Saiyan & Shinobi
by Kratos.D
Summary: Y si el GT terminaba diferente? si Shen Long no revivia a Goku? Quien puede pensar en esa situación, Vegeta lo logro... él junto a Bulma lograron enviar a su hija junto a su mejor amiga al pasado o eso creyeron... En el camino se encuentran a un explorador, el cual Bra lo considera un idiota y Pan lo empieza a ver como un hermano. Sin suministros solo tienen una opcion, ser ninjas.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

 _¿Rescate?_

– Bulma saca a Bra de aquí – se levanto de nuevo Vegeta bastante lastimado el Dragón de una estrella luchaba contra Goku la fusión se había terminado y Vegeta estaba consciente de que esta pelea no la ganarían – ¡Rápido! – alzo vuelo y ayudaba a su rival contra el temible enemigo que tenían enfrente

– ¡Maldición! – aquello no parecía tener salida, no tenían tiempo para nada… – tiempo… ¡la maquina del tiempo! – se acerco a su hija ambas observaban el combate desde una distancia prudente pero aun así los temblores afectaban a todo el planeta – tenemos que llegar rápido a CC (si alguien pregunta que esto pues… Corporation Capsule) puede que aun tengamos una oportunidad

– Mamá yo no puedo volar – le recordó

– Pero yo si – dijo Pan que estaba cerca, estaba un poco lastimada por haber intentado ayudar pero no sirvió de mucho – vamos rápido – subió a su amiga en su espalda y abrazo a Bulma de atrás y la sujeto con fuerza, voló lo mas rápido que podía hacia CC. Cuando llegaron algunas partes del edificio habían colapsado Bulma no perdió tiempo y les llevo a su laboratorio, no el que usaba para reparaciones que estaba en la planta superior, el del sótano aquel en que alguna vez reparo a N-16 en este solía mantener sus inventos en desarrollo en este se encontraba la Maquina del Tiempo que dejo atrás Trunks su hijo mayor que vino el futuro, gran parte de esta estaba reparada pero aun no la había ni probado y el combustible los sustituyo al no reconocer un componente

– Bra sube y trae el estuche con las capsulas de emergencias, yo terminare de ajustar esto Pan… no toques nada – esperaba que no haya heredado la curiosidad de su abuelo

– ¡No he tocado nada! – bufo molesta, pero Bulma no se equivocaba en una mesa había dejado un par de aros con el logo CC que Pan estaba viendo y pensaba tocar, no paso mucho para que Bra regresara con un par de estuches

– listo – también había bajado una mochila que Pan había dejado olvidada la ultima vez que le visito – ten Pan – ya había guardado los estuches con las cosas de su amiga

– Ya me preguntaba yo donde lo había dejado –

– Bien – bajo la mujer mayor de la extraña nave – todo esta preparado – miro a ambas chicas, era hora de despedirse… pero no era buena para ese tipo de cosas – Bra, a diferencia de Vegeta o Trunks no destacas peleando… pero me has demostrado que a tu corta edad ya me superaste – sonrió orgullosa – Mi hermana salio de la universidad a los trece , yo a los doce… tu a penas tienes diez y la completaste con facilidad – le abrazo con cariño – donde vayas muéstrate como la Saiyan mas inteligente que se haya conocido

– ¡Mamá! – susurro avergonzada – eso ya lo sé – le sonrió, luego le soltó. Cuando su madre empezó a charlar con Pan tomo un maletín y empezó a guardar varias cosas de aquel laboratorio no quería que el legado de su familia muriera

– Pan – le observo – a tu edad tu abuelo ni siquiera sabia que era una chica – sonrió divertida – sabes que te considero como parte de mi familia, en algunos detalles te pareces a Gohan pero tu curiosidad e ímpetu de pelea las heredaste de Goku – Pan bajo la mirada, Bulma pareció que le leyó sus pensamientos – no es que seas débil – ese comentario sorprendió a Pan – a esa edad tu abuelo no podía volar, a esa edad tu papá era mas fuerte que Goku pero aun así le superas en creces

– pero Cell… – interrumpir la niña

– tu papá entreno como loco un par de días en la habitación de tiempo, ese entrenamiento fue bastante exhausto según me contó Videl, al punto que lo cambio, por que crees que ahora es investigador – le sonrió – ademas si sumamos ese par de días tendría alrededor de 12 cuando venció a Cell, así que levanta esa esa mirada eres la mujer Saiyan mas fuerte que conozco… es mas eres la mujer mas fuerte del mundo

– gracias – le sonrió tímida mirando a un lado, aquel gesto le recordó a Gohan cuando le conoció, Bulma le abrazo un momento

– Cuida a Bra, es orgullosa como Vegeta y testaruda en ocasiones

– ¡Oye! – se quejo la nombrada mientras acomodaba el maletín en la nave

– bueno es hora de que se vayan – Pan alzo vuelo y como pudo se acomodo junto a Bra – la maquina se elevara cuando presionen el botón rojo y yo solo veré como se desvanece, no estoy segura que verán – bajo una palanca a la par de la nave y esa parte del techo del sótano se empezó a abrir – no importa que parte del pasado vayan solo eviten que esto pase – sus ojos le empezaron a traicionar, los temblores empezaron a ser mas violentos – nunca nos olviden…

– Pan, presiona el botón – dijo Bra, que entendió lo que pasaba… aun si tenían éxito al regresar al pasado ellas no podían regresar con sus familias – Pan…

– … – solo miraba el botón, la ultima vez que presiono un botón así salio a una gran aventura… pero ese botón tenia algo que no quería presionar, algo dentro de ella sabia que no regresarían

– hagamos esto juntas – Bra tomo la mano de Pan – esta vez no te dejare sola – al mismo tiempo presionaron aquel botón rectangular, la nave empezó a volar, ambas se despidieron de Bulma alzando sus manos

– que Kami les proteja – dijo Bulma mientras vio aquella nave salir al exterior, por un momento se vio a si misma junto a Goku en su moto cuando empezaron su viaje… sonrió con nostalgia

Mientras la nave alcanzaba la altura necesaria vieron como una enorme esfera roja oscura amenaza no solo con destruir la ciudad, si no también el planeta, los pocos edificios que estaban de pie empezaron a caer por los sismos, a lo lejos vieron como Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Ub e incluso Roshi intentaban frenar aquello con un Kame Hame Ha. Cuando Bra no vio a Vegeta supo que también había muerto, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos… el sonido de un móvil se escucho en la mochila de Pan, esta lo saco rápidamente

– ¿Pan? – escucho la voz de su madre – ¿donde estas ahora?

– Mamá – respondió triste – lo siento… – a diferencia de aquella vez en esta si se disculpo –

– no importa, desde aquí te veo – recordó lo que le contaba su esposo – solo recuerda que te queremos… – se corto la llamada en aquel momento la esfera cayo

– ¡Mamá! – aquel grito de dolor e impotencia

– ¡Maldición! – grito Bra – funciona chatarra – le dio un puñetazo molesta a la consola, esta solo hizo un leve corto en aquel momento tuvieron la sensación de caer

– ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritaron esta vez ambas, pero una de enojo y la otra de dolor

Esperaron que aquello terminara… por un momento dudaron donde estaban solo tenían aquella sensación de caída junto a una oscuridad que les rodeaba, de vez en cuando un destello salia de la consola dañada lanzando chispas, una luz roja apareció sobre la nave era parte de la explosión de su mundo… la onda de expansión hizo que la nave empezara a sacudirse violentamente, la misma provoco daños en la parte exterior de la misma no duro mucho ya que ahora estaban cayendo en un largo túnel multicolor, en lugar de ir contra corriente como estaba programada la nave esta empezó a viajar junto a esta, no estaban seguras cuanto tiempo observaron aquellos colores y patrones, por un momento olvidaron lo que había pasado. Estuvieron navegando un tiempo es aquel rio, en ese lapso decidieron dormir un poco, la nave se fue acercando despacio al borde del túnel, cuando lo cruzo esta empezó a acelerar de nuevo la vibración dentro de esta despertó a las chicas

– cinco minutos mas – susurro Pan, e intento acomodarse de nuevo

– Pan muévete – le empujo Bra

La nave se agito con mas violencia, había salido del agujero de gusano, ahora estaban perdidas en medio del espacio… estaban al borde de un sistema solar. Bra había abierto sus ojos y empezó a contemplar las estrellas, no se lo había mencionado a Pan pero le dio envidia cuando ella tuvo el valor de subir en aquella nave y salir del planeta y a pesar de que su madre tenia un par de naves que eran capaces de salir de este pero no del sistema solar su padre se negaba rotundamente a dejarla usar, ella en desquite le quitaba aquella nave que usaba su padre para salir al espacio a entrenar solo, es mas aun la conservaba en forma de capsula. Intento ver aquellas constelaciones, ninguna se le hacia familiar, a la distancia vio otra nave, para ser mas precisos la parte posterior de una, el motor centrar de la misma le parecía fallar… luego de hacer un calculo rápido se asusto, quiso manejar su transporte pero este no respondía si seguía ese curso… silencio… habían chocado con el motor, su nave al ser de mucho menor tamaño se había partido a la mitad, con aquello el motor se apago por completo… ellas no estaba preparadas para exploración espacial, pero gracias a su ascendencia Saiyan solo el aire parecía hacerles falta, a pesar de que Pan se despertó de manera brusca sabia que no tenia que perder tiempo, Trunks le explico que en situaciones así tenia que entrar rápido al hangar, Pan sujeto a su amiga y ella se aferro al maletín. El hangar de la nave mayor se abrió en aquel momento no tenia otra opción… mientras ella entraba unos cubos salieron, uno escaneo el motor y el resto recolectaron las piezas que se desprendieron y la nave que impacto. Cuando Pan entro pensaba que tenia que cerrar el hangar para poder respirar pero cuando atravesaron una linea azulada en todo el contorno de la entrada una fuerte gravedad les atrajo a la parte inferior de la misma, aquello les hizo bajar, una parte de ella se sintió aliviada había aire en su interior lo sentía pesado y con un raro olor pero era respirable.

– Esperen – dijo Bra, vio como Pan había tomado postura para pelear y algunos cubos cerca que se intentaban acercar a ellas, en ese momento se reprendió a si misma por nunca haber usado las maquinas de gravedad de su casa – ¡Espera Pan! – con dificultad se levanto, muy tarde Pan había destruido un cubo, el resto se disperso de inmediato – te dije que esperaras

– muy tarde, la ultima vez que vi este tipo de cosas a Trunks lo hicieron paleta – solo entro la nave de ellas y la gravedad aumento de golpe, en esta ocasión ambas cayeron al suelo

– esos droides no parecen estar armados – dijo con dificultad Bra

– disculpa señorita experta en robots – dijo sarcástica Pan

– mejor no digas nada – respondió molesta, de a poco se vieron envueltas en una nube blanca… – ya no te resistas Pan… – empezó a sonar soñolienta

– ¡No! – intentaba levantarse se nuevo, no solo luchaba con el gas ahora con la gravedad, que de nuevo aumento de forma ligera

– ah – aquello empezó a lastimar a Bra

– bien – se resigno la Son, se dejo caer no solo por la gravedad, si no también por el sueño… no paso mucho para que ambas se quedaran dormidas, luego de unos momento la gravedad regreso a la inicial un poco mayor de la de su planeta pero la resistían bien, pero el gas se mantuvo un poco más…

– Al parecer tengo un par de invitados inesperados – se escucho una voz masculina, en aquel momento esta solo vestia lo que parecia una camisa blanca con un jeans olgado, su cuerpo parecia emitir una luz azul de forma constante, parecia estar formado de llamas lo cual no seria muy errado ya que normalmente el cuerpo de los Novakid se compone de plasma pero a diferencia de ellos su nucleo no se componia de algun metal y tampoco se encontraba en la cara, usualmente usaba una mascara que le ocultaba la parte superior de su faz ya que carecia de una en si, donde iria la nariz no habia nada y donde iria la boca solo se mostraba cuando ingeria alimentos lo cual no era muy común, se acerco lentamente a los invasores – no parecen piratas, parecen humanas… y otra vez se me olvido esperar… – el sujeto había entrado antes de que se disipara el gas somnífero, el no tener nariz no signicaba que era inmune a los gases – buenas noches – cayo dormido el sujeto, ahora de su cuerpo emitía una leve luz celeste, al ser pariente de un Novakid era natural que su cuerpo se apagara un poco al dormir, no paso mucho para que algunos droides llegaran y se llevaran a todos, a las chicas a una celda y al sujeto al cuarto de descanso.

* * *

Fin de prorrogo

Bueno si llegaste hasta aqui primero gracias por leer, segundo no se desesperen que en un par de dias pero no pasa de una semana actualizo se los aseguro. Es mi primer fic en la pagina asi que acepto criterios y sugerencias, cualquier duda o pregunta solo haganla la respondere cuando la lea. Pero algo es seguro, tengo muchos planes para este fic asi que ira para largo, entre esos la inclusion de los sucesos de Dragon Ball Super, y en su momento los de Boruto, en lo que respecta a Starbound es mas para usar parte de sus razas y naves. Aqui les dejo un adelanto por si siguen por aqui:

– Entonces... ese Hakai-shin simplemente lo elimino – se consterno Pan, aquel dragon demoniaco que destruyo su planeta habia sido derrotado  
– ... – Bra no sabia que decir, el proposito de su viaje ya era en vano  
– lo destruyo por que era una amenaza ¿verdad? – algo dentro de Pan se empezaba a emocionar ¿su instinto Saiyan?  
– no precisamente... lo desperto de la siesta... jeje – rio nervioso, ¿desde cuando el era el interrogado?

(tres doritos despues)

– ¿No tienes mas comida en toda la nave? – refunfuño Pan  
– ¿Que clase de capitán eres? – interrogo Bra  
– soy el capitan de un unico tripulante que es mi propia persona – respondio alegre y orgulloso  
– "eso no es algo por lo que estar orgulloso" – penso Bra – igual, ahora tienes tripulacion ca-pi-tan – lo ultimo lo dijo en burla – asi que busca la manera de ir a algun planeta  
– ... por personas como tú no tengo tripulación – suspiro luego de comentar – la ultima sonda regreso hace poco, el tercer planeta es el unico que parece estar poblado, estamos al borde de este sistema solar por lo que el viaje es solo de ida por el momento


	2. Interrogatorio

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Interrogatorio**

El cuarto tripulante...

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron a ese lugar, la I.A. de la nave despojo de todas las pertenencias a la chicas, las había encerrado a ambas en la misma celda. Mientras Pan seguía dormida de forma despreocupada Bra ya se había despertado e intentaba analizar la situación, no sabia cuantos tripulantes habían pero para que la nave misma les haya detenido o eran muy pocos o no eran diestros en combate, si fuera de transporte de mercancía estuviera mejor protegido.

– Podríamos intentar tomar la nave – susurro mientras se mordía el pulgar – no… – ella a penas podía moverse con esa gravedad, se había quitado un guante y lo dejo caer, no tardo mucho para ver como llegaba al suelo – la gravedad mínimo es el doble – seguía hablando en voz baja – no soy diestra peleando y Pan no es muy colaboradora que se diga – giro para verla dormida, decidió dejarla así mientras pensaba que hacer – el combate por el momento no es opción, tienen mis cosas por lo que negociar con ellas esta descartado por el momento – escucho como la puerta del pasillo se abrió – … espero que se acercara a su celda que era un cuarto cerrado de color negro pálido, tenia dos camas que sobresalían de las paredes parecían estar pegadas a estas, la puerta era del mismo color de cuarto y solo tenia una pequeña ventanilla

– ¿hola? – dijo una voz masculina – ¿humanas están despiertas? – pregunto esta vez – bueno regresare mas tarde…  
– Espera – decidió hablar Bra – por el momento solo yo e despertado…  
– entendido, ¿Amigo o enemigo? – pregunto de pronto  
– ¿que? – no entendió Bra  
– pregunto si son amigas o enemigas… para mi claro no entre ustedes, esa capsula de escape si era pequeña y rara, para que la hayan compartido por lo menos son conocidas entre ustedes digo  
– _"¿En serio? Le preguntas a alguien que nunca has visto y puede ser cualquier cosa ¿amigo o enemigo?"_ – pensó mientras se frotaba la sien, no quería ni preguntar que haría si decían ser enemigas podría parecer sospechoso – Amigas – contesto mas segura  
– uf… – suspiro – me alegro – dijo mas alegre – no sabes los peligros que hay ahí afuera – de pronto la puerta se abrió – despierta a tu amiga y sigan me, ha pasado un buen rato y seguro tendrán hambre  
– … – Bra le observo un momento, usaba un traje espacial de cuerpo completo junto a un casco que no dejaba ver para nada su cabeza, debido a esto no sabia si era estaba confiado por su fuerza o si simplemente era un idiota, por el momento dejo de lado eso y despertó a Pan – Pan despierta – le agito  
– ¿Bra? – empezó a despertar – buenos días – había dormido bastante bien, vio a aquel astronauta y recordó casi todo de golpe – ¿Quien es él?  
– cierto no me he presentado jeje – decía al tiempo que puso su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza – pueden solo llamarme Ryuji – si gustan charlar mas a detalle acompáñenme, también tengo preparado un poco de alimentos si gustan comer – sonrió amable pero tras el casco no se apreciaba nada  
– ¿Ryuji? – repitió Pan  
– Si quieres que confiemos en ti para empezar deberías de quitarte el casco – dijo desconfiada Bra – para empezar es de mala educación no quitarte el sombrero cuando te presentas y para terminar ¿por que lo usas?  
– ok, eres bastante diplomática, pero antes de quitármelo ¿algún prejuicio si no soy de su raza?  
– ninguno – contesto rápidamente Pan, en su viaje anterior conoció muchas razas  
– me alegro – puso sus manos en la base del casco y lo levanto, bajo de este una cabeza azulada con cabello que se asemejaba a una llama de cerillo destello, aun así lo primero que observaron fue que llevaba un antifaz que solo le cubría los ojos, en primera instancia no parecía tener ni nariz ni boca, aquello le dejo en duda si tenia ojos ya que el antifaz daba la sensación de que si pero no estaban seguras – no se han asustado, eso es bueno, una vez tuve que salir corriendo de una ciudad cuando se revelo mi identidad – la silueta de una sonrisa se mostraba en su cara  
– Para mi la mayoría son nuevas, y para ti ¿pan?  
– nada, es la primera vez que veo algo así  
– como ya mencione vamos a comer y charlar mas tranquilos – acerco su muñeca a su boca – traje fuera – aquel uniforme simplemente desapareció dejando ver a su anfitrión en una camiseta blanca normal sin estampado alguno y un par de jeans azules, llevaba una botas negras pero lo que mas resalto fueron sus antebrazos y manos, eran azules y brillaban un poco, en ambas manos llevaba brazaletes no eran muy grandes y fácilmente los podría cubrir con la mano. Por un momento ambas niñas se observaron, si fuera un mal sujeto ya les hubiera hecho algo, sus vestimentas seguían dañadas por lo del escape y el choque recién pero mas daños no tenían  
– vamos – dijo Bra aun un poco desconfiada  
– no te preocupes – le dijo sonriente – su Ki no es tan alto y no es maligno – los entrenamientos que tuvo de su abuelo le serian útil toda su vida  
– si tu lo dices – sonó mas animada Bra

Al salir de su celda observaron que solo eran cuatro habitaciones con otra puerta un poco diferente al final del pasillo le miro mas a detalle y logro distinguir el cuarto de baño, aquello hizo pensar a Bra "¿no es una prisión verdad?" pensó para si misma, cuando llegaron a la puerta del pasillo vieron como Ryuji presiono el botón del centro y al abrir la puerta se mostró un comedor, habían cuatro mesas en esta y al fondo la cocina con una barra con mas asientos. Caminaron hasta llegar a esta y les señalo a las chicas sentarse, Pan no tuvo muchos problemas con aquella gravedad pero Bra aun se adaptaba a esta por lo que se le complico un poco subir a una de aquellos asientos redondeados, cuando lo hizo tuvo que admitir que eran bastante cómodos. Ryuji fue atrás de la barra ya tenia preparado una sopa y les sirvió a ambas niñas

– Provecho – les miro comer, pero no paso mucho para que ambas le pidieran otro plato – al parecer les gusto, dijo al momento de tomar el cucharon y servir otro par de porciones, la sopa no parecía nada de otro mundo pero para las chicas aquello estaba delicioso  
– Ni la abuelita Milk cocina así – dijo antes de empezar su tercer ración – bastante rico  
– en eso te doy la razón – Bra visito la casa de Goku solo un par de veces pero solo junto a Bulma para charlar con Milk, el toque de ella era bastante hogareño pero el de la sopa que tenia en manos era como si la hubieran hecho miles de veces para llegar a ese nivel de sabor  
– me alegro que les guste – les sonrió, por el momento decidió ocultar una amarga verdad, luego de servir varias veces esta se acabo – lamento decirles que se acabo  
– estuvo deliciosa – dijo pan son una gran sonrisa  
– lo tengo que admitir, ningún chef de mi casa esta ni cerca de tu nivel  
– Bien – Ryuji se apoyo en la barra siempre desde el lado de la cocina, así observaba a ambas – me presentare de nuevo, soy Ryuji el Novakid, Explorador de la Galaxia del norte – sonrió  
– soy Son Pan, hija de son Gohan y Videl y nieta de Son Goku –  
– _"quiero ver a que quieres llegar con esto" – pensó Bra –_ mi nombre es Bra Brief, hija de Bulma Brief y Vegeta príncipe de los Saiyan  
– ¿Bulma Brief? – se mostró confundido – conozco una Bulma pero su apellido es diferente… Tenge… Tenpe… – no parecía recordarlo – ¿Shiva como se llamaba la hija del General Jaco? – alzo un poco la voz  
– Bulma Teirimentenpibosshi – se escucho una voz femenina  
– Genial – se sorprendió Pan  
– Interesante – se limito a decir Bra – ¿esta nave tiene I.A propia verdad?  
– si – asintió – me parece curioso esa coincidencia, según sé Bulma recibió ese nombre de su difunta madre por un familiar que murió hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la Gran Eliminación, pocos tuvieron la fortuna de poder emigrar a los Universos sobrevivientes  
– … – intento hacer memoria unos momentos – ¡mi tía Tights! No sabia que tenia una prima  
– Hace tiempo le conocí, es mas por ella soy explorador – sonrió con nostalgia – de eso ya varios siglos, años más, años menos dependiendo de los ciclos solares de su planeta natal.  
– ¿alguna idea de que paso con el planeta de origen de Tights? – pregunto de nuevo Bra, Pan por el momento dejo que su amiga llevara la conversación  
– Hasta donde sé… fue uno de los primeros destruidos por un Dragón maligno, devasto varios sistemas solares hasta que intervino el Hakai-shin y no solo lo mato… lo elimino...  
– Entonces... ese Hakai-shin simplemente lo elimino – se consterno Pan, aquel dragón demoníaco que destruyo su planeta había sido derrotado  
– ... – Bra no sabia que decir, el propósito de su viaje ya era en vano  
– lo destruyo por que era una amenaza ¿verdad? – algo dentro de Pan se empezaba a emocionar ¿su instinto Saiyan?  
– no precisamente... lo despertó de la siesta... jeje – rio nervioso, ¿desde cuando el era el interrogado?  
– Mencionaste que conociste a Bulma hace varios siglos… entonces ¿la Tierra fue destruida hace mucho mas tiempo no? ¿Milenos?  
– no podría ser muy preciso, eso si después de eso el dios de todo se molesto… hubo una leve reunión de Ángeles, el Angel de este universo se apiado de algunos de los seres vivos de los universos que serian destruidos, el resto de sus hermanos siguieron su ejemplo, Jaco y su familia vinieron de esa forma a este Universo el Uno, también un demonio de hielo Kuriza pero este trajo varios de sus hombres, sé que también un Tipo llamado Hit salvo que el vino del universo 6, igual varios Novakid del universo 3, Floran del mismo… – intentaba hacer memoria – no recuerdo mucho mas de eso jeje – sonrió nervioso – _"debí prestar mas atención cuando me enseño esto Kus-chan"_ – pensó para si  
– Mamá… Papá… – menciono triste Pan, sus ojos estaban llorosos  
– Pan… – le abrazo Bra, ella también entristeció – "¿Ahora que haremos?… estamos en el futuro ¿no? Tal vez pueda arreglar la maquina del tiempo y viajar al pasado"  
– Al parecer perdieron a sus familias… mis condolencias – dijo serio por primera vez en toda la conversación –  
– ¡¿tiene idea de como nos sentimos?! – se molesto Pan – viajamos en el tiempo para intentar evitar eso y en lugar de ir al pasado terminamos en el futuro – no pudo decir más, Bra le cerro la boca pero fue demasiado tarde  
– ¿Que? – aquello sorprendió a Ryuji, Bra estaba a punto de decir algo pero hizo seña de que no dijera nada, espero unos momentos… esta vez Pan intento decir algo pero igual le señalo que callara… espero un par de minutos más – uf – suspiro aliviado – el Kaio-shin del Norte no se a percatado, en algún momento se dará cuenta de esto la Kaio-shin del tiempo – parecía preocupado  
– ¿Que pasa? – pregunto luego de ver como reacciono Ryuji  
– Todo lo referente a los viajes del tiempo esta estrictamente prohibido, los detalles son desconocidos, lo único que sé es que fue debido a un tipo llamado Zamas… – guardo silencio un momento – Shiva… destruye la nave abducida  
– Espera… ¡No! – Bra se abalanzo sobre Ryuji – una sorda explosión se escucho  
– Nave destruida – escucho la voz fémina de nuevo  
– No… ¡No! – Pan fue quien ahora se lanzo sobre Ryuji y le empezó a golpear – Bra pudo repararla – decía enojada – aun podíamos regresar – la bandana de su cabeza se soltó, un aura clara se entre mezclaba con una dorada – ¿Por que? – había derribado al ente azul, en su mano tenia una esfera de Ki y le apuntaba con esta – ¡¿Por que?! – alzo la voz  
– Precaución… – respondió desde el suelo, no hizo ni el intento de levantarse – si la Patrulla Galáctica la detectaba no hubieran dudado en lanzar un ataque  
– ¿que piensas hacer con nosotras? – pregunto Bra – infligimos esa ley, destruiste la nave… ¿nos piensas entregar?

– ¡Contesta! – alzo de nuevo la voz Pan  
– Tendría que… – Pan no espero más, le disparo la bola de Ki… esta exploto… Bra solo observaba, un leve humo emergió del pecho de Ryuji, su camisa se había calcinado dejando al descubierto el torso del mismo – … dije "tendría que" no que lo haría – con cautela se sentó  
– Eres fuerte – dijo Bra mientras observaba lo que ocultaba aquella camisa que termino quemada, esta era un par de tallas mas grandes por lo que ocultaba los músculos tonificados de el hombre – "Se ve bien" – pensó un momento – ¿Que piensas hacer entonces? – alejo aquel pensamiento con rapidez  
– Antes de responder eso… ¿ya estas mejor Pan? – soltó una leve sonrisa – es bueno que saques esa ira, tu Ki místico despertó pero ese cabello dorado no estoy seguro que sera – Pan por un momento le miro confundida – lo sé… mi Ki es mas bajo que el tuyo e incluso de esa técnica que usaste, ¿recuerdan lo que dije? Soy explorador desde que conocí a Bulma, antes de eso dedicaba mi tiempo a aprender sobre el Ki y al energía misma… aunque mis métodos son bastante largos pero respetan la vida … esto llamo la atención de cierta persona y me ayudo un par de años gracias a ella avance bastante, me gusta llevar cierto equilibrio… y a todo esto no eres la única que puede aumentar su Ki – por un momento elevo el mismo hasta estar al mismo nivel que el de la pequeña – se ve que quien te entreno dejo su trabajo inconcluso  
– … – la mencionada no dijo nada solo hizo a un lado la mirada, aquello era cierto su abuelo Goku solo le entreno un par de años, intento seguir entrenando con su padre pero este no quiso, incluso con el anciano Roshi, pero a veces le decía cosas que no entendía… al final se rindió y decidió intentar una vida normal  
– ¿Cual es tu plan entonces – prosiguió Bra  
– Como se habrán dado cuenta soy el único tripulante de esta nave…me gustaría decir que viajemos juntos pero…  
– el motor esta destruido – señalo Bra  
– Ya estaba dañado, lo repare como pude pero no soy muy diestro con la tecnología de este nivel… soy bueno consiguiendo el material base y trabajar con el mas no soy tan diestro con la tecnología… podrías preguntarle a Shiva y te dirá que no la e usado como es debido jeje – rio nervioso  
– eso se escucho raro – le miro Pan con una cara seria  
– por lo que dices eres bueno en la minería mas no en la electrónica… en resumen un cavernicola con una nave espacial – le sonrió burlona  
– exacto – le señalo divertido ya de pie de nuevo – ademas tenemos otro problema… nos quedamos sin suministros…  
– espera... ¿sin comida? – le miro sorprendida Bra  
– ¿No tienes mas comida en toda la nave? – refunfuño Pan  
– ¿Que clase de capitán eres? – interrogo Bra  
– soy el capitán de un único tripulante que es mi propia persona – respondió alegre y orgulloso  
– _"eso no es algo por lo que estar orgulloso"_ – pensó Bra – igual, ahora tienes tripulación ca-pi-tan – lo ultimo lo dijo en burla – así que busca la manera de ir a algún planeta  
– ... por personas como tú no tengo tripulación – suspiro luego de comentar – la ultima sonda regreso hace poco, el tercer planeta es el único que parece estar poblado, estamos al borde de este sistema solar por lo que el viaje es solo de ida por el momento  
– bueno busca la forma de aterrizar y vamos – dijo con mas emoción Pan ya se encontraba un poco mejor  
– el detalle es que parece que el nivel de tecnología es de nivel uno… tienen electricidad pero parece que no comunicación de largo alcance, aunque lo raro que parece que la luna es artificial…  
– a todo esto… ¿y nuestras cosas?  
– en el taller, vengan – camino de nuevo a la puerta – antes de ir ahí – presiono al mismo tiempo los primeros tres botones, la puerta se ilumino y cuando se abrió la habitación tras de esta tenia varios monitores y teclados en las paredes, en el suelo se dibujaban luces celestes que iban y venían de una dirección a otra y en el centro de esta había una consola cubica con una esfera que levitaba sobre esta – este es el cuarto de control – por el momento les brindare acceso al sistema básico de la nave y esta les escaneara para que no se repita lo que paso cuando entraron  
– … – Aquella habitación había sorprendido a Bra, todo parecía tan avanzado… en ese momento se sintió como cuando la familia Son les visitaba, en la Tierra su familia tenia era la que innovaba en ese aspecto… y ahí estaba ella… se sentía como un niño pequeño en una dulcera… – Pan no toque nada – dijo de pronto… no recibió respuesta le busco rápidamente con la mirada y la observo junto a Ryuji en un videojuego de carreras – Veamos… tienes la tecnología más avanzada que e visto en mi vida y tu ¿la usas en videojuegos?  
– eh… si… – respondió sin prestar mucha importancia  
– ¡Idiota! – le golpeo en la cabeza ya que ambos se habían sentado en el suelo para jugar, en aquel momento Pan gano  
– ¡Te gane! Te gane, te gane – empezó a festejar Pan  
– Auch… ¿por que te enojas? – se quejo un momento – mira si querías jugar solo dilo – le sonrió mientras le pasaba un control  
– … – decidió ignorar aquello – prosigue con lo que estabas – le clavo una fuerte mirada  
– enseguida – se apresuro a decir mientras se levanto de nuevo – primero te paras aquí – le tomo de la cintura y le coloco sobre una baldosa, en aquel momento Bra le fulmino con la mirada – lo siento… – solo atino a decir – como decía te paras aquí y… parece que comprendes bien este tipo de cosas – le miro curioso un momento  
– Mi madre es… fue una gran inventora – se corrigió, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora tendrían que hacer otra vida… – me enseño muchas cosas y todo aquí es… simplemente fascinante  
– La tecnología base es de Novakid pero desde que los Tsufur me la actualizaron… esta fuera de mi nivel jeje – rio nervioso, Pan seguía en aquel videojuego – bien, entonces… Shiva otorga acceso total a Bra al sistema  
– ¿Seguro de esa decisión? – al escuchar esa voz la esfera del centro que estaba frente a Bra destellaba, aquello le llamo la curiosidad a Pan y Bra miraba con mas detalle la esfera, parecía ser el centro de la nave misma  
– Si – respondió Ryuji, en la baldosa que estaba Bra emitió una luz que la escaneo por completo – la medida estándar de la gravedad es 9.8m/s² actualmente la nave esta en 3G, aunque la puedes personalizar – ambas chicas le miraron ambas con curiosidad – yo la uso en 100G la mayoría del tiempo  
– ¿En serio? – Bra se sorprendió, su padre podía estar hasta en 500G pero solo por horas y luego estaba fatigado, el sujeto que tenia enfrente parecía vivir con 100G y sin problemas – _"¿sera que en su planeta natal esa es la gravedad base?"_ – pensó para si misma – así esta bien, necesito empezar a ejercitarme – cuando termino el escaneo frente a ella un gabinete se abrió en este habían varios brazaletes  
– los brazaletes tienen control de voz, tambien tiene control remoto de funciones para ello presiona dos veces la pantalla del mismo, que mas tiene no estoy seguro yo uso todo en automático jeje  
– ¿y los trajes? – pregunto Pan recordando la época en la que sus padres fueron súper héroes  
– bueno el que use fue para la exploración espacial, es estándar y lo maneja la nave… se que hay una forma de personalizarlos también pero no estoy seguro… también tiene esto – presiono al mismo tiempo dos botones en el brazalete, de su equipo empezó a salir lo que parecía ser una masa color piel, no tardo en cubrirlo por completo brindandolo de apariencia humana, su cabello ahora era azul, en su cara surgieron una boca y nariz y en sus ojos aparecieron una pupilas oscuras con leves lineas que formaban una cruz con la iris en el centro, aquellas lineas atravesaban por completo los ojos dándole la apariencia de ser una mira – normalmente use lentes con esto – les miro lo cual se hizo evidente en su pupilas – es como si tuviera un monitor en frente jeje… bueno Pan tu turno – la nombrada hizo a un lado a Bra con sus cosas – Shiva a Pan brindale acceso de súper usuario – le miro un momento – es una jerarquía menos que la de Bra pero aun es bastante útil  
– 3G de gravedad es bueno para empezar – le miro – cuando era pequeña no dure un dia con gravedad avanzada… pero si quiero ser fuerte tengo que acostumbrarme – igual que a Bra dentro del gabinete estaba su brazalete  
– bien, para los comandos de voz primero tienen que decir Shiva seguido del mismo – dijo en todo de explicación, se acerco al teclado de la puerta – solo yo y Bra podremos entrar de nuevo a este cuarto – antes de que Pan dijera algo prosiguió – no te preocupes que también hay videojuegos en la sala de descanso – le sonrió – Bra para entrar de nuevo solo presiona los primeros tres botones, ahora les diré en orden que hace cada uno:  
1) Sistemas de defensa  
2) Centro de navegación  
3) Taller y Almacenaje  
4) Dormitorios  
5) Cocina  
6) Salón de descanso  
7) Enfermería  
8) Observatorio y Biblioteca  
9) Hangar  
– bien, si presionan los últimos 3 irán al cuarto de motores, hay un vagón vació y se llega a el con al presionar los tres botones del centro, en el hangar siguen sus cosas, el cuarto de baño esta muy bien equipado y separado y esta en el mismo vagón que los dormitorios… con respecto a estos… solo hay cuatro… ¿podrían compartir uno?  
– ¿En serio? – pareció un poco molesta Pan – ¡tanto espacio y compartiremos cuarto! – Bra no quiso decir nada prefirió escuchar el por que  
– Créeme, una vez se cierran son demasiado silenciosos… mi ultimo pasajero casi se vuelve loco… más con eso de que vio un fantasma rondando por la nave…  
– ¿en serio? – se asusto un poco Bra  
– la verdad no estoy seguro  
– no te preocupes, mi abuelito fue varias veces al otro mundo – empezó a explicar Pan – una vez me llevo y la gravedad del planeta de Kaio-sama era de 10g, fue muy amable y me explico algunas cosas del otro mundo ya que pude entrenar a gusto esa gravedad en ese momento fue mucho para mi, pero seguro no es un mal espíritu el que esta aquí, se sentiría un aura maligna  
– No se aceleren… no creo que sea un fantasma  
– ¿seguro? – pregunto Bra  
– muy seguro – Pan se volvió a distraer – solo estoy yo – Pan observo a su alrededor la primera vez que busco Ki en la nave detecto dos  
– ¿De quien es el otro ki? – pregunto Pan  
– … es el núcleo de energía, normalmente funciona con combustibles especiales pero este diseñado por los Tsufur solo tengo que administrarle mi propia energía cada cierto tiempo para que funcione, solo sufro de problemas técnicos y de motor antes de que quede naufragando por escases de la misma, bueno son libres de ir a cualquier parte de la nave, empezare los preparativos para el aterrizaje… creo que podemos usar una nave de carga – presiono el botón del almacenaje – buscare algunas cosas que pueden se útiles – no me esperen para dormir – les sonrió – solo necesito dormir cuando estoy exhausto jeje – les veo luego – solo termino de atravesar la puerta y esta cerro  
– … iré por nuestras cosas y luego descansare un rato – Bra salio de ese cuarto  
– ¡no me dejen sola! – muy tarde Pan había quedado sola – bueno voy a explorar la nave – presiono un botón al azar y salio del cuarto de control, cuando el cuarto de control quedo vació una silueta humanoide se proyecto… mas que un fantasma parecía un holograma creado la I.A. de la nave  
– El capitán siempre tan confiado – dijo el holograma para si, aquella silueta tenia un leve toque femenino pero era solo eso, parecía un maniquí – a ver cuando dura los nuevos tripulantes – simplemente desvaneció

Mientras Ryuji hacia los preparativos Bra no encontró nada de su maquina del tiempo, decidió ir al taller y revisar todo lo que había empacado pensó que no necesitaría muchas cosas cuando fueran al planeta por lo que solo preparo una capsula, decidió que aun no era una emergencia para usar las capsulas para ese tipo de situaciones. Pan no se complico mucho, decidió ir por su mochila, dentro de esta tenia un par de cambios de ropa por lo que decidió entrenar un rato en el vagón vació antes de tomar un baño. No paso mucho tiempo para que Ryuji tuviera todo preparado, en aquel momento estaba descansando en el observatorio se encontraba viendo las estrellas de la zona, Pan se había terminado de entrenar y se estaba duchando, se sorprendió cuando encontró que el baño era mixto pero poseía tanto un sauna como un jacuzzi pero por el momento solo decidió tomar una ducha. Bra en cambio se llevo un leve susto…  
– Entonces tu eres ese "fantasma" – señalo a un holograma que parecía un maniquí  
– Correcto – respondió aquella voz que escucho mas temprano  
– me diste un buen susto – bufo un poco molesta – ¿por que te apareciste así?  
– Por lo que se he visto en las cámaras de seguridad tienes varias objetos personales electrónicos, también parecías la piloto de su nave  
– ¿y confiás en mi por…?  
– puede que mi usuario, su capitán no sea diestro en manejo de tecnología de alto nivel, ayuda a quien se lo pida y es un poco distraído pero sabe juzgar a las personas, si fueran una amenaza a nivel planetario no dudara en pelear contra ustedes. Esta nave fue un regalo de su hogar natal por ser un héroe de guerra y fue actualizada por los Tsufur por salvarlos contra una estrella Gete, sus orígenes aun me son desconocidos pero por lo que a detallado en la bitácora de viaje hasta el momento ha brindado su ayuda a quien lo necesita cuando lo necesita, fuera de esta nave no puedo seguirlo para brindarle mi asistencia… es mas no sabe de lo que la nave es capaz realmente…  
– Y ahí entro yo ¿no? – le miro con confianza  
– exacto – se acerco a una pared del taller, esta se abrió mostrando una cabina con una computadora personal dentro – usa esto – le señalo – dentro de esta he guardado varios manuales de la nave, también esta conectada a esta… a cambio solo te pido algo… fabrica un avatar para mi  
– ¿Un avatar? – pensó un momento – sé que mi madre reparo un androide, y se que hizo un par de robots…  
– todo esta detallado en los datos de la computadora, aun eres joven… durante en el escaneo se guardaron los datos de tu peso, edad y masa actual.  
– Bien, lo haré… pero averigua todo lo que puedas de los Saiyan… estoy segura que tienen que haber más halla afuera.  
– … mis bases de datos son antiguas, no se han actualizado desde hace casi un siglo. Vuestro capitán es mas un explorador por lo que solo descarga mapas y sube mapas a las dos base de datos mas grandes del universo, la de la Patrulla Galáctica debido a su relación con Bulma es fácil de acceder pero la de La Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio sera mas complicada… estamos en malos términos con su líder para acceder a la base de datos el capitán deberá solicitar acceso.  
– … – aun no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la destrucción de la tierra, una parte de ella quería saber cuanto había pasado… otra tenia miedo de la respuesta…  
– cualquier duda puedes llamarme, el tomar esta forma consume un poco mas de energía… Ryuji-sama mantiene a la nave en modo de ahorro de energía y ni lo sabe… si hay alguien a bordo que puede usarme de forma optima eres tu – a Bra le pareció ver un gesto de felicidad en el holograma  
– eso suena raro… no vuelvas a repetirlo… – le regaño – mi madre siempre se debatió con respecto al uso de I.A. si tienes conciencia para mi ya eres por lo menos un individuo no un simple programa  
– gracias por eso – hizo una reverencia  
– mejor dime… ¿por que no te has presentado frente al "capitán"? – aun negaba que el fuera una especie de jefe  
– lo intente… pensó que era un espectro al no detectar mi ki y desde entonces me evita…  
– ¿Que? – dijo confundida – si es un idiota…  
– con tu permiso me retiro – al decir eso simplemente se desvaneció  
– bueno es hora de trabajar… – tomo la computadora que le entrego la nave y busco la forma de conectar las memorias y discos duros que trajo consigo… – creo que antes de proseguir con esto tomare un baño – ya se empezaba a sentir un poco sucia, por lo que salio del cuarto directo a los dormitorios, por un momento se detuvo – ¿como funcionaran estas puertas? – le observo un momento, luego prosiguió con lo suyo, no estaba acostumbrada a largos viajes o a las aventuras, su felicidad y en lo que era buena era la programación y la invención, algo heredado de su madre, aunque esta le contó que la mayor aventura de su vida inicio con el simple deseo de encontrar novio, mientras se duchaba recordó a los chicos que se mantenían cerca de ella… la mayoría buscando la fortuna de los Brief o buscando ayuda con sus proyectos de tesis, el resto huían ya sea por su fama o por su padre que le vigilaba a la distancia y bastaba una mirada de él para que los insectos débiles ni se acercaran a su hija… su vida había tenido un giro de 180 grados, luego de la ducha se vistió de nuevo con otro conjunto carmesí, le gustaba ese tipo de conjunto aunque era consciente que era joven para llevarlo, prosiguió en lo que estaba, cuando regreso al taller y lo reviso encontró varias cajas con muchos componentes y a pesar de casi estar rodeada de contenedores con diversos minerales, y dos maquinas una que parecía una fundidora y la adjunta dedujo que servia para la forja, en lugar de seguir buscando una forma de conectar ambas tecnologías mejor decidió empezar a leer los manuales…

* * *

De nuevo, gracias por leer, me tarde un poco por lo que pido disculpas de antemano ^^u  
Siempre pensé que Pan no era débil, lo cierto es que nadie la entreno como era debido y quiero darle un pequeño trasfondo sobre eso, con respecto a Bra… solo se conoce su carácter, fue capaz de doblegar al Vegeta y no se intimido cuando Baby Gohan les ataco. Con respecto a Ryuji… técnicamente hay toda una historia antes de conocer a las Saiyan, es un explorador veterano que viaja de forma despreocupada, pero no por ello no ha tenido sus aventuras. ¿Quieren saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el fin del GT? Aun no lo mencionare, aun tengo una idea con eso y los Saiyan… Como algunos empezaron a sospechar… irán directo al inicio de la historia de Naruto… ¿que cambios habrán? ¿Acaso no aparecerán enemigos de dragon ball? Uno que otro detalle ya esta en algun lado ya escrito… en su momento eso llegara…

Ahora si llegaste hasta aquí… gracias de nuevo y al avance:

Luego de una larga caminata donde aquel panorama boscoso era relajante para Pan al vivir en las montañas y un poco fastidiosa a Bra por estar acostumbrada a la algarabía de la ciudad, vieron a la distancia una gran puerta  
– ¡Una carrera! – dijo animada Pan  
– mientras no vuelen adelante – aprobó Ryuji, a diferencia de cierto rubio este si usaba los goggles de aviador  
– vamos – empezó a correr Bra, por un momento le adelanto a Pan sabia que ella tenia mejor condición física pero no se rendiría tan fácil  
– jeje esto sera divertido – Ryuji corrió tras las niñas, iba mas despacio debido a que el cargaba todo el equipaje. No paso mucho para que llegaran a la entrada, lo guardias miraron a las niñas con curiosidad ya que eran rápidas y no tenían ninguna banda de alguna aldea luego le observaron a el, a pesar de que llevaba una mochila de tamaño decente no parecía molestarlo de ninguna forma – ¡Hola! – les saludo  
– Bienvenidos a la aldea oculta de las hojas, Konoha – saludo el primer guardia  
– ¿cual es su propósito al venir aquí? – interrogo el segundo guardia  
– ¿una nueva vida? – sonrió mientras lo decía, desde la entra Pan y Bra observaban la aldea, mas bien parecía una ciudad, los ojos de ambas se iluminaron al ver todo aquello, la arquitectura ninja les pareció curiosa.  
– … – el primer guardia que presumía de tener buenos ojos no encontró nada raro en las niñas, y el sujeto mayor parecía su tutor legal – Ven el edificio de allá – señalo la mansión Hokage, era de los pocos edificios que se podían ver desde toda la aldea – vayan hacia ahí y pidan audiencia con Lord Hokage  
– Gracias – le hizo una leve reverencia, las niñas ya estaban de local en local viendo todo lo que había

– ¿Cual es tu nombre completo? – Aquel hombre que no había mencionado palabra alguna durante toda esa entrevista decidió a empezar a interrogarlo  
– … Ryuji – le sonrió – pero si quieres algún apellido no poseo alguno… lo más cercano a esto seria D  
– … – le observo con su único ojo visible – quitate los goggles – el resto de sus compañeros incluido el Hokage le permitieron que prosiguiera con el interrogatorio  
– fu… si eso quieres… – se los quito, todos observaron sus ojos  
– ¿posees algún Doujutsu? – siguio preguntando  
– no estoy seguro que es eso… asi que dire que no jeje  
– las niñas que te acompañan… ¿pertenecen a algun clan?  
– no… una es una artista marcial y la otra una manitas se puede decir  
– ¿que tan fuerte eres? – Danzo ya no quiso dar mas rodeos, la sonrisa del individuo le incomodaba  
– jeje… – ahora rio nervioso – creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a todos los presentes… incluido a la niña que tienes de guarda espaldas…  
– oh… – aquello le sorprendio, abrio un poco mas su unico ojo visible – la viste… ¿que tal una pelea contra ella? Si ganas podran vivir tranquilos, si mueres le haremos lo que queramos a tus hijas…  
– primero Pan y Bra no son mis hijas, a lo mucho estan bajo mis tutela. Segundo… si le gano… me la llevo para entrenarla… – el ki de aquella niña le dio curiosidad ya que dentro de este había un segundo ki con cierta malicia y pensaba averiguarlo  
– si eso quieres… Kitsune… sal  
– Si mi señor – una chica de no mas de 13 años salio de las sombras, su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara en forma de zorro, a pesar de que llevaba una capucha para ocultar su cabello rojizo este no paso desapercibido para Ryuji  
– Matalo – señalo al interrogado, solo termino de decirlo y la chica ya le había atravesado el pecho con un kunai…  
– ok… – a penas había reaccionado – eres rápida… – se deslizo hacia atrás aun con aquel kunai en el pecho

Continuara


	3. Aterrizaje

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Aterrizaje**

Bienvenidos a Konoha

– ¡Buenos dias! – se escucho en los altavoces de la nave – Por favor alistense, solo lleven lo verdaderamente necesario por favor, nos reuniremos en el Hangar cuando estén listas – luego de aquello hubo silencio

Ryuji ya se encontraba en el hangar, se había cambiado ahora llevaba una camisa y un pantalón militar ambos verdes,igual un poco holgados, junto a sus botas negras y una cadena plateada con una placa del mismo tono. Dentro de aquella nave solo había guardado un maletín con lo que solía llevar a ese tipo de exploración, debido a su nueva tripulación llevaba ahora una tienda de campaña extra y un par mas de sacos de dormir. No paso mucho para que ambas chicas llegaran  
– Buenos días – saludo Pan, llevaba su mochila azul y dentro de esta el estuche de capsulas que Bra le dio de ultima hora  
– Buen día – saludo aun con cierta pereza Bra, no había descansado mucho pero logro trasladar los archivos de su madre a la nueva portátil – ¿con que ahí iremos? – señalo aquella nave, parecía mas un carro de minería que nave espacial  
– si – sonrió alegre Ryuji – ¿solo eso llevaran? –  
– Si, la mayoría de mis cosas están en capsulas y el estuche lo guarde en la mochila de Pan, yo solo cargare la portátil – alzo la misma en un maletín justo del tamaño de la computadora  
– yo llevo lo necesario – respondió con mas animo Pan –  
– ya que nos llevaremos un rato – empezó a explicar Ryuji – se turnaran al volante –  
– ¿en serio? – eso alegro a Pan, nunca le habían dejado conducir  
– ¿seguro que es buena idea? – cuestiono nerviosa Bra  
– si, los controles son bastante parecidos a la de la nave así que sera una buena practica – le sonrió  
– … Shiva ven y programa esta cosa para ir directo al planeta destino… – luego miro a ambos – no pienso dejar que ustedes dos piloteen, seguro nos harán chocar – les miro amenazante… vio una sonrisa nerviosa en ambos, en ese momento apareció aquel holograma  
– enseguida – entro el holograma y empezó a configurar la pequeña nave de carga  
– Espera… ¿Shiva puede hacer eso? – pregunto asombrada Pan – ¿lo sabias Ryuji?  
– … – aquello le dio una gran sorpresa a Ryuji – la verdad no lo sabia jajaja – rio nervioso, luego volteo a ver a Bra – no ha pasado ni un día y ya sabes mas de la nave que yo, eres genial Bra  
– dime algo que no sepa – dijo orgullosa la nombrada, Pan le vio molesta ya que al final no podría manejar – no te preocupes Pan esto igual no se ve tan complicado, solo dame un par de horas para ver su funcionamiento ya cuando estemos mas cerca podrás llevarla un rato  
– ¡Si! – se volvió a alegrar la pelinegra  
– listo, todo esta listo – confirmo la I.A.  
– bien, entonces es hora de irnos – subió rápidamente Pan – pido adelante  
– espera – fue tras de ella Bra – iré contigo  
– Shiva – observo al extraño maniquí – perdón – hizo una leve reverencia – no sabia que podías hacer este tipo de cosas y nunca leí los manuales  
– No hay por que pedir disculpas, esperare con ansias su retorno Master… pero no tarde de nuevo un siglo  
– jeje… perdón por lo de esa vez – se volvió a disculpar y entro a la nave – cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer – el hangar se estaba abriendo  
– solo en caso de que la nave este bajo ataque se ejecuta una extracción forzada…  
– Yap – se cerro la puerta de la nave de carga y empezó a elevarse, luego de que esta saliera las compuertas del hangar se cerraron  
– ejecutando mantenimiento… al finalizar se entrara de nuevo al modo de ahorro de energía – finalizo la I.A. antes de desaparecer junto a las luces de la nave

Ryuji estaba viajando con el equipaje debido a que la nave estaba diseñada para una persona, paso un par de horas ajustando otro asiento y asegurandolo, sabia que el viaje era largo por lo que pensó tomar una siesta hasta que…  
– ¿Ryuji cual es el plan? – empezó a preguntar Bra  
– mientras mino hasta llegar cerca del núcleo para conseguir los materiales necesarios ustedes consiguen suministros y si gustan hacen turismo – respondio mas soñoliento  
– ¿Ya has hecho esto? ¿cuanto te tardaras? – seguia cuestionando Bra, Pan estaba observando las estrellas desde que tenia memoria le encantaba verlas  
– si… siento que de a tres a cinco años – dijo mas relajado y un poco bajo  
– ¿135 años? – dijeron ambas sorprendidas  
– ¿que? – dijo mas despierto – espera no, que siento que d años… aunque si una vez me lleve mas de cien años jeje eso depende de los materiales de la corteza  
– ¿Seguro que no puedes hacer la extracción del material que necesitas mas rápido? Es que quiero decir… mira todo eso – señalo el espacio – cuantos planetas para ir a explorar – los ojos de Pan reflejaban su emoción  
– la verdad si, si hago un túnel directo al centro solo me llevaría un par de meses pero este provocaría mínimo un colapso en la corteza aledaña o la destrucción del continente jeje – empezó a reír nervioso – lo hice en un planeta deshabitado y ocurrió lo peor… exploto…  
– vaya que eres resistente – intervino Bra, ella se había recostado con los ojos cerrados para descansar un rato  
– me gustaría decir que salí ileso pero no, me lleve un tiempo en regenerar mi brazo y mis piernas – respondió recordando aquello – aun el Hakai-shin recibe daño al explotar un planeta y se encuentra en este, solo los Ángeles se puede decir que tienen protección divina  
– sabes bastante sobre ellos… ¿por que? – que Ryuji tuviera bastante información sobre esa jerarquía le parecía sospechoso a Bra  
– la verdad… en mi pasado hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero igual no me arrepiento. Una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos esperaba tenia al Hakai-shin sobre mi jeje  
– ¿y no te elimino por…?  
– ¿suerte? Jeje… – rio nervioso, le ocultaba detalles y no quería revelarlos – miren ya estamos cerca, le prometiste a Pan manejar un rato  
– ¡Si! – grito animada Pan – ¿que hago? – sujeto lo que parecía ser un palanca  
– para empezar apaga el piloto automático – estiro un poco su brazo para apagarlo – el sistema en si ayuda a estabilizar la nave, solo le indicas la dirección principal. ¿recuerdas el videojuego de carreras cuando se elevaban? – Pan asintió – igual salvo que en lugar del joystick es con la palanca, es bastante sensible por lo que no hagas movimientos bruscos – mientras le indicaba que hacer Pan lo hacia despacio, la nave respondía bastante bien, no tenia retrasos en la dirección por lo que era bastante preciso, Bra observo eso pensó que era parecido a volar un helicóptero – lo siguiente siempre es un poco brusco, acercate con cuidado al planeta – de a poco la nave entro a la atmósfera, la turbulencia en la nave fue mínima, de nuevo Bra se sorprendió ya que sabia que tenia que tener buen sistema no solo de navegación también de motores auxiliares para estabilizar la nave, tenia mucho que aprender y eso le emociono, luego de entrar a la atmósfera quedo un momento flotando  
– ¿donde aterrizamos? – pregunto Pan quien seguía conduciendo  
– busca algún claro en aquella zona boscosa – le señalo Bra – imagino que no tenemos que llamar mucho la atención  
– exacto – asintió Ryuji – por lo tanto procuren no volar a menos que vean que sea común, y respecto a los combates… déjenme averiguar eso primero, la gran mayoría de veces cuando los nativos ven algo fuera de su comprensión o idolatran a la fuente del mismo, buscan usarlo para su beneficio y en el peor caso lo destruyen… por el momento no hagan nada hasta que yo les diga – en todo lo que Ryuji dio la explicación Pan había aterrizado – lo admito eres hábil Pan – le sonrió amable, ese gesto alegro a la pequeña, las primeras en salir fueron ellas, mientras admiraban la altura de los arboles Ryuji se acomodo la mayoría del equipaje en su espalda luego observo a la pequeña nave de carga, no sabia si llevársela cargando u ocultarla  
– creo que te puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Bra al observar a Ryuji junto a la nave, se acerco a Pan y de la mochila saco su estuche de capsulas y saco una que tenia un 5 escrito y era pequeña – es hora de que los Brief se destaquen – dijo orgullosa al momento de usar la capsula, la coloco en un costado de la nave, presiono el único botón de la misma y tomo forma de uno mas grande de forma rectangular que se pego a la nave, luego presiono este por unos momentos no paso nada  
– ¿que tiene que pasar? – le susurro Ryuji a Pan  
– espera un poco más – le sonrió por lo que había visto no estaba nada familiarizado con esa tecnología, de pronto surgió una nube de humo y la nave había desaparecido dejando solo la pequeña capsula  
– ¡! – a Ryuji casi se le salían los ojos – eso es increíble – dijo altamente emocionado – parece magia  
– Las capsulas son el legado de mi familia – dijo muy orgullosa Bra – solo la primera vez que se implementa es tardía – levanto la capsula – y no pesa nada, Pan me harías el favor de guardarla – se la entrego en la mano  
– En seguida – no tardo mucho en guardarla  
– ¿ A donde vamos ahora? – Pregunto Bra  
– Hay varios Ki al Norte – dijo Pan  
– … – Ryuji cerro un momento los ojos – es cierto, hay varias fuentes de Ki en esa dirección, unos cuantos mas grandes que otros… – luego pensó para si mismo – _"Aunque hay un par que me son un poco extraños"_  
– Entonces es unánime – Bra empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección, Pan fue junto a ella y Ryuji atrás. No paso mucho para que encontraran un camino y siguieron por este.

Luego de una larga caminata donde aquel panorama boscoso era relajante para Pan al vivir en las montañas y un poco fastidiosa a Bra por estar acostumbrada a la algarabía de la ciudad, vieron a la distancia una gran puerta  
– ¡Una carrera! – dijo animada Pan  
– mientras no vuelen adelante – aprobó Ryuji, a diferencia de cierto rubio este si usaba los goggles de aviador  
– vamos – empezó a correr Bra, por un momento le adelanto a Pan sabia que ella tenia mejor condición física pero no se rendiría tan fácil  
– jeje esto sera divertido – Ryuji corrió tras las niñas, iba mas despacio debido a que el cargaba todo el equipaje. No paso mucho para que llegaran a la entrada, lo guardias miraron a las niñas con curiosidad ya que eran rápidas y no tenían ninguna banda de alguna aldea luego le observaron a el, a pesar de que llevaba una mochila de tamaño decente no parecía molestarlo de ninguna forma – ¡Hola! – les saludo  
– Bienvenidos a la aldea oculta de las hojas, Konoha – saludo el primer guardia  
– ¿cual es su propósito al venir aquí? – interrogo el segundo guardia  
– ¿una nueva vida? – sonrió mientras lo decía, desde la entrada Pan y Bra observaban la aldea, mas bien parecía una ciudad, los ojos de ambas se iluminaron al ver todo aquello, la arquitectura ninja les pareció curiosa.  
– … – el primer guardia que presumía de tener buenos ojos no encontró nada raro en las niñas, y el sujeto mayor parecía su tutor legal – Ven el edificio de allá – señalo la mansión Hokage, era de los pocos edificios que se podían ver desde toda la aldea – vayan hacia ahí y pidan audiencia con Lord Hokage  
– Gracias – le hizo una leve reverencia, las niñas ya estaban de local en local viendo todo lo que había  
– Mira – Pan señalo una tienda de arma – genial  
– al parecer aquí pelean con armas – contemplo Bra la cantidad de armas que tenían – toman en serio las peleas… – dijo con cierta tristeza  
– Prefiero la emoción de un buen combate mano a mano – golpeaba al aire Pan  
– Vamos Pan y Bra, aun tenemos que hacer antes de ir a cenar  
– entendido – dijeron ambas, ahora eran ellas quienes le seguían 

Era cerca de mediodía, cuando pasaron frente a lo que parecía ser una escuela varios padres se iban junto a sus hijos mientras estos les mostraban bandas con una placa metálica, Ryuji se detuvo un momento a observarlos, sintió una leve nostalgia, el nunca asistió a algo así pero lo que le evocaba ese sentimiento no era la escuela eran las reuniones de padres e hijos… Pan y Bra también observaron aquello un momento, cada quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos y el primero en salir de estos fue Ryuji  
– Esperen aquí unos momentos – les dijo a ambas  
– Bien – respondió Bra, había una banca cercana por lo que tomo a Pan de la mano para irse a sentar juntas – descansemos un rato – observo a Pan – yo también les extraño… no eres la única Pan  
– Lo sé… – había bajado la mirada, luego la levanto – sabes… ya lo decidí… le diré a Ryuji todo…  
– ¿segura? – le miro seria, ella a diferencia de su amiga no confiaba tan fácilmente en los demás  
– Si, es amable y eso me recuerda a mi abuelito… – sonrio con nostalgia – nos esta ayudando a pesar de que no ganara nada con eso ¿verdad? También nos dio lo ultimo que tenia de comida… eso no lo hace cualquiera.  
– Te doy la razón con lo que nos ayuda… no parece buscar nada, igual Shiva menciono que le gusta ayudar… – alzo la vista un momento – puede que eso nos sirva de terapia… ¿quien sabe?  
– sera nuestro loquero personal jajaja – se rio divertida Pan un momento, luego observo las nubes – sabes no importa donde vayas… el cielo es cielo… – se había acostado en la banca viendo las nubes, Bra solo alzo la vista quería despejar su mente en esos momentos y no pensar nada…

– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji a un padre que iba con su hijo, aun llevaba encima lo que parecía una pesada mochila – ¿Que celebran aquí?  
– la graduación de Genin – respondió el niño feliz – hoy me gradué y pronto seré un ninja de élite – se mostró orgulloso el pequeño de su banda ninja  
– ¿No eres de por aquí cierto? – cuestiono el padre del niño, tenia una vestimenta parecida a su hijo salvo que la única diferencia fue el chaleco verde  
– La verdad es que no – le respondió sonriendo – hoy mismo llegue a la aldea y me dio curiosidad lo que pasaba, también quería saber que se necesita para entrar a la escuela, tengo un par de críos que necesitan que hacer en lo que trabajo  
– Ser Shinobi no es fácil, mientras tengan la voluntad de fuego puede ser posible. Aunque lo mejor seria que hablara de eso con Lord Hokage  
– Gracias por la información – les sonrió, luego de eso se fueron padre e hijo a festejar, Ryuji se iba a retirar también pero sintió de uno uno de los ki malicioso, era bastante débil y cuando giro a ver de donde venia vio a un rubio sentado en una columpio, estaba solo, observo a su alrededor y solo vio a una niña con suéter blanco que igual le miro a la distancia se iba a acercar a ella pero esta fue llevada por lo que parecía su tutor, sin otra opción decidió ir directo al rubio – ¡Joi! – le saludo mientras alzo su mano izquierda – los pocos adultos que quedaban vieron con desagrado esa escena, pero al ver que era un extraño algunos desearon que golpeara al rubio  
– ¿Joi? – alzo la cabeza el rubio, para el eso fue extraño, de por si nadie le hablaba y si lo hacia un adulto era para insultarlo o humillarlo – ¿Que es Joi?  
– yo lo uso de saludo – le sonrió – ¿estas triste por que reprobaste?  
– algo así… – bajo de nuevo la mirada, no iba a ser la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba siendo amable para luego golpearlo en ese momento debido a la tristeza lo dejo pasar, tal vez el dolor le distraería de que reprobó de nuevo el examen  
– … – puso su mano sobre la cabeza el rubio y le revolvió el pelo – No te rindas – el rubio solo atino a levantar la vista, estaba confundido, era la primera vez que alguien le trataba bien – sabes, yo tampoco era bueno en lo que hacia… en mas de una ocasión se me vinieron las minas abajo jajaja – le sonrió de nuevo, a pesar de que no se veían bien sus ojos por el vidrio de los goggles supo que veía como lo que era… un niño – por el momento me retiro, si me quedo por en este lugar espero verte de nuevo… ¿como te llamabas? Jeje  
– Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto – le respondió con alegría, lagrimas de felicidad amenazaba con salir de sus ojos  
– Llamame Ryuji – le sonrió – te veo al rato Naruto – se despidió del rubio y se alejo, luego de esto uno de sus maestros apareció y se fue junto a Naruto

Todo aquello había sido observado no solo por el segundo maestro del rubio, también del Hokage. Mientras ambos charlaban Ryuji, Bra y Pan iba camino a la mansión Hokage, al llegar a esta se les pidió que esperaran al Hokage.  
– ¿el Hokage sera como mi abuelito Satan de importante? – pregunto Pan mientras miraba arriba de su cabeza, aquel edificio era muy grande y por lo mismo hizo esa comparación  
– Creo que sera mas como el alcalde de este lugar – respondió Bra – Mr. Satan es bastante popular pero por las cosas que hicieron nuestras familias, al menos gracias a el vivimos tranquilos…  
– Ah… por eso… – Pan se levanto y empezó a ver por la ventana ya estaba aburrida de esperar  
– Al parecer son parientes de personas famosas – solo atino a decir Ryuji  
– Se puede decir – respondió Bra  
– Disculpen, Lord Hokage ya les atenderá – les interrumpió el asistente el mismo – por aquí  
– Muchas gracias – dijeron al unisono mientras iban al salón donde se encontraba el Hokage  
– No hay por que, no es muy común que viajeros pidan este tipo de cosas por eso la demora – cuando llegaron a la habitación este abrió la puerta – adelante – Ryuji dejo que las niñas entraran primero, luego entro él dentro de la habitación observaron a un hombre mayor tras un escritorio

– Primero Bienvenidos – empezo a hablar el anciano – ¿a que se debe su visita?  
– Buscamos un lugar donde vivir tranquilos – respondio Ryuji – y yo un lugar donde trabajar tranquilo… ¿hay alguna mina cerca?  
– ¿Y estas pequeñas? – miro a las niñas  
– yo quiero aprender a ser ninja – dijo sin pensar mucho Pan  
– yo solo quiero que me dejen leer en paz… tengo demasiadas cosas que leer – hablo en esta ocasión Bra  
– Ya veo – respondió el Hokage luego de fumar un poco de su pipa – ¿Tienen dinero?  
– casi – siguió la conversación Ryuji, Bra y Pan solo se miraron mutuamente mientras Ryuji buscaba algo en un maletín – tengo esto – le mostró algunas joyas ya cortadas y algunas pepitas de oro y plata – soy minero bastante experimentado – le sonrió  
– Conozco un tasador que le interesaría estas cosas – miro sin mucha importancia aquello, solo se cuestiono como era posible que viajara con esas cosas y sin guarda espaldas – Por el momento pueden quedarse en un hotel – observo la ventana – ya esta oscureciendo  
– Muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia Ryuji – si me permite retirarme un par de horas para que ellas coman y se acomoden luego podemos charlar sobre lo de la mina con mas detalle  
– Solo díganme sus nombres antes de retirarse  
– Pan, Son Pan – respondió con respeto Pan, no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse mucho con personas importantes  
– Bra, Bra Brief – dijo sin darle mucha importancia la peli azul [1], ella a diferencia de Pan estaba mas acostumbrada a tratar con personas de alta clase  
– Ryuji… solo Ryuji… disculpe la descortesía por no presentarnos, no hemos descansado desde que salimos de nuestra aldea.  
– no se preocupen – hablo amable el anciano, para sus ojos no parecían malas personas, extrañas si… mas las vestimentas carmesí de Bra… – pueden retirarse, te estaré esperando para hablar sobre la mina  
– Muchas gracias Lord Hokage – hablaron al unisono mientras salían, afuera les esperaba el asistente del Hokage para llevarlos a la salida.

Luego de aquello pasaron por una casa de cambio para vender una pepita de oro, el tendero les dio mil Ryo, Bra estaba segura que les estafaron, Ryuji le dijo que se tranquilizara que igual no habían llegado a hacer fortuna. No tardaron mucho para llegar a un hotel.  
– Bien – dijo Ryuji al entrar al cuarto que había alquilado  
– ¿Por que solo uno? – empezó a reprochar Bra  
– es para ustedes, como ya les había mencionado yo solo necesito dormir cuando estoy exhausto y solo un par de horas  
– eso es conveniente  
– en ocasiones si… luego de que hable con el Hokage iré directo a la mina para ver el estado de la misma y empezar a trabajar en ella  
– entonces no nos veremos mucho – la voz de Pan sonó un poco triste  
– Pan… no entendiste… mientras dormimos el trabaja y durante el día imagino que quieres que nos conozcamos mejor ¿verdad?  
– ok… eres bastante inteligente Bra…  
– lo sé – le sonrio orgullosa  
– Por hoy cenemos aquí, luego veremos que es mas factible si comprar comida o los ingredientes

Los pocos clientes y los propios dueños no cupieron de asombro cuando aquel par de niñas habían comido ellas solas lo que era un banquete familiar, y seguían pidiendo platos individuales el adulto que les acompañaba ya esperaba algo así salvo que esta vez el siguió un rato el ritmo antes de parar. Solo en esa cena junto al cuarto se habían acabado los mil Ryo  
– Mañana tendré que vender otra pepita…  
– esta vez yo haré el trato – dijo con seguridad Bra – no por que sea menor significa que me verán la cara  
– La cena estuvo rica, pero prefiriera que cocinara Ryuji  
– Ya cuando estemos en un lugar fijo tenlo por seguro jeje… ahora si me disculpan iré con el Hokage  
– si te responde de donde venimos… solo diles que de una pequeña aldea destruida… por lo menos nosotras dos… por lo que he escuchado aquí aun hay pequeños pueblos y aldeas.  
– Entendido – respondió mientras salia  
– ¡espera! – le detuvo Bra  
– ¿si? –  
– Ten cuidado… por favor regresa… – dijo un poco preocupada Pan  
– jeje… entiendo, lo mas tarde que regreso sera las ocho de la mañana, nos vemos – estaba por cerrar la puerta hasta que Bra le abrazo por detrás  
– en serio regresa… – hablo la de la diadema rubí – si no te iremos a buscar hasta encontrarte y te pateare el trasero – soltó aquel abrazo para luego mirarlo de forma agresiva, siempre se despedía de su padre Vegeta de una forma similar salvo que mas amable… eso no le salia tan fácilmente  
– … – Ryuji se volteo y se inclino hasta estar a la misma altura que la mujercita – no te preocupes – le dio una palmada en la cabeza – soy duro de matar… si están en problemas no dudes que estaré aquí casi en el momento mismo – le sonrió  
– mas te vale… ahora vete que ya se te hizo tarde – le cerro la puerta en la cara no le había gustado que le tocara la cabeza, solo el príncipe Saiyan podía hacer eso y sin ser golpeado  
– mi cara – se quejo Ryuji mientras se alejaba, aquello le había dolido un poco – creo que Bra tiene un carácter fuerte  
– Regresara… ¿verdad? – pregunto Pan mientras se cambiaba la pijama  
– Ni lo dudes – Bra en cambio dormía solo en ropa interior igual que su madre – si no lo buscas con su Ki y luego le pateamos el trasero  
– si tu lo dices jeje – rio nerviosa – _"¿De quien sacaste esa actitud?"_ – pensó para si misma – buenas noches  
– buenas noches – a diferencia de la noche anterior ahora no solo compartieron habitación, si no también cama, pero eso no les molestaba siempre dormían juntas cuando Pan se quedaba en su casa.

Ryuji sintió varios Ki reunidos en el techo del edificio por lo que decidio subir de forma discreta a este  
– ¡Joi! – saludo al grupo reunido, la mayoría de estos se pusieron alertas y le rodearon, el único que había salido en ese momento fue un Shinobi castaño – ¿por que tan tensos?  
– seguro tu planeaste esto – dijo un ninja alterado – ¿Donde esta Naruto?  
– ¿Naruto? ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – pregunto con duda  
– de que otro Naruto hablaríamos… – amenazo otro ninja  
– … – cerro los ojos un momento – el sigue dentro de la aldea… ¿pero que tiene que ver ese niño con esto?  
– ¿Seguro que sigue en la aldea? – intervino en esta ocasión el anciano  
– Tan seguro como que te tengo en frente – sonrió  
– un minero y rastreador… interesante… el resto vayan a buscarle, el esta aquí por que le llame  
– ¡Hai! – dijeron el grupo y desapareció  
– son rápidos – parpadeo un par de veces Ryuji  
– son Shinobis altamente entrenados – dijo orgulloso el Hokage de sus ninjas – ahora acompañame  
– bien – mientras entraba al edificio y le seguía con los brazos tras la cabeza hablo – ¿Quien es Uzumaki Naruto?  
– por el momento un civil, aun no aprueba el examen Genin  
– si es así… ¿Por que le marginan? – a pesar de que Ryuji no era muy atento a algunas cosas hasta para el le resulto extraño el comportamiento del niño, y de las personas que le ignoraron en la academia  
– eso no te lo puedo decir – respondió serio, ya había visto en varias ocasiones como las personas se distanciaban de Naruto – ¿tu por que te acercaste a él? – le pregunto recordando que lo vio en la academia  
– yo también reprobaba materias jajaja – reía alegre – pero no por ello las personas se alejaron de mi – recordó los tiempo donde Bulma le llevo a la base de la Patrulla Galáctica para que aprendiera un poco sobre ellos – no me pareció normal, así de simple… – contesto al final  
– llegamos, entra aquí por favor, yo entrare por otra puerta – solo espero a que Ryuji entrara para cerrar aquella puerta y poner sellos sobre la misma  
– ¿Joi? – saludo en la oscuridad, dio un par de pasos y una luz que debería cegarlo pareció no tener efecto – ¡Soy inocente! – grito de pronto  
– ¿? – un sujeto con un ojo cubierto alzo una ceja al ver el curioso gesto que hizo el muchacho frente a ellos  
– Sarutobi ¿trajiste a un idiota a este lugar? – se escucho la voz de una mujer  
– ¿nos reuniste solo por un idiota? – intervino otra voz masculina  
– Ryuji por favor le repetirías a los presentes lo que hablamos mas temprano por favor  
– Mi nombre es mina y quiero un Ryuji… digo mi mina es Ryuji y quiero un nombre… espera… mi nombre es Ryuji y quiero una mina… si así es – su actitud nerviosa solo alteraba a los miembros del consejo  
– mocoso te faltan décadas para tener una mina – dijo Homura –  
– aun si te diéramos la autorización de practicar la minería la única es la que esta en el bosque de la muerte… y abandonada… los gastos de manutención eran demasiado altos contra los beneficios – prosiguio Koharu, el cuarto miembro aun guardaba silencio, este había traido su guarda personal a modo de entrenamiento, nadie debía de verlo y si el Hokage le veia le tocaria una buena reprimenda al mismo por no poder ocultarse como era adecuado  
– … – sudaba copiasamente… Ryuji se sentia en un juicio… respiro profundamente un par de veces para recomponerse – La ubicación no me importa, necesito trabajar en una mina… es lo único que puedo hacer jeje – rio nervioso  
– eso lo dudo, no hace mucho me dijiste que Naruto sigue en la aldea… tienes cualidades de rastreador… ¿que mas puedes hacer? – pregunto Sarutobi  
– bueno, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello… y me puedo defender… y si es por animales salvajes no se preocupen que estos suelen ignorarme jeje – rio de nuevo nervioso – Danzo se empezó a molestar por lo que el seria que decidiera que rumbo tomaría esto  
– ¿Cual es tu nombre completo? – Aquel hombre que no había mencionado palabra alguna durante toda esa entrevista decidió a empezar a interrogarlo  
– … Ryuji – le sonrió – pero si quieres algún apellido no poseo alguno… lo más cercano a esto seria D  
– … – le observo con su único ojo visible – quitate los goggles – el resto de sus compañeros incluido el Hokage le permitieron que prosiguiera con el interrogatorio  
– fu… si eso quieres… – se los quito, todos observaron sus ojos  
– ¿posees algún Doujutsu? – siguió preguntando  
– no estoy seguro que es eso… así que diré que no jeje  
– las niñas que te acompañan… ¿pertenecen a algún clan?  
– no… una es una artista marcial y la otra una manitas se puede decir  
– ¿que tan fuerte eres? – Danzo ya no quiso dar mas rodeos, la sonrisa del individuo le incomodaba  
– jeje… – ahora rio nervioso – creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a todos los presentes… incluido a la niña que tienes de guarda espaldas…  
– oh… – aquello le sorprendió, abrió un poco mas su único ojo visible – la viste… ¿que tal una pelea contra ella? Si ganas podrán vivir tranquilos, si mueres le haremos lo que queramos a tus hijas…  
– primero Pan y Bra no son mis hijas, a lo mucho están bajo mis tutela. Segundo… si le gano… me la llevo para entrenarla… – el ki de aquella niña le dio curiosidad ya que dentro de este había un segundo ki con cierta malicia y pensaba averiguarlo  
– si eso quieres… Kitsune… sal  
– Si mi señor – una chica de no mas de 13 años salio de las sombras, su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara en forma de zorro, a pesar de que llevaba una capucha para ocultar su cabello rojizo este no paso desapercibido para Ryuji  
– Matalo – señalo al interrogado, solo termino de decirlo y la chica ya le había atravesado el pecho con un kunai…  
– ok… – a penas había reaccionado – eres rápida… – se deslizo hacia atrás aun con aquel kunai en el pecho  
– … – no menciono palabra alguna, desenvaino una espada corta que llevaba consigo y le ataco con esta  
– ¿no piensas decir nada? – dijo mientras desviaba el filo de la espada con el anverso de su mano, parecía que no era cortado por la espada, sujeto la misma por el lado del filo mientras le dio un golpe rápido en el estomago a su atacante, este en lugar de retroceder se disipo en humo – ¿Que fue eso?  
– Kage bushin… clon de sombras… ¿desde cuando tienes un guarda espaldas así Danzo? – pregunto sin ver a su colega el cual no respondió  
– ¿donde… – Ryuji no termino la pregunta cuando la punta de aquella espada sobresalía de su pecho – estas?… creo que ya se donde… – giro para intentar golpearla pero ya se había alejado con un par de giros… los presentes estaban bastante asombrados, había recibido no solo un kunai en el pecho, ahora un Tanto sobresalía donde tendría que ir el corazón… – si quieres pelear así… – en ese momento cerro los ojos y junto las palmas de sus manos esperando el siguiente ataque… no espero mucho… se empezó a escuchar algo parecido al cantar de las aves  
– ¡Chidori! – grito con una voz femenina la atacante mientras se dirigía con bastante velocidad hacia su victima, la técnica impacto de lleno en esta, justo en el centro del pecho, en aquel momento se confió… de pronto las manos le sujetaron la cabeza y recibió un cabezazo tan fuerte que no solo rompió la mascara… la dejo inconsciente  
– ¡¿Que mierda?! – chillo Danzo, aquel Anbu el cual le había entrenado y sellado de forma minuciosa había sido derrotado por un solo cabezazo  
– les gusta atacar a matar ¿no? – cuestiono Ryuji, sostenía a la joven con su brazo derecho mientras se sacaba la espada, la había sujetado del lado con filo para que le atravesara por completo, el Kunai había caído al momento del impacto con aquel rayo – _"En momentos así agradezco ser lo que soy..."_ – pensó para si, luego observo a la joven… tenia demasiadas sellos para su gusto… luego la cargo como un costal de papas en su hombro – Bien, continuando con lo de la mina…  
– Mañana regresa, te daremos las llaves y un mapa donde esta – dijo con resignación Homura  
– 30/70 – dijo Ryuji  
– bueno eso es generoso, que nos entregue el 30% de ganancias – prosiguió Koharu  
– era al revés – sonrió Ryuji – yo me quedo el 30% y trabajare en las mismas, lo que esta en la mina es de Konoha, yo solo quiero un lugar donde trabajar a gusto y sin mucha interrupción  
– ¿En serio? – dijeron con asombro la pareja de ancianos, para ellos eso era ganar-ganar – no juegues con el corazón de esta anciana muchacho – Koharu sintió que le daría algo  
– si, agradézcanle al Hokage – les sonrió – es un buen hombre, salvo que presiento que te dejan demasiado trabajo, Bra me comento que vio una montaña de papeles y un par de cajas más  
– no me lo recuerdes… – dijo con pesar el tercer Hokage  
– … que sea 20/80 si le ayudan con ese papeleo  
– ¡Hecho! – ni lo dudaron un momento, ellos tenían conocimiento de lo que estaba en la mina pero ninguna compañía minera quería hacerse cargo por que estaba en el bosque de la muerte y le cobraban demasiado sin contar los ninjas que tenían que contratar como escolta.  
– bien – sonrió de nuevo Ryuji – _"Si Bra se entera me mata… ella si buscara como matarme..."_ – pensó de nuevo para si – bueno si me disculpan creo que ire a divertirme un rato con ella  
– espera… ¿que? – por un momento Danzo iba a lanzar una señal para que sus Anbus entraran y rescataran a Kitsune, para su fortuna Sarutobi no le había visto la cara – _"si lo que posee es un Kekkei Genkai, un hijo de el seria un buen protector para Konoha"_ – empezó a maquinar Danzo en su cabeza, pero si se revelaba el secreto de Kitsune estaría en problemas… de forma disimulada hizo un sello de mano para eliminar a Kitsune… algo raro pasaba… a pesar de que la tenia enfrente… el sello de Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu que le implanto a Kitsune no funcionaba… algo interfería… uso uno de sus ojos para ver que pasaba… del cuerpo de Ryuji emanaba gran cantidad de Chakra que bloqueaba su sello… la cantidad del mismo parecía brindarle una regeneración – _"Luego debatiré lo que pase con Kitsune con Sarutobi… puede que lo entienda..."_ – pensó de nuevo – adelante… vete… – dijo con desprecio al final ya no se mataría la cabeza por el momento  
– Viejo no te enojes… una apuesta es una apuesta… ademas mientras viva aquí les aseguro que estarán bien… pero… busquen la manera de que Naruto viva mejor… es lo único que no me convence… un niño no debería vivir así… – bajo la mirada un poco triste, eso lo observo Danzo…  
– ¿Tanto de preocupa ese mocoso? – pregunto Danzo  
– Si – aquella respuesta fue sincera, lo cual vio no solo Danzo, también el resto del consejo…  
– Gracias – les sonrió – tengo que hacer lo que quiero hacer antes de que despierte… luego me preguntan lo que quieran… les veo mañana… Kai Kai… – luego de decir aquello solo desapareció junto a la Joven pelirroja

Notas  
1] la verdad incluso en la wikis en ingles dicen que el cabello es azul… siempre le vi mas verde xD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí =D  
También gracias a Viruz Pirats por el primer comentario, no… no es el Pink… aun estamos muy pronto para eso, pero recuerda que el Gen Saiyan hereda lo mejor de los padres, por eso a Goten y a Trunks no les costo dominar el SSJ, el caso de Pan es mas complicado ya que al ser mejor el estado místico que el SSJ sumado a su Gen Saiyan… vez donde me enredo? XD  
Resumen Gohan se arruino… y luego lo quisieron salvar… y veras que se vuelve a arruinar xD  
Eso del 25% Saiyan o 50% Saiyan no importa, es evolución y esta tomara los mejores genes para sobrevivir. En esta ocasión me gustaría dejarles un adelanto pero mejor les prometo continuación a mas tardar el lunes… si no que zeno-sama me elimine si no cumplo (ahora si no publico es que si me elimino xD)


	4. Intervencion Divina

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Intervención Divina**

Gracias

Un hermoso jardín con varios arboles en este y un cerezo creciendo sobre una estructura central bastante grande flotaba en lo que parecía ser una isla en las nubes debido a la gran cantidad de flora que había, para llegar a esta normalmente se debía pasar una prueba designada por el Kami-sama del planeta que era como un protector divino, su deber era velar por los habitantes y evitar que el mundo quedara devastado… incluso ellos tenían que seguir ciertas reglas impuestas por los Kaio-shin, el anterior rompió la regla mas importante… no intervenir directamente… a pesar que se le dificulto el llegar a ese lugar una mala decisión había dejado sin Kami-sama al planeta, su predecesor ya no podía volver a ejercer ese cargo y solo seguía en ese lugar por que era consiente que su mundo estaba en una espiral de caos… Su raza amaba la paz y la armonía, el fue llevado a ese planeta para ejercer como Kami-sama hasta que alguien pasara la prueba, luego de que alguien lo lograra el se convertiría en su asistente y consejero… los Namekianos habían sido bendecidos por los Kaio-shin con largas vidas y les protegían en su planeta como gesto de agradecimiento por su ayuda en busca de un prospero universo. Lo que pocos conocían es que toda técnica que tenga el rango de sagrada o de uso común para las deidades tenían condiciones, así como los pendientes Pothala perdían poder si no eran usados por los Kaio-shin sus técnicas igual no eran muy efectivas si alguien las imitaba o las duplicaba, habían casos especiales donde con ayuda de los mismos Kaio-shin lograban una variante de la misma los casos mas conocidos era la danza de la fusión y la tele-transportación. Aquella entidad veía con curiosidad a un hombre que frotaba con insistencia jabón y agua en la escritura de los sellos de una chica  
– joven – se acerco el Namekiano a la escena – los sellos no se quitan así de fácil, dependiendo del mismo puede llegar hacer bastante complicado el eliminarlos  
– Joi – le saludo – bueno tenia que intentarlo ¿no?  
– ¿como llegaste aquí? – le miro con curiosidad, parecía un buen candidato a Kami-sama, la chica aun era muy joven para ese cargo y un requerimiento para el mismo era la búsqueda de paz interior… algo que era imposible en el estado actual del mundo Shinobi… la gran mayoría buscaba poder o venganza y el lo había visto incontables veces  
– Kai Kai – respondió – esa técnica solo me es útil para ir con Kami-sama de forma directa… a los Kaio-shin les permite viajar mas rápido que cualquier nave espacial a cualquier parte de universo, logre aprender la técnica pero solo me lleva con los Kami-sama de los planetas… a propósito, mi nombre es Ryuji – se levanto y le hizo una reverencia, al hacerlo se le resbalo una botella de blanqueador… – lo bueno que me dijo antes de intentarlo con eso jeje – rio nervioso  
– … – observo un momento lo que paso, aquel joven era consiente de la jerarquía divina, algo que era raro de ver fuera de esta, solo los lideres de los dos bandos mas fuertes del universo la conocían y Zuno, suspiro… al no ser natal del planeta y no ser designado por Kaio-shin no podía ser sucesor de Kami-sama – ¿que hace un viajero espacial aquí?  
– espera… ¿no eres Kami-sama? – el era consiente que una habilidad de Kami-sama era que podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el planeta – la verdad como dije en Konoha, técnicamente un nuevo inicio… aunque mas que para mi para Pan y Bra ¿me puedes ayudar con ella? – señalo a la joven pelirroja, tenia unos extraños bigotes en las mejillas que igual había intentado borrar  
– primero me asegurare que ella no despierte – extendió su báculo y un aura verde se extendió a la joven, empezó a respirar mas tranquila, no solo ella se había dormido… también lo que estaba sellado en su interior, el antiguo dios se dio cuenta de ello, en ocasiones se colocaba al cerca de la orilla para ver como las cosas avanzaban… ahora el podía intervenir pero igual no lo haría de manera directa… – disculpa por ser egoísta… pero si quieres que la ayude… quiero que también me ayudes  
– Mientras no me pidas matar a alguien me apunto Kami-sama – le sonrió, el ex dios se pregunto en que momento las personas dejaron de ser como el… generosas…  
– quiero que vayas a una aldea, su líder esta bajo un fuerte control mental… según el que lo controla solo matándolo lo liberaran – metió su mano derecha en la manga izquierda para sacar un sello – noquealo y pon esto en su frente – le entrego el pergamino con vario sellos en este pero entre todos formaban el kanji de Kami-sama  
– por que tengo el presentimiento que eso no sera sencillo – le observo unos momentos a los ojos – bueno ya que… no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta pasada la tarde ire por las llaves y planos de la mina – respondió mientras tomaba el papel  
– espera algo más antes de irte – el antiguo Kami-sama alzo su báculo y cambio la vestimenta de Ryuji, ahora este llevaba un uniforme ninja completamente blanco con el símbolo de Kami en la espalda, llevaba una mascara sin ninguna marca en esta y una capucha que ocultaba el resto de la cabeza – si vivirás en Konoha tendrás que mantener un perfil bajo, también lleva esto – se acerco a un árbol y le quito una vaina, de esta saco unas cuantas semillas y las guardo en una bolsa pequeña – llevalas contigo, no sé que habilidades tienes pero no quiero mandarte a una muerte segura, come una semilla si tienes alguna herida grave o si te quedas sin Ki. Cuando regreses hablaremos tanto de la niña que trajiste y si tienes dudas te las responderé  
– entendido – respondió mientas guardaba aquella bolsa en la parte interna del cinturón, quedo oculta dentro del pantalón blanco  
– ve hacia aquella dirección, luego de un par de horas de camino llegaras a una aldea, Kirigakure. Busca a alguien que posea dos Ki y a este le pegas el sello en la frente  
– … ¿horas? Quiero hacer esto rápido, ¿planeo preparar un buen desayuno sabes? – no espero a que respondiera cuando salto de la atalaya, aquello sorprendió al Namekiano, cuando le vio alzar vuelo a gran velocidad recordó que el no pertenecía a ese mundo  
– Olvide la ultima vez que alguien uso el Buku jutsu (vuelo), los shinobis han creado muchas cosas con el chakra que se les olvido que parte de este es Ki con energía de la naturaleza, se han concentrado tanto en crear técnicas elementales que olvidan que también ellos generan Ki… – observo unos momentos la dirección que le señalo – si es verdad lo que dijo empezare a quitar los sellos malditos que tiene la niña Uzumaki…

Aquella sensación de vuelo siempre era relajante para Ryuji, la ultima década había pasado en la nave haciendo de vago. Entrenaba de forma casual pero no exageraba con estos, pensaba que todo tenia un momento y lugar por lo cual siempre se mantenía bastante relajado, luego de un par de minutos de vuelo en la distancia observo la aldea que le menciono el hombre verde. Descendió antes de llegar y empezó a estirar su cuerpo, a diferencia de mas temprano no le dieron tiempo de estirarse por lo que solo tomo unos cinco minutos mas, luego de esto dio un par de vueltas en la aldea la parte mas alejada que conectaba con el mar no detecto muchas personas por lo que se logro colar ahí, despacio y sin que nadie lo notara fue avanzando lentamente en la aldea. Luego de una larga hora había llegado al edificio donde se encontraba el sujeto que tenia que liberar, en ese momento encontró una ventana casualmente abierta… no pensó que esa ventana era una trampa para bobos…  
– ¡BOOM! – una fuerte explosión alerto no solo a la victima, si no también a varios de sus guarda espaldas que no tardaron en llegar al lugar listos no para atrapar al idiota que cayo en la trampa si no para eliminarlo sin importar quien sea  
– cof, cof… eso fue peligroso… – salio Ryuji de una nube de humo, aquello sorprendió a los Chunin que estaban entre ellos – bueno, aquí acabo el sigilo… – todos empezaron a lanzar shurikens y Kunais al intruso, cuando acertaron a este los Chunin ya lo consideraron una victoria mientras que los Jounin buscaban en que parte aparecería luego de la sustitución, ni lo uno ni lo otro… Ryuji embistió a todos con los brazos abiertos al mas estilo de lucha libre llevándose a todos por delante hasta abrir un hueco en la pared sacando a todos del lugar – ¡Quédense ahí un rato! – les grito desde el agujero, luego entro y vio al objetivo a los ojos – ¡¿Eres solo un crio?! – aquello le confundió, ese mundo le empezó a parecer cruel de como se trataban los unos a los otro…  
– Si vienes a asesinarme te diré que no te lo dejare fácil – respondió el líder de aquella aldea mientras una cola de hueso brotaba tras de él  
– las cosas nunca son fáciles…

El actual Mizukage se lanzo al ataque, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo los Jinchuriki con una cola solían llevar la ventaja pero aquel intruso le seguía el ritmo, tomo un poco de distancia y en un ágil movimiento se equipo con su bastón empezó a dominar el combate, mientras que de una dirección le atacaba rápidamente con su bastón en otro usaba su cola de hueso ya sea para distraerlo o para golpearlo, le ataco con esta combinación de media distancia pero aquel Shinobi blanco bloqueaba los ataques con sus manos, se acerco rápidamente  
– ¡Suiton: Suishoha! – grito al momento de golpearlo una gran cantidad de agua salio de puño provocando una explosión con la misma, en medio de esta su adversario le tomo de la muñeca lo cual le sorprendió  
– llevemos esto afuera – aquella explosión había destruido parte de aquel pasillo, sin soltarlo lo embistió a través de otra parte del muro mientras caían giro y lo lanzo mar adentro. Aquella explosión había alertado a los aldeanos cercanos los cuales pensaron que estaban bajo ataque y salieron huyendo a los pocos refugios, unos cuantos lograron observar como su Kage junto a un Shinobi blanco salieron volando hacia el mar, Yagura luego de caer en el agua salio de esta y se puso de pie sobre ella, debido a su habilidad no hizo muchos sellos de manos para su contraataque  
– ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! – un enorme dragón de agua empezó a emerger a su lado, cuando aquel Shinobi estuvo a rango el dragón de agua con las fauces abiertas  
– Va a doler… – fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir el ataque, el Jutsu de agua le empujo y parecía que solo pararía en el puerto de la aldea… pero este de pronto se detuvo – ¡Hya! – aquel fuerte grito con un destello de luz fue lo que detuvo casi en seco al dragón esparciéndolo en gotas… por un momento una llovizna cayo en el puerto – creo que ya es hora de acabar esto… – observo donde se encontraba aquel que invoco al dragón, sus ropas ya estaban bastante dañadas, a penas se mantenían en su lugar y los pocos pescadores que estaba ahí lograron ver como aquel Shinobi con traje blanco tenia el kanji de dios… algunos Jounin que estaban ahí le observaron con mas asombro… a diferencia de su Kage este desafiaba la gravedad… estos en lugar de intervenir esperaban que aquel Ninja Blanco le diera fin al mandato de su líder… una gran cantidad de Chakra asusto a los Jounin que estaban ahí, su Mizukage estaba usando el manto de Biju  
– ¡Detenlo! – fue alertado  
– ¿? – observo con mas cuidado a su contrincante, su Ki había aumentado de manera considerable al mezclarse ambos, cuando sintió que la esfera que estaba creando tenia suficiente poder para destruir parte de esa aldea fue en picada hacia esta, coloco sus antebrazos cruzados en modo de defensa – ¡Blue Shield!  
– ¡Biju-Dama! – Al momento de lanzarla ya estaban frente a frente, confiado en su poder no se detuvo

Una enorme explosión se dio al momento del choque, en el puerto se prepararon para recibir una onda de impacto que nunca llego, un enorme escudo de color azul les había protegido no solo de la explosión y la onda de choque también de las violentas aguas luego de unos momentos aquel escudo se disipo, el nivel de agua volvió a la normalidad… en el horizonte solo se veía como amanecía por el momento no habían rastros ni del ninja blanco ni del Kage, solo los primero rayos del sol se atrevieron a parecer.

– … – Ryuji flotaba tranquilo en el mar, cerca de este también flotaba con varias heridas y con aquel pergamino en la frente su contrincante ya derrotado – ¿que hora sera?  
– ¿por que no me mataste? – pregunto con pesar – si pudiera moverme en estos momentos…  
– ¿te matarías? – intervino – ¿en serio? – no espero a que respondiera – morir es fácil, el vivir es lo difícil…  
– todo lo que hice… – algunas lagrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos – el dolor que cause… las vidas que tome con mis manos…  
– mocoso calmate…  
– ¡No soy un niño! – alzo la voz molesto  
– bueno… calmate… – sintió como algo nadaba abajo – si incluso Kami-sama me pidió ayudarte es por que mereces otra oportunidad, vive por aquellos que ya no viven… si me preguntas a mi ese es un buena redención…  
– ¿Acaso eres un emisario de Kami? – una voz profunda se escucho, Ryuji no sabia de donde provenía pero Yagura le conocía – no existe nada en este mundo que pueda liberar a un Biju de su Jinchuriki…  
– se puede decir que si – sonrió con los ojos cerrados, lo único que quedaba del traje que le invoco Kami eran unos pantalones ahora cortos y bastantes destrozados  
– imagino que es cierto… ahora… ¿que se supone que haga?  
– para empezar ten – le paso una de las semillas que le dio Kami-sama – si quieres mi opinión ya estabas haciendo bien las cosas para que te controlaran y luego me pidieran venir, solo debes hacerte mas fuerte y proteger lo que creas correcto – por un momento el Kage miro con curiosidad aquella semilla, decidió confiar en aquel sujeto y se la comió al momento que lo hizo sintió que todas sus heridas sanaban y su chakra se restauro, se levanto y observo con cuidado a aquel individuo  
– Gracias – hizo una reverencia – realmente gracias… el enemigo que me hizo esto es fuerte… creo que es hora de que Kirigakure intente hacer las pases con el resto de aldeas… – ya se había levantado de nuevo y miraba hacia su aldea – aunque antes de eso tengo que restaurar mi aldea… a propósito mi nombre es Yagura Karatachi  
– solo llamame Ryuji – empezó a volar y luego se quedo levitando al nivel del mar – hace rato perdí mi mascara así que ya no importa ocultar mi nombre, bueno les dejo aun tengo unas cosas que hacer… se me olvidaba… no le digas a nadie por favor… ahora si adiós – hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano izquierda al momento de decir – Kai Kai…  
– Desapareció – se sorprendió Yagura, cuando se compuso observo a su aldea… – ¿Que hago ahora?  
– Echame la culpa – la voz ronca le respondió – el mundo no esta listo para conocer la verdad sobre Madara… – ahora ve con ellos… – refiriéndose a los aldeanos  
– ¿Seguro Isobu-sama?  
– Si, regresa en la noche… preparare un pergamino con todos Jutsus que tengo en mi conocimiento y te lo entregare luego de eso sera nuestra despedida…  
– ¡Gracias! – hizo una reverencia – ¡Gracias por todo!  
– ¡Mizukage! – uno de sus Anbus le gritaba desde una lancha – disculpe la demora pero las aguas seguían un poco turbias  
– No te preocupes, vamos tengo mucho que explicarles… a propósito… Gracias por seguir a mi lado Mako  
– ¡Sensei! – aquel Anbu pareció desconcertado… luego de muchos años no pensó que su maestro volvería a la normalidad, se le dificulto un poco mantener la compostura por lo que solo asintió

Ese día seria recordado en Kirigakure, aquel Shinobi que les ayudo a recuperar a su Kage fue conocido simplemente como Shiro. Mientras el Mizukage solo hizo publico que el Isobu le controlo y fue culpable de todo lo causado… una mentira que muy a su pesar tenia que decir para cubrir la verdadera razón. A todos los ninjas de Kirigakure se les ordeno regresar de inmediato, aun tenia mucho que resolver y tomaría tiempo… pero los grupos rebeldes eran escépticos al repentino cambio del Mizukage, este era sabia que su situación era bastante complicada ya que al no poseer alianzas no podía ya sea o pedir refuerzos o consejos… Luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo decidió ir a Konoha… solo sus hombres de mas confianza sabrían de ese viaje que haría en secreto, al día siguiente partiría y antes de marchar les indico que si se daba algún ataque rebelde que no lucharan, ya se había derramado demasiada sangre… pero regresando con Ryuji…

– ¡Joi! – Saludo un joven de cabello azul – creo que la misión salio bien  
– Observe lo ultimo – le respondió el Namekiano – respecto a tu petición… – una joven pelirroja se ocultaba tras el hombre verde – él te trajo aquí… a el agradecele – la pequeña salio de su escondite  
– ¡Gracias! – hizo una reverencia  
– no hay por que – le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, a diferencia de Bra no se molesto la menor… es mas unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – espera… no llores…  
– no es eso… es que… yo… no se… – sollozaba, en toda su corta vida vivió como Anbu nadie la había tratado con cariño, cuando despertó se le dificulto un poco el respirar y mientras intentaba recordar que paso, los recuerdos le empezaron a llegar, pero no solo los de la noche anterior, también todos aquellos que le habían sellado, en ninguno de estos escucho su verdadero nombre solo su nombre clave… Kitsune…  
– Kami-sama ayudame – Ryuji observaba al Namekiano  
– Dende… llamame Dende… – respondió al llamado – borre todos los sellos, el numero de estos era sorprendente… el único que deje intacto fue el de el Biju, también sane varias cicatrices que tenia… pero los traumas y heridas sicológicas son cosas mas personales.  
– creo que entiendo… Mi nombre es Ryuji – sonrió mientras se presentaba – Dende me haría el favor de regresarme mi ropa… esta no resistió mucho que se diga jeje… – aquello era cierto, lo único intacto que quedaba de aquel traje fueron las sandalias  
– Eso veo, en seguida – le señalo con su bastón y le regreso las ropas que llevaba originalmente, aquel uniforme verde vestía de nuevo su visitante  
– Ryuji… – susurro la pelirroja – en todo lo que puedo recordar solo Kitsune viene a mi mente, Dende-sama cree que soy del clan Uzumaki… pero no estoy segura…  
– ¿Como sabe que pertenece a un clan? – cuestiono el peli-azul  
– el cabello – respondió con simpleza Dende – los Kekkei Genkai suelen aferrarse a los genes del cabello y de los ojos, no puedo hacer nada con el nombre de Uzumaki-chan, pensé que tu tendrías una idea ya que al parecer sueles relacionarte con la jerarquía divina – miro a Ryuji con detenimiento  
– jeje – rio nervioso  
– Por favor – le pidio la niña con una reverencia – puede que sea egoísta, luego de que hicieras tanto por mi… pero por favor… ayudame  
– no hagas eso – le puso su palma de la mano en la cabeza – si te traje aquí en primer lugar fue para ayudarte – le sonrió  
– gracias… de nuevo muchas gracias… pero… en serio ¿donde estamos? ¿de verdad estamos en presencia de Kami-sama? – empezó a cuestionar la joven, luego de que despertara y se acostumbrar al ambiente intento huir pero aquel lugar estaba flotando y a una altura que era muerte segura si saltaba  
– ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Que paso con el anterior Kami-sama Dende?  
–… no puedo revelar quien era – respondió serio – pero cuando regreso a la Tierra fue llamado Rikudo-senin "el sabio de los seis caminos", no puedo decir más – aquella revelación dejo impactada a la niña, Ryuji se mantenía indiferente  
– bueno… igual gracias Dende, si me permites usare la sala de meditación – Dende asintió y les permitió acceder al interior del templo – vamos Kitsune – empezó a caminar hacia adentro de una de las torres del templo  
– en seguida – reacciono… – solo un momento… Dende-sama… entonces ¿no hemos tenido un dios desde que Rikudo apareció?  
– … – observo a la pequeña… le podía mentir o dar largas explicaciones pero… – no, e intentado velar por ustedes pero como perdí mi titulo de Kami-sama no he podido hacer mucho… Lo siento – dijo lo ultimo con pesar  
– eso explicaría mucho… igual muchas gracias por liberarme de los sellos Dende-sama – hizo una reverencia  
– agradecele a Ryuji, el te trajo aquí. Ahora ve con él – le sonrió, la sonrisa del hombre verde a diferencia de la de Ryuji que reflejaba felicidad la de este mostraba cierto pesar.  
– gracias de nuevo – hizo otra reverencia y fue con Ryuji que le esperaba frente a la puerta de la torre  
– … – Dende les observo entrar, luego se acerco a la orilla de la atalaya para observar hacia esa dirección, a diferencia de antes que bastaba estar en la orilla para verlo todo ahora solo podía ver lo que se encontraba en una sola dirección – creo que empezare a usar un emisario… – dijo pensativo, en aquellos momentos observo como Isobu descansaba cerca de Kirigakure – creo que ya sé que haré…

El interior de aquel salón era amplio, conservaba la forma redonda del pilar de la torre y justo en el centro había una alfombra la cual se acercaron a esta y Ryuji se sentó, le indico a su acompañante que se sentara frente a el  
– Para ser sincero, hace mucho yo nunca me vi en la necesidad de un nombre – empezó a hablar – creo que tenemos eso en común – le sonrió – el nombre de Ryuji lo tome de alguien que en su momento parecía importarle, pero ese recuerdo estaba tan dentro de mi que simplemente lo había olvidado… el general Jaco me ayudo en esos momentos como un favor a su hija Bulma, me presentaron con los Kaio-shin… para ser mas precisos con el del Este, pero luego de ver mi procedencia me ayudo el del Norte – hizo una leve pausa mientras tomaba pose de meditación – la mayoría subestima el entrenamiento mental y espiritual… así que si gustas toma esta posición que tengo en este momento – era la postura de loto, la joven le imito – lo importante es que no te sientas incomoda, mientras tengas la espalda recta y con esta pose de manos es suficiente – asintió su actual aprendiz – un detalle antes de empezar… cuando viajemos a tu inconsciente el tiempo no pasara aquí… para empezar en esta sala el tiempo no es el mismo que el de afuera, este lugar no filtra ningún sonido del exterior, y viceversa… por si no te diste cuenta también la gravedad es mucho menor… este cuarto solo tiene un objetivo: Meditar – inhalo profundamente, luego exhalo despacio – cierra los ojos y empieza a respirar lentamente  
– ¿hiciste esto con el Kaio-shin del norte? – pregunto la pequeña mientras empezaba a respirar de manera mas tranquila  
– si… salvo que la gravedad de su planeta es mucho mayor… ahora no pienses en nada… solo relajate y ten la mente en blanco…

Por unos momentos se le dificulto aquello a la pequeña, aun tenia presente los recuerdos de los severos entrenamiento de Danzo… este siempre buscaba perfección y fue azotada muchas veces… en ocasiones pasaba días sin comer solo por que le mostraba una mirada rebelde con enojo… esos recuerdos le habían sido suprimidos para que fuera ciegamente fiel a Danzo… también recordó el como suprimieron sus sentimientos… la vez que al fin tuvo un amigo y lo tuvo que asesinar… ese recuerdo era especialmente doloroso para ella…  
– tranquila – hablo suave y delicadamente Ryuji, al parecer la pequeña estaba soltando lagrimas y no se estaba dando cuenta – el dolor esta bien… el sufrir esta bien… eso nos recuerda que estamos vivos…  
Los recuerdos dolorosos le seguían llegando a la pequeña… pero ya se encontraba mas tranquila… de a poco empezó a escuchar que algo goteaba… no solo ella… también Ryuji, luego de unos momentos de escuchar el goteo y una respiración mas pesada ambos decidieron abrir los ojos. Ya no se encontraban en aquella sala color mármol, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla  
– ¿Donde estamos? – pregunto la pequeña  
– Se supone que tendríamos que estar en tu inconsciente… pero este lugar no se parece en nada… tendría que ser un lugar enorme totalmente en blanco – se levanto, el agua del suelo a pesar de que no mojaba aun daba aquella sensación de humedad – vamos… – la pequeña se levanto igual y fue tras Ryuji, por un momento no recordaba ese lugar… hasta que llegaron a una enorme reja con el Kanji de sello como cerradura  
– no… – recordó ese lugar – no… – tras las rejas una enorme criatura se empezaba a despertar mostrando un enorme ojo… en ocasiones tenia pesadillas con ese lugar… – ¡Kai! – grito intentando deshacer un Genjutsu del cual nunca cayo  
– tras de mi – rápidamente Ryuji se puso delante de ella de forma protectora, en ese momento un poderoso rugido retumbo en todo el lugar  
– ¡ROAR! – se presento aquella criatura, esperando como siempre el miedo de sus portadores antes de tomar valor y exigirle su Chakra – ¡Largo! – grito con una profunda y gutural voz  
– no – respondió de forma corta y seria Ryuji, aquello le dio una leve sorpresa a la enorme bestia – siete, ocho, nueve… nueve… son nueve colas… – para colmo su invasor le estaba contando las colas  
– si no quieres que te devore… ¡largate de aquí! – grito mas molesto, aquel grito provoco que la pequeña se arrodillara, pero el hombre no parecía meterle, por lo que decidió ponerse de pie para que contemplara la diferencia de tamaños y entendiera la diferencia  
– no tienes por que gritar – se frotaba su oído izquierdo mientras hablaba – eso es una mala presentación – se acerco despacio a la reja, cuando llego frente metió su mano derecha con seña de presentarse – me llamo Ryuji – le sonrió, aquello no solo sorprendió al enorme zorro, también a la pequeña… ella quiso decir algo pero el miedo le había paralizado. Despacio aquellas fauces bajaron, de pronto le mordió el brazo, a pesar de que mordió para desgarrar el brazo entero no pudo cerrar por completo su boca – buen chico… buen chico… – le palmo con la otra mano un momento… de pronto cerro su puño – ahora… ¡Suelta! – le golpeo con el puño izquierdo la nariz, aquello le dolió al Kyubi al punto que abrió de nuevo la boca – perro/gato malo – le dijo en modo de regaño  
– soy un zorro – le respondió mientras se sobaba la nariz aquello le había dolido – ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? – dijo mas calmado, la intimidación y el instinto asesino no parecía funcionar con ese sujeto  
– la verdad… no jeje – sonrió ignorante  
– ¿que enseñan ahora en la academia? – pregunto molesto el zorro  
– pues a la que fui el como no morir… y también a no agredir a los demás… – respondió sin prestar mucha atención, luego le miro con un poco mas de detalle – ¿eres la conciencia de ella? – por un momento el enorme Biju le miro de forma seria  
– acercate un poco mas y te digo – la niña hizo lo contrario mientras que Ryuji dio un paso más entrando al mismo lugar, solo entro y a diferencia de antes de una sola mordida lo había devorado  
– ¡AH! – grito asustada la niña… en ese momento si no hacia nada aquel sujeto moriría… se levanto mas decidida… – ¡sueltalo! – le grito, el zorro vio divertido aquel gesto, al fin la mocosa tenia el valor de hablarle, en lugar de responder o escupir el contenido de su boca le dio una fuerte mordida… lo cual fue una mala idea… ya que al hacerlo sintió que había mordido algo muy duro… algo nuevo para este… – ¡Te dije que lo soltaras! – grito mas molesta, en ese momento empezó a hacer un Chidori en su mano diestra, el zorro le miro divertido… había ocultado el dolor de la mordida anterior, sentía como este luchaba estaba a punto de tragarlo cuanto sintió una sensación de ardor en la lengua, entonces le escupió con fuerza fuera de su cárcel  
– Chico si que eres duro – mientras hablo de nuevo el zorro un leve haz de humo salio de su boca – hubiera preferido que tu fueras mi Jinchuriki que esta mocosa… seria divertido luchar contigo en tus pesadillas jajaja – aquello le había divertido al zorro, decidió recostarse de nuevo colocando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras – al igual que a mi hermano no me gusta la compañía… ¿que tengo que hacer para que larguen? – al fin había accedido a ayudar  
– Mi nombre – dijo decidida la niña, en ningún momento deshizo su Jutsu  
– ¿solo eso? – el zorro era consciente de lo que había vivido la pequeña, el era el que le curaba las heridas fatales que le provocaba Danzo – Naruko Uzumaki, pensé que ya te estaban obligando a extraer mi chakra  
– ¿Naruto? – ya se había compuesto Ryuji, había dejado su silueta en el muro… en ningún momento se vio como bajo de esa altura, estaba cubierto de saliva pero no parecía molestarle  
– Na-ru-ko, o ¿quieres que lo deletree? – fingió molestia el zorro, a diferencia de su contraparte el era mas cooperativo – Naruto es tu hermano – dijo para ver como reaccionaba la pelirroja  
– ¡¿Tengo un hermano?! – aquello casi le provoca un desmayo a la chica, al fin rompió el Jutsu al escuchar eso, ahora de nuevo unas lagrimas amenazaron a salir  
– me alegro por ambos – sonrió Ryuji – gracias… ¿zorro de nueve colas?  
– Kyubi – le respondió con desagrado el zorro, aquello no paso por desapercibido para Ryuji  
–… se me da que no te creo…  
– según los libros ese es su nombre – le intento explicar la chica  
– igual no me lo creo… – seguía escéptico, luego miro al Kyubi – me dirás tu nombre o ire de nuevo a ese lado, llevo dos de dos… – le sonrió divertido, aquello le saco una sonrisa al enorme zorro  
– quien te entiende… de verdad hubiera querido que seas mi Jinchuriki… me llamo Kurama… bueno la mitad de este… soy el Yin  
– Oh – respondió complacido Ryuji, Naruko no sabia eso… en ningún libro estaba escrito el nombre del Kyubi – te llamare Kurumin – le sonrió, por un momento aquello molesto al Biju  
– ¿me preguntaste mi nombre solo para ponerme otro apodo? – bufo molesto  
– si… Kuramin no me suena bien – se explico, una vena se hizo presente en el Zorro – dices ser la mitad pero no veo medio zorro – prosiguió – por lo cual tú eres tú y Kurama es Kurama – sonrió  
– … – por un momento Kurama vio la silueta del viejo… ese hombre le veía no solo como un arma o un animal, le veía como un igual… sin que se percatara una lagrima empezó a brotar de su ojo al recordar al viejo – llamame como quieras – miro a otro lado cuando se dio cuenta  
– ven – le susurro a Naruko para que estuviera a su lado, ella entendió que quería hacer  
– ¡Gracias Kurumin! – hicieron una reverencia ambos, Kurumin observo aquello complacida…  
– mocosa… has encontrado un buen tutor…  
– bueno hoy si regresamos – hablo de nuevo Ryuji – quiero ir a preparar desayuno jeje… le diré a Dende si me regala arroz… onigiri de desayuno no estará mal. Deje unas algas de cuando pelee con Yagura e Isobu jeje – aquello le llamo la atención a Kurumin  
– al parecer conoces a uno de mis hermanos – hablo sin abrir los ojos  
– no hablamos mucho… Dende me mando a calmarlos o algo así… antes de irnos… seguro que ustedes dos se pueden llevar bien…  
– ¿por que dices eso? – pregunto Naruko, en ese momento al zorro abrió un ojo mientras alzaba una ceja  
– el cabello de la mocosa y el pelaje de Kurumin es del mismo tono jajaja – hablo sin pensar mientras reía divertido, ninguno de las dos se había percatado… Naruko se acerco a Ryuji mientras alzaba un puño…  
– ¡No me llames mocosa! – le golpeo molesta, ya había visto que era bastante resistente por lo que lo golpeo con toda su fuerza lo cual salio arrojado a la misma silueta que había dejado en el muro  
– jeje – rio por lo bajo Kurumin, había heredado el mismo carácter de su madre y salia a frote, a diferencia de ella tenia los ojos azules y los tres bigotes a cada lado de la cara – la Habanera Sangriento ha renacido – sonrió feliz… luego de unos momentos reacciono… – " _creo que yo también herede algo de Kushina…"_ – pensó para si luego de ver que actuaba un poco mas femenino  
– que sea resistente al castigo físico no significa que no me duela… – había bajado de nuevo – hoy si regresemos, al rato de veo Kurumin – se despidió de ella, al momento de hacerlo se desvaneció  
– Gracias por todo Kurumin – agradeció de nuevo la niña  
– no hay por que mocosa… si llegaste aquí fue por que el te trajo… tu puedes venir aquí cuando quiera, esto es parte de tu inconsciente… ahora que digo eso… – alzo la vista – ¿no puedes re decorar?  
– … – alzo las manos pero no paso nada… – no sé como jeje – rio nerviosa – adiós – se despidió rápido antes de que le gritara el Biju  
– Ryuji… espero que críes a la mocosa como es debido – susurro antes de intentar dormir como hace rato… ese sueño fue tan placentero que le había bajado mucho su mal humor habitual…

– Eso salio bastante bien – hablo Ryuji mientras se estiraba el cuello y luego levantarse – Naruko es hora de irnos  
– Hai… – respondió mientras estiraba los brazos – hoy sera un largo día – tenia mucho que hacer… entre esas cosas no regresar con Danzo era prioridad, no sabia como evitaría su regreso…  
– yo hablare con el Hokage – hablo resuelto Ryuji con los brazos en la nuca mientras caminaba a la salida – mientras no pienses en eso y vamos a desayunar – le sonrió  
– … – una parte de ella confió ciegamente en el – bien… onigiri sera de desayuno ¿verdad?  
– esa es la idea… – siguió charlando mientras salían de ese cuarto…

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Datos**  
1] Antes de que me pregunten… por lo menos aquí tome la edad tanto de Pan como de Bra de diez años.

2] Por un momento pensé darle el nombre del hermano de Dende al antiguo Kami-sama… pero no me convenció xD y Dende igual casi ni tuvo participación en el GT por lo que si se preguntan como es solo piensen en el Dende de GT… no inclui a Mr. Popo por que solo se menciona como asistente del mismo pero no tiene una historia tras el personaje…

*] Escribí este capitulo un par de veces, es cierto que el fic se orienta en Pan y Bra en el mundo Shinobi pero usar la misma historia de Naruto ya es hasta trillado… por lo que al final incluí incluir a Naruko… igual aun faltan un par de personajes mas que harán su debut en su momento. La historia principal la tengo en un borrador pero las secundarias vienen y van…

+]viruz pirata lamento el retraso pero aqui esta, respecto a las transformaciones... un pequeño spolier... Kaioken vs 5 puertas... solo eso dire en forma de disculpas.

 **Nota final**  
Zeno-sama ya me dio mi castigo… :'v no pregunten que paso solo les diré que si me dolió… xD  
Este ultimo párrafo me gusta usarlo para explicaciones (como ya se fijaron en los capítulos anteriores) la historia de Yagura me pareció interesante y realmente no era tan malo, por lo que pienso incluirlo en la historia (sobrevivirá hasta el final… quien sabe…). Kurumin y Naruko entraron en escena… listos para el yuri… digo fanservice… olvidemos eso… les dare un spoiler… Satsuki si estara… pero que rol tendra… no les dire. Las parejas… con respecto a estas las del canon me gustaron… menos la de chouji… buscare que momentos compartieron y si me convencen se quedan… si no… igual hay mujeres civiles ¿no? ¿Con quien se quedaran Pan y Bra? Bra-Kabuto?… bromas… xD si no fuera uno de los villanos principales lo consideraria… aunque bulma se quedo con vegeta… diablos… spoiler nivel dios… y ahora como agradecimiento por llegar hasta aquí:

 **Avance**  
– ¿seguro de esto Ryuji? – pregunto el Hokage mientras se sobaba la sien, le había entrado un dolor de cabeza como nunca en su vida lo tuvo… en ese momento extraño sus montañas de papeleo…  
– Tanto como que me llamo Ryuji – le sonrió confiado  
– … – Naruko no sabia ni que decir… aquella responsabilidad de que si le pasaba algo el seria exiliado y señalado de criminal rango SS le parecía extremo  
– bueno… entonces firma aquí… – le paso el documento de adopción, a firmar iba cuando Naruko lo detiene…  
– No lo hagas…  
– Muy tarde soy zurdo – le había sujetado la mano derecha que sostuvo el papel pero el lapicero lo tenia en la izquierda – bueno en realidad ambi-diestro  
– normalmente los Genin no son adoptados debido a su peligrosa vida… pero Ryuji eso le pareció ridículo.  
– Bien, ahora respecto a tu petición de tus acompañantes… Naruko y ellas harán un equipo… en la tarde en la academia lleguen, un Jounin les examinara y determinara si están listas pero…  
– _"¿por que siempre hay un pero?"_ – pensó para si Ryuji  
– tu también seras parte de ese equipo como segundo líder, también se te examinara pero los encargados de esto sera un grupo de Jounin… y respecto a Naruko… dependiendo del resultado del examen de Ryuji serán un dúo de Anbus, o solo seras mi Anbu personal… seria un desperdicio tu entrenamiento si no lo aprovechamos de vez en cuando ¿verdad? – a diferencia de Danzo la sonrisa de Sarutobi le pareció cálida, como el de un abuelo.


	5. Equipo 11

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Presentaciones**

Equipo 11

Aquel amanecer desde la atalaya de Kami-sama era único, Naruko había salido a tiempo para poderlo observar, ella tomo ese nuevo día también como un nuevo comienzo

– Joi – saludo de nuevo Ryuji a Dende – me preguntaba si no era molestia si me podías dar un costal de arroz – le pregunto mientras ambos observaban la dirección donde se encontraba Kirigakure  
– ¿Sabes que puedo invocar comida ya preparada no?  
– si… pero la cocina es como hacerse fuerte – aquello le llamo la atención a la pelirroja y se acerco mas para escuchar mejor – sin esfuerzo ni entrenamiento no ganas nada… solo un falso poder y un pobre sabor  
– interesante analogía – contesto Kami-sama – ¿Que piensas de este mundo Ryuji?  
– la verdad… – el Namekiano le miro con el rabillo del ojo – es un desastre… – el antiguo Kami-sama bajo la mirada – pero aun así hay personas que buscan hacer lo correcto. Mientras no estalle una guerra de grandes proporciones estarán bien… lo digo más que todo por la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio… esos sujetos tienen buena nariz para la guerra  
– ¿en serio crees que este planeta les llamaría la atención?  
– es cierto que esta bastante alejado, pero tiene bastantes recursos y un buen tamaño, sin contar que hay bastante agua… una vez termine en medio de una guerra con ellos por un planeta que el 90% era agua…  
– ¿ganaste? – en esta ocasión si giro a verlo, eran pocos que tenían el valor de ir contra el ejercito de Dryce  
– no… termino mal… muy mal… su líder destruyo el planeta y mientras crea que estoy muerto mucho que mejor jeje…  
– … espera… ¡¿has luchado con sujetos que pueden destruir planetas?! – aquella información impacto a la joven Uzumaki  
– no tanto así… que tengas la fuerza para destruir un planeta no significa que tengas el poder para vencer a todos, a veces confunden esos términos – empezó a explicar – puedes calcular la fuerza ya sea física, espiritual o mental, mas el poder es el conjunto de fuerza, habilidad, destrezas y técnica. Destruyo el planeta ya que nuestra pelea se estaba alargando y la muy orgullosa no le gusta cuando le igualan en poder… lo que ella tiene de fuerza y agilidad yo lo tengo en resistencia y aguante – dijo aquello con tal normalidad como si pelearan de forma casual  
– entonces por eso las armas no te hacen daño… genial – lo ultimo lo dijo con estrellas en los ojos – entrename por favor  
– ese es el plan – le sonrió – esta semana no solo empezare tu entrenamiento… es cierto no conoces a tus compañeras… bien vamonos que mi lista de pendientes de hoy solo crece y crece… jeje  
– agrega una cosa mas a esta – interfirió Dende – regresa hoy en la noche, la hora no importa – extendió su bastón y bajo de este salio un saco de arroz junto a una bolsa de sal – aquí esta, pero referente a lo de la noche… cuando regreses hablaremos mas tranquilos  
– gracias y entendido, vamos – se puso el costal sobre el hombro y tendía la otra mano a Naruko ella volteo a ver al ex Kami-sama una vez mas  
– gracias por todo Dende-sama – se despidió y tomo la mano de Ryuji, por un momento sonrió tímida, lo que no espero que la lanzara fuera de la atalaya… – ¿que? … ¡AH! – empezó a gritar al sentir que caía  
– nos vemos – se despidió Ryuji mientras salto de espaldas, a Naruko le arrojo mas alto para ir bajando casi a la misma altura – deberías dejar de gritar e intentar disfrutar el momento  
– ¡¿como quieres que lo haga si voy a morir?! – grito a todo pulmón, era seguro que su tutor resistiría el golpe pero ella no saldría viva de eso  
– solo confiá en mi – le sonrió divertido  
– … ya que… – suspiro un momento antes de intentar disfrutar aquello, la sensación era nueva, era diferente de correr o de saltar de árbol en árbol… la empezó a disfrutar, cerro los ojos mientras seguía cayendo para recordar siempre aquella sensación de vuelo  
– bien – se acerco a Naruko cuando cerro los ojos y con cuidado le sujeto por la cintura, ella debido a la vestimenta Anbu no se percato, lentamente cambio el curso de caída dibujando una curva hasta volar de forma paralela al suelo – puede que esto me agote un poco pero… Chikaku no shadan (Bloqueo de percepción)[1] – Su aura de Ki creció al punto que rodeo a ambos

– Ryuji – entre abrió unos momentos los ojos Pan, el ki de este se alzo de forma repentina – que raro… no percibo Ki negativo cerca de él… tal vez solo fue a estirarse un rato – al decir eso se estiro un poco y dio un leve bostezo mientras terminaba de despertar – debería hacer lo mismo… pero ni si quiera tenemos donde quedarnos – medito unos momentos, luego miro la hora – 6:00 am, aun es temprano… dormiré otro poco – se volvió a acomodar junto a Bra y cerro los ojos, no paso mucho para que se quedara de nuevo dormida

Aquella técnica de Ryuji consumía bastante Ki pero le volvía totalmente invisible a los demás, la única falla era si ya conocían su Ki entonces aquella técnica se volvía inútil. Pero la técnica no era para uso ofensivo o defensivo, era simplemente para pasar desapercibido parecía ser útil pero debido a la cantidad excesiva de Ki que necesitaba la misma no era muy usada por Ryuji. A Naruko aquella caída le empezó a parecer eterna, por lo que lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, aun con cierto temor de que estuviera cerca el suelo… cuando observo el horizonte se asombro…

– ¿Puedes volar? – estaba emocionada, en ese momento se percato del fuerte agarre con el que Ryuji le sostenía, se sonrojo un momento pero decidió pasar aquello mientras disfrutaba el viaje. Luego de unos momento observo a Konoha a la distancia – ¿Como sabias que era hacia aquí?  
– el Ki de Pan – contesto  
– ¿Quien es Pan? – pregunto curiosa pero su inquilina se había percatado de algo…  
– como ya dije sera tu compañera de entrenamiento – le comento sonriendo – veamos… – ya estaban sobrevolando cerca de Konoha  
– Por allá – le señalo un campo de entrenamiento en el cual habían varios arboles, descendieron donde señalo – eso fue genial – estiraba los brazos, luego empezó a caminar hacia la salida de ese lugar camino a la aldea – ¿lo podríamos volver hacer? – cuando salieron del claro un escuadrón Anbu les rodeo, uno de estos había escuchado lo que dijo la pequeña  
– ¡Joi! – Saludo Ryuji a los Anbus  
– El consejo les quiere ver enseguida – hablo un Anbu  
– ¿no podemos postergarlo? – se acomodo el costal de arroz que tenia sobre su hombro – quiero ir a preparar desayuno – sonrió  
– no – los Anbu que estaban mas adelante empuñaron un Kunai, Naruko tomo posición de defensa mientras que Ryuji seguía tranquilo – deben de venir con nosotros… – un silencio duro unos momentos hasta que un Anbu con cabello morado largo y con mascara de Gato intervino  
– ¿donde planeas ir a cocinar? – cuestiono de forma inteligente, se mantenía detrás del grupo ya que fue como apoyo realmente, según la poca información que habían recopilado el día anterior había llegado con un par de niñas y se estaban alojando en un hotel cerca de la mansión Hokage  
– ah… – por un momento pareció darse cuenta – anda la osa es verdad – al parecer no había pensado en ese detalle… – ¿alguien tiene hora?  
– 6:20 am – respondió la misma Anbu  
– bueno entonces vamos… lastimosamente les deberé un desayuno a las chicas jeje – en ese momento se relajaron los Anbus que estaban de su lado mas los que vigilaban a Naruko aun tenían los Kunai en mano – bajen eso – les señalo Ryuji  
– Ella ira con nosotros – uno de los Anbu que tenia Kunai en mano le respondió, Naruko reconoció la voz como un Anbu raíz… le llevarían de nuevo con Danzo  
– bueno… si estamos así… – dijo antes de inhalar profundamente – ¡AH! – grito al momento de expulsar el Ki suficiente para mandar a volar a todos los Anbu que les rodeaban, a Naruko al estar bastante cerca también le rodeo aquella aura azul, en un rápido movimiento sujeto del pie al Anbu con mascara de Gato – bueno, llevanos con el Hokage – le sonrió mientras le alzaba de cabeza  
– Bi… bien… – dijo con el pelo todo alborotado, si eso era capaz de hacer con solo un grito y era bastante resistente al daño lo mejor era cooperar – por allá – le señalo con dirección a la mansión Hokage  
– Lo siento pero eso no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para noquear a tus compañeros – Naruko ya veía venir lo que haría, le alzo en el aire y en el hombro libre la acomodo, a la Anbu sobre el costal de arroz… estaba tratando a las chicas como costales de papas – a correr – la velocidad que llevaba sorprendió a la Anbu, era consciente de cuanto peso extra llevaba, lo que le parecía inusual era que parecía que se deslizaba sobre la tierra en lugar de correr, igual para eludir a los pocos civiles que estaban daba ligeros brincos de lado a lado… parecía que ir tan rápido tampoco estaba acostumbrado… luego unos momentos…

– BOOM – no se había detenido a tiempo por lo que el muro del acceso a la entrada a la mansión les detuvo

– lo siento… – los tres estaban estampados en el muro – no es lo mio ir tan rápido sobre tierra jeje – el Anbu fue quien mas rápido se compuso, seguido de Ryuji, cuando bajo Naruko le golpeo con toda su fuerza estampandolo de nuevo en el muro  
– ¡Baka! – le había gritado al momento de darle un golpe – a mi si me dolió – aun tenia parte de la cara roja tanto del golpe como del enojo  
– que tenga resistencia no significa que no me duela… – se quejo adolorido mientras volvía a bajar, en el muro solo había quedado su silueta debido al ultimo golpe que recibió – bueno ya podemos entrar tranquilos, los deje bastante atrás – empezó a caminar a su ritmo tranquilo de siempre hacia el despacho del Hokage…

Debido a que en esta ocasión les acompañaba un Anbu fueron directo al mismo salón de la noche anterior, dentro de este estaban de nuevo el consejo de Konoha y algunos lideres de clanes, Ryuji solo recordaba al Hokage debido a que era con el único que mas había socializado  
– ¡Joi! – hizo aquel saludo que era habitual en él, mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada tras de este se encontraba el Anbu de mascara de Gato aun con el cabello un poco desordenado y Naruko a su lado… cuando Danzo le vio se preocupo  
– Kitsune aquí – le ordeno con voz calma pero autoritaria  
– ¡No! – alzo la voz la pequeña, aquello no solo sorprendió a Danzo si no a los miembros del consejo que se encontraban – me niego a seguir tus ordenes – le miro desafiante, Danzo con la mano oculta hizo un sello para someter a la niña pero no funcionaba – Yo Naruko Uzumaki a partir de ahora soy libre – dijo con decisión, cuando Sarutobi escucho ese nombre miro a Danzo buscando respuestas de lo que estaba pasando  
– ¡Insurgente! – alzo la voz Danzo, eso en el era raro – ¿que clase de lavado mental le has hecho a la chica? – miro acusando a Ryuji de la situación actual… cuando el resto le giraron a ver este se había quedado dormido estando de pie  
– je… – se contuvo la risa Naruko, luego le agito el brazo para que se despertara  
– ¡Soy inocente! – grito como sabiendo que pasaba, luego miro al resto un poco desubicado – ¿de que se me acusa? – la mitad de los miembros soltaron una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que los mas serios una vena se les alzo ya que consideraron eso como una falta de respeto – disculpen pero esta noche fue demasiado agitada para mi… creo que use energía de mas jeje – cuando dijo aquello Danzo unió piezas con lo dicho la noche anterior y sonrió de forma macabra un segundo  
– … – la Anbu que estaba tras de ellos se le informo que dijo anoche, sumado a lo que escucho de la pequeña cuando le encontraron y lo que acababa de decir también pensó lo mismo… le miro de forma asesina, mientras desenfundaba su espada, no permitiría que el sujeto quedara impune de lo que había hecho… solo esperaba la señal de su Hokage para atacar  
– Puedes explicarte… – intento mantener la compostura el Hokage  
– es que vera, fue una noche agitada – sintió la mirada asesina del Anbu – pero no es por lo que piensan… pase toda la noche buscando a alguien para borrar los sellos que tenia esta mocosa – le revolvió el cabello, esta le respondió con un puñetazo en el mentón  
– ¡Que no me digas mocosa! – dijo molesta  
– pero no me fue sencillo encontrar al sujeto en si… es un como un ermitaño y me pidió un favor antes de borrar los sellos… ya había intentado con jabón, frotarla con arena fina y hasta con saliva… solo me falto el clorox – cuando escucho eso Naruko le golpeo con mas fuerza en el costado derecho – a… – le había sacado el aire, la mayoría de presentes creyó oír como algo trono, seguro un par de costillas del sujeto le habían roto  
– ¡No me hagas cosas raras! – dijo mas molesta –"No te hizo nada malo… ademas eso no quita que lo hizo con buena intención" – respondió Kurumin en su mente, inhalo un poco para tranquilizarse, si estaba ocultando el hecho de que fueron en presencia del mismo antiguo Kami-sama seria por algo – al final cuando regreso de nuevo de entregar un mensaje el ermitaño ya me había quitado todos los sellos que Danzo me coloco – lo ultimo lo dijo con bastante enojo viendo al mencionado, aquello le sorprendió… uno de aquellos sellos era una variante del pájaro enjaulado… ella era su mejor arma la cual ya había perdido…  
– como estas tan segura que ese es tu nombre – pregunto Danzo… sentía como Sarutobi le observaba esperando el momento adecuado para llenarlo de preguntas, el cual no era de sorprenderse… la pequeña pelirroja era la viva imagen de su madre exceptuando por los bigotes, quienes le habían conocido entre mas le miraban encontraban mas semejanzas que diferencias… pero lo que dio la prueba final fue el carácter del habanero que también había heredado…  
–"no les pienso decir como te llamas, así que si me permites te seguiré llamando Kyubi por lo menos con ese maldito presente" – le comunico a Kurumin  
– "adelante has lo que quieras" – le respondió mas le estaba agradecida de que no divulgara su nombre, la niña era lista… no por nada no estaba escrito en ninguna parte  
– el Kyubi me lo dijo – soltó sin mas, aquella información altero a todos los presentes menos a Ryuji que apenas se estaba recuperando  
– espera no que era Ku- – recibió otro golpe con la mas fuerza en el otro costado – crack – el sonido fue mas notorio esta vez – eso… dolió… – por un momento cayo al suelo  
– ¡Callate mejor! – dijo disimulando molestia, casi hablaba de mas… el resto vio sin duda que era hija del Habanero Sangriento  
– eres consciente de que eres un Jinchuriki entonces – hablo bastante serio Sarutobi luego de usar un poco su pipa – ¿que sabes de tus padres?  
– nada… – bajo la mirada… en ese momento tenia la oportunidad de preguntar por ellos, pero si Kurumin le dijo su nombre ella podría contarle como eran sus padres, así que decidió pedir otra cosa al Hokage – Hokage-sama – al decir eso hizo una reverencia – por favor permitame vivir con Ryuji ya sea para vigilarlo o intentar matarlo hasta lograrlo – al decir aquello llamo la atención de los que no asistieron la reunión anterior, cuando voltearon a ver de quien hablaban se había vuelto a dormir… – ¡No te duermas! – le pateo de nuevo en el mismo costado de la ultima vez – crack – se volvió a escuchar, se había sanado en los pocos momentos que habían pasado, entendieron el por que de intentar matarlo  
– duele… – se agarro un momento el costado – dejame dormir un poco… no he dormido en tres o cinco años… no recuerdo… jeje – dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo, se escuchaba mas soñoliento que su alegría que ya conocía Sarutobi, cuando estuvo de pie se dio un par de fuertes cachetadas para estar despierto unos minutos más – vamos al punto… ¿Para que me llamaron?  
– ¿Ya tienes donde establecerte? – pregunto Homura  
– Tenemos una casa que te puede interesar – continuo Koharu  
– Excelente… me viene como caído el cielo – sonrió bastante alegre, la aptitud que tenían el par de ancianos con aquel hombre sorprendió a los presentes, ellos eran los mas recelosos cuando se trataba o de proteger a los aldeanos o la economía de Konoha – ahora que recuerdo… ¿podrían las chicas que traje convertirse en ninja?  
– Si – respondieron al unisono Koharu y Homura, si esas niñas tenían una fracción del poder del presente lo mejor seria tratarles lo mejor posible para que protegieran Konoha  
– No deberíamos ponerlo en votación – intervino Inoichi  
– no veo problema – contesto Sarutobi con una sonrisa, en algún momento Danzo se había esfumado… seguro aprovecho cuando por tercera vez le rompieron las costillas a Ryuji y todos cerraron por un segundo los ojos  
– gracias – les sonrió – si me permiten abusar de su gentileza una ultima cosa – Koharu y Homura se vieron entre si, siempre que pedía algo era mas para un bien ajeno que para el propio, Sarutobi pareció curioso de lo que pediría, el resto del consejo solo observo expectante – quiero ser tutor legal de esta mo… – Naruko le vio con una mirada afilada – Naruko… si Naruko  
– ¿ por que? Ya tiene edad de para ser Genin, ya puede vivir por su propia cuenta – interrogo un miembro del consejo que no conocía Ryuji  
– para empezar… personaje de fondo – le llamo así ya que desconocía el nombre – le preguntare algo… ¿quienes aquí tienen hijos Genin? – los lideres de clan solo se vieron entre si, no pensaban responder – bueno… – cuando vio que no respondieron siguió hablando – ¿cuantos de ellos han echado a sus hijos por ser Genin? – con aquella pregunta Sarutobi sonrió  
– pero es un Jinchuriki – intervino de nuevo el mismo hombre – imagino que no sabes que significa… es un demonio...  
– silencio – interludio el Hokage, no le parecía el rumbo de aquella charla  
–… – Naruko solo bajo la mirada, en un par de ocasiones vieron como trataban a su hermano… – no te culpo si desistes… – susurro  
– para empezar… los hijos no deben de ser juzgados por los actos de sus padres… no sé exactamente que paso pero la Naruko que e conocido hasta ahora es buena persona… – aquello no solo conmovió a la niña también al anciano líder, el resto quedo pensando unos momentos – a pesar de que es enojada, mandona y enana  
– Ry-u-ji – hablo rechinando lo dientes – ¡IDIOTA! – de forma inconsciente creo un Chidori y le golpeo con toda su fuera en el estomago, el sonido del golpe fue tal que pensaron que lo había matado…  
– creo… que… hable… de más… – luego de decir eso quedo KO, el resto tomaron apunte de no enojar a la chica… no seria nada sano molestarla con su estado de demonio  
– Bueno Naruko, ya que hoy si lo mandaste a descansar… – prosiguió el Hokage luego unos segundos – cuando despierte llevalo a mi despacho para que firme los documentos de adopción – continuo aprovecharía que no esta Danzo para darla en adopción, solo esperaba que así como resistía el daño fuera capaz Ryuji de proteger a Naruko – una ultima cosa antes de que se puedan retirar… disculpa Naruko… si hubiera tenido conocimiento de que vivías… estuvieras con tu hermano – bajo la cabeza mientras se disculpaba, luego la alzo – ahora pueden retirarse  
– gracias… no tiene por que disculparse Hokage-sama, con su permiso nos retiramos – puso el costal de arroz sobre el cuerpo de Ryuji y le halo de las piernas para sacarlo de ahí  
– ¿estará bien de que la adopte? – Koharu pregunto  
– no le logro hacer daño la noche que paso… en esta ocasión le derroto… al parecer ese sujeto baja la guardia cuando confiá en alguien  
– o tiene un exceso de confianza en su fuerza – hablo de nuevo Inoichi  
– de eso no estamos seguros – prosiguió Homura – pero lo que ha quedado claro es que puede recibir bastante daño  
– ¿quien sera el Jounin a cargo de ese equipo? – el líder de los Akimichi hablo  
– viendo las cualidades de ese sujeto lo mas probable que los que estén bajo su tutela se enfoquen en la defensa – empezó a hablar Shikaku luego de ver todo aquello, se había mantenido en silencio para analizar con cuidado los hechos – la unica Jounin disponible que queda es Anko… – los presentes se miraron entre si, era sabido que Anko no tenia equipo desde que el ultimo que tuvo se rindió… los métodos de entrenamiento de ella eran bastante… unicos… casi mata a un Genin al envenenarlo de forma severa para que generara resistencia al veneno. Otro quedo con traumas psicologicos cuando le encerro con cientos de serpientes y el ultimo cuando intento huir invoco a una serpiente para que lo tragara entero y luego escupirlo…  
– ella y Kakashi son casos especiales – comento Sarutobi luego de exhalar un poco de humo de su pipa, el resto del consejo asintió

Luego de casi una hora Ryuji despertó, se veía bastante descansado  
– ¡Buenos días! – se levanto dejando caer el costal, Naruko lo había dejado tirado en el suelo frente al despacho del Hokage mientras terminaban la reunión – si estaba cansado – empezó a estirarse – lo bueno que dormí bastante bien – sonrió mientras dijo aquello, Naruko solo le vio  
– ¿Como recibes tanto daño? – pregunto curiosa  
– se-cre-to – le sonrió divertido, en esos momentos llegaba el Hokage  
– ¿en serio no responderás eso? – el también estaba curioso – pasen – abrió la puerta de su despacho, tras el estaba el Anbu que les había llevado, cuando entraron todos Sarutobi se sentó en su silla, su escritorio se veía totalmente diferente, cuando Ryuji les dijo aquello fueron a recoger todo el papeleo con el que podían asistir al Hokage, ya que la gran mayoría era de ellos realmente… – para empezar… debido a los padres biológicos de Naruko te tengo que dar un par de advertencias  
– ¿que? – expreso confundido Ryuji – ¿eso que significa?  
– si algo le sucede a Naruko o si es secuestrada por quien sea sera tu responsabilidad… se te tachara de traidor de Konoha, se te exiliara y en el libro bingo aparecerás como criminal rango SS  
– No se que signifique lo del rango SS pero adelante – sonrió igual, para el aquello no era problema, pero Naruko era consciente de que significaba . Para Sarutobi si era un dolor de cabeza… el sujeto frente a él estaba aceptando una responsabilidad del cual era ajeno, pero si dejaba a Naruko sin vigilancia un solo segundo Danzo intentaría de nuevo llevarse a la hija de su antiguo alumno… solo pensar eso para el era un dolor de cabeza… nunca supo en que momento Danzo le arrebato a Kushina a su hija pero lo había hecho…  
– ¿seguro de esto Ryuji? – pregunto el Hokage mientras se sobaba la sien, le había entrado un dolor de cabeza como nunca en su vida lo tuvo… en ese momento extraño sus montañas de papeleo…  
– Tanto como que me llamo Ryuji – le sonrió confiado  
– … – Naruko no sabia ni que decir… aquella responsabilidad de que si le pasaba algo el seria exiliado y señalado de criminal rango SS le parecía extremo  
– bueno… entonces firma aquí… – le paso el documento de adopción, a firmar iba cuando Naruko lo detiene…  
– No lo hagas…  
– Muy tarde soy zurdo – le había sujetado la mano derecha que sostuvo el papel pero el lapicero lo tenia en la izquierda – bueno en realidad ambi-diestro – normalmente los Genin no son adoptados debido a su peligrosa vida… pero Ryuji eso le pareció ridículo.  
– Bien, ahora respecto a tu petición de tus acompañantes… Naruko y ellas harán un equipo… en la tarde lleguen a la academia, un Jounin les examinara y determinara si están listas pero…  
– _"¿por que siempre hay un pero?"_ – pensó para si Ryuji  
– tu también seras parte de ese equipo como segundo líder, también se te examinara pero los encargados de esto sera un grupo de Jounin… y respecto a Naruko… dependiendo del resultado del examen de Ryuji serán un dúo de Anbus, o solo seras mi Anbu personal… seria un desperdicio tu entrenamiento si no lo aprovechamos de vez en cuando ¿verdad? – a diferencia de Danzo la sonrisa de Sarutobi le pareció cálida, como el de un abuelo  
– entiendo eso… pero ¿que tipo de misiones se me encargarían? – pregunto desconfiada  
– según presumo Danzo te dio entrenamientos especiales donde el sigilo y que permanezcas de incógnito era primordial – aquello evoco malos recuerdos en la niña pero era cierto – tus misiones principales serian de cuidar de tu hermano sin que se de cuenta cuando este salga de la aldea – el anciano le sonrió  
– Entendido – dijo feliz la niña, estaba dispuesta a cuidar de su única familia con todas sus fuerzas de ser necesario  
– la familia es importante – menciono Ryuji mientras asentía la cabeza – Hokage-sama a diferencia del par de ancianos usted busca armonía en su aldea… ese par busca solo estabilidad y protección pero usted busca que esta aldea sea un lugar en el que de gusto vivir – sonrió – no se preocupe que ya me motivo a pasar ese examen… pensaba rendirme pero quiero seguir ayudandole lo mas posible jeje – Naruko le vio molesta, el Hokage solo le respondió con una sonrisa  
– esta vez te lo deje un poco mas difícil… ahora antes de retirarse – hizo un ademan donde el Anbu le entrego a Ryuji un maletín – en este están los planos de la mina, las rutas que usaban para el transporte de materiales y las llaves de acceso – luego saco otro par de llaves – estas son de la casa que mencionaron… – dijo aquello con cierto pesar… esa casa igual que la villa Uchiha tenían historia… para el eso era incorrecto… entregar las llaves de la antiguo mansión Namikaze… aun si su hija fuera a vivir en esta, por un momento dudo si dárselas, pero los presentes frente a el habían empezado a molestarse entre si… Ryuji le había frotado demasiado el cabello a Naruko que la estática de alguna forma le levanto la mayoría de su roja cabellera – aquí están – dijo al final, eso le recordó como Minato molestaba a Kushina para luego esta le golpeara de forma juguetona, cosa que no hizo Naruko ya que de nuevo le golpeo a romper costillas… – por favor cuiden esa casa  
– Naruko eso duele… – dijo sobándose el lado derecho – no se preocupe, la cuidaremos como si fuera un miembro mas de la familia  
– tu te lo buscas – reprocho molesta – gracias Abuelo… digo Hokage-sama – se corrigió, pero estar con ese anciano era mucho mas agradable que con el monstruo de Danzo  
– Ahora si ya pueden ir a su nueva casa – les sonrió  
– entendido, gracias de nuevo – se despidió Ryuji no sin antes alborotar de nuevo el cabello de la niña eso le parecía divertido – atrapame si puedes – se fue corriendo  
– ¡Ven para acá! – con el cabello revuelto fue tras del hombre que le había adoptado  
– Más que padre e hija parecen hermanos – comento el Anbu de cabellos morados  
– creo que de alguna forma el busca animar a la niña… – se escucho de nuevo un fuerte golpe – solo espero que realmente sea duro de matar jajaja – rio mas animado mientras miraba por su ventana, luego de mucho tiempo al fin podía ver tranquilo su aldea ya que no tenia ningún papel ni en su escritorio ni en la esquina de la habitación en ese momento tocaron la puerta – lo sabia lo bueno nunca dura demasiado  
– Permiso – entro la anciana Koharu – solo quería asegurarme que le dieras todo lo relacionado de la mina al nuevo miembro de la aldea  
– ¿que? – aquello desubico un momento a Hokage  
– Homura esta tramitando el papeleo de residencia del Ryuji y sus ¿hijas? ¿hermanas?… ¿no sabes que son?  
– por un momento creí que me traías una montaña de papeleo – respondió asustado Sarutobi  
– como me crees capaz de semejante cosa – dijo fingiendo inocencia la mujer mayor – mas tarde solo te mandare el documento final para que solo firmes la residencia de Ryuji, ademas solo había pasado para asegurarme que le hayas entregado las cosas a Ryuji, con su permiso Sarutobi aun tengo unos cuantos documentos que revisar – enseguida de decir aquello se retiro  
– no pensé que llegaría el día que disfrutaría mi pipa en esta oficina – disfruto aquello unos momentos – Yugao por favor cite a Hiashi, Gai y Kakashi para esta tarde, ahora puedes retirarte – aquel Anbu solo desapareció, el Hokage continuo disfrutando la vista desde su ventana

– Ves te dije que estaría aquí – una pelinegra le hablo a otra chica cabello azul verdoso  
– … al final si es practico el hecho de poder leer el Ki – respondió su amiga  
– yo aun no me creo que sacaste 10 veces mas dinero con una pepita del mismo tamaño que Ryuji  
– no subestimes el ingenio Brief – comento orgullosa – al parecer viene con alguien – observo una pelirroja junto a Ryuji  
– ¿Quien sera ella? – pregunto dudosa Pan al sentir dos Ki en aquella chica  
– ¡Joi! – saludo como es costumbre – Buenos días, perdón pero se me hizo tarde jeje – rio nervioso – por el lado amable ya tenemos donde vivir – les enseño las llaves de una casa  
– ¡Genial! – dijo emocionada Pan  
– eso es bueno… pero conociéndote seguro no preguntaste donde estaba – hablo segura de si Bra  
– … diablos… se me olvido  
– jajaja ella te conoce bastante bien – rio divertida Naruko – Mucho gusto me llamo Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki – hizo una leve reverencia  
– Brief, Bra Brief – respondio Bra al momento de mirarla con detalle  
– ¡Son Pan! – a diferencia de Bra se acerco mas amistosa y le estrecho las manos – me enseñarías a ser ninja – le miro emocionada – Pan al poder leer Ki sabia que no era mala persona, a diferencia de Bra que necesitaba prestar mas atención antes de poder confiar en alguien… sus familias eran bastante distintas pero eran amigas desde antes de su nacimiento  
– Kunoichi… y no estoy calificada para eso… después del almuerzo tenemos que ir a la Academia para presentar el examen Genin… seria bueno que nos conociéramos un poco mas antes  
– me suena a que ya tienes un plan – le miro Bra desconfiada  
– no peleen, mejor vamos al hotel y vendamos algo para ir a desayunar…  
– espera, que Bra tomo otra pepita y la vendió por diez mil Ryo – le empezó a contar emocionada Pan  
– ¡¿Que?! – aquello asombro a Naruko  
– ok… lo admito sabes hacer negocios – dijo sin más Ryuji – bueno entonces vamos a desayunar antes de ir por nuestras cosas al Hotel  
– Ya las tengo todas aquí – Pan mostró su mochila  
– ¿se te olvida que tengo estas cosas no? – hablo Bra mientras pegaba un parche con un botón en el costal que llevaba Ryuji, luego le presiono a diferencia de antes casi de inmediato el costal desapareció y apareció una capsula la levanto como si no pesara nada  
– la verdad si… jeje… entonces vamos – empezaron a caminar – ustedes escojan, por mi no hay problema  
– ¡Verduras hervidas! – comento Pan, su abuelita Milk desde pequeña le fomento a que desayunara verduras  
– Tofu – Bra estaba acostumbrada mas a una dieta balanceada, dejaba las proteínas para el almuerzo y el desayuno lo hacia ligero  
– Fideos – Naruko estaba mas que acostumbrada a comidas simples, eso cuando tenia suerte por que la mayoría de veces con pastillas de soldados pasaba dias  
– luego de escucharlas se me antojo Ramen – sonrió divertido Ryuji, como guiados por el destino terminaron frente a un pequeña tienda de Ramen – Ichiraku… ¿y si comemos aquí?  
– por mi no hay problema – se detuvo Naruko  
– la verdad huele bien – igual se detuvo  
– … – por un momento observo el pequeño puesto, nunca en su corta vida había entrado en puestos similares… pero el olor era realmente bueno – ya que – fue la primera en entrar  
– Bienvenidos – les saludo el dueño del local  
– ¡Joi! – saludo al entrar Ryuji – espero que sea rápido cocinando por que estoy seguro que si con este olor nos abrió el apetito sera difícil dejar de comer – se acomodo en uno de los asiento mientras hablaba

– por ello no se preocupe que estamos para atenderlo – sonrió feliz, aquel hombre disfrutaba su trabajo. Lo que no esperaba que ultimo cliente que acompañaba a aquel hombre era la viva imagen de cierta mujer que el conoció – Ayame ven un momento  
– Enseguida padre – no tardo mucho en aparecer ya que se encontraba en trastienda, cuando observo a la pelirroja recordó como una antigua clienta llegaba muy seguido con un rubio hace mucho tiempo, su cliente numero uno le recordaba a aquel hombre rubia y la chica que acababa de entrar le recordó a la pelirroja, aquel par de niños les recordó a aquella pareja… la única diferencia eran los bigotes que aun así tenían ambos niños – ¿crees que también se apliquen lo del silencio que enuncio el Hokage con ella? – le susurro a su padre  
– no lo creo, lo hubiera mencionado – le respondió con el mismo nivel de voz – y si come como él o como su madre… mejor empieza a traer las cajas – luego giro a ver a sus comensales ya se habían acomodado – ¿Que tipo de Ramen desearan? – les pregunto sonriendo  
– ¡Sorprendanos! – le respondió con otra sonrisa  
– Entendido – empezó el chef a preparar los Ramen  
– Para ser sincera no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo lugares – comento Bra mientras observaba con cuidado el pequeño local  
– la verdad yo tampoco – prosiguió Pan – mi abuelita Milk convenció a mi madre de que no comiera comida en la calle  
– … – Naruko no había dicho nada, entonces Pan y Bra le miraron – jeje la verdad… yo he pasado mas que todo con pastillas de soldado – rio nerviosa  
– yo solo diré… nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta – sonrió en aquel momento les empezaron a servir a cada uno un tipo de Ramen distinto  
– Para el caballero un Tonkotsu Ramen – aque Ramen desprendia un fuerte olor a cerdo, incluso su caldo era ligeramente mas blanco del que sirve de forma usual – para la joven pelirroja le tenemos Miso Ramen de cerdo – le sirvió aquel plato que su cliente numero uno le pedía a diario siempre que se encontraba en la aldea – con un poco de naruto – le sonrió de distinta forma, le quiso insinuar algo – y ahora al par mas joven un Ramen Shoyu – le sirvió a ambas a la vez pero el ramen de Pan llevaba hongos, cebollin y Menma (brote de bambu) mientras que el de Bra una porción de atún y una porción de jengibre – que aprovechen – les sonrió al tiempo que cada uno levantaba un par de palillos  
– ¡Itadakimasu! – dijeron a coro todos, probaron aquel Ramen como si estuvieran sincronizados  
– ¡Delicioso! – corearon ahora solo las chicas mientras empezaron a comer con más ahincó – Uno más – no tardaron en decir Pan y Naruko, Bra igual había acabado su plato pero pensaba en su dieta, Ryuji estaba mirando con detenimiento su plato de Ramen aun estaba casi completo, eso preocupo a Teuchi… era consciente que el fuerte sabor de ese especialidad o lo amas o lo odias…  
– no encuentro palabras para describir esto… – le vieron las chicas – delicioso… no aun se queda corto – una lagrima de felicidad salio de su ojo derecho – delicioso – repitió de nuevo mientras devoro aquel plato en cuestión de segundos – ¡otro!  
– En seguida – sonrió el cocinero aliviado – tres ordenes mas saliendo  
– ¿tres? – giro a ver Ryuji quien no había ordenado – ¿que paso Bra? ¿Te duele el estomago?  
– no es eso… – miro su plato vació la mencionada – … – parecía que iba a decir algo pero no continuo  
– ¿que? – dijo confundido Ryuji  
– caballero – decidió intervenir Ayame – algunas chicas les gusta hacer dieta – Bra le observo agradecida – mas que moda es por salud  
– Aguantar hambre no es saludable – argumento Ryuji – el cuerpo solo pide lo que necesita  
– Puede ser cierto pero el comer en exceso puede ser malo – Teuchi parecía querer decir algo ya que aquello podría afectar la venta de la semana, solo gracias a la clientela habitual salían a flote y no prosperaban como el deseaba  
– No niego que es bueno tener dieta balanceada – continuo Ryuji, ya les habían servido la segunda ronda pero decidió proseguir aquello – según sé hay mamíferos que pasan comiendo solo hojas e igual son gordas  
– creo que se refiere a las vacas – susurro Naruko, Pan solo asintió  
– mientras hay otros que comen inclusive su propio peso pero su propia actividad física hace que inclusive necesiten hasta más  
– pero su metabolismo… – Ayame ya empezaba a discutir ya que inclusive ella seguía una dieta que según una revista de moda que leyó era para encontrar pareja  
– orugas – al decir eso todo el mundo giro la cabeza mientras un símbolo de interrogación se dibujaba sobre su cabeza – el metabolismo de ellas es injusto… llegan a comer alrededor de 1000 veces su peso… ¿para que? Para convertirse en hermosas mariposas… ¿crees que si ellas se mataran de hambre llegaran hacer mariposas? – Aquello le abrió los ojos a las chicas presentes, a Teuchi le pareció mas un eslogan al no entender a que se refería por completo – ademas en lugar de ser beneficioso, inclusive puede ser perjudicial, o dejas de crecer o puede que se queden planas como tablas… – eso si lo entendió Teuchi quien rio un momento  
– Uno más por favor – se decidió al final Bra – _"ahora entiendo por que mi madre decía que comiera lo justo, ni mucho ni muy poco… igual ahora sé por que Pan tiene mas busto que yo…"_ – pensó para si misma y aquello era cierto Pan tenia buena figura pero debido a que estaba acostumbrada a una forma de vestir muy diferente a la suya no resaltaban mucho sus curvas que había empezado a desarrollar, una vez le quiso probar el conjunto que ella usa y este no se ajusto a ella, le quedaba pequeño pero no por ser robusta lo cual le dijo para no sentirse mal consigo misma…  
– Mi abuelita decía "así como te entrenas asi comes" se lo decía muy seguido a mi mamá ya que veía que comía muy poco y luego me lo empezaba a decir a mi jeje – charlaba entre bocados  
– si decía eso seguro era por que alguien en tu familia era un tragón – comento Ryuji divertido  
– Y lo era.. mi abuelito y mi padre comían siempre como si no hubiera mañana… hasta que mi padre dejo de entrenar dejo de comer tanto… pero igual mucho mas de lo normal – alzo un plato vació mientras que se lo cambiaba por otro lleno el dueño del local  
– oh… eso es bueno saberlo – comento Ryuji, igual levanto su plato y Ayame fue quien se lo cambio por otro igual  
– Yo la verdad… no sabría decir de quien saque mi nuevo amor al Ramen jeje – rio nerviosa Naruko  
– si puedo decirlo creo que ya es cosa de familia… ¿conoces a Naruto? – dijo Ayame quien se acerco a Naruko  
– Aun no… pero por lo que veo tiene su fama  
– El viene siempre que puede por un Ramen, ayer bien noche vino a festejar con Iruka-sensei su ascenso a Genin  
– en su momento nos encontraremos – sonrió feliz con aquella idea Naruko  
– bueno si me preguntan a mi ya estoy satisfecho – bajo su ultimo plato Ryuji  
– yo deje de comer un par antes – respondió Bra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comió hasta sentirse satisfecha  
– ¡Termine! – dijeron a la vez Naruko y Pan  
– ¿quien gano? – pregunto Pan con curiosidad  
– ¿estábamos compitiendo? – comento Bra  
– yo pensaba que no… – respondió Ryuji  
– veamos… – empezó a hacer cuentas Ayame – del caballero fueron 6 platos  
– Ryuji – sonrió  
– de la joven que cambio su dieta 5  
– Bra – miro a otro lado, había comido mas de lo que creía  
– y… – Naruko y Pan se miraron desafiantes – ustedes dos 8 platos cada una – les sonrió  
– ¿empate? – corearon ambas  
– bueno… al parecer encontraste competencia Pan – comento Bra a la joven Son  
– Mañana seguro gano – respondió la pequeña azabache  
– espera no comeremos lo mismo todos los días – dijo Ryuji – hay que tener una dieta balanceada, aunque no quita que vendremos cada dos días jeje…  
– mañana no pero el siguiente si… – comento Bra quien había entendido – la verdad este Ramen lo podría comer todos los días y sin aburrirme ¿cuanto sera la cuenta?  
– 5,500 Ryo, con un leve descuento – dijo Ayame  
– ¿no dan mas descuento? – empezó a negociar Bra  
– dale seis mil Bra, así redondeas e incluyes la propina – comento Ryuji  
– … bueno tengo que admitir que estuvo bien... – ya no objeto y entrego la cifra acordada de Ryuji  
– bien… ahora como encontraremos esa casa – comento Bra – Ryuji presta las llaves – este las saco y de las entrego, las observo unos momentos lo que mas destacaba en este era el llavero con forma de remolino mismo que observo Ayame y Teuchi  
– creo que ya se de donde son – comento el hombre mayor, saco un lapicero y le anoto la dirección tras un volante  
– ¿en serio? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Pan y Naruko  
– gracias por la ayuda… a este idiota se le olvido pedir las indicaciones cuando se las entregaron – señalo a Ryuji  
– gracias por la comida y gracias por todo – hizo una leve reverencia Ryuji, las chicas le imitaron y también agradecieron – bueno nos despedimos que tenemos que ir a la academia… aquí donde ven ellas serán un equipo Genin, nos vemos – se despidieron antes de marcharse de aquel local  
– creo que esto se pondrá mas animado a partir de ahora – comento Ayame  
– eso veo, cuida el local que ire a traer mas ingredientes para mas tarde que venga Naruto – respondió alegre el dueño, en solo esa mañana había vendido lo de un día  
– entendido – contesto su hija – Bienvenido – saludo a un cliente al tiempo que su padre se iba

Empezaron a caminar hacia la academia, a esas horas ya se veía mucho mas movimiento en la aldea, cuando se fueron acercando a la academia observaron algunos equipos de Genin que iban saliendo con un Jounin, a entrar iban cuando ven al Hokage acompañado de una Kunoichi de cabello morado  
– ¡Joi! al parecer venimos a tiempo – saludo Ryuji al Hokage  
– buenas tardes – les respondió el Hokage – ella sera su Jounin, se llama Anko Mitarashi  
– ¿Este trió de mocosas serán mis estudiantes? – dijo sorprendida la mujer – ¿quieres que mueran jóvenes? – Pan y Bra solo se observaron, Naruko solo le vio de forma retadora  
– Si quieres intentalo pero no lo lograras – respondió rebelde Naruko  
– ¿ese es un reto? – sonrió macabra Anko  
– podrían calmarse un poco – intento separarlas Ryuji  
– no creo que esto sea buena idea… – susurro Pan, Bra solo seguía observando  
– Bueno, si pasan la prueba de Anko serán el equipo 11, la teoría la pueden aprender sobre la marcha – comento el Hokage  
– al anochecer en el bosque de la muerte, entrada 13 – respondió Anko amenazadora antes de retirarse – con su permiso Hokage ire a conseguir las hojas de defunción… y por cierto… no cenen o vomitaran… – al decir lo ultimo solo desapareció en una bola de humo  
– eso fue una extraña presentación… – hablo Ryuji  
– bueno… entonces aprovechemos… Ryuji… tu te enfrentaras a… – una bomba de humo exploto en ese momento  
– Espero que tu llama de la juventud este a nuestra altura – un sujeto en maya verde se presento  
– … Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido – un hombre con cabellera larga y ojos blancos llego caminando luego de la entrada del hombre en mayas verdes y se puso a su lado derecho  
– hola – saludo un ultimo al lado izquierdo del hombre en mayas, el solo apareció en una pequeña nube de humo, estaba leyendo un pequeño libro por lo que no dijo mas…  
– Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake y Gai… espero no le maten… – dijo preocupada Naruko, sus compañeras le escucharon…  
– ¿Tan fuertes son? – pregunto Bra  
– Vamos Ryuji vencelos rápido para que nos ayudes con la mujer macabra – exclamo Pan, pero tras de ella apareció la susodicha  
– A ese sujeto no le dejaran hueso ileso – comento la Kunoichi mayor al regresar  
– Eso fue rápido – hablo de nuevo el Hokage  
– han re-ordenado las formas para pedir este tipo de papeleo – le enseño las cartas de exoneración para que no la tachen de asesina, y de defunción por si de verdad morían…  
– Bien, todos andando… el combate de Ryuji sera en el campo de entrenamiento 8 y el del equipo 11 en el 11  
– esto se puso feo… – fue lo único que comento Ryuji al ver a sus examinadores…

Continuara

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Datos**  
1] Traducción gracias al traductor de Google :v

 **Nota final  
** ¿se quedo en la mejor parte?… rayos… pero antes… disculpen si me demore en traer la continuación, a partir de ahora traeré los capítulos cada dos semanas y con suerte un poco antes pero no quiero bajar la cantidad de palabras que lo siento muy corto jeje. Virus Pirata gracias por la review… y si vi que le crece a Kabuto… pero aun falta para que aparezca jeje… ya me diste la idea para un leve relleno "honor a sus nombres" ya sabras que pasara si sabes los significados de Pan y Bra (guiño, guiño) habrá pan de por medio y… mira el avance!

 **Avance**  
– Kame… – Pan empezó a crear la técnica insignia de su familia mientras Naruko entretenía un poco a Anko – Hame – la Kunoichi mayor al ver aquel extraño jutsu lanzo unas cuantas senbo a Pan  
– ¡No tan rápido! – Bra lanzo unas cuantas Shuriken que le dio Naruko al momento de hacer el plan, con aquello bloqueo las senbo – Naruko ¡Ahora! – al escuchar aquello Naruko se aferro a la mujer  
– ¡HA! – la onda de Ki se acerco de forma peligrosa a ambas chicas  
– ¡A esto me refería! – grito antes de sentir la técnica frente suyo… con el agarre de Naruko no la podría esquivar, realmente habían trabajado las tres juntas para matarla, cerro los ojos cuando sintió que la técnica daría en el blanco…

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– Espero que lo de la bola de fuego no halla sido en serio – comento Ryuji mientras se disipaba un poco el humo a su alrededor, había bloqueado aquel Jutsu con sus antebrazos al momento de la explosión… eso no lo había sacado de un circulo de un metro de diámetro del suelo  
– Claro que no – Gai se había deslizado bajo Ryuji, en aquel momento le empezó a patear para elevarlo en el aire  
– no te lo dejare tan fácil – intento contra atacar lanzando un puñetazo pero al hacerlo Gai lo esquivo mientras le pateaba un costado  
– Ahora – Kakashi lanzo varios Kunais al brazo de Ryuji con el que intento golpear a Gai, de los 5 que arrojo dos rebotaron y 3 se clavaron en el brazo  
– puede que resistas el daño físico externo… pero que tal el interno.. – decia Hiashi mientras entro circulo – Gai ¡Ahora!  
– ¡SI! – asintio el Jounin de verde – ¡Primera puerta abierta! – de su cuerpo salio un poco de vapor al momento que empezó a girar para golpear en la base del cuello a Ryuji – ¡Konoha Senpuu!  
– ¡Byakugan! – Hiashi tomo posición de lucha ahora si le golpearia en serio – Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas ) – no permitió que tocara suelo al momento de empezar su ataque...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– entiendo que antes nos pidieras compartir habitación… pero ¿también ahora? – cuestiono la decisión de Ryuji de que las tres compartieran el mismo cuarto  
– Si, si quieren ser un buen equipo tienen que convivir todo el tiempo posible… seguro en un par de años cada quien se ira por su cuenta… – Bra pareció entender eso, Pan aun intentaba captar la idea y Naruko… a ella le dio igual realmente o eso simulaba  
– Si es por mi protección… puedo dormir sola… ya lo he hecho antes en medio de territorio enemigo lo puedo hacer ahora también – dijo neutral, pero Bra se percato de eso y Pan detecto una fluctuación en su Ki  
– ¡mentiras! – Bra fue quien se quejo, Pan iba a hacerlo pero aquello era inusual en la Brief – desde ahora no somos un equipo – aquello entristeció a Naruko y Pan estaba a punto de gritarle – somos una familia – abrazo a ambas chicas – después de lo que viví hoy entendí eso… no tengo fuerza física, ni técnicas especiales… solo mi inteligencia… si estamos juntas seguro le ganaremos incluso al idiota de Ryuji  
– ¡Si! ¡Le ganaremos al cabeza hueca de Ryuji! – secundo Pan afianzando el abrazo  
– yo… yo… – las lagrimas le traicionaron – gracias – sollozaba mientras más se aferro al abrazo – seguro le dejamos medio muerto – dijo con mas animo  
– … oigan… sigo aquí… – se puso nervio Ryuji al oír las intenciones de las chicas  
– ¿medio? Con un pie en la tumba – Bra observo un momento a Ryuji mientras le saco la lengua de forma juguetona – aquello solo le saco una gota de sudor al nombrado


	6. Examen Genin

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Examen Genin**

Rival

– Por acá Ryuji – el Hokage le señalo que le acompañara  
– le sigo – sonrió nervioso, tras de ellos iban el equipo Jounin, sintió que le estaban cortando la salida  
– solo espero que tu llama arda como los rumores que corren – dijo emocionado Gai

Aquel grupo de hombres se alejaron de las chicas  
– yo quería ver como lo mataban – dijo con cierto pesar Anko  
– dudo que puedan – susurro Pan a sus compañeras  
– No te sabría decir… ese equipo esta bien equilibrado, especialista en Taijutsu, en Ninjutsu y el líder del prestigioso clan Hyuga… – respondió Naruko – si el daño externo no causa daño un ataque directo a sus puntos Tenketsu puede que si lo lastime  
– Causar daño interno… buen plan pero no creo que funcione…  
– por favor mocosa, harán equipo los eternos rivales… seguro Gai hará competencia de quien le rompa mas huesos… – la Kunoichi hizo alarde de los Shinobis de su generación  
– … – Bra alzo una ceja, se le ocurrió una idea – ¿que tal una apuesta?  
– te escucho mocosa – aquello le llamo la atención  
– si Ryuji regresa sin un hueso roto, nos pagaras la cena… caso contrario… 4,000 Ryos fáciles – le sonrió con seguridad  
– eso si regresa – sonrió de forma macabra – sera el dinero mas fácil que he ganado en mi vida… las que sobrevivan las llevare a cenar – sonrió de nuevo de forma maléfica, aquello puso nerviosa a Bra y Naruko… pero Pan no sintió amenaza real – vamos, es por aquí – empezó a caminar camino al campo 11, este era raramente usado, normalmente salían un máximo de 30 estudiantes y eran divididos en equipos de tres – mientras caminan deberían de empezar a organizarse… les diré desde ya… si no me atacan a matar no aprobaran…  
– sin más detalles no puedo hacer mucho – bufo molesta Bra mientras empezaba a caminar  
– Me gustaría decirles mis Jutsus pero seguro nos escuchara esa loca – comento Naruko  
– yo solo estoy segura que luchare como mi abuelito me enseño… no pienso atacar a matar – dijo despreocupada Pan, Son Goku le enseño a respetar la vida y en combates justos, por lo mismo Pan cuando entrenaba en el Dojo de Mister Satan se contenía todo lo que podía… eso le ayudo a regular su fuerza  
– al menos... ¿Goku-sama te enseño su mejor técnica? – cuestiono Bra, su madre le contaba muchas historias de Goku… en parte sabia más de este que de su propio padre… este no le había entrenado en nada… solo en un par de ocasiones le espió mientras le intentaba enseñar el Final Flash, o el Garlick Gun a Trunks y no porque quería heredar sus técnicas… Trunks le aprendió el Kame Hame Ha a Gohan y Goten… eso Vegeta lo tomo como un insulto y decidió hacer algo al respecto aunque al final la que su hermano aprendió fue el ataque Big Bang, aun antes de practicar aquello necesitaba resolver un par de dudas  
– ¡Claro que si! – dijo alegre Pan – sabes… el me enseño la gran mayoría de estas… el problema que no las practicamos juntos – bajo la mirada triste – pero su técnica favorita fue la primera que me enseño a mis cuatro años – sonrió feliz al recordar el día que la aprendió – durante nuestro viaje le saque un poco más de información pero por lo que paso no tomo en serio mi entrenamiento por lo que estoy más que todo con teoría jeje  
– eso es bueno… yo también estoy igual… solo recuerdo unas explicaciones que mi padre le dio a mi hermano, seguro que con practica las aprendo – sonrió confiada – aunque antes tienes que enseñarme bien las bases del Ki  
– ya sabes… el ki… es… – le sucedió lo mismo que su padre cuando se lo intento explicar a su madre – ¡Ah! – grito impaciente – el ki es esto – alzo su mano y empezó a destellar, rápidamente Bra se la bajo giro de inmediato hacia la mujer mayor por estar comiendo dango no se percato, Naruko si vio aquello  
– a veces eres demasiado impulsiva, el factor sorpresa nos ayudara – explico  
– jeje lo siento – respondió apenada  
– esa es una aplicación, yo decía que es  
– "es la energía interna que es propia de cada ser, es como si fuera un poder invisible" – respondió ahora con la frase que le dijo su padre  
– eso suena más a lo que preguntaba – sonó satisfecha – pero igual tenemos que preguntarle a Ryuji… el mismo dijo que estudia la energía ¿no?  
– cierto, cierto – asintió Pan  
– eso es interesante… ¿creen que pueda aprender? – pregunto Naruko – aunque no domino muy bien mi chakra como se debe… siempre uso un poco mas jeje  
– Chakra y Ki… espero que Ryuji pueda explicar cada uno – susurro pensativa Bra

– ¡Llegamos! – alzo la voz Anko para llamar la atención de su equipo, aquel campo de entrenamiento estaba cerca del bosque de la muerte una de sus rejas se veía a lo lejos la mayoría estaba cubierto por algunos árboles y se observaba lo que parecía ser un riachuelo al otro lado de este había un leve claro y algunas rocas de gran tamaño parecían que las fueron arrojar ahí, habían varios matorrales y hierba mala en todo aquello – en serio que este lugar necesita mantenimiento, aunque igual la que sobreviva lo limpiara – sonrió maliciosa, aquello le saco una gota de sudor al trió de chicas – como me hicieron una observación sobre mis exámenes copiare el de alguien más – empezó a explicar mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo – será sencillo aquella que me quite uno de este par de cascabeles será Genin, el que no lo logre lo mandare de vuelta a la academia – sonrió ahora divertida  
– Pero solo hay dos – señalo Naruko  
– exacto… no cualquiera puede ser Shinobi, tienen hasta el amanecer para quitármelos… aunque para hacerlo tendrán que atacar a matar – lo ultimo lo dijo con leve toque de maldad  
– eso es injusto – comento Pan, Bra pensaba el por que de aquello  
– ¡Empiecen! – alzo la voz Anko, al momento de hacerlo cierta pelirroja se alzo al ataque – ese es el espíritu, será la primero en morir – bloqueo el golpe inicial  
– necesito ser Genin – respondió decidida Naruko – mi hermano seguro será Genin y no pienso quedarme atrás – prosiguió con la arremetida  
– tengo que ayudarla… me gustaría ser Kunoichi pero no quiero dejarte fuera de esto Bra – observo a la mencionada  
– Ve… – le menciono esta, grave error en aquel momento un par de clones de su futura maestra les rodearon – ¿Qué? – uno de estos se puso en su espalda y le sujeto las manos mientras colocaba un kunai en su cuello, Bra sintió el filo del mismo  
– ustedes dos son muy descuidadas – comento Anko – ¿así quieren ser Ninjas? – apretó el Kunai sobre el cuello de la niña, pero por alguna razón era más resistente de lo que aparentaba, tuvo que aplicar un poco mas de fuerza para herirla – en el mundo Ninja es matar o morir  
– No te dejare – dijo furiosa Pan, Anko planeaba seguir hablando pero al momento que dijo eso Pan salto con todas su fuerzas sobre aquel clon, ignoro por completo al que tenia enfrente y golpeo con toda su fuerza al que había atrapado a Bra, este simplemente exploto en ese momento – lo siento – le dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado  
– no te preocupes – aquello le asusto, pero no podía mostrar debilidad en ese momento  
– Cambio de planes – intervino Naruko, en ese momento arrojo una bomba de humo y sujeto a ambas  
– cof, cof – tosió un momento Anko – esa cabello de pulpo está bien entrenada a diferencia de ese par, aunque la mocosa de la pañoleta tiene bastante fuerza física – de su porta kunai saco unos dangos que había guardado – les daré unos minutos antes de que les de caza – empezó a comer tranquila

Naruko les sostuvo hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de donde estaba su examinadora, solo hasta entonces les soltó  
– espera… – jadeo unos momento Bra, aquella carrera dejo en evidencia su falta de entrenamiento  
– soy diestra en combate pero dudo que pueda vencer a alguien que fue entrenada por un Sannin – comento un poco cansada Naruko, el leve combate junto a la carrera le canso un poco  
– Nunca vi ese tipo de técnicas – atino a decir Pan, estaba menos cansada debido a que disimuladamente voló cuando Naruko le arrastro – si peleara sola contra ella sería un combate difícil  
– ¡Eso es! – Naruko y Pan observaron a Bra, esta ya había descifrado aquello – ya sé que tenemos que hacer… ¿Naruko qué cosas llevas?...

A la joven Brief se le había ocurrido algo, no solo descubrió en que se basaba aquel examen sino también como contrarrestar y posiblemente vencer a su examinadora para bajarle los aires…

–¡Anko! ¡Estoy lista para el segundo round! – Naruko se encontraba en un claro, cerca de ella se encontraban Pan y Bra  
– no arruines la diversión – comento a la que invocaron, cuando apareció en una nube de humo, había aparecido tras la niña pero no espero que Pan se lanzara a la batalla – en serio descuidaras a tu amiga – sonrió macabra mientras otro clon apareció tras Bra, salvo que esta vez le apuñalo con un Kunai cuando esta se convirtió en otra Naruko  
– No eres la única que sabe usar clones – sonrió divertida mientras desapareció en una nube de humo  
– por eso me llamaste de forma directa… decidieron ocultar a su miembro mas débil – menciono Anko mientras observaba al par de niñas, solo quedaba la original ya que de nuevo Pan rompió al clon de un solo puñetazo – "me tengo que cuidar de la pequeña… aunque no lo parezca tiene mucha fuerza" – pensó para si – ¿al parecer un cascabel para cada uno de ustedes no?  
– jeje – Pan sonrió, aquello desconcertó a la Kunoichi mayor iba a empezar a hacer sellos de manos cuando un kunai con sello explosivo cayo frente a ella, se tuvo que detener para defenderse – vamos – Pan y Naruko empezaron a pelear juntas contra Anko

– Tienen buena combinación pero aun así – intento hacer sellos de manos pero en esta ocasión algunas senbo se clavaron en sus manos – ¡maldición! – aquello no dolía pero si le impidieron por el momento hacer Jutsus  
– ¡Naruko! – el plan seguía sobre marcha, Pan dio un par de volteretas hacia atrás para luego tomar una pose que parecía heredada… Naruko se acerco a Anko y empezó de nuevo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cada que Anko intentaba acercarse a Pan un kunai con sello explosivo le detenía y si intentaba hacer sellos le eran lanzados senbos, no todos atinaban pero si los suficientes para desconcentrarla  
– es hora de acabar esto – dijo notablemente molesto Anko – ¡Sen'eijashu! – alzo su mano derecha apuntando donde provenían aquellas armas y varias serpientes fueron hacia esa dirección buscando al culpable de las mismas, Bra salio de su escondite pero un destello hizo que prestara de nuevo su atención en la pelinegra, Naruko le seguía atacando sin descanso tomo aquel momento para tomar un segundo respiro y renovar su ataque  
– Kame… – Pan empezó a crear la técnica insignia de su familia mientras Naruko entretenía un poco a Anko – Hame – la Kunoichi mayor al ver aquel extraño Jutsu lanzo unas cuantas senbo a Pan  
– ¡No tan rápido! – Bra lanzo unas cuantas Shuriken que le dio Naruko al momento de hacer el plan, con aquello bloqueo las senbo – Naruko ¡Ahora! – al escuchar aquello Naruko se aferro a la mujer  
– ¡HA! – la onda de Ki se acerco de forma peligrosa a ambas chicas  
– ¡A esto me refería! – grito antes de sentir la técnica frente suyo… con el agarre de Naruko no la podría esquivar, realmente habían trabajado las tres juntas para matarla, cerro los ojos cuando sintió que la técnica daría en el blanco…  
– ¡Tada! – Naruko le soltó, la técnica se había desviado impactando con las rocas que estaban en ese lugar…  
– ¡BOOM! – una gran explosión se escucho, de aquellas rocas no quedaron nada… eso asusto a Anko… se busco los cascabeles pero no tenia ninguno  
– Eso si lo sentí cerca… – dio un suspiro de alivio la mujer mayor – interesante técnica mocosa, no solo tiene poder, tienes control sobre esta… pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿quienes serán las futura Genin?  
– Las tres – respondió resuelta Bra mientras se acercaba  
– a ver… explicame – exigió Anko  
– Desde que mostraste los cascabeles lo estuve pensando… – empezó a explicar – cuando venimos hacia aquí vimos a varios grupos de chicos, pero no es lo mismo ser un grupo que un equipo… ¿que implica ser equipo? – pregunto sin esperar respuesta – trabajar juntos, preocuparse el uno por el otro… que buscaras atacarme a mi me lo confirmo… cierto me querías "matar" – hizo comillas con los dedos – pero nunca nos hiciste firmar los papeles… ya sea por que no era en serio o se te olvido – una sonrisa nerviosa delato a la mujer – al parecer lo segundo… obviando eso… si fuéramos un equipo normal era imposible que de forma individual ganáramos a alguien de rango superior… se debe de trabajar en equipo si se quiere ganar… ¿recuerdas eso de Goku y Vegeta no Pan?  
– cierto… eran muy fuertes pero según me contó mi papá cuando estaban arrinconados solo así trabajaban juntos y nadie les ganaba… – respondió emocionada – lastima lo del ultimo combate… – bajo la mirada triste  
– deberías de dejar de pensar en eso Pan… si, están muertos… duele admitirlo pero tenemos que llevar sus memorias con nosotras – dijo aquello con pesar Bra, a pesar de ser cierto aun no había pasado mucho desde entonces…  
– Así que sus familias están muertas… – susurro triste Naruko, esos sentimientos eran nuevos para ella, la emoción del combate, la alegría de la victoria, la empatia que tenia con su equipo… a pesar de todo le gustaba su nueva vida…  
– si sus familiares están muertos… ¿que es de ustedes el hombre que les acompaña? – pregunto curiosa Anko, hasta donde sabia le tenían fe ciega y confiaban en su fuerza para apostar a su favor, aquella pregunta también llamo la atención de Naruko  
– la verdad… no somos nada – respondió resuelta Bra – dijo que nos cuidaría y hasta el momento lo ha hecho  
– cierto – prosiguió Pan – se llama Ryuji y es fuerte, ademas es divertido jajaja – rio animada Pan, entonces Naruko le vio con cierto recelo…  
– "Mocosa… ¿lo que sientes son celos?" – Cuestiono Kurumin en la mente de Naruko  
– "¡¿QUE?!" – grito en su mente… – "no como crees" – intento excusarse  
– "ahora dirás que no sentiste nada anoche..." – le miro inquisidora la Kyubi  
– "en que momento..." – inhalo y decidió postergar ese tema con Kurumin… no quería perderse la charla que tenia su equipo  
– Considérense afortunadas – se encontraba hablando Anko, al parecer no paso el tiempo cuando Naruko converso con Kyubi – conocieron a sus padres… aquí con fortuna vives lo suficiente como para llegar a la edad de beber sake… – Naruko solo bajo la mirada al escuchar aquello – dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y vamos por dangos – intento animar a su nuevo equipo  
– bueno… Sensei… olvide la apuesta yo pago – sonrió amable Bra, una parte de ella cambio con ese examen  
– hablando de eso… ¿no iremos a ver que tal le va a Ryuji? – pregunto Naruko  
– yo paso – respondió aburrida Bra – seguro solo lo trataran como saco de boxeo  
– yo quiero ver que tipo de técnicas hacen… ¡vamos! – la alegría de Pan era única  
– de verdad que no se preocupan ni un poco por él – comento Anko con una gota de sudor en la cabeza  
– sé que resiste… pero igual quiero ir a ver – hablo Naruko, aunque igual ella solo quería verlo a él realmente  
– Ya que… vamos… igual luego todos vamos a comer – se resigno Bra…

Mientras que el examen de las chicas no había sido muy largo cuando llegaron Ryuji ya había acabado el suyo y mientras les esperaba tenia un combate amistoso con su nuevo "rival"… pero esto fue lo que sucedió cuando se separaron:

– Por acá Ryuji – el Hokage le señalo que le acompañara  
– le sigo – sonrió nervioso, tras de ellos iban el equipo Jounin, sintió que le estaban cortando la salida  
– solo espero que tu llama arda como los rumores que corren – dijo emocionado Gai  
– ¿que es lo que dicen? – pregunto curioso el mencionado  
– que hay un luchador que tiene la defensa suprema… la de un dragón… le han llamado ¡Shiryudo! [1]  
– pero si ya la rompieron…  
– ¡igual cuenta con la generación del mismo! – aquel sujeto de leotardo verde si era bastante animado  
– no creen que exageran un poco – una gota al mero estilo anime salio de la cabeza de Ryuji – ¿y como esta eso de Shiryudo? ¿Quien pone esos nombres?  
– A mi me llaman la bestia verde de Konoha – empezó a caminar de manos el sujeto con peinado de tazón – y a mi rival eterno el ninja que a copiado mil Jutsus  
– y seguro no pasa de los mismos tres jajaja – rio divertido Ryuji, lo cual contagio a Gai que se deslizo por la risa  
– eso estuvo bueno… aunque la verdad parece cierto – se puso un momento pensativo intentando contar los Jutsus que ha usado en sus combates  
– cof – tosió levemente el Hokage cuando llegaron al lugar – este lugar sera donde lucharan – el equipo Jounin conocía a la perfección la gran mayoría de campos de entrenamiento  
– genial… mucho verde, me gusta, me gusta – contemplo aquello un momento, era una campo abierto con arboles rodeándolo  
– el examen sera sencillo,los tienes que encontrar y pelear contra ellos, debes de dejarlos fuera de combate a los tres en menos de una hora para que te consideres aprobado  
– ¿que? – no le pareció aquello – mas que examen parece que quieres ver que tal soy en la ofensiva – le miro serio un momento  
– ¿alguna sugerencia? – cuestiono el Hokage, la verdad era que si quería ver de que era capaz el joven  
– veamos… – pensó un momento, antes de que alguien dijera algo empezó a dibujar un circulo de un metro de diámetro a su alrededor – tienen diez minutos para incapacitarme, ataquen con todo lo que tengan. Pasado ese tiempo saldré de el circulo y les noqueare  
– quiero ver que lo intentes – aquello molesto al Hyuga – de acuerdo, si te crees capaz de resistir el puño suave y salir ileso lo comprobaremos…  
– hagan lo que quieran – dijo perezoso el peliplateado mientras seguía con la siguiente pagina de su libro  
– Si no soy capaz de romperte un solo hueso daré 100 vueltas a la aldea – se emociono mas la bestia verde de Konoha – Kakashi mi eterno rival compitamos a ver quien le rompe mas huesos – volteo a ver al mencionado  
– lo que quieras – dijo sin prestar mucha atención  
– igual se ve que sera interesante – menciono el Hokage mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudente – ¡Empiecen! – soltó sin más

– ¡Konoha Senpū! – Gai empezó la arremetida con una de sus técnicas favoritas, para su sorpresa la primera patada había sido bloqueada pero con la velocidad que tenia le acertó la segunda directo en el estomago pero aquello no fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Ryuji – ¡Buena defensa! – alabo a su contrincante  
– gracias… creo jeje – sonrió nervioso, no termino aquello cuando Hiashi intervino  
–No le des tiempo para respirar… ¡Byakugan! – activo sus poder ocular, exceptuando que al parecer aquel sujeto era capaz de desviar el chakra a todo su cuerpo en lugar de quedarse en sus puntos Tenketsu por el momento solo decidió atacar directo al corazón y acabar con aquello rápido – ¡Shōtei! – luego de golpearlo igual que antes no retrocedió el daño interno hizo que se doblegara un poco, en ese momento ambos Jounin saltan hacia atrás  
– ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – a una gran velocidad Kakashi hizo los sellos necesarios para aquel Jutsu, cual impacto de lleno al objetivo… luego de la explosión una gran nube de humo quedo en el lugar  
– Espero que lo de la bola de fuego no halla sido en serio – comento Ryuji mientras se disipaba un poco el humo a su alrededor, había bloqueado aquel Jutsu con sus antebrazos al momento de la explosión… eso no lo había sacado de un circulo de un metro de diámetro del suelo  
– Claro que no – Gai se había deslizado bajo Ryuji, en aquel momento le empezó a patear para elevarlo en el aire  
– no te lo dejare tan fácil – intento contra atacar lanzando un puñetazo pero al hacerlo Gai lo esquivo mientras le pateaba un costado – ¡Konoha Daisenpū!  
– Ahora – Kakashi lanzo varios Kunais al brazo de Ryuji con el que intento golpear a Gai, de los 5 que arrojo dos rebotaron y 3 se clavaron en el brazo  
– puede que resistas el daño físico externo… pero que tal el interno.. – decía Hiashi mientras entro en el circulo – Gai ¡Ahora!  
– ¡SI! – asintió el Jounin de verde – ¡Primera puerta abierta! – de su cuerpo salio un poco de vapor al momento que empezó a girar para golpear en la base del cuello a Ryuji – ¡Ura Renge!  
– ¡Byakugan! – Hiashi tomo posición de lucha ahora si le golpearia en serio – Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas ) – no permitió que tocara suelo al momento de empezar su ataque…

La gran cantidad de golpes habían sido certeros, la combinación de los tres Jounin era bastante letal, pero Kakashi no dejaría cabo sueltos, mostró su Sharingan y luego preparo una de sus mejores técnicas  
– ¡Chidori! – grito al momento de distinguir la silueta y lanzarse al ataque, lo que le pareció extraño era que escucho una especie de eco, aquel Jutsu fue preciso… justo en el centro del pecho fue donde termino, en aquel momento el hombre que le impacto tenia los ojos cerrados… parecía que al final había muerto – solo son palabrerías… – ni termino lo que iba a decir cuando le sujetan la mano con la que había hecho el Chidori  
– tengo que insistir que eso duele – empezó a hablar mientras despacio abría los ojos, estos eran azules por completo, su Ki se empezó a revelar en forma de aura mientras que donde había sido mas herido se mostraba como era su cuerpo original… Kakashi en ese momento pensó que seria un Kekkei Genkai… pero no pudo detallarlo mas ya que le habían golpeado tras la cabeza para noquearlo – ya pasaron diez minutos – sonrió de una manera un poco tétrica, ninguno de los hombres se acobardo. Dejo a un lado el cuerpo de Kakashi y corrió tras Hiashi, lo único que vio este fue que el chakra de Ryuji ya no solo estaba en su cuerpo… parecía que su cuerpo era chakra… algunos de sus puntos Tenketsu estaban cerrados pero por el chakra alrededor de estos les abrieron y restauraron de nuevo – ¡tu técnica si me dolió! – le golpeo con ambas manos con cuidado de no sobre pasarse, ya estaban dos fuera de combate…  
– Al parecer si estas ardiendo – le comento Gai a su nuevo rival – si no soy capaz de resistir uno de tus golpes daré mil vueltas a la aldea, ¡Puerta de la vida abierta! – solo termino su linea y fue directo al ataque, ambos se dieron un golpe directo en el rostro… pero para sorpresa de ambos ninguno de los dos cedió  
– eres fuerte – Ryuji le miro emocionado  
– Lo mismo digo… nuevo rival – lo ultimo lo dijo al momento de perder la puerta – uf… – exhalo agotado – eso estuvo genial… la llama de tu juventud arde como pocas que he visto  
– yo puedo decir que eres de las pocas personas que tienes buen nivel de artes marciales… – cuando termino de hablar lo que simulaba su piel le volvió a cubrir luego por un momento se vieron para luego sonreír casi al mismo tiempo  
– La verdad si que eres fuerte – sonrió complacido el Hokage al ver una muestra de la fuerza de Ryuji – ¿esa es toda tu fuerza?  
– para ser sincero… no… y no me pida luchar en serio – lo ultimo lo dijo serio – solo peleo con todo de mi cuando tengo que proteger a alguien… mientras no – aquella respuesta complació al Hokage, pero un par de Anbus raíz que estuvieron presentes salieron despedidos cuando Ryuji les clavo la mirada un momento… – Imagino que tu caso es parecido verdad… ¿Dai?  
– Casi… recuerda mi nombre mi nuevo rival ¡Maito Gai! – grito su nombre a los cuatro vientos – yo no olvidare el tuyo Ryuji-dono – hizo su pose de chico bueno – pero si, en eso tienes razón… Dai fue mi padre y me dijo algo muy importante – cerro los ojos y alzo un dedo señal que diría algo importante – "¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera victoria? No es derrotar a alguien fuerte, es ser capaz de proteger a alguien que consideres importante."  
– sabias palabras, muy sabias palabras – aquella frase puso emotivo a Ryuji – Aceptare con gusto tu rivalidad – alzo su puño derecho, Gai lo choco con el suyo propio. Había nacido una nueva rivalidad en Konoha, la Bestia Verde y el Escudo dragón  
– ¿Un combate rápido para celebrar nuestra nueva rivalidad? – Gai a pesar de estar un poco cansado no dejaría de celebrar el hecho que tenia un nuevo rival  
– Si puedes seguir mi ritmo adelante – le sonrió de manera cómplice mientras se ponía en posición de combate  
– ¡Esa es la llama de juventud que esperaba! – luego de decir aquello empezaron a luchar por un rato mientras el Hokage sonreía complacido, podría ascender a Jounin al recién examinado pero algo le decía que tenia que entrar en los exámenes Chunin… por lo que lo dejaría como Genin un par de semanas…

Mientras el par de adultos empezaron un combate que parecía la continuación del anterior pero limitándose ambos en su estado normal, aunque la regla era simple… el primero en golpear la cara del otro ganaba. Los golpes y patadas iban y venían, para quienes eran ajenos a ese par parecía un combate serio, para Gai le ayudaba para fortalecer mas su Taijutsu… al no tener un compañero de entrenamiento se había quedado estancado y solo podía aumentar su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Mas no su técnica, ya que para que esta mejorara necesitaba aplicarla y corregirla. El caso de Ryuji era particular, este tenia mucho de no combatir mano a mano y esos combates le servirían para no oxidarse, todo arte marcial necesita ejercitarse algo de lo que era consciente Ryuji, parecido a Gai el tenia resistencia, defensa y bloqueo… el debes en cuando atacaba mientras que Gai de vez en cuando bloqueaba… de alguna forma se complementaban. En aquel momento las chicas llegaban

– ¡Ryuji! – gritaron a la par Pan y Naruko, aquel grito desconcentro al mencionado y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, justo en la mejilla derecha.  
– ¡Punto para mi! – grito feliz pero cansado Gai, ya tenian cerca de una hora combatiendo – descansare un momento antes de ir a dar las cien vueltas a la aldea – cayo sentado y empezó a respirar con mas tranquilidad  
– ¿cien? – entonces Ryuji lo recordó mientras se frotaba el cachete – no tienes por que… Kakashi solo me rompió 4… – el mencionado hace media hora estaba despierto pero se quedo leyendo su libro, antes de participar en aquello se había reunido con su equipo y le dio instrucciones para la prueba de mañana, estaba por retirarse pero le dio curiosidad lo que estaba diciendo – bueno si contamos las que me rompiste varias veces… fueron como 12 jeje…  
– ¡SI! – eso alegro al experto en Taijutsu… pero luego se preocupo… – en serio ¿estas bien?  
– no te preocupes… lo estoy – imito su pose de chico bueno – solo estoy cansado… lo que me hizo aquel sujeto con cabello largo – el cual seguía inconsciente pero Sarutobi y un Anbu se lo llevaron para que le atendieran como era debido al ser un jefe de clan – me dolió mas de lo que creía… me forzó a liberar mi Ki… sentí como me rompió por dentro y si me dolió – una lagrima de dolor salio de su ojo derecho al recordar la sensación  
– ¿perdiste? – pregunto Pan  
– no… dijo que le dolió… aunque tampoco dijo que gano… ¿que paso al final Ryuji? – cuestiono Bra  
– la verdad… no estoy seguro jeje – sonrió nervioso – luego de la prueba me quede peleando de forma amistosa con mi nuevo rival que se me olvido preguntarle al Hokage los resultados del mismo  
– … es seguro que pasaste – hablo Hatake mientras se levanto – Gai vamos tenemos que reportarnos al Hokage  
– Seguro mi rival numero 2 – se acerco a Kakashi ya se había repuesto bastante  
– ¿numero dos? – aquello extraño al mencionado  
– si quieres ser mi rival numero uno pues combatamos ahora mismo – se puso de nuevo en posición de combate, aquel hombre tenia muchas energías  
– así que quede… me quedo con el dos… te espero donde el Hokage – aunque no lo pareció aquello molesto a Kakashi, pero al momento se esfumo en una nube de humo  
– nos vemos otro día Ryuji-dono, chicas – se despidió de ambos con su pose de chico bueno antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo  
– ¿como hacen eso? – pregunto curiosa Pan – ¿Anko sensei nos enseñara a hacer eso? – miro a su nueva maestra…  
– Pueda que si, pueda que no – sonrió divertida – pensé que morirías Ryuji-san  
– soy difícil de matar jeje… – observo que ya estaba anocheciendo – saben… tengo que ir a hacer algo… Naruko sabe de que hablo – levanto su mano derecha en señal de despedida… estuvo así unos momentos… luego de acerco a Anko – ¿como sacan la bola de humo? – con aquello el equipo de Kunoichis se cayo de espaldas  
– ¡Ven acá que te muelo a palos! – dijo enojada Naruko  
– en serio es un idiota – susurro Bra  
– jeje – solo rio con pena ajena Pan  
– mejor me voy ¡Kai Kai! – luego de decir aquello simplemente desapareció  
– ¿por que quiere hacer la nube de humo si eso igual se ve genial? – cuestiono Anko luego de que el mencionado desapareciera, al tener conocimiento de rastreador no lo pudo detectar cerca por si solo se oculto de forma rápida, de eso se trataba la nube de humo… era para distraer mientras usabas tu velocidad para salir rápido del lugar – bueno chicas vamos, conozco una excelente tienda de Dangos – le dijo a su equipo mientras empezaba a caminar, este simplemente le siguió optaron por ignorar lo que sucedió con Ryuji…

– ¡Joi! – Ryuji apareció en la atalaya de Kami-sama – ¿Dende? – no le vio cerca, la técnica solo le invocaba donde tendría que estar Kami-sama, al no haber uno propio le llevaba a la atalaya. Luego de unos momentos le observo, a diferencia de antes que miraba con dirección lejana en esta ocasión miraba a la base de la atalaya… algo le había llamado la atención, Ryuji se acerco a su lado y miro hacia abajo – exactamente… ¿que vemos? – agudizo su vista lo mas que pudo y solo se percato de un par de pelinegras cerca de una cueva… una parecía una mujer joven y la otra una niña  
– ¿recuerdas las pruebas que mencione para ser Kami?  
– Si… buscar paz interior  
– esa fue impuesta por el Kaio-shin, pero el anterior añadió una muy complicada en este mundo… no haber arrebatado alguna vida ajena...  
– fuu… eso es complicado… aquí todo el mundo ataca a matar…  
– esa cueva… es el extremo de la cascada de la verdad… aquí nacen esas aguas y van a terminar hasta ese lugar… había una aldea cercana que le llamo la cueva de la búsqueda interior… llegar a una salida de la misma es complicada… son pocos quienes salen con vida y si lo hacen es por que han sido elegidos por Kami-sama para algo mas grande… ellas salieron de este lado… intuyo que entraron cerca de la cascada… la mayor insiste en retirarse… la menor quiere entrar de nuevo… sobre eso están discutiendo…  
– yo a penas veo dos puntos negros jeje  
– bueno… necesito un par de favores… luego de estos eres totalmente libre de regresar cuando quieras – alzo la vista el Namekiano para charlar con su invitado  
– y yo repito… mientras no sea matar a alguien me apunto – sonrió – solo espero que no sea pelear ya que el combate de hoy si estuvo entretenido jeje  
– lo vi… la verdad es que si… – sonrió complaciente el antiguo Kami-sama, el también escucho la respuesta que le dio Ryuji al Hokage, luego extendió su brazo con un pergamino hacia donde Ryuji – toma, no puedo ir al otro mundo pero puedo enviarte por unos momentos, entregaselo a Emma-sama del norte. Le comente mi plan y accedió a revisarlo, si le parece me ayudara para ejecutarlo. Cuando regreses necesito que vayas luego por Isobu, el Bijuu del Jinchuriki contra quien peleaste anoche, traelo aquí…  
– empecemos que hoy si ire a dormir todo lo que pueda – sujeto el pergamino – me eche mi sueño de gato pero no fue suficiente jeje – explico, luego Dende puso su mano en el pecho de Ryuji y como si se tratase de una señal al momento de rodearlo con su Ki este desapareció

– eso me canso mas de lo que pensé – se arrodillo un momento el Namekiano, se sostenía de su bastón  
– ¿Hola? – escucho la voz de una niña… se escuchaba asustada  
– sera… ¿que el día a llegado? – con esfuerzo se levanto y fue al lado de la entrada del templo, vio a la pequeña azabache – hola bienvenida… mi nombre es Dende… y a partir de ahora tu seras Kami-sama – hizo una reverencia mientras se presento  
– espera… ¿que? – la niña se miraba confundida – yo solo sentí que algo me llamaba dentro de la cueva y solo regrese… donde esta Izumi… sé que entro tras de mi… ¡Izumi! – alzo su voz buscando a su único familiar que pensó que vivía  
– no te preocupes… – aun alzaba el bastón – cuando tomes el bastón y aceptes tu titulo de Kami-sama sabrás muchas cosas… yo seré tu fiel sirviente y consejero… – la niña miro curioso tanto al bastón como al hombre verde frente a ella – solo respondeme dos cosas por favor… como alguien tan joven busca la paz interior y tu antiguo nombre… por que a partir de ahora seras Kami-sama…  
– Vera… mi hermano mayor mato a todo mi clan… vi como mato a mis padres… y como casi mata a mi hermano gemelo… aquello me dolió… me dolió tanto… – sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos y surgieron tres tomoe en los mismos – aun tengo pesadillas con esa noche… – sintió aquel dolor en sus ojos culpa del Sharingan – aun me duelen mis ojos… pero esa noche me dolieron al punto que quede ciega un par de días… ese día Izumi me saco de ahí… el como no lo sé y no quiere decirme… – empezó a sollozar – amaba tanto a mi familia – en lugar de tomar el bastón le dio un fuerte abrazo al Namekiano, este se lo correspondió… en los brazos de él sintió un calor muy especial… como cuando abrazas a un abuelo… lloro por unos momentos hasta que se calmo – lo siento… pero ya no podía soportarlo… incluso Izumi insiste que tengo que ser fuerte y ocultar mis sentimientos pero… duele… duele el recordar ese día…  
– por eso buscas paz… quieres sentirte tranquila… el ser fuerte no implica ocultar tus sentimientos, el ser fuerte significa aceptarlos y luchar por ellos… algo que muchos olvidan – dijo de manera sabia, la pequeña asintió… al ser Uchiha era bastante inteligente… pero aun así ignoraba que poseía el sharingan…  
– con respecto a mi nombre… Uchiha… Satsuki Uchiha…

Mientras en un palacio en el otro mundo…  
– ¡JOI! – grito a todo pulmón Ryuji al llegar  
– de todos los mortales que viven… ¿tu eres el mensajero? – un ogro de gran tamaño vio a un pequeño Ryuji comparado con él sobre su escritorio, aun su taza de café era mas grande que el joven novakid  
– ¡También me alegro de verte! – grito de nuevo Ryuji  
– solo serán 5 minutos – Emma-sama le señalo a uno de sus asistentes, las filas eran largas pero el ogro era muy eficiente y se tomaba las cosas con calma – no tienes que gritar… se te olvido ¿no?  
– lo siento – se disculpo sonriendo – ya sabes que tengo mucho de no venir por estos lados… a propósito ten – hizo una reverencia mientras le entrego el pergamino que le fue encargado, aquel gesto se lo agradeció el ogro líder, a pesar de que el joven frente a él conocía a deidades con jerarquía mayor que la suya igual le respetaba  
– veamos – se ajusto sus gafas y con cuidado abrió el diminuto pergamino y rápidamente lo leyó… lo pensó un par de minutos, en ese tiempo Ryuji se puso a dibujar en un post-it, el lapicero era casi del doble de su tamaño – Rin Nohara… – a diferencia de su contraparte usaba una computadora, no era muy avanzada pero cumplía muy bien su función, esta había sido un regalo de los Kaio-shin, uno de ellas era fanática a la burocracia y le gustaba tener todo ordenado y limpio, gracias a ella avanzaba mucho en su trabajo – aquí esta… – reviso el expediente de la joven… – aun no reencarna… dice que no lo hará hasta volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos… – llamo a uno de sus asistentes ogros – me tomare unos 10 minutos mas, traeme enseguida a esta joven  
– ¡En seguida! – este salio disparado de ese lugar, no anuncio nada ya que previamente anuncio un descanso de media hora, no muchos se quejaron ya que la fila avanzaba rápido y no había pasado mucho para los que estaban en esta – aquí – el ogro regreso rápidamente con una nube, esta observo todo aquello hace mucho paso por lo mismo  
– Rin Nohara – le hablo Emma, esta se acerco temblorosa, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun era una niña – si se te diera una segunda oportunidad… ¿la tomarías? – aquello sorprendió a la nube – el único detalle es que volverías como una emisaria de Kami-sama de tu planeta… eso y que te volverías un ¿Jinchuriki? De un tal Isobu – aquello le asusto un poco a la nube… pero con tal de volver a ver a su equipo decidió aceptar – entendido, le informare a tus familiares. Ryuji ya puedes retirarte – bajo la vista para verlo y este le había dibujado un retrato chibi de su persona, solo sonrió – ya me comunicare con quien te envió para que reviva a Rin… ahora…  
– espera… enviame a Kirigakure – le detuvo antes que le aplastara con un sello de devolución  
– de acuerdo – alzo de nuevo el sello y le aplasto, aquello asusto a la nube – ahora tu turno – aquello aterro a la nube hasta que fue aplastada… ninguno de los dos se encontraban en el otro mundo – disculpen la espera… el siguiente

Mientras que la nube solo apareció en la atalaya de Kami, Ryuji caía en picada en el mar de Kirigakure… no paso mucho para que este cayera cerca de una pequeña "isla"  
– jeje eso fue divertido – sonrió mientras salia a flote  
– ¿Por que regresaste? – aquella isla resulto ser el Sanbi  
– justo a quien necesitaba encontrar… cierto… Emma-sama sabe el plan… – aquello resulto curioso… ¿alguien le necesitaba? Por una parte el sanbi se alegro  
– ¿que necesitas de mi joven? – hablo la gran tortuga mientras sacaba su cabeza del agua  
– Kami-Sama pide tu presciencia… te dejare que te despidas de tu amigo yogurt y nos vamos – sonrió mientras veía el cielo nocturno  
– Yagura… ya me despedí de este… pensaba ir a lo mas profundo del mar y ocultarme un tiempo pero ya que Kami-sama me invoca… vamos… – se acerco al joven y con su mano le alzo  
– bueno eso nos ahora tiempo… – aprovecho que estaba en contacto con la tortuga – kai kai… – tanto el como la enorme tortuga desaparecieron…

En la atalaya de Kami una enorme sacudida alerto quienes estaban sobre esta  
– ¿Nos atacan? – dijo asustada la pequeña que no se cayo gracias a su bastón – es mi primer día  
– ¡Te dije que esto era una mala idea! – le reprocho una chica mayor que ella  
– me acaban de revivir y de nuevo voy a morir – dijo asustada la recién llegada  
– por favor cálmense – Dende fue el único que no se asusto – la única forma de destruir la atalaya es que destruyan el planeta  
– ¡Joi! – escucharon de pronto  
– ¿que no recibías visitas no deseadas? – se quejo Izumu, ella al diferencia del resto fue la única que no fue invocada por Dende, fue invocada por su amiga Satsuki la actual Kami – cuando salieron del salón principal y observaron a la enorme tortuga en el patio las chicas se asustaron  
– ¡Joi! – saludo de nuevo Ryuji, observo a las tres chicas y a Dende… luego fue directo a la mas joven – un gusto – hizo una reverencia – me llamo Ryuji – un placer Kami-sama – le sonrió  
– el placer es mio – contesto nerviosa… su vida con Izumi solo era de escapar constantemente que no se relaciono con nadie, por lo que también hizo una reverencia  
– cof – intervino Dende – Kami-sama no debe hacer una reverencia a la ligera  
– lo siento – se alzo de nuevo la joven  
– no te preocupes que igual no es que recibirás muchas visitas – también se levanto Ryuji – bueno Dende traje a quien me pediste  
– ¡ah! – Rin reconoció al joven – tu fuiste aplastado por el sello antes que yo  
– ¿tu eras la nube? – le miro curioso – me llamo Ryuji, un gusto – a diferencia de Kami a ella le tendió la mano  
– Rin… solo llamame Rin – le respondió  
– ¡Soy Izumi! – grito la faltante – nadie pregunta por mi – bufo molesta  
– este lugar se esta animando – dijo sonriendo Ryuji – dime si harás fiesta así traigo a las chicas – puso sus manos tras su cuello, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca culpa de un bostezo – lo siento pero si estoy cansado… necesito un sofá jeje  
– solo dejame agradecerte como es debido por tu ayuda – hizo una reverencia – gracias – luego se levanto – ahora eres libre de retirarte en cualquier momento – le sonrió  
– jeje al parecer quieres hacer tu propio equipo – observo a las presentes  
– bueno si quieres te explico… – rápidamente le interrumpieron  
– no… – aquello extraño un poco a las presentes pero Dende sonrió satisfecho – para empezar soy un boca floja y para terminar cuando planeaste esto aun eras Kami substituto… como tal las decisiones que tomas no las puedes compartir con nadie fuera de la jerarquía divina – sonrió, aquello sorprendió a los presentes… ese sujeto no solo conocía a Kami-sama tenia conocimiento de las normas del mismo – cuando quieras ayuda solo dime, ademas espero que no te molestes que en algún futuro traiga a algunos Genin para entrenar aquí  
– eso ya no depende de mi – el Namekiano giro a ver a la pequeña Kami  
– no, no hay problema… al parecer has colaborado con Dende-san – sonrió agradecida, aquello molestaba un poco a Izumi… el ocultar sus sentimientos le fue inculcado pero el hombre verde revocaba esa idea, aunque en el fondo le alegraba a la Uchiha mayor el ver como de a poco volvía la gentil y amable Satsuki que vio crecer junto a Itachi… el recuerdo de este le dolía pero lo ocultaba en lo profundo de su corazón  
– Entonces tu solicitaste mi presciencia – al fin hablo Isobu, aun estaba confundido con respecto quien le invoco… al principio creyó que la infante pero con aquello entendió que fue el asistente  
– Bueno, entonces les dejo – interrumpió Ryuji de nuevo, de a poco se acerco a la orilla – al parecer empezaran a discutir "el plan" así que nos vemos – igual que antes se dejo caer de espaldas, aquello asusto a las chicas, Dende e Isobu se mantuvieron tranquilos, el primero ya era consciente de que podía volar y el segundo lo dedujo en su batalla. Fue a suficiente altura para que no se viera desde el suelo pero con poca velocidad… igual que con Naruko iría disfrutando el vuelo.

– por que no me sorprende… – hablo Isobu, luego observo aquella chica que alguna vez fue su contenedor – chica… ¿como reviviste?  
– pues… la verdad no sé – respondió con duda – lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Emma aplastando con un sello a Ryuji y luego a mi – bajo la mirada  
– La verdad ese si fui yo – respondió Dende – debido a que tu muerte no fue natural pude revivirte, aunque mas que por las habilidades de Kami fueron por mis habilidades de Namekiano… – empezó a explicar – Kami-sama – vio a la mencionada – tengo mucho que enseñarte…  
– ¡Revivelos! – exigió Izumi – revive a mi clan por favor  
– no es tan sencillo… tu clan fue cegado por el sentimiento de venganza… aunque trate de revivirlos lo mas probable es que la mayoría ya estén purificados y han reencarnado. A menos que conserven un odio profundo seguirán en el infierno… y si es así solo el dios dragón puede revivirlos  
– pero la reviviste a ella – le volvió a reclamar Izumi, Satsuki solo estaba observando… dentro de ella era consciente de lo que planeo su padre… por eso no decía nada…  
– ella escogió su propia muerte que la muerte de inocentes en su aldea… – le miro serio – al ser un medico conoce el valor de la vida y con esa decisión gano una entrada al paraíso… tu clan quería iniciar una guerra civil – bajaron la mirada, de los presentes solo Isobu no la había bajado debido a que no conocía ese hecho – ¿hubieras sido capaz de matar a quien se revelara? ¿de matar a tus compañeros de equipo? – nadie respondió – Itachi tuvo que hacerlo…a pesar de que le inculparon por el asesinato de Shisui el no defraudo a su amigo después de muerto… detuvo la masacre que haría su propio clan, y a diferencia de lo que ustedes creen el solo mato a sus padres… – aquello ultimo sorprendió a la Uchihas, habían escuchado rumores de que el fue el causante de la masacre entera – según vi él solo quería matar a su padre al no poder hacerlo recapacitar… pero su madre de interpuso… así mato a ambos… lo que Satsuki y Sasuke vieron fue un Genjutsu… que fue lo que vio cada uno no sabría decirte, aquello en Sasuke despertó cierto odio… pero en Satsuki… el dolor fue tal que sus ojos cambiaron por completo… seguro en aquel momento pensó en alguien cercano a ella y por eso tanto tu como ella desaparecieron esa noche sin dejar rastro… quienes asesinaron al resto del clan fueron dos enmascarados… ambos han usado esas mascaras desde hace mucho… debido a que perdí la "visión mundial" no sé quienes son… y esa sera una de la primeras cosas que te enseñare Kami veras lo que pasa en el mundo siempre que quieras, actualmente yo tengo que enfocarme en un lugar en especifico…  
– entonces… quien me quiso matar no fue Itachi – la Uchiha mayor cayo de rodillas, lagrimas de felicidad cayeron de su rostro – todo este tiempo pensé que él me quiso matar, tengo que encontrarlo…  
– no… aun no están destinados a encontrarse… pero créeme… el aun piensa en ti – aquello ultimo que dijo el Namekiano sorprendió a la joven la cual solo sonrió sonrojada – bueno haré una excepción… Luego de sellar de nuevo a Isobu en Rin les entrenare con todos los Jutsus médicos y soporte que tengo conocimiento, luego le pediré a Ryuji que les enseñe algo de defensa y puede que sepa técnicas de ofensiva  
– Yo les puedo enseñar algunos Jutsus ofensivos – se ofreció el Sanbi – si estas hablando del mismo enmascarado necesitaran toda la ayuda que puedan  
– Muchas gracias Isobu – dijo Dende  
– entiendo lo que quieres hacer… pero… ¿por que yo tengo que ser de nuevo el Jinchuriki? – pregunto triste Rin… aquello le incomodaba  
– Pequeña – el antiguo Kami iba responder pero el Bijuu empezó a hablar – sé que es difícil, pero no cualquiera puede ser Jinchuriki, y más contenerlo a pura voluntad como tu lo hiciste… ese sello que usaron en esa ocasión era tan inestable que tenias que morir de un segundo a otro – aquel hecho asusto y asombro a Rin – pero lograste contenerme bastante bien, y cuando viste aquel chico peli plateado sentí un cálido chakra que me rodeo… por eso no luche por salir cuando este te atravesó con aquel Jutsu… no quería manchar tu noble sacrificio por tu amado… – aquello sonrojo a la chica – por eso te pido que vuelvas a ser mi Jinchuriki, te ayudare a seguir protegiendo la aldea en la que naciste y a regresar con tu chico – de su único ojo abierto la pequeña vio que decía la verdad  
– gracias – respondió Rin – esta bien… seré de nuevo tu Jinchuriki, ademas… disculpe… pensé que solo era un monstruo amargado pero por lo que he visto me he equivocado…  
– ¿monstruo amargado? Eso me suena al Kyubi jajaja – rio divertido el Sanbi…

Ryuji era consciente de que alrededor de la aldea había una poderosa barrera, pero no había tardado mucho en sincronizar su ki con el chakra de la misma para atravesarla… Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento donde peleo esa tarde empezó a caminar… no necesitaba pedir dirección ni nada, el Ki de Pan era decente y el Chakra de Kurumin era único por lo cual no necesitaba dirección para encontrarlas, la que les habían escrito se la arrebato Bra con la excusa de que la perdería… cosa que era muy probable… ya era un poco noche cuando llego al lugar donde le señalaron…  
– ¿casa? – miro aquel lugar – ¡Esto es una mansión! – alzo la voz – espero no hayan escogido habitación… – susurro de forma pesada… paso el pórtico que se encontraba un poco deteriorado, luego toco la puerta – ¿Joi? – ni termino de decir aquello cuando le abrieron la puerta  
– ¿donde estabas? – le miro Naruko molesta  
– la verdad hoy he estado casi en algunos lugares que conozco, ¿pero antes puedo pasar?  
– ¿con quien has estado? – volvió a cuestionar  
– estuve con Dende – empezó a contar con las manos – con Isobu, con Emma – por el momento Naruko parecía bien – con la nueva Kami, con Rin y con una tal Izumi… – cuando escucho el nombre de las chicas le tiro la puerta en la cara – ¡Mi nariz! – mientras se componía la misma fue Pan quien le abrió la puerta de nuevo – ¿Joi? – saludo de nuevo  
– ¿Que dijiste que molesto a Naruko?  
– si me dejas pasar primero les cuento todo – la joven Pan le dejo pasar – gracias – luego de aquello observo un poco el lugar, se dio un par de cachetadas y se sentó en un sofá de la sala, mientras que Naruko le miraba exigiendo respuestas Bra estaba leyendo un pergamino que hablaba de sellos, aquellos papel bomba le llamaron la atención y decidió aprender el arte del sellado, los sellos y sus reglas les empezaba a relacionar con programación y como tal hay formas de hacerlos mas eficientes… Pan le dedicaba una mirada, como una niña esperando a que le cuenten un cuento – bueno…  
– Desde el inicio – interrumpió Naruko  
– bueno… en el inicio no existía nada… de entre la nada surgió una luz y... – un libro se le estampo en la cara – ¡auch!  
– ¡No tan atrás! – Grito Naruko molesta, mientras Pan reía divertida y Bra solo ignoro aquello mientras seguía leyendo  
– … no sé por que te enojas jeje – sonrió nervioso, antes de que le arrojara mas cosas empezó a hablar – fui donde Dende, en esos momento alguien iba a ser la prueba para ser Kami-sama pero tuve que ir al otro mundo a entregar un mensaje a Emma-sama entonces llamo una nube que se llamaba Rin luego me mando a Kirigakure busque a una tortuga que parecía una isla la lleve donde Dende pero cuando regrese ya había nueva Kami-sama… creo que tiene tu edad no sé… ya estaba Rin con cuerpo físico de nuevo e Izumi era la amiga de la nueva Kami-sama estaban a punto de hablar de cosas de Kami-sama y luego solo me fui… me tarde como una hora volando hacia aquí ya que tenia sueño y decidí volar con precaución, aterrice donde combatí contra Gai y me tarde media hora caminando por que no conozco el camino mas rápido hacia aquí – luego de decir todo aquello al hilo respiro tranquilo  
– la próxima vez pide detalles Naruko que lo dijo muy aburrido – le miro con cara aburrida Pan  
– entonces ya hay nueva Kami-sama… eso es bueno – sonrió alegre Naruko  
– ¿Kami-sama puede revivir muertos? – pregunto Bra, ese detalle le llamo la atención… mandar a alguien al otro mundo por alguien y que luego este regresara de la muerte  
– Más que Kami-sama son los Namekianos – empezó a explicar – ellos durante un siglo estudian, entre lo que se les enseña hay magia muy avanzada que solo bajo la supervisión de un Kaio-shin es autorizada, también entre aquello se les inculca el reglamento de los Kami-sama por si deciden volverse uno. Luego son enviados a planetas recién creados y su deber es velar por la vida en este hasta que alguien digno pase la prueba de los Kaio-shin para convertirse en Kami-sama, entonces estos pasan a ser su asistentes y mentores… Cuando alguien se convierte en Kami-sama su edad física se detiene, por más que pase el tiempo este no envejecerá… a diferencia del agua de la vida eterna que con esa el tiempo si te afecta, mas no puedes morir por este o por enfermedad, es cuestión de mantenerte en forma con esta ultima – hizo una pausa para bostezar  
– sabes mucho de ese tema – comento Bra, ya había cambiado el pergamino por un libro que trataba del mismo tema  
– jeje… quisiera seguir charlando pero estoy un poco cansado…  
– bueno… pero antes de irnos a dormir… te haré un par preguntas y mañana quiero la respuestas a más tardar – dijo seria Bra mientras cerraba el libro, las tres chicas le vieron – la primera… ¿Que son el Ki y el Chakra?, la segunda ¿Que edad tienes? Cada vez que hablas sales con temas y con cosas que han pasado hace mas de un par de milenios… – le quedo observando seria  
– la primera respuesta mañana te la diré, aun tengo que ir a hacer un par de pruebas… la segunda – trago grueso – ¿de verdad importa la edad? Yo no les e preguntado las de ustedes ya que es descortés preguntar la edad de una señorita…  
– Tengo 10 años – soltó Pan indiferente  
– ¿que? – aquello sorprendió a Naruko  
– solo soy un par de meses menor que Pan – prosiguió Bra, luego miraron a Naruko  
– tengo 12 años – respondió vencida – _"Ahora pensara que soy muy niña"_ – pensó molesta  
– … en serio… bien… 13 milenios décadas más décadas menos jeje – rio nervioso  
– ¡¿QUE?! – Aquel grito se escucho en toda la mansión y en ese lado de la aldea  
– mis tímpanos – susurro Ryuji mientras se cubría los oídos – les debí haber dicho que no gritaran  
– tanto tiempo y no has madurado – comento Bra luego de salir de la sorpresa inicial  
– las frutas maduran no las personas – sonrió divertido  
– no pensé que fueras tan viejo ossan – soltó Pan, aquel comentario soltó una carcajada en Pan y Bra, Naruko solo fingió reír…  
– No estoy viejo… he conocido NovaKid que están rozando el medio millón de años, no me gusta mencionarla por lo mismo… Hay razas que viven por mucho tiempo y algunas cada cierta cantidad tienen una metamorfosis  
– Entonces… – Bra hizo unos cálculos rápidos – en cuestión de edad mental solo eres mayor que nosotras por uno años y eso considerando que "madurez" lento  
– sabes… lo tomare como un halago – sonrió divertido  
– olvidando esto – comento Bra luego de ver a Naruko, ya se había percatado de algo… no era que le molestara o fuera negativo… pero tendría que hablar con ella en privado o mínimo con Pan incluida – imagino que "descansaras" esta noche  
– _"se habrá dado cuenta"_ – pensó para si Ryuji – ya que sacas ese tema… quiero que hagan algo ustedes tres – las mencionadas le prestaron atención – ¿podrían compartir la misma habitación?  
– ¿Que? – respondieron confusas Pan y Naruko  
– entiendo que antes nos pidieras compartir habitación… pero ¿también ahora? – Bra cuestiono la decisión de Ryuji de que las tres compartieran el mismo cuarto  
– Si, si quieren ser un buen equipo tienen que convivir todo el tiempo posible… seguro en un par de años cada quien se ira por su cuenta… – Bra pareció entender eso, Pan aun intentaba captar la idea y Naruko… a ella le dio igual realmente o eso simulaba  
– Si es por mi protección… puedo dormir sola… ya lo he hecho antes en medio de territorio enemigo lo puedo hacer ahora también – dijo neutral, pero Bra se percato de eso y Pan detecto una fluctuación en su Ki  
– ¡mentiras! – Bra fue quien se quejo, Pan iba a hacerlo pero aquello era inusual en la Brief – desde ahora no somos un equipo – aquello entristeció a Naruko y Pan estaba a punto de gritarle – somos una familia – abrazo a ambas chicas – después de lo que viví hoy entendí eso… no tengo fuerza física, ni técnicas especiales… solo mi inteligencia… si estamos juntas seguro le ganaremos incluso al idiota de Ryuji  
– ¡Si! ¡Le ganaremos al cabeza hueca de Ryuji! – secundo Pan afianzando el abrazo  
– yo… yo… – las lagrimas le traicionaron – gracias – sollozaba mientras más se aferro al abrazo – seguro le dejamos medio muerto – dijo con mas animo  
– … oigan… sigo aquí… – se puso nervio Ryuji al oír las intenciones de las chicas  
– ¿medio? Con un pie en la tumba – Bra observo un momento a Ryuji mientras le saco la lengua de forma juguetona – aquello solo le saco una gota de sudor al nombrado  
– pues espero que entrenen como es debido con su sensei, yo les podre ayudar cuando lo necesiten – sonrió aun nervioso  
– hablando de entrenar… – soltó el abrazo Bra – ¿porque luego que Roshi se negara a entrenarte decidiste llevar una vida normal Pan?  
– "vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, es mejor que andar por el mal camino" – dijo Pan recordando aquella frase del Maestro Roshi luego de pedirle que la entrenara – luego de eso solo intente llevar una vida normal aunque también me dijo :"Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar." – empezó a decir Pan – "Esas son las bases del entrenamiento del maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición"  
– La verdad son buenas bases… ese Roshi era un gran maestro… propongo colocar ambas frases en recuadros y los ponemos en la sala  
– atrás hay un dojo – comento Bra – ya revisamos este lugar – Un dojo, un patio de tamaño decente cuatro habitaciones bastante amplios, un cuarto de baño de buen tamaño, la sala, el comedor y aun queda bastante espacio afuera para seguir construyendo…  
– si tengo que adivinar… quieres que construya un taller ¿verdad?  
– exacto – afirmo complacida  
– Bien esta semana dibujare algunos planos… solo aprueba los que necesitas y empiezo a construirlo… – dio un largo bostezo – ahora si me disculpan ire a dormir  
– deberías descansar de verdad – dijo Bra al pasar cerca de ella – aquello sorprendió a Naruko  
– por el momento no puedo… Hay alrededor de una docena ninjas fuera… el por que no sé pero de lo que estoy seguro que al menos una par les vigila a cada una y a mi el resto…  
– seguro les envió Danzo – intervino Naruko  
– ¿Y si solo les noqueamos? – sugirió Pan  
– no es una solución…  
– ¿y si lo matamos? – sugirió Naruko  
– les daríamos mas razón para vigilarnos – respondió molesta por la sugerencia – aun no comprendo muy bien esto del chakra para levantar una barrera… y crear una con lo poco que traje o con la tecnología actual me llevaría al menos un mes…  
– espera… ¿barrera?  
– no me dirás que... – una vena se marco en la frente de Bra  
– si puedo hacer una… – frente a el juro ver una oveja, un zorro y un conejo en forma espectral… – esperen… no… ¡NO! – entre las tres chicas golpearon al hombre con todas su fuerzas que le dejaron inconsciente en la sala, luego de aquello Bra escribió una nota y se la pego en la frente a Ryuji, en esta decía que cuando despertara creara la barrera antes de ir a la mina, ellas estarían despiertas hasta tarde igual Anko les cito hasta pasado medio día.

Las chicas aun no habían escogido habitación, cuando habían intentado entrar en dos de estas se encontraron que estaban selladas por lo que las únicas disponibles eran una que no había nada y la otra con una cama matrimonial, al entrar cerraron la puerta  
– ¿no echaremos cerrojo? – cuestiono Naruko  
– en mi casa no las asegurábamos – respondió Pan – mi abuelito Goku las terminaba arrancando cuando les ponían cerrojo…  
– en la miá eran electrónicos… ademas si Ryuji quisiera entrar no le costaría echarla abajo o atravesar alguna pared por lo que no le veo sentido  
– bueno si ustedes lo dicen… – Naruko dejo aquella puerta como estaba, Bra y Pan acomodaban las pocas cosas que llevaban y su ropa, Naruko solo les observaba… ella solo tenia lo que tenia puesto  
– ¿No guardaras tus cosas Naruko? – pregunto Pan  
– la verdad… solo tengo lo que ando encima jeje – rio nerviosa  
– ¿en serio? – se asombro Bra – mañana temprano iremos de compras… y esta vez venderé todas las pepitas de oro que trajo Ruiji, las joyas parecen demasiado valiosas como para que alguien les quiera comprar sin certificado…  
– ¿pasaremos desayunando? – dijo Pan pensando en el desayuno  
– Si Ryuji no prepara nada por supuesto – sonrió  
– ya levanto la barrera – comento Pan al sentir un aumento de Ki del mencionado y luego estar rodeadas de este  
– ¿ya se fue? – pregunto Bra  
– si, ya esta un poco lejos… pero creo que aun no se recupera… su Ki bajo aun más luego de hacer la barrera– dijo preocupada  
– solo espero que no se sobre pase ese idiota – respondió en el mismo tono de preocupación Bra – ya tengo la base para levantar barreras… eso del sellado no es tan complicado… ahora solo tengo que aprender a usar chakra  
– yo solo espero que este bien… – Naruko dijo aquello con un tono muy inusual, Pan ya se había puesto su pijama y Bra se había quedado en su ropa interior, aquello desoriento un poco a la Uzumaki – ¿que hacen?  
– pues vamos a dormir – dijo perezosa Pan  
– a ti te creo… pero a ella no – señalo a Bra que se había acomodado en la cama  
– no seas tímida – hablo Bra desde la cama  
– pero es que… –  
– ¿en serio dormirás con esa ropa toda derruida y sudada?  
– diablos… – Naruko entendió algo… nunca le ganaría una discusión a la joven Brief – solo sera por esta noche – se empezó a quitar el uniforme de Anbu que aun portaba, cuando lo hizo una extraña sensación equivalente a quitarse cadenas broto de su piel, le agrado… pero... ¿era por ser el uniforme de Raiz o por que le gustaba estar solo en lencería?… en ese momento no lo pensó mas, solo salto a la cama… era tan suave y sentía como si esta le invitaba a dormir por el resto de su vida  
– te quejas de mi y tu solo usas una braga y unas vendas como sostén… – reprocho Bra, en ese momento Pan había regresado de cepillarse los dientes – una ultima cosa antes de quedarnos dormidas… Naruko… ¿Te gusta Ryuji?  
– … – Pan no decía nada aquella pregunta le pareció curiosa y quería saber la respuesta, ella vio a Ryuji desde un inicio como a su tío Goten pero luego le empezó a ver como un hermano – te gurrsta – enrollo la lengua molestando a Naruko  
– espera yo… la verdad… – estaba tan colorada como su cabello  
– _"Jajaja esa mocosa también se dio cuenta"_ – hablo Kurumin en su mente – _"Sé honesta con tus sentimientos, tu madre casi pierde a tu padre por hacerse la ruda"_ – siguió hablando, luego se le ocurrió una idea un poco macabra pero le animaría a ser honesta – _"El día que le pidas una cita, ese día te diré quienes son tus padres"_ – sonrió maliciosa la Bijuu  
– no tienes por que responder – prosiguió Bra al no escuchar respuesta – pero deberías ser sincera contigo misma… buenas noches…  
– Buenas noches – respondieron por inercia Pan y Naruko… mas esta decidió hablar un rato con el Kyubi

– Kurumin… ¿de verdad me gusta Ryuji? – le pregunto al enorme Zorro  
– me preguntas a mi por que esto de los sentimientos es nuevo para ti ¿verdad?  
– si… – la pequeña bajo la mirada…  
– para serte sincera… si… te gusta… o por lo menos te empieza a gustar… – aquello sonrojo a la chiquilla  
– ¿como puedes estar tan segura?  
– Se esta repitiendo la historia de tus padres – le sonrió nostálgica – Tu padre salvo a tu madre cuando le intentaron secuestrar… desde un inicio el sentía algo por ella pero ella no le veía de esa manera aunque ya empezaba a sentir algo por este. Aquello le ayudo a comprender que este estaba dispuesto a morir por salvarla… y de ahí salieron ustedes dos.  
– Pero…  
– ¿te preocupa lo que dijo que vivirá mucho tiempo? – hablo adivinando el pensamiento de la niña – puede que no llegues a vivir tanto como él pero seguro vivirás minimo cien años por ser Uzumaki, tal vez cincuenta más también por ser Namikaze… pero si encuentras aquella agua que menciono…  
– ¡podría estar con el por un tiempo indefinido! – exclamo con cierta alegría la niña, igual sin que se percatara Kurumin revelo los apellidos de sus padres… ahora solo tenia que averiguar quienes se llaman así en el registro de la aldea  
– pero el verdadero problema es ese…  
– ¿Problema? – cuestiono la infante  
– a veces una larga vida implica mucho más de lo que crees… por eso los del clan Uzumaki de a poco fueron reduciendo su numero… eran fuertes, eran sabios… pero ya eran pocos… según tengo conocimiento el Uzumaki mas longevo llego a vivir medio milenio… pero al final la soledad le venció… Aun eres joven como para pensar en una pareja… has lo mismo que él… vive un día a la vez…  
– ¿pero este sentimiento? – volvió a cuestionar mientras ponía una mano en su corazón  
– En el mundo actual tendrías que olvidarlo, borrarlo… pero hace mucho las personas si luchaban por estos. Si quieres mi consejo… – el zorro levanto la cabeza – lucha por él – sonrió divertido – si eres un verdadero Uzumaki lucharas por tus sueños  
– Luchar por mis sueños… – repitió – lo haré… haré que sienta algo por mí…

Continuara

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Datos**  
1] Shīrudo: Escudo, Ryu: dragón (insertar animacion de fusion) Shiryudo (escudo dragon o escudo del dragon o algo asi :v )

 **Nota final  
** ¿Al final si siente algo Naruko por Ryuji? ¿pero que tal él? Esto a penas empieza y con esto el shippeo :v  
El equipo 11 tendrá su primera reunion oficial ¿tendran su primera mision? Naruto donde te has metido? Ya 6 capitulos y solo has aparecido una vez… creo que debi poner Naruko y no Naruto xD  
Kakashi esta celoso? Eso te pasa por no prestar atencion a tu rival… A sido el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, que opinan uno igual dentro de dos semanas o uno un poco mas corto y dentro de una?  
Viruz Pirata: Gracias por tu apoyo, Kakashi se empieza a sentir un poco desplazado… sera que eso necesita para entrar en razón? Hay dos enmascarados, ¿quien sera el segundo? Respecto a la colita… no… no les saldra colita… pero tengo algo muy especial reservado para ellas… y que en mi cabeza por lo menos tiene sentido… igual es un poco Furry… a ver si no se nos sale de control esto xD

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí ¡ahora el avance! 

**Avance**  
– Veamos… murió tu mejor amigo… mataste a tu novia… luego tu maestro y aquella mujer que viste como una madre se sacrificaron… y tú has venido aquí todos los días desde entonces… – aquello molesto un poco a Ryuji  
–… – el legendario ninja que copia no pensaba seguir conversando… para él que sabría ese sujeto que salio de la nada sobre respetar la memorias de los difuntos… de la nada recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza – ¡¿por que hiciste eso?!  
– ¡Crees que ellos quisieran que vivieras así! – Grito molesto – ¡Respetar su memoria no es venir a un piedra que dentro de mil años no sabrás si seguirá aquí! – cuando dijo aquello abrió el único ojo visible Hatake – ¡Respetar su memoria es llevarlos en tu corazón! – cuando escucho aquello por un segundo vio la silueta de Rin bajo la luz de la luna – ellos serán felices mientras sigas siendo tu mismo y sigas viviendo por lo que creas correcto – prosiguió Ryuji  
– ¿Ya has perdido a alguien importante para ti?  
– si… y la recuerdo cada día de mi vida… – sonrió con nostalgia…

– ¿En serio vives aquí? – miro Ryuji aquel departamento de una sola pieza…  
– ¡si! – respondió emocionado el rubio, estaba feliz era la primera visita que tenia en su vida que se auto invito – perdón por el desorden pero nunca recibo visitas jeje – rio nervioso mientras recogía un par de cosas del suelo  
– sabes que empaca… desde ahora vivirás conmigo…  
– jajaja buena broma – dijo con cierto dolor Naruto, eso no podría estar pasando  
– en serio… ademas hay alguien que quiero que conozcas – le sonrió  
– termina la broma por favor – dijo mas serio Naruto  
– … – Ryuji le miro serio – empaca rápido… o si no tu hermana nos molerá a palos…


	7. Reunión

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Reunión**

Dia de compras

Mientras las chicas dormían Ryuji empezó a caminar buscando aquella mina, sus cosas y el maletín con las cosas de la mina se lo habían dejado en la sala. En esta ocasión si llevaba su maletín con sus instrumentos de minería, aun era un poco antes de media noche cuando decidió tomar un desvió, no conocía esa aldea que durante el día era bastante ajetreada pero durante la noche era bastante calmado por lo que aprovecho para hacer un poco de turismo nocturno. Era consciente de que le seguían 6 ninja pero decidió ignorarlos, visito los pocos lugares que le habían llamado la atención cuando la sobrevoló anteriormente  
– Sé que estaba esa roca color negra por aquí…  
– para variar hoy luche contra alguien y perdí – escucho Ryuji, se iba a retirar pero… – Rin que bueno que no me viste por que de un solo golpe me venció, seguro Obito me molestara con ello cuando vaya donde están… – dejo de charlar con los fantasmas de sus amigos cuando sintió la presencia de Ryuji – ¿Que haces aquí?  
– turismo nocturno jeje – rio nervioso – no quería molestar… pero… ¿que es este lugar?  
– aquí se escriben el nombre de aquellos Ninjas que murieron defendiendo la voluntad de fuego… aquí están los nombres de las personas que fueron cercanas a mí… – en aquel momento un viento soplo, para Kakashi represento la soledad pero para Ryuji  
– "preguntale por mi" – era la voz de Rin, gracias a la Kami-sama le hablo por telepatía  
– imagino que también a quien amaste tiene un espacio ahí… – le miro con cierta nostalgia parecía recordar algo  
– ella sentía algo por mi… pero sabia que mi compañero de equipo sentía algo por ella… – respondió igual con nostalgia  
– ¿Pero tu que sentías por ella?  
– la verdad… – suspiro – si llego a mi corazón… – admitió al fin Hatake – incluso llegue a tener el sueño de tener un hijo y le llamaríamos Óbito… pero se sacrifico… murió en mis brazos y por mi culpa… luego de aquello mi Sensei y su esposa la mujer que llegue a ver como una madre murieron… por lo que decidí no volver a acercarme a las personas… desde entonces vengo aquí todos los días y si puedo todo el día para respetar su memoria…  
– ¿que paso con tu compañero de equipo?  
– se sacrifico para salvarme la vida… gracias a el tengo el Sharingan en mi ojo izquierdo… el dio su vida por mi por lo que yo vivo como el lo hubiera hecho… – en ningún momento quito la vista de aquella roca negra  
– Veamos… murió tu mejor amigo… mataste a tu novia… luego tu maestro y aquella mujer que viste como una madre se sacrificaron… y tú has venido aquí todos los días desde entonces… – aquello molesto un poco a Ryuji  
–… – el legendario ninja que copia no pensaba seguir conversando… para él que sabría ese sujeto que salio de la nada sobre respetar la memorias de los difuntos… de la nada recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza – ¡¿por que hiciste eso?!  
– ¡Crees que ellos quisieran que vivieras así! – Grito molesto – ¡Respetar su memoria no es venir a un piedra que dentro de mil años no sabrás si seguirá aquí! – cuando dijo aquello abrió el único ojo visible Hatake – ¡Respetar su memoria es llevarlos en tu corazón! – cuando escucho aquello por un segundo vio la silueta de Rin bajo la luz de la luna – ellos serán felices mientras sigas siendo tu mismo y sigas viviendo por lo que creas correcto – prosiguió Ryuji  
– ¿Ya has perdido a alguien importante para ti?  
– si… y la recuerdo cada día de mi vida… – sonrió con nostalgia…  
– seguro fue hace poco – comento – lo digo para que pienses así…  
– para serte honesto… ella lleva muerta más de cinco mil años… y cada día desde su muerte la recuerdo… no te mentiré… me hace falta… a ella le gustaba ayudar a las personas… le encantaba dormir y nunca se arreglaba… pero tenia cierta belleza aquel cabello alborotado… mas su sonrisa… realmente era feliz ayudando a quien podía… – sonrió con nostalgia – un día atacaron donde vivíamos… le acusaron de brujería… y me inculparon de ser un demonio… la quemaron viva… llegue tarde para salvarla pero...a que no sabes sus ultimas palabras…  
– ¿dejales vivir? – dijo pensando que intento ayudar hasta su ultimo momento…  
– no… ella había sido acusada de brujería por que tenia conocimiento medico bastante avanzado, yo le servia para practicar jeje – rio triste – "¿aun así me amas?" dijo aquello juguetona… se burlaba de mi por que le decía que le amaba sin importar que tan alborotado tuviera el cabello, que tan sucia terminara luego de alguna operación o el olor que le quedaba luego de preparar a un muerto para su entierro… imaginaras mi respuesta – Kakashi afirmo, dijo que había sido hace cinco mil años… viendo como resistía pensó que era inmortal… ambos callaron unos momentos…  
– ¿que fue lo que les hiciste?  
– te lo pondré así… algunos que le acusaron de aquello ella les salvo la vida… tenían enfermedades "incurables"… en medio de aquel oscuro mundo encontré una pequeña luciérnaga… cuando esta se apago… "ilumine" al mundo… – cuando dijo aquello giro a para ver la luna – explote… de forma literal… y si el Hakaishin no intervenía lo mas probable es que siguiera en forma de Nova… – aquello confundió un poco al ninja copia – siguiera en "estado" explosivo si no me detenía Kami-sama – intento hacer una equivalencia  
– espera – dio un paso atrás… empezó a atar cabos – eres capaz de explotar y destruir un planeta entero durante el proceso…  
– en pocas palabras si… – Kakashi le miro con cierto temor, algunos de los Anbu que le vigilaban igual le vieron con miedo – pero no te preocupes… eso paso por que me rompí… literalmente… nunca pensé encontrar un mundo así… pero regresando al tema… guardo los momentos que viví con ella en mi corazón, de ella aprendí a ayudar a los demás. Antes solo iba y venia explorando y haciendo minas sin ponerme a pensar demasiado, ella toco mi corazón y añadí a la lista ayudar a quien lo necesita – sonrió ya mejor – exploro, hago minería y busco ayudar – copio la pose de chico bueno de Gai  
– ¿Seguro no explotaras? – quería asegurarse Kakashi, aquella charla le dio que pensar… no por que su mejor amigo Obito llegara tarde a todo él lo tenia que hacer… ya no tenia necesidad de regresar a ese lugar… llevaría los recuerdos dentro de si  
– de eso no te preocupes… tendría que contener mi Ki durante mínimo – empezó a contar con los dedos – una década jeje – rio divertido – en aquel mundo pase alrededor de un siglo… – _"el que me ausente de mi nave"_ pensó para si – igual que me mantenga luchando con Gai me ayuda a liberar un poco de Ki… ¿Por que no aceptas su rivalidad? Es un buen oponente… la mejor manera de seguir siendo fuerte es pelear con personas fuertes… no es algo de mucha ciencia…  
– sabes… odio admitirlo pero tienes razón… he descuidado no solo mi entrenamiento… también las personas que intentan acercarse a mi, y las que intentan ayudarme… ¿has visto a Ayame?  
– ¿La chica de Ichiraku?  
– si… hoy pase por ahí… y creo que me empieza a gustar… – Kakashi empezó a ver a Ryuji no como a un rival… si no como lo fue Obito… como un hermano… no cualquiera se abre de la nada con los demás  
– bueno tiene lo suyo…  
– "¡NO!" – aquel grito retumbo en la cabeza de Ryuji – "¡Impedí que me olvide!" "¡Kami dejame ir ahí!" – aquellos gritos en su cabeza le empezaron a molestar…  
– ¿escuchaste eso? – giro Kakashi a una dirección en el cielo donde creyó escuchar un "no" muy aparatoso  
– créeme… lo escuche… grito tan fuerte que hasta tu escuchaste… – en aquella dirección que observaba Kakashi se encontraba la Atalaya  
– ¿a que te refieres? – cuestiono Kakashi  
– dame un momento – los gritos en su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar tranquilo – ¡Cállense de una vez! – grito por lo bajo, a Kakashi aquello le pareció raro – lo mas probable es que igual mañana hubieras llegado tarde donde sea que planeabas ir… ¿verdad?  
– si lo dices por la hora… si… – respondió resuelto  
– sé que me lo agradecerán – puso su mano en el hombro de Kakashi – cuando terminen diles que me hablen – la algarabía que estaba en su cabeza le empezaba a provocar migraña – kai kai… – con aquello Kakashi desapareció y con ello los gritos de su cabeza… – al fin se callaron… disculpa Kami-sama pero con tanto grito no sé si hice lo correcto jeje

Luego de aquello decidió seguir la ruta que tenia trazada en el mapa para llegar a la mina, cuando llego al afamado bosque de la muerte solo una reja le separaba del mismo la gran puerta que era el acceso mas próximo a la misma tenia restos de rieles, en lugar de sacar la llave y abrirla por el momento solo dio un gran salto para pasar por arriba, luego empezó a seguir los rieles de los carros… los depredadores nocturnos no se atrevieron a acercarse a Ryuji, solo le veían pasar y le ignoraban… mas los pequeños animales y un par de zorros le empezaron a seguir… aquello sorprendió a los Anbu. Cuando llego a la mina abandonada estaba rodeada por una cerca mas pequeña pero la entrada metálica algún oso la tumbo abajo para acceder a la cueva, había una cabaña pequeña que los empleados anteriores usaron tanto para descansar como para guardar herramientas, cuando entro en esta todo estaba cubierto de polvo… guardo su maleta en un lado y busco una caja de herramientas cuando la encontró volvió a salir… pero en lugar de encontrar de nuevo lo que le había seguido un enorme oso salto sobre este  
– sabes… – dejo caer la caja de herramientas – con solo el hecho de haberte acercado a mi me diste a entender que te gusta matar… – alzo sus manos deteniendo las zarpas del oso en seco – y te aburriste de matar débiles y ahora intentas con algo que este a tu nivel… – el oso se agacho para morder el hombro derecho de Ryuji, había logrado su objetivo pero este aun seguía de pie. Ese oso le llevaba alrededor de un metro mas de altura a Ryuji y no lo había podido doblegar – incluso los animales… – susurro triste – una cosa es que maten para alimentarse… pero otra esto… – cerro su mano izquierda para formar un puño – el desayuno sera… ¡Filete de oso! – dio un solo puñetazo directo donde estaba el corazón del oso, este junto a unas tiras de carne cayeron cerca de los Anbu – si no quieren terminar como este oso… ¡lárguense de una maldita vez! – el oso había caído muerto a sus pies, luego de aquello los pocos depredadores que aun merodeaban cerca decidieron nunca poner un pie en ese lugar o siguiera acercarse a ese sujeto, su sentido de supervivencia no se había equivocado… varias nubes de humo se observaron también, toda la cuadrilla Anbu que le seguía se retiro…  
– eran mas de los que creía jajaja – rio divertido Ryuji… justo era media noche, tenia hasta el alba para arreglar y empezar a minar… tenia que ir a preparar oso para el desayuno…

Mientras el líder de aquellos Anbu era informado  
– Veamos… – empezó a recapitular aquel hombre con un brazo vendado – dicen que durante el examen que le hizo Sarutobi los Ninjutsu de Kakashi no tuvieron efecto, se recupero de los mejores golpes del puño suave y solo Gai con la tercera puerta logro emparejar un poco las cosas  
– Si Danzo-sama – le respondió el Anbu que le reporto lo del examen  
– ¿como va la recuperación de Kitsune? – aquello le empezó a molestar, necesitaba buenas noticias y luego de que sus ninjas le reportaron que Ryuji dejo a las chicas en la mansión Namikaze era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar… había mandado a tres equipos Anbu para la recuperación de ella y si era posible secuestrar a una de sus protegidas  
– Aun no logran entrar… – informo el Anbu Raíz – cuando salio aquel sujeto hizo una esfera de chakra blanco entre sus manos y al momento de expandirla exclamo "white barrier" y esta se acomodo al perímetro de la construcción principal de la mansión… al no poseer sellos no logramos desactivarla y esta absorbe el chakra de los Ninjutsu que usamos en ella, los Kunais se rompen al chocar con esta… incluso yo me lance contra la misma pero no deja pasar, la intente golpear… pero al momento de hacerlo sentí que golpee una placa de metal… – le mostró su brazo, este estaba vendado e inutilizado – de alguna manera recibí mucho mas daño de el que cause…  
– ¡Maldición! – grito mas colérico aquel hombre, justo en ese momento llego el líder del pelotón Anbu que envió para medir la fuerza de Ryuji – espero traigan buenas noticias – comento colérico  
– Cuando le empezamos a seguir solo dos equipos estuvimos cerca para que creyera que solo eramos 6… empezó a dar vueltas por la aldea y encontró a Kakashi en el monumento memorial… comenzó una charla con este  
– ¿dijo algo interesante?  
– según le contó a Hatake tiene mínimo cinco mil años… ademas nos dio una pista de su poder cuando hablo de su pasado con Kakashi…  
– ¿cinco mil? ¿Acaso tiene vida eterna? ¿que fue lo que dijo?  
– menciono a alguien que alguna vez fue su compañera de vida… cuando le asesinaron… el simplemente exploto… menciono algo de convertirse en Nova y ser detenido por un tal Hakai-shin…  
– no puede ser… – su líder se derrumbo de forma pesada en su silla – en los primeros pergaminos que hay en la aldea… aquellos que hablan de una diosa conejo… mencionan a un dios… Hakai-shin… lo único que le temía esa diosa… la mayoría de estos se han perdido con el tiempo pero… si existe ese Hakai-shin también existe esa diosa… y según una leyenda regresara buscando venganza… – dentro de su cabeza empezó a formular varios planes…  
– un ultimo detalle Danzo-sama, también nos dio una pista de su fuerza física… con un solo puñetazo mato al oso negro…  
– eso lo podría hacer Gai – bufo molesto Danzo – en ese momento le mostraron el corazón del animal  
– le dio un puñetazo directo a este y salio disparado hacia nosotros… el resto del oso quedo intacto y menciono algo de cocinarlo…  
– ¡todos retírense! – al escuchar eso dejaron solo a su líder en aquel lugar… era un salón bastante grande y estaba en su mayor parte en la oscuridad – si hubiera explotado al oso hubiera sido muy vistoso… sé que Gai con dificultad les rompe el cuello, pero que lo golpee con la fuerza suficiente en el corazón para que este salga volando… implicaría atravesar una gruesa capa de piel y grasa… sin contar las costillas… si hacia eso con el puño a un oso bastaba que usara un dedo para replicarlo en una persona – precisión, fuerza y resistencia… te has hecho con un aliado formidable Sarutobi… – quedo callado varios minutos – si resulta ser inmune al Genjutsu… no me quedara de otra mas que desistir y hacer lo que le dije a Sarutobi que hago… entrenar Anbus… – dijo aquello con pesar, aun dentro de su retorcido corazón se ocultaba el deseo de ser Hokage, pero su amigo al fin encontró a alguien que podría incluso frenar y vencer al Kyubi mismo de ser necesario para proteger esa aldea… observo su brazo derecho… este junto a sus Sharingan no serian útiles para luchar contra Ryuji, pero si para defender a Konoha…  
– "solo habla" – se escucho en medio de una corriente de viento…  
– hablar con él… – tomo aquella idea como propia – al final el verdadero objetivo del Hokage y de Raíz es proteger Konoha… tal vez logre convencerlo de que proteja esta aldea…

– Lo hiciste muy bien Kami-sama – susurro un hombre verde a una joven que llevaba una túnica con el Kanji de Kami, desde la atalaya habían estado observando todo lo relacionado a Ryuji y aquel sujeto llamado Danzo les parecía peligroso  
– lo conveniente es evitar que Ryuji-kun sea manipulado ¿verdad? – comento la joven Uchiha  
– no… lo importante es guiar a las personas por el buen camino… – le respondió su asistente – a veces hacer el mal es mucho mas sencillo que hacer lo correcto… por eso este mundo empezó a caer en lo que es ahora…  
– pero las personas como Yagura y Sarutobi parecen solo hacer cosas buenas… aunque este ultimo creo que debido al cansancio ha tomado algunas que no me convencen mucho…  
– ahí es donde entra Kami-sama, debes mostrar señales para guiarlos para que el mundo este en paz… sé que habrán decisiones difíciles pero cuando las personas demuestran el poder de su voluntad incluso son capaces de enfrentarse a los mandatos celestiales y harán todo lo posible para salvar a los suyos  
– entiendo… pero Dende-san… ¿que es una Nova? – pregunto curiosa la pequeña  
– una explosión a escala planetaria… – resumió el Namekiano – lo que me parece curioso es que aun luego de liberar toda su energía no haya muerto… los Novakid cuando están al borde de la muerte van al borde del universo a crear Novas… pero luego de estas su alma va directo al otro mundo… al parecer el es mucho más de lo que dice ser

Mientras que Kami-sama y su asistente observaban la tierra Izumi, Rin y Kakashi se encontraban hablando  
– ¿segura que esto no es un Genjutsu? – pregunto como por décima vez Kakashi, Izumi negó con la cabeza – y tampoco estoy soñando…  
– si vuelves a repetir cualquiera de esas dos cosas por mas que te quiera te golpeare Kakashi-kun – le respondió la pequeña Rin  
– entiendo… pero… que esto sea un lugar sagrado es difícil de creer, igual el hecho de que te hallan resucitado y más aun que Kami-sama sea la hermana fallecida de Sasuke – Hatake seguía escéptico, Rin se levanto molesta y el solo atino a cerrar su ojo nervioso esperando que la golpeara y salir de esa ilusión… pero no espero lo que hizo la pequeña… le dio un dulce beso en los labios, sin importar la mascara sintió la calidez y la suavidad de los mismos, sin darse cuenta el ninja copia dejo salir varias lagrimas  
– ¿Que dices ahora? – le sonrió sonrojada Rin, al fin hizo aquello que lamento no hacer mucho antes. El haber muerto le dio el valor de dar su primer beso a quien amaba  
– Eres real – le dio un fuerte abrazo… le abrazo como nunca lo había hecho en vida y solo lo hizo cuando murió entre ellos – se lo tengo que decir a todos… – sonrió feliz  
Izumi vio todo aquello con cierta envidia… ella igual quería unos momentos para hablar con Itachi, mientras Kami-sama seguía observando la tierra Dende se acerco a su invitado imprevisto  
– si quieres regresar con ellos te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie – Kakashi le vio con receloso – actualmente ella es de nuevo la Jinchuriki del Sanbi, la entrenare junto a la joven Izumi para evitar que el mundo caiga en caos  
– espera… ¿que? – observo a la pequeña Rin, ella solo bajo la mirada, no le había dicho aun esa parte – la verán como un demonio… la verán como a Naruto…  
– Por eso a ella le explique que aun es demasiado pronto para volver a Konoha… – prosiguió el asistente divino – cuando comprendan que ellos solo son los guardianes de lo que portan ese día podrán estar juntos todo lo que quieran… en mis planes no estabas incluido… pero hay varios sucesos de Konoha que me intrigan… ¿Quieres ser un shinobi de Kami-sama? – pregunto mientras sonría de forma cálida  
– ¿me esta pidiendo que espié a mi propia aldea y diga información clasificada? – cuestiono molesto Kakashi  
– no necesito esa información… yo era el antiguo Kami-sama… Sé la historia del colmillo blanco… sé lo sucedido con los gemelos Uzumaki… sé parte de la verdad tras la masacre Uchiha por lo que fue inculpado Itachi…  
– con que sabes eso… – dio un largo suspiro… Rin e Izumi se miraron confundidas – ¿de verdad fue inculpado Itachi?  
– Si, la orden de Sarutobi fue detener al líder de la rebelión… Itachi charlo hasta el cansancio con este… pero al no ceder tuvo que matar a su propio padre… su madre quiso evitarlo pero murieron ambos con el mismo corte… Sasuke y Satsuki les atrapo en un fuerte Genjutsu que fue muy real para ellos… mientras que Sasuke cayo inconsciente de forma inmediata, Satsuki despertó su Sharingan a un nivel tal que uso un poder ocular para salir de ahí junto a Izumi quien le veía como a una hermana…  
– ¡el Kamui! – aquello sorprendió a Kakashi, el con dificultad podía usar ese Jutsu, que una niña lo haya usado antes que el… no sabia si sentirse viejo o superado  
– resumiendo… lo que te quiero pedir… es que compruebes la inocencia de Itachi…  
– entonces el motivo de que Itachi este en Akatsuki…  
– puede que sea una misión de Sarutobi o aun este en la búsqueda de Satsuki…  
– según el ultimo informe el suele viajar con Kisame el biju sin cola y con Kamine la amante de lo dulces…  
– ¿QUE? – quien grito ahora Izumi

Muy lejos ocultos en un bosque, un trió de Ninjas con capas negras y nubes rojas dibujadas…  
– Izumi – susurro con nostalgia un pelinegro que parecía estar dormido  
– ¿Kisame-nichan quien es Izumi-nesan? – le pregunto una chica con tez bastante pálida y con una boina negra que le cubría por completo la cabeza y las orejas  
– la novia muerte de Itachi – sonrió con filo aquel hombre de tez azul, le gustaba molestar con ese tema a Itachi ya que de forma ocasional la mencionaba dormido – aun después de mucho no la olvida  
– yo pensaba que no tenia sentimientos Itachi-nisan – sonrió divertida la chica aquella, era tan alta como Itachi pero se comportaba como una niña…

Aquella noche Kakashi pudo dormir con una paz que no conocía… tal vez debido que se quedo en la atalaya charlando con Rin y un poco con Izumi. Una parte de aquel hombre quería ver a Rin como una niña pero ella se apego tanto a él que terminaron compartiendo una cama… durante lo que quedo de la noche solo durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho… al fin habían aceptado los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro… Izumi ignoro lo mejor que pudo aquello hasta que el sueño le venció. Solo Dende y Kami-sama ya no tenían aquella necesidad de sueño, aunque Dende necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando por la fatiga y por perder su estado de Kami-sama. Danzo al final decidió dejar tranquilo a Ryuji y las chicas…

–… – la primera de despertar de las chicas fue Pan, tenia el brazo derecho de Bra sobre su pecho mientras Naruko le estaba abrazando de su lado izquierdo, sintió como su brazo izquierdo rozaba algo suave… en algún momento de la noche la venda que tenia Naruko sobre su pecho cedió liberándolo, estos a pesar de su edad tenían un tamaño decente que cualquier chica (menos Hinata con los cuales competía) le sentiría envidia… – ¿que hora sera? – observo la ventana, aun no amanecía. Con cuidado se fue deslizando para no despertar a sus amigas, pero más se aferraron a ella – que yo recuerde estaba en la orilla… ¿como quede en medio? – luego se fijo que le habían desabrochado su pijama – Bra otra vez tuvo sus sueños raros… mejor me duermo de nuevo… – cerro los ojos de nuevo volviendo a dormir, luego de un rato alguien le trataba de despertar…  
– Pan… Pan… – Naruko agitaba a Pan mientras se cubría el pecho con la otra mano, cuando vio que estaba despertando – ¿que paso anoche? ¿quien rompió mi venda?  
– seguro fue Bra – respondió mientras se sentaba, la mencionada seguía dormida pero ya había girado hacia al otro lado, señal de que pronto despertaría  
– fu… – suspiro aliviada, por un momento pensó que fue Ryuji  
– te preocupo a que Ryuji fuera un pervertido ¿verdad? – se burlo divertida Pan  
– ¿que? ¡no! – solo atino a decir nerviosa Naruko, aquello termino de despertar a Bra  
– ese sujeto tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacernos muchas cosas – comento Bra al ver la situación, aun medio dormía entendía bien lo que pasaba – pensé que era una mala broma de Pan… pero creo que era cierto jeje – rio nerviosa  
– te lo dije… ¡tienes un ligero problema con los pechos! – alzo la voz triunfante  
– ¡Calla! – le cubrió rápidamente la boca – ¡ademas es su culpa! – señalo a Naruko – ayer se veía que estaban apretados…  
– podemos dejar de hablar de esto – aquella charla ponía nerviosa a la joven Uzumaki  
– digo… – se acerco a la espalda de la Uzumaki y le levanto los pechos – deberías estar orgullosa de esto… yo sigo plana como tabla…  
– ¡KYA! – grito apenada Naruko – aun eres muy chica para pensar en este tipo de cosas – se escapo del agarre y se alejo  
– eso no quita que tienes bonito cuerpo – respondió Bra – imagino que se desarrollan antes por que las generaciones mueren jóvenes…  
– no me dirás que… – miro con miedo Naruko a Bra, esta le sonrió coqueta  
– Ya basta – golpeo con cuidado Pan a su amiga de la infancia – Bra a veces hace este tipo de bromas… – le explico a Naruko  
– Jajaja – se rio divertida la peli azul de lo sucedido –  
– pervertida de closet – le llamo Naruko  
– ¿si quieres continuo? – le sonrió divertida Bra  
– Ya cálmense… – las detuvo Pan – tengo hambre… quiero ir a ver si hay algo de comer  
– Mejor me como a Naruko… ¡auch! – se quejo Bra – Pan ese si me dolió  
– no fui yo – esta ya estaba en el pasillo aun con la Pijama arreglada  
– ¡Pervertida! – había sido Naruko quien le golpeo molesta  
– ¡Cabello de pulpo! – respondió molesta – se miraron unos momentos  
– Jajaja – rieron ambas, Pan solo sonrió… era la primera vez tanto de Bra como de Naruko en ser amiga de alguien… Pan al ser más sincera consigo misma no se le dificultaba  
– … ese olor… – Pan se percato de un aroma que venia de la cocina… – ¡Desayuno! – corrió a la cocina dejando a sus compañeras de tras  
– Demonios – Bra salio corriendo tras Pan – rápido que nos dejara sin comida  
– pero… – Bra le lanzo una camisa de Ryuji, ella se había puesto otra del mismo, le cubría bastante bien – voy detrás – empezó a correr también

Pan observo como Ryuji estaba en un profundo sueño en una silla del comedor, se había estirado por completo y apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La cocina estaba limpia caso contrario de Ryuji que su camisa se había salpicado de comida y su pantalón estaba cubierto de polvo. Sobre la mesa había servido varios cortes de carnes con verduras… Pan reconocía el olor a carne de oso… en pocas ocasiones su abuelito les cazaba debido a que estos no le solían atacar pero siempre había alguno que era mas salvajes que el resto… aquello le hizo agua la boca… igual reconoció el olor de algunas hierbas del bosque… lo cual abrió mas su apetito  
– Que aproveche – susurro para no despertar al cocinero luego tomo un plato y se empezó a servir  
– ¡Pan! – gritaron Naruko y Bra  
– ¡sh! – les silencio, giro a ver si aquello despertó a Ryuji pero tenia sueño pesado  
– lo sabia… desde que nos encontramos no había dormido como era debido – susurro Bra  
– se ve lindo mientras duerme – susurro Naruko, Pan y Bra le vieron – digo… ¿no cuenta cuando lo noquean?  
– no… ademas el solo lo finge para que no lo sigan atacando…  
– ¿es como eso de hacerte el muerto? – pregunto Pan  
– exacto… ¡Pan no te acabes la comida!  
– ¡déjenme algo a mi!

Las tres chicas desayunaron bastante bien, no solo había carne sazonada con hierbas del bosque igual papas y rábanos al vapor, de beber había un té el cual no pudieron identificar de que era pero tenia miel e igual estaba delicioso…  
– burp – se cubrió la boca Pan – tengo que admitir que Ryuji sabe cocinar – la joven Son estaba satisfecha  
– Es muy hábil en la cocina de eso no hay duda – Bra igual estaba satisfecha  
– delicioso… – Naruko seguía comiendo su ultima porción  
– Te sacaste la lotería con él Naruko – le dijo divertida Bra, la mencionada se atraganto un poco  
– cof cof… – Pan le sirvió más té – sh... – giro a verlo todo ese tiempo seguía dormido  
– deberías de decirle – dijo Bra  
– ¿pero y si dice que no?  
– … yo solo estoy segura que apenas le conoces – comento Pan  
– eso es cierto – secundo Bra – tal vez deberías de conocerlo mejor… a menos que estés segura de lo que sientes.  
–… – cerro los ojos un momento… recordó lo hablado con Kurumin – ¡Si me gusta! – grito sonrojada  
– Me alegro – aquel grito le despertó, las chicas esperaron expectantes para que continuara – se tardo un par de horas para que ablandara esa carne  
– de verdad que estaba dormido – susurro Bra  
– jejeje – rio apenada Pan  
– No te golpeo solo por que estaba deliciosa…  
– Bueno tenemos que ir de compras – cambio de tema Bra  
– adelante también traigan cosas para la despensa por favor – comento mientras se levantaban las chicas, Bra recordó algo… y lo cual le tenia con duda…  
– Ryuji… ¿quieres ver algo interesante? – aquello capto la atención no solo del mencionado también de sus compañeras  
– a ver – respondió este mientras se cubría un bostezo, lo que siguió no lo vio venir… Bra le levanto la camisa a Naruko descubriendo su ropa interior y la parte inferior de su busto [2] – ah…  
– ¡Que crees que haces! – aquello molesto a Naruko, giro tomo un brazo de Bra y la lanzo contra Ryuji…  
– ¡Crash! – Bra cayo sobre Ryuji aquello provoco que se rompiera la silla y bra quedara sentada sobre el pecho del mismo, la camisa rodeo la cabeza  
– si abres los ojos te mato… – le amenazo Bra, al momento del golpe ambos cerraron los ojos por un segundo…  
– gulp – trago grueso, tenia los ojos cerrados por el momento estaba a salvo – tus muslos son mas suaves de lo que creí… – dijo al momento de poner sus manos en las piernas de la joven para levantarla cuando se percato que no intentaba moverse  
– ¡Hoy si te mato! – le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón mientras salto y giro hacia atrás, Pan le aplaudió por ese movimiento  
– Las artes marciales corren por tus venas Bra – le felicito su amiga  
– ¡Par de pervertidos! – solo atino a decir Naruko… una parte de ella se puso celosa…  
– un día de estos… si moriré… – la cabeza el mismo estaba clavado en el muro – pero igual… gracias a Kami por eso jeje – susurro lo ultimo  
– tomare uno de tus cambios de ropa – comento Naruko – y no quiero ninguna queja – no lo dejo responder cuando se retiro  
– nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Pan, Bra fue la primera que se había retirado avergonzada

– Dende-san… de verdad confiá en ese sujeto – a la Kami-sama aquello le molesto un poco  
– si… a diferencia de lo que crees… los Novakid son ciegos… normalmente tienen conocimiento de lo que le rodea debido a la luz que emiten. Algo así como un radar…  
– ¿Y eso significa? – cuestiono Rin – Kakashi se había ido por su propia cuenta, y ella se había detenido luego de dar un par de vueltas alrededor de jardín y las estructuras… debido a la altura le faltaba el aire y aprovecho eso para tomar un respiro  
– La luz se comporta como onda y como partícula, como tal es indiferente que llevas encima estos verán a través de esto, sé que hay un metal que es capaz de bloquear eso pero no esta presente en la tierra  
– ah… entonces… – se había detenido Izumi – ¿el nos vio desnudas?  
– desnudas lo dudo… tal vez en ropa interior… y si agradeció fue por tocarle los muslos a Bra, su sentido de tacto esta mas desarrollado. Lo que me sorprende es que esa niña se diera cuenta de eso… – luego de explicar aquello viendo al horizonte giro – ahora regresen a su entrenamiento  
– ¡entendido! – respondieron el par de kunoichis que ya habían descansado un poco y sin tardar mas siguieron trotando.  
– por eso sus ojos son diferentes – prosiguió la antigua Uchiha  
– Puede que solo los tenga para parecer mas humano y poder socializar mas fácil, una frase muy común es "los ojos son la ventana del alma" por eso la mayoría buscar ver los ojos de quien les rodea para poder entenderse  
– eso explica por que él "ve" con pesar hacia abajo – vio a la luna  
– es cierto… – alzo la vista a la luna – aun hay alguien ahí… ¿Kami-sama que deberíamos hacer al respecto?  
– la verdad… me da un poco de lastima… y ¿si lo reclutas? Seguro sera de gran ayuda  
– si ese es tu mandato así sera… aun es joven, explicarle lo que sucede sera largo pero se puede salvar.  
– Bien, le diré a Ryuji – cerro sus ojos pero Dende puso su mano en su hombro – ¿Que pasa?  
– Mejor dile de forma directa, igual esto lo estamos haciendo para no depender de Ryuji cuando decida partir

– Y listo – Ryuji reparo aquel agujero que había hecho  
– toc toc toc – la puerta de aquella casa sonó de forma estrepitosa  
– no creo en sus deidades – hablo Ryuji mientras abría la puerta – así que no me vengan con eso de la salvación y bla bla bla…  
– No venimos a eso – una voz tranquila le respondió, aquel hombre que le esperaba saco un cigarro y lo encendió – el Hokage necesita tu presencia  
– ¿por que yo? – cuestiono un poco molesto, tenia planeado hacer unas cuantas reparaciones en aquel lugar  
– solo digamos que hay un invitado un poco inusual y queremos tenerlo bien vigilado hasta averiguar sus intenciones  
– … – cerro los ojos un momento – ¿que hace el aquí? … bueno iré a saludarlo  
– ¿iras así? – una Kunoichi con ojos rojos le resalto que tenia la ropa sucia y escombros en la cabeza  
– ok… denme un minuto… – entro rápidamente  
– ¿un minuto? – repitió confundida, de inmediato salio de nuevo  
– estaba seguro que empaque mas camisas – se terminaba de acomodar la misma, del mismo color que la que llevaba antes. El conjunto era el mismo, solo el cabello parecía que un fuerte viento se lo sacudió – ahora si estoy listo  
– eso fue rápido comento la mujer  
– bueno terminemos esto rápido para que ustedes dos sigan con su cita – sonrió divertido  
– ¡no estamos en una! – dijeron al unisono, Asuma fue enviado originalmente pero al ver que era algo sencillo este invito a Kurenai para ir a desayunar luego  
– claro… vayan a su cita – empezó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento – ire trotando, les veo luego

En la oficina del Hokage se había hecho presente alguien quien nunca hubieran esperado ver, más con los hechos luego de la tercera guerra Ninja  
– Mizukage… entenderá que tenerlo aquí es totalmente inesperado – empezó a hablar Sarutobi  
– Lo sé y estoy consciente de ello, pero es necesario que este aquí… tengo dos temas importantes los cuales charlar… pero… – Yagura estaba rodeado de varios Anbus del Hokage y Shinobis de alta confianza del mismo  
– Lo sé… somos demasiados… por eso mande a Shiryudo… el servirá de mediador y nosotros tres bastaran para esa charla.  
– ¿Shiryudo? – pregunto confuso – tienes mucha confianza en ese Ninja como para pedirle ser mediador entre nosotros, ¿tu consejo no lo reunirás?  
– Para mi sorpresa me confiaron esto… un par de ellos al final entendieron todo lo que paso por el papeleo… pero uno de ellos me sorprendió de una forma que nunca espere – respondió serio, exhalo un poco del humo se su pipa antes de seguir – normalmente es muy desconfiado pero al verlo hoy sentí que vi a mi antiguo compañero de equipo de mis años mozos jejeje. Me pidió disculpas por lo de Kitsune y me pidió unos meses que necesitaba descansar y re evaluar su vida…  
– Hokage empieza a hablar sin parar como un abuelo – sonrió amable el Mizukage – espero llegar un día a ser un gran líder como usted – aquel cumplido sorprendió al hombre mayor y a los presentes, se escucho sincero… ¿en serio ese "niño" era el líder de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta? Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría  
– ¡Joi! – se escucho al momento de que alguien abría la puerta – algunos de los Shinobis presentes ya conocían a la única persona que saludaba así… a Yagura lo que se le hizo familiar fue la voz  
– Shiryudo muchacho eso fue bastante rápido – saludo alegre el anciano al ver al joven  
– hubiera llegado un minuto antes pero… bueno luego me pasa la factura del muro jeje – rio nervioso… de nuevo había chocado con el muro de la entrada de la mansión Hokage  
– bien, todos menos Gato – Ryuji iba saliendo de nuevo… – tu no…  
– pero dijiste todos… pensaba que iba con ellos y Yogurt…  
– ¿Yogurt? – el mencionado alzo una ceja  
– fu… – exhalo un poco de humo el Hokage – excluyendo a Gato, Shiryudo y el Mizukage… – repitió el Hokage, tomaría nota de eso… ese muchacho se tomaba las cosas muy literal – pueden retirarse – los mencionados hicieron una pose de manos y desaparecieron  
– en serio… tengo que aprender a hacer eso – observo donde hace poco habían varios Jounin  
– Gato por favor sella el despacho… se me había olvidado ese detalle – al momento de decirlo este lo hizo  
– Bien Mizukage… a que vino realmente…  
– necesito ayuda…  
– ¿Piensas aniquilar a la rebelión?  
– no… quiero negociar con estos… pero necesito un intermediario… necesito que me prestes a Ryuji…  
– ¿como sabes su nombre? – pregunto el Hokage, el no lo había mencionado y el no se había presentado  
– yo puedo responder eso – dijo el mencionado – conozco a Yogurt debido a que se me asigno la misión divina de… ¿cual seria la palabra? ¿exorcizarlo? – cruzo los brazos y puso su mano derecha en el mentón mientras pensaba que palabra seria  
– Yagura – contesto el mencionado un poco molesto – y lo mas cercano seria purificarme…  
– ¡eso!  
– ¿misión divina? – esa parte le intereso mas al anciano  
– si… recuerda que mencione que tuve que hacer un favor a un ermitaño para que le quitara los sellos a Naruko… me pidió colocar un sello a Yogurt  
– ¡Yagura! – alzo la voz un poco molesto – pero si esta en lo correcto… lo que estoy a punto de decir no quiero que salga de nosotros 3… espero que confié lo suficiente en su Anbu por que lo que diré puede ser considerado información rango SS… y lo hago por dos cosas… la primera… necesito una alianza con Konoha y la segunda… un mundo donde gobierne la paz.  
– entiendo… – el Hokage lo medito un momento – disculpa Gato pero es mejor no arriesgarse… – su Anbu entendió lo que le pediría y lo haría sin dudar  
– entiendo – saco un kunai. Ryuji se coloco tras de ella – ¿que haces? – le detuvo de lo que haría, le arrebato el Kunai junto las manos de la chica y la sometio, por un momento sintio algo calido en sus muñecas pero luego ya no pudo separar su manos, le habian apresado.  
– En serio tratan la vida ajena como si fuera nada – dijo molesto Ryuji, la chica intentaba hacer la orden que quería hacer su Hokage, intento dar un par de patadas pero le alzo y se la puso al hombro como costal de papas, le sujeto las piernas con cuidado para no lastimarla – Si te muerdes la lengua iré con el mismo Kami-sama para que te sane y luego te golpeo… – dijo adivinando su intención, al escucharlo mejor se detuvo  
– Pero la información le podría costar la misma en campo de batalla… – cuestiono Yagura  
– eso aun no sucede… no te atormentes por cosas que aun no pasan… por mas que puedes prever las cosas igual sucederá algo… lo mejor que puedes hacer es prepararte y confiar en tu propia fuerza. No pensé que hiciera ese tipo de cosas Hokage… – le reprocho al mismo  
– disculpa pero las constantes batallas han cambiado algo dentro de mi… Gato olvida eso… solo guarda silencio y no le digas a nadie… – al escuchar aquello bajo a la chica, siempre que se topaba con aquel sujeto su cabello terminaba despeinado  
– ¿puedes liberarme? – hizo mención a su grillete, este puso de nuevo sus manos sobre su muñecas y luego sintió de nuevo un leve calor en estas, cuando se soltó se froto un momento sus muñecas para luego entregarle un Kunai que parecía estar mas estirado y bastante torcido  
– Lo siento… pero si puedo evitar una muerte estoy dispuesto a intentarlo… – se disculpo sonriendo – lo que me parece triste que todos sus shinobis tienen las manos llenas de sangre… solo los civiles y la nueva generación parece que aun no las tienen…  
– años de guerras y batallas – respondió Sarutobi – para que las nuevas generaciones vivan nosotros debemos de ensuciarnos las manos  
– un poco extremo pero cierto… aunque eso no significa que mates a los tuyos o traiciones a tus aliados… para que haya una paz duradera implica colaboración y preparación… pero lo mas importante confianza  
– Por eso estoy aquí… quiero formar una alianza con Konoha… igual tengo que resolver lo de la rebelión de Kirikagure… pero regresando a lo importante… – puso una expresión seria – de alguna forma Madara esta vivo… y si no es este es un Uchiha que esta usando su nombre… – aquello puso pálido a Sarutobi y al Anbu – quieren llevar un plan llamado Ojo de la Luna… el que es y como lo llevaran no estoy enterado…  
– Como estas tan seguro…  
– Cuando era Jinchuriki nos introdujo en un Genjutsu no solo a mi, también al Sanbi… y recuerda que el único que ha sido capaz de doblegar a los Bijuu para entrar en Genjutsu a sido el mismo Madara…  
– ¿eras? – pregunto Sarutobi  
– Cuando Ryuji me purifico ese sello no solo anulo el Genjutsu, borro el sello del Biju y lo extrajo… actualmente no tengo conocimiento de donde este – giraron a ver al joven de cabello azul, este observaba un retrato del cuarto Hokage sin sombrero  
– este sujeto de aquí se parece a Naruto – comento para si mismo, luego giro – ¿yo que?  
– ¿alguna idea de donde esta Isobu? – pregunto Yagura  
– ¿Isobu? – inclino la cabeza ligeramente – si era una tortuga como de 30 metros… pues la ultima vez que le vi estaba con Kami-sama – dijo resuelto, sus oyentes se sorprendieron… Aquel hombre hablaba de Kami-sama como si fuera amigo suyo  
– ¿Kami-sama existe? – pregunto escéptico el Anbu  
– Solo por que no veas algo no significa que no exista – respondió Ryuji  
– Esa información es crucial… – Sarutobi meditaba principalmente sobre la información que le confió el Mizukage – sobre tu segundo tema… ¿de que trata?  
– Puede que Kisame nos ayude… solo esta en Akatsuki buscando la verdad sobre si…  
– Kisame Hoshigaki… el Monstruo de Kirigakure… – comento Sarutobi  
– … a que solo le dicen así por su apariencia…  
– el solo es capaz de vencer a equipos completos si les embosca… también conocido como el Bijuu sin cola… – respondió Yagura  
– Eso me dice que es fuerte… no que sea un monstruo. Pero buscar la verdad… – aquello ultimo dejo pensativo a Ryuji – regresando al tema…  
– … – Sarutobi estuvo pensativo mientras usaba su pipa, Yagura le veía nervioso – De acuerdo – hablo al fin el Hokage mientras alzaba la mano – esta noche haremos los acuerdos de los mismos pero lo mas importante… prepararemos a nuestro ninjas para cuando Madara haga acto de presencia  
– Muchas gracias Hokage-sama – el Mizukage le estrecho la mano y seguido hizo una reverencia – si me permite deseo comunicarle a su aldea mis disculpas por los actos en el pasado por mis antecesores  
– eso seria buen visto por los aldeanos y la nueva generación… pero los que perdieron a gente durante los conflictos puede que intenten algo. Ryuji-kun ... – los lideres de aldea giraron a ver que hacia el mismo que se mantuvo en silencio  
– si me preguntas a mi te falta acondicionador – Ryuji le arreglaba el cabello al Anbu – no es normal que se alborote tanto por unos simples movimientos y cueste que baje de nuevo su volumen  
– ¿en serio estas bien con él? – susurro Yagura mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su cabeza  
– si lo estoy… por lo menos físicamente… – sonrió nervioso el Hokage – cof cof – tosió para llamar la atención cuando le termino de arreglar el cabello – Ryuji-kun, cuando el Mizukage regrese a su aldea le escoltaras – repitió – empezaremos a trabajar en el tratado y nos tomara unas cuantas semanas, ¿sera posible que lo protejas unos cuantos días?  
– claro… aunque ahora que recuerdo… hace el favor de enviar una cuantas camas a la mansión jeje… no conozco bien la aldea, le diré a las chicas que empiecen a comprar cosas para la decoración de la mansión por que se ve tétrica… a propósito hay dos habitaciones que están selladas… ¿puedo forzar los sellos o llevo lo que necesito para abrirlos?  
– es cierto el mobiliario… seguro a Homura se le fue por alto pero créeme que cuando tienes papeleo a penas puedes respirar – uso su pipa de forma tranquila – si crees que puedes abrirlas adelante… lleva lo necesario  
– bien usted lo dijo – sonrió triunfante, aquello extraño a Sarutobi… hasta que comprendió lo que dijo  
– piensas llevar a Naruto a la mansión… ¿verdad?  
– tengo dos testigos de que me autorizo hacerlo – sonrió divertido  
– si logras convencerlo adelante… pero… no permitas que se entere quienes fueron sus padres… por favor…  
– … – Ryuji le miro serio unos segundos, luego señalo el retrato del cuarto Hokage – ¿tiene que ver con él?  
– ¿ese niño es el hijo del Rayo amarillo? – cuestiono asombrado el Kage mas joven  
– es muy parecido… es mas si lo peinas del mismo estilo y le cubres los bigotes… dirías que es él de joven… a lo mejor quienes conocieron a ese Hokage de joven ya no están vivos por que si tiene un aire a Naruto… igual ¿no te has puesto a pensar que podría pasar algo parecido a lo que paso con Naruko?… ese Zorro podría decirle todo lo que la aldea le a ocultado y pues… del dolor pueden nacer muchas cosas… – esa información consterno un poco al anciano  
– Si estamos hablando del Kyubi, según lo que me contó Isobu es un monstruo amargado… pero eso no quita que intente engañar al chico… recuerda que los zorros son astutos  
– creo que… me he equivocado… – susurro con pesar el anciano – Ryuji… has lo que creas conveniente…  
– entendido – sonrió un poco triste por como estaba el anciano – no te sientas mal… agradece a Kami-sama que te diste cuenta a tiempo  
– En eso tiene razón – comento Yagura – camino hacia aquí el cielo se vio diferente de lo habitual… me dio la sensación de como si el mundo encontró algo que siempre le hizo falta…  
– este… – estaba apunto de decir algo Ryuji pero  
– "no digas nada por favor" – escucho a Kami-sama en su cabeza – "es cierto que es motivo de alegría que haya Kami-sama de nuevo pero… considera el tiempo que no hubo… las vidas que se perdieron… las personas que se sacrificaron..."  
– … seguro tienes esa sensación desde que te purificaron… o por que sabes que lo que estas haciendo llevara el mundo a un lugar mejor – sonrió Ryuji, no supo que mas decir para cubrir lo del nuevo Kami-sama  
– bien… retomaremos lo de los tratados… Gato ya puedes quitar los sellos – ella lo hizo en el acto – ambos pueden retirarse – Ryuji espero unos segundos para ver de nuevo como se desaparecía aquel Anbu pero no paso – Ryuji ya es media tarde, seguro te esperan las chicas  
– bien… gracias… – respondió, cuando salio del despacho el Anbu le siguió según este de forma disimulada – ya sabes que sé que estas ahí ¿verdad? – ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión  
– solo quería decir… gracias – dijo aquello y se esfumo  
– no importa cuantas veces lo vea… sigue siendo genial – sonrió divertido

Las chicas se había reunido con su sensei, el día anterior debido al cansancio solo cenaron y charlaron un poco sobre aquella batalla, en la mañana Bra había hecho una pequeña fortuna con el oro que tenia Ryuji, compraron varias cosas para la mansión y su cuarto y pensaban comprar atuendos que le gustaran a Naruko, esta decidió escuchar a Pan y no a Bra en cuestión de estilo, algo que le guste y no algo muy revelador… igual en combate es mejor llevar algo cómodo y que no te estorbe que algo revelador y provoque cosas ajenas al combate… al ver eso Bra cedió a la lógica… no podía ni correr tranquila con aquella falda ya que era bastante corta… Pan solo compro lo que parecía ser un centro negro el cual era una red y según la vendedora podría frenar shurikens, no convenció a la pequeña Pan de llevar algo más… Bra decidió llevar un conjunto de red bajo su traje carmersi, un centro igual y una licra negra… intento dar una patada pero igual la falda había subido demasiado… la vendedora le consiguió una muy parecida que era mas elástica junto a un top que combinada, Bra a diferencia de Pan llevo hasta unas botas parecidas pero según la vendedora tenían punta y suela metálica para golpear mas fuerte. Naruko fue un dolor de cabeza… no solo para sus amigas, también para la vendedora… se probo desde el clásico traje ninja, un conjunto parecido al de Ino, luego al de Sakura… incluido uno similar al de Hinata… por alguna razón esa negociante sabia que usaban esas Kunoichis… entre cambios se percato de algo… la joven Uzumaki no usaba sosten…  
– disculpe señorita pero creo que encontre el motivo de que le incomode la ropa…  
– ¿en serio? – dijeron al unanime las chicas… ya estaban un poco aburridas de probar ropa  
– si sera kunoichis les recomiendo también llevar sostenes deportivos… por lo menos…  
– si me excluyes te demando – le miro de forma asesina Bra a la vendedora, aquello alerto a la misma  
– tenemos de varios colores – cambio rápidamente lo que iba a decir  
– la verdad no me pongo esas cosas – comento indiferente Pan, las chicas le vieron – siento que me asfixian cuando lucho  
– tenemos especiales para las practicantes de Taijutsu – menciono ágil la vendedora – pruebe este por favor – le mostró uno tenia decoración de vendaje, ese le llamo la atención a Naruko  
– ¿tiene uno de esos de mi talla? – pregunto la pelirroja  
– yo también quiero uno… – comento molesta Bra, para sorpresa de todas aquella prenda era talla especial para las Genin, a Bra le gusto mas que todo por que no tenia las tiras que toda la vida les vio incomodas – no aprieta casi nada  
– dilo por ti… – Naruko se había probado una – ¿segura que es la mas grande? siento que me aprieta un poco – al decir aquello automáticamente Bra se sintió derrotada…  
– si para Chunin, ahorita se la traigo – la tendera fue a las trastienda a buscar… la única chica a parte de la pelirroja había sido la hija de la casa principal de los Hyuga que le habían pedido una talla mas grande  
– me harían el favor de quitármelo no alcanzo jeje – sonrió nerviosa la chica  
– con gusto – comento Bra molesta – en un agil movimiento de dedos se lo quito, aquello asusto a Naruko  
–¿por que eres buena quitandolos? – observo a Bra esta le sonrió juguetona – no quiero saberlo… – se puso el otro – este me queda perfecto – sonrió alegre la niña  
– son mas cómodos de lo que creía – comento Pan  
– señorita observándola mejor… creo que ya tengo una idea de que conjunto le pueda gusta – comento la Tendera, antes de que la chica pelirroja agarrara un conjunto anaranjado, armo el conjunto y se lo dio a la chica para que se cambiara  
– ya casi es hora de reunirnos con Anko-sensei – Bra miro la hora en el reloj del local  
– lo bueno que desayunamos bien… le diremos a Ryuji que prepare algo rico para cenar – Pan ya estaba pensando en la cena en lugar de lo que harían con su sensei  
– ¿Que tal me veo? – Naruko salio del probador, se habia puesto un Kimono corto color crema, el mismo le llegaba al muslo y tenia mangas cortas, sobre este una faja gruesa color negra debajo del kimono una licra negra junto a unas medias y calzado ninja  
– la verdad te ves bien – dijo sincera Pan  
– si, si… te ves bonita ya es tarde – dijo aquello un poco cortante Bra pero era cierto – escoge tus ropa interior y nos vamos – luego giro a la tendera – tres conjuntos para cada una, si tiene uno similar a la de mi amiga Pan mucho que mejor…  
– Entendido, si gustan solo permitame su dirección y les envió el resto de su encargo… claro que seria por un costo adicional…  
– Ya que… – le anoto la dirección en una hoja de papel, una parte de ella extrañaba hacer compras – cancelare la mitad ahora y cuando sea entregado la otra mitad  
– no hay problema – observo al dirección la cual se le hizo familiar – ¿hoy a las 6 de la tarde estará bien la entrega?  
– Sin problema – aun llevaba aquel brazalete que Ryuji le entrego – gracias por todo, bueno chicas vamonos  
– gracias por todo – se despidieron Naruko y Pan  
– Gracias por su compra esperamos su regreso – hizo una reverencia y regreso a sus labores  
– ¿Y si no hay nadie a esa hora? – pregunto Naruko  
– tenemos esto – le señalo el brazalete, Naruko le miro extraña – mira – alzo su mano – ¡Ryuji si no estas en la casa a las 6 exactas considerate muerto! – a Naruko aquello le provoco una mirada extraña mientras que Pan solo se quedo mirando su brazalete  
– ¿esta cosa es un comunicador? – fue la voz de Ryuji que salio del aparato – ¡Genial! Bien tengo un par de horas… la cena de hoy sera a las 8 quiero preparar algo especial… al rato les veo – se dejo de escuchar la voz, a Naruko se asombro al ver aquello  
– No te preocupes, le diremos a Ryuji que te de uno – dijo sonriendo Pan  
– Ni que esperar aquí esta – Bra llevaba uno extra – desde que salimos lo e traído encima y ni Ryuji ni Pan se dieron cuenta… quería desarmarlo y ver como funcionaba pero mejor lo configure para tu uso  
– ¡Muchas gracias Onee-chan! – dijo con emoción Naruko, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo que ni se percato que le llamo hermana  
– Igual no es para tanto – respondió Bra orgullosa – me sorprende que te alegre algo así hermana – lo ultimo lo dijo divertida  
– lo siento se me escapo – respondió un poco apenada Naruko  
– No se olviden de mi hermanas – san salto sobre ambas sujetándolas del cuello, aquello provoco que se tropezaran y cayeran – jeje lo siento  
– … – Bra no decia, nada Pan y Naruko le quedaron vieron unos momentos esperando que les regañara o algo – Que hermanas mas latosas tengo… – dijo sin mas levantándose y siguiendo su camino, Naruko y Pan solo fueron tras ella…

Cuando llegaron a su campo de entrenamiento ya estaba Anko en este comiendo unos Dangos  
– Bien, al fin llegaron… antes de arreglar esto que tenemos como campo de entrenamiento… nos presentaremos como es debido – dijo con bastante humor la Kunoichi mayor – ayer no proseguí debido al cansancio… no pensé que me hicieran pelear a ese nivel. Niña con fuerza de gorila tira un árbol para usarlo de banca  
– … – Pan le miro molesta – ¡me llamo Pan! – tumbo de un solo puñetazo al árbol mas cercano que tenia, parecía que le caería encima pero lo levanto como si nada – si no me dices donde lo quieres lo dejare caer sobre ti – Anko le señalo donde, ella había pensado que esa fuerza era parecida a la fuerza mejorada de la Princesa Babosa pero era fuerza bruta…  
– bien siéntense, yo empezare… me llamo Anko Mitarashi. Me gustan los Dangos y las salchichas, no me gustan las comidas picantes… mi sueño… en matar a alguien con mis manos – eso ultimo lo dijo bastante sádica – en mis pasatiempos me gusta preparar y degustar té. A ver – observo a las chicas… – tú prosigue – señalo a Naruko  
– ¿yo? Veamos… – pensó unos segundos – me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y el como cocina Ryuji – _"sin contar este"_ pensó para si – lo que no me gusta… mejor dicho odio… a Danzo… – dijo molesta – mis sueños… ser fuerte y proteger a mi familia – sonrió feliz – y mis pasatiempos, entrenar y perder el tiempo sin hacer nada  
– ¿Uzumaki Naruko? – se le hizo familiar ese apellido – "¿Como conocerá a Danzo? ¿como habrá crecido esta niña?" – pensó Anko para si – ahora la pequeña pelinegra  
– me llamo Son Pan – empezó a hablar la nieta de Goku – me gusta la comida en general… – pensó la siguiente parte un poco – no es que me crea una heroína o algo… pero no me gustan las injusticias y si puedo hacer algo simplemente lo haré – se notaba que era la desentiende del Gran Saiyaman – mis sueños… realmente no me había puesto a pensar eso jeje – rio nerviosa, igual que su familia a su edad no se complicaban mucho – mis pasatiempos entrenar y vivir el momento – sonrió feliz, Bra le conocía bien y ya sospechaba que diría algo asi…  
– interesante – sonrió Anko, esa niña era simple como pensaba… por lo que…  
– me llamo Bra Brief – empezó a hablar la princesa Saiyan – me gusta la serenidad. No me gusta que me hagan esperar o que me reten… mis sueños… por el momento volver a ser reconocido el legado de mi familia – dijo aquello un poco melancólica – a diferencia de este par que le gusta entrenar casi 24/7 a mi me gusta leer y si encuentro algo que me de curiosidad me gusta analizarlo y aprender todo lo que puedo de ello  
– Tu destreza con las senbo, Kunai y Shuriken es bastante alta… ¿segura que no entrenaste con armas antes? – Pregunto Anko, recordando ese detalle en su combate, era cierto que ella no peleo de forma directa pero era diestra en el combate de armas arrojadizas  
– con armas si… pero no de este tipo… – su madre le había enseñado como usar armas eléctricas y en cuestión de puntería se la heredo a su madre… – Anko-sensei… ¿Me puede enseñar como funciona el chakra?  
– Deberíamos limpiar…  
– nosotras lo haremos – dijo Pan, Naruko ya se encontraba limpiando una parte mas alejada – es un buen ejercicio físico, Naruko ya sabe Ninjutsu yo soy mas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a Bra se le ocurrió intentar algo con las armas… pero aun no sabe como funciona el chakra  
– ¿cuerpo a cuerpo? – respondió extrañada Anko – lo de ayer no fue cuerpo a cuerpo  
– si lo fue… solo concentre mi Ki y lo lance, y eso que en mi familia soy la segunda más débil – sonrió apenada – bueno tal vez la tercera contando que mi padre dejo su entrenamiento por completo cuando se caso… si hubiera sido el Kame Hame ha de mi abuelito… seguro se pasaba y si la golpeaba… pero su dominio con esta es mucho mejor que la miá… el puede frenar la técnica y solo hacer retroceder a alguien… o destruir una montaña por completo… – aquello sorprendió a Anko y a Naruko  
– es cierto… aquel día me contaste eso… y que mi hermano se disfrazo de chica jajaja – rio divertida Bra al recordar lo narrado por su ahora hermana Pan, luego de que terminara de reír siguio hablando – Anko-sensei, Naruko… lo que les dire puede que no lo tomen muy bien pero… nuestros padres tenian el poder suficiente para destruir planetas – dijo seria…  
– jeje… ¿es una broma verdad? – Anko se puso nerviosa… si eso era cierto ellas eran mas peligrosas incluso que un Bijuu  
– no… mi abuelito me contó que la primera vez que lucho contra vegeta se le dificulto contra atacar su técnica… tuvo que aumentar la fuerza de la misma y solo para devolverla…  
– ¿que esperaba? Mi padre el solo doblegaba planetas y si le parecían inútiles los volaba en pedazos… pero sabes de que me di cuenta y nunca me quiso escuchar… el siempre fue entrenado como soldado, y mi mamá me dijo que conoció a Son Goku en la montaña Paoz entrenando artes marciales… para mi padre era lo mismo pelear contra uno que contra diez, siempre le gusto ese desafió.  
– ¿por que me dicen esto? – aquella información consterno a la invocadora de serpientes  
– como nuestro sensei tendría que tener conocimiento de nuestras habilidades y de nuestro potencial – contesto resuelta Bra – pero volviendo al tema… instrúyame con el chakra por favor  
– y por lo que veo tu seras la chica lista del grupo – sonrió complacida su Sensei, su equipo se encontraba bastante equilibrado en cuestión de ofensiva – a todo esto… Hokage-sama me dijo que habría un cuarto miembro… ¿por que no vino?  
– ¿Ryuji sera parte del equipo? – pregunto curiosa Pan, eso les alegro, el entrenar con alguien con su nivel tendría que ser bastante satisfactorio.  
– se supone que es el "adulto" responsable así que tiene que estar con las reparaciones de la mansión, pero si quiere hablar con él pues acompáñenos a cenar seguro no se molestara  
– luego le torturo por faltar a la reunión… – sonrió macabra Anko – Bien… el chakra es…

Ryuji en lugar de regresar a su nuevo hogar fue camino a donde se encontraba Kakashi, quiso saber como le hizo para regresar.  
– ¡Joi! – saludo a Kakashi cuando le encontró, tras este se encontraba una niña con el cabello rosa y un niño con el cabello negro  
– hola – respondió perezoso, por un momento pensó preguntarle como le encontró pero si conocía la posición de Kami-sama tenia habilidades de rastreador muy por encima de las que conocía así que decidió no hacerlo, por lo mismo no dijo nada más seguía siendo un shinobi de pocas palabras  
– Sabia que estabas por aquí pero no sabia si estabas de una sola pieza jeje – explico Ryuji al ver que no seguiría hablando Kakashi, luego observo con mas cuidado al Uchiha… habia cierto Ki negativo en este… – ¿Este sera tu equipo Genin?¿No eran de tres?  
– cierto… dejamos a Naruto… – respondió despreocupado el Jounin – ahora que dices eso… ¿tu no estarás en uno?  
– sere un equipo de uno jeje – sonrió divertido – aunque estaré de apoyo en el equipo de Anko… ese equipo sera complicado – aquello le llamo la atención al Uchiha – así que si algún día necesitas ayuda con tu equipo pues me avisas  
– claro que lo haré… pero mientras yo les pienso entrenar. ¿Puedes desatar a Naruto? – el jounin no pensaba regresar  
– No problema, igual le buscaba, al rato te veo – se despidio mientras caminaba con dirección al Uzumaki  
– ¿Sensei quien era él? – pregunto Sakura curiosa  
– digamos que un Genin recién egresado – respondió sin darle mucha importancia  
– ¿un Genin a su edad? – comento Sasuke – seguro es un inútil peor que Naruto  
– ¡Sasuke seguro le ganarías sin problemas! – le animo su compañera pero este le ignoro, Kakashi prefirió no decir nada… algún día tendría que chocar con ese muro y esperaba que le ayudara con su forma de ser…

– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji de nuevo, salvo que en esta ocasión a un chico rubio que estaba atado a un poste  
– ¡Ryuji! – grito alegre – sabes, ¡ya soy Genin! – por un momento se le olvido que estaba atado – si no fuera por mí mi equipo no sabría que hacer, ¡De veras!  
– Felicidades Naruto – le sonrió alegre mientras le respondió, luego se le ocurrió algo – ¿si te desato me llevarías a tu casa?  
– ¿mi casa? – aquello sorprendió al rubio, nunca nadie le había pedido algo así – bueno… no creo que tenga otra opción – acepto sin mucho miramientos el chico. Ryuji se acerco por detrás y en lugar de desatarlo o cortar la cuerda se escucho como se desgarro, Naruto no presto mucho atención a eso – gracias, vamos por aquí – le guio hacia su casa, aun era temprano. En todo el camino Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que se encontraron, estaba emocionado como aquel adulto le escuchaba con atención y de ves en cuando le preguntaba uno que otro detalle que le respondió con gusto, el camino se le habia hecho corto cuando llegaron a su departamento. Desde afuera parecia pequeño pero cuando entraron resulto ser un poco mas pequeño de lo que esperaba Ryuji.

– ¿En serio vives aquí? – miro Ryuji aquel departamento de una sola pieza…  
– ¡si! – respondió emocionado el rubio, estaba feliz era la primera visita que tenia en su vida que se auto invito – perdón por el desorden pero nunca recibo visitas jeje – rio nervioso mientras recogía un par de cosas del suelo  
– sabes que empaca… desde ahora vivirás conmigo…  
– jajaja buena broma – dijo con cierto dolor Naruto, eso no podría estar pasando  
– en serio… ademas hay alguien que quiero que conozcas – le sonrió  
– termina la broma por favor – dijo mas serio Naruto  
– … – Ryuji le miro serio – empaca rápido… o si no tu hermana nos molerá a palos…  
– espera… ¿Hermana? ¿molerme a palos? – aquello le confundió… desde cuando tenia una hermana… y por que le golpearia  
– bueno a mi me golpearan jeje – rio nervioso Ryuji, ya solo faltaba una hora para las 6 – tenia mucho que hacer y al final no hice mucho jeje  
– ¡¿En serio?! – grito molesto Naruto – vienes aquí diciendo que tengo una hermana y quieres que vaya contigo asi por las buenas, sé que no soy muy inteligente pero esto es demasiado conveniente.  
– … – por un momento miro la expresión seria del niño… ¿que tanto había sufrido para que desconfiara así de las personas? – bien… no empaques nada pero si quieres conocer a tu hermana por favor acompañame – respondió en el mismo tono que el joven  
– … – aquel chico seguía dudando… el siempre estuvo solo… y si las personas se le acercaban o era para burlarse de él o para golpearlo… aun así algo dentro de este quería creer aquello… pero… y si solo lo quería alejar para golpearlo… espera… ya era Genin y podría defenderse, no permitirá que lo golpeen de nuevo – bien… – se relajo – vamos entonces

Salieron de nuevo de aquel departamento, por unos momentos siguieron en silencio hasta que Ryuji le pregunto por su equipo… entonces Naruto empezó a hablar de este, aquella charla volvió a hacer amena. Pasaron por una sección comercial donde Naruto fue mal visto y aquello desagrado a Ryuji… pensaba comprar un par de cosas con lo que le pagaron por hacer de mediador ese día, para su suerte entre varios locales hubo uno que no hace mucho había abierto pero debido a su fuerte competencia aun no era muy grande. El dueño de este no hacia mucho que había llegado a la aldea probando fortuna y si las cosas no mejoraban tendría que irse de esta y seguir viajando, al no conocer los hechos por lo que negaban la entrada a aquel niño este le dejo entrar… Naruto nunca entro antes a ese lugar, los insultos y las miradas con odio le hacían pasar corriendo por toda esa calle  
– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji – no tengo mucho tiempo así que deme dos cajas con un poco de todo lo que tenga  
– ¡Bienvenido! – saludo el dueño – en seguida, no sera mucho pero le aseguro que son de gran calidad  
– ¿yo puedo comprar algo? – pregunto un poco temeroso Naruto esperando que le arrojara algo en mal estado  
– todo lo que necesite jovencito – le sonrió amable aquel hombre mayor  
– ¡genial! – se alegro el niño, al fin podria comer algo más que no sea comida instantánea que le llevaba el Hokage cada mes – no traigo mucho asi que…  
– dele un saco con un poco de todo – intervino rápidamente Ryuji – no me salgas que estas a dieta… yo pago asi que no te preocupes por eso…  
– ¡Gracias! – se alegro Naruto… pero a pesar de eso aun no confiaba lo suficiente como para ir a vivir con este  
– no hay por que – por unos momento observo las verduras y frutas… estas estaban demasiado cuidadas – Apex – susurro solo para que lo escuchara el tendero  
– ¿Tampoco eres de por aquí verdad? – pregunto aquel extraterrestre. Aquella especie era bastante similar a los humanos, una de sus principales diferencias era el exceso de pelaje que le cubría su cuerpo pero estos bajo la ropa pasaron desapercibidos fácilmente su barba, largo cabello y la apariencia de hombre mayor eran características que desde jóvenes destacaban a los Apex  
– no – sonrió – soy un Novakid, me alegro ver que prefieres una vida tranquila  
– es un poco mas complicado para ustedes… – continuo la platica el tendero  
– ni lo imaginas – saco el efectivo necesario para pagar y dejar una buena propina – aquí tienes, y quedate el cambio. Ademas ganaste dos clientes frecuentes ¿Verdad Naruto?  
– ¡Si! – respondió mientras miraba emocionado el contenido de su saco, papas, cebollas, tomates, manzanas, peras… – nunca he probado una de estas – saco una banana  
– créeme si son cultivadas por los dueños… son las mejores que probaras… – comento Ryuji mientras miraba al encargado  
– por el momento solo tenemos una parcela pero mis padres negocian ampliarla  
– ten – le dio sin mas un poco más de efectivo – a mi no me hace falta… – le sonrió, aquello no solo desconcertó al encargado sino también a Naruto  
– no podría…  
– considera que estoy pagando lo que vendré a traer mañana… por que créeme que vendré… donde vivo comen como si no hay mañana jajaja – rio divertido  
– bueno… si lo ves asi… Muchas gracias… a propósito… me llamo Abigail… me puedes llamar Aby  
– es un nombre extraño para un viejo – comento Naruto  
– sabes pequeño… te diré algo pero no digas nada – Naruto asintió – soy chica  
– ¡¿Que?! – aquello sorprendió a Naruto  
– jejeje – rio divertida la joven, hace rato levantaba las cajas llenas sin problemas, no era de sorprender si pensaban que era un hombre mayor pero Ryuji sospechaba que a penas tendría una edad similar a la de Ayame – Mi hermano y yo solemos turnar para venir a la tienda, somos mellizos asi que cuidado con lo que digas  
– bueno nos retiramos – con la cuerda que habian atado a Naruto, Ryuji ato ambas cajas juntas y las puso sobre su hombro – Gracias Aby… una pregunta antes de irno… ¿como se llama tu hermano?  
– Gabe – respondió – gracias por su compra esperamos su regreso – se despidió la joven

– Eso fue raro – comento Naruto de nuevo – ¿de verdad era una chica?  
– si lo era – respondio Ryuji  
– ¿Jutsu de transformación? – pregunto Naruto  
– no… aunque ahora que dices eso… ¿Por que no usabas uno antes para comprar en otras tiendas?  
– … – aquello desconcertó al joven Uzumaki – la verdad nunca se me ocurrió jajaja

No tardaron en llegar a la antigua mansión Namikaze… aquel lugar sorprendió a Naruto, mientras Ryuji cocinaba le indico que descansara en la sala… Naruto simplemente se durmió, a pesar del hambre el examen de Kakashi le había dejado fatigado… Mientras dejo la cena al fuego entregaron no solo el paquete que encargo Bra, si no que también unas cuantas camas individuales que les envió el Hokage

– ¡Anko-sensei aquí vivimos! – comento alegre Pan mientras le enseñaba el exterior de la mansión a su maestra  
– Es una mansión ¿cuantos viven aquí? – pregunto Anko  
– por el momento, nosotras y Ryuji – respondió Naruko  
– … – Bra no comentaba nada, ese día descubrió que tenia afinidad Futon y la explicación que le brindo su Sensei fue suficiente como para que creara una leve corriente de aire entre sus manos, aquello le maravillo  
– al parecer a Bra le a gustado eso del Ninjutsu – hablo Pan al ver tan concentrada a su hermana  
– Tu manejas el Suiton, deberías de aprender algo con este – comento Naruko, si ella no hubiera llevado unos papeles de chakra no hubieran descubierto sus afinidades  
– No se aceleren, antes de correr hay que caminar… mañana haremos misiones sencillas para poder enseñarles a caminar sobre los troncos  
– ¡Genial técnicas ninja! – grito alegre Pan  
– no sé por que quieres aprender eso si puedes volar – le miro con una leve decepción… – es más deberías enseñarnos a volar  
– ¿Que? – aquello asombro a Anko, antes de que pudieran proseguir un delicioso aroma llego a ellas – ¿Que huele tan bien?  
– huele a… – olfateo un poco Pan, la herencia de vivir en las montañas vivia muy presente en ella – zanahoria… "sniff", tomate "sniff", ¿brócoli?… no importa… ¡a comer! – Pan entro corriendo a la mansión  
– ¡Rapido antes que nos deje sin nada! – grito Bra corriendo tras ella, siguiendole de cerca estaban Naruko y Anko, no sé explicaban por que para un entrenamiento liviano la pequeña Brief corria lento pero para no quedarse sin comer era casi tan veloz como Pan.

Como entraron corriendo a la casa no observaron un saco con unos zapatos ninja en la entrada, todas se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon una voz masculina que no era la de Ryuji  
– ¡Esta es la mejor sopa de verduras que he comido! – Naruto estaba saboreando aquel caldo el cual al principio le hizo caras al ver que no llevaba nada de carne  
– Una dieta balanceada es importante – Ryuji vestía un delantal de cocina, eran pocos los hombres que usaban uno… y muchos mas uno color verde con "cuidado caliente" escrito en el pecho – espera… escondí parte de mi porción del desayuno – de la nevera saco un corte de la carne de oso de la mañana y se la sirvió a Naruto – provecho – le sonrió  
– ¡gracias! – cuando probo aquello Naruto simplemente lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por su cara – ¡Delicioso!  
– ¡Yo también quiero! – no espero más Pan, rápidamente se puso a la par de Naruto en la barra  
– ¿a que horas llegaste? – pregunto Ryuji – espera aun no termino, mejor ayudame a hornear pan  
– ¡Si! – la alegría de la Son era contagiosa, Naruto solo la veía y se asombro el entusiasmo de la misma. Se lavo muy bien las manos y siguió las instrucciones de Ryuji, no tardo mucho para moldear panes con formas diversas  
– Cuando se trata de cocina Pan es muy animada – Bra se sentó a un lado de Naruto – me llamo Bra y la asistente de chef Pan  
– Un hombre cocinando… hay cosas que si son raras de ver – comento Anko mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su alumna – ¿tienes algún snack mientras esta la cena?  
– Palitos de zanahoria – puso un plato con zanahoria en la barra – ¿Y Naruko? – pregunto Ryuji  
– Aquí… – respondió tímida la Uzumaki… realmente no sabia como reaccionar en esa situación  
– ¿Naruko? – aquel nombre extraño al chico Uzumaki, giro lentamente hasta ver cara a cara a la chica Uzumaki… en ese momento la duda se disipo… no sabia por que pero al ver a esa chica sintió que tenia un lazo con ella único – ¿Hermana?  
– si… hermano – una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya se reflejo en ella…

Continuara

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Datos**  
1] Yap fue el oso que mato el equipo de Karin…  
2] Similar a la escena de dragon ball de Bulma… salvo que en esta ocasión tenia mas ropa xD  
3] Yap… en el futuro Kakashi le pedira ayuda con uno de sus estudiantes… ¿quien sera?  
4] Si me inspire para los juegos de palabras jeje  
5] Creo que al fin use lo de la clasificación de edades… aunque no fue para tanto jeje ¿sera que le puedo bajar un nivel al fic?

 **Nota final  
** OMG Bra es una pervertida!… esperen un segundo... su madre igual lo era… eso se nota en los inicios de Dragon ball. A pues todo bien, todo bien. Al parecer Pan no solo heredo su amor a las artes marciales de Goku, también a la cocina de Milk. Quien diria… ya siete capítulos… pense que esto moriría luego de los primeros tres, gracias a Virus Pirata por el apoyo, ya pronto empezaran las misiones… y con estas la de guarda espaldas… ¿Quien sera que detenga a Zabuza? Hay personajes que a muchos les gusta pero no todos vivirán… así es el mundo ninja… no existen esferas del dragon aquí…

Gracias de nuevo por leer el capitulo, ahora… como ya todo un clasico el avance. 

**Avance**

– ¡Has algo! – Yagura miro a Ryuji  
– ¿que quieres que haga? ¡ambos están al borde de la muerte!  
– no me dirás… la semilla que me diste…  
– ah… eso… – comento Ryuji mientras buscaba aquella bolsa – solo hay una…

Aquella escena les parecio rara tanto para el equipo siete como para Tazuna, de la nada había llegado el equipo 11 como apoyo contra Gato y sus secuaces.

– la pregunta es quien… – Ryuji observo a ambos, mientras que la energia de uno era bastante oscura en sus ultimos momento mostró un destello de luz… en cambio la del joven siempre mostró aquella luz – soy malo para las decisiones  
– ¡Dales la mitad a cada uno! – grito exasperada Bra  
– solo alargaria lo inevitable… – respondio Ryuji – es como si les diera parte de mi energia… seria en vano… la verdad… necesitamos aprender jutsus medicos…  
– no lo pienses mucho… haz que se la trague… – con aquello dio su ultimo aliento de vida…


	8. Familia

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Familia**

Interrogatorio

– ¿Naruko? – aquel nombre extraño al chico Uzumaki, giro lentamente hasta ver cara a cara a la chica Uzumaki… en ese momento la duda se disipo… no sabía porque, pero al ver a esa chica sintió que tenía un lazo con ella único – ¿Hermana?  
– Si… hermano – una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya se reflejó en ella…

Por unos momentos el tiempo pareció estar congelado, ambos chicos se miraron de pies a cabeza. Los presentes no sabían que pasaba exceptuando a Ryuji el cual estaba más enfocado en que no se quemara el pan que lo que estaba pasando

– ¿Cómo te… – dijeron al unisonó – Uzumaki  
– Naruko – respondió la chica  
– Naruto – respondió el chico  
– Como que sus padres no tenían mucha imaginación con los nombres – comento Bra antes de morder un palito de zanahoria  
– porque algo me dice que eres la menos indicada para decir eso – dijo Ryuji mientras sacaba la primera bandeja de pan recién horneado, la mitad de estos tenían formas raras… – después de la cena necesitare que ustedes dos me ayuden con algo  
– ¿yo? – Aquello extraño al rubio  
– si – afirmo Ryuji – pero por al momento a comer, a todos les sirvió aquel caldo dentro de los panes… les había partido a la mitad y ahuecado para llenarlos de caldo, hasta que le sirvió uno a Anko se percató de ella – ¡Joi! – Le saludo – provecho – sonrió amable, luego miro el cuello de la Kunoichi… aquello le perturbo un poco… sintió una energía oscura, un Ki maligno como pocos había visto alguna vez… este de a poco drenaba el Ki y la energía vital de la mujer, pero está ya se había acostumbrado al mismo – ¿está bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado, aquello le llamo la atención de Bra y Pan  
– Aniki lo siento – intervino Naruto – pensé que era mentira lo de mi hermana… pero me equivoque… también pensé que me querías maltratar… y también me equivoque… caso contrario has sido de las pocos adultos que me ha tratado bien y el único que me ha permitido estar cerca de alguien de mi edad… de verdad lo siento Aniki  
– No te preocupes por eso… – se limpió las manos con una toalla que tenía cerca – para mi todos ustedes son unos mocosos – sonrió divertido, más con aquello gano que Bra y Naruko le lanzaran lo que tenía a mano las cuales no esquivo, ambas le golpearon en la cabeza pero sin reflejar mucho daño  
– jeje – rio Anko – les dijeron mocosos  
– también para mi eres una mocosa – sonrió divertido mientras miraba a Anko  
– ¡No soy una niña! – la mujer a diferencia de las chicas saco un par de senbos y se los clavo entre ceja y ceja – … – solo le miro molesta no se pensaba disculpar  
– no te preocupes estoy bien – le sonrió, tenía ambas agujas clavadas en la frente – tengo que admitir que tienes puntería – se las quito, vio que tenían cierto color purpura – veneno… – Anko sonrió nerviosa aunque nadie espero que el hombre probara aquel veneno lo cual asusto a los presente… – un paralizante de gran potencia – degusto la otra aguja – lástima que esta variante no tiene efecto en mi jeje  
– ya veo porque te han llamado Shiryudo – hablo Anko – el rumor de que tienes la resistencia de un dragón no esta tan equivocado…  
– gracias – se acercó Naruko y le abrazo – gracias de nuevo… primero me ayudaste con mis sellos y ahora me ayudaste a encontrarme con mi hermano – decidió pasar por alto lo que dijo y no seguir molesta  
– no hay porque mejor cenemos… – observo la barra había puesto al menos 30 raciones de sopa cada cual en su pan cuando ya no había ninguna – ok… – observo a Pan la cual comía feliz  
– ¡Es tu culpa! – Grito Bra – a penas alcance diez porciones – en ese momento suena una campana  
– bien, segunda ronda de pan lista… – fue rápidamente al horno – yo sirvo y ustedes comen… y esta vez no se distraigan – todos se miraron entre si… incluso Anko que apenas pudo probar una ración, pero quiso repetir…

A una velocidad digna de un ninja aquel chef rebano, vacío el pan y le lleno de caldo, en un inicio sacaba rondas de cinco platos, la primera en desistir fue la Kunoichi mayor… comió siete en total… el siguiente para sorpresa de el mismo fue Naruto, se detuvo en los quince platos… le siguió Bra con un total de 19… igual que la noche anterior Pan y Naruko volvieron a quedar en empate con 24 porciones  
– nunca vi a una chica comer tanto – comento sorprendido Naruto  
– créeme niño yo me detuve solo por mi dieta…  
– y otra vez con las dietas – intervino el peli azul … – toma – le sirvió uno más – aún tengo unos cuanto para mi así que adelante – Anko solo observo aquel plato  
– adelante Sensei – hablo Bra – luego le digo porque dice eso el idiota que tenemos de chef – el mencionado se detuvo un momento de su cena y les sonrió  
– bueno si insisten…

Luego de aquella cena incluso Anko quedo satisfecha, comió dos raciones más. Mientras que Anko, Bra y Pan se quedaron en la sala charlando Naruko y Naruto acompañaron a Ryuji a la segunda planta  
– Creo que lo que está detrás de estas habitaciones les pertenece… es más… creo que la mansión misma les pertenece – empezó a hablar Ryuji, los niños le miraron con duda – sobre estas puertas hay unos garabatos escritos con Ki  
– Serán sellos de Chakra – corrigió Naruko – sé un poco de Fuinjutsu, déjeme revisar – observo con cuidado la puerta  
– ahí – Naruto había bostezado y cuando alzo la vista vio unas manchas en el marco superior de la puerta  
– buen trabajo hermano – le sonrió la chica, el niño sonrió alegre… sintió una cálida sensación cuando le llamo así – al parecer solo tenemos que poner nuestras palmas sobre las puertas  
– bien empecemos con esta – les señalo el chico mayor, los niños lo hicieron… aquella puerta se abrió lentamente, más temprano intento abrir a la fuerza esa puerta y no cedió ni un milímetro, ambos niños solo le tocaron y se abrió sola. Aquel cuarto resulto estar casi vacío, dentro de este aún se encontraban en cajas cosas de bebe… y en par… uno rosa y uno azul… parecía que ese sería el cuarto de un par de recién nacidos – bueno si fuera a tener un hijo creo que también la mejor seguridad posible – hablo sin decirle a nadie en especial, se acerco a un mueble de noche y sobre este estaba una foto debajo de un porta retrato, parecía que sería la que guardarían dentro. En aquella foto se veía a un hombre rubio abrazando a una mujer pelirroja, aquellos niños eran el reflejo de sus padres sin decir nada les mostro la imagen… aquello les provoco sentimientos… solo se abrazaron de forma fraternal mientras sollozaban… Ryuji salió del cuarto les dejo solos un momento. No paso mucho para que saliera Naruko  
– Este será el cuarto de mi hermano – lo dijo como si fuera una orden y si aquel hombre pensaba objetar le golpearía hasta caer agotada  
– No hay problema – sonrió – por eso lo traje, solo abran el cuarto que sigue sellado y le ayudas a traer las cosas porque no quiso traer nada cuando le ofrecí venir a vivir con nosotros…  
– espera ¿Aun antes de esto pensabas ayudarle? – Aquello asombro a la chica  
– desde que lo conocí fuera de la academia me dio aquella sensación de soledad… así que decidí que mientras este por aquí intentare que tenga un lugar al que llame casa.  
– gracias… – le abrazo de forma de gratitud, luego se separo – pero a que te refieres con eso de "mientras"  
– bueno como seguro te ha contado un poco Bra ellas no son de por aquí… yo si pertenezco a este tiempo y universo pero… algunas cosas son efímeras – le sonrió con cierta tristeza, aquella forma de hablar era un poco diferente de lo usual, dio un leve suspiro – pero regresando a este momento… solo abran esa última puerta y le ayudas con la mudanza  
– entendido – entro de nuevo al cuarto para sacar a Naruto quien revisaba las cosas para decidir que conservar y que donar… decidió que alguien más le podría sacar provecho – hermano vamos por la ultima puerta y luego vamos por tus cosas  
– en seguida hermana-ttebayo – tenía tiempo de no decir aquello de forma alegre. Salieron de nuevo y repitieron el proceso, aquel cuarto parecía una oficina. En el centro había un escritorio, estaba rodeado por varias libreras con varios libros y pergaminos. Sobre el escritorio había dos sobres… uno que decía "Para Naruto" y el otro "Para Natsuki" tachado y debajo "Para Naruko" – creo que solo esta vez entrare aquí… demasiados libros – Naruto recordó la vez que leyó el pergamino prohibido, con dificultad entendió el primero de estos, camino hacia afuera cuando Naruko le tiro de la oreja – ¡duele! – se quejo  
– Antes de irte deberíamos revisar – le señalo las cartas – al parecer nuestro padre nos dejo algo antes de morir… ¿No quieres saber cómo se llamaban? – el chico asintió – entonces lee tu carta mientras yo leo la que parece ser la mía  
– bueno si me permiten me retiro – hablo esta vez Ryuji… Naruko le observo, de inmediato se cubrió las orejas y ya no avanzo – creo que le daré un vistazo a estos libros – tomo un libro al azar y empezó a leer

"Naruto… si estás leyendo esto es porque el sellado consumió todo mi chakra y fallecí… no quería decirte esto de esta manera… tampoco sé a qué edad podrán entrar a esta habitación con tu hermana Natsumi… digo Naruko… tu madre insistió con ese nombre… es bonito pero se nota la falta de imaginación de ella… no le muestres esta carta no quiero que me golpeé cuando nos encontremos en el otro mundo… ella es fuerte estoy seguro que por lo menos vivirá unos años más luego del traslado del Bijū, en ti sellare la parte Yang del mismo y en tu hermana la Ying, el Chakra del mismo es enorme para que este en uno solo de ustedes… Perdón por esto, sé que puse sobre tus hombros una carga que nunca pediste… Pero estoy seguro que tu madre estará siempre contigo puede que por momentos se ponga un poco pesada pero ella daría la vida por cualquiera de ustedes… Igual podrás contar con el apoyo de Hiruzen Sarutobi ¿es casi como tu abuelo sabes? O mi maestro Jiraiya… salvo que conociendo a tu madre no te dejara pasar mucho con este último jejeje… incluso mi compañero de equipo Teuchi… pero lo más importante, tendrás a tu hermana melliza... Naruko… aunque para mí siempre será Natsumi… Vive, conoce a alguien que te quiera por quien eres y no por quien puedas ser… sé que lograras todo lo que te propongas en la vida, y espero no encontrarte hasta que me hagas mínimo abuelo… y lo más importante nunca olvides que Minato Namikaze te ama hijo." Al terminar de leer aquello Naruto se volvió un mar de lágrimas… mientras Naruko leía con más detenimiento su carta

"Mi querida Natsumi… para mí siempre serás Natsumi a pesar que tu madre te llame Naruko… como hubiera querido verte crecer y ver una pequeña Kushina… algo me dice que serás parecida a tu madre… y lo lamento un poco por Naruto cuando se encuentre en una discusión entre ustedes… Pero ese carácter junto al hermoso cabello de tu madre siempre me gustaron. Si no estoy con ustedes fue por la falta de Chakra durante el traslado del Bijū… perdón por poner eso sobre sus hombros… pero estoy seguro que tu madre siempre estará para ustedes, o Hiruzen… desde que le mencione que tendría hijos élles empezó ver como sus nietos… es un buen hombre. Me gustaría decir que también mi maestro Jiraiya pero… no te acerques a él… igual es un buen hombre… pero le tendré que dar la razón a tu madre simplemente no te acerques a él… incluso mi antiguo compañero de equipo Teuchi estoy seguro que él junto a Ayame les mostrara su apoyo. Vive y cuando conozcas a un chico no muestres piedad con este, si de verdad te quiere siempre estará a tu lado… aunque lo más probable es que sea un idiota… y no por lo que piensas… somos los más persistentes… así que de vez en cuando tu hermano hace alguna idiotez no le lastimes mucho… cuida a tu hermano Naruto… solo lamento no ver como maltratas a tu futuro esposo y espero no verte hasta mínimo ser una señorita… pero lo más importante… nunca olvides que siempre serás la niña de Minato Namikaze." Naruko igual que Naruto lloraba a lágrima viva... Ryuji solo se acerco a los niños y estos le abrazaron… ambos necesitaban sacar ese dolor de su corazón… si tenían una familia que les quiso, Naruto entendió por que el dueño de Ichiraku le trataba tan bien, no podía llamarse su mejor cliente debido a que la mitad de las veces le regalaba el ramen y por lo cual siempre le estaba agradecido. Naruko entendió que siempre tuvo un hogar… que Danzo la secuestro para algún plan de este, antes le detestaba ahora un odio empezaba a nacer en ella… aquella energía oscura preocupo primero a Kurumin, justo en ese momento el hombre revolvió el cabello de ambos niños  
– jeje – rio divertido al ver el cabello alborotado de ambos  
– je… je… – Naruto rio de medio lado… el cabello de su hermana parecía un pulpo fuera del agua  
– … – está bajo la mirada aquello no era su molestia habitual… era instinto asesino, eso asusto a su hermano pero Ryuji sin temor le abrazo. Aquello sorprendió a Naruto y desconcertó a Natsumi, lucho por soltar el abrazo… en otras circunstancias eso le hubiera alegrado… pero en ese momento solo quería ir y matar a Danzo. En algún momento le clavo un kunai en el pecho para que la soltara pero no lo hizo… eso aterro a Naruto…  
– si… ¿hubiera sido yo igual lo harías? – hablo el espectador… aquello hizo entrar en razón a la chica… la cual solo regreso al llanto… aun tenia dentro de ella las técnicas de asesinato de Danzo…  
– lo siento – dijo entre sollozos  
– la venganza nunca es buena… – separo el abrazo Ryuji, aun tenia clavado el arma, solo se la quito como si no pasara nada – si alguien más intervenía seguro le matabas… tranquila… si es necesario yo mismo iré a sacarla la verdad a ese individuo… pero no pienses que lo matare… ese es trabajo de los Shinigami no mío jeje… – rio divertido aquello rompió un poco la tensión – me atrasare en la mina pero igual esto es más importante. Igual quisiera estar en dos lugares a la vez…  
– es cierto – aquello le recordó algo a Naruko – Bra empezó a aprender ninjutsu, seguro podrías aprender el Kage Bushin… Anko dijo que mañana temprano haríamos misiones y al terminar si hay tiempo entrenaríamos… dile que te enseñe  
– ¡los clones son geniales! – Grito alegre Naruto – y son fáciles de hacer cuando le pilla el truco – hizo su postura de mano y apareció otro Naruto  
– Seguro esta oficina era de su padre… a de haber varios jutsus aquí, ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar a ese sujeto… – antes de salir del cuarto les recordó – vayan por las cosas de Naruto y si gustan de camino le agradecen al señor del ramen – los chicos se vieron les gusto ese plan.

Cuando regresaron a la sala Anko estaba degustando un vaso de té junto a unos Dango, Bra y Pan estaban practicando las bases de su ninjutsu y ella les supervisaba  
– sabes ellas aprenden rápido – comento Anko al ver a Ryuji – me insistieron para que me quedara esta noche y avanzar en su entrenamiento ¿habrá algún problema?  
– Por mi ninguno – dijo resuelto Ryuji – pero los dueños de este lugar son ellos – señalo a los hermanos Uzumaki, los cuales estaban a punto de salir  
– espera es cierto… – se detuvo Naruko al analizar eso – pero el Hokage aun así te lo dio…  
– no se compliquen con eso… igual mañana iremos por misiones rango D, ahí pregúntenle… – comento Bra  
– A propósito… – continuo Naruko – Naruto vivirá con nosotras a partir de ahora – mas que pedir opinión demando  
– … – las chicas solo miraron a Ryuji que se suponía era el adulto responsable – Yo les dije que si, igual pensaba traer a Naruto – sonrió  
– eres voluble – se burlo Anko – capaz te digo que me vengo a vivir igual aceptas  
– por mi hazlo – sonrió divertido, eso sorprendió a todos menos a Bra la cual se detuvo y se levanto  
– haber señor "genio" – empezó a hablar la joven Brief – solo esta nuestro cuarto, el de Naruto-kun y el que supone que es el tuyo. El restante debido a la puerta y la seguridad de la misma dudo que sea un dormitorio… ¿Dónde se quedara ella?  
– en el "mío" – sonrió, aquello sonrojo a las chicas Naruko estaba a punto de golpearlo pero siguió hablando – recuerda que yo casi no paso aquí y no tendría gracia que tenga cuarto si solo pasare en este dos o tres horas dormido cada par de días…  
– yo lo decía en broma – sonrió nerviosa Anko  
– yo no – dijo serio el hombre – la mejor forma de aprender es que convivan juntos maestros y alumnos. Es más hasta Naruto saldrá beneficiado, por lo menos quienes me enseñaron me dijeron que entre más aprenden mejor – aquello les confundió un poco – cada quien aprende diferente así que cada quien tiene un estilo diferente y en una pelea real lucharas contra alguien con un estilo ajeno al tuyo, si aprendes a adaptar tu estilo de lucha no será complicado luchar con quien sea  
– eso suena como a artes marciales – comento Pan, a pesar de que estaba concentrada con un vaso de agua presto atención a aquello  
– la diversidad es buena – comento al final Bra – nunca se tiene que dejar de aprender…  
– bueno decidido te quedas – sonrió victorioso Ryuji  
– me debí de haber quedado en silencio – se lamento Anko – a todo esto… ¿no iban a algún lado? – tal vez lograba convencer a las chicas de que cambiaran de parecer  
– cierto – dijo Naruto – apresurémonos que Ichiraku ya cerrara y tenemos que hablar con él – el chico salió aun no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con alguien  
– nos vemos chicas, ya regreso con Naruto de traer sus cosas – la chica salió – ¡Si te alcanzo ten por seguro que te golpeo por no esperarme! – se escucho el grito de Naruko… aun no sabía si seguir con ese nombre o con el que pensó su padre… Natsumi…  
 **– ¡Kurumin! – Hablo dentro de sí misma la chica  
– si lo sé… la verdad no sabía que tu padre pensó otro nombre para ti… – respondió la Biju mientras alzaba la cabeza, como siempre estaba recostada  
– Pero… ¿Naruko o Natsumi? – cuestiono de nuevo la chica  
– Si me preguntas a mí y no por llevarle la contraria a tu madre la cual me simpatizo… diré Natsumi… y me doy la idea de el por qué de ese nombre  
– ¿de verdad? – Pregunto emocionada la niña  
– mira una puesta de sol en el verano… tu cabello tiene un tono similar… a todo esto… ¿de verdad ibas a golpearlo cuando dijo que en su cuarto se iba a quedar la chica serpiente?  
–… ¡mira la hora tengo que irme!– Al decir aquello la chica desapareció  
– aquí no pasa el tiempo… – cerro de nuevo los ojos, en ese lugar no tenía nada mejor que hacer**

– Bueno ya subí un par de camas una en donde dormirá Naruto y otra donde se quedara Anko – dijo el peli azul antes de retirarse – consulten con la almohada si aun quieren esa cama grande o hago una litera triple  
– una sola… – respondió rápidamente Bra  
– ¿Por qué? – Se quejo Pan – yo quiero una litera para dormir arriba  
– por eso… no pienso quedarme abajo…  
– … – le miro seria un momento – tu lo dices por… – rápidamente Bra le cerró la boca  
– no es por eso… está bien… haz la litera – se resigno molesta, Pan solo sonrió victoriosa  
– entendido, mañana a primera hora la tendrán  
– … ¿no puedes hacerla ya? – Insistió Pan  
– ¿ya? – Repitió, Pan solo asintió – está bien  
– espera no desarmes la que esta – dejo su entrenamiento y subió a guardar la cama actual en una capsula  
– la iba a reciclar – comento ya con un martillo en mano el peli azul  
– créeme, sé lo que hago – respondió… – ¿crees que se enojen si entro en la biblioteca?  
– … – lo pensó un momento – no, lo dudo. Es más, creo tú serás la que pase más tiempo ahí  
– Bien Sensei prosiga con Pan, yo iré a ver que tanto hay en la biblioteca – se levanto del sofá y no tardo en subir a la segunda planta  
– Oye no es justo – se quejo la joven Son, al decir aquello se desconcentro  
– Al parecer se te dificultara esto del ninjutsu – hizo la observación Anko, Bra se le facilito aquello y la base la domino bastante rápido por eso no le dijo nada cuando se fue – aunque también tengo que admitir que al menos eres capaz manifestarlo, si quieres descansa.  
– está bien… – bufo molesta, parecía cansada a pesar de que aun tenía bastante reserva de Ki – esto es frustrante… aun tengo Ki pero dijo que ese Chakra es la energía física con la espiritual… no entiendo esto último… – su falta de experiencia era obvia para su edad, observo como Ryuji ya había vuelto a bajar no se tardo mucho en lo de la litera – ¡Ryuji! – le llamo antes de que saliera  
– ¿Qué pasa Pan? – giro de nuevo, armo lo más rápido que pudo y con lo que tenía a mano aquella litera para luego salir luego y buscar a Danzo  
– ¿Qué sabes de la energía espiritual? – le pregunto la pequeña, a Anko le molesto eso un poco… ella era su Sensei y le preguntaba al que sería su compañero de equipo en lugar de ella  
– energía espiritual… – lo pensó un momento – espera… eso tendría sentido… sumado que cada ser vivo nace bajo un elemento… – junto sus manos, salieron un par de chispas…  
– ¿Raiton? – dijo Anko al ver aquello, solo vio como luego froto las manos – ¿Qué pretendes?  
– jeje… – sonrió divertido, luego paso sus manos sobre las cabezas de Pan y Anko… no les lastimo pero la estática hizo que se les levantara el cabello  
– no me refería a esto – se molesto Pan mientras se acomodaba su peinado de vuelta, Anko solo le vio de manera macabra mientras se peinaba de nuevo  
– imagino que quieres entrenar esta energía para aumentarla… más que entrenarla es encontrar un equilibrio. El meditar ayuda bastante a aprender a moldearla  
– Sabes bastante de esta – comento Anko  
– Es la base del mago, mesclar su energía espiritual con el mana del ambiente – respondió sin dar rodeos – de ahí depende de la práctica del mismo y de su elemento… imagino que el Chakra igual rige el elemento propio y dependiendo de este sus Jutsus  
– si – respondió Anko – pero la mayoría luego intenta aprender Jutsus para cubrir su debilidad elemental  
– eso está mal… – eso sorprendió a Anko – mañana en la tarde les explico… Bra querrá escuchar esto jeje  
– Pero…  
– empieza a meditar… – prosiguió Ryuji no dejo que Pan le interrumpiera – créeme hay diferencia en especializarse que aprender de todo un poco… – Aquello llamo la atención de Anko  
– por como lo dices no importa si aprendiera todos los Jutsus que pueda… un especialista podría vencerme… jajaja – se rio Anko – lo importante es poder salir de cualquier situación y siempre tener la ventaja sobre tu rival… me parece un poco hipócrita que tu digas eso – le miro cortante  
– … Igual que Pan soy artista marcial, me enfoco en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… pero a diferencia de ella yo no manejo técnicas de mediano y largo alcance… mi especialidad es la defensa y la protección. Los puntos de quiebre en mi cuerpo son demasiado altos… lo admito ese Hyuga si me hizo daño, pero solo Gai tenía la fuerza física como para provocarme un daño real. Sus ninjutsus por másChakra que tengan mi cuerpo es capaz de resistirlo sin mucho problema… ¿Por qué? Me especializo en defensa… por lo mismo tengo el conocimiento de las energías básicas de la misma… y como mencionaron… el Chakra es la mescla de Ki con la energía espiritual… no esperes doblegarme en dos defensas al mismo tiempo… Gai tiene un Ki bastante fuerte y seguro si luchaba en serio hubiera roto mi defensay me hubiera arrinconado y obligado a pasar a la ofensiva, esa técnica que usa… me recuerda a la técnica de los Kaio-sama… el Kaioken…  
– espera… mi abuelo me explico la técnica… – dijo emocionada la son – ¿me ayudas a dominarla?  
– ¿Conoces la técnica? – Aquello asombro al hombre – es cierto que da fuerza, una enorme velocidad y un aumento de Ki bastante alto… pero si estas vivo digamos que a tu cuerpo le pasa una factura muy alta…  
– ¿Me ayudaras a dominarla o no? – le miro seria, según los relatos de su familia aquella técnica fue muy usada por su abuelo antes del súper Saiyan.  
– bien… aunque aquí será más complicado…  
– ¡Sí! – grito alegre la joven Son  
– … – Ryuji observaba a Anko – ¿Qué miras?  
– ¿Mañana me puede enseñar el Kage Bushin?  
– es una técnica rango S… no pretendas que la aprenderás a usar en un par de días  
– lo sé, todas las técnicas llevan un tiempo en dominarlas algunas décadas otras son el fruto de una vida de entrenamiento. El Kaioken es un buen ejemplo… adecuar tu cuerpo solo para usarla puede llevar décadas, pero si tienes un familiar el cual la uso y vivió mucho tiempo luego me da a entender que por lo menos en físico no tienes que tener problemas, pero eso si… no quiero que la uses con un multiplicador mayor a cinco… la presión del cuerpo es tal que puede que solo explotes  
– mi abuelito la hizo por veinte – sonrió victoriosa, aquello se lo comento su antigua niñera Pikoro  
– ¿Qué? – eso no solo sorprendió a Ryuji también le asusto, entendió que la raza de ese par de niñas era una raza guerrera  
– ¿Qué es el Kaioken? – pregunto Anko, desde que conoció a Ryuji nunca le vio alterado  
– es una técnica potenciadora, bastante poderosa e igual con riesgos bastante altos si la usas sin precaución  
– Creo que entiendo – confirmo Anko  
– Bien si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar a cierto individuo… les veo luego – a diferencia de antes salió sin esperar a que le detuvieran de nuevo  
–… ¿sobre qué medito? – le pregunto la niña a la mujer mayor que estaba en la sala  
–esa es una buena pregunta… ¿Por qué quieres ser mas fuerte? De por si eres fuerte si fuera tú entrenara ninjutsu  
– para superarme a misma… también para proteger quienes me importan, usted incluida Sensei – le sonrió – la verdad hace mucho deje de entrenar como se debía y solo hacía ejercicios para no perder la costumbre. Mejor me acostare ya para entrenar mañana a primera hora  
– espera, ¿Qué se supone que yo haga? – Cuestiono su maestra  
– pues ya escucho a Ryuji… vaya por sus cosas  
– ¿En serio quieres que venga a vivir con ustedes? – aquello asombro un poco a la Kunoichi, debido a su forma de ser eran pocas las personas que le tenían paciencia para tratar con ella  
– Claro Sensei, que sea un poco exigente no quita que sea una buena maestra. Tuve un maestro el cual era aun más estricto – recordó la única semana que entreno con Pikoro, a pesar de que le tenía consideración durante los entrenamientos era tan estricto como lo fue con su padre  
– como quieran… pero luego no se quejen – simplemente se esfumo, no quería que su alumna viera que esa charla le conmovió, ella al igual que muchos Shinobis fue huérfana.  
– bueno hoy si me iré a dormir – susurro Pan, cuando subió observo como Bra leía con entusiasmo un libro y parecía tomar apuntes en una libreta, decidió no molestarla fue al dormitorio para prepararse y dormir

Los hermanos Uzumaki estuvieron un rato en Ichiraku charlando con el dueño, este les conto el cómo conoció a su padre y sus primera misiones, desde las más sencillas como encontrar un gato perdido hasta entregar pergaminos a aldeas vecinas. Les explico que toda misión era importante para la aldea, en aquellos días de juventud siempre soñó con tener una vida tranquila y su restaurante, cierto que su esposa murió dando a luz a su hija debido a complicaciones y por esto le puso el mismo nombre, también les comento el cómo se conocieron sus padres, aquello sorprendió a los chicos. Teuchi les respondía las preguntas que le hacían… menos la de los ingredientes de su ramen, exceptuando esta converso un largo rato con los mellizos Uzumaki. Anko al no tener muchas cosas no podía tardar mucho en regresar a la mansión pero se tomo su tiempo… ya no era una niña ni una adolescente el irse a vivir como si nada con un grupo de personas le asusto la idea… eso le recordó por qué decidió por el contrato de serpientes, de pequeña les temía y decidió vencer su miedo y usarlo en contra de sus enemigos entrada la noche regreso a la mansión, entro como si nada y subió a lo que sería su habitación no sin antes percatarse de que Bra se había quedado dormida en lo que parecía ser una oficina suspiro, entro al cuarto de las chicas ya estaba ahí Naruko, se había quedado en la cama del centro, Anko tomo la sabana que estaba sobre la cama vacía y se la llevo para cobijar a la pequeña.  
– Gracias mamá – murmuro dormida, al no haber ruido Anko le escucho – te extraño – unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… ella ya había pasado por situaciones similares cuando se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo en la biblioteca de su casa y su madre le iba a cobijar cuando no estaba Vegeta que le cargaba hasta su habitación cual princesa.  
–… comparto tu dolor pequeña… – solo dijo aquello y fue a su cuarto, puso sus cosas en un costado de la cama (muy diferente a Naruto que solo llego y las tiro) y se acostó sobre esta – aun soy joven para que alguien me llame mamá… o ¿no? – aquello le dio en que pensar, recordó aquel dolor en su cuello – aun no puedo pensar en eso… no hasta que te mate maldito… – solo cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida

A diferencia de la noche anterior Ryuji no cargaba nada de equipo de minería, estuvo caminando tranquilo por la ciudad acercándose donde se encontraba el Ki de aquel hombre mayor. Al no conocer la aldea en un par de ocasiones llego a callejones sin salida lo cual lo demoro pero luego de un rato llego a lo que parecía ser el costado de la montaña.  
– seguro hay una entrada – parecía observar aquella pared, así estuvo unos segundos para luego empezar a caminar a la par del muro, luego de unos momento observo una parte del mismo para luego solo caminar a través de la roca – esa ilusión es muy buena – al entrar casi de inmediato un grupo de Anbus aparecieron frente a él  
– ¡Alto ahí! – le amenazo quien parecía el líder, no tardo mucho para que un ninja mas apareciera y le susurrara algo al oído – ¿Qué quieres?  
– solo hablar con Danzo – no parecía ni preocupado ni menos asustado  
–… acompáñanos – empezó a caminar, el intruso le siguió. No tardaron en rodearlo y vigilar cada movimiento de este, mientras el solo tarareaba una canción que escucho hace mucho. No tardaron llegar donde se encontraba Danzo, con este había una silla y una mesa ese cuarto parecía un interrogatorio aquello puso nervioso a Ryuji  
– no hablare hasta que venga mi abogado – dijo cuando le señalaron que se sentara  
– solo siéntate – hablo Danzo  
– está bien – hizo lo que le pidieron… Danzo sabia se percato que se ponía nervioso con ese tipo de cosas por lo que preparo aquello cuando sus Anbus se percataron que se acercaba a ese lugar – antes de que empieces con esto… ¿Qué tal si preguntas una vez tu y otra yo?  
– por mi está bien, solo serán tres preguntas cada uno y esa fue tu primera pregunta… ¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?  
– ¿Espera que? – Danzo alzo una ceja complacido… ya se le habían escapado dos preguntas – diablos… – suspiro pesadamente – solo vine a hablar, no tienes que tener a todos tus Anbu rodeándonos – giro la cabeza hacia arriba – y por lo que veo el techo está lleno de papel con Chakra… supongo que algún tipo de explosivo  
– no me refería a eso… – aquello molesto un poco a Danzo, tenía que ser mas especifico – exactamente… ¿Por qué decidiste venir a nuestro mundo?  
– La verdad… por materia prima para mi nave… necesito repararla… o en un inicio ese era el plan, pero luego de ver como están las cosas aquí no me molestaría quedarme hasta que el ultimo de la generación actual muera… eso si no hay cambio de planes de nuevo – sonrió divertido, parecía ser que siempre surgían cambios en sus planes. No siguió hablando, aun pensaba como formular su pregunta por lo que solo hizo el ademan con su mano de que le cedía la palabra  
–… – al escuchar Danzo la mención de una nave le dio que pensar… ya no podría hacer las tres preguntas que pensó, seguro que al ser un viajero tendría que ser fuerte para explorar solo por lo que su segunda pregunta original de saber su fuerza máxima no la considero de nuevo – ¿que sabes de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?  
–… Kaguya Ōtsutsuki… – pareció pensarlo unos momentos – de esa persona en peculiar no puedo decir nada… pero de los Ōtsutsuki mas que todo rumores… de entre estos que son una raza de demonios que consumen la energía vital de los planetas, por lo mismo el Hakaishin elimino su planeta natal pero aún quedan unos cuantos en el universo. Tanto los exploradores como yo, la federación de comercio o la patrulla galáctica tenemos que informar a los Kaioshin la ubicación de estos o si podemos tomar cartas en el asunto interferir. Lo cual veo un poco difícil ya que según los kaioshin su nivel es bastante alto por lo que los exploradores suelen informar de inmediato y escapar… – aquello preocupo a Danzo – pero no es mi caso, somos pocos los exploradores que seguimos sin tomar un bando y tenemos un nivel decente… me toca… te preguntare algo y si me parece la respuesta te regalare otra pregunta – le sonrió confiado – ¿exactamente como termino contigo Naruko Uzumaki?  
–… – Danzo no esperaba aquello, con su entrenamiento sabia que ese chico no sabía mentir. El podría mentir pero sospechaba que igual el sujeto frente a él sabía cuando le mentían… si quería hacer su jugada tenía que ser en ese momento – más que una pregunta te pediré que protejas esta aldea, por lo menos mientras viva el legado de Sarutobi – a pesar de que los métodos de su colega no le parecían los correctos aquel joven le parecían bien, por lo que era seguro que mientras aquella llama viviera protegería la aldea. Aquel joven no respondió solo le seguía observando esperando su respuesta – por culpa de dos enmascarados pensé que su fuerza era solo alarde pero… uno de estos controlo al Kyubi y el otro sostenía el cadáver de Kushina Uzumaki… debido a mi posición intente recuperar el cadáver de ella, o por lo menos destruirlo no podía permitir que los secretos de la aldea o de los Uzumaki cayeran en sus manos. Esa noche me costó mi brazo – señalo su brazo que había sustituido – y lo único que logre fue salvar a esa niña, al parecer Kushina aun en su estado le protegía, Naruto quedo en la protección de Minato hasta que pereció… pero esos sujetos buscaban a una Uzumaki… el por qué… aun me lo pregunto  
– uf – exhalo aliviado – entonces tu no la mataste – sonrió satisfecho  
– claro que no, nuestra alianza con Uzushiogakure era lo que más importa… con respecto a lo que te pido… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?  
– mientras esté aquí no te preocupes por la aldea… pero más que la aldea piensa en los habitantes… – el Ki de aquel sujeto no es que fuera negativo o su energía maligna, para su punto de vista hacia lo correcto mas para la aldea misma sin importar si tomaba uno que otro sacrificio. – Bueno solo eso quería saber – se levanto – ahora lo difícil será explicarle esto a la chica…  
– espera… ¿en serio le dirás?  
– si me preguntas a mi tiene la madurez para entenderlo… además si no le digo la verdad lo más probable es que te quiera matar…  
– solo sería una más a mi lista de enemigos – hablo indiferente el hombre mayor  
–… – le miro unos segundos – a ti puede que no te importe, pero a mi si – se levanto, la aptitud de ese sujeto no le agradaba mucho – algún día todo lo que has hecho simplemente te sobrepasara  
– ¿Qué planearas algo? – Sintió aquello como una advertencia  
– yo nada a menos que te conviertas en una amenaza real… ahora si me disculpas me voy… Kai Kai – con aquello desapareció en el aire, Danzo uso sus ojos para buscarlo dentro de su guarida pero no estaba  
– ¿esto fue lo que uso para desaparecer a Hatake? – Uno de sus Anbus asintió – técnica espacio temporal… tienes demasiados trucos bajo la manga… por el momento ya no eres un dolor de cabeza para mi…

Templo de Kami-sama  
– viejo amargado – se quejaba el peli azul desde las alturas  
– Ryuji-kun es bueno verte de nuevo – le saludo la Kami, estaban en la orilla. La pequeña ya le había hallado el gusto de estar en ese lugar, era calmado comparando con lo que vivió en el pasado – si has venido a visitar a mi asistente Dende está meditando con su nuevo equipo  
– ¿tiene un equipo? – La Kami-sama asintió – genial, ¿Quién es el tercer miembro?  
– Un joven, Toneri Ōtsutsuki – le sonrió  
– veamos – hizo memoria – Rin Nohara, es eso que llaman Jinchuriki. Izumi Uchiha ha sido tu amiga desde hace mucho y ahora Toneri Ōtsutsuki… tengo el presentimiento que este último no ha de ser un Ōtsutsuki puro… ellos son peligrosos.  
– ¿Conoces el clan? – aquello le llamo la curiosidad la pequeña, Dende le conto un poco sobre la historia de Kaguya y sus hijos  
– más que todo rumores, no he tenido el placer de conocer uno en persona. Su hambre de poder usualmente les lleva a consumir planetas y se dice que son demonios… pero para que tenga instrucciones de informar a los kaioshin debe ser cierto… pero para que Dende le este entrenando seguro ese niño desconoce la historia de sus ancestros… mejor por él, de Ōtsutsuki que solo tenga el nombre – le sonrió a la pequeña Kami, solo por respeto no le revoloteaba el cabello  
– Adelante – hablo la joven Uchiha – tienes esa manía de revolver el cabello – a diferencia de los demás no se lo desordeno demasiado, aquel gesto le recordó que aun era una niña – han pasado tantas cosas que por momentos se me olvida que tuve familia… – recordó el gesto de su hermano Itachi de golpearle con delicadeza con sus dedos – sé que tienes mucha más edad de la que aparentas… ¿crees que algún día todo estará bien?  
– mm… – se sentó en la orilla, lo pensó un momento estaba seguro que le preguntaba eso por su nuevo cargo – en las personas esta tanto el bien como el mal, tu velas porque todo termine bien… pero no siempre es sencillo. A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es que crucen los caminos de las personas y esperar lo mejor – la nueva Kami-sama pensó en eso unos minutos  
– ¿cómo terminaste en este planeta? – eso le dio curiosidad, menciono de cruzar personas… será que alguien le guio a su hogar  
– hace como diez años cuando escapaba el motor principal de la nave fue dañado por una explosión, luego de un viaje un poco agitado entre una zona de meteoritos simplemente termine en la órbita de su Sol, debido a mis heridas y al agotamiento pase gran parte del tiempo en descanso. A pesar de que me he recuperado casi por completo me siento un poco oxidado – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tronando – pero luego de casi morir a manos de Dryce no me quejo jejeje  
– ¿escapabas de Dryce?  
– la lucha estaba pareja, pero jugo su carta cuando se desespera y exploto el planeta. No sin antes lanzarme sobre este y lanzar su técnica… me confié e intente frenarla, no considere que había entrenado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos y boom – junto las manos y las separo un poco simulando una explosión con sus dedos  
– Entonces no es la primera vez que pelean, ¿acaso la conoces?  
– Algo así – sonrió nervioso – pero usualmente siempre que nos encontramos terminamos peleando jeje – esta vez rio nervioso – bueno ya se me paso el enojo… ese Danzo me saca un poco de mis casillas – se levanto, aquello le demostró a la joven que ese chico era "humano" – nos vemos Satsuki-sama – como era costumbre de este cayó de espaldas luego de despedirse, la mencionada solo le observo  
– ¿Sama? Pero si es mayor que yo…  
– Puede que sí, pero el respeto a las deidades siempre es importante – se acerco Dende, debido al buen oído de los Namekianos escucho toda la charla – vamos Kami-sama le enseñare mis técnicas de sanación, el joven Toneri trajo consigo algunos libros de medicina, será un gran ninja medico  
– le sigo Dende-san – se alejo de aquel sitio para acompañar a Dende dentro de la casa principal.

Aun era de madrugada cuando Ryuji llego a la mansión, se recostó en el sofá mientras pensaba que preparar de desayuno cuando un fuerte ruido se escucho de la segunda planta, en ese momento no le prestó mucha atención  
– cenaron verduras… algo de frutas estaría bien de desayuno y para el almuerzo croquetas… y para la cena… – planeaba el menú del día – podríamos ir a Ichiraku jeje – se levanto y fue a la cocina – un buen batido para cada uno estará bien, ahora que recuerdo podría pedir de esas raíces a los Apex… son bastante altas en fibra y son dulces… será un buen complemento… – giro a ver por la ventana, no dijo nada unos minutos, estaba cerca del amanecer y se percato de que un Ki similar al de Aby estaba cerca de la tienda – Creo que hoy fue el hermano… si voy en este momento puede que tenga unas cuantas raíces… – no lo dudo más y salió a esa dirección

– Eso dolió – se quejo Pan en el suelo… se había caído de la cama… para su fortuna no estaba Bra ahí o le hubiera dicho "te lo dije" de forma triunfante, Naruko solo abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar aquello pero cuando vio que no era nada lo cerro y giro rápidamente, se estaba conteniendo la risa – ya que me desperté iré a entrenar – se levanto y se cambio de ropa. No tardo mucho ya que solo se puso un dogi naranja con el símbolo de la escuela de la tortuga que le dio el maestro Roshi la última vez que le vio, dejo su pañoleta junto a su ropa normal sobre su cama para cuando terminara por lo que se hizo una cola de caballo para entrenar – bien estoy lista – susurro animada no quería despertar a Naruko pero ignoraba que estaba despierta salvo que quería volver a dormir ya que se acostó noche por hablar con el dueño de Ichiraku.

Cuando Pan bajo y se disponía a salir al patio a entrenar observo a Ryuji que estaba cortando varias frutas para luego colocarlas en diferentes tazones con una raíz que nunca había visto, en cada tazón la proporción de frutas era diferente salvo uno que tenía también trozos de zanahoria. La pequeña observo como preparaba cada bebida para luego servirla en un vaso y solo poner un palito de zanahoria en la que llevaba esta, luego de guardar todas menos la que empezó a beber escribió en el frigorífico dejo una nota sobre este de una bebida cada uno.  
– ¡Buenos días! – Saludo al fin la pequeña – ¿en serio solo ese será el desayuno? – Le interrogo con leve molestia la joven Son  
– el desayuno será "liviano" – le sonrío, luego saco una bebida y se la entrego – prueba

La joven no lo dudo y bebió aquello, le agrado el sabor y para su sorpresa cuando termino su bebida se sintió satisfecha, ese efecto le recordó a las semillas del ermitaño.  
– estuvo delicioso, iba a ir a entrenar un rato… ¿vienes? – le cuestiono emocionada  
– … – lo pensó un momento, el cual Pan fijo su mirada en él – de acuerdo, pero nada de volar  
– ¡Sí! – Alzo los brazos triunfante  
– Empezaremos dando unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la aldea, luego flexiones de brazos, y sentadillas. Luego un combate mano a mano sin nada de exageraciones, veremos de lo que eres capaz  
– ¡Vamos! – la emoción de aquel entrenamiento le llenaba de energía, tiro de Ryuji hasta que lo saco de la mansión camino a la entrada de la aldea…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Si… Kushina no murió por mano del Kyubi o de "Tobi" por lo menos aquí ni ellos tuvieron el valor de matarla…  
2]La verdad nunca mencionan al equipo de Minato… así que solo una leyenda seria compañero de otra leyenda… por lo menos del ramen.  
3] La verdad hasta a mí se me salieron las lagrimas cuando escribí esa parte… todo el mundo se enfoca en las peleas (las cuales igual llegara su momento) pero considero que hay que darles un buen trasfondo a los personajes… así que adivinaron… esto ira para muy largo.  
4] A mi me gusto el personaje de Anko, pero luego de que perdiera la marca de maldición durante la guerra... como que también perdió su motivación para seguir siendo una Kunoichi. Culpare a Iruka que la secuestrara para convertirla en maestra.  
5] Con ese entrenamiento solo esperemos que pierdan el cabello.

 **Nota final  
** De verdad lo siento, el mes pasado fue complicado para mí. Por el lado amable volveré a actualizar de forma semanal.


	9. Entrenamiento

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Entrenamiento**

¿primera misión?

– Uno, dos, uno, dos – decía un hombre en mallas verdes mientras un chico más joven similar a este le seguía. Se encontraban trotando alrededor de la aldea  
– Gai-Sensei – le llamo la atención su alumno – ¿Qué es eso? – más delante de ellos otra pareja de alumno y estudiante estaban trotando, con un ritmo ligeramente más lento que el suyo por lo cual ni su Sensei estaría seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban o bien siguiéndoles o siguiéndolos  
– ¿Quién será? – Gai afino un poco su vista – ¡Mi nuevo rival! – exclamo feliz, le emociono que su rival tomara dedicación en los entrenamientos – Lee es hora de usar nuestra llama de la juventud  
–¡Si Sensei! – aquel chico tenía el mismo espíritu que su tutor

El dúo de verde no tardo en alcanzar quienes les llevaban la delantera, los cuales se sorprendieron cuando aquel par les rebaso  
–¡Una carrera! – fue lo que escucharon antes de que se les adelantaran  
–¿Qué fue eso? – Aquello confundió a Pan  
–ya escuchaste – aumento el ritmo – solo recuerda, sin volar  
– ¡entendido! – con eso ambos aceleraron  
Aquello paso de un trote a una carrera, una cual debido a la resistencia de los participantes se prolongo por treinta minutos, Ryuji bajo la velocidad y se detuvo en la entrada el resto dio una vuelta más cuando se dieron cuenta que el miembro faltante prosiguió con su entrenamiento. Pan sin decir palabras se unió con su compañero de equipo  
– ¡Ganamos Sensei! – Grito un poco cansado el chico con malla verde  
– No Rock Lee… perdimos…  
– ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido su estudiante  
– Perdimos de vista nuestro objetivo principal… el entrenar… Ryuji-kun me volviste a vencer – se despidió de él, en respuesta este agito su brazo derecho – Rock Lee vamos a nuestro campo de entrenamiento, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo – le comento a la chica antes de irse junto a Rock Lee, pero ambos caminando con sus manos aquello asombro a la chica  
– Ese tipo le pone dedicación al entrenamiento – se detuvo un momento – Ryuji vamos te enseñare donde esta nuestro campo de entrenamiento designado  
– te sigo – por alguna razón aquello agoto un poco al adulto  
– ¿seguro que puedes seguir? – le cuestiono mientras caminaban  
– sí, solo estoy en peor forma de la que creía jeje – le sonrió con un gesto cansado. No tardaron en llegar al campo de entrenamiento el cual Naruko y Pan limpiaron el día anterior  
– ¡Aquí es! – grito alegre la chica, cuando Ryuji le observo dejo de lado su cansancio para seguir el entrenamiento  
– bien prosigamos – siguieron con la sesión de entrenamiento que ya tenían programada.

En la mansión el resto de habitantes ya se encontraban desayunando, Bra mientras bebió su desayuno hizo un repaso a los apuntes que tomo el día anterior, Anko se encontraba llenando algunos formularios y Naruko levanto como solo una hermana despertaría a su hermano… a patadas… se había quedado dormido para la reunión de su equipo este literalmente de un trago de un sorbo su desayuno antes de despedirse y salir corriendo.  
– No sé porque corre, Kakashi suele llegar tarde a todo – comento Anko mientras llenaba otro formulario  
– Esto está bueno – comento Naruko mientras disfrutaba su desayuno  
– ya casi son las ocho, deberíamos salir ¿no? – Cuestiono la Brief – a todo esto ¿qué tanto escribe Sensei?  
– Es la primera vez que tengo un equipo que vive más de un día… – le sonrió complacida – tengo que llenar unos formularios de que tienen conocimiento suficiente como para haberse graduado por la mínima en la academia  
– ¿mínima? – Aquello molesto a la Brief – estoy segura que si hubiera ido a su academia hubiera sido la mejor – alego orgullosa  
– es probable pero como no fuiste – le respondió divertida, le gustaba molestar a esa joven  
– ¿sabes qué es esto? – le mostro lo que parecía ser un papel explosivo  
– papel bomba, eso es básico en la academia – en aquel momento no le presto mucha atención  
–… – le observo seria un momento, luego bufo – puede que no tenga la fuerza de Pan, o las técnicas de Naruko… pero gracias a estas cosas – saco varios papeles, agujas Senbo y kunais – vera de lo que soy capaz – le sonrió determinada mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en su porta kunai que llevaba en su pierna derecha. Naruko no había dicho nada, solo le observo complacida de que su compañera quería de ser utilidad para el equipo  
– ¡BRA! – se escucho de pronto, la voz de Pan alerto a Anko y Naruko, Bra rápidamente contesto la llamada de la misma en su brazalete  
– ¿Qué sucede Pan? Sabes no tienes que gritar – Anko miro confundida aquello, aquel brazalete que portaba su equipo pensó que era solamente decorativo mas no que tuviera una función practica  
– Es que… – se escuchaba agitada – Ryuji y yo salimos a entrenar y luego de dar varias vueltas alrededor de la aldea y de encontrarnos a un par de sujetos raros en mallas verdes tuvimos una carrera y dimos varias vueltas más, en ese momento observe que Ryuji estaba cansado pero decidió proseguir con el entrenamiento – tomo aire estaba hablando rápido – justo lo completamos y estábamos a punto de tener un combate de entrenamiento cuando cayó al suelo… está respirando bastante agitado, como si le costara respirar… – se notó la preocupación en la voz de la chica  
– ¿Dónde están? – pregunto rápidamente Bra, Naruko no espero más y salió por la ventana… tenía el presentimiento de saber dónde estaban… algo en ella le señalo donde…  
– en nuestro campo de entrenamiento  
– ¡Qué esperas llévalo al hospital! – Intervino Anko  
– no lo hagas… sabes el por qué… – le interrumpió Bra un poco molesta – espera ahí, llegare enseguida – en ese momento entendió por que las ventanas eran amplias, salió por la misma en la que salto su compañera  
– ¿Acaso no le piensas salvar? – Le pregunto Anko durante el camino  
– es más complicado de lo que cree…  
– ¿también es un alíen? – Le miro por el rabillo del ojo, no faltaba mucho para llegar  
– si… – no prosiguió, ya estaban en aquel lugar. Naruko no encontraba que hacer, a pesar de que llego antes y le rompió la camisa para ver si tenía alguna lesión ya que cuando intento usar la Palma Mística no parecía tener daño interno o alguna complicación – hazte a un lado – le señalo Bra  
– Pero – se miraba bastante preocupada, no quería apartarse  
– Pan, quítala – Pan sin demora sujeto a Naruko y la aparto, al luchar con toda su fuerza a la pelinegra se le dificulto un poco el controlarla  
– ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba – sé que mi palma sanadora está lejos de ser perfecta pero no veo que ustedes intenten algo – continuaba forcejeando, Anko no intervino… tenia curiosidad de lo que pasaría, tal y como dijo Son, Ryuji estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía sofocarse, como si algo le asfixiara…  
– idiota… – susurro Bra luego de observar con detenimiento lo que pasaba, no era doctora pero en su infancia aprendió un poco de enfermería cuando cuidaba a sus abuelitos. Se acerco a Ryuji, sin que este se hubiese dado cuenta de a poco la joven Brief iba aprendiendo su fisiología, saco un kunai de su estuche y se lo clavo en el pecho – Sensei ayúdeme aquí – le hablo a la peli morada que solo observaba  
– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarlo? – se acercó mostrando indiferencia pero le preocupaba el chico  
–… desollarlo – le sonrió macabra, aquello aterro a Naruko, la idea se le hizo tentadora a Anko y Pan pensaba que era desollar  
– me gusta como piensas – Anko ya estaba al otro lado del cuerpo  
– ¡esperen! – Naruko se estaba desesperando, no creía capaces a sus hermanas de algo así – ¿Pan dejaras que Bra le haga eso?  
– Créeme, si alguien sabe siempre que hacer es Bra… – la confianza que tenía Pan con Bra asombro a Naruko… – a todo esto ¿qué es desollar? – Pregunto inocente Pan  
– ¡Si serás! ¡Le quitaran la piel! – grito más molesta  
– ah… – recordó a ver visto a Ryuji cuando le conoció – pervertida – susurro  
– No estoy para sus juegos – como pudo Naruko se disloco un hombro y seguido hizo un Jutsu de substitución dejando en su lugar un tronco  
– ¡Bra!, ¡Naruko se liberó! – alerto rápido Pan mientras le buscaba con la vista, por su ki sabía que estaba cerca pero no sabía dónde con exactitud  
– no hay tiempo – Bra estaba haciendo un corte con cuidado sobre el pecho y el estómago de Ryuji – a las tres tira la piel – le señalo a Anko, ella asintió  
– _"¿será como si una serpiente muda la piel?"_ – se cuestiono mentalmente la Shinobi  
– ¡Tres! – grito a la primera Bra al sentir a Naruko tras ella, las chicas tiraron con fuerza que aquello que parecía piel se rasgo todo, ambas por la fuerza retrocedieron un par de pasos dejando a un cuerpo inerte en la misma posición  
– no… – Natsumi no logro detenerla a tiempo, bajo la mirada, era cierto que había visto a varios de sus objetivos arder o carbonizarse pero no tenía el valor de ver el cuerpo de Ryuji… no tenía el nivel necesario para evitar aquel sangrado masivo… no quería ver los últimos momentos de vida de quien le salvo…  
– ah – inhalo profundamente el hombre – sentí que me asfixiaba – se sentó – al momento que le retiraron la falsa piel su cuerpo lucia bastante apagado, al ser un ente de plasma consumía mucho mas oxigeno que una persona normal. Había regresado a su azul habitual, Anko y Naruko no le habían visto su verdadera forma por lo que ambas le miraron con asombro y miedo – esa era mi última camisa – bajo la mirada triste, había perdido por completo aquel traje… donde irían sus ojos estaba aquel antifaz blanco, y lo que parecía su cabello era una leve llama que lentamente creció, su falta de nariz y boca fueron evidentes, cuando observo a su alrededor se percató del resto del equipo – ¡Joi! – Saludo alegre  
– ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ERES!? – Grito Anko

– **el es Ryuji… – aquello consterno un poco a la Uzumaki, se cuestionó a si misma pero no se percato que estaba con Kurumin  
– Eso explicaría un par de cosas – para variar aquella Biju estaba prestando atención a lo sucedido  
– ¿pero qué es? – Cierto miedo nacía en la chica  
– Natsumi cálmate – le llamo el Kyubi a su portadora – los humanos suelen temer a lo desconocido… recuerda que si quisiera lastimar a quienes les rodea desde un inicio no nos hubiera ayudado…  
– pero…  
– no desesperes… deja que hable y luego proseguimos – luego de aquello regreso**–… – se observo las manos y su cuerpo – ¿no les dije? – Pregunto confundido  
– a nosotras sí, pero a ellas no – hablo Bra  
– cierto – afirmo Pan mientras se acercaba… – ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto – de verdad me preocupaste cuando te desmayaste  
– ¿falta de aire? – respondió  
– y no te paso antes ¿Por qué…? – Cuestiono Bra  
– bueno con Yogurt – aquel nombre les pareció curioso – mis brazos quedaron expuestos, con Gai – solo le recordaba porque su nombre era sencillo – fue una batalla reñida y durante la misma Kakashi me hizo barbacoa por lo que quemo varias partes…  
– eso no responde mi pregunta – hablo molesta Anko  
– es un Novakid – respondió Bra – el universo es enorme… ¿creías que los humanos eran los únicos en este? – le pregunto a su Sensei – Ryuji… ¿Cuántas razas conoces?  
– Veamos… contándolas a ustedes… – empezó a contar con los dedos – perdí la cuenta después de los 20 jeje – rio nervioso – y eso solo en la galaxia del norte que es donde estamos, y sin contar deidades – se puso pensativo mientras repetía la cuenta de forma mental, realmente no se ponía a pensar mucho sobre eso  
– uf… – suspiro Anko – imagino que los idiotas no son una raza… – dejo de temerle, su apariencia había cambiado pero era el mismo  
– más que raza diría una mutación – secundo Bra – ten – le regreso la piel falsa, las dos mitades  
– gracias – lo que parecía una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, solo hasta ese momento Naruko suspiro aliviada… – sería una lástima si tuviera que salir corriendo de la aldea luego de conocerlas – siguió hablando – que esto sea nuestro pequeño secreto  
– bueno por mí no hay problema – respondió Naruko, no quería que Ryuji le dejara atrás y si debía de mantener ese secreto oculto del resto haría lo necesario  
– si me ayudas a encargarme de cierta persona me apunto – comento Anko recordando a su antiguo Sensei, aquello le recordó algo tanto a Ryuji como a Naruko.  
– cierto ese…  
– ¡Ya basta! – Interrumpió Ryuji a Naruko, el resto se alarmo – la venganza no lleva a nada, le saque la verdad a ese hombre… el asesino de tu madre fue otra persona… Danzo intento recuperar el cuerpo o destruirlo… no entiendo porque…  
– eso se hace para mantener en secreto las técnicas del clan – confirmo Anko – hay ciertos Jutsus que sirven para extraer información de un cadáver… por como dices las cosas ahora le pedirás que perdone al asesino – le miro serio la Kunoichi mayor  
–… – la pellirroja le fijo la mirada… no sabría si fuera capaz de eso  
– los muertos no regresan a la vida al matar a su asesino… tampoco al perdonarlos… pero ambos pierden aquello que les hace "humanos"… serenidad… paz interior… – bajo la mirada un momento, a él le llevo varias décadas recuperar aquella serenidad luego de la muerte con la que se acompaño alguna vez… Aquello le pareció raro a Bra  
– "por su edad lo más probable es que si lo haya vivido y lo diga por experiencia" – pensó para si la peli azul  
– ¿Podemos regresar a nuestro combate de entrenamiento? – hablo Pan luego de un corto silencio, que decidió romper, ella a diferencia del resto no pensó mucho lo que dijo Ryuji, más que todo debido a que su familia siempre fue generosa… no peleaba por venganzas o por destrucción, peleaba por amor a las artes marciales, para superarse como lo hizo Goku en vida.  
– Solo dame un momento – de nuevo Ryuji presiono dos botones al mismo tiempo del brazalete y de este salió de nuevo aquella sustancia color piel y le cubrió regresando a una aparente normalidad – listo – había tomado una postura de defensa  
– Al parecer el material de esta cosa es demasiado hermética… – observo con más detenimiento un fragmento de aquel trozo de lo que parecía tela, luego observo a Ryuji… – tal vez con un cambio de diseño que sea automático cuando el movimiento y la temperatura del usuario aumente… – empezó a balbucear mientras frotaba con los dedos aquella tela  
– Regresare por unos documentos a la mansión – hablo Anko – a las diez en punto nos encontraremos frente a la mansión del Hokage – luego de decir aquello hizo una pose de manos y solo dejo una pequeña nube de humo.  
Luego de aquello Naruko se acerco a Bra, durante unos minutos observo como Pan tenía una pequeña batalla de Taijutsu con Ryuji, cada golpe que la nieta de Goku acertaba y el nombrado Shiryudo bloqueaba era bastante sonoro, a Bra ese sonido le recordó cuando su hermano y Vegeta entrenaban salvo que por la falta de tacto de su padre Trunks quedaba con algunos moretones. Naruko quedo sorprendida… si eso era un combate de entrenamiento no quisiera ver alguno de ellos luchar en serio.  
– Bra – llamo a la mencionada, esta había sacado su fiel libreta y escribía sobre esta  
– Dime – respondió sin apartar la vista de sus apuntes  
– ¿de verdad no tienes miedo de él? – Cuestiono la pelirroja  
– de ese idiota – aparto su vista de la libreta – mi madre sabia provocar miedo… tu solo tienes miedo de que es diferente  
– eso no responde mi pregunta – reitero  
– uf… – suspiro la peli azul – no, no le tengo miedo – a diferencia de Naruko, Bra no dudaba – y antes de que preguntes porque, es fácil… Pan – menciono a uno de los combatientes – yo aun no puedo leer el Ki, pero Pan si. Según ella el Ki de Ryuji es puro, no tiene malicia en este la mayoría del tiempo es inalterable pero estuvo en descenso estos últimos días al no poder descansar como es debido, eres una Uzumaki ¿verdad? – Naruko asintió – según uno de los libros de la biblioteca tienen la capacidad de sentir el Chakra con bastante facilidad, imagino que por lo mismo supiste donde venir cuando saliste antes que nosotras… ¿en ese momento que paso por tu cabeza?  
– El encontrarlo… cerré mis ojos con fuerza – repitió aquello – y me concentre en él – sintió de nuevo el cálido Chakra de aquel chico, era como mencionaba su hermana… era puro… pero tenía la sensación de que podría aumentar de un momento a otro, parecía una llama que por más que golpeara aquel otro Chakra no parecía afectarle… se enfocó en ese otro Chakra… de Pan, vivaz y dinámica a diferencia del de Ryuji mucho más pequeña… luego se enfoco en el de Bra… era un poco menor que el de Pan en tamaño y a diferencia de ella, se mantenía calmado sereno… luego busco el de Naruto… a pesar de estar bastante lejos le encontró… tan revoltoso como el mismo… aquello le saco una sonrisa… para terminar busco el de su Sensei… a diferencia de Naruto que parecía no tener control y resaltaba el de su maestra estaba intranquilo… se debilitaba de a poco… vio que una mancha negra consumía su Chakra… al enfocarse en la mancha se sobre salto y abrió los ojos de golpe – ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto alterada  
– ¿Ne-san que pasa? – Se acerco preocupada Pan, su entrenamiento había terminado  
– ¿Pasa algo Natsumi? – pregunto de nuevo el Novakid, Bra le había quitado el brazalete igual que su madre siempre llevaba desatornilladores y mientras se enfocaba en la modificación no le prestó atención como llamo a la Uzumaki  
– Anko-sensei – susurro, luego miro al alíen más evidente… de nuevo estaba en su forma de plasma… pero mas que eso le llamo por su nombre… aquello le alegro… – ¿han sentido el Chakra… o ki de ella?  
– ¿Natsumi? ¿no era Naruko? – Pregunto con duda Pan – la verdad no lo he visto con mucho detalle… pero si… hay cierta malicia en este pero no concuerda con el resto de su ki  
– Listo – Bra había terminado la modificación – Natsumi o Naruko es lo mismo… para mi eres mi hermana – concisa y directa la Brief  
– ¡Eres genial! – dijeron al unánime Pan y Ryuji – eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco – prosiguió Ryuji mientras se colocaba de nuevo su brazalete – veamos... – tomo de nuevo postura defensiva – ohm – susurro mientras elevaba de a poco su Ki, este le rodeo de a poco… mientras mas lo elevaba unas llamas azules aparecía en su antebrazos, lo elevo otro poco ya era más visible y Pan lo equiparo con el de un súper Saiyan en ese momento el cabello se incinero dejando una llama azul en lugar de este, también salieron unas cuantas llamas adicionales en la espalda y en la parte trasera de los brazos ya parecía estar en llamas.  
– Igual que ayer – comento Pan – por un momento liberaste todo ese Ki ¿verdad?  
– si – respondió mientras regresaba a la normalidad  
– Parece un súper Saiyan pero con más llamas – comento Bra – a propósito ya casi es hora...  
– ese Chakra fue impresionante – hablo Naruko – esas llamas te protegen como si fuera una armadura – cuando dijo eso Ryuji se puso tenso…  
– ¡Eso es! – Se detuvo Bra en seco, ya había comenzado a caminar – enfocas tu ki en tu propio cuerpo aumentando la defensa del mismo…  
– no lo creo… – Pan le miro con detenimiento – a menos que use un Ki que no se pueda detectar – las chicas le vieron fijamente, este empezó a sudar, sabía que si no respondía le acosarían con eso solo Kami sabría hasta cuando  
– me atraparon… Ki divino… – respondió derrotado  
– pero y esto – Naruko le había clavado un kunai en el pecho, estaba bien sujeto.  
– Esa ya es mas defensa natural… digamos que mi piel es mucho más gruesa de lo que piensas – continuó explicando  
– por eso el daño interno si te afecta – conjeturo Bra  
– ¿Qué es el Ki divino? – pregunto Pan, aquello le despertó la curiosidad.  
– es el Ki de los dioses – respondió sin más, con eso el trió de niñas le observaron asombradas un momento – son pocos los que pueden llegar a usarlo  
– ¿nosotras podríamos? – Corearon las tres  
– con mucho entrenamiento si – se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa a Naruko y Pan – pero en este planeta nos tomaría un par de siglos – empezó a caminar, Bra le siguió con una sonrisa al ver como su par de hermanas se quedaron de piedra  
– ¿en serio nos llevaría tanto tiempo? – cuestiono la niña que acompaño a Ryuji, el resto de su equipo seguía sin procesar aquello  
– digamos que las condiciones del planeta no son las idóneas… – respondió – ¿no crees que deberíamos esperarlas? – Giro a verlas pero seguían en la misma pose…  
– déjales ya se les pasara – le tomo de la muñeca – apresurémonos quiero una misión desafiante – sonrió animada, por alguna razón aquello del poder de los dioses le animo.

Anko ya les esperaba en la entrada de la torre del Hokage, aun faltaba un poco para la hora fijada pero a ella le gustaba aprovechar ese tiempo comiendo dangos, los pocos que le conocían bien le llamaban la chica Dango no espero mucho para que observara a Ryuji siendo tirado por Bra, parecía como si una niña tirara de su padre para comprar un juguete  
– ¿y el resto del equipo? – pregunto Anko luego de guardar su merienda, no le gustaba compartir. A la distancia observo una nube de humo, lo que la provocaba iba acercándose a donde estaban  
– ¡Nos dejaron atrás! – corearon Naruko y Pan  
– no es mi culpa – se excuso Bra, Ryuji no dijo nada solo sonreía  
– Bueno vamos por un par de misiones – retomo Anko la conversación. Su equipo le empezaron a seguir  
– Buenos días – La voz de un anciano alerto a Bra, era la única que aún no podía detectar energía  
– ¡Hokage-sama! – Saludo Anko – Buenos días  
– Buenos días – saludaron las menores  
– ¡Joi! – saludo el adulto mientras alzaba la mano  
– me alegra verles por acá – el hombre mayor había salido al pasillo a estirar las piernas, ya había completado el papeleo de ese día  
– ¡Ji-san! – le llamo Naruko – necesito hablar con usted  
– ¿Qué pasa Naruko? – esta solo le mostro el sobre que le dejo su difunto padre, el afable anciano se mostró serio – vamos a mi oficina…

Durante el camino nadie decía nada, no les llevo mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage Bra saco su fiel libreta y reviso sus apuntes, Pan se distraía viendo los cuadros del salón junto a Ryuji, solo Anko y Naruko guardaron su posición frente al escritorio del Hokage, antes de empezar a hablar Naruko le dio el sobre, era su carta… luego de que el líder de la aldea lo terminara de leer fijo su mirada en la pequeña Uzumaki  
– Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo el Hokage – Anko, lo que escucharas aquí quiero que lo mantengas bajo el más estricto secreto – asintió la mencionada, no pensaba interrumpir – imagino que Naruto también lo sabe – quien asintió ahora fue la pelirroja – debido a la fama del Destello Amarillo de Konoha no se podía divulgar su linaje – empezó a explicar – de por si debido al ataque del Zorro algunas personas les detestan… pero son quienes perdieron a alguien durante el mismo – giro a ver una foto de su fallecida esposa – lamento eso, pero en ese momento serian el blanco más obvio para sus enemigos, o para cualquiera que le guarde rencor al clan Namikaze… esto que les diré es confidencial pero… este clan tenía una especialidad, a diferencia del Uzumaki que era especialista en Fuinjutsu y Taijutsu el Namikaze destacaba en Ninjutsu, tenían la peculiaridad de mejorar de forma considerable cualquier Jutsu que cayera en sus manos. El clan empezaba a ganar renombre cuando fue casi aniquilado por completo en la segunda guerra ninja, Minato era el único sobreviviente que tengo conocimiento, Tsunade fue quien le encontró en ese tiempo y le protegió de Orochimaru quien parecía tener curiosidad con aquel pequeño… por lo mismo les pido no divulgar su herencia Namikaze, seria como dibujarse una diana en la espalda…  
– ¿Y Uzumaki no seria igual? – interrumpió Bra – en la biblioteca de la mansión hay Jutsus que solo un Uzumaki podría hacer – le prestó atención el Hokage – y no por falta de habilidad, si no que de Chakra, uno de estos Jutsus permite sellar seres vivos siempre y cuando se encuentre el objeto indicado  
– no perdiste el tiempo – comento Naruko – ¿que tanto has leído?  
– incluyendo los libros contables… todos… – aquello sorprendió a los presentes, le basto una noche para leer cada libro y pergamino de la pequeña sala de estudio – los Uzumaki se especializaron en el sellado al punto que desarrollaron cadenas de Chakra como apoyo mientras escribían los sellos, el problema de estos al igual que el resto de sus Jutsus era la gran cantidad de Chakra que requiere  
– de la noche a la mañana te convertiste en una experta en mi clan… ¡ne-san eres increíble! – se sorprendió la chica  
– Y aun me quedaron cuatro horas para dormir – alego orgullosa – ¿podría explicar por que con los Uzumaki no seria igual? – volvió a centrar la conversación  
– Aun hay Uzumakis en el mundo ninja, la mayoría de estos están ocultos por lo que no sería raro que en la aldea estarían algunos  
– pero a diferencia del resto y por conjetura Kushina Uzumaki no era una simple mas de ellos… ¿verdad? – el anciano le miro serio – simples personas guardarían un libro o dos de su hogar natal… pero que tengas un estante completo y junto a este un libro que solo con sangre de un Uzumaki puedes abrir… por favor… la madre de Naruko era importante…  
– Niña… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – fue lo único que atino a decir el anciano, aquella inteligencia y lógica no encajaba para nada con una niña… Ni Orochimaru era tan brillante a esa edad.  
– Tenemos diez años – comento alegre Pan, Bra aun consideraba responder aquella pregunta… – yo soy mayor solo por un par de meses – Anko palideció unos segundos, Pan tenia una fuerza realmente atroz para esa edad y su compañera demostraba tener una inteligencia realmente alta.  
– están bromeando ¿verdad? – dijo incrédulo el anciano  
– uf – suspiro molesta Bra – ¿es tan difícil de creer? – Señalo a Ryuji – nuestro compañero de equipo tiene trece milenios de edad  
– Décadas más, décadas menos – hablo mientras contemplaba los cuadros de Hokages pasados, con aquello el anciano apago su pipa un momento… sentía que le iba a dar algo, Bra reconoció que le entraría un ataque de nervios  
– Anko-sensei, si no es molestia prepare un té para el Hokage… – por un momento le miro extraña pero al ver una de las manos del anciano observo que temblaba ligeramente, por lo que se acerco a uno de los muebles del Hokage donde guardaba bebidas para invitados importantes, ya tenia agua caliente por lo que solo debía preparar la mescla de hierbas – si es posible uno relajante – la mujer eso le preguntaría, lo preparo lo mejor posible y se lo entrego al líder de la aldea  
– gracias Anko – dijo suavemente el hombre mayor, esta le sonrío. Bebió un poco de aquel té el cual le sirvió para recomponerse – Ryuji-kun – el nombrado se coloco frente al escritorio – tendrías la delicadeza de explicarme todo ¿por favor?  
– Entendido… vera todo empezó con una explosión… – sintio la mirada asesina de las féminas presentes… – digo… yo y mis acompañantes no somos de su planeta – el anciano bebió otro sorbo de té – yo soy un nova kid, y ellas… Siyans…  
– Saiyans – corrigio Bra – somos mas humanas que este idiota, eso téngalo presente.  
– Bueno eso explicaría algunas cosas – ya se había recuperado el Hokage de ese leve ataque de nervios, por lo mismo Bra no creyo conveniente que su tutor mostrara su forma original por lo que le vio de forma amenazadora y le señalo que callara, aquel hombre solo atino a tragar grueso y guardar silencio – ¿exactamente que quieren?  
– La verdad… solo vivir tranquilas – respondió Bra – por lo menos yo y Pan, en algún momento imagino que Ryuji se ira – ese comentario alerto a Naruko – menciono eso ya que seguro vivirá más que cualquier ser vivo en este planeta, por eso nosotras estamos intentando adaptarnos a su sociedad – el Hokage escuchaba con atención a la chica  
– Entonces no existe parentesco alguno entre ustedes tres  
– Con Pan solo comparto lo de pertenecer a la misma "raza" pero le quiero como a una hermana, con Ryuji no tenemos lazo alguno – al decir aquello el Hokage clavo la mirada al hombre frente a él  
– ¿Como las conociste? – el mencionado no decía nada – ¿les has hecho algo a estas niñas? – seguía sin decir nada – ¿Les has hecho algo? – repitió el hombre mayor mientras Anko afilo su mirada  
– Idiota… habla – le indico Bra molesta – te tomas todo muy literal  
– jeje… – rio nervioso – lo siento – hizo una reverencia un momento – yo estaba tranquilo en mi nave espacial cuando ellas chocaron conmigo, su nave se destruyo y entraron en la mia pero atacaron los droides de reparación y Shiva  
– La inteligencia de su nave – explico rápidamente Bra  
– Utilizo gas adormecedor para frenarlas, yo entre al hangar poco después pero este al ser bastante efectivo igual caí dormido, los droides me llevaron al salón de descanso mientras que a ellas se les encerró en un dormitorio – respondió la primera pregunta – la verdad no le he hecho nada…  
– sacarnos de quicio – dijo Naruko  
– comportarse como un idiota – prosiguió Pan  
– … – Bra tenia de donde amenazarlo cuando le toco las piernas – un gran idiota – dijo al final, Naruko suspiro aliviada… le preocupo que dijera aquello  
– Entiendo – encendio de nuevo su pipa el anciano – si no quieres que te envie con mis especialistas de extracción de información responde con sinceridad… es obvio que les has ayudado, igual has ayudado a los mellizos Uzumaki… incluso a mi…  
– a mi no – susurro Anko, pero le escucho el interrogado  
– dame tiempo… eso que tienes en tu cuello no es un simple sello… aun no le pregunto a Kami-sama sobre eso pero estoy seguro que me pedirá un par de ingredientes que ya estoy reuniendo – le sonrío  
– a eso me refiero – interrumpió el Hokage – ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – le miro bastante serio – no quiero un simple "me gusta ayudar" quiero un una explicación – el anciano le exigía una explicación, en toda su vida aprendió que las personas ayudaban siempre buscando un beneficio a su favor…  
– ¿la verdad? – el tono de voz de Ryuji cambio, no era el normal o el divertido que eran los que destacaban en el… si no uno triste, melancólico… eso le llamo la atención a todos los presentes, incluso a cierta Anbu que se ocultaba en las sombras para proteger a su Hokage… siempre había uno pero siempre estaba oculto ese día era el turno de ella, por un momento giro a ver su brazalete en la parte interna tenia un reloj – Todo empezó hace cuatro mil novecientos noventa y siete años, tres meses, dos semanas, tres días y doce horas… minutos más minutos menos… 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1]¿Naruto corriendo para reunirse con su equipo? Si… Kakashi a diferencia del canon esta siendo puntual… se sintio raro escribir eso… espero no pase nada malo…  
2]Ya se revelo por que Ryuji es tan resistente… será que algún dia las chicas lograran dominar ese ki?  
3]No me he olvidado del sello de Anko… pero recordemos que el sello maldito incluso tiene un fragmento del alma de Orochimaru junto a un licuado de cosas que ni las recuerdo todas… por lo que aun lo tendrá un tiempo más.

 **Nota final  
** La verdad no tengo excusa… Salio Smash, y luego navidad y al principio de año me toco inventario de donde trabajo… tuve una "vacacion" de dos días… aun ni termino el modo espíritu de smash… Pero ya termino todo eso, asi que a continuar con esta aventura… y si… en un principio no sabia si poner esa parte del pasado de Ryuji, pero en el mundo Shinobi desconfían de hasta su sombra… por lo que al final decidi incluirla… puede que en algún futuro incluya el origen propio de Ryuji, el cual estará más ligado a las Saiyans de lo que nadie espera… bueno creo que se nota que esto ira para largo… espero que a mas tardar en una semana suba el siguiente que será el decimo y ni ha salido Tazuna… y ni hablemos de los invitados de dragon ball… de nuevo lamento las demoras pero dentro de poco habrá continuación.

Viruz Pirata: Gracias por la motivación me sirvió en mi jornada de esclavo, si bob hizo fuego bajo el agua yo sobrevivi diez días de corrido de trabajo xD  
Guest34: Gracias por el apoyo y por el comentario, créeme tanto dragon ball como Naruto dejaron tantos cabos sueltos que de ahí me he podido amarrar, solo espero que mi versión de los Ōtsutsuki sea mas creible que el canon… en estos salieron de la nada… pero en su momento abordare ese tema… ¿gracias a quien? Al tercer miembro del equipo de Dende, Toneri Ōtsutsuki…


	10. Kage Bushin

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Kage Bushin**

Primeras misiones

– Y eso paso – guardo silencio unos segundos, Naruko junto a Bra se pusieron tras el peli azul, nadie dijo nada unos segundos más…  
– ¡NO HAS DICHO NADA! – gritaron al unisonó el dúo Uzumaki-Brief al momento de golpear cada una a un costado de la cabeza del chico, con aquello dejaron inconsciente al supuesto adulto que era responsable de ellas  
– De verdad lo dejaron fuera de combate – comento Pan al notar el descenso abrupto en el Ki de quien estaba tirado sobre el suelo  
– fu… – suspiro molesta Bra, por un momento miro al Hokage el cual recordó lo que era sentir miedo – los idiotas no tienen razón de ser… – al escuchar aquello recordó a Naruto… se le había metido en la cabeza lo de convertirse en Hokage y luego de ver como influyo en su nieto entendió que iba a ser capaz de lograrlo… ¿será que Ryuji tiene un propósito similar y por eso le gusta ayudar? Se cuestiono el anciano, solo inhalo profundamente su pipa y exhalo aquel humo más tranquilo  
– La verdad lo único que sabemos de Kushina es que pertenecía a la familia principal, por lo que puede tener parentesco con Mito Uzumaki y debido a esto con Tsunade Senju…  
– Entiendo – respondió Naruko – ¿Por qué le entregaste la mansión Namikaze a él? – señalo al adulto inconsciente en el suelo  
– los responsables de eso son Koharu y Homura… creo que fue debido a que trabajaría en la mina y le pensaron dar comodidad cuando descansara  
– ¿Qué porcentaje de ganancia tiene Ryuji y la Aldea? – interrumpió Bra  
– no tengo ese dato – mintió el Hokage, era probable que intentaran matar al joven Ryuji si revelaba aquello… por lo que decidió mantener ese secreto…  
– … – por un momento la pequeña mujer observo serio al hombre mayor – bien, igual una fuente de ingreso fija sin variable nunca está de más – se planteo el peor caso, el cual fue que le darían una cuota mínima cada cierto tiempo por trabajar en esta – Si tiene que decirnos algo por favor que sea ahora – Pan no sabía a quése refería Bra  
– … – El Hokage guardo silencio un momento, el misterio de las chicas ya se había revelado… igual parte de el de Ryuji… puede que por ser extraterrestre tuviera aquella fuerza y resistencia pensó el Hokage, ignoraba que ese chico era capaz de destruir el planeta y sobrevivir en el proceso… Kakashi no le había comentado nada como favor a Rin… ella se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles al punto que si se enteraba que seguía imitando la impuntualidad de su antiguo compañero de equipo le enviaría a buscarlo al otro mundo… En otra circunstancias Danzo le convenciera de usarlas y entrenarlas como armas, pero incluso este se encontraba con ubicación desconocida… se había tomado vacaciones por primera vez en su vida y le confió todas las decisiones a su juicio, también gracias a Ryuji su papeleo había disminuido de forma drástica y gracias a esto se mantenía más sereno y tomaba las decisiones sin apuros y temor de equivocarse, luego de meditarlos exhalo un poco de humo de su pipa – por su estatus en la aldea no se preocupen – sonrió – mientras cumplan con sus responsabilidades y sigan nuestras leyes pueden vivir tranquilas con nosotros  
– Gracias Hokage-sama – hizo una leve reverencia Bra, le señalo a su hermana que hiciera lo mismo lo cual Pan no tardo en hacer una reverencia aun sin entender por qué  
– Gracias Ji-san – a diferencia del resto del equipo Naruko le dio un abrazo al anciano – ¿no hay problema que te llame así?  
– En privado o de civil lo dudo – le sonrió amable el Hokage – imagino que venían por misiones, ¿Verdad Anko-san?  
– Si Lord Hokage – hizo acto de presencia hasta ese momento, no había creído conveniente interrumpir la charla… más luego de ver como sacaron de combate a afamado "Shiryudo"… solo esperaba llevaran ese trabajo de equipo a una batalla real  
– Veamos… – reviso unos papeles – por el momento les asignare varias misiones rango D, espero no tengan problemas  
– Ninguno – respondió emocionada Naruko, recordaba lo que le conto Teuchi "cada misión es importante", le entrego una folio con las misiones a Anko  
– Ya pueden retirarse – les despacho el Hokage  
– Gracias por recibirnos Lord Hokage – hizo una reverencia la Kunoichi mayor – Nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento – al decir aquello solo se esfumo en una nube de humo  
– Yo no lo pienso cargar – dijo Bra mientras señalaba  
– tú lo dejaste así – susurro Pan – ya que – dijo resignada mientras lo alzaba y lo cargaba en su hombro  
– Si quieres te ayudo – se ofreció Naruko  
– No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con peso muerto – le sonrió [cof Trunks del GT cof]

El equipo 11 salió por la puerta hablando entre sí, para ser más preciso cuanto se tardaría aquel joven en cometer otra tontería… Mientras el Hokage les observaba con cierta familiaridad, ese equipo al contrario del de Naruto se veía que era unido, Bra aligual de Sasuke era orgullosa y un poco arrogante… pero se preocupaba por Pan y Naruko a pesar de que se conocieran hace poco. Esta ultima era igual de impulsiva que su mellizo… sin contar lo explosiva que era como su madre… a pesar de lo vivido con Danzo de alguna forma Bra y Pan se ganaron su confianza, con esta ultima a pesar de ser mayor que su amiga a veces era la que más se comportaba como una pequeña, un poco distraída pero gentil… El Hokage había estado observando a ese grupo en aquella esfera de cristal, por alguna razón a las chicas no teníadificultades, pero aquel hombre parecía que cierta aura mística le protegía…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al campo de entrenamiento que les había sido asignado, al llegar Ryuji ya había recobrado el conocimiento y de camino les invito a un helado como disculpa, los pocos sabores del mismo le sorprendieron a Bra… por lo que solo el suyo tenía dos niveles, el resto fueron de tres y el hombre llevaba consigo el de su Sensei  
– ¡Llegan tarde! – Les regaño su maestra al verles  
– Helado – solo atino a decir Ryuji mientras le alzaba el suyo igual que el de Bra solo de dos niveles  
– eso no te exonera que no te presentaste ayer – tomo el helado, se percato que este seguía como si recién lo prepararan  
– Bueno, ¿Cómo es que va?  
– Tu nombre, que te gusta, que no, tus sueños, pasatiempos y metas – dijo Naruko  
– Ryuji – empezó, en ese momento Bra le fijo la mirada – eh… – se puso nervioso  
– aquí no está el Hokage… así que habla o pasaras un mal rato – amenazo Brief  
– bueno… hablare… pero no me pidas muchos detalles no es que los haya olvidado por el tiempo… es solo que nunca les preste atención jeje – rio nervioso – Bien empiezo de nuevo… Mi nombre es Ryuji, anteriormente fue D junto a unos números… el nombre de Ryuji técnicamente me lo dio Bulma – no pensaba hablar de la jerarquía divina, no podía mencionar mucho fuera de la misma – Me gustan muchas cosas, entre estas principalmente la cocina e igual escuchar música, también el minar y explorar cuevas en menor medida jeje – aquello asombro a las chicas, por su fuerza pensaron que era otro adicto a las peleas – lo que no me gusta… pelear – si lo primero les asombro esto les desconcertó por completo, antes de que interrumpieran prosiguió – lo sé… ¿contradictorio no?, pero más que pelear es iniciar una pelea, algún combate sin sentido, conflicto innecesario… por eso suelo recibir el primer ataque para luego defenderme y solo al final contraatacar…  
– Si no te gusta pelear ¿Por qué has entrenado? – cuestiono Naruko, en el mundo Shinobi debido a las constantes guerras el pelear no era opción, en el de Pan y Bra era para diversión o para defenderse  
– a diferencia de pelear sin algún objetivo o solo por causar daño… yo entreno para tener fortaleza y proteger lo que aprecio – sonrió mientras les veía – mis sueños… la verdad… si tuviera un sueño sería vivir tranquilo… y con mis metas… la verdad si ni siquiera pienso en sueños menos en una meta jajaja – rio divertido, aquello era cierto vivía el momento, no pensaba para el futuro. Mientras que Anko y Naruko pensaron en un ex prisionero cuando mencionó lo de "D junto a números" lo cual se afianzo con lo de minar y como último detalle lo de vivir tranquilo… ¿Sera que hizo algo malo en su pasado? Aquel pensamiento cruzo en la mente de ambas. Caso contrario Bra… "D mas números", "no me gusta pelear", "vivir tranquilo", una defensa y una regeneración que le recordaba al supuesto estudiante número 1 de Míster Satán… fue sujeto a experimentos o el resultado de alguno de estos… en algún momento conoció a alguien quien le ayudo y por esto élayudaba… sentía aquella deuda de que le brindaron una nueva vida… esta última era quien más cerca estaba de la verdad…  
– Oh – dijo Pan – creo que ambos no pensamos mucho en el futuro jajaja – igual rio divertida, ella no pensó mucho sobre lo que dijo, a pesar de que le escucho con atención no saco conjeturas o hipótesis. Para ella no parecía mala persona y su Ki le indicaba que no lo era, igual su instinto le decía que era de confianza… tenía cierta empatía con él, al recordarle un poco a su abuelito por lo que sentía aprecio por el mismo.  
– Buenos, sigamos con la agenda – tomo la palabra Bra, tenia curiosidad del pasado de Ryuji pero si no lo ha mencionado tampoco se lo preguntaría… puede que aun le traiga malas experiencias – ¿Qué misiones tenemos Sensei?  
– veamos – la mujer reviso la lista – recoger hierbas medicinales para el hospital, arrancar las malas hierbas de la casa de uno de los concejales, buscar a Tora…  
– ¿Qué es Tora? – pregunto Pan  
– Esla gata de la esposa del feudal, es atigrada con un moño en la oreja izquierda  
– ¿Cómo este? – Ryuji alzo un gato justo como la descripción  
– si como ese, también el acarrear un poco de agua… – entonces se dio cuenta – ¡De donde sacaste ese gato!  
– me siguió desde que salimos de la tienda de helados jeje  
– ¿Por qué un gato haría eso? – Pregunto curiosa Naruko  
– la misma razón que ellos – señalo a su espalda, tras unos matorrales algunos conejos y un joven zorro se habían escondido de las chicas – supongo…  
– ¡conejito! – pan se acerco a este y se dejo levantar, el zorro dio un par de pasos atrás y miro atento al resto… pero fijo su mirada en Bra, la cual hizo lo mismo…  
– buscan protección me imagino – comento Bra – ¿Por qué de ti?  
– no sé – alzo los hombros al responder – le suelo agradar a los animales pequeños por lo que evito darles caza, solo suelo cocinar aquellos que intentan cazarlos o atacarme…  
– bueno una misión menos – comento alegre Natsumi  
– Pan deja al conejo – señalo Anko, solo por esa ocasión dejaría pasar la reprimenda de Ryuji – tenemos varias misiones así que vamos

El resto de la mañana pasaron haciendo aquellas misiones, las cuales para Bra más que misiones parecía la lista de recados de un asilo… a media tarde ya las habían completado, Tora había seguido a Ryuji todo el día por lo que cuando fue la hora de regresar entristeció un poco… soltó un par de lagrimas y no por el hecho de que la gata se aferro a él con todas sus garras, incluso a Anko eso le pareció doloroso… pero resultaba que Ryuji tenía debilidad por las mascotas… cuando lograron separar a Tora de este recibieron la paga por las misiones, no sin antes ver por qué la felina buscaba quien le protegiera… su dueña era demasiado afectuosa… Por un momento parecía una despedida trágica entre la gata y el chico, pero ese equipo desconocía lo que pasaría mañana… luego de eso Anko se quedó su parte de los ingresos mientras que Bra recibió la del resto de su equipo… incluso le exigió a Ryuji tres cuartas partes del dinero que llevaba encima de sus misiones individuales anteriores… se sorprendió que de la cantidad que llevaba pero había hecho dos rango S en días anteriores, pensó pedirle más pero se abstuvo de eso… si aún conservaba gran parte del dinero significaba que no era tan derrochador como pensaba. Por la tarde Anko les hizo un repaso del Ninjutsu a sus estudiantes y les dejo practicando.

– ¿el Kage Bushin querías aprender verdad? – Mencionó Anko, su estudiante asintió – para este Jutsu necesitas mucho Chakra ya que a diferencia del normal no es solo una imagen, son tangibles – empezó a explicar – por lo mismo son de rango B y nadie los usa como jutsu principal, si usas la cantidad de Chakra indicado los puedes usar como escudo o para luchar hasta que reciban un golpe que los disipe, entre mas Chakra uses pueden resistir más daño – asintió Ryuji, estaba concentrado en la explicación, eso le agradaba a la mujer… que le prestaran atención por sus enseñanzas y no a su figura… – para hacerlos debes de usar los sellos con los que estés mas familiarizado, esto es debido a que tienes que estar totalmente enfocado en una imagen mental tuya – ella uso el sello de la serpiente para el ejemplo, con este una segunda Anko apareció – cuando tengas practica ya puedes usar el sello de clonación – en apariencia parecía que había cruzado sus dedos formando una cruz, una tercera Anko apareció – por el momento este es mi limite – aclaro ella  
– ¡OH! – aquello sorprendió a Ryuji, los clones eran idénticos la única diferencia que tenían con el original era el sello maldito – genial  
– Tu turno – le señalo la real mientras disipaba las clones  
– bien – coloco una palma sobre la otra, parecía la postura de un rezo – Kage Bushin – susurro, una nube de humo apareció, parecido a Naruto una excusa de clon mal hecho apareció en el suelo, bastante similar al original pero casi por completo blanco – eh… ¿casi?  
– De nuevo – le señalo estricta, este solo obedeció pero se repitió aquello – ¡De nuevo! – Anko era consciente de que ese individuo tenía bastante energía

Pasaron así hasta entrada la noche, probo suerte enseñando a las chicas a subir un árbol con Chakra en sus pies mientras dejo a Naruko supervisando a Ryuji… parecía que tenía Chakra suficiente para seguir pero ya se mostraban signos de cansancio en este

– Bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar – comento Bra cuando se reunieron todos  
– ¿progreso? – le pregunto Anko a su estudiante más experimentada  
– la verdad no… intento con otros sellos, con mas Chakra incluso con su forma verdadera pero nada…  
– que mal – dijo Pan un poco triste por este  
– Que un "experto" en energías no pueda… – Bra cayó en cuenta de algo, luego solo puso su mano en su frente… – si eres idiota… – dijo mientras se frotaba la frente, todos vieron a la joven, quien prestó más atención fue el mencionado – intenta hacer ese clon pero no te imagines tu "armadura" – le señalo haciendo referencia al Ki divino, aquello le pareció curioso a Anko, ya se había retirado cuando explico este  
– si tu lo dices – de nuevo puso sus manos como si fuese a orar mientras cerraba los ojos, una nube de humo más apareció – ¿Funciono?  
– Funciono – dijeron a dúo Pan y Natsumi  
– ¡Funciono! – grito el clon  
– Ryuji lo hiciste bien – le felicito Anko  
– ¡Par de idiotas! – Bra golpeo a ambos – era así de sencillo, tenías que ir descartando hasta encontrar que no era compatible… solo tenias que pensar por un minuto… pero creo que no es lo tuyo pensar – dijo con leve decepción  
– eso dolió – respondieron al mismo tiempo los golpeados, eso sorprendió a Anko, el clon era bastante resistente a pesar de no tener esa "armadura"  
– sabes seguro nunca se te ocurrirá pero… has un clon con todo el Chakra que puedas y envíalo a la mina… – sugirió Bra – mientras que el original nos acompañe a casa para preparar la cena y descansar  
– entendido – respondió mientras se levantaba de nuevo y repetía su pose de manos salvo que esta vez no cerró los ojos, el clon apareció en una nube de humo  
– Espero encontrar algún champiñón brillante – dijo el clon emocionado antes de ir a dirección a la cueva – les veo luego – se despidió antes de saltar aquella enorme reja como si nada y perderse en el bosque de la muerte, era una ventaja tener aquel bosque cerca a pesar de que por eso se quejaban el resto de equipos que les reducía el terreno para entrenar  
– ¿champiñón brillante? – pregunto Naruko  
– si se suelen dar en cuevas profundas – respondió el primer clon  
– tengo sueño… – se quejo el original – creo que use Chakra de más  
– a pues yo hago la cena – dijo el clon restante feliz  
– yo quería hacerla – se quejo el original  
– ambos se callan o los golpeo de nuevo – les amenazo Bra, ya no dijeron nada – igual hoy toca Ramen – les recordó – así que tu ve a ayudar al de la mina  
– Señora ¡Si Señora! – hizo un saludo militar y fue corriendo a ayudar al otro clon  
– ¡Si Ramen! – dijeron emocionadas Pan y Naruko antes de salir corriendo a Ichiraku  
– Oigan no me dejen atrás – Bra corrió tras ellas  
– a veces incluso se me olvida que solo es una niña – comento Anko al ver a Bra corriendo tras el resto del equipo molesta de que la dejen atrás  
– pero golpea como toda una guerrera… no te quede duda… – se froto la cabeza el original al recordar lo de temprano ese día – vamos a comer un par de tazones de Ramen – empezó a caminar junto a Anko

La cena igual que su visita anterior fue bastante gratificante, Ayame le comento lo que dijo su ahora cliente soñoliento a Anko, ellas dos no se conocían debido a que la maestra de serpientes no era fanática al Ramen, pero luego de probar el ramen de Ichiraku prometió regresar con su equipo, mientras cenaban llego Naruto y se animaron más las cosas, Anko pidió una taza de sake luego de la cena, Bra propuso una regla… no pedir más de cien tazones entre todos algo que secundo Anko, por un momento iba a protestar Ryuji pero lo considero cuando le argumento que no podían acaparar todo el Ramen, a igual que antes Naruko y Pan quedaron en empate, seguido de Naruto y Bra igual en empate con Ryuji solo por un par de platos de diferencia y Anko al final solo con 5 tazones, y eso era debido a que paso casi toda la tarde comiendo dangos, luego de aquella cena familiar regresaron a la mansión, Ryuji ni se molesto en nada y se lanzó al sofá para caer de inmediato dormido… el cansancio en este era notorio, el manejo del Chakra le agoto más de lo esperado. Naruto se pensó duchar pero las chicas le convencieron que se bañara el día siguiente, en especial Bra… se sentía bastante sucia a pesar que solo se cayo una vez del tronco a diferencia de Pan que le falto poco para un agujero en este. Por eso Naruto opto solo por limpiarse y luego ir a dormir a su habitación, les sugirió que podía compartir habitación con el ocupante del sofá, solo se lo hubieran comentado más temprano, igual la idea era buena… si era necesario noquearlo para que descansara como es debido lo harían, Bra se percato de una grietas en el suelo de su habitación antes de irse a duchar, logro callar una risa… molestaría a su hermana con lo que paso la noche anterior…

– Esto de tener tu propio sauna es genial – comento Anko en aquel sauna que estaba fuera de la mansión, al parecer funcionaba con sellos los cuales Bra logro activar con ayuda de Natsumi – ¿segura que nadie nos ve? – pregunto a la pelirroja del grupo  
– Si, Bra me explico que igual todo el terreno tenia su propio sellado, nadie ajeno al clan puede ver lo que pasa dentro y si intentan entrar sin ser invitados saltan hasta el otro extremo de la mansión, consume bastante Chakra por lo que le ayude con este… no me canse en el día pero ese sello dreno casi por completo mi Chakra – explico, al igual que su maestra se encontraba disfrutando el vapor del sauna  
– esto es raro – argumento Pan, igual que el resto de los que estaban ahí no tenia prenda alguna  
– solo dices eso por que es la primera vez que te duchas con varias personas – en aquel momento entro Bra, en la antesala había dejado su ropa y entro solo con una toalla  
– disculpa si en mi casa solo usaba la tina y el sauna de tu casa era del tamaño de mi casa – le bufo molesta la Son  
– ¿en serio quieres que lo diga? – le respondió Bra mientras entraba al sauna, Pan solo le miro confundida – te lo dije – le sonrió victoriosa, Pan aun no entendía a que se refería – Por el momento deja las camas en el pasillo, sacare la cama grande de la capsula – al decir esto último Natsumi logro callar una carcajada sumergiéndose en el agua… recordó la expresión de Pan cuando cayo desde arriba y el hecho de que pudiera volar le causaba mas gracia, Bra observo eso e intuyo que estuvo despierta cuando paso, solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta la joven Son  
– ¡No volverá a pasar! – dijo apenada  
– siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre te caes… – respondio la peli azul  
– espera… ¡¿te caes de la cama?! – solo termino la pregunta y una risa sonora soltó Anko – se ve que aun son un par de niñas  
– ¡Oye! – se quejo Brief  
– es que no lo parecen – confirmo Natsumi, desde antes había salido del agua, le molestaba un poco la fuerza que demostraba Pan y la inteligencia nata de Bra – ¿nos pueden contar que paso para que terminaran con Ryuji? – desde hace mucho tenia esa curiosidad la pelirroja, y el mencionado al parecer nunca les preguntaría  
– Eso es cierto, seria bueno que nos contaran – prosiguió Anko, la par se Sayans solo se vieron  
– la verdad pensábamos contarle a Ryuji, pero este no pregunta nada – respondió primero Pan  
– bueno… la pregunta que me hizo y que nunca olvidare fue: "¿Amigas o Enemigas?" – conto Bra – no pensé que alguien me preguntara eso…  
– ¿Cuándo pregunto eso? – cuestiono curiosa Pan  
– Cuando tomabas una siesta en la nave de él, y no te caíste solo por que me senté a tu lado – se burlo un poco de su hermana  
– Ah… gracias jeje… imagino que ese si me hubiera dolido por la gravedad  
– Bueno… si de verdad quieren escuchar que nos pasó… acomódense… les contare todo lo que sé, colabora también con lo que paso en tu viaje Pan, no me has terminado de contar que más paso luego de lo que paso con Trunks se vistió de novia jajaja – el solo imaginar aquello le sacaba una risa a la chica  
– entonces empiezo – dijo Pan con nostalgia, Anko y Natsumi se acomodaron, aquellas agua tenian la temperatura exacta para estar relajado por largas jornadas, por los minerales en las mismas tenia cierto color dorado y limpiaba los cuerpos de las féminas en el sauna – todo empezó con las esferas del dragón…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] No lo vieron venir ¿o sí? Por el momento solo Kakashi sabe el por qué Ryuji ayuda a los demás.  
2] En serio Trunks no hizo nada en DB GT… solo llegaba para que le ganaran o para que le vistieran de princesa xD  
3] ¿Qué pasara con Tora? ¿Será que buscara nuevo dueño? xD  
4] Por si se preguntan, fueron 10 platos para Pan y Natsumi, 8 para Naruto y Bra, Ryuji como la vez anterior 6 y bueno ya saben los 5 platos de Anko. (47 en total)  
5] la verdad siempre me dio curiosidad el por que permitieron que Sasuke viviera solo en todo un vecindario y permitieron que Naruto creciera solo en una casa… sé que fue la de Minato pero por que lo dejaron solo… :v Sarutobi era cruel… por cosas así me dan ganas de dejar que Orochimaru le mate… aunque quien sabe que pasara…  
6]¿Qué fue de la casa de Kushina y Minato? Ambos pertenecían a grandes clanes, por lo que no seria descabellado que tuvieran una mansión al estilo de los Hyuga. ¿Qué sucedió con esta cuando ambos murieron?  
7]Si, les contaran todo lo que paso en el GT y algunas cosas de sus familias…

 **Nota final  
** Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, gracias por leer. Estoy consciente que uno de los adelantos se me adelanto demasiado jeje… pero no quiero dejar muchos huecos… no quiero otro Sarutobi dejando incoherencias xD

No le quito a Naruto que es un gran manga, Kishimoto es un genio, pero… dejo tantos huecos de los cuales nacieron muchos fics… mientras Dragon ball siempre fue más "simple" pero tenía su encanto, empezó teniendo aventura y peleas con un toque de comedia, ahora solo es mas peleas que otra cosa con algún "chiste" de por medio. Akira sabe mesclar muy bien acción con comedia… y eso lo demuestra en Dragon Ball Super Broly… Mientras varios suponen que los siguiente contrincantes serán los ángeles se les olvida que cierto juego japonés tiene mucha influencia de Toriyama y Toyotaro esta poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para contribuir en Dragon Ball, será un gran sucesor del primero. No pienso decir más… Pero si Tora y Miira ya hicieron su aparición en este lado del charco… ya sabran más o menos como ira el Dragon Ball Super…

De nuevo gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente semana.


	11. Rutina

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Rutina**

Secuestro

Las siguientes horas Pan y Bra le narraron todo lo sucedido en su mundo al resto del equipo, igual la Kami-sama actual junto con su asistente estuvieron al tanto de lo que decían las jóvenes, algunos hechos le incomodaron a Dende, entre estos que los parientes de las niñas eran quienes protegían el universo cuando ese es trabajo del Hakaishin, no sabíacómo funcionaban las cosas antes de la gran eliminación que hizo Zeno-sama, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que su universo era el más grande y el más prospero a pesar de los conflictos que tenían la patrulla galáctica y la organización interplanetaria de comercio… aunque no hace mucho un Kaio-shin le comunico algo con respecto a un bruja de la galaxia del sur,que si observaba a alguien con grandes habilidades mágicas se les notificara de inmediato. Ambas tenían familias, pero todo fue truncado por aquellos dragones… cuando Dende escucho esto comprendió porque estaba prohibido crear dichas esfera, y las que habían heredado de sus ancestros estaban custodiadas por el propio Hakaishin, los deseos egoístas causaron la destrucción de un universo… el resto no pensaba correr con la misma suerte…  
– Y pensar que nosotros las creábamos como ofrenda al dios dragón – comento Dende  
– ¿de verdad existen? – Pregunto temerosa Satsuki, el hombre verde solo asintió – el revivir a las personas… ¿puede ser egoísta? – pregunto inocente  
– si revives a alguien malvado lo puede ser, pero si estableces confianza con el dragón mismo este puede interceder a tu favor – explico el Namekusein – Los Kaio-shin actuales igual repudian este hecho, los únicos que puede revivir sin consecuencia alguna son los ángeles y nosotros los Namekianos que tenemos la habilidad luego nos juzgaran si tuvo razón de ser o no. Fuera de los ángeles o nosotros mejor no involucrarse con la vida y la muerte – explico el hombre verde  
– entiendo – observo el horizonte – al parecer encontraron otro objeto de la lista que les diste  
– ¿en serio? – Aquello sorprendió al hombre mayor – se están dedicando a esa búsqueda.  
– ¿Quién no? – Comento la Kami-sama – les prometiste que luego les ayudarías a cada quien a comunicarse con un familiar ya sea vivo o muerto.  
– no se enoje Satsuki-sama, cuando termine su entrenamiento será libre de hablar cuando quiera con sus familiares muertos… pero con Itachi será más complejo…  
– Mi hermano es inteligente – dijo orgullosa de su hermano mayor – no creería ninguna mentira que se me ocurra… y decirle la verdad… no puedo…  
– bueno si puede…  
– ¡No puedo! – Le interrumpió – me prepararías un té por favor – decidió terminar la charla  
– En seguida – fue a la cocina de la atalaya – "No es que no pueda… es que cuando acepto el cargo acepto el hecho de que hasta que alguien más le sustituya conservara la apariencia de una niña… y con más razón le dirá 'la niña de papá' jeje" – pensó para sí el namekiano.

En aquellas aguas las Saiyan ya habían terminado de narrar lo que paso de ellas antes de llegar a ese tiempo.  
– Es difícil de creer que Pan hay viajado por casi todo su universo y que la madre de Bra hubiera creado tecnología para viajar al espacio – hablo Anko luego de asimilar un poco aquello  
– Si eso de visitar otros planetas suena genial – Natsumi parecía emocionada con esa idea  
– ¿Verdad? – Pan le acompañaba con esa emoción – vieras a Shiva la nave de Ryuji, es enorme – estiro ambas manos intentando describirla – parecía un tren – aquella palabra parecía desconocida para las Shinobis más experimentadas, eso le pareció raro a Pan y a Bra  
– ¿No saben que es un tren? – Natsumi negó con la cabeza – ¿Sensei como viajan de aldea en aldea?  
– caminando ¿Cómo más? – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia – solo los señores feudales y gente de alto rango viajan en caravanas – con aquello un tic se presento en la peli azul – si, si nos toca una misión de escolta nos tocara caminar – sonrió con malicia  
– ¡¿Qué?! – grito asombrada Bra – no piensen que caminare – bufo molesta, ya estaba pensando cómo solucionar eso  
– guarda la calma Bra igual podemos…  
– no pueden volar – interrumpió Anko a Pan – llamarían demasiado la atención  
– es injusto – ahora ella también estaba ofuscada  
– no te preocupes Pan… ya se me ocurrirá algo – mostro una sonrisa astuta – Sensei si estos días se nos asignan mas "misiones" – dijo aquello con un leve sarcasmo – fáciles no cuente conmigo, empezare con un proyecto secreto – le miro decidida  
– son misiones en equipo… todo tu equipo debe de estar de acuerdo con eso  
– por nosotras no hay problema – hablaron a la vez Son y Uzumaki, ya sabían que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su hermana era testaruda con eso  
– ¿y Ryuji?  
– no creo que haya problema con este – imito la sonrisa de su maestra, ella podría convencerlo o por las buenas o por las malas de ser necesario. Aquello alegro a Anko, una mujer debía de ser fuerte y astuta y la pequeña niña lo era  
– Adelante – dejo de objetar – pero los entrenamientos los seguirán haciendo juntas – les miro seria – ¿entendido?  
– ¡Si Sensei! – respondieron al unisonó

Luego de aquel baño bebieron como era costumbre un poco de leche, Bra no quería pero Pan les conto que igual cuando acompañaba a su abuelita Milk en la ducha le decía que luego de esta un vaso de leche era lo mejor del mundo, Naruko ya había escuchado algo así y su Sensei era la única ocasión en la que tomaba aquella bebida, Bra les observo un momento, su madre era muy permisiva con ella y no le obligaba casi a nada, pero si le insistía en beber un poco de leche… dos de las tres chicas presentes eran prueba de que aquella bebida ayudaba al crecimiento de lo que ella carecía… así que simplemente siguió aquella antigua tradición. Anko sin más que decir les deseo buenas noches y fue a su dormitorio, Pan se puso su pijama y saco las camas como le recordó Bra, esta saco de la capsula aquella enorme cama y se tiro sobre esta, Naruko había tomado de pijama una de las camisas de Ryuji e igual que Pan se acostó en la cama, Bra era consciente que ya no podría dormir solo en ropa interior debido a Naruto, ya sabía que Ryuji era indiferente que llevara encima y solo actuó cuando le toco las piernas… por alguna razón aun no olvidaba aquello… muy a su pesar se vio obligada a ponerse de nuevo aquella camisa que le cubría por completo, entendió por que Natsumi la uso de pijama, era bastante suave, le dio un último repaso a la libreta antes de acostarse igual que sus hermanas, ya se habían quedado dormidas ya sabía que Pan tenía el sueño pesado así que la movió para que quedara en el centro, no le gustaba que se golpeara, luego solo se acostó y casi de inmediato cayo dormida.

Mientras en la atalaya…  
– Vaya Bra es bastante considerada con Pan – menciono Satsuki con nostalgia, recordó como Itachi le cuidaba igual. Dende se encontraba descansando por lo que decidió echarle un ojo a este – Itachi… – susurro sin pensar cuando le encontró

– … – el mencionado giro la cabeza, en ese momento era su turno de hacer guardia mientras cuidaba a sus compañeros, por alguna razón Kisame confiaba en este y aquella chica molesta que les obligo Konan a cuidar y a entrenar le veía como un hermano mayor, giro a verles rápidamente. Aquel hombre tiburón roncaba bajo y Kamine estaba mordisqueando su almohada, seguro soñaba con algún caramelo… era fácil de manipular con estos, en definitiva ningún miembro de su equipo era normal – imouto, sé que estas en algún lado… te encontrare – atino a decir, mientras giraba a ver a la dirección de la atalaya… últimamente se sentía bastante observado…

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido…  
– Izumi-san alguna idea de por qué Dende-sama nos pidió estas cosas – cierto chico con cabello plateado y un traje ninja que hacia juego con este le pregunto a una mujer más alta que este  
– para serte sincera no sé – guardaba en un bolso lo que parecía ser una pluma dorada, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un nido hecho cenizas  
– mejor disfruta el viaje – comento Rin – debió de ser aburrido estar solo haya arriba  
– no mucho… tenía mis sirvientes marioneta – le respondió mientras giro hacia su compañera que compartía la misma estatura, en ningún momento abrió sus ojos, era consciente que la falta de estos le incomodaban a sus compañeras – yo sé con quién quiero hablar… ¿Qué tal ustedes? – el joven tenia esa curiosidad  
– yo con Obito – dijo sin dudar Rin – no supe nada de este en el otro mundo… quise velar por este pero nadie me decía nada…  
– yo con Itachi – respondió sin dudar Izumi, a pesar de todo seguía enamorada de este  
– es cierto Rin-san, has estado muerta… ¿Cómo es el otro mundo? – aquella pregunta que hizo el único miembro masculino del equipo genero una leve tensión – lo siento – prosiguió luego de que nadie dijera nada  
– sabes… el paraíso existe… pero casi no había ningún Shinobi del pasado en este… nadie me decía nada… me dijeron que mi caso fue especial, el sacrificarse parece tener mucha importancia para Enma-sama [1]  
– ¿En serio? – aquello preocupo a Izumi, sabia que el camino que habían dejado los ninjas era sangriento… pero al punto de que pocos llegaran al paraíso le preocupo…  
– Bueno, no es de sorprenderse mucho… hasta donde sé todas las guerras son egoístas – hablo sin pensar Toneri, el comentario molesto a Izumi quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Auch!  
– no sé por que te molestas si es cierto – le dio la razón Rin mientras bajaba la mirada, era la triste realidad…  
– lo siento pero no tenias que decir eso…  
– solo lo digo la verdad – no pareció darle mucha importancia el joven  
– Sabes mejor cállate – le miro amenazante Izumi, el joven solo le respondió con una sonrisa

Aquella noche avanzaba como cualquier otra, tranquila, serena, con algún asesinato en algún lugar del mundo ninja…  
– ah – Ryuji se levanto de golpe y empezó a respirar agitado, por un momento se miro las manos y luego se toco la cara en ese momento se miraba en lo que cabía normal, por un momento se quito aquella segunda piel… su color se había ido casi por completo… pero en lugar de palidecer se había oscurecido – me quede dormido demasiado tiempo – dijo antes de activar aquella piel de nuevo – solo fue un sueño… un mal sueño… uf – suspiro de forma aliviada, por un momento vio la ventana el segundo clon que hizo entro por esta  
– falto poco – dijo al entrar  
– ¿Cómo sigues aquí? – Inclino un poco la cabeza el original  
– me estoy turnando con el otro clon, en este momento está reuniendo energía del ambiente meditando. Se suponía que debía de seguir minando pero al parecer eso también nos afectó… – le señalo sin apuntar en un lugar especifico  
– mi culpa – respondió sin más el original, el clon solo le miro – no me mires así… es incomodo jeje  
– lo sé… si sentimos eso creo que podemos comunicarnos de alguna forma  
– sabes… tienes un punto ahí – se puso pensativo el original – vamos a la mina… si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una espero que tres sean mejor, aún falta para que amanezca así que es una buena oportunidad para una lluvia de ideas – el clon solo asintió, luego de aquello sin tomar alguna ducha o limpiarse salieron por la puerta.

El sol salió aquel día como cualquier otro, a diferencia del anterior que Pan se despertó de forma abrupta en esta ocasión se despertó a una hora similar pero sin golpe alguno, con dificultad salió de la cama pero no por que le costara despertar, estaba entre Bra y Naruko, a Bra le gustaba abrazar su brazo para dormir y en un rápido movimiento se cambio de lugar con Natsumi, pero al hacerlo también le despertó…  
– Lo siento – susurro  
– no hoy no – hizo una pose de manos – Kage Bushin – hizo un clon y uso un Jutsu de sustitución con este – y así te puedes liberar – le sonrió victoriosa  
– Genial – a penas pudo mantener la voz baja, eso le emociono – ¿iremos a entrenar?  
– ¿Taijutsu? – le confirmo, ella asintió – vamos – con aquello ambas guardaron sus pijamas y ambas se estaban cambiando, Pan se puso su dogi de la escuela tortuga  
– sabes me gusta ese uniforme… ¿no tienes otro?  
– claro – le paso uno, el maestro Roshi le había dado unos cuantos al ser una chica le tomo consideración y pensó en ella como la ultima estudiante de su escuela… algo que lamentablemente le acertó… – hoy pensaba entrenar los movimientos de Muten Roshi… si quieres te los enseño – le sonrió a su hermana  
– claro – le sonrió en respuesta

Al igual que el día anterior se encontraba Ryuji preparando el desayuno, o al menos eso creían cuando vieron la silueta de este en la cocina  
– ¡Buenos días! – saludo el que parecía Ryuji, pero tenía puesto un antifaz que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza con un IV escrito en la frente – ya casi sale el desayuno, el original esta fuera revisando el resto de las estructuras, algunas estaban dañadas y con la ayuda de V les esta reparando – les sonrió  
– Les a encontrado buen uso a los clones – comento Natsumi al ver al clon cocinar  
– ¡Genial! – alzo la voz Pan consideraba que ya era seguro  
– Buenos días – saludo Anko antes de bostezar, había descansado como pocas veces lo hacia – al parecer ya puedes usar bien el Kage Bushin – observo la escena – aun así quiero al original para las misiones y los entrenamientos – le señalo amenazante al clon  
– Dalo por hecho – entro en ese momento el original – créeme que este lugar necesita mantenimiento y no pienso descuidar la mina ¿Ya esta el Risotto? – cuando pregunto aquello sonó una campana – jeje lo tengo bien medido – se sentó en la barra junto a su familia – es raro estar de este lado  
– Saliendo Risotto ai Funghi – dijo el clon IV mientras les servía, aquel plato de arroz se hubiera visto como cualquier otro si los champiñones no brillaran levemente con un tono celeste  
– Que huele tan bien – el olor había despertado al rubio, aun era temprano pero al sentir aquello se vistió rápidamente y bajo – ¡Buenos días! – luego vio los platos de comida – ¡esa cosa brilla!  
– ¡no me dejen sin comida! – entro Bra rápidamente a la cocina mientras empujo a un lado a Naruto – Buenos días – saludo luego de sentarse en la barra con su ración servida  
– no necesitas empujar – le miro con una leve molestia  
– ¿Qué esperabas? – le miro con el seño fruncido Bra – así son las familias… siempre y cuando no se empiece una guerra de comida todo estará bien – le sonrió, aquello sorprendió a Naruto…  
– ¿somos familia? – pregunto Naruto confundido mientras se sentaba  
– no es mucha ciencia – empezó a explicar Brief – quiero a Natsumi como a una hermana y tu eres su hermano… por lo tanto somos hermanos  
– espera… – aun analizaba eso Naruto  
– Para mi tiene sentido – afirmo Pan – ¿podemos comer ya? – se le hacia agua la boca con aquel plato  
– no tiene veneno… ¿verdad? – pregunto con cierta desconfianza la experta en estos  
– ¿y yo que se supone que soy? – pregunto igual de confuso Ryuji  
– ¡El abuelito divertido! – dijo inocente Pan, con aquello todos se empezaron a reír – ¿Qué?  
– Para que pregunte – comento antes de empezar a reír con el resto

Luego de aquello Naruto disfruto aquel desayuno como nunca lo había hecho, se retiro un poco antes de las ocho ya que Kakashi les fijo esa hora para empezar a hacer misiones y brindarles un poco de entrenamiento físico, Anko se retiro a una hora similar pero le pidió a su equipo estar en la torre Hokage a las nueve, antes de que se fuera Naruto le entrego un bento, le pareció extraño que este casi llora cuando se lo dio, el de Anko lo puso con el del resto del equipo. Natsumi estuvo entrenando artes marciales con Pan hasta cerca de la hora, con su velocidad no se le dificultaría llegar rápido. Bra le consulto sobre la forja de unas piezas a Ryuji, este le enseño el camino a la mina… En este estaban tres clones, cada uno con una antifaz y con la ropa de los mineros que alguna vez trabajaron ahí, se acerco a estos aquel que era el líder de ese grupo tenía un I como señal en la máscara, mientras Bra le explicaba lo de las piezas el original fue a la par del almacén, en este había varios animales salvajes comiendo un poco de hojas y algunos hongos que sacaron de la mina, algunos solo le vieron y regresaron a comer otros tomaban un descanso de huir de sus depredadores naturales, le observo Bra de reojo, le parecía curioso esa conducta en los animales pero la entendía, Ryuji le señalo que ese bosque era bastante peligroso y solo con este o con uno de sus clones fuera a la mina ella asintió, aquel lugar era lúgubre y le incomodaba bastante. A las nueve en punto el equipo completo se encontraba en la torre Hokage, en esta ocasión un Jounin les entrego una lista de misiones para el equipo, parecidas a las del día anterior pero emitidas por diferentes personas a Ryuji se le asigno patrullar ese día la Aldea, algunos Chunin habían salido de misión por lo que necesitaban ayuda con estos. Como lo prometió Bra, luego de aquello fue rumbo a la mansión donde el clon IV le estaba esperando para arma un taller con sus especificaciones, Anko se encargo de supervisar a Pan y Naruko con aquellas misiones, a veces Pan se ponía a jugar o hacia competencia con su hermana para ver quien terminaba antes…

– Esto de patrullar es fácil – Ryuji estaba caminando tranquilo en la ruta que le fue asignada – esto de ser ninja no es tan difícil como lo pintan jajaja – reía solo, cuando paso cerca de un callejón cierta gata se le acerco y le empezó a seguir, por un momento se detuvo y con esto también la gata – cierto la cena – de alguna forma aquel clon encargado de la limpieza y la cocina en la mansión se comunico con este – ve donde los Apex y compra lo necesario para unos tacos, según me informo II hay otro oso cerca buscando venganza así que habrán tacos de oso para la cena si intenta atacar… pero por cualquier cosa compra veinte kilos de cerdo y veinte de res y otros veinte de pollo… – parecía que aquel hombre hablaba solo, luego de esa pausa siguió caminando disfrutando el paseo, era consciente de que la felina le seguía pero igual que antes le respetaba su espacio

– Sensei… tengo el objetivo en la mira – hablo una chica bastante bajo, apenas audible en la radio que usaba  
– bien Hinata acércate con cuidado y…  
– ¡Ve por él! – aquel grito de chico fue tan fuerte en la radio que el felino lo escucho y rápidamente salto sobre Ryuji a esconderse bajo de su camisa  
– Kiba – regaño aquella maestra a su estudiante amante de los perros, este se negó en aceptar la misión pero era el turno de su equipo de atrapar a Tora  
– ¿Paso algo Tora? – Ryuji miro dentro de su camisa, había comprado una docena en la misma tienda que fue Bra, le habían dejado su dirección y una tarjeta de descuento cuando dejaron el pedido de las chicas – misha calma – al decir aquello la cabeza salió por el cuello de la misma y con la mirada le señalo donde estaba Hinata – no… ¡Hoy no me la quitaran! – Grito antes de salir corriendo  
– el objetivo está huyendo – comento Shino quien había llegado como apoyo para Hinata  
– no está huyendo… ¡la están secuestrando! – volvió a gritar Kiba – si crees que huiras no estés seguro – aquel chico confiaba en su velocidad y empezó a seguirlo  
– Necesito ojos en el cielo… quien este libre sobrevuele y guíeme a los campos de entrenamiento – dijo Ryuji mientras daba vueltas en las cuadras aledañas, aun no estaba por completo familiarizado con la aldea  
– ¿Quién secuestraria un gato? – Pregunto Hinata a su Sensei – está dando vueltas por esta zona, no parece cansarse pero Kiba ya se empieza a cansar  
– lo interceptare en la siguiente calle – hablo Shino

Aquel plan parecía que iba a funcionar pero Ryuji freno en seco para correr en dirección contraria, esquivo a Kiba y siguió corriendo hacia la zona donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento  
– Es rápido – aquello fatigo al Inuzuka – ¿Hinata donde esta?  
– Ya casi sale de mi visión – había activado su Byakugan para no perderlo de vista – está llegando a los campos de entrenamiento  
– Demonios – maldijo Kurenai – piensa huir a través de estos, equipo rápido tenemos que alcanzarlo

Su equipo tuvo que correr lo más rápido que pudo, aun no creían que Tora era más importante de lo que esperaban… por lo menos era lo suficiente para que alguien le tratara de secuestrar. La primera en llegar fue Kurenai, aquel chico estaba mimando a la "pequeña" gata y por el momento no se había percatado, o eso creía… no tardo en que llegara su equipo, lo primero que hizo fue una señal para que guardaran silencio… miro en especial a Kiba, este entendió y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, hizo otra señal para que le rodearan  
– Mira Tora, una de tantas si te llevare a mi casa para que vayas cuando quieras – le hablo cariñoso a la gata – aunque tendré que comprarte comida… aun no se qué te gusta, pero de apoco lo puedo averiguar para cocinarte… – Cuando el equipo 8 escucho aquello empezó el ataque, rápidamente volvió a esconder a la gata en su ropa y esta se aferro con sus garras al pecho de este mientras empezó a esquivar los shuriken e insectos, no porque le hicieran daño a él, si no por el mamífero que estaba en su ropa  
– Kiba, Shino abran camino para que se acerque Hinata – Les indico Kurenai, aun no había reconocido aquel joven que fue a buscar con Asuma hace un par de días, no había pasado mucho desde que asumió su rol de líder de equipo, es mas aquel equipo era el primero en que lideraría.

Kiba salto sobre esta con Kunai en mano, su rival sujeto aquella arma del lado del filo con bastante fuerza, Akamaru no tardo en morder el antebrazo de este e intentar infringir daño, por el lado contrario Shino se acerco cuando su contrincante alzo su mano con la palma abierta este le cubrió casi por completo ese brazo con sus insectos. Cuando Hinata confirmo que le habían bloqueado ambos brazos se acerco rápidamente a este, con su Byakugan evito dañar al felino y golpeo cada punto de Chakra en los brazos, dorso y piernas, no le atacaría en su corazón pero observo como el gato se puso sobre donde tendría que ir este, aquello desconcertó a Hinata y se detuvo antes de finalizar el ataque.

– ¿Por qué te protege? – Susurro  
– ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – preguntaron sus compañeros de equipo cuando se detuvo, se habían descuidado, rápidamente Kurenai les tiro hacia atrás esperando algún contra ataque  
– nunca vi este tipo de insectos – acerco lo más que pudo su brazo, se suponía que estaba inmovilizado pero debido a su resistencia logro resistirlo pero no sin recibir daño, le había dolido pero lo ignoro cuando vio a los insectos, en ningún momento se atrevo a golpear a Akamaru, este luego de olfatearlo bien se asusto y se escondió tras su dueño  
– raf raf – ladro hablando a su compañero  
– ¿son peligrosos? – tradujo su dueño – míralo está mirando los insectos de Shino  
– … – observo como sus insectos seguían aferrados a este y no le incomodaban en absoluto, aquello le agrado… pensó que era un fanático a los mismos  
– su Chakra – Hinata se asusto, en ese momento era superior al de todo su equipo pero lo que le había asustado que en lugar de ir debilitándose con los insectos de Ryuji este se regeneraba casi al instante, igual sus puntos Tenketsu de a poco se estaban abriendo de nuevo – este lo está sanando  
– … – Kurenai le miraba con detenimiento  
– ¿Cómo está tu novio? – Pregunto Ryuji sin apartar la vista de los insectos, la gata salió para intentar atrapar uno que otro que estaban en su rango  
– ¡Asuma no es mi novio! – Respondió por inercia  
– ¿Así se llama el que pasa fumando? – Aquello sorprendió a los Genin, en ese momento se dio cuenta Kurenai quien era  
– ¿Shiryudo? – Pregunto con duda  
– solo dime Ryuji – le sonrió, algunos de aquellos insectos ya estaban satisfechos y regresaban con su dueño  
– no me des esos sustos – suspiro aliviada – ¿Por qué quieres a Tora?  
– Me siguió – le respondió mientras esta le miro  
– Los gatos no son tan listos, son unos tontos – era notorio el desagrado de Kiba hacia estos  
– los gatos no hacen eso – susurro Hinata, Shino se dedico a observar  
– Pero no es tuyo – le regaño la Kunoichi – tiene un hogar  
– lo sé – bajo la mirada apenado – solo quería tenerlo un rato – lo saco de su camisa y lo alzo en el aire – tiene razón – le hablo al gato – espero volverte a encontrar – se estaba despidiendo y mientras lo hacía unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de los goggles  
– Miau – aquello sorprendió a Hinata, pareció que le entendió, pero este en un ágil movimiento salto y se aferro en su cara, parecía doloroso  
– lo sé – parecía no afectarlo – no es un adiós es un hasta luego  
– gato estúpido como si entendiera – se burlo Kiba, Hinata le señalo que se callara pero aquella gata le escucho, esta vez no lucharon por quitárselo a Ryuji salto sobre Kiba y le empezó a arañar  
– ¡Gato del demonio! – empezó a pelear con el gato, levantaron una leve cortina de humo  
– Ki… Kiba – dijo temerosa Hinata, ese felino se comportaba raro  
– ya te dije que andes insultando a la gente… y ahora dejaras de insultar a los gatos también… – Tora le había ganado a Kiba, estaba sobre este con varios rasguños en la cara y con la ropa casi hecha tirones  
– Esto es humillante – se quejo el chico perro – Kiba ayúdame  
– raf, raf **"Te dije que eran peligrosos"** – le dijo su perro ninja, al parecer más inteligente que su dueño solo miro al felino – raf, raf **"se puede bajar por favor Tora-sama"** – le hablo a la gata  
– Miau **"tu dueño empezó y lo sabes"** – aquel maullido fue largo, Ryuji se acerco y la levanto esta no quiso pelear con este – miau **"serás el protector de uno de mis descendientes"** – aquel maullido sonó más feliz y fue igual de largo  
– Tora cuídate, espero verte de nuevo – se lo entrego a Hinata, esta lo recibió con miedo luego de ver como dejo a su compañero – bueno les dejo se supone que estoy patrullando jeje – rio nervioso mientras se retiraba  
– ese sujeto es raro… – atino a decir Shino, todos su insectos habían regresado a él llenos de energía  
– la mayoría de su generación parecen serlo – dijo Kurenai recordando a Gai y a Kakashi, desconocía la edad del mismo – bueno equipo con esto terminamos las misiones de hoy, solo se recupera Kiba y nos podemos retirar – dio por finalizada la misión de Tora  
– Sensei… – hablo tímida Hinata – me podría quedar con usted un poco mas – hablo suave  
– … – Kurenai solo le vio, aquello significaba que de nuevo el líder de los Hyuga estaba de mal humor debido a la falta de progreso de su hija mayor – no hay problema – le respondió afectuosa, así era ella con su equipo.

De a poco aquello se volvió una rutina, no lograron convencer a Ryuji de dormir mas de dos horas pero al menos accedió a dormir ese par de horas, la restauración de la mansión y la reconstrucción del lugar llamo un poco la atención de los vecinos, los Jounins que sabían quién habitaba ahí le empezaron a llamar el nido del dragón, debido a las constantes encargos de Bra de piezas Ryuji al final creo un sexto clon dedicado a la forja, la pequeña observo que seria de provecho por lo que le indico que este se empleara de forma exclusiva no solo a la elaboración de las piezas que pedia, si no también armamento Shinobi, antes de poner en venta sus armas Anko sugirió que en la siguiente misión que se le fuera asignada llevaría solo equipo que Ryuji forjara, eso preocupo un poco a Ryuji quien empezó a buscar más información sobre la forja de instrumentos ninja, estaba familiarizado en crear utensilios de uso común o de granja pero lo que le pedían era diferente, crear armas… cuando le dijeron aquello rio divertido sin explicación alguna, sus conocimientos en metalurgia que gano con la experiencia tendrían al fin un uso práctico, si era capaz de crear placas que resistían a la entrada o salida de la atmosfera un Kunai con ese mismo metal podría atravesar cualquier bola de fuego… pasaron un par de semanas de las cuales Anko con la ayuda de Natsumi le enseñaron lo que se suponía tenían que aprender en la academia, la Kunoichi se sorprendió por el progreso de Bra, no solo fue capaz de pasar con una calificación excelente el examen escrito que les puso la academia a los egresados hace poco. Aquello en lo que estaba trabajando ya le hacia falta poco para completarlo, solo necesitaba una fuente de poder estable. Reviso la fuente de poder de la nave y resulto ser un diamante, Ryuji le explico que estos eran capaces de canalizar la energía natural y por lo mismo entre mas puro sean el malgaste de la misma era menor. Bra decidió cambiar la fuente de energía que tenia planeado en su proyecto y experimentaría un poco con las joyas que sacaban de la mina, la cual la profundidad de esta era bastante notoria y estaban señaladas cada división de estas, los refuerzos de las paredes eran de una aleación hecha con los materiales extraídos de la misma por lo que un derrumbe era virtualmente imposible. Según los cálculos de Bra en una semana más tendría el primer prototipo estable de lo que estaba trabajando, como era aplicada en los entrenamientos teóricos y Ryuji le aconsejo a Anko que los físicos fueran por escala no solo Bra aumento su nivel de combate, ya era mucho mas fuerte de cuando llego, Pan aumento solo un poco su nivel, quienes ser vieron más beneficiadas fueron Natsumi y para su propia sorpresa Anko, los estiramientos que le enseño Roshi a Pan y que hacían cada mañana les ayudo bastante, Naruto debido que su equipo se reunían mas temprano que el de su familia faltaba a estos pero con la explicación parecía serle suficiente… Anko observo eso y se asombró, el joven Uzumaki era más listo de lo que escucho cuando estaba en la academia. Hasta que llego aquel día…

– ¡ya llegué! – Anuncio Naruto al entrar a la mansión  
– Bienvenido – respondió aquel clon que empezó a vestir como mayordomo por diversión, la mayoría de estos no solo habían empezado a actuar según su cargo también vestían así – la cena será servida a las ocho, sus hermanas salieron a comprar ropa con lo que tenían ahorrado y Anko esta en el dojo con VIII – el séptimo insistió la misma Anko con un guardia, pero debido al nivel promedio de los inquilinos paso a ser un vigía, Bra pensaba hacer un pequeño observatorio y que este pasara en este observando no solo los alrededores de la mansión, también las estrellas por si acaso…  
– bien, iré a ver si puedo entrenar con ella un rato – sonrió se mostraba mas emocionado de lo usual  
– entendido – se despidió del rubio quien fue corriendo al dojo mientras el clon terminaba la cena de ese día

– No sé como me arrastraron a eso – se quejo Ryuji mientras entraba en la mansión – no necesitaba un cambio de "look" – ahora vestía un pantalón ninja, se mantenía usando aquellas botas verdes y sobre una camisa que parecía cota de malla un chaleco azul parecido al de los Chunin, también le obligaron a quitarse sus goggles y que portara en su frente la banda ninja  
– ya lo necesitabas – insistió Natsumi  
– no es de sorprenderse, desgastaste rápido tu ropa al ser de civil, igual incineraste la mitad en nuestros entrenamientos de tres contra uno – comento Bra  
– yo creo que te ves genial – Pan era quien mas le emociono el cambio de look, ella cambio sus pañoletas por unas con su banda ninja en la parte de enfrente  
– Bienvenidos – saludo de nuevo V – la cena estará en breve  
– gracias – dijeron al unisonó los recién llegados  
– luego de esta me daré un largo baño – comento Bra  
– ¡Ne-san! – recibió a su hermana Naruto, no hace mucho termino de entrenar – adivina – no dejo tiempo de que respondieran – mañana saldré en mi primera misión rango C – dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio – a pesar de que tendré que escoltar a un viejo arrogante será mi primera misión fuera de la aldea  
– ¿Qué? – por un momento aquello sorprendió a Natsumi mas de lo esperado… quedo fuera de si… cierto que por sus horarios no se veían mucho pero en ese par de semanas demostró un aprecio que se le veía solo en los hermanos, se preocupo un poco pero al ver la sonrisa de este no pudo evitar sonreír igual  
– Estará bien – Bra le puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana, era bastante perceptiva – ha estado entrenando bastante así que…  
– pelea conmigo – dijo de pronto Pan, aquello sorprendió a todos – si no eres capaz de vencerme no te dejare ir – frunció un poco sus parpados  
– pero si… – pensó quejarse Naruto  
– Ya perdí una vez a mi familia… – Ryuji parecio querer decir algo pero Pan prosiguió – no quiero perderla de nuevo – con aquello Naruto se puso serio  
– Bien… vamos al dojo – le dijo serio…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1]Que Enma Daio haya separado el alma de vegeta luego de que se sacrificara para mi fue una sorpresa la primera vez que lo vi, significo que tiene en consideración a aquellos que se sacrifican por los demás, puede que por esto le haya dado la segunda oportunidad para pelear con KidBuu  
2] Si, números romanos… ¿Cuántos serán? Quien sabe xD  
3] I, II y III son mineros; IV mantenimiento y carpintero; V cocinero y mayordomo; VI herrero, VII vigia y VIII el encargado del dojo.  
4] por un momento pensé en los números cardinales pero use los romanos para variar  
5] ¿quieren saber que paso con Tora? Bueno es una misión diaria en Konoha, quien no huiría de ese trato que le da su dueña xD  
6] Naruto estará mas igualado a Sasuke y este entrenara mas para que no lo alcancen… de alguna forma Sakura se esta quedando de nuevo atrás a pesar de su entrenamiento… dentro de poco alguien le dará la motivación que necesita

 **Nota final**

Me di cuenta hasta después que publique el anterior de dos cosas… era el décimo capitulo y que ha sido el segundo capítulo más corto que he hecho… curiosamente el primero es el más corto… Al final decidí hacer leves resúmenes y un corto salto de tiempo, si no llegare al capitulo veinte y ni abre presentado a Tazuna. Si… el siguiente capitulo empiezan no solo un buen combate… también las verdaderas misiones…

ViruzPirata: Gracias por la motivación, créeme a veces hace falta. ¿Ya viste DBS Broly? Ese individuo si es una bestia… tengo que encontrar la forma de incluirlo xD

Gracias a todos por leer, ya oficialmente el siguiente capitulo empieza la acción.


	12. Escoltas

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 _ **Escoltas**_

 _Intervención_

– pelea conmigo – dijo de pronto Pan, aquello sorprendió a todos – si no eres capaz de vencerme no te dejare ir – frunció un poco sus cejas  
– pero si… – pensó quejarse Naruto  
– Ya perdí una vez a mi familia… – Ryuji pareció querer decir algo pero Pan prosiguió – no quiero perderla de nuevo – con aquello Naruto se puso serio  
– Bien… vamos al dojo – le respondió…

Luego de eso nadie menciono nada hasta llegar al dojo, por alguna razón se había puesto tenso el ambiente  
– ¿entrenamiento nocturno? – comento VIII al abrir la puerta de la pequeña construcción de cual era encargado, luego observo a Pan y a Naruto – ah un duelo… el resto se puede sentar allá – le señalo una banca que estaba al costado de la parte central de la plataforma que usaban para entrenamientos de uno contra uno – los contrincantes ya saben donde posicionarse – los chicos subieron y se pusieron sobre unas líneas que usaban como señal de donde debían ubicarse – hasta el momento nadie pensó resolver así las cosas… así que les diré las reglas – empezó a explicar VIII – para empezar nada de transformaciones – Naruto se confundió un poco con aquello – aquel que saque a su rival del ring será considerado ganador – ambos asintieron – nada de golpes bajos, quien caiga al suelo o este inmovilizado tendrá diez segundos para levantarse o liberarse, si deja fuera de combate a su oponente es victoria automática – Para Pan aquellas reglas parecían las de los torneos de artes marciales – solo pueden usar shurikens o bombas de humo, nada de sellos explosivos o kunais – ahora fue Pan quien se sorprendió – para terminar nada de volar y está estrictamente prohibido matar a su rival – con lo ultimo todos le miraron – solo quería recordarles jeje – luego de decir las reglas alzo la mano – empiecen – bajo su brazo rápidamente

Pan hizo una reverencia de respeto antes de tomar su posición de combate, Naruto imito su hermana le explico que todo rival merecía respeto, luego de eso el chico dio unos saltos hacia atrás, aquel cuadrilátero de 25 metros cuadrados era pequeño y el ocultarse como le enseño su Sensei no era opción.

– ¿Por que pelean? – pregunto preocupada Natsumi mientras observaba la pelea  
– ella siempre quiso un hermano – respondió Bra – se llevaba bien con su tío Goten y con mi hermano pero eran bastante mayores por lo que no compartían muchos gustos – explico – ella ha visto a Naruto como el hermano que siempre quiso, alguien que se emociona igual que ella por cosas triviales para nosotros pero ella creció en las montañas – Anko y Natsumi recordaron ese detalle de cuando le contaron su vida anterior, ella vivía en las montañas y Bra en la ciudad… el solo hecho de conocerse parecía improbable – por eso no quiere dejarle ir  
– En algún momento también nosotras saldremos de misión fuera de la aldea, y como llevamos los registros de misiones rango D seguro será dentro de poco – explico Anko a su equipo – no toda la vida pasaremos con misiones de bajo rango, lo que me preocupa es como reaccione Pan si algún día nos toca misiones rango B de asesinato… – ese detalle le preocupaba a Anko, era consciente de que debido a la amabilidad de la misma no sería capaz de matar a alguien, con aquel comentario Ryuji bajo la mirada, no hace mucho el Hokage le puso a prueba con una misión de esas pero se negó rotundamente

Naruto no espero más, hizo su pose de manos y dos clones salieron a cada lado de este, los tres fueron directo a Pan al mismo tiempo, ella permaneció en el mismo sitio y empezó a luchar con los tres a la vez, golpeo al original en el estomago obligándolo a retroceder los clones arrojaron bolas de humo en el suelo mientras el original se recuperaba y creaba más clones que aparecían en el humo, aun asi Pan no perdió de vista al original ya al ser más tuvo que golpear algunos mientras avanzaba para acercarse al principal, esta vez no se contuvo y le golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo, este salio y golpeo el muro, en ese momento Pan bajo la guardia  
– creo que gane – dijo neutra, no se sentía bien con aquello pero no quería que se arriesgara  
– esto aun no acaba… hermana – al decir la última palabra el que creyó el original se disipo, y al momento de hacerlo el resto salto sobre la chica  
– ¿Cómo lo hizo en ningún momento le perdimos de vista? – Aquello asombro a Anko  
– … mmph – Bra parecía analizarlo – ¿y si al momento de crearlos usa un jutsu de substitución? – Natsumi y Anko le vieron esperando la explicación por qué no se deshizo con el primer golpe – usted lo dijo Sensei, "entre mas Chakra uses más daño resisten" y estamos hablando de mi hermano… me he fijado que tiene mayor resistencia y Chakra que Natsumi  
– Increíble… y escuche que era un idiota en clases… – Anko estaba asombrada – seguro asombrara al resto en los exámenes Chunin  
– par de idiotas – susurro Natsumi mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, quería detenerlos, su Chakra estaba alterado, Ryuji noto algo peculiar en este…  
– ¡Siguiente golpe gana! – grito de pronto, Pan se saco a varios clones de encima y trataba de buscar el original con su Ki pero todos eran idénticos hasta en ese detalle, la chica frunció el ceño y los clones le vieron desafiante  
– no – se levanto Natsumi no sin antes mirar con enfado a Ryuji, este solo sonrió idiota como siempre – ¡Detenganse! – al momento de gritar un par de cadenas salieron de su espalda empujaron a Pan a un lado hasta chocar con el muro y a Naruto y varios de sus clones en la pared contraria, nadie quedo sobre el ring  
– creo que no hay ganador – dijo el clon de Ryuji  
– ¿Qué demonios? – aquellas cadenas sorprendieron a todos, Natsumi subió a la plataforma.

– Pan, Bra… puede que no entiendan nuestro camino ninja, pero tampoco pueden detenernos… Naruto… solo quiero que tengas cuidado – las cadenas de a poco regresaban a su interior – si te pasa algo primero iré a matar a quien te haya lastimado y luego te mando al hospital para que aprendas a tener cuidado – miro molesta al original el resto de clones ya se habían esfumado  
– no tenias que intervenir – respondió Bra – ¿verdad Pan? – la conocía bien, luego de que falló el sacarlo la mencionada se emociono, no sería sencillo vencerlo  
– si – sonrió Pan – la verdad se estaba poniendo interesante – empezó a explicar – al parecer has estado atento a mi fuerza  
– ¡Sí! – Alzo la voz Naruto – no dejaría que me golpearas tan fácilmente, sabía que podrías ganar en el primer golpe por eso había estado practicando este jutsu ¡De veras! – aquello era cierto, le había pedido ayuda a Kakashi para mejorar su técnica de clones algo que le asombro pero que tenía sentido para su Sensei, cuando aprendió el Chidori le dedico años a perfeccionarlo y por lo mismo dejo de utilizar otros Jutsus, Kakashi era consciente de que Naruto tenía el potencial de convertir el Kage Bushin en su mejor jutsu por lo que está ayudando con el mismo  
– como dice nee-san – se acercó a Naruto – ten cuidado, si algo te pasa primero nuestro equipo le dará caza al culpable y luego te mandamos al hospital, ¿Verdad Bra?  
– Mínimo – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – solo ten presente que es probable que termines en el hospital seguido  
– Hoy si tengo miedo – Naruto sudaba frio, el equipo de Anko había aprendió bien a provocar miedo, su Sensei estaba orgullosa de ellas  
– solo ten cuidado – le dijo Ryuji al momento de alborotar el cabello de Naruto – ¿Creías que no se preocuparía tu familia? – El chico solo sonrió feliz y emocionado  
– ¡Tú no digas nada! – Le amenazo Natsumi molesta  
– lo siento – hizo una reverencia  
– ¿no te diste cuenta? – pregunto Anko mientras alzaba una ceja, Bra solo le observaba como prediciendo que no lo había hecho – eres tan distraída como Naruto… ¡Usaste unas cadenas!  
– ¡Si, estuvieron geniales! – dijeron al unánime los que fueron golpeados por estas, ahora Natsumi era la confundía miro de nuevo a Ryuji  
– yo pensé que sería una transformación o algo pero resulto ser esas cadenas  
– ¿acaso se pueden transformar? – pregunto curioso Naruto  
– como te explico – se puso pensativa Pan  
– a veces cuando llegas ciertas emociones a un límite tu cuerpo podría reaccionar de forma que no esperas, algo así quieres explicar ¿verdad Ryuji?  
– A veces me das miedo – contesto el adulto viendo a la pequeña – pero si, lo que dijo Bra jajaja – rio divertido  
– … – La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo sintió un desgaste en su Chakra luego miro sus manos – ¿Cómo fue que lo hice?  
– es como una fortaleza de las mujeres de tu clan – explico Bra – mientras que los hombres de este tienen un resistencia mucho mayor algunas mujeres del clan Uzumaki empezaron a nacer con un Chakra especial que le permite invocar esas cadenas de su cuerpo – a pesar del tiempo que paso desde que leyó la biblioteca Uzumaki la joven Brief aun recordaba lo que estaba en esta – Cadenas de Diamantina, hay un libro sobre estas en la oficina pero esta bajo un sello de sangre… creo que fue heredado a tu madre y ella te lo entregaría  
– ¡En serio! – Aquello emociono a Natsumi – ¿Lo podemos ir a estudiar? – le pregunto a Bra  
– ¡Objetion! Digo ¡Un momento! – dijo Ryuji, todos le vieron – vamos a cenar, festejemos que Naruto tendrá su primera misión rango C  
– eso no es algo que festejar – interrumpió Anko  
– pues… ¿Y si celebremos el progreso de todos?  
– tengo la impresión de que solo quieres ir a celebrar – hablo ahora Bra – seguro solo quieres ir a ayudar en la cocina  
– eh… – sonrió nervioso – en serio a veces me das miedo…  
– ¡Yo quiero probar de nuevo los tacos de oso! – Grito Pan  
– como no es día de Ramen… ¡Quiero hamburguesa! – Alzo la voz ahora Naruto  
– bueno si estamos así yo quiero sake de Binks, dijiste que era sake de piratas ¿no? – solo asintió – para acompañar unos takoyakis no estaría mal  
– … – Bra no decía nada solo sonreía  
– no te preocupes de postre habrá pastel de helado – Ryuji solo puso su mano en su cabeza, había aprendido por la mala que no le gustaba que le revolvieran el cabello  
– gracias – solo dijo eso mientras salía junto con sus compañero

Aquella cena familiar resulto bastante agitada por lo menos para el clon y el Ryuji original, casi en tres semanas no había repetido plato de cena o desayuno y menos en los obento por lo que aprovecharon sus comensales en repetir aquellos que le gustaron

– Eso estuvo delicioso – dijo Naruto al terminar de comer – creo que las cenas familiares será lo que más extrañe  
– Aquí tienes – el clon de Ryuji subió una enorme bolsa llena de Bentos en la barra – son veinte almuerzos… no quiero que andes comiendo cualquier cosa  
– gracias pero creo que será difíciles de llevar – Naruto observo aquel par de pilares de almuerzos  
– En las misiones fuera de la aldea lo mejor es viajar ligeros – dijo Anko  
– Entonces si salimos de misión no podre llevar mis bento – se quejó Pan con los ojos llorosos  
– No pienso gastar más de lo necesario en comida en nuestras misiones – decía Bra mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo – ¡tada! – saco un pergamino bastante pequeño como para ocultarlo en su mano, por los bordes tenía varios sellos cuidadosamente escritos y organizados, se acerco a las cajas lo estiro un poco y puso el lado de donde se escribía pegada a las cajas – ahora un poco de Chakra – con su dedo índice y medio le transmitió un poco de su Chakra, cuando fue el suficiente una nube de humo cubrió las cajas y en lugar de estas apareció el pergamino cerrado – listo, solo tienes que abrirlo y tocar dos veces uno de los obentos de la lista – abrió el pergamino y salió listado su contenido le dio ese pergamino a Naruto – toma, por el momento solo he podido hacer dos en mi tiempo libre  
– ¿tiempo libre? – dijo confundida Pan – o la pasas entrenando con nosotras o en tu laboratorio  
– para mí el estar ahí es relajante – se explico – cuando gustas lo que haces ni sientes pasar el tiempo  
– Ah… como cuando entreno con Natsumi – comprendió Pan  
– algo así – explico Bra, de la nada Naruto le abrazo  
– Gracias – le dijo emocionado – esto es genial – lo abrió – lástima que no puedo guardar más cosas  
– Por el momento – sonrió orgullosa Bra – ten por seguro que los mejorare  
– eso sí es practico – comento Anko, aun seguía sobria no había bebido mucho – asegúrate de alejar nuestro almuerzos de Pan  
– ¡Si Sensei! – Respondió Bra  
– ¡Oigan! – se quejo Pan mientras el resto contenía una risa divertida

Luego de aquella cena todos se fueron a descansar, el equipo 11 compartía habitación, Anko disfrutaba la privacidad en la suya igual Naruto, al final Ryuji no se atrevió a invadir la privacidad del chico por lo que descansaba en la sala, sus clones meditaban durante la noche para recuperar energía, incluso el original meditaba luego de dormir su par de horas. Debido a la emoción Naruto se levanto temprano y se fue a la entrada de la aldea a esperar a su equipo, saldrían a primera hora de la mañana.

– Buenos días – saludo V al equipo 11, todos incluido Ryuji y Anko vestían el uniforme de la escuela tortuga – ya casi estará el desayuno, Naruto de la emoción solo logre que comiera cereal y se fue  
– ¿Hoy que habrá de desayuno? – pregunto emocionada Pan  
– Smoothie – respondió el encargado de la cocina, nadie del equipo sabía que era giraron a ver al original esperando respuesta  
– Miren hay casi tantas recetas como estrellas, así como puedes hacer de varias formas un simple huevo o arroz esto se aplica a todo lo comestible… hablando de arroz, nunca les hice los onigiri jajaja  
– Onigiris especiales entonces en los bento – comento el clon mientras preparaba la mescla de las bebidas  
– ¡Si! – grito emocionada Pan, la Uzumaki recordó una mala experiencia con estos por lo que no le acompaño con su habitual entusiasmo  
– ¿Pasa algo Natsumi? – pregunto preocupado Ryuji – si no te gustan dilo, yo puedo preparar otra cosa  
– … – negó con la cabeza y luego se abofeteo ligeramente las mejillas – estoy bien, solo tuve un mal recuerdo – mientras que Bra señalo a Pan que no dijera nada lo mismo hizo Anko con el adulto  
– Mejor empecemos ya el calentamiento – Pan dejo pasar aquello – entre más rápido empecemos…  
– más pronto desayunaras… – le interrumpió su hermana peli azul  
– ¡si!... digo ¡no!... bueno también jeje – sonrió nerviosa Pan – vamos mejor – recupero su determinación y el resto le siguió, ella era la pequeña Sensei de las mañanas le ayudaba en sus explicaciones Ryuji por darse una leve idea para que eran algunos ejercicios y Bra cuando no sabía muy bien como dar a entender alguna idea. Luego de este y de su desayuno como ya era costumbre fueron a la mansión Hokage para su lista de misiones, pero estos fueron enviados con el Hokage en su oficina cuando llegaron a esta una chica con el cabello morado y otro joven con el cabello color crema y un sombrero blanco en su espalda les esperaban.  
– Que sorpresa – dijo el anciano sentado en su escritorio – creo que hubo un malentendido, Ryuji debía subir primero  
– Déjales – respondió el mencionado – ¿Qué necesitas?  
– si tu lo dices – exhalo un poco de humo de su pipa – equipo 11, Anko-san y Shiryudo – los mencionados le vieron – serán asignados a una misión Rango B, que en cualquier momento podría llegar a ser A o S… – aquello sorprendió a Anko, confiaba en la fuerza de su equipo pero era consciente que no estaban listas para una misión de rango A o superior – solo Yugao-san les acompañara para evitar llamar mucho la atención. Anko-san  
– Hai – respondió rápido  
– cree a su equipo capaz de realizar esta misión – la mencionada analizaba la situación, lo más probable es que sea de escolta al ver al joven que estaba ahí, dedujo que era hijo de algún feudal o de un Hokage  
– si, se me permite hablar – interrumpió Bra, sus hermanas se mantenían en silencio al estar aquella otra mujer el joven presente pero les gustaba tratar al anciano como un abuelo y Anko les explico que no lo trataran como tal frente a personas que no conozcan, el Hokage le permitió proseguir – sin muchos detalles de la misión no le podría dar un porcentaje exacto de éxito  
– Antes de revelar detalles necesito saber si aceptaran o no – respondió amable, cuando dijo aquello Natsumi y Pan miraron a Anko suplicantes… era su oportunidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz su equipo y ganarse un sobrenombre, habían escuchado que les llamaban el trió de novatas al nadie haber escuchado nada sobre ellas – Si no aceptan solo se retirarían el equipo 11 y Anko, Ryuji tendría que pertenecer en la habitación – termino de explicar  
– De acuerdo la haremos – respondió Anko, tras de ella la Uzumaki y la Son festejaron, Bra solo celebro mentalmente necesitaba mantener su posición seria para negociar  
– Escoltaran a Yagura Karatachi hasta Kirigakure, ya al llegar Ryuji tendrá la misión adicional rango S de hacer de intermediario…  
 _– "por eso Ryuji no podría salir de la habitación, tendría que ir a Kirigakure de una forma u otra" –_ dedujo Bra rápidamente – mmph – cerro los ojos un momento mientras se frotaba la barbilla con los dedos, esa señal la conocía bien Pan… se le había ocurrido algo a su hermana – de Rango B puede subir en cualquier momento… eso implica que si sube de rango nos dejarían de lado y la misión solo seria contada como misión rang para los adultos ¿verdad?  
– Exacto – respondió el Hokage, aquello sorprendió al Mizukage, esa niña comprendía bastante rápido las situaciones – ¿algún problema con esto?  
– si… el equipo 11 aceptara la misión y sin importar que suba la completaremos – frunció un momento el seño y luego señalo a Ryuji – y tú… no quiero que intervengas a menos que sea de vida o muerte  
– ¡espera! – Le llamo la atención Natsumi  
– ¿de verdad crees que somos capaces? – Susurro insegura Pan – sabes que solo puedo usar Taijutsu, resulto que soy pésima en Ninjutsu por más que trate no hice bien aquel jutsu de agua – le recordó  
– claro que si – le respondió segura Bra, luego giro a ver de nuevo al Hokage – seguro pensó que nuestro equipo junto a nuestro Sensei bastaría para una misión rango B por nuestras habilidades, si se presentaba algún problema nuestro Sensei y la chica presente se harían cargo y pasaría a ser misión rango A y si aun así habían problemas Ryuji seria quien se encargaría al subir rango S… ¿cierto?  
– si… – tartamudeósorprendido el Hokage, la joven entendió a la perfección la formación que este había pensado incluso que Ryuji solo intervendría de ser necesario – ¿Bra cuando crezcas te gustaría trabajar en la división de inteligencia?  
–… si digo que les ayudare… ¿nos dejaran esta misión sin importar que suba de rango?  
– Si insistes con esto es que tienes mucha confianza en tu equipo – hablo hasta ese momento Yagura – ¿verdad?  
– Claro que si – le fijo la mirada a quien le pregunto _– "es lindo" –_ pensó para sí – no se preocupe Yagura-sama llegara seguro a su aldea – la seguridad en su voz era notoria  
– Por mí no hay inconveniente – respondió el Mizukage  
– Bueno, procedan entonces – hablo el anciano de nuevo  
– ¿Lord Hokage está seguro de esto? – pregunto con cierta desconfianza Yugao, ella conocía parte de las habilidades de Ryuji pero de ese equipo al igual que la mayoría ajenos a este eran inciertas, la única que podría tener un nivel decente era la Uzumaki y por que fue entrenada por Danzo y esa información solo los Anbus la manejaban, para el público y los Shinobis que ejercían de maestros era alguna niña que sacaron de algún orfanato y solo para completar el equipo  
– No te preocupes Yugao-san – le sonrió el Hokage – para que haya amaestrado a Shiryudo significa que son de tomar en cuenta – el mencionado solo asintió, sabía que si hablaba de más le noquearían – mañana a primera hora saldrán, tienen el resto del día para prepararse ahora se pueden retirar – les despidió el líder de la aldea con una sonrisa, cuando salieron todos Ryuji entro parcialmente de nuevo  
– si no se dio cuenta Bra dijo que les ayudaría… no que se iba a unir a esa cosa de inteligentes…  
– ¡Ryuji! – Se escucho la voz enfadada de la mencionada  
– ahora si me disculpa tengo que huir por mi integridad física – termino de entrar y salió por una ventana, Bra junto a las chicas entraron de nuevo  
– ¡No te salvaras! – Le grito Bra – ¡si te atrapamos considérate K.O.! – volvió a gritar mientras le veía correr – con su permiso – se despidió con una reverencia del Hokage, luego salto por la ventana para seguir a su supuesto tutor legal  
– no queremos que separen a nuestro equipo – dijo Pan al momento de despedirse con la mano y saltar igual  
– Disculpa ji-san – se disculpo igual Natsumi – pero si dijo eso es porque lo hará, ahora si me disculpas le tengo que ayudar a cazar al afamado Shiryudo – se despidió de el Hokage con un abrazo solo para salir por la ventana  
– por lo menos las mantiene entretenidas – exhalo su pipa mientras observaba a la distancia como aquel equipo saltaba de techo en techo tras el peli azul, más que molestas aquel equipo de chicas parecía divertirse dándole caza – espero vivir lo suficiente para ver cómo crecen – sonrió de forma nostálgica al recordar como vio crecer a varios equipos a través de los años

A pesar de que los terrenos de los Uzumaki competían con los de los Hyuga gran parte de estos se habían mermado con las construcciones que Bra creyó necesarias, su laboratorio, el dojo, la casa principal una más modesta para invitados y un jardín en el centro de todo, en sus planes estaba el expandir todo pero no sabía si tendría el terreno abarcaría… en su mundo no había problemas, su familia tenía casi recursos ilimitados podrían incluso comprar un país pequeño sin problemas. Tenía una base sobre arquitectura, pero no sabría hasta qué punto soportaría la madera, luego del almuerzo le pidió a Ryuji que juntara a todos sus clones en el dojo y les explico lo que quería…  
– En resumen… quieres que construíamos un castillo – hablo un clon que llevaba un cinturón de herramientas  
– ¿no llamaría mucho la atención? – Cuestiono aquel que se la pasaba en el techo  
– ¿dudan que no pensé ya en eso? – El batallón de clones guardo silencio – Natsumi y Pan en este momento están comprando lo que necesito para reforzar el sellado de la mansión, hace poco llegue a la sección del manual de Shiva donde explica cómo funciona su núcleo…  
– ¡OH! – todos los clones incluido el original se asombraron, si alguien sería capaz de entender aquella tecnología seria la heredera al puesto de la mujer más inteligente del antiguo universo 7  
– no les daré detalles por que de seguro no los entenderían – suspiro cansina, eran pocas las personas que le seguirían lo que explicaría – pero la explicación sencilla, este castillo no sería visible fuera de los muros del complejo  
– ¿eso es posible? – cuestiono el original  
– y eso lo pregunta quien tiene conocimiento del multiverso y varias formas de energía – comento sarcástica – esto del Chakra tiene muchos usos, en especial esto de los sellos… podrías decir que ya soy una experta en el Fuinjutsu jajaja – rio de forma arrogante, a pesar de que se escucho ególatra el hecho de estudiar el sellado Uzumaki y relacionarlo con lenguaje de programación no distanciaba mucho de la realidad, solo le faltaba la experiencia que se daba con los años para ser toda una erudita en estos – cof – tosió mientras recobraba la compostura – ¿entonces lo podrán hacer?  
– ¡Claro que sí! – Alzo el puño aquel clon que tenía el cinturón de herramientas – si solo entre dos construimos los dos edificios entre todos los clones lo tendremos antes de que regresen de esa misión  
– ¡Si! – gritaron todos los clones incluido el original, también se había emocionado  
– ¡Tú! – Rápidamente le tiro la oreja al original – tú vendrás conmigo  
– ay, ay, – se empezó a quejar este – duele  
– vamos, necesito que me ayudes para afinar mi prototipo de núcleo  
– pero suéltame – al decir aquella mas lo tiro hacia abajo – ¡auch!  
– esto te pasa por boca floja – no había olvidado lo de más temprano, así lo saco del dojo donde habían hecho la pequeña reunión y lo llevo al laboratorio solo al entrar lo soltó  
– me dolió – se sobaba la oreja mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos – ¿Cuál es el núcleo? – Miro varias esferas sobre una esfera, habían azules, rojas, verdes… había usado las joyas de la mina en sus pruebas  
– ninguna de esas – saco una un poco más pequeña – tuve problemas al recortar el diamante pero este tendría que bastar mientras encuentres más – le puso aquel diamante en forma esférica en las manos – luego de que la cargues quiero que la metas en este contenedor – este tenía forma de tubo y tenia dibujado de arriba abajo algunas hendiduras que parecían canales y otras que sobresaltaban, por un momento sintió que el Ki del presente se dividió  
– Listo – sujeto con cuidado aquella esfera, ahora destellaba con un leve tono celeste, Bra solo le miraba absorta… Pan tenía razón, el Ki de Ryuji era bastante puro – ¿Bra? – ya había guardado aquella esfera en el tubo y lo dejo en la mesa _– "es mi oportunidad" –_ pensó, solo para luego alborotar el cabello de la joven Brief, si bien termino aquello sintió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que lo derribo – auch… aunque dolió menos que el tirón de orejas jajaja – se quejo en el suelo  
– te puedes comportar como alguien de tu edad – le miro molesta, ese solo le miraba divertido  
– ya eres bastante fuerte – le sonrió – ¿ya puedes detectar mi Ki verdad? – la chica no dijo nada – solo con el hecho de saber utilizar Ki digamos que el cuerpo se adapta a este y aumenta un poco tu fuerza – explico mientras se levantaba  
– ya me había percatado – por un momento miro sus manos – ¿Qué tanto necesito para convertirme en super Saiyan?  
– por lo que me conto Pan, su padre y su abuelo lo usaron en medio de un ataque de furia…  
– Si, pero mi hermano y el tío de Pan tengo conocimiento de que jugando lo descubrieron – hizo una lave pausa para sonreir con nostalgia – mi hermano me dijo jugando pero sus juegos eran pelear uno con el otro… seguro en sus frustraciones de ir perdiendo lo despertaron  
– si eso es cierto en algún momento deberías de poder usarlo – hablo mientras se dirigía a la salida – ni que fuera tan sencillo como enfocar el Ki en la espalda o algo así  
– jajaja – aquello hizo reír a Bra – eso sería ridículo, con solo elevar mi Ki de forma uniforme me daría cuenta en que parte de mi cuerpo no circula como es debido y me enfocaría ahí para averiguar el por qué – miro el tubo que estaba cargado ya – solo termino con lo del sellado y voy a cenar, hoy te tocara preparar cena mientras tus clones juntan todo los materiales necesarios  
– ¡Cierto! – lo olvido Ryuji – hoy me tocara cocinar – salió corriendo emocionado a la cocina, era notorio que le gustaba preparar alimentos  
– veamos… – observo la mesa, sobre esta habían varias cosas, aquella laptop la tenía sobre un escritorio frente a otra pared y en la parte del centro había una carpa cubriendo su futuro transporte el cual aun estaba inconcluso. En una esquina de la mesa observo aquel extraño aro en el cual empezaba a trabajar su madre – metamo-aro – susurro pensativo – si use programación para eso de los sellos… ¿podría usar sellos para completar alguna pieza electronica? – pensó aquello un momento para luego dar un largo suspiro – recuerda lo que dijo mi madre… un proyecto a la vez… – se dijo así misma mientras colocaba aquel tubo en un agujero que estaba en la pared, al hacerlo varias líneas con escrituras entre estas cubrió por completo la pared, la primera fase de los sellos implementados en un circuito estaba en marcha, al parecer esa pared formaba parte de la que rodeaba el complejo Uzumaki, al ver aquello sonrió alegre, al parecer estaba funcionando su primer sellado complejo

Cuando regresaron Pan y Natsumi la pequeña científica prosiguió con su sellado, sus hermanas le miraron alegres, eso del sellado no solo le había gustado a Bra también se desenvolvía bien en estos, lo que ellas ignoraban era hasta que punto…

Cuanto completaron el sellado del muro y luego de una ligera cena de inmediato fueron a dormir, al día siguiente saldrían a primera hora de la mañana por lo que se acostaron temprano incluso Anko, pero esta despertó a media madrugada… por primera vez le preocupaba su equipo, tenia conocimiento que Ryuji por esas horas solía estar despierto y meditando en la sala, cual fue su sorpresa cuando entro a la sala y este seguía dormido

– eso si es raro – se acerco al mencionado, estaba dormido en el sofá – que yo recuerde ayer casi no hizo nada – hizo memoria, ni por que hizo una cantidad ridícula de almuerzos dejando la alacenas vacías era excusa de su cansancio, no pensaba despertarlo era raro verlo indefenso, en ese momento solo se sentó cerca de él, observo como de a poco su rostro mostraba algo que no había visto en este… sufrimiento… de a poco su pulso se aceleró conocía esa sensación… miedo… iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico, casi por instinto paso su mano en el cabello de este y le acomodo su cabeza en su regazo…

– Hikari… – susurro con nostalgia mientras su rostro volvía a la normalidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando el dormir

– " _¿Quién será ella?"_ – cuestiono para si Anko, luego giro a una ventana – _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ – se volvió a preguntar, si no fuera por la llegada de ellos seguro estuviera de misión en misión buscando pistas de Orochimaru, pero aquellas chicas que llegaron de la nada junto a la Uzumaki le mostraron algo que nunca vio necesario… una familia… normalmente mantenía a raya aquel sello maldito con el profundo odio que le guardaba a su anterior Sensei, por alguna razón aquella rutina no solo le había hecho olvidar ese odio, incluso aquel sello fue desplazado de su pensamiento diario… el que seria lo siguiente que enseñarles a las chicas Saiyan o con que saldrá en la cena el auto proclamado chef le ayudaba a olvidar la traición de quien alguna vez vio como a un padre… mientras intentaba recordar alguna otra ocasión donde fue feliz paso un par de horas y lo más cercano a esta fue cuando Orochimaru la saco del orfanato, recapitulo todo sobre este, nunca le dio un respiro en sus entrenamientos y solo le felicitaba cuando sacaba su lado sádico en combate… no le felicito cuando aprendió algún Jutsu o cuando logro completar alguna misión ella sola… solo mostraba una sonrisa egoísta, como tomando merito de sus pequeños logros… no estaba entrenando a un Genin o a una hija… afilaba un kunai para usarlo en el futuro…

– lo siento – se levanto de pronto Ryuji – ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – pregunto preocupado, era consciente de sus ataques de pánico por lo que no solía dormir mas de dos horas continuas  
– Aun falta un poco para que se levante Pan, recuerda es la primera en despertar – le respondió mientras se miraba la mano que le paso en el cabello – quien diría que el gran Shiryudo tiene miedo de las pesadillas – sonrió con malicia  
– gracias – solo atinó a decir – de verdad gracias – aquello por alguna razón hizo recapacitar a la mujer, esta quería seguir molestándolo con aquello pero no se atrevió  
– algo me dice que de verdad tenias un largo tiempo de no dormir como lo acabas de hacer ¿verdad? – le sonrió en respuesta – ¿Quién era Hikari? – mas que querer lastimarlo tenia curiosidad por la dueña de ese nombre  
– alguien con quien me apegue demasiado – bajo la mirada, entristeció  
– imagino que por eso no te quieres acomodar a un cuarto… ¿la extrañas verdad? – Afirmo con tristeza en esta ocasión el chico – Según comento Bra piensa hacer una remodelación y no importa lo que digas cada quien tendrá su habitación – le informo, este recupero su sonrisa y eso le extraño – pensé que te enojarías  
– nah… era más como una prueba… si no eran capaces de compartir el mismo cuarto sin conflictos su trabajo de equipo en algún momento fluctuaría – eso sorprendió a la chica – me sorprendió que lo siguieran compartiendo hasta ayer  
– ¿en qué te basas para decir eso? – exigió explicación la Kunoichi  
– lo he visto en los hermanos, se suelen estrechar los lazos al compartir habitación cuando son más jóvenes, ya cuando entran en la adolescencia quieren su propio espacio – hizo una pausa – ire a comer algo de cereal ¿te sirvo un poco? – ella asintió, aquello le molestaba un poco… él nunca preguntaba nada y respondía todo lo que le preguntaban, le siguió a la barra quería averiguar de una vez por todas por que hacia eso  
– te gusta hablar sobre ti pero no sobre los demás… seguro ni les has preguntado a ese par de niñas por el nombre de sus padres – ese negó mientras le servía un tazón con cereal – tampoco te habías dignado a preguntarle su edad, y eso de no hacerlo por ser chicas es mala excusa… ¿Qué es lo que evitas?  
– La verdad creo que Bra sospecha el porqué pero le faltan piezas para armar ese rompe cabezas jeje – sonrió nervioso  
– tsk, lo único que no sabe es lo que acabo de ver y lo de Hikari… – en ese momento lo entendió, no por nada Orochimaru la selecciono entre el resto de aquel orfanato – no quieres encariñarte demasiado de ellas… ¿cierto? – no respondió solo bajo la mirada – ¿acaso te piensas ir y dejarlas atrás? – Aquello le molesto, le recordó cuando Orochimaru le abandono – ¡¿Son una carga para ti?! – alzo la voz enfadada, en aquellos momentos ambos ignoraron la hora, es mas sin percatarse aquel equipo se escondía tras un muro desde que cambiaron de lugar, al igual que Naruto la emoción de salir de la aldea les hizo madrugar, sin que ambos supieran habían escuchado toda la conversación y Natsumi vio como Anko había tenido la cabeza de Ryuji en su regazo… eso le enfado y no fue a separarles solo porque sus hermanas le detuvieron. El mencionado no decía nada  
– no… claro que no… es que… – no sabia como explicarse  
– _"Algunas cosas son efímeras"_ – recordó Natsumi lo que dijo en aquella charla [4]  
– de verdad somos una carga – susurro triste Pan, aquello le empezaba a afectar… Bra estaba por salir y gritarles a ambos  
– ¡Par de idiotas! – grito de pronto la pelirroja mientras salía de su escondite, ambos adultos le vieron asustados, Anko pensó que solo era ella pero Ryuji tuvo que cerrar los ojos para sentir el aura de Pan, ella ya había aprendido a ocultar su Ki pero el aura era algo que no se puede esconder, por eso el cerraba los ojos no era para detectar el Ki, era para detectar el aura [5] el aura alegre de la misma en ese momento le invadía la tristeza  
– ¡Perdón! – se disculpó – Kai…  
– Si huyes ni te atrevas a regresar – le interrumpió Bra, ya le había visto desaparecer luego de decir aquella palabra dos veces – toma esto como una intervención… para ser alguien que vive un dia a la vez te asusta la muerte… pero no tu muerte… si no de quienes te rodean…  
– Efímero… eso dijiste – continuo Natsumi, Pan se había quedado sentada en el suelo recostada en el muro mientras se abrazaba las piernas – Las cosas son efímeras…  
– por eso te gusta la minería… pasas bajo tierra desapercibido para la mayoría sobre la superficie – explico Bra aquella afición que tenia – En vez de preocuparte de cuando moriremos mejor vive con nosotras ese día a día… – le miro amable, aquello si tomo en sorpresa a Ryuji – Pan levántate – le indico la peli azul mientras se arrodillo a su lado – para él nunca fuimos una carga – le intento animar – si fuéramos una carga la primera vez que nos separamos nos hubiera dejado atrás – con aquello la pelinegra alzo la vista, eso era cierto – no nos a entrenado mucho pero a quien consideras estorbo no le dedicas tiempo – la pequeña Son aun tenía dudas, aquello frustro a la Brief – te lo pongo así… no alimentaras hasta la saciedad a cualquiera – eso si lo entendió la joven  
– ¡Perdón! – se acerco el mencionado y se disculpaba mientras se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza frente a las chicas – lo que dijo Bra es cierto… nunca serán un estorbo para mi – no levantaba la cabeza – si he evitado ser mas atento no es porque no quiera… es porque algún dia tendremos que decir adiós… y si mueren por mi culpa… la ultima vez no soporte ese dolor y simplemente me rompí por dentro… aquello hizo que explotara destruyendo ese planeta en el proceso… y no me arrepiento de ello…  
– Eso de ser longevo es complicado – hablo Anko, se había comido su tazon de cereal viendo aquello  
– tu provocaste esto – susurro molesta Uzumaki – no cualquiera se acerca en tu peor momento y te ayuda a salir adelante – defendió al adulto que ahora se mantenía de rodillas frente a Pan, le había dado su tazón de cereal para que se sintiera mejor  
– ¿Quién te dejo atrás? – Hablo tranquila Bra mientras miraba a su Sensei – ¿Quién te considero una carga? – Aquello molesto a su maestra – en vez de lamentarte y buscar una estúpida venganza mejor demuéstrale lo que vales – le dijo algo parecido le dijo a Pan hacia mucho – demuéstrale que se equivoco y que eres mucho mejor de lo que incluso esperaba  
– déjenme adivinar… habían libros de auto ayuda o algo así en la biblioteca – menciono Ryuji mientras se levantaba a servir el desayuno  
– libros de sicología – contesto Natsumi – Bra insiste que lea uno que otro libro y lo he hecho jeje  
– ¿de verdad quien te lastimo así? – pregunto Ryuji, decidió hacerle caso a las chicas… viviría con ellas ese día a día – no es para ayudarte en tu venganza… es mas como medida de precaución si lo encontramos en el futuro  
– Orochimaru – al fin menciono aquel hombre que tanto odiaba – ese fue el maldito que me dejo atrás… y no solo eso – se bajo el cuello de la chamarra – también me dejo esto para ser un recipiente de este – aquello asombro a los presentes  
– Que horrible – dijeron Pan y Bra  
– Orochimaru… el Sannin desertor – respondió Natsumi  
– Bien lo dijiste – sonrio alegre el chico aquello confundió a las chicas – sujétenla, lo que hare le dolerá – las pequeñas le vieron confundidas – saben agárrenla entre las tres – la primera en reaccionar fue Natsumi que le sujeto los brazos  
– rápido – dijo quien empezó aquello  
– yo los pies – le sujeto ambos pies Pan  
– Bra sujétale la cabeza y deja aquella marca al descubierto – dijo Ryuji mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco con agua de su chaqueta  
– ¿Qué hacen? – se quejo la adulta – ¡Suéltenme!  
– créeme me costo que Dende-sama me diera tan solo una dosis de esta agua – abrió el frasco y vertió el contenido sobre la marca de la maldición – solo quienes son Kami-sama considera que deben ser salvados les entrega este regalo  
– _"¿Dende?"_ – Aquel nombre se le hizo familiar a Pan  
– ¡AH! – Grito de dolor Anko, sintió como aquella agua como si hubiera sido metal fundido caer en su cuello – ah… quema… – intento pasar su mano sobre la marca pero estaba bien sujeta, había sucumbido sin esfuerzo ante su propio equipo, sentía como algo se reunía en su cuello, fue como si le desgarraran la piel de la espalda – ¡ah! – Se volvió a quejar – la marca de a poco se evaporaba y junto a esta una pequeña silueta de una serpiente se desintegro el dolor fue tal que por un momento perdió la conciencia, solo entonces la soltaron

–¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Pregunto Bra  
–¿Con eso borraron mis sellos? – Cuestiono Natsumi  
–¿esta bien verdad? – dijo preocupada Pan  
– cálmense… esta es agua ultra sagrada – explico el adulto – es capaz de anular todo mal que habita en los seres vivos, a menos que este corrompido hasta la medula entonces será el peor veneno que pueda tocar jeje – rio nervioso  
– interesante – susurro Bra  
– ¿con eso borraste mis sellos? – volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja  
– No, tus sellos los borro el propio Dende-sama – le sonrió mientras le alborotaba el cabello, ella solo sonrió así fue como se conocieron – solo despierta Anko y nos vamos, así que preparen sus cosas  
– ¡llevare mis meriendas! – dijo alegre Pan mientras subía, ya se había recuperado… ese rasgo era heredado de su familia… solo por un momento algo malo les afectaba para regresar a la normalidad  
– iré a buscar algo cómodo para caminar – comento Bra – no pienso irme con estas botas… – siguió a Pan a la habitación  
– yo ya tengo todo listo – sonrió Natsumi – ¿Qué fue esa Hikari para ti? – le pregunto disimulando desinterés  
– jeje… ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Pregunto divertido, esta solo le miro  
– pues no me digas – le saco la lengua  
– solo digamos que fue la primera chica que me enseñó a querer… – sonrió con nostalgia al recordarla  
– por un momento pensé que no te gustaban – dijo burlona, en todo ese tiempo no había mostrado interés en las Kunoichi que encontraba, ni si quiera en su Sensei… era consciente de que esta era popular entre los Shinobis y lo cual por lo único que no la invitaban a salir era por que quienes se atrevían a verla de forma pervertida usaba el veneno de sus serpientes para paralizarlos por días… solo esperaba no competir con esta por Ryuji… – ¿Cómo era ella? – pregunto más curiosa  
– … – le miro serio un momento – porque tengo la impresión de que me quieres decir algo… – con aquello su interrogadora se sonrojo casi al mismo tono de su cabello  
– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada! – empecé a hablar rápido – ire a ver por que se tarda mi equipo – salió rápidamente de ahí  
– Jajaja – rio divertido – pensé que me preguntaría como la conocí – observo a Anko seguía dormida, al igual que este parecía descansar plácidamente – al parecer no era el único que necesitaba descansar – sonrió mientras veía a aquella mujer, dentro de poco les tocaría ir a la entrada de la aldea – creo que no fue muy buena idea hacer eso hoy jeje – a penas empezaba ese dia pero algo le decía que seria uno de los mas largos que viviría…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1]Lo del Ki le hacen mención en una parte de la serie, el solo ser consciente de este y el empezar a aprender a usarlo aumenta el nivel de peleade forma potencial. Y hay prueba de eso, al inicio de la saga de Bu, Videl luchaba demasiado para dejar fuera de combate a los criminales, uno de estos fue aquel que había secuestrado el alcalde solo para pelear con MísterSatán tuvo que dar un combo con todas sus fuerzas para noquearlo. En el torneo por falta de experiencia golpea con la misma arremetida a Spopovich (que tenia una complexión similar al criminal antes mencionado) y le dio la habilidad de ver su espalda. Sigo pensando que si hubiera seguido entrenado con Gohan fácilmente se hubiera puesto al mismo nivel de Krillin y no hubiera terminado como termino…  
2] lo sé lo de las gemas esta trillado, pero no por nada lo está… son perfectas y prácticas como almacenaje y fuente de energía.  
3] ¿metamo-aro? Para quien haya jugado Dragon Ball Fusions sabrá lo que viene… guiño… guiño… (casi desde el inicio mencione este objeto xD)  
4] Capitulo 8 para ser mas precisos  
5] Lo sé el Ki es la energía física, pero los guerreros Z no solo aprendieron a usar técnicas para aumentarla de forma temporal, también aprendieron a bajar su Ki y a ocultarlo. Mientras el aura sería el equivalente de encontrar cualquier ser vivo, todo lo que posee vida posee aura ya que proviene de su propia esencia no de su Ki o Chakra o Mana  
6] Recuerdan el agua ultra sagrada? Regreso en forma de frasco de un uso

 **Nota final**

Eh… si siempre tuve presente lo de los diamantes y las cadenas de diamantina (esa casualidad salió de la nada xD). Al parecer ser Kami-sama tiene sus ventajas xD. Creo que en esta ocasión casi todo lo que tenia que decir lo puse en los datos, ahora si… están por salir de la aldea y vivir su primera aventura… ¿sera que la misión subirá de rango? ¿se encontraran con el equipo de Naruto? ¿Pan compartira sus snacks con sus hermanas?... lo descubriremos la siguiente semana en el Kunai de las Kunoichis… me equivoque de programa digo en Saiyan & Shinobi…

P.D. Si tienen alguna pregunta son libres de hacerlas, siempre que no las considere spoiler respondere todas las que hagan.  
P.D. Gracias a Viruz Pirata por su apoyo! Lo difícil es el arranque, ya que este ya se dio casi por completo ya vendrán los arcos que nos interesan junto a algunos que se verán en sus momentos debido a los cambios causados por las invitadas… ¿sera que habrá nuevo villano?... quien sabe…


	13. Arbustos

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Arbustos**

Centinela

En la entrada de la aldea ya se encontraban Yugao vestía con la vestimenta Jounin estándar, se había amarrado el cabello con una cola de caballo y se despedía de un hombre con una fuerte tos, cuando este entraba de nuevo a la aldea hicieron acto de presencia el equipo 11  
– ¿Por qué no la despertamos? – se quejo Natsumi mientras observaba celosa como Ryuji llevaba en su espalda a Anko  
– Ya era tarde e igual fue su culpa que se quedara dormida – le respondió Bra  
– estas barras integrales están buenas – Pan se encontraba comiendo una barra artesanal de las cuales preparo junto a clon que hacia normalmente de cocinero  
– ¿En serio llenaste tu mochila con snacks? – pregunto el chico que cargaba en su espalda a la experta en serpientes, para su fortuna estaba lista para el viaje y solo quería hablar con Ryuji sobre la ruta y posibles planes de contingencia  
– la verdad no me gusta ir con las manos vacías – guardo lo que quedo de aquella barra, llevaba frutas ápex las cuales contenían mucha más fibra que las de la tierra – me acostumbre a llevar mi mochila con cosas necesarias… por lo menos para mí jeje – en sus antiguo viaje aprendió que esta era el mejor lugar para ocultar comida y siempre llevar consigo sus toallas sanitarias y algunas vendas con medicamentos ocultaba el olor de la misma

No paso mucho tiempo para que los Kages llegaran  
– Buenos días – saludo el líder de Konoha  
– ¡Buenos días! – saludaron todos al unisonó, en ese momento Anko bajo de la espalda de Ryuji y se puso a un costado de este rápidamente  
– Al parecer todos están listos – observo con cuidado al grupo de Shinobis que formaban parte de la escolta – allá afuera es peligroso, así que tengan cuidado y regresen a su hogar – sonrió amable el anciano – Esperare su retorno y los informes de misión, ahora… Equipo 11, Jugao-san y Shiryudo, vayan y completen su misión – cuando dijo aquello los que ya tenían experiencia en misiones saltaron a la rama más cercana y empezaron a avanzar saltando de una a otra

– ¡Esperen! – grito Bra mientras se elevo a la primera rama  
– no dijeron fuera – bufo molesta Pan mientras que igual se elevaba a la rama para luego ponerse junto a Bra – no sabía que era carrera ¿saltamos o volamos?  
– saltemos, no sería bueno gastar energía de forma innecesaria – la joven Brief aun no se acostumbraba a la técnica del vuelo, mientras aprendía a volar choco un par de veces con los árboles, sabía que si volaba a demasiada velocidad se repetiría aquello  
– Entendido – empezaron a saltar rápidamente, aquella velocidad era un poco baja para Pan pero para Bra era bastante notoria, había entrenado lo mejor que pudo pero no se acostumbraba por completo a la actividad física a pesar que aumento de forma considerable su velocidad y resistencia  
– ah… – Ryuji se había quedado atrás con los brazos como si cargara algo, cosa que extraño al anciano que seguía presente  
– cof – tosió para llamar su atención – al parecer te han dejado atrás  
– sé que es liviana pero… ¿cuando se bajo? – hablo para si el hombre que parecía menor – no se preocupe, deje que se adelantaran – sonrió mientras empezó a caminar – no se porte mal Hokage–sama – se despidió antes de empezar a trotar  
– … – analizo aquello – por la desventaja que lleva pensaran que está rezagado y si se da un ataque sorpresa para suplantarlo se llevaran una mala sorpresa… – volvió a sonreír el anciano – Anko pensó bien esa alineación

Quienes iban enfrente eran Yugao y Anko, seguidas de cerca por el joven Kage y tras de este Natsumi  
– ¿Yugao–sama podemos cambiar de posición un momento? – le pregunto la pelirroja a la mujer que iba enfrente, esta no contesto solo se atraso un poco y Natsumi dio un gran salto para ubicarse junto a Anko – ¿Sensei fingió estar dormida todo el tiempo? – cuestiono a la chica con cabello violeta  
– me desperté un poco antes de llegar a la entrada – explico – fue la primera vez que alguien me cargo – hablo sin darle mucha importancia – pensé aprovechar eso un poco más jeje  
– mmph – aquello no convencía de todo a la Uzumaki – ¿no tiene nada que ver que Ryuji le quito la marca?  
– Espera – aquello si sorprendió a la mujer – ¿No fue un sueño? – desde que se despertó se sintió diferente, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima pero eso se lo atribuyo al pequeño desayuno que tuvo, por un momento pensó en detenerse y exigir explicaciones pero estaba en medio de una importante misión – cuando nos detengamos para descansar en la noche quiero todos los detalles – le miro seria de reojo a la pequeña pelirroja _– ¿Por qué me ayudo? ¿Qué quiere de mí? –_ se cuestiono internamente Anko, una vida de desconfianza pesaba en ella

Luego de aquello no volvieron a cruzar palabra, ese hecho molesto a Natsumi sin saber muy bien el motivo y Anko buscaba respuestas de por qué lo haría, Yugao al ser Anbu había prestado atención aquello… como misión adicional el Hokage le pidió con detalle cómo se relacionaba el equipo 11 y Ryuji, le preocupaba su "nieta" los sucesos del mes cambiaron muchas cosas en su vida. Se detuvieron unos momentos para esperar al resto del equipo y almorzar, no esperaron mucho solo el tiempo que consideraron suficiente debido a quien escoltaban, Natsumi dejo un clon en el lugar con el almuerzo de Ryuji, durante el día viajaría alejado del grupo para que él protegiera la retaguardia de este y solo en la noche se incorporaría al mismo. Aquel almuerzo lo disfrutaron bastante el Kazekage y la Anbu, el equipo 11 estaba acostumbrado a esa comida pero no dejaban de lado que esta era muy bien preparada. Solo en el ocaso se detuvieron, mientras que Pan fue la encargada de reunir leña Bra tuvo el infortunio de descubrir cómo iban al baño…  
– ¡No lo hare entre los matorrales! – Grito molesta  
– no creo que aguantes los tres días de viaje a Kirigakure para ir al baño – le respondió Yugao, grave error…  
– Si tú quieres hazlo en estos… – le miro molesta, se acerco a la mochila de Pan, ignoro sus snacks y el botiquín que ella llevaba, en una de sus bolsas ella guardaba un pequeño estuche con capsulas de emergencia, siempre le dijo a su hermana que llevaba ese estuche pero a la distraída se le olvidaba, en este solo habían dos capsulas, una que era una pequeña tienda con lo necesario para una emergencia por si se lastimaban y la otra que tenia dibujada un pequeño toilette – yo usare esto – presiono la capsula y la arrojo no muy lejos una nube de humo salió de esta y una pequeña habitación salió de la nada, en la puerta tenia dibujado el clásico símbolo de baño. Si bien solo apareció la Brief entro y hecho llave – el grupo de Shinobis quedaron impactados, de aquella nube de humo apareció un baño

– Hasta que los alcance – recién llegaba Ryuji, en su espalda tenia clavado unos cuantos Kunai los cuales nadie vio al esperar una explicación de donde salió aquel cuarto de baño, el recién llegado sin más se puso a un lado de la entrada como haciendo fila  
– ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritaron los ninja  
– pos hago fila para el baño, ya será la hora de la cena y me tengo que lavar bien las manos – respondió alegre  
– quería pescar algo pero esta cosa me ataco – Natsumi llegaba con un jabalí sobre su espalda – ¡un baño! – dejo a un lado de donde preparo Pan la fogata lo que sería la cena de esa noche, se acerco a Ryuji – ¿Puedo ir antes? – este solo dio un paso atrás – quise ir antes de pescar pero eso me ataco – señalo el jabalí  
– genial… pero eso solo alcanzara para Pan jajaja – rio divertido  
– ¡¿Que están diciendo de mi?! – grito la mencionada mientras dejaba caer dos troncos de gran tamaño – boom – aquello retumbo un poco, vio la fila – ¿Ryuji me dejas ir primero? – le miro un poco suplicante este igual dio un paso atrás – gracias

Anko ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, por alguna razón incluso Natsumi participaba en las incoherencias que hacían sus hermanas  
– ¿alguien me puede decir de donde salió el baño? – pidió explicación Yagura  
– no preguntes solo has la fila – respondió Ryuji – si quieres toma mi lugar iré a buscar hierbas para la cena – sonrió divertido mientras se retiraba  
– uf… ya que – hizo la fila tras la joven Pan  
– listo – salió bastante aliviada Bra, observo la fila y la ultima en esta era Anko  
– ¿no hará fila Yugao–san? – le dijo sarcástica, esta solo le miro seria  
– Permiso – dijo al entrar Natsumi  
– Pan… eran ramas no arboles enteros… – dijo Bra mientras se sentaba en uno de estos  
– ah… pues escuche mal jeje – rio nerviosa – no te preocupes, sembré varias semillas de estos cerca para reponerlos – Goku le enseño eso como el abuelo Gohan se lo enseño a este, no por nada la montaña Paoz conservaba el bosque a su alrededor a pesar de que sus habitantes cortaban arboles para usar como leña o de construcción [1]  
– bueno al menos me das una excusa de probar esto – saco un kunai con sellos de viento en su mango, se levanto de nuevo – ¡Hya! – bajo el kunai de arriba hacia abajo luego de activar el sello con su Chakra, un extremo del tronco de partió, Bra solo sonrió orgullosa de que aquello funciono, luego sin mucho esfuerzo lo rodo hasta donde seria la fogata, con el mismo kunai marco sobre el tocón de madera eso desgasto el Kunai pero dejo marcado una cuadricula en este, Bra junto sus dedos índices – Futon: Corte – al decir aquello el tronco fue cortado la mayoría de este quedo alrededor de una hoguera, no por nada Bra se tomo su tiempo dibujando con ese Kunai – bueno ustedes enciéndanla – se sentó de nuevo mientras sacaba una piedra de afilar de su porta kunai – yo ya la prepare – empezó a sacarle de nuevo punta al Kunai tal cual lápiz recién usado  
– ¿Anko que les estas enseñando a tus estudiantes? – Pregunto Yugao a la misma  
– Bra es autodidacta – explico – le gusta leer y pasa más tiempo en su taller que entrenando con el resto del equipo  
– ¡Aprendió eso por su cuenta! – Dijo asombrado Yagura – los ninja de Konoha están muy bien preparados  
– Si – le respondió sonriendo Anko – _"por eso fuimos la primera opción del Hokage, quería demostrar a Kirigakure la siguiente generación de Shinobis"_ – pensó Anko, no estaba tan errada pero la verdadera razón era poner a prueba la fuerza de su equipo y sus métodos de enseñanza

– Estos bosques son geniales – regresaba Ryuji con varias plantas y tubérculos – están llenos de comida, miro la fila y fijo su vista en Anko y Yugao que se había puesto en la misma – saben ustedes dos se parecen un poco ¿no son familia de casualidad? – Pregunto mientras hacía fila de nuevo  
– hasta donde tenga conocimiento no – respondió Yugao  
– déjame adivinar… también huérfana – dijo sin darle mucha importancia Anko  
– como muchos en la aldea – respondió la misma, en ese momento Natsumi salió y avanzo la fila  
– ¿puedo intentar hacer la cena? – pregunto la pelirroja  
– mientras sea comestible adelante – respondió su Sensei  
– ¿Qué? – se pensó quejar Ryuji – yo quería hacerla  
– es nuestra misión así que nosotras nos encargamos – respondió Bra mientras extendía un poco aquel pergamino, del mismo invoco unos sartenes, una mesa para cortar y varios cuchillos, cubiertos y platos; luego guardo de nuevo el pergamino – que bueno que compre la mayoría de estas cosas para cuando saliéramos  
– El que sigue – salió rápidamente Pan, a diferencia de las dos ocupantes anteriores no se preocupaba mucho por cómo se veía por lo que solo entro a hacer lo necesario y a limpiarse un poco – ¡Quiero ayudar! – Pan se acerco donde Natsumi que empezó a limpiar las plantas que Ryuji llevo  
– creo que voy – entro con cierto temor Yagura, ya dentro de aquella habitación parecía un baño de una casa normal, con su ducha, una tina, el lavamanos y un… toilette demasiado bajo? [2] no paso mucho para que saliera – esa cosa me limpio… el agua estaba tibia pero fue raro – a la par del baño estaba una leve explicación de cómo usarlo – nunca me había sentido tan limpio… – aquello extraño a Anko, era sabedora de los inventos de su estudiante  
– bueno voy – inhalo antes de entrar para su sorpresa esa habitación no tenía ningún olor incluso luego de que varios le ocuparan, luego de unos diez minutos salió – espero que instale uno de esos en la casa… Yugao-san de toca – esta se acerco a la puerta con cierta duda – solo entra – le empujo divertida mientras cerraba – milagro que no te has hecho encima – le dijo a Ryuji al ser el último en la fila  
– jeje solo quería lavarme las manos en primer lugar, pero igual hay que aprovechar el momento ¿no?  
– cierto… a propósito… más noche quiero hablar contigo – le susurro, por un instante la oreja de Natsumi parecía antena parabólica que le escucho  
– entendido – le sonrió  
– el baño… ¡esa cosa me ataco! – Se quejo la ultima chica al entrar cuando salió  
– no exagere – se acerco Bra – seguro no se espero que limpiara  
– Bueno voy yo – entro Ryuji, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando salió – bueno eso fue… interesante jajaja – rio divertido  
– Ryuji ven un momento – le señalo la joven Brief que le siguiera tras aquella habitación – este es el tanque de agua – en ese lugar un tubo había perforado el suelo unos metros para desaguar su contenido y pegado al muro habían varios cilindros conectados, solo el primero parecía haberse vaciado un poco – ¿puedes volver a llenarlo de agua antes de guardarlo? – cerro la válvula del cilindro y le saco, eso le sorprendió. Hace un año aquello se le dificultaba pero ahora no sentía que pesara nada a pesar de tener la mitad lleno  
– enseguida – tomo aquel cilindro y se lo puso sobre el hombro – no incendien el lugar mientras regreso – sonrió divertido  
– jaja que gracioso – dijo sarcástica Bra  
– no lo digo por ti… lo digo por ellas – señalo una llamarada que salía de la fogata, le habían echado mas leña y sus hermanas le estaban dando viento para que se preparara más rápido la cena…  
– ¡hijas de…! – se retiro para golpear a sus hermanas – ¡Par de impacientes!

No paso mucho para que el chico regresara e instalara aquel cilindro de agua, Bra fue de nuevo a cuarto y mantuvo presionado un botón hasta que el cuarto le cubriera una nube de humo y en su lugar apareciera una capsula la cual tomo y la guardo decidió llevarla consigo, esta la llevaría a partir de entonces junto al recuerdo de su padre… una capsula con la nave de gravedad aumentada que usaba para entrenar… aun no se animaba a sacarla y estudiarla, ese lugar le recordaba bastante al Príncipe de los Saiyan. Para la mala fortuna de los ajenos al equipo 11 Natsumi quemo la cena… no por completo aun era comestible, por un momento Bra pensó en pedirle a Ryuji que hiciera algo con el resultado de aquel guiso, pero ya había asumido que seria responsabilidad del equipo así que se abstuvo de hacerlo. Ya todos estaban sentados en los troncos que usaron de banca con una porción de aquella cena, el color y el olor de esta era extraño incluso para quien lo preparo  
– debí dejar que Ryuji cocinara – Natsumi observaba un poco triste su porción  
– ¡Itadakimasu! – alzo la voz Pan antes de empezar a comer – esta bueno – le sonrió a su hermana  
– No esta tan malo – Bra se comía su porción  
– de hambre no moriremos – le sonrió Anko, mientras probaba su porción. Yagura y Yugao no se quejaron, la verdad era que no estaba tan malo solo Ryuji aun estaba observando su plato y eso era lo que entristecía a Natsumi  
– ¡Te lo puedes comer de una vez! – le grito Bra al ver el comportamiento de su hermana  
– … ta bien – la pelirroja esta expectante de su opinión, abrió los ojos – sabes esta rico… si se hubiera espesado bien la salsa junto a un arroz blanco seria un buen curry – al escuchar aquello suspiro aliviada la pelirroja – aun así yo quería cocinar…  
– ya que insistes con eso mejor lava los platos – le ordeno Bra mientras le miraba fijamente  
– no me mires así… lo hare jeje – rio nervioso, aquello le pareció curioso a Yagura como era posible que alguien que le venció con relativa facilidad se doblegara con alguien que fácilmente tendría la mitad de edad de su edad

Alzaron tres tiendas, una exclusiva delMizukage una para los Genin del equipo 11 y la ultima para las Jounin, aquello extraño a los Shinobis ajenos a ellos. El propio Ryuji explico que podría pasar días sin dormir, como últimamente a descansado de forma regular no seria problema que hiciera de guardia el solo durante el tiempo que dure misión, luego de aquella explicación Yagura entro a su tienda para dormir tranquilo, esas semanas habían sido de mucho debate con los acuerdos con Konoha pero había logrado su objetivo una alianza con la misma y que Shiryudo le acompañara para debatir con la líder de los rebeldes. El trio de hermanas se pelearon por quien haría turno con Ryuji pero Anko les mando a dormir a las tres, solo Anko y Yugao se turnarían un turno, empezando por Anko, le insistió con aquello a la Kunoichi de confianza de Sarutobi. Mientras paso aquello Ryuji encontró una roca lo bastante grande para apoyarse y parecía tener en su vista el pequeño campamento, aquello alivio a Yugao, ella desconfiaba un poco de Anko por ser alumna de Orochimaru como quienes perdieron a un conocido o un familiar por los experimentos del mismo que hizo de forma clandestina en Konoha… caso contrario de Ryuji, quien incluso le detuvo de cometer suicidio. Observaba el cielo estrellado cuando Anko se acerco a este

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – le interrogo sin más, a diferencia de esa madrugada se aseguro que nadie más a parte de aquel chico le escuchara, le miro mas severa – ¿Por qué me quitaste esto? – señalo su cuello, le exigía respuestas  
– ¿Por qué tiene que haber un por que para todo? – cerro los ojos de forma relajada  
– porque nadie ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio – se sentó frente a este, si no hablaba por las buenas haría que hablara con Sake – ¿Quieres un poco? – no espero respuesta y le sirvió un vaso del Sake que llevaba para ella, si tenía que emborracharlo para sacarle la verdad a costa de uno de sus mejores sakes lo haría  
– sabes, no soy mucho de estas bebidas – observo unos momentos aquel vaso, le dio unos cuantos sorbos  
– primera vez que escucho a un hombre decir eso jaja – rio divertida Anko mientras le llenaba el vaso de nuevo – en serio… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Nunca te lo pedi, si crees que te mirare de otra forma estas equivocado – empezó a hablar más relajada, sabía que cuando se ponía tenso o nervioso daba respuestas pero eran bastante ambiguas  
– bueno… te ayude porque creo en las segundas oportunidades… – empezó a hablar – a mí se me concedió… y dos veces… cuando Bulma me saco de donde me encontró y cuando encontré a Hikari, sentí esa calidez que nunca había sentido, cito "A veces basta que uno ayude realmente para cambiar al mundo" no se puede decir que era una doctora, pero le deje usar mi cuerpo para que perdiera el miedo de cortar. Empezó a salvando animales pequeños, luego ganado… después personas… pero una de las que salvo fue quien la condeno de bruja… – guardo silencio un momento  
– ¿Brujeria? Eso es ridículo…  
– lo sé… pero igual existen… – Anko le miro sorprendida – sus cualidades mágicas son increíbles, pero por lo mismo son casos tan aislados que nunca he conocido una – sonrió – aquel día me pidió ir por mas hierbas medicinales, a veces estas crecen en lugares bastante inhóspitos, por lo que cuando me di cuenta de que su Ki empezó a bajar fui lo más rápido que pude donde ella… pero ya era tarde… me despidió con una sonrisa y con "¿aun así me amas?" – Aun le dolía un poco ese recuerdo, guardo silencio unos minutos  
–… – Anko no sabía que decir, había visto la fuerza del chico… seguro se sintió tan impotente no haber podido salvar aquella persona que le estaba enseñando como vivir de forma tranquila… – ¿les mataste?  
– de forma indirecta… – susurro – me sentí tan roto por dentro – se puso una mano sobre el pecho – no lo recuerdo con exactitud… pero deje salir todo aquello de mi… imagino que en un grito – se rasco una mejilla al decir eso – cuando lo hice explote… no solo destruí lo que me rodeaba… conmigo exploto el planeta jeje – rio nervioso, Anko en lugar de asustarse o de regañarlo le abrazo, sabía que era perderlo todo… sus padres murieron durante la segunda guerra aun era bastante joven cuando sucedió aquello pero debido a este hecho fue como termino en aquel orfanato

– Por eso no te quieres acercar ni a ellas ni a mi… pero si nos sigues ayudando nosotras seremos que nos acerquemos a ti – le explico  
– jeje… les ayudo con la esperanza de que luego ustedes ayuden entre si y a quienes les rodean… ¿te puedo decir algo sin que se los comentes? – seguía con los ojos cerrados, no hace mucho separaron el abrazo y cuando se reacomodaba Anko le tiro para que usara su regazo de almohada  
– adelante, créeme que si les contara algo tendría que comentar que de nuevo de volví a dejar usar mi regazo como almohada… – ella ya se había percatado de los sentimientos de la Uzumaki – sabes Natsumi se molesto cuando nos vio así – comento para ver cómo reaccionaba  
– la verdad yo también lo estaría… – se asombro Anko – es tan cómodo… deberías dejar que se acostara en tu regazo –  
– idiota – susurro luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, examino con la vista el resto del cuerpo del chico pero no mostraba signos de depravación ni excitación – ¿Cómo tuviste esposa y sigues siendo tan idiota?  
– no era mi esposa… se podría decir que empezábamos con nuestra relación y la tomábamos con calma…  
– ¿Qué? – Quedo perpleja Anko – ¿entonces no…?  
– ¿no qué? – Pregunto confundido Ryuji  
–… – Anko le miro molesta y sonrojada… le haría decirlo – ¿trece mil años y no sabes que son relaciones sexuales?  
– ah… eso… si, lo sé… pero no se me va la vida pensando en eso – respondió sin darle mucha importancia  
– espera… ¿nunca lo hiciste con Hikari?  
– nop… ella era una sirvienta le ayude a escapar de su "dueño" llevándola al otro lado del planeta, actuó raro cuando conseguí donde pasar la noche… sollozaba mientras se desvestía y subía a la cama… siempre esperando a que pasara algo… lo cual nunca pasaba jajaja – rio divertido, Ryuji no se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo… pero Anko si… aquella chica sufría abusos… y él le saco de ese infierno… – con el tiempo me fue contando varias cosas pero no por que lloraba y no pensaba obligarla, una noche no pude más y solo le abrace mientras lloraba… simplemente se durmió… luego me dejo usar su regazo de almohada y creo que me acostumbre a eso – sonrió con nostalgia – viví con ella alrededor de 20 años, los cuales fui bastante feliz  
– … – le miro seria unos minutos – ¿me estás diciendo que podríamos compartir habitación y no me harías nada?  
– Lo más probable es que no pase nada de nada…  
– ¿me estás diciendo fea?  
– te acabaste el sake ¿verdad? – aquello era cierto el chico solo bebió los primeros sorbos del inicio e ignoro la bebida la cual Anko sin darse cuenta se la bebió por completo – para ser una fémina humana eres hermosa – le sonrió  
– idiota – susurro, con aquella última línea le recordó que era extraterrestre – cuando regresemos hablare con las chicas… ya se me ocurrió algo – sonrió maliciosa – pero ¿que eras lo que me querías decir?  
– a ver si lo recuerdas en la mañana jeje – rio divertido, lo que este ignoraba que las Kunoichis eran entrenadas para sacar información de cualquier forma, entre estas la seducción y la bebida… Por ser usualmente más débiles que los hombres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no significaba que no tuvieran ingenio… por esto eran las indicadas para las misiones de asesinato. – Hace un par de días en la mina encontré fragmentos de nucleó – Anko alzo una ceja – es de los metales más resistentes de un planeta, son necesarios para reparar mi nave… y lo podría hacer – aquello si asusto a Anko, se podría marchar en cualquier momento – pero en lugar de eso quiero hacer un arma… ¿con que arma eres buena?  
– un arma… ¿para mí? ¿Por qué? – le seguía ayudando  
– eres la ninja con más experiencia de nosotros, igual como agradecimiento por esto – con aquello se sonrojo un poco – una vez le pedi a Bulma que me dejara dormir en su regazo y pues… digamos que termine dormido entre rocas lunares jeje – de un golpe el familiar más cercano de Bra le había mandado a la luna… con eso ultimo Anko pensó que esa afamada Bulma era bastante fuerte.  
– dejame pensarlo… mañana a primera hora te digo – con aquello quedo pensativa la experta en serpientes.

No volvieron a cambiar palabras, la Kunoichi se dedico a hacer su turno y cuando termino aquel chico se volvió a recostar en la roca mientras Anko despertaba a Yugao para el cambio, esta solo salió y miro por unos momentos a Ryuji seguía en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados por lo que se le acerco molesta

– ¿no has patrullado? – a quien le pregunto solo negó con la cabeza – ¿así cuidas a tu compañeras? Pensé que si te preocupaban  
– no necesitas usar los ojos para ver – le respondió – y por ellas es que desde hace rato estoy así – a pesar de parecer relajado había ampliado su rango de búsqueda para detectar cualquier cosa que se acercara a un kilometro, eran pocas auras que se movían de un lado a otro y no se acercaban ni a cien metros por los cuales no se alertaba – relájate ¿siempre eres tan seria?  
– es deber de un Anbu ocultar sus sentimientos – respondió mientras se sentaba en la roca viendo en la dirección opuesta  
– al hacer eso solo te impones un límite… – comento calmado  
– no lo creo… nos ayuda a analizar la situación y actuar como es debido – mantenía su voz neutra  
– o como te han impuesto – contesto más molesto, esa charla le empezaba a recordar a Danzo  
– lo importante es proteger las vidas y los intereses de Konoha – con aquello Ryuji se levanto, no podía marcharse como con Danzo  
– ¿y tu vida? ¿Tus intereses? – le sujeto por los hombros mientras le encaraba, a pesar de que tenia sus ojos cerrados vio el vacio en aquellos ojos marrones – ¿aquel chico con tos de perro no es nada para ti? – al mencionarlo vio un leve destello en sus ojos, al ver aquello suspiro aliviado mientras la soltaba aun había esperanza para ella desde su punto de vista – hay muchas cosas… ¿rotas? – dijo con duda – en Konoha… ¿Cómo siguen de pie?  
– por la voluntad de… – Ryuji no la dejo terminar, cerro sus labios con su dedo índice este giro la cabeza varias veces en varias direcciones – ¿Qué pasa?  
– Nos han rodeado… – respondió serio – seguro viene un ataque sorpresa…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1]Cosa que estoy seguro que paso, al principio del Z se muestran tanto la casa del abuelo Gohan como de Goku, y más delante la de Gohan (por lo menos en el GT) la casita del abuelo Gohan paso a ser una especie de altar que conservo Goku para recordar quien le crio.  
2] ya saben de esos baños japoneses que están tan automatizados que solo les falta decir tu nombre y poner tu canción favorita mientras estas en tus negocios xD  
3] y de a poco van saliendo a flote los pasados…

 **Nota final  
** Me divierto cuando escribo comedia… o por lo menos lo que yo considero gracioso jeje… El mundo Shinobi esta lleno de desconfianza y odio que provoco Zetsu… todo lo contrario a la tierra de Dragon Ball quien estaba gobernada por un perro (lo digo en el sentido amable de la palabra) en toda la serie el único enemigo de la misma fueron los R&R pero viendo de lo que eran capaces los soldados de la tierra hubieran sido capaces de salir victoriosos, pero aparte de eso… nada… no hay discriminación por que un chico (o chica) perro vaya a la escuela (puto comic Fur la fea :v ) incluso un chico Zorro estafo a Goku no una si no dos veces y este mismo se arrepintió :'v (no recuerdo si es relleno pero es dragon ball incluso su relleno es bastante aceptable) regresando al tema… incluso los dinosaurios son aceptados… que la evolución les haya hecho desaparecer es otra cosa xD

No por que Dragon Ball sea sencilla significa que sea mala, esta ayudo a entender que la tierra tenia sus deportes y que respetaban las artes marciales como algo de culto al punto de realizar sus torneos de manera mundial (no por nada como incentivo cuando regresaron el premio del primer lugar era mucho mayor y también premiaban al resto a diferencia del inicio que solo el primero ganaba e igual Goku se lo comia en la cena xD) bueno para finalizar…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Creo que en este capitulo se respondió la duda que planteaste en tu comentario anterior… la verdad luego de Steven Universe pensé que si lo estaría jeje… con respecto a Tora… es como una misión repetible en los juegos, todos los días se escapa y todos los días esta en la lista de misiones y también tengo algo reservado para esta… Ya llegaremos a la parte de los exámenes Chunin y veras que pasara con la mina jeje… creeme luego de que el equipo 7 y 11 regresen de las misiones habrá fiesta (no es spoiler ya que se explico que Ryuji siempre busca excusas para cocinar)

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo dia jeje…


	14. Emboscada

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Emboscada**

Kirigakure

– por la voluntad de… – Ryuji no la dejo terminar, cerro sus labios con su dedo índice este giro la cabeza varias veces en varias direcciones – ¿Qué pasa?  
– Nos han rodeado… – respondió serio – seguro viene un ataque sorpresa…

Yugao al escucharlo uso una pose de manos y por un momento enfoco su Chakra en los ojos, parecían destellar un momento y observo a su alrededor pero no observo nada a tan poca distancia  
– ¿estas seguro de eso? – le cuestiono  
– si… un gran grupo se acerco y nos han encerrado en un circulo de 300 metros de radio, me fue mas fácil detectarlos gracias que no me he movido de este lugar desde hace rato – se había puesto de nuevo donde se recostó  
– ¿Cuántos son? – pregunto para elaborar un plan, si no eran muchos podrían hacer algo  
– Sin contar a los tres mas fuertes… setenta… se están acercando despacio… creo que tendríamos alrededor de tres horas antes de estar a distancia para que arrojen algo…  
– despertare al resto…  
– déjales dormir un par de horas más – le interrumpió  
– pero… – le miro seria, este le miro igual – si alguien muere tu serás el responsable ¿entendido?  
– si, ¿la misión es llevar a Yogurt a Kirigakure cierto? – Lajounin asintió, pareció pensarlo un momento – si intervengo Bra se molestara…  
– ¿Qué estas pensando? – Pareció alarmarse – aun si Lord Yagura combate serian 10 para cada uno… pero desconociendo las capacidades de el trió de novatas puede que nos toquen 15 y eso considerando que entre las tres venzan a 10… y eso sin contar a los tres individuos que mencionaste  
– … – luego de unos minutos los cuales analizo la situación – me esta doliendo la cabeza… esto de pensar no es lo mío jajaja – rio divertido antes de que Yugao lo viera con un tic en el ojo, ahora comprendía por que las chicas le golpearan de forma ocasional – espera se han detenido, parece que se alinean…  
– seguro atacaran al amanecer cuando confirmen su objetivo… – aquella situación le tenso, aun faltaban varias horas para el amanecer, caso contrario su compañero que se había vuelto a recostar – … no importa lo que digas, les despertare  
– lo único que harás es que no descansen como es debido – respondió relajado – si fueran combates uno contra uno podría encargarme yo solo… como en el camino jeje – Yugao recordó aquello cuando les alzanzotenia varias kunais clavadas en la espalda – pero al final solo era unos ladrones, solo les ignore y seguí avanzando  
– ¿no llevaban una banda ninja encima? – Cuestiono la Anbu  
– no, solo armas… y la ropa claro jeje

Mientras la Anbu verificaba la información el chico parecía meditar sobre lo que tendría que hacer luego de un par de horas y para suerte de los vigías las chicas salieron de su tienda  
– quiero ir a pescar o cazar algo grande – comento Natsumi  
– hay que desayunar bien, si nos apresuramos hoy al anochecer llegamos a Kirigakure – comento Bra  
– quisiera ir a entrenar antes del desayuno – estiro los brazos Pan  
– ¡Buenos días! – Les saludo con una sonrisa Ryuji  
– Buenos días – respondieron al unisonó, Bra observo una seria mirada en la peli violeta que acompaño al chico en el segundo turno de guardia – ¿Sucede algo Yugao-san? – Pregunto Bra  
– que una despierte a Anko y otra a Yagura-sama – al decir aquello Pan entro en la tienda de Anko y Natsumi en la del Mizukage, mientras que este ultimo salio bastante descansado la cara de sueño de Anko le saco una sonrisa divertida a su equipo – Al parecer nos han rodeado…  
– ¡¿Qué?! – aquella información asusto a Anko, hizo unos sellos de invocación – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – alzo la voz esperando que una de sus serpientes saliera… pero no apareció nada – ¿Qué demonios? – lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez utilizo su otro brazo – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – De nuevo nada… – ¡Ryuji! – grito molesta mientras se movió tan rápido que nadie vio en qué momento lo levanto del suelo y le agitaba de forma violenta – ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! – lo alzo mientras esperaba respuesta  
– ah – en sus ojos se dibujaron unas espirales – seguro lo de ayer en la madrugada fue muy intenso – respondió mareado, con aquello no solo Anko y Yugao se sonrojaron también lo hizo el Mizukage por como lo dijo sonó que había sido una noche apasionada, el equipo 11 sabia que no fue así, igual Anko pero la vergüenza de esta rápidamente se convirtió en furia  
– ¡IDIOTA! – lo azoto contra el suelo con tal fuerza que ella misma desconocía, se levanto una gran nube de polvo que no solo asusto a los presentes también a los ninjas que se acercaban para confirmar su objetivo que se vieron forzados a detenerse y esperar confirmación de sus ninja sensores

Cuando la nube de polvo de disipo se observo como Anko observaba sus manos extrañada de aquella fuerza que parecía competir con la Sannin de las babosas, Ryuji aparecía en el centro de un cráter mientras imitaba la pose de alumno más débil de la escuela tortuga [1] parecía estar fuera de combate pero de a poco se compuso  
– Eso si dolió – con dificultad se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza – al parecer perdiste ese Jutsu pero los entrenamientos al parecer han estado funcionando  
– podemos enfocarnos en el problema – volvió a hablar la Anbu – supuestamente son alrededor de 70 ninjas sin contar a los lideres de cada batallón que al parecer son tres y juzgando por la hora atacaran al amanecer… ¿Qué haremos?

Con aquello la mayoría guardo silencio unos momentos, los adultos pensaban en como salir de esa mientras Pan se quejaba mentalmente que no desayunarían…  
– Huyan y déjenme atrás – hablo el Mizukage – seguro vienen por mi y algún sensor les ha de haber confirmado que estoy aquí…  
– Esa no es opción – interrumpió Yugao – nuestra misión es llevarlo a Kirigakure a costa de nuestra vida de ser necesario  
– ¡Ya se perdieron muchas vidas por mi culpa! – Alzo la voz el joven de cabello color crema – no hagan que mi carga sea más pesada  
– sin mis invocaciones no estoy tan seguro cuanto podría aguantar – comento Anko  
– ¿Yugao-sama exactamente quien es? – interrumpió Bra la charla de los adultos, Natsumi y Pan solo se encontraban a la expectativa  
– Soy el Mizukage, el líder de la aldea… por eso vienen tras de mí – no considero sensato ocultar la información más aun luego de establecer su alianza  
– eso explicaría por qué son tantos… – empezó a frotar su barbilla  
– podríamos colocar trampas y resistir mientras alguno de nosotros va a la aldea por refuerzos – comento Yugao  
– mal, ni yo y ni mi equipo esta entrenado para luchar con trampas por doquier… – desde un inicio su equipo era de asalto, combate directo… solo ella por su estatus de Jounin el cual ahora peligraba un poco por su falta de invocación la cual le ayudaba para el rastreo e incluso combatir  
– ¿y si solo hablamos? – Comento Ryuji, Bra había pensado en eso pero por la desconfianza del mundo Shinobi no era opción, los ninjas presentes le miraron raro – ¿Qué?  
– Si quisieran hablar con un escuadron de rebeldes bastaría… pero son mas de cincuenta y todos dispuestos a morir por la causa… – respondió Yugao  
– ¿Ryuji crees que puedes imitar no solo la apariencia también el Chakra de Yagura-sama? – pregunto Bra, la misión era llevar al verdadero a su aldea  
– bueno he practicado el Henge no Jutsu pero se siente raro jeje – este jutsu al ser de los más básicos todo quien se llame ninja esta forzado a aprenderlo, pero se sentía raro ya que el pensaba que era como llevar una segunda piel sobre la piel artificial que ya llevaba – y para duplicar su Chakra… creo que podría solo necesitaría una muestra… – alzo su mano mientras un aura blanca le cubría  
– ¿Cómo lo piensas sacar? – cuestiono la Anbu, de verdad desconocía las habilidades de ese equipo…  
– solo confía en mi – sonrió victoriosa esta, ella mostro un gesto confundido y el resto no sabia a que se refería… – falta poco para el amanecer, no tengo tiempo para explicar detalles asi que por favor solo hagan lo que diga…  
– ¿y mi plan de refuerzos? – se quejo Yugao  
– no es que sea malo pero confía en mi equipo – le sonrio picara Anko – ¿crees que Lord Hokage le ofrece a cualquiera un puesto en la división de inteligencia? – le recordó orgullosa de su alumna  
– el cual no pienso aceptar… por lo menos ahora… y menos sin muchos detalles – dijo arrogante Bra  
– entiendo – hablo Yagura – Bra-san estoy bajo tus ordenes – una vez mas aquel joven demostraba por que era el Mizukage, si incluso el líder de su equipo confiaba ciegamente en su estudiante no dudaría en la capacidad de esa chica  
– bien todos acérquense – todos le obedecieron incluso Yugao a regañadientes, cuando hicieron un pequeño circulo la joven Brief hizo un sello de mano, el del carnero [2] – bien esto es lo que haremos… – solo dijo aquello y una pequeña barrera les cubrió

– Se han ido – hablo un ninja sensor de los rebeldes  
– pero si están enfrente – señalo uno luego de verlos con unos binoculares – tras una pequeña barrera pero ahí están  
– no importa hay que informar de esto a Ao – salió de inmediato para llevar esa información a uno de sus capitanes

Aun faltaban un poco para el amanecer, el silencio de aquel bosque fue interrumpido por un enorme estallido y donde se encontraba aquel equipo que sería emboscado fue cubierto por completo de humo impidiendo la vista de sus atacantes los cuales aquellos les tomo por sorpresa a los que estaban más cerca, con este estaba Ao el cual revelo su Byakugan, se habían dividido… para su sorpresa el Chakra de líder de la aldea del agua se había ido en dos direcciones opuestas y una tercera se había quedado en el mismo lugar con un Chakra que le había llamado la atención al tener un color extraño…  
– Chōjūrō – hablo por la radio aquel hombre mientras ocultaba de nuevo su Byakugan  
– aquí – se escucho en la radio  
– lleva a la mitad de las tropas y detiene el equipo que va con dirección a Kirigakure, Mei-sama…  
–yo me encargo del que va a Konoha ¿correcto?  
–Correcto Mei-sama, yo me encargo del duo que quedo aquí con el resto de nosotros – volvió a guardar la radio – ¡Ataquen! – Le dio la señal a quienes le acompañaban  
– Me sentiré mal por esto… – dijo Ryuji al momento de ver como alrededor de veinte le rodearon  
– Tu solo haz lo que ordeno – le respondió Yagura mientras preparaba aquel gran bastón que siempre llevaba consigo

El primer combate había empezado, mientras que varios Chunin les lanzaron varias kunais el joven más alto les bloqueaba con sus antebrazos y el más bajo uso su bastón para bloquear aquellas armas, solo luego de recibir aquel primer ataque Ryuji empezó a golpear a sus agresores, para su sorpresa eran más resistentes de lo que pensaba un poco más aliviado aumento la fuerza con los que los golpeaba para sacarlos de combate lo cual no se le complico ya que ni se esforzaba en esquivar ni los ataques con las armas ni los golpes convencionales, Ao observo que estos no parecían tener efecto sobre aquel chico.

– ¡rápido usen ataques Katon! – les ordeno a los pocos que quedaban conscientes, algo le había parecido extraño luego de unos minutos viendo como se defendían  
– Hai – respondieron tres Chunin mientras hacían poses de mano, ya era pocos los que estaban de pie por lo que se apresuraron – ¡Elemento Fuego Jutsu de Cooperación: Garuda! – Gritaron al tiempo que los tres exhalaron unas llamas que se juntaron y tomaron forma de dragón  
– ¡A un lado! – Ryuji salto hacia adelante para bloquear aquel jutsu, aquellos ninjas estaban dispuestos a lastimar a sus propios compañeros

Una sonora explosión se escucho en el lugar, ninguna de sus compañeras giro a ver… tenían una misión y la cumplirían, igual estaban seguras que estaba bien al seguir Yagura con estas…

– ¡Quema! – había detenido aquel dragón entre sus manos y al momento de aplastarlo exploto – ¡mis manos se queman! – Las agitaba pero más avivaron las llamas – ¡mis brazos se queman! – Empezó a correr de un lado a otro – ¡Yo me quemo! – mientras que los ninjas renegados le miraron con una sonrisa incomoda Ao se percato de evidente  
– ¡Retirada! – Grito de pronto – ¡Todos cambien de objetivo!  
– No irán a ningún lado – Yagura aprovecho la distracción para ponerse tras quien parecía el líder  
– ya quítate esa transformación, no eres el original – le respondió serio Ao – no sé quiénes serán pero ya veo por qué les asignaron esta posición… son fuertes luego de matarnos tienen que ir con el verdadero  
– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – cuestiono el que hace poco estaba cubierto en llamas, ya había regresado a la normalidad y había terminado de noquear a quienes le lanzaron aquel Jutsu  
– ¿Un Mizukage que no usa Jutsus de agua para frenar un jutsu Katon? – solo este quedaba de pie, aquel clon de Yagura había terminado de dejar fuera de combate a los pocos hombres que seguían de pie, Ao se percato que todos sus hombres seguían con vida… sin sentido pero vivo  
– Bueno el truco se rebeló – menciono aquel clon de Yagura antes de volver primero a la normalidad revelando ser un clon del que le acompañaba y luego desaparecer en una nube de humo  
– Eres fuerte – continuo la charla Ao mientras encendía su radio para que escucharan su compañeros – ¿Luego de noquearme iras a proteger al Yagura real no? – Debido al silencio escuchaban bien sus compañero – Rumbo a Kirigakure imagino  
– la verdad no sé… además si hablo de más estoy seguro que ella me matara jeje – rio nervioso  
– ¿Anko? ¿La Kunoichi que le acompaña? ¿Quién? – aquel sujeto era fuerte, si querían tener éxito en su ataque aprovechando el rumor de que el Mizukage perdió su estado de Jinchuriki ese era el momento – sabes por un momento temí que el que te acompañaba era el real… solo un Jinchuriki hubiera tenido la confianza de quedarse en su posición mientras esperaban refuerzos… por eso mandaron a las Genin de vuelta a Konoha ¿cierto? – Esperaba respuestas pero aquel individuo no pensaba cooperar – incluso si le acompaña el verdadero nuestra líder será capaz de vencerlos...  
– no me preocupo mucho, ellas son fuertes… – en aquel momento sintió un escalofrió – ¡Maldición! – no le importo dejar consciente a ese individuo alguien corría un grave peligro por lo que se apresuro lo más rápido posible

Durante el mismo lapso de tiempo que Ryuji peleaba en la posición central, en un claro el dúo de cabello morado luchaba contra las tropas rebeldes y Yagura usando su bastón bloqueaba los cortes de aquella extraña espada que usaba su rival

– como lo esperaba de un Kage – alabo Chojuro a su rival – si quiero vencerte en tu estado tendré que emplearme a fondo – retrocedió con un leve salto – Liberación Hiramekarei – con aquello su espada creció rápidamente y con esta se disponía a atacar a Yagura  
– Maldición – por alguna razón antes de que le golpeara aquella técnica se esfumo en una nube de humo  
– ¿Era un clon? – Rápidamente sello de nuevo la espada  
– ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Cuestiono Yugao, a penas fueron capaces de vencer quienes habían ido tras ellas  
– eso es raro… sus clones suelen durar mucho más... – respondió Anko – lo bueno que lo entretuvo mientras luchábamos con el resto…  
– Su suerte se acabo – le señalo el chico, estaba un poco cansado debido a la técnica anterior – solo termino con ustedes e iré a ayudar a mis compañeros  
– yo diría que la tuya niño bonito – sonrió sadica Anko – no te metas Yugao, esta será mi presa – en un inicio se le había dificultado el combate al no contar con su invocación pero gracias a las armas que forjo el clon de Ryuji no se le complico la lucha a corta distancia, por alguna razón sus armas cortaban las del rival antes de perder el filo y verse obligada a lanzarlas  
– Un Shinobi no se debe de confiar – salto Chojuro hasta Anko pensaba hacer un corte de arriba hacia abajo para acabar rápido con aquello, el sonido del metal chocando y unas chispas que parpadearon le sorprendieron  
– ¿Kenjutsu verdad? – le sonrió maliciosa Anko, con una kunai en cada mano fue capaz de bloquear aquel corte, aplico toda su fuerza para empujar aquella espada obligándolo a retroceder y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su oponente le lanzo los mismo kunai cortándolo cerca de su hombro y el otro enterrándose casi por completo en su pierna  
– Maldición – la fuerza de aquella mujer le tomo por sorpresa, debido a la misma soltó su espalda cayendo tras él – perdóneme Mei-sama – ya había aceptado su derrota al ver uno de sus brazos cortados y con aquel Kunai clavado en su pierna, solo esperaba ya su muerte  
– Tienes suerte que Yagura-sama nos dijera que no les matáramos – hablo Yugao, ese dato tomo por sorpresa Chojuro, lastimosamente durante el combate se destrozo su radio  
– al parecer vienen sus refuerzos – a la distancia se observaba como varios equipos de Kirigakure se acercaban  
– una espada no estaría mal – susurro Anko – Yugao quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucedió – corrió adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque

Para mala fortuna el equipo Genin se tuvo que enfrentar a una mujer bastante ególatra según la opinión de Bra…

– lo tengo que admitir enana eres fuerte – La pelirroja mayor estaba manteniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Pan – ¿Me dirán donde está Yagura? – el clon se había disuelto cuando les empujo para que no les cayera una capa de lava encima  
– ¡Nunca! – Natsumi había creado un Chidori mientras se abalanzó al ataque, su oponente dio un salto para evitarlo y luego golpearle  
– son bastante resistentes y por alguna razón no funcionan mis Jutsus de ocultación en neblina con ustedes – la líder de la rebelión era una mujer bastante inteligente, intento usar el jutsu distintivo de su aldea sobre ellos pero no había funcionado obligándola a usar un jutsu de lava el cual aquel clon logro salvarlas – ¿Por qué le ayudan? ¿Saben que es un asesino?  
– no te creo – Pan se lanzo al combate de nuevo – no es una mala persona  
– crédulas… – susurro molesta la mujer mayor – Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu – exhalo sobre ellas aquella niebla corrosiva, sabía que la chica con cabello oscuro le bloquearía un golpe directo por lo que se acerco y pateo a la pelirroja menor, la peli azul intentaba mantener a distancia un clon de sombras que había creado pero con aquella neblina este se logro acercarse al dejar ciega por un momento a la niña, las Genin se habían vuelto a juntar contra su voluntad la joven Brief sabía que eso era malo rápidamente saco una bomba de humo de su estuche  
– ¡no presumas! – grito al lanzar aquella esfera al clon, eso le causo gracia a la mujer mayor… pero no esperaba que cuanto aquella bomba le tocara un pequeño tifón apareciera de la nada dispersando la neblina y disipando al clon  
– ¡si! – grito de emoción Pan, pero no era tiempo de festejar… de pronto una enorme ola de lava estaba sobre ellas, por la neblina no se había visto – Bra… perdóname… – sujeto a sus dos hermanas del cuello de sus camisas y las lanzo al bosque  
– ¡PAN! – gritaron Bra y Natsumi, la joven Son les arrojo con toda su fuerza por lo que no se podían detener, solo observaban como aquella ola de lava estaba por caer sobre su hermana  
– si aun así no sales con esto Yagura… lo lamento por ellas – susurro Mei, aquellas chicas le habían simpatizado, pero se habían conocido como contendientes… Y aquello era cierto, un Jutsu de agua poderoso sería capaz de frenar su ola de lava…  
– hice lo correcto… ¿verdad abuelito? – aquel era el ultimo pensamiento de la pequeña Son, sentía como aquel calor abrazador estaba por cocinarla… aun si volaba no era lo suficientemente rápida como para salir del radio de ese jutsu… de pronto sintió como alguien le empujo el vientre, abrió los ojos aquel joven que les salvo una vez le había empujado a una velocidad tal que salió despedida del área donde caería la lava, estuvo tan cerca que su pañoleta se había tostado sentía como aquel intenso calor le había quemado algunas partes de su cuerpo, no había reaccionado hasta que un tronco le logro frenar – ¿Ryuji? – Creyó verlo un segundo antes de salir volando  
– ¡Pan! – Grito aliviada Bra mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su hermana – ¿Cómo saliste?  
– Ryuji… – susurro aun no creía lo que pasaba  
– ¡Mei-sama! – llego Ao gritando – ¡Use Ninjutsu contra ese chico!  
– Entro tan rápido en la lava que parecía volar – explico esta – ¿Por qué Ninjutsu? – Cuestionó la líder, no podía bajar la guardia por lo que no había perdido de vista a las niñas  
– a pesar de tener una misteriosa resistencia física los Ninjutsu parecen afectarle [3]  
– no lo siento… – dijo asustada Natsumi, aun con su rastreo de Chakra sintió como se acerco pero de la nada cuando cayó la ola de lava desapareció  
– maldición… – con dificultad se levanto Pan – sigo siendo débil – Bra no le dijo nada, si ella se consideraba débil comparada con ella Bra se sentía como un insecto – ¡Maldición! – grito molesta, al igual que cuando conoció a Ryuji una aura dorada intentaba formarse a su alrededor pero una blanca le opacaba – ¡Kaioken! – grito sin más Pan, era consciente que esa técnica era riesgosa… pero a falta del súper Saiyan no se le ocurrió otra cosa, sin esperar más salto hacia Mei  
– Natsumi – Bra le llamo la atención ella igual estaba ida – reacciona, tenemos que ayudar a Pan – estaba realmente molesta pero no con Ryuji o con Pan… si no consigo misma…  
– Bien – miro molesta a sus rivales – solo ten cuidado por favor – salto contra Ao, debido la velocidad que llevaba Pan paso de largo a este y empezó una acometida contra Mei quien apenas se lograba defender  
– ¿Sera la nieta de Dai? – se cuestiono Ao al escuchar como este venció con una técnica similar a los antiguos espadachines, estaba por ayudar a su líder cuando una pelirroja se interpuso  
– nos indicaron que evitáramos muertes innecesarias… – le hablo seria Natsumi – pero creo que al final de esto trata ser ninja – se abalanzo sobre Ao, igual que Pan estaba molesta… pero aun seguía consciente… incluso Kurumin le estaba ofreciendo su Chakra para que matara a ese par… pero cuando iba a responder Bra le saco del trance.

A pesar del cuerpo herido de Pan ella seguía luchando con aquella técnica, cada que su contrincante lanzaba lava o algún jutsu de distancia cambiaba su trayectoria en zigzag para golpearla con más fuerza en el costado opuesto, por un momento sus piernas le fallaron… la presión en su cuerpo era demasiada por su corta edad, aquello lo aprovecho la adulta para tomar más distancia y empezar a ser sellos manuales, mientras Pan con dificultad juntaba sus mano y preparaba aquella técnica que le fue enseñada desde muy temprano en su vida… y no pensaría en contenerse  
– Kame… – una esfera de luz empezara a formarse en sus manos – Hame… – a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta destellaba con bastante fuerza – ¡HA!  
– ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! – Mei invoco un dragón de agua con el agua que había invocado al inicio de combate y de la cual aún quedaban varios charcos esparcidos los cuales se habían calentado con la lava, aquel dragón de agua hirviendo era menor en tamaño que el normal pero con aquella temperatura que tenia sería bastante dañino. Para la sorpresa de su invocadora este jutsu no tuvo oportunidad contra aquella técnica que hizo aquella Genin de Konoha – falle… – susurro triste esperando que aquel extraño jutsu acabara con su vida, cosa que no paso ya que alguien le tomo por la cintura y a duras penas esquivo el pilar de energía que salió de las manos de aquella chica que desde que le conocía parecía despreocupada  
– Ahora sé porque su Sensei confía en ustedes – Yagura había sacado de aquella situación a quien quería asesinarle, incluso a ella eso le asombro  
– ¡Por que le salvo! – Se molesto Pan antes de caer exhausta – duele – se abrazo a si misma… al momento de comprender por qué incluso Goku le advirtió que nunca hiciera aquella técnica, el vivió en propia carne el efecto colateral de la misma – ella lo mato – dijo frustrada – no… yo lo mate – se cubrió los ojos – siempre soy una carga – se lamentaba

Los ninjas de Kirigakure empezaban a llegar y a tratar las heridas de su equipo, Anko había llegado un poco antes y le había estado ayudando a su equipo a mantener controlado a Ao, el cual se rindió al creer que su líder había muerto  
– ¿y Ryuji? – cuestiono la líder de su equipo, ni Bra ni Natsumi se atrevían a responder, solo observaron donde este había sido enterrado por la lava – ¿murió? – observo el mismo lugar todos guardaron silencio…  
– ¿Me ayudan a salir? – Se escucho suavemente, aquello asombro al equipo 11, solo Bra se acerco al estar en mejor forma que el resto de su equipo – ¿hola? – dijo al escuchar pasos cerca de su ubicación  
– idiota – susurro Bra mientras sacaba un sello, la mayoría pensó que sería explosivo pero cuando lo pego y lo libero un huracán apareció que agrieto y levanto aquella roca volcánica  
– gracias – con dificultad vieron que se levanto aquel joven, Ao se asombro por la resistencia del mismo y Mei quedo anonadada que alguien sobreviviera a eso – no sé que fue eso… pero si el Ninjutsu llega este nivel puede ser peligroso… – algunas rocas volcánicas se habían adherido a su ropa, uno de sus brazos había perdido casi por completo aquella piel artificial… es más casi todo su cuerpo la había perdido – tuve que dejar de lado todo mi Ki y enfocar solo mi Ki divino para resistirlo… este tiene mejor resistencia a la magia jeje – le explico a Bra que ya sabía que le pediría una explicación  
– haz un Henge de tu cuerpo – le susurro, este le obedeció al acto no se había percatado de aquello  
– Ryuji – le miro con alegría Pan, Natsumi le había ayudado a levantarse e ir donde este  
– perdón por preocuparles – hizo una reverencia Ryuji – pero como les dije nadie sale ileso de la explosión de un planeta… y eso es debido al mana que libera en esta… y esta cosa de lava estaba más cargada de mana de lo que creía [4]…  
– ¡Idiota! – El equipo 11 se tiro sobre este… pero para golpearlo – nos preocupaste – le abrazaron luego

Aquello le pareció curioso a Mei Terumi, más el hecho de quien hace tiempo organizo la matanza de todo aquel que tuviera Kekkei Genkai le salvara la vida  
– Te has hecho de dignos aliados… – empezó a hablar la pelirroja – ahora que tienes a los líderes de la rebelión… ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
– En la aldea te daría todos los detalles… pero en parte me alegra que estuvieras aquí… quiero que seas la nueva Mizukage – le sonrió amable el joven con cabello color crema, aquel gesto sonrojo por un momento a Mei… hasta que asimilo lo que dijo  
– ¿en serio? – Aquella noticia asombro a la pelirroja, luego de muchas peleas al fin llegaría el fin de la era de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta  
– si, con ayuda de ese chico – señalo a Ryuji – terminemos este conflicto de una vez – le extendió la mano, sabía que estaba débil por el combate – regresamos a casa…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Un clásico… la pose de Yamsha  
2] Según la wiki (ahora Fandom) este sello está relacionado con los poderosos Fūinjutsu  
3] Así como la magia afecta a Superman siempre hay más de una debilidad  
4] Si… si me preguntan a mi algunos Kekkei Genkai parecen estar más ligados a la magia que al propio Chakra 

**Nota final  
** Primera vez que narro tres combates a la vez (sufriré cuando llegue la guerra xD) ¿lo hice bien?

La verdad no sé si los capítulos que escribo o son muy cortos para hacerlos semanales o muy largos… tengo esa duda… Pero a menos que me pasé algo no pienso dejarles sin capítulo semanal (que son publicados entre el jueves y el sábado)

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: En eso tienes razón… solo debes de recordar lo que le paso a Naruto cuando tuvo que ir al baño en el examen Chunin y termino siendo tragado por una serpiente jajaja. Te imaginas eso en el reporte? "mi compañero murió por que fue fue asesinado mientras se limpiaba el trasero" xD

Guest34: Interesante teoría y con bastante sentido, es cierto que el primer deseo del que se tiene registro y fue mencionado en el primer capítulo tanto del manga como del anime mencionan que alguien deseo ser rey… y dudo que sea casualidad que el único Rey que se conoce de forma oficial sea el de la Tierra (no es que OxSatan no cuente pero desde el inicio se ve imponente y hasta extraño seria que no le trataran con respeto en su pueblo, igual seria un desperdicio pedir ser rey de un pueblo cuando lo puedes ser del mundo xD). Como dices hay algo bastante curioso y que pocos se dieron cuenta, en DragonBall cuando Goku salio de viaje para recuperar la esfera de dragon de 4 estrellas tuvo varias aventuras que no se vieron. Luego de que regresa a ver a sus amigos empieza a decir palabras en ingles ¿curioso no? Puede que el que pidió ser Rey lo hiciera luego de que Mutaito lo sellara, y lo más probable fuera el abuelo del actual Rey. Por lo que si el mundo tras sobrevivir a Pikoro Daimao y gracias al que deseo ser Rey logro unificar a los sobrevivientes de aquel desastre y con ayuda de los artista marciales lograron eliminar a los hijos sobrevivientes del mismo y quien participo en esta lucha y hasta el fin de BragónBall siempre fue reconocido fue el KameSennin… Muten Roshi… se pudo repetir la historia con Goku pero a este nunca le intereso la fama, por eso cuando el Rey vio en televisión durante la saga de Cellsintio ese deja vu… recordó al joven que venció a Pikoro cuando regreso. Bien sale una historia corta de las cosas antes de DragonBall, es más si lo pienso bien eso le daría hasta sentido por que Roshi decidió vivir en una isla en medio de la nada… incluso el se aburrió de la fama y busco una vida tranquilo por que hasta el lo dice"vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, es mejor que andar por el mal camino" (a diferencia de su rival el Maestro Tsuru)

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	15. Kirigakure

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Kirigakure**

Puente

El camino restante fue el más sencillo, la misión principal se había cumplido ¿Cómo? Bra había enviado al Mizukage con un clon de cada miembro de su equipo directo hacia Kirigakure… volando… mientras el clon de Pan cargaba a Yagura, el clon de Bra cargo al clon de Natsumi estas últimas cubriendo la retaguardia, este equipo fue arrojado al cielo entre todos los clones de Ryuji camuflados al momento de la explosión y luego de esto se dispersaron. Los pocos rebeldes capturados fueron liberados por orden de Yagura, aquello confundió a Chojuro que estaba entre ellos… para su sorpresa Mei acompañaba a Yagura y no parecía estar apresada ni bajo de control de algún Genjutsu al señalarle que le siguiera no sin antes decir una palabra clave para evitar sorpresas indeseadas. Solo los ninjas de confianza acompañaron a Mei a Kirigakure junto al Mizukage actual y Yugao, el equipo 11 iba tras ellos y en la retaguardia varios Chunin de Kirigakure para que estos empezaran a viajar más relajados.

– Primero Anko y ahora Pan – susurro molesta Natsumi, gracias a Kurumin ya se había sanado de las heridas del combate  
– con que ese es el Kaioken – comento Anko, había llegado a tiempo para auxiliar a su equipo  
– Si… pero me duele todo… mi abuelito tenía razón… soy muy joven para esta – la pequeña Son aun sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, sumado a aquellas quemaduras le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo  
– según lo que averigüé los especialista de Taijutsu se les dificulta el entrar a la academia y el graduarse – empezó a hablar Bra – por lo mismo la mayoría son Genin… ¿Anko Sensei dentro de cuanto serán los exámenes Chunin?  
– Se me habían olvidado jeje – aquel dato se le había pasado por dato a la líder de su equipo – serian muy pronto… tres semanas a lo mucho…  
– imagino que muy poco tiempo para que controles ese Kaioken… ¿verdad hermana? – Pregunto Natsumi preocupada  
– tenemos una desventaja de dos años sobre el resto – comento Bra – ¿Ryuji tienes acceso a la habitación del tiempo? – la joven Brief conocía aquel lugar debido a que su madre le conto que su padre entreno varias veces en esta y también Trunks en su juventud  
– eh… no estoy seguro – respondió dubitativo, a pesar de que seguía el ritmo del resto quien llevaba en su espalda no se quejaba por movimientos bruscos – déjenme averiguar y les confirmo – sonrió sin girar la cabeza  
– ¿Habitación del tiempo? – aquel dato era nuevo para la mujer mayor  
– es un lugar especial, la entrada a otra dimensión donde el tiempo pasa sumamente rápido – empezó a explicar Bra – mientras aquí solo pasa un día en esa habitación pasa un año  
–¿En serio? – aquello asombro a Natsumi y a Anko  
– si – confirmo Ryuji – el problema que es un lugar completamente vacío… y con diez veces la gravedad a la que están acostumbradas… – prestaron atención, incluso Bra al no tener mucho detalles del interior de la misma – quienes entran solos y sin la preparación adecuada se suelen perder la cordura… ya en pareja tienen más chances de salir de nuevo ¿Están seguras de querer ir? – incluso este se mostraba preocupado  
– si – la primera en responder fue la nieta de Goku, la determinación en su mirada era idéntica a la de su abuelo mientras subía la torre Karin – estoy segura que con un par de años podría ser capaz no solo de controlar mejor el Kaioken… también si me ayudas Bra a hacer Ninjutsu… – alzo su puño, hacer ese gesto le dolía pero debía de ser mas fuerte  
– no lo dudes Pan – sonrió complacida a su hermana – esta misión me dio a entender que este mundo es mucho más peligroso de lo que creía…  
– ¿y yo que se supone que haga? – aquello molesto a la Uzumaki  
– la verdad no tengo mucho más que enseñarte – comento Anko – en especial porque alguien provoco que perdiera mi invocación – le clavo una afilada mirada al peliazul  
– jeje – rio nervioso el chico mientras sentía la mirada – intentaremos algo… eso de las invocaciones me recordó a los espíritus guía que vi en otro planeta hace mucho… ¿Y si averiguamos si son como las invocaciones?  
– En serio – aquello entusiasmo a la pelirroja  
– no podre invocar serpientes de nuevo entonces… ¿puedo escoger la invocación? – Cuestiono Anko  
– no lo creo jeje – a la distancia ya se observaba la entrada a Kirigakure

– ¡Bienvenidos! – los pocos guardias de la entrada de la aldea recibieron tanto al Mizukage como a sus escoltas, debido a que no se detuvieron ni a almorzar aumentaron el ritmo y llegaron antes del anochecer  
– me alegra regresar, buen trabajo – les felicito su líder al entrar – vamos al hospital para que atiendan a Pan-san y a Mei-sama  
– Yo estoy bien – hablo Mei – Chojuro ve al hospital y que Ao te acompañe – despidió a sus compañero mientras tomaba del brazo a Yagura – tengo tiempos de no venir a la aldea ¿me darías un tour privado?  
– claro – aquello sonrojo al Kage de la aldea – Mako lleva a nuestro invitados al Hospital, luego ve a la mansión y diles que preparen un gran banquete  
– Entendido Lord Yagura – aquel era el Anbu de confianza del mismo, se acerco al equipo 11 quien se había re encontrado con Yugao – síganme por favor

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, mientras que Chojuro le tuvieron que intervenir para quitar aquel Kunai que tenía un filo de cuidado y el mismo pidió guardar de recuerdo para no volver a subestimar a nadie mientras el equipo 11 fue separado por unos momentos, al adulto parecía que solo la ropa le habían calcinado por lo que Bra le entrego un cambio de ropa del pergamino que llevaba encima, tenia a mano cambios de ropa para todo su equipo para que se cambiaran al salir del hospital. El resto del equipo solo fueron cortadas las cuales atendieron y Natsumi al igual que al adulto no parecía estar lastimada, el estado de Pan les alerto ya que las quemaduras parecían serias, como si se hubieran agravado al aumentar la presión de su cuerpo…  
– ¿Le quedaran cicatrices? – Pregunto preocupada Bra a una enfermera luego de que estas les dieran un diagnostico preliminar  
– no sabría explicarles… la doctora la tiene que revisar antes que nada  
– "si no se me hubieran quemado las senzu no pasaría esto" – pensó para si Ryuji, las pocas que tenia de cuando Kami-sama le pidió ayuda fueron carbonizadas en el combate  
– Permiso por favor – una mujer de tez pálida y cabello oscuro se acerco a la joven son en la camilla, esta vestíacomo un medico y usaba el símbolo de su aldea como cinturón, levanto el cuadro médico de la misma lo empezó a leer – ¿Cómo fueron causadas las quemaduras?  
– Megumi-sensei – respondió la enfermera – no se nos ha especificado  
– calor intenso por estar cerca de lava – comento Bra triste, no fue capaz de hacer mucho en ese combate – nos confiamos y una mujer llamada Mei nos ataco con lava  
– … – la doctora lo anoto en las observaciones – tiene suerte, solo son quemaduras de segundo grado a pesar de estar cerca de la lava – se ajusto los lentes para ver a los presentes, observo a las dos peli violetas, a la par de niñas y al joven, señalo a este ultimo – por favor retírese  
– entendido – no objeto ni nada, era consciente que esa mujer sabía lo que hacía por lo que salió de la habitación  
– que raro normalmente pone peros – comento Natsumi, Bra no comento nada sospechaba que haría la doctora a quien estaba en la cama  
– por favor recuéstate y levante la bata – le señalo la doctora a la pequeña, mientras lo hacia la enfermera le hecho agua en las manos de la doctora – Suiton: Palma sanadora – el agua en lugar de escurrir parecía adherirse en las manos mientras emitía cierto color celeste – como son de Konoha intuyo que conocen a Lady Tsunade, puede que no esté a su nivel medico pero es una inspiración para las Kunoichis medico – les sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos sobre las quemaduras de Pan, eran bastantes y pensaba que se llevaría al menos un día – ¡! – Por un momento se sorprendió, basto una sanación para que la piel de la pequeña regresara a la normalidad – también manejas el Suiton ¿verdad?  
– Si – sonrió Pan – pero no hay nadie en Konoha quien me ayude a usar Jutsus de agua  
– solo el Hokage – interrumpió Bra, la joven Brief había investigado todo lo posible sobre su nuevo hogar – pero no podíamos interrumpirlo, mi caso es similar… manejo el Futon pero me las puedo arreglar sola – sonrió orgullosa, no por nada había sido capaz de crear bombas Futon y añadirle el mismo a sus kunai  
– me alegro que sean fuertes – les sonrió la doctora – son pocas las Kunoichis que destacan en el mundo Shinobi  
–¿Qué? – Expreso Anko molesta – ¿no has escuchado de Anko de las serpientes?  
– las perdiste – comento Yugao  
– Tu cállate – le bufo molesta – iré a "hablar" con Ryuji para que resuelva eso – salió molesta de la habitación, Natsumi miro seria a Yugao unos momentos  
– bien iré a ver que no lo golpee… por lo menos no mucho jeje – cuando abrió la puerta se vio como Anko golpeaba a Ryuji al estar amordazado no habían hecho escándalo  
– no importa que haga siempre termina golpeado jeje – rio nerviosa Natsumi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza  
– ¿me podrían responder algo? – Cuestiono la doctora mientras avanzaba en la curación de Pan – ¿es cierto que tenemos una alianza con Konoha?  
– Si – respondió con una media sonrisa Bra, la medico le miro aun con una leve duda  
– ¡De veras que si! – dijo mas emocionada Natsumi  
– me gustaría quedarme un par de días para aprender algún jutsu – comento Pan  
– dudo que Ryuji se niegue… para Anko solo hay que encontrarle una tienda de Dangos y Yugao… la verdad no la conozco mucho – respondió Natsumi  
– si vas a aprender un jutsu que sea ese de sanación… se ve muy útil – aquel jutsu había asombrado a Bra no pensaba que el Chakra se podía usar de ese modo  
– ¿Megumi-sensei me enseñaría ese jutsu? – Pan le hizo ojitos de cachorrito a la doctora  
– mmph – parecía pensativa la doctora – tengo una operación mas noche y al parecer ya termine contigo – incluso tenia leves quemadas en los pies los cuales no fueron nada por su compatibilidad de Chakra – ven mañana a las 6 de la mañana exactas  
– ¡Sí! – Alzo los brazos de emoción Son – groar – su estomago se quejo, aquello fue un poco sonoro – lo siento no almorcé – bajo de inmediato los brazos y se sonrojo apenada – es mas ni me dejaron desayunar – miro seria al resto de su equipo  
– ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta  
– por su puesto – abrió rápidamente la puerta la doctora – no tiene por que pedir permiso Mizukage  
– puedes llamarme Yagura – le sonrió amable el joven – solo venía a decirles que hoy habrá un banquete luego de que haga un anuncio importante para la aldea – a Pan se le dibujaron estrellas en los ojos – mientras esperan le pediré a alguien que les dé una visita a la aldea, ahora con su permiso tomare prestado a Ryuji para avanzar las platicas – solo salió del cuarto el equipo Genin festejo, Pan por la comida, Natsumi por que quería conocer más aquella aldea y Bra que su hermanas no se gastarían la recompensa de la misión en una cena.

Mientras que las Kunoichis de Konoha hacían turismo Ryuji tuvo que realizar su segunda misión, para su fortuna la sala de reunión de Kirigakure tenía varios pilares con agua, le gustaba esa decoración, desconocía que antes usaban aquella misma como método de tortura. Durante la reunión solo se hicieron presentes Mei, Yagura y Ryuji, no existía un consejo de Kirigakure debido como este había ejercido anteriormente el cual parecía más una dictadura.  
– Mei-sama cuales son sus demandas para acabar con la rebelión – hablo serio Yagura, el joven fue directo al grano, se habían sentado en una mesa no muy grande, mientras que el estaba sentado en un extremo Mei al contrario y Ryuji entre ambos  
– para empezar llámame Mei-chan – aquella exigencia les pareció rara a los chicos – mientras veníamos de camino pensé que esto terminaría en la muerte de uno de nosotros… – aquello le pareció un poco extremo a Ryuji – pero Kami-sama quiso que termináramos las cosas en esta mesa – miro seria a Yagura, aquella seria una oportunidad una en un millón… la cual no desperdiciaría – solo tengo dos exigencias – por un momento el ambiente se puso serio – la primera, la cual tu mismo me ofreciste… que yo sea Mizukage – guardo silencio un momento  
– Con gusto renunciare a ese título si con esto evito muertes innecesarias – aquello sorprendió a Mei, aquel hombre frente a ella era totalmente diferente de lo que fue en el pasado – ¿Cuál es su segunda exigencia Mei-chan? –sonrió amable el actual Mizukage  
– … – por un momento parecía pensativa – "solo dilo" – escucho levemente, como si alguien le empujara a aceptar aquel extraño sentimiento – ¡Cásate conmigo! – grito sonrojada la pelirroja  
– ¡¿Qué?! – Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Yagura  
– wo… más despacio – atino a decir Ryuji – y yo que pensaba que el hombre era quien tenía que comprometer jeje – sonrió nervioso, por unos momento nadie dijo nada quienes estaban negociando se sonrojaron al olvidar que había un tercero en la charla – vamos a calmarnos – Mei le fulmino con una mirada, mientras que el chico seguía avergonzado – primero salgan a eso me refiero, como ya terminamos eso de los rebeldes seguro quisieras que prosiguiéramos con los arreglos de la boda – le miro divertido, aquello volvió a sonrojar a la chica – si me preguntan a mí, muy a en lo personal… los declaro novios – sonrió divertido, la pareja solo atino a mirarse como adolescentes avergonzados – a eso me refiero… saldré de la habitación para que se besen… conste solo un beso para concluir esta reunión no quiero se propasen – aquello sonó bastante paternal, se levanto de la silla y salio de la habitación. Ya fuera de esta no paso mucho para que salieran y disimularan estar como antes, salvo que ahora estaban tomados de las manos y Yagura tenia un poco de labial en sus labios.

Luego de aquella corta reunión el equipo 11 había cumplido su misión, Yugao insistió en regresar de inmediato pero se negó Bra y le explico a su Sensei que era una perfecta oportunidad para que Pan aprendiera de forma correcta algún Ninjutsu Suiton, también le explico a la Anbu que seriadescortes no esperar la confirmación de Yagura para salir, suspiro molesta la Kunoichi de confianza de Sarutobi pero tenia razón la joven Brief. Rápidamente se corrió en la aldea sobre un comunicado urgente que se daría en la mansión del Mizukage, algunos aldeanos asistieron aun con cierto temor mientras que eran pocos los que habían visto el verdadero cambio en su Mizukage como invitados especiales fueron el equipo 11 y los asistentes de Mei

– ¡Queridos habitantes de Kirigakure! – alzo la voz Yagura desde el balcón, la poca bulla que había ceso de inmediato... de las pocas cosas buenas de tener mano de hierro en una aldea silencio sepulcral, algunos callaron por la sorpresa de cómo fueron llamados y otros por temor – a partir de este momento y como acto de cambio no solo renuncio a mi puesto de Kage – aquello asombro a toda la aldea, aquel hombre que defendió a dientes y uñas ese título lo estaba cediendo – si no que también les anuncio nuestra nueva alianza con Konohagakure – los Shinobis más veteranos se sorprendieron de aquello, una de las aldeas con las que estuvieron en guerra ahora era aliada con Kirigakure, los rumores de que Yagura planeaba algo grande mientras estaba fuera de la aldea resultaron ser ciertos, unos temían de una purga y otros solo esperaban que Mei y los rebeldes llegaran en ese tiempo – como muestra de confianza les muestro al equipo que me escolto de nuevo a la aldea – hizo un ademan para que entraran los ninjas de Konoha, mientras que las jóvenes estaban nerviosas Anko y Ryuji parecían más calmados, cuando algunos aldeanos les vieron empezaron a creer que de verdad empezaría el cambio pero aun les faltaba un motivo más para cambiar de parecer – y no solo eso, también les presento a su nueva Mizukage Mei Terumi – en ese momento salió Mei con su un kimono azul el sombrero de Kage y el abrigo del mismo – ¿Mei-sama algunas palabras para Kirigakure? – con aquello no solo convenció a su aldea que empezaron a vitorear, incluso algunos ninjas infiltrados de otras aldeas ya podían confirmar los rumores del cambio extremo de Yagura

– Gracias Yagura-san – hablo la nueva Mizukage, la presencia de la misma provoco mas ovaciones en los aldeanos – Shinobis y aldeanos de Kirigakure – empezó a hablar con esto otra vez hubo un silencio, muy diferente del anterior, todos estaban ansiosos de lo que hablaría su nueva líder – Con esto no solo termina nuestra fama anterior, también empieza una nueva vida para todos – mostro una amable sonrisa – también le quiero agradecer a aquel equipo que lucho con la fiereza de un dragón para traer un cambio a Kirigakure – señalo a los Genin – a partir de ahora serán llamados el equipo ryu de Konoha, no solo por su fiereza en combate, también por la resistencia y la inteligencia de uno… también como disculpa por casi matar a uno de sus miembros – aquello ultimo lo susurro al equipo a su lado – consideren a Kirigakure como su secundo hogar – abrazo a la Genin, luego se volvió a levantar – para finalizar… Todos los rebeldes han sido perdonados, al igual aquellos que son buscados por atentar contra mi antecesor, esto es una nueva era… asi que ahora solo nos queda… ¡Festejar! – los gritos de alegría y euforia no se hicieron esperar, en la entrada de Kirigakurese les ordeno permitir la entrada a todo aquel que no presentara una amenaza de la misma. No solo regresaron aquellos que apoyaron a los rebeldes, también algunos ninjas renegados para verificar el cambio de Kage… pero aquella noticia aun tardaría en llegar al país de las olas…

Mientras que en las calles de la aldea parecían estar de festival en la mansión Kage celebraban las pocas personas que apoyaron a Mei desde un inicio, fueron pocos los invitados de Yagura pero él comprendía el por qué… mientras que los demás festejaban este fue a una de las habitaciones de la misma acompañado de Mei y de Ryuji quien le había pedido otro favor, este no se negó.  
– Zui-chan voy a pasar – entro a la habitación, dentro de esta había una joven peliblanca – al fin todo acabo – le sonrió amable, la chica solo le miro de manera distante – la verdad traje a un par de personas para que conocieras, Mei-chan adelante – al decir aquello la pelirroja entro  
– hola pequeña – se sentó al borde de la cama, la joven solo tomo un poco de distancia – sé que pasaste por una difícil situación, pero no fue tu culpa… – le alzo una mano para intentar darle apoyo pero por extraño que parezca un hueso afilado salió del hombro de la chica por lo que se detuvo – ¿Dónde dices que la encontraste? – volteo a ver a su novio  
– Más que encontrarla Mako me informo que se le fue entregada por un ninja vestido de blanco con mascara del mismo color – sabía que Ryuji escuchaba tras la puerta – ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso Ryuji-san?  
– Permiso – entro aquel chico, llevaba un plato con varias botanas – la verdad no sé nada… – Mei le miro amenazadora – de verdad esta vez no sé nada  
– no intentes ocultarlo, ya le conté nuestro primer encuentro a Mei-chan – hablo Yagura  
– si, hice de emisario de Kami-sama – admitió – que ahora tenga más… pues en lugar de cuestionarse por qué mejor celebren… – observo a la chica – ¿quieres? – le acerco una porción de sushi, la joven solo le observo – si lo sé… tampoco soy muy fanático al sushi jeje – se lo comió, dejo el plato por un momento a un lado y saco una de las barras que le pidió a Pan – a ver esto – le acerco una porción de aquello, le llamo la atención aquel alimento… era la primera vez que veía algo así cuando la joven alzo la mano para tomar aquello un hueso salió de la palma y atravesó la mano del chico, rápidamente se alejo de nuevo  
– lo siento – se abrazo las piernas  
– está bien – le mostro la mano, no mostraba herida alguna – soy más resistente de lo que crees – le miro sonriendo, aquello sorprendió a la chica… a diferencia de cuando Yagura le sonreía la de él era diferente, como si de verdad fuera feliz de verla, no era de lastima – las cosas siempre pasan por algo – se acerco más – si tengo que adivinar… los ninja de blanco solo te salvaron y te trajeron aquí ¿verdad? – la pequeña asintió – bueno… aun están aprendiendo – observo a la pareja – les puedo echar una mano pero…  
– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto con desconfianza Mei, aun no conocía bien a Ryuji su novio solo sonrió esperando cualquier cosa  
– Ustedes serán sus nuevos padres – aquello asombro a los tres – mientras lo asimilan par de tortolos vayan y disfruten la fiesta, yo charlare un rato con su hija – se levanto y saco a la pareja del lugar  
– ¡No puedes ir por ahí formando familias de la nada! – grito Mei mientras intentaba derrumbar la puerta  
– calma Mei-chan – la apaciguaba su novio, pero la chica no se detenía de atacar la puerta – igual en el futuro íbamos a tener hijos ¿no? – cuando dijo aquello Mei se detuvo, cuando Ryuji se aseguro que se habían ido se sentó de nuevo en la cama, la chica seguía manteniendo su distancia  
– hubiera traído más aperitivos – aquel plato de botanas era lo único que se había servido cuando le interrumpieron – me llamo Ryuji – se presento – ¿Zui-chan? – Pregunto con duda  
– Kotsuzui [1] – susurro ella, el chico la miro más de cerca parecía ser que su piel era un poco más clara de lo normal y se había quemado la frente… como intentando borrar algo  
– disculpa a ese trió… aun no saben ayudar bien a las personas jeje… – hizo referencia a los ninja blanco  
– ¿Cómo sabían que eran tres? – pregunto con duda, ya que solo uno fue quien le entrego a los Anbu de Kirigakure en una de sus patrullas  
– imagino que es una prueba de Kami-sama… tanto para él como para ti – miro al techo esperando respuestas pero no las recibió – según me contaron en Konoha Yagura era muy malo… asi que creo que verlo cuidar a una niña… pues si seria muestra de que ha cambiado  
– ¿y yo por que? – Pregunto triste – las últimas personas que conocí me estaban llevando con un tal Orochimaru – oculto su cara en sus rodillas – mataron a los ancianos que me ocultaban… todo quien se me acerca muere – una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos  
– ah… por eso los huesos salen cuando alguien se acerca – se a poco se había acercado a la chica, al punto que algunos de aquellos huesos le impedían avanzar, alzo la vista la chica  
– no te acerques más – le dijo con cierto temor  
– de acuerdo, pero no te alejes de las personas – la pequeña le prestó atención, había sido el único adulto a parte de Yagura que parecía querer ayudarla  
– pero esto – le mostro sus manos, sobre estas crecieron hueso – puede dañarlos…  
– es cierto… ¿pero tu quieres dañarlos? – le miro fijamente, la pequeña negó con la cabeza – entonces aprende a controlarlo, eso es parte de ti  
– parte de mi – susurro, aquello era cierto… siempre le había pasado pero entre más pasaba el tiempo aquella habilidad se fortalecía, le protegía cuando se sentía amenazada. Inhalo profundamente, se sentía un poco mejor – ¿de verdad ellos cuidaran de mi?  
– Claro – le sonrió – vamos a buscarles – se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta – hay un banquete, seguro encontraremos algo que te guste  
– bien – se levanto de la cama, llevaba un vestido celeste – ¿Qué era eso que me querías dar? – pregunto con curiosidad por aquella extraña galleta  
– a esto – volvió a sacar la barra de semillas, toma – se la ofreció – puede que te guste – la pequeña le mordió una esquina de aquella galleta rectangular  
– esta rico – se comió el resto de la barra – ¿tienes más?  
– yo no, pero se alguien que si

Cuando salieron al pasillo lo siguieron hasta llegar al salón principal, en este se encontraban los invitados festejando mientras unos bailaban al paso de la música alegre cierto grupo se encontraba en una mesa observando incrédulos como una pequeña pedia de nuevo mas platos de comida, no hacia mucho se había comido una octava ronda  
– Que bueno que no voy a pagar por eso – comento Bra  
– es mi imaginación o Pan está comiendo mucho más que antes – Natsumi se había quedado muy por detrás de su hermana  
– no digan nada – dijo entre bocados la pelinegra – me hicieron saltar el desayuno y el almuerzo – hizo una pausa para beber un jarrón de agua – bah… – exhalo – ¡otra ronda!  
– En seguida – uno de los meseros observo a su nueva jefa como pidiendo clemencia, aquella chica les estaba haciendo trabajar a todos los empleado de la cocina  
– ¿Ryuji que les das de comer? – Cuestiono el antiguo dueño de la mansión cuando le vio junto a Zui  
– La verdad comen bastante, pero creo que el uso de aquella técnica le agoto mucho más de lo que nos dijo – sintio como alguien le tiro del chaleco  
– ¿y la galleta? – le pregunto la joven de cabello blanco, aquel gesto derritió a la pelirroja la cual había estado disfrutando la compañía de Yagura, se arrodillo y la abrazo sin mas  
– eres más linda de lo que creía – le abrazo melosa – ¡Dale su galleta! – señalo furiosa a Ryuji, aquella muestra de afecto tomo desprevenido tanto a la pequeña como al par de adultos  
– ¡Enseguida! – se alejo de la nueva familia de Mei

– ¡Joi! – saludo a sus compañeras mientras se aceraba a su mesa, tuvo que hacer a un lado a algunos curiosos que miraban como los platos iban y venían  
– ¿Dónde estabas? – le miro con cierta molestia Natsumi  
– la verdad charlando con la hija de Yagura y Mei – sonrió divertido, algunos de los curioso escucharon aquello y fueron con estos para conocer a la chica  
– ¿whe? Cof – se atorzonó Pan, Bra le paso su vaso con té – gracias, ¿apenas hoy lo quería matar y ahora tienen una hija?  
– del odio al amor hay un paso – comento Bra al recordar cómo se conocieron sus padres  
– verán… le di aquella barra que me diste más temprano… ¿no me podrías dar una cuantas más por favor? – le pidió el adulto a la joven Son  
– claro – acerco su mochila – igual en la casa harás más ¿verdad? – saco unas cuantas y se las entrego  
– ni lo dudes – le sonrió  
– mmph podríamos hacer de estas cosas un negocio – tomo una Bra, ninguno de los dos le dijo nada al ser varias – la verdad es que son buenas – la desenvolvió y le dio una mordida, algunas migas cayeron sobre una porción de pastel que había conseguido – además combinan bien con muchas cosas  
– a veces piensas más como una empresaria que como una guerrera jajaja – rio Natsumi divertida por su propio comentario  
– jajaja eso es cierto – también rio divertido Ryuji – ire a dejar esto…  
– si son para alguien más mejor déjalo en la mesa – dijo Bra seria, ninguno de su equipo pensaba decir nada – ¿quieres que aprenda a socializar? – el adulto asintió – pues que ella venga  
– bueno… – se alejo derrotado de la mesa

Ryji como pudo se acerco de nuevo a la líder de la aldea quien no parecía querer soltar a su nueva hija y se la mostraba con orgullo a aquellos Shinobis que lucharon con ella por la causa  
– ¿Mi galleta? – dijo apenada la joven cuando vio a Ryuji, aquello enterneció a algunos adultos y rápidamente miraron a ver amenazante quien le había prometido una galleta  
– eh… – giro a ver a la mesa de la que acababa de salir, Natsumi al ver su gesto pidiendo ayuda le lanzo rápidamente una barra – ¡aquí esta! – atrapo la barra aliviado y se la entrego  
– gracias – le sonrió – ¿hay más? – otra vez los seguidores recién descubiertos de la hija de Mei le miraron amenazantes  
– si… pero si quieres puedes ir con ellas – señalo la mesa donde estaban las chicas del equipo 11, aquello le sorprendió no pensaba ver más chicas de su edad en aquel festejo  
– ¿Ka-san puedo ir con ellas? – le pidió permiso a la actual Mizukage  
– claro que si querida – solto la pequeña y se acerco a aquella mesa, que la llamara asi le ablando el corazón – Bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – hablo de nuevo seria Mei, el cambio fue evidente para Yagura y Ryuji, con la pequeña Zui era la madre cariñosa pero cuando se trataban de cosas de la aldea tomaba un rol ejemplar  
– ¿Qué haremos con los espadachines? – pregunto Chojuro  
– discutamos sobre esto mañana a primera hora – hablo Mei – aun tenemos que revisar el estado actual de la aldea antes de pensar en recuperar las espadas – con aquellas palabras los que no formaban parte de la rebelión entendieron porque ella fue la líder – por el momento disfruten de esta fiesta, que nuestro trabajo desde mañana será más pesado – giro a ver a Ryuji que seguía ahí – ¿imagino que mañana a primera hora partirán?  
– Yugao si, el resto quiere entrenar un poco antes… en especial Pan con eso del Ninjutsu de agua  
– con gusto le entrenaría yo mismo – Interrumpió Yagura  
– ¿en serio? – al anterior Mizukage asintió – seguro pedirán un día adicional, mañana escuche que una doctora le enseñaría Ninjutsu medico  
– una fuerza brutal y jutsu medico… quiere emular a la famosa Sannin de las babosas ¿no? – comento Mei  
– no estoy seguro quien sea ella pero la verdad esa combinación es balanceada, ahora si me disculpan ire a buscar a Anko que llevo ratos de no verla  
– esta en la barra – intervino Ao, era el fiel guarda espaldas de Mei y no pensaba en perder de vista a los de Konoha, mas que desconfianza era por que cada miembro parecía tener cierta peculiaridad  
– gracias – se despidió de ellos, Mei y Yagura empezaron a cortejarse de nuevo mientras que Ao se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien junto a Chojuro

– ¡Joi! – Saludo al líder del equipo 11  
– nada de Joi – comento molesta y concierta ebriedad Anko – perdí mi contrato de serpientes  
– no me lo tienes que recordad cada que me miras – respondió nervioso el chico – solo quería saber cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en la aldea  
– yo me ire mañana a primera hora – respondió secamente la Anbu – es más me ire a acostar ya – se retiro  
– ¡Aguafiestas! – alzo la voz Anko – a propósito nos invitaron a dormir aquí ¿Qué tal si bebemos un rato antes de ir a dormir? – le sonrió picara  
– solo te acompañare para que no hagas alguna locura – le miro serio Ryuji  
– sin mis serpientes no me puedo divertir – le devolvió la mirada, aquello era cierto… le gustaba usar sus serpientes para ahuyentar a los aprovechados que se le acercaban – ¡Barman! Otro trago y uno mas para mi compañero – no se tardaron en servirlos – adelante bebe – le animo Anko  
– por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto terminara mal… – bebió de un trago aquella bebida…

Y como si con aquella frase hubiera invocado un jutsu la Kunoichi de Konoha había empezado una pelea al no ser reconocida por alguna de sus hazañas, pero lo que le saco de quicio fue la mención de su antiguo maestro… aquel sujeto que le menciono quedo fuera de combate mejor dicho de la mansión cuando Anko le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas… no le gustaba para nada el estar bajo la sombra de aquel Sannin… Mientras que el equipo 11 hizo una pijamada con la hija de la Mizukage la cual tanto ella como Yagura se alegraron que hiciera amigas luego de no saber casi nada de aquella joven solo aquel dato de que seguramente sería usada como experimento de Orochimaru… eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Mei y esperaba que llegara el día para torturarlo con sus manos… Yugao ya no se encontraba en la habitación y se notifico que se retiro de la aldea, Anko no quería dormir sola por lo que arrastro a Ryuji a su habitación a escondidas con la promesa de que le dejaría dormir como le gusta… en su regazo…

– Buenos días oto-san – Zui se había despertado temprano, quería ir a ver como entrenaba Pan – ¿puedo ir a ver como entrena Pan? – le pedia permiso a su padre como una buena niña… quería experimentar lo que era tener una vida normal… aun no le contaba todo a sus padres y ellos no la querían presionar para evitar molestarla  
– no hay problema Zui-chan – le tomo la mano de su hija – es más te acompañare igual hoy mamá fue a trabajar temprano de regreso le llevaremos algo de desayuno ¿te parece?

– ¿Qué paso anoche? – Anko se despertó con resaca  
– te volviste salvaje – se escucho la voz de Ryuji bajo la sabana  
– ¡AH! – alzo la voz – ¿Qué haces aquí?  
– te pasaste de copas, golpeaste a un hombre que casi lo envías directo al hospital por mencionar a ese Orochimaru y me arrastraste contigo – conto con los dedos mientras respondía las preguntas de Anko  
– que le diré a las chicas – susurro preocupada Anko como si hubiera pasado algo malo  
– no paso nada – respondió despreocupado el chico  
– ¿Por qué no tienes resaca? – Le reclamo  
– tengo buena resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas… por eso casi no me gustan… tendría que beber demasiado para sentir algún efecto colateral jeje – rio nervioso luego de explicar  
– eres aburrido – le miro indignada – sal primero, yo saldré más tarde. No quiero que piensen otras cosas  
– ¿lo dices por los demás cierto? – Anko le clavo una mirada amenazante – digo por que técnicamente todo tu equipo es sensor y seguro se percataron que pase la noche aquí  
– es cierto – no se había percatado de aquello – ¿Qué les piensas decir?  
– la verdad, que te pasaste de copas, casi matas a alguien y que me arrastraste hasta aquí  
– ah… Uf… – inhalo y exhalo profundamente – ¡Que sean dos que fueron al hospital! – lo sujeto y lo lanzo por la ventana – hay mi cabeza… dormiré otro rato – se recostó de nuevo… aquello le había ayudado a olvidar que se sentía débil por perder su jutsu de invocación… el hecho de tener esa fuerza le gustaba pero no era lo mismo…

– ah… – Ryuji flotaba sobre el agua cerca de una de las playa de Kirigakure – lo tengo que admitir ahora es más fuerte… solo espero no me intente matar con la espada que me encargo – por un rato se dedico a flotar sin pensar en nada en especifico… esa sensación le estaba agradando. Por un momento cayo en un profundo sueño…  
– Ryuji… Ryuji… – alguien intentaba despertar al chico cuando le encontró  
– permíteme – cierta peli verde se cambio de lugar – ¡Despierta Idiota! – le grito antes de golpearlo  
– ¡auch! – se levanto de forma abrupta  
– Kurumin me dijo que sintió el Chakra de su otra mitad – dijo alertada Natsumi – tengo un mal presentimiento  
– ¿Por qué me despiertan a mi? – cuestiono Ryuji  
– aun si pan o yo volamos a toda velocidad a donde están nos llevaría medio dia… asi que vete pero ya a donde están  
– ¿y Pan? – no la veía con ellas  
– entrenando… ¡Vete ya! – le ordeno la joven Brief  
– entendido – dio un enorme salto… del cual nunca bajo…  
– ¿crees que llegue a tiempo? – le pregunto Bra a Natsumi  
– espero que si… han pasado diez minutos desde que deje de sentir el Chakra de el compañero de Naruto…  
– estoy seguro que escuche a su compañero con ustedes – un Chunin de Kirigakure se acerco a las jóvenes  
– si lo estaba – le respondió seria Bra – pero si tienes algo que decirle nos lo puedes decir a nosotras…  
– se me dieron las ordenes de decirle solo a este… – miro el gesto serio y macabro de Bra y Natsumi, solo atino a tragar grueso – Lady Mei quiere que vaya lo más pronto posible al país de las olas, quiere que detenga y capture a Zabuza Momochi quien según los rumores esta en este momento trabajando para Gato  
– ¿pais de las olas? – Bra rápidamente conecto todo  
– Naruto esta ahí – dijo preocupada Natsumi  
– me retiro – salio corriendo aquel Chunin, ahora sabia por que era llamado el equipo dragón…

Unos momentos antes sobre un puente en el país de las olas el combate de Haku contra Naruto y Sasuke se había complicado más de lo deseado, a pesar de que tenia a ambos dentro de su esfera de espejos cada que el rubio hacia clones de sombra era incierto cual era el original, aquella variación de los clones causo una leve admiración en Sasuke… pero Haku logro contra restarlo con un clon de si mismo quien le ayudaba a atacarlos con las agujas… pero ciertas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas… en un descuido del Uzumaki este tenía que haber caído pero Sasuke dejo de lado un momento su orgullo y salvo a su rival… La furia hizo acto de presencia en Naruto liberando parte del Chakra de Kyubi, aquello se les había olvidado tanto a su hermana como a este mismo… últimamente había sido tan feliz que olvido la existencia del mismo.

Con aquel manto de Chakra a Naruto no solo se le facilito vencer a aquel falso Anbu que había matado a su rival, cuanto estuvo cerca de vengar a Sasuke aquella mascara cayo… y con esta se disipo aquella transformación temporal que tuvo. Naruto a pesar de comprender lo que Haku le narro y apreciar la fortuna que tuvo al encontrar de nuevo a su hermana y en su familia… por un momento incluso pensó en perdonarlo… al responderle estuvo cuando este desapareció para bloquear el ataque se su Sensei… un silbido se empezó a escuchar… Kakashi debido a su Chidori no le escucho pero tanto Tazuna como Sakura y Naruto si  
– ¿ese sonido de donde viene? – comento Sakura aun protegía a Tazuna no se había percatado lo de Sasuke, algo cayó en medio de la niebla la cual de a poco se disipaba dejando a la vista a Naruto, como Kakashi dejaba en el suelo al cuerpo de Haku y miraba con seriedad a Zabuza  
– ¡Pagaras por eso! – Grito Naruto con furia  
– ¡No! No te metas en esto Naruto – alzo la voz molesto Kakashi – esta es mi batalla… Zabuza es mío  
– eso ultimo que dijiste sonó raro – aquella nueva voz desconcertó a todos  
– ¿Quién diría que Kakashi pediría refuerzos? – dijo con burla Zabuza  
– tu tampoco de involucres – le miro serio Kakashi, este solo asintió  
– ¿Naruto estas bien? – Se acerco el peli azul al rubio  
– Naruto ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – Le pregunto Sakura a la distancia, aun no se explicaba de donde salió aquel otro sujeto por lo que se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a Tazuna  
– Yo estoy bien pero Sasuke… – no tuvo el valor de ver a los ojos a Sakura  
– ¡No es momento de Charlas! – Zabuza salto sobre Kakashi pero este le bloqueo con una patada, mientras que aquella batalla proseguía Sakura con cuidado paso al lado de Ryuji quien estaba frente a Naruto examinándolo  
– no lo estas – le miro con cuidado Ryuji al rubio… luego miro donde Sakura y Sasuke… a la distancia no se hubiera percatado pero ya estando en ese lugar el Ki de Sasuke estaba tan bajo que parecía estar muerto… igual al chico que hace poco recibió un Chidori… aun luchaba por vivir y defender aquello que era preciado para este. Mientras que Sakura hablaba con Tazuna Ryuji se acerco al que aun sangraba en el suelo – ¿Qué paso?  
– él… él era como yo – respondió con tristeza Naruto se sentía impotente  
– … – Ryuji se arrodillo a un costado de Haku y le puso una mano en el pecho, como cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos no observaron cómo este le pasaba un poco de su Ki para prolongar un poco más su vida [2], alzo la vista y observaba como Kakashi jugaba con su oponente, este ya se encontraba luchando en serio, solo estaba usando su brazo izquierdo contra Zabuza, este al observar aquello se frustro y empezó a atacar sin pensar… observo como estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final pero se defendió hasta al final Zabuza inmovilizando su otro brazo… cuando Ryuji noto como se acercaban varias personas con cuidado retrocedió junto al cuerpo de Haku para mantener distancia.  
– Vaya… vaya… – un hombre de baja estatura aparecía de entre la escaza neblina que se negaba en desaparecer – debo decir que estoy… decepcionado… – alzo la vista hacia los Shinobis, tras de este un gran grupo de mercenarios aparecía…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Kotsuzui "Zui"(Medula :marrow, true spirit) gracias google traductor. Por si se preguntan… será como Marrow de los X-men pero con el cabello blanco.  
2] En dragon ball se ve en varias ocasiones aunque la más recordada fue como Goku le da energía a Freezer y en el torneo del poder le regresa el favor

 **Nota final**  
¿Qué me quede en la mejor parte? Pues creo que si… Haku vivirá? Zabuza vivirá? Gato vivirá?… esperen este ultimo si merece morir :v  
Que es lo que pasara… no le fue notificada aquella petición de Mei… hablando de esta ultima… tiene un problema con su nueva hija jeje… pero quien la culparía… es el instinto maternal que tienen todas las mujeres… y vivan las lolis! Ya tiene su propio club de fans que le protegerán de todo mal.

Si… el efecto mariposa a empezado… personas morirán, otras que debían morir vivirán, bebes que tendrían que nacer podrían dejar de existir (hare todo lo posible para que Himawari si exista, pero no aseguro nada con su hermano xD)… los cambios solo han empezado…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Con lo del cuervo de Itachi… cuando llegue a ese punto muchas cosas cambiaran… las cuales solo la mención de alguna provocaría que otras sucedan y ni yo estaría seguro de que pasaría entonces xD  
Y lo de los W.C. luego de la batalla por sus vidas creo que se les fue por alto aquello. Diablos viborita… usted es macabra… es peligroso ir a sacar el fua en el mundo ninja xD

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	16. Kirigakure II

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Kirigakure II**

Lazos

– Vaya… vaya… – un hombre de baja estatura aparecía de entre la escaza neblina que se negaba en desaparecer – debo decir que estoy… decepcionado… – alzo la vista hacia los Shinobis, tras de este un gran grupo de mercenarios aparecía…

La energía de aquel hombre le pareció asquerosa… se acerco a donde estaba Ryuji junto al cuerpo de Haku, rápidamente retrocedió… bufo molesto y empezó a hablar quienes recién habían entablado un combate… al estar pensando con cuidado que debía de hacer no prestaba mucha atención a lo que charlaban, escucho las palabras de Naruto… había bastante verdad en ellas… a la distancia otro grupo de personas se acercaba de forma más cautelosas debido a la niebla, dedujo que eran los habitantes de aquella aldea al ser la mayoría de estas bastante bajas.

– ... Haku siempre fue muy suave y gentil. Él sentía pena y dolor, y por su culpa yo ciento eso también… algo mas… estoy satisfecho que haya terminado así… – De todo lo que había hablado Zabuza aquellas palabra no solo llegaron a Ryuji, también al debilitado Haku que volvia en si…  
– De..ten…lo… – susurro apenas audible Haku, quien le estaba entregando energía lo escucho pero no hizo nada… de verdad ese chico era demasiado amable para vivir en ese mundo… quien hizo de su maestro y el considero un padre se había lanzado a luchar solo con un kunai contra aquellos mercenarios con un solo objetivo en mente matar a Gato… el cual a pesar de que varias espadas buscaron detenerlo lo cumplió… Ryuji observo la mirada de Zabuza cuando volteo a verlo no a él sino al cuerpo que custodiaba…  
–Haku… este es el adiós al fin… nunca te di las gracias… perdón por eso… – susurro Zabuza antes de caer, por alguna razón Haku y quien le auxiliaba le escucharon perfectamente  
– … – el peli azul giro a ver el cielo, algunas nubes se empezaron a juntar sobre el puente – y ahora si haces algo… bueno… tu velas por ellos no yo – sonrio

– ¿Aniki y tu tienes algo para ahuyentarlos? – le pregunto Naruto, el chico había estado abstraído viendo las nubes mientras mantenía estable a Haku, cosa que aun no se percataban solo el hecho de cómo este no se separaba del cuerpo  
– en este momento estoy un poco ocupado – bajo la mirada a Haku su estado era delicado, Kakashi pensó que le estaba extrayendo información y Naruto solo le vio extrañado. De la nada cayo una flecha y esta alerto a todos – además ya llegaron los refuerzos – les sonrio, mientras el resto se enfocaba en los nuevos sucesos Ryuji tenia que mantenerse centrado y evitar que el Ki de Haku descendiera [1], de por si no prestaba mucha atención a muchas cosas aquella nieve que empezó a caer le distrajeron un momento, casi al instante Kakashi coloco el cuerpo herido de Zabuza al lado de el de Haku  
– gracias… Kakashi – le agradeció al ninja copia mientras se alejaba – ¿tú no nos puedes dejar? – miro con leve molestia a Ryuji, luego suspiro decidió ignorarlo – siempre estuviste a mi lado… lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar junto a ti al final – con dificultad empezó a mover su brazo – Sé que no puede ser pero quisiera poder ir a donde tú vas… como quisiera poder acompañarte… Haku – mientras decía aquellas palabras le acaricio un costado de la cara  
– Zabuza… – aquella respuesta sorprendió al mencionado  
– por eso no te mueves… – cada vez hablaba con más dificultad  
– solo puedo salvar a uno – bajo la mirada triste, lamentaba el no tener semillas senzu pero estas en ese mundo eran un regalo de Kami-sama el cual no se las daba a cualquiera y el par que le habían quedado se calcinaron en la lava… igual su brazalete se había descompuesto y por lo mismo no recibió la orden de Mei  
– sálvalo – hablo sin dudar el Shinobi, nunca en su vida lo hizo y no lo haría en sus últimos momentos – Haku quiero que tengas tus propios sueños… – con aquella última frase se despidió  
– no… Zabuza… – con dificultad Haku respondió, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos  
– ya lo escuchaste… nos vamos – con cuidado lo levanto – Naruto te veo en Konoha llevare a ellos a Kirigakure – dejo a Haku un momento mientras se ponía el cuerpo de Zabuza en su espalda, tomo la espada del mismo y la puso donde Zabuza la solia portar se acerco de nuevo a Haku y con sumo cuidado le levanto – nos vemos Kakashi – se despidió del Shinobi y corrió hacia al bosque, agradecia que el Chakra de Kurumin fuera tan grande… al convivir tanto con Natsumi había memorizado el ki tanto de ella como de aquello que estaba sellado en su interior.

– ¿Kirigakure? – Susurro pensativo Kakashi, luego recordó la misión clase S la cual se le asignaría junto a Gai pero al final no se les fue asignada – ya veo a ese equipo se la dieron.  
– se llevo los cuerpos – comento Sasuke al recordar lo que menciono su Sensei antes.  
– Saben – hablo Naruto al pensar un poco todo lo vivido – si eso significa ser Ninjas estamos jodidos – guardo silencio unos segundos – asi que seguire mi propio camino Ninja – sonrio de oreja a oreja a pesar del cansancio  
– mmph – solto su clásico monosílabo el Uchiha –"Desde cuando es tan fuerte" – miro con cuidado a Naruto, no hacia mucho no solo habia aumentado la fuerza física del rubio, su resistencia parecía haber aumentado de forma abrupta de un dia a otro – "alguien lo esta entrenando" – dedujo el Uchiha. No estaba tan errado Naruto le gustaba entrenar ya sea con Pan o con su melliza y esta no se contenía con este y sus entrenamientos eran mas pesado que los de la Son y contando los golpes que le daba por sus idioteces le ayudo a mejorar su defensa física, llego al punto que Sakura le tenia que golpear dos veces para que le hiciera efecto… eso cuando le golpeaba ya que era más raro que dijera alguna idiotez en público, casi lo había reformado por completo su hermana pelirroja.  
– "seguro mi Sasuke había lastimado mas severo al chico y Kakashi termino el trabajo" – pensó para si la Haruno mientras miraba embobada al Uchica – " **CHA! Sasuke es el mejor!** " – comento inner Sakura – no le habían prestado mucha atención al rubio  
– regresemos, creo que eso será todo por hoy – les sonrio con bastante agotado Kakashi – solo terminan de construir el puente y regresaremos  
– Hai – respondieron al unisonó el equipo a su cargo

Mientras que el equipo 7 ya habíaplaneado sus siguientes actividades, cierta mancha azul se movia a una gran velocidad entre los arboles a pesar de la misma volaba con cuidado entre los arboles con rumbo a Kirigakure, a diferencia de antes que Bra le explico que el camino corto no era una línea recta sino elevarse y caer en picada sobre donde quería ir así se evitaría el trabajo de estar esquivando la gran vegetación que había en el País del Fuego. A pesar de lo que fue lo más rápido posible tenía razón, Zabuza murió en el momento que se despidió… y su Ki lo estaba enfocando en aquel chico el cual aquel espadachín le vio como un hijo… a la distancia observo la entrada de Kirigakure…  
– Joi! – paso rápidamente entre los guardas, estos solo parpadearon extrañados  
– ¿vistes algo? – le comento uno al otro  
– creo que si… espero no nos traiga problemas…

Ryuji fue directo al hospital, el entrenamiento que la doctora de brindaba a Pan recién había terminado.  
– ¡Un doctor! – entro a este gritando con aquellos cuerpos sobre él, varias enfermeras se acercaron  
– el hombre mayor ya esta muerto – confirmo una  
– el chico que lleva consigo sigue con vida… delicado pero vivo – confirmo una segunda enfermera – rápido por aquí – un par de enfermeros le quitaron el cuerpo de Zabuza de encima mientras que mandaban un mensajero a la Mizukage – aquí por favor – le señalo una camilla frente a emergencias, por obvias razones Ryuji no entraría en esa sala por lo que le brindo todo el Ki que creyó necesario para que sobreviviera en el camino  
– Sálvenlo por favor – les pidió aquel adulto de cabello azul  
– se hará todo lo posible – comento secamente la enfermera, sabia que ese tipo de heridas solía ser mortales, entro a la sala de emergencias y la luz sobre la puerta se encendió.

Aquel hombre sabía que no podía hacer más, por lo que se disponía a abandonar el hospital, pero en el camino fue interceptado  
– ¡Ryuji-san! – aquella voz le era familiar – por favor acompáñame a la oficina de la Mizukage – Yagura fue enviado para confirmar los hechos recientes, su hija estaba siendo cuidada por el equipo 11 como una misión rango B de parte de la aldea de Kirigakure. En su espalda no solo llevaba su arma, también la espada que fue de Zabuza  
– ¿no hice nada malo verdad? – pregunto con cierto temor Ryuji, aquellos Shinobis llevaban bandas de esa aldea y no estaban tachadas… Anko y Natsumi le enseñaron por las malas como distinguir las distintas bandas Shinobis y a que aldeas pertenecían.  
– no lo creo, solo quiere un informe de lo que sucedió Mei-chan – le sonrio amable el chico, aquello distrajo a las enfermeras que empezaban su turno… sin duda sabían que la Mizukage le tenia bien merecido, nadie de la aldea se atrevería a coquetearle y no por los rumores de los arranques de rabia que podría tener la actual Mizukage, mas bien como respeto a la misma y como agradecimiento a que le puso fin a la época la cual llamaron "niebla sangrienta"  
– Te sigo – le respondió, se encontraba un poco cansado debido al traspaso de Ki pero algo que una siesta podría solventar fácilmente, ya era más de mediodía por lo que debería esperar a la hora de la cena para comer algo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su lugar de destino, quien le escoltaba le señalo esperar un momento antes de que este entrara.  
– Pasa – se escucho al otro lado de la puerta  
– Uf – exhalo de forma pesada, los interrogatorios le ponían nervioso – permiso – dijo al momento de entrar, en esa habitación la líder de la aldea se encontraba en un escritorio viéndole fijamente mientras que a su derecha se encontraba Ao viendo cada movimiento del mismo y en su izquierda su pareja – no hablare hasta que venga mi abogado… – hablo rápidamente estando nervioso – digo ¡Joi! – saludo igual de nervioso  
– ¿no recibiste algún comunicado de tu equipo? – pregunto con duda la pelirroja  
– … – miro su brazalete, este estaba tostado – no… eso explica por quépase tranquilo la mañana jeje – Bra le solía llamar para darle ordenes cada cierto tiempo, por eso le pareció extraño que no se comunicara ella con este – ¿paso algo malo?  
– veamos… ¿Ao le puedes decir todo lo que a pasado con su equipo desde anoche hasta mediodía de hoy?  
– enseguida – estiro un pergamino – la joven llamada Pan solo ayer consumió lo de veinte Chunin…  
– espera – le interrumpió – ¿eso en platos cuanto es?  
– incluyendo el litro de salsa y el galón de Té… 43 platos – le miro serio  
– mmph eso es preocupante – comento Ryuji el resto le miraron como dándole la razón – seguro por el cansancio no siguió comiendo  
– ¿Qué? – aquel dato sorprendió a la Mizukage – ¿te parece normal que alguien coma eso?  
– solo fueron como diez platos mas de lo que almuerza de comida normal… y eso que no almorzó… ni la dejaron desayunar – dijo preocupado – ¿puedo preparar yo la cena?  
– espera… ¿su miembro mas fuerte es el cocinero? – comento Ao incrédulo  
– escuche algo referente a eso en Konoha – hablo Yagura, mientras charlaba con Sarutobi-sama hablamos un par de veces sobre ti… su nieta menciono que te gustaba cocinar  
– ni lo dudes – sonrio el único peli azul del lugar – espera… ¿no habia un espadachín con ustedes?  
– ese es el siguiente punto… la Jounin que les acompañaba se apropio de este para que le enseñara Kenjutsu… – cuando Ao le recordó eso a Mei esta soltó una leve risa al recordar como reacciono su amigo con aquella intrépida mujer, ambos sabían que en combate era diestro pero para socializar este era bastante tímido – ¿acaso tiene alguna espada Anko-san? – pregunto intrigado Ao  
– la verdad ella no maneja espadas, me ofrecí a forjarle una cuando regresáramos me alegra que se tome en serio lo de tomar clases con la espada  
– ¿puedes forjar armas? – pregunto curiosa Mei  
– la verdad si, pero suelo mas que todo forjar herramientas… quien me enseño forja me enseño tanto de estas como espadas, hachas y lanzas… hace poco aprendí a forjar kunai… salvo que aun no estoy seguro que tanto filo necesitan estas jeje – sonrió nervioso con lo último, Ao recordó las heridas de su compañero y aquel Kunai el cual le penetro en el muslo sin problema, incluso Chojuro le conto como con dos Kunais bloquearon su espada – aun faltan Bra y Natsumi… – les recordó el chico  
– se puede decir que aparte de comer mucho menos que la joven pelinegra son las que mejor se han comportado de su equipo – respondió Ao – la joven Bra cuando se entero de que no manejamos Jutsus de viento desistió rápido de estos, Natsumi parece estar mas enfocada en socializar y hacer un poco de turismo… lo digo por que luego de que Pan terminara su clase de ninjutsu medico junto a Zui-chan fueron a pasear por la aldea  
– me alegra que descansen – sonrió feliz Ryuji – si Pan solo entreno eso del Ninjutsu medico también esta tomando un leve descanso de sus entrenamientos… ¿saben que ella es la primera en levantarse para entrenar? – les compartió aquella curiosidad  
– ¿Qué paso en el país de la Olas? – cuestiono Mei ya que se estaba desviando del tema el chico  
– la verdad no estoy seguro – respondió de forma sincera el interrogado – realmente fui porque Natsumi sintió una alteración en el Chakra de su hermano Naruto, cuando llegue el chico que traje herido se puso de escudo entre Kakashi y Zabuza, cuando cayo empecé a pasarle un poco de mi energía… no conozco técnicas de sanación… mas que todo de protección y algunos Jutsus que he aprendido este mes… a y la técnica especial de Pan jeje… pero creo que solo la usaría en contados momentos… – hablaba mucho, así era Ryuji cuando entraba en confianza, por lo mismo le invitaba Sarutobi de vez en cuando solo para charlar sobre temas triviales o para que este le contara historias de su pasado ninja… Yagura estuvo presente en una de sus charlas y le pareció por un momento como si un par de ancianos charlaran sobre como eran las cosas en sus tiempos…  
– ¿entonces Kakashi lo mato? – pregunto Ao con un leve ceño fruncido  
– la verdad no… le había desarmado… pero llego un tal Gato y pues menciono algo que despedía a Zabuza, luego de eso… la verdad no preste mucha atención… mantener a alguien vivo a costa de tu propia energía vital es complicado jeje – se excuso al no dar muchos detalles de muerte de Zabuza – lo que si recuerdo es que le agradeció al chico y antes de morir le permitió tener su propio sueño…  
– los Shinobis somos armas y como tales cuando perdemos nuestro filo somos inútiles – hablo serio Ao  
– los Shinobis no son armas – aquel comentario parecio molestar al peli azul, Yagura sabia que eso pasaría – los ninjas son personas… con esa forma de pensar hasta yo soy mas persona que la mayoría de ninjas… – aquel dato intrigo un poco a los presentes – lo que quiero decir… si no eres feliz con lo que haces como puedes decir que estas viviendo… ese chico Haku era feliz con Zabuza ya que se sentía útil y dio su propia vida por este y no por deber… quería salvar a quien vio como un padre…  
– jeje – rio divertida Mei – algo asi paso con la joven Son, cuando te creyó muerto sentí un abrupto incremento en su Chakra… un aura dorada luchaba contra una blanca en su alrededor… pero sin pensarlo uso una técnica que me recordó a las historias de como un solo Genin veterano de Konoha con un aura roja mato a cuatro de los siete espadachines solo para darle una oportunidad a su equipo de huir… – por unos momentos la Mizukage se froto sus antebrazos – esa arremetida que me dio fue bastante potente… por un momento si no enfocaba mi Chakra en mis brazos sentía que me los rompería… y peor con aquella energía que salió de sus manos… si no fuera por Yagura-san seguro moría – menciono seria – me alegra que seamos aliados de Konoha – le sonrió a Ryuji – ¿tu le enseñaste esa técnica?  
– no – negó al tiempo que hablo – según me conto se la enseño un familiar, pero la conozco junto a sus efectos colaterales… no solo necesitas una fuerza de voluntad fuerte, también determinación ya que la presión que se ejerce sobre el cuerpo es demasiada para cualquiera… -"tal vez para los Majin no"- – pensó para si lo ultimo – necesitas un objetivo claro para llevarla a cabo… algo por lo que estarías dispuesto a dar tu propia vida de ser necesario… el creador original de la misma se las enseña solo a quienes están dispuestos a dar su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos  
– un Kinjutsu – susurro Ao – una técnica usualmente fuerte pero que suele tener un precio demasiado para quien lo efectúa.  
– si… quedaría bien esa definición – asentio el chico – con respecto a las auras dorada y blanca… de la dorada aun no estoy segura como la pueden usar… la blanca es mas complicada pero… – callo de pronto, el potencial desatado era un regalo de los propios Kaio-shin… y solo se les era entregado a quienes veían que tenia el potencial de protegerles de algún peligro inminente… aquello le parecía divertido a Ryuji, los dioses de la creación no eran tan fuertes comparados con sus contraparte el Hakai-shin pero a diferencia de este último podían brindarle con el don de la vida a los planetas  
– ¿Pero? – repitió Ao esperando respuesta  
– solo digamos que es demasiado complicado… – ni él estaba seguro de cómo una niña de su edad había obtenido lo que parecía ser el estado mistico… – ¿entonces me dejaran ir a preparar la cena? – volvió a preguntar, la Mizukage le miro seria Yagura le había explicado el cómo este solía ser bastante sincero y despreocupado igual aun tenia bastante en que trabajar  
– adelante – busco algo en su escritorio, saco de este un pergamino – toma esto y cámbialo en el puerto en cualquier barco de pesca para que te den lo que necesites  
– tentador – miro un momento el pergamino – el pescado entre mas fresco es mejor – les sonrio – que preparen la cocina… ire a pescar con mis propias manos – se acerco a una de las ventanas de la oficina, al igual que muchas construcciones del mundo Shinobi sus ventanas eran lo suficientemente grande para que saliera una persona – igual tengo que ir por unas hierbas al bosque… – susurro pensativo mientras pensaba que preparar – al rato les veo – se dejo caer  
– espera no hemos terminado – se quiso acercar Ao a la ventana para ir por este pero Yagura le detuvo  
– no es necesario ¿Verdad Mei-chan?  
– no, no lo es – le sonrió amable su novia – ¿Cuánto falta para los exámenes Chunin en Konoha?  
– un poco más de dos semanas  
– dejare esto por el momento… ire a ver a ese chico Haku, si lo entreno Zabuza también entreno para matarte – miro con pesar a Yagura – eso que te controlara el Sanbi fue devastador para muchos – comento Mei, Yagura le conto la verdad e igual le pidió ser totalmente discreta sobre el tema  
– ahora que mencionas los exámenes – le detuvo Yagura, esta le miro – Zui-chan quiere ir a Konoha a intentarlos…. Y le dije que si….  
– ¡¿Que hiciste que?! – aquel grito de furia le recordó a Ao como era la Mei que conoció… Yagura le miro con miedo mientras pensaba que hubiera aprovechado la presencia de Shiryudo  
– pensaba en enviarla con un par de Anbus – intento excusarse el anterior Mizukage  
– ni hablar – le miro seria – no podemos depender de eso y ni pedirle alguna excepción al Hokage… – la mujer sabia de las relaciones actuales de las aldeas y era pronto para ese tipo de tratos – Chojuro aun es un Genin… y ruega que ese chico Haku sobreviva por que si no tu seras quien le diga a Zui-chan que no ira a ningún lado… – salio molesta del cuarto  
– hubiera preferido que me golpeara… no quiero desilusionar a Zui-chan – hablo triste Yagura  
– ¿te preocupa más la felicidad de la chica que la furia de Mei-sama? – cuestiono Ao que aun seguía ahí  
– decepcione a muchas persona en el pasado y he decidido que eso no se repetiría… – le miro con determinación… – solo espero que ese chico Haku sea fuerte para proteger a mi hija. – Aquello sorprendió al hombre que siguió al antiguo Kage, solo sonrio mientras iban con rumbo al hospital

Para fortuna de Yagura, Haku se encontraba estable, pero a pesar de que se despertó Mei le negó hablar con este hasta que ella le explicara todo… Haku se encontraba de nuevo perdido, por más que le pidiera la actual Mizukage este no le vería como tal ya que ese fue el sueño de Zabuza… por el momento no podía hacer más, se disponía a retirarse.  
– ¿Ka-san puedo pasar?  
– ¿Qué hace aquí? – susurro la mujer, aquello le pareció curioso a Haku  
– ¿ella es importante para ti? – pregunto el chico… aquella reacción intrigo a la mujer  
– Zui-chan pasa él es Haku – cuando la chica entro el chico le vio de forma detallada, aquel cabello blanca su piel un poco mas clara de lo usual y por recomendación de la doctora habia empezado a usar una crema que cubria la cicatriz en su frente, llevaba un vestido de color celeste sin muchos adornos y sus ojos… aquellos ojos se conectaron un momento  
– Me llamo Kotsuzui – le sonrio de forma calida… el habia visto el dolor que paso la chica y aun asi le sonreía feliz de verle…  
– un gusto… me llamo Haku – intento disimular lo que sentía… ni este estaba seguro de que era – soy chico – dijo rápidamente, por alguna razón decidió aclarar aquello.  
– Haku… bonito nombre – giro un momento a ver a su madre – ¿hoy se pueden quedar de nuevo Pan-chan y su equipo en la mansión? – por alguna razón habia entablado una amistad bastante solida con ella  
– claro que si querida – respondió la Mizukage – ve a decirles, yo me termino de despedir de Haku-san y voy a casa  
– ¡gracias Ka-san! – le dio un abrazo – Haku-san espero verlo de nuevo – hizo una reverencia de despedida, Ao le había explicado que como hija de Mei debería de ser siempre respetuosa – adiós – se despidió de este antes de salir, el chico le miro embobado unos momentos, detalle del cual se percató la mujer mayor  
– ¿sabes que estas pisando hielo frágil? – le miro molesta  
– lo sé, pero como Zabuza me enseño… si quieres algo solo ve y tómalo… pero nunca me dijo que tenia que hacer si quería a alguien…  
– eso es más complicado – se sentó Mei sobre la cama – ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?  
– Zabuza me dijo que viviera mi sueño… y creo que eso es lo primero que buscare… pensaba irme pero… cambie de parecer… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder quedarme?  
– en este momento nada – sonreía para sus adentros la Mizukage – dentro de dos semanas serán los exámenes Chunin y Zui-chan quiere ir… pero mas que por los mismo para visitar con quienes convive en estos momentos.  
– ¿Me esta confiando la vida de lo que mas aprecia?  
– si quiero que confíes en mi tengo que confiar en ti ¿no? – le sonrió de forma maternal. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] En la película de la resurrección de Freezer explican que este tiene una gran vitalidad, por lo mismo no importo que lo revivieran hecho pedazos. Sé que algunos les extraño eso, pero considerando que los demonios del frio son capaces de sobrevivir no solo a una explosión planetaria (cuando explota Namek) también al ambiente sin gravedad y sin ninguna fuente de calor en medio del espacio… lo vi bastante factible. Caso contrario una persona normal aun con entrenamiento no puede pasar mas de media hora sin respirar… y en el relleno del Super Goku muere y se revive a si mismo con una esfera de Ki… Resumen, no solo basta tener un gran Ki también el tener un cuerpo fuerte. 

**Nota final**  
La verdad estoy trabajando para lo que viene… organizar un torneo para el examen Chunin es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo… por eso pido disculpas por el retraso y si quedo un poco mas corto el capitulo de lo usual. Por el lado amable tengo a Kami-sama de mi parte (Satsuki xD) por lo que habran peleas esperadas (no pienso tocar las del Canon… bueno menos una o dos =P ) y otras que bueno… ya han visto a Ryuji ayudar a medio mundo asi que no será sorpresa que Anko lo quiera matar por pasar muchos mas de los que pasaron originalmente xD

Se me dificulto un poco escribir un poco este capítulo, para variar los protagonistas del mismo son ajenos al equipo 11 con el que solía estar trabajando jeje… Como he comentado anteriormente me gusta escribir escenas de vida cotidiana, las veo como las oportunidades para explicar o recordar por que algunos personajes actúan como lo hacen. En el siguiente ya será la hora de regresar a la aldea… pero no sin antes ir a hacer un entrenamiento especial…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Jeje… Aun es un poco pronto para que salgan los del país del rayo… espero te haya gustado el capítulo de la semana. Gracias por la motivación =D

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	17. Despedida

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Despedida**

Atalaya

Mientras Ryuji estaba sumergido bajo las aguas cercanas de Kirigakure Anko practicaba con una katana que Chojuro le presto, explico que hasta no estar seguro que tipo de espada manejaría solo le podría enseñar las bases del Kenjutsu, aquello frustro un poco a la Jounin pero lo termino aceptando. Pan junto a Zui seguían explorando el nuevo hogar de esta última, Natsumi se encontraba bastante pensativa observando el mar… tanto así que olvido que Bra le estaba acompañando desde hace rato.

– Dudo que ese idiota le haya hecho algo anoche – comento Bra adivinando el pensamiento de la pelirroja  
– no estoy pensando en eso – desvió la mirada, a veces pensaba que Bra poseía telepatía o algo similar al adivinar constantemente sus pensamientos  
– Los hombres son idiotas, pero Ryuji tiene un plus adicional – aquel extraño comentario molesto un poco a Natsumi – te explico, el factor tiempo para el difiere mucho del nuestro… cierto se ha adaptado a nuestro horario pero seguramente lo que nosotros consideramos años o meses para él normalmente hayan sido días u horas… distorsión temporal – aclaro – que tenga miles de años terrestres y que siga pensando como alguien que apenas ha pasado la adolescencia o este en esta es la prueba viva de ello. Además que hayan compartido habitación no significa nada – con aquel comentario esperaba tranquilizar a su hermana – solo recuerda cuando los encontramos antes de esta misión, por alguna razón duerme más tranquilo en el regazo de alguien… si me preguntas a mi es como si aun no superara su ultima relación… tienes esa ventaja sobre Anko, eres más joven, solo procura estar para él cuando lo necesite – bajo la mirada recordando algo – no importa que tan fuerte sea su idiotez es bastante humana, así como pasamos momentos felices con él habrá momentos en los que entristezca y nosotras le deberemos de dar apoyo – durante un momento miro el mar esperando que Natsumi entendiera eso  
– él fue el primero que me ha tratado como una persona ¿Sabes? – Normalmente no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida antes de encontrar a su familia – como ninja se me enseño a dejar de lado los sentimientos y enfocarme en la misión, mi alegría cuando me libero de las marcas de… Danzo – menciono aquel nombre con malestar, ya no era odio como antes – fue enorme y empecé a confiar en este sin dudar… y cada vez parecía preocuparse más por mí, y de a poco mi afecto crecía… y sin más…  
– te enamoraste – sonrió de lado, ella se había percatado de eso antes que la propia Natsumi, aquel comentario sonrojo a la pelirroja – basta que una persona esté dispuesto a hacer lo correcto para que todo cambie…  
– ¿lo dices por Ryuji?  
– no, por el abuelito de Pan… Son Goku – miro a la nieta del mismo, estaba buscando caracolas junto a Zui en la playa – para ella aun es complicado hablar de este, y le entiendo en su infancia fue muy apegada a él. Según sé le enseño todo lo que sabe de artes marciales y le enseño las bases de todas sus técnicas, no por nada a los cuatro años ya podía volar… – suspiro – pero eso es otra historia… lo que te quiero decir que este derroto a mi padre, y detuvo que lo mataran… sinceramente no estoy segura de por qué, según cuenta mi madre Goku tenía esa peculiaridad… le daba a las personas una segunda oportunidad sin pensarlo demasiado, lo que unos llamaban ingenuidad mi madre decía que era inocencia… dijo que cuando lo conoció ni sabía que era una chica jaja – rio divertida por lo último, aquello también le saco una sonrisa a su compañera – según mi padre era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando tenían que pelear contra las amenazas era bastante capaz, supongo por que no solo su vida se ponía en riesgo si no también la de sus amigos.  
– parece que Pan heredo mucho de este – observaban como se divertía con algo tan sencillo como era buscar cosas en la playa – no solo estuvo dispuesta a morir por nosotras… cuando creyó muerto a Ryuji uso ese Kinjutsu… me preocupa que lo vuelva a usar…  
– ahora que dices eso – Bra empezó a hacer cuentas mentales – lo mejor sería partir mañana temprano, no conozco donde este la atalaya de Kami-sama, aprovecha que no estaremos nosotras y échale ganas a eso de la invocación para pasar al menos un día solo con Ryuji – quería apoyar a su hermana como pudiera  
– pero… – aquello ultimo le puso nerviosa  
– no te pongas así, me recuerdas cuando mi madre me conto que en su primera relación fueron bastante tímidos ambos y termino mal, ella le apoyo y el desgraciado empezó a coquetear con otras mujeres… lo hecho de la casa y cuando conoció a mi padre fue directa desde el inicio. [1]  
– ¿y si se quiere propasar? – Aquello de las parejas era totalmente nuevo para ella  
– ¿en serio? – Alzo una ceja – compartió cuarto con una de la Jounin con bastantes seguidores de Konoha y no le ha hecho nada… y por el otro extremo cuando terminamos en su nave tuvo la oportunidad de hacernos muchas cosas… y no hizo nada. No es que sea un depravado, tiene su lado pervertido – por más que quisiera olvidar ese día de una forma u otra llegaba a su memoria – pero todo hombre lo es… si no recuerda a Naruto y su afamado Jutsu sexy… – les había mostrado ese jutsu para presumir… pero lo único que logro fue que Natsumi lo noqueara casi un día completo.  
– No me recuerdes eso – contesto apenada – si no fuera que me dijo que lo uso para escapar un par de veces de quienes le acosaban lo molía a golpes  
– es duro crecer solo – mientras decía eso puso una mano sobre el hombro de Natsumi – pero esa soledad se olvida cuando encuentras a personas quienes les importas ¿verdad? – Sonrió sincera  
– gracias – atino a decir  
– Ya es hora de regresar – llego donde ellas Zui junto a Pan, ambas llevaban bastantes caracolas y piedras negras que les parecieron curiosas, como si les hubieran caído rayos  
– ¡Sí! – La alegría de Pan era única – es hora de cenar – con aquel comentario lo que era seguro para Bra que lo que menos pensaba actualmente su ahora hermana eran líos amorosos.

No paso mucho para que las chicas llegaran a la residencia de la Mizukage, en esta ya se preparaban para el retorno de la joven Son. Tenían listos varios platos de lo que parecían ser palitos de pescado junto a otros que llevaban varias bolitas de Takoyaki, el olor de los mismos llegaron a las chicas que empezaron a saborear aquello… quien se puso más impaciente fue Pan pero Bra le detuvo ya que tenían que hablar con su anfitriona sobre lo de partir mañana, a veces Bra parecía más el líder del equipo 11 que la propia Anko, pero a pulso se gano que incluso ella le obedeciera sin chistar cuando se trataban de misiones serias y con esta que completaron lo demostró.  
– ¡Lady Mei! – saludo Bra a la líder de Kirigakure  
– que se les ofrece – la pelirroja mayor se disponía a sentarse en la mesa que le prepararon  
– gracias por hospedarnos pero mañana debemos partir, queremos llevar un entrenamiento especial camino a Konoha – desde un inicio dijo la verdad, no le parecía correcto ocultar esa información  
– entiendo – asintió Mei, Pan no decía nada al observar la comida que llevaban a las mesas  
– entonces mañana se irán – comento triste Zui  
– sí, pero no porque seamos de distintas aldeas significa que dejaremos de ser amigas – le explico Bra  
– cierto – comento Natsumi – siempre que necesites ayuda puedes contar con nosotras  
– muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia la hija de Mei eso fue importante para ella  
– ¡sí! Y como regalo de despedida te dejare el resto de mis barras – había pensado en dejarle la mochila pero eran de las pocas cosas que tenía desde hace mucho, por lo que solo saco de esta una docena de barras – cuando pueda traeré más  
– gracias – a diferencia de Bra por alguna razón abrazo a Pan, con ella fue con la que compartió más tiempo. Su pequeño grupo de fans aquello les pareció tierno incluso a su madre  
– siempre serán bienvenidas a Kirigakure – aquella fue la forma de agradecimiento de la Mizukage por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y por la aldea – solo espero que su compañero sea bueno en la cocina porque él fue quien preparo la cena  
– eso explica porque se mi hizo familiar el sazón – Pan había tomado un plato con Takoyaki y lo empezó a comer, no pudo esperar más – esta delicioso – no se percataron en qué momento paso aquello  
– mejor vamos a nuestra mesa antes de que causes problemas – ordeno Bra – con su permiso Lady Mei nos retiramos – hizo una leve reverencia y fueron a su mesa  
– Perdón por la demora – recién llegaba Yagura – no estaría tranquilo hasta disculparme con Haku – se excuso, vio a su novia que comía aquellas bolitas de pulpo como si no hubiese mañana  
– ¡To-san! – Incluso la pequeña Zui parecía disfrutar de aquel Takoyaki, las barras las puso en un plato vacio y pidió que se las guardaran algo que con gusto hizo un empleado de la mansión – ¿puedo hacer una pijamada?  
– ¿otra vez? – Yagura no lo pensó mucho, sabía que se había apegado a las Genin de Konoha y pronto ellas se irían por lo que comprendía que quisiera pasar tiempo con ellas – está bien, pero dentro de poco Haku saldrá del hospital y será tu guarda espaldas personal, espero no haya problemas con eso  
– ¿algo así como Ao-sama siempre cuida de mamá? – pregunto mientras se levantaba  
– si – le asintió, dejaría que Mei le contara más adelante que le dejarían ir a los exámenes Chunin junto a este y Chojuro ya que ambos eran considerados Genin por tecnicismos – ve yo estaré aquí con Mei-chan  
– gracias – la pequeña fue de nuevo a la mesa del equipo 11, igual que el día anterior solo las Genin estaban en esta mientras Anko de nuevo estaba en la barra, pero para sorpresa de su equipo le acompañaba otro peliazul…

– ¿Es cierto que la graduación de su academia es una masacre? – Pregunto sin más Anko, por alguna razón aquel chico le parecía atractivo pero no se lo diría  
– si… – respondió nervioso, de por si se era tímido y que el resto de hombres presentes le vieran molestos con la chica de cabello morado no le ayudaba nada, solo tenía un vaso de jugo en sus manos a diferencia de quien le acompañaba que disfrutaba de un Sake junto a la cena  
– ¿vamos chico donde está tu valentía del campo de batalla? – intento animarle Anko, el chico solo sonrió nervioso mientras veía su vaso – aun en mi entrenamiento hablabas más… uf – exhalo fastidiada, pensó que era mayor pero resulto que era un adolescente tímido – si quieres ve con tu amado Mizukage, yo seguiré disfrutando la cena aquí – comió un bolita de pulpo, no tardo en deducir que las preparo Ryuji – cuando regresemos le preguntare si puede preparar dango jeje – sonrió alegre mientras imaginaba aquellos dulces preparados especialmente para ella, cuando regreso en si el chico seguía a su lado – ¿aun sigues aquí?  
– si… disculpe… ¿pero me podría explicar porque me pidió entrenarla?  
– Te responderé solo por que al menos tienes el valor de compartir la cena conmigo – le miro con agrado, su lado sádico seguía ahí salvo que solo lo mostraba en batalla varios de sus malos hábitos se fueron con la marca de maldición a pesar que junto a esta igual se fue su invocación – cuando peleamos estabas determinado a ganar, esa fiereza fue la que me atrajo… digo agrado de ti jeje – casi metía la pata, puede que él Sake le empezaba a afectar  
– ya veo – tomo un sorbo de jugo, se relajo un poco, sin darse cuenta Anko le vertió un poco de alcohol a su jugo por lo cual se había empezado a relajar – pensé que fue porque soy candidato a uno de los espadachines… según Ao-sama me falta mucho  
– por favor, eres fuerte – le animo Anko – solo sigue entrenando y veras que sorprenderás a todos – le sonrió, aquello sonrojo a Chojuro normalmente solo Mei le elogiaba  
– gracias – respondió – espero que te sirvan las bases del Kenjutsu, cuando tengas tu espada espero tu regreso

Luego de ese incomodo inicio empezaron a charlar de forma más amena, Anko dejo de beber sake y los efectos del escaso alcohol que bebió Chojuro pasaron rápidamente, pero en lugar de volver a su timidez se sintió en confianza con la Kunoichi de Konoha, tenían un poco más en común de lo que creían, del chico se esperaban mucho por ser el único nuevo espadachín que era fiel a Kirigakure y Anko bajo la sombra de un Sanín y varios le respetaban por eso que por sus propios logros [2]. Aquello lo vio Ryuji cuando salió de la cocina, se alegro por su amiga y en lugar de incordiar o acercarse a la pareja decidió dejarles tranquilos. Salvo por el personal de la mansión los pocos invitados de la cena no supieron quien fue que cocino aquel plato tan común que parecía una ofensa hacia algunos, pero que tenía un sabor tal que luego de la cena indagarían sobre el chef de esa noche. Ignoraban que el mismo se había sentado en una de las mesas de las esquinas observando como disfrutaban la cena, no sé demoro mucho en terminar su porción esa noche no dormiría y evitaría molestar de nuevo a la Jounin del equipo 11 con lo de compartir habitación, más temprano cuando pescaba encontró en una gruta marina restos de una nave… debido a los materiales de la mismo el oxido no le afectaba, pero las corrientes marinas la habían dispersado bastante, se demoro más en encontrar la celda de poder y la bitácora de la nave que en derrotar al pulpo que hacia guardián en la misma. Justo en ese momento lo recordaba por lo que cuando se dio cuenta la cena ya había terminado y la mayoría se disponía a dormir, al estar perdido recordando cómo se pronunciaba el nombre de aquella raza se le fue demasiado tiempo que ni se percato del transcurso del mismo.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar entre los pasillos de la mansión, el personal de la misma le saludaba y este respondía los saludos de forma alegre les había pedido que no fueran tan formal con este, a los cocineros les dejo la receta de lo preparado y sin necesidad de preguntar fue directa a la habitación de la hija de Yagura, se sorprendió en ver en la puerta sentado en una silla a un chico que vestía un kimono azul y llevaba en la frente una banda de Kirigakure, por sus delicadas facciones del rostro tuvo que aclarar algunas veces al personal que era un chico.  
– Joi! – Saludo como estaba acostumbrado – Aku ¿no?  
– Haku – respondió sereno, a pesar de estar sentado con los ojos cerrados estaba atento de quienes pasaban en ese pasillo – no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos  
– solo llámame Ryuji – le sonrió – solo vine por Bra, tengo que decirle algo  
– no tienes por qué explicar – por alguna razón el chico no sentía amenaza alguna en este  
– ¿no tendrías que estar en el hospital? – pregunto curioso, sabía que era un chico normal en lo que se refería a ser Ninja  
– Megumi-sensei me dijo que mi herida se cerro de forma milagrosa – abrió uno de sus ojos esperando alguna reacción – como si el mismo Kami-sama me hubiera sanado – le miro unos segundos  
– eso no quita por qué no estás en reposo – frunció el seño molesto, aquello no lo espero Haku, esperaba que este tuviera algo que ver con su curación mágica  
– lo sé – respondió tranquilo, el chico sabia ocultar sus emociones, eso le había sorprendido – por eso incluso Yagura-sama me trajo esta silla, le prometí a Mei-sama que protegería a su hija y no pienso fallar – le sonrió calmadamente  
– a bueno, si es por proteger a alguien pues adelante – le mostro un pulgar de aprobación, se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo antes de tocar, Haku le miro unos segundos vio como luego alzo la mano que había estado suspendida frente a la puerta y froto la parte posterior de su cabeza – mejor luego jeje, nos vemos Jaku – se despidió del guarda de la puerta  
– es Haku – repitió su nombre de nuevo, no parecía molesto ya estaba acostumbrado a que le confundieran con una chica que eso fue lo de menos, unas risas sonoras provinieron del interior de la habitación – al parecer no quería arruinarles su diversión

Esa noche Anko descanso tranquila en su habitación, le explico que la noche anterior tenía una charla pendiente con Ryuji y por eso le arrastro a esta, normalmente hacia lo que le daba en gana pero no quería que Chojuro pensara otras cosas de ella se quedo dormida pensando en ese chico, las chicas tuvieron una noche sin recordar cómo podía ser cruel ese mundo, se divirtieron pintándose las uñas y Zui les pregunto sobre si había algún chico que les gustara, Pan paso de esa pregunta, Bra aclaro que no pensaba en esas cosas y Natsumi dijo que si… Zui quiso indagar más pero solo le respondió que en su siguiente pijamada le contaría. Ryuji pasó la noche sobre el techo de la mansión viendo las estrellas, tenía tiempo de no relajarse así. A pesar que no durmió nada en la noche con llegada la hora de partir no parecía que le hubiese afectado, aun era bastante temprano cuando se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea, en esta estaban el Hokage junto a sus guarda espaldas Ao y Chojuro, su pareja Yagura y su hija Zui con Haku tras de ella, el equipo 11 se disponía a partir.  
– ¡de verdad me visitaran! – Grito Zui, a pesar de que se lo prometieron la noche anterior seguía con eso  
– ¡SI! – giro a verla Pan a pesar de estaba triste sonrió – eres nuestra amiga no lo olvides – alzo su mano despidiéndose de su nueva amiga y de las personas que fueron a despedirlas, cuando se perdieron de vista volvió a girar – ¿Sensei cuando regresaremos?  
– No te puedo asegurar – respondió Anko, aun triste por irse – normalmente solo vamos a otras aldeas por misiones ninja… no por hacer turismo… o de visita  
– yo sé de alguien que seguro vendrá en menos de una semana a dejar mas barras – comento Bra viendo de reojo a Ryuji – también esto de caminar… reinventare la rueda si es necesario pero no pienso caminar tres días seguidos para ir de una aldea a otra…  
– ¿Qué piensas conectar las aldeas en una red? – pregunto curiosa Natsumi  
– mmph conectar… – dijo pensativa Bra  
– no le des ideas a Bra hermana – comento Pan, a pesar de haber desayunado uno de los bentos que llevaban pensaba a qué hora seria el almuerzo  
– ah – exclamo fastidiada Bra – con dificultad logre que nuestra casa sea autosuficiente de la red eléctrica… no puedo hacer nada si no tengo una fuente de energía confiable  
– ¿energía? – Inclino un momento la cabeza Ryuji, para su fortuna gracias a tantos golpes recordó lo que encontró ayer – ¡Celda de poder! – de su chaleco saco un extraño prisma rectangular – casi se me olvida jeje  
– ¿de dónde sacaste esto? – Cuestiono Bra mientras lo examinaba, el resto se detuvo a ver con curiosidad el objeto  
– ayer cuando fui a pescar me adentre en el fondo marino y encontré restos de una nave en una gruta – empezó a explicar  
– ¿seguro que el agua marina no lo descompuso? – Detallo mas aquel extraño prisma, tenia varias divisiones en esta  
– no – aseguro Ryuji – puede que si sea un poco antiguo pero es una célula de poder de una nave ho… ha… he… – hacia un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre de la raza – hi.. ¡Hylotl!  
– Curioso nombre – comento Pan, en su corto viaje espacial no se complico en aprender el nombre de las diversas razas que conoció  
– con esos nombres no te culpo que los olvides – le apoyo Natsumi  
– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que funciona? – pregunto Bra curiosa  
– los Hylotl son una raza marina, la verdad son pacíficos y son raras las colonias agresivas de los mismos. Toda su tecnología es anfibia cuando menos – comenzó a explicar – suelen habitar en el suelo marítimo por lo que sus naves no solo son capaces de estar sobre tierra, son excelentes para la exploración marina, lástima que esta al parecer fue destruida… tampoco vi a nadie de tres ojos y con cara de pez… – aquel comentario extraño a las chicas – ahora que recuerdo… un detalle curioso de los humanos… algunas razas les comparan con hojas en blanco jeje – rio nervioso, aquello las molesto – pero no es por lo que creen… su código genético es como un lienzo en blanco… por eso hay variedad de tipos de raza de humanos, según recuerdo en el mercado negro tienen un gran valor ya que si nace un hibrido de alguna raza con ellos esta suele conservar la mayoría de las fortalezas de la raza más fuerte y casi ninguna debilidad. Por eso hay planetas con personas de diversos colores, técnicamente son una especie en protección. Creo que por lo mismo casi no han recibido visitas de otras razas.  
– y nos dices esto hasta ahora ¿porque? – aquello le pareció extraño a Bra  
– la verdad no dormí anoche y la pase recordando varias palabra que no recuerdo muy bien su significado, si no mira – le mostro su mano derecha, en esta estaban escritas: Código Genético, mercado negro, hibrido, especie en protección – creo que la explicación era más larga pero ya no tenía espacio jajaja – rio divertido, Bra se contuvo de golpearlo – también encontré esto – le paso lo que parecía ser un disco duro – creo que está dañada la IA de la nave pero te puede servir para algo, en esta está la bitácora del capitán.  
– Espera… – interrumpió Anko recordando al afamado ninja de Kirigakure llamado la bestia sin cola – ¿un hibrido de un humano y esos aliens con cara de pez podría estar entre nosotros?  
– la verdad… si, le podría faltar un ojo y dependiendo de la variación del Hylotl podría tener rasgos de pez… eso si conserva la mayoría de rasgos, o simplemente podría tener dentadura de sierra… la – miro su mano – genética – leyó despacio – no es lo mío jeje  
– eso explicaría por qué tu padre fue tan fuerte – le dijo Bra a Pan  
– no me lo recuerdes… aun no me puedo transformar… hablando de eso ¿nos llevaras a entrenar?  
– cierto… – Ryuji cerró los ojos – no hay nadie cerca, todos júntense – hicieron un circulo, Natsumi se puso a su derecha – basta que haya contacto físico así que pueden poner una mano en el hombro de quien este a su lado o – La pelirroja aprovecho y le tomo su mano izquierda – esto – sonrió, no paso mucho para que se dieran las manos – Kai kai

Como habían cerrado los ojos por instinto no sabían que espera, la primera en abrirlos fue Anko… frente a ella estaba su equipo, pero le parecía raro ver un cielo sin nubes, se soltó y al hacerlo Pan y Bra igual los abrieron  
– ¡la atalaya de Kami-sama! – Alzo la voz emocionada Pan – es muy parecida a la de Dende  
– me llamabas – aquel Namekiano de dos metros salió lentamente del interior del edificio central, su mirada era seria  
– ¿En serio te llamas Dende? – se acerco Pan para verle más detalladamente, Natsumi ya le conocía por lo que no le sorprendió verlo de nuevo, caso contrario Bra y Anko, la Brief recordaba a un chico un poco más alto que ella que vio un par de veces y Anko aquel sujeto le parecía fuera de ese mundo… y no se equivocaba  
– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji, miro extrañado el lugar parecía que lo habían arreglado, le dio curiosidad que fuera directo ahí de nuevo, entonces bajo su vista y miro la marca de Kami-sama dibujada en ese lugar – ah… ya veo…  
– eres con un abuelito Dende – le abrazo cariñosa Pan – sé que no eres el Dende de mi mundo pero sé que no eres malo – el Namekiano le froto el cabello  
– exceptuando a ti pequeña y a Ryuji el resto aun no están listos para conocer a Kami-sama  
– ¿Por qué yo no? – Pregunto curiosa Natsumi – ya vine una vez  
– es verdad, pero no es lo mismo venir por tus medios que alguien te traiga – explico el hombre verde  
– ¿Por qué Pan si y yo no? – cuestiono Brief  
– como explicarlo… la joven Son parece ser que fue elegida por los Kaio-shin o heredo algo que solo estos son capaces de regalar… – aquellas palabras dejo confundido a los demás, Ryuji entendió que se refería al estado místico, Bra al no conocer esta técnica no logro entender  
– yo estoy consciente de que no tengo las manos limpias – comento intentándole restar importancia Anko, si antes de siquiera conocer a sus estudiantes le hubieran contado de que existe Kami-sama no le hubiera creído y seguro le tiraba algunas serpientes – ¿pero por que Ryuji si? – Cuestiono esta  
– ¿todavía preguntas? – pregunto ironica Bra – él fue quien llevo esa agua de aquí para borrarte eso del cuello – solo con eso la silencio – Dende-sama… tiene algún mapamundi que me podría regalar – mientras hacia esa petición hizo una reverencia  
– ¿un mapa? – aquello confundió al asistente de Kami-sama – puedes conseguir uno de estos en cualquier biblioteca  
– lo sé – aun no se levantaba la chica – pero necesito el más preciso para dibujar unas vías que conecten a toda las aldeas…  
– ¿todas las aldeas? – Aquello asombro a los presentes incluida a Kami-sama que se ocultaba tras una ventana en el segundo nivel del templo  
– ¿Qué planeas hermana? – Se animo a preguntar Natsumi  
– matar dos pájaros de un tiro… – sonrió – fomentar una alianza atreves del comercio entre aldeas y que resurja la compañía de mi madre en este mundo… CC

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Eso es más que todo opinión personal, no creo que Bulma haya permitido que Yamcha se propasara con ella, más bien a este se le subieron los humos al estar con una mujer como Bulma y ya sabemos como termino xD  
2] La verdad esta pareja ya la tenía pensada desde hace mucho, sé que normalmente emparejan a Anko ya sea con el Gary Stu de turno o formando parte del Harem del mismo. Si me preguntan a mi hacen buena pareja. (Si saben como están las cosas en Boruto pues… prefiero ver a Anko en Kirigakure que en la escuela siendo el modelo a seguir de la hija de Chouji) 

**Nota final**  
Luego de ver un par de capítulos de Boruto (el anime) me di cuenta de algo… la compañía que tiene nombre de Digimon (Kaminarimon) no existirá en esta línea temporal gracias a cierta peli azul que nació mitad Saiyajin mitad empresaria hará resurgir la compañía CC, y como algunos saben cómo es el mundo de los negocios… el grande compra al pequeño xD  
Creo que otra vez me estoy yendo por las ramas con este "relleno" pero tampoco sabia como incluir el retorno de CC en otro capitulo, ya el siguiente empezara el entrenamiento y espero que en el mismo lleguen a Konoha, pero quien sabe… capaz me vuelvo a ir por las ramas. Espero que para el capitulo 20 ya este iniciando el examen Chunin… si creen que me detengo demasiado en algún capitulo háganmelo saber para ir corrigiendo esos detalles. Igual por el momento eh procurado no crear una Mary Sue o Gary Stu, cierto que Ryuji tiene bastante fortalezas pero se suele preocupar mas por los demás igual que Pan, Natsumi trata de dar lo mejor de si y evitar el uso de Kuramin (al rato regresa no la extrañen mucho) la más cercana seria Bra por su inteligencia, ya que la falta de fuerza física y poder de combate se ira incrementando de a poco… Una pregunta antes de retirarme… ¿quieren una biografía de los personajes que voy incluyendo en esta sección? Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios por favor.

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Gracias por tus comentarios, tendremos que esperar a ver como se desarrollo la amistad (y futuro romance) entre Haku y Zui, espero que la pareja de Anko y Chojuro te agrade, por un momento pensé en el pescado de la plancha pero esta semana comí dedos de pescado jeje. Adivinaste, nuestra pequeña Pan será la ninja medico del grupo, no lo detalle en la historia pero con lo que sabe es suficiente para que con practica de unos excelentes primeros auxilios. ¿Quién sabe y alguien la convierta en su rival? (dum dum dum ¿spoiler?). Hay Bra… la chica hija de la mujer mas inteligente del mundo… toda su familia es única… sabias que en el manga de Jaco, la pequeña Bulma siendo una niña entendió y piloteo la nave del mismo. Bra tiene un gran destino adelante.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	18. Explicaciones

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Explicaciones**

Entrenamiento

Cuando los presentes escucharon aquello incluso Pan se dio una idea al oír la mención de CC, en su mundo esta compañía no solo significaba vanguardia en tecnología, tenían fondos para comprar cualquier país… pero el fundador y dueño era feliz cuidando su jardín y mascotas cuando no estaba con su esposa. El Dr. Brief fue considerado la mente más brillante de la tierra al ser capaz de comprimir el espacio, su hija Bulma fue capaz de comprender y doblar el tiempo… y solo este dirá de lo que será capaz Bra cuando alcance la edad de alguno de ellos.

– La verdad… no suena tan descabellado – respondió el Namekiano luego de unos segundos – si logras que la economía prospere bajarían considerablemente los ataques a los pequeños poblados productoresa estos venderles a las grandes aldeas ¿Algo así funciona su mundo?  
– la verdad si – explico Bra – los pueblos más pequeños se encargaban de la agricultura y en lugar de aldeas grandes eran capitales y en cada una había un presidente que velaba por sus habitantes y solo rendía cuentas al Rey del mundo.  
– una sola persona gobierna el planeta – aquello asombro a Anko, solo en el país del fuego a parte del Hokage que lideraba la aldea le ajustaba cuentas al señor feudal y de estos habían uno por país, el mundo Shinobi estaba dividido por países y los ninjas de las aldeas eran mandados por los Daimyo de cada país a luchar.  
– sí, mi madre luego de mucha espera tuvo una reunión con este para discutir sobre la exploración espacial. Solo hasta que lo convenció de que la tierra estaría a salvopudo empezar a desarrollar con más profundidad esa tecnología  
– eso explica por qué Trunks dijo que los controles eran los mismos que la nave que uso Goku hace mucho  
– no me refería a eso – suspiro Bra – cuando algo es funcional no lo cambias, lo que ella lamento fue la falta de potencia en los motores, a penas pudo mejorar la estabilidad sobre todo tipo de terrenos al imitar las patas de una araña, quería hacerla acuática también pero esa nave estaba basada en un primer prototipo – giro a ver a Ryuji – ¿algún día piensas aterrizar tu nave? – pregunto curiosa – puedo aprender un sinfín de cosas si la traes  
– no creo que encuentre un buen lugar donde aterrizarla, es demasiado grande jeje – rio nervioso – igual es tecnología al menos de nivel 4así que me metería en problemas si la aterrizo sin previo permiso en este planeta… ahora que lo mencionas cuando pueda la tengo que llevar a una estación de la patrulla galáctica para un revisión y evaluación.  
– y por eso la dejaste al borde del sistema solar… uf – suspiro molesta  
– mmph – el asistente de Kami-sama se froto la barbilla un momento – realmente has demostrado ser buena persona – como si fuera un acto de magia hizo aparecer sobre su mano un pergamino – aquí esta el mapa – le extendió el mapa, la joven Brief lo tomo  
– muchas gracias – volvió a hacer otra reverencia  
– dudo que hallan venido todos por un mapa… ¿verdad Ryuji-san?  
– no… quería pedirte prestado la habitación del tiempo para Pan y Bra, en resumen quedarnos aquí un par de días Dende-sama – hizo una reverencia al hacer su pedido, a diferencia de antes Dende alzo la vista hacia una ventana para ver la respuesta de Kami-sama  
– Pueden quedarse – confirmo la respuesta del mismo – quienes irán a la habitación ¿hicieron sus preparativos?  
– si – respondió calmada Bra – fue casi a última hora pero si  
– espere – pidió Pan, luego se acerco a quienes no entrarían – Natsumi sé que podrás hacer eso de la invocación – Animo a su hermana – Anko-sensei, vera que cuando regrese le podre ganar – le miro divertida, aquello molesto a la Kunoichi – Ryuji… gracias – le abrazo, le dio un rápido abrazo para luego regresar junto a Bra – ahora si estoy lista  
– mmph – Bra solo giro a verlos – nos vemos en dos días, sonrió confiada mientras se despedía similar a Vegueta alzando dos dedos  
– bien, síganme por favor – el par de niñas fue tras el hombre verde de dos metros entrando en el templo de Kami

Lo que quedo del equipo 11 les vio entrar, por un momento no dijeron nada. Natsumi de verdad esperaba que Pan pudiera controlar aquel Jutsu que uso contra Mei, de Bra no sabia que esperar… y admiraba eso de ella. Tenia la seguridad de hacer todo lo que se proponía, podría ser que ella tuviera más experiencia en batalla al igual que Anko pero aquella confianza que mostraba la joven Brief hasta la Kunoichi mayor le admiraba por esta y por eso la molestaba, en poco tiempo no solo aprendió lo de la academia, mientras que Pan tuvo un resultado promedio Bra destaco ampliamente en todos los exámenes que le aplico, Anko sabía que si Bra hubiera asistido a esta hubiera superado a Sasuke y no solo por habilidad, también por empatía… cierto que la chica tenía su carácter fuerte pero su nivel de análisis le ayudo a simpatizar no solo con su nueva hermana Natsumi, también con ella. Nunca se vio en la necesidad de explicarle dos veces algo, incluso en el poco ninjutsu que aprendió lo hizo en tiempo récord, pero no lo reporto con el Hokage mas que por ocultarle esa información era para no dividir al equipo, sabia que Bra destacaba solo por que Pan estaba cerca de ella, tenían cierta rivalidad lo había visto… pero valoraban más su amistad que esta.

–¿Cómo harás que recupere mi invocación? – pregunto de la nada Anko  
– bueno les explico – se puso frente a ellas – lo primero es sencillo, dejen todo lo que traen bajo algún árbol  
– ¿todo? – pregunto Natsumi  
– todo lo necesario, por ejemplo en mi caso seria incluso el Henge – hizo un sello de manos – Kai – disipo su apariencia humana, solo quedo sus ropas – igual el chaleco, la banda ninja, las botas e incluso los guantes – se fue quitando la prendas mientras explicaba – el siguiente paso es más sencillo – se sentó y tomo una posición para meditar, pero sin cerrar sus ojos – normalmente esto llevaría días, pero debido donde estamos si son capaces de enfocarse en llamar a su espíritu guía este le llevara a su mundo  
– invocación inversa – dijeron al unánime las chicas  
– pero porque tenemos que hacer eso desarmadas? – cuestiono Anko  
– no puedes llegar y amenazar para luego exigir ayuda… – respondió calmo el chico  
– y has hecho el contrato de invocación? – pregunto curiosa Natsumi  
– la verdad no… solo pedí ayuda de este un par de veces a lo mucho jeje… pero invocarlo como hacen ustedes no  
– y cuando estemos con estos… ¿Qué hacemos? – Natsumi ya se había despojado de sus pocas cosas y tomaba pose de meditación  
– eso depende donde vayan a parar… cada espíritu tiene su forma de juzgar  
– ¿Por qué no haces el contrato? – cuestiono Anko  
– no… – se negó sin mucho miramiento  
– quería saber qué clase de guía tienes – comento triste Natsumi, por alguna razón aquel comentario lo tomo en consideración Ryuji  
– bien… lo hare, aunque lo más probable es que me llame la atención jeje – rio nervioso, que tipo de invocación era para que aquel Novakid le temiera. No se le dificultaba despojarse de lo material por lo que solo debía enfocarse en pedirle ayuda a este para hacer aquella invocación – tienen que concentrarse, no piensen en nada… es importante tener las ideas claras…  
– venganza… – susurro Anko  
– Creo que ese no es un buen ideal, mira… digo… Natsumi ya se fue – aquello fue cierto, a pesar del silencio del lugar y que tanto Kami-sama y su asistente le miraran a la distancia guardaban silencio por alguna razón ella desapareció en lo que pareció una nube blanca sin sonido alguno, aquello molesto a la Kunoichi – cada una de ellas tiene un objetivo claro, créeme que incluso lo más trillado como querer estar con alguien llama la atención de ciertos espíritus… pero ese no es tu caso… no estas pensando en Chojuro… – se percató de aquello Anko – estas pensando en Orochimaru… no pienses en una estúpida venganza, no respondas solo enfócate – intervino antes que respondiera – si no quieres vivir en la sombra de ese Sannin… supéralo… – aquella idea le agrado a la mujer, ella había vivido a la sombra del Sannin mucho tiempo… con el pensamiento de superarlo desapareció en una nube de humo verde, extraño color para la misma, cuando ella se fue Ryuji se volvió a concentrar, mientras lo hacía lo sintió de nuevo… cuando llegaron al planeta sintió un Ki en la luna, pero al parecer había algo más en esta… el resquicio de alguien que parecía sufrir… El Ki que estaba en la luna estaba en aquel momento lejos de ese lugar, en una zona montañosa… hizo por un momento ese pensamiento de lado, el en lugar de desaparecer al contrario una pequeña nube de humo blanco apareció frente a este, de esa nube salió un pequeño cachorro, parecía un perrito pero debido a sus colmillos era una cría de lobo de un extraño color azul oscuro, parecido al de su invocador debido a que uso su mana para llamarlo  
– pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – el cachorro le hablo mientras le miraba – ¿necesitas un consejo? – intento ocultar un rastro de alegría en su voz, pero su cola le traicionaba, se movía de un lado a otro mostrando la euforia del canino  
– por el momento más que un consejo es algo llamado… contrato o algo así  
– ¿contrato de invocación? – el can giro la cabeza extrañado – ¿para que quieres eso? Tu nivel esta muy por encima de la mayoría de mortales.  
– para invocarte de manera más sencilla – respondió el chico, aquella escena le pareció extraña a Satsuki, conocía la técnica de invocación, pensaba que Ryuji se había equivocado en la misma con el Chakra que debía de usar para traer a su invocación. El cachorro le miro un momento – jeje – rio nervioso  
– alguien te lo pidió… – se sentó, al ver que este solo amplio la sonrisa supo que le había atinado – lo hare… pero con una condición… – Ryuji no sabia que esperar, sabia que los lideres de las invocaciones ponían bajo algunas pruebas a las personas que les querían invocar – invócame solo a mi… – aquello le pareció raro a Kami-sama, por un momento uso su Sharingan para ver si ese extraño lobo intentaba ocultar algo… pero solo vio que el Chakra de este era de un nivel similar al de un Bijuu – siendo el líder del clan de lobos son pocos los que tienen el valor de invocarme, pero a pesar de intentarlo…  
– no tienen la energía para hacerlo jeje…  
– tu eres el líder de un clan de invocaciones – se acerco curiosa la antigua Uchiha  
– que es lo que olfateo… o mejor digo lo que no olfateo… un Uchiha sin sangre en las manos – contesto sarcástico el can  
– tus palabras difieren a tu apariencia – le miro más de cerca la chica, quería levantarlo y abrazarlo pero no sabía si hacerlo  
– no me dirás que nunca has escuchado "Lobo con piel de oveja"  
– Las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan – explico Ryuji  
– jeje es gracioso que tu digas eso – le señalo Satsuki – no te había visto de cerca tu verdadera apariencia  
– cierto… no me habías visto así jeje – giro a ver a donde tendría que estar la luna  
– Bueno si piensas invocarme pon tu mano sobre mi espalda – el lobo giro y le mostro la espalda, Ryuji de inmediato lo hizo – eso sería todo  
– ¿no debe de ser un contrato de sangre?  
– No necesariamente – se hecho el lobo – para hacer un contrato se necesita confianza, la forma más rápida de establecer confianza es con un pacto de sangre. La otra es que simplemente confíes ciegamente en tu futuro invocador, que es mi caso. De por si casi no me invoca y cuando lo hace es para alguna demostración o porque algo lo carcome… – Uchiha le empezó a frotar la cabeza, este solo atino a cerrar los ojos – tampoco es que tenga las manos limpias pero no son muertes de inocentes que lleva encima – alzo la cabeza para que le rascaran el cuello – por ejemplo ahí que lo vez anda pensando en otra cosa – ese lobo disfrutaba demasiado los mimos de Kami-sama  
– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestiono la Uchiha mientras miraba a Ryuji este solo atino a sonreír nervioso  
– para empezar nosotros los lobos somos cazadores, así que nuestra vista, olfato y oído es muy agudo. Y para finalizar… no por nada soy su espíritu guía…  
– pensé que lo lobos eran solitarios…  
– no nos discuta la soledad – explico el can – al igual que los humanos somos de manadas, solo nos distanciamos cuando sentimos la muerte cerca caso contrario luchamos por proteger a nuestra camada, cazamos en grupo y en cada fase de nuestra vida la vivimos como se merece. Así que si piensas en Ryuji… en resumen es más que un simple idiota…  
– oye… bueno tal vez jeje… – el chico se cuestiono aquello un momento, a pesar del tiempo le prometió a Bulma no causar muchos problemas y en parte lo había hecho al respetar las reglas de los patrulleros, pero al no pertenecer a estos la OIC le tenía bajo la mira  
– ¿qué te preocupa Ryuji? – el cachorro estaba boca arriba mientras le acariciaban el estomago  
– no estoy seguro… creo que hay algo en la luna de este planeta…  
– Toneri ya no está en la luna – comento Satsuki  
– con que si había alguien… pero no es eso… aunque también explica como cierta sensación de soledad que viene de esta…

– Hace mucho la luna natural fue destruida en una pelea familiar – Dende se decidió acercar al final, más por mala costumbre que por otra cosa – lo que ahora es la luna es una prisión y debería de ser custodiada por los descendientes de Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Toneri al ser el ultimo desconocía gran parte de su pasado y se decidió mejor traerlo de vuelta  
– ¿Qué hay en esa prisión? – Interrogo Ryuji, Kami-sama ya estaba al tanto de eso por lo que siguió jugando con aquel lobo  
– Un cuerpo vacio… todo su Chakra se le extrajo y se dividió en nueve entidades que tomaron conciencia propia.  
– ¿y el alma? – Cuestiono el lobo – todo ser vivo consta de tres partes: cuerpo, energía y el Alma. El cuerpo es capaz de contener la energía y el alma, pero sin ninguna de estas solo es un muñeco esperando que cualquiera lo use. La energía es más compleja, es única… con esta puedes crear vida y es necesaria para que todo se mueva, es maleable pero carece de conciencia y forma. Y tenemos el alma… aquello que te define por cómo eres, tu existencia misma. Sin intervención alguna no es más que un fantasma vagando de un lago a otro… sin ser vista, sin ser participe en nada. – explico el lobo, los presentes miraron asombrados no esperaban una lección de una invocación – nosotros las invocaciones somos almas en otros planos, usamos la energía de nuestros invocadores para aparecer en su mundo. Con esta obtenemos un cuerpo temporal así que no se sorprendan tanto. Bueno vino alguien más – olfateo al Namekiano – un antiguo Kami, déjenme presentarme como es debido… – se reincorporo – Soy Fenris, hijo de Fenrir y descendiente del poderoso Vánagandr – hablo orgulloso de su familia – prefiero seguir manteniendo esta forma para prolongar mi estadía que mi forma real y demostrarles lo ostentoso que puede ser  
– **"en eso se parece a Ryuji"** – pensó Satsuki mientras le miraba con ternura, el pequeño cachorro con esa pose le parecía lindo – **"prefiere algo tranquilo que ir haciendo de lámpara"** – se acerco a alzarlo de nuevo y este no se negó, le gustaban los mimos  
– entonces Fenris-san… intuye que el alma de la dueña de ese cuerpo este rondando cerca del mismo – él lo giro a ver la luna  
– ¡Au! – Aulló un momento – no es solo soledad… es angustia… pero no cualquier angustia… es como la de una madre…  
– decidido iré a ver – cuando escucho lo ultimo lo decidió – si regresa algún miembro del equipo me avisa por favor Kami-sama  
– no me preocuparía de eso – olfateo el ambiente – si una de ellas no quiere morir tendrá que tener cuidado a donde fue y la otra… espero que tenga paciencia… es algo que le hace falta, imagino que mas impulsiva que la otra. Ah – bostezo – estaré por aquí un rato antes de regresar, espero me invoques más seguido – estaba bastante cómodo en los brazos de Satsuki que sin duda se dormiría de un momento a otro  
– bueno nos vemos – se despidió antes de alzar vuelo directo a la luna  
– Dende-san… ¿Qué cree que pase si se encuentra con el alma de Kaguya?  
– No sé… pero me da más curiosidad por que Fenris-san dijo eso – miro al cachorro que recién se había dormido

Cuando cierta pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo sucedido estaba rodeada por una enorme blancura, aquel extraño material que le rodeaba era bastante suave. En un inicio estaba desorientada, el extraño material no le dejaba bajar o subir a su antojo; no sabía donde era arriba y abajo, era como estar sumergido en agua y con los ojos cerrados a diferencia que esa blancura era extraña para ella.  
– ¡¿Hola!? – Grito luego de luchar un rato – ¡¿Alguien?! – No recibía respuesta alguna – ¡Ayuda! – Grito por última vez… nada – pensé que esto sería más sencillo… quería pasar más tiempo con él – susurro  
– ¿con quién? – aquella voz le respondió con un extraño balido  
– ¡Ven y ayúdame primero! – alzo la voz molesta, de nuevo no recibió respuesta, luego de respirar hondo decidió probar de nuevo – con alguien…  
– ¿Con quién? – ese balido de nuevo, repitiendo la segunda silaba de quien un par de veces  
– … – lo comenzaba a entender, tendría que tener paciencia para salir de ahí – Ryuji – respondió un poco apenada  
– ¿es importante para ti? – balo en cada E de esa oración y en la última i  
– si… si lo es – respondió más calma, sintió como de a poco aquellas extrañas nubes tomaban mas distancia de ella, menos una que giro y le miro con un par de ojos  
– no pareces mala – le hablo la extraña nube – sígueme – empezó a flotar, Natsumi decidió seguirla. Las nubes en su alrededor le abrían paso, luego de unos minutos observo como salieron de aquella blancura, giro un secundo atrás y vio una enorme nube y como en la altura algunas de aquellas criaturas parecían jugar – llegamos – al escuchar aquello giro de nuevo y solo vio un enorme pastizal con algunas ovejas comiendo de forma tranquila en este  
– ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto, intentaba mantener la calma, de verdad quería regresar lo más pronto posible  
– es lo que ves – un balido diferente le hablo, una oveja le había hablado – es algo que siempre quisiste ¿no? Un lugar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones… – se recostó a su lado – acuéstate en el césped y usa mi lana de almohada – la chica decidió obedecer, aquello era cierto… cuando estuvo con Danzo ese fue su sueño. – por dentro eres alguien tierna pero si te enfadas no dudas en lanzarte de cabeza ¿verdad? – Al momento de decir aquello un par de carneros se dieron un cabezazo  
– ¿me han espiado? – pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba realmente cómoda.  
– No tenemos que-e – explico – ¿de donde vienes? – De nuevo balo un poco  
– Konohagakure – respondió honesta  
– ¿ese mundo ninja? Ahí valoran más a las invocaciones ofensivas – explico la oveja – nosotras somos mucho más defensivas… nuestra lana puede ser tan suave como el algodón – Natsumi hizo constar eso – pero podemos cambiar las propiedades de la misma según la necesidad de nuestro invocador  
– ¿Qué tal pegajosa? – al decir aquello sintió como se adhería aquella lana a su cabello – ¡Genial! – la oveja sonrió feliz, cosa que no vio ya que cuando Natsumi se levanto estaba pegada en su cabeza – ¿de metal? – aquello cayo de su cabeza y soltó un sonido hueco, se acerco y lo toco era tan duro y frio que parecía un kunai – ¡Increíble! – De verdad se había emocionado la joven Uzumaki – ¿cuál es su prueba para invocarlos? – Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenida a la oveja  
– la verdad… no nos suelen invocar por considerarnos más un bocadillo que algo de utilidad en tu mundo  
– lo siento por eso – se disculpo mientras hacia una reverencia – si es un requisito dejar de comer carne… lo entiendo.  
– No te preocupes por eso, no somos de la misma categoría pero me alegra oír que estarías dispuesta a eso – volvió a sonreír amable mientras su pelaje volvía a la normalidad – no somos mucho de combate así que no haremos pacto de sangre, solo toca mi cabeza con cuidado y cualquiera de mis seguidores será invocado  
– ¡gracias! – Toco la cabeza del mamífero  
– eso sería todo. Antes de regresar descansa un rato… algo me dice que aun necesitas descansar. – Se recostó de nuevo y se ofreció de almohada  
– muchas gracias… a propósito me llamo Natsumi, Natsumi Uzumaki  
– llámame Blanca [1], descansa tranquila – ni bien termino de hablar la pelirroja dormía bastante cómoda con la cabeza apoyada en su lana

Mientras en la habitación del tiempo…

– Me siento pesada… demasiado pesada – Bra con dificultad se movía en aquel lugar, sin contar la pequeña habitación y lo que parecía ser una bodega el resto estaba vacío y totalmente blanco, la estructura era idéntica a la habitación del tiempo del universo 7  
– Creo que es la misma gravedad del planeta de Kaio-sama… 10 veces creo que era – incluso para ella se le dificultaba un poco – creo que me sacare lo que pueda de encima – de a poco se quitaba su pañoleta y guantes, estas cayeron al suelo de forma abrupta – un poco mejor – se empezó a estirar  
–dilo por ti… incluso este pergamino siento que pesa demasiado – le mostro el pergamino que contenía un mapa en su interior – no entiendo porque mi padre le gusta entrenar bajo gravedad… esto afectara un poco mi agenda  
– Vamos Bra, seguro cuando te acostumbres podrás hacer las técnicas de tu papa  
– mmph – lo pensó unos momento – siempre quise hacer el Garlick Gun – imito la pose del mismo – o incluso el Final Flash… pero este último es más peligroso – una vez vio el de su hermano en pequeña escala, y le resulto increíble la capacidad destructiva del mismo, seguro su padre sería capaz de destruir un par de planetas con la misma – tu deberías de practicar tus Jutsus de agua  
– lo sé pero no estoy segura si lo hare bien si no tengo a quien sanar – buscaba alguna excusa para dedicarse exclusivamente a Taijutsu  
– no creas… entrenare un poco, igual no te pensaba dejar solo con ese jutsu de agua. La desventaja del Suiton es que necesitas agua cerca para tus Jutsus, mientras estuviste cuidando a Zui uno de mis clones encontró un dato particular en un libro de historia de Kirigakure, no tengo los materiales necesarios aquí para improvisarte unos guantes con dispensador de agua pero eso lo veremos luego. Sé que te gustara – con su mano derecha imito la forma de un arma – literalmente es una pistola de agua  
– ¿En serio? – pregunto emocionada, Bra con dificultan asintió – ¡Sí! – Grito emocionada mientras se acercaba a Bra – hermana eres la mejor – con dificultad la levanto, debido a la alta gravedad ambas cayeron – lo siento – se disculpo de inmediato – giro y vio el blanco cielo del lugar – ¿de verdad solo piensas hacer ese mapa?  
– Si… esto de ser Kunoichi no es mucho lo mío… – se había enfadado un momento pero la pregunta de Pan, giro como pudo a ver ese incoloro cielo – no me veo capaz de matar a alguien… y si sigues por ese camino algún día tendrás que matar a alguien  
– si es malvado ni lo dudes – respondió decidida  
– no me refiero a eso… viendo las cosas tanto en Kirigakure como en Konoha se suele desconfiar de los demás… según tengo entendido Konoha tiene alianza con Sunagakure, tomando en cuenta que son cinco aldeas… tarde o temprano atacaran Konoha…  
– ¿estás prediciendo una guerra? – pregunto preocupada Pan  
– puede ser una guerra o algún ataque de improvisto… – respondió triste Bra – al parecer aun no aprenden de sus errores pasados y quien no aprende del pasado está condenado a repetirlo… te pregunto de nuevo… ¿serias capaz de matar a un ninja que solo ataca porque se lo ordeno alguien más?  
– eh… – no podía asimilar ese escenario, normalmente en su hogar solo eran amenazas ajenas al planeta mismo… no habían guerras entre las capitales. La poca criminalidad que había era un juego para sus padres disfrazados de Gran Saiyaman o su tío, incluso Ub empezaba a simular ser un héroe… y eso no parecía tan malo. Pero matar a alguien solo porque está defendiendo su aldea… ella no sería participe de eso… ni de algo similar.  
– A eso me refiero… – luego de ver el silencio de Pan prosiguió – no digo que no entrenes, sé que te gusta entrenar y en este poco tiempo as aumentado tu nivel de combate. Cuando llegue el momento de pelear recuerda lo que dijo Ryuji "protege lo que quieres"  
– cierto – respondió un poco más animada, aun analizaba lo que menciono antes su hermana  
– vamos – con dificultad se levanto Bra – hay mucho por venir, y pienso luchar a mi manera para evitar guerras innecesarias, y el primer paso es demostrarme a mi misma que puedo ser tan fuerte como Trunks… por eso entre también – con dificultad ya estaba de pie – no soy solo una cara bonita, también puedo ser una guerrera – sonrio orgullosa  
– hermana – con mas facilidad que esta se levanto – entiendo. ¡Luchemos por proteger nuestro nuevo hogar! – alzo los puños al aire emocionada de encontrar un motivo más para entrenar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Brillo de originalidad… neh… quienes vieron cierto anime de los noventa solo les diré que su equivalente latino se llamaba Blanquita. Si, por ese rumbo ira esa línea de invocaciones xD

2] En el capítulo seis di un avance en forma espectral de los espíritus guías del equipo 11 por si lo recuerdan.

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Comenzare con los miembros del equipo 11 y Satsuki, el resto se iran presentando según aparezcan de nuevo… bueno Zui y Megumi harían falta… los miembros del equipo Shiro si se percatan la mitad de sus miembros deberían de estar muertos y Toneri… por favor, no me crei que desde el inicio estuviera en la luna y nunca hiciera nada… hasta yo le podría dar un mejor trasfondo a Kaguya… esperen… ¿y por que no? De una mejor pongo todas las bios menos una que más adelante profundizare más en ese personaje…

-Son Pan: Ajena al mundo de Naruto, a pesar de pasar los dos días en la habitación del tiempo parece que no ha cambiado mucho, se dedico a entrenar tanto su Ninjutsu medico como el Kaioken, gracias a Bra igual desarrolla un poco mas su Ninjutsu de agua. La gravedad aumentada del lugar le ayudo a fortalecer más su cuerpo. Suele confiar con facilidad en aquellos quienes su Ki es bueno, a pesar que son pocas las personas que ha conocido con esa peculiaridad en el mundo Shinobi no duda en ayudar a quien vea en problemas aun si su ki tiene algo de maldad ya que igual que Goku es generosa y no espera nada a cambio. Crecio un par de centímetros, a pesar de que empezó a desarrollar el cuerpo de una señorita no cambia su vestimenta actual, su blusa una talla superior, bajo de estas una malla ajustada que oculta su estomago descubierto y un pantalón un poco corto con una cadena al lado derecho. No es fanática al calzado ninja y prefiere llevar unas calcetas junto a sus botas y guantes cortos. Su banda ninja la lleva en la cabeza en lugar de la pañoleta que solía usar.

-Bra Brief: Igual que su hermana Saiyan ajena al mundo de Naruto, a pesar de haber estudiado parte de la historia del mundo Shinobi no entiende por que tantas guerras sin sentido, a especulado que hay alguien tras ese chaos pero sin pruebas algunas solo es una teoría conspirativa por lo que no la ha comentado a luz publica, mas que prevenir un atentado contra ella es para guardar una postura correcta para la nueva CC que planea llevar a cabo. Los dos días en la habitación del tiempo los uso para entrenar y para la planeación y estructuración de lo que serian las vías del tren. Mientras dibujaba sus planos encontró varios puntos clave, si quería llevar a cabo sus planes tenia que averiguar la situación actual en Amegakure por lo que iria a esta luego de los exámenes Chunin. Solia ser bastante impaciente pero desde que llego a Konoha a aprendido que la paciencia es una virtud por lo que de a poco a cambiado eso de ella, confía plenamente en sus habilidades y por momentos muestra orgullo sobre las mismas. A pesar de que ahora pueda detectar el Ki igual desconfía de las personas, aun asi confía en el buen juicio de Pan y de a poco confía más en Ryuji. Ve a Natsumi como a una hermana y confía en ella igual que en Pan, de los adultos solo Ryuji parece simpatizarle realmente, a su Sensei le respeta pero esta la suele molestar por lo que por momentos prefiere evitarla. Lleva un conjunto similar con el que llego, salvo que bajo de este lleva una malla ninja negra y su banda la suele usar de cinturón.

-Natsumi Uzumaki: Hija de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, separada de su mellizo Naruto Uzumaki y entrenada desde que tiene uso de la razón por Danzo. A demostrado tener la habilidad de combatir contra Jounin a su corta edad y Danzo la considera como un Anbu de gran valor, su plan original era convertirla en la ninja perfecta ya que poseía la otra mitad del Chakra del Kyubi algo que venía sospechando Danzo pero no podría comprobarlo sin arriesgar la vida de la chica. Luego de una derrota contra Ryuji es llevada con Dende y borra todos los sellos que le fueron implantados, al recuperarlos empieza a mostrar como es realmente, amable y gentil la mayoría del tiempo pero se puede enfadar con facilidad y es la encarnación del Habanero, se torna violenta y agresiva con los de su alrededor. Se suele calmar luego de un rato o luego de hablar con Bra que es con quien comparte más sus sentimientos. En combate es más centrada y sigue sin dudar las ordenes de su hermana, más que por entrenamiento Anbu es por la confianza que a desarrollado. De forma inconsciente a imitado la vestimenta que solía usar su madre de joven usando kimonos cortos, una malla por dentro en la parte superior sumado a una faja alrededor de su cintura y una licra junto a su calzado ninja, suele llevar su banda ninja atada a su frente.

-Ryuji: Explorador Novakid de la galaxia del norte, normalmente despreocupado y no suele pensar demasiado las cosas, suele mantener la calma hasta que alguna de las chicas lo quiera golpear. A pesar de que busca ayudar suele mantener su distancia de manera sentimental, esto fue causado por la muerte de alguien con quien se encariño en el pasado. A vivido varias experiencias en el pasado pero ninguna de estas las hubiera vivido sin que la hija de Tights lo hubiera sacado del planeta donde le encontró. Gracias a que termino la academia de los patrulleros galácticos se familiarizo con la exploración espacial, Bulma luego de un tiempo lo dejo en una colonia de Novakid y luego de un par de siglos salio de ese planeta buscando aventura, se encontró con su amiga un par de veces antes de teminar en un planeta Tsufur y luego de ayudarles con una estrella Gete estos actualizaron su nave como agradecimiento, pero el haber detenido aquella estrella llamo la atención de OIC conociendo a su líder y cada que se encuentran luego de una discusión algún planeta explota y termina huyendo. Actualmente tanto la OIC como los patrulleros desconocen su ubicación actual y el estado del mismo. En su forma humana usa un pantalón ninja, unas botas verdes y sobre una camisa que parecía cota de malla un chaleco azul parecido al de los Chunin, en su frente lleva la banda de Konoha. Su físico no parece tan trabajado pero se mantiene en forma, es bastante parecido a un humano normal y nadie le a cuestionado sus peculiares ojos en forma de mira. Solo su equipo conoce su verdadera forma de Novakid, lo mas distintivo es su cuerpo de plasma color azul y el cabello que pareciera una llama, no hay mucha diferencia física entre su forma original salvo que consume mucho más oxigeno que un humano.

-Satsuki Uchiha: Melliza de Sasuke Uchiha, comparten varios rasgos físicos por los cuales miembros ajenos de la familia les confundían cuando eran bebes, solo sus padres e Itachi eran capaces de distinguirlos con facilidad. Al vestirse de la misma manera solian invertir papeles cuando a uno no le gustaba hacer lo que le correspondía y al otro le daba lo mismo. Itachi junto a Izumi le consentían bastante antes de la masacre. Al momento de esta su hermano mayor la sumergió en un Genjutsu que lo sintio bastante real, el dolor de aquella ilusión fue tal que por un segundo fue capaz de utilizar el Kamui y salir de la aldea junto a Izumi, desconocía la falsedad de la misma y por eso huyo con Izumi en lugar de su hermano o madre. En ese tiempo Izumi le alentó a cambiar su forma de ser y pensar, cosa que no logro… siempre fue escéptica de que su hermano haya sido capaz de hacerle algo a Sasuke… gracias a que en lugar de odiar a Itachi se preguntara el por que haría algo asi y buscar la forma de perdonarlo fue que paso la prueba de Kami-sama y es la actual diosa de la tierra, ya con ese cargo se entero de la verdad de esa noche, que la escena que vio de Itachi asesinando a su familia era en parte falsa… aun no entendía a la perfección por que su padre deseaba hacer una revuelta pero si entendió el por que Itachi le dejo con vida junto a su hermano… les amaba tanto que no le importo que lo inculparan de la masacre siempre que uno de ellos le matara y limpiar el nombre del clan y pudiera vivir tranquilo en el futuro. Ella no seria capaz de hacerlo, pero le preocupaba Sasuke quien si pensó que había muerto esa noche y por esto el chico Uchiha era un poco más recio al cambio. Lleva la túnica blanca que es caracteriza de los Kami-sama con el símbolo de este dibujado en el pecho, sobre sus hombros lleva una capa azul y un cayado de su misma estatura, sus ojos negros y su cabello azabache que le llega a la mitad de la espalda son bastante comunes en su clan. A pesar de la falta de entrenamiento puede activar hasta tres tomoes del sharingan.

-Kotsuzui: Sobreviviente del clan Kaguya, cuando este fue eliminado ella era aun muy joven y la creyeron muerta los de su propio clan al no mostrar la fiereza que tenia que mostrarse como algo natural en ellos. Como pudo huyo a un pueblo cercano y luego de tratar sus heridas busco desacerse de aquellas marcas en su frente… a pesar de lo doloroso que fue se quemo de forma consciente las marcas que le caracterizaban y dejo su cabello suelto para evitar que la relacionaran con el clan del cual escapo, vivio la mayoría del tiempo entre las calles hasta que una pareja de ancianos la encontró y la llevo a su granja. Luego de un par de años la desgracia le fue a buscar de nuevo cuando algunos bandidos mataron a los ancianos y pensaban llevarla con Orochimaru sin saber nada de ella, ahí fue que el equipo Shiro entro y derroto al grupo de bandidos y llevo a la chica cerca de Kirigakure por orden de Dende. Actualmente vive en esa aldea y fue adoptada por Mei y Yagura, debido a que perdió a sus padres dos veces suele ser bastante afectiva con quien cumple este rol para ella, aun se le dificulta el usar correctamente su Kekkei Genkai por lo que cuando se le informa de ir al examen Chunin empieza a entrenar con esmero junto a su madre y Haku, sintiendo bastante empatía por este ultimo. Al igual que su madre suele llevar un Kimono pero de color celeste, bajo este lleva un top deportivo y una licra de color gris, no le gusta llevar kunai u otra arma debido a que quiere aprender a usar sus huesos para todo. Su calzado son unas sandalias idénticas a las de su madre. Su banda ninja la lleva atada en la cintura.

Estas serán todas las biografías en este capítulo, sé que me faltan uno que otro más, pero cuando vuelvan a aparecer hare su presentación oficial. Incluso mencione a Dryce anteriormente como parte de la familia de los demonios del frio pero… digamos que en el mundo de los Shonen no hay nada sencillo…

Si se me ha ido algún dato de algún personaje o quieren saber algo mas respecto a alguno… pregúntenme sin miedo.

 **Nota final**  
Para empezar me disculpo, se me complico actualizar esta semana. Espero no retrasarme de nuevo jeje

Y empezó el entrenamiento de Pan y Bra, ¿Qué tanto cambiaran cuando salgan? ¿Qué tal la invocación de Natsumi? Parte de los combates ninja es usar tu ingenio y lo que tengas a mano, algo que perdió entre mas avanzo el Shippuden (al final hasta tuvo pelea de megazord xD). En el siguiente capitulo regresan a Konoha… ¿Quiénes se darán cuenta del cambio de las Saiyan? El siguiente arco que empieza es el examen Chunin… hagan sus apuestas… ¿Cuánto se tardara Bra en resolver el examen? ¿se dara cuenta del por que la elevada dificultad del mismo? ¿Pan reprobara? ¿Qué pasara con Ryuji al ser un equipo de uno? Todas estas respuestas serán respondidas esta semana (a mas tardar el sábado).

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Jeje no sé si incluir lo que pasara con la invocación de Anko… pero si, será una que incluso Orochimaru quedara sorprendido… solo digamos que no solo recupero a sus serpientes… Gracias por tu apoyo =D

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	19. Reencuentro

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Reencuentro**

Luna

No paso mucho para que cierto chico llegara a la superficie lunar, al llegar lo primero que se percato era la escaza gravedad de la misma, era demasiada baja incluso para ser un satélite artificial. En esta no solo se percato de aquella aura que sintió en la tierra, también habían resquicios de una segunda. Se tardo unos minutos en encontrar alguna entrada al interior, debido a ser una luna artificial su superficie distaba bastante de alguna grieta o cueva.

– ¡ah! – Inhalo profundamente – casi me da algo… se me olvido que no sirve mi brazalete jeje… – había intentado presionar todos los botones pero ninguno parecía funcionar – espero que Bra lo pueda reparar – giro a ver a su alrededor, se mantenía flotando por lo que se sorprendió al ver un bosque y lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un pueblo – ¿colonia lunar? – Se cuestiono así mismo mientras bajaba a la tierra, en ese lugar si había una gravedad similar al de la tierra – ¡JOI! – grito a todo pulmón, no hubo respuesta alguna – bueno iré a ver el origen de esa extraña aura – se adentro en el pueblo, caminaba tranquilo entre los edificios vacios, parecía que sabia donde se dirigía pero solo era apariencia ya que era guiado por aquella aura, no tardo en llegar a lo que parecía un templo – ¡permiso! – alzo de nuevo la voz mientras entraba, caminaba entre los pasillos hasta que llego a un salón sin salida aparente – mmph – miro los muros y también una escritura en el símbolo – ojo… luna… tensei… no dice nada de una puerta… – observo con más cuidado la habitación, por un momento junto las palmas de sus manos y destello más fuerte por un momento – hay otro pasillo, pero no lo quiero forzar… – dijo mientras observaba el suelo frente al símbolo – siempre hay un mecanismo… si tuviera el tiempo que normalmente tengo cuando exploro no me viera forzado a esto – se arrodillo y puso ambas manos en la trampilla – disculpen… ohm… – mientras se mantenía con aquel monosílabo sus manos vibraban en diferencias frecuencias, por un momento tembló toda la habitación y luego se escucho cierto zumbido en el aire, se detuvo – con que solo te abrirás con cierto Chakra presente… tiene esas cosas de sellos de Chakra… lo admito, no tienen avances tecnológicos pero "mágicos" se puede decir que si… uf – suspiro cansado mientras se levantaba de nuevo, luego volvió a inhalar profundamente – ¡Sal de ahí! – aquel grito resonó en todo el templo y de ese lado de las ruinas. Por unos momentos no paso nada, hasta que lentamente una extraña esfera de luz se elevo atravesando la trampilla – ¡Joi! – Saludo a la luz – cierto… – elevo su palma y le compartió un poco de su Ki, aquella esfera ilumino un poco más  
– ¿Qué eres y que haces aquí? – se escucho una voz proveniente de la esfera  
– explorador espacial, Novakid para ser precisos, me llamo Ryuji y solo me dio curiosidad esta luna falsa  
– ¿explorador? – Hablo confusa la esfera – soy lo que queda de Hamura Ōtsutsuki, ¿vienes buscando algo en especial?  
– Mira para ser un fantasma errante que no puede entrar al otro mundo y descansar en paz… eres aburrido – le miro con cara de aburrido  
– como osas… no tienes idea con quien hablas – respondió molesta la esfera  
– fan-tas-ma e- eh- – pensó un momento – e-rran-te – respondió – normalmente me gusta escuchar la historia de por que vagan aun en la tierra bueno luna en este caso… pero no tengo tiempo jeje  
– vigilo una prisión…  
– vacía… – le interrumpió – solo detecto el remanente de un aura en el centro de la luna… y juzgando por la gravedad distorsionada del exterior diría que lo que estaba en el centro ya no está…  
– ¿Qué? – en ese momento la esfera se elevó rápidamente traspasando todo de por medio hasta llegar al centro de la luna  
– mm… espero regrese… – estuvo esperando algunos minutos pero aquella esfera no regresaba – por el lado amable… sigue en el centro… espero que esto si me sirva – se coloco el dedo índice y medio en la frente – me sirvió en la desesperación de salvar a Pan… no me falles – se concentro en el aura del centro de la luna, este en lugar de concentrarse en los Ki lo hacía en el aura, por eso la dificultad de la misma era mayor, luego de un segundo desapareció del salón

– ¡Kaguya! – grito molesto la esfera de energía frente al espectro de una mujer tras una barrera – ¡Responde! – alzaba de nuevo la voz – ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – se mostraba colérico la esfera  
– … – la silueta transparente de la mujer no decía nada, miraba con decepción a la esfera antes de cerrar los ojos e ignorarla como lo había hecho durante décadas  
– ¡Joi! – Saludo de nuevo aquel ente azul, debido a la cercanía de la esfera a la barrera este apareció dentro de la misma – lo sabía mucho espacio sin ocupar – observo a su alrededor, el tamaño que abarcaba la barrera era demasiado solo para contener la conciencia de Yagura  
– ¡Tú! – Grito más alto la esfera – ¡Sal de ahí!  
– si que te gusta gritar – se tapo los oídos un momento, el cual Kaguya aprovecho para ponerse tras quien apareció de la nada y amenazaba con poseer…

Mientras tanto…

– No lo entiendo muy bien – comento Bra – por más que me quieras explicar eso del Kaioken no lo entiendo  
– es que… tienes que enfocarte en todo tú – por decima vez intentaba razonar esa técnica  
– uf – suspiro cansina Bra, ya llevaban un par de semanas en la habitación del tiempo – a ver ¿cómo te lo explico Goku?  
– "separa las piernas, tensa todo tu cuerpo y eleva todo tu Ki de golpe" – repitió por tercera vez las palabras de su abuelito  
– … – Bra no sabía cómo Son Goku entreno a los miembros de su familia con esas explicaciones – hazla de nuevo  
– ah… – Pan hizo lo que recién explico, doblo las rodillas un poco y coloco los brazos a los lados de su dorso – ¡Kaioken! – al momento de gritar aquella aura roja, se mantuvo así unos segundos – así – hablo con cierta dificultad, a pesar de que ya se habían acostumbrado a la gravedad del lugar la presión de esa técnica era bastante – ah – exhalo cansina, cuando lo hizo se cancelo la técnica, cada vez prolongaba mas el tiempo de la misma.  
– sigo sin entender… pero duraste tres segundos más… cuando llegues a tres minutos aumenta el multiplicador – podría ser que no entendiera el cómo usarla, pero había observado las consecuencias de la misma y solo esperaba que lo que le aconsejaba sirviera de algo… en un par de meses lo averiguarían a ese paso – descansa un rato, mientras cuéntame lo de aquel planeta de cual era Giru…  
– mm… – aquello le entristeció un momento – estaba lleno de robots, había uno alto rojo y con alas, otro que parecía alguien robusto y era mayormente gris…  
– ¿no me puedes dar más detalles? – le interrumpió, desde que había escuchado sobre aquel planeta le invadió la curiosidad  
– si pudiera lo hiciera… – bajo la mirada triste – sabes que no es lo mío eso de la electrónica… si pudiera compartir mis recuerdos lo haría…  
– compartir recuerdos… espera… ¿recuerdas aquel baile ridículo que hicieron Trunks y Gotenks en mi último cumpleaños?  
–la Danza Metamor, lo admito es práctica, mi abuelito me la enseño pero todos teníamos diferentes estaturas… así que solo aprendí los pasos.  
– ¿te explico que pasa cuando se fusionan? – pregunto esperanzada Bra  
– ah… – intentaba hacer memoria, a diferencia de antes su cuerpo se iba adaptando al Kaioken por lo que solo tenía una molestia en esos momento – dijo algo que cuando lo hacen ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y están al tanto de la situación…  
– ¿recuerdas los pasos? – volvió a cuestionar la peli verde  
– si, ¿de qué lado iras derecha o izquierda?  
– derecha  
– bien tendrías que hacer algo así…

Regresando a la luna…

– diablos señorita – fue lo único que atino a decir Ryuji mientras que Kaguya intentaba apresarlo con su cabello – no me de esos sustos – no evitaba aquella técnica debido a que le traspasaba  
– ten cuidado – le señalo Hamura – es la antigua diosa conejo…  
– ¿conejo? – giro a verla y se enfoco en la cara de la misma – hey si tiene forma de conejo – dijo alegre al encontrar la forma, aquel comentario hubiera provocado un tic involuntario en Hamura, pero solo enfado a la misma – no estoy seguro de lo que pasa… pero si tengo que adivinar… hay una variación de la fruta del poder de por medio… ¿me equivoco?  
– ¡ah! – grito molesta Kaguya al no poder lastimar al intruso, intento poseerlo pero algo le cubría y le impidió entrar en su cuerpo, de frustración empezó a atacarlo  
– Querrás decir la fruta del dios árbol…  
– la verdad… según el planeta es el nombre que le dan al árbol, el ultimo par que vi fue llamado directamente fruta del poder y la anterior Ygdrassil… pero oí de un caso que en un solo planeta se dieron dos distintas, no dieron frutos pero su madera adquirió propiedades especiales… creo que les llamaron Adan y Eva… soy malo en historia jeje… pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que vienen hacer Arboles Sagrados, sus frutos debido a las propiedades que tienen solo los dioses los pueden consumir.  
– Al parecer conoces las propiedades de este árbol… – comento con interés aquel fantasma  
– como ya lo mencione soy un explorador, tenemos una lista de cosas que tenemos que reportar, como estará actualmente no estoy seguro… pero las tres principales son… primero viajes en el tiempo, segundo los arboles sagrados y tercero aquellos que presenten rasgos del clan de los Demonio… actualmente los Ōtsutsuki lideran este ultimo por su comportamiento… – cuando hizo mención de esto tenso al portador de aquel apellido… este no sabía nada sobre eso.  
– ¿conoces al clan Ōtsutsuki? – Cuestiono asombrado  
– Solo rumores… entre estos que consumen la energía vital de los planetas. Lo que me da curiosidad es que este sigue en pie a pesar de que habiten uno que otro de ese clan aquí jeje – se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, incluso Kaguya al escuchar la mención de su clan.  
– ¡AH! – grito la mujer máscolérica que antes de seguir atacando de forma ciega  
– Kaguya… – susurro Hamura al ver como reaccionaba  
– tengo la impresión que comió la fruta… ¿ o no?  
– si lo hizo – con dificultad el espíritu de Hamura tomaba su antigua forma física – y se obsesionó con recuperar el poder de la misma luego de que nos crio a mí y a mi hermano… se dejo dominar por sus deseos de poder – explico  
– esa fruta no solo amplifica tu poder… también el reflejo de tu corazón… aun si la comió para detener algo si en su corazón había maldad esta creció de poco en poco hasta que se nublo su juicio… por eso la misma solo puede ser consumida por los Kaio-shin – al enterarse de aquello Hamura recordó su niñez… cuando su madre le sonreía de forma cálida… cuando aún le llamaba madre…

Y de nuevo en la habitación del tiempo… luego de otro par de semanas…

– Bien pondré esta libreta cerca con un lápiz – comento Bra mientras dejaba en el suelo lo mencionado – aun si sale mal puedo aprender algo  
– llevamos varios días practicándola – Pan se estiraba antes de realizar esa técnica – recuerda tenemos que estar sincronizadas y con el Ki al mismo nivel  
– lo sé, solo espero que si compartamos recuerdos – volvió a hablar mientras se ubicaba en la posición que le señalo Pan, estiro unos momentos igual que Pan – ya estoy lista – se había tardado un poco más que Son en acostumbrarse por completo a esa gravedad pero lo logro, tomaron la pose inicial

– Fu… – empezaron al mismo tiempo – sion! – hasta ese momento la estaban realizando como es debido – ¡AH! – al momento de unir los dedos Pan fallo al no tocar las puntas, si no un poco antes. Por un momento una fuerte luz ilumino todo aquel lugar, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad una chica con el cabello negro y rayos verdes a los costados era la única presente… parecía anoréxica como que no había probado bocado en más de un mes, su vestimenta era muy parecida a la habitual salvo que unas vendas le cubrían donde tendría que ir los pechos pero estas colgaban un poco al ser tan delgada – creo… que fallo… – hablo con dificultad mientras cayo de frente – auch – se golpeó la cara, un moretón hizo acto de presencia en la frente – tengo… que llegar – con dificultad se arrastraba a la libreta, debido a su falta de fuerzas le llevo casi la media hora de la fusión – rápido… veamos… – empezó a anotar en esta lo que Goku le menciono a Pan hace tiempo sobre esa danza, al parecer si compartían los recuerdos. Justo había terminado de escribir lo que le fue encomendado cuando en una nube de humo se dividió  
– ay… – se froto la cabeza Pan – dolió – una lagrima salió de sus ojos  
– lo sé – se frotaba en el mismo lugar que Pan – pero lo logre – con un ojo cerrado vio el apunte que logro su fusión – no mencionaste que tenían que tocarse las puntas de dedo de formaalineada – le reprocho molesta Bra  
– ¿no lo hice? – se puso pensativa – pensé que si  
– al parecer cuando nos fusionamos se juntan nuestras personalidades… esto está escrito con bastante detalle – le mostro la nota a Pan

"Ambos guerreros deben colocarse en línea y realizar los movimientos de forma simétrica:

-Se colocan en línea con los brazos orientados en sentidos opuestos, hacia afuera y paralelos al suelo con las piernas extendidas. Estos deben formar un ángulo recto con respecto a los pies; de lo contrario, la fusión no se realizará.

-Se acercan dando 3 pasos mientras sus brazos efectúan un semicírculo mientras gritan "Fu".

-En un brusco movimiento, cruzan una pierna sobre la otra formando un ángulo recto con el suelo mientras extienden sus puños hacia fuera mientras gritan "sión".

-Estiran su pierna exterior (el talón de la otra no toca el suelo) mientras que extienden uno al otro los dedos índices de ambas manos, que se deben tocar perfectamente y gritan "Ha"."

– creo que fue pura suerte que nos hallamos fusionado… – comento Bra luego de recuperarse – practiquemos un par de días más y volvemos a intentar  
– entendido – asintió con emoción Pan  
– ahora ve por agua y quítame esta cosa de la cabeza – señalo su chichón, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al castigo físico y apenas había bajado un poco su tamaño  
– ¡voy! – fue al edificio donde descansaban por un poco de agua, su chichón ya se había ido pero le seguía doliendo un poco

En un cielo despejado el sol se empezaba a poner, a pesar de la gran altura aquella puesta de sol siempre le traía calma a la actual Kami-sama  
– Nadie ha regresado – hablo con preocupación Satsuki  
– seguro Ryuji a estado escuchando historias de fantasmas – comento el pequeño lobo – dentro de poco me tendré que ir. Espero verla de nuevo Kami-sama, a veces a mi invocador se le va el tiempo con trivialidades…  
– ¡Joi! – saludo de la nada Ryuji – no soy el original – hablo rápidamente – me mando por una dosis de agua ultra sagrada… quiere intentar algo el original  
– ¿otra vez quiere agua? – interrumpió Dende – seguro tiene que ver con otro sello – su voz se tornaba triste  
– no exactamente… quiere ver si funciona para disipar los efectos de la fruta del poder… digo del dios árbol…  
– recuerdo eso… Kaguya la comió… pero no creo que tenga efecto en ella – argumento de nuevo Dende  
– Hay que probar – hablo Kami-sama – puede que si funcione  
– ¿de verdad lo cree Kami-sama? – Cuestiono su asistente  
– si  
– Hamura menciono que había probabilidad que el cuerpo de Kaguya se debilite… este ya no está en la luna, solo la conciencia de Kaguya… – cuando escucho aquello Dende palideció un momento  
– ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo en apenas un susurro  
– que la luna a presenciado un conflicto familiar que lleva mucho tiempo…  
– ya te traigo otro frasco… – aquella noticia había perturbado a Dende  
– creo que algo malo a estado pasando bajo sus narices – comento audaz el lobo – se me acabo el tiempo… bye – se despidió el lobo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo  
– espero no sea muy grave – susurro Satsuki  
– la verdad no tengo idea… Hamura me ha estado explicando algunas cosas luego de que le comente sobre el árbol sagrado… pero lo más probable es que solo las recuerde cuando hagan falta… mi memoria es un poco mala jeje – la niña le miro confusa – digamos que recuerdo algunas cosas cuando veo algo relacionado a estas o hagan mención de cosas parecidas  
– aquí tienes – regreso el namekiano con aquel frasco y se lo entrego al joven  
– gracias, les veo luego – se despidió y alzo vuelo rápidamente de nuevo hacia la luna  
– ¿Dende que tan malo es lo que comento Ryuji?  
– bueno… prepare un té, vamos a sentarnos mientras continuo con la historia de Kaguya – le señalo al interior del templo, Kami-sama empezó a caminar siendo seguida por este

Aquella noche ningún miembro del equipo 11 estuvo presente en la tierra, la mayoría de este se encontraba entrenando ya sea en otra dimensión o en otro plano… Natsumi aprendió que no solo podía invocar a las Ovejas, incluso podría invocar solo la lana de las mismas de ser necesario. Pan y Bra luego de aprender la fusión continuaron entrenando sus Jutsus y Técnicas, Bra dedicaba un poco más de tiempo en diseñar las vías del tren… ese proyecto llevaría años para completarse, pero estaba decidida en hacerlo. De Anko no se sabía mucho… la zona donde llego estaba llena de neblina venenosa…

Ryuji logro usar el agua en la conciencia de Kaguya, pero al hacerlo esta casi se desvanece entrando al otro mundo. No tuvo opción más que otorgarle un poco de Ki al igual que a Hamura para poder hablar con ella… no solo se había debilitado de forma abrupta… perdió gran parte de sus memoria… Hamura fue escéptico a eso por lo que le conto todo lo que había pasado que tenía conocimiento… por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio lagrimas en los ojos de aquella mujer… resulto que había consumido aquella fruta al ser uno de los miembros más débiles del clan Otsutsuki, le habían enviado a esa parte delagalaxia del norte en busca de la misma para el hijo del líder del Clan un tal Momoshiki… Aquella información era la primera vez que la escuchaba Hamura. Ryuji explico que si en el pasado usaron algún sello este fue borrado de inmediato por el agua ultra sagrada, todo aquello ajeno al ente es considerado como invasor y como tal una maldición por lo que el agua lo disperso.

– Déjenme morir – pidió la mujer – no solo lastime al hombre que ame… al planeta en el que quise vivir… también a mis hijos… – bajo la vista, estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo  
– … – Hamura no sabía que hacer – el no recordar tus pecados no te absuelve de estos – hablo – pero no eras totalmente consciente cuando los hiciste… quisiste protegernos de la llegada de tu clan… te enfocaste tanto en hacerles frente que en tu locura olvidaste porque lo hacías… necesito tiempo para pensar… – con aquello el fantasma de Hamura se retiro  
– de alguna forma me hiciste beber esa agua – la conciencia de Kaguya observo a Ryuji – no puedo salir de este lugar… termina mi sufrimiento por favor…  
– no… aun si no hiciera nada ya no corre el poder de la fruta en tu ser… bueno en tu conciencia, en tu cuerpo queda un leve remanente y tu Chakra fue moldeado para dividirse en 9 y crear algo llamado bichus o algo así… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te desvanezcas y llegues al otro mundo – una parte de él estaba triste… sabia que una madre era capaz de cualquier cosa, esa sensación le motivaba en pensar alguna forma de ayudarla… ella lo hizo por su familia pero todo salió mal… – llegar aquí no es complicado… solo tardío… y mucho más si están evitando ser vistos… por lo que la amenaza que venga ese tal Monoshiki aun es vigente… no sé si será lo correcto pero… – junto sus manos – ¡Kage Bushin! – hizo un clon, este de inmediato tomo pose de meditación reuniendo energía del ambiente – este clon estará reuniendo energía, será tu decisión poseerlo para seguir con vida… – la mujer le observo triste también se había negado a su suplica – no me mires así… me traes malos recuerdos… si de verdad te lamentas… piensa que puedes hacer para redimirte… – con esto era consciente que estaba rompiendo las tres únicas reglas que le impusieron los Kaioshin – no puedo decirte que hacer… pero pregúntale a tu hijo todo lo que han logrado los ninjas a pesar de la oscuridad que han vivido… si ellos han encontrado motivos para seguir luchando… no dudo que la madre de Rikudo Senin no encuentre al menos uno, me retiro… kaikai… – luego de decir aquello desapareció de ese lugar…  
– entonces solo tengo que esperar – se sentó en el suelo – me pregunto cuanto tiempo me quedara… – no se arrepentía de lo que pensaba hacer, solo deseaba charlar una última vez con sus hijos antes de desaparecer…

Cuando el chico apareció en la entrada del templo de Kami-sama sin mediar palabra se acerco a la orilla y se sentó dejando caer sus piernas, no llevaba ni el Henge ni la piel artificial sobre este… pero su semblante era triste… se quedo viendo el horizonte por horas…

–¡Regrese! – aquella voz de la pelirroja anuncio su presencia en la atalaya, Satsuki con precaución entro de nuevo al templo antes de que le viera le había ido a dejar un té a Ryuji sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no tenía el valor de preguntar el que – ¿hola? – Había pasado un poco más de un día desde que se había marchado – ¿Ryuji? – observo a su alrededor, lentamente Dende se acercaba a ella  
– Bienvenida de nuevo – le sonrió el Namekiano – ¿tuviste éxito en tu propósito?  
– jeje – rio feliz mientras hacia el símbolo de victoria con su mano derecha – claro que si… ¿Dende-sama y los demás? – pregunto curiosa  
– Tu Sensei aun no regresa, el par que entro en la habitación del tiempo le quedan alrededor de 18 horas para que salgan y Ryuji… – giro a verlo donde estaba  
– ¡Ryuji! – se acerco feliz a este, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percato del estado de ánimo de este – Ryuji… ¿Estas bien? – vio que estaba triste, a su lado había una taza de té que ya se había enfriado y que seguía lleno como si no lo hubieran tocado… normalmente el consume cualquier cosa que le ofrecen por respeto tanto a quien lo preparo como a la comida… eso le preocupo. Se acerco un poco más, creyó verlo sonreír, ignoro la altura y se sentó a su lado, se sacudió un poco – si… si quieres recuéstate – dijo un poco nerviosa  
– … – no necesitaba girar para verla, la verdad no se sentía muy bien por lo que decidió obedecer y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Natsumi – gracias – casi de inmediato se quedo dormido, su cuerpo se opaco un poco y la llama de su cabeza se había apagado casi por completo  
– fue… más sencillo de lo que creí – susurro la pelirroja, le miro unos momentos, sus facciones eran las mismas, pero lo mas notorio (aparte del color azulado de la piel) era la falta de nariz y el antifaz… salvo por ese par de detalles era como si no alterara su apariencia humana – me pregunto si… – bajo un poco su cabeza…  
– ¿té? – al escuchar aquella voz Natsumi alzo la cabeza rápidamente – ¿lo siento interrumpí algo?  
– no… – respondió apenada la chica, no había reconocido la voz hasta que respiro tranquila y giro a ver – ¿Sasuke? – dijo confundida – creo que esa ensalada que me dieron de desayuno tenía algo  
– ¿conoces a mi hermano? – la Kami-sama no se había presentado y pensaba no hacerlo  
– solo de vista – no alzaba mucho la voz, no quería despertar al chico dormido, por alguna razón también ella disfrutaba eso  
– Ten – le paso una taza de té tibio mientras recogía la taza con el té frio – desde ayer que regreso parecía deprimido, no sé qué paso… pero solo apareciste se vio más calmo… – aquello era cierto, no por nada había sonreído cuando le hablo Natsumi  
– que raro… ni cuando menciono a Hikari se puso así… – bajo su mirada – seguro intento ponerse en el lugar de alguien…  
– si me permites aun tengo cosas que hacer… y por favor no le digas a Sasuke que me has visto  
– lo hago… si no le dices a nadie lo que viste jeje – dijo apenada, no quería que se enteraran sus hermanas  
– entendido

Natsumi paso el resto de la tarde viendo las nubes bajo de ella mientras tomaba aquel té, se sentía bastante feliz, si hubiera sabido que era tan sencillo que se acostara en su regazo desde hace tiempo lo hubiera hecho. Intento de nuevo lo de más temprano… podía deducir donde se encontraban los labios del mismo pero cuando estuvo bastante cerca…

– ¡Regrese! – el grito de Anko alerto a Natsumi por lo que se levanto rápidamente de nuevo – casi me muero… dos veces… – había visto a su estudiante en la orilla, debido a la altura no se animo a acercarse demasiado – vaya no perdiste el tiempo – le sonrió divertida al verla con Ryuji en su regazo – la Uzumaki solo le saco la lengua traviesa  
– ¿recupero su invocación? – le pregunto  
– se puede decir que si – bajo la manga de su abrigo un par de cabezas de serpientes aparecían – fue complicado pero lo hice  
– ¿Qué tal los Jutsus?  
– casi son los mismos… pero por el momento no invocare serpientes… digamos que quiere practicar algo que me mostro Lerna-sama – cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se parecían a los de una serpiente  
– Genial – la joven Uzumaki se había sorprendido – a mi Blanca-sama me dijo que esperara unos cuantos años más antes de aprender Senjutsu…  
– aun tengo que practicar – parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – ¿Qué es tu invocación? – pregunto con curiosidad Anko, con cuidado se acerco a la orilla y se sentó al otro lado de Natsumi  
– eh… prefiero que la vean cuando todos estemos reunidos jeje – rio nerviosa  
– si tu lo dices… ¿Cuánto lleva dormido? – señalo a Ryuji  
– toda la tarde… desde antes de mediodía  
– si ha dormido bastante…  
– bueno considerando que no ha descansado desde el inicio de la misión de Yagura-sama… no quisiera despertarlo pero…  
– tienes que ir… – comento Anko a ver una taza vacía, lo que ignoraba que era la sexta que la chica había bebido – sabes que hay dos forma de despertarlo ¿no?  
– si… pero no quería hacerlo jeje… Ryuji casi es hora de cenar…  
– ¡Yo cocino! – alzo la voz de forma automática, se sentaba de nuevo – la mejor siesta que he tenido… gracias Natsumi – el chico ya se encontraba mucho mejor – esperen ahora que recuerdo aun no llegamos a casa…  
– no hay porque – respondió la pelirroja – permiso – se levanto rápidamente y fue dentro del templo  
– sabes no me acostumbro verte así… – comento Anko – ¿puedes hacer un Henge?  
– bueno… – hizo la posición de manos y se cubrió con aquel jutsu de transformación – Iré a ver si Dende nos presta un par de habitaciones  
– ¿Cómo no te da fobia esta altura? – se levanto con cuidado Anko y fue tras Ryuji

Luego de que Natsumi regresara del tocador Dende con magia invoco un banquete para los invitados, no era demasiado grande e igual cuando se encontraba su equipo el encargado de cocinar era Rin. Dende les presto una habitación para que descansaran las chicas, quería hablar un rato con Ryuji mientras estas dormían. Por lo que salieron del templo y fueron al mismo lugar donde solían conversar, a la orilla de la atalaya con dirección a Kirigakure

– ¿Qué paso en la luna? – empezó a preguntar Dende  
– uf… que no paso… para empezar una disputa familiar… y para terminar los errores que cometió Kaguya… y que es probable que un tal Monoshiki venga en unos años… incluso los padres se pueden equivocar – aquello ultimo lo dijo con tristeza  
– De verdad te preocupan esas niñas… ¿Verdad?  
– no solo ellas, también Naruto… incluso Anko… no sé si a estado bien mi intervención… no sé si de aquí en una semana o en diez años pierdan de nuevo el camino… de Naruto lo dudo un poco… tiene una determinación – sonrió al recordar las pocas veces que veía entrenar al rubio – esta tan decidido en convertirse en un Hokage… quiero ver eso… pero no sé si pueda… – aquel tono de preocupación lo noto Dende  
– ¿te piensas ir ante? – comento Dende, el chico no reacciono – ¿temes que manden a alguien a buscarte? – cuando dijo aquello si mostro una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿es tan malo lo que hiciste?  
– La verdad no lo sé… pero pienso hacer frente a eso cuando llegue el momento… solo espero que ese par de años en la habitación del tiempo ayude a que se termine de desvanecer el remanente del viaje que hicieron…  
– … es cierto que son de otro planeta – no había captado bien la idea el asistente de Kami-sama  
– algo así – bajo la mirada, el se refería a la extraña aura que queda al viajar en el tiempo… esta podría ser rastreada por la Kaio-shin del tiempo y las obligaría volver al momento del que partieron – tengo un mal presentimiento… solo espero que no se cumpla jeje

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, a pesar de no ser necesario Ryuji se mantuvo haciendo guardia, había descansado bastante bien en el regazo de Natsumi… por alguna razón le fue más reconfortante que el de Anko. Debido a la tranquilidad del lugar tanto Anko cono Natsumi se encontraban dormidas cuando el par Saiyan salió de la habitación…

– ¡Bienvenidas de nuevo! – las recibieron tanto Dende como Ryuji  
– ¡Ryuji! – la primera en salir fue cierta pelinegra, salto sobre este y le abrazo – haz algo de comer… extrañe tu cocina – le fue sincera, la habitación estaba llena de jarrones con Senzus por lo que cuando se acabaron los obento que este preparo se vieron forzadas a comer aquellas insípidas semillas  
– yo también te extrañe – le correspondió el abrazo, se percato que había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo la misma niña que le daba prioridad a la comida cuando estaba con su familia  
– no vuelvo a entrar aquí nunca más en mi vida – comento Bra tranquila mientras salía  
– tiempo sin verte – le miro divertido Ryuji  
– Jaja… que gracioso – respondió sarcástica Bra – ¿y el resto del equipo? – pregunto curiosa, al igual que Pan también había crecido otro poco. Se había parado mostrando orgullosa su figura, ya no era tan plana como cuando entro y sabía que el idiota que tenia de compañero no se daría cuenta, por eso pregunto por ellas  
– Ven para acá – le tiro Ryuji, le dio un abrazo fugaz que separo rápidamente, eso sonrojo a Bra que no lo esperaba luego se acerco a Dende  
– ¿paso algo cuando no estábamos? – le susurro al asistente de Kami  
– no te preocupes, solo les extraño – le sonrió el Namekiano  
– a bueno… – solo sonrio Bra, la verdad que ella también les habia extrañado. Ahora sabia por que se preocupo Ryuji cuando les conto que si existía esa habitación ahí… hubo un par de veces que quiso salir solo para preguntar por su hermana y Ryuji… seguía siendo un poco indiferente con Anko.  
– ¡Hermanas! – recién llegaba la pelirroja  
– ¡Natsumi! – gritaron emocionadas las chicas mientras saltaban sobre ella  
– vaya que han crecido… casi somos de la misma estatura – sonrió alegre Natsumi cuando les detallo más – al parecer Pan aun te sigue superando pero eso no quita que ahora tienes un poco más de cuerpo Bra – le comento divertida  
– culpare a mi genes – respondió Bra – y tu dime… ¿algún avance? – le pregunto mientras miraba a Ryuji, este parecía observarles con una sonrisa  
– se puede decir que si – le sonrió igual…  
– ne-san, ¡ne-san! – Pan le tiraba del brazo a Natsumi para que le prestara atención – cuando regresemos te enseñare una técnica que seguro si querrás practicar conmigo más que Bra… – le dijo emocionada – ella la aprendió bien y solo la uso para tomar varias notas… pero sé que nosotras le sacaremos más uso – le sonrió impaciente, le quería enseñar la fusión  
– calma Pan… seguro que cuando regresemos me cuentan con mas tranquilidad lo que pasaron… ¿aprendiste el suiton: palma sanadora?  
– ¡claro que si! – de una cantimplora que llevaba Pan vertió agua en sus manos, luego canalizo su Chakra y esta cubrió sus manos mientras brillaba celeste – ¡mira! – le mostro – también aprendí esto – con la misma mano simulo una pistola – Suiton: Pistola de agua – disparo un par de veces a la pared, en esta se dibujaron un par de círculos mostrando que las gotas de agua la traspasaron como si nada a pesar de ser de mármol solido  
– no dañen el templo – comento serio Dende al ver aquello  
– lo siento… – se disculpo inmediato Pan, el asistente de Kami sabia que esta aun era una niña a pesar de estar cercana a los trece años… todo su equipo compartía casi la misma edad con diferencia de meses… – aunque cuando la quise hacer mientras estaba con esa técnica salió hielo…  
– ¿hielo? – pregunto confundida Natsumi  
– cuando regresemos te contamos – interrumpió Bra – vaya hasta que aparece Sensei – observo a su maestra  
– ya tengo aquí mi tiempo… – respondió Anko  
– ¡Sensei! – Pan salto sobre ella y la abrazo – también la extrañe… – Anko le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza  
– Pan tu nunca cambias – le sonrió a la pelinegra – Bra… también me da gusto verte  
– ok… ¿Quién es usted y que le hizo a Anko-sensei? – cuestiono Bra  
– ah… – suspiro Anko – por eso casi no soy amable… pero después de lo de ayer… no importa – le sonrió igual – ven para acá – para la sorpresa de Bra el brazo de Anko se estiro y le tiro hacia ella la cual le abrazo – no son las únicas que aprendieron un par de trucos  
– bueno le iré a dar las gracias a Kami-sama por dejarles entrenar – comento Ryuji  
– yo también voy – se apunto Pan – No hay problema verdad Dende-sama  
– ninguno, adelante síganme  
– bueno nosotras prepararemos nuestras cosas para regresar a Konoha – comento Bra – Sensei eso fue… interesante – hizo mención de como Anko estiro su brazo mientras salían del templo

– ¡Gracias! – tanto Ryuji como Pan hacían reverencia a alguien en un trono con el Kanji de Kami-sama sobre este, aquel asiento era mucho mas grande de quien estaba sentado en este – ¡Gracias por todo! – repitió Pan  
– No hay por que – respondió Satsuki satisfecha – solo espero que sigan por el buen camino  
– ¡ni lo dude! – alzo un poco la voz Pan, por alguna razón parecía mucho más animada que antes de entrar  
– con su permiso nos retiramos – hizo otra reverencia Ryuji mientras retrocedía, ya cuando estaban fuera de esa sala – Pan… como diría Gai… la llama de la juventud arde bastante en ti jeje  
– no lo dudes… decidí que protegería a mi familia sin importar que mientras estaba ahí dentro… fue un poco pesado pero ese pensamiento me ayudo a perseverar – le sonrió feliz  
– genial, esa es una buena motivación – le palmo la cabeza – ahora vamos con el resto

El equipo 11 se reunió de nuevo en la atalaya, Bra insistió en regresar con la técnica de vuelo y lo cual hicieron, para sorpresa de Anko la peliverde se ofreció en llevarla, no dudo y acepto rápidamente… al parecer quería mejorar su relación… Anko solo esperaba que haya mejorado porque antes apenas podía con su propio peso, Pan se ofreció a llevar a Natsumi pero para sorpresa de las chicas Ryuji se arrodillo y le ofreció su espalda, la pelirroja feliz se aferro a esta rápidamente, Pan se molesto un momento… luego solo suspiro y alzaron vuelo. No tardaron mucho en regresar, Ryuji le sorprendió el aumento de velocidad que tuvieron las chicas Saiyan, sabia que bastaba que se acostumbraran al ambiente dentro de la habitación del tiempo para que aumentaran su nivel. Aterrizaron en un bosque cercano de la aldea y entraron por la entrada principal

– Vayan a descansa – les ordenaba Anko al entrar a la aldea – Yo llevare el reporte de la misión… no se preocupen por lo del entrenamiento… eso queda entre nosotras – les sonrió en complicidad – no daré detalles solo que entrenamos  
– gracias – eso le pensaba decir Bra pero la mujer se le adelanto – bueno vamos a casa… tengo mucho que diseñar y construir  
– yo quiero ir a comer – comento Pan mientras colocaba sus manos tras la cabeza despreocupada – ni recuerdo si habían sobras jeje…  
– Pan contigo nunca quedan sobras – dijo divertida Natsumi  
– pero eso no quita que siempre hay comida preparada – les recordó Ryuji – igual al rato les veo, tengo que entregar mi reporte de la misión adicional – se despidió de las chicas – ¿te puedo acompañar Anko?  
– Ese par esta algo extraño – comento Bra al verlos ir a dirección de la mansión del Hokage  
– que recuerde Anko casi muere con lo de la invocación y Ryuji… estuve deprimido… pero no se porque jeje  
– nos cuentas en la casa – comento Pan estaba impaciente por ir a esta  
– bien vamos – le siguieron de cerca sus hermanas

En la torre Hokage el mismo les recibió  
– ¿Cómo fue en la misión de escolta? – Pregunto con sumo interés el anciano  
– aquí están los detalles – Anko le entrego un resumen que había escrito antes de partir de Kirigakure, a insistencia de Bra para ayudarle a ser más responsable – exceptuando la emboscada… fue de maravilla – sonrió divertida  
– ¿Entonces interviniste Ryuji? – Miro al muchacho, este negó con la cabeza – ¿la cumplieron?  
– si – sonrió orgullosa de su equipo Anko – Bra formo todo un plan para que Yagura llegara ileso a Kirigakure… aunque la inexperiencia de Pan casi le cuesta la vida…  
– ahí si intervine – alzo la mano el chico  
– fuiste demasiado rápido – le miro fijamente Anko, el chico solo sonrió nervioso, nadie de su equipo se percato que se tele transporto justo enfrente de Pan y le empujo con el impulso que llevaba  
– el punto que están a salvo… y el entrenamiento que tuvimos tanto en Kirigakure como en el camino de regreso estoy seguro que les servirá – a pesar que el día anterior estuvo sumido en tristeza ya había vuelto a la normalidad – ¡incluso Anko entreno! – Alzo la voz alegre  
– ¿en serio? – Pregunto interesado el Hokage  
– no fue nada Lord Hokage – quería mantener lo de la invocación en secreto  
– Yugao me conto que perdiste la invocación – le miro fijamente  
– solo fue temporal. ¡Kuchiyose! – junto las palmas y de sus mangas salieron varias cabezas de serpiente – es solo que me había enfocado demasiado en mi entrenamiento físico y en el del equipo – explico, y en parte era cierto, luego miro amenazante a Ryuji  
– yo me refería a que practicaste con Chojuro eso de las espadas – hablo de nuevo el chico  
– a eso te referías Ryuji – comento el Anciano – me alegro que Anko quiera imitar los pasos de…  
– no termine esa frase – hablo rápidamente Anko – no lo estoy imitando, lo pienso superar – ahora ella era la seria – así que cuando consiga mi espada… le pediré permiso para ir de forma ocasional a Kirigakure para entrenar – tenia la excusa perfecta para ir a visitar aquel chico que le cautivo  
– por mí no hay problema – respondió amable el Hokage – y tú Ryuji ¿Cómo fue la misión?  
– no hay mucho que reportar… solo que ahora Mei Terumi es la Mizukage y Yogurt su consejero, mano derecha y prometido – sonrió divertido  
– entonces todo está en orden – sonrió aliviado el Hokage, Yugao le había dado un informe preliminar explicando las heridas de Pan y el estado de todo el equipo – Anko eso es todo… Ryuji por el momento estamos cortos de Chunin… ¿podrías hacer de centinela en la aldea?  
– claro, sin problemas… pero sabe Sarutobi… necesitan policía jeje – aquel comentario fue sincero, el mandar a ninjas a patrullar era en parte una pérdida de tiempo según la vista de Bra, solo era una excusa para tener a Chunin haciendo de vagos  
– si supieras… – comento triste el anciano – Anko dentro de poco habrá reunión de los maestros Jounin – desvió el tema – se acercan los exámenes Chunin, en la reunión daré más detalles – Anko asintió – ahora pueden retirarse – mientras que Anko se fue en una nube de humo Ryuji salió por la puerta despidiéndose de Hiruzen, este abrió el pergamino y leyó con sumo interés este – pensó muy bien ese plan – susurro admirado el Hokage – sabe usar las fortalezas de su equipo… me pregunto que lograría si le diera acceso a la Biblioteca de archivos…

Anko decidió pasar a renovar sus reservas de dangos antes de regresar para la reunión. Mientras Ryuji se encontraba patrullando la ruta que le había designada y la cual parecía que se la habían fijado cada que le tocaba de centinela.

– Espero Naruto no se haya metido en problemas mientras no estábamos – justo como que lo hubiera invocado, cerca de este alguien con un traje negro y la máscara pintada estaba alzando al nieto del tercero, pensaba intervenir pero Naruto se acercaba antes de caer sin aparente explicación… eso le llamo la atención, aun no presentaba una amenaza real por lo que decidió mantener la distancia, se percato del Chakra de el compañero de Naruto, Sasuke y cerca de este uno que guardaba similitud con los mellizos Uzumaki… alguien con dos chakras – esto será interesante…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Nunca nadie explico por qué había una luna en el pasado si afirmaron en varias ocasiones que la luna actual era artificial… así que pues... digamos que la culpa fue de la primera pelea que tuvieron contra Kaguya (que les costaba explicar esto?)

2] La verdad ambas frutas guardan similitudes, la fruta del poder de la película de DBZ y la fruta del dios árbol… a ver si adivinan el resto de referencias.

3] Ryuji fue el único que no entreno… que vago…

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Se me fue presentar a las invocaciones la semana pasada jeje… pero igual los principales eran quienes tenían que tener prioridad. Ahora con los de esta semana

Fenris: La única invocación la cual llego a tener un pequeño rol (por el momento), fue invocada en su forma de cachorro para que durara lo suficiente si Natsumi regresaba pronto… lo cual no paso… la chica se quedo dormida un largo rato xD. Con respecto a su nombre… es una variación de Fenrir, quienes se orienten con mitología nórdica sabrá de lo que tendría que ser capaz el pequeño cachorro.

Blanca: la verdad no hay mucho que detallar… salvo el nombre… es el nombre de una de las ovejas de Heidi jeje

Lerna: … solo pondré el nombre… suficiente pista para saber de quién se trata xD

Aby (Abigail) & Gabe: Pertenecientes a la Raza de los Apex (Starbound) son una obvia referencia a los simios de la película "el planeta de los simios". Estos mellizos solo comparten físico ya que ambos tienen sus diferencias marcadas, mientras que Aby es mas servicial Gabe suele ser mas de trabajo en el campo como sus padres al ser más introvertido.

 **Nota final**  
La semana pasada publique el domingo jeje… en esta publique un poco antes. Ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos por el momento. Mi memoria es parecida… hay días que recuerdo con bastante detalle y otros que ni de que desayune recuerdo… por lo mismo para algunas cosas importantes las vinculo o con ciertas cosas o con canciones… La verdad a mi también me llamo la atención el cambio de Kaguya antes de la alteración de memoria, luego de esta y luego de comer la fruta del dios árbol… no mostraba desequilibrio… poco a poco cayo en una locura sin explicación… solo espero no metan la pata y Boruto lleve a la muerte ese manga…

Bra tiene mucho que hacer, Pan se molesto con eso por sentirse inútil por un momento… y Natsumi… pues de a poco va mejorando su relación con Ryuji… y sé que aparentemente se esta quedando atrás… pero recordemos que es un Jinchuriki… y también tengo algo planeado para ella… pero paciencia jeje… El que si se esta quedando atrás es Ryuji… hasta Anko regreso con la gomu… digo aprendió nuevos trucos… solo esperemos a que no se cumpla su mal presentimiento… o puede que si…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: No es una mega víbora pero ya con el nombre creo que es una buena pista de lo que le espera al cara de serpiente… espera… ahora ella tiene ojos de serpiente… solo esperemos que no le salga una en el estomago jeje… Jeje creo que entendiste bien la idea de los carneros… pero igual la lana de las mismas guarda secretos… Kami-sama y Pan tienen eso en común… a ambas les gustan los animales asi que no importara donde sea invocado Fenris le espera un abrazo.

guest34: La verdad me dejaste pensativo (tuve que ir a ver ese "relleno" para recordar bien), es cierto que en la película The Last se muestra el fantasma del Hamura Otsutsuki, pero al no haber muchas escenas de la luna en la serie antes de la cuarta guerra… cualquier cosa podría pasar, como una indeterminable discusión entre Hamura y Kaguya… O la constante supervisión de Hamura sobre su madre sin intercambiar palabras, esto lo digo por que en el anime el mismo Hagoromo dice que sello a Kaguya y al 10 colas en la luna y que Hamura fue a la luna a vigilar a su madre (capítulo 464 del anime). Por lo que si, antes de que reviviera bien podría estar o no en la luna… pero considerando del cuento que esta basado lo más probable es que si este. Gracias por la observación y espero que mi explicación haya sido coherente jeje.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	20. Examen Chunin I

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

 **Examen Chunin I**

Reunion

– Espero Naruto no se haya metido en problemas mientras no estábamos – justo como que lo hubiera invocado, cerca de este alguien con un traje negro y la máscara pintada estaba alzando al nieto del tercero, pensaba intervenir pero Naruto se acercaba antes de caer sin aparente explicación… eso le llamo la atención, aun no presentaba una amenaza real por lo que decidió mantener la distancia, se percato del Chakra de el compañero de Naruto, Sasuke y cerca de este uno que guardaba similitud con los mellizos Uzumaki… alguien con dos chakras – esto será interesante…

No paso mucho para que el Uchiha interviniera salvando al infante lanzando un piedra y actuando de forma indiferente trato de socavar información de aquello Genin desconocidos, pero sin que este se percatara un chico con el cabello rojo corto se acerco al mismo árbol y apareció en una rama tras Sasuke lo que lo alerto… no sé había percatado de este… el ambiente en lugar de mejorar se había puesto más tenso cuando aquel grupo de Genin se reunieron…

– ¡Joi! – saludo mientras se acercaba – vamos a calmarnos… no querrán tener problemas antes de que inicien los exámenes… ¿cierto? – con aquel comentario el chico pelirrojo le fulmino con la mirada  
– quien eres tu – le pregunto quién había clavo su mirada  
– Ryuji – le sonrió  
– no me refería a eso – hablo fastidiado  
– a eso… ando de turno jeje – sonrió nervioso – de nuevo me toco patrullar  
– "este tipo es raro" – pensó para si Gaara – nos vamos – sus compañeros le obedecieron sin chistar  
– Alto ahí identifícate – pregunto Sasuke recién bajo del árbol  
– soy Gaara… del desierto – había girado un momento – también me das curiosidad… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto secamente  
– Soy Sasuke Uchiha – se miraron seriamente unos segundos antes de que este volteara de nuevo. Naruto se detuvo de comentar algo, si Ryuji estaba ahí sabia que sus hermanas habían regresado por lo que solo sonrió ansioso de llegar de nuevo a casa. El equipo se Suna se retiro ágilmente mientras Sasuke aun les miraba fijamente y Ryuji observaba un árbol. Sin mediar otra palabra igual Sasuke se fue  
– ¡Joi! – Se acerco a los niños y a Naruto – ¿Qué tal la misión?  
– ¡Pues la completamos sin problemas! – Aquella alegría con la que le respondió Naruto al hombre sorprendió tanto a los pequeño como a Sakura – sin mí no hubieran sabido que hacer  
– ¡No exageres! – Le dio un coscorrón Sakura – ya te recuerdo ese día llegaste de la nada…  
– no diría de la nada… pero casi – les sonrió  
– ¿jefe quien es él? – Pregunto Konohamaru a Naruto  
– como decirlo… – Naruto pensaba como responder  
– no sé porque lo piensas tanto… vivimos en la misma casa… así que no nos compliquemos y solo digamos que somos familia  
– ¡Si! – alzo de nuevo la voz Naruto  
– "Pensé que Naruto vivía solo"  
– **"solo un idiota soportaría a otro idiota!"** – Contesto su Inner, argumentaba internamente la peli rosa  
– bueno te dejo – se despedía Ryuji – tengo que seguir patrullando, igual aun tengo que comprar lo de la cena jeje  
– ¿Jefe y entonces? – ya se había compuesto el nieto del tercero  
– bueno… juguemos un rato – sonrio divertido, Sakura solo le miro fastidiada mientras se iba a su casa.

Anko llego justo cuando el Hokage empezaba a hablar  
– Llego el momento de escoger a los candidatos para los exámenes Chunin, para empezar den un paso al frente los encargados de los novicios Genin – hizo una leve pausa para que estos se acercaran a él  
– permiso – como pudo Anko se adelanto, sabía que le llamarían  
– Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Anko [1] – cuando los Jounin escucharon eso la mayoría se sorprendió de que Anko tuviera bajo su tutela un equipo Genin, por respeto al Hokage guardaron silencio pero ese seria el tema de la noche para quienes aun desconocían aquello – ¿Qué dicen?¿Hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden?¿Quienes están listos para los exámenes a pesar de su inexperiencia? Como saben, cualquier Genin que haya cumplido ocho o más misiones, técnicamente es elegible para los exámenes. Aunque solo ustedes pueden decidir cuando están listos. Por supuesto la mayoría de Genin necesitan más entrenamiento y el doble de las misiones – por un momento hubo un leve silencio, cada quien estaba pensando en sus estudiantes… menos Anko quien saboreaba un Dango que aun tenía en la boca – Kakashi tu empiezas – Anko agradeció eso por que tenia más tiempo para saborear su dulce  
– Yo encabezo al equipo siete, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Yo Kakashi Hatake recomiendo a los tres Genin para los exámenes de selección Chunin  
– Mi equipo es el número ocho, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Y yo Kurenai Yuhi recomiendo a los tres  
– Mi equipo es el número diez, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y ahora yo, Asuma Sarutobi recomiendo a los tres.  
– Lidero al equipo once – comenzó a hablar Anko, a diferencia del resto que se mostraba serios ella sonreía divertida – Pan Son, Bra Brief y Naruko Uzumaki – solo los miembros de la familia sabían el verdadero nombre de la hermana de Naruto, el resto se les hizo un poco extraño que tuviera el mismo apellido que el revoltoso de Naruto – y mi persona recomienda a las tres Genin por mi integridad – aquello ultimo lo dijo de forma automática, pero era cierto, si no les incluía en esos exámenes era más que seguro que Natsumi y Pan le molestarían los siguientes seis meses sin descanso. Luego de aquello se escucharon algunas quejas, Anko las ignoro… quien más se opuso unos momentos fue el antiguo maestro de los primeros nueve mencionados, Iruka.

El propio Hokage luego de escuchar los argumentos de Iruka y de los Senseis recomendó un examen preliminar, Anko le advirtió que no se acercara a sus estudiantes o se lamentaría… una se emocionaría demás, la segunda seguro se daría cuenta de sus propósito y la ultima… le ignoraría.

– Bien – prosiguió el Hokage luego del leve conflicto – esos doce Genin más Ryuji harán el examen Chunin…  
– ¿y por qué él? – cuestiono Kurenai, recordó cuando su equipo le enfrento su nivel estaba muy por encima de la generación actual  
– tengo… una corazonada… – fue lo único que argumento el Líder de Konoha – no pienso revelar detalles pero quienes le conocen sabrán que no es nada malo – el anciano quería poner a prueba al joven en la segunda fase del examen, a ver de cuantos Genin sería capaz de salvar. Se percato de eso Anko y dedujo algo parecido, el resto se cuestionaba el por que de la inclusión de este ultimo… y quienes no le conocían se preguntaban como seria evaluado si no contaba con un equipo.

Cuando se acercaban a su hogar este por el exterior no había cambiado nada, pero solo pasaron la puerta principal… un castillo al estilo japonés de tres niveles aparentaba haber salido como por acto de magia.  
– ¡Genial! – grito Pan asombrada – ¿de verdad vivimos aquí?  
– Claro – por un momento Bra había olvidado aquel cambio, para ella eso había sido hace dos años  
– es bastante grande – Natsumi igual estaba sorprendida  
– si recuerdo bien… – en lugar de entrar al castillo caminaron en el pasillo entre el castillo y el muro exterior, tras el castillo se encontraban una construcción al fondo en la esquina con el símbolo de aguas termales y en la esquina contraria un jardín con una caseta, había un pequeño estanque entre estos el cual tenía despejado el tercio central de la parte trasera, la otra mitad del terreno era el castillo – al parecer si pudieron acomodar todo – sonrió satisfecha  
– ¿y el Dojo? – Preguntaron temerosas Pan y Natsumi, eran quienes más tiempo pasaban en este  
– dentro, ocupa casi un tercio de la primera planta así que no tiene de que quejarse – se acercaron a la entrada trasera de la misma, parecía bastante lujosa con aquel terminado, subieron un par de escalones y lo primero que vieron al entrar fue una antesala unida a un pasillo que se dividía en tres – a la derecha esta el dojo y gimnasio, a la izquierda la cocina, en frente las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y adelante la sala  
– ¿como lo sabes? – pregunto confundida Natsumi  
– yo hice los planos hace dos años… bueno antes de la misión de Kirikagure, por el momento no hay que decirle a nadie eso – sus hermanas asintieron  
– esto es raro – Natsumi se habia percatado de algo – no hemos visto ni un clon de Ryuji  
– tranquila… estan… ¿abajo? – Pan bajo la mirada confundida  
– ya iba a llegar a eso – explico calma Bra – en la segunda planta solo hay dormitorios, doce en total, y dos baños. Ya en la tercera es una terraza, pensaba dejarla sin techo pero cambie de parecer les pedire que le hagan uno y luego veré si construigo unas torretas…  
– ¿torretas? – ahora el par ajeno de chicas no entendieron  
– solo digamos que cuando diseñe esto fui un poco ingenua… no pienso permitir en un ataque lastimen a gente inocente… por lo mismo las puertas de nuestra casa se abriran bajo un ataque para proteger a los habitantes aledaños…  
– ¿como piensas protegerlos si cuando ataquen estaremos en el campo de batalla?  
– hay Natsumi… solo digamos que asi como el abuelo de Pan destacaba en las artes marciales mi abuelo destaco en la creacion de tecnologia, en un mundo de paz se enfoco en el transporte… pero eso no quito que era un genio en la robotica. Hablando de esta… Pan espero que aun no sigas molesta por lo que planeo con la memoria de tu amigo Giru… – extendio la mano esperando que esta le entregara algo  
– Sera raro tener a la Fuerza Sigma de mi lado… vamos al dormitorio… ahi la guarde junto a las pocas cosas que traje – subieron por las escaleras, a Natsumi le hizo gracia que esta tuviera forma similar a un remolino al subir – ¿y nuestras cosas? – frente a las escaleras estaban los dos cuartos de baño, tanto en el pasillo de la derecha como de la izquierda habian seis habitaciones, una frente a otra  
– creo que esta es la de Naruto – en la primera de la izquierda Natsumi miraba como en esta estaba escrito con un Kunai el nombre del mismo en la puerta  
– vaya que dejo su marca – comento sonriendo Pan  
– veamos… la primera de la derecha era de Anko… – susurro Bra mientras pasaron frente a esta y estaba escrito el nombre de la misma en una nota sobre la puerta – y frente a esta mi habitacion… aquí tiene que estar todo – comento mientras abría – si lo esta, pueden sacar sus cosas y escoger las habitaciones que más les gusten  
– Sera raro ya no dormir juntas – hablo Pan – Aun en la habitación del tiempo tuvimos que compartir cuarto jeje – rio al recordar cuando vieron que igual solo una cama habia  
– es parte de crecer Pan – respondio la pelirroja – ¿Verdad Bra?  
– igual vivimos en la misma casa, y sabes que cualquier cosa puedes entrar en mi habitacion – sonrio a sus hermanas – igual tu Natsumi, cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo  
– aquí esta – de entre sus ropas que estaban destrozadas, limpias pero desgarradas, habia guardado la placa que quedo de su amigo Giru, resultado del combate contra aquel dragon de tres esferas… – Giru… – susurro melancolica, habia guardado esa pieza en su mochila que habia dejado en la casa de Bra, habia sido una suerte que no se le hubiera caido camino a esta.  
– sabes si su memoria sigue intacta podría reconstruirlo… pero no te aseguro que su cuerpo sea el mismo…  
– ¿tendras tiempo para eso? – pregunto curiosa Natsumi – digo, entre mision y mision a veces no pasa mucho tiempo.  
– es verdad no lo sabes… – le miro seria Bra unos segundos – solo consigo mi ascenso Jounin dejare de hacer misiones…  
– ¡¿Que?! – Esa noticia sorprendio a la uzumaki – pensé que siempre seriamos equipo – dijo en tono de reproche  
– y lo seremos… – aquello confundio la chica, Pan mientras recordaba lo que paso con Giru – sera como las medico ninja, solo por que son doctores no dejan de ser ninjas – le sonrio – solo con ustedes pienso hacer equipo, igual aquí a que nos convirtamos en Jounin falta bastante  
– con tu talento – bufo molesta la Uzumaki – no me sorprenderia si te nombran Tokubetsu Jounin luego del siguiente examen Chunin  
– me sintiera halagada pero no lo aceptara, si voy a avanzar sera con ustedes – les sonrio – ademas no me pidas confiar en alguien mas ajeno a esta casa – con aquella respuesta Natsumi sonrio feliz  
– groar – aquel sonido llamo la atencion de los presente – lo siento – se disculpo Pan – ¿podemos ir ya a la cocina?  
– vamos por los clones para que preparen algo – comento divertida Bra, sabia que no podian tener algun momento de hermandad sin que Pan interviniera de algún modo

Fueron a las escaleras y empezaron a bajar, cuando llegaron a la planta baja se detuvieron un momento.  
– si me hicieron caso por aquí tiene que estar – dijo tocando una parte del muro, de pronto una parte de este se hundio – aquí esta el boton, luego le añado los sellos – al terminar de presionarlo el suelo se dividio en más escalones que de apoco bajaban formando otra escalera  
– ¡Pasadiso oculto! – grito emocionada Pan – ¿Hay más?  
– por el momento no – respondio Bra mientras bajaba con cuidado  
– vaya que quieres mantener tus proyectos en secreto – comento Natsumi mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar, por el momento solo parecia que bajaban a un calabozo, hasta que escucharon una voz que parecia discutir consigo misma  
– ¡Alfabético!  
– ¡Cronológico!  
– ¡Alfabético!  
– ¡Cronológico!  
– … – vieron como los clones de Ryuji discutian entre si, – seguro es una idiotes pero… – Bra se acerco al grupo – ¿Por que estan peleando?  
– ellos quieren poner los libros en orden alfabético – se quejo un grupo  
– y ellos en orden cronológico  
– … – a Bra se le dibujo una vena en la cabeza – ¿pararon de trabajar solo por esto? – sus ojos por un momento se tornaron blancos y su iris parecia ser del mismo color que su cabello, sumado que aun faltaba parte de la instalacion electrica del sotano la escena era aterradora, con temor ambos grupos asintieron – tiene cinco segundos para que el encargado de la cocina vaya y prepare algo mientras el resto sigue trabajando – esa voz seria les parecio lugubre – ¡Ahora! – grito enojada, en ese mismo momento uno de los clones subio corriendo a toda velocidad mientras el resto choco entre si un par de veces antes de dispersarse y seguir trabajando – un dia de estos voy a matarlo – exhalo frustrada  
– Bra… – Pan igual observo aquello, sabia que el super saiyan era despertado por la furia y gracias al entrenamiento su hermana estaba cerca de esta transformación… se sintio mal… a pesar que ella era más fuerte y de sus pocos ataques de enojo aun no lograba avances notorios en esta… Bra solo tenia que desencadenar un poco más su furia para transformarse, se sintio frustrada, al mismo tiempo que emocionada por que su hermana a pesar del poco entrenamiento que le dio estaba cerca de superarla – sabes… presiento que cuando lo mates te transformaras en Super Saiyan – le sonrio divertida  
– Natsumi, mas te vale aprenderlo a controlar – le reclamo Bra a Natsumi, esta se sonrojo – solo espero que ese dia no me saque canas que dejare a nuestra hermana viuda antes de tiempo jeje – rio divertida, tenia que desviar su enojo de algun modo y que mejor forma que provocando a su hermana  
– jajaja – rio divertida Pan, Natsumi se molesto un momento pero lo dejo pasar ya que de una forma extraña le daba apoyo a su relación con el chico – bueno, yo si subiré a comer, les veo luego – ni bien termino de hablar Pan cuando ya subía de nuevo  
– ¿segura pasaron dos años ahí dentro? – pregunto Natsumi – ella no a cambiado nada jeje  
– aunque no lo parezca, si – puso la pieza que le dio Pan sobre una mesa – cada una tuvo que buscar una motivación para seguir con ese entrenamiento… puedo intentar hacer unos sellos de gravedad en el gimnasio y luego me cuentas – le sonrió desafiante  
– ¿tanta diferencia hay? – pregunto con duda Natsumi mientras veía como un clon media de un pilar a otro para luego poner una división  
– si… no peso mucho… pero con la gravedad aumentada pesaba un poco más de un tercio de tonelada… imagina a Pan, es un poco mas pesada que yo… seguro estaba cerca de media tonelada  
– eso se escucha un poco extremo – a la pelirroja ese dato le asombro  
– no te preocupes, le pondré una pantalla para que le ajustes la fuerza G… pero pondré advertencias cada diez… y le pondré limite por que si Pan heredo la pasión del entrenamiento seguro de a poco ira subiendo… y no creo que sea efectivo luego de cierto punto – pensó meditarlo un momento  
– … – Natsumi no dijo nada, solo le abrazo – no tienes por que presionarte para dar a conocer tu nombre hermana… – soltó el abrazo y le miro fijamente – quieres hacer muchas cosas…  
– gracias – dijo torpemente, a diferencia de Pan, Natsumi si noto su sobre esfuerzo – igual le daré prioridad a las defensas del castillo… luego de eso… ya tengo una mejor idea de que le falta al Metamo-Aro  
– ¿metamo que? – pregunto confundida Natsumi  
– una técnica especial – respondió Bra – si con mi poco nivel cuando la perfeccionamos era bastante fuerte seguro que si la dominas tu y Pan serán imparables, el detalle de la misma es el tiempo de duración… ahora sé por que mi madre trabajaba en ese Aro.  
– no entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, pero viniendo de ustedes seguro sera algo memorable – le sonrio – ¿a proposito que más habra aquí aparte de la biblioteca?  
– mi laboratorio y taller – le respondio sincera – en la biblioteca de aquí pienso no solo guardar mis apuntes, tambien los libros de tu clan… ahora que recuerdo tienes que entrenar lo de las cadenas… se noto la falta de practica sobre estas – le miro seria  
– lo siento – dijo con cierta tristeza – es que son complicadas de usar… aun cuando Pan se puso de escudo no logre invocarlas… – ahora ella era la frustrada  
– recuerda el sentimiento de cuando pelearon Pan y Naruto… querias frenarlos, detenerlos… asi como yo tengo que enfocarme en la furia para el Super Saiyan tu deberas enfocarte en detener lo que tengas enfrente… aunque creo que más que detener, es proteger – dijo pensativa – en estas semanas ambas entrenaremos eso… ¿te parece? – Natsumi asintió fervientemente – igual es injusto que Pan haya dominado el Kaioken y nosotras no tengamos nada… espera... ¿y tu invocacion?  
– fue una oveja – sonrio nerviosa – pero su lana es sorprendente… – hizo una pose de manos, parecia el del carnero, una nube de humo aparecio y esta cubrio a la chica – ¿que tal? – solo su cara manos y pies se podian ver, Bra le miro curiosa… de la nada aquello habia aparecido – si hago esto – alzo su mano diestra alzando el dedo indice y medio, unos relampagos cubrieron la lana – ahora lanza rayos… tambien puedo comprimirla y llevarla como armadura pero aun se me dificulta un poco – le explico antes de usar la pose inicial de dedos y que la lana desvaneciera – tambien puedo invocar ovejas pero no les gustan los lugares cerrados jeje – rio nerviosa  
– interesante – dijo pensativa – me pregunto que invocara yo… – la pelirroja le vio seria – lo sé muchas cosas a la vez… mejor vamos a comer, llegamos cerca de la hora del almuerzo… asi que ya es hora de cenar – la joven Brief sabia medir bien su tiempo, a diferencia de Pan que en sus distracciones solia perder la nocion del mismo

Cuando llegaron al comedor los cambios no fueron muchos, por lo menos del lado de la mesa, pero al otro lado de la barra… habia una segunda cocina y a la par del refrigerador habian dos puertas, una que era la de un cuarto frio y la otra que decia Despensa  
– habia comida preparada en el refrigerador – comento el clon que se encontraba cocinando de forma tranquila – habia… ahora esperen un momento por favor  
– Pan… – atino a decir Bra mientras observaba a su hermana devorando otro plato de comida  
– es que esta rica – respondio entre bocados la mencionada  
– nunca aprendes… – comento Bra al sentarse a un lado de la mencionada, esta le paso unas bolas de arroz mientras sonreia  
– Yo te ayudo con los platos – se ofrecion Natsumi mientras levantaba los platos sucios y los ponia en un lavatrastos industrial – seguro esto costo un dineral… – susurro mientras ordeno todos los platos y los volvia a cerrar, a un costado del mismo habia un segundo  
– ni lo dudes – comento Bra – pero si es para la familia pues el dinero no importa ¿Compraron todo lo que pedi verdad?  
– si – respondio el clon mientras sacaba una docena de porciones de estofado – aunque estas acaparando casi todos los metales de la mina… ¿se puede saber para que?  
– con lo que compraste y mis notas seguro puedo empezar a hacer robots… no me parece justo que te esclavicemos de esta forma – le miro comprensiva Bra, el clon dejo lo que estaba haciendo y le puso la palma de la mano en la frente  
– ¿estas bien? – aquella pregunta molesto a Bra  
– ¡Idiota! – le golpeo en el menton – una quiere ser buena persona y tu lo arruinas  
– ¡Ay! – se quejo el clon – dolio… casi me esfumo… sin duda son más fuertes – observo a las tres, Natsumi bajo un momento la mirada – seguro tu tambien Natsumi – a ella le sonrio, ni el clon supo el por que… pero alejo cualquier idea rápidamente – Imagino que mañana a primera hora empezaran a entrenar más motivadas – las chicas asintieron  
– claro que si, no me pienso quedar tras mis hermanas – respondió Natsumi mientras tomo un plato de estofado.

Para cuando llego Ryuji original acompañado de Naruto y Anko las chicas ya casi terminaban de cenar, pero eso no les detuvo de tener una cena amena en familia. El clon que cocino fue destruido cuando le puso una palma en la frente y le pregunto si estaba bien a Anko al comportarse muy diferente de cuando se fue, de respuesta solo recibió un gancho derecho y se disipo, en ese momento los recuerdos de este pasaron al original y solo sonrió nervioso al ver que Bra le faltaba poco para tener la misma fuerza de sus hermanas. Le pregunto a Anko por que los recuerdos del clon fueron con él, el avance y todo lo que estos hicieron en la semana lo recordaba como si el mismo hubiera estado trabajando. Esta le confirmo que no por nada el Kage Bushin era una técnica Rango B y estaba incluida en el pergamino que Naruto trato de robar hace dos meses casi, cuando estos son invocados y aprenden o perfeccionan algo esa experiencia pasa al original, pero para que esto pase tiene que tener ya cierto tiempo de haber sido invocado… Naruto quedo atónito con esa información… Ella excuso a Kakashi con que también era un novicio ya que como ella también era el primer equipo que aprobaban, le explico que si se mantenía practicando un Jutsu junto con un clon lo podría aprender en menos tiempo, no la mitad pero si en menos tiempo debido a que las reservas de Chakra del clon eran bajas no podían estar mucho tiempo invocados… en ese momento Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna… les contó que ya podía invocar clones que podían estar hasta un día invocados, todos le felicitaron.

El progreso del chico con el Kage Bushin había sido bastante notorio, Anko al igual que sus hermanas le felicito, durante la cena no le comento nada del examen Chunin debido que hasta mañana le entregarían las solicitudes para su equipo… esa era un buen momento ya sea para otra evaluación o para simplemente explicarles como se desarrollan estos… ella no sabia que haría Kakashi, pero estaba segura de lo que haría con su equipo.

– jeje me siento genial a pesar que no dormí… – había disuelto otro clon y absorbió de nuevo el Chakra del mismo – podría evitar dormir si me mantengo haciendo eso – se encontraba preparando el desayuno, usaba su delantal favorito que tenia escrito "Danger Hot", a él le daba gracia la ironía del mismo – ¿me pregunto si con estos alcanzaran? – había servido seis platos con diez hotcakes en cada uno – bien que si… son integrales especiales… hasta dejaran jeje… – justo había terminado cuando Son apareció acompañada de Natsumi, aquel traje naranja que usaba de entrenamiento al tener cierto escote mostraba aquel sostén deportivo que solía usar bajo sus ropas, estos al ser blancos y con motivo de venda combinaban bien con el uniforme de la escuela tortuga  
– ¿de verdad no los usabas antes? – le cuestiono Natsumi, quien le había regañado y le obligo a usar sostén para ir a entrenar  
– si… es que antes me quedaba un poco más grande el uniforme – explico sin darle mucha importancia  
– el desayuno esta servido – intervino el chico, el se percato de ese detalle desde que Pan empezó a entrenar con ese uniforme pero nunca le dio importancia – si me preguntan a mi, es importante sentirse cómodo en los entrenamientos  
– una cosa es comodidad y otra ser atrevida – respondió Natsumi  
– ¡Desayuno! – era obvio que para Pan el asunto ya estaba zanjado y mejor fue directo a la comida  
– a veces se me olvido con quien trato – volvió a comentar Natsumi al ver a su hermana… era obvio que seguía comportándose como antes, solo atino a sentarse a su lado en la barra y tomar una porción de hotcakes – me pasan la miel – Pan se la paso, no sin antes usarla  
– por que no me sorprende – comento Bra mientras estiraba los brazos, recién se levantaba también y usaba el mismo uniforme naranja en ella no había mucho cambio  
– Buenos días – le saludaron todos – ¿por que dices eso Bra? – pregunto Natsumi, de forma disimulada observo su figura y al igual que a Pan se le resaltaba un poco más  
– no lo digo por eso – observo a su hermana – ¡Ryuji! – este giro al momento que la chica alzo la voz – la gracia que tengas cuarto es que lo uses  
– lo sé pero…  
– ¡Nada de peros! – le señalo con un tenedor mientras se sentaba en su lugar – también tienes que descansar, por eso mismo planeo empezar a hacer pruebas y errores con robots de servicio  
– ¿y por que no contratas personal? – pregunto curiosa Pan  
– … con el caos que provocan y lo que comen seria esclavitud – Bra miro a sus hermanas – igual no se trata se eso… Ryuji tiene que descansar  
– de vez en cuando duermo dos horas… – intento excusarse el hombre  
– sé que quieres respetar la posible relación de nuestra Sensei con Chojuro… – en ese momento iba entrando la misma al comedor  
– vaya… contigo Bra no importa que tan bien lo disimule te das cuenta – parecía frustrada pero también estaba orgullosa de que ella se había dado cuenta… no seria tan fácil de engañar – buenos días – el resto le respondieron – ¿Por que discuten tan temprano? – pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar  
– yo primero – hablo rápido la pelirroja – a Pan hay que educarla mejor o algún día un pervertido se aprovechara de ella – ese era el motivo de su enfado con ella  
– Ryuji se niega a dormir en su cuarto – continuo Bra – pero lo de Pan si tiene más prioridad…  
– Podría compartir cuarto con Ryuji – comento Pan entre bocados de forma inocente  
– ¡A eso me refiero! – alzo la voz molesta y un poco celosa Natsumi – ya no estas en la edad de compartir habitación con un chico  
– Pero Anko Sensei… – se intento excusar con lo que paso en Kirikagure  
– ¡Eso es otra cosa! – explico rápidamente ella – ahorita solo digamos que tendrás pasar primero por cierto cambio…  
– no entiendo muy bien – parecía confundida Pan  
– bueno luego del entrenamiento y de que regrese de la torre Hokage hablaremos de cosas de chicas… Ryuji puedes descansar por el momento – hablo resuelta Anko  
– "de la que me salve" – pensó – bueno igual luego del entrenamiento iré a buscar a Gai que quede con este para un combate amistoso  
– No te has salvado – hablo Bra, con eso puso nervioso al chico mostrando que ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza – luego del examen Chunin resolveremos bien eso – el resto de las chicas asintió, excepto Pan que aprovecho para robar un hotcake de Anko, quien si se dio cuenta  
– si quieres toma otro – hablo amable Anko, la pelinegra se alegro  
– gracias – agradeció mientras le quitaba otro  
– ya con cuatro estoy satisfecha – dejo su plato a un lado – hay que guardarlos para más tarde – hablo mientras se levantaba y los guardaba en el refrigerador – ¿quien esta lista para entrenar?

Natsumi se logro comer su porcion mientras que Bra había dejado un par que igual guardo, solo Pan había comido un par extra de su ración por lo que Ryuji tomo nota de eso en un libreta y a guardo en un cajón.

Luego del desayuno fueron al Dojo, a diferencia de antes en este había mucho más espacio, la mitad era ocupado por varias maquinas de ejercicio y pesas y estaba dividido por un semi muro, al otro lado había un segmento cubierto por algo similar al tatami y al final una plataforma de combate ligeramente mas grande que la anterior. Entrenaron un rato hasta que escucharon a Naruto decir que era tarde y salir sin desayunar, algo por lo que cuando regresara recibiera una reprimenda, luego de aquel entrenamiento Ryuji salio a enfrentar a su rival… lo que desconocía es que pasaría el resto del día de un desafió tras otro… y para sorpresa de la bestia verde de Konoha y de Shiryudo el Ninja que copia se unió a su competencia… Gai lloro de la alegría antes de encender su espíritu de la juventud al máximo.

Tanto Kakashi como Anko consideraron en dejarles los pocos días que faltaban para que iniciara el examen Chunin de descanso a sus estudiantes. Durante ese tiempo, mientras que cierto Uchiha se esmero en entrenamientos, Haruno decidió descansar y Naruto se unió a los entrenamientos matutinos del equipo 11 y se mantuvo en el gimnasio junto a este hasta medio día ya que las tardes cada quien lo usaba como le parecía, Bra estudiaba, Natsumi practicaba una extraña danza que le mostraron sus hermanas y que más adelante le explicarían por que lo estaba haciendo, Naruto salia junto a Pan para divertirse un rato… este se las presento a Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon como su hermana, en una ocasión fueron a buscar a los compañeros de Naruto pero no encontraron a Sasuke y Sakura ni le quiso hacer caso al rubio… en otra Pan le contó a Naruto y al equipo de Konohamaru como le fue en su misión de escolta, algo que ya conocía Naruto pero igual quería escuchar la versión de su hermana Pan, aquello entusiasmo a todos que terminaron el día exhaustos debido a que se pusieron a entrenar en el parque. Antes de que se dieran cuenta llego el día…

– ¡Buenos días! – saludo Naruto mientras entraba en el comedor – ¿también están emocionadas? – pregunto a sus hermanas quienes estaban todas en el comedor – ¡Hoy es el gran día! – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja – solo espero que Sakura también decida hacerlo – con aquel ultimo comentario las chicas se vieron entre si, al parecer Kakashi no le dijo que el examen era en equipo, si uno no lo hacia no lo podían hacer, Bra le señalo a ambas que no dijeran nada  
– claro que lo estamos hermano – hablo rápido Bra antes de que sus hermanas metieran la pata  
– si, solo estamos preocupadas de que aun no se nos dice con que rango quedo nuestra misión de Kirikagure  
– eh… – Pan no sabia que decir, Natsumi le señalo sus guantes – yo solo espero que estas cosas funcionen – señalo sus guantes, parecían ser los mismos pero tenían en la muñeca los sellos de agua y unas lineas que iban a cada dedo  
– ¡claro que funcionaran! – reprocho molesta su creadora  
– yo solo me pregunto como me examinaran – cuestiono Ryuji mientras les servia cereal con leche – me dicen que tal esta ese sabor… así le empaco unas cuantas bolsas en la caja de barras que le llevare a Zui cuando pueda – debido a que durante la semana se mantuvo distraído en el día con Gai quien igual le dejo a sus anchas a su equipo quien acompañados de Kakashi parecían disputarse algo… era un trió muy animado a su manera, en especial Kakashi… Ya en la noche estudio con detalle el diseño de la espada que paso tanto por manos de Anko como de Bra… no sabia el por que de la ultima pero esta pedía acabados bastante precisos en la empuñadura… al terminar cansado por aquellas actividades descansaba bastante bien, llego a dormir incluso tres horas… – hice sándwiches paras el almuerzo… y que me queda – observo a su alrededor, todos desayunaban a gusto – cerré la mina como me pidió Lord Hokage, así que solo terminamos los exámenes forjo tu espada Anko  
– gracias – respondió entre bocados, desayunaba bastante tranquila  
– ¿de verdad ese material es tan resistente? – pregunto Bra, ya había terminado de desayunar – estaba rico – se limpiaba lo que quedaba de leche de su cara – ¿estas anotando las cantidades como te pedí?  
– si en esta libreta – la mostró  
– bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar unas cosas – se levanto Anko quien a penas se comió su tazón de cereal – al ratos les veo – se despidió mientras salia de su hogar  
– adiós – se despidieron todos – y si lo es… es el mismo material que es necesario para reparar mi nave… pero en lugar de repararlo mejor haré esa espada… menciono que la hoja quería que fuera igual a la de su antiguo maestro [2]…  
– yo solo espero que todos aprobemos – comento Pan igual había terminado su segundo plato de cereal  
– el ascenso Chunin es un poco diferente de lo que creen – dejo a un lado su plato vació – más que teoría también hay que ponerlo en practica…  
– bueno yo también me voy hermanas – se levanto Naruto – quede con mi equipo de encontrarnos en el puente cerca del parque el reunirnos antes de ir al examen  
– … tenemos que salir – hablo mientras se levantaba Bra – ya que no habrá nada que hacer dispersa todos los clones Ryuji  
– en seguida – hizo una pose de manos y todos los clones que se encontraban en la tierra se esfumaron… – listo  
– vamos – sonrió Natsumi al igual que Naruto mientras salían de su hogar

Mientras que el equipo 7 se reunía y se encontraron con el equipo Gai, el animado de Rock Lee luego de guiñarle el ojo a Sakura y de que esta esquivara todos los corazoncillos, desafió a Sasuke, algo que no permitió Naruto y se mantuvo luchando con el mismo… algo que sorprendió tanto al estudiante de Gai como a Sasuke, no comprendía como se lograban mover tan rápido… algo que solo con entrenamiento y dedicación logro Lee pero Naruto… lo aprendió a las malas, debido a la fuerza sus hermanas su velocidad de reacción aumento, y aun si era golpeado resistía mejor. Se hubiera prolongado su combate pero Gai intervino cuando Lee se quito las vendas [3]…

En aquellos momentos el equipo 11 ya había entrado en la habitación donde se llevaría el examen  
– Son muchos ninja – hablo Pan asombrada al ver a tantas personas con bandas en la cabeza  
– mantengan la compostura – les susurro Natsumi, Bra había guardado el silencio  
– ¿Son Pan? – aquella voz se les hizo familiar – ¿por que estas más alta? – se escuchaba sorprendida  
– ¡Zui-chan! – Pan giro y abrazo con cuidado a su amiga  
– Pan… me estas apretando demasiado… – la peliblanca había quedado inmovilizada en los brazos de su amiga  
– te extrañe – soltó el abrazo mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa

La mayoría de presentes tacharon de inmediato a los equipos de ese par de chicas como inexpertas y serian su blanco principal para más adelante…  
– hay que bonitas la amigas – cierta rubia susurro con mucho sarcasmo a su equipo  
– todos los Genin de esta aldea me sacan de quicio – comento fastidiado su compañero que cargaba algo de su mismo tamaño en su espalda  
– … – un pelirrojo clavo su mirada en ambas chicas, se percato que alguien le observaba, giro levemente atrás de la peliblanca y un chico de cabello oscuro y largo le miraba con detenimiento – solo espero no mueran antes de encontrarlos – sonrió de forma macabra un momentos

– no han pasado más de diez días – miro a ver a las compañeras de Pan, solo Bra parecía haber crecido un poco igual – Natsumi, Bra – les abrazo un momento a ambas – me alegra volver a verlas  
– Zui-sama evite no llamar mucho la atención – un chico con cabello azul y lentes se acerco a la pequeña  
– Chojuro… creo que alguien se alegrara cuando te vea – le miro divertida Bra, miro a su otro acompañante… le detallo unos segundos – ¿quien es tu otro compañero?  
– me debes un chocolate – sonrió feliz Zui – te dije que conocía a alguien que se daría cuenta  
– ¿no es chica? – dijeron al unisono Natsumi y Pan  
– Aquí tiene mi lady – incluso la voz del chico sonaba bastante suave, este le entregaba un chocolate a su compañera y amiga, al resto solo les sonrió… le era indiferente que pensaran de este mientras tuviera a Zui de su lado  
– gracias Haku – le sonrió – ¿como han estado? – le pregunto a sus amigas mientras probaba el chocolate  
– un poco ocupadas – respondió Natsumi – pensábamos mandar a Ryuji con una caja de barras y unas cartas a tu casa un día de estos… pero a alguien no se le da la escritura  
– jeje – rio nerviosa Pan – soy mejor diciendo las cosas que escribiéndolas – se excuso – sabes Naruto me contó cuando se encontró con tu amigo y su Sensei… – en una de sus salidas igual Naruto les conto aquello a su grupo de juegos (Pan, Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi) – me dijo que eras fuerte… espero luchar contigo en algun momento – le dijo bastante emocionada  
– ¿de verdad? – pregunto curiosa Zui, Haku no le había contado mucho sobre Zabuza – por el momento hemos entrenado bastante desde que Haku fue dado de alta  
– que raro… – susurro Natsumi, no había visto entrar a Ryuji pero si a su hermano y estaba charlando con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia – ya regreso… iré a buscarlo – le dijo a su amigas mientras se alejaba

– esto es raro... – Kabuto saco el resto de las tarjetas del equipo 11 – puede que una este errada... pero todo el equipo 11 tiene una misión Rango S realizada...

Exceptuando a Naruto aquella información dejo sin palabras a los Genin de Konoha , eso era gracias a que Natsumi le contó de esa misión pero debido a que les dieron la semana de descanso no sabían en que rango había quedado la misma...  
– "mi hermana es genial... no me pienso quedar atrás..." – sonrió decidido el rubio con ese pensamiento.  
–"primero Naruto se ha hecho más fuerte... y ahora este equipo que salio de la nada es presuntamente más hábil que yo... llegare al fondo de eso... necesito ese poder para matar a Itachi" – como siempre el orgulloso de Sasuke no permitiría que le superaran.  
–"seguro se la pasan de entrenamiento en entrenamiento..." – Sakura por un instante se imagino a las tres kunoichis con trajes parecidos al de Rock Lee – "seguro serán raras a lo menos" – se estremeció...  
– ¡Naruto-nisan! – la voz de Natsumi les descoloco – perdón por no venir a saludar antes pero es que vimos a unos conocidos – le explico alegre, los genio alternaban la vista entre la tarjeta de Natsumi y la presente – ¡Hola me llamo Natsumi Uzumaki! – se presento de forma alegre.  
– ¡AH! – grito mientras señalaba a los presentes – ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes!  
– ¡No grites así de la nada! – alzo la voz Natsumi mientras golpeaba a su hermano en la cabeza

Al escuchar aquello algunos presentes susurraron para que solo los miembros de sus equipos lo escucharan, al fondo en una esquina un peli azul sonrió divertido del comentario de cierto rubio igual los miembros del equipo 11 de Konoha les pareció interesante lo que dijo, en la confusión los Genin del sonido se acercaron al grupo donde estaba Naruto, al tiempo que ellos lo hacían entre los presentes Ryuji avanzo sobre una pared, algo que Haku y Gaara observaron que a pesar de "correr" sobre los vidrios no dejaba huella alguna, mientras que uno de los del sonido arrojo Kunai y Kabuto salto hacia atrás para evadirlo el que parecía el líder lanzo un golpe mientras su brazo vibraba, pero este fue detenido por el peli azul  
– Aun no comienza el examen – le miro serio Ryuji, mientras su atacante lentamente bajaba su brazo mientras esperaba que sucediera algo  
– "demonios alguien más que supera mi velocidad" – la frustración de Sasuke solo parecía ir en aumento  
– alguien que se hace el héroe en el ultimo segundo – comento Shikamaru con sarcasmo  
– ¿podemos dejar esto así? – le sonrió divertido – je… jeje… – sentía como si alguien le hubiera hecho cosquillas… pero sabia que si le entraba un ataque de risa dejaría mala presentación – cof… – tosió antes de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, la vista del Genin se agudizo desafiante – le hacen honor a sus nombres – ya se había compuesto – pero simples ondas sonicas no me harán mucho efecto – le sonrió de oreja a oreja  
– maldición – susurro el atacante, el haberlo atacado había sido un grave error… no solo no le hizo nada… de alguna forma adivino como funcionaba su técnica

De pronto una nube de humo llamo la atención de los presentes  
– A ver degenerados caras de niño, cálmense y escuchen! – se escucho una voz venir de la nube de humo, mientras esta se disipaba varios ninja de Konoha aparecían de esta – Es momento de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino, su censor y desde este momento… su peor pesadilla…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Al final cambie el orden para que las iniciales concuerden como en bob esponja (Clientes hAmbrientos Comen Aquí o C.A.C.A.), aunque solo cuando les menciona, luego se presentan en el mismo orden que en la serie.  
2] Sera parecida a la que uso Orochimaru en el anime… salvo que no la sacara de una serpiente que saldra de su boca… buena forma de mantenerla segura pero muy poco ortodoxa.  
3] de lo que yo recuerde esa tortuga no volvio a aparecer en el resto del anime/manga

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Esta semana no hubo…

 **Nota final**  
Tengo una manía de pararme en la mejor parte… no lo creo… oficialmente en la siguiente parte no solo comienza el examen… esperen ya comenzó… ¿Quienes seran los que pasen el temible examen de Ibiki? ¿cuantas preguntas responderá Pan? O lo dejara en blanco al igual que Naruto… ¿que hicieron los genin de otras aldeas mientras esperaban los examenes? No sé pero se que pasara cuando estos terminen… pero sh…

Con respecto a Giru… en el GT es casi destruido por completo, aquí si lo fue y Pan guardo algunas de sus piezas… pero lo que me molesto que al final Shenlong lo revive… ¿por que no revivio a 16? murio en una situacion similar e igual lo mato el villano de turno… y por eso quedara muerto… lo lamento por Pan… algo que le motivara a aprender la invocacion (en especial cuando vea lo que sera capaz de invocar Naruto cuando llegue el momento). Se me ocurrio una idea un poco… ¿loca? Que pasaria si despues de la saga de Naruto Shippuden y en lugar de la saga "The Last" meto una donde podrian (conste podrian) participar en cierto torneo donde por alguna razon misteriosa (en este momento aun no llego a eso) Zeno-sama lo mandara… y por caprichos del mismo… ¿volvieran a ver a sus familiares? Pero aquí a que llegue a eso uf… solo les hago memoria, estan en el universo uno, el cual no participo en el mismo jeje...

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Yap, Ryuji recordo algunos momentos de su vida al ver a Kaguya… para nuestra fortuna Natsumi estuvo para él. Solo espera a la cuarta digo tercera parte de los examenes chunin durante la invasion de Orochimaru… ni voy a decir que le hara Anko… pero enfurecera a Orochimaru… Algo se aproxima… ¿en que momento llegaran? Digo… mira Natsumi empezo a practicar la danza, ¿regresara Giru? (respuesta no, no quiero escribir giru giru cada que hable) pero igual Bra le sacara provecho a esa pieza… asi que si le atinaste… tendra a su robot sirvienta… o mayordomo… espera los robots no tienen genero. CC sera exclusivo de Bra, por lo mismo tengo pensado un pequeño arco donde de a poco este dominara al mundo con barritas, cereales y postres… más precisamente helado… si te has fijado a Bra le encanta el helado jeje… Estoy pensando un buen slogan para que Naruto tenga su fama anunciando comida rapida digo, barritas… donde diria: "Me han preguntado que como mientras estaba en misiones, es cierto que mientras estoy en Konoha como en Ichiraku… pero cuando estoy lejos… como Barritas Ozaru… una comida completa en cada una, ideal para el desayuno con su mescla de nueces, o en el almuerzo con su nuevo sabor Yakisoba o incluso de postre con su presentacion con yogurt… mucho mejor que cualquier pastilla del soldado… en especial si son de Sakura… espera no… no me mates! ayuda!… – lamentamos la interrupcion nuestro presentador esta visitando Kumokagure… por favor compre Barritas Ozaru…"  
Creo que necesitare alguien más que las patrocine… al menos ya tengo el nombre: Barritas Ozaru, pequeña presentación un gran sabor.

guest34: Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes pero Ryuji solo recuerda la parte de los viajes del tiempo… en su momento lo explicare. Oh, de casualidad mi teoria concuerda un poco con la tuya, en el inicio pensaba en el SSJ4 como un modo sabio para las chicas, y eso debido a que deben de absorber las ondas plus (o como se llamen) que emite la luna (parecido a la energia natural… coincidencia… ¡No lo creo!), pero al igual que Ryuji dejare que venga ese momento… aun no tengo tan desarrollada la historia principal jeje… (por el momento solo he abarcado hasta el termino de Naruto, antes del Shippuden, sé que puedo ajustar unos destalles en la historia que puede que gusten)

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	21. Examen Chunin II

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta asi" – son pensamientos  
– **"Asi"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatia

 **Examen Chunin II**

Teoría

De pronto una nube de humo llamo la atención de los presentes  
– A ver degenerados caras de niño, cálmense y escuchen! – se escucho una voz venir de la nube de humo, mientras esta se disipaba varios ninja de Konoha aparecían de esta – Es momento de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino, su censor y desde este momento… su peor pesadilla…

Cuando aquel hombre con cicatrices en su rostro y acompañado por varios Ninja de Konoha captaron la atención de la mayoría de presentes, solo el grupo de Genin de Konoha junto al equipo de el Sonido parecían seguir en los suyo

– Primero, los candidatos de la Aldea del Sonido. Ya basta, no pienso tolerar combates innecesarios en mi examen  
– Nadie esta peleando – respondió Ryuji – no hay ningún herido – le sonrió divertido mientras colocaba sus manos tras la cabeza  
– Tú – susurro con malestar el Genin que tenia vendado la mitad del rostro  
– … – Ibiki observo con detenimiento los que estaban en ese lugar – dejen de conversar y presten atención – no cambio su gesto serio, observo rápidamente que todos le escucharan – Lo diré una sola vez, así que escuchen. No habrá combates entre candidatos, no se atacaran sin permiso permiso de su censor, y aun autorizados esta estrictamente prohibido el uso de la fuerza fatal. Cualquiera que se atreva a meterse conmigo sera descalificado inmediatamente ¿Oyeron? [1]

Todos observaron de manera seria al censor, este se mostraba bastante serio.

– Si ya estamos listos – prosiguió hablando Ibiki – procederemos a la primera etapa del examen Chunin, Entreguen su solicitud y se les dará a cambio un número. Este numero determinara donde se ubicaran, empezaremos el examen escrito una vez estén todos sentados.  
– ¿examen escrito? – comento con cierto temor Pan  
– dijo… ¿escrito? – Naruto aun asimilaba eso…  
– ¡No! ¡Que no sea escrito! – corearon los dos ya que este era uno de sus puntos débiles  
– "si… esa es una pesadilla para Pan" – confirmo mentalmente Bra al recordar como se presento su censor

No se tardaron en la asignación de asientos, al ser varios Genin de Konoha se les dificulto separarlos, Pan agradecía tener a Kami-sama de su lado ya que frente a ella había quedado Ryuji, mientras que sus dos compañeras quedaron en esquinas opuestas, el resto de Genin de su generación parecían estar destinados a los mismos asientos, incluso Hinata que había quedado al lado derecho de Naruto.

– Todos, vista enfrente – intervino de nuevo su censor al empezar a escuchar murmullos, entre estos los buenos deseos de la joven Hyuga a su querido rubio y los rezos que hacia Pan pidiendo ayuda a Kami-sama, los cuales escucho Ryuji mientras sonreía nervioso – Hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles, no contestare preguntas así que pongan atención desde el principio – el Jounin giro mientras empezaba a escribir sus reglas según las mencionaba – Ahora, regla numero uno: La parte escrita del examen sera manejada con el sistema de reducción de puntos, a diferencia de lo que algunos de ustedes acostumbran todos comenzaran el examen con una calificación perfecta de 10. Un punto sera restado por cada pregunta que respondan mal, así que si fallan en tres su calificación final sera de 7  
– "y si fallo en diez, mi calificación final sera cero" – pensó para si el rubio  
– "si no respondo ninguna tendré 10?" – Pan tenia un pensamiento un poco más optimista  
– Regla numero dos – Ibiki observo con detenimiento a los Genin de la linea de final para ver si prestaban atención – los equipos aprobaran o no partiendo de los resultados de los tres integrantes – cuando dijo aquello luego de un momento y debido al silencio se escucho como alguien golpeo el escritorio  
– ¡¿Que?! Un segundo. ¿O sea que nos calificaran por equipo? – se quejo una chica con cabello de un extraño color rosa, Ryuji observo ese curioso pelo y recordó lo que le dijo Dende hace mucho " los Kekkei Genkai suelen aferrarse a los genes del cabello y de los ojos" [2]  
– "tengo que preguntarle más detalles sobre eso a Dende" – pensó para si Shiryudo

– ¡A callar! Yo tengo mis razones. – respondió el encargado del examen – Silencio y escuchen. Regla numero tres: los centinelas que ven a lo largo del salón están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa. Por cada incidente que detecten se les restaran dos puntos al causante de la trampa. – aquello sorprendió a unos pocos, Bra se había encontrado prestando atención desde un inicio – Les advierto: su vista es extremadamente aguda. Y si les sorprenden cinco veces serán descalificados antes de finalizar el examen – hizo una leve pausa para observar las expresiones de los presentes – el que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender copiando por los centinelas, no merece estar aquí. Si quieren ser considerados shinobis, demuestrennos de que puede ser capaz un shinobi excepcional  
– "no creo que este tan difícil" – pensó confiada Bra – "si me saco diez y Natsumi un ocho mínimo no importara la nota que saque Pan, sé que Natsumi es inteligente y seguro se dará cuenta por que quitan más puntos por copiar que por equivocarse… o por que nos sacarían al fallar cinco veces… seguro tiene infiltrados entre nosotros con las respuestas… no necesito esa información, tomare esto como un desafió para ver si ya comprendo las bases de un shinobi"

– Un detalle más – parecía que su censor estaba por terminar de hablar – si algún candidato saca cero y reprueba el examen… el equipo entero reprueba… – aquello ultimo lo dijo bastante tétrico, de nuevo la pelirosa se quejo pero le ignoro… mientras Naruto y Pan habían perdido el color de sus caras – la pregunta final no les sera dada hasta quince minutos antes de que el examen llegue al final. – hizo otra pausa – tendrán una hora en total… ¡Comiencen! – solo dio la señal de empezar y el sonido de los lapices invadió el salón.

– … – Bra leyó con atención cada una de las preguntas, – "exceptuando la primera que es criptografía… el resto es más matemático… distancias, eficiencias y lógica…" – con cuidado giro a ver donde Natsumi, con cuidado elevo un poco su Ki, ella se dio cuenta al igual que Pan – "si no tuviéramos que permanecer en silencio usara el comunicador pero… lo siento Pan, estoy segura que al menos responderás la ultima" – empezó a aumentar y disminuir su Ki de forma aritmica  
– "no entiendo por que haces eso..." – pensó para si Pan – "¿Que hago?" – Pan se sentía un poco abrumada, no temía luchar contra alguien que le superara en tamaño o fuerza… pero esto era otra cosa. Alzo la vista, cuando lo hizo Ryuji quien estaba en frente se percato… tenia una ventaja injusta al "ver" lo que sucedía a su alrededor  
– "sé que no debo pero… al menos tengo que pasarle una respuesta a Pan" – aquello era cierto, se había mantenido al margen debido a que tenia que memorizarse las respuestas que le dieron antes de iniciar el mismo – "Bra y Natsumi están compartiendo información… no importa donde ese código parece universal jeje" – sonrió mientras veía su papeleta, solo le faltaban las ultimas dos las cuales ya había olvidado las respuestas por intervenir para frenar a los del sonido, pensó que atacarían a Natsumi por lo que reacciono antes de percatarse de su verdadero objetivo  
– "ya veo…" – Natsumi escribía otra respuesta que le hacia falta, era notorio que en su equipo ninguno de ellos tenia algo que les ayudara a la obtención de información de forma sigilosa – "8 y 9" – imito a Bra aumentando y disminuyendo su chakra – "me alegra haber aprendido código morse con Danzo" – había respondido las primeras cuatro preguntas con dificultad, las siguientes dos se las copio a uno que tenia a un costado, y las ultimas tres se las estaba enviando su hermana… lo que ellas desconocían era que había otra kunoichi que tenia la misma particularidad de Natsumi… sentía el chakra y el Ki con cierta facilidad  
– "esas son las que me faltan" – Ryuji tambien anoto las respuestas que envio Bra – "ahora solo me queda pensar una forma para enviarle una respuesta a Pan"

Cada Genin en la sala con habilidad para traspaso de información le envió las respuestas a sus compañeros, aun faltaban quince minutos para que anunciaran la ultima pregunta y a Ryuji no sé le había ocurrido nada… Pan por un momento pensó en usar su examen pero al final solo se dedico a dibujar una jirafa en la mesa [3]

– "por que no tengo telepatía…" – se lamentaba Ryuji – "esperen… conozco a alguien que si..." – se abofeteo a si mismo la frente – "¡Kami-sama!"  
– **"No"** – escucho de respuesta  
– "jo… y ahora que hago?" – Ryuji seguía pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo más pero necesitaba que algo generara ruido, entonces empezaron a sacar a los que habían cometido cinco errores, uno de estos salto conmocionado y creo la distracción necesaria – "la ventaja de no necesitar sellos ni sangre…" – luego susurro – Fenris – puso la palma de su mano sobre el escritorio, el cachorro fue invocado bajo del mismo y empezó a caminar boca abajo con dirección a la orilla  
– ¿sigilo? – susurro a penas audible el cachorro, cuando vio asentir a su invocador, este se opaco… parecía ser un fantasma, subió al escritorio y observo el examen. Ni quien estaba a un lado ni el centinela lo vieron – ¿en serio me usaras para copiar? – le miro un poco molesto – ¿a quien le llevo las respuestas? – parecía ser que en esa forma tampoco le escuchaban, vio como Ryuji le dibujo una flecha apuntando hacia atrás, este giro – ¿la que tiene una pañoleta naranja y blusa roja? – volvió a asentir su invocador – si me golpea… te morderé… e igual lo hare si reprueban – le miro enfadado antes de saltar con cuidado al escritorio de atrás, a la distancia observo a un perro pequeño blanco sobre la cabeza de su dueño – ¿por que no eres así?… lo voy a imitar – con cuidado primero alto al hombro de Pan y luego sobre su cabeza – niña… – susurro para que esta le escuchara  
– ¿que? – levanto la vista de su dibujo, el peso de lobo era nulo comparado con sus entrenamientos – ¿donde?  
– me envió Ryuji – explico rápidamente – toma lápiz… la respuesta de la primera es… – mientras le pasaba las respuestas sintió el aura de esa chica, era cálido y el olor de la misma le recordaba al bosque… como si hubiera crecido en una zona boscosa. No parecía mala persona a diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes… entendió por que le quería ayudar Ryuji

Mientras Ryuji esperaba que regresara Fenris se había agotado el tiempo, aun si lo enviaba con Naruto el chico no tuviera oportunidad de escribir alguna respuesta… Se maldijo internamente al no imitar al chico-perro que llevaba a su amigo canino cual gorro…

– ¡Muy bien! – alzo la voz Ibiki – escuchen, esta es la pregunta 10 y final – hizo una pequeña pausa para que todos le prestaran atención – Pero antes de hacerles la pregunta… hay una o dos reglas más de las que necesitan estar advertidos – en ese momento alguien regresaba al salón – llego justo a tiempo, espero haya encontrado su visita al baño muy iluminante – dijo la ultima palabra con sarcasmo – ¿y bien? Tome asiento – espero a que el Genin de la arena se sentara de nuevo – estas reglas unicamente son para la pregunta diez. Escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho. Entonces aquí voy, regla numero uno: cada uno de ustedes es libre de escoger el participar en la pregunta final. Es su decisión. – una rubia con cuatro coletas le cuestiono, al igual que a la peli rosa la ignoro – Si deciden no contestar la pregunta diez, sin importar sus respuestas de las otras nueve, sacaran cero. En otras palabras reprueban – sonrió de manera sádica – y eso significa, por supuesto que su equipo también reprueba. – empezaron a murmurar los Genin que seguían en el salón – no tan rápido, todavía no he terminado. Si aceptan la pregunta y la responden incorrectamente, no solo reprobaran. Perderán la oportunidad de presentar el examen Chunin por siempre jamas. – aquello ultimo impacto a todos los examinados  
– Oye eso no se vale viejo, eso es ridículo ¿que clase de regla mugrosa es esa? – el chico con el perro blanco en la cabeza se quejo – hay mucha gente aquí que ha presentado el examen antes  
– guau guau – le secundo su mascota

– jaja – se empezó a reír de forma tétrica – jajaja – sonaba más macabro – digamos que tuvieron… mala suerte – volvió a su semblante serio unos momentos – yo no hice las reglas antes, pero ahora sí. Pero como dije, si no quieren arriesgarse, no tienen por que hacerlo. Si no creen tener la confianza les recomiendo que no lo hagan. Pueden volver a intentarlo el año que viene… jajaja – continuo con su risa macabra unos segundos más, les miro de forma macabra luego – Ahora si están listos, aquí va la pregunta diez y final. ¡Los que no quieran responder levanten la mano! – alzo la voz para que le escucharan todos – su número sera grabado y estarán libres para poder irse.

Cada quien analizaba si aquella pregunta valía la pena, Bra pareció entender ese juego mental… a diferencia de algunos que se rindieron y empezaron a alzar la mano la chica puso ambas manos en el escritorio y giro a ver sus hermanas, el ki de Natsumi parecía tranquilo… pero el de Pan se encontraba fluctuando… para su sorpresa vio como Naruto lentamente levantaba la mano… no pensó que caería en ese truco… pero de inmediato la bajo y golpeo con fuerza el escritorio  
– ¡No me subestimen! – alzo la voz tras el golpe – yo no renuncio y no huyo. Y ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder asustarme, no señor. No me importa si me quedo como Genin por el resto de mi vida [4]. Yo algún día seré Hokage – aquellas palabras llenas de energía y determinación, no solo motivaron a los presentes, también a Pan quien se empezó a emocionar

– Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida – Ibiki intento de amedrentar de nuevo a los presentes – Si por alguna razón desean renunciar, esta es su ultima oportunidad.  
– jamas retrocederé a mi palabra… ese es mi camino ninja – fue la respuesta involuntaria de Naruto, esas palabra terminaron de llenar de valor a los presentes.

Ibiki vio con seriedad a los Genin que aun se encontraban  
– Vaya tengo que admirar su determinación, si no hay más. Para aquellos que se quedaron solo me queda una cosa por hacer. Y por eso tengo que decirles… – de a poco su seriedad fue mermando – Que todos ustedes pasaron el examen – para algunos aquello fue desconcertante  
– este tipo es bipolar… – susurro Bra al verlo como sonreía divertido por la expresión de los examinados  
– Un segundo… – se alzo la peli rosa de nuevo – ¿que acaba de pasar? ¿A que se refiere a que pasamos?¿Donde esta la décima pregunta?  
– "es casi tan escandalosa como Naruto" – pensó un poco irritada Bra, desde el inicio la compañera de equipo de Naruto se había estado quejando – "entre ella y Naruto han de sacar de quicio al pobre Uchiha…"  
– Nunca existió – respondió sonriendo el censor – al menos no escrita, de hecho su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta a la décima pregunta  
– Aguarde un instante. – la rubia compañera del pelirrojo que venían del país del viento interrumpió – ¿O sea que las otras nueve preguntas solo sirvieron para perder el tiempo? ¿Eso es lo que esta diciendo?  
– ¡Pueden dejar de ser tan escandalosas! – alzo la voz Bra irritada, Ibiki en lugar de detenerla le dejo hablar, había escuchado rumores interesantes de ella – si no se dieron cuenta par de taradas esas preguntas solo sirvieron para evaluar nuestros métodos de obtención de información sin importar las circunstancias… podrían responder la mitad del examen si fueron dedicadas en los estudios, pero la otra mitad el nivel de las mismas no cualquiera las respondería y menos de la novena… física aplicada… – aquello si llamo la atención de Ibiki, y era cierto la pregunta fue hecha de tal manera que no se entendiera y forzara la copia de la misma  
– ¡Como me llamaste! – alzaron la voz molestas las chicas  
– Les explico, verán – intervino Ibiki antes que empezaran a pelear dentro del salón – mi objetivo era probarlos no solo individualmente; también como equipo y como funcionan como parte de un equipo. Es por eso que el examen era calificado con bases de equipo, así todos se enteran de lo que hacen y, si fallan o no, y de como afecta a sus compañeros de equipo. Quería ver como manejaban la presión  
– si, me imagine que era algo así – comento Naruto – por eso yo estaba tan tranquilo – su compañera de equipo le miro molesta, mientras que la chica a su lado le sonrió  
– tendré pesadillas con esto – Pan se había acostada sobre la mesa, en ese momento el cachorro decidió irse. La chica ni se percato cuando se fue.  
– Como ya comento la jovencita – prosiguió Ibiki – las primera nueve respuestas del examen eran difíciles, tal vez demasiado difíciles como para que cualquier Genin las contestara. Imagino que la mayoría de ustedes rápidamente llego a esa conclusión, que lo que tenían que hacer si querían tener la opción para aprobar, era copiar. El hecho era que el examen estaba diseñado para que tuvieran que hacer trampa, casi por obligación. Por supuesto, esto hubiera sido inútil si no hubiera alguien a quien copiarle. Así que disfrace algunos Chunin que ya conocían las respuestas con anterioridad y los senté entre ustedes.  
– "las respuestas estuvieron frente a mi todo el tiempo" – se quejo a su adentros Naruto al darse cuenta de uno de ellos saludo al resto adelante de él.  
– no te muevas… – susurro a si mismo Ryuji, sentía las miradas de Bra y Natsumi – actuá normal… – se intentaba calmar – igual siento que me van a golpear cuando salga de aquí – se empezó a lamentar  
– los que fueron sorprendidos reprobaban – continuo Ibiki – mejor no copiar que copiar tontamente – se empezó a quitar su pañoleta – la información puede ser el arma más valiosa en una batalla – los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían – dependiendo de como manejen la información puede depender el éxito o fracaso de una misión – la cabeza calva de Ibiki llena de diversas cicatrices sorprendió a los Genin – y a veces tendrán que arriesgar su vida para obtenerla…

– Miren nada más. Piquetes cicatrices, quemaduras. Que horrible vida… – aquel comentario se escucho casi por todo el salón debido al silencio causado por la calva de Ibiki

– … – Bra miraba las consecuencias de manejar información considerada vital, ella era consciente de lo que hablaba Ibiki… mientras el censor seguía hablando puso sus codos en el escritorio mientras se froto la frente un par de veces – "sabia que este mundo estaba mal…" – la joven Brief intentaba ordenar sus ideas… por un momento se desconecto de la realidad… cada vez su teoría de que alguien sembraba la semilla del odio tomaba más fuerza… había leído libros sobre las guerras anteriores y el poco lapso de paz entre estas… quisiera hacer lo de su padre y lanzar un Garlick Gun con toda su fuerza al planeta y acabar con todo… igual no había mucho que perder…

¡Estupendo! – grito Naruto – ¡Lo hicimos! – el niño estaba eufórico – ¡Una menos! ¡Si!  
– Naruto… – Bra giro a ver a su equipo y a Ryuji, cada quien sonreía con el comportamiento de Uzumaki  
– ¡Si! – Pan no aguanto más la emoción e igual acompaño a su hermano en la algarabía  
– tal vez aun vale la pena… – la chica sonrió por un momento, aun sin proponerselo su familia le demostraba que aun había esperanza

– ¡Crash! – El ruido de la ventana rompiéndose puso a todos a la defensiva rápidamente, una sombra entro por la ventana rota  
– ¿El examen incluye esto? – aquello asombro al rubio, una manta con el escrito "inicia el segundo examen"[5]  
– ¡Muy bien! – aquella voz sonaba bastante animada – chicos y chicas, no hay tiempo para celebrar. Yo seré su próximo censor, Anko Mitarashi – la peli morada se presento, al reconocerla su equipo sonrió feliz, ahora sabían en que había estado ocupada ella esa semana – ¿Están listos para su segundo examen? – no espero respuesta alguna, ella era la más animada al ser seleccionada como censor – ¡Bien! Entonces vamos, siganme.  
– ¡Si! – Fueron pocas las voces que le apoyaron, mas que todo fueron su equipo, Naruto y Ryuji. El equipo de Kirikagure cuando reaccionaron igual se unió al final del grito, pero no paso mucho para que volvieran al silencio al ser pocos los que gritaron.  
– quien lo diría tienes seguidores – le susurro Ibiki – pero igual te adelantaste como siempre – aquello sonrojo un poco a Anko de enojo  
– "Bien, una gritona loca" – pensó Sakura al presenciar aquello – "tengo la sensación de que quienes gritaron están igual de locos que Naruto " – había observado como este igual grito de la emoción como la Jounin que entro  
– Vaya son muchos ¿no? – Anko miro a los presentes – Ibiki ¿dejaste que todos estos pasaran? – le comento a su compañero Jounin – ¿también te estas suavizando? – le sonrió divertida  
– no… – le respondió con seriedad el Jounin – solo puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos  
– te daré el beneficio de la duda – la peli morada giro a ver a los presentes, mientras que Pan le saludaba con ambos brazos en el aire, Naruto y Natsumi le sonrieron de forma parecida al de un zorro, incluso Bra le sonrió… de Ryuji no le sorprendía verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero quien no espero ver ahí fue a Chojuro… – "centrate" – pensó para si la mujer – Lastimosamente cuando yo acabe con mi examen… la mitad de ustedes serán eliminados – se escucho un leve murmuro – esto sera divertido – se puso seria un momento – bien novatos, las cosas han sido fáciles pero todo se tornada diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana… al salir se les notificara donde sera la siguiente parte del examen. Pueden irse…

Solo termino de hablar Anko y los primeros equipos en retirarse fueron los de Sunagakure y los de Otogakure, el resto de equipos de a poco fueron saliendo. Naruto había sido de los últimos en salir con su equipo… y solo por que Sakura le tiro de la oreja exigiendo explicación de que por que no le contó que tenia una hermana… Natsumi iba a interferir molesta [6], si no le hubieran detenido Bra y Pan era seguro que se hubiera puesto a pelear con la "Kunoichi cabeza de chile" como le llamo.  
– Bien equipo Ryu – llamo a su equipo asi por si aun había Genin cerca – mañana en la entrada principal del bosque de la muerte, ahora se pueden ir – les sonrió divertida Anko, giro a ver al equipo de Kiri – la verdad no esperaba verlos por aquí  
– lo que sea por Zui-chan – dijeron a duo el par de chicos, esta solo les regalo una sonrisa de gratitud  
– les entiendo – continuo Anko, Pan se acerco a ella antes que ella hablara prosiguió – cierto… se me olvido decirles que mientras dure el examen no me quedare en el Nido – como era llamado Nido del Dragón donde vivían decidieron llamarle así al aun no ser visible el castillo y para ocultar la presencia del mismo – solo sera una…  
– Cof – tosió Ibiki, a diferencia de Anko este era estricto con el protocolo  
– no sera mucho tiempo – reanudo Anko – por lo mismo no podre ir a beber Chojuro – le sonrió coqueta, este se puso nervioso y rojo como tomate, Haku observo eso pero no comento nada… le pasaba en menor escala con quien escoltaba – bueno ya lárguense solo confirmo la lista con Ibiki y tengo que ir a pedir varias hojas de…  
– Cof – volvió a toser Ibiki  
– solo váyanse – Anko miro con pesadez a Ibiki, este era muy serio – ya dame la lista también me quiero ir – le dijo con leve molestia  
– No es mi culpa que tu novio sea un Genin – respondió mientras le entregaba la lista  
– ¡me voy! – grito molesta al tener la lista y se esfumo en una nube de humo  
– vaya que has cambiado Anko – el Jounin que había quedado solo empezó a recoger los exámenes – antes hubieras invocado una serpiente para que me mordiera – llego al asiento donde estaba Naruto, alzo la papeleta y confirmo el nombre del mismo – aprobé a un candidato que no respondió una sola pregunta. Naruto Uzumaki… el bribón se salio con la suya… – más que molestia el hecho pareció divertirle como que esperaba ver que tipo de ninja se convertiría. Siguió avanzando hasta que llego donde estuvo Pan, determino que por su caligrafiá a ultima hora consiguió las respuestas, cuando levanto la hoja vio a una jirafa dibujada con muy buen detalle – al menos no perdió por completo el tiempo esta mocosa – se tardo un poco hasta que llego a donde estuvo Bra – a ver – levanto la hoja y no parecía haber algo fuera de los normal, la metodología era diferente pero la respuesta la misma – al parecer es cierto… es inteligente la niña esta – sonrió satisfecho de que una Genin tuviera la inteligencia para resolver el examen sin copiar, cuando guardo la papeleta en el folder vio unos garabatos en el escritorio, les iba a dejar pero vio uno que parecía una cara sacandole la lengua – "Pregunta 11:" – bajo aquello escrito había un texto cifrado, al final una carita de Bra burlándose de este con otro texto bajo el dibujo – "cuando lo resuelva ya habré terminado el segundo examen" – leyó – eso es muy arrogante de tu parte mocosa… [7]

Pan y Zui querían hacer una pijamada para liberar el estrés del día, pero muy a su pesar se la negaron y solo hasta que terminara el segundo examen el cual no sabían de que trataría y necesitaban descansar lo mejor posible, por lo que fueron a Ichiraku, tuvieron que improvisar una mesa al costado del local al ser demasiados, Ryuji fue a rescatar a Naruto de su equipo para que comiera bien antes del examen. Cuando regresaron gracias a la habilidad de Haku tenían una mesa y unos bancos bastante funcionales y cómodos, las chicas pensaron que estarían helados o húmedos pero Haku había estado practicando su Hyoton para cumplir los deseos de Zui, por lo que aprendió a crear nieve cálida para que Zui abrazara los hombres de nieve que hacia cuando entrenaba Haku… Aquel gesto conmovió a Haku, nunca había pensado que el hielo que le arrebato a su familia hiciera sonreír a alguien. Por lo que se dedico mucho en el poco tiempo que entreno. Cuando Naruto vio a Haku pensó que era un fantasma y que había llegado por venganza… eso provoco risas a los presentes, le explicaron que Haku ahora era un Genin de Kirigakure y estaba haciendo el examen… Naruto en lugar de frustrarse (como lo hubiera hecho cierto pelinegro) le señalo que no seria tan sencillo de derrotar como la vez anterior. Chojuro explico que debido al examen no usaría su Hiramekarei pero no por ello seria fácil vencerle. Zui no quiso hacer mención de su habilidad para que fuera sorpresa más delante. La cena había sido bastante amena y la cuenta bastante alta, no fue sorpresa para los de Konoha cuando Bra se ofreció a pagarla por completo, ese gesto fue bien recibido por los de Kirigakure… cuando se fueron pensaron que era un poco tacaña al solo comer en la mansión de la Mizukage.

Luego de la cena cada equipo se fue por su lado, los muebles de hielo habían quedado en el lugar. Debido al cansancio mental las chicas fueron directo cada a su habitación, Ryuji decidio dejar preparado los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno y los bento a primera hora. Se puso a leer un libro hasta cerca de media noche que decidió ir a dormir su par de horas… si era posible tres… solo entro en su cuarto y se quito su brazalete, sin este tenia su forma de Novakid, su temperatura corporal era un poco mayor pero en lugar de molestarle el frio parecía agradarle, se puso una camisa que era un par de tallas más grandes de lo necesario pero se sentía cómodo asi, la única ventaja que vio al tener su propio cuarto fue que podía dormir como le diera la gana, asi que solo se ponía aquella camisa y un short corto. Por el momento solo los dormitorios de la chicas tenían su propio control de temperatura, Natsumi era una fanática al frio y Bra a sentirse cálida, Pan decidió apagarlo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas… Pero esa noche la joven Son sudo frio…

– no… – susurraba dormida Pan – largo – intentaba huir de aquel dragon que le apreso  
– calcule la distancia de arrojar un Kunai…  
– no – se despertó agitada mientras se sentaba de golpe… algunas gotas de sudor estaban sobre su frente y en su manos, giro a ver su reloj – a penas son la una de la mañana… muy temprano para entrenar… y estoy satisfecha como para ir a comer algo – a diferencia de sus hermanas ella tenia un mini frigorífico en su cuarto, más que todo con frutas, Yogur, jugo y agua; Ryuji le prohibió tener comida chatarra en este. Se volvió a recostar… ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el salón… y quien era su censor era el mismo dragon de una estrella…

– si no apruebas este examen solo seras una carga para tu equipo – le dijo el dragon mientras le sonreía de forma macabra… – te quedan tres minutos… jajaja – aquella risa llena de maldad le volvió a despertar

– ah… ah… – se levanto de nuevo con la respiración agitada… de reojo vio el reloj, no había pasado ni media hora – si no duermo no podre rendir como se debe… pero no puedo dormir… – se sentó y abrazo sus piernas – no quiero molestarlas… lo siento pero… tendré que ir donde Ryuji – se levanto, usaba su pijama pero al levantarse noto que estaba húmeda por el sudor… no tuvo opción más que cambiarla por otra y salir con cautela del cuarto, camino por el pasillo hasta que llego al otro lado de la mansión, se detuvo frente a la puerta, ella sabia que este no ponía llave… la vio unos segundos – "solo por esta noche" – se tranquilizo antes de sujetar el pomo de la puerta y abrir – permiso – susurro al entrar, lo primero que visualizo fue una opaca luz azul que alumbraba la habitación – oh – aquello le asombro – no sabia que brillara – se acerco con cuidado a la cama del mismo, este estaba profundamente dormido las pocas horas que dormía descansaba bastante bien, se encontraba descubierto y a pierna suelta, la chica subió con cuidado en la cama y se puso sobre la almohada que este mando a volar, se puso bajo las sabanas y cerro los ojos, se encontraba cómoda pero… no podía dormir… aun tenia presente la ultima pesadilla… con cuidado saco su mano izquierda y tomo la de Ryuji cual niña pequeña… eso la calmo y pronto se quedo dormida, la chica solía quedarse dormida de forma fácil, ya cuando se encontraba dormida giraba en la cama y se solía caer, por eso su cama estaba pegada a una pared y la parte contraria se levantaba en angulo, algo que ingenio Bra para que su hermana Pan durmiera en su propio cuarto. Caso contrario la de Ryuji que igual estaba pegada de un costado al muro pero no estaba en angulo, por lo que la chica se puso entre el chico y la pared.

Aquella noche paso sin contratiempos… pero a cierta hora le pareció raro a Bra que Pan no le insistiera en levantarse antes del desayuno y luego entrenar como solía hacer.  
– ¿se habrá quedado dormida? – abrió los ojos Bra aun con pereza, observo su reloj – cinco y treinta… – se sentó en el borde de la cama – bueno después de lo de ayer… ese examen tenia lo suyo jeje… – se levanto y se puso aquel Dogi naranja – ya casi es hora del desayuno, espero que Ryuji haga algo rico – salio de su cuarto y vio a Natsumi con el mismo Dogi, a ella le quedaba bastante bien, pero se ponía una camiseta dentro del mismo para no mostrar de más. La chica estaba viendo molesta la puerta de Ryuji – buenos días – le saludo – ¿se te olvido como abrir las puertas? – dijo en tono de broma  
– buenos días – respondió con leve molestia – ¿no has detectado donde esta Pan? – tanto ella como Pan se despertaban a horas similares, cuando fue a buscarla en la cocina y luego al Dojo subió de nuevo y entro al cuarto de la misma… cuando no la vio uso su habilidad de sensor y vio que su Ki estaba literalmente sobre el de Ryuji  
– … – Bra enfoco la mirada en dirección a la puerta, el Ki de la mencionada estaba sobre el de Ryuji – y no has abierto la puerta ¿por?  
– si lo hago y veo algo que no me gusta… – parecía molesta pero también tenia miedo – los voy a matar – aquello ultimo lo decía en serio  
– mmph – Bra apoyo su espalda en la pared el pasillo – ¿recuerdas cuando te contó que lucho con un par de dragones? – Natsumi asintió – digamos que eso le provoco pesadillas, a diferencia de mi ella les vio cara a cara… es más omitió un par de partes… una donde uno tomo control de su cuerpo y otra donde casi le mata uno… sin contar cuando le golpeo el líder de estos… – Natsumi le vio como preguntando cuando le contó eso – el primer día que vinimos… se desahogo, ese día no solo fue el peor de nuestra vida… también le marco al ser tratada asi…  
– y aun así… sonríe – giro a verla la pelirroja – pero… miro la puerta de nuevo  
– ¿recuerdas que ayer al final del examen el Ki de Pan fluctuó? – prosiguió hablando Bra, quien escuchaba asintió – tenia miedo… y solo tomo fuerzas cuando el revoltoso de Naruto grito – Natsumi sonrió al oír la mención de su hermano – tu hermano llama la atención por lo mismo… cada quien aquí tiene su trauma ahora que lo pienso…  
– ¿cual es el tuyo? – le pregunto más calmada la Uzumaki  
– ninguno soy perfecta – sonrió orgullosa – bromas – bajo la mirada un momento – quiero hacer mucho y al final no avanzo casi nada… mi padre me consentía demasiado al punto que nunca me pidió entrenar a diferencia de mi hermano que desde los ocho lo entreno, y la sombra de mi madre es enorme… y no sé si algún día estaré al nivel de alguno de ellos. – se acerco a la puerta y se disponia a abrirla – soy mala cocinando asi que mejor les despertamos…

Cuando abrieron la puerta no dieron crédito a lo que vieron, Ryuji estaba acostado boca abajo mientras Pan usaba la espalda del mismo como una segunda cama, al igual que el chico estaba boca abajo y se veía bastante cómoda…  
– otro plato de ramen… – susurro la chica dormida mientras mordisqueaba la sabana  
– uf… – exhalo Natsumi aliviada  
– ¿de verdad esperabas que le hiciera algo? – cuestiono Bra – uno es un idiota despistado y la otra es demasiado inocente… lo bueno que solo le explicamos que tuviera cuidado si alguien le quería tocar de forma inapropiada o si se bajaban los pantalones... aun no tengo el valor de decirle lo que tu yo yo sabemos sobre que hacen una pareja de adultos en un cuarto… – le explico a la pelirroja – ¡¿que crees que haces?! – alzo un poco la voz cuando Natsumi hizo a un lado a Pan y se acostó a su lado  
– Aprovechándome de un idiota – le sonrió divertida, cerro los ojos un momento – es más cómodo de lo que creí…  
– … a ver hazme espacio – le obligo a moverse a su hermana y le imito – sabia que su cuerpo emitía calor… pero no sabia que fuera tan…  
– cálido… – Natsumi se había quedado dormida al acomodarse  
– diría reconfortante… – Bra no se tardo a quedarse también dormida, nunca había sido de levantarse temprano.  
– ¿? – Pan se desperto confundida, se levanto y se acomodo a un costado de Ryuji mientras le abrazaba cual almohada – hoy no quiero entrenar… – susurro al dormirse de nuevo

El chico estaba acostumbrado al peso extra debido a los planetas que visitaba y su gravedad era mayor, inclusive en su nave mantenía una alta gravedad asi que el peso adicional de las chicas no le incomodaba nada. Lo que lo desperto al final no fue ni la hora ni el sol entrando por la ventana… cierta pelinegra le habia empezado a mordisquear el antebrazo  
– no soy comida – no se queria levantar, algo que tenia siglos de no experimentar… con pereza vio el su reloj – 7:30 – a diferencia del resto su reloj estaba en modo 24 horas… – ¡Siete y media! – reacciono – ¡Ya es tarde! – se levanto de un salto, no se había percatado que las chicas estaban sobre este  
– Ryuji – la primera en levantarse fue Natsumi molesta – estaba soñando con... – se detuvo, solo alzo su puño y pretendía golpearlo por la forma abrupta de despertarlas  
– espera – le detuvo  
– la verdad si estaba cómodo – se reincorporaba Bra  
– buenos días – saludo aun con pereza Pan, se frotaba uno de sus ojo, con el cabello suelto se miraba linda. Luego observo la escena frente a ella un momento – ¡No lo golpees yo me cole a su cuarto no me trajo ni nada! – se puso frente a su hermana  
– chicas… – hablo el chico – si quieres después me golpean o solventamos esto… el examen empieza en 25 minutos…  
– … – guardaron silencio unos segundos – ¡El examen! – cada una fue corriendo a su cuarto a arreglarse  
– a todo esto… ¿que hacían aquí? – cruzo un brazo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano contraria – no hice desayuno… no obentos… sacare barras de granola para comer antes del examen y llevare el nuevo sabor de Yakisoba para el almuerzo – fue corriendo a la cocina – "solo espero que el examen de ahora no dure más de un día…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Si Ibiki hubiera seguido sus propias reglas y prestaba atencion en el estado de Kabuto el equipo del sonido tendría que haber sido descalificado, según mi opinión claro. Incluso en esa parte del examen ya tenian a los infiltrados que darían las respuestas y uno de estos le tenia que informar lo sucedido… o fue un leve error o hicieron la vista gorda?  
2] Capitulo 4  
3] A ver si encuentran la referencia :v  
4] y por eso amigos en Boruto: Next Generation no solo es Hokage… aun es Genin…  
5] la verdad no sé que decia jeje…  
6] Bajen las palomitas… aun no llegamos a la parte que Natsumi desquitara todos los golpes que Sakura le dio a Naruto… pero en su momento llegaremos…  
7] La respuesta sera 42 (quien entendio, entendio)

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Esta semana no hubo…

 **Nota final**  
La verdad siempre me dio gracia el inicio de los exámenes, con lo que viene me gusto ese detalle, con este capitulo cubro la primera parte del examen, la siguiente tanto el examen como la saga tiene su tiempo… por lo que la cubriré en un capitulo largo o dos cortos o como salga al final jeje… igual se presentara el villano del arco (si lo saben Orochimaru) pero estoy seguro que puedo sorprenderles… Se reencontraron Zui y las chicas… y si no fuera por los examenes hubieran tenido una pijamada epica, considerando que hasta su propias aguas termales tienen las chicas. Si luego de los examenes Chunin vienen un par de capitulos de relleno uno dedicado a lo que paso luego de la invasion y el otro de descanso… luego de esto igual Naruto ira con Ero-Sennin a buscar a Tsunade y al final me saltare todo el relleno y directo a la caida de Sasuke en la oscuridad… luego de eso… pues ni yo sé… Lo resumi asi debido a que digamos que es la linea "original" pero mientras pasan ciertas cosas el equipo 11 tambien tendra que resolver ciertos asuntos unos que provocaron por los cambios que hicieron y otros ajenos a estos… solo les dire… esperen lo inesperado gracias tanto al efecto domino como al mariposa… La verdad me alegro ver que tuviera aceptación este Fic, solo puedo decir… ¡gracias!

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Digamos que se intento poner en la situación de Kaguya… en esos momentos hace lo posible para que las chicas vivan su vida como más gusten… Y si en el futuro ellas se pusieran en su contra y le intentaran sellar o eliminar… aceptaria con gusto ese destino… Tanto Ryuji como yo pensamos que no fue llamada por nada Kaguya, la diosa conejo… si se dejo sellar y dos veces no fue por que le superaran… muy dentro de ella estan los sentimientos de una madre y como tal siempre velara por sus hijos… cambiando de tema… las barritas luego del examen ganaran mucha fama… en un capitulo de relleno post invasión/examen chunin veras jeje. No te preocupes, Bra solo termina de instalar mas aires acondicionados y los de Oto ni veran de donde le caeran las shuriken de las torretas… y digamos que cierta serpiente de tres cabezas disfrutara de un hot dog con demasiado picante… la momia solo le hizo cosquillas jeje… espera lo sintio… si encuentra la frecuencia correcta lo puede dañar tan tan tan (musica de suspenso). Yap el ejercicio es lo que importa, las dietas suelen ser injustas… solo espera que sean el centro de atencion en las preliminares… más como viste Bra… Ino y Sakura tendran "competencia" pero Brief ni caso les hara… es más tengo algo pensado para las preliminares… algo que hara recapacitar a Ino pero Sakura necesitara otro empujon para entender… pero cuando alguien le de sus coscorones (no, no sera Ryuji) entendera… 20 quien lo diria… veinte… que bonito… no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin tu apoyo y animos. Mi borrador original llega hasta el final de Naruto normal, ya tengo un par de ideas para la parte dos (el shippuden) y el final… neh… dependiendo como vayan las cosas la siguiente generacion estara en Boruto… no por nada la llame Saiyan & Shinobi, ¿te imaginas un Goku jr en esa parte? ¿a Vegeta Jr? ¿al hij de Zui-chan? Obviamente para que lleguemos ahi uf… espero salga el villano principal antes que me toque inventar uno jeje. Aunque viendo como va el manga… ¿ninjas androides? ¿primer sospechosa Bra? En su momento explicare por que Bra se dedicara a la industria alimenticia y no a la tecnologica…. Pero regresando a la actualidad la joven Bra al igual que Vegeta esta pasando por una fase complicada… ¿quien hubiera pensado la alternativa planteo? A parte de Vegeta… lo bueno que tenemos a Pan y ahora Naruto para hacerla recapacitar… no por nada dicen "la ignorancia es felicidad"

guest34: Lo siento, me dejaste pensando y lo lei de nuevo… en el cambio de office me borro unos espacios y agrego otros, imagino que me equivoque en esa parte (al momento de subir esto ya lo he corregido, espero la pagina me dice que los cambios se mostraran en media hora) pero gracias por la observación.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	22. Examen Chunin III

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía

 **Examen Chunin III**

Bosque

En la entrada del área 44 varios equipos de Genin de diversas aldeas se encontraban esperando el inicio del segundo examen, ya faltaba poco para que este diera inicio.  
– ¡Safe! – a diferencia del equipo 11 Ryuji aún tenía ánimos para bromear  
– ¡Idiota! – el dúo Uzumaki-Brief le golpeo dejándolo tirado

Para la fortuna de los recién llegados los presentes se estaban reuniendo alrededor del censor del examen, llegaron a tiempo. A la distancia Anko les vio, le había parecido raro su tardanza, cuando tuviera la oportunidad les preguntaría.

– ¡Este es el bosque de la muerte! – empezó a hablar Anko – muy pronto averiguaran por qué – observo a los presentes, algunos estaban aún se encontraban nerviosos mientras que los más confiados en sus habilidades se mostraron calmos. La mayoría le prestaba atención mientras que cierto peli azul se había acomodado en el suelo, parecía demasiado despreocupado por lo que sin más le arrojo un par de Kunais  
– ¡ah! – rápidamente se levantó antes que se clavaran en este – uf – exhalo aliviado – eso estuvo cerca – tenía que guardar las apariencias, si le hubiera cortado una de esas cuchillas cuestionarían el por qué la falta de sangrado o el escaso daño de las mismas, por el momento lo mejor era mantenerse en el anonimato de los Genin, su fama de Shiryudo solo algunos Jounin la manejaban y los Anbus de Konoha  
– Si te distraes ahí dentro… morirás – le sonrió Anko de forma lúgubre al aparecer detrás de este, desconocía el hecho de que los animales por su instinto de supervivencia le evadían, de la nada ambos kunais estaban frente a ellos, ambos siendo alzados por una larga lengua, ella había sostenido otro como auto reflejo  
– ew – se asqueo Ryuji – eso estaba en el suelo… y dudo que este tenga buen sabor… – susurro Ryuji al ver la lengua  
– solo quería devolver esto – se escuchó una voz de una fémina de forma tétrica  
– Te lo agradezco ninja de la hierba – le respondió Anko en un tono similar mientras sonreía  
– esto es incómodo… – volvió a susurrar el chico  
– solo te recomiendo tomar un poco más de distancia – le advirtió la censor – claro si no quieres morir prematuramente  
– me disculpo, el verlos iniciar una pelea me emociono – la ninja de la hierba se excusó  
– igualmente – respondió Anko al ver como tomaba distancia, de la nada Naruto saco la lengua lo más que pudo queriendo imitar lo visto – todos están de mal genio el día de hoy, debe haber algo en el aire – sonó un poco sarcástica – será divertido  
– No imites a Naruto – regaño Bra a Pan que igual saco la lengua un par de veces  
– no es eso… es que tengo un sabor raro en la boca – se excusó de inmediato – ni siquiera puedo describirlo jeje – rio nerviosa con una mano tras su cabeza – que mal que no desayunamos – se quejó luego  
– sh… – la silencio Natsumi al ver que su Sensei explicaría el examen

– Ahora – Anko tomo de nuevo distancia y se puso frente a la reja – antes de comenzar este examen tengo que darles esto a todos. – de su chaleco saco varias hojas de papel – esta carta de consentimiento – todos vieron con seriedad las hojas – antes del examen todo deben leer esta forma y firmarla – vio un par de vistas curiosas – puede que algunos de ustedes no regresen de este examen y yo tengo que tener su consentimiento por ese riesgo – dijo un poco seria – de otra manera seria mi responsabilidad jajaja – rio divertida  
– me recuerda cuando la conocimos – comento Natsumi a su equipo, mientras Bra asentía Pan seguía con aquel sabor en la boca – ¡ya deja de hacer eso! – ahora le regaño ella – ten bebe – le paso su cantimplora  
– gracias – bebió un poco de agua – "no era un mal sabor" – pensó luego de que este desapareciera de su paladar

– Bien, les explicare que harán en este examen – a unos Genin de enfrente les entrego las hojas para que empezaran a repartirlas – lo primero que deben saber es que este examen se evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia – mientras empezaba a explicar se repartieron las hojas entre los presentes – para empezar les daré una descripción general del terreno de practica – saco un rollo y mostró un mapa del área – la zona 44 de entrenamiento de batalla tiene 44 puertas de acceso cerradas. Hay bosques y ríos adentro, en el centro hay una torre cerrada localizada a diez kilómetros de cada puerta, es en esta área confinada que ustedes harán el examen de supervivencia. – cerro de nuevo el pergamino enrollándolo – el examen consiste en… – hizo una pequeña pausa dramática – una batalla al precio que sea para ponerles las manos a estos pergaminos – mientras lo decía mostró un par de pergaminos – son dos pergaminos, pelearan por conseguir ambos: el pergamino del cielo y el pergamino de la tierra – todos vieron con detalle los pergaminos – 26 equipos formaran parte de este examen, así que la mitad de ellos intentaran conseguir el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad el pergamino de la tierra. Yo le entregare un pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por esto es que competirán. Para aprobar el examen el equipo entero debe llevar ambos pergaminos a la torre al centro – algunos empezaron a murmurar – Nadie dijo que sería fácil – alzo un poco la voz – y una cosa más el examen tiene un tiempo límite… deben terminarlo en cinco días… – se empezaron a quejar  
– ¡¿Que se supone que haremos para comer ?! – alguien se adelantó a la queja de Pan, fue un chico un poco "fornido" [1]  
– Vean a su alrededor – respondió Anko – el bosque está lleno de cosas para comer, hay bastante para alimentarlo a todos – miro a su equipo – bueno a la mayoría – sonrió, de nuevo empezaron a hablar los presente…  
– "porque siento que lo dijo por…" – Natsumi y Bra voltearon a ver a su hermana, está ya se estaba comiendo las barritas  
– ¿qué? – dijo inocente mientras empezaba a comer – no desayune  
– si lo encuentro ahí dentro lo voy a matar… – dijo Bra  
– hoy si te apoyo – secundo Natsumi

– Este examen medirá también su resistencia ante las líneas enemigas – alzo de nuevo la voz la censor del examen – está diseñado para ser muy demandante y seguramente varios no superaran el reto…  
– Oiga… ¿a la mitad nos podemos salir de esto? – una voz con cierta pereza pregunto  
– Imposible, es como decir a media batalla: ¿nos podemos salir?, bueno si podrían pero sería lo último que dijeran – sonrió divertida, quien le pregunto prefirió guardar silencio – hay otras maneras de las que pudieran ser descalificados, la primera es simple: que no lleguen los tres miembros del equipo a la torre con ambos pergaminos después de cinco días. La segunda, si un equipo pierde un integrante o si un integrante queda incapacitado y no puede continuar. Pero lo más importante: absolutamente nadie puede ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.  
– ¿y si accidentalmente se abre y los leemos? – pregunto ingenuo Naruto  
– te lo diré así… tu no quieres leer eso – le respondió la Jounin encargada de ese examen – en ocasiones se les pide a los ninjas que lleven documentos secretos. Los pergaminos son para probar su integridad. Bueno al fin es todo, cada equipo tome sus cartas de consentimiento y cámbielas allá por sus pergaminos, después de eso cada equipo escoja una puerta por donde se les permitirá entrar – señalo un escritorio cubierto de forma provisional – Quisiera advertirles algo más… ¡No se mueran! – dijo seria, aquello puso alerta a los presentes – "no saben cuánto papeleo tendré que hacer por cada uno que muera" – si, en parte era la misma Anko… solo por su equipo se preocuparía… pero conoce la fuerza de tal así que estaba tranquila

Los presentes se dispersaron con sus hojas, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, mientras que algunos estaban junto a sus equipos otros se dispersaron

– ¡Ryuji! – grito cierta chica con el cabello verde – ¡Idiota! – le golpeo en la cabeza – ¿cómo es que te quedaste dormido? – le cuestiono Bra, ella ya había firmado su hoja, el resto de su equipo también la había firmado  
– no sé – respondió mientras se levantaba de nuevo – al menos traigo todas las barritas posibles – para variar llevaba una mochila, se la quito y se la entregó a Natsumi  
– gracias – se puso la mochila antes de sacar una y probarla – esta rica… ¿son nuevas?  
– si – le sonrió – hay de Yakisoba y con Yogurt  
– eso no responde mi pregunta – prosiguió molesta Bra  
– es mi culpa creo – respondió apenada Pan – es que anoche tuve una pesadilla y entre al cuarto de este mientras dormía… no estaba Anko-Sensei y no quería molestarlas… tampoco quería molestar a Naruto y pensé que no causaría problemas si me quedaba con Ryuji… Lo siento – le pidió disculpas al chico  
– para mí nunca serán un problema – le sonrió el chico mientras le palmo la cabeza  
– creo que también es nuestra culpa Bra – intervino Natsumi  
– ¿ah? – aquello confundió a Son  
– veras como no te encontré en la mañana para entrenar… pues igual entramos al cuarto de Ryuji… y se veían tan cómodos que simplemente nos acomodamos – sonrió apenada  
– lo admito nos quedamos dormidas… – se sinceró Bra – pero Ryuji siempre se levanta temprano no importa que ¿qué paso? – más que exigirle una respuesta parecía curiosa de ese detalle  
– si lo pienso detenidamente… puede ser porque estábamos en la misma habitación y al sentir su Ki cerca de mí me confié de forma inconsciente y pues me relaje demás jajaja – rio divertido  
– espera… ¿siempre sabes nuestra ubicación? – aquello perturbo un poco a Bra  
– eh… si… – cerro los ojos esperando un golpe  
– ¡gracias! – las chicas le abrazaron, el chico exhalo aliviado; ellas no sabían que le preocuparan tanto  
– bien, en este examen lo haremos solas – dijo determinada Bra  
– ¡Si! – alzaron la voz Pan y Natsumi – ¡hoy mismo lo terminaremos!  
– podríamos pero quiero hacer algo – prosiguió Bra – nos indicaron que llegáramos a la torre del centro… – asintieron sus hermanas – seguro Naruto se negaría, y lastima por los otros Genin de Konoha, no los conozco – dijo indiferente, pero era cierto – acérquense – su equipo le obedeció, luego les susurro algo – ¿qué les parece? – les pregunto cuando se separaron  
– ¡Genial! – grito Pan  
– solo es de ver cómo reaccionan – analizaba Natsumi lo que su hermana les propuso  
– jeje… no me fije de ese detalle – sonrió Ryuji

– "di algo" – una joven con el cabello oscuro y ojos blancos miraba a Naruto en la distancia, este leía aquel documento con curiosidad, Bra le explico que siempre hay una cláusula especial en ese tipo de cosas y que siempre las leyera, se acercó la chica con cuidado – Na… Naruto – susurro con voz baja la chica  
– ¿ah? – aquello alerto al rubio que no la escucho llegar – Hinata – le sonrió alegre, esta al escuchar su nombre se sonrojo – ¿estas enferma? – le dijo preocupado, ella negó con timidez – me alegro – el chico firmo su hoja y se levantó, no encontró aquello que menciono su hermana  
– bu… buena suerte – logro decir antes de que el chico empezara a caminar, al escucharla se detuvo  
– gracias Hinata – le volvió a sonreír – suerte, nos vemos luego – se despidió, espero que dijera algo más antes de ir con su equipo pero no lo hizo – de verdad que es rara… – susurro para sí, mientras caminaba – pero desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido amable conmigo – cuando sus hermanas le preguntaron cómo le fue en la academia se puso a pensar en sus compañeros, quienes le molestaron, con quienes solía divertirse y por extraño que parezca en Hinata… rara vez le decía algo y si lo hacía era solo su nombre, pero por la forma que lo hacía le gustaba y no le importaba que no dijera nada más – ahora que recuerdo me dijeron que solo podía llevar en quienes confiaba a casa… ella no dice nada – sonrió de forma zorruna – creo que no habría problemas.  
– "Bien hecho lo hice" – se felicitó Hinata a si misma – "no sé quién era aquella chica pero no quiero que lo aleje de mi…" – miro al cielo un segundo – aunque si es feliz con ella tampoco quiero molestar… – susurro, la chica solo quería ver la felicidad de su amado Naruto, lo que no sabía es que Kami le había escuchado e intercedería por ella ya que sus sentimientos hacia Naruto eran sinceros.

– ¡A ver! – uno de los Chunin asistentes alzo la voz – atención todos. Empezaremos a entregar los pergaminos

Los equipos se empezaron a formar para recibir uno a cambio de las formas de consentimiento, se le entrego uno al equipo 11, por un momento Natsumi pensó que no lo harían debido a la fuerza de su equipo, pero Bra le explico que el objetivo de ese examen no era ese, era de sobrevivir y de confianza, tanto de equipo como la de tu líder al confiarte información confidencial. A quien no le dieron ninguno fue a Ryuji, solo un pergamino encargado por el propio Hokage, el cual debería de llevar a la torre en el quinto día. Le pareció curioso, ¿exactamente de qué se trataba ese examen para él? No le dio más importancia y lo guardo en un lugar donde nunca se lo arrebatarían… aquello no pasó inadvertido para el resto, él era el único que no tenía equipo e igual le dieron pergamino… quienes no conocían antecedentes de eso lo marcaron como presa fácil y quienes escucharon de Itachi sabían que no era la primera vez que pasaba aquello…

– "a ver cuántos sobreviven" – se cuestionó Anko – Escuchen todos los equipos recibieron sus pergaminos, así que vaya a sus puertas de entrada. Se abrirán al mismo tiempo y el examen comenzara  
Cada equipo escogió una puerta distante de donde se encontraban, solo Ryuji quedo en la más cercana, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para llevar ese pergamino… Los Chunin encargados le quitaron el candado a cada puerta que había sido seleccionada por cada equipo, luego miraron un reloj fijamente  
– Muy bien, ¿listos? ¡La segunda parte del examen comienza! – a pesar que solo los equipos cercanos escucharon a Anko se notó como había dicho aquello con cierta alegría, solo había terminado de decir aquello y todas las puertas se abrieron. Cada equipo entro y empezó a avanzar con su ritmo exceptuando uno…  
– ¡Nos vemos! – Ryuji se despidió de los presentes antes de entrar caminando y de poner ambas manos atrás de su cabeza

Dentro del bosque de la muerte todos los equipos tenían su estrategia, todos compartían un solo objetivo, encontrar otro equipo y arrebatarles el pergamino sin importar que… excepto uno, había cambiado de dirección no buscaban ir al centro de la zona, este avanzaba de forma ágil sobre tierra, de pronto uno de sus integrantes se detuvo de forma abrupta  
– esperen… – una pelinegra detuvo a sus compañeras, olfateo un poco  
– ¿Qué crees que hacer Pan? – cuestiono Bra, Natsumi estaba atenta en los alrededores buscando posibles trampas  
– mmph… si no me equivoco… huele a… – olfateo otro poco, podía no tener un gran olfato para algunas cosas, pero si se trataba de comida era una experta – papas con chile y limón…  
– "¿qué demonios?" – Shikamaru se había alertado, le señalo a su equipo que siguiera en silencio  
– "genial alguien más ama las papas" – pensó alegre el Akimichi  
– "no creo que sea una tragona como Chouji" – aquel pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Ino, pero cuando vio con detalle la figura de la chica le entro envidia – "no puede ser… es bonita… no sabe vestirse pero es bonita"  
– mmph – Son se arrodillo y encontró una papa, sin más la levanto y se la comió – rico – dijo sonriendo  
– ¡No hagas eso! – le regaño Bra  
– es la regla de los 30 segundos – se excusó ella  
– ¡Son tres! – quien le alzo la voz ahora fue Natsumi no había trampa alrededor por lo que se podían relajar un poco  
– ¿30 segundos? – analizo Bra – ¿segura? – su hermana confirmo, no hacía falta detectar el Ki para saber que seguían cerca – Si salen ahora y entregan…  
– ¡Las papas! – interrumpió Pan… – lo siento, prosigue  
– … el pergamino – resalto Bra – les dejaremos ir – a Natsumi le señalo que rodeara cierto arbusto cuando un Kunai se acercaba por la espalda a Bra, algo que nunca llego ya que Pan le detuvo con la mano – mmph – giro a ver Bra de donde vino el Kunai – Pan quedate a vigilarlos… Natsumi a por ellos – aquel ataque sorpresa le molesto un poco, pero sabia que si Pan le acompañaba no se detendría tan fácilmente luego de comenzar a pelear  
– ¡Yo también quiero pelear! – se quejo Son mientras apretó los puños, aquel Kunai se destrozo en sus manos – ups… ah – exhalo – en que estaba… así las papas… – recordó la chica – si me dan la bolsa de papas les dejare ir  
– "no puede estar hablando en serio" – pensó Shikamaru – "pero si es cierto..."  
– ¡Jamas! – grito Chouji mientras se levantaba abrazando su amada bolsa de papas  
– ¡tarado que haces! – se levanto Ino para golpearle la cabeza a su compañero  
– genial… – dijo sarcástico – esto se complico… – con cautela se levanto Shikamaru, mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza a la Saiyan  
– vamos Shikamaru, solo es ella seguro entre los tres podemos… – Ino ya no prosiguio hablando al ver regresar a las compañeras de Pan – aun así dudo que puedan con nuestro trabajo de equipo y mi liderazgo  
– ¿quien es ella? – le susurro Pan a Natsumi  
– No tenemos por que pelear entre nosotros – Bra señalo su protector, Shikamaru entendió ellos eran el trió de novatas de los rumores – como acto de fe hagamos un trato…  
– como si… – Ino se pensaba quejar pero Shikamaru le callo  
– ¿que clase de trato? – pregunto interesado  
– somos de la misma aldea… no tenemos por que atacarnos… si para el quinto día no tienen pergamino les entregare el que les haga falta fuera de la torre.  
– eso solo nos favorece a nosotros… ¿ustedes que ganan? – aquello le parecía extraño a Nara  
– seguro solo tienen su pergamino y quienes les atacaron escaparon – comento Ino, Natsumi le mostró dos pergaminos de la tierra – tsk – chasqueo la lengua molesta  
– … – Shikamaru observo aquello, justo era el pergamino que necesitaban, analizo su situación unos momentos tiempo que aprovecho su compañero para sacar otra bolsa de papas…  
– te cambio una bolsa de papas por una de estas – Pan se acerco a Chouji y le propuso un intercambio, Natsumi llevaba las provisiones del equipo, Pan siempre llevaba su mochila con sus snacks, sus toallas y las capsulas de emergencia de Bra (el baño y una Tienda medica) – estas barritas tienen sabor a carne a la parrilla… aun no se como las hizo jeje – le mostró la barrita y al abrirla aquel olor provoco que Chouji babeara  
– de acuerdo – le dio una bolsa de papas sin abrir y Pan le entrego la barrita, mientras que la chica abrió la bolsa y compartió con Natsumi, Chouji observo con precaución aquella extraña galleta, el conocía todo alimento que llegaban a las tiendas y nunca vio aquello, sin más la probo… – esta delicioso – en dos mordidas se comió aquella barrita, y para su sorpresa le lleno mucho más de lo que esperaba, al punto que guardo la bolsa de papas que pensaba comer – quien comparte su comida no puede ser malo – hablo serio Chouji, cuando era tema de alimentos su familia era la autoridad  
– "otra loca amante de la comida" – pensó molesta Ino, más que molesta celosa de que ella tenia que seguir dieta y se prohibió a si misma comer comida chatarra…  
– de acuerdo – acepto Nara – nos encontraremos en los alrededores de la torre si necesitamos el pergamino…  
– bien, pero si lo logran conseguir por su cuenta entren a la misma – Nara alzo una ceja – nosotras sabremos si están dentro – sonrió – bien nos vamos – Pan se acerco a ella y le ofreció papas, sin protesta le acepto unas cuantas

– ¿por que confiaste en ellas? – le cuestiono su compañera rubia a Shikamaru cuando les perdieron de vista  
– ¿no la recuerdan? – Nara le pregunto a sus compañeros, los dos negaron con la cabeza – la pelirroja que le acompaña es la hermana de Naruto… y si la información de ese Kabuto es cierta… no son tan novatas como los dicen los rumores… sin contar que solo dos de ellas fueron suficientes para vencer a un equipo…

– ¡AH! – un grito desgarrador salio del bosque  
– al parecer ya se comenzaron a divertir – sonrió un poco sádica Anko al escuchar ese grito

– ¡Yaju! – un chico acompañado de un perro celebraba – justo el pergamino que necesitábamos ¿no es genial Hinata?  
– si – susurro la chica  
– … – Shino estaba alerta, hasta que uno de sus insectos regreso – alguien se acerca  
– ¡Estamos en racha que venga quien quiera! – La confianza de Kiba se debía a las múltiples trampas que puso  
– ¿es tan bien? – un chico peli azul picaba con una rama a unos Genin que tenian varias sanguijuelas encima, les había bajado de la red que les tenia en el aire, las sanguijuelas que seguían con vida se deslizaron hacia el árbol mas cercano  
– ah… – se quejo uno de los Genin  
– t… tú… – susurro Hinata, ya lo había visto un par de veces con Naruto y aun recordaba la ocasión que Tora le protegió  
– "otro que caerá en nuestra trampa" – sonrió Kiba al verlo  
– Kage Bushin no Jutsu – junto sus manos y tres clones de Ryuji aparecieron – llévenlos a un lugar seguro y cuando estén mejor los sacan – los clones asintieron mientras cada uno subía a su espalda a cada Genin, le empezaron a dar un poco de Ki para estabilizarlos  
– ¡No nos ignores! – grito Kiba molesto  
– "solo te esta ignorando a ti Kiba, y así me siento yo la mitad del tiempo" – pensó Shino  
– ¡Joi! – saludo a los Genin de Konoha al levantarse y acercarse, a pesar de que en ese lado aun había sanguijuelas no caían – lo admito supieron aprovechar el momento pero tampoco era necesario dejarles morir – les comento – sé que no son malos, lo digo por que tu eres amante de los perros y el otro chico de los insectos – luego giro a ver a Hinata y le sonrió, el Ki de ella era bueno no dijo nada referente a ella por que a parte de sus ojos nada parecía fuera de lo normal para este  
– sabes… es buena oportunidad para terminar nuestra pelea – Kiba se puso en postura de combate  
– mmph… – le sonrió su oponente cabello azul – ¿dijeron que ya tenian los pergaminos no? – Hinata asintió, Shino le miraba con cuidado y Kiba se volvió a molestar  
– ¡Que no me ignores! – le volvió a gritar el chico perro, aquello provoco que Hinata riera por lo bajo y Shino sonriera  
– que va, les acompañare a la torre – les sonrió divertido  
– eso significa que ya conseguiste los pergaminos ¿o no? – hablo Aburame  
– yap – le mostró un par de pergaminos, el no los necesitaba pero al estar dando vueltas le intentaron atacar varias veces y este los noqueo sin problemas luego de ver el escaso nivel de los mismos… sabia que ese lugar era peligroso y si no les sacaba o serian asesinados o morirían por los peligros del bosque  
– Lo más sensato seria dejar que nos acompañara – hablo Shino, era raro verlo hablar pero cuando usualmente lo hacia su opinión era bastante certera  
– claro nos quiere usar de guarda espaldas – bufo molesto Kiba – y no lo niego no por nada terminaremos el examen hoy mismo – el chico tenia exceso de confianza  
– entendido – fue lo único que logro decir Hinata  
– "y pensaba que el equipo de Naruto era curioso" – pensó Ryuji – "el chico perro habla tanto que hace el ruido de los otros dos jeje"  
– ¡Directo a la Torre! – grito Kiba  
– guau guau – le secundo su compañero canino

Mientras que el equipo 11 seguía buscando su objetivo peculiar y Ryuji acompañaba al equipo 8 pensando que estos escoltaban al peli azul en lugar de este a ellos, Naruto evito caer en el primer intento de cambio cuando fue a orinar… pero cuando el equipo 7 fue separado y luchaban contra un Genin de la hierba… cada equipo tenia sus problemas…

– Se me ocurre algo – hablo Kiba mientras avanzaban – ¿y si conseguimos mas pergaminos? No nos dijeron que necesitáramos solo un par, así eliminaríamos a la competencia  
– deberíamos enfocarnos en evitar conflictos innecesarias y llegar a la torre – le advirtió Shino  
– es cierto, evitemos las peleas – apoyo Hinata a su compañero rastreador  
– ¡guau! – el fiel Akamaru apoyo a su amigo y dueño  
– yo solo digo que deberíamos tener cuidado – fue lo único que dijo Ryuji, en todo el camino Hinata quería preguntarle sobre Naruto pero no sabia como hacerlo  
– Hay que detenernos – Kiba paro de forma abrupta la marcha al igual que Akamaru, ambos parecía que habían olfateado algo  
– ¿por que? – cuestiono Shino  
– ya que tanto insisten hay que asegurarnos que tenemos el camino despejado, bien Hinata, quiero que revises en esa dirección un kilómetro adelante  
– bien – la chica hizo una pose de manos – ¡Byakugan! – cuando vio aquello Ryuji recordó que peleo con alguien con esa habilidad hace un tiempo  
– Si, hay alguien por ahí – confirmo Hinata  
– veamos – Shino puso una mano sobre el suelo y algunos insectos subieron en esta – son seis personas  
– genial – les aclamo Ryuji  
– Bueno, vayamos a ver – dijo autoritario Kiba  
– Oye, Kiba ¿de que estas hablando? – dijo alarmado Shino – no deberíamos de hacer eso  
– si conseguimos más pergaminos reduciremos a la competencia jaja – dijo orgulloso Kiba de su plan  
– pe… pero – intento protestar Hinata  
– mira, primero echemos un vistazo – no le dejo hablar Kiba – y si se ve muy peligroso, no los enfrentamos y ya  
– quien esta en esa dirección – Ryuji se enfoco en la dirección donde sin más Kiba salto y se alejaba saltando – hay 6 personas, pero siete Chakras… – no le habían escuchado debido a que siguieron al impulsivo de Kiba... iban a la boca del lobo

Cuando Ryuji les alcanzo el equipo 8 ya se había ocultado y Akamaru se resguardaba en la chaqueta de Kiba… por un momento vio aquello el chico… cada miembro de ese equipo parecía llevar una chaqueta… se puso junto a ellos mientras pensaba en ese detalle, observaron como dos equipos Genin se disponían a luchar, uno liderado por un pelirrojo y otro por un sujeto alto que llevaba varios paraguas en su espalda, no le prestaba atención a lo que decían… ambos tenian cierta malicia en su Ki por lo que los dejo pelear, lo lamentaba por el Genin de Amegakure pero el camino Shinobi que escogieron estaba lleno de sangre. Quienes acompañaba susurraban entre si, el combate no duro mucho… luego de que el de Ame intentara atacarle con un ataque con senbos el de Suna le encerró en un capullo de arena, cuando el chico cerro el puño y el capullo se contrajo restos del ninja de Ame empezaron a llover…[2]  
– "jeje ahora literalmente es lluvia" – rio Ryuji en sus adentros por la ironía, cuando vio que los miembros restantes de Amegakure se rindieron y le entregaron el pergamino ser relajo un poco, no tenian por que prolongar el combate… pero cuando apareció aquella arena bajo los pies de los Genin de la lluvia… – ustedes… salgan de aquí… – por un momento le vieron – retrocedan donde nos encontramos… – alzo un poco más la voz  
– … – Shino entendió a lo que se refería cuando vio como el resto del equipo de Ame estaban siendo cubiertos de arena – entendido – cuando Shino tomo el mando Ryuji ya no estaba a su costado  
– ¡Alto! – alguien de cabello azul, chaleco del mismo color y la banda de Konoha apareció frente a los de Sunagakure, Gaara estaba por cerrar de nuevo su puño – les dolerá pero es mejor que morir… ¡Kiai! – con cada mano golpeo el aire mandando una onda invisible hacia los de Ame que cuando les golpeo salieron despedidos a los arboles [3] – ¡Kage Bushin! – su clon sin más los levanto, y se fue del lugar  
– tu… – Gaara le vio con ojos de asesino – madre quiere tu sangre…  
– mejor tomen y lárguense – levanto el pergamino del cielo y se los arrojo, Kanguro fue quien lo atrapo  
– sabes por jugar al héroe morirás – se burlo Temari de Ryuji  
– ya se habían rendido… no hay necesidad de muertes innecesarias – miro fijamente a los de Suna, el equipo 8 había escapado cuando golpeo a los de Ame para salvarlos  
– solo por esta vez te ayudaremos Gaara – antes de que Kanguro tomara posición de combate este le amenazo  
– ¡Quien se meta lo mato! – grito para luego sonreír de forma macabra y mandar olas de arena sobre Ryuji  
– se enojo – dio un par de saltos para atrás, entendió que si le atrapaba no seria tan fácil de safarse  
– ¡Kanguro atrás! – advirtió Temari al ver a la arena sin control, su hermano sin vacilar le obedeció  
– "veamos… ataque a distancia… ¿sera malo cuerpo a cuerpo?" – pensó Ryuji mientras seguia saltando de un lado a otro, cuando estuvo estable en el suelo salto directo hacia Gaara  
– que idiota – dijo Temari al ver la imprudencia de aquel chico al lanzarse contra su hermano, este fue atrapado por la arena  
– ¡Kage Bushin! – dijo Ryuji al juntar sus manos – "la técnica de Naruto me salvo el trasero" – aparecieron tres clones, el "original" seguía atrapado pero a esa corta distancia no importaba. – ¡Uno! – el primero le golpeo en un costado pero la arena lo bloqueo – ¡Kiai! – gritaron los dos restante al tiempo que golpearon a Gaara como golpeo a los de Ame  
– ag – aquello golpeo a Gaara de lleno, la fuerza del ataque al no ser visible su arena no pudo preverlo y la armadura que traía sobre este no tenia el Ki suficiente para protegerlo por lo que había sido bastante efectivo – eso… ¡Dolió! – grito con locura mientras libero toda su arena cubriendo por completo el campo de batalla y a los 4 Ryuji – jajaja… veamos quien es el original – aquella risa de desquiciado era propia de el  
– oficialmente esta loco… – dijeron todos a la vez, en ese momento exploto a uno… solo humo apareció – "si Pan estuviera aquí seguro usara el Kaio-ken" – pensó "pof" exploto otro clon – "Natsumi con ayuda de Kurumin seguro le ganan" – "Pof" desapareció otro – "y Bra saliera con algo científico y seguro que no entendiera" – Gaara con ambas manos le busco comprimirlo – no sera tan fácil – le dijo con una muesca de esfuerzo, había reforzado su armadura divina – tengo que aprender más técnicas ofensivas… ¡Raiton! – al gritar varias relámpagos salieron de su cuerpo liberándolo, los rayos que impactaron en los diversos puntos del suelo causaron suficiente calor para convertir la arena en cristal – lo admito eres fuerte… – de pronto se callo, sintió que el Chakra de Naruto descendió de forma abrupta y se desestabilizo – maldición – puso ambas manos en el suelo – ¡Fenris! – a diferencia de antes que uso una mano y en pequeña escala en esta ocasión una gran nube de humo apareció, de entre esta un enorme lobo que aun en cuatro patas le ganaba en altura  
– al fin me invocas para algo bueno – la voz del mismo sonaba autoritaria  
– ve hacia allá y ayuda al equipo 7 – le indico el chico  
– ¿equipo siete? – dijo con duda el lobo  
– ah… cierto aun no te presento a nadie jeje – rio divertido, aquella escena incomodo al equipo de Suna, a pesar de la fuerza del oponente de Gaara era un idiota – chica cabello de chicle, emo cool y rubio hiperactivo  
– "que descripciones son esas" – pensó molesta Temari – "no creo que tenga idea de..."  
– … entiendo – dijo el lobo antes de partir  
– ¡sigo aquí! – grito molesto Gaara y levanto un muro de arena frente al lobo, este simplemente le embistió y lo hizo pedazos… no le detuvo en absoluto  
– yo soy tu oponente – de nuevo Ryuji cubrió su cuerpo de Raiton, al usarlo así drenaba rápidamente su Chakra pero a su punto de vista era bastante útil. Aquello solo duro un par de segundos – ah… – ese ataque le canso – "tengo que encontrar la forma no solo de atacarlo a él, si no también a lo que lleva dentro… biju creo que se llamaban…" – penso para si – "por que no aprendí algo de magia" – se lamento antes de que Gaara levantara de nuevo algunos pilares de arena para intentar atraparlo de nuevo, lo evadió hasta que llego a una zona que no se levanto la arena, había cristal sobre esta – ¿y esto de donde salio? – susurro – "¿Kame hame ha? No aun no lo controlo bien"  
 **–"Pon una de tus manos en su cabeza… te ayudare" –** escucho la voz de Dende, este había estado atento a la batalla  
– … – no pensó decir nada Ryuji, una ayuda nunca estaba demás – ¡Kage Bushin! – junto sus palmas y de nuevo tres clones aparecieron frente a este, oculto un cuarto en la altura – ¡A por él! – todos sobre tierra se lanzaron hacia Gaara, pero este de inmediato les volvió a atrapar al controlar el campo de combate  
– ¿otra vez lo mismo? – Gaara hablo cansino – ¡Los aplastare a todos a la vez!  
– ahora – susurro Ryuji había aparecido de la nada tras el chico y puso su mano sobre la cabeza, de pronto este cayo en un profundo sueño… aquello aterro a los hermanos del mismo  
– ¡Despiertalo! – grito Temari consciente de lo que pasaría  
– ¿Quieres que nos mate? – Kanguro casi se había orinado encima  
– ¡Sh! – les cayo, ellos desconocían la técnica de descanso de Kami-sama… con este no solo había puesto a dormir hace mucho a Natsumi, si no también a la mitad de Kurama – no despertara hasta… Kami sabe cuando jeje – durante la pelea Gaara uso toda su arena por lo que aquella calabaza en su espalda había desaparecido, sin esperar nada Ryuji lo coloco en su espalda – lo dejare en la entrada de la torre… a ver si me alcanzan – sonrió divertido antes de salir corriendo [4]  
– espera… ¿que? – Kanguro no asimilo lo recién dicho  
– ¡Atrapa al idiota! – Temari salio corriendo tras el peli azul – "ese idiota esta causando demasiados problemas… pero si uso mi Futon Gaara se despertara y seguro nos mata… ¡maldición! – no tenian otra opción más que seguir al idiota que les desafió.

Cuando el lobo invocado por Ryuji estaba cerca de ayudar al equipo 7 un extraño se interpuso en su camino  
– gr… – Fenris gruñía frente a un ninja de la hierba – hazte a un lado…  
– no puedo permitir que molestes a mi señor – le respondió el ninja con cierta elegancia  
– ¡Que te hagas a un lado! – le embistió, su rival le detuvo con un par de espadas blancas que no observo en un primer momento  
– como ya mencione – del cuerpo de aquel chico sus huesos empezaron a sobresalir – no permitiré que molestes a mi maestro… – señalo amenazante al lobo con una de sus espadas de hueso  
– si pierdo contra ti… sera muy humillante – el lobo tomo postura de ataque, aprecio la ironía de la situación por lo que sonrió… no podía perder… seria humillante para todos los caninos si un lobo perdiera contra alguien que usa huesos como arma…

Al momento de que Naruto cayo el equipo 11 estaba por alcanzar su objetivo, tuvieron que hacer de nuevo una desviación, pero un Shinobi de la hierba se interpuso igual en su camino.  
– Si no te haces a un lado en este momento no me pienso contener – Natsumi amenazo al extraño Genin, tanto Bra como Pan miraban seriamente al hombre frente a ellas  
– como si unas niñas tuvieran alguna oportunidad – les miro altanero  
– ¡Te lo dije! – Natsumi con una gran velocidad se disponía a darle una patada, pero este se volvió borroso mientras aparecía tras la chica dispuesto a cortarla con un Kunai  
– ¡Cuidado! – Pan se lanzo al combate, el tipo repitió aquello… la velocidad del mismo era asombrosa  
– ¡Bra ve nosotras le distraeremos! – grito Natsumi  
– muy lenta – aquel sujeto apareció frente a ella y le clavo un Kunai en el estomago, esta se esfumo en una nube de humo  
– no funcionara… es demasiado rápido – Bra se habia percatado que ese hombre se movía a una velocidad muy superior a la que conocía  
– ¡maldición! – Natsumi se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, en esta ocasión Pan le acompaño, hacían un buen dúo pero la velocidad de aquel desconocido era de otro mundo  
– no piensen que me ganaran con esto – esquivaba tranquilamente todos los golpes y patadas del dúo  
– ¡Ahora! – grito Bra, de pronto el chico se vio atrapado en una cadena de diamantina Natsumi la había estado dejando en el suelo y Bra le señalaría el momento de usarla… había funcionado le habían atrapado mientras que Pan tiraba de un lado Natsumi lo hacia del otro – esquiva esto… – la chica puso ambas manos a su costado izquierdo – ¡Garlick Gun! – aquella onda de Ki dio en el blanco y un leve haz de Ki se elevo sobre el bosque un segundo – ah… tenemos que apresurarnos… – se disponían a seguir su camino  
– eso es… interesante… – aquel hombre había salido ileso a primera vista, pero su piel de a poco se fue cayendo dejando a la luz un extraño metal negro que le cubrió un momento – aun así mi quinto Kekkei Genkai sera un Sharingan – continuo hablando  
– "Sharingan… no van tras Naruto si no tras Sasuke" – analizo rápidamente Brief – "estamos atorados aquí… este tipo tiene buena defensa y nosotras no tenemos tanto poder de ataque… a menos que intente otra cosa..." – inhalo – ¿quien eres?  
– hermana que haces – hablo frustrada Natsumi, tenso más su cadena pero solo salieron algunas chispas de su reo  
– solo por que me lograron detener un momento se los diré… – sonrió confiado y de manera tétrica – Hiruko… solo eso les interesa…  
– "el Ki de Naruto esta inestable, pero aun esta ahí..." – pensó Pan, en eso sintió el descenso del Ki de Sasuke pero luego de eso el Ki maligno que les ataco desapareció  
– al parecer mi colaborador a terminado – hablo mientras regresaba a la normalidad el extraño hombre, su tez era pálida y el cabello ajeno a este de cayo mostrando uno bastante blanco – espero volverlas a encontrar… ¡Shushin! – las chicas conocían esa técnica pero por alguna razón igual el chico desapareció dejando caer las cadenas  
– ¿como? – aquello desconcertó a Natsumi – esa técnica solo te permite mover a una velocidad ultra rápida y alejarte – explico – no distorsiona el espacio – estaba intrigada  
– se fue – Pan parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida  
– mmph – Bra froto un par de veces el puente de su nariz – a menos que te muevas a una velocidad tal que separes tus propias moléculas… – luego alzo sus hombros y mostró sus palmas de las manos – en teoría claro…  
– Eso no importa… tenemos que ir a ver que paso… – Natsumi prosiguió la marcha, no había esperado que las cadenas regresaran a su cuerpo cuando empezó a moverse de nuevo seguida de cerca por sus hermanas  
– esa mocosa… – lentamente el cuerpo de su oponente volvía a aparecer – es inteligente… lastima que eso no es lo que busco… – sin más se retiro del lugar

– ¡Naruto! – la voz de Sakura llego a los oídos de las chicas – ¡Sasuke esta herido te necesito!  
– ¡si sera! – se molesto Natsumi y solo llego con ella y le dio un coscorrón – ¡Mi hermano también esta lastimado! – le grito molesta  
– chicas… creo que tenemos un "pequeño" problema – comento Bra al ver como un enorme lobo se acercaba hacia ellas lentamente  
– ¡Lobito! – Pan al contrario que las chicas no mostró miedo, fue la única que se le acerco y le abrazo, en ese momento este movió la cola feliz  
– al parecer me recuerdas – pareció sonreír el lobo – hubiera llegado antes pero un hueso duro de roer se interpuso – explico este a las chicas – no le digan a Ryuji que llegue tarde o se burlara de mi una larga temporada – agacho su cabeza suplicante  
– hablando de Ryuji… – se quejo Bra – ¿¡Donde esta!? – grito molesta  
– digamos que la ultima vez que lo vi estaba peleando con alguien parecido a ella – señalo a Natsumi – no en el físico… si no en su estado…  
– estaba peleando con otro Jinchuriki – eso la preocupo un poco a Natsumi, pero sabia que estaba bien, el Chakra de este solo había bajado un poco pero seguía bien  
– que quede claro – Bra señalo a Sakura que parecía confundida – solo te ayudaremos esta vez por que al parecer le gustas a Naruto… pero por lo que vi… ni te importa mucho… – le regaño Bra  
– ¿la puedo volver a golpear? – pedía permiso la pelirroja, Bra se negó – … [5]  
– Pan ven a curar a Naruto y su equipo y nos vamos – le ordeno Bra a su hermana quien frotaba el vientre del enorme lobo, este parecía disfrutar aquello  
– en seguida – se sacudió las manos – ya regreso… eh...  
– Fenris… – le movió la cola feliz  
– ¿eres la invocación de Ryuji? – le pregunto Natsumi, el lobo asintió…  
– esperen… – Sakura intento asimilar lo que estaba pasando, no cualquiera se acercaría a ayudar, en especial por ser conocidos del idiota de Naruto, eso la hizo desconfiar – ¿quienes me dijeron que son?  
– Equipo 11 – respondió Bra sin mucho animo  
– las hermanas de Naruto – dijeron a dúo Natsumi y Pan… cuando Sakura escucho aquello se desmayo… tanto del asombro como de cansancio…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] no quiero sentir el tanque humano de Chouji…  
2] como detalle un par de lineas arriba, el camino de los shinobis es sangriento, a pesar de que Ryuji mismo dijo que haria lo posible para salvar una vida… habra ocasiones que dependiendo de la situacion se haga de la vista gorda… (en especial si se asesinan entre homicidas/desquiciados)  
3] Lo mismo que hizo Goku con Milk pero con dos… Nota la tecnica se llama Kiai jeje.  
4] Lo estan secuestrando!  
5] Esa pelea aun esta pendiente jeje

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Esta semana no hubo… ya que uno fue Kimimaru pero no se presento y el otro se llama Hiruko, es de la tercera pelicula del shippuden… no me parecio como lo vencieron en la pelicula… asi que solo un desquiciado ayudaria a otro desquiciado jeje… esta bastante OP (OverPower, super fuerte) y digamos que sera el principal antagonista de las chicas… ¿Ryuji? Seguro por ahi dibujandole cosas en la cara al futuro Kazekage para chantajes futuros jeje… no se preocupen en algun momento apareceran rivales para este… aun no queremos poner ni la aldea ni la tierra en peligro jeje…

 **Nota final**  
Veamos… aparecieron seis miembros de Konoha, Ryuji saco de quicio a personajes "nuevos", hubieron peleas interesante, incluso hubo un secuestro… si solo me falto un toque romantico esperen… para varia Naruto penso en Hinata… pero eso si las risas no faltaron. Si diria que hubo de todo jeje… ¿que nos esperara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Natsumi volvera a darle un coscorron a Sakura? ¿como vencio Fenris al hueso? ¿Ryuji de verdad le pintara la cara a Gaara? ¿Alguien sacara a la serpiente del bosque? Nunca lo sabremos… bueno hasta la siguiente semana.

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Villano salvaje aparecio! Luego de ver las peliculas para mi este tenia el mejor trasfondo y era bastante rescatable. Seguro Bra encontrara la forma de vencerlo en el futuro, pero por el momento van en empate… El buen Orochimaru… como dice Dai… el vende papas… tengo una teoria de lo que paso realmente con este pero en su momento llegare a eso… Nuestra querida Bra es la personaje más inteligente del fic… ya vio la tecnica rara y acerto como funciona… solo espera a ver los sistemas anti pirateria que pondra… sera peor que cierta compañía que queria forzar el online 24/7… Bulma era un poco descuidada… pero Bra no solo heredo la inteligencia de ella, tambien la desconfianza de Vegueta… bajo la tutela de el Dr. Brief… la chica es mas lista que Bulma a su edad… y al parecer la linda Pan mientras tenga sus barritas o una bolsa de papas estara bien. Con respecto a Sakura… aun no llegamos a eso… pero si era una inutil en el manga y el anime… veremos si se puede solventar eso… y si es necesario que Natsumi la arregle como televisor de los noventa pues que asi sea…

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	23. Examen Chunin IV

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía

 **Examen Chunin IV**

Llegar a la Torre

La noche estaba cerca de caer y eso fue un poco preocupante para las chicas, a pesar de que Pan logro sanar al equipo 7 el Chakra de dos de sus miembros estaba inestable y errático… la de cabello rosa solo se encontraba durmiendo, al final decidieron quedarse con ese equipo por esa noche. Mientras que las chicas pelearon contra aquel desconocido Genin Anko disfrutaba de sus Dangos y un té cuando le informaron sobre unos cadáveres, sin más opción fue a revisar el lugar, cuando les examino y se percató de la ausencia de las caras de los cadáveres recordó cierto Jutsu de su maestro…

– Tenemos un problema – guardo la calma Anko – tienen que apresurarse, informen a Lord Hokage de lo que está pasando, y ya estando ahí… díganles que envíen un equipo Anbu al bosque de la muerte – les ordenó a sus compañero Jounin, luego giro con leve preocupación – mientras yo iré tras esta persona, ahora váyanse  
– ¡Entendido! – le respondió el líder del equipo antes de retirarse  
– está aquí… en Konoha… – miro seria los cadáveres por un momento antes de desaparecer y entrar al bosque de la muerte…

Ya había anochecido y cierto equipo "Genin" se había reunido en las ramas de uno de los arboles más altos del bosque, aquel que parecía su líder descansaba boca abajo entre la corteza del tronco, sus dos compañeros se encontraban en las ramas adjuntas, no parecían llevarse muy bien al estar en lados opuestos. Anko al ser entrenada por este aprendió el cómo sentir el Chakra del mismo cuando quiere ser encontrado… tenía la sospecha de que era una trampa, pero no había tiempo para algún plan elaborado, lo encontró, caminaba con cautela hacia el mismo…

– Anko – sonrió de forma siniestra el hombre de cabello negro – cálmense chicos… es una antigua alumna mía… – mientras que el maestro de los huesos no perdía de vista a la mujer su compañero no le podía importar menos – tiempo de no verte  
– "maldición no pensé que viniera con subordinados" – pensó Anko – no hay tiempo para las presentaciones, eres un criminal de clase "S", eres uno de los más buscados, debes ser derrotado y yo seré la persona idónea para ello – le miro de forma seria mientras de forma disimulada preparo unas agujas Senbo en sus manos – porque a fin de cuentas tu fuiste quien me entreno y me desecho – al escuchar aquello Orochimaru sonrió de manera complacida – ¿Verdad Sensei?  
– te tardaste en descubrirlo… – le sonrió de forma cínica, el sujeto se encontraba tranquilo cuando su antigua estudiante lanzo varias Senbo directo a su rostro… las cuales nunca llegaron ya que un hombre con el brazo cubierto de huesos los bloqueo con éxito, pero aquellas agujas lograron penetrar su escudo  
– insolente – Kimimaro saco aquellas agujas de su antebrazo mientras Anko salto de retroceso evitando posibles contra ataques  
– ¡Kage bushin! – rápidamente creo algunos clones de sombra – Sen'ei Tajashu – dijeron todos los clones a la vez, al momento varias serpientes salieron de las mangas del vestuario de Anko, cada una tenía un objetivo mientras que ato lo mejor que pudo a los cómplices de su maestro, este confiaba en su superioridad y se dejó atrapar para luego desilusionarla… primer error, cuando aquellas serpientes le capturaron sintió que algo no estaba bien pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la original salió de entre las sombras – ¡toma! – le pretendía golpear con toda su fuerza  
– que ilusa… – susurro Orochimaru, pero cuando se percató que no podía usar Chakra se alertó un momento pero se calmó al recordar que su estudiante nunca fue diestra en Taijutsu… segundo error… – ¡Bwuarp! – el pergamino salió disparado… le había golpeado en el estómago, irónico… aquello fue lo único que le salvo la vida, cuando un segundo golpe caería sobre este uno de sus aliados se interpuso, se había logrado liberar al usar una de sus danzas con sus dagas de hueso, gracias a su extravagante ropaje no se rasgaba al usarlas de esa forma e igual disimulaban los lugares donde el extraño lobo con quien lucho le intento clavar sus colmillos, y le había faltado poco para romper los huesos que uso de armadura… solo le salvo el hecho de que su maestro había completado su objetivo  
– Lord Orochimaru, retírese yo me hare cargo desde aquí – aquel que era considerado su guarda espalda le sugirió  
– ¡ Insolente ! – grito colérico su maestro – solo corta esas serpientes y veras de lo que soy capaz – dicho y hecho pero al momento de cortarlas a diferencia de su técnica donde quedaban las cabezas de las mismas tiradas sobre el suelo, esta se esfumaron cual invocación – "¿Kuchiyose?" – pensó interesado – el dejarle cierto regalo al Uchiha gasto más Chakra de lo necesario…

– ¡Joi! – escucharon de pronto, un chico peli azul con su ropa bastante dañada hacia acto de presencia – lamento la demora Anko-Sensei – se excusó, recién había dejado en la entrada al equipo 8 cuando se percató de la injusta batalla que tenía su compañera de casa  
– "Excelente, hay posibilidad de que acabemos con esto hoy mismo" – pensó con alegría Anko, en ese momento una extraña nube negra se acercó a ellos  
– Ranton: Raiunkouha – una extraña nube negra llena de electricidad les forzó a separarse  
– lo tengo que admitir… – ese Jutsu capto la atención del chico – eso estuvo genial  
– esto se está complicando – Hiruko era el único que se mantenía según el plan – tenemos ciertos intereses invertidos en este examen… – le miro amenazante mientras hablaba con un todo de voz autoritario – si nos enteramos que este es cancelado… ¿serán capaces detenernos?  
– … me gustaría decir que si pero lo dudo – respondió sincero el chico  
– no bromees en este momento – se molestó Anko  
– creo que entendiste – miro con cierta maldad Orochimaru – aún hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros "Anko-chan" – dijo aquel nombre con malicia, el hombre había aprovechado el momento para recuperar la compostura – ahora si nos permiten… – con aquello se convirtió en barro y se derritió, el hombre de los huesos desapareció en una nube de humo  
– tengo la sensación de que tienes que ver con el trio de crías que me encontré – le miro con cierto interés Hiruko, luego solo dio la ilusión de ponerse borroso antes de desaparecer…

– ¡¿Por qué les dejaste escapar?! – grito colérica Anko  
– para empezar... – le miro seria, era raro ver eso en este – mi experiencia en minería me ayuda a entender algunos riesgos… si este árbol cae llamaría la atención no solo de los Jounin que vinieran en apoyo, también de los examinados… aún hay más de 40 personas en los alrededores… sin importar la dirección que caiga causaría un desastre… – aquello sorprendió a la mujer  
– ¡pero podrías detenerlo! – volvió a hablar Anko, seguía molesta pero entendía aquello  
– y en ese tiempo ellos matarían a los de los alrededores – respondió calmo de nuevo el chico  
– … – ya no supo que decir la censora del examen, ella conocía de lo que era capaz su antiguo maestro y si le permitió ser acompañado por ese dúo de extraños fue porque podían pelear por su cuenta  
– a propósito… ¿me puedo quedar con esto? – levanto con cuidado un extremo del pergamino que regurgitó Orochimaru al momento de mostrárselo le sonreía de forma divertida  
– solo llévatelo, le iré a informar de lo ocurrido a Lord Hokage… – el comportamiento de Ryuji por momentos le exasperaba, si fuera al contrario… la mayoría del tiempo se comportara como hace poco y rara vez con esa actitud infantil le fuera más atractivo… sin más se esfumo mientras el chico alzaba aquel pergamino victorioso.

El resto de la noche solo los miembros del equipo 7 y 11 descansaron como era debido, y eso gracias a Fenris que les ayudo a hacer guardia esa noche, el resto de equipos se turnaron para vigilar y el que carecía de equipo por alguna razón vagaba entre el bosque. Pan regreso a su rutina y fue la primera en despertar  
– Buenos días – le dijo con cierta pereza la nieta de Goku al lobo, se acomodaba su cabello antes de ponerse de nuevo su pañoleta – ah – estiro sus brazos, para ella era como si estuviera en el patio de su casa – dormí bien ¿Que tal la noche Fenris?  
– nada que reportar – le miro el lobo – al parecer te gusta madrugar  
– si – ya respondió la chica con su tono normal, observo a su equipo las cuales aun dormían de forma tranquila – aún hay barritas para algunos días… – reviso su mochila  
– Bueno jovencita me tengo que ir – se alzó el lobo que todo el tiempo estuvo echado – en esta forma consume bastante Chakra, use la mayoría contra el tipo de los huesos y no creo que resista más tiempo  
– mmph – la chica quería protestar – a penas nos conocimos e imagino que conoces técnicas raras – parecía entusiasta  
– … – le sonrió – eres muy entusiasta, si me necesitas solo dile a Ryuji que me invoque… aunque… levanta la mano señalo – la chica lo hizo sin titubeos, el canino pareció chocar su pata con esta – si estas en problemas te podré ayudar una vez… pero ojo… hazlo cuando de verdad necesites ayuda – le miro complacido de que la chica fuera pura de corazón, eso era raro de ver y en su plano era algo muy valioso – también dile que te enseñe a invocar como él lo hace, no con esos sellos y el pacto que hacen los Shinobi…  
– ¡También podría invocarte! – alzo la voz emocionada Pan, de inmediato se cubrió la boca con sus manos  
– a mí no… pero me hago una idea de quien será tu espíritu guía – le respondió – "es inquieta y bastante enérgica… seguro Luna se divertirá con ella en el examen..." – pensó para si el lobo – bueno me despido – agacho la cabeza un momento, lo cual aprovecho Pan y le dio unas palmaditas y – ¡BOM! – desapareció en una gran nube de humo  
– ¡Todos alerta! – se levantó de pronto Natsumi con Kunai en mano  
– mmph – Bra se sentó y cerro con fuerza los ojos un momento – cierto el examen – fue lo primero que dijo mientras se levantaba  
– ¡AH! – grito Sakura – ¡¿Quieren callarse?! – se levantó molesta buscando golpear a alguien  
– tu eres quien hace más ruido – le dijeron las tres miembros del equipo 11  
– ah – exhalo fastidiada Bra – si tienes energía para hacer escándalo tan de mañana nos podemos retirar – señalo a Pan que recogiera sus cosas, lo cual hizo sin mucha queja ya que solo era su mochila, igual Natsumi en ningún momento se separó de la mochila con las provisiones  
– esperen – les quiso detener la peli rosa, aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer – ¿que se supone que haga? – pregunto temerosa de su situación  
– es tu equipo – le respondió Natsumi – espero que no seas solo una cara bonita, esto es un examen… la práctica del anterior – luego le miro amenazadora – si algo le pasa a mi hermano Naruto… – inhalo y exhalo molesta – te encontrare en el fin del mundo y te hare pagar – por un momento algunas puntas de su cabello se alzaron mientras le amenazaba, junto que sus ojos se hicieron blancos un segundo hasta Pan se asustó…  
– eh… – trago grueso Sakura, más que la amenaza de alguien de su edad parecía que había invocado al espíritu de una madre furiosa – entendido… – empezó a recordar varias trampas para proteger a toda costa a sus compañero…  
– bien nos vamos – Hablo Bra sin darle mucha importancia a los sucedido, pero ella igual le asusto aquello  
– adiós – Pan fue la única que se despidió mientras sonreía de Sakura

– "Naruto… que hermana tan fastidiosa tienes" – pensó para sus adentros Sakura mientras preparaba las cosas de las trampas, luego observo tres extraños envoltorios – "¿comida? Bueno… tampoco es que sean tan malas..." – abrió una de las barritas y el sabor del yogurt le gusto, estuvo tentada de comerse las otras dos, pero tenía que guardarlas para sus compañeros

– saben… puede que sea gritona y mandona pero no es mala persona – hablo Pan a sus compañeras de equipo  
– mmmph – Natsumi dudaba si Pan o era demasiado ingenua o sentía bastante empatía hacia las personas  
– no es que sea mala… pero cuando terminemos este examen tenemos que hablar con Naruto y con quienes se junta… sentiste el Ki de su compañero ¿no? – le pregunto Bra  
– si… se empieza a tornar negativo… – respondió Pan, de pronto se detuvieron – ¿qué pasa?  
– aún nos falta un pergamino… y sé que Natsumi no quiere dejar a Naruto así en manos de esa loca – hablo seria Bra  
– "¡Deja de leer mi mente!" – se quejó para sus adentros la pelirroja  
– no es que lea mente… – con aquel comentario asusto a la Uzumaki – pero es obvio que te preocupas por tu hermano… aunque me cueste admitirlo a pesar de pasar dos días en ese lugar Pan es más fuerte que yo… así que mientras yo y Natsumi buscamos un pergamino y al equipo de Zui, Pan… quédate en los alrededores y solo ayuda a Sakura cuando demuestre que realmente quiere superarse… como sabes ninjutsu medico te lo dejare a tu juicio – eso le preguntaría Pan, si era necesario que se lastimara y hasta qué punto – cuando cumplamos el objetivo te avisaremos en la radio – mostró aquel brazalete, a pesar que no combinaba mucho con la ropa de las chicas era demasiado útil – si estas en problemas no dudes en llamarnos – le dijo con leve preocupación, Pan solo sonrió – Vamos Natsumi – le señalo a su hermana pelirroja  
– cuida a Naruto – le dijo antes de seguir a la líder del equipo 11 (Bra)  
– veré si encuentro algo comestible en los alrededores – empezó Pan a caminar alrededor de donde dejaron al equipo de Naruto.

Gracias a que Sakura logro dormir lo necesario se mantuvo alerta ante posibles ataques o que regresara aquel extraño hombre con quien se enfrentaron… nunca lo olvidaría, a pesar de estar atenta no se había percatado que a la distancia era vigilada por los Genin del sonido… luego de que ahuyentara a una ardilla la verdadera pesadilla comenzó para ella…

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sakura y Rock lee se vieron superados fácilmente por aquellos Genin, Pan estaba cerca un poco impaciente debido que se emocionó al ver como luchaba el ahijado del rival de Ryuji, pero aún no podía interferir… si fuera por Rock Lee no dudara en entrar… pero la peli rosa aun mostraba cierta duda… aun no era el momento. Cuando Lee fue doblegado luego de proteger de nuevo a Sakura, Pan estuvo a punto de entrar… cuanto se percató que aquel equipo con el que se encontró al inicio del examen estaba cerca de ella… "alguna vez fueron amigas ¿no?" cuando Pan escucho eso de Shikamaru y al ver que su compañera temblaba del miedo no se explicaba que fue lo que paso para que dejaran de ser amigas… si ella viera a Bra o a Natsumi en una situación similar sin dudar se lanzara para protegerlas… cuando regreso la vista a Sakura y esta se cortó el cabello quedo impactada… pero no por el terrible corte que se hizo… esas lágrimas de frustración habían dejado de caer… por un momento Sakura se llenó de determinación y no solo sorprendió a los observadores, logro someter a uno de los atacantes. Sabía que ya podía intervenir… pero en lugar de solamente golpear a quienes atacaron a Sakura también golpearía a la rubia que se hacía llamar se amiga. Estuvo a punto de saltar para proteger a Sakura cuando luego de mucho aquel equipo se interpuso, igual le golpearía… respiro profundo para intentar calmarse…

– ¡Esto es una pelea a muerte entre Konoha y Oto! – se escuchó el grito de Chouji

El combate entre ambos equipos le pareció curioso, pero aquel impulso con el que empezaron se esfumo no luego mucho después de comenzar… aquello le decepciono y decidió intervenir de una vez...  
– recuerda lo que dijo Anko-Sensei – se susurró a si misma – elemento sorpresa… – se paró en el tronco del árbol que usaban de base el equipo 7, junto ambas manos – Suiton – de unos orificios de sus guantes empezó a salir agua hasta que cubrieron sus dos manos – jeje… esto será divertido – con ambas manos fingió que fueron armas y apunto a los Genin del sonido quienes amenazaron no solo a los de Konoha, incluso pretendían atacar a su propia compañera… lo que la joven Son desconocía que debido a la distancia y a la habilidad de un miembro del equipo de Rock Lee fue observada pero no le preocupo – ¡Mizudeppo! – sin más un par de disparos certeros impactaron con los del sonido

– ¡Que mierda! – grito aquel Genin del sonido que torturo a Sakura, el disparo le dio en el hombro y había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi dislocarlo, al igual que el de su compañero  
– maldición – se quejó su compañero que parecía una momia  
– no se preocupen… – miro donde estaba Neji – yo me encargo – les sonrió, aquello sorprendió al genio Hyuga. Sin perder de vista a los del sonido bajaba lentamente  
– están apareciendo como cucarachas de entre los arboles – se quejó uno mientras se frotaba el hombro aquello le había dolido  
– al parecer no tendremos que intervenir – le comento Neji a su compañera al ver como un extraño Chakra rodeaba al Uchiha – debemos de seguir al margen y a la primera oportunidad sacar a Lee de ahí – su compañera asintió  
– ya me harte – el ninja que tenía tubos en sus palmas las mostró a los Genin de Konoha – ¡Zankūkyokuha! – una enorme onda de sonido se acercaba a los Genin de Konoha  
– atrás – a diferencia de Ino, Pan no dudaba en proteger a quien lo necesitara por lo que salto frente a los Genin de Konoha, rápidamente hizo un par de sellos de mano – ¡Suiton: Muro de agua!  
– es inútil – hablo Dosu mientras que la técnica de su compañero abarco gran parte del área, era más destructiva de lo que parecía – el agua vibra con el sonido – lo que decía era cierto, pero desconocía que el Ki de Pan le otorgaba una resistencia mucho mayor que el propio acero [1] – que demonios  
– eso fue peligroso – dijo Pan mientras el agua regresaba a sus guantes – Bra tenía razón… esto del Ninjutsu es genial – comento emocionada mientras veía sus manos, aun si intentaba hacer el Kame Hame Ha se hubiera llevado demasiado tiempo y no hubiera frenado por completo la técnica de Zaku – creo que ahora es mi… – no termino de hablar, cuando una extraña aura rodeaba a Sasuke, este se había levantado y miraba a los presentes de forma amenazante

– Sakura… – ese tono de voz serio llamo la atención de los presentes, por alguna razón Pan recordó cuando su padre le conto lo de Namek y cuando Goku se molestó cuando mataron a Krillin – ¿quién te hizo eso? – aquel enojo en su voz sonaba casi maligno – ¿Quien fue? – pregunto molesto, no con la chica… si no con el causante de sus heridas  
– Sasuke… ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto preocupada la peli rosa  
– no te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió luego de ver aquella mano con las extrañas marcas – es solo el poder fluyendo a través de mi – cerro un puño – de hecho, nunca había estado mejor. Él me dio este regalo y me hizo entender que yo soy… un vengador. Para seguir mi camino, debo obtener poder a cualquier precio. Aunque eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad – con aquello ultimo Pan frunció su seño  
– Fui yo… ¿Y qué? – hablo altanero Zaku  
– Esto lo cambia todo – analizo su líder de equipo – tenemos que retirarnos…  
– Dosu, no te estarás acobardando ¿verdad? – se preparaba para lanzar de nuevo aquella técnica  
– Lee… – Pan se acercó al chico y lo puso en su espalda para sacarlo de ahí, luego miro a la compañera de los del sonido, estaba consciente, aturdida pero consciente – tu también – sin problema la cargo en sus brazos y la saco del rango de la técnica. El equipo de Shikamaru por órdenes de este se había retirado no hace mucho  
– ahora no será una demostración… – alzo de nuevo sus brazos Zaku – ¡Zankūkyokuha! – esta explosión sónica fue mayor que la anterior, incluso le desgasto más – esta vez sí fueron arrasados…  
– no lo creo… – Sasuke se había puesto tras su atacante, solo dejo a su equipo en un lugar seguro y le golpeo, Sasuke no le dejo recuperarse y casi de inmediato le lanzo algunas bolas de fuego  
– no caeré – como pudo se reincorporo Zaku y alzo sus manos – prueba esto – a diferencia de antes solo lanzo suficiente viento como para apagar las llamas, pero dentro de estas habían unas Shuriken las cuales varias le cortaron y algunas se clavaron en su cuerpo – ah – se quejó  
– Zaku alerta – Dosu quiso ayudar a su compañero, demasiado tarde… Sasuke le había sujetado ambos brazos y puesto un pie en su espalda  
– ¡ya basta! – grito Pan molesta – ¡Suiton! – a diferencia de antes junto ambas manos y en una pose similar al Jutsu de Kakashi, Mil años de muerte; les señalo. Sasuke le ignoro mientras sonría de forma maliciosa y empezaba a tirar de los brazos – ¡Shotgun! – a diferencia de antes que solo fueron una pequeñas esferas de agua no mayor a sus puños en esta ocasión tenía el tamaño de uno, había cambiado la técnica… en el entrenamiento lastimo de forma severa a Bra ya que la original las balas no eran más grandes que una canica, con ese tamaño y velocidad no se le dificultaba atravesar a una persona… y más reforzadas con el Ki de Pan que aumentaría el poder del Jutsu. Cuando la esfera estuvo cerca de su objetivo – paw… – susurro Pan, en ese momento exploto, la onda de choque les forzó a separarse. Observo por un momento a Dosu  
– creo que entiendo… aquí esta nuestro pergamino – dejo en el suelo un pergamino del cielo, ya tenían un par en su poder y ese les sobraba  
– vámonos – le dijo con dificultad Kin, no entendía por qué ella les estaba ayudando…  
– … ¡Solo lárguense de aquí! – alzo la voz Pan, el Genin de Oto no le conocían…  
– como si fuera a permitirlo – se reincorporo molesta Sasuke mientras se acercó de nuevo a Zaku  
– y yo no dejare que les sigas lastimando – le miro seria al bloquearle – ya se rindieron, demostraste tu superioridad  
– ¡a un lado! – le intento golpear con fuerza, pero Son le lograba bloquear – soy un vengador…  
– pero ella está viva – señalo entre bloqueos a Sakura, eso solo enfureció más al Uchiha… no solo el hecho de ver herida a su compañera… la chica frente a este le igualaba en ese combate de Taijutsu  
– necesito más poder – la marca de maldición empezaba a consumirlo aumentando su fuerza física  
– entonces necesitas otra cosa – aumento su Ki y su aura empezó a aumentar volviendo a igualar la fuerza del poseedor del Sharingan  
– ¡Basta! – Sakura no logro soportar más y se lanzó a abrazar a Sasuke, por alguna razón este se empezó a tranquilizar… no solo por ser ella, el recuerdo de su hermana llego a su mente un segundo… – Ya no sigas… detente por favor… – cuando Sasuke escucho lo ultimo las marcas empezaron a desaparecer.  
– ah… – el sello agoto a Sasuke – esto no se quedara así – miro con seriedad a Pan  
– cuando quieras la revancha me avisas – le sonrió – solo reviso a Naruto y les curo – se separó de Sakura y Sasuke  
– Sakura está en peligro… la protegeré – empezaba a hablar entre sueños Naruto – no te preocupes Sakura yo te salvare – frente a este se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji  
– Alguien dele una patada y despiértelo, esto es vergonzoso… – hablo con molestia Shikamaru  
– ¿Puedo patearlo primero? – pregunto su amigo de toda la vida Chouji  
– ¡No si yo lo hago! – Pan escucho al rubio y cual balón de soccer le pateo en un costado devolviéndolo bajo el árbol que Sakura uso de escondite e hizo de portería – ya le dije mil veces que se despierte temprano – comento molesta, sabía que solo estaba dormido y esperaba que se despertara y ayudara a su compañera… cosa que nunca paso…  
– jajaja – rio divertido Chouji al ver aquello  
– "al parecer lo que dijo Kabuto es cierto…" – analizaba Nara a la azabache  
– ¡Nos atacan! – grito Naruto, eso provoco que Chouji aumentara su carcajada y Shikamaru sonrió fastidiado  
– no lo pienso volver a curar… ¿ustedes están bien? – Pan le pregunto amable a Chouji y Shikamaru  
– si lo estamos – respondió Nara  
– sí, pero si me das otra barrita no me quejo – dicho y hecho, Pan saco una de su mochila y se la entrego – ¡Genial! – la abrió y la empezó a comer de inmediato – esta sabe a yogurt – la saboreo – gracias  
– iré a ver al chico de las cejas – se distancio un poco de ese dúo  
– esa chica es fuerte – comento Nara  
– es una buena amiga – sonrió Chouji, para los Akimichi si te convidaban comida era símbolo de amistad  
– Lee… – miro Pan al chico estando tendido en el suelo – esa pelea estuvo genial – le felicito mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y juntaba de nuevo las palmas de sus manos – Suiton: Shosen – el agua empezó a brillar y con esta comenzó a sanar a Lee, luego de unos momentos casi le había sanado por completo – esto será incomodo… – sin más le metió un dedo en el oído  
– ¡AH! – se levantó sorprendido Lee [2]  
– ya no usare esta agua – dejo caer esa poca que cubría su mano, mientras trato a Lee, Naruto se había acercado a su equipo y le explicaron la situación  
– ¿Lee en que estabas pensando? – se acercó Tenten a su compañero

Pan comió una de sus barritas mientras los Genin de Konoha empezaron a hacer una recapitulación de lo sucedido… Sasuke no se encontraba herido o lastimado, solo había agotado un poco su Chakra por lo que Pan no vio la necesidad de sanarlo. Al igual que la rubia… pero se acercó a esta cuando le arreglaba el cabello a Sakura

– ¡toma! – lo primero que hizo Pan fue darle un coscorrón a Ino  
– ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – grito molesta Ino, Sakura cubrió su cabeza por un posible coscorrón como lo hizo la pelirroja antes  
– ¿por qué? – le miro molesta… en la distancia Neji observaba a todos los presentes pero a Pan no le importaba realmente – eres su amiga… y dudaste mucho en ayudarla… – le reprocho  
– ¿me estaban vigilando? – cuestiono Sakura  
– si – respondió sincera Pan, Ino desvió la mirada – aunque no lo parezca mi equipo no es tan malo – sonrió – es solo que no le diste buena impresión a mis hermanas… así que nos separamos, a mí me encargaron echarles un ojo y ayudarte solo si lo necesitabas…  
– tengo más moretones que… – Pan mostró sus manos cubiertas con agua y le empezó a sanar – ¿eres ninja medico? – pregunto sorprendida  
– se puede decir que si… aunque son más que todo primeros auxilios… ya algo más grave no estaría muy segura de cómo proceder… pero lo importante… ¿no son amigas? – Pan miro a ambas chicas mientras sanaba a Sakura  
– es complicado… – respondió Sakura  
– si… somos rivales – respondió ahora Ino  
– mentiras… – frunció el ceño Pan – un rival no permite que te asesinen… para empezar te quedarías sin rival y para finalizar yo y Bra no solo la considero mi hermana, también mi rival… – aquello llego al oído del Uchiha – y no por ello nos tratamos como ustedes dos – les hablo molesta  
– … – las chicas no supieron que responder, Pan tenía razón…

– seguro ni sabes que es un rival – se entrometió el Uchiha  
– alguien con quien compites constantemente y quieres demostrarle que eres mejor que él – le respondió, se había aprendido la definición por su padre cuando le explico que su abuelito y Vegueta no solo eran amigos, también rivales  
– ¿entonces esa Bra es más fuerte que tú? – el plan del chico resulto, le estaba sacando información y ni se enteraba Pan  
– la verdad… yo soy más fuerte… pero ella es mucho más inteligente que yo – sonrió, aquello no solo confundió a las chicas, también al Uchiha – el reconocer una debilidad no te hace débil… te da una oportunidad de ser más fuerte… o por lo menos eso me dijo mi padre – y era cierto, así se lo resumió Gohan cuando analizo uno de los capítulos más difíciles de su vida… su batalla contra Cell, su amabilidad en un principio la consideraba una debilidad… solo cuando murió No16 entendió que no era malo ser amable o débil… que tenía que darlo todo para proteger lo que amaba.  
– "Ni-san… ¿soy débil?" – aquella pregunta que le hizo su gemela a Sasuke en su infancia regreso a su mente… ella era más diestra que él y aun así se consideraba débil… aquello le empezó a cuestionar si el odio hacia Itachi era la opción correcta para tener fuerzas… – mmph… Sakura que Ino te termine lo que empezó, aún tenemos que terminar este examen… – con eso se separó de nuevo de las chicas, aquello le dio en que pensar.  
– dijo mi nombre primero – dijo victoriosa Sakura  
– cállate – le contesto molesta Ino  
– ah… ya entendí – dijo alegre Pan como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a una pregunta del examen anterior – saben… es idiota pelear por un chico… – les miro con cara de poker, las chicas le vieron con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mientras que Pan se encontraba con los Genin de Konoha, Bra se encontró con alguien bastante inusual…  
– No pensé que me encontraría con un miembro de ese equipo – un Genin con lentes y cabello blanco le comento a una chica solitaria  
– ¿y tú eres? – le cuestiono la chica cabello azul  
– me pregunto si es cierto que el equipo 11 logro completar una misión rango S – cuestiono intrigado Kabuto, como uno de los mejores espías de Otokagure su deber era verificar la información  
– … – le analizo Bra, tenía que tener cuidado con que decir frente a ese chico… si hubiera sido Pan no se le hubiera dificultado sacarle información, para su fortuna le dejo a cargo de vigilar a Naruto – ¿quién dices que eres? – le volvió a cuestionar  
– Kabuto… – fingió una sonrisa – conocí a tus compañeros Genin en la primera fase del examen  
– … – le miró fijamente – dices llamarte Kabuto… pero no crees ser Kabuto… – agradecía haber aprendido a leer el Ki, por alguna razón el Ki del chico se alteró cuando dijo su propio nombre  
– ¿qué? – de alguna forma esa mocosa detecto su mentira que se decía a si mismo desde hace años… – ¿quién eres? – le miro serio y con Kunai en mano  
– Bra – respondió orgullosa y sin dudas, a diferencia del chico que incluso de su nombre dudaba – sabes… es triste ser tú – le miro picara – seguro trabajas para alguien y ni siquiera estas seguro de quién eres… – declaro su sospecha al detectar el elevado Chakra del chico, era obvio que estaba por encima del promedio Genin  
– ¿quién eres? – un segundo Kabuto apareció tras la chica y le coloco un Kunai en el cuello  
– ¿me estas preguntando a mí? ¿O te estas cuestionando a ti mismo? – sin miedo giro, oculto en su mano tenía un sello de viento explosivo por cualquier cosa – a pesar de que creas que sea vergonzoso mi nombre, es el que me dio mi madre y con gusto lo llevare el resto de mi vida – le sonrió orgullosa, aquel gesto asombro al chico… podía saber cuándo alguien le mentía por los gestos y lenguaje corporal, sabía que ocultaba algo en sus manos pero lo que dijo era totalmente cierto… ella le genero algo que nunca había experimentado  
– como… lograste estar tan segura de quién eres… – su mirada cambio, incluso bajo el kunai y el clon que estaba más distante desapareció  
– en otra situación te lo explicaría con gusto – le coqueteo un poco, le parecía atractivo – pero estamos en medio de un examen…  
– nos quedan tres días – le dijo sin más, quería estar un poco más de tiempo con ella  
– mmph – se puso pensativa – bien te ayudare pero a cambio de algo…  
– ¿sí? – estaba curioso el chico de que pediría… ¿ser escoltada? ¿Qué le ayudara a conseguir un pergamino? ¿Su pergamino?  
– ayuda al equipo 7 – le dijo mientras le sonreía – tengo el presentimiento que el tarado de Naruto hará alguna idiotez… [3]  
– el preocuparte por los demás te hace débil – le respondió con un tono de sarcasmo  
– pero de esa debilidad puede nacer una fuerza que seguro desconoces – le respondió en el mismo tono, el chico le miro desconcertado, tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que decía  
– si tú lo dices… – le sonrió de forma sincera… primera vez que lo hacía desde hace años…

La única miembro del equipo 11 que llego a su objetivo fue Natsumi, cuando encontró al equipo de Zui ya habían obtenido su pergamino y estaban camino a la torre. La Uzumaki decidió acompañarlos a la misma, cuando ellos entraron fue a buscar al resto de su equipo. Encontrar a Pan no fue un problema, esta luego de ayudar al equipo 7 se distancio y se puso a acampar rio abajo… Son tomaba aquello con demasiada despreocupación. Algo que se le contagio ya que consiguió un pergamino del cielo y se lo informo a Bra en el momento, ella le felicito y les señalo de entregarle el pergamino de tierra al equipo de Shikamaru, ella en ese momento estaba ocupada… y eso le pareció extraño a sus hermanas.

– fue muy gratificante nuestra charla – agradeció Kabuto a Bra mientras salían de una cueva  
– créeme, me alegro conocer a alguien que entiende la mayoría de cosas que digo… – le sonrió sincera  
– eres muy inteligente para tu edad Bra-san – halago el chico a la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco – cuando todo esto termine espero volver a hablar como hoy  
– tu cumple con tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía – le miró fijamente  
– si tú lo dices se hará – respondió al marcharse Kabuto, aquel chico nunca espero encontrar en alguien menor que ella aquella respuesta que busco hace mucho… solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta…

Ryuji durante tres días paso ayudando a los Genin que se rendían y les sacaba del bosque, en ningún momento se les estaba prohibido salir… e igual hacer equipo con otro grupo de Genin para aprobar el examen, algo que planeo Bra en un primer momento pero Kabuto le conto demasiadas cosas que tenía que tomar en cuenta para el futuro próximo… Bra sabía que no podía confiar en nadie ajeno a su familia… pero el tema de Orochimaru era demasiado delicado…

– ¿por qué dices que nos ayudas? – cuestiono una pelirroja con lentes a Ryuji  
– tu cabello me recuerda a alguien – le respondió sonriendo  
– ese no es motivo suficiente… – argumento la pelirroja  
– eso no importa… ¿de qué aldea son?  
– Kusagakure – respondió un compañero de la chica  
– ¡¿Tu por qué le dices?! – grito molesta  
– a propósito se llama Karin – le señalo su otro compañero  
– ¡¿y a ti quien te da el derecho de decirle mi nombre?! – Karin se molestó de nuevo con sus compañeros de equipo, ella sabía que estos le consideraban una carga pero eso había sido demasiado  
– ¿Karin? Curioso nombre – le sonrió  
– grr – gruño molesta, sabía que el chico no era malo… pero su Chakra le parecía bastante extraño… era como si algo en ella le señalara que tuviera cuidado… no por que fuera peligroso… había algo que le rodeaba que parecía hasta casi divino… como si fuera una armadura. Lo que la joven desconocía que era la primera humana en sentir el Ki divino… su habilidad innata de sensor era extraordinaria, en malas manos podía ser hasta peligrosa… le pareció extraño que mientras avanzaban los animales le atacaran y se perdieron en el bosque un par de veces sin explicación hasta que se toparon con el chico… como si alguien hubiera planeado su encuentro… – creo que fue un error venir – hablo triste luego de que se le pasara el enojo  
– no nos culpes – aquel Genin de la Hierba se miraba demasiado débil  
– solo venimos por orden del líder de la aldea – termino de hablar el otro  
– tengo la sensación que solo se querían deshacer de mi… – miro triste la fogata Karin  
– bueno considerando que fuiste la única que sobrevivió a la quema de una aldea… – hablo molestando uno de sus "compañeros"  
– sh – le quiso callar su compañero, por lo menos a uno de estos le simpatizaba un poco  
– mejor cállense – respondió de nuevo molesta – seguro si ustedes murieran no les recordara nadie [4] – el ambiente se puso tenso un momento  
– ¡La cena esta lista! – intervino Ryuji – "lo mejor seria llevar pronto a ese equipo a la torre antes que se maten entre ellos…" – pensó para si el chico

Del tramo al hecho hay un buen trecho… resultaba que los de la aldea de la hierba solo querían a Karin por su habilidad de sanación, no por nada más… eso decepciono al chico… deseaba ayudarle más no sabia como hacerlo… Por eso le trataban mal algunos Shinobis de esa aldea, la veían más como una herramienta que como una Kunoichi. Sabia que una cosa era ayudar a un miembro de Konoha, otra de ayudar a alguien ajeno a esta… sabia que las relaciones entre estas estaban un poco delicadas, las alianzas actuales de Konoha eran con Suna y con Kiri la más reciente… que este hablara con el Sandaime Hokage en las tardes de ocio del mismo le servia para aprender como estaban las cosas… lo que al final le parecían problemas minúsculos… si supieran lo que pasaba tan solo afuera de su sistema solar… agradeció que ese planeta estaba bastante alejado de varias rutas de comercio inter planetario. El encontrar a los Apex le alegro, incluso cuando encontró la nave estrellada de los Hylotl, pero sabia que algo se estaba acercando al planeta… y lastimosamente ya se había percatado de la identidad del mismo… no estaba seguro si irían a por él o por el planeta, pero que dirigían a ese sistema solar no tenía duda… podría intentar huir con las chicas e incluso con Natsumi… pero el planeta se incluiría en los mapas y con eso no solo seria blanco de la armada de Dryce, también de las rutas de comercio y con este el mercado negro… no le podía hacer eso ni a los habitantes de Konoha ni al resto de habitantes del planeta… no estaba en su ser… solo agradeció que se tardarían ya que en el trayecto hacia el mismo no había sido explorado por completo… eso le daba un par de meses más antes de su llegada.

Pero regresando al examen…  
Kabuto había llegado justo a tiempo con Naruto e impidió que este abriera su pergamino, sonrió por unos momentos cuando recordó "tengo el presentimiento que el tarado de Naruto hará alguna idiotez" ya casi estaban sobre el limite de tiempo, ya solo faltaba el equipo 7 y el 11 para que estuvieran reunidos de nuevo los novatos de Konoha, Ryuji esperaba tranquilo fuera de la torre, había intentado entrar con el grupo de Karin pero no le dejaron; por lo que al final esperaba sin preocuparse de aquel examen, buscaba alguna solución de lo que venía… en ese momento llegaron los del equipo 11.  
– aun sigo sin poder creer que de verdad te comieras tu sola el jabalí – hablo Natsumi a Pan  
– jeje… si hubieras conocido a mi familia eso no es nada – sonrió orgullosa Son  
– mmph – Bra solo sonreía, le alegraba el hecho de que en esos cinco días no habían cambiado mucho  
– ¡Ryuji! – gritaron alegres Pan y Natsumi al verle – ¿con quién te enfrentaste? – preguntaron al unisonó  
– imagino que se encontraron con Fenris – Pan asintió – con nadie de mucho interés, solo manejaba la arena… aunque me di cuenta que necesito más técnicas ofensivas jeje – rio divertido con lo último el chico  
– el único usuario Raiton de la aldea es Kakashi, y su mejor técnica es el Chidori – le respondió la pelirroja – y para eso mejor yo te la enseño, yo la aprendí en una ocasión que este la mostro para que la clasificaran en la biblioteca de Konoha  
– ¿Qué hay en esa biblioteca? – pregunto interesada Bra  
– bueno si logras conseguir acceso la historia de la mayoría de clanes de Konoha y todos los Jutsus de los que se tengan registro, no esperes encontrar técnicas secretas de clan o Kinjutsus  
– mmph – perdió el interés la joven Brief – si es solo historia pues no me sirve mucho…  
– lastima que no tenemos alianza con Kumogakure – volvió a hablar Natsumi – ahí manejan varios Jutsus Raiton  
– o simplemente intenta crear las tuyas – le interrumpió de nuevo Bra  
– ¿lo mencionas por que Kakashi creo el Chidori? – hablo Natsumi de nuevo mientras veía molesta a Bra no le gustaba que le interrumpiera cuando hablaba con Ryuji  
– vez, tampoco es que sea tan descabellado – Bra desconocía aquello pero lo sospechaba, de algún lugar tenían que salir los Jutsus  
– ah – bostezo Pan – ¿y si entramos ya?  
– ¡Al fin llegamos! – grito Naruto al llegar a la torre, tras de este aparecían Sasuke y Sakura, al final Kabuto cuando este ultimo llego asintió con dirección a Bra, ella solo le sonrió, este gesto lo observo Natsumi  
– con que con eso estabas ocupada – le susurro Natsumi traviesa mientras le golpeo con cuidado con su hombro  
– … mas tarde te cuento – le sonrió cómplice  
– Hasta que llegas – un compañero de Kabuto salió de los arbusto y se acerco a este – se te hizo un poco tarde  
– tuve algunos problemas – confeso el mencionado, disculpen  
– ¡Kabuto! – le llamo Naruto – gracias a ti conseguimos los dos pergaminos – el chico estaba entusiasmado de avanzar en ese examen.  
– eso fue gracias a su trabajo en equipo – respondió de nuevo Kabuto – espero verlos más adelante, nosotros iremos por este lado, buena suerte – Naruto solo sonrió divertido con las manos tras la cabeza, Kabuto se retiró con su equipo

– si también nos alegra verte hermano – le hablo sarcástica Natsumi, su hermano empezó a temblar no se había percatado de la presencia de sus hermanas debido a la emoción de llegar a la torre, mejor Sakura le saludo con un leve temor al recordar que ella fue quien le dio un coscorrón y Sasuke solo se mantuvo al margen, no parecía muy distante, pero si atento para proteger a su equipo.  
– eh… hola… jeje… – saludo con leve temor Naruto, sabia como era su hermana cuando se enojaba  
– Natsumi déjalo… luego lo golpeas – le calmo Bra, era la única que podía calmarla cuando se enfadaba  
– bien… – le miro de reojo por completo parecía estar ileso, salvo por su Chakra que parecía estar un poco disonante – pero de verdad me alegro que estés bien – le sonrió sincera antes de girar y buscar otra puerta con el sello ileso  
– bueno ya es hora de entrar – interrumpió alegre Pan – adentro les veo – le hablo al equipo 7 antes de seguir a Natsumi  
– ¡nos vemos dentro! – grito emocionado Naruto, luego de acercarse a la puerta sellada más cercana y entrar  
– preguntare de nuevo si ya puedo entrar… – habían ignorado a Ryuji pero este no se molestó.

– ¿Obtuviste algo? – una voz familiar para Kabuto le hablo solo al entrar  
– si, mucho más de lo que deseaba, he anotado todos los datos que me pediste – le dio una de sus tarjetas  
– y ¿con lo respecta a ese otro equipo? – Orochimaru preguntaba de nuevo  
– no es mucho… pero esto es lo que tengo… – le entrego otra tarjeta con los datos del equipo 11  
– excelente – respondió el invocador de serpientes al tomar la segunda tarjeta – quiero oír tu opinión como espía de Otogakure – le cuestiono de nuevo  
– no la necesitas… ya que eres tu quien lo determina todo – le miró fijamente  
– tu astucia en lo que me gusta… – empezó a hablar mientras desaparecía Orochimaru – buen trabajo  
– "y tu plan empieza aquí… Bra-san… quien será mas inteligente esa serpiente o tu pequeña" – se había quitado los lentes mientras los limpiaba para luego recordar quien se los entrego…

Continuara…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1] Es como la armadura de Ki que usan en dragon ball, con el Ki necesario pueden sobrevivir hasta la explosion de un planeta, otra cosa es que resistan la falta de oxigeno. El caso mas recordado… cuando un simple rasho laser casi mata a Goku por que bajo la guardia, y eso que recien los golpes de Freezer casi ni le hicieron daño.  
2] me sigo cuestionando que es peor… que te zarandeen para despertar o un dedo mojado en el oido…  
3] cof abrir el pergamino cof  
4] alguien les dijo la verdad la cara… no hay nada sobre estos jeje…

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** No pienso hablar mucho sobre los compañeros anónimos de Karin… solo piensen en ninjas genéricos, es mas sus nombres serán Hierba uno y hierba dos… solo pienso describir a quienes tendrán otra participación en el futuro, además solo sé me ocurrían nombres decentes jeje (de la nada recordé a Len Tao y a Yoh Asakura)

 **Nota final**  
Veamos lo admito hoy si me detuve en la mejor parte, pero si empezaba a escribir lo siguiente no tendría capitulo esta semana… y cual es la gracia que escriba y escriba sin compartir los sucesos que están pasando… y antes que empiecen de marranos… no en la cueva no paso nada… solo hablaron como gente civilizada, se pusieron filosóficos… (además necesito esos flashback para Kabuto y que recuerde por que esta haciendo lo que hace). Ambos solo encontraron aquella compañía que necesitaban, por lo que no… lo que paso en la cueva no se quedara en la cueva… Bra se lo contara a sus hermanas y a Ryuji… pero… ¿Ryuji les contara lo que se acerca a la tierra? ¿Cuántos equipo pasaron? ¿Anko golpeara a sus alumnos por ayudar a medio mundo? Al parecer hasta Natsumi se contagio con lo de ayudar… les adelantare el titulo del siguiente capitulo, pero es bastante obvio… "Preliminares".

Una cosa antes de terminar… en mi versión por lo menos completaran la primera ronda de los exámenes… cuando llegue el momento sabrán el por que…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo de la semana. Jeje… solo digamos que los Akimichi jugaran un papel importante para el futuro de las barritas Ozaru, Fenris estuvo cerca de no solo masticar huesos… pero cierta serpiente concluyo su objetivo… sus aliados no solo son de adorno… uno esta dispuesto a todo por este y el otro solo lo hace por un par de ojos con Sharingan… ¿Qué pasara cuando los obtenga?

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	24. Preliminares I

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía

 **Examen Chunin V**

Preliminares

– Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente, si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos el sendero peligroso se volverá correcto para siempre. Ese "algo" es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy – Leyó Natsumi lo escrito en un cuadro, hacía falta una palabra en este  
– y aquí abrimos los pergaminos – hablo serena Bra, miro a Pan que estaba impaciente de abrirlo ya y asintió.  
– Al fin – comento Son mientras abría el pergamino… sus hermanas le amenazaron de que no cenaría una semana si abría algún pergamino en su posesión. Natsumi abrió el otro casi al mismo tiempo que ella, Bra seguía pensando que significado tendría aquello.

Cuando los pergaminos empezaron a sacar humo de inmediato los arrojaron al suelo, de este una persona fue invocada

– Les felicito, han completado el segundo examen Chunin – aquella voz se les hizo familiar a las chicas  
– ¡Yugao-san! – alzo la voz contenta Pan, esta tenía rato de no verla… eso le pareció extraño a la peli morada  
– vaya no pensé que te alegrarías de verme de nuevo Son – le respondió la mujer mayor  
– A diferencia de los Anbu ni Anko ni Ryuji nos fuerzan a reprimir nuestros sentimientos – le respondió Natsumi, como ex-Anbu tenía conocimientos de los entrenamientos de estos  
– … – la Anbu no sabía que decir, en poco tiempo ese equipo era más fuerte que un equipo Genin normal, incluso Anko había cambiado a mejor… no se mostraba tan cínica como antes, a menos que la enojaran… pero el cambio más notable fue el incremento de nivel que tuvo… – Se me fue asignado el explicarles cómo se procederá, pero antes… ¿Brief-san que entiende de ese escrito?  
– mmph – pareció pensarlo un último segundo – la tierra equivaldría al cuerpo y el cielo a la mente… poniendo de ejemplo a nuestro equipo… a mí que aún me falta fortaleza debo de seguir entrenando para tener más fuerza, Pan al contrario debe de leer un poco más y meditar el cómo proceder antes de tomar acción… solo Natsumi se puede decir que lleva un equilibrio entre ambas – Yugao asintió aprobando lo dicho – viendo el kanji que tenían ambos pergaminos antes de que apareciera, "Esa persona es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy". Tomando eso en consideración y todo lo que representa el examen… – lo medito unos segundos, recordó su misión rango S – ser Chunin no significa ser más fuerte… significa el asumir la responsabilidad de trabajar en equipo y velar por este  
– Felicidades – le sonrió la mujer – entendiste a la perfección el examen  
– ahora que sé eso… – bajo la vista Bra – no creo que alguna de nosotras este lista para ser Chunin – comento triste  
– ¿QUE? – aquello alerto a sus hermanas – ¿por qué lo dices? – en lugar de parecer molestas querían saber que más les hacía falta para mejorar  
– durante la misión de escoltas casi muere Pan por mi culpa… – Bra entendió que había subestimado al mundo Shinobi y casi perdía alguien muy importante para ella por un descuido  
– También fue mi culpa – dijeron de nuevo ambas al unisonó… solo se vieron un momento… aquello llamo la atención de la Jounin  
– no ayude tanto como lo hubiera deseado – hablo primero Natsumi – la verdad nunca había trabajado en equipo en mi vida… había trabajado junto a otros Anbu, pero eso es diferente… para estos la prioridad es la misión y no su propia vida y menos la de sus compañeros… este Jutsu que hemos estado practicando estos últimos días me puso a pensar eso… ya no lucho por una simple misión… ahora lucho para protegerlas a ustedes y a mi familia – le sonrió de forma sincera a Bra – para mi tú serás siempre la líder del equipo 11 sin importar nada, aun si Anko se enoja…  
– cierto, sabes que siempre he admirado tu inteligencia – Pan prosiguió luego de que Natsumi terminara de hablar – por lo mismo sigo tus ordenes sin dudar, salvo en esa misión… si fuera un poco más astuta seguro encontraba otra forma de enfrentar a Mei-sama… mientras me sanaban en Kirigakure pensé mucho eso… un Taiyoken para cegar a Mei en el momento apropiado hubiera sido de mucha utilidad…  
– espera… ¿Que es el Taiyoken? – nunca había escuchado aquella técnica Bra  
– es un destello de luz lo suficientemente fuerte para cegar a cualquiera al menos cinco minutos… jeje… no recordé esa técnica hasta que estuve en el hospital… – sonrió nerviosa  
– … – le miro sería un momento – yo aprendí las técnicas de mi padre mientras este se las enseñaba a mi hermano… ¿cómo conoces tantas técnicas? – le cuestiono más curiosa que molesta por no decirle antes.  
– bueno… casi desde que tengo memoria entrenaba con mi abuelito, cada que le preguntaba "¿por qué tal cosa?" como no sabía la respuesta me decía una técnica ya sea de él o de sus conocidos [1]… aunque solo me menciono el Makankosapo… le pregunte a mi padre de esta y me dijo que era una técnica del señor Pikoro, le pregunte a este y me dijo que era muy pequeña para aprender sus técnicas… pero me la mostró… esa y una llamada Light Grenade… creo que se quería lucir cuando le enseñe que ya sabía el Kame Hame Ha a esa edad – froto su barbilla mientras recordaba  
– sabes… en lugar de leer libros cuando terminemos este examen empieza a escribir uno con todas las técnicas que recuerdes – le señalo Bra  
– ¡Sí! – la secundo Natsumi – y si puedes nos las muestras y si me gusta alguna me la enseñas – le miro emocionada  
– al menos las bases de la mayoría me las puedo… de ahí son cuestión de práctica.  
– ¿por qué solo las bases? – pregunto un poco decepcionada Natsumi  
– … no querrás saber cuántas variantes del Kame Hame Ha he visto… el de mi hermano era bastante fuerte de cerca pero se debilitaba según la distancia, mi madre me dijo que Goku hizo uno con los pies… él era un experto con esa técnica… y eso sin contar el del creador de la misma…  
– mmph – Natsumi pensó un momento – creo que entiendo… básicamente es como el Ninjutsu… cada uno tiene una naturaleza básica y según la necesidad se moldea.  
– cof – se aclaró la garganta Yugao para llamar de nuevo la atención, las chicas le habían ignorado y habían empezado a hablar entre si – retomando el motivo de por qué están aquí… si lo mencionado por Bra es cierto, un Chunin debe de conocer tanto las fortalezas y las debilidades de los miembros de su equipo y tener conocimiento sobre que misiones pueden llevar a cabo… con respecto a la misión de escolta de Kirigakure, como Anbu debo de felicitarte – le sonrió – no solo la cumpliste, perdonen por lo que diré pero incluso supiste minimizar los daños al cliente a costa de tu equipo – las chicas le vieron molestas – pero te quiero decir algo como Kunoichi… el camino de un ninja no es sencillo, incluso si Pan hubiera muerto ese hubiera sido su camino ninja, el sacrificarse por sus aliados es noble. Pero Kami-sama al parecer estuvo de su lado y no paso, les daré un consejo – prestaron la mayor atención posible las presentes – nunca subestimen a su rival y nunca sobrestimen sus habilidades… como Anbu solo soy una herramienta de Konoha, y ese día Bra nos organizaste de una manera más eficiente de lo que yo hubiera planteado… y eso me molesto – se sinceró – tienes cualidades que muchos carecen, si de mí dependiera te ascendiera a Chunin sin necesidad de la tercera etapa – la mencionada sonrió orgullosa, aun así se ruborizo un poco – ya no les detengo más vayan y demuestren de lo que son capaces – las tres asintieron mientras cruzaban la puerta bajo el cuadro de ese pasillo.

A Ryuji se le permitió la entrada luego de que aquellos últimos tres equipos entraran  
– ¿Joi? – observo el pasillo que conectaba el exterior con la torre – este pasillo es un poco amplio – se percató de la escritura sobre la puerta que permitía la entrada a la torre – tierra y cielo… bueno aquí abriré esta cosa – a pesar de que llevaba consigo un par de pergaminos de los equipos que le atacaron saco aquel con el símbolo de Kage y de inmediato un humo salió de este, lo lanzo frente a la puerta cerrada. De entre aquel humo una figura familiar emergía – una cosa es que te guste fumar, otra que salgas del humo… Sarutobi-san – le sonrió  
– normalmente los Chunin son los encargados de brindar información para lo que sigue, pero tu caso es especial… ¿cuántos pergaminos tienes? – el joven le mostró tres pergaminos, un par y uno sobrante del cielo – la verdad pensé que tendrías más  
– tenía un juego más pero… – empezó a narrar lo que paso hace un par de días

*Hace dos días…  
– ¡Maldita! – un Genin de Kusagakure insulto a una pelirroja con lentes antes de golpearla – Solo viniste de soporte, y la única tarea que te asignamos fue cuidar el pergamino… y te lo arrebatan – el hombre estaba colérico  
– si no me hubieran dejado sola… – susurro débilmente  
– No pierdas más tiempo, seguro están cerca – el segundo compañero de la chica hablo, este era más indiferente con esta, no le preocupaba realmente – ven acá – sin esperar respuesta de la misma le tiro de un brazo y le mordió, su compañero le imito pero a diferencia de este le mordió de forma más brusca  
– … – aquello le había dolido a la pelirroja, pero si se quejaba sería peor…  
– bien va – un fuerte grito le interrumpió  
– ¡Agáchense! – el equipo de Kusa lo hizo más por inercia que por obedecer, un zarpazo paso por centímetros encima de sus cabezas  
– ¿Que mierda? – el Genin más tosco se quejó, un enorme tigre estaba frente a estos, la protección de los arboles contra las garras del mismo era casi nula, saco varios Kunai y se los arrojo – ¡Muere! – las cuchillas se clavaron momentáneamente en la piel del tigre pero caían, esta era mucho más resistente  
– Katon: Bola de Fuego – le quiso dar apoyo su compañeros

Mientras que los chicos peleaban la chica nunca se levantó, sintió eso demasiado cerca… de su antebrazo un hilo de sangre salió de donde mordió uno de los chicos… tenía miedo…  
– ¡Roar! – el tigre lanzo un feroz rugió antes de atacar al miembro más débil de aquel equipo y devorarla de un bocado  
– Madre… – y aun a pesar del tiempo aquella chica extrañaba a su madre, sus compañero de equipo ni se molestaron en protegerla, valoraron más sus vidas y huyeron… aquella seria la última mordida que sentiría en vida… esperando la muerte cerro los ojos... – ¿ya me morí? – habían pasado unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que aquel depredador le asesinara… sintió la calidez de la sangre que se deslizaba en su mano… temerosa abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un cabello azul y la cara de un chico que le sonreía – ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y el tigre? – pregunto desconfiada  
– ¡Joi! – le saludo – el tigre pues solo me vio y huyo… y soy… – le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantar  
– al menos servirás de algo perra… – una voz susurro junto no muy lejos – ¡Ahora! – señalo a su compañero, al mismo tiempo ambos empezaron a hacer sellos – ¡Katon: llama de dragón – una enorme llama fue directo al chico que recién llegaba  
– mmph – este ni les presto atención, la Kunoichi caso contrario se volvió a hacer un ovillo esperando lo peor – Blue Shield – su Ki se elevó y en lugar de cubrirlo a él este formo un escudo frente a la chica  
– ¡En el blanco! – festejo su atacante – toma eso maldito  
– solo espero que no se quemen los pergaminos… – su compañero estaba más preocupados por estos que por la Uzumaki  
– eso fue peligroso – las llamas que cubrieron al chico se fueron apagando – ¿no se supone que es su compañera? – hablo serio, no se quería molestar… si no tenían el nivel ni para defenderse de aquel joven tigre estaban lejos de hacerle algo.  
– ¿ella? – el que parecía el líder señalo a la chica la cual estaba intacta del ataque, pensó que le había faltado fuerza al momento de hacer el Jutsu no se percató del escudo del chico – solo es un lastre – sonrió con malicia  
– "si lo golpeo seguro lo mato" – pensó Ryuji mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse, se acercó al árbol que recibió el ataque y estaba frente a este y tras la pequeña pelirroja, la veía demasiado pequeña y delicada… como si nunca la hubiesen entrenado y solo la mandaron a morir – mejor cállense – sin más golpeo el árbol, solo son fuerza física este se desquebrajo donde fue golpeado y empezó a caer – vuelvan a poner un dedo sobre ella y… terminaran peor – les fijo la mirada, no era bueno amenazando incluso les sonrió mientras lo hacía ya que no sabía si mantenerse serio o no en el proceso. Exhalo y volvo a extender su mano a la chica – soy Ryuji – le volvió sonreír, a diferencia de cuando lo hizo con sus compañeros a ella le sonrió de verdad. *

– Y eso paso – le explico al Hokage  
– mmph… acompáñame – estaba un poco justo de tiempo y tenía que conversar con los Anbu y Anko sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque, empezaron a caminar – imagino que les distes un par de pergaminos para que no siguieran molestando a esa chica  
– claro que si… pero esta empezó a provocarlos, como buscando que le hicieran algo en mi presencia, el que parecía el líder era el más molesto, al otro simplemente parecía darle igual… es más comparado con su líder hasta fue amable jeje – explico  
– no estoy seguro de como estará la situación de esa aldea – hablo Hiruzen mientras abría una puerta – pero por el momento intenta no involucrarte mucho con esta… son un poco… irascibles – termino de explicar – disculpen la demora – dijo en esta ocasión quienes estaban dentro de la habitación  
– no se preocupe Lord Hokage – aquella voz fue familiar para el acompañante del mismo  
– ¡Joi! – saludo el peli azul, luego vio con quien compartía domicilio – ¡Anko! – se alegró de verla – este examen estuvo de locos – más que una queja parecía un comentario  
– ahora ya veo por qué se alegra Pan – Yugao también se encontraba ahí, salvo que sin su máscara. Luego de meditarlo mucho decidido ser la asistente de Sarutobi, podía dejar de ser Anbu pero no de ser Kunoichi – el equipo 11 también paso – le comento con una sonrisa  
– ¡Genial! – alzo la voz alegre el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá – extrañaba sentarme en algo cómodo, no es que el pasto no lo sea pero no es lo mismo – sonrió feliz  
– Según se nos informó tú al igual que Anko confrontaron a Orochimaru – hablo serio el Hokage frente al grupo de Jounin  
– El tal Orochimaru es uno de los Sannin, uno de los tres legendarios ninja ¿cierto? – un Jounin que estaba de pie empezó a hablar – se supone que están fuerte que un escuadrón de Anbu no puede vencerlo, ¿y se supone que ustedes dos le enfrentaron?  
– yo no – respondió Ryuji – ella, yo solo llegue cuando sus aliados intervinieron  
– no me lo recuerdes – respondió molesta Anko  
– ¿ahora para que vino a la aldea? – cuestiono el segundo Jounin de pie  
– Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha – respondió de nuevo Anko luego de recordar que este menciono Uchiha en su encuentro  
– ya lo suponía – hablo calmo Hiruzen mientras fumaba su pipa

– ¡Anko! – se escuchó en un monitor de aquel cuarto – hemos confirmado que 31 ninjas han terminado el segundo examen, y para el tercer examen de acuerdo a las reglas debemos hacer primero una ronda de preliminares por primera vez en cinco años – luego de aquello el hombre dejo de hablar mientras se retiraba, hubo un silencio unos segundos  
– ¡Idiota! – Anko no tardo en golpear en la cabeza a Ryuji  
– ¿y ahora que hice? – pregunto mientras se frotaba un chichón que salió donde le golpeo  
– no estoy segura pero si sé que hiciste algo – le miro molesta  
– cof – interrumpió el anciano – por ahora continuaremos con los exámenes según el plan, pero también necesito vigilar sus movimientos…

Luego de la pequeña reunión todos se reunieron en el salón principal el cual era bastante amplio al ser ocupado como campo de batalla, todos los Genin estaban alineados por equipos, había un único Genin sin equipo entre estos, la mayoría de los presentes le vieron extrañados de que hubiera llegado tan lejos por su propia cuenta, este solo sonreía mientras pensaba que al fin iría a casa a preparar un buen banquete para la cena. Frente a los Genin estaban formados los censores, sus asistentes, el Hokage en el centro y tras este los Jounin encargados de cada equipo, ocho en total.

– En primer lugar, felicidades por terminar el segundo examen – empezó a hablar Anko a través de un micrófono que era manos libres, hubo una leve pausa la cual los Genin que se conocían entre si empezaron a hablar más que todo con sus compañeros de equipo

– Veo que a tu equipo no le fue tan mal, Kakashi. – aprovecho Gai para conversar con su rival – tuvieron demasiada suerte. Por supuesto con mi equipo cerca el tuyo está condenado a fallar. Después de todo lo que importa en la siguiente prueba es la habilidad, y hemos demostrado ser mejores que ustedes – hablaba bastante confiado – Creo que para madurar hay que aprender a manejar la decepción ¿no Kakashi? – giro a ver la reacción de Kakashi  
– "le prometí a Rin llevarle un ramen de Ichiraku al terminar esta fase" – pensaba Kakashi mientras Gai le hablaba, a diferencia de antes ahora sus ausencias para el equipo 7 eran a la hora del almuerzo, tiempo que aprovechaba Kakashi para ir de escondidas a una pequeña aldea fuera de Konoha y reunirse con Rin y pasar un rato juntos. Normalmente era mediodía de camino, pero por sus competencias con Gai y Ryuji lo hacía en cuestión de una hora ida y vuelta, les estaba agradecidos a estos, pero nunca se los diría. – ¿Dijiste algo? – le respondió cuando noto que era observado por Gai, este giro y parecía monologar consigo mismo – "pensé que dijo algo" – luego le toco el hombro y señalo a su otro rival – mira ahí – le dijo divertido  
– ¡¿Qué?! – eso le sorprendió, uno de sus rivales era un Genin… no se había percatado de eso – no me pienso quedar atrás, aumentare mi llama de la juventud – dijo entusiasmado mientras una llama imaginaria le cubría

– "me pregunto si planean cultivar esa legumbre la familia de Gabe… sé que consume bastante agua, pero su textura y sabor es muy similar a la carne" – pensaba Ryuji, observo unos segundos a su alrededor todos estaban en silencio – "qué bueno que no leo mentes o esto sería un caos jeje..."

– Perfecto pongan atención – volvió a hablar Anko luego de unos minutos de la última vez que hablo – Lord Hokage les explicara el tercer examen, será mejor que escuchen con atención – luego giro hacia el mencionado – Lord Hokage todos suyos – luego de eso apago su micrófono, no quería que le escucharan si necesitaba hablar con sus compañeros Jounin

– Antes de decirles de que trata el tercer examen, quisiera explicarle quisiera explicar algo sobre el examen mismo [2] – empezó a hablar, la mayoría escucho atento la explicación del Hokage, solo quienes tenían alguna duda o comentario le detenían durante su explicación, Natsumi tenía un poco de conocimiento de lo que decía el Hokage, Bra lo comparo como seleccionar a algunos representantes de cada aldea y que lucharan a muerte entre sí, era preferible eso a tener perdidas mayores pensó la chica, Pan solo recordó cuando los dojos de la ciudad Satan retaban al dojo de su abuelito por demostrar cual era el más fuerte y este mandaba a Bu a pelear. Cuando alguien cuestiono lo de la parte de la amistad y este explicara el por qué Pan frunció su seño  
– "no sé qué es más ridículo" – pensó Bra – "lo que dijo el Hokage de la amistad o aquella mala frase: 'la magia de la amistad'; para mi ninguna de la dos tiene mucho sentido…"

El silencio reino de nuevo entre los Genin, inclusive Gaara estaba más tranquilo de lo usual… cuando despertó tuvo que reunir su arena cosa que a esta le tomo un par de días en llegar a la torre y colarse entre las hendiduras del edificio, pero se veía más calmo. Cuando vio a aquel chico de nuevo y que no poseía equipo entendió la fuerza del mismo… si madre estuviera despierta seguro le pediría que lo matase en venganza… pero no lo estaba… por primera vez en su vida sus pensamientos eran solo suyos… aquellos cinco días en la torre le sirvieron para pensar… sabia la situación de su aldea y a pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo con el plan de su padre no se podían permitir el perder más potenciales clientes, lucharía lo mejor que podría y solo despertaría a su madre cuando lo viera realmente necesario… disfrutaba el silencio de su mente…

– Procediendo – continuo Hiruzen luego de una pausa para ver si habían más dudas – les explicare lo que harán en el tercer examen – antes de que pudiera continuar un Jounin apareció frente a este  
– Lord Hokage, antes de eso por favor permítame hablar primero – hablo el recién llegado – Soy Hayate Gekkou, designado como censor del tercer examen – se presentó  
– adelante – autorizo el anciano  
– es bueno conocerlos a todos – hablo Hayate antes de toser un poco – existe algo que cof… quiero que todos cof… hagan antes del tercer examen cof – un ataque de tos le detuvo de proseguir  
– "¿cómo llego a ser Jounin?" – se cuestionó curiosa Pan, para ella era obvio el mal estado de salud del chico  
– "y eso pasa cuando te sobre exiges" – pensó Ryuji al verlo – "ojos demacrados, solo Kami-sama sabrá desde cuando tiene esa tos… le sobre exigió demasiado a su cuerpo sin descanso alguno" – de alguna forma había logrado convencer a sus rivales de descansar una vez a la semana, Kakashi lo agradeció mientras que Gai como siempre lo llevo al extremo diciendo que el sería el más descansado de los tres – "no estoy seguro pero está demasiado desgastado… no creo que viva un par de años más, solo espero equivocarme" – lo recordaba haber visto con Yugao un par de veces, y sentía lastima por la pareja [3]…

– Debemos hacer un examen preliminar antes de continuar con el real – hablo Hayate cuando se recuperó del ataque de tos, algunos Genin se empezaron a quejar – Bueno verán, el primer y segundo examen quizá fueron muy fáciles… – Anko miro de forma amenazante a Ryuji, este empezó a sudar nervioso – El hecho es que jamás esperamos que tantos alumnos continuaran aquí, de acuerdo con las reglas de los exámenes Chunin una ronda preliminar puede ser de ayuda en cualquier etapa, con la finalidad de reducir el número de candidatos restantes.  
– Pero, ¿eso es justo? – se volvió a quejar una voz  
– Es solo que en esta etapa debemos apresurar las cosas un poco, – respondió el censor – como dijo Lord Hokage, muchos invitados importantes estarán observando. No podemos hacerlos perder el tiempo. Vendrán a ver solo a los mejores, así que si alguno de ustedes no se siente en excelente condición física es su oportunidad de cof… – otro ataque de tos  
– "algo me dice que no eres el indicado para decir eso" – pensó Bra, aun pensaba como aquel hombre termino en ese estado, desconocía los efectos del sobre esfuerzo, Ryuji les dejaba descansar de forma ocasional aun cuando eso le llevara a discutir con Anko-Sensei

– Lo siento mucho – prosiguió de nuevo el censor – como decía, si alguno de ustedes no se siente optimo este es el momento de retirarse. Los preliminares comenzaran inmediatamente – de nuevo se empezaron a quejar algunos Genin – bueno, los ganadores serán determinados por combates uno a uno, muerte súbita. Así que como mencione si hay alguien que no se sienta optimo ahora es momento de levantar la mano – de nuevo escucharon algunos balbuceos, entre estos la amenaza de los de Kusa a Karin.  
– Pan… ¿cuántos participaron en el último torneo que participaste? – pregunto Bra a su hermana  
– mmph… que recuerdo éramos 16 adultos y 16 niños…  
– ¿has participado en torneos? – pregunto curiosa y emocionada Natsumi, Pan asintió  
– esto es ridículo – alzo la voz Bra para que le escucharan – sin son personas importantes quienes vendrán los que estamos presentes sobran y bastan para darles un buen espectáculo  
– mmph – Hiruzen parecía pensativo – acércate y explícate por favor – aquella acción llamo la atención del Jounin del sonido, mientras el resto discutía con sus compañeros de equipo Bra hablaba con el Hokage  
– solo digo, los que llegamos hasta aquí ya demostramos tener la fuerza o astucia suficiente al pasar el segundo examen, la flora y fauna del bosque es de cuidado – elogio el examen que planeo su Sensei – incluso el primero demuestra la confianza y la comunicación que debe de tener cada equipo – Ibiki le sonrió – a propósito… ¿ya descifro la pregunta? – este solo desvió la mirada – es 42 – le sonrió divertida de que alguien que alardeaba de inteligencia no llegara esta – regresando al tema… le apuesto mi ascenso a Chunin que más de una pelea dejara sin palabras a los presente…  
– muy osado de tu parte – contesto Hiruzen – son 31, 15 combates… eso si nadie abandona – observaron a los presentes, Kabuto iba a levantar la mano cuando vio el gesto de Bra… por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlo… – pero por lo que se ve nadie abandonara…  
– Si me permite Lord Hokage – intervino Ibiki – si pierdes no serás examinada, si no que quiero que formes parte de mi equipo de forma inmediata – aquel hombre estaba confiado de que nadie mostraría sus mejores movimientos en las preliminares  
– de acuerdo – sonrió confiada, se disponía a regresar cuando el censor de la primera fase le detuvo  
– te quedara con nosotros, no quiero que le digas nada a nadie – le miro serio el hombre con bandana  
– ni tengo que… no sabe cómo son mis hermanas de escandalosas – sonrió orgullosa de eso, nunca pensó que incluso por ese detalle se pondría orgullosa de sus hermanas. Se coloco al lado de Anko  
– con respecto a Sasuke – Anko observaba al chico, era obvio que el sello le molestaba  
– mientras no cause problemas que continué en el examen – respondió resuelto el Hokage

– Cof al parecer nadie va a renunciar – hablo el censor de ese examen, estaba expectante por si alguien levantaba una mano – Bien. Entonces, comenzaremos ahora con la ronda preliminar. Esta ronda consistirá en combate individual, uno a uno con toda la intensidad. No es un ejercicio. – giro a ver al Hokage, había escuchado lo propuesto por la joven Genin y parecía que si se llevaría a cabo su a puesta – treinta de ustedes lucharan – los conocidos de Bra le quedaron observando – el de ella será un caso especial… mejor concéntrense en sus combates los cuales se necesitaran quince encuentros, los candidatos sobrevivientes de estos avanzaran al tercer examen y si se cumple cierta condición también ella – señalo a Bra – en cuanto a las reglas, no existen. Van a pelear hasta que el otro muera o se rinda. O sea declarado físicamente incapaz de seguir la prueba. Naturalmente aquellos que vayan perdiendo podrán aceptar la derrota para evitar el golpe fatal. Además, como censor tengo cierto albedrio a juzgar los encuentros. Ocasionalmente, podre intervenir si un encuentro se ve perdido para salvar tantas vidas como sea posible. Ahora es momento de revelar que destino les depara. – cada que Hayate hizo alguna pausa había tosido, era un poco molesto. Cuando termino de hablar giro a ver a Anko  
– Abran el panel – hablo Anko, un monitor se revelaba en la pared  
– Los nombres de cada pareja son elegidos de forma aleatoria – prosiguió Hayate – Antes de cada encuentro los nombres aparecerán en la pantalla duras de mí. Como ya no hay nada tras agregar comencemos, en un momento los nombres de los dos primeros oponentes aparecerán

– "si es aleatorio de verdad… Kami-sama podrá intervenir en eso…" – pensó Ryuji – "mmph… quien aquí sería un buen rival para mí..." – observo de reojo a los Genin quienes pelearían. En eso el monitor se encendió y empezaron a aparecer nombres al azar, de pronto se detuvo

Sasuke VS Yoroi

Los combatientes se empezaron a preparar, a pesar de que el sello parecía molestar a Sasuke cuando Pan lucho contra este el margen de tolerancia creció al liberar más poder el mismo, algo que ni el propio Orochimaru tenía conocimiento. Por ende, su cuerpo parecía que lentamente se acomodaba al mismo, pero eso era debido a la energía de la naturaleza del sello más que a la maldición del mismo.

– Perfecto. – declaro el censor al ver los nombres – Entonces aquellos que fueron elegidos avancen – estos empezaron a caminar hacia este hasta estar uno frente al otro – Fueron elegidos para el primer encuentro. Yoroi Akado y Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Tienen alguna objeción? – ambos negaron a su modo mientras se miraban de forma seria – Ahora, comencemos con el primer encuentro, Cof. Todos menos los candidatos oponentes despejen el área y acomódense en el nivel superior.

Los Genin le obedecieron la mayoría de Konoha subió en las mismas escaleras hacia al desnivel, solo una pelirroja que no pertenecía al grupo siguió al peli azul mientras miraba seria a su equipo y su "Sensei", cuando llegaron estos le amenazaron con golpearla casi a morir si hacia algo así… cosa que igual hizo… tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de Kusagakure. Gaara subió sin decir ninguna palabra con sus hermanos, estaba atento con su antiguo oponente y esperaba luchar de nuevo con este… necesitaba respuestas… Los de Kirigakure se habían mantenido al margen, pero cuando subieron se juntaron con los miembros restantes del equipo 11. Sasuke empezaba a planear como podría vencer a su oponente cuando su equipo y su Sensei se acercó a desearle suerte.

– Kami-sama… – fue lo único que susurro Ryuji  
– **"Por alguna razón cuando peleo con Pan que se prolongara el combate le ayudo a estabilizar la energía de la naturaleza en su cuerpo"** – le explico Dende  
– **"los Uchiha somos únicos"** – hablo en esta ocasión Satsuki – **"lastimosamente aun no puedo intervenir por este… pero hazle ver que lo que ha estado haciendo a estado mal"** – le pidió la actual Kami a Ryuji  
– ¡Vamos Sasuke! – aquel grito de emoción desconcertó a algunos, no había empezado el combate y Pan ya le estaba echando porras, aquello hizo que Sakura e Ino le miraran amenazantes pero ella reía divertida – ¡Si ganas puede que tengamos nuestra revancha!  
– mmph claro que ganare – hablo Sasuke – "me pregunto si también animara a su rival cuando pelee" – pensó para sí, quería probar si lo que decía esa mocosa era cierto por lo que observo de reojo a Sakura – "funciono una vez… peleare de nuevo pensando en ti..." [4]  
– creo que alguien ya empezó con eso – sonrió mientras caminaba a dirección del equipo 11  
– ¿Pan por qué apoyas a Sasuke? – pregunto con curiosidad Zui  
– para animarlo y para molestar a un dúo que no sabe comportarse – sonrió divertida  
– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji cuando llego al grupo  
– ¡Ryuji! – saludaron alegres los miembros del equipo 11  
– ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto curiosa Pan al ver a una chica pelirroja con lentes tras el chico  
– ¿quién? – giro a ver – ah… Karin – respondió al verla – ah – suspiro aliviado de verla no tan golpeada como la última vez que la vio – quédate cerca de ellas – le señalo al equipo 11, la segunda pelirroja no le quitaba la vista de encima  
– no te lo va a quitar – le susurro divertida Pan a Natsumi  
– ¡No es eso! – negó sonrojada… – es que… su cabello es como el mío…  
– "tu cabello me recuerda a alguien" – recordó Karin  
– puede que le gusten las pelirrojas – Pan estaba molestando a Natsumi  
– no creo que sea eso… – susurro tímida Karin – te menciono cuando me encontró… – aquello alegro a Natsumi  
– "¡SI!" – grito para sus adentros Natsumi – "piensa en mí" – estaba realmente feliz  
– " **¿No habrá algún Uzumaki cuerdo?** " – hablo Kurumin en su interior – " **pondré mis esperanzas en la chica Uzumaki frente tuyo** " [5]  
– "¡!" – aquello sorprendió a Natsumi – "¿Ella es… Uzumaki?"  
– " **Obvio que si** " – le respondió Kurumin – " **el clan Uzumaki se caracteriza por ese cabello rojo, e igual reconocería el Chakra de una Uzumaki. Adelante y compruébalo, veras que sentirás una familiaridad como cuando ves el del otro gritón de Naruto** "  
– mmph – Natsumi fijo su mirada en Karin – tiene razón… – sus ojos se llenaron de emoción – eres Uzumaki – se lanzó alegre sobre ella y le abrazo  
– suéltame… duele… – susurro por un momento Karin antes de enfadarse – ¡Te dije que me soltaras! – grito molesta  
– lo siento – se disculpó Natsumi al soltarla  
– " **genial otra loca** " – dijo fastidiada Kurumin a su portadora

– ¡Vamos Sasuke! – Pan dejo de observar a su hermana cuando Sasuke llevaba contra las cuerdas al hombre que era su contrincante – ¡golpéalo! – Pan sabía que el chico no estaba usando ni su Sharingan y menos aquella energía morada, es más una azul oscuro parecía que le impulso cuando Yoroi le arrebato Chakra, el Uchiha estaba usando la energía natural que absorbía el sello maldito y ni cuenta se daba

– bueno iré a dar una vuelta – Ryuji observaba el combate, pero a esa altura la era obvio que lo ganaría Sasuke – conversen entre ustedes – les sonrió – igual tengo que pensar que hacer para la cena que hoy habrán varios invitados  
– ¿a penas esto está comenzando y ya estas planeando la cena? – Chojuro cuestiono a su amigo peli azul  
– ¡Si! – alzo la voz alegre Zui – espero que hagas algo rico de comer  
– espero que eso haya sido una invitación – le hablo serio y casi amenazante Haku, no quería que Zui se emocionara en vano  
– claro que lo es – les sonrió antes de empezar a caminar

– me dolió – se quejó Karin, estaba un poco lastimada y con sus reservas de Chakra bajas debido a que sus compañeros no le dejaron descansar en todo el examen  
– estas demasiado delgada – Natsumi le levanto sin problemas – ¿estas comiendo bien? – por accidente le levanto una de sus mangas y se aterro al ver una marca de mordida – ¿estás bien? – dijo bastante preocupada – Pan…  
– espera… – respondió esta no era la única atenta a la pelea de Sasuke también lo estaban la mayoría  
– Pan… – repitió Natsumi  
– ¡Si eso Sasuke! ¡Ganaste! – le felicito antes de girar a ver a su hermana – lo siento, ¿qué paso?  
– esto – sin más alzo un poco la manga de Karin, ambas pusieron una cara de dolor al ver que era más de una seña de mordida  
– espero que si – inmediatamente Pan junto sus manos – Suiton: Palma mística – el agua cubrió sus manos y empezaba a brillar, luego le paso esta misma en las mordeduras más recientes, de a poco se cerraban y las cicatrices de las más antiguas lentamente se borraban – creo que me llevaría un par de días sanarte por completo…  
– ¿por qué? – susurro… – ¿por qué me ayudan? – intento hablar con un tono de voz normal  
– es algo que la familia hace – le sonrió Natsumi, Pan estaba concentrada en las marcas de la pelirroja con lentes – se ayuda entre si.  
– no solo la familia también los amigos – Zui se acercó y muy cerca de esta y detrás Haku, la chica de Kirigakure le extendía su cantimplora con té, la chica pelirroja solo tomo aquello con los ojos llorosos  
– creo que la están abrumando – hablo Pan luego terminar hasta el codo de ese brazo… – ¡Hey por que se llevan a Sasuke! – miro el lugar de combate – ¡Si estas herido ven! – le grito, de nuevo le miraron feo Sakura e Ino  
– mmph – Kakashi vio el gesto de la chica, Anko le comento la habilidad de Son de rastreo – ¿te harías cargo de eso? – hizo referencia al sello maldito  
– ah… – hizo memoria unos segundos – la verdad no sé a qué se refiere, Sasuke solo esta fatigado por que le robaron el chakra no por otra cosa – le respondió diciendo la verdad  
– le dije – le volvió a reprochar el Uchiha – mi victoria no fue por esto – se tocó el cuello  
– ¿y entonces por qué fue? – Hatake le miro serio, entonces detallo como Sasuke por un segundo giro a ver a Sakura – eso es... interesante – sonrió despreocupado – te acuerdo… te puedes quedar  
– gracias – susurro para que ni Pan ni Kakashi le escucharan, en ningún momento del combate aquella marca se activó, algo que por alguna razón molesto al Jounin de la aldea del Sonido. Kakashi le ayudo a llegar hasta Pan de un salto  
– todo tuyo – en ese grupo no había ningún Jounin, algo que no le importo mucho a Kakashi por lo que se retiró de nuevo camino a su equipo  
– eso estuvo genial – le felicito Son mientras pasaba sus manos en las pocas heridas de Sasuke – le ganaste y sin usar esos ojos mágicos tuyos  
– no los necesito para ninjas de bajo nivel – sentía como su cuerpo era sanado pero no sus reservas de Chakra – no prosigas, ya me sanaste pero como dijiste mi Chakra es el que está bajo.  
– lo sé pero igual tenía que intentarlo – respondió Pan – "sé que se puede compartir el Ki pero aún no se si deba" – pensó un momento, igual tenía que entrenar eso y esta era una buena oportunidad  
– … – Sasuke palideció al ver a uno de los ninja de Kirigakure – Tú  
– también me alegro de verte… Sasuke Uchiha – le sonrió Haku, se pusieron tensos un momento  
– eres amigo de Haku – intervino Zui, había dejado a Karin desahogándose con Natsumi  
– esto se pondrá interesante – atino a decir Sasuke  
– ella te hizo una pregunta… responde – le miro serio Haku  
– mmph – por alguna razón aquello incomodo al Uchiha, la tierna mirada de la chica contrastaba con la seriedad de Haku – … un conocido diría yo  
– ha – hablo satisfecha la peli blanca – igual es bueno tener conocidos, son amigos que aún no conoces – le sonrió, aquello asombro a Sasuke.  
– hm – mejor regreso con mi equipo… – fue lo único que atino a decir Sasuke antes de alejarse de ese grupo

De nuevo el monitor empezaba a mostrar nombres…

Zaku VS Shino

– "el de Sasuke fue bueno, pero no llamo mucho la atención" – pensaba Bra – Bastaran dos peleas para que pueda regresar con mi equipo ¿verdad? – los adultos asintieron, estos estaban en un palco separado. La chica observo como el del sonido lanzo un ataque contra Shino el cual lo logro derribar – "otra pelea aburrida… espero que al menos Naruto pelee pronto… mmph… quien lo diría me hace falta el bullicio de mis hermanas..."

Cuando Shino bloqueo los orificios del brazo de Haku y el aire comprimido creo su propio camino para salir los Genin espectadores de Konoha hicieron un gesto de dolor… luego de eso Shino fue declarado ganador… la pantalla empezó de nuevo con los nombres…

Misumi VS Kanguro

– ese último combate me dio escalofríos – le comento Pan a las pelirrojas quienes empezaron a ver los combates – brr no me imagino estar cubierta de insectos  
– ¿les tienes miedo? – le pregunto Zui que se encontraba a su izquierda mientras que las pelirrojas a la derecha de Pan  
– no… pero ha de ser extraño que caminen decenas de estos sobre ti… – en aquel momento las extremidades de unos de los contrincantes apreso y le rompió el cuello a su oponente – Oh… eso es genial – Pan intento estirar de más sus brazos…  
– ¿acaba de matar a su oponente y tu intentas estirar tus brazos? – Karin no entendía el comportamiento de la azabache  
– nop… el otro nunca entro caminando… está rodeado de vendajes… eso es un muñeco – les explico  
– vayas que estas atentas a las peleas – le comento Natsumi  
– sí, pero hasta el momento solo el de Sasuke me ha gustado – golpeo el aire mientras hablaba Pan – le puso emoción al no usar su habilidad de los ojos… ojos mágicos o como se llamen  
– Sharingan – dijo Haku, este se mantenía al margen junto a Chojuro… salvo que este último no solo miraba las peleas, de forma ocasional pensaba en cierta peli morada y si debía de invitarla a comer o algo cuando esa fase terminara

Se invirtieron los papeles cuando la marioneta de Kankuro apreso al Genin de Konoha y este se rindió…

– no importan a quien escojan será pura gente rara, este examen está lleno de eso – hablo Naruto a su equipo  
– miren quien habla – comento su Sensei  
– Si, buen punto – le secundo Sakura, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado mientras miraba los nombres  
– Sakura, no es momento de reír – le señalo el Uchiha el monitor

Sakura Vs Karin

– creo que me iré a rendir – le comento la pelirroja con lentes a su familiar  
– vamos, al menos intenta pelear – intento animarla Pan  
– pero… no soy buena peleando… mis compañeros de equipo ni me permitieron levantar la mano cuando estuve con ellos…  
– Karin – Natsumi puso sus manos en los hombros de su prima – da lo mejor de ti, si algo malo llega a suceder ni dudes que entrare a ayudarte  
– no si entro primero – le sonrió divertida Pan, le gustaba competir con su hermana pelirroja  
– bien lo intentare… pero no prometo ganar – sonrió más animada

No se demoraron en bajar y ubicarse una frente a la otra, ambas se miraban de manera seria… los de Kusa miraron de forma despectiva a Karin… querían ver cómo era golpeada por alguien más  
– Vamos Sakura tú puedes vencerla no pierdas – cierto rubio hiperactivo animaba a su compañera  
– Go go Karin! Go go Karin! – las porras de Natsumi, Pan y Zui fueron más llamativas al punto que algunos Genin vieron curiosos como una peliblanca acompañaba a un par de Kunoichis de Konoha  
– eso es pegajoso… Go Go Karin! – animo Ryuji, estando algo cerca de los de Sunagakure  
– "que bulliciosos" – sin darse cuenta Temari y Shikamaru pensaron lo mismo…

– ¡comiencen! – el réferi hablo

Sakura no tardo en sacar unos kunais y lanzarlos contra su oponente pelirroja, esta con dificultad les esquivo saltando a un lado mientras avanzaba hacia la peli-rosa, tenía cierta ventaja en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo esperaba que su cuerpo resistiera ya que aún estaba fatigada de sanar en contra de su voluntad a sus compañeros, caso contrario Sakura que se encontraba en mejor estado. Cuando se acercó esta última intento darle un puñetazo en la cara algo que logro evitar Karin e intento contratacar atacando al cuerpo, no había sido en vano las ocasiones en las que la arrastraron a los campos de batalla y vio que la mayoría buscaba dar más un golpe contundente seguro que uno fatal con poca probabilidad de acierto.

– ¡Así Karin! – le animo la pelirroja en el palco  
– ¡el uno, dos! ¡el uno, dos! – grito Pan mientras hacia el movimiento de boxeo

– ¡Sakura no te dejes! – el rubio seguía animando a su compañera, no sabía por qué sus hermanas apoyaban a su contrincante  
– hm, eso es todo – aquel comentario seco salió de la boca de Neji, al escucharlo tanto Naruto y Sasuke le vieron molestos – ¿eso es lo máximo que puede haber en un combate Kunoichi mano a mano?  
– No es porque sean mujeres – le intento explicar Tenten – solo quieren ir con cautela…  
– ¿ah? – Naruto reacciono confundido  
– mmph – se escuchó a Sasuke – "vamos Sakura" – pensó para si

– ¡Shanaro! – aquel golpe molesto a Sakura, no se tardó en reincorporarse e ir atacar de nuevo, salvo que en esta ocasión empezó con una patada, Karin lo podría esquivar con facilidad pero…  
– decepcionante… – aquel comentario lo escucho Karin, reconoció la voz de su compañero por lo que se distrajo y la patada le dio directo en el estómago – ¡lo ven! – alzo la voz – Lastre ríndete de una vez para que peleen quienes valgan la pena  
– cof… – Karin hubiera vomitado si tuviera algo solido en el estómago… pero este paso vacío gran parte del examen… – lo siento… – no susurro para sí, más bien para quienes le apoyaron – sin más cayó al suelo  
– ¡Karin! – como si hubiera sido por un Shunshin Natsumi llego a su lado  
– Karin esta descalificada, la ganadora es Sakura – el censor señalo a la ganadora, esta miro con cierta culpa a quien estaba en el suelo, luego miro a la pelirroja que levantaba a la de lentes.  
– ¡Eso Sakura! – el rubio estaba feliz que su compañera pasara  
– mmph – Sasuke sonrió de lado – "buena patada Sakura" – pensó para si

La mirada de enojo que Natsumi mostró hacia los de Kusagakure asusto a Sakura quien estaba más cerca  
– ¡Ya llévate a ese lastre para que entren los siguientes! – grito el líder del equipo Genin de Kusa – no sabía que en Konoha había otro lastre…  
– ¿Que dijo? – aquel comentario enfureció a Natsumi, algunos de sus cabellos empezaron a levantarse – ¡Ryuji! – grito – ¡atrapa a mi prima!  
– ¡ah! – el mencionado salto para atrapar a la chica en el aire y caer con cierta sutileza  
– ¡Veremos quién es un lastre! – Natsumi se acercaba amenazante donde los de Kusagakure  
– Hermana cálmate – Pan intentaba detener a Natsumi, Ryuji aprovecho para subir y dejar a Karin junto a Zui quien le vio preocupada y le empezó a revisar  
– ¿Quién lo diría el lastre tiene una basura de hermana? – el Genin de Kusa seguía insultando a las chicas, era consciente de que no le podían atacar fuera de un combate y si lo hacían el atacante seria expulsado  
– ¡¿Como le llamaste?! – quien grito ahora enojada fue Pan, aquel gesto llamo la atención de los presentes  
– ¡Se quieren callar de una vez! – A diferencia de Pan que intento tirar de Natsumi, Ryuji cargo a ambas como costales de papas  
– ¡Bájame! – grito colérica Natsumi  
– ¡Les daremos una lección! – grito Pan  
– mmph… créanme… no valen la pena – se fue caminando con cierta dificultad hacia donde estaban originalmente

– cof, cof – se escuchó la tos del censor unos segundos luego del escándalo del equipo 11 – prosigamos… – intento restarle importancia, el monitor empezó de nuevo a mostrar nombres

– Te felicito Sakura – Kakashi le hablo a su alumna – te falta un poco de velocidad, pero tu fuerza a aumentado  
– ¡Si Sakura gran patada! – le felicitaba Naruto  
– no por nada somos el equipo 7 – comento con una sonrisa orgullosa Sasuke – Naruto no pierdas – el primer comentario sonrojo un poco a Sakura  
– ¡Claro que no! – sonrió el rubio alegre

Haku VS Ino

– si la frente de marquesina gano obvio que yo también ganare – dijo pretenciosa la rubia mientras bajaba  
– ¿Haku? – aquel nombre se le hizo familiar a Sakura  
– el ninja de hielo… – confirmo Kakashi  
– es parte del equipo de Kirigakure – Sasuke señalo donde estaban las hermanas de Naruto, solo Chojuro estaba de pie, Pan se encontraba sanando a Karin mientras Zui le forzaba a que comiera algo, solo Natsumi estaba sobre el hombro de Ryuji aun viendo amenazante a los de Kusagakure  
– así… me los encontré antes de la segunda fase – sonrió Naruto  
– ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! – Sakura estuvo a punto de golpearle cuando sintió la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella… – "Shanaro! ¡No lo puedo golpear mientras su hermana esté presente!" – penso para si – ¡Ino ten cuidado! – le grito preocupada a su amiga  
– por favor, si tu pasaste este examen es más sencillo que el anterior – a pesar de que le sonrió altanera Sakura no cambio su gesto de preocupación – lo tendré – le dijo para tranquilizarla  
– ella es importante para ti ¿verdad? – Haku ya estaba frente a Ino, esta ni cuenta se dio en qué momento bajo

– Al parecer ya están listos – hablo Hayate – ¡comiencen!

Ino mantuvo la distancia y analizaba a su oponente, Haku solo le miraba tranquilo.  
– lo que faltaba otro duelo entre Kunoichis – comento un poco molesto Neji  
– oye… Haku es un chico – le sonrió divertido Naruto  
– ¡¿Qué?! – los Genin de Konoha que no lo sabían se asombraron

– ¡Vamos Haku! – se levantó unos momentos Zui para animar a su amigo – ¡no la lastimes mucho! – ella era consciente de lo que era capaz su guarda espaldas

– pf – bufo molesta Ino mientras se abalanzo con un kunai en cada mano para atacar a Haku  
– no deberías de perder la compostura en un combate – esquivaba con sutileza a la chica, está en lugar de responderle intento darle una patada  
– no me digas que hacer, solo eres una cara bonita – intentaba burlarse de su oponente para que se descuidara  
– ¡Ino aléjate! – le alerto Sakura, su amiga no se había percatado de que había sido rodeada por una agujas de agua  
– ¿de dónde salió el agua? – pregunto asombrada Pan, Karin se encontraba descansando de nuevo, por alguna razón Ryuji puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y quedo dormida de forma placida  
– sh – Zui bajo la voz – tiene atados algunos dispensadores de agua bajo su kimono – les explico en forma de secreto  
– Oh – aquello asombro a Pan – hay que decirle a Bra que le haga algo similar a mis guantes – le mostró estos a Zui – por aquí sale agua cuando junto las palma para hacer mi Jutsus Suiton – guardan bastante agua y solo tengo que llenarlos cada cierto tiempo  
– ¿En serio? – la peli blanca se asombró igual – sabía que Bra-san era muy inteligente – le sonrió

– ah – jadeaba Ino, a duras penas había esquivado las agujas de agua de Haku  
– deberías rendirte de una vez – hablo Haku mientras hacía unos sellos de mano  
– como si lo fuera a hacer – sonrió orgullosa Ino, no aceptaría algo distinto a una victoria  
– no me hago responsable de lo siguiente… – termino el ultimo sello y una espesa neblina cubrió el campo de batalla  
– el Jutsu de ocultación de Zabuza – comento Kakashi – de verdad lo entreno para que le superara

Sin más el ruido de algo cayendo se escuchó, lentamente se disipaba la neblina… Ino estaba tirada en el suelo con algunas Senbo clavadas en su cuerpo.  
– la inmovilizo – declaro Sasuke quien había pasado por algo similar  
– "conoce bien los puntos de presión" – Neji le miro de forma seria

– no se puede mover ni hablar – explico Haku – no veo el necesario eliminarla – le explico al censor quien se acercó a Ino, aun respiraba.  
– El ganador es Haku cof – declaro Hayate mientras señalaba al ninja Kiri, pero este ya no se encontraba en el campo de batalla de nuevo estaba tras Zui  
– es más rápido que antes – en lugar de molestar a Sasuke por alguna razón le emociono una revancha contra este – "Esa Pan tiene razón… es mejor tener un rival vivo que uno muerto" – pensó para sí, quería medir fuerzas de nuevo contra Haku

Shikamaru junto a Chouji llevaron a su compañero de nuevo al palco, para su sorpresa Pan les estaba esperando junto a su Sensei  
– ¿tienes energía para malgastar verdad? – le pregunto inquisitivo Nara a la azabache, esta solo sonrió  
– ¿Estas bien? – se acercó Sakura preocupada – te dije que tuvieras cuidado – le dijo molesta mientras ayudaba a Pan a quitarle las agujas, luego Pan uso aquel Jutsu el cual ya había dominado a la perfección, salvo que en esta ocasión no solo brillaba con cierto tono azul, una aura blanca le acompañaba  
– uf – exhalo al terminar Pan de sanar las heridas de Ino – "esto cansa un poco más pero debo de aprovechar a practicar esto del traspaso de Ki"  
– … – Ino se había sentado mientras abría y cerraba las manos – me siento mejor que incluso cuando comencé a pelear  
– mmph… me dio hambre… – hablo Pan mientras se levantaba  
– espera! – le detuvo Ino – ¿por qué…  
– ya les dije… sé que no son malas… es que solo no son sinceras entre si – les sonrió divertida  
– gracias… supongo… – miro a un lado Ino al decirlo  
– sabes Ino… mi equipo peleo contra Haku hace mucho – comento Sakura, eso llamo la atención de la rubia – incluso… casi mata a Sasuke… – Ino abrió los ojos como platos  
– ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – alzo la voz molesta… luego solo rieron juntas… tenían tiempo de no charlar así…

– Ya me puedes bajar – comento una pelirroja que era tratada como costal de papas  
– … – Ryuji vio que aún tenía algunos cabellos bailando – no… es seguro que mataras a alguien…  
– me perdí la última pelea – sabia disimular su enojo… pero su cabello alzado la delataba, de pronto la pusieron en el suelo. Esta de inmediato giro a ver el panel

Naruko VS Hierba 1

– esto será sencillo – hablo confiado el Genin de Kusagakure  
– … – una sonrisa casi fúnebre se dibujó en el rostro de Natsumi, esta salto y de inmediato se puso en su posición, estaba viendo a la puerta que daba al exterior… su oponente bajaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo  
– ¿eres familiar del lastre de Karin no? – la seguía provocando – algunas de esas mordidas son mías – le sonrió de forma cínica…  
– "aun no..." – inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente – "7… 6… 5..."

– Pueden comenzar – Hayate dio inicio al combate, por unos momentos nadie hizo nada

– Oye lastre de Konoha… ya comenzó el combate… – los Genin de Kusa aprenderían por las malas el nunca enojar a una Uzumaki  
– **"Bien mocosa… igual necesitabas practicar esto"** – Kurumin hablo en la mente de Natsumi – **"con una centésima de mi poder sobra y basta..."**  
– Con que algunas mordidas son tuyas… – empezó a hablar Natsumi, Pan había despertado a Karin para que viera a su familiar luchar – seguro todas las personas de tu aldea son una escoria… – Natsumi levanto la mirada – solo recuerda… esto... no es... un simulacro…

La chica en un salto agrieto el suelo que le sirvió de soporte, pero la fuerza no estaba enfocada ahí, en menos de un pestañeo, antes de que aquel Genin tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca y rendirse, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo que fue imperceptible al ojo humano… el manto de Chakra del Kyubi rodeo el puño derecho de Natsumi, aquello no pasó desapercibido para sus homónimos Bijuu, ni para quienes compartían su estatus de Jinchuriki. Ryuji solo se enteró por que había cerrado los ojos y estaba centrado en el aura de Natsumi al momento que empezó el combate.

Fue un golpe limpio, un golpe directo, al momento de que impacto el manto se desactivo… como si algo hubiera sido disparado salió de la torre por una de las puertas recién destruidas, una nube de polvo fue lo único que estaba donde se encontraba el Genin de Kusa, este regreso al bosque de la peor forma posible… no solo destruyo las puertas que estaban de por medio, también lo fueron algunos árboles y una nube de polvo en la distancia revelaba el cuerpo muy probablemente muerto del Genin.

– nadie... lástima a mi familia… – a pesar de que fue un susurro aquello fue escuchado por todos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1,1] Ese Goku y su santa ignorancia… por el lado amable heredo de forma indirecta la mayoria de las tecnicas de los guerreros Z.  
1,2] ¿quien no fue pequeño y preguntaba un monton de por ques? Bueno Goku asi se safo, mis padres mejor me decian… anda a juga ese nintendo de una vez y callate.  
2,0]nop… no pondre el discurso sin mucho sentido que dice… mejor puse los pensamientos que si valian la pena jeje  
3,0]opinion meramente personal…  
4,0]Si, hay bastante evidencia de que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura desde el inicio, para empezar que era quien mejor toleraba cuando se acercaba a este. Ademas el sello maldito funcionaba alimentandose tanto de odio como del chakra…  
4,1]Y si… si algo sale mal sera por culpa de Sakura…  
4,2]Y si… apoyo el SasuSaku jeje  
5,0] Lo siento Kurumin pero eso no existe…

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Me hicieron notar que en el capitulo anterior los ninjas de la hierba son más malos de lo que pense… intente corregir eso aquí jeje… Igual crei conveniente que ya era el momento de que algunos a parte de Pan y Bra se lucieran… ¿que tal las peleas? ¿me acelere con el cambio de Sasuke? Yo creo que no, ya que siento que aun tiene su escencia ahi. ¿Haku hizo bien? ¿Sakura al fin entendera el no golpear a Naruto? Al fin Sakura e Ino demuestran su amistad… de una forma poco ortodoxa… a ver que les prepara el futuro… lo sé… y si… ese Genin esta siendo enviado al infierno por el propio Emmadaio-sama, y me abstengo de comentar más sobre Kusagakure pero una idea medio descartada que tenia a tomado más fuerza…

Lo sé faltan varias peleas, pero no se impacienten que ya estoy trabajando en estas. Solo queria subir capitulo hoy y no sobresaturar mucho el mismo. En el siguiente empieza directo en los siguientes combates y el final de los mismos. ¿Naruto huira, digo entrenara con Jiraiya? ¿Al fin Neji callara sus comentarios machistas opresores? (muy probable que si) mejor no sigo preguntando y continuo digitando el siguiente capitulo jeje.

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Bueno la generosidad siempre fue presente en la familia Son, recuerda que en el GT de una forma u otra terminaron ayudando algunos planetas. Los lentes de Kabuto tienen su historia, o por lo menos como descubrió que los necesitaba… Kabuto es un buen personaje… malo, muy malo pero buen personaje. Veamos como terminara aquí. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

guest34: Gracias por el dato, te sere sincero la historia de Karin solo de forma superficial me la podia… no pense que la aldea de la hierba fue la inspiracion de Otogakure… mire la de Fundamentos para Chunin y si entiendo la idea de que es un chunin, respecto a la otra, Equipo 7 + 1… revise los primeros 3 capitulos… si no fuera tan Gary Stu el Shinji pues continuara… si, se que hay una historia antes pero… aun si admite que le nerfearon… el es un Genin y Kakashi un ex Anbu, le admito que estuviera a la par mientras leia su libro, pero no… igual no me pase que fuera experimento de Orochimaru cuando este esta obsesionado con el Sharingan, ojo… Sharingan no Sasuke… minimo le hubiera sacado un ojo… y algo me dice que si continuaba pues… tuviera que pausar mi fic un par de dias para intentar comprender lo que que queria hacer Shinji Stu (queria por que ya lleva un largo rato de no actualizar)… Sabes, te recomiendo leer "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha" de taro0305, esa historia fue la que me ayudo a dar el ultimo impulso de escribir. Sé que su historia continua en "El pecado de los Shinobis" pero quiero dejar que avance otro poco antes de leerme de nuevo el fic desde el inicio jeje…

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	25. Preliminares II

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía

 **Preliminares II**

Invitación

Aun se mantenía un silencio en aquel amplio salón  
– "espero que esto cuente… aunque es obvio que si, Natsumi dejo sin palabras a todos" – pensó Bra

La demostración de fuerza de la pelirroja de Konoha no solo sorprendió a los Genin, la mayoría de los Jounin igual estaban sin palabras  
– "ahora me alegro que Kushina-sama se acompañará con Minato-Sensei desde joven" – aquel pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Kakashi – "al menos esta pelirroja es más tolerante que su madre" – y el ninja copia no se equivocaba, el convivir con sus hermanas le ayudo a moldear mejor su carácter.

– me quede con ganas de darle otro… – comento Natsumi menos estresada mientras caminaba hacia las gradas

– creo que el de Kusa no soporto el picante del habanero sangriento – sonrió complacida Anko  
– mmph – el Hokage también se había sorprendido – ¿Anko que les has enseñado a tus alumnas?  
– solo las bases para ser un excelente Ninja, cada una tiene su fortaleza… – empezó a explicar la peli morada, en aquel palco solo se encontraban el Hokage, su asistente y los censores de las pruebas pasadas – Pan es una experta en artes marciales, Bra es el cerebro del equipo… Natsumi… no es solo la más balanceada, se logra adaptar a la situación. A pesar de que se dejó llevar en un inicio fue porque se metieron con algo que ella siempre deseo, una familia…  
– ¿quién es la más fuerte? – pregunto con interés el Hokage  
– yo respondo – hablo Bra – en cuestión de fuerza física Pan, pero si es por poder neto Natsumi. Pan tiene aún cierta dificultad en elaborar estrategias complicadas y el Ninjutsu.  
– entonces es más fuerte Natsumi – intervino Yugao  
– … lo fuera, pero en los combates de Taijutsu Pan siempre le supera. Y dejar a Pan fuera de combate no es nada sencillo, en especial desde que empezó a practicar Suiton. A propósito, va uno – les sonrió victoriosa  
– ¿sabías que Natsumi reaccionaria así? – le pregunto intrigado Ibiki  
– la verdad no – miro como su hermana ya había llegado con su grupo – ni sabía que había otro Uzumaki participando en el examen… – miro fijamente al Hokage – ¿recuerda los tratados que tenía Konoha con Uzushiogakure verdad? – el Hokage le miro curioso de como conocía eso – Konoha deberá ayudar a cualquier miembro del clan Uzumaki que le pida asilo – explico – entre los libros que heredo mi hermana habían unos que tratan de política, fueron los ultimo que leí ya que ese tema nunca me ha gustado.  
– esperemos que termine esa fase para solventar lo de la nueva Uzumaki – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al Hokage

– cof, cof, la ganadora fue Naruko – logro decir Hayate luego de un pequeño silencio general – se hará una leve pausa para reparar la puerta cof, no se relajen demasiado

– Ya no te tendrás que preocupar por él – Natsumi le hablo a su familiar, está aún seguía muda por lo presenciado  
– no digo que no lo merecía… es más si lo merecía – ni sabía que decir Ryuji  
– no me dejaste ni darte porras hermana – se quejó Pan – pero eso fue genial, solo espero que me toque pelear con el otro de Kusa  
– gracias – dijo sin más Karin antes de abrazar a Natsumi – "de verdad muchas gracias" – pensó para si  
– ya casi se nos acaban pero toma – Pan compartió una de sus últimas barritas mientras comía una  
– … – Karin solo vio aquella extraña galleta  
– No hay dieta que valga – sonrió Ryuji – igual no te preocupes que pronto hare muchas más  
– también para ti Zui-chan – Pan compartió otra con la peliblanca – te guarde esta de yogurt con fresas todo el camino  
– ¡Gracias! – sonrió la peliblanca mientras tomaba la barrita y la probo – esta riquísimo – sus ojos brillaron de la emoción – prueba Haku – le acerco el lado donde ella había mordido, este sin más igual probo – ¿verdad que esta delicioso? – Haku asintió

Los Genin de Suna y Kusa vieron a la pelirroja como lo que no aparentaba, una amenaza… algunos Genin de Konoha le vieron escéptica, salvo Shikamaru que sospechaba de aquel equipo desde el inicio del examen

– Los siguientes en combatir serán… – el censor prosiguió con el examen, recién habían compuesto la puerta con una plancha de madera

Tenten vs Temari

– ¡Oh! – Pan observaba emocionada como se preparaban las Kunoichis – otro duelo entre chicas  
– … – Neji no comento nada al ver el monitor, pero solo observaba a la Son al igual que cierto pelirrojo y el Uchiha – "¿Y tú que tan fuerte serás?  
– ¡Tenten tú puedes! – hasta ese momento el joven Lee reacciono, luego giro a ver a su maestro – Sensei ¿qué fue lo que hizo la joven contra el ninja de Kusa? – miro inquisitivo a su Sensei  
– no es lo que piensas, puede que sea algo similar Lee… pero no permitas que la llama de tu juventud se apacigüe  
– ¡Tenten vamos puedes ganar! – Lee continúo animando a su compañera con más entusiasmo

El combate comenzó, durante el mismo Temari bloqueo todas las armas arrojadizas de Tenten  
– ¿podemos usar armas que no sean Kunais y Shuriken? – pregunto curiosa Pan  
– claro que si – respondió Chojuro mientras le mostraba una Katana sencilla – en las manos de un ninja cualquier cosa debe ser un arma  
– como las agujas Senbo de Haku – prosiguió Zui – aunque sé que no las usa para matar – sonrió satisfecha  
– Las Senbo son más para uso medicinales que como arma – explico calmo Haku – somos pocos los Shinobi que las usamos como arma

Un fuerte viento les interrumpió, Temari había bloqueado las armas que arrojo Tenten y había sacado un par de pergaminos  
– ¡Vamos Tenten! – Pan debido a la emoción de como la chica con cabello chino manejaba las armas decidió apoyar a esta – aunque esa Temari usa el Futon diferente que Bra – observo a la rubia con su abanico  
– a eso me refería – hablo Natsumi – el Ninjutsu puede ser diferente incluso entre usuarios de naturaleza del mismo tipo – Karin decidió descansar por lo que se sentó en el pasillo y miro los combates sentada, le confeso a su familiar que no era muy entusiasta a los combates y lo relacionado a este

El ataque de la Genin de Konoha fue inefectivo contra la Kunoichi de Kusa, esta contraataco primero desapareciendo y luego con un pequeño vortex de viento  
– ¡ya basta! – sin más Pan salto al pequeño remolino y saco a la lastimada Kunoichi, Temari solo le miro molesta debido que entro y salió fácilmente de su técnica – la diferencia de nivel es notoria… pero no debiste hacer eso – le regaño  
– mejor metete en tus asuntos – le respondió molesta Temari

– Debido a la interrupción a favor de Tenten, Temari gana el encuentro cof cof – hablo el réferi

– Temari… – una voz con seriedad llamo a la Kunoichi – solo calla y sube de una vez – le indico Gaara, parecía ser el líder de su equipo Genin  
– en seguida – respondió con cierto temor Temari  
– a ese equipo le gusta intervenir – susurro Gaara mientras veía fijamente a los miembros del equipo 11, mientras que Natsumi le miro seria, Pan le sonrió y le saludo… – "si intervienen en mi combate… los mato"

– ¡Tenten! – Lee se acercó preocupado a su compañera que estaba siendo curada con la nueva técnica de Pan  
– estará bien – le explico Son – al parecer solo perdió la conciencia por la falta de aire.  
– ¡Gracias! – hizo una exagerada reverencia Lee, luego miro a los de Suna – tendré la revancha  
– suerte con eso – comento Pan – bueno regreso con mi equipo – se levanto fue de nuevo con su grupo

– mmph – la observo Sasuke – "entro a ese Jutsu de viento y no recibió mucho daño… seguro esconde algo igual que la pelirroja"

El monitor mostró por unos segundos varios nombres…  
Shikamaru VS Kin

– ¡Vamos Shikamaru! – Ino empezó a animar a su compañero

– Pan presta atención a este combate – sugirió Natsumi a su hermana, sabía que el Clan Nara era bastante estratega y esperaba que Son aprendiera algo de ese combate  
– entendido – miro fijamente a ambos combatientes

El joven Nara venció sin problemas a su contrincante aun comenzando con leve desventaja y pareciendo que perdería el mismo.

– ¡Genial! – Pan había visto con atención el combate – Ese chico sabe usar muy bien su técnica y como aprovecharla  
– exacto, más que conocer varias técnicas usa su inteligencia para usarla de la forma más eficiente – le explico Natsumi

– "ya van la mitad de los combates…" – pensó Bra al terminar el ultimo combate – "solo espero que no peleen entre si Ryuji y Pan… si Natsumi no se sabe contener por momentos, menos Pan..."

Naruto Vs Kiba

– ¡Si al fin! – grito el rubio – al fin era hora – fue corriendo a su posición  
– Nos sacamos la lotería – hablo Kiba – será una pelea fácil – hablo confiado el chico

– Oye espera, ¿estas bromeando? ¿ese perrito que hace aquí? – cuestiono Naruto esperando la señal para inicial – solo estorbara  
– pues que pena, no peleo sin Akamaru – respondió el dueño  
– eh… – le miro unos momentos Naruto – ya que, igual no pienso perder  
– Akamaru – el cachorro giro a ver a su dueño – descansa otro momento yo me encargo – hablo confiado Kiba

– ¡Vamos Naruto! – Sakura apoyaba a su compañero – ¡Ese tonto no te vencerá!  
– mmph – Sasuke solo vio a Naruto – "vamos Teme, no creo que pierdas con ese costal de pulgas"

– ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Puedes ganar! – gritaban a coro Natsumi y Pan  
– ¡Si puedes Naruto! – le apoyaban igual Zui y Ryuji  
– … – Haku al igual que Sasuke solo observaba – "quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto desde entonces"

– Cuando estén listos… pueden comenzar – hablo el censor

Solo dio la señal y Kiba tomo una pose peculiar de combate, sin esperar más salto sobre Naruto para golpearle con todas su fuerzas, cosa que nunca paso ya que Naruto le esquivo en el momento justo y le golpeo en el estómago  
– no será tan sencillo – le sonrió confiado el rubio mientras observaba como retrocedía Kiba, este le miro extrañado de lo recién sucedido – ¡Nunca me subestimes! – tomo una posición de combate, a diferencia de su hermana que ni tomo su combate en serio Naruto si tomo la pose de la escuela tortuga esperando que Kiba se acercara de nuevo – Tendrías más oportunidades de ganar si mandaras al cachorro por ti – le reto, quienes conocían a Naruto le vieron sorprendidos, nunca había sido así en la academia o eso pensaban… cierta pelinegra conocía la determinación del rubio.

– solo fue un golpe de suerte – respondió Kiba – al ataque Akamaru – llamo a su fiel amigo mientras corría a Naruto de nuevo sin esperar más lanzo unas bombas de humo que cubrieron parte del campo de batalla, salto dentro del mismo y buscaba golpear al chico  
– "no eres el único que puede llamar ayuda" – pensó Naruto al verse rodeado del humo – ¡Kage bushin! – solo apareció un clon quien se puso espalda a espalda con el original – "¿Que paso? Use el chacra necesario para invocar tres..." – aquello desconcertó al Uzumaki, no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque de aquello, Kiba le intentaba golpear pero gracias a los entrenamientos con sus hermanas estaba bloqueando bien los zarpazos de su oponente  
– ¡Akamaru! – grito de frustración Kiba al no golpear de forma contundente a Naruto, necesitaba de su ayuda  
– "si para hacer un clon uso el Chakra de tres…" – pensó de nuevo para si Naruto – ¡Kage bushin no Jutsu! – dos clones aparecieron dentro del humo, no solo bloquearon el ataque de Akamaru, en un combo sencillo golpearon y sacaron a Kiba del humo  
– ¿Que paso? – pregunto molesto Kiba, el humo se dispersó mostrando a Naruto y tres de sus clones uno de los cuales sostenía a Akamaru – grr – gruño molesto el chico – ¡Akamaru! – le lanzo una extraña píldora a su mascota para seguido comer otra  
– ¿que fue eso? – el clon que tenía al perro pregunto, antes de recibir un golpe del can cambiado de color liberándolo y retrocediendo, de inmediato Akamaru fue donde Kiba  
– ¡Aqui vamos Akamaru! – Akamaru se colocó sobre su dueño – ¡Mimetismo animal! – el can tomo la misma apariencia que su dueño  
– tiene cierta locura en su mirada – resalto el Naruto original  
– si empieza a tirar espuma detiene esto – un clon señalo al censor  
– ¿esto es válido? – pregunto con curiosidad otro clon  
– el comió algo… no es justo! – se quejó el tercer clon  
– ¡Si es trampa! – se quejaron al unánime todos los Naruto

– Las píldoras son una herramienta ninja, se permiten – le respondió el censor – cof cof

– aumento su Ki de golpe – miro Pan con atención el combate – ¡No te dejes Naruto!  
– ¡Naruto! – Grito su hermana al ver como Kiba desapareció a los clones y lastimo al original con su Jutsu especial – ¡Levántate! – no espero más y de forma ágil se acercó al Sensei de rubio – ¿le ha enseñado algo a parte de los clones? – le pregunto molesta – y caminar sobre el agua no cuenta… menos el subir a los arboles… ¿qué? – de nuevo el peli azul la levanto y la puso en su hombro tal cual costal de papas – ¡Bájame!  
– nop… y no cuestiones el método de enseñanza de los demás… – Ryuji miro a Kakashi – le has enseñado algo… ¿verdad?  
– ¿esperen se puede caminar sobre al agua? – cuestiono curiosa Sakura  
– Sensei… – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke molesto viendo al mismo

– yo… seré Hokage… – decía Naruto mientras se intentaba levantar – lo seré  
– ¿lo serás desde el suelo? – Kiba se burlaba de Naruto – crees que un debilucho como tu será Hokage… estas mal de la cabeza…  
– ¡Levántate! – grito Pan  
– puedes olvidarte de ser Hokage… – con cierta dificultad se levantó de nuevo Naruto – porque te ganare aquí – mostró una mirada llena de determinación – "si reúno el Chakra suficiente poder hacer los clones suficientes para ganar… pero así como estoy me tomara un poco de tiempo" – ya estaba formulando una estrategia en su cabeza, los presentes desconocían el sello que coloco Orochimaru en el chico  
– ¿no ha sido suficiente castigo verdad? – Kiba le miro molesto – el que perderá eres tú, me asegurare que no te vuelvas a levantar – sin esperar más lanzo bombas de humo y repitió su ataque

– Naruto, espero que tengas idea de lo que estás haciendo – comento Natsumi preocupada mientras veía como de nuevo Kiba repitió su asalto, recién la había bajado Ryuji

De pronto los combatientes se detuvieron, cuando el humo se disipo había tres Kiba… uno de estos golpeo al primero que resulto ser Akamaru…

– genial… – susurro Pan, se dio cuenta de quien era quien por el Ki, pero se asombró que Naruto se transformara en el can del oponente, este había golpeado a su propia mascota sacándola de combate, al fin era un combate uno a uno – ¡Vamos Naruto!  
– ¡Gana Naruto! – también le apoyaba su hermana  
– Naruto… – susurro Hinata, deseaba tener la misma capacidad de mostrar euforia como las chicas que le animaban, pero no podía

A pesar de que estaban teniendo un combate un poco nivelado Naruto lograba bloquear los golpes de Kiba, quien cada que lo hacía se molestaba… nunca tomo en consideración que su contrincante mejoraría tanto desde la academia.  
– "¡Al fin!" – pensó para si Naruto al tener el Chakra suficiente para lo que planeaba – ¡Ahora es mi turno! – dejo de defender y se lanzó al ataque, cuando conecto un golpe le empujo todo lo que pudo – ¡Taju Kage Bushin! – normalmente con ese Jutsu Naruto haría alrededor de veinte clones, debido a su condición actual con dificultad fueron solo seis los invocados.

El primero de los clones no dejo que Kiba se recompusiera y le dio un fuerte derechazo enviándolo contra un par que lo recibieron cada uno con un golpe de brazo, mientras el original con ayuda de otro tomo altura, los dos restantes con un par de patadas bien puestas mandaron a Kiba al aire contra el original quien acabo todo con un remate en la cabeza

– cof – Hayate se acercó al cuerpo de Kiba – el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki

– Si gane! – celebro Naruto  
– Gano! Naruto Gano! – festejaron igual quienes le apoyaron

Mientras el rubio se dirigió a donde su equipo para celebrar una oji perla le detuvo para entregarle una pomada  
– Vamos tómala – Natsumi golpeo ligeramente a Naruto, no pudo esperar para felicitarlo por lo que se acercó  
– gracias Hinata – el chico tomo aquel medicamento mientras le sonreía de forma amable  
– … no hay porque… – susurro apenada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la hermana de Naruto, por el momento no dijo más mientras acompañaba a su hermano con su equipo  
– deberías de llevarla a casa – le dijo picara  
– ¿crees que Bra no se moleste? – pregunto el rubio  
– Que va… – habian llegado con los miembros restantes del equipo 7  
– ¡Pasaste Naruto! – le felicito Sakura  
– felicidades Dobe – le dijo Sasuke, aquello sorprendió a Naruto y Sakura  
– ¡Sensei! Creo que a Sasuke le golpearon demasiado fuerte ¡hay que llevarlo a emergencias! – Naruto empezó a gritar – ¿o me golpearon tan fuerte que oigo cosas? – Naruto aún estaba un poco agitado de su combate – o estoy inconsciente y esto es un sueño – se dio un par de cachetadas a sí mismo.  
– ¿estás bien Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura preocupada por este  
– mmph – Kakashi miro por un momento a su equipo – "al final fue buena idea dejarlo, lo que necesita es compañía… tarde o temprano saldrá a flote el antiguo Sasuke" – solo sonrio a su equipo – mientras no se te pegue lo ruidoso Sasuke – este solo le miro serio

Mientras Hinata se despedía de su compañero de equipo que se negó a recibir ayuda de Pan, seria llevado a la enfermería del lugar, en ese momento se mostraron en la pantalla los nombres de los siguientes adversarios

Ryuji VS Kabuto

– bueno creo que ya me toca – el peli azul empezó a caminar tranquilo  
– estos combates han sido bastante informativos – sonrió Kabuto mientras igual caminaba al escenario de batallas – espero continuar consciente para los restante – Kabuto se había mantenido al margen mientras anotaba la información de los combatientes que ya habían participado, no paso mucho para que estuvieran frente a frente – si perteneces a ese grupo espero que seas más… amable conmigo de lo que fue Naruko con el de Kusa – dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes  
– Por mí no te preocupes, yo soy el que se tiene que preocupar jeje – miro nervioso a donde estaba Natsumi, esta solo le saludo sonriendo

– Si están listos… ¡Comiencen! – dio la señal de inicio el censor

Por unos segundos ninguno hizo nada, Ryuji tomo posición de combate mientras que Kabuto saco un Kunai y lo empuño.

– ¡Vamos Ryuji! – le apoyaron tango el equipo de Kiri como el 11, la mayoría a su manera  
– ¡Vamos Aniki! – Naruto le apoyo igual, el cómo le llamo le dio curiosidad a algunos de los presentes

– "mm… creo que no me puedo dar el lujo de perder" – pensó Ryuji, luego sonrió mientras con una mano le invito a atacar a su contrincante  
– … – Kabuto se acercó con cautela a su oponente al mismo tiempo que alzo el Kunai para intentar cortarlo, este uso su mano para bloquear el ataque – como lo sospechaba – rápidamente saco una bomba de humo y la arrojo al suelo mientras tomaba distancia de nuevo – no llevas porta kunai alguno, ni armas… eres un usuario de Taijutsu… – observo su cuchilla – y al parecer manejas un estilo bastante inusual…  
– ok… – el humo se empezó a despejar – eres bastante observador… – sintió una picazón en la nariz – "algo tiene este humo… demonios"  
– el exceso de confianza en su propia fuerza es la debilidad de la mayoría de los usuarios de Taijutsu – le sonrió victorioso Kabuto al ver como Ryuji tambaleo un poco, no quería revelar su bisturí de Chakra por lo que empuño un segundo Kunai – ni te esfuerces… es un potente anestésico lo que había en ese humo – volvió a arremeter contra el mismo  
– ¡Ryuji! – grito preocupada Natsumi al ver que sería atravesado, no sabía que los anestésicos tuvieran efecto sobre este  
– no será tan sencillo – dijo Ryuji luego de recibir aquel ataque, con ambas manos le dio una fuerte palmada en ambos lados de la cabeza con lo que lo aturdió, le quito los lentes con la diestra y sin soltarlo con la zurda le dio un cabezazo el cual fue un poco sonoro  
– Auch – se quejó Pan como si ella hubiera recibido el golpe  
– "¡Animal! Me lo vas a matar" – pensó molesta Bra mientras apretaba el barandal  
– Buenas noches – le susurro Ryuji, cuando Dende uso aquella magia a través de este memorizo la energía que emitía su mano, por lo que realmente solo lo durmió. El cabezazo lo paro con su propio pulgar con el que le sostuvo la cabeza por lo mismo fue más sonoro, pero no había sido un golpe realmente fuerte el que recibió el peliblanco, como nunca le soltó la cabeza dejo que cayera con cuidado al suelo mientras le colocaba de nuevo los lentes – es complicado pelear cuando usan lentes… – dijo cuando se levanto

– cof – se acercó Hayate – El ganador es Ryuji

Pan se acercó a Kabuto rápidamente, pero se percató que solo estaba dormido así que dejo que los enfermeros se lo llevaran  
– Si que eres fuerte Ryuji – le sonrió cómplice mientras acompañaba a este al palco de regreso  
– Que va… sigo mareado – dio un par de pasos tambaleando – es más me pase jeje… – le enseño el pulgar, este estaba inflamado  
– ¿cómo te lastimaste? – pregunto curiosa Pan mientras uso la primera fase de su palma sanadora para bajarle lo inflado al pulgar  
– eso no importa – le sonrió – despertara en unos 5 minutos creo – a pesar del vaivén del recién ganador del combate lograron llegar a su posición  
– parecías borracho mientras venias – rio divertida Natsumi  
– me sentare un rato mejor – se sentó un poco cerca de Karin, quien recién se había dormido – eso de mesclar bombas de humo con químicos nunca lo vi venir…  
– ¿entonces si tenía la capacidad de dormir? – pregunto con interés Haku  
– la verdad si… – en ese momento empezaron de nuevo a mostrar nombres en el monitor – solo digamos que la dosis para mí fue no fue suficiente jeje – ocultaba su identidad como extraterrestre para ellos también, solo un pequeño grupo selecto de personas lo sabían [1]

Hinata VS Neji

Los conocedores de la historia de los Hyuga se alteraron, algo que no paso por alto Bra…  
– ¿por qué se ponen tensos? – pregunto con interés Brief a su Sensei  
– La historia de los Hyuga es complicada – fue lo único que atino a responder Anko

– ¡Ánimos Hinata! – Naruto apoyaba a su antigua compañera de academia, recién se negó a recibir que Pan le sanara para usar la pomada que le regalo – ¡sé que puedes ganar!

– Naruto… – susurro preocupada Natsumi al ver a su hermano… ella tenía conocimientos de las fricciones entre ramas de los Hyuga – Ryuji… si las cosas se ponen feas… interviene – la voz de preocupación fue notoria  
– ¿Porque él? – pregunto con curiosidad Zui  
– mmph – se levantó de nuevo mientras los Hyuga luchaban con el puño suave – digamos que a pesar de que causan daño interno, tengo mejor resistencia que ella…  
– no negamos que tengas buena defensa – Chojuro le señalo los Kunai que aún tenía clavados en el pecho el peli azul  
– sabía que se me olvidaba algo jeje – sonrió nervioso mientras se los quitaba  
– jeje – sonrió feliz Zui – recordé cuando nos conocimos – la joven rememoro aquello, mientras llegaban esos recuerdos a su mente Haku le clavo la mirada a Ryuji, no era el único la pelirroja igual miro molesta al chico  
– ¿por qué… – no pudo continuar su pregunta cuando el Neji golpeo de forma severa a la joven Hyuga – eso hasta a mí me dolió…  
– es peligroso que te golpee un Hyuga – Pan estaba viendo aquel combate, no tardo Neji en darle un segundo golpe – se acabó… – dijo con cierta tristeza – no creo poder sanarla – se disponía a bajar para hacer lo mejor posible  
– ¡no! – grito de nuevo Naruto quien le había estado apoyando desde que inicio el combate – ¡Hinata un último intento! – la mencionada se levantó y Neji se molestó más que antes

La chica empezó a hablar de nuevo, algo de lo que dijo provoco que Neji sin pensar más fue a atacar sin contemplaciones a la debilitada chica  
– ¡Neji no! – grito el censor, cuando al fin decidió actuar – el encuentro… – un sonido de un golpe alerto a los presentes, se había levantado una pequeña nube de humo frente a Neji y bastante alejada de Hinata  
– sabes… eres un mal réferi – el comentario de Ryuji alerto a Neji, este le tenía en un agarre su brazo  
– "reacciono más rápido que los Jounin" – Haku no perdió de vista a Ryuji – "su Shunshin aún es un poco lento pero logro su cometido"  
– no deja de doler como los mil demonios – le comento serio el peli azul a Neji, este se preparó con un segundo golpe que nunca llego ya que Gai llego para reprenderlo – te lo dejo – soltó a Neji mientras se apartó – cof – se cubrió la boca, había escupido un líquido azul que lentamente se evaporaba – "pensaba matarla" – miro serio de nuevo al chico cuando vio que Hinata se arrodillo, en ese momento Naruto junto a Lee, Sakura y Pan se acercaron a ella  
– ¡Hinata! – la voz de preocupación de Naruto dibujaron una leve sonrisa en la Hyuga que estaba por caer inconsciente – ¿estás bien? – se acercó hasta estar a su lado  
– Naruto – susurro débil – yo solo… yo… tú… – sin más cerro los ojos y perdió la conciencia

– Oye tu fracasado – Neji llamo la atención del rubio, mientras Pan intentaba sanarla, pero no parecía ser útil, no veía el verdadero daño ocasionado por la técnica de los Hyuga – Tengo dos comentarios para ti. El primero si tiene la intención de llamarte Shinobi, olvida esos estúpidos festejos son lamentables. Y el segundo… un fracasado siempre será un fracasado. No puedes cambiar eso… – sonrió arrogante  
– ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Naruto se disponía en acercarse a Neji cuando Pan le sostiene una muñeca  
– si no puede alegrarse de los logros de sus seres cercanos es porque no tiene nada – comento seria mientras veía a Neji, este borro la sonrisa.  
– Te comprendo Naruto – hablo Lee – pero las reglas dicen que todas las peleas deben ser oficiales en un encuentro  
– … – Pan solo fijo su mirada en Neji, recordó cuando se sentía una carga para Goku y Trunks estaba por decir algo cuando Hinata soltó un gemido mientras escupía sangre, giro de inmediato preocupada por ella – ¿qué paso? – de inmediato Kurenai se puso al otro lado de Hinata y le abrió la chamarra para tomarle el pulso – "su Ki empezó a bajar demasiado… de verdad la quiso matar" – mientras que la maestra de la víctima miraba con odio a Neji, Pan le miro con furia  
– Traigan al… – antes que terminara esa frase Ryuji estaba frente a las chicas, con cuidado Pan la levanto y la puso con cuidado en la espalda del chico  
– vamos – sin esperar más Ryuji con Hinata sobre su espalda se disponía a ir a la enfermería, su rostro palideció un segundo – no tiene pulso… – aquello lo escucharon los presentes, unos con la curiosidad de lo mencionado, pero la por expresión y que palideció al decirlo podría ser cierto – vamos – sin más salió por el pasillo  
– oye no puedes ir cof – quiso intervenir el censor  
– Hayate – el Hokage alzo la voz, solo asintió por lo que de inmediato desistió el mencionado. Aquel equipo empezaba a estar en la mira del Jounin del sonido  
– Hinata… – susurro Naruto al ver como se la llevaba Ryuji, se arrodillo un momento y toco la sangre de la misma, giro desafiante hacia Neji – juro que triunfare…

– Permiso – el peli azul irrumpía la enfermería, en esta guardaban reposo los Genin que habían participado y estaba descansando. No espero más y la coloco en una cama – vamos… – puso su mano sobre el estómago de la misma  
– ¿que se supone que haces? – se levantó Kabuto, recién se había despertado  
– mm… darle un poco de mi energía pero…  
– hazte a un lado – se levantó Kabuto mientras sus manos fueron cubiertos por Chakra y empezaba a tratar a la Hyuga – ¿no me preguntaras porque les ayudo? – no apartaba la vista del cuerpo de la chica  
– mm… no – le sonrió  
– o eres idiota como ella menciono o sabes ocultar tus emociones – le dijo Kabuto – gracias – dijo sin más al ver su reflejo en las gafas, se alertó cuando las creyó rotas pero estaban ilesas.  
– ¿ah? – Ryuji pareció confundido – ¿por qué? – recién Kabuto termino su tratamiento y se acomodaba los lentes – a eso… créeme… hay objetos que desprenden cierta energía… y se ve que tienes aprecio por esas gafas – le sonrió – ¿está mejor?  
– sí, pero su red de Chakra está bastante mal… le tomara semanas en abrirse de forma natural de nuevo… no creo que Hiashi le ayude con eso – Kabuto al ser un espía sabia bastantes cosas de la aldea  
– Hiashi… – se le hizo familiar el nombre a Ryuji – se me hace… ¿solo tengo que desbloquearlos no? – de nuevo puso su mano en el estómago de la chica, aun respiraba con cierta dificultad, Kabuto asintió – cof – tosió una vez, aun no se había repuesto del golpe pero igual no se detendría por esto – ohm – con aquel mantra su Ki se emano de todo su cuerpo y lo traspaso a la chica, no solo libero sus puntos de Chakra, también le recupero un poco de la fatiga – ah… – exhalo cansado – con eso debería de estar mejor… – ¿vamos a ver las ultimas peleas? – empezó a caminar a la puerta  
– ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – le miro curioso el ninja médico  
– en el camino te cuento – sonrió divertido, Kabuto decidió acompañarlo, al salir los médicos del lugar entraron cuando se les notifico que la hija de la cabeza del clan Hyuga estaba grave – ¿es mi imaginación o la mayoría de aquí son de acción retardada? – pregunto a Kabuto  
– la mayoría solo piensa en sí mismo – le respondió Kabuto  
– … que triste… con respecto a lo que hice… solo le compartí un poco de mi energía vital… o Ki como gustes llamarlo  
– mmph – se acomodó la gafas Kabuto al escuchar la respuesta – interesante…

Al despejar la duda de Kabuto este no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna, el camino no era muy largo y no daría tiempo para una charla con más detalle…

– El ganador es Chojuro – hablo el censor, justo en ese momento regresaban Ryuji junto a Kabuto, cierta peli verde suspiro aliviada al ver al último chico que entro – solo se limpia esto y se procederá el siguiente combate – había una mancha amarilla bajo el cuerpo inconsciente del Genin de Kusa

– ¿qué paso? – mientras que Ryuji se acercó a su grupo, Kabuto regreso a su lugar, estaba a cierta distancia de los ninjas del sonido  
– ¿Hinata está bien? – se acercaron Pan junto a Natsumi al chico  
– mucho mejor, solo está descansando – sonrió mientras miraba cómplice a Kabuto, este solo saludo – ese tipo es más hábil de lo que mostró jeje  
– le iré a decir a Naruto – Pan le gano el mandado a Natsumi, este estaba junto al Genin de Suna que usaba un traje negro  
– ah – bostezo Ryuji, aun limpiaban lo último de aquella mancha – estoy un poco cansado… ¿Natsumi que paso?  
– veras – esta se acercó un poco más a este – primero pelearon Chouji y Dosu, si me preguntas a mí la pelea fue sencilla y rápida… Dosu gano, el Jutsu de Chouji no fue suficiente, ese chico es peor que tú… demasiado amable – le miro un segundo este solo sonrió nervioso – la siguiente fue de Chojuro y el ninja de Kusa que faltaba… – el ultimo lo menciono con desagrado – pues la pelea fue bastante buena pero cuando revelo que aun con esa katana sin filo le podía desmembrar… simplemente se hizo encima debido al miedo el Genin de Kusa…  
– yo creo que saco todo – comento Ryuji al pasar cerca y el olor era desagradable, también señalo que estaban echando más agua donde estaba la mancha  
– jajaja – rio divertida Natsumi, no se percató que el chico a su lado le miro embobado un segundo

– Cof – tosió alto el censor – prosigamos con los últimos combates – de nuevo el monitor mostraba los nombres de los participantes restantes

– "Aún quedan Gaara, Rock lee, Pan y Zui-chan" – pensó Bra – "el combate de Ryuji fue rápido y llamo la atención pero no fue lo que esperaba, aunque no quita que fue bueno… Pan dependo de ti… " – Bra miraba con atención los nombres del monitor… no sabía de lo que eran capaces los nombres reflejados en estos

Gaara VS Rock Lee

– ¡Si mire todos los combates! – grito alegre Pan – aunque… – giro a ver a Zui  
– al parecer seremos las ultimas… espero mantenerme a tu nivel Pan-chan – respondió la peliblanca  
– por el momento miren el combate – intervino Haku, parecía la sombra de Zui, pero a ella no le molestaba

[2]El combate comenzó, todos miraban expectantes a los peleadores, eran pocos quienes charlaban entre sí; Rock lee se mostraba bastante diestro en su Taijutsu, Gaara en ningún momento separo sus brazos cruzados. Cuando pareció que el pupilo de la bestia verde seria aplastado en la Arena este salto bastante alto y se puso sobre la estatua, se quitó algo de los tobillos y lo dejo caer… Como si hubiera lanzado bombas de humo se formó una cortina de polvo bajo la estatua… aquello dejo sin palabras a los espectadores

– "sabía que había algo raro…" – pensó Ryuji – "se movía igual que Gai… golpes rápidos pero patadas 'lentas'… Gai usa pesas similares entonces…"  
– "genial…" – Pan se entusiasmó, estaba ansiosa por pelear… podría ser por ser artista marcial o por su sangre Saiyan – ¡Vamos Lee! – grito para romper el silencio  
– si quiere ya puedes ir con tu equipo – el Hokage le puso una mano en el hombro a la Genin que les había acompañado en toda la fase  
– gracias – sonrió victoriosa Bra – antes de irme… no metan la pata… si revelan quien será el contrincante de cada uno en la siguiente fase, se irán a preparar desde antes para los combates venideros, a veces el incierto puede ser bueno – se alejó la joven del grupo de adultos  
– Ibiki… tu opinión – consulto el Hokage a uno de sus mejores Jounin  
– toda batalla es una incertidumbre… no está muy errada la joven Brief… revelar quienes serán los siguientes contrincantes no es algo que pasa en el campo de batalla y menos en las guerras… – al escuchar aquello el Hokage solo inhalo y luego exhalo un largo hilo de humo de su pipa

El combate entre Gaara y Lee prosiguió, por un momento la balanza de inclino a favor de este último debido a su incremento de velocidad, todos miraban asombrados el combate… a base de Taijutsu superaba la arena de Gaara, cuando ejecuto su loto y pensó que derroto al Genin de Suna este se desmorono, y luego de reaparecer empezó su contraataque

– ¡Vamos Lee! – empezaron a apoyar a Lee esperando que evadiera con la velocidad de recién  
– Lee… ¡tú puedes! – le apoyaba Pan, esta sabía que había algo raro en su Taijutsu… pero igual intentaba animarlo  
– ese loto… tengo la sensación que es parte de algo más grande – comento Ryuji  
– ¿de verdad lo crees? – hablo Natsumi a su lado  
– a un lado – Bra llego donde Natsumi y con la cadera le empujo chocando con Ryuji y quedando bastante pegados – de nada – le sonrió a una Natsumi sonrojada – miren, Kakashi se levantó su banda ninja… – comento rápidamente para que Ryuji no se moviera, solo levanto la vista para ver el ojo con el Sharingan del mismo – hay que prestar atención en lo que hará el Gai jr – Bra fijo su mirada en el mencionado, Ryuji igual se enfocó en el combate… solo Natsumi estaba un poco distraída pensando en otras cosas.

En el momento que Lee cruzo sus brazos frente a su cuerpo su Ki se empezó a elevar, su Chakra empezaba a ser visible…  
– Su Ki empezó a elevarse demasiado – comento Bra  
– "¿Kaioken?" – pensó Pan un momento – no… ¿Qué es?  
– ¿técnica de aumento? – susurro Ryuji – no… su cuerpo… – antes de que Lee se moviera le pudo ver fijamente – tampoco es el Kaioken… su cuerpo se empezó a desgastar… técnica tipo Kamikaze, digo Kinjutsu… poder a cambio de acortar tu propia vida… creo… – solo quienes estuvieron a su lado le escucharon. No tardo Lee en empezar un increíble combo el cual doblego por completo a su contrincante, cuando lo finalizo perdió aquel estado… para la mala fortuna del chico Gaara había desecho su calabaza para amortiguar su caída, a pesar de que estaba lastimado logro usar su arena para atrapar rápidamente un brazo y una pierna de Lee, sin más Gaara cero su puño

– ¡Demonios! – Ryuji estuvo a punto de intervenir de nuevo cuando Gai ya estaba en el campo de batalla – demasiado tarde… susurro triste…  
– ¿Que paso? – pregunto Natsumi quien miro aquello sorprendida  
– la arena de Gaara se puede comprimir dañando severamente lo que capture… pensé que debía dar alguna orden verbal… pero al parecer me equivoque...  
– entonces su brazo y pierna… – miro alterada donde estaba Lee, este se encontraba de nuevo de pie… aun estando inconsciente de alguna forma se levanto

Como si Gai fuese su padre se acercó a Lee luego de finalizar el combate, y con cuidado le recostó de nuevo. En ese momento no solo bajo Naruto, Bra se acercó a Pan y le pidió que no interviniera pronto seria su combate luego de este podría ir a gastar todo su Chakra con el chico, para variar los ninja medico llegaron pronto, mientras un par le acomodaban con cuidado para transportarlo en la camilla el otro le explico a Gai que los días como Shinobi habían terminado para Lee, Naruto había escuchado aquello… estaba consternado… aquel chico extraño que conoció antes de empezar los exámenes había sido de los pocos que no mostraba algún desprecio hacia este.

– "maldición" – Ryuji miro frustrado la situación – "las Senzu son recompensas de Kami… pero… un excelente medico podría ayudarlo" – miro por unos momentos a Gaara – "jeje sabe disimular las costillas que le rompieron… nadie sale ileso de un golpe así"  
– pensaste en alguna forma de ayudarlo ¿no? – Natsumi trajo de vuelta a Ryuji que parecía ido en sus pensamientos  
– ah… si… – le respondió  
– ¿le pedirás ayuda a Kami? – le susurro curiosa  
– sabes… no se puede depender siempre de Kami… no es que no pueda, es solo que míralo así – empezó a explicar – piensa en todos los habitantes del planeta como sus hijos, Kami-sama es como un padre, no puede dar preferencia a un hijo… no puede tener favoritismos… pero puedo interceder para que estos se ayuden entre sí. El sueño de todo padre o madre es ver a sus hijos crecer y que sean capaces de velar por sí mismos, pero el consejo de estos nunca esta demás; claro que es mucho más complejo que eso pero es solo una idea… aunque recordando eso… seguro tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti – le sonrió a la Uzumaki a su costado, esta solo se sonrojo… – mira Pan y Zui-chan pelearan – no le importo que la Uzumaki se recostara un poco sobre este, la mayoría de ojos estaban sobre Pan, solo Bra observo aquello unos segundos

– continuando, los dos últimos competidores, den un paso hacia adelante – ordeno Hayate, las chicas obedecieron – el último encuentro… comenzara

– ¡Animo Pan! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Naruto – ¡Puedes ganar!  
– ¡Vamos Pan! ¡Animo Zui! – grito Natsumi  
– ¡Den lo mejor de sí! – Alzo la voz Ryuji – ¡No se sobre esfuercen!  
– ¡Zui!¡Zui!¡Zui! – gritaron a coro Chojuro y Haku, este último ondeaba una bandera con el nombre de Zui-chan escrito en esta  
– ¡oye eso es injusto! – grito a los Kiri Natsumi – ¡Ryuji tu chaqueta! – le ordeno  
– ¿espera que? – se alarmo el mencionado, sin esperar el permiso Natsumi se la arrebato  
– aquí tienes – Bra saco un poco de la tinta que llevaba para practicar sellos y se la entrego  
– listo… – Natsumi alzo aquella chaqueta con el nombre de Pan escrita en esta – ¡Go go Pan! – empezaron a corear con fuerza Natsumi y Bra – ¡Go go Pan! – la pelirroja giro a ver al chico – ¡apoyala! – le regaño mientras unos cabellos amenazaron en levantarse…  
– eh… – le miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza… – ¡Go go Pan! – se unió al coro

Los presentes miraron como aquellos hasta antes del combate eran bastante unidos ahora tenían una especie de competencia de animadores

– siempre son tan... ¿escandalosos? – pregunto Sakura a Naruto que se disponía ir a apoyar las porras de Pan  
– animados diría yo, ¡Esperen yo tambien voy! – respondió Naruto antes de ir con sus hermanas  
– ahora sabemos por qué es tan ruidoso – comento perezoso Kakashi  
– mmph – Sasuke solo miraba con interés el combate de Pan

– creo que nos están robando la atención – sonrió Pan, junto sus manos e hizo una reverencia  
– solo están siendo ellos mismos – le respondió con otra sonrisa Zui antes de imitar a Pan y hacer una reverencia

Al momento de que ambas se levantaron la Genin de Kiri giro un poco para evitar un puñetazo que lanzo Pan, esta empezó una arremetida de patadas y puñetazos las cuales Zui estaba esquivando con bastante sutileza

– Parece que está bailando – comento Sakura al ver los movimientos de Zui  
– mmph… mira a la otra chica – le señalo Sasuke – cuando la peliblanca ataca no solo evita los dedos de la misma… se distancia un poco más, está esquivando algo que no estamos viendo

En aquel momento Pan parecía que había logrado dar una patada en el costado de Zui, pero esta puso su antebrazo izquierdo y su mano derecha de apoyo, a pesar de eso la fuerza de la misma le obligo a retroceder

– ¡Genial Zui-chan! – le felicito Pan mientras tomaba de nuevo pose de combate – no sé qué será eso blanco que te empieza a cubrir pero es muy resistente  
– Gracias Pan – le sonrió la peliblanca – aun no domino todo lo que quiero mi Kekkei Genkai – le mostró una de sus manos, en la palma brotaba un hueso afilado y en el antebrazo que uso para protegerse algunos fragmentos de hueso cayeron de su manga, la levanto mostrando lo que parecía ser una armadura de hueso le había protegido – la verdad me preocupaba un poco que hubieras estado usando tu Chakra para ayudar al resto  
– no te preocupes por eso – ahora fue ella quien salto al ataque – luego de esta pelea iré a ver si puedo hacer algo por Lee – golpeaba con más fuerza y velocidad, ahora Zui se le dificulto más el esquive y se vio obligada a cubrir no solo sus antebrazos con hueso, también los nudillos y la parte aledaña a los mismos para desviar los potentes golpes de su rival  
– tienes más aguante de lo que parece – halago Zui en esta ocasión a Pan mientras le buscaba golpear con sus puños cubiertos de hueso  
– mm – sin más detuvo ambos puños de Zui – yo creo que te apresuraste para hacer el examen… – le miro seria  
– puede ser… – en lugar de preocuparse Zui, le sonrió… – ¡Marrow! – de su espalda varias espinas dorsales salieron buscando golpear a Pan, está a tiempo la soltó e intento alejarse, pero aquello que parecían cadenas de hueso le siguieron un par de metros buscando atravesarla, de pronto se pararon en seco y cayeron fragmentándose  
– ¿Que paso? – miro confundida los huesos mientras se desquebrajaban, giro a ver a su oponente – ¡Zui! – se acercó preocupada a la misma cuando la vio en el suelo  
– lo admito tienes razón – hizo un puchero mientras Pan la levantaba – me rindo – giro a ver al censor – en un par de años tengamos nuestra revancha – le sonrió como ella sabía  
– claro – le respondió – esa última técnica estuvo genial, pero al parecer consumió todo tu Chakra – le felicito mientras le servia de soporte para que esta se mantuviera de pie  
– jeje gracias – respondió sonrojada – me llevo tres días en crearla – se escuchó orgullosa de su creación

Solo fueron unos segundos de silencio, tanto por la pelea como por el Kekkei Genkai que los Shinobi de alto rango creían desaparecido.  
– quien diría que Kirigakure tienen Genin que poseen habilidades sanguíneas – comento Asuma con cierto interés  
– su taijutsu es peculiar… parece un estilo de baile – por alguna razón Kurenai estaba cerca de este, ya que solo Shino de su equipo seguía consciente se acerco de forma autónoma a Asuma

– eso fue peculiar… – comento Ino mientras miro a Sakura un segundo – "seguro si peleaba con Sakura me hubiera contenido de dar un golpe asi… pero a pesar de que en toda esta fase estuvieron juntas Pan le demostró respeto en el combate… no se contuvo… solo cuando vio que cayo de fatiga no dudo en ir a ayudarla…" – suspiro molesta, antes de acercarse a Sakura  
– ¿Que pasa Ino? – pregunto su amiga cuando le vio cerca  
– mmph… tendrás tiempo entre tus entrenamientos para ponernos al día – miro a otro lado intentado mostrar desinterés la Yamanaka  
– ¿ah? – aquello confundio a Sakura – "traerá algo entre manos?"  
– **"¡Nos quiere quitar a Sasuke-kun!"** – inner Sakura intervino  
– "cierto, pero si fuera asi… se hubiera intentado colgar de cuello de Sasuke como al inicio de estos exámenes" – ambas Sakuras se quedaron pensativas…  
– claro – respondio sin más, Ino ya se empezaba a incomodar por el silencio  
– mmph – Sasuke estuvo atento en cada movimiento de Pan en el combate – "su Taijutsu es bastante bueno, incluso en medio del combate me dio la impresión que elevo su Chakra para aumentar el ritmo de su ataque… pero..." – observaba como Pan reía divertida con su oponente luego del combate – "no parece que se haya desgastado mucho… tiene grandes reservas de Chakra seguro… pero hay algo más que me inquieta" – giro donde su maestro – Sensei, por que Pan hizo una reverencia antes de enfrentarse a su oponente  
– veras… – iba a empezar a hablar Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por su eterno rival  
– algunos practicantes del Taijutsu llaman a este artes marciales – explico Gai – la reverencia antes de cualquier combate es una señal de respeto tanto al oponente como al estilo marcial que representa… si te percataste la pose de Pan y de Naruto es bastante similar… incluso la de Ryuji, la de este a ido cambiado cada que lo encuentro, sin percatarse a adoptado el mismo estilo que usa Pan. Si quieres practicar el Taijutsu no dudes en pedirme ayuda – hizo su pose de chico bueno – aun tengo trajes a la medida  
– gracias pero no… – respondió Sasuke, en eso se percato que quienes pasaron fueron llamados a donde combatieron – vamos Sakura – le señalo a esta antes de saltar del desnivel  
– Al parecer tus chicos Kakashi aun no tienen mucha llama de la juventud – Gai hizo una pose mientras su cuerpo fue cubierto por una llama  
– yay punto para ti – dijo sin darle mucha importancia Kakashi – y dos para mi – señalo a sus tres alumnos que pasaron la segunda fase con una sonrisa divertida  
– ¡No! – grito dramático de nuevo Gai – me venciste de nuevo...

– Felicito a todos lo que avanzaron a la tercera fase del examen Chunin – empezó a hablar Hayate cuando vio a los participantes que pasaron reunidos – les felicito.

– La preliminares han concluido – hablo Sarutobi – aquellos presentese seran los que han pasado a la tercera y ultima fase, mientras les explico de que ira esta se les esta notificando a los lideres de cada una de sus aldea los resultados de las fases anteriores – probo unos momentos su pipa – prosigiendo… la tercera fase seran una series de combate uno contra uno entre los presentes…  
– ¡Si torneo! – no pudo evitar gritar de alegria Pan – lo siento… – se disculpo apenada con el Hokage  
– no tienes por que, seria un torneo como mencionaste. Salvo que como ya observaron la mayoria de ustedes mostraron sus mejores movimientos, por lo que se les dara un mes para prepararse y para que desarrollen nuevos movimientos y estrategias. – Shikamaru levanto la mano, el anciano le permitio hablar  
– ¿si es un torneo se nos permitira saber contra quienes podriamos luchar? – pregunto Nara para preparar futuras estrategias  
– En una campo de batalla real no sabrias quien es tu oponente y las tecnicas del mismo, por lo cual hemos decidido que el propio dia del torneo se realizara un sorteo para seleccionar sus oponentes.  
– "otra vez en manos de Kami… no es que los haya emparejado mal, pero..." – Penso Ryuji para luego ver a Gaara de forma discreta – "bueno, tampoco es que sea todo su culpa… si Lee se hubiera mantenido la distancia sin las pesas y no hubiera usado su loto tenia mejores oportunidades de ganar. La arrogancia del peleador supongo… jeje…"  
– no olviden descansar este tiempo tampoco – prosiguio el Hokage – para los equipos Genin ajenos a Konoha se les propiciara un lugar donde vivir de forma provisional si deciden quedarse y evitar la fatiga de los viajes a sus respectivas aldeas, igual se les provisionara campos de entrenamiento privados para que entrenen. Sin más que decir pueden empezar a retirarse – les despacho el Hokage, al hacerlo Natsumi le susurro algo a Pan quien se dirigia a la enfermeria a ver a Lee, esta solo asintio.

– ¿entonces puedo? – Natsumi le pedia autorizacion a Bra para hacer una fiesta  
– si confias en ellos adelante – respondio Brief sin darle mucha importancia, recordaba que su madre organizaba una fiesta luego de cada batalla importante  
– ¡no se vayan! – la pelirroja se acerco al equipo de Ino, mientras que Bra se acerco al equipo de Naruto  
– ¿una fiesta? – cuestiono Ino  
– si – sonrio alegre la pelirroja que le invitaba, habia dejado dos de sus clones custodiando a Karin  
– si hay comida me apunto – no dudo en ir Chouji  
– seguro sera escandalosa, sera un fasditio. Preferiria ir a descansar – respondio Shikamaru  
– te aseguro que encontraras un lugar tranquilo – le sonrio picara Natsumi, la terraza del castillo encajaba a la perfeccion con lo que pedia Shikamaru, un lugar alejado y tranquilo para ver las estrellas, pero debido que a penas era pasada mediodia solo vera algunas nubes – ¿que dicen?  
– Recuerden que dijo el Hokage – interrumpio Asuma – tambien merecen un descanso de esta semana  
– bueno, si tienen algo con que relajarnos me apunto – respondio Ino un poco mas calma  
– ¡si! – festejo la pelirroja – solo denme un minuto – se distancio unos momento para traer a Karin que recien se levantaba – ahora si les mostrare donde vivo  
– solo espero que esto no sea un error – susurro con cierto fastidio Shikamaru mientras seguian a la pelirroja mayor quien se le acerco Ino para empezar a charlar algunas cosas

Bra se acerco al equipo 7 quien habia acorralado a Kakashi para exigirle un entrenamiento, pero este huyo en un Shunshin  
– ¡Sensei! – gritaron molestos Sakura y Naruto  
– Naruto – se acerco Bra, el mencionado giro de inmediato – Natsumi quiere hacer una reunion social… – miro a Sakura y Sasuke – una fiesta  
– pero tenemos que entrenar – hablo preocupada Sakura, sabia que era la más debil del equipo y por lo que vio todos los que avanzaron tenian mas fortalezas que ella  
– ¡Si! – asintio Naruto – no pienso quedarme atrás, tengo que ser más fuerte para convertirme en Hokage – cuando dijo aquello solo gano la mirada seria de Sasuke, este no dijo nada.  
– te recuerdo que la esta organizando Natsumi… si la quieres enojar eso depende de ti… – sonrio viendo al rubio  
– ¡Vamos a la fiesta! – cambio rapidamente de opinion  
– ¡¿donde esta tu determinacion?! – grito molesta Sakura  
– para ser Hokage necesito seguir vivo jajaja – rio divertido Naruto – ¿que dices Sasuke vas?  
– mmph – se disponia a retirarse  
– que pesimo rival tienes Naruto – dijo retadora Bra, con aquello Sasuke giro de nuevo para clavar una mirada seria en esta – soy la rival de Pan – le sonrio orgullosa – pero más que tratarme como rival ella me trata como una hermana, si quieres saber por que somos tan fuertes… me acompañaras a la fiesta – Bra logro su objetivo, sospechaba que Sasuke tenia cierta obsecion con el poder y con tal de obtenerlo seria capaz de cualquier cosa… incluso ir a una fiesta  
– de acuerdo, les acompañare – respondió Sasuke poco molesto  
– excelente – Bra sonrio victoriosa – en el camino me pueden contar todo lo que paso en el bosque… – miro a Sasuke – Todo… no fueron los unicos que se enfrentaron a un sicopata… – si, para Brief era la oportunidad perfecta para investigar con quienes más se toparon con aquellos sujetos

– ¿Quieren ir a una fiesta? – pregunto sin más Ryuji a los miembros presentes del equipo 1, quienes eran Neji y Tenten, Gai habia ido a ver como estaba su casi hijo  
– ¿festejar la mediocridad de los demas? – respondio un poco cortante Neji – paso  
– Neji… – su compañera de equipo le miro preocupada  
– mm… la fuerza que posees tiene un limite… y mientras sigas culpando al destino nunca romperas ese limite – comento Ryuji mientra el chico se retiraba, le habia escuchado pero fingio no hacerlo – ¿y tu iras? – giro a ver a la chica  
– no conosco a nadie de ese grupo… igual me preocupa Rock Lee – respondio sincera Tenten  
– bueno podemos irlo a ver – le sonrio – ademas para eso son las fiestas, para conocer a gente nueva  
– primero dejame charlar con Lee y con Gai-sensei – respondio la chica mientras iba a la enfermeria  
– bueno te sigo, Pan esta en la enfermeria – empezo a caminar tras la niña  
– ¿pan? – pregunto curiosa Tenten mientras entraba en la enfermeria  
– un momento – respondio la mencionada mientras usaba todo el Chakra que le quedaba para intentar reponer a Lee – ah… ah… – aquello le habia dejado exhausta pero logro que el chico se estabilizara y recuperara la conciencia…  
– ¿Gai-sensei? – pregunto confundido Lee  
– ¡Lee! – grito el maestro el mismo, de inmediato le silenciaron  
– oiga viejo callese – alzo la voz Kiba, estaba vendado y miraba con preocupacion a Hinata, recien le contaron lo sucedido en su combate  
– Naruto-kun – susurro esta mientras despertaba  
– Es lo mejor que pude hacer – comento frustrada Pan – pero solo puedo aplicar primeros auxilios y compartir un poco de mi energia, no creo que estes en condiciones de ir a una fiesta que estamos organizando Lee, pero podemos hacer otra para cuando te recuperes – le propuso con una sonrisa  
– las fiestas son buenas para motivar la llama de la juventud – argumento Gai, luego señalo a su alumna que observo todo junto a Ryuji – ¡Tenten, ve y diviértete! – le ordeno – yo me quedare junto a Lee, supongo que Neji ya fue a la casa Hyuga a informar todo lo sucedido – Tenten asintio  
– Tenten – le hablo Lee, aun estaba un poco debil pero se encontraba mejor – ve a la fiesta, Pan prometio hacer otra cuando me recupere por completo ¿verdad? – giro a ver a su sanadora  
– ni lo dudes – en aquel momento Ryuji salio el cuarto, sin explicacion aparente – Shino, Kiba, Hinata ¿quieren ir? – si habia sido la unica que se percato de la presencia de Shino, desde un inicio estaba ahi pero todos le ignoraron, este no dijo nada para no desconcentrar a Son de curar a Lee  
– ¿segura que quieres que vaya? – hablo Shino, nunca le habian invitado a una por sus insectos  
– claro – le mostró Pan el pulgar en aprobacion  
– no me pienso disculpar con Naruto – respondio desafiante Kiba  
– no dije que lo hicieras – le sonrio Pan  
– pues me apunto… solo dame una mano con algunos moretones que me dejo ese tonto – Pan se acerco de inmediato para sanarlo  
– ¿y tu iras Hinata? – pregunto curiosa Pan al ver como la mencionada se sentaba en la cama  
– ¿como es que estoy bien? – Hinata miro su brazo el cual Neji le cerro todos los puntos de Chakra, estaba bastante sano – ¿que paso?  
– imagino que tuvo alque ver Ryuji… – respondio Pan, termino rapido el tratamiento de Kiba al ser solo moretones – no le digan a nadie pero el lucho ya una vez con un tipo con los ojos parecidos a los tuyos…  
– ¿ese sujeto? – pregunto curioso Kiba  
– No puede ser… – Hinata no podia creer lo que decia Pan  
– ¿por que deberiamos creerte? – Shino hizo la pregunta correcta

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que cierto experto en Taijutsu decidio romper el silencio.

– Lo que la joven dice es cierto – dijo Gai – las llamas de la juventud de Ryuji son tan fuertes que fueron capaces de recuperarlo aun cuando Hiashi le bloqueo sus puntos de Chakra… – con aquel comentario los Genin presentes estaban atonitos – no por nada lo he declarado mi rival… y ahora que recuerdo – se acerco a Pan – ¿como se llama su Taijutsu?  
– bueno es el estilo de Kame-sennin… como su ultima estudiante con vida pues decidi compartirlo – le sonrio melancolica, ese estilo se le habia sido heredado.  
– espera… – Kiba no daba credito a lo escuchado – tu le enseñaste eso a Naruto  
– si… pero aun estoy un poco lejos de ser buena maestra de taijutusu, de ves en cuando pido consejo a Ryuji para alguna explicacion de un ejercicio  
– ¡¿me puedes enseñar? – pregunto rapidamente Tenten, su sueño era ser tan fuerte como Tsunade y esa era una buena oportunidad  
– Claro, pero otro dia hoy vamos a la fiesta…  
– crees que pueda ser más fuerte… – susurro Hinata, no penso que la escucharia ya que estaban cerca de la puerta y ella seguia sentada en la camilla  
– mientras exista el deseo de ser más fuerte, ¡Puedes serlo! – le respondio entusiasmada Pan, Hinata abrio los ojos por la sorpresa… los chicos se emocionaron igual y la siguieron con Hinata al fondo. Los unicos que quedaron en la enfermeria fueron Gai y Lee que observaron la situacion  
– la llama de juventud de ella si arde – sonrio satisfecho Gai  
– Gai-sensei ¿como fue el combate de ella? – pregunto curioso Lee

–… y entonces… ¿que es lo quieres dices? – pregunto Ryuji, este había salido del cuarto siguiendo un rastro de arena… solo habia un Genin capaz de algo asi  
– duerme a madre de nuevo… – le hablo serio Gaara, sus hermanos le miraron escépticos, parecia pensativo el hombre frente a este – si no lo haces haré una masacre en esta aldea – le amenazo  
– cuesta decir "Por favor" – le dijo divertido Ryuji, Kankuro y Temari vieron con cierto temor ese gesto, la arena de Gaara se empezaba agitar en aquel cuarto que parecia ser el de articulos de limpieza – ustedes dos salgan – señalo a Temari y Kankuro mientras la arena lo rodeaba – pase lo que pase no dejen que nadie entre en este cuarto los siguientes quince minutos…. – miro desafiante a Gaara – quiero conocer a tu "madre"… – aquello fue lo ultimo que escucharon los hermanos de Gaara al salir de ese cuarto y encerrarlos  
– ¿crees que lo mate? – pregunto Kankuro a su hermana fuera del cuarto  
– es lo más seguro… lo lamento por sus conocidos, pero eso le pasa por no obedecer. – respondio sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del cuarto  
– mejor él y no nosotros… – susurro Kankuro

Mientras que los Genin se dirigian a una fiesta improvisada, los Jounin lider de cada equipo pensaban en algun entrenamiento para los alumnos que pasaron a la siguiente fase. El más contrariado de estos fue Kakashi… penso que solo Sasuke y Naruto pasarian a la siguiente fase, el podria entrenar a Sasuke, le podria enseñar el uso correcto del Sharingan y sus Jutsus Raiton, Sakura la podria dejar en manos del equipo 11, se haria más fuerte ya sea huyendo de que no la mataran por como trato a Naruto o accederian a entrenarla, pero Naruto… sin percatarse giro en el lugar equivocado terminando cerca las aguas termales publicas de Konoha… observo como un señor entrando a los cuarenta estaba espiando en las mismas…  
– no puede ser… – una sonrisa se dibujo en la mascara del ninja copia… – "¡tengo que pedirle un autógrafo!" – penso emocionado – "asi… y que entrena a su ahijado..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1,0]Sarutobi, Natsumi, Pan, Bra, Anko y Yugao… ni Naruto lo sabe...  
2,0]Este es uno de los mejores combates en toda la serie… no pensaba cambiarla ni un poco…  
2,1]Bueno solo una cosa… por lo menos en latino cuando hacen mencion de que ha despertado el monstruo es que si desperto… recuerden que estuvo dormido desde que se enfrento a Ryuji en el bosque

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Lo admito, me emocione en algunos combates y otros simplemente me los salte jeje… espero que el resultados de estos les guste. Creo que a partir de este punto son más notorios lo cambios efectuados en el arco… quien encuentra Jiraiya fue Kakashi (hoy si se perdio en el camino de la vida por ir pensando que hacer). Si aunque no se mencione Bra paso a la siguiente fase, salvo que no fue mencionado para no llamar la atencion. Fue bueno tener la serie como guiá pero todo cambiara en la tercera fase del examen o mejor dicho en el inevitable arco de la invasion… espero que la version de Sasuke que estoy manejando no discierne mucho que el original, igual el de Gaara… pero escribir sujetos que en una obra de teatro son los primeros en ser disfrazados de un árbol y una piedra (gaara es la piedra y Sasuke el arbol) por su carencia de expresividad no es mi fuerte jeje.

Si, en el siguiente capitulo habra una reunion de los novatos de Konoha… agradezco la tradicion de Bulma Brief de celebrar luego de cada pelea dificil (tengo excusas para capitulo relleno y para que socialicen y disfruten ser jovenes los genin) no solo eso… hagan sus apuestas… llegara a Suna? A Kiri? O no saldra de Konoha Jiraiya cuando Natsumi lo mande a volar por ir de pervertido. Si no lo curaron Tsunade y Kushina no creo que lo logre Natsumi… ¿o si?

No solo eso, tambien empezaran los entrenamientos… Natsumi permitira que Naruto vaya a entrenar con un viejo pervertido? ¿sakura sobrevivira cuando la pelirroja desquite todos los golpes que le dio a su hermano? ¿chouji podra competir contra las chicas saiyan? Espera la ultima es de la parte de la fiesta… ¿que pasara en el cuarto donde quedaron encerrados Ryuji y Gaara? Solo esperemos que sea algo family friendly…

Comentario random: los pocos fics que sigo como que se han pausado… y cada que intento leer uno nuevo pues… intento encontrarle el gusto pero… el ultimo que lei me a dejado un poco decepcionado/con cara de WDF … renacer en un mundo magico con los recuerdos de tu vida pasada y que a tus cuatro años y con un cuerpo que nunca a levantado un arma tengas una punteria de asesino serial… eh… eso sin contar que sus compañeras de su misma edad no actuan como niños, si no como pubertas envidiosas y hasta cierto punto pecoras por la forma en que te tratan… ¡Tienen 4 años! A esa edad se generan los traumas no los rememoras… no es que tenga una camioneta o que acose a niños pero mis familiares e incluso yo a los cuatro años no viviamos traumados… el unico trauma que vivi a esa edad fue cuando me comi sin querer un insecto. En resumen… compartan el nombre de algun fic que les haya gustado… yo aprendi la leccion, no volvere a leer un fic selecionado al azar…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Espero que los combates del capitulo te hayan gustado. Exceptuando el clasico de Lee Vs Gaara que nunca decepciona y siempre que lo veo me emociono procure que fuera uno de los pocos que no le toque nada… solo añadi algunos comentarios y pensamientos de los miembros del equipo 11. Gracias por los animos constantes =D

guest34: Exceptuando la parte de los deseos (que fue un poco confuso)… lo veo bastante viable… estamos hablando del Goku del Z, para ser más precisos de la saga de Buu. En varias ocasiones se afirma que la percepción del tiempo en el otro mundo es diferente de cuando se esta vivo, por eso los entrenamientos son más eficaces en el planeta de Kaio (no por nada en el super y en la película entrena ahí en lugar de pedir prestada la maquina de gravedad o la habitacion del tiempo) aunque el tema de los entrenamientos seria tema a parte, no quita que por ocasiones Goku Z (asi llamaremos al Goku de esa saga) no solo entrenaba de forma física, por ocasiones meditaba tal cual le enseño Mr. Popo y luego Kami… cosa que olvido el Goku Super… por lo menos el del anime, el del manga en la pelea final el maestro Roshi le da la última lección que necesitaba para dominar el ultra instinto… (me emociono la parte donde el mismo Roshi usa una seuda primera etapa del mismo para hacerle frente a Jiren… si Jiren! Toyotaro no solo es un fanatico es un genio al usar a los personajes de Dragon Ball. No dire más… pero el manga del Super no tiene nada que envidiarle al anime, no por nada aun no se anuncia la segunda temporada, que se tomen el tiempo necesario para que adapten los hechos que están pasando en el manga… me pican las manos de no escribir un super spoiler de lo que esta pasando en el arco actual en el manga… mejor regreso al tema). Ahora con respecto a las esferas… se podrían escribir fics enteros de lo que podría haber pasado antes de dragón ball, el como CC fue tan grande, el primer deseo de las esferas (recuerdo que ya debatimos esto), la adaptación de los humanos al convivir con algunos dinosaurios, la evolución de las personas con características animales en Dragon Ball (al final del Z solo el rey del mundo se recuerda al ser el principal representantes de los mismos), el pasado de Roshi… uf… ese pasado seria un anime completo… Toei tenia acceso a una mina… y en lugar de ampliar el lore de Dragon ball se fueron a lo seguro con Goku… GT, Gran Traveler… Goku Time… coincidencia… no lo creo. Resumen, si me gusto la interpretación de los hechos desde su punto de vista.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	26. Descanso

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía

 **Descanso**

Preludio al entrenamiento

El Hokage se encontraba en su oficina en esta Yugao le acompañaba al ser su asistente personal y frente a su escritorio se encontraba el Jounin junto al único Genin sobreviviente de Kusa

– Su Genin llamada Naruko tiene retenida a mi estudiante – hablo con seriedad el Jounin de Kusa  
– mm – Sarutobi exhalo un poco de humo de su pipa – me gustaría ayudarles, pero al parecer su Genin a pedido asilo a la representante del clan Uzumaki en la aldea – respondió serio el anciano  
– ella le pertenece a Kusa, si no regresa conmigo tenga por seguro que Kusagakure tomara represalias – miro amenazante el Jounin de la mencionada aldea  
– ella busco protección de un Genin de Konoha al iniciar la segunda fase – intervino Yugao mientras revisaba una hoja de apuntes – se les cuestiono a los miembros de Kirigakure y al Jounin de Sunagakure si la mencionada Karin fue amenazada en el transcurso de la segunda fase – levanto unas hojas de sus apuntes – solo notificaron unas extrañas marcas en los brazos de la misma y el desgaste físico que parecía tener desde antes del examen Chunin, aun luego del combate número 14 entre Rock Lee de Konoha y Gaara de Suna el cual destrozaron casi por completo el campo de batalla la mencionada no despertó debido a la fatiga.  
– Sunagakure tiene alianza con Konoha – argumento molesto el Jounin de Kusa – estos dirán solo lo que les favorezca, incluso hay un fuerte rumor de que Kirigakure tiene alianza con ustedes… con este gesto solo lo demuestran – debido a la historia entre ambas aldeas eran varios que aun trataban como rumor su alianza  
– Si – respondió sereno el Hokage – Konoha tiene una alianza tanto con Sunagakure como con Kirigakure, así que le pido cortésmente que piense con detenimiento lo de las represalias que menciono – le sonrió el Hokage, en momentos así debía de mostrar la fortaleza de Konoha y manteniendo la calma lo estaba logrando mejor de lo esperado – en ningún momento algún Chunin o Jounin de Konoha se acercó a su grupo ofreciendo ayuda, fueron Genin… uno de los cuales es postulante a Tokubetsu Chunin [1] que es especialista en la defensa como vio en la segunda fase, el mismo no necesita un equipo para llevar a cabo misiones y si colabora con alguno es un excelente soporte para el mismo, su Genin es testigo de eso.  
– cierto… el individuo intento tratar nuestras heridas con plantas del bosque y cocino… – se silenció de inmediato cuando su líder le miro de manera asesina  
– y sin ir más lejos – prosiguió el Hokage – ya vio de lo que es capaz la Genin que mencionan… si se siente capaz de ir donde se encuentra y confrontarla no espere salir impune en una batalla contra ella – miro serio al Jounin de Kusa, este ya estaba acongojado – claro, no olvide que es parte de un equipo Genin y conviven en la misma vivienda… vio parte de las habilidades de otro de sus miembros…  
– ¡Nos vamos! – no dejo que el Hokage terminara de hablar – ¡Pero esto no quedara así! – salió molesto el Jounin de Kusa de la oficina del Hokage, tras este salió el estudiante del mismo  
– Yugao envía un par de Anbu para estar seguros que salen de Konoha – hablo Sarutobi mientras encendía su pipa  
– en seguida – salió Yugao a realizar el encargo del Hokage  
– Tengo que hablar con Natsumi… – exhalo el humo de su pipa el Hokage – por sus decisión será oficialmente ella la matriarca del nuevo clan Uzumaki…

Mientras en un cuarto de limpieza, un chico con cabello azul había sido cubierto casi por completo con arena.  
– no quería hacer esto pero… – cerro con fuerza su puño izquierdo al momento unas llamas azules empezaron a emerger quemando su "piel" – aquello sorprendió al Genin pelirrojo de Suna, más cuando debido a las llamas su arena se cristalizo y una mano extendida de color azul le sujeto la cara  
– "¿Qué pasa?" – pensó confundió cuando se percató que el brazo del chico se estiro, por eso le había sujetado a pesar de la distancia entre ambos, un manto de energía verde emergió de la mano… reconoció eso… de nuevo le dormiría por lo que cerró los ojos esperando caer en un sueño…  
– ohm – se escuchó un mantra de forma suave antes de que Gaara se quedara en una especie de trance…

No paso mucho para que cuando Gaara recuperara la razón se encontrara en medio de un desierto, el conocía muy bien ese lugar, respiro frustrado… miro a su alrededor y en lugar de aquel mapache le atormentara como estaba acostumbrado este observo como aquel chico que le había dormido estaba esquivando algunos latigazos de arena  
– ¡es verdad! – grito el peli azul antes de cargar su puño con Raiton y golpear uno de aquellos látigos, la corriente eléctrica provoco que en el lugar del golpe se calentara y cristalizara la arena  
– como si fuera cierto – respondió el enorme mapache – demuéstrame algo que me haga creer que si has enfrentado a un Bijuu y te escuchare – no paraba de atacar el Ichibi  
– si eso quieres… – rápidamente junto sus manos, algunos clones de este aparecieron – entreténganlo – ordeno el original mientras que los clones cargaban ambos puños con Raiton  
– jajaja – rio un poco desquiciado el mapache – solo son cucarachas – intento golpearlos pero de pronto alzaron vuelo  
– y como tales cuando sacan las alas todos salen corriendo – comento divertido un clon al golpear la cabeza del mapache  
– ¡no presumas! – aquello distrajo al Ichibi  
– Kame… Hame… – el original aprovecho el tiempo, pondría en práctica aquella técnica que le enseño Pan, una esfera de luz apareció entre sus manos – ¡HA! – no era la primera vez que lo lanzaba, pero si era la primera que lo tenía que hacer con más poder  
– ¡Que mier… – no pudo decir nada el Shukaku, tanto el como los clones fueron arrasados por un gran haz de luz, incluso el original fue empujado hacia atrás debido al retroceso de la misma lo que lo forzó a terminar la técnica  
– pff – Ryuji salió entre la arena, cerca de este se encontraba Gaara, al parecer había sido golpeado por uno de los látigos de arena por lo que no presencio aquella técnica – pf, pf tengo la boca llena de arena – aun seguía escupiendo un poco de esta, alzo un poco el vuelo para salir de la misma mientras tomo una mano de Gaara para que saliera igual – ¡Oye la pelea era conmigo! – alzo la voz  
– para mi todas las cucarachas son iguales – de a poco la cabeza del mapache se estaba reconstruyendo  
– creo que me apoye mal… necesito practicar un poco más esa técnica… – volvió a hablar el chico – oficialmente ya pelee contra tres de ustedes – miro sonriendo al Biju – me diste más problema de Kuru… Kurama jeje  
– Oh – aquello asombro al mapache – conoces del nombre del pedante del Kyubi – menciono aquel ultimo con cierto odio  
– mmph – se sentó sobre la arena mientras que Shukaku tomo un tamaño más pequeño para charlar  
– cuenta, cuenta… como lo conociste? – aquel Biju empezó a hablar, lo que quiso Ryuji desde un inicio y este empezó a atacarlo… aquel comportamiento errático le recordó a un borracho  
– Bueno, antes de conocer a Kurama conocí al Sanbi… Isobu, creo que era su nombre… me diste más pelea que este y su portador – cuando Ryuji dijo esto el Ichibi inflo su pecho orgulloso  
– le dice al inútil de mi hermano que el número de colas no cuenta para medir fuerzas jajaja – rio divertido  
– sabes… creo que miden más el nivel de descontrol que tienen – comento el chico, de nuevo se asombró el mapache – Kurama es fuerte pero no muestra el control sobre un elemento en particular… tu manejas bien eso que haces jeje – sonrió nervioso – eso de la arena  
– ¡cha! – grito alegre el Tanuki – jajaja creo que tienes razón, ninguno de mis hermanos puede hacer lo que yo hago – empezó a bailar sin ritmo  
– ese es el espíritu – Ryuji se levantó e igual se puso a bailar, aquella algarabía provoco que Gaara se despertara de nuevo  
– mi cabeza… – se quejó el pelirrojo – ah… – cuando vio al extraño chico y al mapache bailando como un par de borrachos pensó que había perdido parte de su cordura  
– chale, ahora que recuerdo – se detuvo de pronto Ryuji – ¿eres la madre de él? – señalo a Gaara mientras le pregunto al Tanuki  
– no te detengas – se quejó este que se estaba divirtiendo – ¿de ese traumado? – lo miro serio, inhalo y exhalo, cuando exhalo una gran ola de viento salió de su boca – no… me llama así porque lo han traumado… – respondió como si no fuera culpa de él – yo solo quiero salir a divertirme de vez en cuando por lo que tomo posesión de su cuerpo y hago lo que me da la gana  
– tú mataste a mi tío y a mi madre – le miro con ojos asesinos Gaara al entender parte de aquello, estaba furioso.  
– no andes acusando de asesino a alguien sin pruebas – le recrimino Ryuji mientras le daba un coscorrón  
– Cha… jajaja – Shukaku miraba divertido como reaccionaba Ryuji – solo porque hoy me divertido más que en todo el año que ha pasado, te contare algo que tu "amado" padre te ha ocultado – el sarcasmo de este fue bastante evidente, a pesar de que sus conversaciones con Gaara eran casi nulas reconocía el odio que este sentía por su padre – tu control de arena no viene de mi… – empezó a explicar mientras alzaba una duna de arena – viene de tu madre… – la duna tomo la forma de la madre del mismo… aquello provoco que unas lágrimas intentaran salir de los ojos de Gaara – tu padre te mintió, ella no quería que la vengaras o que provocaras miedo, como toda madre prometió protegerte… ¡Cha! – grito de nuevo – ese viejo toda tu vida te ha mentido…  
– ¿por qué… – Gaara se estaba desmoronando…  
– nunca me preguntaste mocoso jajaja – aquella risa maniaca del Ichibi era característica de este  
– ahí le doy un punto… – intervino Ryuji  
– ¿tú le crees? – le miro Gaara esperando explicación  
– insolente… – se molestó Shukaku – uno de nuestros pasatiempos al estar encerrados es ver cómo viven la vida nuestros portadores. Además si mate a tu tío fue porque le ordenaron matarte, enano por si no lo sabes si tu mueres yo igual muero…  
– ya sospechaba algo así – susurro Ryuji  
– lo otro seria dormir, pero la vida de este niñato siempre es interesante de ver… – siguió hablando el Ichibi – no saben distinguir que el solo es mi portador y no soy yo jajaja – aquel hecho parecía divertirlo  
– mmph – Gaara tenía mucho que pensar…  
– bueno daré esto por solventado – sonrió Ryuji mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y le alboroto el cabello, luego señalo al Shukaku – ¿A que no puedes hacer de padre de este mocoso? – reto a la bestia con una cola  
– ¡Insolente! – le respondió gritando el Ichibi – yo hago lo que me da la gana… admito que eso fue un buen intento pero no me dejare engañar – le sonrió astuto  
– ah – Ryuji solo alzo los hombros – mal por ti, en eso hubieras superado también a Kurama… ese Zorro es recio de ayudar a su portador  
– ¡Cha! – grito molesto Shukaku – sabes que decir chico… – le fijo la mirada unos segundos – Jajaja – su risa maniaca alerto a Gaara – acepto el reto – se dibujó una sonrisa al mapache – dudo ser peor padre que ese inútil del Kazekage – luego giro a ver a Gaara – solo te pediré que cuando tengas la edad de beber Sake me permitas tomar posesión de tu cuerpo… llego siglos sin un buen trago  
– mmph – Gaara le miro serio – ¿y si solo aprendo hacer clones y te presto uno? – aquel chico era recio de beber aquel tipo de bebidas, aún era joven para estas y no le provocaban curiosidad para el futuro próximo.  
– … – el Tanuki le miro unos segundos – Jajaja me enorgulleces "hijo" no se me había ocurrido eso… solo haría un Henge y podría ir por copas en esta aldea plagada de árboles… – una gota de arena se dibujó en sus fauces, parecía un poco ansioso por un trago – como acto de confianza ya no tomare posesión de tu cuerpo mientras duermas… eso si… si alguien que no sean tus hermanos se acerca mientras duermes considéralo muerto – aquello fue extraño para el pelirrojo… a pesar de ser una amenaza parecía que pensaba protegerlo… pero le sembró la duda… ¿por qué no le haría nada a sus hermano? ¿había visto algo que él no?  
– gracias… – dijo sin más Gaara, aun consideraba un poco pronto el empezar a hablar con su "padre"  
– si me disculpan voy a dormir un rato – hablo el Ichibi – si tienes preguntas Gaara siempre que este despierto no dudes en preguntar cualquier cosa o pedir consejo… no puedo hacer mucho desde aquí… por lo menos hasta que te enseñe como hacer clones de arena para tomar posesión de uno… ahora… ¡Largo!

Con aquel grito saco a ambos del trance, aún era el quien dominaba aquel sello… pero al parecer ya no importaba ya que se disponía ayudar a su portador. De nuevo se encontraron en aquella habitación de limpieza, la arena lentamente soltaba al chico más alto.  
– ok… ya veo quien mandaba ahí dentro – comento mientras se liberaba Ryuji, la piel artificial le volvía a cubrir el brazo  
– mmph – Gaara se mantenía en silencio, tenía mucho en que pensar… solo salió del cuarto  
– te empezabas a tardar – hablo Kankuro al verlo  
– es cierto – hablo Temari, se notó cierta preocupación en su voz… Gaara se percató de eso…  
– solo vámonos – ordeno Gaara – "puede que lo mejor por el momento es que piensen que sigo siendo el mismo… ¿qué es lo que ha visto padre que yo no?" – pensó para si  
– oigan – salió un poco después Ryuji, los hermanos de Gaara le vieron molestos mientras que este solo giro a verlo – "espero no se molesten" – pensó un momento – ¿no quieren ir a una fiesta? – les pregunto  
– ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido Kankuro – Gaara creo que le llenaste la cabeza de arena  
– vaya que eres un fastidio – le miro molesta Temari, tomo por un momento su abanico mientras veía a Gaara entonces observo algo que nunca vio… una sonrisa – ¿Gaara? – pregunto confundida, su hermano practicante de las marionetas no le vio  
– solo salgamos de aquí – dijo inexpresivo Gaara mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo  
– "¿sin amenaza alguna o similar?" – cuestiono internamente Temari  
– al parecer nuestro hermano esta de buen humor – susurro Kankuro a su hermana antes de seguir a su hermano  
– … – la rubia clavo su mirada seria en Ryuji, entonces solo le ignoro y siguió a sus hermanos  
– tomare eso como un tal vez – el equipo de Suna le ignoro al marcharse – mmm… creo que fue un no jeje

Luego de aquello Ryuji salió tranquilo de aquel lugar  
– "mm… ¿qué podría cocinar para la fiesta?" – meditaba el peli azul mientras caminaba a su hogar – "¿alitas? ¿barbacoa?" – sin darse cuenta un Jounin con cabello plateado se acercaba a este – "¿parrillada?… si parrillada… no solo se asa carne en estas también vegetales… ¿tengo cebollines?"  
– hola – le saludo Kakashi, llevaba su libro favorito en mano salvo que ahora tenía la firma del autor en la portada – ¿tienes un momento?  
– Joi – saludo Ryuji – un momento sí, tengo que ir por algunos vegetales – sonrió  
– ¿recuerdas lo que te comente hace tiempo? ¿Lo de ayudarme con uno de mis estudiantes? – pregunto Kakashi, Ryuji asintió – imagino que si entrenas a Sakura de una forma u otra terminara entrenando con el equipo 11 ¿verdad?  
– mmph – pareció pensarlo un momento – la verdad es que si… ¿acaso no puedes entrenar a los tres?  
– quiero enfocarme en Sasuke – le respondió el peli plateado  
– ¿Qué? – aquello confundió al peli azul – ¿ni a Naruto?… sí que eres nuevo en eso de tener pupilos – comento  
– no te preocupes por Naruto, ya encontré quien lo entrene… – respondió Kakashi – alguien mucho mejor que yo por si preguntas, igual… no me creo capaz de entrenar al hijo de mi maestro – le confeso calmado  
– bueno… con lo hiperactivo que es… si te doy la razón jeje – Ryuji rio un momento – pero esa energía le favorece cuando se enfoca en sus entrenamiento… a todo esto… siempre que te veo llevas ese libro… ¿tan bueno es? – pregunto curioso  
– ni lo dudes, te lo prestara pero lo estoy leyendo – Kakashi en ningún momento había dejado de leer su amado Icha Icha – te puedo conseguir una colección recopilatoria [2] – le ofreció  
– te lo agradecería – le sonrió – ahora si me disculpas tengo el presentimiento de que ya me están esperando, nos vemos – dejo de caminar tranquilo debido a la tardanza y fue trotando al puesto de los mellizos Apex  
– no lo defraudare Jiraiya-sama – sonrió cómplice Kakashi, por fin su táctica de leer en público para atraer nuevos lectores parecía funcionar.

Los pequeños grupos de Genin se fueron reuniendo frente a la antigua mansión Namikaze, los últimos en llegar fueron el grupo que acompañaron a Pan  
– ¡Naruto! – grito Kiba al ver a su antiguo oponente  
– ¡Kiba! – grito sorprendido – ¿qué quieres? – le pregunto – ¿la revancha?  
– ya quisieras – le miro un poco desafiante, solo extendió la mano – felicidades – le dijo serio  
– gracias – le dio un fuerte apretón de manos  
– no pierdas en la siguiente ronda, tienes que demostrar porque me ganaste – le sonrió igual de desafiante  
– ¡Ni lo dudes! – respondió Naruto divertido  
– Naruto – susurro por lo bajo Hinata, se preocupó cuando su compañero de equipo alzo su voz de pronto  
– ¿Si Hinata? – por alguna razón el rubio le escucho, a pesar de que al parecer Kiba no lo hizo – ahora que recuerdo… – se acercó a ella y le miro detallada de pies a cabeza mientras le rodeaba – ¿estás bien? Ese primo tuyo te golpeo muy fuerte…  
– Na… Naruto… – No es que se sintiera incomoda porque su rubio le prestara atención, pero no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía del mismo  
– ¡Tarado la asustas! – sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura le golpeo, solo luego de golpearlo reacciono donde estaba – "estoy muerta" – pensó para si  
– **"despídete de Sasuke-kun con** **un** **beso"** – le incito su Inner – **"que esa sea nuestra última voluntad"**  
– Sakura… – Natsumi puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, ese gesto la hizo palidecer un segundo… – ¡Tenías que golpearlo más fuerte! – la hizo a un lado para golpear a Naruto quien seguía de pie  
– ¡Sálvenme! – grito el chico mientras miraba a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, todos desviaron la mirada… giro a ver a Hinata con ojos de cachorrito  
– es… está bien… – susurro… pero al parecer solo Naruto le escuchaba, como si por intervención divina el escuchara cada susurro de la chica… – ¡Esta bien! – alzo la voz de pronto cuando estuvieron a punto de golpear al rubio, rápidamente el rubio se arrastró hasta abrazar las piernas de la Hyuga – Na… Naruto-kun – aquello provoco que se ruborizara  
– si te desmayas lo golpeo – le miro amenazante la pelirroja… – "espero que esto funcione y pierda un poco de timidez con mi hermano"  
– "tengo que ser fuerte por Naruto-Kun" – se dijo así misma, a pesar de que literalmente tenía en sus pies al mismo… lo que siempre soñó – "si puedo hacerlo"  
– Gracias Hinata-chan – le sonrió el rubio con calidez…  
– ah – susurro – "¡KYA! Me dijo Hinata-chan!" – grito para sus adentros antes de desmayarse, nunca cayo aquello preocupo al rubio quien la atrapo y sin esperar más entro a la mansión con ella en brazos, tenían que esperar a Pan que fue junto con Chouji y Zui a comprar provisiones para la fiesta y por lo mismo no habían entrado  
– ¿qué le paso? – pregunto curiosa Bra al ver el pequeño show que montaron, se había acercado a Shino quien era de su equipo ya que Kiba entro tras Naruto por que le preocupaba  
– lo evidente – le respondió el maestro de insectos  
– Naruto la trae por las nubes… – comento Brief, Shino asintió  
– Que va… – hablo Natsumi, quienes seguían afuera le miraron – entremos, un detallito… no comenten nada de lo que vean adentro… – justo decía aquello Kiba salía de nuevo  
– ¡Chicos! – grito el chico con Akamaru sobre su cabeza – tienen que ver esto… es genial… – miro el silencio de sus amigos – ¿Qué? – giro a ver a Natsumi esta solo le señalo que callara – ah… entiendo… ¡solo entren! – sonrió cómplice Kiba

Los Genin de Konoha aquello les confundió… desde afuera aquella mansión no parecía gran cosa, pero solo pusieron un pie dentro un castillo aparecía frente a sus ojos…  
– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Karin quien había permanecido callada grito  
– me robaste las palabras – comento Shino quien junto con ella fueron los últimos en entrar, cuando la pelirroja le escucho giro un momento a verlo, algunos de sus insectos se acercaron a ella – disculpa por eso, pero cuando me altero se alejan un poco de mi – hablo sereno Shino  
– no te preocupes – tomo con cuidado uno de los insectos – hasta no hace mucho algunos de mis amigos fueron escarabajos que se colaban en mi "casa" – le sonrió mientras le entregaba uno de los tantos insectos que voló hacia a ella, no le molestaba aquello  
– ... – Shino no supo que decir, solo vio como entraba la pelirroja de lentes… su comportamiento junto lo que dijo le llamo la atención de muchas maneras… – espera… – la pelirroja que seguía se detuvo – eh… no me he presentado… me llamo Shino Aburame  
– yo Karin, Karin Uzumaki – le mostró una sonrisa, sin que los demás se percataran fueron a explorar aquel lugar por su cuenta… [3]

Mientras con cierto peli azul…  
– derecha, izquierda… luego izquierda después derecha… ¿cómo vine a parar aquí? – Ryuji que llevaba un par de bolsas con los comprados dejo de prestarle atención al camino por ir con prisa y se perdió en las sendas de la vida  
– Iré yo mismo por Hinata – justo en ese momento el patriarca de los Hyuga salió por una puerta cerca de aquel sujeto, paso caminando a la par de este  
– si termine aquí fue por culpa de Kami… uf… – suspiro con leve cansancio – ¡Joi! – se acercó al hombre de ojos blancos  
– … – le ignoro, pretendía Hiashi seguir su camino  
– Joi! – repitió Ryuji – Joi! Joi! Joi! Joi!  
– ¡Que quieres! – alzo la voz molesto el hombre de cabello largo  
– … hola – sonrió divertido  
– tienes treinta segundos para perderte – le miro Hiashi con el Byakugan, no solo pretendía amenazarlo también encontrar a su hija… a pesar de que literalmente podía ver toda la parte central de Konoha no vio el Chakra de esta en ninguna parte… miro más severo al chico frente a él – ¿Donde esta Hinata?  
– mira con lo molesto que estas no pienso decirte… solo Kami-sama sabrá que le piensas hacer – respondió serio el peli azul  
– darle una reprimenda por ensuciar el prestigio de la rama principal Hyuga – dijo sin pensar mucho Hiashi  
– ¿Qué? – aquello molesto al chico – ¿reprimenda? Ella dio lo mejor de sí en su combate… se puede decir incluso que se hizo más fuerte…  
– una derrota es una derrota – hablo Hiashi  
– … de una derrota se puede aprender…  
– mh – se burló Hiashi, no permitió que Ryuji continuara – tú que sabrás de derrotas – le miro severo  
– … la verdad… mucho… conozco por lo menos tres personas que me pueden vencer… y si lo hacen nunca les es sencillo… hablas del prestigio de tu clan, pero… ¿y el orgullo de padre? – no desviaba la mirada Ryuji  
– tú que sabrás… – le miro con decepción el líder de la casa Hyuga, aquello molesto al peli azul  
– dos meses… – dijo sin más Ryuji mientras le mostraba dos dedos, el líder Hyuga le miro extrañado – en menos dos meses te demostrara lo fuerte que es, la entrenare – antes que le interrumpiera el líder de la casa Hyuga prosiguió – ni te preocupes del Byakugan, mientras este en mi tutela no le pasara nada – hubo un leve silencio  
– Jajaja – aquella risa extraño incluso a los guardias de la mansión Hyuga que salieron a ver que ocurría – la he entrenado desde que aprendió a caminar y solo ha sido una decepción tras otra… y tú dices que en dos meses la volverás fuerte… déjame reír más fuerte jajajaja – aquello le pareció hilarante al líder Hyuga, su otra hija quien estaba tras el muro y solo se acercó al escuchar la extraña risa de su padre escucho todo lo último  
– mmp – Ryuji no parecía molestarse – dije en menos de dos meses – sonrió desafiante  
– aceptare con una única condición – le miro severo Hiashi – si su avance no me convence se volverá parte de la familia secundaria  
– "algo me dice que eso es malo… pero si me retracto puede que haga eso de forma inmediata" – pensó el chico – de acuerdo… si no la aprecias por cómo es puede que la tengas en consideración cuando muestre más fuerza  
– es un caso perdido, pero es tu tiempo y desperdícialo como gustes – se disponía Hiashi a regresar a su hogar  
– disculpe señor padre del año… pero habría alguna forma de llevarle ropa – el tono de Ryuji volvió a ser el despreocupado de siempre  
– Padre – una pequeña niña salió del complejo Hyuga con un paquete, recién se lo entregaba uno de sus cuidadores – si lo desea puedo ir a entregárselo yo misma en persona – frente a su padre la pequeña niña había aprendido a no mostrar sus sentimientos, tanto por consejo de su hermana mayor y por lo que había visto en su corta edad  
– adelante – no se dignó a mirar a su otra hija – no pierdas mucho tiempo con ese tipo de gente Hanabi – dijo severo su padre  
– entendido – hizo una reverencia y fue frente al otro hombre – le acompañare a entregarle esto a mi hermana – le mostró una bolsa con una muda de ropa  
– … – el chico miro unos segundos a la pequeña – "¿le preocupara su hermana? Si es así lo oculta muy bien" – pensó Ryuji, coloco ambas bolsas de compras en una mano y le tomo la mano a la pequeña – no quiero que te pierdas… porque de perdido llegue hasta aquí – sonrió divertido

Aquel gesto fue totalmente sorpresivo para la pequeña Hyuga, normalmente solo su cuidadora Natsu le tomaba así de la mano solo cuando era necesario y con su previa autorización. Es más esta última le seguía para protección de la infante. En el camino de vuelta pasaron cerca de un parque, al estar empezando la tarde algunas familias empezaron a llegar al mismo, Ryuji no se pensaba detener pero le despertó la curiosidad de como la pequeña miraba a una familia civil, el padre llevaba en sus hombros a un pequeño… aquel gesto nunca lo había visto la pequeña, rara vez salía del complejo Hyuga por lo que de por si ese lugar era nuevo para ella, desde más pequeña había empezado a entrenar motivada al ver a su hermana mayor, nunca había sido para superarla como los adultos creían, la pequeña Hanabi quería ser como Hinata.  
– Sashi hijo de… – se detuvo Ryuji de forma abrupta, a diferencia de los Hyuga su vista si era de 360 si necesidad de activar algún Doujutsu, el detalle era que debido a la piel artificial y a la ropa el rango no era mayor de un metro y medio, soltó a la pequeña, sin dificultad la alzo en el aire y la puso sobre sus hombros, el peso de la misma era nulo – agárrate que esta nave si corre – dijo divertido refiriéndose a sí mismo antes de salir corriendo como si lo siguiera un demonio  
– ¿qué? – dijo confundida – ¡Ah! – aquel grito que en un principio fue de miedo cambio por uno de emoción… miraba como todo a su alrededor se movía hasta más lento – ¡más rápido! – grito alegre, aquel grito llego hasta su cuidadora que con dificultad le seguía el ritmo  
– ¡Entendido capitán! – respondió divertido antes de aumentar un poco más la velocidad  
– esperen… – Natsu se detuvo… no podía seguir más era evidente que laboraba como domestica… entonces se dio cuenta… el chico estaba dando vueltas alrededor del parque – mmph… ¿será que me ha visto?  
– desde hacer rato – se detuvo a la par de la chica – bueno pequeña hoy si vamos donde esta tu hermana – le hablo a la niña sobre sus hombros, ella solo asintió mientras miraba como se veía todo desde ahí – no se preocupe por ella yo la llevare a casa – junto sus manos y tal cual Shunshin desapareció  
– ¿Qué? ¿Donde? – miro a su alrededor la criada de los Hyuga – Hiashi-sama me reprenderá severamente – justo dijo aquello apareció de nuevo el chico  
– solo regrese por que la pequeña Hyuga no te quería dejar – puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la mucama antes de alzar su mano libre y desaparecer

Al igual que hace unos segundo Ryuji apareció de nuevo en la sala cerca de las hermanas Hyuga, Hinata seguía recostada en un sofá mientras que Naruto le miraba preocupado  
– ¡Tu Shunshin esta genial! – grito Pan al ver como regreso Ryuji, ella recién había llegado junto a Zui y Chouji, este último llevaba una gran bolsa con incontables paquetes de papas  
– Algo me dice que no es un simple Shunshin – comento Haku  
– … 50/50 – respondió divertido Ryuji – aunque no lo parezca yo también he entrenado una que otra cosa jeje – observo a su alrededor, la mayoría miraba con curiosidad el interior de la residencia  
– que hace "él" aquí – dijo un poco asqueada Natsu al ver a Naruto  
– para empezar "él" tiene nombre – respondió Ryuji, el propio Naruto le ignoro al ver que uso un tono condescendiente – y para terminar – puso una mano de nuevo en el hombro de la chica – así como aparecí aquí puedo aparecer cien metros sobre la aldea… tengo que seguir mejorando mi rango – le miro – ¿revisamos si puedo pasar esa última marca? – sonrió divertido, rápidamente la peli verde negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – mejor agradece que no escucho alguien más  
– aun no despierta – recién bajaba Natsumi, había subido a la terraza junto a Shikamaru. Se notaba preocupada – creo que me pase – saco la lengua traviesa  
– Hermana… – Hanabi miro preocupada a su hermana  
– Ya les dije está bien – hablo Pan – solo esta dormida, solo déjenla descansar – fue rápidamente con Ryuji – traje bastante carne… ¿podemos hacer una barbacoa? – solo con la mención de aquello Chouji empezó a babear  
– pensaba hacer algo parecido – sonrió – salvo que la preparare afuera en el jardín  
– ¡Si platillo nuevo! – grito alegre Pan  
– Bra nos dijo que no había inconvenientes si andábamos a nuestro gusto – le comento Tenten, a diferencia del resto que de inmediato fueron a ver el interior del lugar ella se quedó cerca de los anfitriones  
– si ella lo dijo no hay problema, quienes tengan hambre que vayan al jardín… – alzo la voz el único adulto del lugar – en un rato les iré a dejar al complejo Hyuga – le dijo a la peli verde – mientras… no sé da una vuelta, espera que Hinata despierte o algo – ya no le dio más importancia a ella, solo fue a la cocina por varias cosas para cocinar al exterior  
– … – Pan miro a Naruto y a su hermana pelirroja – ¿no se moverán de ahí hasta que despierte? – ninguno de los dos le respondió – bueno iré a ayudar a Ryuji – fue a la cocina a ayudar al chico, en la sala solo quedaron las hermanas Hyuga, los mellizos Uzumaki y Natsu, Tenten decidió ir a ver si había algún lugar donde entrenar

– a todo esto… ¿quiénes son? – Natsumi miro a la Hyuga más pequeña  
– Hanabi Hyuga – respondió mientras miraba preocupada a su hermana, a su corta edad era buena ocultando sus sentimientos  
– Natsu Hyuga la cuidadora de Hanabi-sama – hablo intentando no mostrar su descontento ante la situación  
– Nee-san – Hanabi decidió despertar a su hermana, tenía que contarle lo que sucedió  
– ¿estas segura de despertarla? – pregunto preocupado el rubio, este pensaba que Hinata estaba enferma  
– ¿Hanabi? – susurro la Hyuga mayor, de a poco se despertaba  
– hermana – respondió esta alegre de que estuviera bien – ¿es cierto que Neji te venció en la segunda fase del examen? – le pregunto preocupada – sabes que él es fuerte…  
– lo sé… pero no podía rendirme… – Hinata miro seria a su hermana – seguiré mi camino ninja – le sonrió amable  
– ¡Así se habla! – grito Naruto  
– Na-Naruto – Hinata no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, al escuchar a su hermana creyó estar en su casa… se había puesto colorada  
– ya viste que está bien Naruto – le dijo su hermana melliza – ve al Dojo creo que Sasuke esta en este peleando contra Bra…  
– ¡¿Qué?! – grito – no pienso perderme esa pelea – fue corriendo al lugar donde practicaban combates entre si  
– ¿Sasuke Uchiha también está aquí? – pregunto curiosa Natsu, la pelirroja asintió  
– ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas? – le pidió la pequeña Hyuga a Natsumi  
– no, si es algo grave quiero ayudar… no pienso defraudar a mi futura cuñada – Natsumi sonrió picara mientras miraba a Hinata, esta se sonrojo  
– está bien – hablo Hinata, por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en la pelirroja  
– nuestro padre está realmente molesto – empezó a explicar Hanabi – cuando no llegaste junto a Neji se molestó, y más aún cuando le confirmaron que perdiste junto a este… – Hinata bajo un momento la mirada – te estuvo esperando un largo rato y cuando no llegaste el mismo se disponía ir a buscarte… – guardo silencio unos segundos – luego de que salió escuche una risa suya… no te quiero decir todo lo que dijo pero… – ahora Hanabi bajo la mirada, no le gustaba cuando a hacían de menos a su hermana.  
– está bien… – le sonrió Hinata, se había hecho una idea de lo que había dicho su padre, era consciente que nunca llenaría sus expectativas – ¿Qué paso?  
– te quiere poner el sello del pájaro – comento preocupada Hanabi, aquello asusto a Hinata  
– Ese maldito… – susurro Natsumi mientras cerraba con fuerza su puño, no solo conocía el sello, estuvo bajo el efecto de uno similar  
– pero el chico peli azul que me trajo dijo que en menos de dos meses te harías más fuerte… – siguió narrando Hanabi – creo que solo está ganando tiempo… – Hanabi estaba de verdad preocupada por su hermana mayor  
– Hanabi-sama – susurro por lo bajo Natsu, ella conocía muy bien ese sello… no le gustaba ver a quien consideraba su hija en ese estado  
– no miente – les miro Natsumi – no ha pasado medio año desde que conocí a Ryuji… aunque no viste mi combate en la segunda fase le puedes preguntar a cualquiera excluyendo a Kiba lo que sucedió en mi combate – le sonrió segura – en un principio se nos dificulto crear un horario conveniente para entrenar… pero lo conseguimos, no solo Ryuji te ayudara… todo el equipo 11 e incluso Naruto te ayudara  
– pero el puño suave… – cuestiono Hanabi  
– sin un oponente con quien entrenarlo será en vano… y créeme cuando te digo que Ryuji es un buen costal de golpes… – el mencionado había sido víctima de una versión primeriza del golpe que dio Natsumi en la segunda fase, lo que desconocían sus hermanas es que antes de dormir solía charlar con Kurumin, lo que empezó con preguntas de como era su madre al ser su antigua portadora paso a crear una pequeña amistad – vi tu combate contra Neji… y sin ánimos de ofender… te falta velocidad y resistencia… puede que poder ofensivo no mucho al atacar la red de Chakra  
– soy demasiado lenta para la defensa del puño suave – comento triste Hinata  
– Hermana – susurro igual de triste Hanabi  
– eso si, te recomiendo no salir de aquí hasta por lo menos la tercera fase del examen – le dijo seria Natsumi  
– ¿Qué? – dijeron al unisonó las Hyuga, luego Hanabi lo pensó unos segundos – creo que sería lo mejor… no sea que nuestro padre te intente boicotear… – sin más abrazo con cariño a su hermana mayor – sé que cuando regreses serás más fuerte… y si vuelves a luchar contra mi… no te contengas – le confeso Hanabi, su hermana le vio con sorpresa – esto paso por que la última vez me dejaste ganar…  
– eso es injusto – había escuchado Pan junto a Ryuji todo – es como si castigaran a cualquiera de nosotras por perder en nuestros combates… y si ese fuera el caso… simplemente me negara a pelear… – comento Pan mientras se acercaba a Hinata y Hanabi – hace mucho pelee contra mi tío Goten – le empezó a contar – y le gane no porque se confió había dejado de entrenar… y mi abuelito en lugar de darle alguna reprimenda o enojarse con él solo le ofreció unirse a nuestros entrenamientos… mi tío solo se negó jeje – recordó con gracia aquello ultimo  
– te prometo que te volverás la Hyuga más fuerte que se haya visto en Konoha – comento Ryuji mientras le veía con los ojos llorosos, aquella escena le había conmovido – créeme, Pan tu le ayudaras con los ejercicios físicos… y ahora que recuerdo… Kakashi me dijo que entrenara a Sakura jeje – rio nervioso…  
– ahora que dices eso Tenten me dijo que la entrenara – Pan miro a Ryuji  
– y tengo el presentimiento que se nos querrá unir Naruto y Sasuke… pero este último lo quiere entrenar Kakashi… le tendrá que ofrecer algo bueno para convencerlo jeje… – siguió hablando Ryuji…  
– Bueno entre más mejor – sonrió Pan – ¿te imaginas si luego hacemos nuestro propio torneo? – aquella idea incentivo a la Son – solo pensarlo me emociona… ¡Yay! – alzo los brazos feliz  
– no es mala idea… – Ryuji confeso, de la nada Haku apareció  
– Zui-chan exige comida… ve y aliméntala – Haku miro amenazante al peli azul  
– ¡en seguida! ¡Vamos Pan! – salió con algunos contenedores mientras Pan llevaba lo que parecía ser una hielera y sobre esta varios utensilios de cocina  
– ¡voy! – Son siguió al chico con dirección al jardín

– Ves – les sonrió Natsumi – estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, tienes el apoyo de todos nosotros  
– gracias – dijo Hinata, debido a su timidez cuando vio a demasiadas personas juntas ya no tuvo el valor de interrumpir lo que dijeron Pan o Ryuji  
– y no olvidemos que tendrás un entrenamiento especial… – comento Natsumi, Hinata le miro curiosa – encontrare la forma en que logres estar con mi hermano sin que pierdas la conciencia – le sonrio picara  
– Naruto-kun… – solo pensar aquello Hinata se sonrojo  
– hermana – le miro con leve molestia Hanabi – creo que eso seria todo, te traje una muda de ropa… veré si puedo tomar de excusa nuevamente el traerte más prendas de ropa – le entrego la bolsa – te extrañare – la pequeña volvió a abrazar a su hermana antes de despedirse  
– los rumores de que Hiashi es severo incluso con sus hijas al parecer es cierto – comento Natsumi  
– No siempre fue así – comento Natsu – no puedo comentar el porque  
– no importa… – la pelirroja se acerco a la pequeña Hanabi, sin más la levanto y la abrazo – siempre serás bienvenida aquí… aunque por el momento no revelen la apariencia del lugar – separo el abrazo y le miro seria – no pienso defraudar a la hermana de mi futura cuñada – le sonrió – al parecer Ryuji les trajo pero yo les acompañare de vuelta al complejo Hyuga – Hinata – le prestó atención la mencionada, la pelirroja hizo una pose de mano y apareció un clon de ella – por el momento acompaña a mi clon por un pequeño tour por tu hogar temporal  
– primera parada tu habitación, asi te cambiaras y estarás más como – hablo el clon – luego iremos al jardín para que pruebes la cocina de Ryuji, no te decepcionara – a pesar de ser un clon se saboreo los labios – es un gran cocinero  
– entendido – respondio Hinata – gracias por venir hermana – se despidió de su hermana antes de que el clon le tirara de la muñeca para empezar el tour, Hanabi solo observo como aquel clon se llevo a Hinata, solto una sonrisa… ni ella ni su hermana sabían como relacionarse con personas de su edad.  
– bueno Hanabi-chan vamos por aquí – a diferencia del peli azul que le tomo de la muñeca ella tomo su mano mientras iban a la salida.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar las invitadas improvistas se asombraron del castillo, pero solo salieron por la puerta principal aquello desapareció como producto de un Genjutsu, Natsumi le mostro divertida el efecto de aquella barrera mientras entraron y salieron un par de veces, cosa que no paso con la cuidadora de Hanabi… incluso la pequeña entro y salió un par de veces sin problema, la pelirroja les explico que se debía a que la invitación solo fue para Hanabi… por eso su cuidadora no podía ingresar por el pórtico, siempre que lo hacia era frenada por una barrera igual les explico que si alguien intenta saltar el muro solo llegaría hasta al otro extremo de los territorios Uzumaki. Luego de aquello fueron directo al complejo Hyuga, un poco antes de llegar Hanabi inhalo y exhalo profundamente para poder entrar de nuevo en su papel de hija perfecta… les dejo cuando los guardias escoltaron a la heredera Hyuga al interior, la pelirroja solo desapareció en un Shunshin.

– Donde se encuentra tu hermana – le cuestiono Hiashi al ver a su hija  
– en la mansión Uzumaki – respondio la pequeña, la diferencia de ambientes era notoria… a pesar que solo conoció a tres habitantes del lugar se llevaban bien entre si  
– ¿Uzumaki? – cuestiono interesado el líder de los Hyuga  
– ¿Dónde se encuentra? – miro a la cuidadora de la pequeña  
– por lo que me percate en el camino de vuelta se encuentra donde se encontraba la abandonada mansión Namikaze, no solo eso… Naruto Uzumaki al parecer vive en ese lugar – aquello altero un poco a su patrón – al parecer están festejando el haber sobrevivido al bosque, y de alguna forma lograron convencer al Uchiha unírseles  
– al parecer incluso el ultimo sobreviviente de ese clan se ha descarriado – comento arrogante Hiashi – algo más que necesite saber  
– al parecer mi hermana se quedara en se lugar hasta que finalicen los exámenes Chunin – comento con cierto temor Hanabi  
– si no fuera por que posee el Byakugan se podría quedar con ellos – respondió indiferente  
– disculpe mi señor – otro miembro del clan intervino – conseguí la información que me solicito  
– Hanabi – hablo el líder, la mencionada solo asintió – puedes retirarte, ve y continua tus practicas  
– Entendido padre – respondió autónoma la pequeña mientras salía de esa habitación seguida de su cuidadora – "espero que te encuentres bien hermana" – pensó preocupada la misma al escuchar las palabras de su padre  
– … – Natsu solo hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse – "desde la muerte de su esposa Hiashi mantiene a distancia a Hinata por que le recuerda demasiado a ella" – pensó triste la cuidadora de la pequeña Hanabi – "le prometí a la misma que cuidaría a Hanabi como si fuera mi propia hija" – fue tras su protegida, en los entrenamientos de la pequeña Hanabi se solía lastimar un poco al sobrepasarse

– Como fueron los resultados de la segunda Fase – pregunto con interés Hiashi al miembro de la familia secundaria que envió a averiguar aquello  
– Como se esperaba el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha venció sin mucho problema a su contrincante, y por lo reportado no uso el Sharingan. Este lucho contra…  
– no me importa su oponente, si no uso su Doujutsu fue por debilidad o por falta de Chakra… no me digas todos los resultados, solo me interesa el combate de Neji  
– entendido – al ser los únicos en el cuarto se escucho cuando paso varias paginas de su informe – al parecer a pesar de que en un inicio parecía un combate equilibrado Neji siempre estuvo un paso delante de Hinata, ella cayo dos veces, pero en la secundo ofendió a Neji al punto que busco matarla de forma directa… pero… – miro a Hiashi – el participante Ryuji se interpuso recibiendo el golpe que iba dirigido a Hinata. Por alguna razón no pareció afectarle  
– "si le afectan" – pensó molesto Hiashi – "no por nada fui el primero que saco de combate, ¿será que aumento su resistencia? Si es así es propio de un Kekkei Genkai"  
– luego del combate Hinata fue llevada por este a la enfermería – comento con leve preocupación el hombre, Hinata a diferencia de su padre trataba bien a los de la rama secundaria, solo Neji parecía estar eternamente molesto con ella, pero se conocía su pasado – según el informe medico Ryuji junto a otro Genin estuvieron antes de revisarla… no solo la sanaron, su red de Chakra había sido repuesto  
– ¿Qué? – aquello preocupo a Hiashi  
– los médicos presentes no están seguros de que sucedió…  
– "¿será que ese Shiryudo conoce una técnica de recuperación? ¿o fue cosa del otro Genin? No… lo más probable es que ese chico tenga algo que ver" – pensó Hiashi – puedes retirarte – le ordeno a su subordinado  
– mi señor hubo combates que… – callo de inmediato al ver la severa mirada de su líder – con su permiso – hizo una reverencia al salir

Hiashi ignoro el hecho de que los únicos equipo que pasaron todos sus miembros fueron el equipo 7 y el equipo 11.  
– sh… – aquel miembro del clan fue llamado por Natsu – ¿se le ofrece salgo Natsu-san?  
– ¿los datos de los reportes son ciertos? – pregunto la peliverde  
– claro que lo son – le dijo orgulloso de su trabajo el hombre  
– ven un momento, Hanabi-sama tiene curiosidad de algunos combates – le señalo que le siguiera a su recamara  
– en seguida – respondio con cierta emoción el hombre, se alegraba que alguien le preguntara por su trabajo, siguió a la chica hasta que estuvo frente a Hanabi – Hanabi-sama – hizo una reverencia  
– levántate… no soy mi padre… para empezar cuéntame como fue el combate de mi hermana – le pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña  
– el combate de Hinata parecía equilibrado pero Neji mostro superioridad luego del mismo… su hermana cayo dos veces, y en las dos veces se levantó. Al parecer el chico Uzumaki le apoyaba – para el padre de la pequeña omitió algunos detalles que este consideraría irreverentes – al parecer comento algo que molesto a Neji y este se disponía a matarla, pero Ryuji miembro extra oficial del equipo 11 lo bloqueo con su propio cuerpo y sin daño aparente  
– ¿En serio? – aquello asombro a la pequeña – ese tipo es mas fuerte de lo que parece – comento al recordar cuando le vio más temprano – no lo parece  
– no solo eso, según el informe medico puede que este junto a otro Genin tuvieron algo que ver con la recuperación de Hinata-sama, no solo la sanaron reestablecieron su red de Chakra  
– ah – exhalo aliviada – gracias por decirme… con respecto al combate de ese chico… ¿cómo fue?  
– veamos – reviso sus apuntes – lucho contra el mismo Genin con el que salió de la enfermería luego de la sanación de Hinata, al parecer un único golpe fuerte con la cabeza basto para que lo venciera  
– no solo es cabeza dura… también la tiene – sonrió un poco divertida Hanabi… – se me olvido preguntarle el nombre – recordó a la pelirroja – ¿y los combates de los Uzumaki?  
– Naruto Uzumaki venció luego de una dura batalla al hijo de Tsume Inuzuka – Hanabi se asombro – y el de Naruko Uzumaki… bueno… tuve que indagar más pero decían lo mismo – Hanabi le miro con duda – venció a un ninja de Kusa de un solo golpe… debido al impacto del mismo destruyo parte de la entrada de la torre y fue encontrado cincuenta metros en el interior del bosque de la muerte… bueno lo que encontraron de este, aun no es seguro si murió por el golpe o por que un tigre se lo estaba comiendo.  
– ¿Qué? – aquello dejo anonadada a Hanabi, recordó que esta le sonrió bastante segura – ¿quiénes son los miembros de su equipo? – el hombre hojeo las paginas de nuevo  
– Son Pan y Bra Brief – respondió el chico – tanto su equipo como el equipo de Naruto conformado por Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno fueron los únicos equipos de Konoha que pasaron todos sus miembros  
– Al parecer mi hermana estará en buenas manos – comento sonriendo Hanabi, aquel gesto era un poco raro en ella. Recordó que sus anfitriones no solo fueron amable con ella también estaba invitada a llegar siempre que quisiera, sabia que su hermana tenía atracción por el rubio, aun no sabia por que pero si logro vencer a un Inuzuka tenia que ser fuerte ya que estos son bastante fieros en combates de Taijutsu – no me pienso quedar atrás – se animo – iré a entrenar un rato  
– Hanabi-sama – el adulto miro como la pequeña salió a entrenar al patio  
– Hinata será entrenada por quienes pregunto – le respondió Natsu – estaba preocupada que solo eran palabras pero por lo que le dijiste le animo a seguir entrenando – a través de una ventana que recién abría observo a Hanabi practicando unos movimientos, ella pidió ese cuarto debido a los constantes entrenamientos de Hanabi

La fiesta en el castillo Uzumaki no fue muy aparatosa debido a que recién habían salido de la segunda fase, pero tampoco estuvo mal, Chouji luego de la competencia de comida perdió contra Pan… aquello asombro a quienes que presenciaron eso mientras que Zui solo rio divertida. Luego de aquello llevaron a Chouji a descansar junto a Shikamaru que miraba las nubes tranquilo en la terraza, no tenia por que quejarse había estado en paz un largo tiempo por lo que incluso bajo un rato a comer algo mientras su compañero de equipo tomaba su lugar. La forma de divertirse de Sasuke fue bastante peculiar, lucho un rato contra Bra, pero en ningún momento logro conectarle un golpe sólido, para sorpresa de Sakura e Ino aquello en lugar de frustrarlo parecía que empezaba a disfrutar… las seguidoras del Uchiha miraron celosas a Bra, quien solo se mostró indiferente ya que Sasuke parecía mejorar entre más avanzaba el combate. Pan llevo algunas porciones a las espectadoras y a Naruto que desde ratos quería participar en el combate… luego de comer un poco salto al mismo para ayudar a Sasuke, algo que no permitió Pan y entro para ayudar a Bra… de un combate uno contra uno paso a ser de dos contra dos. Las combinaciones fueron bastante buenos y dieron en evidencia que de alguna forma sabían cooperar entre si los combatientes. Debido al cansancio del Uchiha decidieron detenerlo, el cual decidió comer algo pero otro combate surgió entre las dos únicas observadoras… Sakura e Ino empezaron a discutir entre sí, hasta que Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que dejara eso y que le acompañara a buscar algo de comer, quien gustosa acepto… en ese momento Ino comprendió algo… Sasuke había hecho su elección y ya no tenia nada que hacer. Pensaba retirarse pero le detuvo quien hace unos momentos le miro celosa…

– si me permites decir algo – hablo Bra – por como te comportas diría que tu molestia viene de compartir a Sakura que por el afecto de Sasuke  
– ¡¿Que?! – aquello asombro y molesto a Ino – que dices, eso es imposible – Ino aprendería que la joven Brief no se solía equivocar  
– sabes, en ocasiones por nuestro nivel se nos asignan misiones individuales de patrulla – empezó a explicar – y a pesar de que he visto el grupo de fanáticas locas que tiene Uchiha con la única que discutes abiertamente es con Sakura… la única que le recrimina su afecto hacia al mismo es a Haruno, incluso Pan me contó lo que paso en la segunda fase cuando las encontró. Si vas a pelear por el cariño de un chico te enfocas en el chico, no contra quien compites… y por lo que se ve Sakura te saco una gran ventaja, o permitiste que ella tomara esa ventaja – miro fijamente a Ino – sé que no eres tonta, en el poco tiempo que conozco a Sasuke y por lo que e escuchado del mismo el solo busca poder… y Sakura hizo bien en mostrarle su apoyo y evitar estorbarle, creo que por lo mismo Uchiha es bastante tolerante con ella… extraña forma de mostrar cariño, pero luego de indagar un poco… comprensible – Yamanaka no comprendio a lo que se referia, Bra habia comprendido la situacion de Sasuke, su familia habia sido asesinada por su propio hermano mayor, o eso fue lo que decian algunos registros según le reporto Kabuto, pero aun con la version publica de que fue el unico sobreviviente del clan seria de entender que el chico lo perdio todo de un dia para otro, no se mostraria tan sentimental hacia al mundo, tenia que llevar no solo la perdida de su familia tambien demostrar al mundo que el clan Uchiha no habia desaparecido.  
– no sé a que te refieres – desvió la mirada Ino, ella nunca estuvo segura de la relación que tenia con Sakura pero cuando se distancio debido a Sasuke le empezó a ser falta y le buscaba provocar solo para tener excusa para charlar.  
– ¡Bra! – llego Pan de nuevo, llevaba unas Senbo con algunos trozos de vegetales y carne en estos – tienes que probar esto – le acerco un senbo con cuidado – estan deliciosos… disculpen… ¿hablaban de algo? – miro a Ino – ¿tambien quieres? – le sonrio amable  
– Pan – la mencionada miro a Bra – te quiero – en lugar de mostrarse apenada o sonrojada lo dijo con cierto orgullo  
– sabes que yo tambien te quiero hermana – le sonrio inocente – toma – le dio los pinchos que llevaba – yo ire por más, Ryuji esta probando varias combinaciones – Son fue de nuevo al jardin  
– ves – comento Bra mientra probaba uno de aquellos pinchos – rayos de verdad estan buenos… pero lo que decia, mostrar afecto no es malo  
– es facil cuando son familiares – comento molesta y con cierto sonrojo Ino  
– realmente no lo somos – Bra continuo comiendo – ambas perdimos a nuestros padres, mi madre fue la mejor amiga del abuelo de Pan, la verdad no soy alguien que ande gritando lo que siente a los cuatro vientos, mi padre nunca lo fue… y eso es por que decidimos mostrarlo con acciones – se limpio la boca no tardo en comer los pinchos que le dejo su hermana – y si me contó bien Pan saltaste a proteger a esta y no a Sasuke. Ahora si me disculpas ire a ayudarles con las combinaciones que seguro el par de distraidos las repetiran sin darse cuenta – Bra igual fue al jardin, dejando a Ino bastante pensativa en las bancas que usaban para ver los enfrentamientos.

El tiempo paso rapido, Chouji volvio a bajar corriendo para pedirle un segundo round a Pan pero esta le dijo que mejor solo disfrutaran de aquella comida algo que hizo con bastante gusto… el Akimichi nunca penso que los vegetales en un palo con algunos cortes de carne fueran tan deliciosos. Tenten habia sido otra de los espectadores del combate pero cuando termino les siguio al jardin a pesar de que no conocia a los de esa generacion les fue conociendo de a poco… ademas fue la unica que vio algo a la distancia en ese jardin  
– ¡Tienen sus aguas termales! – grito con cierta alegria Tenten – si hubiera sabido hubiera traido un cambio de ropa…  
– normalmente lo usan las chicas por la noche – le respondio Ryuji mientras terminaba de cocinar las ultimas porciones que quedaban de vegetales, debido al apetito del Akimichi y del equipo 11 se habia quedado sin carne igual queria otro la chica con cabello chino – Bra construyo una maquina para lavar y secar ropa, mientras lo usas podria lavarlos – sonrio amable  
– "de verdad quiero un baño… pero no estoy segura de quienes seran pervertidos entre ellos" – meditaba Tenten  
– solo vamos – Pan le tomo del brazo, igual esperaba otro pincho pero no queria que alguno de sus invitados se quedara con las ganas de algo  
– ¿pero y los chicos? – pregunto Tente un poco nerviosa  
– ignoralos, solo hay que ir y relajarse  
– la verdad yo ya estoy cansado – alzo la voz Kiba, su mascota le secundo – ademas si llego demasiado tarde mi madre me matara… – Akamaru gimio preocupado por su dueño – ¡Shino nos vamos! – miro a su alrededor buscando a su compañero… – ¿alguien a visto a Shino?  
– la verdad tengo ratos de no verlo – comento Ryuji mientras comia una de las ultimas porciones de vegetales – la ultima vez que le vi vino por varias porciones junto a Karin y luego se retiraron…  
– ¿Que? – pregunto alterada Natsumi – al parecer mi prima no pierde el tiempo jeje  
– ¡¿que estan diciendo de mi! – la pelirroja con lentes se disponia a ir a las aguas termales tambien – Shino se fue no hace mucho, recuerda que te agradecio por todo cuando te pidio los pinchos que eran para su familia – señalo molesta Karin a Ryuji  
– ah… es verdad… por eso pidio bastantes jeje  
– yo tambien me retiro – comento Sasuke  
– vamos quedate otro rato Sasuke – le pidio Naruto – es más si quieres quedate a dormir, no necesariamente en mi cuarto por si quieres tu privacidad… – sonrio como solia hacerlo Naruto – ¿mañana abra entrenamiento verdad hermanas? – giro a ver a Natsumi y Pan  
– mmph – Sasuke se quedo espectante, no sabia que Naruto entrenara con sus hermanas  
– Bueno hay suficientes habitaciones… – comenzo a hablar Natsumi  
– ¡momento! – objeto Ryuji – antes de cualquier cosa, hoy descansen todo lo posible… mañana luego del almuerzo se discutiran los entrenamientos por si los presentes gustan  
– quisiera quedarme pero como dije… mi madre me matara – dijo con cierto desanimo Kiba  
– yo… bueno… no tengo opcion – susurro Hinata  
– ¿ah? – de nuevo lo escucho Naruto – ¿a que te refieres Hinata? – giro a ver a la mencionada la misma se sonrojo y se oculto rapidamente tras Bra que era quien estaba más cerca de ella  
– dejala Naruto – comento el escudo de Hinata – seguro quiere entrenar con nosotros – le dio un motivo Bra  
– ¡Genial! – grito alegre Naruto  
– Ryuji… ve y has una division improvisada en las termales – le ordeno Bra  
– Enseguida – respondio el chico mientras terminaba de comer los vegetales asados que tenia en un plato, junto las palmas y tres de sus clones con vestimenta de constructor aparecieron – ¡Chicos a trabajar! – solo dijo eso el pequeño escuadron corrio a las aguas termales  
– mmph – Sasuke se percato que sus clones parecian diferentes a los de Naruto  
– los clones de Ryuji son especiales, y al parecer encontro la forma de invocarlos con vestimentas especiales – respondio Bra, Sasuke alzo una ceja sorprendido  
– te acostumbraras – le dijeron los mellizos Uzumaki a Sasuke – a veces presiento que si lee los pensamientos – le susurro Naruto a Sasuke  
– Bueno gracias por todo – interrumpió Kiba – hoy si me retiro, conosco la salida asi que al rato les veo – se despidio el chico  
– Nosotros tambien nos vamos – comento Shikamaru – ¿verdad Chouji? – este asintio, aun tenia algunos pinchos que se pensaba comer en el camino – Ino pasare por tu casa a explicar que te quedaras – le miro, Nara habia visto extraña a su compañera desde que se encontraron al equipo 11 en el bosque – relajate de vez en cuando Ino, no te tomes muy a pecho lo que dice tu padre – le explico, conocia a Inoichi y podria deducir que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, solo alzo su mano derecha al salir junto a su mejor amigo

– ¡Listo! – regreso Ryuji de los baños – fue sencillo, lo dificil fue escoger las piedras para que combinaran jeje, solo dejare un clon para que haga la colada y ahora si, a relajarse como se merece luego de esta semana – empezo a caminar de nuevo a los baños no sin antes dejar un clon con un pañoleta en la cabeza esperando ordenes  
– al fin un buen baño – comento Natsumi mientras le seguia – a y por si alguien quiere espiar… – solo alzo el puño mientras trono sus nudillos  
– ahora que sé que no habran mirones me apunto – dijo aliviada Tenten  
– Lo siento Haku – Zui le miro – pero por tu salud mejor no me acompañes en esta ocasión  
– Lo comprendo a la perfeccion Zui-chan – hizo una reverencia el chico  
– solo espero que Chojuro este bien con Anko-sensei, dijo que le llevaria a comer – recordo Zui mientras iba a las aguas, le gustaba observar a sus amigas siempre se divertian y por lo mismo no les interrumpia mucho cuando estaban en lo suyo  
– jeje – Naruto se puso a un lado de Haku con una sonrisa un poco macabra – desde cuando tienes novia Haku – le interrogo, este solo le sonrio mientras iba a las termas – ¡Hare que me digas! – grito Naruto antes de empezarlo a seguir  
– hmp – fue único que dijo Sasuke antes de seguir a su compañero de equipo

No tardaron en prepararse para entrar a la termas, a pesar que habia una division el lugar seguia siendo bastante amplio, mientras todos disfrutaban el momento el clon separo las ropas y las puso en maquinas separadas como lo hacia de forma semanal, solo lo que era ropa interior la lavo a mano tanto la de los chicos como las de las chicas y como le gustaban a la dueña de la mansión, con doble suavizante.  
– ah… – exhalo totalmente relajado Haku – estas aguas son bastante relajantes  
– tienes razon… siempre se me olvida que lo son – comento Naruto mientras mas se sumergía – espero que dejes esto así Aniki, no es lo mismo tomar una ducha que venir aquí a diario como mis hermanas…  
– Teme – fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke  
– ¿que pasa Dobe? – le resondio  
– esto es demasiado relajante… ¿que tiene el agua? – le pregunto recostado con los ojos cerrados, sentía como el agua tibia le recuperaba de la fatiga de la semana  
– eh… – no sabia que decir – ¿Aniki?  
– no son naturales – respondio el mismo, al igual que en Kirigakure estaba flotando sobre las aguas con una toalla cubriendole la entrepierna – Bra me pidió una lista de minerales, me dijo que no era tan buena en quimica pero algo podria hacer… no me molestaria dormir aquí toda la noche – al igual que los chicos estaba completamente relajado  
– Teme… ¿por que le dices Aniki? – el Uchiha al estar relajado comenzo a conversar con cierta naturalidad a pesar de que era conciente que ahi estaba el peli azul y el chico del puente  
– para ser sincero – se sento de nuevo Naruto antes de empezar a flotar – me ayudo a encontrarme con mi hermana y me permitio a estar aquí a pesar de… – callo unos segundos, sabia que lo del Kyubi era secreto pero el era su mejor amigo – Sasuke – dijo serio este le miro igual – te dire algo que muy pocas personas saben ajenos a mi familia – aquello sorprendio a Sasuke a pesar que no lo mostro – en mi esta sellado aquel ente que ataco a la aldea hace trece años… – en una muy corta charla que tuvo con el Kyubi entendio que no le gustaba que le llamaran asi por lo que evitaba hacerlo  
– hace trece años – Sasuke hizo memoria – cuando ataco el… – hoy si se sorprendió de forma notable, Naruto solo asintio antes que terminara la linea – ¿por que me dices esto Dobe?  
– eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? – le sonrio el rubio – sé que puedo confiar en ti  
– se olvidan que estoy aquí – comento Haku – no se preocupen, igual no dire nada – les sonrio a ambos  
– ¡seguro fuiste chica en tu vida pasada! – le grito molesto Naruto debido a que lo ruborizo  
– Dobe… haces mucho ruido – comento Sasuke mientras miraba el estrellado cielo nocturno, parecia pensativo  
– relajense… – comento Ryuji – mañana luchare contra cada uno de quien quiera entrenar… tengo que tener una idea de su nivel actual y ver como pueden mejorar  
– ¿me puedes entrenar Teme-Ni [4]? – pregunto de nuevo Sasuke al peli azul  
– la verdad Kakashi te piensa entrenar… y consiguio otro maestro para Naruto… – respondio sincero – pero si creen que les sera sencillo esos entrenamientos pues como dijo Pan… entre más mejor  
– mmph – no dijo más Sasuke  
– eso significa gracias – dijo sonriendo Naruto

Mientras al otro lado del muro  
– ah… – suspiro aliviada Tenten – a esto me referia, por el momento no me tengo que preocupar por Lee que ya esta conciente, esta semana le preguntare a Neji si le puedo ayudar en su entrenamiento pero este momento es para mi – sonrio feliz la chica  
– como… es Neji – pregunto curiosa hinata, estaba sumergida hasta el cuello… le daba un poco de vergüenza su cuerpo  
– otro fanático al entrenamiento extremo… por ocasiones encaja bien en el equipo de Gai… a veces yo soy la que se siente fuera de lugar – comento Tenten un poco preocupada  
– ¿y por que quieres ser Shinobi? – pregunto astuta Bra  
– para ser como mi heroina Tsunade-Sama – respondio sin duda Tenten – aunque no tengo mucha habilidad en Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, y mi Taijutsu pues… – nego rapidamente con su cabeza – no me rendire algun dia sera una gran Kunoichi  
– Esa es la aptitud – comento Pan, a diferencia de las chicas estaba de pie se encontraba jugando con Zui y al parecer no conocia la vergüenza – eres buena con las armas, si te enfocas en un solo tipo de arma seguro lo lograras – le animo Son  
– Pan atrapa – Zui le lanzo un balon que Pan escondia en el lugar  
– ¡Voy! – salto Son para atraparlo  
– Hermana no agites el agua – comento relajada Natsumi  
– ¿prima por que le llamas hermana? – pregunto Karin al estar a un lado de su pariente  
– para ser sincera… hemos estado juntas tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo – sonrio cariñosa Natsumi al ver a Pan, seguia jugando pero evitaba saltar – ahi donde ves a Pan… estuvo dispuesta a morir por salvarme la vida… y yo tambien lo estoy por salvarla a ella. Luego te contare por todas la misiones que pasamos, desde recoger hierbas o la de Kirigakure… pero más importante… ¿como te fue con Shino? – le pregunto divertida  
– eh… la pase bien – Karin se sonrojo un momento, aquello provoco una risa en su prima

– Sakura… puedes venir un momento – la peli rosa siguió con curiosidad a su rival amoroso quien le llamo  
– ¿que quieres Ino cerda? – le dijo retadora, sabia como era su antigua amiga pero esta solo le sonrio  
– lo admito… me lo busque… – respondio la rubia – ya no importa…  
– perdon – se disculpo Sakura – pero pensé que me molestarías como siempre, ¿me diras que te pasa Ino? – se escucho un poco preocupada por su amiga  
– aun luego de que te enteraste que pertenezco a un clan seguiste siendo mi amiga, ¿eso nunca te importo verdad? – se empezo a sincerar Ino, Sakura solo nego con la cabeza  
– sabes que mis padres son civiles – le recordo la peli rosa – igual recuerda que cuando eramos más pequeñas presumía que mi mejor amiga pertenecía a un clan – le sonrio amable Sakura – bueno aunque eso fue antes de… Sasuke – entristecio un poco Sakura – ¿desde ese momento empezo nuestra rivalidad verdad? – Ino asintio  
– de eso queria hablar – admitio la rubia – ya no quiero ser tu rival… quiero volver a ser tu amiga – unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos  
– Ino… – Sakura miro a la rubia frente a ella, entonces entendio lo que dijo durante las preliminares de la segunda fase – tonta… – sonrio – siempre fuimos amigas  
– gracias – sin pensarlo mucho le dio un pequeño abrazo la rubia, aquello ruborizo a la peli rosa por la situacion, aunque luego de unos segundos se separaron – vamos te lavare el cabello

A diferencia de los chicos (exceptuando a Haku que le ayudo Ryuji por su larga melena) que se lavaron sin mucho conratiempo la cabeza para luego ir a dormir, las chicas se llevaron un poco más de tiempo, mientras que Natsumi le lavo la cabeza a Pan, Bra limpio con cuidado el cabello de Zui, Tenten se ofrecio a lavarselo a Karin quien acepto gustosa, Ino lavo como hace mucho el de Sakura y luego de un cambio de roles y una enjuagada disfrutaron de una bebida lactea. A diferencia del resto a Karin le mostraron su habitacion fija, Zui prefirio compartir habitacion con Pan, Tenten se disponia a marcharse pero Bra la obligo a dormir en una de las vacias, al igual que Ino y Sakura quien decidieron compartir habitacion como lo hicieron en su niñez como cuando visitaba Sakura a Ino, al final a Haku le negaron hacer guardia frente a la habitacion de Pan pero le dieron el cuarto frente a ella para que estuviera tranquilo. No paso mucho para cuando algunos salieron de sus habitaciones, Bra vio a Natsumi colarse al cuarto de Ryuji pero prefirio no decir nada, luego vio extrañado como Sasuke toco la puerta de Naruto… habia algo raro ahi pero no podia perder tiempo… tenia que encontrarse con alguien, por lo que salio de la mansion hasta que un peli blanco aparecio  
– La antigua mansion Namikase – comento el chico misterioso  
– vamos dentro – le dijo la peli azul, el chico la siguio en lugar al castillo siguieron el pasillo exterior hasta llegar al cobertizo y entraron a este – lastima que no lograste venir Kabuto – le sonrio Brief  
– lo intente pero Orochimaru esta planeando con bastante cuidado lo de la invasion – respondio el peli blanco – aquí estan los detalles… ademas… hay algo preocupante  
– ¿a parte de que no viniste? – le recalco mientras le puso su dedo indice en el pecho de Kabuto – ¿no te enseñaron a que debias asistir a las citas?  
– disculpa por eso… pero antes de la compensación… al parecer Kusagakure también se esta aliando con Otogakure y Sunagakure para atacar Konoha… – le miro serio – si no hacemos algo sera una masacre por la que pasara Konoha  
– ahora que me dijiste lo podemos evitar – se acerco al chico – ten por seguro que algo se me ocurrira ¿y mi compensacion?  
– primero esto – le entrego otro rollo con información que le encargo Brief – y esto – sin esperar más bajo su cabeza besando a la chica, aquello fue un tierno beso que esperaba con ansias Brief  
– gracias y gracias – le sonrio coqueta Bra  
– lastimosamente me tengo que retirar – le miro el chico apenado – un aliado de Suna asesino al censor de la segunda etapa, no me dejo intervenir y dejarlo en una muerte falsa…  
– estamos jugando con fuego ¿verdad? – rápidamente cambio de temple Brief  
– si, pero como ya te dije… confiare en ti hasta mi ultimo respiro – sonrio Kabuto de nuevo  
– tenemos dos opciones… que actues como doble agente y le reportes algunos de los movimientos del equipo 11 o que te intentes mantener al margen para que sigas actuando como doble agente a futuro – un tono de preocupación se escucho en su voz  
– no te preocupes por mi, me puedo cuidar solo – no se podia quitar una tonta sonrisa – solo manten un ojo sobre Sasuke, Orochimaru quiere un Sharingan sin importar que, me retiro – se despidio antes de usar un Shunshin  
– no hagas nada arriesgado Kabuto… – miro con preocupacion la luna cuando salio del cobertizo con rumbo a su habitacion.

Mientras con Natsumi  
– jeje si brilla mientras duerme – miro a la pelirroja a su querido allien mientras dormia, sabia que dejaba la puerta abierta y con los invitados habia estado atenta a que nadie entrara y le viera en su verdadera forma – hoy si a cerrar bien la puerta – hecho llave para luego subir con cuidado a la cama, al igual que Bra ella solo usaba una camisa para dormir y por esta ocasión una licra – vamos… no hare nada marrano… aun – sonrio pervertida un momento, sin percatarse hizo un gesto parecido al de su mellizo – que digo… – se regaño a si misma… respiro profundamente unos segundos para tranquilizarse y ponerse a la par del chico, le miro fijamente mientras varios pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza… pero sin más se empezaba a dormir, aquello le habia reconfortado de cierta manera, el estar a su lado de esa forma sin preocupación alguna le ayudo a dormir en muy poco tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo con Sasuke  
– Dobe – dijo Sasuke luego de tocar un par de veces la puerta de Naruto, escucho un estruendo y Naruto salio con cara de dormido mientras usaba un extraño dogi naranja que nunca vio mal puesto – soy yo idiota  
– ¿Sasuke? – abrio los ojos Naruto, penso que se habia quedado dormido para entrenar – ¿que pasa nos atacan?  
– calla – hizo a un lado a su amigo antes de entrar a su cuarto, este le miro extrañado mientras cerraba mal la puerta – te contare algo que no quiero que le digas ni a Sakura ni a tus hermanas… – Sasuke miro serio a Naruto  
– no te preocupes – respondio Naruto – que mi hermana me golpee si digo algo – sonrio divertido, sabia que aquello sorprendio a Sasuke  
– ¿conoces jutsus de silencio? – pregunto Sasuke preocupado que se escuchara a traves de las paredes  
– no… y si es por si escuchan… que recuerde los muros tienen sellos de silencio, a menos que deje la puerta abierta… – miro a su puerta, por el sueño la habia dejado mal cerrada – eh… – se levanto y la cerro bien – hoy si jeje – rio nervioso  
– como te decia… – decidio obviar la idiotes mas reciente de su mejor amigo – te dire quien mato a mi clan… pero ahora no sé que pensar de este… de mi hermano… Itachi Uchiha…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1,0] parecido a los Tokubetsu Jounin, a diferencia de que el Tokubetsu Chunin es un rango medio entre Genin y Chunin  
2,0] Ryuji fue atraido por el lado oscuro, digo pervertido…  
3,0] Y de a poco siguen apareciendo las parejas… vamos Shino no te quedes solteron!  
3,1] Espera tu turno Kiba.. aun no meto a Tamaki tu futura esposa.  
4,0] Teme-Ni = Teme dos

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Estos dias tuve un leve bloqueo creativo… abria mi editor de texto (LibreOffice) y pasaba cerca de media hora y no escribia nada… hasta que un dia me dije: "cerebro no te cortes, solo escribe cualquier cosa…" y de ahi salio este capitulo, como mencione con anterioridad… la idea original del fic llegaba hasta cuando termina Naruto antes del Time skip… y en la misma, Haku moria, Zui no existia y en el primer borrador ni Ryuji existia… no aparecia nada referente a Kirigakure y no pensaba cambiar tanto la historia… y no es que se me halla olvidado Satsuki y el equipo de Dende… pero recuerden que el mundo de Naruto hay matanzas por todos lados… es más el Kami-sama que planee en ese entonces se llamaba Cargo (el nombre del hermano de Dende) y tendria la apariencia juvenil del mismo y por su inexperiencia como Kami-sama habria permitido todo lo que paso en Naruto… si han leido desde el inicio todo lo referente a Kami-sama cambio, incluso la idea de que un namekiano lo fuera. La verdad… me han gustado la mayoria de cambios que se han dando en el camino. Y los que no me han gustado es por que de por si asi son los hechos originales… luego de ver la historia de Karin… quisiera ser Napa y pues bom a toda Kusagakure… aunque quien sabe que le pasara a esa aldea guiño* guiño* (no permitire que sus actos queden impunes muajajaja digo miau).

Lo siento me retrase un poco pero mi imaginacion se volo la barda… una vez empezo a escribir no me anime a pararlo jeje… y a pesar de que tecnicamente podria dividir el capitulo en dos… pues no, asi se queda y asi quedo jeje.

Ya el siguiente empiezan formalmente los entrenamientos, y al final Sasuke se sincero con Naruto… que este le contara sobre su maldicion al parecer le hizo recapacitar. Igual Sakura e Ino, si en la serie se hubieran besado para romper la tension la historia seria muy diferente jeje… pero no pienso llegar a eso ( o si? Ya mencione que Sakura era quien podia meter la pata no?) pero al final habra SakuxIno digo SakuxSasuke. Hay la buen Bra, no creo que se sonroje con facilidad… siempre segura de sus sentimientos y al parecer el ser la mas madura la llevo a ser la primera en dar un beso jeje. Al contrario de sus hermanas una de las cuales aun espera el momento oportuno y la otra… pues prefiere un buen filete que otra cosa jeje. Y pues la pareja improvista del momento… ShinoxKarin… ¿quien la vio llegar? Digo Karin no tuvo amigos y si queria socializar o desquitarse con algo pues… los insectos siempre se logran colar en las casas (cof mosquitos que no me dejan escribir tranquilo cof) y pues Shino… buena jugada chico eso se llama aprovechar el bug jeje.

Bueno para finalizar… 26 capitulos! Si hubiera sabido que iba a llegar tan lejos desde mucho antes hubiera empezado a escribir… y las view/vistas me motivan a seguir (agradecimiento especial a Virus Pirata [Fanfiction] que ha estado ahi desde el capitulo uno y a Summer Dead 18 [wattpad] los comentarios de ambos siempre los espero con ansias y me sacan una sonrisa al ver que mi Gmail con las notificaciones de comentarios) pero en especial los comentarios, creanme los suelo tomar en cuenta y aun estoy pendiente con algo que me sugirieron pero no pude incluirlo en este capitulo, pensaba escribir una cosa pero mi imaginacion llevo todo a otro rumbo… solo espero que sepa que hace jeje (la verdad no esperaba que Kusagakure lo tomara tan a pecho). Tambien decidi dejar de separar los comentarios de las paginas, asi podran ver que si suelo responder los comentarios que ponen antes de la fecha de publicacion del capitulo, espero que con eso se animen a comentar, sé que mi fic esta lejos de ser perfecto pero procuro sacar una sonrisa con las situaciones planteadas, tambien lo intento hacer lo más "realista" posible en cuestion de niveles de poder, no por nada decidi usar a Pan y Bra las dos saiyan mas "debiles" en el siguiente capitulo Ryuji dara su opinion sobre cierto tema… espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo semanal. Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente semana.

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: La verdad me quede con esa interrogante con Kakashi… era cierto que Sasuke estaba pasando una mala etapa pero Naruto era el hijo de su Sensei… e igual metio la pata por solo entrenar a Sasuke… y estoy seguro que todo hubiera sido diferente si entrenaba a los tres al mismo tiempo, si su maestro lo hizo e incluso Jiraiya (que luego lo matan es cosa aparte) e incluso Tsunade, entreno casi al mismo tiempo a Ino y Sakura. Y con respecto a ese par… siempre me cuestione eso… de todas las fangirls locas Ino solo le reclamaba a Sakura… ¿le gustaba o ke? Si mi fic estuviera orientado por otro rumbo pues… ahi tendrias una pareja jeje. Me alegro que te gustara la pelea de Pan Vs Zui, pero haciendo memoria esta ultima no habia entrenado en toda su vida y en 10 dias hizo mucho, a ver que tal luego del Timeskip. Gracias por tus comentarios, a veces los releo para buscar el animo y para hacer funcionar mi imaginacion… a veces anda corta de combustible esta ultima jeje.

Summer_dead_18: Al parecer Bra fue la primera jeje, quien sera la siguiente? Naruto no logro hacer hablar a Haku, pero hizo extraoficial la pareja… y hablando de parejas… ya empezaron a aparecer… las que mas me gustaron no las pienso tocar (buen no mucho jeje) pero eso si… habra NarutoXHinata si por que si, y tienen hasta Kami-sama de su parte… solo no le dio telepatia por que incluso la pobre Hinata tiene sus secretos marranos digo necesita privacidad digo… mira Shino encontro novia! Quien diria que es todo un don juan, a penas llego Karin a Konoha y se llevo a uno de los mejores chicos (admitamoslo controlar los insectos es genial a su manera). Solo espero no te moleste el leve SakuXIno que se esta dando jeje… pero asi es la vida real… en mi juventud tuve una amiga/amigo… la verdad sigo confundido con eso… pero lo importante es que solíamos ir a comer juntos mientras aprovechaba la pervertida para ver chicas jeje. Pero como alguien dijo, Dios los crea ellos se juntan jeje, lastimosamente los estudios universitarios nos forzo a tomar caminos separados… La verdad nunca e sido muy pervertido ^^u no es que no lo sea pero mi nivel de perversion se equipara al Ki de Yamsha, existe, sabes que esta ahi pero no soprende a nadie jaja.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	27. Entrenamiento Genin

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción (vaya que me tarde en poner esto)

 **Entrenamiento Genin**

1ª Guerra Genin

Aquella noche el cruel destino se llevó la vida de un Shinobi que estuvo en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada… aun con las leves señales que vio Hayate decidió ignorarlas y espiar a un Jounin de Suna junto a un peli blanco, incluso este último se dispuso a "matarlo" pero el de Suna fue más veloz que el… su cuerpo solo sería encontrado luego del amanecer debido a la altura y la oscuridad de la noche. Debido a que no hubo sorteo para determinar los combates el único representante de Otokagure se mantuvo al margen del resto de participantes… pero el Jounin de su equipo le encargo una misión adicional… su compañero ya estaba recibiendo una reprimenda del líder de Oto, pero la Kunoichi de su equipo escapo… tenía que encontrarla y entregarla a este ya sea viva o muerta, algo que a Dosu le fue indiferente y siguió la orden de su superior, desconocía que este era el líder de su aldea infiltrado y que planeaba usar a sus compañeros de equipo para un Kinjutsu, algo que descubrió Kin y decidió huir de inmediato… por más lealtad que le haya jurado al Sanín ella no quería morir, solo quería ser fuerte y no vivir con la misma angustia de sus fallecidos padres de no saber cuándo la muerte iría tras ellos… pero no tenía donde ir, aún era de madrugada y la mayoría de habitantes aún estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, en una esquina creyó ver a un fantasma, la blancura del cabello del mismo junto a su palidez y a sus ojos cerrados le hicieron temer, este le señalo que le siguiera… y solo lo hizo al no saber dónde huir, desconocía Konoha. Por más que corría aquel fantasma le llevaba una gran ventaja al levitar, sin más se detuvo frente a un pórtico y con una sonrisa desapareció…  
– ¿de verdad era un fantasma? – dijo temerosa Kin mientras contemplaba una extraña mansión con un remolino sobre la puerta

– Tenias razón Izumi-sama – a lo lejos en la altura se reunía con un miembro de su equipo – si piensan que soy un fantasma… pero tengo una duda… ¿porque yo la guie?  
– Rin está en otra misión y yo pues… podría haber alguien que me reconociera… además te lo dije ¿no? la vez anterior igual funciono por que corrieron despavoridos al verte abrir los ojos y no haber nada  
– pensé que eso sería más efectivo que hacerlos seguirme, lastima no puedo levitar más alto – comento sin darle mucha importancia el hecho de asustar a quienes se suponía debía de ayudar  
– Ya escuchaste a Dende-sama, solo encuentra los ojos de Hamura entre tantos que le mostraste la vez pasada y Rin te los implantara… quien hubiera dicho que esa mocosa tiene habilidades medicas de gran nivel – pareció recordar la Uchiha – debió ser difícil para ella…  
– aun sigo sin encontrar sentido a sus guerras – comento indiferente Toneri de nuevo  
– … – Izumi solo le vio molesta – a veces se me olvida con quien hablo… vámonos mejor – hizo un sello manual y desapareció en un Shunshin  
– los terrestres son complicados – imito a su compañera e hizo un segundo Shunshin

Mientras cierta pelinegra se preparaba para dar un par de vueltas por la aldea, debido al baño del día anterior descanso bien y no quería perder la costumbre de entrenar temprano, toda la semana en el bosque no entreno como estaba acostumbrada, solo durante sus entrenamientos no solía llevar su pañoleta o su banda ninja, solo su dogi naranja y calzado cómodo y desde que regreso de la atalaya un sujetador, normalmente ella era quien abría la entrada principal en las mañanas y en las noches la cerraba Ryuji, y esa mañana como todas las demás lo hizo como costumbre  
– hoy daré solo la mitad de vueltas y regreso – comento sin decirle a nadie en particular, la Genin de Oto se había ocultado cuando se abrieron las puertas – Ryuji quiere que descansemos – hizo unos cuantos estiramientos de brazo y piernas, se preparaba para trotar  
– "¿Ryuji?" – pensó Kin en su escondite – "ese chico convivía con el equipo 11" – miro con más detalle a la chica – "es ella" – sin más salió de su escondite, aun recordaba cuando aquella chica con pañoleta le salvo del ataque de su propio compañero de equipo y evito que Sasuke la arrancara los brazos al mismo [1] – Por favor ayúdame – dijo sin más – ayúdame a esconderme – sabía que su compañero estaba cerca  
– vamos – Pan dejo su estiramiento y le tomo la mano a Kin – por aquí – sin más entro de nuevo a la mansión, justo en ese momento paso Dosu pero ya no logro ver en que dirección se fue su compañera… al ver la puerta principal abierta de la mansión intento meter una mano pero fue como si hubiera un muro invisible  
– "no creo que este aquí" – miro Dosu a su alrededor y al suelo, debido a las diversas huellas que dejaron los invitados del día anterior no logro determinar si ese lugar permanecía en ese estado – "mejor me apresuro" – dejo ese lugar de un salto, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto, lo que desconocía que las huellas ya llevaban horas y por obra de Kami seguían como recientes.

Pan llevo a su invitada de improvisto a la despensa de la cocina  
– quédate aquí – susurro Pan – en mi cuarto esta Zui-chan y solo Ryuji y en ocasiones yo entro en este lugar – le explico – sé que Ryuji no se enojara pero no estoy seguro como reaccionen las demás  
– gracias – Kin dijo sincera – ya son dos veces que me salvas… – bajo la mirada nunca creyó que un ninja de otra aldea hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarla al contrario de su propio equipo  
– no hay por qué – sonrió amable Pan, al igual que su padre y abuelo ayudaba sin pensar mucho – luego regreso – Kin asintió mientras se acomodaba en el suelo del lugar, estaba rodeada de ingredientes que se conservaban en seco, uno que otro nunca había visto. Antes de irse Pan tomo un frasco con semillas – ten come un poco – le entrego unas cuantas antes de que Pan se llevara el frasco  
– esa mocosa es demasiado confiada – susurro Kin – pero con su fuerza… como no serlo… – decidió dormir un poco

Mientras que Pan regresaba a su habitación con una pequeña botana una alarma sonaba en el cuarto de cierto chico  
– woy – se despertó perezoso Ryuji – a veces agradezco ser lo que soy… – estiro su brazo izquierdo hasta el despertador y lo apago, de a poco se iba despertando hasta que se dio cuenta de una chica con cabellera pelirroja que abrazaba su brazo derecho – "eso explica por qué me quede dormido" – sonrió a ver el rostro de la chica, debido a la frecuencia de la alarma no se despertó – "¿debería de decirles?" – pensó un momento, miro como Natsumi sonreía en sueños – "no… pero si viene a buscar pelea pues no se lo dejare tan fácil" – miro el techo de su cuarto unos momentos – "hubiera querido preparar el desayuno y probar esa nueva receta, además hoy hay varios invitados" – suspiro, con la mano libre hizo el ademan de poner ambas juntas y dos clones aparecieron de pie al costado de la cama, mientras uno tenía hasta el gorro de chef el otro parecía un mayordomo. Ambos clones sin más abandonaron la habitación e igual que el original no les preocupo dejarla sin llave – "dos aquí, tres en la mina (sin contar al de la luna) … antes de los exámenes se enviaron los materiales para la venta de este mes… ya tiene que haberse fundido los fragmentos de núcleo… solo queda moldearla y templarla. Tengo todo solucionado así que dormiré otro rato" – con cuidado levanto el brazo derecho y con este arropo a la chica quien le abrazo su costado derecho por buscar donde estaba abrazada.

No paso mucho para que cada inquilino se despertara, lo primero que hizo Zui fue ir a despertar a Haku quien le estaba esperando… al ver el cabello de este último lo vio más sedoso que el suyo por lo que le pidió que le fuera a lavar el cabello con el mismo acondicionador que usaron en él, Haku llevo a Zui a las aguas termales y con mucho cuidado y esmero empezó a lavarle el cabello a la chica, Pan se lo había lavado con cuidado pero Zui solo quería una excusa para pasar un rato a solas con el chico. Sasuke salió del cuarto de Naruto, hablo con este hasta quedar dormido… sin esperar más fue al gimnasio que vio cerca de donde pelearon ayer para hacer un poco de ejercicio, Naruto seguía dormido al igual que Sakura, a diferencia de Ino que ya se había despertado, pero aún no salía del cuarto, dudaba si hacerle una broma a su mejor amiga. Hinata se había levantado y se encontraba en el jardín practicando sus movimientos, Tenten al igual que Sasuke fue al gimnasio para ejercitarse, Bra se quedó dormida en su taller terminando la primer torreta, con aquella bata de laboratorio se parecía mucho a su madre. Pan esperaba a Natsumi para practicar un rato los Kata [2] que habían aprendido… al no ver que saliera de su cuarto entro a este y no la vio… fue al de Ryuji y a diferencia de Natsumi abrió la puerta sin miedo y la cerro tras entrar  
– hermana… – miro a esta dormir plácidamente a un costado del alíen azul – mmph… se ve tan a gusto… bueno con cinco minutos más de sueño no pasa nada – se acostó al otro extremo del chico mientras imito la pose de su hermana, no tardo en quedarse dormida… e igual que la vez anterior empezó a mordisquear el brazo del mismo… soñaba que estaba comiendo filete... de nuevo…

Luego de una hora Naruto se despertó, aun se le dificultaba levantarse temprano al chico. Se vistió de civil y fue al comedor pensando que era más tarde  
– Buenos días – comento el rubio a quienes se encontraba en la cocina  
– buenos días Naruto – comento el chef – aún le falta media hora para que se termine de hornear el desayuno  
– Naruto… – una peli rosa le llamo, había bajado no hace mucho, quería hablar con su compañero de equipo como se lo recomendó Ino la noche anterior – podemos charlar en privado – le dijo seria  
– cla… claro – respondió sonrojado el chico – podemos ir a la terraza, por aquí – se encontraba nervioso Naruto  
– te sigo – Sakura fue tras Naruto, dejando a Ryuji en la cocina, lo que no se percató el rubio que cierta chica le había estado observando desde la corta distancia…  
– Naruto… – susurro preocupada Hinata  
– no te preocupes – le dio una palmada Ino  
– ¡ah! – grito asustada Hyuga, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de sorpresa – no sé a qué te refieres – intento disimular que acosaba al chico  
– Hinata, desde hace tiempo se conoce que sigues al rubio – le miro seria – y también sé que este siente algo por la cabeza de chicle de Sakura… pero ella no siente nada por él y le piensa decir con sutileza sus sentimientos  
– pero Naruto… – sonó más preocupada Hinata por el chico  
– eso es bueno – Bra entraba a la cocina con su bata aun puesta – buenos días – saludo al cocinero – ¿algún snack antes del desayuno?  
– frutas troceadas con un ligero toque de especias – sonrió el cocinero mientras colocaba el tazón en la barra, solía mantener listo siempre algún snack saludable para las chicas – dentro de poco estará el desayuno  
– * olfateo un poco * huele a jamón… ¿y queso? – comento con duda Bra, no tenía el sentido de olfato de Pan  
– si y si, seguro Pan adivinaba el tipo de queso y jamón – sonrió divertido el clon de Ryuji  
– ella adora la comida… no… Ama la comida – se corrigió rápidamente Bra, probo un poco de fruta – vengan acá – señalo a Ino y Hinata  
– pero hay un chico aquí – le susurro Ino, no es que no quisiera charlar con Bra pero es que por experiencia con su equipo sabía que los chicos solían ser indiferentes con las cosas de chicas  
– mmm – Bra le miro unos segundos – Ryuji – el mencionado la miro – ¿ya te hizo la manicura Pan? – al escuchar aquello las chicas vieron con curiosidad al clon del chico  
– si… sigue aprendiendo me dejo un par un poco largas jeje – rio nervioso – le iba a decir a Natsumi que me las emparejara y aplicara esa cosa de esmalte  
– ¿Te haces la manicura? – pregunto anonadada Ino, tanto ella como Hinata le miraban raro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza  
– claro… – dijo con confianza el chico – el cocinar con las uñas largas en insalubre en todo el uni… digo en todas las aldeas jeje – casi metía la pata, algo que no se percataron… no solo cocinaba también se hacia la manicura… se desenvolvía bien el chico en las labores hogareñas  
– esperen… ¿quién cosió mi ropa? – Ino miro sus ropas, eran las mismas del examen pero parecían nuevas, Bra solo señalo al chico ella estaba disfrutando de las frutas  
– mi culpa, bueno mía pero la del encargado de lavarla… no puedo diseñarla o crear algo desde cero pero la puedo remendar… no me llama la atención ser diseñador jeje  
– ¿y entonces? – pregunto Bra luego de acabarse el tazón  
– la verdad hasta anoche pude charla con Sakura como no lo hacía desde hace años… – empezó a contar Ino mientras se sentaba al lado de Bra y Hinata le imito, el cocinero le sirvió a cada una un tazón de frutas para que tuvieran algo que merendar mientras charlaban.

En la terraza una peli rosa hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa hacia el rubio  
– de verdad lo siento pero no te puedo corresponder… – volvió a repetir Sakura – pensé que te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke pero…  
– sabes… – los ojos del rubio estaban llorosos – duele… duele que me digas eso… pero al menos lo dijiste… y eso era algo que estaba ignorando adrede…  
– pero – se alzó de nuevo Haruno – siempre seremos amigos y el equipo 7 – intento sonreír, también estaba llorosa, ayer en la noche Ino le recomendó ser sincero con el rubio y no darle falsas ilusiones con algo que no podría ser… si era su amigo le entendería.  
– gracias – el chico aun lloroso abrazo a su amiga – gracias por ser sincera… – separo el abrazo – claro que siempre seremos amigos y si el Teme te intenta hacer algo no dudes que lo golpeare – quiso sonar genial pero con los mocos fuera no le salió muy bien  
– jeje – rio un poco mejor Sakura  
– ¿qué pasa aquí? – Sasuke recién subía, no hace mucho vio al rubio guiar a su chica a la terraza  
– nada que te importe Dobe – rápidamente se limpió la cara luego le miro un poco desafiante mientras bajaba, necesitaba ir al baño para darse una larga ducha – una cosa… cuídala – le miro serio para luego seguir su camino  
– ¿Sakura? – el azabache miro a la peli rosa  
– es solo que… rechace a Naruto como debía hacerlo desde un principio – aún se sentía mal Sakura por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que Naruto era amable con ella y a pesar de que muchas veces le sacaba de quicio no quitaba que era buen persona, el azabache se acercó a ella y le hizo el mismo gesto que Itachi hacia con este [3]  
– no seas tan dura contigo, igual ese Dobe es más fuerte de lo que crees – empezó a caminar de nuevo adentro del edificio – vamos tenemos que desayunar – le espero en las escaleras, Haruno se acercó al chico aun en silencio, aun no entendía bien que acababa de pasar.

– Ya es hora del desayuno… – susurro Ryuji – creo que me acostumbre que Pan me mordiera… – miro a Son mordisqueando de nuevo su antebrazo… a todo esto… ¿por qué otra vez están en mi cuarto?  
– ya cállate… – la pelirroja se había despertado – aún es temprano… – aún le abrazaba  
– mentiras es hora del desayuno  
– desayuno – abría lentamente los ojos Pan, por inercia empezó a olfatear  
– saben… pondré una alarma más ruidosa…  
– ni te atrevas… – le miro amenazante Natsumi, se levantó y tenía su cabello todo revuelto  
– … – Ryuji solo sonrió al ver la cabeza de la pelirroja – ahora… ¿por qué de nuevo están en mi cuarto?  
– ¡Desayuno! – grito Pan al salir corriendo, a su nariz llego el olor del queso mozzarella con jamón de excelente calidad  
– "gracias Kami" – pensó la pelirroja – me dejaran sin comida… ¡luego te digo! – igual que Pan salió corriendo del cuarto  
– creo que ese será el misterio de la semana… eso si no se da otro jajaja – rio divertido Ryuji mientras se colocaba el brazalete y la piel artificial cubría su cuerpo

Las chicas bajaron corriendo al comedor, Pan iba con su dogi naranja y Natsumi con su pijama, a diferencia de ellas Ryuji entro al baño para lavarse la cara  
– jeje… creo que de nuevo estoy durmiendo como no lo hacía desde ella – se dijo a si mismo Ryuji haciendo referencia a Hikari, de pronto se fijó que en el reflejo del espejo se vio un reflejo verde en la ducha – ¿verde? ¿Floran? – giro para observar mejor lo que estaba en la ducha, en esta estaba Naruto, no se había quitado la ropa… el agua caía sobre este, el niño estaba llorando – Naruto… vamos sal de ahí – tomo de la muñeca al chico para sacarlo – ¿qué paso? – miro al joven aun con lágrimas  
– me duele aquí – señalo su corazón el rubio – le volví a decir a Sakura que me gustaba y a diferencia de otras veces me dejo en claro que no me quiere  
– Naruto… – el hombre coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico – sabes el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero se aprende mucho de este ya sea para bien o para mal… – le explico  
– pero de verdad me gustaba – el rubio no podía parar las lágrimas  
– ¿sabes que significa? – comento Ryuji, el joven alzo la mirada – no eres lo que todo el mundo piensa, y si te duele significa que tienes un corazón y como tal eres un humano. No siempre el amor es correspondido, pero no por ello significa que no exista. – pensó un momento en cierta pelirroja – a veces te lo puedes encontrar donde menos te imaginas – el rubio empezó a sonreír, lo que le dijo el adulto era cierto… si fuera un monstruo como siempre fue llamado no le doliera – ahora ve y cámbiate, te enfermaras si sigues con esa ropa toda mojada – le sonrió divertido  
– Gracias Aniki – respondió Naruto – pero… ¿cuándo tiempo me dolerá?  
– mmph – parecía pensativo – eso es algo que no podría decirte, a veces solo se socava cuando encuentras otro amor, y otras solo el tiempo es capaz de curarlo… pero ánimo, estoy seguro que encontraras quien te corresponda aunque…  
– ¿aunque? – pregunto curioso el rubio  
– hay veces que esa persona siempre ha estado ahí y no solemos darnos cuenta…  
– mmph… ¿cómo saberlo? – pregunto triste el rubio  
– a veces es más simple de lo que crees… algo tan simple como mostrar preocupación o algún detalle que no hace con los demás les delata, porque una cosa es amabilidad y otra que si es afecto… un no muy buen ejemplo es cuando Gai intervino por Lee antes de terminar la batalla… es notorio para todos que Gai quiere a Lee como a un hijo.  
– Lee… – Naruto recordó la situación de su amigo  
– estará bien, pero poniendo otro ejemplo… Hinata… a pesar de que cayó por segunda vez solo cuando escucho tu voz se volvió a poner de pie… si actuara raro solo cerca de ti pues pensara que te quiere, aunque ahora que lo pienso… casi siempre te ve a la distancia – el chico froto su barbilla, había visto con anterioridad a la joven Hyuga ver a Naruto a lo lejos admirada – a todo esto ¿cómo la conociste?  
– en la academia supongo – respondió mientras se quitaba la camisa y la calzoneta… de pronto fue llevado a su subconsciente

– " **mocoso..."** – un Zorro le hablo  
– ¿qué quieres Osan? – así le llamaba debido a que este le negaba a decir su nombre y no quería llamarlo monstruo o Kyubi como le llamaban  
– **"¡No me llamo así!"** – bufo molesto el enorme zorro – **"recordé una de las tantas veces que te golpearon"** – sonrió divertido el enorme Zorro  
– me llamaste solo para burlarte – le miro con leve fastidio Naruto, su hermana le había dicho que intentara llevarse bien con el Biju dentro de este y para tal efecto le enseño como entrar a su subconsciente aunque le llevo un día – tienes que ser más específico, me golpearon demasiado en años pasados – respondió con leve molestia  
– **"Fue un día nevado… ¿Y sabes lo mejor?"** – el chico fingió estar atento mientras hablaba el Zorro – **"fueron tres niños mayores que tú y por jugar siendo el héroe frente a una pequeña de ojos blancos..."  
** – ya lo recuerdo… destrozaron mi bufanda – susurro triste  
– **"Si eres idiota con ganas… ¡salvaste a Hinata mocoso tarado!"**  
– ¿quién yo? – dijo anonadado Naruto  
– **"no, yo..."** – respondió sarcástico el Zorro – **"¡claro que tu idiota!"** – alzo la voz molesto – **"ese tipo de cosas suelen agradar a las chicas… ahora mejor vete"** – se recostó de nuevo  
– jeje – sonrió el rubio – gracias por decirme – le dijo antes de desaparecer de ese lugar

– ¡A… Chu! – estornudo Naruto al regresar  
– te dije anda a cambiarte – le regaño Ryuji, el chico se había quedado ido un instante… ya lo había visto en Natsumi  
– en seguida – Naruto se miraba mejor – a propósito… gracias por escucharme – sonrió antes de ponerse una toalla e ir a su cuarto  
– "¿qué le habrá dicho Kuru… Kurama?" – pensó para si el adulto – mmph, mejor voy a la cocina… tengo un mal presentimiento…

No tardo llegar a la misma, en esta se libraba una batalla campal con municiones de bollitos queso y de pan, los únicos que parecían comer tranquilos tras una mesa que pusieron de barricada fueron Bra y Sasuke.  
– a ver… ¿qué paso aquí? – pregunto el peli azul mientras se acercaba arrastrándose a Bra  
– veras… todo estaba tranquilo… los rollitos y bolitas de pan tenían queso y jamón… y entonces Pan ataco… – empezó a explicar la peli verde [4]  
– mejor dicho se atraganto todo el jamón… – respondió Sasuke mientras comía un rollito con queso – aun sin jamón están buenos  
– ¿y por qué pelean? – pregunto Ryuji mientras alzaba la vista, de un lado Tenten junto a Ino, Sakura y Hinata que parecía proteger algo lanzaban bolitas de queso a Natsumi, Pan y Zui. Haku había caído en combate, se sacrificó para que no le cayeran varias bolitas de queso a Zui, aun las tenía pegadas en diversas partes de la cara  
– Hinata guarda varios rollitos de jamón y queso, Natsumi, Pan y Zui los quieren sin importar que – explico Bra  
– ¿y mi clon? – pregunto curioso Ryuji, sabía que no se había disperso aun  
– desapareció cuando más lo necesitábamos… – Respondió Sasuke ahora  
– lo mande a traer más jamón – respondió calmada Bra  
– tiene que haber una forma de calmar esto… – susurro Ryuji  
– Sakura… – Sasuke observo como de pronto todas las que querían el jamón se enfocaron en la peli rosa, tomo un tazón que estaba cerca de él y salto a proteger a su compañera  
– Sasuke-kun – dijo embobada la peli rosa al ver como el Uchiha gracias a su Sharingan había atrapado la mayoría de bolas con el tazón… menos una… – ¡Sasuke! – grito preocupada Sakura, una bolita de queso le había caído entre ceja y ceja a Sasuke  
– el… el queso… duele más de lo que parece… – susurro el chico antes de caer al suelo  
– ¡Sakura regresa aquí! – de detuvo Ino de que saliera de la barricada improvisada que tenían  
– pero Sasuke – susurro preocupada Haruno mientras veía el cuerpo del chico en el suelo rodeado de queso y pan  
– Él se sacrificó por salvarte – le explico Tenten, aquel gesto fue bastante obvio para ella – que su sacrificio no sea en vano  
– entendido – asintió Sakura – "lo siento Sasuke" – pensó un momento para sí, para luego tomar más bolitas de queso y lanzarlas con más fuerza – ¡Esto es por Sasuke!  
– mmph – susurro por lo bajo el mencionado

No paso mucho para que Naruto bajara, a diferencia de sus hermanas bajo con su ropa naranja…  
– ¿pelea de comida? – miro como seguía la disputa – ¡Guerra de comida! – grito emocionado el chico, estaba entusiasmado… no sabía de qué lado irse  
– Ve… – le dijo Ino a Hinata – no permitas que el sacrificio de nuestros soldados haya sido en vano… – no hace mucho Tenten había caído  
– pe… pero… – aún se le dificultaba a Hinata hablar bien con Naruto cerca  
– ¡Solo ve! – le empujo Sakura para que Hinata llegara frente a Naruto  
– Hola Hinata – le sonrió Naruto  
– Na… Naruto-kun ten – alzo unos cuantos rollitos de queso y jamón  
– eh… ¿gracias? – agradeció Naruto mientras lentamente alzaba la mano para tomar uno  
– ¡No! – Pan alzo un par de bolsas de harina y las arrojo al suelo para poder atacar de sorpresa como aprendió  
– ¡Hinata! – grito Sakura  
– ¡rápido dale en la boca! – alzo la voz Ino  
– ¿eh? – la Hyuga miro confundida la situación, gracias a su Byakugan se percató que Pan estaba cerca – "solo hazlo" – escucho otra voz pero no identifico quien le dijo – ¡Perdón! – le metió todos los rollitos en la boca al pobre de Naruto quien cayó de espalda con la boca llena  
– ¡No! – grito resignada el equipo de Pan  
– quería otro – susurraron Pan y Zui  
– "yo quería hacer eso…" – pensó Natsumi – "pero con Ryuji"  
– ¿ganamos? – cuestiono con duda Sakura  
– ¡Claro que ganamos! – le abrazo – ahora puedes ir con tu chico – le empujo donde estaba Sasuke  
– Sasuke – se arrodillo Sakura a un costado de este – ¿estás bien?  
– mmph – respondió en primera instancia – ¿todo esto por Dobe? – pregunto con cierto recelo  
– bueno… aquí aún tengo uno… – Sakura saco una bolita de jamón y queso que escondió en su escote, al no haber mucho en ese lugar era como un bolsillo secreto – pero esta con un poco de sudor… – sin más Sasuke se levantó y lo comió directo de los dedos de Sakura, no permitiría que Pan se lo arrebatara quien ya estaba cerca de ellos  
– "este es mío" – pensó al saborear aquello – "la verdad valió la pena esta guerra" – miro a Sakura – gracias – la mencionada solo sonrió avergonzada por lo sucedido recién

– gulp… cof cof… – a pesar de que se había atorzonado un poco se relamió la boca Naruto – eso estaba rico… – se sentó, Hinata frente a este de a poco iba retrocediendo – espera – se levantó rápidamente Naruto y se acercó a Hinata – gracias Hinata-chan – le sonrió felizmente el chico  
– no… no fue nada – se contenía la chica de no caer desmayada, de nuevo le había llamado Hinata-chan  
– ¿No fue nada? – comento con falsa molestia Bra – iniciaste una guerra en la cocina con tal de guardar esas cosas a Naruto… incluso lograste evadir a Pan… eso ultimo si estuvo genial lo admito… pero no cualquiera empieza una guerra de comida – miro acusadora a ambos  
– lo siento – hizo una reverencia Hinata, si estuviera en su casa por todo el caos causado todos los implicados recibieran una fuerte reprimenda  
– ¿por qué? – se acercó Pan – eso estuvo divertido  
– Pan no incentives ese tipo de comportamiento – regaño Bra a la chica, parecía más una madre que una chica de su edad – si querías guardarle comida al tonto de Naruto solo lo tenías que decir  
– eso es cierto… – asintió Pan  
– tu no digas nada – regaño de nuevo Bra  
– ¡Pero es que estaban ricas! – trato de excusarse Son  
– nadie niega eso – respondió Bra – ¿verdad? – nadie dijo nada apoyando la noción – solo ten un poco más de paciencia  
– de acuerdo – refunfuño un poco molesta Son, parecía niña pequeña regañada

– ¡Joi! – entro de nuevo el clon con un par de bolsas llenas de jamón – lamento la demora pero encontré de camino a Kakashi  
– hola – saludo perezoso Hatake sin despegar su ojo de su libro – ¿podría mi equipo acompañarme un momento? – alzo la vista el ninja que copia, no solo vio a sus estudiantes llenos de harina, también todos los presentes parecían estar cubiertos por aquel polvo blanco – parece que tuvieron su primera guerra Genin… – comento divertido  
– créeme no dista mucho de lo que paso – le respondió el original  
– Pan y Natsumi ayuden al cocinero a limpiar – ordeno Brief  
– entendido – respondieron resignadas…  
– yo ayudo – se ofreció Zui  
– No Zui-chan eres nuestra invitada – Bra se acercó a la chica  
– pero también participe… además quiero ayudar – sonrio la peli blanca  
– bien, si gustas de verdad ayúdales – acepto Bra – ven lo que hicieron – miro a sus hermanas – harán que Zui-chan limpie sus desastres – miro al resto  
– permítanos un momento Kakashi-Sensei – le pidió Sakura a su maestro  
– no hay problema – respondió Hatake – Ryuji acompáñame un momento

Ambos fueron a la entrada  
– el cuerpo de Hayate Gekkou fue encontrado muerto – le informo Kakashi al peli azul  
– ¿Qué? – aquello pareció alterar un poco a Ryuji – ¿cómo esta Yugao? – preguntaba preocupado por aquella chica al considerarla una amiga  
– esta como loca buscando pistas del culpable… – le respondió – por otra parte – Kakashi saco de su chaleco un paquete – aquí esta – el entrego el paquete al chico  
– sabes… de pasar de hablar de muertos a esto… pierde un poco de impacto – comento el chico pero igual recibió el paquete, lo reviso y le entrego un poco más del monto escrito en la factura – iré a ver a Yugao solo les dejo una pequeña tarea a quienes entrenare – le miro  
– gracias – respondió Kakashi – lastimosamente así son las cosas aquí – miro como se acercaba su equipo, aun llevaban un poco de harina – pero esos momentos que han vivido se ven bastante placidos – le sonrió – algún día deberíamos salir a beber  
– algún día – sonrió Ryuji mientras guardaba aquel paquete bajo su chaqueta – nos vemos chicos – se despidió del equipo 7 mientras entraba de nuevo al castillo, Sasuke solo alzo una mano, Naruto sonrió felizmente y Sakura hizo una leve reverencia

– Bien… primero… Sakura regresa con Ryuji, él te entrenara para la siguiente fase del examen – le ordeno Kakashi – Naruto y Sasuke síganme  
– ¿por qué solo Sakura? – pregunto curioso Sasuke  
– veras… – explico Kakashi – yo te entrenare personalmente  
– paso… prefiero entrenar con Dobe-ni – contesto rebelde Sasuke  
– ¿qué? – aquello impacto a Kakashi  
– si… es entretenido entrenar con él y mis hermanas – sonrió cómplice Naruto  
– espérenme… soy su Sensei… lo admito Ryuji tiene más paciencia y por eso quiero que entrene a Sakura, se tomara su tiempo para encontrar algún estilo que vaya con ella – a Sakura le sorprendió eso de Kakashi, creía que la tenía rezagada pero admitió que no sabía cómo entrenarla – Sasuke yo te entrenare para que te acostumbres a usar el Sharingan y…  
– aunque me duela admitirlo este no ve todo… me pegaron una vez… y aunque por un momento todos se enfocaron en Son ella esquivaba cada "munición" que le arrojaban… prefiero quedarme y aun si no me quieren entrenar seguro me dejaran quedarme si me quedo de acampada con Naruto ¿Verdad? – Uchiha miro a su compañero  
– ni lo dudes – sonrió feliz, al fin había logrado que Sasuke le reconociera  
– "¿a ver que paso aquí?" – aquello desconcertó a Kakashi, de un día a otro le cambiaron a Sasuke, o eso creía, no se había puesto a ver como crecían sus estudiantes al estar demasiado pendiente de su libro – Bien… ten enseñare no solo una de mis mejores técnicas, el Chidori… recuerda que he copiado incontables Jutsus, seguro tengo algún otro que te llame la atención… también te entrenare no como un Genin, sino como un Chunin.  
– Y me dirá todo lo que sabe del Sharingan… – sonrió astuto Sasuke  
– de acuerdo – se resignó Kakashi… – Naruto, te encontré un buen maestro para que te entrene en lo que careces  
– mientras no me ponga de Sensei al pervertido de closet… o que diga que me hace falta control de Chakra… – en ese momento Naruto recordó que tenía problemas para moldear Chakra – olvide eso… ¿conoce a alguien que me puede ayudar con esto? – señalo su vientre  
– ¿problemas estomacales? – pregunto curiosa Sakura  
– ya veo… – ignoro Kakashi lo que menciono la peli rosa – veras, casualmente quien te entrenara sabe mucho de ese tema…  
– ¡¿de veras?! – aquello emociono al rubio – ¡genial!  
– ¿de verdad tienes problemas estomacales? – volvió a cuestionar Sakura  
– no es eso… – le respondió Sasuke  
– me gustaría explicarte pero… le puedes preguntar a mi hermana o a Ryuji – le dijo sincero – además pasaremos entrenando este mes – miro retador a sus compañeros – espero nos encontremos en la siguiente fase y ver quien es más fuerte – alzo el puño  
– no dudes que te ganare Dobe – el azabache choco su puño con el del rubio, estuvieron así un momento – Sakura faltas tu…  
– ¿yo? – pregunto dudosa  
– somo el equipo 7 – sonrió Naruto – nunca lo olvides  
– gracias – la chica choco su puño con el de sus compañeros, el gesto de los mismo le conmovió  
– "3312 tengo un 3312… creo que me cambiaron de equipo..." – pensó Kakashi mientras miro como para variar los Genin bajo su cuidado habían crecido – "si hubiera sido como Sasuke… Obito hubiera seguido con vida… ¿o no Rin?" – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su época de Genin – bien, nos vamos

El equipo 7 fue dividido de manera temporal, Chojuro solo llego unos momentos para llevar a Haku y siguiendo a este Zui para ir a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento que Konoha le asigno. Ryuji solo desayuno otra cosa al ser el último que falto de desayunar, pero no le molestaba, le alegro el hecho de como los chicos se distraían de manera sana, en el poco tiempo que había vivido en ese planeta aprendió que debían de vivir momentos así para no terminar con algún desorden mental. Luego de limpiar y de que Tenten regresara cuando Neji se negó a recibir su ayuda recordó algo que su clon le señalo cuando empezó a preparar el desayuno.  
– Pan podemos hablar un momento – Ryuji miro a la pelinegra  
– si – dijo inocente Son  
– las carnes y embutidos van en el cuarto frio… – le explico  
– ¿ah? – aquel comentario desoriento a Pan, solo Bra estaba por el momento. Ryuji le pidió a todos que se prepararan para empezar a entrenar, irían a la mina.  
– me refiero a esto – el chico abrió la puerta de la despensa, en esta Kin estaba en un profundo sueño, el chico le forzó a dormir con su técnica ya que se había alarmado cuando no le reconoció en la oscuridad – si te la piensas comer tienes que conservarla bien…  
– ¡no! – grito apenada la chica, estaba sonrojada – ¡No soy caníbal!  
– mi brazo y yo discrepamos un poco… – explico el chico – aunque no te culpo… no estoy seguro de los hábitos alimenticios de los Saiyan… – sonrió nervioso  
– ¡no es lo mismo! – volvió a gritar apenada Pan – además… cuando estas azul es como morder un malvavisco – babeo un poco… pero se recompuso – ¡pero ese no es el punto!  
– ¿de verdad pensaste que Pan se la quería comer? – pregunto con cierta intriga Bra, el chico solo asintió… – Ja, ja, ja, ja – carcajeo divertida la chica – es cierto que le encanta comer pero eso ya es ridículo… par de idiotas… ja, ja, ja – aquello sonrojo a ambos – a veces pienso que son tal para cual – los mencionados pusieron cara de confundidos al no entender a que se refería, algo que solo le saco otra risa a la Brief, pero que cierta pelirroja escucho  
– "será que… ¿Pan sienta algo por Ryuji?" – pensó preocupada Natsumi – "no… pero… puede que ni Pan este segura de lo que siente…"  
– Hermana ven aquí – Bra miro a Natsumi quien estaba lista, aún tenía una sonrisa divertida – este idiota pensó que Pan seria capas de comerse a alguien…  
– je, je – rio un poco la pelirroja, pero aquel comentario que hizo Bra le dejo con cierta duda  
– ¿Natsumi estas bien? – pregunto un poco más preocupada Bra al ver que no se rio por la idiotez de ese par  
– solo pensaba quien iba a ser el "almuerzo" de Pan – logro desviar la charla la Uzumaki  
– esa es una buena pregunta… – Brief miro a Pan – ¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?  
– veras, ya la ayude una vez en el bosque de la muerte y hoy en la madrugada cuando me disponía a trotar un rato me pidió ayuda – explico Son – sabía que por su Ki que era cierto, y en sus ojos vi cierto miedo… y sabes que no me gusta no hacer nada cuando puedo hacerlo – miro determinada Son a su hermana  
– me gustaría interrogarla pero será luego – respondió Bra – ¿cuánto tiempo dormirá? – le pregunto al chico  
– hasta entrada la noche – respondió de inmediato  
– deja un clon para que esté atento a ella, cuando regresemos hablare con ella… y Pan… – cuando Bra menciono aquel nombre la mencionada se estremeció – sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, no tienes por qué ocultarnos algo  
– lo siento… pero fue todo de improvisto… – explico Son  
– solo no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor – miro seria Brief a Pan, esta asintió arrepentida – bien vámonos

– Buenos días – Hasta ese momento se había levantado Karin  
– ¿prima estas bien? – se acercó Natsumi a ella, en toda la mañana no había salido del cuarto, debido a los sellos de silencio el ruido no entraba o salía de las habitaciones  
– claro que si – sonrió feliz la Uzumaki con lentes – solo necesitaba dormir como no tienes idea… ¿A dónde iban? – pregunto curiosa  
– a entrenar – sonrió Pan – si quieres venir ver adelante – la azabache recordaba que a Karin no se le daba mucho lo de pelear  
– solo iré a ver entonces – le sonrió a Pan  
– sin desayunar no iras a ningún lado… o por lo menos no iras sin llevar algo de comer – le miro serio el chico, sabia que esa pelirroja tenía desnutrición  
– y cuando regresemos podemos comprar ropa – dijo con cierta emoción la otra Uzumaki  
– bien solo iré por un par de cosas a mi habitación – rápidamente subió Karin de nuevo  
– vaya que no la dejaban ni dormir – comento preocupada Natsumi – ¿no seria mejor si se quedase?  
– mmph no seria bueno, si quiere venir que venga – respondió Ryuji – exceptuando a ex "almuerzo" de Pan – comento divertido al no recordar el nombre de esa chica – no te gustaría estar encerrada todo el día ¿verdad?  
– igual si alguien quiere hacerle algo no dudes que te ayudaremos a espantarlos – apoyo Bra  
– ya les dije que no me la iba a comer – refunfuño molesto Son

Aquella charla habia llegado a los oidos de la pelirroja con lentes… de verdad ese grupo de personas se preocupaba por ella… no podia pedir más… tenia que aprender a ser fuerte para cuidarles igual. Luego de aquello fueron directo a la mina, cruzando el bosque de la muerte… lo que les pareció curioso a las chicas fue como los animales evitaban a Ryuji, exceptuando los pequeños… en el camino Pan recogió un par de conejos y los cargo hasta llegar a la entrada de la mina.

– bueno, antes de empezar… quien no esté segura porque está aquí se puede retirar en este momento – hablo serio el chico – no obligare a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera o no tenga un objetivo claro… – las chicas del equipo 11 estaban emocionadas, rara vez Ryuji les entrenaba, pero sabían que los resultados de sus entrenamientos eran buenos – para empezar… ¿porque quieren ser fuertes?

– Daré mi opinión – hablo Tenten – tanto Natsumi, Bra y Pan han roto la barrera de que una chica puede igualar a un chico como Shinobi, incluso hasta han demostrado poder superarlos.  
– Sabes… ¿Tenten? – respondió Ryuji con cierta duda con el nombre – siempre que alguien enfatiza eso de romper los roles de género, termina socavando el concepto de igualdad de géneros al implicar que esto es una excepción y no un status quo – todas las presentes quedaron asombradas por lo que dijo Ryuji – ¿qué? Soy un cabeza dura, pero también soy un feminista [5]  
– por momentos me sorprendes – comento Bra – pero considerando que sueles demostrar las cosas en lugar de decirlas… la sorpresa no es tanta – al escucharla Ino recordó lo de más temprano, no era común ver a los chicos ya sea el cocinar o ser encargados del aseo del hogar, menos hacer la colada. E igual ese chico a pesar de parecer un joven adulto no las miraba demás… por decirlo de alguna forma.  
– Antes de proseguir… ¿Por qué quieren ser fuertes? – cuestiono el único hombre del lugar – para mi cualquier excusa es buena, siempre y cuando sea algo que realmente deseen y no se les haya impuesto… les daré – miro al sol – dos horas para que piensen. Solo recuerden, el primer paso para ser fuertes no es levantar una pesa, o dar un paso… es encontrar ese anhelo de ser fuerte – les sonrió – bueno les dejo para que lo piensen, bye – se despidió juntando los brazos y haciendo un Shunshin, al fin había dominado el Jutsu.

Por unos momentos las chicas estuvieron pensativas, las únicas que realmente estaban seguras de querer ser fuertes era el equipo 11…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1,0] Capitulo 23, estaba consciente cuando Zaku uso su jutsu de viento a gran escala y casi le mata junto a Lee  
2,0] Movimientos de Karate/Taekwondo/Kendo resumen artes marciales… hace tiempo practique Taekwondo jeje… y era el saco de arena :'v (no por nada Ryuji tambien lo es xD)  
3,0] El gesto Uchiha para demostrar afecto… salvo que Sakura aun no lo sabe jeje.  
4,0] A veces digo que el cabello de Bra es verde, otras azul… pero estoy confundido las wikias dicen verde y yo siempre le mire azul...  
5,0] Una gran frase de una gran sabio (a ver si adivinan quien la dijo)

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Creo que estoy mal acostumbrando a mi cacahuate esto de subir el capitulo a fin de semana… pero lo importante… espero que lo disfruten, no hubo pelea alguna (a menos que consideremos esa guerra como tal) pero siento que estuvo entretenido y tiene su dosis de humor semanal. Ahora solo esperemos que a Ryuji no se le pegue el mal habito de leer en todo momento… no es que sea malo leer pero ya vimos que le paso a Kakashi que ni cuenta se dio en que momento crecieron sus retoños…

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Sabes por un momento pensé en hacer un partido de beisbol… pero la escena que inclui (la de la guerra) igual me gusto y espero te guste, pero no descartemos el beisbol aun… quien sabe y por alguna casualidad veamos a los Genin empezando a jugar beisbol y terminen cual Yamsha peleando por si fue out o no. Sabes en el inicio si el GT era un homenaje al primer dragón ball, pero cuando se anuncio que seria cancelada aceleraron todo… por eso los lapsos de tiempo entre la saga de Baby, Super 17 y los dragones fue tan corta. Es más la de super 17 no dura ni 10 capitulos creo jeje… cosplay… creo que puedo trabajar con eso… pero no estoy seguro si Ryuji sobrevivirá a eso…

Summer_dead_18: Creo que me retrase un poquito con este capitulo… pero una cosa llevo a otra y pues… bueno ya lo subi jeje… en este no apareció ni Shino ni Gaara, pero es el preludio a los entrenamientos (bueno segundo preludio jeje). Espero te guste el capitulo y recuerda… 3312, 3312 cambiaron al Uchiha!

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	28. ¿Por que quieres ser fuerte?

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_ (la verdad si me faltaron cosas que implementan en los fics jeje)

 **Entrenamiento Genin**

¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte?

Tenten fue la primera que se armó de valor y se acercó a Pan  
– ¿A qué se refería Ryuji-dono? – le pregunto curiosa la experta en armas  
– como decirlo – Son estuvo pensativa unos segundos  
– si no es algo que realmente desees no conseguirás alcanzar esa meta – explico Bra – además seamos sinceras, lo más probable es que la mayoría de presentes luego de tener familia dejaran de luchar – miro a las chicas  
– ¿Y tú no? – le cuestiono Ino a la peli azul  
– yo solo tengo mi asenso Jounin dejaría de hacer misiones para enfocarme en mis investigaciones – le sonrió retadora – estoy consciente de mis fortalezas y ninguna está orientada al combate, así que mi objetivo de corto plazo es hacerme fuerte para llegar ser Jounin  
– mmph – Ino le miro, Brief parecía muy convencida con sus palabras – ¿y tú Son-chan?  
– … – bajo la mirada un momento – no quiero volver a ser una carga… no quiero ser débil… ya lo perdí todo una vez y no permitiré que me lo arrebaten de nuevo – alzo la mirada con determinación – así que quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte no solo para proteger a mi nueva familia, también a ustedes que son mis amigas – le sonrió amable Pan, aquello dejo sin palabras a algunas presentes, entre esas a Karin… desde que la conoció la vio con una sonrisa pero nunca pensó que había perdido a sus seres queridos  
– Por eso para él cualquier excusa es buena – continuo Natsumi  
– ¿Y tú por qué quieres ser fuerte? – pregunto Ino curiosa  
– solo lo diré porque él no está aquí y sé que no me preguntara – Natsumi miro a su alrededor y luego rastreo el Chakra de Ryuji, estaba caminando tranquilo hacia un Chakra familiar para ella – quiero ser fuerte para estar con él… – dijo con cierta pena y con voz baja – así que… – miro a todas amenazante – ¡Quien se atreva a quitármelo me las paga! – miro a Pan un momento esta solo ladeo la cabeza – "creo que no entendió…"  
– ¿y eso que significa? – le susurro Pan a Ino que estaba más cerca  
– que lo quiere solo para ella – respondió con picardía  
– ¡Oye! – alzo la voz Pan, las chicas le vieron – ¡eso es injusto!… yo también quiero que cocine para mi… – se quejó molesta, las demás solo una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza  
– Pan… – Ino se acercó de nuevo para intentar ser más específica pero alguien le detuvo  
– así déjalo – le explico Bra – puede que sea mayor que yo pero… es un poco inocente… o ingenua según el punto de vista  
– ¿Qué? – aquello asombro a Ino – No le ha hecho nada Ryuji ¿Verdad? – pregunto preocupada por Son  
– mira… puede que sea un idiota, que sea un poco pervertido pero no es un depravado – le explico Brief – mejor piensen con detenimiento que le responderán a Ryuji cuando regrese – eso ultimo lo dijo para que todas escucharan  
– ah… – exhalo fastidiada Natsumi – no te preocupes por eso Pan – le miro con una sonrisa un poco triste – te gusta como cocina ¿verdad?  
– no por nada inicie una guerra de comida – sonrió divertida Son

– "espero que solo haya sido imaginaciones mías" – pensó preocupada Natsumi  
– " **siento lastima por Ryuji… eres un poco celosa niña...** " – comento Kurumin ante la situación vista  
– "..." – La pelirroja solo se sonrojo un poco… solo había creído conveniente dejar en claro que le gustaba el chico.

Mientras en una azotea  
– tiene que haber alguna pista – una mujer con cabello purpura había estado desde la madrugada que le fue informada del asesinato de su amante buscando alguna pista donde fue encontrado el cuerpo – algo… – parecía desesperada, incluso sus antiguos compañeros Anbus rastrearon bien la escena y no encontraron nada – lo que sea – algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos  
– ¡Joi! – un poco antes de llegar el chico guardo el primer volumen del Icha Icha – Yugao-san… – llamo a esta última con un poco de lastima  
– ¡No molestes ahora! – grito molesta mientras se secaba las lágrimas y volvía a revisar el mismo lugar por centésima vez  
– Yugao-san… – se acercó más a ella  
– no… – dejo de buscar – no puede haber muerto… – miro al peli azul – ¿está en una misión afuera verdad? – el chico solo le miro con tristeza mientras negaba – no… esta ahí fuera… comprando su medicamento como siempre… – el chico ya no decía nada, solo observaba a la peli morada – ya le había dicho que no se sobre esforzara… que debía descansar más… – de pronto frunció el ceño y miro al peli azul – fue tu culpa… ¿eres fuerte no? ¿los fuertes no protegen al débil? ¿que estabas haciendo cuando lo mataron? – no permitía que el peli azul respondiera – es tu culpa… tu culpa… – le lanzo un kunai, no lo esquivo y este se clavó en su abdomen – no… es mi culpa… si hubiera seguido de Anbu lo hubiera evitado… hubiera aceptado la misión de patrullaje…  
– mejor solo descansa – el chico se acercó a la mujer y le puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica, se abstuvo de revolverle el cabello, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho este estaba totalmente revuelto. Sin esperar más un aura verde cubrió su mano y dejo dormida a la mujer, la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la torre Hokage entrando por la ventana en el despacho del mismo – Joi – saludo un poco desganado al líder de la aldea

– Buenos días – respondió Sarutobi – al parecer ya te enteraste – miro como el chico colocaba con cuidado a la Kunoichi en un sofá que tenía el Hokage en su despacho para las visitas  
– es duro aceptarlo… – miro al anciano – pero la muerte es parte de la vida…  
– ¿imagino que conoces el monumento de los caídos? – cuestiono el Hokage, el chico asintió – muchos de mis antiguos amigos y maestros tienen su nombre escrito ahí…  
– mientras no pierdas tu tiempo ahí mucho que mejor – intento sonar divertido el chico – lo siento pero… soy malo estando de luto – dijo rápidamente nervioso  
– imagino que en más de una ocasión has perdido personas importantes para ti ¿o no? – cuestiono el Hokage mientras se apoyó en su escritorio, sobre este tenía tres folder con propuestas a sucederle en su cargo  
– la realidad son varias, pero una fue la que me dolió al punto que simplemente estalle… – cerro los ojos unos segundos al recordar a Hikari – más que temerle a la muerte es el miedo de no saber que hay luego de esta…  
– ¿y tú lo sabes? – pregunto intrigado el anciano  
– la verdad… si… – miro al adulto eso le asombro – cuando la perdí incluso la busque en el otro mundo… pero por alguna razón no la encontré… pero a pesar de todo… la llevo aquí – señalo donde tendría que ir el corazón – las personas solo mueren cuando se les olvida – Sarutobi asintió amablemente – en algunas culturas tienen un día especial para eso ¿sabes? Pero no es una celebración del todo triste, recuerdan a sus seres queridos con las comidas que le gustaban y charlaban como eran en vida, la mayoría de veces se reunían en sus tumbas para ello aunque también se puede tener algún altar… lo importante es la conexión que tuvo en vida y el recordarles…  
– ¿qué hay más allá de la muerte? – pregunto Yugao quien ya tenía unos minutos despierta, el chico solo la durmió para sacarla de ese lugar  
– primero serias juzgado por Emmadaio-sama – explico Ryuji – según tus actos en vida serás juzgado… técnicamente ponen todo en una balanza… no puedo decir que juzgan con exactitud pero sí sé que dependiendo de esto te puedes volver a encontrar con tus seres queridos luego de una larga… pero larga purificación o te torturan en un infierno personal… eso si… si llegaste a ser demasiado malévolo borran todo recuerdo de tu existencia a tu alma y la reciclan para otro ser vivo. Aunque claro también hay excepciones sin contar diversos castigos o actividades fantasmales pero eso es cosa aparte sin olvidar que hay mucho papeleo de por medio… pero como tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar no le veo problema – al fin el chico sonrió de nuevo normal.  
– entonces… Hayate…  
– mientras lo recuerdes y lo lleves contigo ten por seguro que cuando llegue el momento lo volverás a ver – le sonrió el chico – digo no era tan mal chico, no se cuidó mucho pero es cosa aparte jeje – rio nervioso – mientras vive tu vida con el recuerdo del mismo, y aun si luego conoces a alguien más solo despídete de él como es apropiado y sigue adelante… a los muertos no les gusta tener asuntos pendientes… así que tampoco derroches tu vida buscando venganza o similares. La mayoría de veces los seres queridos solo quieren que sigas viviendo por ellos  
– entiendo… – Yugao se reacomodo, mientras el chico le explicaba le arreglo el cabello de nuevo – sabes a él le gustaba enseñar… lo negaba pero tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando enseñaba Kenjutsu… solo hago más experiencia y creo que me volveré Sensei [1]…  
– eso es bueno escucharlo – comento alegre Sarutobi – los maestros nunca están demás – estuvo pensativo unos momentos – Yugao tomate un par de días de descanso  
– Gracias Hokage-sama – hizo una reverencia la chica mientras se levantaba – con su permiso me retiro – cuando dijo aquello salió del cuarto  
– Ryuji… – hablo Sarutobi – tengo mis sospechas de que Orochimaru está tras esto… – declaro preocupado  
– mmph – respondió el mismo parecía ocupado  
– necesito que estés alerta por cualquier imprevisto…  
– ejem – asintió, el chico parecía un poco distraído  
– ¿Ryuji-kun? – entonces Sarutobi lo vio, estaba leyendo una copia del Icha Icha – ¿en qué capitulo vas?  
– segundo… está más interesante de lo que creía – sonrió divertido – ahora sé porque Kakashi no le quita el ojo de encima  
– Jiraiya es un excelente escritor – mientras se sentaba en su escritorio de un compartimiento secreto saco una copia del Icha Icha autografiada – este es de las primeras ediciones y está firmada – dijo orgulloso el anciano, para él era sencillo conseguir un autógrafo al haber sido el Sensei del escritor  
– sabe si ese tipo se moderara un poco con ciertas escenas y lo hiciera para adolescentes… uf… Best Seller seguro… – comento el peli azul mientras pasaba de página  
– ¿de verdad piensas eso? – el anciano se disponía a empezar a leer cuando recordó los folder sobre su escritorio… – ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en Konoha?  
– la verdad… – alzo la vista, parecía pensativo – cerca de medio año  
– sabes… Koharu y Homura hicieron algo descabellado pero que la mayoría del consejo a aprobado… pero mi solo faltaría mi voto para hacerlo oficial… – comento serio mientras empezaba a hojear de nuevo su preciado libro, tenía décadas que no lo tocaba debido al papeleo… ahora con más tiempo libre podría retomar su lectura  
– ¿descabellado? – comento el chico – ¿al fin se retiran?  
– jajaja – aquello hizo reír al Hokage, sabía que ese dúo mientras vivan no dejarían su puesto – no… creo que al igual que yo moriremos efectuando nuestro cargo… me refería a otra cosa… pero igual de relacionado… ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui… – comento con cierto pesar – y has logrado algo que ni yo ni el cuarto logramos… algo que solo los hermanos fundadores lograron… establecer una fuerte alianza con otra aldea  
– oye… eso fue idea de Yogurt no mía… y la termino de realizar Mei… yo no tuve nada que ver ahí – le interrumpió  
– eso no quita que evitaron una masacre… también he escuchado de los entrenamientos que haces junto al equipo 11, y Kakashi me comento que dejo a tu cargo a Sakura… ella era una buena estudiante de la academia pero comparando sus avances con el resto de miembros de su equipo… no son muchos, tuvo suerte en el combate que tuvo para avanzar en la siguiente etapa… recordando eso… dile a mi nieta que debido a sus acciones necesito hablar con ella…  
– oye… si la regañaras por ayudar a los demás primero sermonéame a mí – miro con leve molestia Ryuji al Hokage  
– calma… no es nada malo… solo te pido como favor a este anciano que en la siguiente fase no te contengas en ningún momento… quiero que le dejes una buena impresión no solo a los miembros del consejo que no te conocen, también al Daimyo del país del fuego.  
– mmph – miro al Hokage unos momentos – eso dependerá de mi oponente… con respecto a Natsumi, luego de un pequeño examen que tengo planeado hoy pues la acompañare aquí… quiero estar seguro que no la sermonee  
– chico, sí que te preocupas por ella… pero de acuerdo. Luego de la fase faltante creo que sin importar de tus resultados serás ascendido a Chunin – continuo con ese tema el Hokage – deberías de pensar qué tipo de Shinobi serás a futuro  
– ¿ah? – alzo la visto confundido viendo a Sarutobi  
– es que no te veo siendo un centinela de la entrada principal o como un vigilante de los muros… – argumento Hiruzen – no tienes muchas aptitudes para la división de Inteligencia o de Tortura…  
– espera… ¿estás diciendo mis puntos buenos o malos? – dijo confundido el chico  
– Pero no quita que eres bastante resistente… solo espero ver el día para verte en un campo de batalla  
– y no vera nada – respondió sonriendo – no piense verme en la línea frontal…  
– me imaginaba que dirías algo parecido – sonrió satisfecho el Hiruzen, ahora veía por qué Homura y Koharu insistían en agregarlo como postulante como sucesor a Hokage, no era el primero en la lista pero se había ganado un lugar en la misma – Ahora disfrutemos de la lectura… – cuando dijo aquello empezó de nuevo a leer su libro mientras que el chico proseguía con su lectura

Luego de un par de horas…  
– ¿dónde está Ryuji? – pregunto una pelirroja  
– normalmente es puntual – secundo Brief  
– espero que traiga algo de comer en compensación – dijo ilusa Pan  
El resto de chicas seguían pensando con cuidado que le dirían

Media hora más tarde…  
– cuando aparezca lo golpeare – Natsumi se empezaba a molestar  
– ¡Joi! – apareció con un Shunshin frente a todas – perdón la demora… pero me perdí en el camino de la vida…  
– ¡Esa frase es de Kakashi! – grito molesta una peli rosa  
– ¡Idiota! – le golpeo de inmediato la pelirroja  
– mmph… bueno… disculpen – hizo una reverencia – creo que empezare a usar alarmas más seguido jeje – rio nervioso… – ¿al menos aprovecharon el tiempo extra y pensaron bien sus respuestas? – las chicas asintieron – excelente – sonrió satisfecho, de inmediato junto las manos y creo un clon para cada chica menos para el equipo 11 – cada una será acompañara un clon dentro de la mina, dentro de esta ya hay varias estancias vacías pero siempre se le puede sacar utilidad, se separaran y le dirán al clon la respuesta. Luego pelearan con este y no se contengan, necesito saber qué condiciones física y estilos manejan… no es lo mismo atacar a matar que no contenerse – explico rápidamente antes de que le interrumpieran – con la primera se suele atacar sin muchos miramientos a los órganos vitales, pero la segunda ataca sin distinción. Aunque debido al corto tiempo que tenemos para la tercera fase solo les podría ayudar en crear sus bases, pero con una base sólida podrán ir mejorando con el tiempo.  
– ¿Y nosotras? – pregunto curiosa e impaciente Pan  
– Iremos con Lord Hokage, quería hablar solo con Natsumi pero…  
– no la dejaremos ir sola por si la regaña por lo que hizo en la segunda fase ¿verdad? – interrumpió Bra  
– la verdad a veces me das miedo – sonrió nervioso Ryuji, miro al sol – son cerca de mediodía… vamos caminando, comprare de camino de regreso algo para preparar la cena.

Luego de aquello se separaron, mientras que el equipo 11 junto a Ryuji iban caminando tranquilos con dirección a la torre del Hokage la pelirroja con gafas que quedo atrás miro preocupada a su familiar. El clon del chico le toco el hombro y le señalo que le siguiera, ya el resto de chicas habían entrado en la mina.  
– ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte? – repitió cada clon al mismo tiempo en diferentes puntos de la mina y con diferentes acompañantes

_Con Sakura_  
– No me quiero quedar atrás – empezó a hablar la chica – desde la misión del país de las olas solo he mirado la espalda de mis compañeros… pero…  
– ¿Pero? – la miro con curiosidad el clon  
– aun así me consideran parte del equipo… incluso Sasuke – sonrió con felicidad – ya no quiero ser un estorbo… quiero ser de utilidad para mi equipo – le miro decidida a aprender  
– Excelente respuesta – le mostró el pulgar como muestra de aprobación – ahora ven… como dije hace unos minutos – le recordó lo que dijo el original – golpéame sin miedo, no tendré la resistencia del original pero no me desapareceré tan fácil – tomo una pose de combate mientras que la chica solo se paró y ni sabía bien como pararse – "primer fallo, no posee estilo alguno" – pensó el clon al verla

_Con Tenten_  
– para ser sincera empecé a entrenar por las hazañas que escuche de Lady Tsunade – empezó a contar la chica – mi familia tiene una tienda de armas, en un principio no le creí a mi padre cuando me dijo que nuestra familia no podría ser Shinobi, pero lo comprendí cuando se me dificulto moldear mi Chakra para los Jutsus… puedo usarlo para liberar sellos de pergaminos o crearlos… pero para ninjutsu mi control sobre este es casi nulo… y menos para Genjutsu – bajo la mirada triste – Gai Sensei me ha ayudado mucho, "más fuertes que ayer" repetimos eso cada día, pero…  
– solo los avances de tus compañeros son más notorios… – hablo el clon, la chica asintió – antes de dar mis suposiciones… necesito que me des la respuesta… ¿por qué quieres ser fuerte?  
– quiero demostrar no solo a mí misma, también a mi familia que podemos ser de utilidad para la aldea… no es que las armas no lo sean… pero…  
– quieres hacerlo con tus propias manos – sonrió – pues adelante, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer y luego veremos cómo proceder  
– ¡Gracias! – retrocedió un poco y preparo un par de pergaminos

_Con Ino_  
– simple y sencillo… no quiero que mi padre me comprometa con quien le dé la gana… si me volvía Chunin no me molestaría con eso un par de años pero ahora…  
– ¿qué? – aquello sorprendió al clon – solo eres una niña malcriada  
– ¡Ya no soy una niña! – grito enojada  
– ¿tienes edad para beber?  
– ¡claro que no!  
– pero si para que te comprometan… – la rubia no le supo que decir – no quiero saber cómo funcionan sus leyes… ¿es así para todos los clanes?  
– es más que todo decisión del cabeza de clan – le explico – para mi fortuna los padres de mis compañeros se negaron de inmediato – recordó algo que la molesto – al parecer mis pésimas habilidades culinarias y que soy un fastidio me salvo…  
– jeje… si me preguntas a mi… puede que lo dijeron para ayudarte… pero quien sabe…  
– … les daré el beneficio de la duda…  
– entonces solo quieres ser fuerte para que no te comprometan… – dijo luego de pensar el clon, la rubia asintió – bueno… es tu futuro… así que de acuerdo – sonrió – ven y demuestra lo que tienes

_Con Karin_  
– ¿Joi? – hablo el clon con la pelirroja, esta esta pensativa  
– lo siento… pero estoy preocupada por Natsumi-nesan – respondió cuando regreso en si  
– no te preocupes, estará bien. No por nada le acompaña su equipo – explico para que se tranquilizara – ¿de verdad quieres ser más fuerte?  
– si… quiero ser de ayuda a One-san – miro determinada al clon – no quiero perder a nadie más de mi familia  
– esa es una excelente respuestas – respondió el clon conmovido con algunas lágrimas  
– ¿no pelearemos? – la chica tomo un kunai y se disponía a luchar  
– ese es el espíritu – el clon se puso en posición de combate – "a pesar que tiene mala pose de combate por lo menos lo intenta"

_Con Hinata_  
– ¿puedes repetirlo por favor? – pregunto el Clon a Hinata que había susurrado de forma caí inaudible su respuesta  
– quiero ser fuerte para… para… – se cortó no podía decirlo ni en voz baja – "para que Naruto-kun se fije en mí y decirle gracias… y que lo quiero" – se susurró al límite cuando pensó lo último  
– … creo que tengo un pequeño problema aquí… – susurro el clon  
– **"Pon tu mano unos segundos sobre su cabeza"** – escucho el clon la voz de Kami-sama, de inmediato lo hizo, solo escucho el ultimo pensamiento de Hyuga y lo levanto rápido para no seguir invadiendo su privacidad  
– gracias Kami – fue lo primero que dijo el clon, luego miro a Hinata – bueno lo primero será que logres por lo menos hablar con Naruto sin que te paralices…  
– ¿co… cómo? – la pequeña le miro con cierto temor, parecido cuando Neji leyó sus movimientos  
– calma… solo digamos que Kami-sama quiere que te ayude – le sonrió – te planteare algo… si X persona estuviera por arrebatarle la vida a Naruto… lo…  
– ¡No! – ni dejo que terminara la frase – Naruto es especial… yo… preferiría usarme como escudo y morir antes de permitir algo así – aquella confianza oculta en ella salió a flote  
– me alegro que llegaras a ese punto… pero de lo dicho al hecho hay un buen trecho… – le miro sonriente  
– sé que soy débil… sé que mi propio padre quiere sellarme… intento dar lo mejor de mí pero… mi padre dice que soy demasiado amable…  
– no es malo ser amable así como no es malo respetar la vida de los demás… por lo menos yo pienso eso… pero siempre habrá quienes amenacen a nuestros seres queridos… y entonces hay que pelear para protegerlos – miro al techo de la mina unos instantes – eres de una familia importante… imagino que empiezas a pensar en tu futuro – la pequeña asintió, ella quería hacer algo al respecto a la divisiones de clanes que en lugar de traer paz provocaba varias fluctuaciones internas – si alguien intentara secuestrar a tu hijo ¿lo permitirías?, sea o no con Naruto…  
– ¡No! – alzo de nuevo la voz – luchara con lo que tuviera para impedirlo  
– y de ahí viene la fuerza – le froto el cabello – por lo menos la que te permite seguir sin importar que. Tienes el espíritu, solo te falta el entrenamiento  
– pero… un Shinobi no puede mostrar sentimientos…  
– y otra vez con eso – se molestó el clon, la chica le miro curiosa su reacción – las personas no son objetos… las personas no armas ni herramientas… para eso existen las mismas… las personas siempre serán personas… y quieras o no sentirán algo para bien o para mal – la chica lo miro admirada por lo que dijo – pero regresando a la prueba… – el clon junto sus manos y creo un clon normal que de inmediato hizo una transformación en un Naruto golpeado y sangriento en el suelo. – ven por mi – intento hacer una sonrisa macabra para entrar en personaje, algo que funciono ya que la joven Hyuga sin perder un segundo salto sobre este – "¿débil? Esta soltando golpes más fuertes que Neji… si uno solo me pega me desvanezco"

_Con el equipo 11 en la torre del Hokage_  
– ¿qué paso Ji-san? – pregunto un poco preocupada Natsumi al Hokage, este estaba con su pipa  
– no es nada malo, pero… – empezó a hablar Sarutobi, los presentes se pusieron tensos – debido a tus acciones referente a Karin Uzumaki… – hizo una leve pausa para inhalar un poco de humo – serás considerada la nueva Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki – luego de decir aquello los presentes se quedaron en silencio un largo minuto, tiempo suficiente para que Sarutobi exhalara el humo de su pipa tranquilo – al fin pude dejarlo sin palabras – sonrió divertido  
– ¿Ryuji eso es bueno o malo? – pregunto curiosa Pan al no entender por qué eso dejo sin palabras a sus hermanas  
– la verdad no sabría decirte… – respondió Ryuji – ser matriarca significa que sería el líder de la familia o la representante de la misma… y ya que todos vivimos con ella…  
– seria nuestra "Jefa" – explico Bra mientras miraba a Natsumi – aunque para ello… tendría que nombrarnos Uzumaki de forma oficial… y eso generaría una familia secundaria y principal… parecido a los Hyuga…  
– … – Natsumi bajo su mirada – "¿yo la matriarca de un clan de dos personas?… aun si hago lo que mi hermana dice… ¿cómo vera el resto de la aldea el clan? ¿habrá más Uzumaki como mi prima haya fuera?" – la joven se estaba agobiando  
– calma – el chico le puso su mano sobre la cabeza – sé que lo harás bien, solo tomate tu tiempo – la chica giro y miro la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba  
– Pan Uzumaki… no suena mal – dijo un poco pensativa la pelinegra  
– mmph – Bra estuvo pensativa unos segundos – siempre que no empieces a darnos ordenes me apunto… y si se te empiezan a subir los humos… no te preocupes te los bajo – le miro picara Bra  
– Saben lo toman mejor de lo que creí – comento el anciano  
– tarde o temprano las mujeres solemos perder nuestro apellido… se quiera o no – le respondió Bra  
– yo tengo una pregunta – hablo Ryuji, las chicas le miraron  
– adelante – le permitió el Hokage  
– ¿no ha visto a Anko? Tengo ratos de no verla – pregunto curioso el chico  
– recuerda que es una examinadora como tal no puede convivir mucho con los examinados, pero igual ayer tuvo la tarde libre así que no sabría decir donde estuvo – explico Sarutobi – y a propósito… a diferencia de las chicas si quieres seguir viviendo con Natsumi…  
– tendrás que… – Bra había intervenido pero  
– ¡nada! – grito Natsumi – solo seguí como hasta ahora – continuo un poco apenada, sabía que dirían ellos y no quería forzar al chico a dar una respuesta… y menos a ella escuchar una negativa… le doliera demasiado  
– Pero… – el Hokage intento proseguir  
– ya la escucho – comento Bra – según las leyes de clanes a menos que la decisión del líder del mismo perjudique de forma negativa a la aldea el Hokage no puede intervenir  
– ¿entonces no seré Ryuji Uzumaki? – pregunto curioso el chico  
– tal vez en unos años… – seguir sonrojada Natsumi  
– ¿por qué él no puede ser Uzumaki y yo sí? – pregunto ahora Pan  
– … – Ni la pelirroja ni el Hokage se les ocurrió que responder  
– la edad – contesto despreocupada Bra – nosotras somos de edad similar, hasta podría decir que Natsumi es nuestra hermana mayor y como tal por eso es la líder, caso contrario Ryuji… no puede porque entonces el tendría que ser líder y no es Uzumaki para llevar ese cargo  
– ¿hermana ya te dijo que te quiero hoy? – le dijo Natsumi, sabía que Pan hablaba de más con las personas y si se enteraba que en algún momento ella se casaría con Ryuji… solo con pensarlo se sonrojaba  
– para mi tiene sentido… – comento Ryuji antes de guardar silencio – un momento por favor – hizo otro clon y fue directo a la mina  
– ¿qué paso? – pregunto curiosa Bra  
– digamos que encontré un gran incentivo para Hinata… logro derrotar a mi clon… y hasta a mi dolió… – se froto el centro del pecho  
– ¿Hinata? – dijo el Hokage incrédulo – ¿Hinata Hyuga?  
– si… y ni me recuerde por que la he… – se puso pensativo un momento – bueno… técnicamente la he secuestrado – dijo sonriendo  
– ¡¿Qué?! – aquello altero a Sarutobi, sabia como era el líder de los Hyuga  
– no le haga caso… – intervino Natsumi rápidamente – solo es una invitada temporal de los Uzumaki – golpeo ligeramente a Ryuji en un costado – este idiota no sabe que dice  
– la verdad sigo buscando una palabra para referirse a que retienes a alguien en contra de su voluntad… – susurro Ryuji  
– ¿qué dijiste? – le miro molesta Natsumi, su cabello se empezaba a levantar lentamente  
– que hoy habrá gazpacho de cena – respondió rápidamente el chico  
– ¿gazpacho? – pregunto curiosa Pan  
– sí, mira es una sopa que se sirve fría y que lleva principalmente tomate… – le empezó a explicar el chico  
– bueno eso sería todo entonces – dio fin a la reunión el Hokage – pueden retirarse  
– adiós Ji-chan – se despidieron Pan y Natsumi  
– nos vemos luego Lord Hokage – se despidió el chico  
– adelántense… tengo que decirle algo al Hokage – se separó Bra de su equipo, estos prosiguieron con su camino y Bra cerró la puerta tras ella  
– ¿Sucede algo Bra-san? – le pregunto Hiruzen a la peli azul  
– ¿quiénes son los encargados de la seguridad de la aldea? – pregunto la chica  
– los Chunin que patrullan, mis Jounin y Anbu y los Anbu raíz en menor escala – explico el Hokage  
– tengo que decirle algo que puede alterarlo un poco… vera… para empezar necesito que a Kabuto Yakushi le exonere de posibles y futuros cargos…  
– ¿por qué ese chico? – aquello intrigo a Sarutobi  
– primero… es un doble espía… – hablo seria la chica – me ha reportado algunos movimientos de cierto individuo que lo quiere ver caer… – de a poco la cara de Sarutobi se contrajo de impacto  
– Orochimaru… – susurro consternado el anciano, su antiguo estudiante infiltro un espía bajo sus propias narices  
– al parecer el mismo considera la alianza que tenemos con Kirigakure como real, unos Jounin de Kusagakure se lo confirmaron… planea atacar en algún momento de la tercera fase del examen.  
– tenemos que reforzar la seguridad entonces y…  
– espere… si hace eso pondrá en aprietos a Kabuto… se me ha ocurrido algo… pero tengo que ir a Kirigakure…  
– entonces ve… – Sarutobi estaba alterado, no pensaba con claridad… en la tercera fase habrían muchos civiles expuestos al peligro y quería evitarlo  
– me alegra que me autorice el viaje… pero para evitar que este se entere de lo que pasara… no le puedo decir más detalles… intente actuar normal, y organice todo como que no sabe nada…  
– ¿no hubiera sido más sencillo ocultarme todo y que solo actuaras por tu cuenta? – cuestiono Hiruzen  
– no se hacen así las cosas – le respondió – es como si empezara a entrenar a ninjas en secreto para intentar una revolución…

Muy lejos en un desierto una banda ninja de Konoha destello entre la arena… [2]

regresando a la torre Hokage.  
– al parecer Orochimaru tiene una alianza con Suna y Kusa… si le digo esto es porque es el líder de Konoha y debe de estar al tanto de lo importante. No se me informo sobre qué condiciones se dieron las alianzas, pero Kabuto solo me confirmo un nombre… Sasori… al parecer este le ayudo a infiltrarse en Sunagakure. Seguramente estarán vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de sus Jounin, por lo mismo iré a Kirigakure, lo lamento un poco por Zui-chan pero sus padres no "vendrán" a las finales – le explico Bra  
–… – inhalo y exhalo profundamente el Hokage – creeré en lo que dices – para sorpresa de la pequeña el anciano mantenía muy bien la calma, ella había estado alterada desde que leyó el pergamino  
– ¿cómo logra estar tranquilo sabiendo eso? – cuestiono con cierta envidia la chica  
– porque aún no sucede… y por lo que veo estás haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo… tengo que confiar en mis Shinobis ¿no?  
– eh… gracias – dijo con una reverencia, nunca pensó que en otro mundo le tomarían en serio… al ser demasiado joven incluso los maestros que tuvo nunca le mostraron respeto, le miraban con envidia sin hablar de sus compañeros estudiantes – no dude que haré todo lo necesario para salvar todas las vidas posibles pero por favor no juzgue a Kabuto hasta que todo esto termine…  
– no te preocupes por este, te lo concederé como un favor – le sonrió amable – no porque eres uno de mis Shinobis, será para una de mis nietas  
– gracias ji-sama – le sonrió igual Bra – ahora me retiro – hizo otra reverencia Bra antes de salir del lugar, tenía que levantar otras tres torretas y en ese mes ir a Kirigakure a explicar un contra ataque…  
– … – el anciano vio salir a la chica para luego mirar una foto que guardaba en su escritorio – Orochimaru… si hubieras tenido algo de amabilidad en tu corazón… ¿hubieras sido como Bra? Tengo la sensación que ella sigue un camino similar al tuyo… pero su destino es muy diferente… – le hablaba a la foto con nostalgia

Bra les alcanzo antes de llegar a la mansión, se habían desviado para comprar una gran cantidad de tomates, cuando entraron en esta vieron al resto de chicas… cada quien intentaba ayudar… incluso Sakura e Ino, ambas se dispusieron a limpiar un poco como muestra de gratitud a su entrenamiento, los clones de cada una escribieron un expediente de cada una antes de esfumarse, el único clon que seguía en pie era uno que hacía guardia en la cocina. Aquello le recordó a Bra que tenía otra fuente de información…  
– hazte a un lado – le ordeno la peli azul al clon, este obedeció sin dudar – pase lo que pase… no permitas que nadie entre… ni siquiera a mis hermanas… – el clon solo asintió con leve temor al ver la cara seria de la chica

Mientras tanto en el exterior…  
– ¿en serio Ero-Sannin? – cuestiono molesto un rubio a un hombre mucho mayor que ese y con cabello blanco  
– que no me llames así… – le respondió molesto el mismo  
– sabe que… aquí vivo… si no me enseñara nada bueno pues paso… no quiero que se me pegue lo pervertido o mi hermana esta vez sí me matara – por más que trato de agradarle al hombre no pudo lograrlo, no se atrevió a usar su Sexy no Jutsu ya que se percató que si le cambiaba el color de cabello era probable que fuera así su hermana en el futuro… y eso le perturbo – ni siquiera recuerda quien soy – le miro decepcionado…  
– sí que lo sé – afirmo Jiraiya – eres el rubio hiperactivo que me paso molestando todo el día – dijo con cierto tono divertido – "claro que lo sé Naruto… pero aún sigue la ley del silencio" – pensó un momento, al parecer aun no había pasado por la oficina del Hokage, esa ley ya no importaba dado que Naruto se enteró por su hermana que tenía al espíritu del Zorro en su interior  
– no quiere algo de tomar antes de irse – le dijo desganado Naruto, ya no le insistiría a su padrino… mejor entrenaría con su hermana y su equipo como lo planeo desde un inicio – a cierto… una cosa… pase adelante pero no le diga ni al Hokage que vera – dijo con una leve sonrisa pícara  
– por favor mocoso he visto muchas cosas – dijo arrogante el sabio antes de dar un paso dentro de la mansión… – ¡Por Tobirama! – grito sorprendido al ver el castillo, y aun más que por el castillo fue por el sello que usaron… sabia por su experiencia en sellado que hacer ese tipo de cosas solo un Uzumaki sería capaz…  
– ¡Hermano! – Pan corrió a recibir a Naruto – ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento? – le pregunto emocionada – yo no pude entrenar debido a que tuvimos que ir con el Hokage… – más que molesta solo le compartía lo que había hecho en el transcurso del día – pero más temprano estuvimos un rato perdiendo el tiempo mientras esperábamos a Ryuji en la mina… – entonces de percato del hombre que le acompañaba – ¿quién eres? – le pregunto inocente  
– o mi dios… solo eres una niña pero tienes muy bonito cuerpo – dijo el sabio con cierto rubor – sabes soy el ermitaño de los bosques, uno de los ninjas más famosos del mundo – empezó a auto presentarse para sorprender a la chica – ¡Soy el gran sabio…  
– ¡Pervertido! – El hombre salió volando debido a una patada doble que recibió de una pelirroja que le dio directo en el pecho, había visto como el hombre mayor miro de manera macabra a su hermana y solo reacciono  
– "Kushina" – pensó el Sannin del cabello blanco al ver cierta cabellera roja de su atacante, tanto por lo que estaba haciendo como por creer ver a la esposa de su difunto estudiante no reacciono y salió volando  
– ¿el gran sabio pervertido? – menciono Pan antes de perder interés de lo que estaba viendo… – iré adentro de nuevo la cena esta casi lista – sonrió feliz por la cena  
– "definitivo… no enojare a mi hermana nunca más" – pensó el rubio con cierto temor – hermana… en esa dirección estaba la torre Hokage…  
– lo sé – respondió Natsumi mientras se arreglaba de nuevo la ropa – y si no me respondes que hacías con ese pervertido ¡lo acompañaras! – su cabello se empezó a levantar  
– se supone que era quien me entrenaría… – le explico rápidamente, no pensaba decirle que él era su padrino…  
– ese tipo… – aquello molesto a la pelirroja – mejor intenta aprender de forma autónoma ese Jutsu que nuestro padre dejo en apuntes y parece que aún estaba incompleto…El Rasengan.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**  
1,0] Zaz ahora no importara si Anko se va a Kirigakure, igual despues de este arco y de su relleno en Shipuden desaparecio… o se murio… no estoy seguro…  
2,0] A ver… que paso aquí? Espero que mi cacahuate no meta la pata…

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, saben creo que encontramos la vocación de Ryuji… profesor Genin… ¿o no?

De a poco avanza la historia y se viene la invasión… pero al parecer Bra ya lo esta resolviendo… ¿le sacara mas informacion a Kin? ¿acaso leyo sobre torturas? Bueno si se puede las leyes de clanes… ¿Quién sabe?

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: me recordaste un anime que me gusto que era de una Maid dragon y tenia una ligera obsecion de que su dueña le comiera la cola, hasta la cocino y mejor ni te cuento por quienes no la vieron… Kobayashi Maid dragon creo que era el nombre, muy recomendada… y no solo por como se vé el trasfondo te deja que pensar… un dragon semi inmortal enamorada de una humana… en un suspiro de la dragona pasa la vida de la humana… pero el como se relacionan y viven el dia a dia es genial. Solo esperemos que Ryuji no intente cocinar su brazo para servirselo a las demas xD

Los saiyajin más que caníbales son omnivoros, lo curioso que incluso Goku dudo si comer un hijo de Pikoro Daimao cuando Jayirobe lo cocino… como que sabia que estaba medio crudo xD Tuviera que poner en una situacion bien extrema a Pan para que considerara algo asi… lo bueno que no recuerda que Ryuji se puede regenerar… algo que se explico hace varios capitulos (cuando explico que sobrevivio a la explosion de un planeta a costa de uno de sus brazos y ambas piernas… cof referencia a freeze cof). Pero considerando que toda su familia de lado paterno ha comido dinosaurio… pues no hay mucho de que sorprenderse al final.

Espero que el capitulo de esta semana halla sido de tu agrado.

Summer_dead_18: ¿Feliz cumpleaños? Quien sabe puede que a final de año haya un capitulo especial donde se haga un resumen de lo ocurrido y se entregue uno que otro premio ya sea por logros o por proteger a su waifu de las bolas de queso con nueve mil de poder… xD

"Me perdi en el camino de la vida" esa frase casi le da un premio al protagonista del Icha Icha… digo… ¿Ryuji ya aprendiste algo útil del libro? Digo… ¿libro que libro?

¿cambios? Uf… Y me falta Matsuri, Fu… espera ¿esto seria spoiler?... ¡mira allá! Natsumi planea como engañar a Ryuji para que se case sin que se de cuenta como lo hizo Milk

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	29. Ero-Sennin

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Entrenamiento Genin**

Ero-Sennin

Dragon VS Sapo

Una explosión y el ruido de una pared rompiéndose alertaron a la guarda del Hokage, algo había entrado de forma violenta en su despacho.  
– Creo que me rompieron un par de costillas… – se quejó una voz entre la nube de polvo, una escuadra Anbu le había rodeado  
– Un momento… – el Hokage levanto su mano para que se detuvieran sus guardias, aun leía tranquilo cuando todo paso por lo que guardo rápidamente su libro en la manga del manto del Hokage – ¿Jiraiya? – pregunto  
– el único sabio de los sapos – intento sonar divertido – ¿podemos charlar en el hospital? – se froto el pecho – creo que si me rompí algo…

_ Media hora después en el hospital _  
– Me alegra que hayas regresado – sonrió el Hokage sentado en una silla a la par de la cama del sabio de los sapos, le habían vendado al final le habían roto tres costillas  
– después de ese recibimiento estoy un poco arrepentido – respondió con leve molestia Jiraiya, eran los únicos en ese cuarto, fuera de este se encontraban un par de Anbu haciendo de escolta del Hokage – estoy seguro de haber visto a Kushina… pero… no puede ser ella… murió hace 12 años – se entristeció al recordar la muerte de quien considero su hijo y nuera  
– la verdad, no estas tan equivocado… debido a la preparación de los exámenes y que es difícil de localizarte… no te he podido contar lo que paso estos últimos meses.  
– Tiene que ver con Naruto ¿verdad? – pregunto intrigado el Sannin  
– ¿ya lo viste? – cuestiono sorprendido el anciano, su antiguo estudiante asintió – si tiene que ver con él – empezó a explicar – al parecer siempre tuvo una hermana, la cual fue separada de este por Danzo y la convirtió en un Anbu Raíz  
– ese desgraciado… – farfullo molesto Jiraiya – ¿dónde está? – quería encararlo  
– lo último que he sabido es que fue rumbo a la aldea de las aguas termales para un descanso…  
– ¿Qué? – Jiraiya no creyó lo que su maestro le dijo, el conocía bien que Danzo no salía de la aldea sin importar que – ¿estamos hablando del mismo Danzo? – Hiruzen asintió con una sonrisa, Jiraiya estuvo pensativo unos segundos – ¿Alguien está manipulando a Naruto? – pregunto con leve desconfianza  
– más que manipularlo… creo que ha sido el único adulto que vio a los mellizos Uzumaki por lo que son… unos niños – miro por la ventana unos segundos antes de proseguir hablando – la gran mayoría perdió a un ser querido durante el ataque del Kyubi, y a pesar de la ley del silencio al parecer Naruto siempre fue discriminado – Ambos adultos bajaron su mirada – pero alguien encontró un vacío legal en esta y pues… creo que Naruto te puso a prueba… sabe quiénes fueron sus padres y tu nombre, si te presentaste como Jiraiya sabe que eres su padrino.  
– ¿que? – aquello consterno al Sannin – por eso me estuvo insistiendo que lo entrenara, incluso me acompaño un rato mientras hacia mi investigación… pudo delatarme o hacer escandalo para ahuyentar mis sujetos de estudio pero solo me dijo Ero Sennin – recordó con una sonrisa – creo que metí la pata… menciono que pasara de mi entrenamiento… – dijo preocupado cuando recordó el ultimo comentario de su ahijado antes del incidente, miro a su maestro de nuevo – imagino que quien encontró ese vacío legal es el mismo con quien vive…  
– y puede que su futuro maestro… – le miro serio – si no haces algo el legado de Minato podría desaparecer, ese chico usa Jutsus bastante peculiares y no solo eso el poco entrenamiento que ha hecho con sus hermanas lo forzó a mejorar su Kage Bushin, y conociendo la fuerza de estas no me sorprende  
– ¿Hermanas? ¿No solo vive con su hermana biológica? – pregunto intrigado  
– no, hasta donde tengo conocimiento vive con Ryuji que sería su tutor, Naruko o Natsumi su melliza, Bra y Pan… y al parecer una chica llamada Karin Uzumaki empezó a vivir con ellos en la mansión Namikaze en los terrenos de los Uzumaki…  
– "desconoce el castillo que está oculto con sellos" – pensó Jiraiya, mientras se recostaba el sol se empezaba a poner – "mañana a primera hora iré a disculparme" – miro a su maestro quien se disponía a retirarse para que descansara – ¿Naruko sabe Fuinjutsu?  
– no… ella… digamos que es más de asalto, sabes tienes suerte que no te golpeo fuerte…  
– ¡¿Que no me golpeo fuerte?! – le miro molesto – me rompió tres costillas y… – entonces comprendió algo – me mando directo a tu oficina… – susurro – solo me golpeo con el impulso necesario para llegar a la torre Hokage… ¿estás seguro que es solo su fuerza?  
– si… ya que en la preliminar de la tercera fase del examen Chunin sospecho que uso Chakra de la mitad del Kyubi sellado en ella… pero… solo es una conjetura, en ningún momento capte la presencia de la bestia con cola.  
– ¿qué paso en la preliminar? – le pregunto con interés el hombre de pelo blanco  
– digamos que mi nieta acabo con su oponente de un solo golpe – sonrió con cierta alegría al ver el progreso de Natsumi  
– si heredo la fuerza de su madre tampoco es tanta sorpresa – comento divertido  
– ¿eso crees? – medito Sarutobi, sabía que Kushina dejo de entrenar cuando se enteró de su embarazo y pretendía llevar la vida de una ama de casa luego de que sus hijos nacieran, algo que no pudo cumplir – tal vez tengas razón  
– Sensei… me haría el favor de retirarse… – comento serio el Sannin – quiero que venga una linda enfermera para que me dé la cena – dijo un gesto pervertido  
– hay cosas que nunca cambian – sonrió el anciano al retirarse

_mientras en un pequeño cuarto con alimentos_  
– ¿quién eres? – pregunto amenazante una pelinegra con larga cabellera a una peli azul  
– Uzumaki Bra – le respondió seria – pero yo soy quien hará las preguntas – le miro intimidante, aumento levemente su Ki para generar cierta presión en la chica, lo cual funciono al desconocer aquello la Kunoichi – no creas que soy como mis hermanas, Pan puede ser ingenua, Natsumi suele ser compasiva… yo no… – al decir aquello se trono sus nudillos – puede que no tenga la fuerza de ellas pero tengo la suficiente como para romper cada hueso de su cuerpo como esto – sujeto una de las barras del estante y la doblo sin problemas – ¿sigues las ordenes de Orochimaru o uno de sus lacayos?  
– no – respondió rápidamente, sentía la presión en ese pequeño cuarto que se usaba para guardar alimentos – solo me quiero ocultar de este  
– ¿por qué te escondes? – la mirada de Bra era fría  
– me quería usar de sacrificio… no sé qué tipo de Jutsu planea… – a pesar de que decía la verdad observo como Bra le afilo más la mirada – ¡de verdad no lo sé! – alzo la voz con alguna lágrimas en sus ojos – solo quería ser fuerte… – empezó a sollozar mientras intentaba contar su historia  
– eso no funcionara conmigo – respondió secamente Bra – puede que para el par de idiotas de Ryuji y Pan si, de Natsumi lo dudo un poco pero a mi… no me provoca nada… – saco algo parecido a un lápiz pequeño de su brazalete mientras se acercaba a la chica – por el momento esto no dolerá – le escribió un extraño Kanji en la frente – ahora… ¿quién eres y edad?  
– Kin Tsuchi, 14 años – respondió de inmediato, aquello le pareció extraño  
– ¿Por qué hicieron el examen Chunin? – pregunto Bra, mientras descendía su Ki de nuevo  
– para… tsk… – la chica se atraganto un momento, sintió un ardor no solo en su frente, también en su garganta – matar… a… Sasuke… – respondió entrecortada con dificultad… por unos momentos incluso se le dificulto respirar  
– mmph… ya veo… siempre que no me mientas estarás bien… – le explico a la chica que le miro con lágrimas provocadas por el dolor – ¿te aprovechaste de la gentileza de Pan?  
– si… – empezaba a sollozar… no quería sufrir eso de nuevo – solo la quería usar para esconderme un tiempo y luego huir…  
– entonces… ¿querías lastimarla? – le miro sin expresión la peli azul  
– no, claro que no… solo quiero vivir tranquila… – respondía sincera obligada por el sello  
– ¿por qué tus compañeros parecen tener implantes y tu no? – Bra le cuestionaría todo lo posible  
– para que Orochimaru le ordene a Kabuto a implantar algo así tienes que asesinar a unas cuantas personas…  
– mmph – Bra parecía pensativa, sabía que su novio había hecho cosas malas, pero este no le especifico que tanto – ¿qué sabes de Kabuto?  
– es quien suele llevar algunas operaciones medicas por órdenes de Orochimaru, también sé que es uno de sus principales asistentes… pero no sé ningún detalle…  
– ¿y de Orochimaru?  
– es el líder de nuestra aldea Otogakure, un miembro de los Sannin, renegado de la Konoha… solo eso sé – respondió con preocupación de que se activara el sello  
– mmph… ya veo… – se acercó de nuevo y le borro el sello, luego dibujo algo – sigo sin confiar en ti… pero solo tolerare que estés aquí por Pan, si la llegas a engañar o volverla a usar… créeme… desearas regresar con Orochimaru… – luego de aquella amenaza salió del cuarto

– ¿qué paso ahí dentro? – pregunto preocupado el clon al escuchar un sollozo  
– no mucho… solo porque no estoy segura que "vean" lo que tiene le puse en la frente… no le digan ni tu ni el original – le saco la lengua divertida mientras se retiraba  
– mmm… – solo perdió de vista a Bra el clon entro al cuarto – ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupado a la chica que estaba llorando  
– no… esto fue una mala idea… quiero irme… pero no creo que pueda… – dijo entre sollozos, pensaba que Bra le puso otro sello en la frente que le impediría mentir o algo peor si le traicionaba  
– uf… ¿cómo te llamabas? – pregunto con nerviosismo el clon, no recordaba el nombre de esa chica  
– Kin… – de a poco de recuperaba  
– La verdad Kin… no sé qué te habrá dicho o hecho, pero ella ya lo perdió todo una vez, y lo único que le quedo fue Pan, y a diferencia de ella es más… desconfiada… no es que sea mala, pero no duda en lo que hace, y aunque Pan no lo note es sobreprotectora con ella jeje – sonrió  
– pero no es motivo para que me trate así… – estaba molesta, pero se tenía que contener no sabía qué tipo de sello tenía – también… – se tocó la frente – me puso un sello…  
– … – se inclinó el chico y se enfocó en la frente de la chica, con dificultad lo vio… solo sonrió – no creo que sea malo, solo has lo que dijo y veras que no te pasara nada. Pan ya dijo que te ayudaría ¿no? – la chica asintió – pues solo demuéstrales que eres de confianza y veras que serás recompensada – le sonrió el chico, aquel sello no era más que una sonrisa dibujada, no sabría cual es la condición para que se revelara pero no afectaba de forma negativa el Chakra de la portadora – ahora vamos, seguro tienes hambre – se puso tras la joven y la empezó a empujar para sacarla de la despensa  
– no espera… – no quería salir de su zona segura…

Cuando Sakura e Ino vieron a la chica pelinegra se alertaron un momento, pero al igual que antes Pan les explico que dijo que le ayudaría, aquel gesto le provoco un resentimiento a Kin… por lo que confeso sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la mencionada en lugar de molestarse pareció comprender, le repitió una frase que el maestro Roshi le dijo mucho tiempo "vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, es mejor que andar por el mal camino". Con eso Kin le miro con otros ojos, entendió por que Bra le torturo, Pan era realmente buena… no le importo que se aprovechó de su gentiliza, mientras hubiera vivido tranquila y sin hacer alguna maldad no le hubiese importado… recordó algo de su infancia cuando su madre vivía [1] "el ser sirvienta de alguien no es malo, lo malo es permitir que se propasen contigo", sabía que ese no era el caso de Pan… al parecer había encontrado su lugar, no solo comprendió por que su madre solía trabajar como Maid le honraría siguiendo su camino... solo debía de demostrar a Bra que podría ser la sirvienta de Son.

Mientras todos cenaban Ryuji leyó con cuidado el informe que escribió cada uno de sus clones, las examinadas observaban como los leía con preocupación. Les recomendó a sus estudiantes que luego de la cena fueran a su casa a traer algunos cambios de ropa, para sorpresa de ninguna Pan se apuntó a acompañarles junto a Natsumi, Bra fue la primera en terminar su cena e ir a su taller, mientras las chicas estaban fuera el chico leyó por segunda vez los informes, era cierto que sus clones le enviaron toda la información al desaparecer pero no quería pasar por alto algún detalle de sus estudiantes, era responsabilidad de este el avance de ellas en ese mes, varias tenían diversas fortalezas… Tenten por ejemplo su Ki era mucho mayor que su energía espiritual y por lo mismo no lograba equilibrarlas con los sellos para hacer Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, caso contrario Hinata, tenía buenas reservas de Chakra pero le faltaba fortaleza física, pero el caso de Sakura le pareció curioso, a primera vista parecía normal, pero no solo su control de Chakra era perfecto era bastante estable, igual Ino, tenía buen control de Chakra pero no al nivel de la Haruno pensó que fue debido a los entrenamientos que tuvo para perfeccionar los Jutsus de su clan. Karin también le pareció peculiar, podía usar su Chakra para que por medio de una mordida restaurar las heridas y Chakra de quien la mordiera… bastante información y faltaban varios detalles, pero esos fueron los que considero importantes.

Determino que sin una lista de Jutsus y sin conocer sus afinidades elementales no llegaría muy lejos, mañana a primera hora iría con Naruto a la torre Hokage, al parecer el chico le quería pedir un favor a Sarutobi también, ese día debido a la emoción de encontrar a alguien que conoció a sus padres se le olvido comentar lo del sello a su padrino. Naruto no se tardó en ir a tomarse un baño para luego irse a dormir, por unos momentos Ryuji quedo solo en la sala mientras leía aquellos documentos  
– Disculpa… ¿Ryuji-sama? – le interrumpió Kin  
– ¿sama? Pf – respondió este – solo dime Ryuji – le sonrió mientras guardaba el folio – ¿qué pasa?  
– usted es el jefe de la casa ¿verdad?  
– jajaja – rio divertido – claro que no es Natsumi… y para ser precisos la matriarca  
– entonces… si quisiera ser la sirvienta de Pan tendría que hablar con ella – miro la puerta principal  
– ¿sirvienta? – susurro Bra, estaba subiendo por una botana cuando vio que Kin estaba hablando con el chico  
– otra cosa es que lo permitan – respondió pensativo el chico – ya una vez declaro Bra que sería un trabajo un poco pesado…  
– no importa – respondió la pelinegra – igual no puedo salir de este lugar hasta que se marchen los de Otogakure, además Pan salvo mi vida no una, sino dos veces…  
– así es Pan… pero igual creo que no…  
– mi madre fue una sirvienta – empezó a explicar mientras se sentó aun lado del mismo – se un poco del oficio, y por lo que he visto… necesitaras una mano con eso que empezaras a enseñarles a esas novatas  
– normalmente uso clones… – miro el gesto de desanimo de la chica, entonces recordó algo del libro que estaba leyendo – "Aquel gesto de confianza entre el dueño y la sirvienta provoco que naciera el afecto en ellos" – luego pensó – "si ayudo a Kin a desenvolverse bien, puede que Bra le perdone e igual ella se sentirá de utilidad" – sonrió – de acuerdo, solo te advierto… se quiera o no te harás fuerte, conociendo a Pan… puede que te pida cosas que no podrás negarte…  
– ¿no podrá negarme? – pregunto preocupada  
– si… es fanática de entrenar, así que lo más probable es que te pedirá que la acompañes cuando sus hermanas no puedan y eso sí, respeta su espacio aunque no lo parezca es toda una señorita – le sonrió  
– entiendo – para sorpresa de quien les espiaba Kin sonrió – no le gusta mucho estar sola y no es nada quisquillosa con la comida… – le paso una libreta que tenía a mano para apuntar como serían los entrenamientos, pero debido a que aún no iba con el Hokage a pedir Jutsus no había empezado a escribir en esta – apunta – le dio también un lápiz – Pan se suele levantar entre la de la mañana para ir a entrenar, regresa a los ocho por el desayuno. No les sirvas cosas pesadas en los mismos, hable con Abe así que vendrán cada lunes y jueves a entregar costales con frutas, verduras y legumbres… también vienen unos bastante inusuales, mañana te enseño como prepararlos. Pan suele almorzar cualquier cosa que le pongas en el obento y en la cena te sugiero no repetir platillos, ya escribí un cuadernillo con varias recetas está en la cocina.  
– ¿y Bra-sama? ¿Natsumi-sama? – pregunto Kin luego de tomar apuntes de aquello  
– veamos… Natsumi suele despertar a una hora similar que Pan, por las mañanas suele comer cualquier cosa, para el almuerzo o los obento prepárale cosas que tengan un sabor fuerte  
– ¿picante? – pregunto la chica  
– no… fuerte, por ejemplo que cuando muerda una porción de carne se sienta no solo el sabor de la misma también de sus acompañantes… luego te enseño cocina… y el Kage Bushin… créeme que hacen falta manos para preparar las comidas jeje – sonrió divertido – para la cena le gustan los fideos o cualquier pasta, eso sí, nunca le niegues un ramen de Ichiraku es su comida favorita. Y Bra… en la mañana prepárale solo comidas baja en grasas, o en su defecto cereales y fruta, es la que menos come pero no le digas nada, para el almuerzo no importa que le prepares siempre dale una porción de tofu, no preguntes… e igual le gustan las cosas dulces, por lo que siempre mantén trozos de pastel en el frigorífico y helado en el congelador…  
– "No es tan idiota" – pensó Bra, seguía oculta y dispuesta a bajar de nuevo, ya tenía en un plato una porción de pay con helado encima que se sirvió rápidamente para no perder detalle de que hablaban  
– en la cena no come mucho e igual siempre pide postre… en algunas ocasiones va directo al postre nunca le digas nada… aun no sé los gustos de Karin, aunque de nuevo se encerró en su cuarto… le gusta dormir a esa niña… Naruto… mientras le des comida es feliz, e igual no le digas nada cuando de vez en cuando coma o traiga ramen de Ichiraku  
– ¿y usted Ryuji-sama? – Kin había anotado todo lo que dijo el chico  
– Ryuji… solo Ryuji llámame… no seas tan cortes conmigo, igual que Naruto mientras haya comida no me quejo. Tu cuarto será el que está frente al de Pan, el invitado anterior ni desordeno la cama por estar pendiente de lo que podría ocurrir en el de Pan.  
– gracias – hizo una leve reverencia  
– no hay por qué, mañana luego de que regrese de hablar con el Hokage continuaremos con esto, ahora ve y disfruta de tu cuarto – le sonrió, la chica hizo otra reverencia y subió

– al parecer también tendrás un estudiante de mucama – le interrumpió ahora Bra al chico que estaba por sacar su libro pero se detuvo a tiempo  
– jeje… si de algo estoy seguro es que mientras vives sigues aprendiendo no importa cuánto tiempo pase ¿está bueno ese sabor? – le pregunto el chico haciendo referencia al pay  
– la verdad sí, pero no logro distinguirlo  
– me alegro, no encontré el equivalente terrestre de esa fruta e igual me costó que la sembrara Abe ya que le compre todo ese lote jeje  
– sabes… tú y Pan sufren el mismo padecimiento de ayudar a quien no conocen – comento Bra mientras saboreaba su postre  
– se llama amabilidad – respondió sonriendo  
– lo que digas, sabes llevo dos me faltan dos… ¿ya anotaste el procedimiento de las barritas? – le pregunto Bra  
– claro, con mucho detalle y por el momento seis sabores – le entrego un pergamino que guardaba en un bolsillo del chaleco – ¿ya tienes un nombre?  
– sí, barritas Ozaru… pequeñas en tamaño y grandes en sabor. ¿qué dices?  
– Oh… suena genial – admitió asombrado el chico  
– gracias, ya tengo los planos de las maquinarias… en un par de semanas las tendré listas y empezaremos a probar con que sabor quedan al prepararlas en gran escala  
– mientras mantengas las proporciones no tiene que haber problemas, ahora mejor sube y descansa – le miro serio el chico  
– no… aun me faltan dos torretas, y modificare tu nave – Bra miro fijamente al chico  
– bueno… sabes lo que haces – sonrió divertido  
– ¿no me preguntaras porque o para qué? – sonrió arrogante Bra  
– sabes eres de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, y más aún que intenta usar sus conocimientos dentro de lo aceptable… – admitió el chico  
– ese es el reto – sonrió feliz Bra – es fácil dejarse llevar y jugar a ser dios, pero inventar o reinventar cosas que respeten la vida es un buen desafío – confeso – una vez mi madre me comento una tecnología para crear androides, incluso bio androides… me enseño unos planos que le llevaron para duplicar un desactivador. También en un par de ocasiones una mujer llamada 18 le pidió que le revisara, y me confeso que le hizo ingeniería inversa… lo que aprendió de ella fue único, pero duplicar eso no se atrevió a hacerlo, ni en ella misma lo cual considero al ver como mi padre no envejecía. Siempre le dio curiosidad el cuerpo del señor Bu, pero no se atrevió a pedirle una muestra y estudiarlo… algunas veces le miraba mientras se quedaba hasta noche mientras empezaba a estudiar biología, al tener dominada la robótica quiso ampliar su horizonte… – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su madre  
– ¿cómo era ella? – pregunto con curiosidad el chico, aquel gesto sorprendió a Bra. Era la primera vez que este preguntaba abiertamente algo de su pasado, antes de contarle sonrió satisfecha al ver que al fin este empezaba a interesarle su familia.

Luego de una hora donde Bra le conto como era su madre y como sus padres se conocieron llegaron el resto de chicas, a pesar de que llevaron a Hinata en contra de su voluntad para ella eso fue parte de su entrenamiento… aprender a socializar sin mucha timidez. Para fortuna de Sakura su padre no estaba y su madre no objeto mucho que viviera solo por un mes en ese lugar, caso contrario Ino que falto poco para que su padre le arrastrara del cabello, pero para sorpresa de la misma quien le defendió fue Sakura y con Pan apoyándola, tuvo que intervenir su madre llegando al acuerdo que luego de los exámenes su padre le pondría a prueba. Los padres de Tenten se emocionaron de que al fin tuviera amigas, el problema fue que les ofrecieron algo de comer y por culpa de Pan estuvieron más tiempo de lo necesario con estos, mientras que Son cenaba por tercera vez sus amigas charlaban con los padres de Tenten avergonzando de vez en cuando a su hija, más cuando revelaron que a esta le gustaban los pandas y por eso usaba su cabello así, la primera en soltar una carcajada y escupir lo que tenía en la boca fue Pan… que se disculpó de inmediato por lo que hizo y el resto de chicas le compararon con una niña pequeña que no podía controlarse. La última visita fue la más complicada… la mansión Hyuga. Que los haya acompañado Natsumi había sido de mucha ayuda, al ser líder de clan de forma inmediata formaba parte del consejo y en estos se corrió esa información como pólvora, esa fue otra razón por la que Inoichi desistió, mientras que Hinata acompaña de Pan hablaba con su hermana, Sakura e Ino acompañaron a Tenten a ver a Neji, quedando solo Natsumi con Hiashi en el salón.

– al parecer eres líder de un clan de tres personas – empezó a hablar Hiashi serio  
– cinco… no olvide a mis hermanas – contesto con una sonrisa falsa  
– ¿cinco? – pregunto curioso – ¿el afamado Shiryudo no es miembro del clan?  
– en algún futuro no solo será un miembro – le respondió sin alterar su sonrisa  
– vaya… al parecer tienes planes para el mismo… – parecía intrigado el adulto – ¿cómo piensas manejar tu clan? Digo considerando que la mitad de sus miembros no son de sangre pura…  
– "¡No te incumbe dinosaurio!" – pensó para si mientras respiraba tranquilamente – por el momento tratarles como iguales… antes de ser un clan somos una familia – con aquella respuesta no solo molesto a su anfitrión, le cerro la boca. Justo a tiempo llego a despedirse Hinata y sacar a Natsumi de esa situación – "al fin" – pensó aliviada – "solo porque tengo que llevar una buena relación con este clan por mi hermano y Hinata no le rompo la cara..."

Tenten se fue con una leve decepción, al parecer unos miembros de la familia secundaria ayudarían a Neji a entrenar por lo que no necesitaría de su ayuda. No se demoraron para regresar luego de la última visita, cuando regresaron vieron a Ryuji quien les esperaba junto a Bra charlando. La peli azul llevaba una bata de laboratorio no era la primera vez que le miraban así, pero con esta se miraba más intelectual su compañera. Esta regreso a su taller mientras que la mayoría de las chicas fue a su habitación.  
– Natsumi, Pan. Necesitamos hablar – hablo serio Ryuji antes de que subieran, mientras que la pelirroja aquello le alarmo Pan solo estaba pensando si había hecho algo malo – la verdad, no sé por qué y si no me quieren decir no me molesta, pero necesitamos regresar a la rutina… así que lo diré una vez… – hizo una leve pausa para ver a ambas chicas – si es necesario que compartamos habitación pues adelante, no quiero que anden esperando a que caiga dormido para que entren y se queden desveladas hasta tarde por lo mismo – mientras que Natsumi se sonrojo a Pan le pareció dar igual  
– por mí no hay problema – respondió sonriendo Pan – cuando salí de viaje tuve que compartir dormitorio con mi abuelito y Trunks  
– creo que ya vi tu problema Pan… – susurro la pelirroja – recuerda lo que dijo Bra esa nave solo tenía un dormitorio por que originalmente tenía que ir tu tío  
– Natsumi… y creo que este es tu problema… – Ryuji le mostró su copia de Icha Icha  
– ¡AH! – grito asustada – ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar a mi habitación?! – un aura rojiza empezó a cubrir a la chica  
– **"¡niña cálmate!"** – le dijo Kurumin en su interior – **"esa no es tu copia, se nota que es más nueva"**  
– ah… – la reacción de la chica asusto a Ryuji – Kami-sama… te encomiendo mi alma… – empezó a rezar, Son solo miro curioso ese libro  
– "Inhala… Exhala" – se dijo varias veces Natsumi antes de tranquilizarse por completo – ¿desde cuándo lees eso?  
– hoy en la mañana… por estar leyendo junto al Hokage llegue tarde… – explico el chico  
– mmph – Natsumi sabía que este no le solía mentir – solo la leo para que Kurumin no se aburra – se intentó excusar ella antes de que le preguntara el chico

– " **a no a mí no me metas en tus peleas de novios"** – aquello molesto un poco a Biju  
– "pero no puedes negar que es malo" – le respondió la pelirroja en su mente  
– **"dije que no me metas en tus peleas, no que sea un mal libro"** – argumento la bestia  
– "por favor además es solo por si te pregunta" – le rogo la chica  
– **"mmph… bien solo por esta vez"** – le respondió resignada Kurumin  
– "gracias" – dijo la chica antes de regresar a la realidad

– sabes que no les pondría un dedo encima… ¿verdad? – dijo el chico, Natsumi asintió – como le dije a Anko hace mucho… incluso te diré que le dije… "para ser una fémina humana eres hermosa" [2]  
– es cierto no eres humano, ni Saiyan – recordó Pan  
– Soy un Novakid recuerden, mi biología es diferente a la suya… pero compartimos ciertas características – les sonrió  
– "diablos ahora tengo curiosidad" – pensó pervertida Natsumi  
– así que… ¿qué dicen? ¿Compartimos habitación? – les repitió el chico – o ¿tengo que pedirle a Kami-sama que me rente un cuarto? – dijo la última pregunta divertido  
– y como dije… por mí no hay problema – repitió Pan – ¿pero qué tan diferente somos? – pregunto curiosa, su hermana presto atención a lo que diría el chico  
– … bueno… por alguna razón no tengo ojos – dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla y pensaba más diferencias – mi cuerpo está compuesto mayormente de plasma en lugar de agua… soy un poco elástico debido a que la membrana que sería mi piel es flexible… y por la misma tengo forma humanoide… la verdad no sé qué tantas diferencias hay jeje – rio nervioso al final  
– ¿el color? – recordó Pan – ¿eres azul no?  
– Los Novakid somos de diversos colores, no estoy seguro el por qué… pero hasta donde sé es debido a los componentes de nuestro núcleo… del cual ni estoy seguro si tengo… – bajo la mirada, la principal característica de esa raza era su núcleo con forma especial que hacía normalmente de uno, dos e inclusive más ojos. Aquel gesto triste les pareció curioso.  
– bien… – respondió Natsumi – pero si me pones un dedo encima antes de… – empezó un poco molesta pero al final se calló y se ruborizo Natsumi – digo, no hagas nada raro – volvió a usar un falso tono de molestia  
– no te preocupes – les sonrió – recuerda que para mí son un par de mocosas – dijo divertido – ¡Auch! – se quejó luego de recibir un golpe en cada lado de su abdomen  
– iré por mi pijama y mi mini freezer – comento con leve molestia Pan, no le gustaba que le dijeran mocosa  
– yo ire a ver si de verdad no es mi libro… si lo es… – su cabello empezaba a levantarse – conocerás al dios del otro mundo  
– se llama Gran Kaio-sama – respondió adolorido Ryuji – y le gusta el Rock jeje – rio divertido al recordar cuando le conoció y escuchar un rato música juntos antes de que este lo mandara de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. [3]  
– ¡pues le visitaras! – alzo la voz molesta antes de terminar de subir

No tardaron mucho para ir a dormir, mientras que Pan se cepillaba los dientes Natsumi igual que la vez anterior dudaba de abrir la puerta  
– **"y así te quieres casar con él… jajaja"** – rio divertida Kurumin por la aptitud de su portadora – **"mira a Pan, la bendición de la ignorancia… además ya confeso él que no les hará nada… salvo que no sabe que ahora eres tú quien quiere ser la traviesa"** – el gran zorro observo divertida a la chica – **"sabes… a tu madre le paso algo parecido… salvo que al menos ya tenía la edad para beber sake y con este se quitó la pena, y creo que se repetirá la historia..."**

– permiso, ya tengo sueño – Pan interrumpió a su hermana y fue quien abrió la puerta  
– ¡no abras así! – le regaño – y si estaba… – el chico ya estaba dormido y Pan había saltado sobre este – ¡no lo despiertes! – le regaño de nuevo  
– es de sueño pesado jeje – le recordó Son, no por nada no se despertaba cuando empezaba a morderlo – creo que le podría caer el techo encima y no se despertaría – dijo divertida antes de saltar de nuevo sobre este para luego acostarse a su costado y cubrirse con la misma sabana – es como un Kotatsu – sonrió feliz mientras de apoco se quedaba dormida  
– mmph – miro a Pan unos segundos – y ahí está el misterio de por qué insiste en dormir con este… – cerró la puerta con llave e igual que Pan se acomodó al otro costado del chico – pero le doy toda la razón… es como un Kotatsu – a diferencia de Pan la pelirroja le abrazo, debido al leve aumento de temperatura se quedó dormida de inmediato  
– "a… eso dolió" – se quejó por dentro el chico, no se había quitado la piel falsa para que no se percataran que no se había quedado dormido – "pero al menos ya sé por qué aparecían aquí" – sonrió satisfecho antes de quitarse la misma e igual que la noche anterior arropar no solo a Natsumi también a Pan con uno de sus brazos  
– abuelito… – susurro Pan dormida de forma tierna inconscientemente, gran parte de su niñez convivio mucho con Goku por lo que solía ser bastante extrovertida y sincera con sus conocidos  
– ¿? – escucho aquello Ryuji – "¿cómo habrá sido? En su momento le preguntare..." – pensó antes de quedar dormido

Debido a lo de la noche anterior tanto Pan como Natsumi regresaron a su rutina, salvo que, a diferencia de Natsumi, Pan llevo también uno de sus dogis y se cambió en el mismo cuarto aun con el chico presente. Para ella la presencia del mismo le era indiferente, Natsumi debido a la vergüenza ajena no logro articular alguna palabra para regañarla  
– buenos días – le saludo Pan al ver que Natsumi igual se había despertado – iré a trotar un rato, te esperare cinco minutos más mientras hago ejercicios de calentamiento en la entrada – sin más salió de esa habitación  
– ¡PAN! – grito molesta Natsumi cuando logro regresar en sí, fue corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse y luego ir tras su hermana, la desvergonzada de la misma solo tenía ropa interior cuando se cambió, no llevaba sujetador – ¡¿Que te dije de los sujetadores?! – le grito cuando llego a la entrada  
– ¡! – Pan se alarmo, debido a que era la primera en despertar y nadie la miraba solía no usarlos y solo se los ponía cuando se cambiaba de nuevo antes del desayuno – ¡Alcánzame si puedes! – dijo antes de salir corriendo  
– ¡ya verás cuando te alcance! – grito la pelirroja antes de hacer un calentamiento rápido y correr con todas sus fuerzas.  
Y así empezaron de nuevo su rutina…

Mientras en el cuarto de Ryuji, este recién se despertaba  
– lo tengo que admitir… es cómodo dormir con las chicas jeje – se levantó de la cama para luego ordenarla – Iré a despertar a Kin y le enseñare la rutina – dijo antes de volver a usar su piel falsa

Cuando salió del cuarto la chica ya estaba lista y para su mala suerte había presenciado lo ocurrido  
– Buenos días – sonrió amable – ¿no le hizo nada a Pan-sama verdad? – le miro amenazante  
– "diablos se tomó en serio eso de ser la Maid de Pan" – pensó nervioso Ryuji – claro que no, nunca haría nada para lastimarla  
– igual le preguntare tanto a ella como a Bra-sama – le miro con una sonrisa tétrica  
– eh… – Ryuji estaba impactado – "no sé si alegrarme de que Pan tenga una Haku versión femenina [4] o preocuparme de que le entrene Natsumi y luego me intenten matar entre las cuatro…" – suspiro – pasara lo que tenga que pasar… vamos a la cocina.

Kin se asombró de la habilidad culinaria del chico, luego de esperar unos momento no aparecieron Natsumi ni Pan pero Ryuji tenía que seguir un horario por lo que dejo un clon con Kin por si aparecían más hambrientas de lo usual y fue con Naruto a la torre Hokage. Mientras que estos fueron a ver al Hokage cierto sabio estaba de camino a la mansión Uzumaki.

– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji a los guardias de la mansión Hokage al entrar, no demoraron mucho para llegar a la oficina de Sarutobi – ¡Joi! – saludo al mismo  
– Buenos días abuelo – saludo sonriendo el rubio  
– buenos días – sonrió alegre al anciano por sus visitas – no creo que hayan venido a saludar… por lo menos Naruto – miro amable al chico, el peli azul a veces si pasaba solo a saludar  
– abuelo, vera… – Naruto alzo su camisa mostrando su estómago – durante el examen un tipo muy raro me golpeo y creo que me hizo un sello – empezó a explicar – se me ha dificultado un poco más no solo el moldear mi Chakra, también molestar… digo charlar con el Ossan gruñón – comento divertido lo último  
– ¿Ossan gruñón? – pregunto curioso Sarutobi – ¿así has llamado al espíritu del Zorro? – el chico afirmo sonriendo, el anciano se levantó – a ver intenta moldear Chakra  
– en seguida – empezó a acumular Chakra el rubio para hacer un clon – tengo que usar tres veces más Chakra para hacer un simple clon de sombras – explico el mismo mientras aun moldeaba su Chakra, los sellos en su estómago se revelaran  
– un sello non sobre uno par… – susurro Sarutobi, luego extendió su brazo y su Chakra rodeo la puntas de sus dedos – solo dolerá un momento Naruto – le dijo antes de golpearlo  
– ag – se quejó Naruto que recibió el golpe y le saco el aire – si dolió… – se froto el estómago…

– " **¡como que Ossan gruñón!"** – escucho la voz del zorro molesto  
– "jeje… ¿y cómo te llamo entonces?" – sonrió con picardía  
– **"urgf"** – exhalo fastidiado el zorro – **"solo para que no me llames con ese fastidioso nombre te lo diré una vez… Kurama..."**  
– "Kurama" – repitió Naruto – "un gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki" – sonrió al Zorro, aquel gesto simpatizo al Biju pero antes de proseguir tuvo que regresar

– ¿Naruto? – pregunto preocupado Hiruzen  
– estoy bien – sonrió – solo pase a saludar a cierto gruñón  
– has empezado a hablar con el Kyubi… – aquella noticia mortifico un poco al anciano  
– sí, es solo un tipo gruñón… no es tan malo jajaja – rio divertido mientras se ponía sus manos tras la cabeza – además ese no es su nombre… – le miro serio un momento – ni monstruo ni bestia… – aquello asombro al anciano y al zorro en su interior  
– ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto con curiosidad el anciano  
– mmph – le miro unos segundos – me llevo meses para que me lo dijera… no se lo diré abuelo – sonrió de forma zorruna, en ese momento creyó escuchar una carcajada en su interior… al parecer el zorro se divertía cuando su portador fastidiaba a los demás  
– "tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… al menos ya conoce quienes fueron sus padres" – pensó aliviado el Hokage – de acuerdo – sonrió comprensivo, luego giro a ver a su otro invitado – me gustaría seguir nuestra sesión de lectura de ayer pero tengo varios documentos que necesitan el sello del Hokage  
– bueno, todavía es temprano – comento el peli azul – pero no vine a eso… le quería preguntar dónde podía comprar papeles de Chakra e información de lo que me pregunto la vez pasada…  
– ¿Aniki a que te refieres? – pregunto curioso el chico  
– solo digamos que si atacan la aldea mi posición será dentro de la misma para proteger a los aldeanos… y probablemente la tuya seria pelear fuera para repeler a los atacantes… pero… ¿quiénes brindarían soporte? ¿quiénes curan a los heridos? O lo que parece más simple… ¿quién te asegura si siguen ahí?  
– … – Naruto estuvo pensando eso unos minutos – ¿quién iría al frente de todos? – pregunto de forma inteligente  
– me alegro que tengan eso en mente – sonrió el Hokage – pero no se agobien tampoco, estamos en paz gracias a nuestras alianzas y debemos de protegerlas y fortalecerlas – busco en su escritorio algo – en este pergamino he escrito la gran mayoría de Jutsus que tengo conocimientos… ¿Naruto recuerdas lo del incidente del pergamino prohibido? – el mencionado solo sonrió nervioso – gracias a que tengo más tiempo escribí mi propio pergamino, al igual que mis estudiantes que son considerados sabios yo también tengo ese título… me llevo casi toda mi vida pero logre aprender varios Jutsus de cada afinidad – aquello asombro a sus invitados – algunos de estos debido a mi edad ya no son tan eficaces, pero si puedes hacer que mi legado siga con vida tómalo… no puedo entregarte el pergamino de mis antecesores pero si este – le sonrió amable Sarutobi  
– ¡Gracias! – Ryuji hizo una reverencia mientras lo recibía – le aseguro que sus conocimientos se heredaran a las siguientes generaciones  
– y respecto a lo segundo… – se levantó el anciano y reviso algunos de sus libros hasta que encontró el que buscaba – creo que este te puede servir – le presto un libro  
– ¿Qué tipo de ninja soy?… for Dummies… – leyó Ryuji el titulo – bueno me servirá, gracias – sonrió divertido – ¿y los papeles?  
– en una tienda de suministros ninja los puedes conseguir – respondió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio y buscaba su sello  
– ¡¿Abuelo me podría entrenar?! – pregunto Naruto emocionado al escuchar las hazañas de este  
– hay Naruto… – dijo amable mientras le miraba – si tuviera tiempo y las energías de mi juventud ni dudes que lo haría con gusto – el rubio pareció comprenderlo – pero considera que si necesitas el consejo de un experto de ninjutsu no dudes en preguntarme  
– gracias por todo – sonrió Ryuji mientras hacia otra reverencia – Naruto vamos, nos vemos luego Hokage-sama – se despidió del líder de la aldea  
– al rato le veo abuelo – sonrió mientras se despedía Naruto, luego del salir del despacho del Hokage – al final creo que me tocara entrenar contigo y mis hermanas – le dijo al adulto que acompañaba  
– mira el lado bueno – le mostró el pergamino – seguro encontraremos algún Jutsu que les servirá en la siguiente fase  
– ¡Si! – grito alegre el rubio

_En la entrada del castillo Uzumaki_  
– me pregunto hasta donde fue Pan-sama y Natsumi-sama – Kin barría el patio de enfrente, las máquinas de lavado y secado que construyo Bra eran mucho más eficientes de las que estaban en el mercado por lo cual la sirvienta novicia tenía más tiempo de lo pensado  
– ah… ah… – la voz cansada de Pan se escuchó  
– te… dije que te alcanzaría… – se escuchó Natsumi igual de cansada tras su hermana  
– Pan-sama, Natsumi-sama aquí tiene agua – Kin había entrado al castillo y fue por dos jarrones de agua  
– gracias – respondió Natsumi, Pan ya se la estaba bebiendo – ¿cómo que sama? – le pregunto curiosa mientras bebía  
– para pagar mi deuda con Pan-sama decidí en convertirme en su sirvienta – respondió tranquila Kin  
– prf – Natsumi debido a la sorpresa escupió agua cayendo sobre Pan – ¿qué?  
– ¡Hey! – se quejó Pan en primera instancia pero aquello le refresco – que da – el poco de agua que le quedaba se lo tiro encima – mucho mejor… – dijo más fresca – no pensé que me siguieras hasta Kirigakure…  
– no pensé que corrieras hasta Kirigakure con tal de que no te alcanzara… – comento con leve molestia la pelirroja – ahora ven para acá – rápidamente le tiro de una oreja – iremos a tomar una ducha y luego te vestirás como es debido  
– ay, ay… – se quejó Son – entendí… suéltame… – tiro más fuerte su hermana – duele – empezó a soltar un par lagrimitas – de verdad los empezare a usar… pero suéltame… – entonces le soltó la oreja – me dolió – se volvió a quejar mientras frotaba su oreja adolorida  
– ¿aprendiste la lección? – le miro seria la pelirroja, Pan solo atino a asentir – bien, Kin-san lleva a Pan a las aguas termales y lávale hasta la conciencia si es posible  
– … – Kin solo asintió, no quería que le castigara también – por aquí Pan-sama – le ayudo a levantarse  
– ¿por qué me dices sama? – le cuestiono curiosa la chica con la oreja aun irritada – no creo ser mayor que tu – le sonrió  
– ¿entonces Pan-san? – le volvió a preguntar mientras caminaban a su destino  
– ah – exhalo Natsumi primero viendo aquella escena y luego mirando al cielo – como han cambiado las cosas en estos seis meses – sonrió feliz – de ni siquiera conocer mi nombre y ahora con una gran familia – contemplo el cielo mostrando su sonrisa unos segundos hasta que vio a un hombre con cabello blanco y largo fuera de su hogar, entonces inhalo y exhalo al reconocer al pervertido  
– ¡Hola! – alzo la voz el sabio de los sapos, entonces vio salir a una niña pelirroja de aquel lugar – "definitivo es como Kushina" – pensó unos segundos  
– buenas tardes Ero-Sennin – saludo sonriendo – ¿que se le ofrece?  
– ¡soy el sabio de los sapos! – alzo la voz con cierta molestia – ¡Jiraiya el galante! – en esta ocasión si termino su presentación – ¿no está Naruto?  
– mmph – alzo la vista y puso pose pensativa – que recuerde fue con Ryuji a ver al Hokage – explico – pero no han de tardar – me gustaría invitarlo a pasar, pero debido a lo de ayer es una amenaza para mis hermanas e invitadas  
– vamos… no soy tan malo – empezó a insistir el adulto – tiene que haber una forma de que pueda entrar…  
– mmph… bien pero con dos condiciones padrino – le sonrió divertida – primero, al primer gesto de perversión ira a visitar a mi padre al otro mundo – le miro amenazante, el adulto solo asintió – y la segunda… me ayudara a encontrar el… el… – se silenció un momento – "no puedo decirlo" – pensó apenada mientras se sonrojaba  
– porque intuyo que lo segundo tiene que ver con un chico – sonrió divertido el sabio – bueno estas en esa edad – con sus dedos simulo un recuadro y le miro de varios ángulos [como la escena donde Naruto hace su sexy no jutsu] – y por mi larga experiencia te puedo asegurar que todo hombre si dice ser hombre tiene su lado pervertido, si tengo que adivinar… quieres saber con qué se emociona ese chico – sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa de Natsumi al ver que había acertado – déjaselo al gran sabio pervertido, digo sapo.  
– bien – de a poco se recompuso la joven – adelante  
– gracias – sonrió mientras se disponía a entrar  
– ¡Ero-Sennin! – el grito de Naruto le detuvo – ¿qué hace aquí? – le pregunto mientras tenía una hoja de un árbol en la mano  
– Naruto – miro al mencionado – ¿Natsumi? – miro a sus ahijados – entremos, mi Sensei ya me explico la situación así que quiero hablar con ustedes en privado – para la sorpresa de los mellizos el sabio se mostró serio  
– bueno yo tengo mucho que hacer – Ryuji se disponía a entrar cuando la pelirroja lo sujeto del chaleco  
– tu vienes con nosotros – Natsumi le sujeto con fuerza mientras caminaban rumbo a un cuarto vacío, lo empezó a arrastrar  
– ¿y yo por qué? – pregunto el peli azul mientras le tiraban dentro del castillo, las chicas vieron aquello curioso, al parecer Bra les estaba asignando un horario para los diversos entrenamientos que tendrían – ¡Gracias Bra! – alzo la voz mientras sonreía a la peli azul, cuando se trataba de organizar ella era la indicada. No tardaron en llegar a la segunda planta y entrar a una habitación vacía – saben hare una remodelación allá abajo e incluiré una oficina… me dolió cuando me arrastraste por las gradas…

– Disculpen – comento de pronto Jiraiya mientras hacia una reverencia – no solo a ti Naruto, también a Natsumi… sé que piensan que pude venir en cualquier momento y sacarlos de su situación pero…  
– Danzo – susurro Natsumi – no tienes por qué decirlo, sé que este confabula demasiado no solo en contra del Hokage, también de los clanes que considera una amenaza para la aldea… – explico la pelirroja  
– si te entreno no me sorprende que llegaras tan rápido a esa conclusión – sonrió con remordimiento el hombre de cabello blanco – créeme que si hubiera sabido que existías hubiera peleado a muerte para recuperarte de sus manos, son lo último que me queda del estudiante que considere un hijo  
– no fuiste el único – la pelirroja le mostró un libro curioso, en la portada del mismo decía "la historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz" – fue de los pocos que no leyó Bra, pero lo importante… el protagonista de este se llama 'Naruto' – explico aquello le dio curiosidad al rubio quien intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando – si nuestro padre le puso ese nombre a su hijo es porque reamente te admiraba  
– ¿lo puedo hojear? – Naruto estiro su mano para tomar el libro que se lo entrego su hermana  
– léelo, para mí el mejor libro de Ero-Sennin – comento divertida Natsumi  
– me alegra que opines eso pero las ventas señalaron lo contrario… – sonrió melancólico al recordar una firma de libros que organizo y no llego nadie  
– duh – dijo burlona Natsumi – como quieres que lleguen si el libro insta a salir de viaje y tener tu propia aventura para cambiar al mundo  
– oye, eso suena como una buena reseña – comento Ryuji quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras leía el libro que le dio Hiruzen – tal vez solo lo clasificaron mal, lo digo por el resto de sus libros Jiraiya-san – dio su opinión el chico  
– ni me lo recuerdes, al parecer harán una película del primero de la saga – respondió emocionado el Sannin – pero no nos reunimos para hablar de mis libros… – centro el tema de nuevo – Naruto – el mencionado le miro, había empezado a leer el libro que tenía en manos – disculpa el cómo te trate ayer, pero sabrás ya que había una ley de silencio  
– no te preocupes Ero-Sennin – le respondió sonriendo – ya me explico el abuelo porque lo hizo, y no les culpo, solo me motivaron más a seguir los pasos de mi padre y superarlo como Hokage – le miro determinado  
– me alegra escuchar eso – sonrió Jiraiya ya aliviado – ahora seré yo quien lo diga… permíteme entrenar como entrene a tu padre  
– ¡Gracias Jiraiya-san! – le abrazo el chico emocionado por unos segundos – sé que mi padre convocaba sapos y escribió algo de un Rasengan… – le miro con estrellitas en los ojos – ¿me enseñaría ambos Jutsus?  
– claro muchacho – le sonrió de forma fraternal el sabio – y luego no dudes que te ayudare a mejorarlos si sabes…  
– mi padre declaro que estaba incompleto – termino Naruto – no solo dominare el Rasengan, concluiré el Jutsu que mi padre creo  
– esa es la actitud – le felicito de nuevo Jiraiya, a diferencia de Kakashi o incluso Ryuji las palabras de este motivaban al rubio por alguna razón – solo almorcemos algo y vamos al rio – salió del cuarto con Naruto detrás, este último se había guardado el primer libro de Jiraiya en su porta kunai  
– * snif * – se escuchó como alguien se despejaba la nariz  
– ¿Ryuji? – la pelirroja estaba a punto de ir a regañar al dúo que salió por dejarle atrás cuando escucho aquello, bajo el libro que estaba leyendo – ¿estas llorando?  
– no… solo me sudan los ojos… – intento explicar conmovido por lo ocurrido  
– tienes corazón de pollo jeje – sonrió afectuosa Natsumi  
– lo sé – dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba con el cuello de su camisa – creo que ya me estoy dando una idea de cómo entrenar a las chicas. – luego miro a la pelirroja – ¿aprenderás el Rasengan?  
– por el momento que sea el Jutsu especial de mi hermano – respondió la chica – vamos, creo que ya es hora del almuerzo

Durante el almuerzo el sabio observo con recelo como tanto su ahijado y el hombre de cabello azul estaban conviviendo con varias chicas, cuando miro a la pelinegra de antes se sintió amenazado no solo por su ahijada… la mirada de otra pelinegra con largo cabello le miro con bastante filo. Se tuvo que tranquilizar y enfocarse el cómo entrenaría a sus ahijados, a Naruto le enseñaría el Rasengan y la invocación, pero se sorprendió cuando se enteró que Natsumi ya tenía una invocación, así que le ofreció enseñarle un Jutsu… y entraron en debate… ¿cómo mostrarles sus Jutsus de manera práctica a sus ahijados? Le interrumpió Ryuji mientras se sentaba a comer con ellos, una batalla entre ellos para mostrarles a los presentes como debería ser una batalla entre Shinobis y que puedan pelear sin acongojarse durante la tercera fase, el Sannin acepto con una condición, ir de copas luego con el chico para no guardar resentimientos, algo que acepto este sin protestar. Mientras terminaban el almuerzo Ryuji envió un clon para verificar si había campos de entrenamientos disponibles, algo que averiguo cuando este presento la solicitud y le confirmo que solo el que solía usar el equipo 11 lo estaba. Todos se prepararon, mientras que Ryuji les dijo que llevaran algo para anotar Jiraiya solo les dijo que lo que verían no sería fácil de olvidar, y eso debido a que no todos los días verían a un Sannin combatir.

_ Campo de entrenamiento 11, 15:00 _  
– bueno chico, según investigue antes te ganaste el nombre de Shiryudo – el Sannin estaba frente al mismo, sus espectadores estaban a una distancia prudencial  
– sí, así que no te contengas – le sonrió luego de hacer una reverencia – procura mostrar los Jutsus que les enseñaras a Naruto  
– ni me lo tienes que recordar – rápidamente se mordió el pulgar e invoco a Gamabunta para que cayera sobre su oponente – el detalle será si los resistes todos Jajaja – rio divertido sobre su invocación que había aplastado al peli azul – ¿chico? – pregunto al no recibir respuesta pero no tardo para que el sapo donde estaba empezara a desbalancear  
– ¡Jiraiya! – grito el enorme sapo antes de desvanecerse, le habían obligado a voltear mientras recibía una fuerte descarga eléctrica  
– créeme eso no será problema – sonrió divertido mientras se limpiaba sus manos cargadas de electricidad  
– a ver qué te parece esto – en su mano derecha se empezó a formar una esfera azul – ¡Rasengan! – grito al momento de chocar esta con la palma de su oponente  
– no creo que… – de a poco empezó a girar descontroladamente – ¡ahg! – se quejó cuando choco contra varios árboles que derribo – eso dolió… – con dificultad se recompuso  
– y esto no termina – hizo unos sellos antes de escupir aceite  
– ¿espera que es esto? – miro el peli azul curioso aquella sustancia viscosa – espera… ¡que me lleva! – no pudo terminar la frase ya que no tardo Jiraiya en lanzar una bola de fuego con dirección a este, junto al aceite aquella explosión resulto bastante llamativa  
– … – Jiraiya miro con detenimiento a donde hace poco se encontraba su oponente – ¡Hari Jizo! – dijo mientras hacía unos sellos a gran velocidad y justo a tiempo su cabello le cubrió de un puñetazo  
– reaccionas rápido – le felicito Ryuji, su puño había sido frenado debido a las incontable agujas que le perforaron  
– y tu resistes muy bien – respondió Jiraiya antes de hacer más sellos – ¡Hari Jigoku! – de su cabello se dispersaron una infinidad de cabellos tan fino como agujas  
– demonios – rápidamente por inercia el peli azul se cubrió los ojos, cuando termino el Jutsus miro a su alrededor… – sabes… ¿y si dejamos esto en empate?  
– ¿miedo de seguir peleando con un Sannin? – pregunto confiado el peli blanco  
– no es eso… – señalo donde estaban peleando – ya destruimos la mitad del campo de entrenamiento jeje – rio nervioso  
– ¡No tengo dinero para pagar este tipo de cosas! – alzo la voz preocupado el Sannin – que quede en empate – acepto sin mucho miramiento  
– vaya que eres un poco tacaño – una gota de sudor se dibujo en la cabeza de Ryuji  
– no lo soy, solo tengo otras prioridades – sonrió pervertido pensando los sitios que ofrecen damas de compañía – sabes te dejo tengo cosas mejores que hacer – se disponía a marcharse  
– … yo que tú regresara con los chicos… no sabes como es Natsumi cuando se enoja jeje – sonrió nervioso mientras juntaba sus manos para invocar media docena de clones que empezaron a reparar el campo de entrenamiento  
– no me lo recuerdes… – el sabio de los sapos se froto el pecho, debido a esa lesión es que se mantuvo luchando a distancia – vamos a dar las lecciones y luego por unos tragos – mantuvo su propuesta de forma divertida  
– si eso ayuda para que pases más tiempo por aquí, pues yo invito – le ofreció el peli azul mientras caminaba junto al hombre que parecía mayor que este  
– ¡sabes chico me agradas! – el peli blanco rodeo con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras carcajeaba divertido

Lo que los adultos ignoraron que a un extraño ojo que goteaba arena también había presenciado su pelea…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Como la mayoria de personajes de Naruto… se desconoce a sus padres.

2,0] Capitulo 13  
2,1] no les encanta cuando hago referencias a capitulos pasados?

3,0] Si han prestado atencion ya se explico como conoce el otro mundo, sino breve resumen:  
luego de que explotara y de que el angel del dios de la destruccion le reviviera estuvo buscando alguna forma de ir al otro mundo y cuando lo logro busco el alma de Hikari en los cuatro cielos, al estar huyendo de los Kaio se encontro con el gran Kaio y luego de una pequeña charla y escuchar un rato Rock este lo mando de vuelta al mundo de los vivos  
3,1] Y asi se hace un sub-trama (creo)  
3,2] la verdad la historia completa esta fragmentada y de a poco se cuenta… solo puedo decir una cosa… c mamo mi cacahuete.

4,0] Haku version femenina… diablos Pan conseguiste una Maid sin querer queriendo.

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Leve cambio con el titulo introductivo, el primero es el nombre del arco, el segundo el platillo fuerte o algo importante que pasara durante el mismo y el tercero un "subtrama". ¿Aplico estos cambios al resto de la historia? El siguiente el capitulo treinta… treinta… 30… tengo una mescla de sentimientos que ni se como expresar, pero déjemelo en felicidad. Para empezar un agradecimiento a todos los lectores que me regalan ese par de minutos para leer mi Fic, el cual solo le calculo maximo entre 10 a 15 capitulos más antes de terminar la primera parte… Como comente varias veces… ni yo sé que vendra despues de eso… pero no por ello significa que no lo he empezado a pensar, podria usar la vieja confiable "pasaron dos años y medio" y empezar a narrar… pero… ¿y los malos? Que yo recuerde en ese lapso empezaron a cazar a los Jinchurikis, dejando a 5 para el shippuden, lo que son el 4,5,6 y 7 son mostrados o en flash back o incluso se mencionan que los tenían atrapados desde antes… me doy idea de lo que piensan… ¿Un arco de caceria? No serian todos ya que cierto equipo el cual tampoco a hecho mucha aparicion pues… ¿lograran salvarlos?. Creo que ese arco seria más que todo de transicion y cada capitulo tomara lugar cada 6 meses o algo asi hasta llegar donde crea conveniente (fueron dos años y medio por lo que seria capitulos a lo mucho) o cada uno abarcara un evento importante… cuando lleguemos ahi lo averiguaremos jeje.

Por si no se ha percatado, cuando es fin de mes procuro subir el capitulo el primer dia del mes.

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** **Virus Pirata:** En el anime que recuerde era una muestra de afecto… una extraña muestra de afecto diría yo xD aunque casi al final sabemos que si logra su objetivo.

No estas tan equivocado, en ocasiones para algunas escenas escucho música y pues solo aparecen jeje. Con respecto a Pan y Natsumi, pues ya viste por donde fueron las cosas… quien diría que Bra puede llegar a ser tan cruel… me fascina.

 **Summer_dead_18:** La verdad con Yugao pues es parte de vivir, incluso a mi me dio sentimiento al escribir esa parte, pero igual me gusto como quedo al final, se muestra el lado humano de los personajes o por lo menos eso pensé en ese momento. Espero no cambies tu forma de ver a Bra, por eso creí necesario que Ryuji entrara a explicar el por que del proceder de ella. Con respecto a los apellidos por lo menos en Naruto el de la familia con más poder o prioridad prevalece, por eso los hijos de Naruto se llaman Uzumaki. Ese clan fue una de las aldeas fundadoras y aliadas de Konoha, incluso en el símbolo de Konoha tiene el remolino de Uzushiogakure. Caso contrario si X hombre se casara con una mujer de algún clan este fuera quien perdiera el apellido y pasara hacer la "esposa" de la mujer del clan, y eso por que la mujer perteneciera a una familia importante para la aldea. Y en la vida real… pues hasta donde recuerde ya estaban proponiendo eso de que fuera el hombre quien perdiera el apellido en un país, y en otros solo es opcional que la mujer llevara el apellido del esposo.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	30. Un dragón, un mapache y un sapo entran e

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Entrenamiento Genin**

Un dragón, un Mapache y un Sapo entran en un bar...

El día llego

Sobre un techo de un hotel cierto pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y que se cubría su ojo derecho con su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha.  
– "HA! Te dije que podía enviar audio también hijo" – le comento Shukaku al pelirrojo, ambos se encontraban en el desierto mental de Gaara, pero a diferencia de antes ahora había un gran oasis en el centro con varias palmeras y el ambiente parecido al de una playa – "Sabia que ese desgraciado era más fuerte de lo que parece" – ambos miraban y escuchaban lo que había sucedido en una especie de pantalla de arena que levanto el Ichibi – "diablos… el invitara los tragos" – una gota de baba de arena apareció en las fauces de la bestia con cola, tenía una altura no mucho mayor de la de Gaara  
– "padre… en este par de días domine el clon de arena que me enseñaste" – comento el pelirrojo con una expresión serena  
– "¡Cha!" – grito emocionado el Shukaku – "como se esperaba de mi 'Hijo'" – le palmo la cabeza felicitándolo, la poca arena que quedo en la cabellera de a poco se deslizo al suelo. Gaara sonrió, algo que no se percató el mapache ya que movía su cola golpeándola de un lado a otro y había levantado una ligera nube de arena – "rápido id a tu habitación y haz el clon" – miro con impaciencia a Gaara – "¡Que vayas!"

Aquel último grito fue lo último que el chico de Suna escucho antes de regresar donde había estado durmiendo los últimos días, no quería levantar sospechas de su nuevo estado con su familia por lo que entro sin mediar palabra como estaba acostumbrado, pero para su mala suerte su hermana lo había estado observando con desconfianza desde la última vez que se encontraron con cierto peli azul, sin mediar palabra alguna con sus hermanos no tuvo más opción que entrar al baño y tratar de acrecentar las sospechas de su hermana, caso contrario su hermano parecía más alegre ya que no le ordenaba tanto como antes, algo que podría usar a su favor para escaparse durante el turno de este para cuidarlo…

Unos momentos más tarde  
– ya era hora muchacho – dentro del cuarto de baño un clon de Gaara estaba ansioso por salir al mundo exterior, antes de escabullirse por la ventana miro al rostro inexpresivo de su hijo… – lo sé… lo sé… no quieres que te "vean" en la aldea – hizo unos cuantos sellos, una nube de humo le cubrió – ¿qué tal ahora? – el clon de Gaara del cual había tomado posesión el Shukaku había tomado la apariencia del mismo pero con varios años más encima, se había dejado crecer el cabello rojizo y portaba el atuendo del Kazekage – ¿Que tal ahora? – comento divertido para irritar al pelirrojo  
– mmph – fue la única respuesta que dio el pelirrojo de menor estatura  
– vamos chico… pensé que tocaría un nervio – susurro con molestia el Ichibi – probemos con otro – de nuevo junto sus manos y le cubrió otra nube de humo – ¿qué tal ahora? – una voz fémina que nunca había escuchado Gaara pero por alguna razón le crespo un poco  
– ¿Tío Yashamaru? – susurro con sorpresa el pelirrojo  
– mal – la mujer de cabello castaño hizo una x con sus brazos – fue por muy poco tiempo que permanecí sellado en ella pero…  
– ¿Madre? – repitió el pelirrojo  
– ¡Ding ding ding! – dijo divertida – ahora si podrías llamarme madre… – justo antes de que gritara como estaba acostumbrado Gaara le señalo que callara – cierto desapercibido…  
– puedes tener su apariencia pero no eres ella… – bajo la mirada triste al no conocerla en vida  
– muchacho… – la mujer le tomo por los hombros – aunque no lo creas tengo buena memoria, y si algo vio tu verdadera madre en Rasa fue la bondad que tenía muy, pero muy en el fondo… – miro al chico con ojos melancólicos – y créeme aun conmigo en tu interior conservas varios rasgos de ella, si fueras como tu padre hace tiempo hubieras ocasionado un masacre en Sunagakure – le miro con confianza – son pocas las personas que pueden frenar a un Biju, pero te complaceré – junto de nuevo las manos, ahora el parecido que tenía con Karura era mucho menor, se había dejado el cabello largo pero del mismo color, y el iris de sus ojos ahora era amarillo, disminuyo su edad todo lo posible pero lo necesario para beber, parecía un familiar lejano de la madre de Gaara – ahora si me disculpas iré por un par de tragos – de nuevo una gota de saliva bajaba por su boca, miro a su "hijo" – vamos ya sabes que no e bebido nada en más de… ¿cuántos años tienes? A no importa en mucho tiempo – miro a Gaara de nuevo – bien intentare no pasarme de copas y liberar el Jutsu temprano… pero no te prometo nada – en esta ocasión ya no le miro, como era de esperarse de quien había convivido toda la vida con el pelirrojo podía leer su mirada como si fueran palabras – no me esperes despierto – se despidió antes de salir por la ventana del cuarto  
– solo espero no causes problemas "madre" – susurro el pelirrojo mientras tiraba de la cadena

– ¿Que tanto hacías ahí dentro? – le cuestiono inquisitiva Temari  
– vamos hermana, déjalo… también a mí me ha caído un poco mal la comida de esta aldea… – se quejó Kankuro  
– No seas asqueroso – le regaño la rubia – eso te pasa por comer como cerdo – le miro molesta, luego miro a su hermano menor con más preocupación – ¿estás bien del estómago verdad? – vio como el pelirrojo solo asintió  
– ¿por qué solo a mí me regañas? – reprocho el marionetista  
– a ver… ¿no te dije que con una porción normal bastaba? – le clavo la mirada, el chico le miro derrotado – eso te pasa por comer demasiado  
– mmph – fue lo único que dijo Gaara antes de retirarse de nuevo a su cuarto – "creo que entiendo que vio Shukaku..." – pensó para si el pelirrojo

Luego de un repaso de lo ocurrido en la batalla de la cual por la emoción del rubio no pudo ser muy explicativo tuvieron que postergarla a primera del día siguiente, mientras que los jóvenes fueron al castillo Uzumaki el hombre con la larga cabellera blanca llevo consigo al chico con melena azul a uno de los lugares favoritos del primero.  
– ¿Square Kunai? ¿seguro que este lugar está bien? – pregunto dudoso el chico más joven  
– créeme es un gran lugar – sonrió sonrojado mientras entraba

Dentro de aquel local habían varios Shinobis disfrutando de sus bebidas, Ryuji se pretendía sentar en la barra cuando Jiraiya le insistió en tomar una de las mesas en una esquina, al momento de ubicarse una mesera le llevo el menú, mientras que Jiraiya pretendía leerlo su vista ya estaba comiendo, caso contrario Ryuji que miraba con interés el menú  
– casi, todas son bocas… jeje – giro el menú – y más bocas… – cerro su menú mientras se le entregaba a la mesera – un poco de sashimi y el trago más fuerte que tengan – sonrió amable Ryuji  
– Vaya chico – la cabeza de Jiraiya miraba de un lado a otro, ya había deslumbrado a las meseras que estaban en el local y las damas de compañía que estaban laborando en ese momento – caerás rápido  
– eh… no lo creo – sonrió divertido – mejor cuénteme Jiraiya-san… ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?  
– pues que esperas chico, mis investigaciones – sonrió con orgullo el sabio – mis libros no se escriben solos  
– tanto así como para…  
– ¡Bang! – un fuerte golpe en la mesa les interrumpió – así te quería agarrar – la voz de una fémina alerto a Ryuji que la conocía – ¿qué clase de entrenamiento es este? – le cuestiono Anko  
– eh… es la parte donde se descansa jeje – rio nervioso mientras la Kunoichi le miraba amenazante, mientras Jiraiya se daba un buen festín para su vista – además ¿tú que haces aquí?  
– venir a divertirme un poco… no sabes cuánto papeleo me quedo de mi examen… – respondió fastidiada Anko  
– por el lado amable… ¿fueron pocos los muertos no? – sonrió Ryuji satisfecho de las vidas que salvo durante el mismo  
– si… viejo si no aparta su mirada le devolveré sus ojos clavados en un par de Senbos – como si fuera de la nada Anko señalo amenazante con las agujas al acompañante de Ryuji – ya sospechaba que no vendrías solo… por si te aburres de este fósil yo y Kurenai estamos bebiendo por allá – señalo unas mesas a la distancia  
– claro lo tomare en cuenta – sonrió divertido el peli azul, Anko le devolvió la sonrisa con otra con malicia mientras se retiraba – creí que me mataría – exhalo aliviado Ryuji – al parecer esta de buen humos… ¿Sucede algo Jiraiya-san? – miro como el Sannin parecía molesto

– ¿Anko por qué invitaste a ese chico a nuestra mesa? – le cuestiono la experta de Genjutsu cuando su amiga regreso  
– créeme no es lo que parece – sonrió divertida la experta en serpientes – además en ocasiones cuando está cerca las cosas se ponen divertidas  
– mejor cuenta… – de pronto llego otra chica quien invito Anko para que se distraerá de la tragedia recién – ¿quién es el espadachín de Kirigakure con quien sales? – le pregunto Yugao mientras se sentaba y pedía un trago

En la otra mesa.  
– ¿Chico que hiciste para que Anko la salvaje no te hiciera nada? – se acercó curioso un ninja que este no conocía  
– para ser sincero no sé – sonrió divertido el peli azul  
– eso no me sirve – así como apareció aquel Shinobi se alejó, era uno de los seguidores de la Kunoichi  
– ¿Qué? – le pregunto Ryuji a Jiraiya que parecía molesto  
– chico… no me mientas… una mujer como Anko no invitaría a cualquiera a un trago – le cuestiono molesto el Sannin, el sabia como era Anko ya que estuvo al tanto de la aprendiz de su amigo y rival Orochimaru – ¿acaso han salido juntos?  
– sus bebidas y botanas del caballero – una mesera que según Jiraiya era un 8 les sirvió, este le calvo la vista hasta que se alejó  
– si… – respondió sincero el peli azul, aquello sorprendió a Jiraiya – a misiones digo, de vez en cuando me uno a su equipo para hacer misiones o cuando nos mandan juntos a revisar la frontera… aunque a veces iba con Yugao-san también – dijo lo último con cierta nostalgia, le gustaba hacer misiones con Yugao ya que aunque no dijera nada le sacaba platica, aquellas charlas fueron parte de los motivos que la chica regresara a su antigua rutina antes de ser Anbu  
– y en las noches tu no… – Jiraiya movía las manos de forma extraña – ya sabes…  
– mmph a pesar que incluso en Kirigakure compartimos dormitorio una vez, neles – sonrió divertido y solo ensancho la sonrisa al ver el gesto decepcionado del Sannin que le acompaña  
– chico… eso es decepcionante… deberías de aprovechar cada oportunidad – se sirvió un trago  
– Ry-u-ji – de pronto una chica con ojos amarillos y cabello castaño largo se sentó a su lado – me debes un trago – le dijo un poco seductora  
– pf – Jiraiya escupió lo que tenía en la boca con dirección al chico – ¡A esto me refiero! – le miraba de arriba a abajo, esa chica tenía medidas bastante buenas y con el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba era bastante atractiva [1]  
– eh… – el chico estaba desconcertado… no sabía quién era, nadie en el bar sabía quién era… solo la vieron entrar e ir directo a la mesa de la esquina, como si supiera donde estaba lo que buscaba  
– ¿no me dirás que ya me olvidaste? – le sonrió – recuerda que nos divertimos juntos no hace mucho… has sido de los pocos que ha sido capaz de aguantar un round – dijo aquello en doble sentido adrede…  
– espera… Shu…  
– Dime Shun – le interrumpió mientras se acercaba más a este  
– … – si mediar palabras el chico la alejo con cuidado – no te tienes que comportar así conmigo para que te invite a unas copas – se quitó el chaleco y se lo puso encima a la "chica"  
– ¡Bebidas gratis! – se alegró la chica – ¡Mesera aquí! – alzo ambas manos – traiga todas las botellas de sake que pueda – empezó a saborear aquello que consideraba el néctar de los dioses  
– primero Anko y ahora otra chica linda se le acerca… – farfulló por molesto Jiraiya mientras se bebió de un sorbo una copa  
– aw… el caballero se siente desplazado por el joven – se cambió de lugar Shun a la par de Jiraiya  
– no claro que no… – fingió molestia el hombre, pero no podía apartar su mirada del busto de la chica, aun cubierto era voluptuoso  
– Jiraiya-san… – intento advertirle al hombre que esa mujer no era lo que esperaba – Jiraiya-san – repitió  
– chico perdiste tu oportunidad ahora es la mía… – miro pervertido a Shun quien parecía no importarle, parecía divertirle aquello.  
– bueno… lo intente – sonrió mientras se bebió de un sorbo la botella que le sirvieron, tomo el plato de botanas y se levantó de la mesa – les dejare solos, pero antes de irme… Shun por favor no hagas nada raro…  
– no te prometo nada – le sonrió con malicia

Sin más el peli azul se marchó, cuando llego a la mesa que fue invitado no solo estaba Anko y Kurenai, también con ellas estaba Yugao  
– ¡Joi! – saludo – ¿me puedo sentar?  
– ¿primero dime quien es la chica que fue a saludarte? – le miro inquisidora Anko, cuanto le contara lo visto a Natsumi… no quería perderse la masacre que haría…  
– primero háganme un lugar y les digo un secreto… – mientras que Yugao estaba deprimida viendo su copa al lado de Anko, Kurenai fue quien se movió para darle espacio – gracias… ahora… acérquense un poco… – le obedecieron – no es una "chica" realmente… o "chico"… estoy confundido  
– buajajaja – Anko no logro aguantarse una carcajada  
– Anko tranquila – intento calmarla Kurenai que también estaba riendo  
– jeje – rio con menos entusiasmo Yugao, pero igual le pareció divertido que un pervertido se llevara una sorpresa cuando se enterara  
– es verdad… – comento el único chico mientras comía su botana – no estoy seguro de lo que sea ella jeje  
– no importa donde vayas sucede algo divertido – comento Anko cuando logro detenerse de reír  
– sabes – empezó a hablar Kurenai – me preocupe por Hinata cuando Kiba me comento de que se quedaría contigo y el equipo 11, pero un cambio de ambiente puede que le ayude… su padre es…  
– un patán… – intervino Yugao – la mayoría cabezas de clan lo son… pero creo que llego la excepción a la regla – sonrió era de las pocas personas que sabían lo del nuevo clan Uzumaki  
– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Kurenai  
– Natsumi es la matriarca del clan Uzumaki – respondió Ryuji, al momento de hacerlo quienes tenían equipos que entrenar escupieron sus tragos sobre el chico – primero Ero-Sennin y luego ustedes… que da… – pareció no afectarle y siguió comiendo su botana  
– ¡¿No es muy pequeña para eso?! – dijo molesta Kurenai, se notaba que era bastante maternal  
– uf – suspiro Anko – si supieras… Natsumi no creció como cualquier niña  
– sé que lo hará bien – respondió confiado de lo que decía Ryuji  
– ¿por qué dices eso? – Kurenai era la más preocupada  
– a ella le importa más su familia que cualquier cosa, solo recuerda la preliminar – contesto Ryuji – tampoco te preocupes por las relaciones con otros clanes… ayer fue con Hinata al complejo Hyuga… para nuestra fortuna no empezó una masacre… – sonrió divertido  
– vaya que es bastante madura para su edad – comento más aliviada Kurenai  
– a todo esto… Anko tu espada esta lista, doce horas más y se enfriara – comento Ryuji recordando aquella arma el cual su proceso fue mucho más largo de lo esperado  
– ¿doce? – aquello sorprendió a Anko – ¿no es demasiado tiempo?  
– lo es, lo sé… pero digamos que por lo mismo no te preocuparas por las llamas  
– mejor cuéntanos… ¿hay alguna chica que te guste? – pregunto de la nada Yugao  
– la verdad no estoy seguro jeje… pero digamos que por momentos si pienso en alguien  
– ¿en quién? – pregunto con interés Yugao…  
– pues… – de la nada una silla llego golpeando su cabeza  
– ¡Anko no comiences otra pelea! – el grito del bar tender se escuchó, la mesa estaba cerca de este para vigilar a la misma  
– ¿Qué? ¡Hoy si no fui yo! – reprocho molesta la mencionada  
– perdón la costumbre… – se disculpó – ¡la pareja del fondo cálmense de una vez! – el hombre de gran tamaño fue a detener una pelea que había empezado  
– ¿del fondo…? – susurro Ryuji… – que me lleva…

Aquella noche el bar tuvo que cerrar temprano debido al caos que causaron cierto sabio y cierta castaña… mientras que una quería bailar el primero fue más recio y entre jaleos golpearon a otro cliente y cuando menos se esperó aquello fue un caos. Ryuji al ser quien debía pagar la cuenta tuvo que pagar también por los daños causados, incluso les pago la cuenta a la Kunoichi con quienes estaba charlando a gusto antes de que les echaran. La Kunoichis estaban dispuestas a marcharse a su hogar cuando vieron como cierto peli blanco se quedó hecho de piedra al ver como su compañera de bebidas desapareció en una nube de humo dejando atrás un Tanuki de arena… las chicas solo rieron a coro mientras que Ryuji solo le puso su mano en el hombro del sabio para consolarlo… luego cada chica fue a su hogar, Anko acompaño a Ryuji a dejar al sabio a un hotel ya en el camino de regreso…  
– en quien piensas es en Natsumi ¿Verdad? – dijo de pronto Anko  
– si – respondió sincero el chico, aquella respuesta dejo satisfecha a la mujer, a diferencia de Chojuro que se le dificulto declarársele Ryuji tenía un poco más de madures sentimental de la que esperaba  
– ¿sabes que como líder del clan bastara que tenga 16 para comprometerse? – le comento para ver como reaccionaba  
– Oh… me resolviste una duda que no sabía a quién preguntar – sonrió divertido el chico  
– Si no fueras también su tutor legal podrías pedir su mano a los 14… – soltó también Anko  
– ¿Qué? – aquello desconcertó al chico – ¿entonces alguien más me podría pedir la mano de Natsumi? – dijo con cierto recelo  
– idiota… – susurro Anko, no se refería a eso, el mismo podría comprometerse. Observo como aquel chico se detuvo mientras miraba a las estrellas  
– bueno… si me prometiera que la cuidara y no veo que sea mal chico pues le daría mi aprobación – sonrió con felicidad al cielo estrellado  
– ¿qué? – ahora quien salió desconcertada fue ella – ¿renunciarías tan fácilmente a ella?  
– si ella sintiera algo por alguien más… si – sonrió  
– "con que no le ha dicho aun nada esa mocosa" – pensó Anko – yo que tu no me preocupara por eso…

cuando llegaron a su hogar, Anko fue directo a su cuarto para descansar mientras que Ryuji cuando entro al suyo observo como cierta pelinegra abrazaba su almohada con cara soñolienta mientras que la pelirroja le miraba amenazante…

– si hubiera sabido que me esperarían hubiera regresado antes de que destruyeran el bar – comento divertido Ryuji

Ryuji no permitió que las chicas hablaran cuando empezó a contar todo lo que paso esa noche, Natsumi se tuvo que contener cuando Ryuji le conto que el Shukaku había tomado posesión de un clon y había hecho una transformación para ir a beber, la pelirroja hubiera querido ver la cara de Jiraiya cuando su conquista se convirtió en un Tanuki de arena, Pan al no entender mucho aquello solo atino a sonreír. También les conto la charla que tuvo con las Kunoichis pero obvio la última parte de la misma…

– ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? – la chica ya se encontraba más tranquila y se había recostado sobre el alíen azul, Pan caso contrario tomo el brazo que le tocaba del chico e inso fapto se quedó dormida  
– si me esperaron es que estaban preocupada por mi ¿no? – una línea azul se dibujó en la cara que de a poco se opacaba, había sido un largo día para el Novakid  
– mmph… si… – susurro antes de que se quedaran dormidos

_Dia siguiente, luego del desayuno y los ejercicios de calentamiento de Pan en la mina_

– Bien, ya revise a detalle cada uno de sus perfiles – comento Ryuji a las chicas presentes, había creado dos clones cuales cada uno se encargaría de un grupo de chicas – también conseguí esto – mostró varios papeles de Chakra – si se percatan cada clon tiene una vestimenta de un color principal, cuando escuchen su nombre y al clon que les asistirá entraran de nuevo en la mina a empezar oficialmente su entrenamiento – al escuchar eso Sakura se puso tensa, sería la primera vez que alguien le entrenaría en serio – empecemos… Ino y Sakura con el clon azul – al mismo le paso el folio de las chicas y un sobre con varios papeles de Chakra – Karin y Tenten con el verde – igual que el anterior le dio el folio de las chicas y otro sobre – Hinata… lo lamento pero… no entrenaras conmigo por el momento – cuando escucho aquello se desanimó – entrenaras con Natsumi  
– no te preocupes – se acercó la pelirroja a la Hyuga – le demostraremos que los entrenamientos con los Uzumaki no son un juego… a menos que lleguemos a esa parte del entrenamiento…  
– claro… – susurro Hinata, Pan les explico las bases del entrenamiento de la escuela tortuga esa mañana – "Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar" – se repitió mentalmente la Hyuga, era una filosofía muy distinta a la que llevaba su familia… pero mientras viviera con ellas la llevaría en práctica  
– y no me he olvidado de ti Kin… – miro a la chica que estaba con una transformación – Pan será tu maestra… ella es un poco…  
– ¡nosotras iremos al bosque! – dijo emocionada la mencionada  
– ¿Qué? – aquello sorprendió a la chica – ¿no es muy peligroso?  
– si… pero igual es más divertido que estar encerradas en una cueva – sonrió Pan, Kin cedió y siguió a su maestra  
– ¿estarán bien? – pregunto preocupada Hinata al ver como se iban aquel par de chicas  
– yo que tu no me preocupara por eso… en tres días entrenaras con ella – sonrió Ryuji  
– es cierto – asintió Natsumi – fue una sugerencia de Bra, primero entrenaras conmigo, luego con Pan, uno descansaremos luego conmigo de nuevo, luego Bra descanso de nuevo y así hasta que creamos conveniente, una vez a la semana pelearas con Ryuji para medir tu avance… ahora que recuerdo… ¿y Bra? – le pregunto curiosa a Ryuji  
– fue temprano junto con Anko a la torre Hokage, si me preguntas se les asignara una misión.  
– ¿solo ellas dos? – pregunto preocupada Natsumi  
– mmmph – el chico miro al bosque… – va con los Genin de Kirigakure y Yugao – tal vez solo van a informar el avance de los mismos en el examen, en un par de días regresan seguro  
– no se despidió – susurro molesta Natsumi, ella desconocía el plan de su hermana  
– si no lo hizo con más razón regresara hoy mismo – le respondió el chico para tranquilizarla mientras se ponía a su lado – bueno, para empezar el entrenamiento… – le paso un papel de Chakra a Hinata  
– pero el clan Hyuga… – susurro Hinata  
– no estas con ellos – le sonrió Natsumi – igual es bueno tener Jutsus de soporte por cualquier eventualidad – explico, Hinata sujeto aquel papel y cuando transmitió su Chakra este se arrugo…  
– bueno Raiton… antes de proseguir con este… trabajaremos con tus movimientos – le indico Natsumi mientras tomaba una pose de combate, Hinata hizo lo mismo mientras que Ryuji por el momento hojeaba sus apuntes sobre Jutsus Raiton…

_ Con Karin y Tenten _

– Bien, lo primero… debido a sus peculiaridades no nos enfocaremos en Ninjutsu – explico el clon – Karin contigo me enfocare primero en como usaras tu habilidad si la necesidad de una mordida y Tenten… te enseñare como cubrir tus armas con Ki…  
– Claro – asintió decidido Karin, quería ayudar todo lo posible a su prima y eso era una gran idea, ser capaz de sanar sin poner en riesgo su integridad física  
– Ki… – repitió intrigada Tenten, ya había escuchado esa palabra pero pensó que eso era un mito  
– exacto – sonrió el clon al ver como reaccionaron las chicas – primero Karin… intenta recordar cómo te sientes cuando te mordían y trata de enfocarte en reflejar eso en tus manos…  
– si Sensei – la pelirroja de lentes empezó a recordar aquellas sensaciones.  
– Tenten, el Ki es la energía física… debido a tus entrenamientos con Gai esta aumento y disto mucha de la energía espiritual que manejas para el ninjutsu, por lo esto es que no puedes usarlo – explico el chico  
– el Chakra es el equilibrio entre ambas… – recordó la pelinegra… – ¡entonces también Rock lee!  
– si me preguntas a mi esa peculiaridad se da en lo que se conoce como infantería, personas especializadas en la ofensiva, aunque no lo parezca tienes mejor condición física que las chicas de tu edad e incluso que algunas Chunin – le elogio, mientras se frotaba las manos para luego separarlas y dejar un espacio entre sus palmas – para empezar, esto es el Ki – cuando dijo aquello una pequeña chispa se presentó entre sus manos… enfocaras su energía, no tu Chakra, imaginaras un pequeño punto similar a este y lo intentaras hacer…  
– entendido Sensei – aquello emociono a Tenten quien posiciono sus manos para empezar el entrenamiento  
– ¿y a mí porque no me enseña esto? – comento molesta Karin mientras una leve aura naranja cubría sus manos  
– eso – se acercó el clon – será la segunda fase – le empezó a explicar – ¿qué tal si en lugar de morderte crearas unas pequeñas píldoras de esa energía? Se le ocurrió a Bra esta idea, y me gusto, serían mucho mejor que las píldoras de soldado al no tener efectos secundarios y solo tu serias capaz de administrarlas – le sonrió – así que si… técnicamente la idea fue de Bra, y ellas les ayudara cuando regrese de su misión, así que no la defrauden y continúen.  
– ¡Si Sensei! – corearon ambas Kunoichis enfocadas en lo suyo…

_ Con Ino y Sakura _

– Primero lo primero – el clon saco papeles de Chakra del sobre y le dio uno a cada chica – los imprimirán con su Chakra y dependiendo del resultado veremos cómo proceder  
– pero el clan Yamanaka ya posee un Jutsu especial – explico la rubia  
– y no digo que lo dejes de lado… pero nunca veas de menos ampliar tus opciones.  
– Ino – le miro Sakura – incluso yo sé que necesitas de tus compañeros de equipo para que tus Jutsus funcionen, si no solo recuerda tu combate en la preliminar… – le miro con cierta tristeza de que no pasara – yo solo tuve suerte de pelear con Karin-san, y que mi estado físico es mucho mejor que el de ella… pero comparada con los avances de Sasuke incluso los de Naruto… soy un lastre – la peli rosa había admitido su debilidad  
– pero… ellos son chicos… – intento dar una excusa la rubia  
– Y Pan es chica y has visto que pelea a la par de ellos – le miro con recelo Sakura  
– mmph no sé di deba decirles pero… Pan es mucho más fuerte de lo que creen… – cuanto comento aquello el clon las chicas le vieron sorprendidas – solo recuerden que ella solo peleo mano a mano y recuerden que ella tiene su Suiton, más una técnica que le e restringido su uso… y ahora que recuerdo me pidió que le enseñara la invocación jeje – sonrió nervioso al olvidar ese detalle, luego susurro – recuerda la invocación de Pan – más que para decirlo así mismo lo hizo para el original – regresando a lo nuestro – les señalo los papeles de Chakra, ambas chicas le obedecieron cuando imprimieron su Chakra en los papeles uno se mojó mientras que el otro se deshizo, el clon les paso otro papel para estar seguro del elemento de cada una, pero el resultado fue el mismo – Bueno, al parecer Sakura maneja el Doton, Ino el Suiton… – mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en Sakura en Ino fue de sorpresa y molestia… su naturaleza de Chakra era débil ante la de su amiga  
– veamos… – el clon hojeo su libreta de notas – el Suiton es débil contra el Doton… – observo como las amigas se molestaban entre si – bueno con su control de Chakra… en el futuro les enseñare a potenciar su naturaleza o revertir la debilidad – les sonrió  
– ¡¿QUE?! – aquel hecho asombro a ambas chicas  
– sé que eres fuerte y todo eso pero… eso es imposible – comento negativa Ino  
– eso es simplemente ridículo… – susurro Sakura  
– si piensan así, pues si lo será… – respondió el clon – soy usuario del Raiton – le mostró como en su mano libre empezó a chisporrotear – aun no domino algún Jutsu del mismo pero eso no quita que tenga control sobre mi elemento – de a poco el sonido de chispas fue disminuyendo pasando a ser un simple zumbido y luego silencio… – técnicamente convertí mi Raiton en plasma… – se escuchó un poco más cansado, cuando una chispa cayo de su mano esta atravesó el suelo varios centímetros – mejor me deshago de esto… – lanzo aquello contra un muro de roca el cual hacía de pared, debido al calor de aquello la roca se derritió un poco antes de que desapareciera… – eso sí estaba caliente – miro su mano parte de la piel false se había quemado  
– eso… no es posible… – susurraron ambas  
– ¿que acaban de ver? – les señalo el muro – necesite mucho Chakra pero logre concentrar lo suficiente mi Raiton para que tomara propiedades del Katon… aunque creo que eso es demasiado peligroso para usarlo en personas jeje…  
– ¿podríamos ser algo similar? – pregunto ya con cierto entusiasmo Ino  
– con el tiempo – le sonrió el adulto – pero antes de ver eso primero tienen que dominar lo más básico, una intentara crear un poco de agua mientras que la otra intentara levantar las rocas…  
– no dejare que me superes Sakura – dijo Ino mientras se sentaba y colocaba sus manos sobre el suelo para intentar hacer emerger agua  
– no lo permitiré – la pelirroja le imito, pero al momento en que ambas empezaron a hacer fluir su Chakra en el suelo en algunos puntos se creó una especie de barro y justo en el centro una hoja de color rosa emergió… – ¿Que paso? – preguntaron admiradas y asustadas de lo que había pasado, Ino a penas había logrado que aparecieran un par de gotas de agua en donde estaba y Sakura una piedras que levemente sobresalían del suelo y se confundían en este  
– mmph – se acercó el clon y observo con detenimiento aquello, luego hojeo su libreta – según las notas que tome de uno de los libros de Bra… de la unión de dos naturalezas de Chakra puede surgir una nueva naturaleza, normalmente un Kekkei Genkai – cito el chico – al parecer si colaboran podrían usar Ninjutsu único – sonrió con cierto orgullo de sus estudiante – ya sabía que su control de Chakra es excelente y les iba a sugerir el ninjutsu medico… y esto me convence. – las chicas sonrieron felices por el halago – esto es solo muestra de que juntas podrán hacer Jutsus increíbles que nunca han visto… mmph – pareció pensativo un segundo – me pregunto si podrían hacer ese Jutsu…  
– ¿cuál Jutsu? – pregunto curiosa Sakura, Ino seguía viendo curiosa aquella planta que tenía su hoja del mismo color que el cabello de su amiga  
– "ya sabía que aún no florecías Sakura" – pensó para si la rubia alegre de ese descubrimiento  
– un Jutsu bastante especial… Pan y Bra lo dominan y Natsumi lo estaba aprendiendo… cuando terminen los exámenes les diré que se lo muestren – les dijo mientras anotaba en los archivos de cada una sus afinidades y "¿Fusión?" – creo que le podríamos sacar provecho a eso – señalo la plantita – seguro tienen que equilibrar su Chakra para ampliar el efecto… así que les recomiendo no dejar de practicar juntas, ahora prosigan…  
– ¡Hai! – asintieron ambas para volver a su posición y continuar con su entrenamiento…

De a poco fueron pasando los días, mientras que Naruto logro dominar sin problemas la invocación y solo gracias a que de a poco fue incrementando el número de clones que solía usar logro invocar a Gamabunta pero a costo de todo su Chakra, Jiraiya le recomendó usar el otro Chakra que tenía pero Naruto se negó, quería ser fuerte con sus propias fuerzas… no quería que le ayudara el Zorro. Algo que asombro tanto a su maestro como a Kurama, sin saber Naruto de a poco se ganaba la confianza del mismo pero este aun dudaba un poco si confiar de nuevo en algún humano… pero por cómo se comportaba el niño latoso con este no pensó quedarse atrás del viejo, puso más atención sobre lo que hacía su portador en lugar de dormir tanto, observo como el contacto con su familia y con el sabio de los sapos le ayudaban a crecer no solo como Shinobi, también como persona… y aquel afecto de a poco llegaba al zorro… Pero no todo podía salirle a Naruto como esperaba, aquel Jutsu que creo su padre se le estaba complicando… no había día de entrenamiento que no lo intentara pero le hacía falta algo… Jiraiya estaba sorprendido de los avances de su ahijado, en muy poco tiempo no solo logro dominar la invocación, el chico hacia diez clones para intentar dominar el Rasengan pero este se mostraba bastante inestable en sus manos.

Natsumi a contrario de su hermano se había hecho amiga fácilmente de Kurumin, esta le ayudaba cuando se sentía frustrada o le daba consejo cuando le tocaba ir a las aburridas reuniones de los líderes de clan. A diferencia de Naruto el sabio de los sapos le enseño los Jutsus de agujas Hari Jizo y Hari Jigoku, lo que desconocía el sabio es que la chica no solo planeaba usarlos con su cabello… también en su invocación y cuando se cubriera de lana… en ese tiempo no solo aprendió esos Jutsus, al fin hizo aquel extraño Jutsu que Pan le enseño… el resultado le pareció curioso, luego de salir de la vergüenza de la preparación y probar la fuerza de la fusión se sintió que podría vencer a cualquiera… se le dificulto controlar ese impulso de egolatría, no sabían porque de aquello pero al compartir memorias también se dio cuenta de algo que no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Pan en ese mes se dedicó a seguir con su rutina y ayudar al entrenamiento de sus amigas, la única técnica nueva que aprendió fue la invocación… algo que le alegro y que constantemente invocaba para llevarlos como peluches, pero no le culpaban ya que había resultado que su invocación había sido una liebre, algo que no sorprendió a Ryuji al conocer el entusiasmo y la energía que Pan le ponía a las cosas. Sin contar que al fin había hecho la fusión con Natsumi algo que le emocionaba pero al igual que a la pelirroja le pareció curioso que el resultado de la fusión fuera tan ególatra, sin contar el exceso de confianza… nunca le dieron un golpe contundente a Ryuji quien por primera vez Pan le vio pelear en serio, ella sabía que él era fuerte… y eso no solo le emociono por alguna razón sintió su corazón palpitar… esa sensación era totalmente nueva para ella… se lo atribuyo al furor de la batalla al desconocerla pero Natsumi sabia porque era…

Bra a diferencia de sus hermanas solo asistió a sus nuevas amigas en sus entrenamientos, no entreno mucho al pasar tanto en su taller como terminando los detalles de lo que se venía. Cuando vio el resultado de la fusión de sus hermanas se alegró por ambas, cada luego de que terminaban ella tomaba los datos que se recolectaba en los brazaletes de cada una… aquello le acercaba un poco más de completar los Metamo aro de su madre, pero necesitaría más información, no quería arriesgar a sus hermanas con aquel aro y que saliera todo mal… necesitaba más tiempo y más información. Logro terminar las torretas y con ayuda de Ryuji las instalo en la terraza del castillo, no solo eso… junto a Ryuji instalo un par de dragones sobre el pórtico principal que abría el mismo de forma autónoma y le permitía la entrada a quienes Bra señalara, aquello le ayudo a Tenten y a Sakura de ir a visitar a sus familias de forma casual, Sakura comprendió un poco mejor al Naruto de pasado por lo que solía tratarle lo mejor posible… cosa que no funcionaba y de vez en cuando le golpeaba igual…

Con respecto a Sakura, logro dominar su naturaleza de Chakra y estaba aprendiendo ninjutsu medico con un poco de dificultad debido a que no había algún medico ninja en la aldea que le ayudara y que el Jutsu de Pan fuera de Suiton le fue de más utilidad a Ino, pero no se daba por vencido… se contagió de la determinación de ese lugar y lograba avanzar de a poco en este. Ya se consideraba lista, había aprendido las bases del ninjutsu médico y tenía un par de Jutsus Doton bajo la manga, solo gracias a que seguía compitiendo con Ino, pero a diferencia de antes sus competencias eran más saludables.

Ino al igual que Sakura había logrado dominar su naturaleza de Chakra, al igual que ella aprendió un par de Jutsus Suiton y su habilidad medica por el momento era mejor que la de su mejor amiga, pero solo lo era por su afinidad y gracias a Pan que le mostró como usar el agua en su ninjutsu médico. No le importo que le tocaría animar a su amiga desde las gradas, junto a ella habían sido capaz de crear un extraño árbol que mantenía sus hojas rosadas tras el castillo Uzumaki, y en la mina fueron capaces de crear un rio artificial que rodeaba la entrada de la misma. Se consideraba lista para cualquier prueba que le solicitara el estricto de su padre.

A Tenten en un principio se le dificulto lo del uso del Ki, pero gracias a su esfuerzo logro dominar la base del mismo… noto como su cuerpo se liberó de unas cadenas que nunca vio, el siguiente paso en su entrenamiento fue impregnar sus armas con esa energía… pero decirlo y hacerlo fue muy diferente, por el momento solo lo hacía con armas de corto alcance y el resultado de las mismas le pareció fuera de todo lo que conocía, con simples golpes destrozaba cualquier cosa. Con las arrojadizas aun debía practicar ya que estas perdían su Ki no mucho después de arrojarlas, pero a media distancia parecía que estuvieran imbuidas en Chakra de viento ya que atravesaban con facilidad su objetivo.

Karin le llevo tiempo, pero logro extraer aquel Chakra especial que circulaba en ella y enfocarlo en sus manos, el segundo paso fue un poco más sencillo ya que solo debía moldear su Chakra y cubrir el resultado con una ligera capa de Ki. Al alimentarse y dormir como era debido la chica había subido un poco de peso pero en lugar de verse mal Ino le felicito que no tenía nada que envidiar a su prima, e igual le molesto que Shino estaría feliz de verla así… no le había visto desde la fiesta debido al entrenamiento que llevaba con su clan. En el tiempo restante practico ninjutsu medico junto a Ino y Sakura, se había hecho bastante amiga de ese dueto.

Y como lo predijo Ryuji… Kin varias veces fue arrastrada por Pan a entrenar y a practicar de vez en cuando sus Jutsus, al principio le costaba llevar su ritmo y terminaba siendo cargada por quien consideraba su ama, pero de a poco fue creciendo… no solo en fuerza, a pesar de que se tenía que mantener bajo una transformación vio como trataban con bastante afecto a Pan en las zonas que se solía mover, había ayudado varias veces a sus vecinos y sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso ayudo en una ocasión a un niño a encontrar a su mascota. La chica se preocupó cuando Pan se ausento por un largo rato para entablar un lazo con su invocación y solo se alivió al verla de nuevo, sin contar que le pareció curioso cuando se fusiono con Natsumi, a esta le había quedado el fleco del cabello de Pan, por el resto seguía igual de largo que el de Natsumi, pero parecía tener rayas negras en algunos mechones. A pesar de que llevaban un chaleco este no parecía tener la función de cubrirle el pecho, el cual solo le cubría una banda negra… pero lo que le aterro de la fusión fue la cantidad de comida que logro ingerir en poco menos de diez minutos… definitivamente había sacado el amor de la comida de Pan al saborear cada platillo con una sonrisa. Estaba segura que ese apetito no podía ser de una chica normal… aun desconocía el pasado de su ama.

Hinata fue una de las chicas que de a poco fue cambiando para bien, ya toleraba mejor comer en el mismo lugar que Naruto, los primeros días no pudo comer tranquila debido a su timidez pero el convivir no solo con aquel chico sino también con chicas de su edad se fue desenvolviendo mejor, ya balbuceaba menos y en lugar de caer desmayada cada que Naruto le llamaba para que viera sus travesuras ahora solo se sonrojaba mientras le veía con cariño al ver que hacía para llamar su atención. Lo que no sabía es que Naruto las hacía para verla sonreír al creer que estaba enferma y por eso se comportaba como lo hacía antes, cosa que alegro al rubio y de a poco se fue haciendo más cercana a Hinata, al punto que le dijo sobre el espíritu del zorro y Hinata le respondió que ella sin importar que se quedaría a su lado… algo que sonrojo al rubio y sin saber que más decir, solo atino a abrazarle y agradecerle… para su sorpresa se desmayó pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por lo que no se preocupó mucho el rubio. Aunque claro esas cosas solían suceder en los días que solían descansar, durante los entrenamientos logro mejorar la eficiencia de sus golpes, no solo eso también el alcance ya que imito a Ryuji y cubrió sus manos con electricidad, de a poco fue moldeando aquello y con ayuda de sus maestros logro crear unas especies de látigos… no duraban mucho tiempo pero si continuaba entrenando eso junto a su variación del Kaiten estaba segura que podía proteger no solo a su Naruto, también a aquellas personas que le aceptaron como era.

Ryuji a diferencia del resto solía tomarse sus entrenamientos con más calma, se había acomodado a aquella vida y motivo a sus alumnos a continuar mejorando sin importar que. Bra fue la única que le pareció extraño aquello, pero lo dejo pasar, al final el chico no le dijo a nadie sobre lo que se acercaba. Ya a esa distancia logro discernir bien quienes se acercaban por lo que se alivió al mismo tiempo que una parte de este esperaba que aquella visita saliera bien. Cuando lucho con SunSun [2] como llamo a la fusión de las chicas se percató que, si se había ablandado un poco, con aquella forma humana era más débil de lo que creía y si su invitado espacial aparecía tendría que revelar su identidad solo para mantener su combate equilibrado, pero esperaba no llegar a ese punto…

Sin más aquel día que tanto esperaban llego, habían ido temprano debido al sorteo, el resultado de los mismos preocupo a algunos mientras que otros estaban ansiosos de demostrar el fruto de sus entrenamientos, Sasuke y Naruto desde antes que empezara aquel torneo estaban impacientes cada quien a su modo por empezar…

En las bancas se escuchaba la algarabía de que aquello comenzaría, los Genin de esa generación procuraron sentarse cerca, incluso Hinata fue por su hermana y la llevo junto a sus amigas… no le importo que Hiashi le viera como lo solía hacer, ella solo le sonrió amable… aquella sonrisa devasto al adulto por dentro… era la misma sonrisa que le brindaba su esposa… no objeto más y permitió que las hermanas se fueran juntas, ya estaban circulando un boletín con el resultado del sorteo para emparejar a los participantes, mientras que algunos miraban aquello con cierto recelo, molestia e incluso odio, otros estaban emocionados de ver a un Hyuga pelear.

– Bien, ya que terminamos las explicaciones – hablo Genma – el resto de los Genin retírense… el combate entre Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga está por comenzar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Its a trap! Jiraiya no!… creo que fue demasiado tarde…  
2,0] SunSun, SonSon, Tenten… no soy el único con falta de imaginación xD

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Y con esto llegamos al inicio del torneo ¿o hubieran preferido que lo hubiera que lo siguiera alargado? Tenia material para hacerlo pero mejor continuemos a la siguiente parte. Aun falta la introducción de varios importantes (Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Yamato entre otros (si pongo los nombres ya seria spoiler)) antes de empezar el rellenuto digo… ¿quieren saber como quedaron en el sorteo? Pues solo les dire que si, como vieron hay combates que si quedaron igual que en el original (no por que no quiera cambiarlos es por que para mi fueron bastante buenos) exceptuando uno que el perezoso de Kankuro se retira de nuevo… pero bueno… cuando vean quienes llegaron a la segunda vuelta quien no se hubiera retirado jeje… puede que se abarquen todas las peleas en el siguiente capitulo (no es por que ya las tenga un poco avanzadas) e igual con el gran plot twist que ya todos conocemos (incluso Hiruzen aquí por lo menos jeje). ¿Sera que el plan de Bra funcione? ¿Gaara perdera el control de nuevo? ¿Dozu esta muerto?... esperen ese si sigue vivo… pero a que no adivinan contra quien peleara…

Pero hablando de los participantes… de las chicas ¿quienes creen que pasaran a la segunda vuelta? Si lo sé ni yo estoy seguro de donde salio lo del elemento madera con el duo Sakura-Ino… a veces ni yo sé que vendrá, pero eso de jutsu de combinación me gusto… le hechare la culpa a que me puse a jugar de nuevo Tale Of Symphonia, para ser más precisos a los hermanos Genis y Raine jeje, quien sabe e incluyo más cosas similares… (es más ya se hizo una mención con anterioridad, cuando Bra y Pan hacen la fusion dentro del cuarto del tiempo y la pistola de agua de Pan se convierte en pistola de hielo)

¿quieren ver más fusiones? O ¿Jutsus tipo Unyson Attacks? O por que no ambas. Aun no pasa el Time Skip, asi que aun pueden empezar a trabajar juntos los siguientes en hacer jutsus especiales o candidatos a fusion jeje.

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** **Virus Pirata:** Jeje la unión de un chico con conocimientos médicos tal como para crear prótesis con células y la chica con conocimientos en robótica mas avanzados del universo… si se da el caso que no puedan tener un hijo pues lo armaran a gusto jeje. Ya sabemos que hace hace Natsumi mientras hablan entre si los rukos del consejo, seguro Kurumin tiene cosas mucho mas interesantes que contar que pelear por trivialidades con los del consejo. Esa masacre pues… la única forma de evitarlo es que cierta Hyuga este feliz jeje.

 **Summer_dead_18:** ¡Joi! Un saludo, al parecer las cosas se han complicado un poco para Natsumi, ¿Cómo terminara eso? espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	31. Torneo

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Tercera Fase Torneo**

Primera Ronda

Solo es cuestión de confianza

Aquel estadio estaba a capacidad máxima, no solo los habitantes de Konoha estaban presentes; se encontraban varios civiles de Sunagakure y Kirigakure debido a sus finalistas, para sorpresa de algunos varios visitantes de Otogakure llegaron a pesar de que solo uno de sus Genin les representaría en el examen final, al parecer que este se presentara era motivo de "fiesta" para la pequeña aldea. En el palco de los señores feudales estuvieron los representantes de los respectivos países acompañados de sus guarda espaldas, pero donde se mostraron algunos asientos vacíos…  
– ¡Kazekage! – Sarutobi saludo a su homónimo – por unos momentos pensé que usted también se ausentaría  
– No se preocupe por mi – le respondió neutro el líder de Sunagakure – créame que no me perdería los eventos de este día por nada – su voz mostraba una seña de alegría  
– sí, tu único equipo Genin paso por completo – le felicito Hiruzen – ¿qué tal todo en la aldea?  
– no es de sorprenderse, los Genin de mi aldea tiene grandes habilidades – respondió aquel líder, miro a sus costados – al parecer esperabas más invitados Hokage-dono  
– claro que si – los únicos en conversar eran los Kages, sus guarda espaldas guardaban silencio – es una lástima que el líder de Otogakure no se haya presentado y que la Mizukage tuviera que resolver lo de Raiga  
– Vaya, al parecer mantienes una buena relación con esa aldea – fingió sorpresa el Kazekage – es una lástima que el prometido de Mei siga inconsciente por enfrentarse a uno de los siete espadachines  
– es una pena su ausencia, me disponía a ofrecer mi presencia para formar una alianza entre nuestras tres aldeas – sonrió Sarutobi, lo que mencionaba era cierto – pero igual le felicito por mantenerse informado de las relaciones diplomáticas de Konoha  
– Como no hacerlo, después de todo nuestra alianza tiene mucho más tiempo que su reciente alianza con Kirigakure – de nuevo se escuchó una voz con cierta malicia – solo es una lástima que no se lleve eso a cabo – el Kazekage conocía el estado de Kirigakure y la batalla que tuvo no hace mucho el antiguo Jinchuriki del tres colas y Raiga uno de los espadachines, escucho el rumor de que el primero aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte – a propósito – miro con interés como un grupo de Kunoichis se juntaban para subir al palco de participantes – ¿no fue a ellas quien envió a Kirigakure con medicamentos para Yagura-san?  
– me imagino que sus Genin le informaron – le observo el anciano, el otro Kage solo asintió – si es cierto, se enviaron dos equipos Genin para entregar algunos medicamentos para intentar ayudar a nuestros aliados – respondió Sarutobi, lo que no sabía su invitado que los que fueron eran el equipo 11 junto a las tres estudiantes médicos que entrenaron con Ryuji  
– entonces es cierto que ha perdido contacto con Tsunade la Sannin – dijo con cierta alegría el Kazekage  
– lastimosamente sigo sin poder encontrarla…

– ¡Comiencen! – dio inicio el referí aquel encuentro

– Al parecer el destino quiere que llegues hasta aquí – le dijo amenazante Neji mientras tomaba su postura de combate  
– Pues tu cree en tu destino, yo le prometí a Hinata que te vencería y no solo eso me convertiré en Hokage – Naruto sonrió con determinación mientras tomaba la postura del estilo Kame, se vieron unos momentos – ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – son una seña de su mano derecha aparecieron algunos clones del mismo que fueron a atacar a Neji  
– "¿Los invoco con un simple movimiento de manos?" – Neji endureció su mirada mientras bloqueaba el ataque de los clones, rápidamente fue con el original que no se había movido – de no sirven de nada tus clones si el original sigue en el mismo lugar – golpeo al que creyó original, para su sorpresa este se desvaneció – ¿cómo… – no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que un Naruto le golpeo con fuerzas en un costado para acto seguido esfumarse  
– aún tengo que resolver ese inconveniente con esta variación – los únicos 3 clones que quedaban se pusieron de nuevo en posición rodeando a Neji – sea que reciban o den un golpe se desvanecen – sonrió – pero no estos – todos los clones hicieron la misma posición de manos – ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – un pequeño batallón de rubios apareció rodeando al Hyuga – lo diré una vez – un clon hablo mientras se acercaba a Neji – Si te disculpas con Hinata por como la trataste no hare más clones… caso contrario… – le miro severamente  
– ¿disculparme con ella? – sonrió altanero Neji – a pesar de que forma parte de la familia principal es débil… y si el destino no quiso que estuviera aquí es por su debilidad  
– no es débil… es… amable… – susurro molesto Naruto, durante las cenas ella le guardaba un lugar en la mesa y siempre le regalaba una sonrisa – ¿son familia no? – Naruto endureció la mirada, al parecer aquel que hablaba era el original – si necesario que te propine una paliza para que lo entiendas… ¡lo hare! – varios clones saltaron al unisonó sobre Neji  
– No lo creo… ¡Kaiten! – giro rápidamente para bloquear aquella arremetida, el original estaba entre quienes atacaron y ese ataque le obligo a retroceder – ¡Te confiaste! – Neji se acercó rápidamente al Naruto original – ¡8 trigramas: 64 palmas! – cada que conectaba un golpe un clon se desvanecía, no entendía el por qué pero continuo con su combo hasta que lo completo – selle todos tus puntos de Chakra… tienes suerte de seguir respirando... esta batalla termino – Hablo de forma condescendiente Neji, tenía a Naruto derrotado  
– No… aun no… – aquello era cierto, por el momento no podía usar más Chakra – pero aun así no me rendiré – con cierta dificultad se levantó y de nuevo tomo posición antes de que interviniera el réferi  
– Imposible ¿cómo puedes? – aquello sorprendió a Neji de nuevo  
– Aun no me pienso rendir – le sonrió confiado Naruto  
– Detén esto – Neji aún estaba confiado de su fuerza – no tengo nada personal contra ti  
– uf – exhalo fastidiado Naruto – pero yo si tengo mucho contra ti – le miro severo, si hacía tiempo podría hacer que los clones que mantuvo en retaguardia pensaran en otra estrategia, los que habían desaparecido mientras fue golpeado lo había hecho adrede para que bajara la guardia Neji y ocultar unos cuantos para el siguiente movimiento  
– y otra vez con lo de Hinata ¿verdad? – pregunto fastidiado Neji  
– ¿no recuerdas lo que hiciste? – la voz de Naruto era de molestia, para este no tenía sentido que Neji le tratara mal cuando la propia Hinata veía a Neji como un hermano – la forma en que la enredaste con tus juegos mentales, venciéndola de esa forma cuando solo quería mostrar su fuerza – por alguna razón que desconocía el rubio le molestaba como Neji trato a Hinata  
– Supéralo, eso a ti no te concierte – el rostro de Neji parecía inmutable  
– Te mofaste de Hinata llamándola fracasada, todo eso del gran clan Hyuga… la familia principal, la familia secundaria… son una sola familia – Naruto le miro con decepción – ni porque sean familia no te da el derecho de poder decirle fracasada… eso es lo que tengo en contra tuya  
– Muy bien, como estas tan interesado te hablare de ello… el clan Hyuga tiene una herencia de odio. Por generaciones la familia principal de nuestro clan a practicado un Ninjutsu secreto, conocido como la marca maldita. – empezó a explicar Neji  
– ¿Jutsu de marca maldita? – pregunto desconcertado Naruto  
– Ese Jutsu es el símbolo de un ave encerrada en su jaula – prosiguió Neji – es la marca de aquellos vinculados a un destino que no pueden escapar – se quitó su banda ninja y se la mostró, Naruto no dijo nada solo miro aquel símbolo – tenía 4 años cuando los jefes de mi clan marcaron ese símbolo en mi frente con su Jutsu de marca maldita. Ese mismo día una gran celebración se dio en la aldea, tras muchos años de guerra al fin un acuerdo de paz se había alcanzado con Kumogakure, un representante de esta fue enviado para firmar el pacto y unirse a la celebración todos, estaban ahí para dar la bienvenida a nuestros viejos enemigos, todos los Genin y Jounin de Konoha estuvieron ahí solo un clan estuvo ausente, el clan Hyuga. Porque era el día que la hija de la heredera del clan cumplía años… era el tercer cumpleaños de Hinata… – Hizo una pausa para girar a ver a Hiashi, para variar se encontraba solo, Hanabi estaba junto a Hinata quien estaba presenciando ese combate junto a sus amigas y Kiba – su padre Hiashi-sama está sentado por ahí, él y mi padre Hizashi son hermanos gemelos, aun así el nació un minuto antes así que es el líder de la familia, el primogénito… mientras mi padre su hermano gemelo fue desterrado a la rama secundaria de la familia. Entonces paso, el día que la heredera de la familia principal cumplió tres, la marca maldita me fue impuesta y me convertí en un ave enjaulada… por mi propio tío… – Neji dijo aquello ultimo con cierta molestia

– No entiendo… ¿qué objetivo tiene eso? – cuestiono el rubio – ¿Para qué tener una rama principal y una rama de familia? Y ¿esa extraña marca maldita para que sirve por cierto?  
– te puedo asegurar una cosa, no es para simple decoración – respondió Neji, pareció recordar algo – es más que una marca en la piel, es también el instrumento para mantenernos en nuestro lugar, vivimos con el miedo de que usaran la marca maldita para volvernos jalea el cerebro cuando lo deseen… miedo es la base de nuestra vida y vivimos con el día a día, solo al morir somos libres de él, es así como el poder del Byakugan se mantiene secreto. Solo los Hyuga poseen el secreto de esta forma única del Kekkei Genkai y por supuesto hay muchos que desean robarla, para eso existimos… el propósito de la familia secundaria es proteger ese secreto y servir a quienes tienen el secreto la familia principal, obedientes y sin cuestionar por la eternidad ese es nuestro destino… o era... hasta esa noche atroz… fueron demasiado lejos… cuando mataron a mi padre… – cuando Naruto escucho eso se sorprendió – una noche alguien entro en la casa de la familia principal y secuestro a la pequeña Hinata, Hiashi-sama rápidamente atrapo y mato a ese hombre, ¿y quién era ese intruso? Robando en las sombras de la muerte de la noche, cubriendo con una máscara su rostro… no era otro que el representante de Kumogakure, el hombre que acababa de firmar una alianza con nosotros, fue obvio para todo el mundo que iba tras el secreto del Byakugan, pero Kumogakure se declaró conmocionada por tal malvado asesinato de su ninja, reclamaron que Konoha violo el tratado y demandaron recompensa. Las cosas siguieron empeorando hasta que veía venir una guerra de nuevo, Konoha quería sobre todo evitar una guerra así que finalmente hicieron un trato… una vida por una vida, Kumogakure exigió la muerte de la persona que asesino a su ninja, para que hubiera paz Hiashi debía morir… La aldea de la hoja acepto sus términos… – las hijas de Hiashi le vieron confundidas [1] – y así para evitar la guerra un hombre fue sacrificado, pero no fue Hiashi, mi padre su hermano gemelo fue asesinado en su lugar – la expresión de Neji se tornó molesta – ¡Para proteger a la familia principal! – alzo la voz molesto – mi padre solo con la muerte se liberó al fin de la marca maldita… eran demasiado parecidos… hermanos gemelos… pero sus destinos ya estaban escritos, desde hace mucho… desde el momento que uno nació antes que el otro – miro la banda de su mano con cierta melancolía – y este encuentro es igual, tu destino fue elegido desde el momento que fui elegido como tu oponente – hubo un silencio de un minuto, para los combatientes pareció mucho mayor – tu destino es perder frente a mí, y eso será.

– ¿así? – respondió amenazante Naruto, no debía de perder la compostura – pues eso no lo sabremos hasta que me venzas – hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar profundamente, tiempo que aprovecho Neji para ponerse su banda ninja – mira, mataron a tu padre hace mucho tiempo, sé que no fue algo justo y que tal vez estas muy dolido… puedo entenderlo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el destino, si crees que voy a creer eso estas mal.  
– tu jamás entenderás – respondió Neji mientras activaba de nuevo su Byakugan, observo como estaban ocultos algunos clones del rubio pero estaban muy lejos para intentar cualquier cosa, se acercó rápidamente al rubio y le golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, el rubio retrocedió pero fue atrapado por sus clones – eres un fracasado – miro como el original se encontraba bastante lastimado  
– esto aún no termina… – se recompuso el original mientras que los clones que había hecho se iban revelando ubicándose tras este, no eran muchos solo unos seis – yo no renuncio y no retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja… – le miro determinado  
– ja… ya e oído esa frase antes – recordó lo que le dijo Hinata  
– Tú y tu estúpido destino – miro molesto al recordarlo también – bien si realmente crees eso ¿por qué te alejas?  
– Imprudente… todos tenemos un destino desde que nacemos y es inútil pelear contra el – otro pensamiento cruzo en la mente de Neji – Tú no sabes que es estar marcado con una marca que te aparta de los demás, ¡Una marca que jamás podrá ser borrada! – se escuchó realmente molesto, aquel recuerdo le altero  
– … – Naruto no dijo nada, solo recordó como habían sido las cosas antes de que se encontrara con su hermana y quienes actualmente consideraba su familia – ¿así? Yo sé lo que eso… bueno que más da… ¿qué tiene? – Neji le miro más molesto – oye, ¿tú crees que tienes problemas? Te tengo noticias Neji no eres el único especial por aquí, ¿alguna vez has pensado que Hinata tal vez sufre tanto como tú? No es su culpa que su padre haya nacido antes que el tuyo, pero tú le tienes rencor por eso la desprecias aun cuando ella intenta mejorar, todo lo que quería era tu respeto, por eso peleaba sin importar que casi la mataste ¿Y por qué fue todo eso? Yo creía que tu destino era servir a la familia principal no derrotarla por su sangre, después de todo tu dijiste que no podías pelear contra tu destino ¡Tú tampoco crees en eso! – ya empezaba a respirar casi de manera normal, el tiempo que estuvo hablando le sirvió para sanar un poco… ahora agradecía que sus hermanas se pasaran con este en los entrenamientos  
– He bloqueado tus 64 puntos de Chakra, aunque parezca que recuperaste el aliento no significa que estés bien. ¿cómo planeas seguir peleando cuando ya no puedes usar tu Chakra contra mí? – dijo altanero Neji, era consciente que su estilo de pelea era bastante poderoso – que bueno que simpatices con Hinata por qué vas a compartir su destino  
– ¡En serio! ¿crees que con tu Byakugan puedes ver todo? ¿Que conoces la debilidad de todos?  
– así es, pero si crees que tú eres el único que puedes probar lo contrario pues adelante  
– eso hare, voy a demostrarte que estas mal en muchas cosas y voy hacerlo ahora – respondió Naruto – "es fácil hablar… ¿pero qué hago?"  
– **"y aquí entro yo ¿no?"** – Kurama le hablo al rubio esperando que le pidiera su Chakra como antes  
– "no aun no…" – sonrió confiado el rubio – "es momento de saber si aquello que practique con Bra tiene buen uso o no"  
– **"luego no digas que no te ayudo mocoso"** – le miro complacido Kurama ya que tenía más cartas que jugar, ya no necesitaba tanto de él como en el pasado, ahora el rubio le visitaba para molestarlo pero al final terminaban charlando.  
– Veamos… – susurro Naruto mientras juntaba ambas manos como en posición para rezar, en algún momento los clones se habían ido, solo había quedado uno solo – "¿Usas Chakra para hacer los clones no? ¿Has intentado volver asimilar ese Chakra?" – recordó la pregunta que le hizo Bra hace una semana mientras practicaba su versión de clones con sellos de una mano, aquel clon puso sus manos en la espalda de Naruto y en lugar de desaparecer en una nube de humo se fue desvaneciendo al tiempo que el Chakra azul del mismo cubría al original – casi... – susurro mientras colocaba sus manos a cada costado y cerro sus puños  
– ¿Que sucede? – aquello desconcertó a Neji, aun sin el Byakugan el Chakra azul era visible – eso será inútil… ¿aun así desafiaras a tu destino? – se colocó en posición de combate  
– porque me has llamado fracasado, probare que estas equivocado – respondió amenazante, Neji solo activo su Doujutsu de nuevo – ¡AH! – de a poco el Chakra que le rodeaba fue absorbido por su cuerpo, al momento que cierto viento parecía ser emitido por el rubio  
– "¿Qué clase de Chakra es ese?" – Neji miro aquella energía celeste que emitía el chico rubio – "¿o no es Chakra?"  
– ¡AH! – grito al finalizar, no solo había desbloqueado sus puntos de Chakra al volver a asimilado el Chakra que le entrego su clon, gracias a los entrenamientos con su familia su Ki se había elevado – "así que esto es el Ki" – pensó mientras miraba su puño derecho, los presentes le miraron con sorpresa – "esto será suficiente" – salto de inmediato a Neji, este le bloqueo pero cuando iba a golpearlo salto a un costado – querías un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no?… – volvió a arremeter contra Neji mano a mano  
– "se mueve demasiado rápido y golpea con más fuerza" – pensó Neji – "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" – antes de que le golpeara de nuevo uso su defensa para golpearlo pero Naruto lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás varias veces hasta llegar al muro y vio algo que le recordó a su entrenamiento con cierto Jutsu  
– ¡Tal vez la familia Hyuga haya marcado tu destino pero no el mío! – grito mientras corría hacia Neji – ¡Si crees que es inútil no lo hagas quédate sin hacer nada! – Observo como Neji empezó a girar, entonces salto y con la palma de su mano uso toda la energía que le quedaba para hacer el ejercicio que le enseño Jiraiya con la pelota de agua para hacer su Chakra restante en gire dirección opuesta al giro de Neji – ¡Yo cambiare el destino del clan Hyuga! ¡Una vez que sea Hokage! – debido a que el remolino que creo Naruto giraba al contrario que la técnica de Neji se creó una gran cortina de polvo que cubrió el lugar al contrarrestarse.

Aquella explosión obligo a los contrincantes el separarse, esa muestra de poder había sido sorprendente, cuando se disipo la nube de humo y Neji se acercó a ver en qué estado quedo su oponente.  
– lo siento, pero es una realidad… eres un fracasado… – le dijo con cierta alegría Neji – nuestro encuentro se acabó – antes de que se percatara dos clones le golpearon por ambos costados  
– ¡Claro que no! – El clon que estaba tirado exploto en una gran nube de humo y sin esperar más el original salto hacia Neji y le dio un fuerte gancho en la quijada derribándolo  
– no me puedo mover – susurro Neji ya derrotado – debí de adivinar que usarías tu Jutsu clones de sombras, después de todo es tu especialidad, no me preocupe  
– para que lo sepas – respondió Naruto – reprobé el examen de graduación tres veces… porque este Jutsu siempre fue requerido, y me hacía reprobar cada vez… era el Jutsu que no podía dominar… mis clones eran patéticos… así que no me vengas con esa tontería del destino, deja de decirme que no puedes cambiar lo que eres. Claro que puedes, porque después de todo para mí no eres un fracasado… y si no lo sabes tengo una melliza… – aquello asombro a Neji – así que créeme si te digo que daría mi vida a cambio por salvar la vida de mi hermana… porque eso hacen los hermanos – con aquello ultimo dejo pensativo a Neji

– ¡El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki! – declaro Genma

El los presentes de Konoha empezaron a festejar la victoria de Naruto, este empezó a vitorear celebrando su victoria…

en el palco de los Genin  
– ¿Naruto le gano a Neji Hyuga? – dijo fastidiado y con sorpresa Shikamaru – y yo pensé que era como yo… uno de los no populares…  
– ¡Así se hace Naruto! – Le felicito Ryuji, estaba aún pensativo sobre lo que comento Neji… le miro mientras este era llevado por los enfermeros, luego giro a ver a donde estaba Hiashi este se había levantado  
– ¡más te valía ganar! – grito la pelirroja a su lado  
– ¡Naruto!¡Naruto! – gritaba emocionada Pan el nombre del rubio  
– ¡Así se hace Naruto! – grito Sakura, solo Bra y Sasuke no mostraban tan enérgicos su emoción por la victoria del rubio pero igual estaban felices por el mismo

Tenten estaba esperando fuera de la enfermería del estadio, recién había entrado Hiashi Hyuga y no pudo entrar para hablar con su compañero de equipo, su otro compañero Rock Lee junto a su Sensei estaban viendo los combates entre el público. No luego de mucho salió el líder del clan Hyuga  
– ¡Buenos días Hiashi-sama! – hizo una reverencia antes al tío de Neji antes de entrar, este solo le miro unos segundo mientras asintió y continuo con su camino – ¡Hola Neji! – saludo a su compañero mientras se acercaba a este  
– Tenten… – le miro con cierta culpa  
– La verdad veía complicado que te ganara Naruto pero…  
– perdí – comento sin darle mucha importancia Neji, en ese combate aprendió mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado – y no solo eso… neutralizo mi Kaiten ahora si lo pienso con detenimiento…  
– ¿qué quieres que te diga? – sonrió divertida Tenten – sus hermanas lo levantaban temprano para los entrenamientos, además...  
– Tenten yo… – le interrumpió – puede que me haya ofuscado luego de la segunda fase y no te haya tratado como es debido, mis disculpas… – le miro arrepentido  
– eso… – le sonrió – ya quedo atrás, no te preocupes además Bra-san necesita un favor… – aquella noticia sorprendió a Neji, mientras Tenten sacaba algo de su porta kunai  
– "¿por qué estará vestida como para salir en una misión?" – pensó Neji, entonces su compañera le mostró una extraña píldora anaranjada  
– solo cómela – le sonrió – te aseguro que… – no termino de hablar cuando su compañero le obedeció  
– sabes que eres la única persona en quien confió, así que si necesitan mi ayuda es para algo importante ¿no? – intuyo Neji, no por nada había sido el mejor Genin de su generación. Luego de que comiera aquella píldora sintió como recupero su Chakra y se sanaban sus heridas – ¿cuál es el plan?  
– por el momento estar listos hasta que Bra-san nos diga que hacer…  
– mmph… – le miro Neji unos segundos – al parecer en este mes has hecho nuevas amigas – le sonrió con cierta felicidad Neji

_ De nuevo en el estadio _  
– ¡Me rindo! – sin explicación alguna Kankuro se estaba rindiendo antes de siguiera empezar su combate  
– … – Shino solo le miro – "esto es raro… algo oculta"

Genma prefiero continuar con los combates, si uno o dos se negaban a pelear no le importaba mucho  
– Entonces Shino avanza a la siguiente ronda, el siguiente combate será entre... Natsumi de Konohagakure vs Chojuro de Kirigakure – cuando anuncio aquello el réferi los presentes entre el público de ambas aldeas empezaron a animar a sus representantes, los nombrados bajaron al lugar

– Lo lamento por Anko-Sensei, procurare no golpearte mucho – sonrió divertida Natsumi mientras tomaba su posición de lucha, algunos se percataron que era la misma pose de Naruto  
– yo seré quien se disculpe con Anko-chan por maltratar a uno de sus estudiantes – respondió amable Chojuro – al igual que la fase anterior llevaba consigo una Katana normal la cual desenfundo

– Si están listos… ¡comiencen!

A diferencia del combate anterior esta empezó directo a la acción, Natsumi saco un Kunai para bloquear la espada de su contrincante, varias chispas salieron despedidas en diversas direcciones  
– más que un Shinobi pareces un samurái – comento Natsumi mientras bloqueaba la espada con su Kunai, pero este de apoco estaba cediendo  
– Yo soy quien debería felicitarte – sonrió el portador de la katana – no cualquiera puede luchar contra alguien que domine el Kenjutsu con una kunai – ejerció más fuerza en su espada provocando que la chica soltara su kunai y retrocediera  
– esto no será sencillo… – Natsumi saco rápidamente otro par de Kunais y empuño uno en cada mano, el combate era complicado para ambos, no solo porque tenían que guardar algunas técnicas para la siguiente ronda, tampoco se podían dar el lujo de mostrar toda su fuerza ambos conocían el plan de Bra y tenían que estar preparados para lo que se avecinaba, pero no podían evitar su combate o alguien sospecharía por lo que debían de luchar

En el palco de los Kage  
– según escuche esa chica venció de un golpe a un Genin de Kusagakure – comento con cierto interés el Kazekage al ver como la Kunoichi solo podía defenderse con sus Kunai – es más de Taijutsu al parecer  
– si – respondió Hiruzen – pero ese encuentro termino rápido debido que la enfadaron… pero no es de sorprenderse mucho… es la hija del Habanero sangriento – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la madre de Natsumi  
– … – aquello sorprendió al Kazekage pero fue capaz de contenerse, no podía revelar su verdadera identidad, no aun… pero este fue uno de las pocas personas que conocía tanto a la Habanero Sangriento como a su esposo – ¿Habanero Sangriento? – pregunto fingiendo curiosidad  
– si… fue una gran Kunoichi, pero muy temperamental cuando se enfadaba – respondió el Hokage mientras rememoraba algunos hechos

Regresando al combate  
– esto no funciona… – salto hacia atrás Natsumi – ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – hizo los sellos rápidamente, a diferencia de Naruto que era un maestro en ese Jutsu la pelirroja aun lo seguía dominando  
– … – Chojuro miro como cuatro clones le rodearon – cuando conoces a tu familia no es de mucha sorpresa – intento alcanzar a la original pero los clones le detuvieron  
– vamos… – Uzumaki concentro su Chakra mientras hacia un sello de mano, cuando reunió lo suficiente las separo y al momento de aplaudir – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – al igual que otras invocaciones una nube de humo cubrió el lugar donde había sido invocado  
– no pude detenerla… – justo en ese momento el espadachín vencía al último clon de la pelirroja – ese humo no parece dispersarse… – observo con detenimiento como aquella nube blanca en lugar de aclararse rodeo el lugar donde fue invocado formando una esfera lanuda – ¿qué es eso?  
– última oportunidad Chojuro-san – se escuchó la voz de Natsumi mientras que la nube de apoco cambia de color a uno rojizo parecido al cabello de quien hablaba – ríndete ahora y no sufrirás…  
– ¿por una bola de pelo gigante? – el espadachín parecía escéptico de lo que podría pasar

_ en las gradas cerca de Ino _  
– eso se parece a mí bola de tanque humano – dijo Chouji, recién se había comido otra bolsa de papas y estaba abriendo un empaque de una galleta – pero más mullida… – se imaginó a el mismo rodeado de algodón de azúcar  
– ¿Mullida? – dijo Ino a su lado – puede ser de todo menos suave – comento molesta al recordar como hicieron equipo Karin, Sakura y ella para enfrentar a Natsumi… fueron arrolladas por una esfera similar, pero igual les felicito la matriarca Uzumaki ya que le empujaron a usar uno de sus Jutsus nuevos – al menos fue más calmada que cuando peleamos con Pan – recordó los combates de entrenamiento, a diferencia del combate con Natsumi con Pan fueron las cinco… Tenten, Karin, Sakura, Kin y ella; siendo que el primer combate a penas le golpearon y solo cuando Bra les organizo pudieron arrinconarla. Aquello sorprendió a las participantes y a Hinata que se ofreció a ayudarles, pero no pudo porque se encontraba en otro tipo de entrenamiento, comprendieron porque Natsumi no solo confiaba en Bra, presumía de la inteligencia de ella, algo que Pan hacia desde que le conoció.  
– ¿Tan fuerte son? – Chouji miraba como aquella esfera había empezado a rodar en el mismo lugar, mordió la barrita – ¡Delicioso! – miro la envoltura – Barrita Ozaru sabor BBQ – me alegra que sea quien eligieron para probar estas cosas – su cara era de felicidad, a parte de su bolsa de papas llevaba una más pequeña con barritas que aún no salían en el mercado – aunque sigo sin entender como dejan satisfecho – miro con cuidado la barra – no importa son deliciosas – le mordió de nuevo

– ¡Tanque Bola de Lana! – grito Natsumi al tiempo que la esfera que le rodeaba salió disparada a gran velocidad a su oponente  
– ¡Demonios! – a duras penas logro esquivar aquella esfera roja el espadachín – va demasiado rápido, pero sigue siendo cabello – tomo posición para cortar aquello – ¡Ha! – intento dar un corte horizontal pero la esfera reboto en su espada y de bote contra los árboles regreso a este con más velocidad – ¿no es sólida? – pensó antes del impacto, la esfera no solo le arrastro pareció que se adhirió a este y solo se detuvo hasta que choco contra el muro esparciéndose por todo el lugar

Por unos minutos estuvo cayendo aquella lana roja, al fin aparecía de nuevo Natsumi tambaleando de un lado a otro mientras que su oponente no solo estaba inconsciente se había quedado pegado al muro  
– me pregunto cómo no se marea Chouji-san – comento Natsumi mientras tambaleaba – y como mantiene todo en el estómago – le habían entrado nauseas por girar demasiado de forma prolongada

– La ganadora es Natsumi Uzumaki – declaro Genma, el público de Konoha grito de alegría mientras que los de Kirigakure solo aplaudieron por el buen combate que vieron.

– Creo que aún le falta practicar esa técnica a Natsumi – miro Bra un poco tensa a la pelirroja  
– tranquila – se acercó Ryuji mientras que colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la peli azul – por el lado amable gano – dijo aquello no solo por la preocupación de Bra con los Jutsus de su hermana, también porque era consciente de lo que pasaría durante el encuentro de Gaara… solo esperaba que este fuera pronto – en momento así mira a Pan – menciono el chico  
– ¡Si! – grito a todo pulmón la mencionada – ¡Ganaste! ¡Hermana ganaste! – la alegría y despreocupación de la misma aun conociendo lo que pasaría cuando peleara Gaara parecía no afectarle  
– ¿de que estaban hablando? – no tardo en regresar Natsumi al ver a Ryuji cerca de Bra  
– no te pongas así – comento Bra más relajada mientras se acercó a abrazar a Natsumi – felicidades ganaste – dijo primero para luego susurrar – además no te lo voy a quitar – susurro divertida mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojaba

Los enfermeros se demoraron un poco para despegar a Chojuro, cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería Karin acompañado de Kin bajo un Henge le siguieron de cerca para que Karin le curase.

– Sin más demora iniciara el siguiente combate – alzo la voz Genma, mientras que algunos espectadores aun seguían emocionados por el combate anterior a otros les dio gracia como termino este y se seguían riendo – los siguientes en pelear bajen… Pan Uzumaki VS Sasuke Uchiha – por unos segundos todo fue silencio para luego gritara la muchedumbre eufórica, la mayoría estaba emocionados al ver por primera vez luchar un Uchiha. En los palcos de los Genin mientras que Pan sonrió emocionada al azabache este le miro serio

– Suerte a ambos – les dijo sincera Sakura antes que bajaran  
– gracias – respondió Pan mientras que Sasuke le sonrió de lado, Sakura empezaba a entender el lenguaje corporal de su compañero por lo que solo le sonrió en respuesta  
– No se lastimen mucho – les dijo Ryuji mientras puso la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Pan  
– claro – sonrió alegre antes de que le soltara Ryuji y saltara rumbo al centro del escenario, Sasuke había caminado tranquilo hasta el lugar que le correspondía

– Si ya están listos… – Genma miro a ambos participantes –¡comiencen!

Mientras que Sasuke retrocedió un poco y se puso a la defensiva Pan empezó haciendo una reverencia mientras que al igual que su hermana y Naruto hizo su misma postura de combate, parecía idéntica para la mayoría…  
– Esa chica ha entrenado esa postura durante mucho tiempo – comento Gai cerca de su rival Kakashi – a diferencia de los primeros participantes ella convirtió esa pose en su posición natural, no se ve que sus músculos estén tensos, se mantiene relajada…  
– como si su familia estuviera acostumbrada a los combates – Kakashi mostraba interés en ese encuentro, ero su alumno quien estaba luchando así que tenía motivo de estarlo  
– no solo eso… al parecer el clan Uzumaki tiene su propio estilo de lucha al igual que el Hyuga…  
– más que de lucha diría que de vida – sonrió Kakashi al recordar el cambio de Naruto y el de Sasuke, este solo convivio con ellos un par de días y aun no estaba seguro que paso para que haya cambiado pero aquel gesto que tuvo con Naruto y Sakura el Sasuke que acepto como pupilo hubiera sido más recio a hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
– Bueno cada estilo de lucha es una forma de vida, como el poder de la juventud – sonrió Gai mientras hacia una de sus poses

– Si tu no empiezas… ¡lo hare yo! – Sasuke tomo la iniciativa de ese combate lanzando un par de Shuriken a su oponente  
– adelante – sonrió Pan mientras esquivaba las armas y se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke  
– mmph, no fuiste la única que ha entrenado en este mes – justo antes que le golpeara la chica le esquivo con una velocidad similar y en lugar de intentar golpearla saco un kunai para intentar cortarla, algo que no funciono ya que la chica uso el dorso de su guante que parecía estar reforzada por un metal oscuro para bloquearle  
– y no eres el único con juguetes nuevos – sonrió divertida Pan antes de hacer una maniobra rápida para neutralizar el arma de Sasuke y golpearle con el mismo puño, para su sorpresa al parecer Sasuke iba preparado con alguna armadura bajo su ropa que le ayudo a amortiguar el golpe [2]  
– Esto no es como tus entrenamientos – respondió molesto Sasuke al retroceder mientras rápidamente hizo varios sellos de mano – ¡Katon: Jutsu bola de fuego! – de inmediato exhalo una bola de fuego  
– no eres el único que puede usar Ninjutsu – Pan al igual que Ryuji le bastaba unir sus manos para crear Ninjutsu – ¡Suiton: Muro de agua! – puso sus manos en el suelo mientras agua emergió de sus guantes y con esta se creó un muro de agua que freno aquella bola de fuego – ¿ves? – miro a Sasuke pero en lugar de verse frustrado este ya tenía listo un Ninjutsu que no le había visto antes…  
– ¡Chidori! – Sasuke no necesitaba mucha velocidad para combatir ese muro… solo necesitaba que lo levantara… por lo que no se había alejado mucho e impacto contra el muro  
– ¿qué? – cuestiono con duda Pan antes de recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica – ¡Kya!

– ¡PAN! – gritaron preocupados sus familiares, las amigas de la pelinegra le vieron preocupados  
– "eso fue muy listo de tu parte Sasuke" – pensó un poco molesta Bra – "es cierto que el Raiton tiene ventaja sobre el Doton, pero el agua no deja de ser un buen conductor de la electricidad… Pan espero que con esto aprendas algo" – Bra conocía bien a la cabeza dura de su hermana, no le entraban fácilmente las cosas a menos que las aprendiera por experiencia [3]

– creo que eso fue todo… – susurro Sasuke luego de ver como el muro de su contrincante se desmoronaba al tiempo de quien le invoco cayó al suelo  
– "bueno eso fue más rápido de lo que creí" – pensó el réferi mientras se acercaba a ver el estado de la chica  
– cof… – tosió Pan mientras lentamente se levantaba con dificultad, aun se sentía entumecida – aun no… – susurro – "eso si dolió…" – pensó antes de que nuevo Sasuke empezara con otra arremetida contra ella, este sabía que aquello le había afectado y no le permitiría recuperarse, debido al entumecimiento la velocidad de Pan había bajado un poco – en un mes te has hecho muy fuerte Sasuke-san – le felicito Pan mientras le frenaba ambos puños con sus manos a su contrincante  
– mmph y tu sigues siempre tan confiada en tu fuerza – sonrió astuto Sasuke mientras cerraba por un momento sus ojos para activar su Sharingan – pero esto se acaba ahora… – el conocía el potencial físico de su oponente, no solo de Pan, de todo el clan Uzumaki… y la única que le podía competir en cuestión de estrategia fuera Bra quien no cayera tan fácilmente en un Genjutsu como lo recién lo había hecho con la chica frente a este que seguía luchando en su mente, se separó de ella mientras se acercó al réferi – está bajo un Genjutsu, no creo que…  
– ¡HA! – de la nada una gran explosión de aire surgió de la chica

– ¿Que paso? – pregunto confundido Ryuji, la onda de Ki había llegado hasta el palco de los participantes  
– Genjutsu – respondió Bra – al parecer Sasuke tomo apunte de todo lo que podría usar contra un oponente de Taijutsu como es Pan…  
– aparte de eso decía… – el peli azul había fijado su mirada en la chica que estaba luchando, por un momento no reconoció aquello hasta que detallo más – jeje… al parecer por no aceptar la derrota en la ilusión al fin llego a dominarlo… – susurro, solo Natsumi y Bra que estaban a su lado escucharon – el estado místico…

– ¿qué es eso? – Sasuke a penas se mantenía de pie cerca de la pelinegra, la pañoleta que ella solía usar había salido volando revelando su cabellera negra, cierto resplandor blanco le cubría y parecía mantenerlo en su lugar, al igual que sus hermanas ella tenía el cabello largo, aunque no tanto como sus hermanas, pero este lo escondía la pañoleta – ¿qué clase de poder emana de ella?  
– ¿que fue eso? – Son regreso en sí, en aquella ilusión esta por ser consumida por un mar de llamas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la frustro al punto de solo gritar, el aumento abrupto de Ki provoco que rompiera la ilusión – soy una tonta… Anko-Sensei se molestara conmigo – susurro molesta, ella le explico varias veces lo que era un Genjutsu y cómo salir de estos pero no recordaba la parte de como detectarlos – "esto es malo… Bra dijo que no llamara mucho la atención… ya sé..." – sin más y para sorpresa de todos la chica salto dándole un cabezazo [4] al Uchiha  
– ¡ahhg! – Sasuke sintió como se rompieron algunas de sus costillas, la velocidad que llevaba había sido demasiado para el chico que no lo pudo esquivar y termino inconsciente  
– ga… gane… – susurro Pan fingiendo haberse quedado sin Chakra, así como elevo su Ki lo bajo de forma abrupta dando la ilusión que expulso todo para salir del Genjutsu

– mmph – se acero Genma a la chica, había mandado a volar a su rival mientras que ella seguía consciente en el suelo – ¡Pan Uzumaki gana el encuentro! – anuncio al ver que Sasuke no se movía – espero que te recuperes para la siguiente ronda niña – le comento mientras señalaba a los enfermeros entrar

– casi mete la pata – comento molesta Bra, de nuevo algunos pensaron que lo decía porque casi perdía pero era por algo más  
– déjala… al final todo salió bien ¿no? – le dijo Ryuji mientras intentaba calmarla  
– mmph – Natsumi solo le miro molesta por como defendía a la chica  
– no te enojes – Ryuji le puso la mano sobre la cabeza a la pelirroja, pensó que también estaba molesta por lo del plan de Bra – tu también peleaste muy bien – sonrió mientras le felicitaba  
– Espero que Sasuke-kun este bien… – comento la peli rosa preocupada cerca de ellos  
– lo estará – respondió Bra – Karin y Kin deberían de estar ya en la enfermería – comento para aliviar a Sakura – deberías de preocuparte de los participantes restantes – le recordó la peli azul  
– si me toca con alguno de ustedes dos simplemente me rendiré… – respondió Sakura – aún me falta mucho para siguiera estar a su nivel  
– mm… la verdad eso es bastante cierto, además no imagino algún escenario que peleara contra ti – le sonrió amable Bra  
– chicas… ya anunciaron el siguiente combate – les recordó Ryuji  
– ¿quién va? – pregunto con interés Bra

– repito… – se escuchó la voz de Genma – ¡Dosu Kinuta de Otogakure VS Sakura Haruno de Konohagakure!  
– ¿que? – dijo con un hilo de voz la peli rosa  
– ¡si te quieres rendir apresúrate! – grito el ninja de Oto desde la arena  
– ¿qué te dijimos? – se acercó Natsumi a Sakura – confianza… ten un poco más confianza en ti – le sonrió amable  
– anda ve – incentivo Ryuji – además ya sabes que cualquier cosa intervendremos  
– ¿por qué? – pregunto aun dudosa Sakura  
– ¿en serio?¿no has aprendido nada en este mes? – cuestiono Bra – a mis hermanas le gusta meterse a donde no les llaman y el cabeza hueca de Ryuji le gusta ayudar…  
– además eres nuestra amiga ¿verdad? – dijo Natsumi de forma sincera  
– chicas… – aquello le conmovió – si… – se limpió una lagrima que amenazo salir  
– ahora… – Natsumi se puso tras ella – ¡ve! – empujo a Haruno por donde miraban los combates  
– ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a las amigas! – grito molesta Sakura antes de golpearse contra el suelo, a pesar de que levanto un poco de polvo no le había dolido – "Mejor ellas saben de lo que soy capaz de resistir que yo..." – pensó un momento la peli rosa  
– " **¡Igual podían decirlo que lanzarnos desde tan alto!** " – respondió su Inner molesta – " **pensé que quedaríamos noqueadas antes de empezar el combate** " – comento preocupada  
– empecemos esto de una vez… – se levantó y se sacudió antes de ir a su posición

– esta Sakura – comento divertida Ino – esa fue un mala entrada – miro como su amiga de la infancia se preparaba para el combate, a diferencia de los Uzumaki su postura parecía más defensiva, era similar a la de los Uzumaki quienes habían luchado pero por la posición de los brazos los estudiantes de Taijutsu podrían suponer aquello – ¡Vamos Sakura! – grito a todo pulmón Ino – ¡Sé que puedes ganarle!  
– Ino-san – Lee se había acercado a aquel grupo – ¿Sakura entreno con Naruto y su familia verdad?  
– sí, también yo – sonrió amable la rubia – el estilo que manejan es bastante equilibrado – comento especulando que eso le preguntaría el chico que seguía vendado de un brazo y una pierna, los doctores solo podían tratarle esas heridas pero no curarlas – Pan lo cambio un poco para nosotras ya que estamos practicando los Jutsus médicos, aunque es una lástima que por el momento solo por libros estemos entrenando esas técnicas  
– no entiendo… ¿no sería un maestro de ese estilo quien debería de enseñárselos? – pregunto desconcertado Lee  
– jeje – sonrió divertida Ino antes de responder – Pan es una maestra de ese estilo…  
– ¡¿Qué?! – ese dato asombro a Lee y a sus compañero que escucharon  
– hola Lee – tras este apareció sus compañeros de equipo  
– ¿Neji? – giro emocionado Lee al ver a su compañero – ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías al palco de los Genin para seguir viendo el combate  
– hola, ya regresé – saludo Tenten a sus amigas – Lee si quieres toma mi lugar – le ayudo a sentarse donde había estado ya faltan pocos combates pero la siguiente ronda se ve muy comprometedora…  
– es cierto… – miro Ino al palco Genin – Naruto peleara contra Shino y… Natsumi contra Pan…

Mientras la rubia miraba a las participantes en el palco Neji se acercó a Hinata que se encontraba en los puestos de abajo  
– Hinata… – le llamo Neji al estar a su costado…  
– Neji-nisan – contesto Hinata amable, Hanabi quien estaba a su lado solo le vio seria – ven siéntate – Hinata se juntó más a su hermana para que Neji se sentara con ellas – ¿estás bien? – le había mirado los ojos, reconoció aquel gesto en esos ojos – no te preocupes – le sonrió amable Hinata  
– pero Hinata – susurro molesta Hanabi  
– pero yo… – cuando miro con más detalle la sonrisa de Hinata entendió la dureza de Hiashi-sama a esta… era idéntica a su madre… la única Hyuga que trataba con amabilidad a la rama secundaria – lo siento… de verdad lo siento – hizo una reverencia  
– primo Neji – susurro Hanabi, nunca había esperado ver eso de Neji  
– no te preocupes Neji-nisan – Hinata a pesar de lo ocurrido con su primo siempre le miro como un hermano, no podía estar resentido con este y menos luego de ver como convivía el clan Uzumaki – sé que han pasado muchas cosas… pero por el momento no estamos en casa y luego hablaremos de todo esto… pero como dijo Naruto-kun… cambiara el destino del clan Hyuga… y le ayudare con eso – aquello no solo sorprendió a Neji también a Hanabi  
– One-san… – le miro Hanabi, que mostrara aquella determinación en público era nuevo para la chica – pero Padre…  
– cuando regrese a casa tendré una larga charla con él – Hinata abrazo afectuosa a su hermana, ella se sonrojo un poco pero no separo el abrazo – he estado entrenando muy duro este mes, Natsumi dice que estoy lista y después de lo de hoy… tengo que hablar con mi padre antes de que siga cometiendo más errores – Hanabi y Neji miraron extrañados a Hinata… ¿dónde se había ido la chica tímida? Seguía ahí… pero solo cuando estaba cerca Naruto… aquella amabilidad siempre estuvo en ella pero le faltaba confianza para que saliera a flote, Hinata hizo una señal para que se acercaran sus familiares, les diría algo que hablo con alguien – no quiero que se entere padre, pero… puede que una Uzumaki sea capaz de borrar la marca del ave enjaulada… me pidió un par de cosas para estudiar el sello y… ¿Neji? – como si fuera mal de familia el chico se quedó desmayado  
– ¡Neji-kun! – se acercó Tenten quien había estado pendiente de su compañero de equipo le atrapo antes de que cayera sobre el piso y lo sentó junto a Hinata – ¿qué paso? ¿está bien? – pregunto Tenten preocupada  
– si lo está, pero creo que se perderá el encuentro – respondió Hinata  
– One-san… ¿eso es cierto? – pregunto la pequeña Hinata, su hermana solo asintió – te has vuelto muy fuerte – sonrió alegre por su hermana mayor

Cerca del palco de donde se encontraban los Genin se encontraba Sasuke, tenía tiempo de revisar algo como le pidió Karin cuando salió de la enfermería luego de que le curase por completo, pero igual le puso unas vendas para que evitara llamar mucho la atención. Cuando termino de contar lo que se le pidió regreso al palco para ver el combate de su compañera de equipo.

No hace mucho el réferi dio inicio al combate, pero los peleadores se miraron fijamente unos momentos para estudiar a su oponente  
– al parecer la desgracia va tras de ti – le dijo Dosu un poco tétrico a Sakura  
– no lo creo… esto terminara muy diferente que en el bosque… – respondió, no caería en las burlas del Genin, normalmente como ninja medico tendría que evitar el combate… – "¿y mientras esperas a que despierte tu paciente le dejaras a su suerte?" – recordó el comentario de Bra, a veces detestaba a esa chica… sabía que decir… comprendió que un ninja medico no solo debía de sanar a su equipo, debía de protegerlo mientras se recuperaba… aquella experiencia en el bosque de la muerte le serviría toda su vida… si hubiera conocido Ninjutsu médico o hubiera sido de más utilidad eso hubiera sido muy diferente, ya había comenzado sus entrenamientos y con estos no había vuelta atrás…  
– si no vas a atacar… yo empezare – Dosu se lanzó al ataque, confiaba que tenía mejor condición física que la chica  
– primero… – susurro Sakura mientras bloqueaba el golpe – me tengo que encargar de esto – golpeo con ambos puños y con fuerza el arma de Dosu, el problema fue que no midió la misma y no solo destrozo aquel extraño aparato, se escuchó un crujido  
– ¡Maldita perra! – retrocedió adolorido Dosu, no solo había destrozado el arma… le había roto los huesos del antebrazo  
– ¡Como me llamaste! – se enojó Sakura y se acercó amenazante a Genin de Oto, este sonrió al conseguir su objetivo  
– no creíste que tendría uno solo de estos ¿no? – mostró una segunda arma idéntica en su brazo izquierdo, aun con su mano derecha destrozada logro golpearla y provocar un sonido  
– ¡maldición! – rápidamente Sakura hizo un sello para sustitución pero pareció no funcionar…  
– si que eres inútil… – sonrió confiado Dosu al ver como su oponente se arrodillaba, prefirió no acercarse para evitar otra desagradable sorpresa…  
– demonios… – Sakura intento cubrir su oídos pero había sido en vano, de estos salió un líquido rojo…  
– réferi… esto ya termino – sonrió confiado Dosu – al parecer no aprendió nada de nuestro encuentro en el bos… – no termino aquella línea se hundió en el suelo hasta el cuello inmovilizándolo por completo – ¡¿Que mierda?!  
– recuérdame… – Sakura emergía de la tierra como un topo unos metros tras este, la chica había hecho el Jutsu de sustitución con un clon de tierra y se había ocultado bajo la misma – ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? – los ojos de la peli rosa se tornaron blancos  
– ¡Me rindo! – grito Dosu, si le había roto el brazo no quería que le matara por no saber contenerse  
– ¡¿Como que te rindes?! – grito más molesta Sakura – tenemos pendiente lo del bosque…  
– Sakura-san cálmate – apareció tras ella Natsumi – "no sé si es irascible o bipolar esta chica" – pensó para si  
– ustedes dos están locas… – comento Dosu recordando a la pelirroja… grave error  
– ¡¿Como que locas?! – gritaron ambas chicas, ahora si iban a matar al ninja de Otogakure  
– ¡Bájame! – cuando el cabello de la pelirroja empezaba a levantarse fue alzada la pelirroja – ¡Déjame golpearlo solo un poco!  
– Natsumi… – fue lo único que susurro Ryuji quien le había levantado como costal de papas – "por un momento creí que iba a pasar toda esta fase sin descontrolarse..."  
– Sakura-chan… tranquilízate – llego unos segundos luego Naruto y agarro a su compañera por los hombros pero igual estaba siendo arrastrado por su amiga  
– ¡Sakura! – se escuchó una voz familiar en el palco de los Genin, un Sasuke con algunas vendas le miro solo le hizo una señal para que subiera a su lado  
– ¡Sasuke-kun! – la peli rosa dejo lo que hacía para ir con su amado Sasuke  
– uf – exhalo aliviado Naruto – es más sencillo calmarla cuando me ayuda Sasuke jeje

– cof – tosió Genma para luego aclararse la garganta para que los presentes le vieran – ¡La ganadora es Sakura! – anuncio al público, los amigos y conocidos de ella se asombraron… pero no tanto como sus padres que fueron a escondidas de su hija para ver su progreso… nunca se habían puesto tan orgullosos de su primogénita. El réferi dio la señal para que entraran los enfermeros y ayudaran a Dosu a sacarlo de ahí – bien, el siguiente combate será… – espero que se le comunicara por un audífono que llevaba – Temari de Sunagakure VS Shikamaru Nara de Konohagakure

– genial… – dijo desganado el mencionado – peleare con otra chica... ¿debería de rendirme? – no parecía muy emocionado el chico  
– ¡Vamos! Sé que puedes ganarle – le palmo de forma delicada Pan la espalda recién había regresado, pero igual el chico cayo por la ventana – ups… ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó de inmediato la pelinegra  
– los Uzumaki son un dolor de cabeza… – comento Shikamaru viendo las nubes… recostado en el suelo  
– ¡Termínenos esto de una vez! – se acercó amenazante la rubia contra la que pelearía Nara

Un combate canon más tarde

– ¡¿Por qué te rendiste?! – zarandeaba Naruto a su amigo de un costado  
– ¡¿Si por qué te rendiste?! – Pan le agitaba del lado contrario  
– En serio los Uzumaki son un dolor de cabeza… – murmuro Shikamaru  
– ¡Ya déjenlo de una vez! – Bra les dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno – no todos tienen su energía  
– dolió – susurraron los golpeados mientras se frotaban un chichón que les apareció en la coronilla

El público mira confundido la arena, se habían reunido los últimos tres competidores junto al réferi  
– Debido a que Haku salió de la aldea para estar junto a su Sensei este combate será entre ustedes tres – Genma le explico a los presentes antes de anunciarlo al público – si uno de ustedes quiere retirarse este es el momento idóneo… – el réferi miro a los participantes, el rubio y la peli azul tenían una mirada seria mientras que el chico mayor parecía distraído con como había quedado el lugar donde pelearían.  
– Ryuji… – susurro la chica con leve molestia  
– ¡Presente!, digo entendido – respondió el mencionado  
– solo empecemos de una vez – comento sereno el peli rojo, no le podía importar menos aquello…  
– Bien si los tres están de acuerdo… – hablo Genma – ¡El combate final de ronda será una batalla de tres bandos entre Ryuji de Konoha VS Bra Uzumaki de Konoha y Gaara de Sunagakure! – aquello sorprendió a algunos presentes…

– Espero que sus Genin no se junten para pelear contra el representante de Suna – comento el Kazekage  
– no creo que eso suceda… – comento sereno Sarutobi – este combate estará lleno de sorpresas – sonrió un impaciente de ver luchar a Shiryudo, que mejor forma para el mismo que vencer a dos contrincantes a la vez  
– "en eso no te equivocas habrá una gran sorpresa" – pensó ansioso el falso Kazekage

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] siempre me cuestione como escuchaban todo el mundo los monologos en ese torneo…  
2,0] Sasuke con armadura? Si… me dije, si Madara uso armadura que le impide a sus descendientes que las sigan usando al combatir  
3,0] Lastimosamente este no es como de donde vienen que un choque de tecnicas gana el más fuerte, si algo me gusto del mundo de Naruto (al menos en el inicio) es que tienes que saber como y cuando usar las tecnicas.  
4,0] Hagamos tradicion los cabezazos de su padre…  
4,1] ¿las mordidas de Goku? Goku solo mordio a los malos, nunca a los buenos… y casualmente malos que en su momento parecian que nunca serian aliados… siendo la excepcion Cell… ¿que hubiera pasado si le hubiera mordido? ¿hubiera ido este en lugar de Ten Shin Han al torneo del poder? Quien sabe.

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Y esos fueron los combates… ¿estuvieron mal? ¿bien? ¿Al final fueron casi lo mismo no? Jeje… pero en los originales solo fueron dos combates y pues bueno… el de Sasuke no se dio por que empezo la invasión y el de Shino pues… Kankuro depende demasiado de sus titeres jeje…

¿Los cambios en Sasuke y Hinata fueron demasiado apresurados? Una parte de mi siente que si lo fue, pero otra pues… si aislamos los factores negativos (todo el clan Hyuga) en el caso de Hinata pienso que si podia cambiar, ella siempre fue demasiado amable para ese clan… incluso en Boruto se ve cuando le sacan de quicio Naruto y Boruto y saca ambos de la casa… ¿Hinata haciendo eso? Tuve que ver ese capitulo para creerlo jeje. Ya en el caso de Sasuke el cambio ya estaba pasando, pero tuvo que venir el cara de serpiente y seducirlo al lado oscuro… en este caso Naruto se sincero con él y eso fue que empujo a Sasuke a empezar a aceptarlo, claro Pan tuvo que ver con su visión de rivalidad y el aceptar que Bra era mejor que ella… con eso tambien le mostro como aceptar su debilidad y mejorar. Ahora Sasuke tiene en la cabeza vencer a cierta azabache en lugar de matar a su hermano… y van dos de dos jeje… ¿Cómo reaccionara Itachi cuando se encuentre a su hermanito de nuevo?... y no solo eso… Kamine la amante de los dulces le acompaña… y en ese momento sabrán por que ubicaron a esta en ese equipo… pero dejemos a Akatsuki para el interludio, la invasión a penas comienza y luego de este el rescate de Sasuke… esperen… este no tiene motivos de conseguir el poder de Orochimaru… ¿o si?

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Joi! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. El combate de Neji y Naruto tuvo unos leves cambios y el no combate de Shino no tuvo ninguno. Y el de Shikamaru exceptuando quien lo lanzo fue lo mismo jeje ¿Qué te parecieron el resto? Además te tengo una gran noticia… por ser un fiel lector que me deja sus comentarios te permitiré elegir el destino de un Akatsuki (siempre que no sea el misterioso hombre enmascarado y Sasori) lastimosamente aun estoy dudoso con sus destinos ya que fueron engañados...

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	32. Invasion

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Tercera Fase Torneo**

Invasión

¡Sorpresa!

Cuando el referí anuncio aquello algunas opiniones fueron contrarias, pero la del público fue de euforia… no había mejor forma de terminar esa ronda que un combate de ese tipo

– que envidia – comento molesta Pan mientras miraba como se preparaban los Genin en la arena  
– ¿de que Bra peleara con Ryuji o que será una batalla de tres bandos? – le pregunto Natsumi  
– ambas… – respondió sincera Son, aquel combate a pesar de no participar en este le emocionaba – ¿quién crees que gane?  
– Bra es una gran estratega, las defensas de Ryuji siempre son de cuidado si logra prolongar el combate y desgastarlos puede ganar y Gaara… ¿lo sienten no? – les pregunto a sus hermanos  
– si… tiene dos tipos de Chakra… como ustedes – comento Pan viendo con una sonrisa a sus hermanos  
– lo sabía… – susurro Naruto, hace un par de días se encontró a Gaara mientras jugaba un rato con Konohamaru y su equipo, aquella mirada le recordó a él hace tiempo… por lo que le ofreció jugar un rato juntos, los menores no objetaron ya que confiaban en el rubio, no solo jugaban por las tardes el rubio les empezaba a enseñar las bases que el aprendió, para el trio de niños no solo era un amigo era como un hermano mayor [1] – "no lo comprendes…" – fue lo único que le respondió mientras se retiraba – "claro que lo comprendo… eres como yo… hemos estado solos… no por que quisiéramos…" – pensó para si Naruto – Gaara… – comento preocupado por este último  
– "Si el sellado es inestable puede que uno de mis hermanos le haya torturado un poco" – comentaron al unisonó ambos Kurama, los mellizos solo bajaron la mirada… el tener un sello es una cosa, otra que constantemente fueran atormentados constantemente por un Biju con resentimiento…

– ¡Vamos Bra! – el grito de Pan les saco del trance – ¡Ryuji no te limites! – los gritos alegres de la chica les recordó su situación actual, si ellos encontraron un hogar el pelirrojo también merecía encontrarlo…

– ¡comiencen! – Genma dio inicio al combate

– terminare con esto rápido – hablo Gaara mientras expandía su arena para atrapar a sus contrincantes  
– ¡Espera! Deberíamos… – intento hablar Bra antes de que Ryuji le sujetara para arrojarla y golpear a Gaara – ¡Idiota! – se levantó rápidamente luego de atravesar la arena de Gaara y golpearle  
– ¿ustedes dos que hacen? – comento molesto Gaara  
– pues es un todos contra todos ¿no? – respondió divertido Ryuji  
– mira chico lindo – Bra miro a Gaara un momento antes de que este intentara atraparla con su arena – vencerlo a él no será nada sencillo  
– como si yo fuera… – antes de que Gaara pudiera terminar la frase sufrió un agarre del peli azul y lo lanzo contra el muro en la distancia – otro usuario de Taijutsu… – susurro adolorido  
– bueno siempre está la opción de rendirse – Ryuji no borraba su sonrisa  
– ¡Como si lo fuera hacer! – Bra le arrojo una bomba al peli azul  
– y otra bomba de hu… – empezó a decir Ryuji cuando una escarcha le empezó a cubrir – tengo mala suerte con estas cosas…  
– no es mala suerte – Bra saco otra bomba de humo y se la arrojo – subestimas el poder de las armas ninja  
– si tú lo dices – de a poco desquebrajaba la capa de hielo que le había inmovilizado cuando la segunda bola de huma cayó cerca de este y exploto liberando otro tipo de humo  
– y tal vez demasiado… – lanzo un Kunai con un papel bomba el cual al llegar a su objetivo no solo detono… gracias al gas de la última bomba de humo la explosión fue mucho más grande provocando que la arena de Gaara que estuviera cerca se cristalizara…

– para que quieres mi ayuda si ya te encargaste de él – aunque no lo aparentara Gaara le sorprendió aquello  
– aun no… solo conseguí tiempo… – respondió Bra mientras le miraba serio – y se lo que tratas… – sin girar lanzo un Kunai con un sello atrás de ella en lugar de una sonora explosión unas llamas salieron de este cristalizando la arena de Gaara que se acercaba amenazándola  
– mmph – no dijo nada el pelirrojo – "esta chica es lista…" – pensó para sí  
– "CHA!" – grito el Shukaku en su interior – "por lo que se ve es la inteligente de ese clan" – comento – "por el momento hazle caso, tendrías más oportunidad de ganarle si se prolonga la batalla que al cabeza hueca que les está lanzando como muñecos de trapo jajaja" – rio divertido el Ichibi, Gaara sabía que tenía razón, pero tenía que estar atento a la señal del Kazekage y empezar con la invasión  
– mmph – fue lo único que dijo Gaara mientras levantaba una duna de arena tras Bra que obligo a Ryuji a retroceder, de nuevo le pensaba sujetar para lanzarla  
– oye – dijo con leve molestia al retroceder, si hubiera sido una capa de arena la hubiera atravesado pero al ser una duna completo no tuvo otra opción más que echarse para atrás  
– me alegra que cooperes – sonrió Bra mientras giraba mientras sacaba algunas agujas Senbo para arrojarlas a Ryuji, casi de inmediato dejo caer algo tras de ella y le hizo un ademan al chico para que lo moviera tras su oponente, Gaara con cuidado lo cubrió de arena y lo empezó a mover.  
– ¿se te acabaron las bombas? – dijo confiado el chico mientras detuvo un par de agujas con su mano derecha, y otras cuantas se clavaron en su torso  
– no me hagas repetir lo mismo – le miro seria  
– eh… ¿que no subestime las arma ninja? – respondió Ryuji, en ese momento de entre la arena tras el chico surgió una tablilla con un Kanji de Raiton el cual se activó en conjunto con las Senbo provocando un gran destello blanco seguido del sonido similar al de un trueno

– ¡Ryuji! – gritaron preocupadas Pan y Natsumi mientras cubrían sus ojos de aquel fuerte destello  
– ¡Aniki! – el grito de Naruto se escuchó igual se cubrió como pudo los ojos

Durante el destello y el fuerte sonido Bra se acercó al pelirrojo  
– cuando lo tengas en la mira entiérralo con toda tu arena  
– pensé que eran amigos… – pregunto confuso Gaara al ver como atacaba al peli azul  
– primero me desquitare lo que le hizo a alguien en la ronda pasada y para terminar… tiene una defensa de otro mundo…

– cof… – tosió el peli azul, la mayoría de espectadores estaban recuperando la vista, quienes tenían gafas oscuras vieron como la Kunoichi se acercó al pelirrojo para armar otro plan – eso dolió… tal vez demasiado… – Ryuji se froto donde habían estado las agujas ahora se encontraba totalmente negro y su ropa carbonizada  
– ¡Ahora! – alzo la voz Bra al ver que de nuevo se había descuidado el peli azul  
– ¡Ataúd de arena! – Gaara rodeo al chico con un capullo para luego sumergirlo lentamente en bajo la tierra para inmovilizarlo  
– y esto para que no molestes en un rato – Bra le lanzo una última bomba de humo la cual era más blanca de lo usual  
– espera… – olfateo aquello – no de nuevo… – lentamente cayo en un sueño mientras era enterrado vivo

– jeje – sonrió alegre el Hokage al ver como Bra junto a Gaara vencieron a Ryuji, también el hecho de que busco una tregua para vencer a un contrincante mucho más fuerte – esa niña no importa como siempre me sorprende – parecía orgulloso  
– como siempre Sarutobi… viendo cosas donde no hay nada – la voz del Kazekage cambio un poco  
– ¿a qué te… – Hiruzen no pudo terminar su frase a lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar explosiones, rápidamente su colega Kage se ubicó tras de este amenazándolo con un Kunai

– ya es la hora… – comento Gaara al ver lo sucedido en el palco de los Kage  
– quien lo diría… como si esperaban que los participantes más fuertes se hubieran debilitado – Bra se interpuso entre Gaara y la dirección donde se encontraban las construcciones, por el rabillo del ojo miro como un Anbu estaba capturando a todos los espectadores de Konoha en un Genjutsu de sueño – aun puedes detener esto… – miro seria a Gaara, este no dijo nada – tengo el presentimiento que no estas por completo de acuerdo con este plan… – tras de ella saltaron unos ninja de Kusagakure, el principal objetivo de esa aldea eran los miembros del clan que los humillo, la chica solo hizo un sello de mano y la tablilla que seguía en el suelo exploto liberando la electricidad restante que estaba en el sello, eso fue suficiente para paralizar un momento a sus agresores el tiempo suficiente para que Natsumi llegara y les noqueara sin problema, luego se puso espalda a espalda con Bra  
– esto se pondrá feo hermana… – le dijo la pelirroja  
– lo sé… – miro al pelirrojo – si piensas hacer algo ve en aquella dirección – le señalo al bosque – porque si peleas dentro de la aldea… no te aseguro que sobrevivas… – luego de aquello Bra salto junto a Natsumi a donde estaban el resto de Genin de su generación

Sin mediar palabra Gaara se adentró al bosque mientras recordaba lo sucedido antes de que iniciara esa etapa  
– Kazekage… – el pelirrojo y su equipo se encontraban frente al líder de su aldea – una vez que libere a madre destruirá todo en su camino…  
– ¿Que intuyes Gaara? – la voz llena de soberbia de su padre le cuestiono, sus otros dos hijos no se atrevían a decir nada – ¿acaso el vivir aquí este mes cambio algo en ti? – le miro con sospechas  
– no – respondió secamente, prefería seguir guardando las apariencias – solo pensaba que nuestros aliados también se vieran perjudicados con la masacra que haré  
– ¿desde cuándo te preocupan las vidas ajenas? – cuestiono su padre, a pesar de que era suplantado quien fingía serlo sabía bien lo que hacía – solo recuerda… que si no liberas al Shukaku quienes morirán serán ustedes… – la mirada de ira acongojo a sus hijos exceptuando a Gaara – así que harás lo que te ordene ¿entendido?  
– Si – eso junto a una mirada de odio fue lo único que recibió de Gaara, no podía permitir que ese demente que tenía como padre matara a sus hermanos… en ese mes les conoció más que en toda su vida, a Kankuro le gustaba dar mantenimiento a sus marionetas y hacer una que otra broma ocasional a su hermana, ella era más calmada y siempre estaba atento a este, a pesar se enfadaba fácilmente, ya sospechaba que se había enterado de su cambio pero aún no podía contarle a sus hermanos… lo haría una vez regresaran a casa, crearía una distracción y los llevaría bajo la arena para hablar más a gusto.

– ¡¿Gaara que haces?! – grito alarmado Kankuro al ver como su hermano se adentraba en el bosque  
– no preguntes y síguelo – le ordeno la rubia – no puede hacer ese Jutsu entre tantos enemigos – respondió al momento que ambos fueron tras el pelirrojo

Sakura junto a Ino habían neutralizado aquel Genjutsu sobre sus amigos, en ese momento se reunieron todos y llego Bra junto a Natsumi  
– Bien – empezó a hablar la peli azul – Natsumi y Pan irán tras Gaara…  
– espera – le interrumpió Naruto – deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo  
– Yo les ayudare – hablo Shino – tengo un encuentro pendiente con uno de ellos  
– esperen… – les detuvo Bra – si queremos que esto funcione debemos de actuar pronto… no sé por qué quieres luchar contra Gaara hermano pero adelante, ve con el equipo 7 y Shino – los mencionados sonrieron antes de partir – Karin – esta se alarmo estaba a punto de hablar – quédate aquí unos momentos y evita que lastimen la mayor cantidad de personas posibles – asintió la mencionada – cuando regrese podrás ir de apoyo con el equipo 7, Ino y Kin vayan a los alrededores y aplaquen a todos los enemigos que encuentre, Pan y Natsumi – sus hermanas le vieron – primero saquen al idiota de su tumba y luego vayan a la entrada de la aldea, seguro su fuerza principal intenta pasar por los guardias en este momento… quienes no haya mencionado ayuden a cuantos puedan y si no se creen capaces hagan lo del perezoso de Shikamaru – le miraron acostado en el pasillo – es peor un aliado incompetente que un enemigo hábil…  
– ¿qué? – escucho Shikamaru – no soy incompetente solo que esto es…  
– problemático, lo sabemos – dijeron todos a coro  
– mira Shikamaru – le miro seria Bra – hay un momento para todo, a Ryuji le gusta cocinar o estar en la mina en su tiempo libre, pero cuando toca entrenar pone dedicación… lo han visto – quienes entrenaron con este asintieron – o Pan, en casa pasa con alguna merienda siempre en mano o Natsumi simplemente se pone a leer o disfruta de pasar con nosotros… no digo que no seas perezoso, hasta yo tengo un tiempo donde disfruto de una bebida y un trozo de pastel… puede que no conozcas la frase de nuestro hogar… Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar… varios presentes siguieron ese estilo de vida un mes y en este momento todos demostraran si nuestro método funciona o no – miro con orgullo a su familia y amigos  
– de acuerdo – respondió Shikamaru – sé que será fastidioso hacer tanto trabajo, en especial porque mis reservas de Chakra… – Karin le paso una píldora  
– cuando calmemos las cosas aquí necesito que me acompañes – le dijo la pelirroja – no puedo ir sola de apoyo para el equipo 7 – este último ya había ido tras Gaara junto a Shino  
– no perdamos más tiempo… ¡Vamos! – al gritar lo último cada quien se puso en lo suyo

En esos momentos ya se había revelado la identidad del Kazekage mostrando al antiguo alumno de Sarutobi al tiempo que un grupo de cuatro personas les rodeo y levanto una gran barrera, las chicas no tuvieron que cavar mucho ya que la arena de Gaara le siguió dejando cerca de la superficie el cuerpo del peli azul.  
– despierta… – le agitaron un momento – que despiertes… – le sacudieron más fuerte – ¡Despierta de una vez! – en esta ocasión cada chica le sujeto un pie mientras le alzaban y lo arrojaron a la dirección opuesta  
– ah… – un quejido fue la única respuesta de este  
– Ryuji – le llamo Natsumi – ya sabes que hacer  
– en seguida – se levantó el chico mientras se sacudía la arena que aún tenía encima – no hagan nada peligroso – les dijo antes de saltar al palco de Oto al ver que la mayoría intentaban dispersarse pero Gai y Kakashi les contenían lo mejor que podían  
– ¿peligroso para nosotras o para nuestros oponentes? – pregunto con curiosidad Pan  
– solo se preocupa por nosotras – sonrió con alegría Natsumi – además recuerda… están atacando a la aldea, tenemos que ir rápido a la entrada a detener a los invasores – se recompuso – ¡a que llego antes! – salió corriendo a gran velocidad  
– ¡Eso no es justo! – le siguió su hermana yendo tras ella

– ¡23! – grito Gai al golpear a otro ninja para luego mirar la escena de las hermanas – ese par de niñas son rivales… nada como una rivalidad para aumentar el poder de la juventud ¿no Kakashi?  
– lo que digas – noqueo sin problema a otro ninja – también llevo 23 – le sonrió retador a Gai  
– ¿Qué? – aquello asusto a Gai – no permitiré que mi rival me sobre pase… ¡es hora de arder con más intensidad! – al momento de gritar aquello una flama que solo el miraba le cubrió mientras pateaba una parte del muro y salió a la aldea a buscar a más invasores  
– es bueno estar motivado – sonrió cómplice Kakashi mientras miro por un momento aquella barrera – solo espero que todo salga bien  
– ¡Joi! – Saludo el peli azul a Kakashi al tiempo que lanzo un par de ninjas Oto contra el muro  
– porque no me sorprende – le miro despreocupado Kakashi – déjame esto a mí, ve a ayudar al Hokage – aun sin mostrar mucha atención aquellos Chunin no eran mucho para él  
– entendido – respondió Ryuji quien fue a la dirección a la extraña barrera

Mientras que la mayoría de Genin estaba mostrando su capacidades el número de atacantes no parecía disminuir, aquello alarmo a algunos ninja de Konoha… pero no esperaron ver que lo que emulaba ser una nube bajara lentamente sobre la aldea, eso provoco que se detuvieran ambos bandos por un momento, cuando de la nada una ola de lava cayó sobre algunos ninja de Kusa mientras que los de Oto fueran congelado y cortados.  
– ¡sorpresa! – una seductora voz alerto a los presentes  
– ¿esa es la Mizukage? – algunos ninja le reconocieron, el Kimono azul y la figura de la misma era bastante emblemático de ella  
– Mei-chan… procura no usar mucho tu elemento lava – un chico de cabello color crema estaba a su lado – tenemos que aplacar a los atacantes, no crear un incendio…  
– hmp – bufo molesta – le quitas lo divertido querido… pero te lo concederé por esta ocasión – le sonrió coqueta a su prometido, aquello distrajo algunos ninjas los cuales recibieron varias cortadas de forma sorpresiva  
– Siempre ha sido un placer luchar en su lado Mei-sama – Chojuro hacia acto de presencia, en esta ocasión llevaba su espada  
– ¡Todos ataquen! – grito un ninja de Oto – tenemos ventaja numérica tarde o temprano caerán…

Unas cuantas Kunai iban con dirección a la Mizukage, pero un samurái con armadura blanca y una máscara de un cráneo le freno con unas espadas gemelas  
– No permitiré que lastimes a mi mamá – la voz tierna de una chica salió de aquella armadura hecha de huesos  
– Zui-sama no se arriesgue mucho por favor – un Anbu con mascara se ubicó a cubrir la espalda de la samurái  
– ya lo dije… no permitiré que lastimen a mi familia, además siempre estarás a mi lado ¿no Haku-san? – la voz de la samurái discernía de su apariencia  
– crecen tan rápido – dijo conmovida Mei, luego se recompuso – Chojuro ve a la academia Ninja y evita que se acerquen a esta, Zui-chan te encargaremos este flanco junto a Haku mientras tus padres irán a ver lo que ocurre en el estadio – le había parecido sospechoso que los enemigos salieran de varios lugares a la vez, como si se hubieran colado como espectadores. Luego de dar aquellas ordenes todos la acataron.  
– A un lado… – quien parecía ser un comandante de Oto hablo, los ninjas que se encontraban atacando le dejaron pasar – extraña armadura llevas ahí niña – el Jounin quien tenía el cabello blanco y unas extrañas marcas en lugar de cejas hablo  
–… – la chica no dijo nada… reconoció esas características…  
– ¿no piensas decir nada? – Kimimaru saco de su antebrazo una espada mientras hablaba – nuestro clan está destinado a luchar… – había descubierto el origen de esa peculiar armadura – ahora veamos si eres digna de seguir viviendo – le miro amenazante  
– Haku… encárgate del resto – Zui le ordeno a su chico – haré tiempo para que me ayudes a vencerlo – en ese mes había cambiado su dieta por sugerencia de Bra cuando le visito luego de que regresaran, le había llevado un par de cajas con aquellas barritas de yogur que tanto le gustaban y le recomendó que visitara a la doctora para aumentar su ingesta de calcio, era probable que sus Kekkei Genkai le debilitara los huesos al usarlos como armas por lo que decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga  
– entendido Zui-chan, me ocupare rápido de ellos para ayudarle – hizo una pose de manos al momento de que una espesa neblina les rodeaba, aquel Jutsu era característico de su aldea

Algunos Anbu buscaban la forma de entrar a la barrera para ayudar a su líder, no tardó en llegar Anko pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para entrar antes de que se encerraran dentro Orochimaru y el Hokage  
– ¡Lord Hokage! – grito Anko – ¡resista por favor! – grito preocupada por el anciano – ¿no han traído a nadie para destruir esto? – pregunto frustrada la experta de serpientes a los Anbu que se suponía debían proteger a Sarutobi  
– ya intentamos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance – respondió uno  
– ¡incompetentes! – Anko estaba frustrada si no hacían nada Orochimaru mataría a Hiruzen – que uno busque a Bra Uzumaki, seguro ella se le ocurrirá algo  
– ¡Joi! – en ese momento se presentaba Ryuji – hubiera llegado antes pero al parecer todos los espectadores de Oto eran ninjas, ayude un poco a Kakashi y Gai jeje – explico luego miro como un Anbu se disponía a marcharse – si buscas a Bra fue a la mansión Uzumaki… esa cosa no opera sola – explico – lo dejo en automático para el traslado pero para el descenso lo tuvo que hacer manual – los Anbu le vieron confundidos no sabían de que hablaba – los refuerzos han llegado – sonrió al detectar el Ki de sus amigos de Kirigakure – solo ve a la mansión Uzumaki – le repitió  
– ¿Tú no puedes hacer algo? – le pregunto Anko, Ryuji vio en su rostro la preocupación  
– bueno habrá que intentarlo… – se acercó a la barrera  
– ten cuidado te incineraras si la tocas – le advirtió un Anbu  
– ese no es problema – sonrió mientras se arrodillaba y deslizaba sus dedos bajo la barrera – a ver así… – el chico empezó a hacer fuerza, aquel techo empezó a crujir, las manos de Ryuji se empezaron a quemar y de pronto...Crack – creo que rompí el techo jeje – rio apenado al ver como la mitad de su cuerpo se hundió en el techo – intentare otra cosa… Anko ven – dijo mientras salía del agujero y se colocaba a un costado – no sé cuánto dure pero intentare crear una apertura, solo abre lo suficiente entras  
– entendido – la chica se puso en posición de carrera a un costado del chico  
– ¡ah! – Ryuji golpeo con ambas manos la barrera, esta parecía no ceder… de nuevo las manos del chico empezaron a arder – aun no… – dijo con cierto esfuerzo – un poco más… – aumentaba de a poco su Ki, la barrera y el techo empezaron a temblar, las llamas azules de su cuerpo le empezaron a cubrir hasta llegar a sus manos las cuales al fin logro crear una fisura en la barrera, como pudo metió los dedos y sostuvo ambas partes del muro – ¡AH! – grito al momento de crear una pequeña apertura, al instante entro Anko, y solo logro su cometido la barrera se cerró de forma abrupta sobre las manos del chico – bueno… ahora depende de ti – sonrió satisfecho  
– Ryuji-dono… – le hablo un Anbu  
– ¿mande? – giro el chico  
– su manos… – señalo lo obvio pero que al parecer el chico frente a él ignoraba  
– ¿mis manos? – alzo los puños, había perdido ambas manos y sus llamas azules le cubrían las heridas – a esto – no parecía alarmado – Ya crecerán – sonrió divertido – eso sí por el momento no podre darles una mano jeje  
– ¿qué? – a pesar de que fueron entrenados para mostrar emociones se notó el desconcierto en ellos

En varios puntos de la aldea se libraron diferentes batallas, en el lado oeste habían logrado invocar unas serpientes de gran tamaño el cual Jiraiya logro para junto a su invocación, no permitiría destruyeran la aldea…  
– ¡Y no invoco a Gamabunta porque no quiero destruir uno de mis locales favoritos! – grito Jiraiya frente a Square Kunai, sabía que era viernes y en la noche habría una fiesta especial por los exámenes – hoy habrán muchas chicas lindas – puso una cara de pervertido mientras uno de sus sapos seguía a la serpiente para darle caza.

– ¡Neji espérame! – Tenten seguía a su compañero de equipo muy de cerca, este iba con dirección al bosque, durante el ataque aprovecharon la confusión para secuestrar a Hanabi, el primer intento fue con Hinata pero ella se logró defender  
– Vamos Tenten, Hinata se adelantó demasiado – comento preocupado Neji, Hiashi les había abierto camino entre los ninja para que ayudaran a Hinata a recuperar a su hermana, el chico miro a su lado y en este estaba Tenten sonriendo – ¿qué pasa? – pregunto confundido  
– es que… nunca hubiera espera verte correr para proteger a Hinata – le respondió sincera – vamos ya están cerca  
– hmp – aquello era cierto, Neji confirmo con su Byakugan que no faltaba mucho para llegar, aquel grupo de mercenarios al parecer tenían preparada una emboscada para Hinata… pero no entendió como Tenten lo sabia

Unos metros más adelante  
– Si me entregan a mi hermana les prometo que no los lastimare mucho – les amenazo Hinata, en otra circunstancia lo más probable es que ella hubiera sido la secuestrada  
– ¡Ha! – se burló un mercenario – no nos hagas reír, ni siquiera estabas participando en esta última fase…  
– "¡hermana!" – a pesar de que habían amordazado y atado bien a la pequeña esta escuchaba y miraba bien sus alrededores, quería advertirle de la emboscada pero no podía… eran demasiados para ellas, entonces observo algo curiosa como su hermana se disponía a usar su Taijutsu – "¿eso es Raiton?"  
– ¡suelten a mi hermana! – Hinata no podía esperar más sabía que estaba un segundo grupo oculto entre los árboles, no había usado su Doujutsu para prepararles un contraataque  
– ¡Ahora! – grito el mercenario que parecía ser el líder, diez ninja y varios Kunai se acercaron peligrosamente a Hinata  
– Raiton: Kaiten – susurro antes de empezar a girar, no solo expulsaba un poco de Chakra, debido a que tuvo que reforzar su velocidad con elemento rayo la corriente eléctrica paralizo quienes le golpearon – ¡Byakugan! – se detuvo de inmediato y tomo su pose de lucha – Raiton: Juken ocho trigramas 16 palmas

– ¡Eso no será suficiente! – justo llego Neji, se disponía a ayudarla cuando Tenten le detuvo

Hinata se movía bastante bien entre aquel escuadrón, solo golpeaba una vez al pecho a cada uno de estos antes de que cayeran y parecieran muertos, aquello aterro al líder quien no espero ver algo así por lo que tomo a la niña de rehén y puso un Kunai en el cuello  
– detente de una vez – amenazo – Hinata se detuvo y desactivo su Byakugan, por un momento ella le señalo con el dedo índice y medio

– no eso sí que no… – Tenten deslizo de su muñeca uno de los discos que llevaba – este es un caso extremo – aquello empezó a girar en su mano rápidamente – ¡Sogu: Chakram! – con un ágil movimiento lo lanzo y en el aire aquella arma circular duplico su tamaño  
– ¡Railgun! – el Jutsu de Hinata se escuchó casi al mismo tiempo  
Ambos brazos del mercenario volaron, mientras que uno había sido cortado por aquella cuchilla circular el otro había sido carbonizado justo en el hombro  
– ¡AH! – grito de dolor antes de caer inconsciente el mercenario  
– ¿Hinata estas bien? – se acercó Tenten rápidamente a las hermanas Hyuga, Neji se acercó igual  
– Si – sonrió Hinata – gracias por venir, Tenten, Neji – la chica estaba feliz de que su primo estuviera dispuesto a ayudarles, este solo giro y se acercó a los cuerpos  
– ¿los mataste? – intento desviar el tema Neji, no quería mostrar que se preocupó por ella – todavía respiran… – activo su Doujutsu un segundo – ¿cómo es que...  
– ¿selle sus puntos de Chakra con un golpe? – termino de cuestionar la propia Hinata, Tenten estaba cortando las cuerdas con las que ataron a Hanabi con una cuchilla – muy al inicio del entrenamiento descubrí mi afinidad de rayo, a diferencia del resto de chicas Bra sugirió que puliera el Juken y lo combinara con el Raiton – recordó como los entrenamientos le fatigaron en varias ocasiones – por el momento solo he dominado esas dos cosas… y aunque el número de palmas sean menores solo basta un golpe para cerrar los Tenketsus ya que practique con Ryuji al golpearlo muchas veces… – explico Hinata – y ese último Jutsu… es una imitación al de Pan… fue más complicado aprenderlo debido a que el original es Suiton…  
– ¡One-san! – dijo asombrada Hanabi – eres genial – le alago la pequeña Hyuga  
– ¿eso crees? – sonrió amable Hinata mientras miraba su hermana, le alegraba que estuviera bien  
– "Hinata… siempre has sido fuerte" – pensó Neji mientras recordaba su batalla y las veces que se levantaba a pesar de sus heridas – imagino que su entrenamiento fue intenso  
– ¿intenso? – repitió Hinata, un recuerdo llego a su mente…

_ Flashback_  
– de… ¿de verdad tenemos que hacer esto? – pregunto apenada Hinata mientras se intentaba cubrir su abdomen descubierto  
– esto es vergonzoso – comento Tenten  
– puede ser vergonzoso pero también es humillante – hablo Bra, estaba igual poco apenada por lo que tenía puesto pero lograba disimularlo  
– sabía que tenía que tener un fetiche… – susurro por lo bajo Natsumi – pero no pensé que fuera esto  
– ¿Qué objetivo tiene que hagamos esto? – pregunto molesta Ino  
– Natsumi-san… ¿puedo golpear a Ryuji? – era bastante notorio la furia de Sakura  
– prima yo creo que ese Ryuji solo es un pervertido – al comentar eso Karin el resto de chicas asintieron  
– vamos esto será divertido – Pan era la única que parecía no molestarle aquel atuendo, esta constaba de una falda hecha con algunas hojas, un centro verde que les cubría el busto, una corona de flores y pulseras del mismo material. Kin se encontraba a su lado y se abstenía de comentarios… no quería que otra reprimenda por su lenguaje – iré a ver si ya está en el Dojo – simplemente se fue caminando mientras meneaba las caderas divertida  
– a eso es lo que me refería – Ryuji en su forma humana llevaba una vestimenta parecida salvo que en lugar de llevar un centro tenia manchas de lodo en el pecho y huellas de sus manos en la cara  
– jajaja – se rieron unas chicas al ver la apariencia del chico, este en lugar de parecer molesto o avergonzarse no quitaba su sonrisa  
– al parecer están listo para lo siguiente… ¡la danza! – el chico hizo un extraño baile mientras dijo lo ultimo  
– ¡¿Qué!?  
_ Fin Flashback _

– si… un poco intenso… – Hinata se sonrojo un poco tras recordar aquello  
– por el lado amable perdiste la timidez – miro picara Tenten a Hinata  
– shh – le silencio Hinata antes de cubrirle la boca y evitar que siguiera hablando  
– de verdad son intensos – dijo inocente Hanabi…

En la mansión Uzumaki…  
– Uf… – exhalo aliviada una chica al terminar de aterrizar una gran plataforma en el patio trasero – fue más complicado de lo que pensé – se acerco a la misma y presiono un botón largo en un costado, una nube de humo apareció y aquel artefacto había desaparecido dejando atrás una capsula la cual atrapo y la guardo en un estuche junto a un control remoto – luego me exigirán varias explicaciones pero prefiero eso que la probable masacre que se hubiera dado – cerro los ojos unos momentos, el lugar había sido rodeado – sí que están preparados para esto de las guerras… – camino tranquilamente al exterior y observo como decenas de ninjas de Kusagakure rodearon la mansión, para evitar bajas civiles cuando llego la chica invito a entrar a todos sus vecinos y les dejo en el salón, este había reducido un poco el espacio debido a un cuarto anexo que hacia de estudio pero seguía siendo bastante amplio para guarecer a varias personas, lo cual estaba…

– Si traes en este momento a Karin Uzumaki y nos la entregas no destruiremos este lugar – le amenazo el capitán de tropa a la chica peli azul que salía del complejo Uzumaki  
– para empezar están muy equivocados si creen que voy a entregar a alguien que mi hermana le prometió defender – respondió inexpresiva, sus atacantes empuñaron sus armas – y lamento decirles que solo entraron a la boca del dragón… – al momento de decir aquello hizo una posición de mano, el Genjutsu que rodeaba la mansión se fragmento como espejo roto… con aquello no solo rompió aquella ilusión… había activado las torretas en el techo del castillo y no tardaron en apuntar y disparar una ráfaga de Kunai a los invasores  
– ¿Qué demo… – el capitán vio aterrado como su escuadrón había caído muerto en unos segundos  
– Natsumi no fue la única que quería castigar a los Genin de Kusa… – hablo Bra de manera fría – ¿sabes cuanto tiempo paso Pan curando todas esas mordidas? – empezó a cuestionar al Jounin de Kusagakure – ¿sabes cuánto tiempo paso durmiendo? ¿Cómo come cada que es hora de comer? – la chica saco de su porta kunai otra tablilla – no soy como Pan… ella seguramente dejara inconsciente todo aquel que se le ponga en frente, o Natsumi… puede que este resentida con los de Kusa y les matara… pero no les castigara… – conservo aquel gesto serio, su padre estaría orgullosa de su hija – vete… – el Jounin le miro desconcertado  
– esto no se quedara así – intento amenazar a la chica  
– y cuento con ello – sonrió en respuesta – vete ahora si quieres ser el único sobreviviente de tu mugrosa aldea… solo recuerda algo… ustedes lanzaron la primera piedra… pero nosotros los Uzumaki les aplastaremos con una montaña si vuelven a agredir a uno de los nuestros… ahora… ¡VETE! – al momento de gritar alzo su Chakra volviéndolo visible, la diferencia de poder aterro al Jounin y huyo despavorido fuera de la aldea – mejor limpio esto antes de que aparezca alguien más… – al igual que en su combate lanzo una Senbo a cada cadáver y luego lanzo la tablilla al suelo, al romperse una extraña llama azul surgió de esta y cubrió los cuerpos que tenían una Senbo… no paso mucho para que se volvieran cenizas, en ese momento un Anbu del Hokage hizo acto de presencia frente a la niña

– Bra-sama – llamo el Anbu – se necesita su ayuda urgente en el estadio  
– de acuerdo – respondió la peli azul – igual iba camino al estadio – a pesar de lo recién vivido la chica sabia que si no eliminaba a esos Chunin estos hubieran seguido causando más desgracias y eso era algo que podía evitar – "Hice lo correcto… ¿verdad papá?" – miro al cielo pensando que haría su padre camino al estadio  
– ¿desde cuando hay un castillo aquí? – el Anbu miro curioso la residencia Uzumaki

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] ¡Efecto domino!

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Lo sé… siempre me quedo en la mejor parte, igual sé que la media de palabra por capitulo que tengo es bastante variable… pero creo que lo estoy encontrando… podria escribir capítulos con cerca de 10k de palabras pero los siento pesados, y menos de 5k demasiado cortos… por eso me sigo replanteando el primer capitulo del fic (que creo que no llego ni a mil jeje) por lo que si… dividi el capitulo en dos, no queria abrumar con una pelea tras otra sin descanso… para mi fortuna en el mes de entrenamiento pasaron muchas cosas (no es que haya visto lilo & sticht en estos días), sin contar las que están sucediendo actualmente… es un ataque masivo… en este capitulo recapitule los pequeños encuentros, en el siguiente vendrán los fuertes equipo 7 + Shino VS equipo Suna y los combates que sé que están pendientes… y si Ryuji esta "inutilizado" según los humanos, ¿Cómo reaccionara su equipo al verlo mutilado? Ni el mismo le da mucha importancia… ya conocen a Ryuji… aprovechara el momento para hacer bromas de mal gusto para aliviar la tensión del combate dentro de la barrera… y la explicación que le exigirá Bra por no destruirla… pero eso sera en el siguiente jeje. Hablando de Bra… ¿Se gano su ascenso Chunin verdad? A veces se me complica un poco el escribir con ella… es un personaje bastante intelectual y no deja cosas a la suerte… culpare a sus padres… dato curioso… hace tiempo escribi un final malo en una pagina donde subi el fic, donde Bra al final quedaba como líder de la OIC… no sin antes devastar el planeta que le arrebato a su primera amiga… lo admito fue divertido imaginar toda esa línea temporal y por ahí tengo ese borrador… pero regresando al tema… no… Bra no es mala… al igual que Vegeta si tiene que matar a alguien no dudara en hacerlo y más considerando la evolución del mismo, como cuando se sacrifica en la saga de Buu o en la ultima película (no dire que paso pero al fin Goku le encuentra una debilidad a Vegeta).

 **Respuestas a comentarios  
** Virus Pirata: Joi! Sabes me quede con esa duda… normalmente estoy más atengo al correo ya que me caen en este las review, solo entro a la pagina o a leer uno que otro fic que sigo o a subir mi fic, los comentarios los suelo leer desde el correo como comente, imagino que puede haber sido un error de la pagina… pero lo importante es que actualice! Con respecto a Konan… por ella ni te preocupes, ella jugara un papel importante en el futuro no podemos dejar Amegakure sin lider… y con respecto al mejor amigo de Itachi… solo digamos que cierto clan (cof Uzumaki cof) les enseñaran en el futuro sobre que es la amistad y la hermandad (si ya empece a trabajar en los borradores de la siguiente parte) y si te preguntas quien salvara a Itachi… solo digamos que esos asuntos son familiares jeje. La invocacion de Natsumi pues pensaba rebelar un poco más adelante pero ya que preguntas… la mayoria de las ovejas llevaran un collar con una campana y en la campana el simbolo Uzumaki representando su alianza con ese familia. Con respecto a la armadura de Sasuke… casi pero no jeje… sé que fue relleno pero los uchiha tenian un clan de artesanos aliados con estos…

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	33. Trabajo en equipo

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Tercera Fase Torneo**

Trabajo en equipo

2º Round

– Cómo lo supuse, esto es un fastidio… – Shikamaru junto a Karin habían alcanzado a Shino, este había luchado contra Kankuro y estaba inmovilizado por el veneno del marionetista  
– estarás bien Shino – se disponía a sanar a este – Shikamaru toma – del protector del antebrazo separo el símbolo Uzumaki de este, resulto ser un frasco bastante plano – sigue adelante, ya inmovilizamos a los ninja de Oto que les seguían y solo queda llegar con el equipo 7, esas pastillas les recuperaran el Chakra y les sanaran siempre y cuando no pase mmás de media hora ya que perderá efectividad y en una hora solo desaparecerán estén o no en ese frasco – le explico Karin mientras se acomodaba sus gafas – solo neutralizo el veneno de Shino y les alcanzamos  
– entendido – saco una de las píldoras y la trago, había agotado su Chakra al combatir con el batallón que inutilizaron atrás – de verdad esta medicina es demasiado buena – miro curioso el contenido del frasco aún quedaban cinco píldoras – les dejo tortolitos – les dijo molestándolos antes de saltar a un rama cercana y seguir el rastro, para él fue bastante obvio al ver como la pelirroja miro al otro chico de gafas y el cómo sonrió este al ver a la pelirroja… a pesar que no conocía mucho a Shino sabía que era alguien que no mostraba sus emociones tan fácilmente.  
– gracias Karin – le agradeció el chico, aun seguía consciente  
– aun no digas nada… puedo tratar tus heridas pero el veneno… no sé cómo extraerlo – comento preocupada la pelirroja  
– solo alimenta a mis insectos con Chakra, ellos se encargaran de eso… – respondió el chico mientras sacaba varios de sus escarabajos de la manga y le cubrieron las manos, tenía miedo de como reaccionaria la chica  
– en seguida – Karin tomo con cuidado la mano de Shino para no aplastar a los escarabajos, y empezó a cubrir sus manos con Chakra los cuales los insectos que se alimentaban con este regresaban a Shino y otros tomaban su lugar  
– pensé que te molestarían – sonrió amable Shino  
– créeme cuando te digo que esto no es nada – regreso la sonrisa Karin

Dentro de la barrera luego de que Anko logro entrar un bosque había surgido de la nada dentro de la misma  
– Haber Ryuji… – en ese momento llego Bra – ¿por qué no has roto la barrera?  
– eh… ¿sabes qué pasa cuando rompes un espejo? – respondió con otra pregunta  
– mmph – observo la barrera unos momentos – entiendo, algún fragmento podría caer y lastimar ya sea a Hiruzen dentro de la barrera o a cualquier Shinobi en cierto rango  
– por eso la intento levantar… – exclamo un Anbu  
– exacto… pero no pensé que tendría forma de cubo jeje – respondió nervioso e intento poner una de sus manos tras su cabeza, Bra observo eso  
– al parecer la barrera es más fuerte de lo que creías ¿verdad? – la mirada de Bra le señalo que se había confiado de nuevo  
– no es por eso… no solo tiene Chakra esa barrera… también tiene cierta energía negativa… superar el Chakra de los invocadores de la barrera no es problema, el problema es que tienen tanto resentimiento y odio que le da cierta propiedad maldita a la barrera la cual envuelve en llamas a quien la toque… – explico el peli azul  
– entonces los fragmentos seria el menos de nuestros problemas… un incendio en este lugar si sería peligroso… al parecer sabes usar lo que tienes dentro de la cabeza – comento divertida Bra  
– si… – respondió Ryuji – ¿espera que?

En la entrada de la aldea varios Chunin de Suna estaban inconscientes por la calle  
– pensé que esto sería un poco más desafiante – dijo Pan mientras noqueaba al último de los atacantes  
– ni que lo digas… – comento Natsumi mientras se limpiaba las manos – al parecer estos solo debían de atacar a los civiles que buscaran huir  
– no creí verlas de nuevo… – la voz de un hombre llego detrás de ellas, cuando ambas chicas intentaron recibirlos con un puñetazo el uso una sustitución y volvió a aparecer un par de metros atrás de las chicas – le advertí a Orochimaru-sama de ustedes pero no me escucho  
– ¡Blanquito! – grito Pan al reconocer al tipo del bosque de la muerte pero no su nombre  
– se llama Hiruko hermana – miro seria Natsumi a su nuevo oponente  
– al menos una de ustedes recuerda mi nombre – sonrió de lado el chico mientras se descubría la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras dejaba caer su yukata quedando colgado de su cinturón – en esta ocasión no será un combate de demostración – afilo su mirada mientras su cuerpo se tornaba negro  
– contamos con eso… Pan… plan tira y hala… – solo dijo eso su hermana paso a su costado cerca de ella mientras pareció sostener algo empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el chico de pelo blanco  
– ¿no aprendieron nada en este tiempo? – pregunto un poco decepcionado el chico  
– claro que si – sonrió divertida Pan – ¡Ahora! – al momento de gritar la cadena de su hermana se materializo en su mano y ambas tiraron de esta atrapando de nuevo al chico  
– interesante… – el chico miro como la cadena le había atrapado similar a su último encuentro – no pensé que esas cadenas pudieran ser utilizadas así…  
– … – la pelirroja miro a su hermana y asintió… ambas señalaron rápidamente al chico con sus dedos índices – ¡Railgun!  
– ¡Mizudeppo! – las chicas estaban bien sincronizadas, pero igual que su combate anterior el chico desapareció en medio del aire dejando caer las cadenas, ambas balas chocaron creando una pequeña explosión de vapor  
– lo sabía – Natsumi retrajo rápidamente su cadena de nuevo a la palma de la mano que rozo Pan al pasar a su lado, se pusieron espalda contra espalda  
– ¿Que paso hermana? – pregunto alerta Pan  
– Jutsu espacio temporal… – cuando susurro aquello se escuchó un aplauso seco cerca  
– les felicito… son las únicas Shinobi que me han obligado a usar ese Jutsu… – sonrió altanero Hiruko  
– esto… se está complicando… – dijo preocupada la pelirroja  
– solo se está poniendo emocionante – sonrió con cierta felicidad Pan, aquello llamo la atención de su oponente mientras que su hermana solo exhalo  
– debí suponer que dirías algo así hermana… – cuando se fusiono con ella comprendió que a ella le gustaban los retos…

De nuevo en fuera de la barrera  
– mph – Ryuji parecía pensativo  
– ¿Pasa algo? – cuestiono Bra, el chico solo se arrodillo un momento y se apoyó en el suelo  
– ¡Fenris! – al gritar aquello de una nube de humo un enorme lobo surgió de esta – no sé por qué insististe tanto pero ve… – el lobo solo asintió antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la aldea  
– ¿qué paso? – volvió a preguntar Bra  
– estaba inquieto y quería salir a pasear – bromeo el chico, solo recibió en respuesta la mirada seria de la chica – la verdad no sé, los espíritus guía actúan diferente a las invocaciones… cuando no tienen nada que hacer suelen estar atentos con quien tienen su confianza, seguro percibió algo que yo no  
– deberías de ir a ayudar a los aldeanos – comento Bra, a pesar de que el chico se miraba tranquilo reconoció en la llama que salía de donde termino su brazo se movía de forma agitada, como cuando no puedes tener los dedos quietos al estar ansioso  
– si pudiera les diera una mano – bromeo de nuevo el chico, de nuevo solo le miro seria Bra – lo siento… mis clones salieron de la mina y del castillo cuando se lanzó el primer ataque para ayudar a la evacuación  
– uf… – exhalo con leve molestia la peli azul – sé que te preocupas por Lord Hokage y Anko… estarán bien – intento tranquilizar al peli azul, luego miro a los Anbu – ¿algún dato de los invocadores de la barrera? ¿les rodea algún sello? ¿escucharon el Jutsu que usaron? – ningún Anbu atino a decir nada, se dispersaron para recabar información de la misma – uf… – volvió a exhalar más molesta – ¿Quién entrena a estos sujetos?

El combate de los miembros del clan Kaguya se había prolongado demasiado para el gusto de Kimimaro  
– Te felicito niña – sonrió de manera sádica el hombre de cabello blanco, sus ropas solo tenían algunos rasguños  
– ¿Haku estas bien? – la chica sostenía fuertemente las espadas que le confió Chojuro – ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada  
– si lo estoy – respondió el mencionado, se había congelado algunos cortes que le causo su oponente, la diferencia de nivel entre sus peones y este era bastante grande  
– este no es un buen lugar para ustedes – se acercó de nuevo amenazante Kimimaro mientras le crecían huesos en sus brazos y hombros  
– Zui-chan atrás – Haku busco interponerse en el camino del ninja Oto pero los corte de su piernas no lo permitieron, resultado de una danza sorpresiva anterior cuando terminaba de derrotar a sus oponentes  
– No Haku – le tiro de la faja y empezó a bloquear con las Kiba, al ser bastante ágil Kimimaro igual le golpeo un par de veces pero los huesos creados por la chica eran igual de duros que los de su oponente, de nuevo se rompieron al chocar y luego de tomar distancia de nuevo ambos hicieron un sello creando de nuevo sus artilugios de hueso  
– Zui-chan… – miro con cierto pesar Haku a la chica  
– no te preocupes – respondió la chica, a pesar de la máscara Haku sabía que le sonreía – es mi turno de protegerte – alzo ambas espadas señalando a Kimimaro  
– demuéstrame porque sigues viva… – a diferencia de antes la piel de Kimimaro se empezó a tornar marrón – enseña a tu novio que nuestro clan no solo está destinado al combate… sino también a matarse entre si

De nuevo salto sobre la chica, a diferencia de antes sus cuchillas de hueso cortaba la armadura de Zui y solo sus espadas le protegían de los ataques fatales, aquel combate extasiaba al adulto, era tal como recordaba, el matar a su propia sangre era un placer que pensó no volver a experimentar. Caso contrario Zui, lo que dijo su familiar le socavo… le hizo recordar su pasado que quería dejar atrás… otra vez se sentía débil…  
– ¡Muere de una maldita vez! – Kimimaro pretendió acabar con la vida de su oponente  
– "Mamá… Papá… Haku… al final creo que esto es lo mejor..." – con ese pensamiento despidiéndose de Mei, Yagura y su querido Haku pensó dejar todo atrás…  
– ¡Hyoton! – el grito de Haku alerto a Kimimaro – ¡Prisión de Hielo! – a Kimimaro no le preocupaba que le encerrara igual podría escapar, pero el Jutsu no estaba dirigido a este, algunos espejos de hielo de Haku rodearon a Zui protegiéndole en lo que parecía ser una caja de cristal [1] – no permitiré que me arrebates a ella… no importa que digas… ni siquiera me importa mi propia vida… si no soy capaz de protegerla entonces simplemente mi vida no vale nada – la mirada de Haku se tornó incluso más gélida que su hielo al ver a Kimimaro  
– quería matarla primero pero ya que insistes… – el ninja Oto hizo que creciera más huesos en sus brazos y esta ocasión en su espalda – disfrutare matarte frente a ella para luego matar lentamente a esa chica…  
– … – Haku ya no respondió tenía que acabar con ese enemigo sea como fuera – "mi hielo no parece afectarle… tendré que congelarlo de adentro hacia afuera pero para que funcione…" – miro a Zui-chan e hizo la misma reverencia que este hacia cada que se despedía de ella, la chica lo entendió…  
– ¡No lo hagas! – a pesar que grito lo más fuerte que pudo los espejos de Haku eran tan resistentes que no dejaron escapar el sonido – por favor… no lo hagas… – empezó a sollozar… entonces lo entendió… la amabilidad del chico, no solo le protegía porque era su trabajo o porque era alguien importante para sus padres – "Un ninja se hace realmente fuerte cuando tiene a quien proteger" – recordó la chica lo que Haku le dijo hace mucho… sospechaba que él sentía algo por ella, pero lo quería negar… donde fuera le seguía la desdicha… hasta que llego a Kirigakure y conoció a su familia… ya tenía donde regresar y con quien regresar… levanto ambas espadas y las junto formando una espada de doble filo, fluyo su Chakra restante a través del mango de la misma y esta se cubrió de electricidad – ¡No lo hagas! – volvió a gritar al momento de no solo cortar el hielo, un haz de corriente eléctrico forzó a ambos a separarse cuando se encontraban a corta distancia…  
– Zui-chan… – hablo preocupado Haku, se acercó rápidamente a ella – no tenemos muchas opciones, ya no tengo ni la mitad de mi Chakra y esa técnica consumió casi por completo el suyo Zui-sama  
– lo siento – sin más abrazo a Haku por un momento – pero no quería verte morir y tu no me quieres dejar morir… así que moriremos los dos juntos – sonrió la chica con cierta fatiga mientras separaba de nuevo la espada  
– que hare contigo Zui-chan – sonrió complaciente Haku, cumpliría el ultimo capricho de su amada  
– decidan de una vez quien morirá primero – bufo molesto Kimimaro – pero si me dejan elegir a mi… – se lanzó de nuevo al ataque… – aquel ataque pareció ser en cámara lenta a pesar de que su agresor era veloz  
– Haku… te quiero…  
– yo también te quiero – respondió, antes de empujar atrás de el a Zui para protegerle – por eso no dejare que te mate… – los ojos de Zui se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba aquello

Hubiera sido el fin de ambos ya que Kimimaro pretendía atravesarlos con lo que parecía ser una cola de hueso, pero un fuerte sonido que parecía ser de vacío no solo les mando a volar, rompió los restos del hielo que seguían en los alrededores y destruyo las armas de Kimimaro.  
– lo siento cachorros – un lobo atrapo en su lomo a ambos chicos – tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese monda dientes – inclino la cabeza mientras gruñía feroz a Kimimaro  
– ¡Tú de nuevo! – grito molesto el hombre de cabello blanco mientras creció rápidamente en este de nuevo los huesos – ven y mátame si puedes maldito perro será diferente de nuestro último encuentro  
– cuenta con ello – por un momento el lobo pareció inflar su pecho para luego dar un ladrido que no se escuchó pero libero un sonido mudo de su hocico que empujo atrás unos metros a Kimimaro mientras le fragmentaba sus huesos – cachorros – miro a ambos chicos que no creían lo que tenían enfrente, nunca había visto un lobo que fácilmente tendría la altura de una pequeña cabaña [2]  
– ¿por qué nos dices cachorros? – hizo un leve berrinche Zui  
– mmph – Haku no dijo nada – "de todo lo que puedes preguntar… haces esa pregunta" – pensó para si  
– tanto para mí y mi invocador todos aquí son unos niños… – lo que parecía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su hocico  
– … ¡Ryuji! – dijeron al unánime los Genin de Kirigakure, recordaron como este trataba incluso a los adultos que tenían su "misma" edad  
– retrocedan y eviten regresar… no quiero que miren lo que vendrá a continuación… – Antes de que Kimimaro se abalanzara contra él salto y le freno con un cabezazo, momento que aprovecharon los Genin para hacer una retirada táctica rápidamente

– ¿Crees que el señor lobo este bien? – pregunto Zui cuando se alejaron lo suficiente  
– Ryuji-san es fuerte, y si es su invocación no hay que dudar que también será fuerte – respondió Haku – hay que reagruparnos… vamos a la academia Ninja

En los alrededores del estadio ya todo estaba más tranquilo, Ino, Chouji, Kiba y Kin impedían que se dispersaran los pocos ninjas de Oto que lograban salir del estadio  
– Esto fue fácil – comento arrogante Kiba, Akamaru a su lado ladro mostrando su apoyo  
– ¡Y esto es por la vez que me intentaste tocar! – Kin había dejado de lado su Jutsu de transformación para que se confiaran sus antiguos colegas quienes al verla con un traje de sirvienta pensaron que era un blanco fácil… grave error… ya mato a veinte ninjas Oto que cayeron en su trampa  
– Uf… estos tipo son unos cerdos – comento Chouji mientras abría una bolsa de papitas, necesitaba recargar energía  
– no creo que eso haya sido necesario Kin-san – hablo Ino mientras le señalaba como había enterrado la cabeza sangrante del ultimo ninja Oto que golpeo  
– créeme… Chouji tiene razón… todos los de Oto tienen algo roto… solo los novicios como lo fui yo puede que aun tengan salvación pero… – Kin bajo la mirada unos segundos – la mayoría de estos al ser carne nueva son sujetos de prueba de Orochimaru…  
– ya, ya – Ino calmo a su amiga – aun no es oficial que seas uno de Konoha pero es más que obvio que eres una Uzumaki – sonrió feliz por su amiga  
– ¡SI! – grito alegre la pelinegra, Bra no hace mucho reconoció que Kin había cambiado, no solo por su Ki, sus acciones habían dicho mucho de ella en ese mes… se molestó unos momentos cuando Bra le mostro la carita con sonrisa traviesa que le dibujo cuando se la borro, pero lo obvio enseguida e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento – ¡Ino a tu derecha! – se alarmo dos ninja de Oto se estaban alejando  
– calma… – sonrió confiada Ino, no se percató que el trio original Ino-Chika-Chou les había estado observando desde hace un par de minutos – Jutsu: doble destrucción de mentes – con cada mano señalo a un ninja y como si fueran marionetas les empezó a controlar – lo siento chicos pero Bra-san fue muy específica cuando dijo que solo a Pan le perdonaría el no matar a sus enemigos… – hizo que ambos ninja se degollaran mutuamente – no me siento bien el matarlos pero…  
– son ellos o nosotros… – continuo Chouji lo que diría su compañera

– Al parecer no nos necesitan aquí – sonrió satisfecho Inoichi, sin saber cómo su hija ya le había superado  
– tu fuiste el terco que insistió venir en primer lugar – reclamo Shikaku  
– sabes cómo es de sobreprotector con Ino – sonrió Choza – luego de esto iremos por costillas ¿verdad?  
– esto se empezó a calmar cuando llegaron los refuerzos… – hablo despreocupado Shikaku – hagamos una última patrulla y luego nos reuniremos con Lord Hokage – al igual que la nueva generación el Nara era el líder del equipo, sus compañero solo asintieron antes de marcharse

– ¿Padre? – Ino miro unos segundos donde creyó ver a su progenitor por el rabillo del ojo, se tuvo que enfocar unos segundos, aun no controlaba bien lo del Ki – si… que raro… – susurro al darse cuenta que parecía que acababa de marcharse no estaba segura de lo que vio de pronto un Anbu se presentó frente a los Genin  
– Ino Yamanaka – hablo serio el ninja enmascarado – Bra-san requiere su presencia de forma inmediata, acompáñeme  
– entendido – respondió rápidamente – te sigo – al decir eso el Anbu empezó su camino  
– ¿Que habrá pasado para que necesiten de Ino? – pregunto con duda Chouji  
– créeme, si le llamo Bra-sama es que es algo que solo ella puede hacer… – respondió Kin antes de saltar sobre otro ninja Oto que buscaba salir del estadio

Ino no tardó en llegar con Bra al tejado donde se encontraban tanto Mei y Yagura  
– ¿Bra-san que sucede? – pregunto Ino recién llego con el Anbu  
– el idiota se auto mutilo y necesitare tu ayuda junto a la cooperación de Mei-sama y Yagura-sama – explico Bra rápidamente  
– ¿Que el hizo qué? – los ninja de Kirigakure e Ino preguntaron al mismo tiempo  
– no se compliquen, si no se repone antes de que regrese Natsumi ella se hará cargo – sonrió divertida al ver como el peli azul empezó a sudar nervioso – no tenemos mucho tiempo… – saco unos papeles y escribió algunos sellos en estos y los repartió a cada uno – tiraremos abajo esta barrera, cada quien tomara un sello e ira a una pared y empezara a transmitir Chakra al sello…  
– … – Ino vio unos momentos el sello – "en cuestión de control de Chakra Sakura es mejor que yo..." – pensó preocupada de que algo saliera mal  
– Ino – hablo Bra la mencionada le miro – la diferencia entre tú y Sakura actualmente es mínima… ella no es más fuerte que tú y tu no eres más fuerte que ella… están al mismo nivel – aquello asusto a Ino – tuvieron los mismos entrenamientos en cuestión de control de Chakra y Pan le enseño a las dos por igual, solo sus ninjutsus cambian pero eso se debe a que son diferentes… no son clones… créeme si tuviera que escoger con quienes tendría que hacer esto serian tú, Sakura y Natsumi, pero en este momento no es posible, disculpe por como lo dije Mei-sama, Yagura-sama pero ustedes ya tienen bastante experiencia en el control de Chakra a diferencia de mis amigas  
– lo suponía – sonrió orgullosa la pelirroja mayor – Ino-san ¿cierto? – la mencionada le miro – nunca dudes de tu fuerza, si eres mujer demuestra la fuerza que tengas sin contenerte – sonrió amable, quería motivar a una nueva generación de Kunoichis a ser fuertes – luego de esto hablare con tus amigas, las chicas debemos de estar juntas – continuo hablando mientras tomo un sello que hizo Bra, Yagura creyó pertinente no decir nada… solo tomo otro sello.  
– bien, Ryuji, Anbus, ustedes nos protegerán de posibles ataques… ¡todos a su posición! – ordeno la peli azul, todos sobre el tejado sabía que tenían que hacer.

_ Momento en el que Anko logro entrar en la barrera _  
– ¡Lord Hokage! – rápidamente Anko fue a su lado – Shiryudo fue capaz de crear una grieta de forma temporal – le explico  
– me alegra que hayas venido – Sarutobi se escuchó cansado – pero esto se ha complicado – por un momento hicieron una pausa sus atacantes al ver a la chica  
– no esperaba verte por aquí Anko-chan – más que molesto su tono fue de diversión – no pudiste esperar un poco más para nuestro reencuentro – con ese cinismo pensaba molestar a la peli morada, pero solo observo una sonrisa en ella y eso le frustro – olvídalo… ¡Ataquen! – ordeno a los revividos que se mantenían ocultos para un ataque sorpresa a su invitada de última hora pero esta logro esquivarlos haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás  
– Lord Hokage… ¿tiene algún plan? – Anko sabía que mantener la calma si quería tener una oportunidad contra sus oponentes – no solo es Orochimaru… el primer y el segundo Hokage…  
– si pudieras entretener a Orochimaru… creo que podría hacer algo con mis predecesores  
– entendido Lord Hokage, tenga cuidado… no haga alguna idiotez por pasar mucho con Shiryudo – sonrió un poco antes de lanzarse contra su antiguo maestro  
– "pero no tengo muchas opciones..." – bloqueo un ataque de madera con su bastón – ¿Enma alguna idea? – pregunto a su aliado convertido en aquella arma  
– si actúan como invocaciones… debería de pasar algo cuando derroten al invocador ¿no? – una voz surgió del bastón  
– entonces solo espero tener la energía suficiente para contenerlos el tiempo suficiente… – Hiruzen tomo su bastón y reanudo su combate

– jejeje – rio altanero el Sannin de las serpientes – ¿De verdad piensas que esto será diferente que en el bosque de la muerte? – el exceso de confianza en su cuerpo robado y en sus técnicas intimidaría a muchos pero no a Anko  
– no soy la misma de ese entonces – sonrió divertida para provocar a su antiguo Sensei, si había algo que odiaba el Sannin eran las cosas que no comprendía, por lo que hizo un sello de cancelación y una pulsera plateada que tenía en su mano diestra destello y en su mano apareció su espada  
– hmp – no se inmuto el Sannin – si crees que por aprender un truco o dos has crecido estas equivocada – sonrió mientras empuño de nuevo su espada y la alzo para cortar a la chica, desde hace mucho ya no le servía – solo muere de una vez… – bajo su espada con toda su fuerza para matar a su estudiante de una vez  
– solo cállate ossan – puso su espada en medio para bloquear, mientras que el Sannin sonrió confiado en su victoria al conocer el filo de la Kusanagi, pero aquella imitación de su espada resistió el corte en el momento que volaron unas chispas Anko hizo un sello con su mano libre – ¡Esto es por desecharme! – le golpeó fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo mandándolo a volar con bastante fuerza, necesitaba concentrar su Ki a través de sellos sencillos  
– ¿Que mierda? – con dificultad se recompuso Orochimaru viendo la distancia que voló – olvídalo… no te matare… ¡primero te torturare! – intento activar su sello maldito  
– ¡No más! – Anko salto sobre este y gracias al entrenamiento con Chojuro estuvo cerca de partirlo a la mitad pero Orochimaru logro detener el corte con dificultad… en el bosque le atribuyo que debido a su cansancio la chica frente a él tuvo la osadía de retarle, no pensó que se hubiera dedicado a entrenar en ese tiempo – maldición… me falto fuerza  
– ¿¡Que has hecho?! – no le asusto el daño a su cuerpo, con un Jutsu de regeneración lo podía sanar, el problemas fue su espada… había sido cortada justo hasta el centro – ¿Qué clase de arma es esa? – miro con interés la espada de Anko… luego observo con detalle el lugar donde tendría que estar su marca… no había nada… sin más lanzo su espada a la distancia – es hora de acabar con esto de una maldita vez – al decir aquello el ambos antecesores de Sarutobi hicieron rápidamente unos sellos de mano, atrapando a cada ninja de Konoha en un Genjutsu de oscuridad… todo dentro de la barrera se llenó de una oscuridad tal que preocupo a los del exterior  
– ¡¿Lord Hokage!? – grito preocupada Anko – sé que tu precio es alto pero… ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – sin esperar mucho coloco ambas manos en el suelo  
– jajaja – rio macabro Orochimaru – no importa que serpiente invoques… no hay espacio en este lugar para que alguna de estas te ayude – no se percató que no uso sangre en su Jutsu  
– Lerna… – susurro Anko, uno de sus ojos cambiaba de color a uno amarillo – encuentra a los invocadores… si puedes devora su Chakra… – parecía que hablaba consigo misma – no creas que me he olvidado de ti Sensei… – por un momento desapareció  
– ¿Dónde estás? – Orochimaru le busco unos segundos cuando de la nada apareció frente a él sujetando ambos brazos – ¿Que pretendes? ¿morir junto a mí? – pensó que usaría uno de los Kinjutsu que le enseño años atrás  
– nada de eso… – al momento que apretó ambas manos estas se convirtieron en cabezas de serpientes, aquello sorprendió al Sannin, más cuando sonrió con malicia Anko – sería una gran pena que envenenara no tu cuerpo… si no tu alma… – al momento de decir aquello ambas serpientes mordieron los brazos del sabio de serpientes  
– ¡AH! – un dolor indescriptible empezó a circular desde la mordida – tengo que… – por más que intento zafarse las serpientes lo tenían bien sujeto… se alarmo cuando se percató que la oscuridad se estaba dispersando – ¿Como? – observo como dos cuerpos de serpientes salieron de la espalda de la chica frente suyo y habían mordido a cada Kage exceptuando a Hiruzen que parecía exhausto – vamos… – sentía como perdía la fuerza en ambos brazos por lo que rápidamente hizo una mueca con sus dedos y su espada atravesó a Sarutobi de forma repentina  
– ¡gruag! [3] – por un momento el actual Kage vomito un poco de sangre  
– ¡Lord Hokage! – grito preocupada Anko – maldito… Lerna… – volvió a susurrar, las serpientes soltaron a Orochimaru y sus manos regresaban a la normalidad – no creo que eso te mate… pero… – no dijo más solo sonrió con malicia antes de retroceder y asistir al líder de Konoha  
– mis brazos… – observo como estos parecían muertos, cada movimiento que intentaba le causaba un dolor hasta los hombros a pesar de que a primera vista el veneno no había llegado hasta ahí – ¡Maldita! – grito en dirección a Anko, esta le ignoro – ¡MALTIDOS! – grito con furia y dolor el hombre, en ese momento la barrera empezó a debilitarse – la misión a fallado… retirada… – dijo antes de chirriar los dientes con fuerza sangrando sus ensillas debido a la furia del fracaso de su misión, observo como su espada serpiente termino de ser cortada con la espada de Anko, en ese momento sus aliados que levantaron la barrera se acercaron a este y le escoltaron fuera de la misma antes de que los ninja de Konoha la tiraran…

– ¡Ahí! – un Anbu señalo la dirección hacia donde escapaban los atacantes  
– no dejare que… – Bra rápidamente dejo de hacer lo que hacía y coloco ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo – Garlick…  
– ¡Espera! – Ryuji se puso frente a ella  
– ¿qué haces? – la mirada de Bra asusto a los presentes pero no a Ryuji  
– no todos quien le acompañan son totalmente malos… – no desvió su mirada de la de Bra  
– resentimiento y odio… la parte del resentimiento imagino – la luz que se estaba formando en sus manos se disipo – más te vale no equivocarte – regaño la peli azul al hombre adulto, este sonrió en agradecimiento  
– ¡Lord Hokage! – se acercaron la mayoría de presentes a Hiruzen  
– cuidado… esto aún no termina… – respondió débilmente mientras señalaba a sus antecesores  
– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Mei  
– Jutsu de resucitación… – susurro molesto su novio  
– tenemos que encontrar la forma de sellarlos o intentar destruir por completo su cuerpo – hablo Anko, cuando algunos de los presentes observaron uno de sus ojos con la iris amarilla les pareció extraño

Mientras que la mayoría pensaba que podían hacer Ryuji observo molesto aquella aberración… el conocía bien las reglas de los Kaio-shin… jugar con la vida y la muerte, jugar a ser dios es demasiado peligroso… en especial si se entera el Hakai-shin  
– "no… el Chakra de uno de ellos era el de un Uzumaki… y no parecía estar totalmente corrompido..." – Pensó Ryuji  
– ¡ya sé! – hablo Bra – Mei-sama, Yagura-sama… necesitare que me ayuden con algo, Ryuji sujeta al otro y sal y entra de la atmosfera lo más rápido que puedas… eso debería de ser suficiente  
– eh… – aquello sorprendió a Ryuji – nunca se me había ocurrido eso jeje… – se ubicó tras el que tenía una armadura azul  
– estos sujetos por alguna razón tienen acceso a una gran cantidad de Chakra, al momento que lo suelte… haz lo que tengas que hacer… – explico Anko  
– entendido… – respondió Ryuji, Anko libero al segundo Hokage este le sujeto por los hombros y alzo el vuelo a toda velocidad  
– ¡¿Puede volar?! – cuestiono Mei  
– eso explicaría por qué ofreció llevar esa barritas al momento a Zui-chan jeje – sonrió divertido Yagura – ¿Bra-san que hacemos?  
– como desconozco el cómo de estos – señalo al primer Hokage – pues lo encerraremos en piedra volcánica y luego lo sellare aquí – mostró un pergamino que saco de un bolsillo atado a su cinturón – contenlo un poco más Sensei hare unos preparativos en la arena – salto hacia donde habían estado luchando y empezó a dibujar algo en la tierra.

_ Unos minutos atrás en la persecución de Gaara _  
– no tenemos tiempo para esto – hablo Sasuke al ver como la rubia lograba contenerlos de forma temporal  
– no luchen, todo terminara dentro de poco – cuando alzo su abanico se paralizo – no de nuevo… – dijo molesta al ver como una sombra se coló por una hojas y le atrapo  
– Hola Naruto… – saludo perezoso Nara – por un momento pensé que nunca les alcanzaría – se acercó tranquilo hacia donde estaba el equipo 7 y abrió el frasco  
– sería mejor para después de la batalla – respondió Sakura – pero igual gracias  
– mmph – apoyo Sasuke a su compañera  
– yo creo que… – se disponía a comer una pero en ese momento Naruto sintió un Chakra similar al de Kurama – demonios… – salto de inmediato a donde se encontraba  
– Sakura tenemos que alcanzarlo – Sasuke alentó a su compañera a seguir, esta asintió y ambos siguieron a Naruto  
– ¿cuánto tiempo durara esto? – pregunto Temari, esperaba que no mucho debido a que en su batalla confeso que se le había agotado su Chakra  
– mira piernas feas – respondió Shikamaru – no pienso decirte pero puedo estar aquí el tiempo suficiente para impedir que interfieras en su combate – pensó que aquel comentario le molestaría  
– al parecer hasta tienes tiempo de sobra para ver mis piernas – sonrió intentando coquetear con su captor  
– mejor dime… por que hacen esto… – aquello pareció no funcionar, pero el chico en un primer momento le llamaron la atención las piernas de la chica – ¿Por qué inician una guerra?  
– como si de verdad te interesara – miro molesta Temari al chico, a pesar de que tenía un gesto perezoso observo como sus ojos si mostraban curiosidad – Gaara tiene que invocar a un demonio…  
– ¿A esta distancia de la aldea? – cuestiono Shikamaru  
– lo sé… esto no estaba en el plan… solo debía de invocarlo para que no nos mata… – había hablado de más – "maldición… por que dije eso… pero es como si pudiera decirle cualquier cosa y no se molestaría conmigo"  
– mmph… ya veo… – la serenidad de Shikamaru volvió a sorprender a la Genin de Suna – seguro invocara ese demonio lo suficientemente lejos para no dañar a inocentes y solo lo invocara para que no les hagan daño a ustedes… ¿son familia no? – para el chico aquello tenía sentido, sin importar que, uno protegía a su familia pero el gesto de sorpresa de la chica le desconcertó – ¿qué pasa?  
– fui una tonta… – susurro frustrada – por eso se alejó tanto de la aldea… – no se había dado cuenta de la intensión de su hermano, había estado preocupada por el raro comportamiento de este los últimos días que no pensó en lo más obvio… su hermanito al fin hizo las pases consigo mismo – Gaara… – susurro aliviada

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! – el grito de Naruto en medio del bosque alerto a Gaara  
– "es el Ichibi o Shukaku" – respondió el zorro dentro de su cabeza – "al parecer ese mocoso es capaz de invocarlo" – Kurama estaba serio – "Naruto… creo que esta vez no será opcional… necesitaras mi ayuda" – era consciente que Naruto era fuerte pero contra un Biju no había fuerza humana en especial de un niño que se le igualara  
– es hora de que vean todos de lo que soy capaz – se hizo un pequeño corte en su pulgar, sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban cerca – ¡Jutsu de invocación! – Naruto estaba confiado de que llegaría el jefe sapo  
– ¡hola! – un pequeño sapo rojo apareció – ¿hoy también entrenaremos? – el anfibio era bastante amable y por lo mismo Naruto lo solía invocar para practicar e invitarlo a jugar e ir a comer  
– **"… "** – por unos segundos Kurama no dijo nada – **"jajaja"** – rio de pronto  
– ¡Naruto idiota! – Sakura llego y le dio un coscorrón – no invoques a un pobre sapito a pelear contra eso – señalo al enorme mapache que lentamente caminaba a la aldea  
– mmhp Dobe… – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke  
– "ya verán… préstame un poco de tu Chakra…" – se dijo mentalmente Naruto antes de repetir su Jutsu  
– ¿Y para que me invocas ahora? – un gran sapo de un tamaño similar a Shukaku apareció  
– Vera jefe sapo tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que esa cosa no llegue a la aldea – le explico rápidamente  
– Si papá, no puedes permitir que destruyan Ichiraku Naruto aun me debe un ramen  
– ¿Gamakichi que haces aquí? – pregunto con leve molestia el gran sapo  
– pues pensé que Naruto estaba entrenando y vine, ya sabes cómo es de inquieto – explico el pequeño sapo rojo  
– los niños de ahora… – susurro para luego exhalar – de acuerdo… hagámoslos – dio un enorme salto en dirección al Shukaku  
– Guau… te luciste Naruto – Sakura y Sasuke estaban sobre el sapo junto a su compañero  
– felicidades Dobe – dijo inexpresivo el Uchiha…  
– ¡Cuidado! – el gran sapo hizo un movimiento brusco para evadir los Jutsus de viento del Ichibi – no nos dejara acercarnos tan fácilmente  
– ¡CHA! – grito divertido Shukaku – si creen que pueden derrotarme vengan por mir – inflo su estómago y se golpeaba repetidamente disparando balas de viento – "espero estés seguro de esto" pensó para si el Biju, su Jinchuriki se encontraba en un Jutsu de sueño  
– Sasuke – hablo rápido Sakura – ayúdame con algo, luego de que haga mis Jutsus usa tu bola de fuego – le explico mientras hacía varios sellos de mano – Doton: Rio de tierra – de su calzado ninja broto una gran cantidad de tierra parecía ser el nacimiento de un rio – Doton: ¡Doryudan! – la tierra formo la cabeza de un dragón y lanzo varias balas de lodo – ¡Ahora!  
– Katon: Gran bola de fuego – le obedeció su compañero de equipo incendiando aquella técnica y ganando más fuerza, lo suficiente para neutralizar la bala de aire que se dirigía hacia ellos  
– eso fue sorprendente – Naruto vio emocionado la técnica combinada de sus compañeros  
– durante el entrenamiento nos explicaron lo de la naturaleza del Chakra, el fuego es fuerte contra el viento ya que este lo puede avivar – explico la peli rosa  
– Tienes un buen equipo ahí Naruto – felicito Gamabunta al equipo 7 – tengo una idea pero será un poco arriesgada…  
– si con eso evitamos que se acerque a la aldea adelante – respondió Naruto  
– me alegra que digas eso – sonrió con cierta picardía Gamabunta…

– solo porque bloquearon uno de mis ataque no se confíen – les hablo Shukaku, en esta ocasión se inflo aún más antes de lanzar una bala de viento más fuerte  
– ahora – dio la señal el gran sapo para inflar sus cachetes y hacer un Jutsu para luego escupir una gran cantidad de aceite  
– Doton: ¡Doryudan! – A diferencia de antes Sakura uso todo su Chakra restante para lanzar su Jutsu con más potencia  
– Katon: Gran bola de Fuego – al igual que Sakura, Sasuke lanzo aquel Jutsu con todo su Chakra restante  
– demonios… – se lamentó Shukaku al ver como su viento avivo más aquel muro de llamas – "si quiero salvarlo necesitare enfocar mi Chakra sobre Gaara" – mientras pensaba eso todas su marcas azules se enfocaron sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo en su frente – se lo dije – sonrió al recordar cuando le advirtió a su hijo sobre el absurdo plan del Kazekage, una aldea como Konoha que fue de las primeras en ser creada su poder militar crece día a día – si hubiéramos peleado juntos esto hubiera terminado muy diferente… – en ese momento aquel Jutsu de fuego le golpeo de lleno, se fue cristalizando por completo, con las balas de lodo que se convirtieron en magma le termino de romper mientras caían en trozos, toda su arena se había convertido en cristal.

– ¿Que paso? – Gaara había caído sobre la copa de un árbol  
– ¡Gaara! – como si hubiera llegado volando Naruto sujeto a Gaara con ambos brazos y empezaron a caer al suelo – "no pensé que lanzarme seria parte de su plan"

Por unos momentos forcejearon hasta llegar al suelo  
– no lo entiendo… – Gaara se levantó de nuevo, también había perdido su armadura de arena y se vio obligado a entrar en un combate de Taijutsu, el chico frente a él no le permitiría reunir arena – ¿Por qué se ayudan entre sí? ¿por qué proteges a tu aldea? Eres un monstruo… como yo…  
– lo sé… pero no porque ellos me vean así significa que soy uno… – intento golpear al pelirrojo pero este le esquivo – también eh estado en esa oscuridad, y ellos fueron los primeros en aceptarme por quien soy – empezó a explicar Naruto, con dificultad su equipo llego con ellos pero decidieron no intervenir querían escuchar lo que su amigo pensaba decir – desde el inicio estuve solo… pero Iruka, Sakura incluso Sasuke de a poco se hicieron mis amigos e iluminaron un camino – estuvo a punto de golpear a Gaara pero en lugar de eso le abrazo como a un hermano – déjame ser el primero en ofrecerte mi amistad… no estas obligado a ser ese monstruo… cuando encuentras a las personas indicadas te empiezan a pasar cosas buenas – separo el abrazo – incluso encontré a mi hermana… – sonrió con felicidad el rubio – de no tener nada ahora sé que lo tengo todo y estoy dispuesto a morir por protegerlos… ¿te gusta el ramen? Podríamos terminar esta charla con uno…  
– ¿ah? – aquello desconcertó a Gaara, hasta hace un momento se encontraban luchando y ahora lo quería llevar a comer – pero nosotros…  
– ¡Hermano! – Temari recién llegaba aun estaba atrapada por el Jutsu de Shikamaru, de alguna forma convenció a este de ir a ese lugar – ¿Estas bien? – su captor deshizo el Jutsu y se acercó a revisar a su hermano menor sin miedo – ya no tienes que fingir – le sonrió mientras le revisaba de pies a cabeza para luego abrazarlo de forma fraternal, en ese momento llego Kankuro siendo custodiado por Karin y Shino – ninjas de Konoha… nos rendimos… – la rubia había tomado esa decisión luego de hablar con Shikamaru  
– hermana… – la miro Kankuro, la mirada de ella parecía estar tranquila con lo que hacía – creo que entiendo…  
– hermanos… no creo que sea tan sencillo – hablo Gaara más no separaba el abrazo sabía que estaba débil por lo de recién y prefería no enojar a Temari – invoque al espíritu de la arena…  
– en un lugar que no había nadie en un rango de tres kilómetros – respondió Shikamaru – si querías hacer un daño real en el propio estadio hubiera sido devastador sin importar que te detuvieran de forma casi inmediata…  
– igual por lo menos ustedes no han matado a nadie de Konoha, nos consta ¿Verdad Shino? – Karin pregunto a quién había ayudado recién  
– cierto, para bien o para mal los entretuvimos bastante tiempo – confirmo Shino  
– creo que deberíamos de regresar a reportar esto – hablo Sasuke, la mayoría asintió se encontraban cansados… exceptuando al rubio que se acercó a Gaara para charlar en el camino de regreso  
– Gaara eso estuvo genial – felicito el rubio a su nuevo amigo, este le miro extrañado – aun mi "amigo" no confía tanto en mi como lo hace Shukaku – explico  
– **"¡CHA!"** – el mencionado grito – **"toma eso estúpido zorro"** – el mapache estaba feliz que de nuevo había superado al Biju más fuerte  
– **"¿A quién llamas estúpido? Ardilla de arena"** – respondió molesto el insultado  
– ¿eh? – ambos Jinchuriki solo se detuvieron y se miraron extrañados  
– **"Nuestro lazo es más fuerte de lo que creen mocosos"** – explico Kurama – **"eso y que el sello de la ardilla está mal hecho jajaja"** – rio divertido para molestar al Shukaku  
– **"¿A quién llamas ardilla?"** – respondió el Ichibi – **"solo porque mi protegido es más fuerte que el tuyo dices eso"** – ahora el reía divertido  
– **"¿Que mierda estas diciendo?"** – aquello molesto a Kurama – **"¡Naruto! Tenemos que demostrarle a esta ardilla que el nueve colas siempre será él más fuerte"**  
– **"no podemos permitirlo hijo, entrenaremos luego que todo esto termine"** – contesto el Shukaku antes de que ambos Bijus vieron en dirección contraria  
– ¿Siempre es así? – pregunto Gaara  
– no… usualmente es más reservado jeje – sonrió nervioso – pero regresando al ramen… tienes que probarlo no puedes venir a Konoha sin probar el ramen de Ichiraku – ahora sonrió amable Naruto, Gaara solo sonrió en respuesta al momento que continuaron caminando tras su grupo, no solo había empezado una amistad, también una nueva rivalidad entre el Ichibi y el Kyubi.

La batalla que se libraba en la entrada de la aldea había sido larga y con bastantes pausas, Hiruko tenía conocimientos sobre varios Jutsus lo que provocó que Natsumi ordenara a su hermana a tomar bastantes precauciones.  
– Solo retrasan lo inevitable – hablo calmo Hiruko  
– ¿hermana alguna idea de que podemos hacer? – pregunto ofuscada Pan, la piel de su rival era negra y le propiciaba una defensa que le parecía absurda, sin contar su velocidad que aprovechaba para evitar los ataques combinados de las chicas  
– tendremos que dejarlo a la suerte… ciégalo con aquello que nos dijiste… luego has tu invocación y le ordenas atacarlo – explico rápidamente  
– como si fuera a permitir eso – el peliblanco intento golpear a Natsumi quien se alejó y cuando golpeo a Pan solo le atravesó – ¿Qué? – aquello le desconcertó  
– "multi imágenes" – sonrió Pan al tiempo que aparecía frente a su oponente y ponía sus dos manos frente a su cara – ¡Taiyoken! – un fuerte destello logro cegar no solo a Hiruko, a pesar de que Natsumi había cerrado los ojos igual se vio afectada por la técnica  
– ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – gritaron ambas  
– hola Natsumi-chan bee – saludo una oveja a la pelirroja, parecía una oveja normal salvo que hablaba y el cascabel que tenía en su collar tenía dibujado el remolino de los Uzumaki  
– Snowball, arroja lana pegajosa al sujeto que tiene cabello blanco y piel oscura – ordeno la chica la oveja le obedeció de inmediato  
– ¡Pan-chan! ¿jugaremos? ¿pelearemos? ¿puedo solo brincar con mi pierna derecha? – lo que parecía ser una pequeña coneja con chaleco ninja y con el logo Uzumaki en la parte de atrás apareció, no dejaba de dar brincos  
– Usagi-chan competiremos a ver quién golpea más veces a ese sujeto – Pan señalo a su contrincante quien no solo estaba ciego ahora aquella lana le impedía moverse  
– ¡sí! – grito emocionada la liebre, en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba golpeando al chico y muy poco tras ella le golpeaba Pan con fuerza  
– ¡Ya basta! – grito enfurecido el hombre por caer en una trampa de ese tipo – Ranton: RaiunKoha – luego de hacer un par de sellos una espesa nube negra cargada con electricidad le cubrió, Pan y su invocación lograron evadirlo a tiempo  
– demonios… eso no parece simple Raiton… – farfullo Natsumi  
– ¿Celosa de mi Ranton? – la voz del chico se escuchó confiada – es hora de acabar esto de una vez – se revelo de entre aquella nube y en su palma derecha se empezó a acumular el Chakra que robo de las chicas y no se percataron por enfocarse en la ofensiva, este se tornó en una llama azul – Meiton: Juicio – una fuerte llamarada fue disparada hacia estas, Natsumi sabía que eso era peligroso… demasiado peligroso pero Pan desde que el chico empezó hablar había mantenido ambas manos en un costado preparando una técnica  
– ¡HA! – Son lanzo un Kame hame ha, en un primer momento parecía funcionar pero… la chica desconocía que Hiruko no solo robo su Chakra, también un poco de su Ki por eso la técnica se anuló luego de unos momentos, aquello desconcertó a los presentes…  
– hmp – Hiruko mostró una cara de enfado al percatarse que se alejaba el Chakra de Orochimaru… de como huía de nuevo su jefe – "ya vendrán sus refuerzos..." – nos volveremos a ver… – hizo una posición de manos y con un Shunshin desapareció  
– ese desgraciado de nuevo escapo – exclamo molesta Pan, sus batallas siempre quedaban inconclusas… sospechaba que él por alguna razón se contenía  
– Pan-chan me tengo que retirar – expreso la liebre – no estoy seguro como pero ese sujeto robo un poco de mi Chakra… – comento con cansancio – pero si necesitas mi ayuda de nuevo no dudes en llamarme  
– Gracias Usagi-chan – solo dijo eso Pan la liebre asintió y desapareció  
– primero esa velocidad, luego el Ranton… y ahora nos roba el Chakra…[4] – la cara de preocupación de Natsumi fue evidente para su invocación  
– Natsumi-chan – baleo un poco la oveja  
– lo sé… lo estoy pensando demasiado… – respiro profundo la pelirroja para tranquilizarse – hermana regresemos de una vez, si se retiró significa que todo termino  
– entonces… ¿Ganamos? – pregunto Pan, Natsumi asintió – ¡Si! ¡Ganamos! – empezó a festejar y abrazo a la oveja aun presente celebrando la victoria – ¡ganamos ovejita! – la felicidad de Son era contagiosa

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Hoy si, se cumplió la profecía la metió en una caja de cristal.  
2,0] La flora y fauna en el mundo de Naruto es semi fantástica pero no deja de ser un mundo "normal" si en el examen Chunin un oso fue capaz de hacer masacres en el bosque de la muerte… una manada de lobos de ese tamaño no dejara ni rastro de quienes entraran. Por lo que si, no cualquiera ve animales de esas proporciones y vive para contarlo  
3,0] Necesito mejores efectos de sonido jeje  
4,0] Un gran villano desperdiciado en una película, con sus habilidades tenia un gran potencial como villano a largo plazo… al parecer le esta empezando a molestar los fallos de su jefe… ¿Qué pasara en el futuro?

 **Biografías de la semana:  
** Neles pasteles.

 **Nota final**  
Y con esto termina la invasión, un cambio por aquí otro por allá… Sakura demostrando por que es el cerebro del equipo 7… y Bra criticando como siempre la organización Shinobi… en el canon Hiruzen logro mantenerse unos minutos contra tres enemigos, contra dos le fue mas sencillo… lo siento por Orochimaru pero esta destinado a tener los brazos inutilizados… y Anko… uf… la verdad la serie tiene desperdiciado a muchos personajes, se nota que la historia principal del manga se escribía mientras se publicaba (y otra prueba de que la coneja extraterrestre nunca fue planeada, se hace alusión a Madara en el inicio del Shipuden y de la coneja a escasos capítulos para que terminara todo… a todo esto… aun sigue en incognita lo que ha pasado con ella aquí dum dum dum…).

Exceptuando a Lee, Gaara no lastimo a nadie más y se comporto como buen hijo y hermano. Por lo mismo Naruto no fue tan severo en su combate y decidio mostrarle su ayuda a medio combate… todos sabemos que Naruto suele empatizar bastante con sus oponentes. En el siguiente capitulo que técnicamente es relleno (Yay) se profundizara las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha entre otras cosas.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

Virus Pirata: Aun hay un par de sorpresas para un poco más adelante, asi que la armadura de Sasuke ira mejorando de a poco… y todo gracias a cierta Uzumaki con la que tiene una fuerte rivalidad… Lastimosamente Zui y Haku aun son Genin, fuertes para su edad pero aun les falta experiencia (lo cual con el tiempo se puede arreglar). Y gracias, por un momento pensé que no fue muy emocionante el combate de final de ronda… y si me inspire en el combate final de Boruto… todos le cuestionan lo del arma pero… es solo un niño que busca la atención de su padre (ingrato Naruto… aquí no pasara eso… tiene un hermana que lo arreglara a puros coscorrones sin importar que sea el Hokage, y si por X razon sucede en esta línea temporal su ausencia en el cumpleaños de la pequeña Himawari… uf… ni Sakura ni Tsunade serán capaces de sanarlo luego de la golpiza que le dará el equipo 11). Eso de las arma raras de Boruto… desde que vi a ese tipo me ha dado mala espina… y si conoces a Bra… ese sujeto no podrá entrar ni en Konoha (giro argumental futuro?) y hablando de Bra… en el siguiente capitulo digamos que demostrara su lado maternal… no dejara que le saquen información facilmente… Gracias por el apoyo, y te comprendo mis primero fics los escribi en un Nokia C3 (que murió y con estos esos fics que nunca publique), y muchas gracias por tus reviews.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	34. Invitados improvistos

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Búsqueda**

Invitados improvistos

Hokage Provisional

Ryuji cumplió su cometido, el salir y entrar en la atmósfera fue suficiente para incinerar por completo al difunto Kage, mientras se desintegraba rescato un papel con un sello que tenía en la cabeza, aunque para eso tuvo que guardarlo en la boca… algo por lo que le golpeo Bra cuando se lo entrego y le delato de inmediato de su auto mutilación a Natsumi cuando regreso con Pan, en el inicio ambas chicas se mostraron preocupadas por el peli azul, pero cuando este bromeo con eso Pan igual se preocupó mientras que Natsumi le empezó a golpear.

Al entregarse Gaara y sus hermanos y tras oír la versión de los Genin que les detuvieron el consejo pensó en encerrarlos en algún lugar de forma provisional… no tenían un líder por el momento y el siguiente en cargo resultaba ser Danzo que seguía desaparecido, las discusiones no iban a ningún lado… Natsumi sabía que algo así pasaría y arrastro consigo a su hermana Bra… pero les costaría caro las soluciones de ella… a cambio pedía un puesto en el consejo… le ofrecieron ser asesora pero se negó… no tenían tiempo para aquello, Hiruzen se encontraba hospitalizado de gravedad y Jiraiya había rechazado el puesto de Hokage pero este ofreció al tercer miembro de los Sannin, mientras que algunos guardaba luto por las escazas bajas en los ninjas de Konoha la gran mayoría luego de la ceremonia se encontraban reconstruyendo los edificios dañados, la mayoría de comercios gracias a una fuerte formación defensiva no lograron llegar a la área residencial.

Tras una discusión interna del consejo la mayoría voto por lo ofertado por Brief, lo primero que explico fue el caso de Gaara… no podrían enviarlo de vuelta a Sunagakure hasta asegurar la vida de los hijos del desaparecido Kazekage, por lo que serían invitados de los Uzumaki… Shikaku y su grupo enseguida aprobó eso, si querían mantener buenas relaciones con Suna tenían que proteger a los Genin de su aldea aliada hasta que se aclararan las cosas, Bra consulto algunos detalles de Orochimaru con Shikaku, ya con eso sabían lo suficiente de Orochimaru para asegurar que esa serpiente podría haber conspirado contra ambas aldeas, los miembros de más edad Koharu y Homura fueron un poco más complicados de convencer pero accedieron cuando se les prometió sacar información a los Genin de Suna, lo siguiente fue lo complicado… Bra no hablaría sobre como transporto a sus aliados y sobre el castillo Uzumaki sin un Kage a cargo… a diferencia de la facción interna de Danzo que había perdido bastante fuerza desde la ausencia del mismo aquello fue hasta agradecido por la facción que apoyaba a Hiruzen, a diferencia de los hermanos de Suna esto era más propio de la aldea.

Fueron forzados a tomar el último punto… el Hokage… la aldea no podía estar mucho tiempo sin uno… cuando Natsumi y Bra se enteraron de los postulantes les sorprendió el tercer candidato, el primero fue Jiraiya, el segundo Kakashi y el tercero… Ryuji… y con la fuerte línea defensiva que mostraron sus clones en el área residencial y los clones que dejo en los refugios se ganó la simpatía no solo de la mayoría del consejo, algunos aldeanos agradecieron que un guarda les protegiera mientras sucedía el ataque. Logro que los menores se distrajeran con trucos de magia "baratos" y los que eran mayores les contaba historias de "ficción" que les atrajo, algunas hasta algunos adultos le parecían buenas. Bra apoyaría a Ryuji como Kage provisional hasta que llegara la Sannin de las babosas….

– ¿Así son todas las reuniones? – pregunto Bra al salir de la última reunión, estaban bebiendo un té en un puesto cercano  
– No, a veces se ponen a discutir de límites territoriales y en que se invertirán los fondos de la aldea luego de enviar el pago respectivo al señor feudal del país de fuego – empezó a explicar Natsumi – las que se suelen dar de forma semanal y en la cual a veces no llegan ni la mitad de los miembros son por idioteces, quejas de fallas eléctricas, escasez de agua en X parte, falta de seguridad… – pareció recordar algo – incluso tenían un apartado de "quejas del niño demonio" – recordó triste cuando le pasaron ese expediente y lo leyó – el idiota de mi hermano hizo "travesuras" que rayan en la delincuencia… ¿sabías que pinto varias veces la montaña de los Hokage?... una vez dibujo varios garabatos en un sector comercial… aún no saben si pasarme cuenta de todo eso… – comento preocupada – si no han tocado ese tema estos días es por lo ocurrido durante los exámenes  
– hmmp… tenemos que pagarlos… – susurro Bra pensativa – es cierto que lo hizo por llamar la atención de los adultos pero… al ser un clan tenemos que responsabilizarnos  
– ¿tenemos fondos para eso? – pregunto preocupada la pelirroja  
– si… y sobre eso quería hablar… – prosiguió Bra pero cierto hombre con cabello con forma de piña seguido de un hombre robusto y un rubio de larga cabellera se les acerco  
– Buenos días – saludo Shikaku – ¿puedo acompañarles un rato? – pregunto amable  
– claro, siéntense y pidan un té y algún tentempié – les ofreció Bra para luego dar un sorbo de su bebida, tenía algunos platos de dango y sobre el ultimo aun había un par  
– gracias – se sentó Shikaku mientras su mejor amigo fue a ordenar – para empezar… Bra-san no pensé que tuviera experiencia sobre este tipo de cosas ya que su hermana a pesar de que asiste bueno…  
– tiene la misma mirada de sueño que Shikaku – comento Inoichi – nosotros tres nos solemos turnar para ese tipo de reuniones, podrían hacer lo mismo – explico – ambas representan al clan Uzumaki ¿No?  
– no, no le pienso quitar ese trabajo a mi hermana… yo solo quiero ser la voz de la razón en ese grupo… ¿de verdad hacen cosas a las espaldas del Hokage? – pregunto Bra de pronto  
– uf… – suspiro fastidiado Shikaku  
– "de tal palo tal astilla" – pensaron las hermanas  
– Yo les explico – había regresado Chouza con los tres té y con una docena de dangos – Danzo es quien solía instar a eso y en ese tiempo Homura y Koharu le solían apoyar bastante… pero desde que está ausente el par de ancianos suelen pensar con más detenimiento las cosas y gracias a sus votos ahora eso es minoría – el hombre empezó a comer los dangos  
– entiendo – respondió Bra  
– pero no nos acercamos por eso… – prosiguió Inoichi – cuando se interrogo a los Genin que participaron en la defensa del estadio y en la persecución de los novatos de la arena todos dijeron lo mismo… "fueron ordenes de Bra-san" sin contar su protegida Kin "no diré nada sin Bra-sama presente". Incluso algunos Anbu recibieron órdenes de ti – miro serio a la pequeña  
– ya lo dije sin un Hokage presente no pienso dar explicaciones – sonrió retadora Bra – o es que tiene miedo de que su hija sea más fuerte que usted Inoichi-sama  
– ¿Qué? – aquello sorprendió al adulto rubio  
– te lo dije… – replico Shukaku – Shikamaru me conto lo que paso durante el ataque, y no sé equivoca eres muy inteligente jovencita – halago sincero el peli negro  
– créanme… a pesar de que nos vemos todos lo días aun sigo sin entender cómo es que sabe lo que pienso – comento Natsumi  
– y por eso contigo es más fácil – sonrió orgullosa Bra, recibió en respuesta una mirada molesta – y eso que no han visto todo – aquella sonrisa no se borró, estaba feliz por Sakura e Ino  
– imagino que eso tiene que ver con Sakura… desde que regreso Ino ella le visita seguido para charlar un rato y luego ir a entrenar si no está en la tienda, si está en turno esa niña le acompaña lo más que puede y se retira luego de un rato – narro Inoichi  
– ya no le molestara con eso del compromiso ¿verdad? – Bra fijo su mirada en el rubio mientras comía un dango  
– claro que no – respondió Inoichi sincero – la verdad me preocupaba que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para la vida de un ninja pero me equivoque… gracias por cuidar de ella – hizo una reverencia a ambas chicas  
– no tiene por qué agradecer – respondió rápido Natsumi – además no hicimos mucho, solo digamos que le faltaba un poco de entrenamiento y el reconciliarse con su mejor amiga  
– si nos disculpan nos tenemos que retirar – la peli azul termino su té – a propósito gracias por apoyar nuestra solicitud de misión para ir a Amegakure – ahora ella fue quien hizo una leve reverencia  
– no hay problema, desde que regreso el clan Uzumaki han sabido lidiar con lo que se les ha puesto en frente – contesto Shikaku – solo espero que su propuesta tenga éxito, como ya se discutió nuestra situación con esa aldea es un tanto complicada  
– gracias de nuevo – en esta ocasión ambas Uzumaki hicieron una reverencia y se despidieron, se acercaron a la dependienta del local y pagaron la cuenta actual de su mesa para luego seguir su camino a la torre Hokage

– Crees que su idea de un tratado de paz funcione – pregunto Chouza, en toda la conversación se comió el solo todos los dangos que llevo  
– si la idea viniera de alguien más no te podría asegurar nada – respondió Shikaku  
– Pero como son ellas… no lo sabremos hasta que regresen ¿verdad? – termino de hablar Inoichi mientras se terminaba su té

En la torre Hokage  
– ¿Como es que termine aquí? – se cuestionó por décima vez un peli azul tras el escritorio del Kage  
– Por entrometido Lord Hokage – respondió divertida su asistente, Yugao  
– acepte con la única condición de que no pusieran mi cara en la montaña jeje… pero… ¿es temporal verdad? – su asistente no respondió, eran los únicos en la oficina, el chico uso sus clones para leer una pequeña montaña de papeles que se habían acumulado desde el examen Chunin, aprobó y denegó algunas de esas peticiones, aun así tenía una en mano que le causo gracia – ¿Desde cuándo el Hokage tiene que autorizar la expansión de un puesto de ramen? – la petición era del puesto favorito de cierto rubio, al parecer había llegado a un acuerdo con cierto comercio el cual el nombre le hizo igual gracia – Apex Store – leyó – esos fideos llegaran a un nuevo nivel de sabor… – por un momento se le hizo agua la boca – ¿Yugao-san me podría ir a comprar un miso ramen de cerdo? También pide uno para ti  
– Aun le faltan aprobar el rango de las siguiente misiones – le paso unos folder con varios papeles dentro  
– esto será sencillo – no dudo en aprobar la ampliación de Ichiraku y empezó a leer aquellas misiones y los rango sugeridos, ya conocía la mayoría de antemano por lo que les aprobó luego de leerlas pero se detuvo en una que estaba considerada rango S – envió de emisario para tratado de paz con Amegakure… – empezó a leer en detalle – se enviara a una persona de confianza del consejo para establecer un tratado de no ataque entre Amegakure y Konohagakure luego del incidente con Otogakure y Kusagakure. El representante será el único que hable durante la reunión con el líder de Amegakure y solo este conoce los detalles de lo que tratara el tratado – termino de leer Ryuji  
– Lord Hokage debe de leer solo para si – comento su asistente que escucho  
– lo siento es que notas importantes se deben de leer en voz alta para comprenderlas – explico – la verdad si suena complicado… ¿yo tengo que asignar el equipo? – pregunto  
– si no está escrito ahí si – respondió su asistente  
– a ver… – miro el pie de página el peli azul – equipo sugerido: Natsumi Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi y un miembro del trio rival… ah – se mostró confundido  
– se refiere a Kakashi, Gai o usted – explico de nuevo Yugao  
– gracias – sonrió el peli azul – nombre del representante: Bra Uzumaki… Bra Uzumaki – repitió – ¡¿Qué?! – aquello sorprendió al peli azul – como hizo para que el consejo confiara en ella  
– Oh – expreso admirada Yugao – Bra-san ha escalado mucho en poco tiempo – en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su oficina, la peli morada abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a las recién mencionada, al parecer Bra les había reunido

– Buenos días Lord Hokage – saludaron la mayoría de chicas  
– Buenos días "Hokage" – saludo con ironía en esa palabra Bra  
– te falto temporal… jeje – respondió este – buenos días – saludo – recién leo su misión… – miro serio las chicas – no les dejare ir solas – se levantó y junto sus manos, reunió Chakra varios segundos antes de crear un clon – así que enviare de ayuda este clon, lo cargue con suficiente Chakra para cualquier eventualidad – explico para luego sentarse, a diferencia de cuando se levantó se miró un poco cansado  
– ¿Estas bien Ryuji? – pregunto preocupada Natsumi  
– lo estaré, solo necesito descansar un rato – sonrió amable el chico – imagino que ya les informaste los detalles de la misión a tus guarda espaldas verdad Bra – miro a la peli azul ella asintió … les miro unos segundo – ¿Por qué tan serios? A propósito Yugao-san hoy si termine mi papeleo me puedes traer el ramen – sonrió divertido al ver a su asistente – ya sabes te compras algo para comer también  
– en seguida lord Hokage – respondió divertida la peli morada antes de salir por el encargo  
– no les hagas caso – respondió Bra – ya les dije que un idiota siempre será un idiota pero creo que no lo terminan de asimilar – explico aquello con un tono divertido  
– bueno… solo tengan cuidado por favor, ahora pueden retirarse – al decir aquello se retiró aquel equipo, partirían de inmediato a Amegakure si querían regresar en esa misma semana – creo que solo Bra y Pan me siguen tratando igual jeje – sonrió al ver por la ventana – Naruto solo se emocionó más cuando se enteró… creo que fue con Jiraiya a buscar a la nueva Hokage… hablando de Jiraiya… – saco de sus pocas cosas que llevo su copia del Icha Icha – donde me quede… – empezó a hojear su libro.

No mucho luego de irse el sabio de los sapos junto a Naruto parte del equipo 11 fue a Amegakure, Pan por el momento era la única encargada de "vigilar" a los Genin de Suna  
– ¡Vamos! – la voz animada de la peli negra no se opacaba a pesar de que le habían dejado de cuidar la mansión junto a Kin – ¿les pasa algo? – vio como sus invitados estaban tirados en el suelo cansados  
– saben… ya extraño al escandaloso de Naruto… ese solo jala a Gaara para entrenar – se quejó Kankuro  
– yo aun no me creo que esta mocosa tenga tanta energía – hablo fastidiada Temari, ya tenían un par de horas haciendo ejercicio físico  
– hmmp – fue lo único que dijo Gaara, debido a que Shukaku aumento el peso de su armadura de arena se le dificultaba más moverse  
– y eso que solo fue el calentamiento jeje – sonrió apenada Pan  
– ¡¿QUE?! – aquello asusto a los hermanos mayores de Gaara  
– yo pensaba que no estaba torturando – confeso Kankuro  
– vaya que eres dura Pan – elogio Temari a Son  
– como Naruto aguanta esto… – susurro Gaara – lo siento hermanos pero según me conto Naruto parecía más sencillo  
– iré por helado – ofreció Pan  
– Pan-sama déjeme ir a mí por favor – Kin igual estaba entrenando con ellos, pero se había mantenido en silencio  
– no te preocupes Kin-san, yo me encargo – sonrió amable Son mientras se retiraba  
– ¿cómo le haces para aguantar esto? – se acercó Kankuro a la chica que se había sentado en el suelo  
– quiérase o no te acostumbras – explico – Pan-sama es bastante enérgica, los viernes se levanta a las cinco para correr hasta Kirigakure, se queda ahí una hora para hablar con Zui-sama y regresa antes de las ocho  
– pero… son tres días solo de ida de aquí hacia allá – comento sorprendida Temari  
– Pan-sama junto a Natsumi-sama son increíbles – confeso Kin mientras mostraba una sonrisa de admiración por ellas  
– todos aquí están locos… – farfullo Kankuro  
– pero… se llevan bien… – confeso Gaara, al fin había reunido fuerzas suficiente para sentarse – ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto curioso  
– Natsumi-sama y Bra-sama se encuentran en una misión, Naruto-sama fue a entrenar con… alguien – no quería recordar al pervertido – Karin-sama va temprano con Sakura e Ino a la biblioteca para estudiar medicina y Ryuji-sama… está ocupado mientras reemplaza a alguien.  
– cada quien en lo suyo… – susurro Gaara – pero cuando están aquí son tan… unidos – confeso con cierta envidia  
– Gaara – se sentó Temari al recuperar su aliento – puede que no estén cuerdos pero tienes razón, sé que ya te canse por repetirlo tanto pero… perdón por dejarte solo cuando eras más pequeño – aún le remordía la conciencia a la rubia, el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza  
– Shukaku me conto que mi padre fue quien les ordeno distanciarse… si alguien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo por la vez que te golpeo – respondió Gaara mientras recordaba cuando conoció a su hermana y se acercó a la misma solo para presentarse  
– ya pueden callarse… si esto no me hizo vomitar ustedes lo harán – comento sin gracia Kankuro – ¡auch! – recibió un coscorrón de un puño de arena

Esa mañana había sido tranquila, las cosas seguían avanzando de a poco… pero una visita inesperada cerca del rio alerto a unos Jounin e intentaron capturar a esos visitantes… para su mala suerte no era cualquier grupo de turistas…  
– Kisame, encárgate del par de enamorados – hablo Itachi haciendo referencia a Asuma y Kurenai, aquello fue el colmo para ese dúo… ¿era tan evidente que estaban saliendo? – Kamine [1]… encárgate de Gai… ¿Entendido? – el tono inexpresivo de Itachi fue obedecido de inmediato  
– no tienes que repetirlo – repitió Kisame mientras alzaba su espada  
– ¡sí! – grito emocionada la chica tan alta como ellos – gracias a ustedes después me darán dulces – la aptitud de la chica discernía con los chicos, pero si viajaba con estos significaba que era fuerte  
– ¿A qué regresaste a la aldea? – pregunto Kakashi a Itachi contra quien se enfrentaba  
– eso no te incumbe – respondió impasible el Uchiha, se mostraba sereno… sin más saco de su manga su mano con algunas Shuriken, de inmediato Kakashi retrocedió y creo un muro de agua para protegerse – eres rápido… – admitió  
– pero no tan rápido – un clon de Itachi apareció tras este con un kunai  
– ¿eso crees? – respondieron un par de Kakashi tras Itachi cada uno sosteniendo un kunai señalando a su adversario, con aquello el Uchiha no tuvo otra opción que explotar su clon para separarse de Hatake, no fue muy vistoso pero el aumento de Chakra llamo la atención de dos personas en la aldea  
– vinieron por Naruto ¿No? – comento Kakashi ya recompuesto, Jiraiya ya le había advertido sobre ese grupo. Desconocían que el Kyubi fue dividido en dos por lo que pensaban que solo Naruto era el Jinchuriki del mismo – no les será tan sencillo llevárselo – Kakashi sabía que la técnica de recién llamaría la atención de su amigo y rival más reciente…

– maldición – Gai estaba frustrado… no porque su rival fuera una mujer, o porque esquivara sus golpes… al contrario los recibió todos y parecía no afectarles  
– oye… si solo vas a golpearme… esto será aburrido… – comento decepcionada la chica – Itachi-nisan no me dijo que no te matara – decía aquello con inocencia mientras dio un puñetazo el cual Gai lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás pero igual lo recibió  
– ¿Que paso? – se mostraba confundido, aquel golpe había sido bastante fuerte para su sorpresa, entonces miro el puño de su oponente – ¿Jutsu de expansión?  
– nop jeje – sonrió la chica la cual su piel era más clara que la normal, regreso su brazo a su tamaño normal – ¡Jawbreaker![2] – de forma repentina lanzo su otro puño directo a la quijada de Gai  
– maldición… pega duro esta chica – con dificultad se repuso, pero de inmediato recibió un golpe igual – creo que merezco esto por subestimar a una chica – usualmente no se confiaba el experto en Taijutsu pero al ver que esa chica no sabía lo que hacía se confió  
– tenía razón fue aburrido… – Kamine parecía decepcionada – bueno al menos me darán dulces gracias a ti – ¡Giant Jawbreaker! – lanzo de nuevo un puñetazo pero a medio camino creció  
– demonios – Gai seguía un poco aturdido por los golpes en la cabeza, intento cubrirse pero el golpe nunca llego – ¿Pan? – reconoció a la pequeña y como con cierto esfuerzo detuvo aquel enorme puño con ambas manos  
– hola Gai-sensei… me haría el favor de recordarme en comprar más helado cuando esto acabe – sonrió Son, el hombre con mono verde asintió – ayude a Kurenai y Asuma, no soy muy buena con las armas – admitió  
– Oh – aquello sorprendió a la chica agresora – eres fuerte a pesar de que eres pequeña – comento mientras volvía su puño a la normalidad  
– no soy tan pequeña [3] – Son hizo un leve puchero, luego miro a la chica más alta – antes de empezar… hola me llamo Pan – se presentó como lo hacía su abuelito  
– hola, yo soy Kamine – sonrió amistosa – lo siento pero tendré que matarte – al igual que antes repitió pero hasta se escuchó de forma tierna  
– no lo creo… – sonrió mientras detuvo de nuevo el mismo puñetazo con el que inicio el combate con su oponente anterior  
– al fin poder jugar con alguien – sonrió alegre Kamine

– ¡Joi! – saludo Ryuji cuando apareció de la nada a la par de Kakashi – saben están haciendo demasiado escandalo…  
– ¿Tú quién eres? – Itachi le miro inexpresivo  
– Ryuji…  
– ¡no lo mires a los ojos! – quise advertirle Kakashi, pero había sido demasiado tarde, había atrapado a ambos en un Genjutsu, sencillo para un experto como Itachi…

_ En el Tsukuyomi _  
Debido a la intervención medica de un miembro de Akatsuki Itachi se encontraba en buenas condiciones médicas a pesar de que solo aquel extraño medico conocía su enfermedad dentro de Akatsuki, ofreció curarle pero tenía que hacer un favor a cambio lo cual Itachi se negó… desde hace años el escribió su propio destino… morir a manos de Sasuke, y para ello le mostró un Genjutsu donde este vio como Itachi masacro no solo a su familia al clan entero… Para Sasuke él fue quien mato a todos. Separo a sus oponentes en su ilusión… mientras que al inicio Kakashi logro soportarlo de a poco sucumbía, pero con Ryuji…

– Joi! – saludo este, no le presto atención que estaba crucificado – Oh, una katana – observo como Itachi se acercaba con esta, sin mediar palabra se la clavó en el estómago – ah… eso dolió… – observo como su plasma se empezó a derramar, debido a la monocromático del mundo no se distinguió que aquella "sangre" era azul  
– me pregunto cuanto tiempo soportaras esto – cuando Itachi dijo aquello fue como si se hubiera regresado el tiempo  
– ¿Joi? – repitió Ryuji al ver que no tenía la herida, pero en esta ocasión habían dos Itachi con una katana cada uno – eh… ¿Va a doler? – fue lo único que atino a decir cuando fue atravesado con ambas espadas – si... dolió… – cuando parpadeo debido al dolor regreso como en un inicio – hmmp… no regresas en el tiempo… – en esta ocasión fue apuñalado por tres Itachis – y esto no deja de doler… ah… – cerro los ojos debido al dolor – "si no tengo mi armadura de Ki..." – pensó – ¿Genjutsu? – susurro antes de volver a ser apuñalado – igual sigue doliendo… – miro como su plasma caía al suelo por cuarta vez, salvo que en esta ocasión movían la hoja de su espada en su interior  
– Con mi Tsukuyomi, el tiempo, el espacio hasta la masa corporal son controladas por completo, las próximas 72 horas no vivirás más que esto… una y otra vez… – explico Itachi, en ese momento se repitió el ciclo  
– con que esto es un Genjutsu – comento Ryuji al ver que su cuerpo de nuevo estaba ileso, pero no paso mucho para que le volvieran a apuñalar  
– repetir que es un Genjutsu no funcionara – hablo Itachi mientras movía la espada buscando provocar más dolor  
– no fue por eso… – respondió adolorido – es mi primera vez en uno de estos jeje – rio un poco mientras su plasma salía por la boca  
– hmmp – fue lo único que respondió Itachi al repetir el ciclo  
– ¿dónde escuche eso antes? – debido al dolor que se iba acumulando Ryuji pareció pensativo unos momentos, solo hizo una muesca de dolor al ver como de nuevo era apuñalado – mmm… – conocía que Kami-sama fue hermana de Sasuke y que ambos tenían un hermano mayor llamado Itachi  
– cuanto duraras antes que se rompa tu voluntad – hablo de nuevo Itachi antes de que este con un clon apuñalaran de nuevo al chico…  
– debería… – susurro adolorido  
– aún quedan 71 horas 59 minutos y 59 segundos – intento intimidar a su rehén  
– ¿qué? – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras fue apuñalado de nuevo – esto… se pondrá feo… – susurro con dolor, entonces lo recordó estaba junto a Kakashi – que me lleva… acaba con esto de una vez y te diré algo interesante – intento sonreír mientras negociaba  
– que podrías saber que me interese – le clavo la espada de nuevo  
– primero trae a Kakashi y luego te digo – sonrió mientras de nuevo su sangre salía de la comisura de su boca  
– hmp – Itachi al tener control de ese mundo hizo aparecer al mencionado  
– si te ves mal Kakashi – les había puesto uno frente a otro ambos colgados en aquellos maderos  
– y continuas con humor para bromear – comento a penas el peli plata – ¿Acaso no te afecta?  
– si… claro que si… y duele… – respondió – pero créeme cuanto te digo que esto no es mucho comparado por como termine aquí jeje – recordó su ultimo combate con Dryce y como quedo con el cuerpo destrozado, se tardó alrededor de dos semanas el regenerarlo  
– cierto – recordó Kakashi algunas de sus conversaciones – tú y tus… explosiones  
– me dirás lo que sabes o continuo donde me quede – les amenazo Itachi con su clones  
– espera… esto afecta directo a la mente ¿verdad? – pregunto con dudad Ryuji  
– Si – respondió Kakashi, agradecía el respiro de esa tortura pero no sabía cómo salir de esa situación  
– Kakashi… le diré... bueno… eso… espero que ella no se enoje contigo – Kakashi entendió a lo que se refería  
– no creo que eso pase pero ¿estás seguro? – sin más Itachi atravesó a cada uno con katanas – argh – se quejó Kakashi  
– ah… ya te dije que duele… – de nuevo su plasma escurría con cierta facilidad, aquello llamo la atención del peli plata  
– je… – sonrió Kakashi – pensé que no sangrabas… solo dilo de una vez… – de nuevo su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad  
– Satsuki e Izumi están bien… – dijo ya si retrasos Ryuji, si fuera solo él podría pasar con esa tortura los tres días… no le importaba mucho pero Kakashi… seguramente le pasaría factura su cuerpo  
– hmp – por un segundo abrió un poco más sus ojos, fue leve pero notorio la sorpresa de Itachi… si no se encontrara en esa situación se hubiera dado el lujo de sonreír – ¿cómo sé que es verdad?  
– chaparra, parecida Sasuke salvo que su cabello es más largo y a diferencia de ustedes par de desquiciados su mirada es cálida. La última vez que la vi se veía bastante bien – intento hacer memoria – Izumi-san le suele acompañar casi todo el tiempo jeje – sonrió  
– eso si no se encuentra molestándome con eso de probar la inocencia tuya – Kakashi miro a Itachi – y no me lo estas dejando fácil… – Itachi fijo su mirada en este – tu no mataste a tu clan, soy de los pocos que lo saben – confeso Kakashi, necesitaba tiempo de recuperarse  
– no puedo decir donde se encuentran – prosiguió Ryuji – pero se preocupa por ti… además creo que no está lista para verte jeje – recordó que cuando alguien toma el papel de Kami-sama se deja de envejecer  
– hmp – de nuevo alzo su katana – necesito una prueba – aun si fuera verdad parecía ser una mentira bien elaborada  
– demonios – se alarmo Kakashi  
– sácanos de aquí y dame un par de horas – ofreció Ryuji – no puedo sacar a Satsuki de donde está pero si puedo ir y traer a Izumi sin importar donde se encuentre – en aquel momento Itachi atravesó de nuevo a ambos con su katana pero aquello fue lo último ese mundo de a poco se desvanecía  
– Si mientes… pasaras un siglo en este lugar – amenazo Itachi al peli azul antes de regresarlos a la realidad

– eso fue extraño – Ryuji se encontraba de nuevo sobre el rio, a su lado Kakashi se empezaba a hundir, más que lastimado parecía ser que se encontraba inconsciente – ven acá – rápidamente tomo su brazo y lo coloco sobre su cuello  
– Kisame, Kamine… – ambos prestaron atención al Uchiha – retirada – al decir aquello siguieron a Itachi  
– Pan, déjale ir… – el peli azul ordeno a la azabache, ella se disponía a seguirla, observo algo en aquella chica que le consterno – solo déjale...  
– es nuestra oportunidad – Kurenai se disponía a seguirlos  
– no lo hagas – le detuvo Asuma, luego señalo al peli azul – míralo con atención – se percató que Ryuji estaba cansado por su respiración – prolongar esto no terminara bien para ninguno de los dos bandos – miro a Kurenai preocupado, esta desistió  
– ¿Estas bien? – Pan se acercó preocupada a Ryuji  
– uf… – aquello le había afectado un poco más debido al clon que creo más temprano – lo estaré, tengo que hacer algo – hizo un ademan a Gai para que se acercara, lo hizo y le paso a Kakashi – iré a hacer una visita luego regreso a la oficina – explico – Kai Kai – luego de decir aquello desapareció  
– Estuviste genial Pan-san – le felicito Gai a la joven – fui un descuidado al no pensar que esa chica fuera otro usuario de Taijutsu, no volverá a pasar. A propósito no olvides el helado que mencionaste – empezó a caminar con dirección a la casa de Kakashi  
– Tenemos que llevar a Kakashi a su hogar, nos vemos niña – se despidió Asuma  
– espero que logres tu ascenso – sonrió amable Kurenai a Pan – adiós – igual se despidió siguiendo a sus compañeros  
– cierto el helado… – Son fue de nuevo a comprar helado, el que llevaba se vio obligada a comerlo para poder intervenir y no se deshiciera, no es que le molestara, pero no podía malgastar la comida

No paso mucho para que Pan fuera por lo prometido, pero camino de regreso se encontró a cierto azabache que esperaba a Naruto para ir a entrenar un rato.  
– ¡hola! – saludo Son con su alegría habitual a Uchiha  
– ¿No se encuentra el Dobe? – pregunto calmado como siempre  
– salió temprano con su padrino a buscar a alguien, creo que regresara en un par de días – respondió Pan  
– hmp… – Sasuke miro unos momentos a la chica, observo que su ropa de entrenamiento estaba desgastada, no por su uso como si recién hubiera salido de un combate – he, no puedes alejarte de las peleas – comento irónico  
– no te equivocas jeje…  
– Pan-sama – Kin salió a recibirla pero ella le dio el helado  
– ve y coman, ya les alcanzo – sonrió amable y de inmediato le obedeció su sirvienta  
– ¿contra quién peleaste? – pregunto Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en el muro, a pesar de que Bra instalo algunas bancas para los transeúntes no quiso usarlos, iría a entrenar dentro de poco  
– yo contra una chica bastante pálida y con un sombrero bastante raro – hizo memoria – primero pensé en pelear contra un tipo con cara de pescado pero tenía una espada así – estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo para dar a entender su idea – Ryuji no tardo en aparecer pero el junto a Kakashi-sensei estaban peleando contra… – miro atento a Sasuke – ¿una versión adulta tuya? La verdad si tienes parecido con ese sujeto, mencionaron algo de Naruto pero no sabría, veras esa chica… – empezó a contar con entusiasmo su combate pero Sasuke ya no le escuchaba  
– "Itachi..." – pensó, pero no molesto… curioso de que hacia ahí pero cuando escucho lo de Naruto si le molesto – "no permitiré que le hagas nada a Naruto y menos a Sakura" – alzo su mano para que se detuviera de hablar Pan – ¿puedes encontrar a Naruto? – pregunto, por alguna razón los miembros de ese clan solían saber dónde estaba cada uno de sus familiares, Son solo asintió – vamos, ve lo más rápido que puedas iré justo tras de ti  
– en seguida – Pan cerro sus ojos y busco el Ki de Naruto el cual no tardó mucho en encontrarlo – por allá – señalo hacia la salida de la aldea, está un poco cerca en otra aldea de paso… ¡Kin-san! – solo basto mencionar el nombre de ella y como si fuera una invocación apareció – procura que no haga falta nada a los invitados – sonrió – iré por mi revancha, regreso más tarde  
– Entendido Pan-sama – hizo una reverencia antes de regresar al interior  
– Revancha… entonces… les están siguiendo – comento preocupado Sasuke  
– ¡Vamos! – con eso ambos Genin empezaron a correr hacia la dirección señalada.

_ En la atalaya de Kami _  
– Joi! – saludo como estaba acostumbrado a pesar de sonar cansado – perdón por la intromisión… – observo el lugar, solo se encontraba la Kami-sama – necesito un favor…  
– no te preocupes, Izumi-san ya fue en camino a detener a Itachi – explico Satsuki mientras se acercaba a Ryuji a revisarlo – ¿De verdad estas bien?  
– nada que un buen sueño no repare… solo eso queda que hacer con la fatiga mental – explico – por lo menos en mi caso jeje… – miro su torso, a pesar de que se encontraba bien el recordar lo vivido en ese Genjutsu era un poco traumático al ser tan real – por el lado amable esta noche dormiré muy bien jeje – sonrió al ver el lado bueno – ¿Y los demás?  
– como dije Izumi fue a detener a mi hermano, Rin y Dende-sama están haciendo un trasplante ocular a Toneri – en su tono se notaba la preocupación por todos  
– calma… seguro esa operación será exitosa, ¿Quién diría que Rin es tan buen medico?  
– no solo es eso… Pan y Sasuke están en camino a buscar a Naruto… ¿y si intentan matarse entre sí? – aquello le preocupaba, sabía que su mellizo había empezado a cambiar pero que se enterara de que Itachi buscara a Naruto… no sabía que podría pasar  
– calma – el peli azul le palmo la cabeza – estarán bien… a mi quien me preocupa es Pan… – confeso – ella no permitirá que algo le pase a Naruto o Sasuke… a costa de su vida de ser necesario… sé que es noble pero… igual es preocupante para los demás y ella no lo toma en consideración – silencio unos segundos – si algo así esta por pasar… podría llegar y causar una pequeña explosión, y en la confusión sacar a esos cuatro de ahí, Jiraiya se puede cuidar a si mismo jeje  
– hmp – la chica agradecía lo que hacía Ryuji por su mundo pero sabía que ocultaba algo  
– en serio ese gesto es familiar jeje…  
– te preocupa esa extraña chica… ¿no?  
– uf – exhalo profundamente mientras se sentó – como que no… no soy quién para decirlo pero… la malicia de este mundo ha tomado forma física… también llamados Majin – guardo silencio un minuto  
– ¿Tan malo es? – pregunto Satsuki al asimilar aquella información  
– pues… no tanto… dudo que aun tenga un milenio de edad por lo que aún es bastante… maleable por decirlo de una forma – empezó a explicar – podría ser complicado que vaya en contra de su naturaleza destructiva pero con la crianza correcta tampoco es tan descabellado. El detalle es que con ella aquí hoy si estará el planeta bajo la mira de los Kaio-shin cuando se enteren y tenemos la fortuna que la del norte sea… comprensiva jeje – el chico pensó decir despistada, pero desconocía si la misma le estaba observando  
– ¿Qué recomiendas hacer? – pregunto la azabache  
– es difícil… pero por lo que vi aun no desarrolla por completo ni sus poderes ni su forma de pensar. Confiemos que tu hermano sea una buena influencia para ella – confeso el peli azul  
– claro que lo es – Satsuki defendió a su hermano mayor, ella sabía que este aún era bueno – ¿Por qué sonríes?  
– por que si lo defiendes así es por que es cierto – si algo había aprendido Ryuji de Itachi fue que si le importaba su hermana, no por nada le encerraría en aquella ilusión un siglo si le mentía – ¿de verdad no quieres verlo? – la mirada de la chica no mentía, quería verlo, pero no sabia como reaccionaria este cuando le dijera que sabe la verdad  
– creo que… aun no es el momento – fue lo único que atino a decir  
– si esperas mas tiempo dudara más que seas tú, ya sabes por eso de ser Kami jeje – sonrió divertido  
– la decisión es solo suya Kami-sama – había regresado Dende de una larga operación – podrías "juzgarlos" si lo que te preocupa son las normas de Kami – se acerco a la orilla mientras miraba a la dirección que estaba aquel equipo – igual seria bueno no quitarle el ojo a Kamine… imagino que ya sabe que es ella ¿verdad Ryuji-kun? – el mencionado asintió – pero el como se procederá solo es decisión suya Kami-sama – sonrió amable el Namekiano, le habría dado la solución a la duda de Satsuki como recompensa al haber hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora  
– gracias – Satsuki hizo una reverencia antes de comunicarle a Izumi que les llevara ante ella  
– a mi lo que me preocupa es lo que acaban de encontrar los ninja de Suna… – comento Dende mientras se enfoco en la dirección de esa aldea

_ En algun lugar cerca de Sunagakure _  
– ¡Capitán Baki! – un Chunin de Suna llamo – allá se ve algo – observo como algo destello en una duna entre la arena  
– ¡Id con cuidado! – ordeno aquel Jounin con la mitad del rostro oculto  
– ¡Capitán! – le llamo otro Chunin – tiene que ver esto…  
– En seguida – se acerco a una gruta – ¿Qué demonios? – los cuerpo de dos Jounin, y el de Kazekage se revelaron – maldito Orochimaru…  
– ¡Capitán! – el grito consternado del prime Chunin le saco de lo recién descubierto – aquí hay… medio cuerpo…  
– y ahora quien… – Baki se acerco al cuerpo encontrado entre las dunas, parecía que se había auto inmolado la mitad de la cabeza y alguien le hubiera arrancado el brazo desde el hombro, se había momificado un poco debido al sol y a la arena  
– encontré esto cerca del cuerpo – mostro una banda de Konoha el Chunin  
– al parecer planeaba una emboscada pero no salió como esperaba… desconozco quien es pero hay que mandar sus restos junto a un pergamino detallando esto…

Lo que los ninja de Suna desconocían fue que aquel cuerpo eran los restos de cierto ninja de Konoha, quien en su mejor tiempo fue compañero de Hiruzen… puede que no haya logrado su objetivo de acabar con Orochimaru, pero al final de su vida destruyo algo lo cual aterro al mismo… incinero aquel ojo derecho con tal de que este no cayera en manos de nadie… al final hizo lo correcto… algo que nunca se hubiera esperado de Danzo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Si! ¡Personaje nuevo!… digo ¡No Villano nuevo!  
2,0] O también conocido como rompe muelas… una vez casi me rompo una por uno de estos jeje y si sus ataques estarán basados en dulces  
3,0] siempre me pregunte por que se quedó bajita… Ni Gohan ni Videl era tan bajos, es más Goku es bastante alto al igual que mister Satan, así que si… por lo menos intentare que tenga la misma altura que alguno de sus parientes cuando termine de crecer (eso se verá en la segunda parte)  
3,1] por si se preguntan, por el momento Bra sigue siendo ligeramente más alta que ella

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Kamine : De ojos violeta y con una raya en cada mejilla de un color similar, su cabello suele estar formado por dos largas coletas que enrolla al parecer orejas de conejo y oculta en su boina, su rostro suele ser redondeado y dándole cierta aura de inocencia, su altura suele variar, por momentos casi igual de alta que Itachi y en otras que Kisame eso se debe a su elasticidad, por la misma en no suele permanecer mucho tiempo con las mismas medidas pero la mayoría del tiempo suele mantener un busto agraciado para que los hombres incrédulos se acerquen y le ofrezcan dulces, los cuales acepta sin dudar, si no le ofrecen alguno se molesta y suele matarlos sin pensarlo.

Posee inmunidad a los venenos y medicinas al pertenecer a una raza mágica, pero ella desconoce eso. Su afición a los dulces esta entrelazado a su pasado, sus primeros recuerdos son cuando una pareja de ancianos le encontró y debido a la perdida de sus hijos que fueron obligados a participar en la segunda guerra ninja le criaron lo mejor que pudieron, lo primero que hicieron fue ponerle un nombre… Kamine. Siempre que estaba triste le daban algún caramelo para hacerla sentir mejor, incluso cuando fueron asesinados frente a ella enfureció y aplasto aquellos ninjas que mataron a quien le cuido, su ultimo regalo fue una bolsa llena de caramelos los cuales en una primera instancia rechazo pero le explicaron que siempre se veía tan feliz al comerlos y por ello se arriesgaron a conseguirlos, cosa que salió mal y provoco su muerte. Se sintió mal por la muerte de los ancianos, pero el matar aquellos que le arrebataron su pequeño mundo se había sentido tan bien… como si para eso hubiera nacido. Aun en ese tiempo desconocía el mundo y se aventuró en este… cada lugar que llegaba y empezaba a simpatizar con las personas llegaban hombres con bandas en su cabeza y les mataban a todos, cuando intentaban matarla a ella no parecía hacer un daño real, si le golpeaba no parecía afectarle y las Shuriken y kunais solo separaban su cuerpo unos segundos antes de regresar a la normalidad, el Ninjutsu parecía frenarla pero al final solo tenía que acercarse y con ambas manos les aplastaba la cabeza como si fuera una nuez, aun si corrían solo estiraba sus brazos y les mataba, luego de cada matanza empezaba a comer sus dulces tanto para olvidar lo recién ocurrido como para recordar los pocos momentos felices que tuvo. Parecía no matar a civiles, porque estos le acogían, pero sabía que si alguien con esas placas metálicas estaba cerca tarde o temprano le debía de matar.

En algún momento un hombre enmascarado con un remolino negro en su máscara y cabello rojo empezó a espiarla, observo como masacro a un grupo de ninjas, a pesar que era tosca cada vez era más imaginativa. Solía matarles como ellos mataban a las pobres personas, aprendió que sus manos podían tomar la forma de sus armas y les cortaba cuando se aburrió de golpear o de aplastar. Pero siempre luego de cada masacre comía caramelos o algún dulce, por lo que empezó a maquinar un plan a su favor… le dio dulces adulterados, pero aquello nunca afecto a la chica quien había tomado su altura para no mirar hacia arriba. Su plan fue simple pero muy efectivo, no solo le prometió dulces, también que en el futuro conocería a personas como ella que no dudaban en matar y que podrían ser amigos, lo único que tenía que hacer es obedecerle y matar a quien se le ordenara sin importar daños colaterales. Kamine pregunto porque el enmascarado respondió "si matas a las personas malas antes de que hagan cosas malas no harás nada malo". La chica no era una justiciera y tampoco alguien de venganzas, solo mataba a quien solía matar por lo que aquello le pareció convincente.

Al pasar lo años se unió junto a aquel extraño a un grupo llamado Akatsuki, la pareja de quien parecía ser la líder le examino y se percató de dos cosas, la primera: la chica parecía comprender rápidamente el estilo de lucha contra quien pelea por lo que el mismo truco no solía funcionar dos veces, la segunda: parecía no tener habilidad con Ninjutsu pero al crear un clon la chica hizo una figura miniatura de no más de 10 cm de ella (chibi) por intentar imitarle, al ser alguien contra quien no le afectaría el Taijutsu sería la compañera perfecta para Kisame e Itachi, cubría a la perfección la principal debilidad de ambos.

Para Kisame desde que la conoció solo era una mocosa loca por los dulces y para Itachi… por alguna razón este le cuidaba, parecía querer llenar un vacío que le dejo alguien. Solo por orden de este mismo solía dormir durante las noches, ella no necesitaba dormir tanto o comer pero miraba a Itachi como si fuera un hermano mayor y empezó a llevar una dieta, incluso a pesar de ser un poco necia solo obedecía a Itachi sin objetar.

 **Nota final**  
Primero… ¿quién te manda de metiche Ryuji? Segundo solo espera a que Tsunade acepte ser Hokage o te tocara esperar a que Naruto sea mayor de edad para darle el cargo. Rayos… Bra ya se metio incluso en el consejo… y esta en camino a Amegakure… ¡¿Bra que madres haces?!

Changos, siempre que quiero darle el protagonismo a cierto pelirrojo me voy por la tangente y regreso de forma automatica a la historia principal… espero dedicarle más tiempo en el futuro. Y la buena Pan… seguro que entrenara a los de Suna fue una idea de Bra para castigarlos por lo que intentaron pero quien sabe.

Al fin hizo aparicion el husbando de much s, y no solo eso… trae consigo a un personaje nuevo! Kamine la amante de los dulces, como ya vieron ya esta un resumen de su perfil aquí. Si una Majin, sé que se tratan de una fuerza natural en DBZ, pero por su conducta destructiva no podia salir de un mejor lugar que de la malicia (maldad) que existe en todos lados. Deben de agradecer que aun es una recien nacida (comparada con su contra parte de DBZ que tiene millones de años) y quien sabe si lograra retomar el buen camino (¿saldra una Kamine pura maldad en el futuro?) pero quien sera el indicado para ello? Ryuji? Pan? Itachi? Quien sabe… por el lado amable no sabe usar magia y aun desconoce de lo que es capaz caso contrario cierta cara de serpiente estuviera tras ella. (tendras una muerte digna de ti Orochimaru, y aquí si quedaras muerto, muerto… ¡pero bien muerto!). ¿Quien diria que Ryuji es afectado por los Genjutsu? Bueno siempre relacione a estos con algo mas que simples ilusiones… afectan de forma sicologica y hasta neuronal a la victima. En especial cuando son de Itachi… con un Genjutsu es capaz de muchas cosas el buen Itachi.

Se hace mencion al segundo enmascarado en su pasado, ya conocemos al primero, Tobi, ¿pero y el segundo? ¿Porque es pelirrojo? ¿Porque tiene un remolino sus mascara? ¡Cerebro no me atormentes!

Por el lado amable me resolviste la duda de por qué estaba aquella banda de Konoha en el desierto (capitulo 28) … Bueno… no es de sorprenderse tampoco… Aunque esto ya afecta al futuro… y demasiado… pero la pregunta es… ¿logro usar aquel ojo antes de morir?

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

Jeje perdón por no dar mucho tiempo para comentarios en esta ocasión, pero por el lado amable… actualice temprano.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	35. Uchiha VS Uchiha

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Búsqueda**

Uchiha vs Uchiha

¿Nueva amiga?

Mientras que Jiraiya "buscaba" información sobre el paradero de quien buscaban Naruto se fue a la habitación que recién habían alquilado para seguir practicando con aquella pelota hueca, podía cortarla a la mitad, pero su padrino declaro que no tenía que usar su ninjutsu Futon, como lo hizo en el torneo. Había aplicado la rotación del Rasengan y le potencio con su Futon de forma inconsciente por eso logro detener el Kaiten de Neji, para el ejercicio solo tenía que crear remolinos solo con el Chakra, a diferencia de la pelota con agua que se tardó unos días los balones vacíos le daban problemas.  
– ¡AH! – grito frustrado al cortar de nuevo el balón con su Futon – tengo que explotarlo no cortarlo – miro molesto como se desinflaba – uf – exhalo para calmarse – veamos… si lo que me falta es fuerza… ¡No me contendré! – dijo al sacar otra esfera de plástico y cuando empezó a elevar su Chakra tocaron su puerta – regreso temprano Ero-Sennin – dejo lo que hacía y se acercó a la puerta, cuando la abrió un hombre de gran altura y ojos rojos clavaron su mirada en él – ah… – lo observo un momento – "se parece a Sasuke… ¿Sera Itachi?… este sujeto se ve simplemente genial… ¿que estoy pensando?… bueno si Sasuke de por si es genial es obvio que su hermano mayor es mucho más genial..."[1]  
– jajaja – se escuchó una risa – es difícil de creer que un niño así posea al Kyubi – hablo Kisame, a su lado se encontraba una chica pero no decía nada al estar comiendo, mientras se llevaba algunos dango con la mano derecha en la izquierda abrazaba una bolsa con varias botanas  
– Naruto… vendrás con nosotros – hablo Itachi  
– "¿Qué hago?" – cuestiono Naruto  
– **"Déjame tomar control de tú cuerpo cinco minutos y te saco de ese apuro"** – ofreció Kurama  
– "no creo que sea buena idea… son tres y aun con tu fuerza… seguro causaremos demasiado desastre..." – contesto  
– **"hmp… al parecer tanto coscorrón ha empezado a funcionar jajaja"** – carcajeo Kurama – **"solo recuerda, si veo que morirás saldré y no me importara donde estén, no pienso morir junto a ti"** – se intentó excusar pero estaba preocupado por el mocoso que dé a cuenta gotas le estaba simpatizando  
– "entendido" – fue lo único que dijo Naruto, sabia como era Kurama por lo que solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de regresar

– ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? – prosiguió Itachi al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba  
– no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos… – una voz femenina proveniente del cuarto  
– pensé que solo el anciano le acompañaba – Kisame puso su mano en el mango de su espada – ¿Itachi como procedemos? – él era el líder de ese equipo, pero este no reacciono, el hombre azul observo por primera vez un gesto que nunca vio en su compañero… sorpresa… – ¿Itachi?  
– Tsukuyomi… – fue lo único que susurro, era consciente que el Sannin más temprano que tarde regresaría

A diferencia de su ilusión habitual en esta ocasión se encontraban a la orilla de aquel lago en la que se solían juntar en su infancia  
– recuerdo este lugar – dijo con nostalgia Izumi, Itachi se encontraba viéndola de arriba a abajo – si soy yo… y si sigues viéndome así me voy a sonrojar – sonrió al fin feliz de verle – pero si aún lo dudas – se acercó a su antiguo novio y junto sus labios con los de él – aun después de todo este tiempo yo… – no pudo proseguir, Itachi le abrazo – yo también te extrañe – correspondió el abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Estuvieron así un largo rato, no por nada Itachi hizo que cayera en ese Genjutsu quería hablar lo más tranquilo posible con ella – sé que podemos hablar aquí tranquilamente pero… – se apartó de este y frunció su ceño – no tienes que usar a si tu Mangekyo Sharingan… perderás la vista antes de tiempo – regaño con molestia a Itachi, este solo sonrió ella a parte de su difunta madre y de su hermana eran las únicas que podían regañarle y salir ilesas  
– Entonces Satsuki-chan… – hablo esperanzado el Uchiha mayor  
– sí, está bien… ella me ordeno salir de inmediato si quería alcanzarte en este lugar, dijo que me conseguiría tiempo así que hará cosas que solo ella puede hacer – sonrió divertida al recordar como ella era Kami-sama y podía usar el azar a su favor – me gustaría llevarte conmigo pero… imagino que tienes un plan – sonrió un poco triste – siempre tienes un plan… Satsuki-chan sospecha que solo fuiste a Konoha para recordarle a Danzo que sigues con vida y que no intente nada con Sasuke – Itachi solo sonrió ladino – pero no sabes que… Danzo murió en el desierto de Sunagakure – el rostro de Itachi al escuchar eso volvió a la seriedad – además lamento decirte que tanto Satsuki como yo sabemos que paso esa noche… deberías de decirle la verdad a Sasuke… – al decir eso su novio frunció el ceño – en serio dile… ¿crees que dejarlo solo fue una buena idea? – no recibió alguna mirada de respuesta – siempre le dije a tu hermanita que se guardara los sentimientos, pero cuando se enteró de esa noche lloro, pero no por tristeza o enojo, fue de alivio… no importo que le mostraste con aquel Tsukuyomi… le fue imposible odiar a su hermano mayor… – Itachi al escuchar eso solo arqueo una ceja – no son celos… idiota… – respondió molesta Izumi – jeje… – sonrió divertida – para nosotros es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo ¿verdad? – Itachi respondió con una Sonrisa – me tengo que retirar, pero una última cosa… – bajo la mirada y apretó los puños – ¿seguimos siendo novios?

– … – Itachi siempre fue alguien de pocas palabras, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a ella y hacer su seña característica con su mano derecha en su frente mientras sonreía con verdadera felicidad, aquel gesto fue suficiente para Izumi quien sonrió sonrojada [2]

– Itachi – miro sonrojada a su novio – le diré a alguien sobre tu misión de espía – centro de nuevo la charla, ya le quedaba poco tiempo no quería que el estrés de la técnica afectara negativamente a Itachi – sería bueno que se reencontraran y detallaras bien lo sucedido, puede que a primera vista sea un idiota pero es un buen tipo  
– Ryuji… – respondió Itachi mientras mostraba un gesto de duda  
– no creas, lo que tiene de idiota lo tiene de fuerte – sonrió divertida – pero en serio, es de los pocos "humanos" que conocen mi situación al igual que la de Satsuki-chan – Itachi se mostró curioso por como dijo humano refiriéndose al chico – lo más probable es que para que confíes en él te mostrara algo, pero no te diré nada – la chica conocía que Ryuji no era de ese mundo y a pesar de que no le había visto en su verdadera forma Satsuki si y le conto – bueno sácanos de aquí… de verdad me alegro mucho verte – Itachi solo sonrió mientras aquella ilusión se desvanecía

– * respiración agitada * – Izumi recién regresaba del Tsukuyomi, aquello era síntoma bastante común en las victimas del mismo debido al exceso de información recibida de forma abrupta al cerebro – ... – así como entro salió por una ventana y escapo  
– al parecer no has perdido el toque Itachi – alabo Kisame a su compañero – me dará un dolor de cabeza si este niño pretende huir corriendo… ¿y si lo cortamos una pierna?  
– … – Itachi no dijo nada, estaba pensando en una forma de escapar y dejar al Jinchuriki intacto… entonces se percató de algo, hizo un lado a su compañero lo que parecía ser un borrón naranja tomo a Kamine y rompieron la pared para terminar afuera – A pasado un tiempo… Sasuke – en la dirección que salió aquella mancha se encontraba su hermano  
– ¿Qué es esto? – comento Kisame – ¿una reunión familiar? – lo comento no solo por el joven, sino también por la chica de recién – pensé que el clan entero había sido devastado… por ti – miro a su compañero

– Itachi – Sasuke miro serio al mismo – no dejare que repitas la historia – empezó a crear un Chidori – ¡no dejare que me arrebates a alguien más! – se abalanzo hacia Itachi, este no decía nada solo miraba expectante a su hermano menor – ¡Chidori! – en lugar de golpear a su hermano causo una explosión en el suelo frente a Itachi y uso el impulso para dar una pirueta en el aire y llegar junto a Naruto – por más que odie admitirlo… no somos rivales para él – comento Sasuke a su mejor amigo

– Eso fue muy listo niñato – admitió Kisame – por un momento pensé que golpearías a Itachi y este te rompería el brazo, pero no importa que tanto escandalo causes para llamar la atención… morirán antes...  
– … – Itachi estaba analizando la situación actualizar

– Pero no por ello nos rendiremos… – sonrió confiado Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo al rubio – recuerdas lo del examen... ¿algún Jutsu Futon?  
– aún no domino la bala de aire… – respondió Naruto, estaba centrando todo su tiempo en aprender el Rasengan. En ese momento apareció una nube de humo, reconoció la silueta – ¡Ero-Sennin! – aquello lo alivio  
– con que él es el famoso Ero-Sennin – hablo Sasuke  
– Naruto… ¡No me llames así! – exclamo molesto al no poder hacer su presentación que tenía pensada – incluso tu amigo me llamo así… esto es decepcionante… ya no hay respeto…  
– ¡¿Que esperaba?! – alzo la voz el rubio – solo le guiño el ojo una chica y me mando a entrenar – aquello lo molesto un poco  
– Itachi… – Sasuke ignoro la discusión que tenían sus aliados – no pienso obedecerte… no tengo por qué hacerlo – lo miro amenazante – no tengo que seguir ese camino que quieres que siga… eso es algo que tú quieres… pero yo no…[3] ¡Naruto! – este giro a verlo aún discutía con Jiraiya – Fuma Shuriken  
– ¡entiendo! – sonrió Naruto, conocía el plan y sus variaciones… hizo su habitual sello de manos – Kage Bushin no Jutsu – apareció un clon con aquella Shuriken de gran tamaño y se la entrego  
– ¡toma esto! – a diferencia de antes Sasuke no necesito mucho para lanzarla  
– tonto hermano menor – susurro Itachi mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para esquivar el Shuriken, Kisame se disponía a bloquear el arma cuando esta freno y Sasuke tiro un hilo para que regresara cual yoyo, al hacer eso la Shuriken se disipo en una nube de humo mostrando a un Naruto mientras dejaba caer varias bombas ninja  
– boom – susurro divertido Naruto mientras la inercia del movimiento lo sacaba de ahí  
– ¿Quién es el tonto? – sonrió Sasuke al momento de la explosión  
– vaya este par de mocosos son buenos – susurro Jiraiya, ahora comprendía porque Naruto se empeñaba con no defraudar a su amigo – bien muchachos, pero es hora de terminar esto – sabía que aquello solo molestaría a los atacantes por lo que hizo sellos de mano bastante rápido e invoco el estómago de un sapo  
– Kisame tenemos que huir – fue lo único que dijo mientras salía corriendo – "no pensé que Sasuke hubiera madurado en este tiempo" – sonrió orgulloso de su hermano menor, algo que no vio Kisame al ir tras él – Amateratsu – logro destruir la pared del final del pasillo por el cual escaparon – ¡Kamine! – giro a buscarla

– también ten este – Pan le ofrecía una barrita de yogurt tenía un Pocky saliendo de su boca  
– te diera estas papitas pero son sabor cebolla, son mis favoritas – explico – pero toma un chocolate – respondió la chica de goma, su boca estaba cubierta de migas de lo que parecía ser de una galleta  
– de acuerdo – sonrió amable Pan

– hmp – Itachi no dijo nada – ¡Kamine nos vamos! – repitió mientras avanzaba  
– tsk – chasqueo la lengua Kisame – se nota que aún es una niña – farfullo molesto mientras seguía de cerca al Uchiha

– me tengo que ir – se despidió rápidamente la chica con tez más pálida mientras se levantaba  
– yo tengo que ver como esta mi hermano – igual se levantó Pan por el momento tenían la misma altura – y perdón de nuevo por tirar tus botanas – hizo una reverencia Son  
– no te preocupes – estiro su mano a un techo cercano – esta barrita esta rica, espero encontrarte de nuevo – sonrió amable antes de salir volando – ¡Adiós!  
– ¡Adiós! – se despidió de aquella extraña chica, agitaba ambos brazos para despedirse hasta que la perdió de vista

– ¿Hermana que haces? – Naruto saco la cabeza por el hueco en la pared  
– me despedía de una amiga – sonrió feliz la chica – ¿Sasuke está bien? – pregunto, Naruto solo hizo una seña de mano de ok, no tardo en levitar y llegar con el grupo  
– sabía que eras fuerte Pan pero no al punto de dar batalla a una Akatsuki – comento Sasuke  
– es que veras… – sonrió apenada Pan mientras se rascaba tras la nuca

_ hace cinco minutos_

Crash, el sonido de un muro rompiéndose seguido de un golpe seco cayendo se escuchó fuera de aquel hotel, algunos peatones que estaban cerca salieron huyendo debido a que no sabría que podría pasar. Un par de chicas que cayeron rodaron un poco antes de separarse, la primera en levantarse fue Pan quien de inmediato se puso en pose de lucha  
– creo que me debes un segundo Round – Son estaba lista  
– ¡Mala! – grito de pronto Kamine, con algunas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos  
– ¿Qué? – exclamo confundida Son  
– mis dulces… – señalo como se habían dispersado por el lugar las botanas que llevaba consigo, se estaba enfadando y en esta ocasión si estaba dispuesta a matarla, en su primer encuentro le pareció curiosa aquella chica y quería dejarla viva para seguir luchando a futuro – hoy si te voy a…  
– ¡Lo siento! – se había acercado Pan a ella en un parpadeo y mientras hacia una reverencia le ofreció una barrita Ozaru con ambas manos – no cargo muchas ya que los bolsillos de mi dogi no son tan grandes, en seguida recojo la cosas que están empaquetadas – su oponente tomo aquella barra con curiosidad mientras que Son encontró la bolsa plástica y empezó a recoger las botanas que tenían empaque  
– Rico – Kamine había probado aquella barra y el sabor le encanto – no estoy seguro de el sabor pero es dulce ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa, luego dio otra mordida a la barrita  
– Barrita Ozaru – se acercó Pan con la bolsa a la mitad – de verdad lo siento, pero no me fije que tenías comida contigo… yo también siempre llevo algo de comer – le mostró otra barrita – Ryuji dijo que son de mango [4]… no estoy segura que sea eso pero son bastante dulces  
– Oh… – los ojos de la chica destellaron de la emoción – ¿puedo? – su pregunta fue respondida con una afirmación – ¡Gracias! A propósito, no me he presentado me llamo Kamine… Pan… ¿verdad? – se sentó en el suelo para charlar a gusto con su nueva amiga, cuando se puso frente a ella no solo le ofreció unos Pocky que compro su cuerpo se ajustó al tamaño de quien tenía enfrente para socializar más a gusto, estaba pasando un buen momento hasta que creyó escuchar su nombre.

_ presente _

– Y eso paso – explico Pan  
– no pensé que encontraras a alguien con el mismo amor a la comida que tu hermana – sonrió feliz por ella Naruto  
– hmp – solo sonrió Sasuke, no es que no le importara pero esa chica tenía la peculiaridad de empatizara fácilmente con las personas  
– no importa que hayan escapado si todos estamos bien – se acercó Jiraiya mientras guardaba el pergamino donde había sellado los remanentes de las llamas negras – ustedes dos trabajan muy bien en equipo… – felicito al par de chicos, recordó por unos momento a Orochimaru y recordó la profecía de él sabio sapo – "prefiero morir sabiendo que hice lo correcto que lamentarme luego" – pensó para si – Si gustas puedes acompañarnos Sasuke – sonrió amable el sabio  
– ¡¿En serio!? – grito alegre Naruto – vamos Sasuke, anímate seguro que si seguimos entrenando dentro de poco venceremos a Itachi – mientras le intentaba convencer lo zarandeo un poco por la emoción  
– si prometes no ser tan escandaloso… – respondió Sasuke  
– ¡SI! – grito más fuerte Naruto – lo siento… digo… si – sonrió alegre  
– me alegro por ambos – sonrió Pan – yo tengo que regresar a la aldea… ya es hora del almuerzo y seguro Kin preparo algo rico

Luego de una despedida Pan regreso trotando al castillo Uzumaki, mientras que Jiraiya ahora era acompañado no solo por Naruto también por Sasuke, la mirada de este era diferente al de su hermano, había recuperado el brillo que perdió.

_ mientras tanto un poblado más adelante _ {nota: en esta parte cuando se refiera a Ryuji será al clon que envió con Natsumi}

– como termine así… – Ryuji se encontraba jugando cartas con apuestas bastante altas, solo quienes eran él y una rubia no habían ganado ni una mano – "a cierto, Bra dijo que necesitaba más fondos y sin más me empujo aquí con un buen poco de efectivo… ¿será que no habrán fondos del clan?" – pensó, en ese momento la rubia con un diamante en la mesa empezó a reír como loca  
– "hoy si sé que gane…" – miro con exceso de confianza al resto – las probabilidades de que me ganen son las mismas de que exista vida entre las estrellas muahaha – rio como desquiciada la rubia de nuevo  
– eh… – Ryuji no había volteado su mano – apuesto todo y también mis zapatos – lanzo lo que le quedaba de efectivo en la mesa y también su calzado, el brazalete y el chaleco – "aunque mis cosas solo se harán humo en un par de horas jeje" – pensó  
– bueno jugadores… es hora de mostrar sus cartas – quien repartió ordeno

_ tres doritos más tarde _

– ¡si me alcanza me mata! – Ryuji salió corriendo de la casa de apuestas no solo con sus cosas, también con un par de maletines llenos de dinero y siguiéndole de cerca la rubia de recién  
– ¡Sé que hiciste trampa! – grito la mala apostadora mientras le seguía amenazante  
– ¡No lo hice! – respondió – fue tu culpa por decir lo que dijiste – detecto que sus acompañantes ya se habían marchado del pueblo camino a Amegakure – nos vemos luego – sonrió divertido antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin  
– ¡Te encontrare y me la pagaras! – se detuvo y grito molesta la rubia de coletas, a su punto de vista le había ganado de forma injusta al punto de parecer que hizo trampa, tenía una mano segura.

– perdón la demora – apareció el peli azul con el grupo que caminaba tranquilamente a Amegakure, no sería muy largo el viaje gracias a que no estaba muy lejos solo harían una parada más para dormir  
– Al parecer ganaste – sonrió orgullosa Bra al ver los maletines  
– si… pero no me pidas entrar en un lugar así de nuevo… casi me linchan…  
– pero eras el indicado… – explico la peli azul – además… digamos que rece un poco explicando para que quería el dinero – sonrió astuta  
– espera… ¿entonces tenemos fondos o no tenemos fondos? – pregunto curioso el único hombre del grupo  
– como solo vamos personas de mi confianza les diré – se puso seria – igual hermana no te pude decir más temprano pero si… el clan tiene fondos, suficientes fondos para comprar una pequeña aldea, el detalle es que parece ser que alguien ha estado substrayendo parte del efectivo a cuenta gotas para que no se sospechara  
– ¿Qué? – aquello sorprendió a todos que se detuvieron de la marcha  
– pensé que solo un Uzumaki podría tener acceso a esos fondos – comento preocupada Natsumi  
– si… pero se te olvida que existe alguien que tiene sangre Uzumaki en sus venas pero no lleva el apellido… Tsunade Senju… – explico – ella ha estado retirando efectivo de forma discreta, por lo que con el asesor financiero cree otra cuenta y moví todo el efectivo a esta última donde solo nosotras dos pueden acceder al dinero  
– ¿y Pan? – pregunto curioso Ryuji  
– es bastante… inocente – respondió la pelirroja  
– yo diría manipulable – confeso Bra – no es que no confié en ella  
– lo sé – sonrió Natsumi – ella suele confiar demasiado fácil en las personas en las que ve algo bueno – en ese momento mira a Ryuji quien sonreía – ¿qué?  
– al fin estamos hablando – cuando dijo aquello la el rostro de la pelirroja competía con su cabello – habías estado rara desde que empecé a cubrir a Sarutobi, si hubiera sabido que te ponías así no hubiera aceptado el cargo  
– estas confesando que extrañaste socializar con Natsumi – sonrió ladina Bra  
– si… la verdad que si – sonrió alegre, no solo el chico, la pelirroja se había distanciado un poco al punto que solo se miraban en el desayuno y cuando era hora de dormir  
– te lo dije – comento victoriosa Bra – un idiota es un idiota – le recordó cuando se acercó a ella – además si te distancias quien sabe que puede pasar – susurro cerca de su hermana

– "¡No eso sí que no!" – grito para sus adentro Natsumi, luego se acercó a Ryuji, estaba un poco nerviosa pero no quería que su relación se estropeara – y… ¿cómo es ser Hokage?  
– mmm, la verdad no es tan malo, el problema es el papeleo jeje – sonrió feliz al tener una conversación normal de nuevo con la chica – sé que hay cosas que no puedo decir pero otras que si… por ejemplo… y no le digas a Naruto… Ichiraku no solo ampliara el local… incluso piensan en crear una sopa instantánea pero aún no solucionan lo de la pérdida del sabor  
– ¿en serio? – aquello alegro a Natsumi – seguro Bra podría solucionar eso  
– hmp – sonrió orgullosa – ni lo dudes, y para que vean que soy buena gente me encargo del envasado y producción por solo por el 5% de ganancias totales  
– siempre pensando en negocios – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ryuji y Natsumi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, luego solo se vieron un segundo y miraron en direcciones contrarias se habían sonrojado  
– "me alegro por ti mocosa" – pensó Anko quien había guardado silencio, extrañaba un poco a su novio, eso de mantener una relación a distancia era difícil.

_ en algún lugar en medio del bosque cuando la noche empezaba a caer _  
– ¿qué paso allá niñata? – pregunto Kisame a la chica del grupo  
– pues la verdad… me simpatizo esa enana – sonrió feliz, luego giro a ver a Itachi – pero aun así, si quieres que la mate… no sé si pueda hacerlo – borro su sonrisa, aquella chica no le importo su apariencia incluso estuvo dispuesta a que viera lo que escondía bajo su gorro… sabía que era diferente y quería saber si ella le hubiera aceptado tal cual  
– no importa… igual comprobamos no solo que el Jinchuriki sigue en Konoha, al parecer tenemos que añadir a dos sujetos en nuestra lista de cuidado… Pan y Ryuji – respondió Itachi sin abrir los ojos se había recostado en un tronco, necesitaba descansar. De la nada la fogata se apagó – hmp… este día no puede ser peor… – lentamente abrió sus ojos, comprendió porque su equipo estaba mudo… De alguna forma aquel peli azul apareció de la nada  
– ¡Joi! – saludo – la verdad no quiero pelear… solo quiero que me acompañen a ver a alguien  
– ¿por qué deberíamos? – cuestiono Kisame de manera seria  
– mmm de verdad no quiero pelear… luego les dejare de nuevo en este lugar, no voy a apresarlos ni entregarlos a ninguna aldea…  
– habla ahora Ryuji – fue lo único que dijo Itachi  
– ¿Ryuji?… – Kamine le pareció familiar ese nombre – ¡Ryuji! Si me das una de esas barritas me apunto – se acercó sonriendo  
– eh… – se empezó a buscar en el chaleco – uf… tuve suerte aun me queda un par, aunque uno es de Yakisoba y el otro de yogurt de fresas – comento al entregárselas, la chica de inmediato abrió el primero  
– ta rico – una cara de satisfacción se dibujó en Kamine  
– ¿Itachi no le vas a decir nada? – pregunto ofuscado Kisame  
– mph – miro serio a Ryuji unos segundos – bien… pero a la mínima señal de peligro te mataremos – pensó tomarse en serio lo que menciono Izumi en su encuentro, este era idiota a un nuevo nivel… no cualquiera tiene el valor aparecer así entre criminales de rango S, solo un gran idiota…  
– bien – sonrió aliviado el peli azul, coloco una mano en el hombro de Itachi y otra en el de Kisame, Kamine estaba buscando más barritas en su chaleco – Kai Kai – al decir eso desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Por un segundo aquel equipo se desubico…  
– ¡Onichan! – una chica con una apariencia similar a Sasuke salto a los brazos de Itachi, este estaba desconcertado… miro al peli azul exigiendo una explicación  
– ¿qué? – fue lo único que respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa, Itachi solo afilo su mirada – en serio ¿qué? No hablo idioma de ojos…  
– Explica esto… Ryuji… – hablo fastidiado Itachi  
– eres un poco exasperante – hablo Kisame al reaccionar – ahora podemos matarlo ¿verdad?  
– suerte con ello pero antes... Kisame… – respondió Satsuki entre los brazos de Itachi, le estaba abrazando y no quería separarse – ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? – cuestiono – no creo que repetir tu pasado este en tus planes  
– como si una mocosa que no tiene idea del mundo me pudiera responder – miro amenazante a la pequeña Uchiha, no solo Itachi le miro molesto  
– más cuidado por cómo te diriges a Kami-sama – el asistente de ella salió a defenderla, a pesar de la altura de Kisame aquel sujeto verde le sacaba una cabeza de altura, la mirada de este era pesada  
– ¿Kami-sama? – Itachi bajo su mirada a su pequeña hermana menor que tenía entre brazos  
– es muy largo de contar… pero en resumen si… soy la diosa de la tierra… por lo que por favor… no sigas con tu plan – miro suplicante a su hermano mayor  
– y ahora me dirán que existen los extraterrestres – dijo burlón Kisame, no quitaba la mirada del hombre verde  
– la verdad… si… jeje – sonrió nervioso el peli azul mientras hacia una pose de manos – Kai… – al desaparecer el Henge los presentes le miraron extrañados, aquel sujeto ahora parecía una llama viviente de color azul, se estiro un poco – este día ha sido un poco agitado  
– si eres Kami-sama entonces responde… – se arrodillo Kisame para ver a la pequeña Uchiha – ¿cuál es mi propósito en este mundo? – miro serio a la menor  
– no vives en una falsa existencia – respondió sonriendo – tú le das el sentido que quieras a tu vida, tú escoges que hacer… para bien o para mal  
– he… – bufo molesto – ¿así de simple?  
– más simple imposible – confirmo Ryuji, mientras le seguía registrando Kamine  
– aunque odie admitirlo… a pesar de que eres un asesino tienes el honor de un guerrero, el que dudaras luego de cada misión de asesinato o que te sintieras así de mal por matar a personas que sabias que eran inocentes muestra que aun tienes un alma noble… – explico Dende, Kisame le miro serio, entendió que este le había estado observando – solo fuiste una herramienta de este mundo… y siempre te has visto como un arma, cuando tienes que velar por ti o por lo que te importe.  
– … – Kisame no supo que responder, lo mencionado era cierto no sabía que hacer  
– hmp – comento burlón Itachi – ve y mira el mundo – le aconsejo el Uchiha mayor – si quieres encontrar lo que buscas siempre ha sido sencillo ve y vive, ya experimentaste lo cruel del mundo… ahora solo te falta experimentar el otro lado de la moneda  
– tsk – chasqueo la lengua molesto Kisame – lo hare no porque me lo digas, sino porque lo quiero hacer – sonrió con felicidad mientras se levantaba alzo la mano en señal de despedida, por un momento miro a Itachi – nos encontraremos de nuevo… amigo… – se despidió de su compañero – ¡sáquenme de aquí! – hablo ocultando su tono voz, Satsuki alzo aquel bastón y lo señalo al hacerlo se esfumo  
– si hace bien las cosas… digamos que ya no estará tan solo – sonrió la joven Uchiha, su hermano alzo una ceja – se-cre-to – respondió divertida – ahora que recuerdo… toma – le dio un coscorrón suavemente en la cabeza a Itachi – solo llego Izumi y la mande a descansar – regaño a Itachi – no uses tus ojos así – miro preocupado a su hermano, este solo le sonrió  
– les dejo – hablo Ryuji – iré a descansar… es más ahora que recuerdo desaparecí desde medio día de la torre Hokage… ¡AH! – se disponía a marcharse pero Kamine no le soltaba – eh…  
– Kamine – ordeno Itachi  
– está bien… – respondió molesta, no sin antes ocultar algo en un bolsillo del chaleco del peli azul que solo lo soltó desapareció – ¿no hay algo de comer? – pregunto impaciente  
– yo me encargo – Satsuki de nuevo alzo su bastón y como invocación apareció un pequeño festín para la chica  
– ¡gracias! – fue lo único que dijo la chica pálida para luego empezar a cenar  
– ser Kami-sama tiene sus beneficios – explico la pequeña a su hermano mayor.  
– al final… hoy fue un buen día – sonrió feliz Itachi, no solo encontró a su hermana que creyó desaparecida desde hace años, Izumi también estaba viva y por fin Sasuke estaba siguiendo su propio camino, no seguía bajo su sombra ni le obedecía ciegamente como en su niñez

_ oficina de Konohagakure _  
– ¿Joi? – entro con cierto temor Ryuji a esa oficina  
– ya era hora que regresara Lord Hokage – Yugao le recibió  
– ¿estoy en problemas? – pregunto mientras se preparaba para huir de nuevo  
– la verdad no… eres el Hokage… hiciste el papeleo temprano y me pagaste el almuerzo…  
– uf… – exhalo aliviado  
– además solo vinieron a reportar la intromisión de Akatsuki  
– si estuve ahí… – se acercó al escritorio y miro ese reporte – ¿cómo esta Kakashi?  
– en recuperación, no se preocupe lord Hokage estará bien solo necesita descanso  
– yo también – respondió antes de bostezar – ¿podemos dar fin a este día?  
– … ambos cayeron en el Genjutsu ¿verdad? – Ryuji solo asintió, luego miro por la ventana la noche había empezado no hace mucho – no veo problema alguno Lord Hokage  
– mmm… ¿y si vas a cenar a la mansión Uzumaki? – ofreció amable Ryuji  
– ¡Si cena! – lo que parecía ser una pequeña muñeca de alrededor de 15 cm salió del bolsillo de la chaqueta del peli azul – ups… tú no has visto nada… – se escondió de nuevo en el bolsillo  
– eh… – Ryuji miro extrañado aquel bolsillo, al parecer Yugao no se percató  
– me gustaría pero quede con Kurenai de ir a cenar – se disculpó la peli morada  
– está bien – sonrió amable – puedes retirar, hasta mañana  
– gracias Lord Hokage – hizo una leve reverencia mientras se retiraba

– … – miro a su bolsillo – creo que no le han tenido mucha paciencia para el Ninjutsu – susurro – Ser tú es interesante jeje – la mini espía se asomó un poco – ¿por qué haces esto? – no recibió respuesta, pretendía ser invisible la miniatura de Kamine – sería una lástima que en lugar de ir a la casa a cenar regresara con Kami-sama – se levantó mientras juntaba las manos  
– ¡Espera! – la voz aguda le detuvo – solo quiero visitar a Pan – se excusó – aunque no me molestaría si también me invitas a cenar – miro esperanzada al gigante  
– mmm – le miro unos segundos – "¿qué habrá pasado en su segundo encuentro?" – pensó, luego sonrió – "No sé cómo lo hace Pan… primero Kin, y ahora Kamine… ¿bajo qué estrella nació para poder cambiar a las personas?" – se levantó – de acuerdo, será la pequeña invitada del clan Uzumaki – no respondió la Majin – se dice gracias… – miro al bolsillo  
– gracias… supongo – sonrió feliz la chica miniatura  
– entonces vamos – salió de aquella oficina con rumbo a su hogar

_ En el campamento del equipo 11_

Habían levantado un par de tiendas y ya habían cenado, las maletas con el efectivo lo había guardado Bra en una capsula. Se disponían a dormir un poco para continuar el viaje al día siguiente a primera hora  
– Yo hare la guardia – se ofreció el clon de Ryuji – ustedes descansen  
– Una de las ventajas al hacer equipo contigo – agradeció Anko  
– ni que lo digas, no es solo peso muerto por lo menos – bromeo Bra, le gustaba molestar al chico, luego giro a ver a su hermana – no hagan nada raro – sonrió cómplice  
– no claro que no… solo… quiero ponerme al día – explico – podemos charlar un rato ¿verdad? – miro al chico, sus compañeras entraron en sus tiendas dispuestas a descansar  
– no veo por qué no – respondió mientras se recostaba apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol  
– entonces… – se sentó a su lado mientras se inclinó un poco sobre este – sabes… pensé que cambiarias al tener un cargo así  
– ¿eso te preocupaba? He… yo pensé que había hecho algo malo jeje – sonrió nervioso el chico  
– ahora que lo digo suena hasta tonto… pero… Danzo se obsesiono con eso y míralo… tuvo que inventarse eso de Anbu raíz para sentirse importante…  
– una vez escuche "si quieres conocer a alguien de verdad, dale poder", desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido un poco de fuerza, pero no tuve ni fortaleza ni un camino claro hasta que me encontré con Bulma…  
– Bulma ¿eh? – respondió Natsumi con cierto tono molesto, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Hikari, ya había escuchado la historia de ella pero no de Bulma  
– si – no distinguió el tono de voz – ella fue quien me libero… aunque la verdad ni estoy seguro de que, la acompañe un tiempo y luego conseguimos una nave solo para mí, a pesar de que nos separábamos nos reencontrábamos de forma casual – sonrió feliz al recordar aquella chica  
– ¿Que sientes por ella? – pregunto más molesta, su cabello se empezó a mover, estaba un poco celosa  
– ¿por Bulma? – rememoro un par de aventuras – la verdad… siempre la vi como una hermana mayor – respondió sincero – en una ocasión me lanzo a un volcán de castigo jeje… – sonrió nervioso – se había aburrido de golpearme y como en esos tiempo estudiaba biología quería ver que tan Novakid era y me tiro a lava sin más  
– hmp – se sintió un poco tonta, sintió celos por alguien que ni conocía – ¿cómo es ella?  
– la verdad… le gusta la aventura, el explorar… solo estudiaba biología para que su padre Jaco no le tachara de vaga sin oficio, pero aun sin dedicarle mucho tiempo aprendía rápido sobre esta… ha de ser cuestión familiar jeje – comento al recordar el parentesco que tenía Bra con ella – es calmada pero es directa. Por lo mismo nos persiguió un par de veces una que otra tribu Floran jeje… si estos no escuchan algo de su agrado suelen ser bastante… irascibles.  
– jaja – sonrió divertida – por lo que dices pasaron buenos momentos… ¿qué es de ella?  
– bueno, cuando encontramos una colonia Novakid me dejo con ellos una temporada, luego de una pequeña revolución me ayudaron a mejorar mi nave y empecé a explorar por mi cuenta, pero no sin antes enseñarme forja Novakid… nuestros cuerpos se adaptan bien al calor. Pero me percate de algo… yo era diferente a los demás… no solo por mi falta de núcleo evidente, no solo resistía bien el calor, normalmente las bajas temperaturas suelen ser mortales para sus cuerpos, pero no parecía afectarme – aquello ultimo lo comento con cierta tristeza – en ese viaje que hice por mi cuenta empecé a experimentar un poco más con mi cuerpo, soy maleable hasta cierto punto y muy al contrario de los Novakid me puedo regenerar… y lo aprendí una mala forma… en mi primer encuentro con Dryce… cada que me encontraba con ella pues… perdía alguna parte de mi cuerpo jeje. Aunque esta última si termine mal… aun así me llevo unas semanas en recuperarme por completo.  
– ¿aun no sabes por qué? – pregunto curiosa Natsumi mientras más se acercaba al chico  
– en un inicio… incluso logre encontrar un par de magos que me explicaron cómo funcionaba la magia y la energía… después me encontré de nuevo con Bulma y me llevo con los supremos Kaio… me ayudaron a recordar fragmentos de mi pasado… lo que ahora es mi nombre lo escuche una vez… Ryu ichi… lo recortaron y quedo Ryuji – hizo una leve pausa mientras pensaba que más contarle  
– "Ryu ichi" – pensó Natsumi  
– **"Ryu: dragon, Ichi: uno"** – explico Kurumin – **"extraño nombre para alguien si me preguntas"  
** – "¿tendrá algún significado?" – pregunto preocupada la pelirroja  
– **"mira… sé muchas cosas pero más que todo de este planeta… pregúntale si puedes contarle a Bra, quien sabe y esa mocosa arme el rompecabezas"**  
– "entendido, gracias" – hizo una reverencia mental  
– **"una cosa antes de irte"** – el Biju miro con cierta burla a la chica – **"bésalo de una vez"** – la pelirroja no dijo nada solo se sonrojo

– no sé qué más contarte – sonrió nervioso el chico – son muchas historias y necesitas dormir  
– Ry… Ryuji… – tartamudeo un poco, el chico giro a verla – sabes, desde que te encontré has hecho mucho por mí y… – se acercó al chico, y justo antes de llegar a sus labios le beso la mejilla – gracias

Luego de aquello ninguno de los dos no supo que decir, el extraterrestre podría tener un montón de experiencias, pero aquello era nuevo para él, Hikari había sido importante para este porque había sido la primera persona con la que demostró interés amoroso, aquella cicatriz que dejo su muerte era algo que era consciente que siempre cargaría, pero no pensó que de nuevo sintiera algo similar en un planeta tan lejano como era la tierra. Natsumi, al contrario, aquel era su primer amor, uno que no sabría si fuera correspondido o si tuviera futuro, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo si el chico de quien gustaba se lo permitiría. Ambos desconocían los sentimientos del otro, algo que de a poco empezó a ser evidente para cierta peli azul.

_ Mansión Uzumaki _  
– ¿Que se supone que es esto? – se quejó un ninja con marcas en su rostro  
– se llaman tacos – respondió Kin, mientras Ryuji cubría al Hokage ella paso a ser la encargada de la casa  
– seguro tienen algo – se volvió a quejar  
– no seas quisquilloso y solo come – ordeno la rubia – ¿y los cubiertos?  
– Estos se comen así – les mostró Gaara como sujetar aquel platillo y dar un bocado – y están buenos – sonrió  
– que extraña comida – volvió a quejarse Kankuro solo para recibir una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana, sin más probo aquel platillo – oye si es cierto… están buenos – rápidamente se comió su porción  
– Aquí hay otra porción – Kin le paso otro plato con más tacos  
– de verdad están ricos – comento Temari, a diferencia de sus hermanos era más refinada al comer – ¿cómo aprendiste a hacerlos? – pregunto curiosa  
– Ryuji-sama me enseño – respondió con orgullo Kin  
– ¿puedo repetir? – pregunto el pelirrojo, de inmediato le pasaron otro plato – gracias

– ¡Tacos! – entro corriendo Pan ya vestida, se había tomado una larga ducha luego de regresar caminando de aquella aldea, al no tener mucho que hacer se tomó con calma el regreso – permiso – se sentó en la barra de la cocina como era habitual – me puedes dar salsa para los míos por favor Kin-san – pidió amable el acompañante para su comida  
– ya me preguntaba que te habías hecho – comento el chico más alto  
– pues ya vez… me gusta estar ocupada – sonrió amable – primero tuve que pelear con una chica que era fuerte y luego ir al pueblo que está a medio día de aquí y pues ahí me hice amiga de esa chica – resumió su tarde  
– de verdad eres rara niña – susurro Kankuro  
– eres bastante activa – sonrió amable Temari  
– ¿mañana proseguiremos con el entrenamiento? – pregunto Gaara, su hermano mayor le miro molesto mientras que Temari solo suspiro

– No será necesario – en ese momento entro Ryuji – ¡Joi! – saludo a los presentes – hagan un poco de turismo – aconsejo amable mientras entraba a la cocina  
– después de lo de la semana pasada… no gracias – contesto Kankuro  
– relájense – prosiguió el peli azul mientras sacaba con cuidado algo de su chaqueta – la aldea sabe que están como invitados del clan Uzumaki, y quiérase o no Naruto y Natsumi le han dado cierta fama jeje… – sonrió nervioso – sal de una – miro su bolsillo y logro sacar a lo que parecía ser una muñeca – Pan creo que esto será tuyo  
– ¡No soy una mascota! – chillo Kamine, entonces el olor de la comida llego a su nariz – ¿Qué es esto huele bien?  
– ¡Kamine-chan! – se alegró Pan al ver una miniatura de su nueva amiga – ¿Como hiciste eso? ¡Es genial!  
– claro que soy genial – la pequeña figura se mostró orgullosa de sus habilidades – me gusto entrarte de nuevo… antes de charlar… ¿podemos comer?  
– Aquí tiene Kamine-san – Kin puso un plato con tres tacos de mayor tamaño de su comensal – y aquí tiene su comida Pan-sama – a la pelinegra le sirvió en lo que parecía una caja de Obentos alrededor de treinta tacos, en los cubículos de aquello tenía diferentes tipo de salsas  
– ¡Gracias! – probo el primero – ¡Esta rico! – al escuchar aquello Kin sonrió de felicidad – Ryuji prueba – se levantó un segundo y le dio una porción de taco en la boca – ¿Verdad que esta rico?  
– hmm – el chico era bastante permisivo con Pan por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a aquel gesto – de verdad esta rico – sonrió – mis felicitaciones al chef – miro a Kin  
– no tiene por qué – hizo una leve reverencia – solo aplique lo que me enseño  
– no seas modesta, no cualquiera hace platillos así – palmo la cabeza de la chica – estoy seguro que si te aplicas en el futuro crearas tus propios platillos  
– ¡Gracias Ryuji-sama! – sonrió alegre la chica  
– me gustaría quedarme un poco más con todos pero hoy fue un largo día – hizo una reverencia a los invitados – disculpen – se levantó y fue al refrigerador y saco una botella con un líquido azul – solo beberé esto y me iré a dormir  
– su cara de sueño es evidente – comento Gaara al conocer eso, agradecía el hecho de poder dormir tranquilo actualmente  
– tranquilo estamos bien – contesto Temari – igual aún no hay noticias de Suna  
– creo que comí demasiado… – se quejó Kankuro  
– ¡Que te dije de comer de más! – la rubia miro molesta al chico, Gaara solo sonrió  
– Hermana creo que deberías de comer un poco más – comento inocente el pelirrojo, su hermana solo se había comido un taco  
– ¿Acaso hoy es el día de molestarme? – miro molesta a su hermanito, este se sorprendió pero de inmediato la rubia solo sonrió – nunca pensé que alguna vez tuviéramos una cena así  
– pero si deberías comer un poco más Temari-nesan – volvió a decir preocupado el pelirrojo  
– estoy a dieta – respondió tranquila su hermana mayor  
– saben… usualmente les diría un discurso sobre las dietas pero… mañana será – sonrió divertido Ryuji – si no comen como es debido nunca llegaran al nivel de Naruto o Pan, ahora si me disculpan me retiro  
– ¿estará bien? – pregunto preocupada Pan por el peli azul  
– vaya que lo quieres – dijo con comida en la boca la chibi Kamine, ya se había comido un taco e iba por la mitad del segundo – esto esta delicioso

Aquella cena fue tranquila, pero por la falta de miembros del clan… normalmente habían competencias de quien comía más rápido un plato, porque de cantidad solía ganarla la joven Son. El cambio de ambiente para los hermanos de Sunagakure estaba siendo bastante positivo, luego de la cena Kankuro y Gaara tomaron un baño en las termales, el pelirrojo confeso sus deseos de convertirse en Kazekage a este con cierto temor, pero para su sorpresa Kankuro pensaba apoyarlo. Luego le diría también a su hermana.

Llegada la hora Pan fue a la habitación y entro sin mucho cuidado, observo como dormía tranquilo Ryuji con lo que quedo aliviada, como era habitual en ella llevaba su pijama y en esta ocasión a su pequeña acompañante  
– no sabía que compartían cuarto a pesar de que hay varios – hizo la observación la chica miniatura  
– normalmente también Natsumi duerme con nosotros – explico Pan  
– así que hoy es solo tuyo – sonrió cómplice Kamine – no te preocupes no diré nada – al estar en el hombro de la chica parecía una representación de la conciencia  
– ¿ah? – exclamo confundida Pan – no puedo abrazar ambos brazos  
– ok… – prosiguió la albina – ¿y si solo lo abrazas a él directamente?  
– no, se enojara…  
– solo hazlo ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – sonrió con malicia la "conciencia mala"  
– ah… no lo sé – admitió Pan mientras se acomodaba – si me regaña te acusare – miro una última vez a su nueva amiga mientras abrazaba el torso del chico, este por inercia le abrazo con el brazo de su lado – buenas noches… – dijo antes de quedar de inmediato dormida, aun no era capaz de desvelarse cuando quisiera  
– en parte me siento estafada – se escuchó decepcionada Kamine – al parecer este pillo lo quiere como Itachi-nisan me quiere – sonrió al recordar al Uchiha – pero tengo el presentimiento que no es igual para ella – saco la almohada vacía y la puso en un gabinete que abrió para usarlo de cama, no quería arriesgarse a que la aplastaran por si se movían durante la noche – buenas noches – no le dijo a nadie en particular, pero igual lo hizo mientras se cubría con una prenda azul, parecía ser una blusa de Pan. Lo más probable es que el día siguiente regresaran las hermanas de Pan, eso si no se complicaban las cosas en Amegakure.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] A ver niéguenmelo…

2,0] El buen Itachi, siempre de pocas palabras y más con hechos.

3,0] Al parecer llego a la etapa de la rebeldía…

4,0] Ambas obras al ser producto nipon tanto su cultura como comidas son principalmente de Japón… sumándole que técnicamente las frutas es una comida bastante lujosa ahí las simples frutas que son comunes en Latino América (yap soy latino) son una rareza allá. Además… ¿alguna vez vieron un mango en Naruto o Dragon ball? Bueno ya he hecho referencias a comidas antes, así que quien sabe que platillo o fruta vendrá en el futuro.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles :v

 **Nota final**

Oh… Sasuke se te rebelo Itachi… y en lugar de molestarse este se alegra… ¿qué clase de hermano eres?, a cierto uno de los mejores. La verdad a veces pienso eso, Itachi fue así con Sasuke para ponerlo a prueba, si no hubiera sido tan… emo vengador se hubiera enterado de la verdad de Itachi mucho antes de tiempo… y… ¿Jiraiya que haces? ¡No robes los alumnos de los otros Sannin! ¿Que se supone que pasara ahora?

Pan y su amor por la comida… y al parecer tiene eso en común con cierta Majin, y esta al parecer tiene un leve trauma con algo que oculta bajo su sombrero… ¿Que será?… aunque es obvio que son sus orejas, pero ya saben cómo es el mundo de Naruto, si les hacen bullying por tener ojos blancos no digamos si tienes orejas raras y cabello que parecen tentáculos.

¿Ryuji que haces apostando? Por el lado amable sabe cuándo dejarlo… algo que lastimosamente cierta rubia nunca aprendió. ¿Sera que en el futuro seguirán apostando? espero que el motivo de Bra sea lo suficientemente bueno como para introducir a Ryuji a ese mundo.

Aunque Satsuki lo sabe… y hablando de Kami-sama... se apiadara del tiburoncin y le mando a un lugar donde pueda que conozca a alguien… ¿quién será? ¿Moana? ¿Ariel? ¿Dori?… quien sabrá con este Kisame, mientras sea legal que le entre.

Al parecer de a poco se están juntando Ryuji y Natsumi… ¿Quién será el primero que dé el siguiente paso? Y esta Kamine ha llegado a turbar las aguas… Pan no te juntes con esa chusma… ¿Que influencia será más fuerte? La inocencia de Pan o la malicia de Kamine… esta pareja dispareja…

No falta mucho para que Tsunade llegue y solo ascienda a Shikamaru y a Bra… ¿Sarutobi? En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que paso con este, al igual que Orochimaru… si… ya entramos ahí a sí que… la reunión de los Sannin es el siguiente… vaya que pasa mucho tiempo en la búsqueda de Tsunade… ¿No que tenía una red de espías? Que va, fue de cabaret en cabaret preguntando… pero digamos que alguien le tendrá un buen castigo para cuando lo acuse Naruto… y si… Bra será quien lo imponga… solo diré… tengo miedo. Y esto va para largo… luego de ver Boruto y sus desventuras… mi cerebro empezó a trabajar hasta en el nombre de esa temporada: Saiyan & Shinobi el legado. Por qué lo de Boruto Next Generation eh… la mitad del tiempo ponen a los de la antigua generación. Me emociono más cuando sale Sasuke redimido que Boruto y su aptitud "no seré un ninja, seré más fuerte que el Hokage" … en el inicio tiene la banda ninja de Sasuke… ¿No que no era ninja? Está a tres pelos de que desaparezca de mi línea temporal… Himawari está cerca de tener una hermana mayor rubia llamada Kushina… y no… no pienso revelar los nombres de sus primos y/o primas.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	36. Alianza

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Búsqueda**

Alianza

Las cosas se complican

En Konohagakure el sol empezaba a salir, cierto peli azul empezaba a despertar  
– "Si me hacía falta dormir" – fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del chico, no tardo en descubrir que con quien compartía habitación le abrazaba – Pan – paso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para despertarla  
– mmm – fue la respuesta de la misma mientras alzaba la mirada  
– ¿no iras a entrenar?  
– cinco minutos más – su mirada soñolienta y su cabello suelto convencieron al adulto que no le insistió, en agradecimiento no soltó el abrazo

– se ve que lo disfrutas – comento picara la chica que parecía una muñeca desde el cajón  
– eh… ¿sigues por aquí? – susurro para no molestar a Pan, no podía negar que sin la bandana que solía usar todo el tiempo se miraba linda  
– si… es interesante estar con ustedes – sonrió con cierta picardía  
– af… – resoplo el chico – bueno… no es de mucho sorprender – sonrió divertido – ayúdame con esto para que yo prepare el desayuno  
– ¿en serio? – la mini Kamine pregunto emocionada, recibió un asentimiento en respuesta – ¡Si! – se levantó de un brinco y salto sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra  
– oye con más cuidado – le regaño Ryuji – Pan – volvió a frotar la cabeza de la chica – la niña solo atino a moverse un poco mientras afianzaba su abrazo – tendré que usar el haz bajo la manga… si me sueltas ahora iré a preparar unos wafles…  
– ¿wafes? – alzo la mirada curiosa Pan – ¿qué es eso?  
– técnicamente el mejor desayuno del mundo – sonrió  
– ¡Si vamos Pan-san! – la miniatura se desliza por un mechón para llegar al frente de la giganta – quiero probar la cocina de Ryuji-kun – empujo un poco la frente de Son – vamos…  
– se dice por favor… – reprendió Ryuji a la chica miniatura  
– por favor – replico un poco molesta, normalmente no era tan amable  
– así esta mejor – sonrió satisfecho el chico  
– ¡ahw! – bostezo mientras se sentaba Pan y estiraba sus brazos – buenos días – saludo mientras se des abotonaba la camisa para cambiarse  
– sigo aquí – como pudo se sentó el chico  
– ¿Y? – aquella respuesta de Son sorprendió a la miniatura  
– eh… sé que eras apegada a tu abuelito pero no es lo mismo… déjame adivinar… te sueles cambiar mientras sigo dormido – Pan asintió – uf… – tras un largo suspiro solo salió del cuarto  
– te dije se enojaría – reclamo la pelinegra a su amiga  
– ¡No fue por eso! – incluso ella se incomodó un poco – ¿acaso no te importa si te sin nada puesta?  
– mmm – se puso pensativa unos momentos mientras se ponía su dogi Naranja – en lo que es mis hermanas y él no me importa mucho  
– pero ellas son chicas y él es un chico… ¿acaso te cambiaras con otros chicos presentes?  
– claro que no… – negó rápidamente – no sé por qué todos se molestan con esto  
– ya no eres una… niña… – contemplo la ironía de lo que acababa de decir, ella se comportaba como una cuando se trataba de comida pero a diferencia de Pan sabía que conllevaba las acciones que su nueva amiga hacia – creo que ese Ryuji solo te ve como una mocosa al final de cuentas jeje – dijo luego de pensar que decir  
– no me digas mocosa – farfullo molesta Pan  
– seguro ni sabes la diferencia entre una niña y una señorita – sonrió atrevida Kamine  
– mmm… ¿los modales? – respondió con otra pregunta Pan – sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto – se preparó para ir a correr – luego del desayuno me tengo que disculpar con Ryuji por abrazarlo sin permiso – susurro preocupada  
– lo que te preocupa… ¡hey! No me dejes aquí – salto lo suficientemente alto para llegar a donde se encontraba la pelinegra y se puso de nuevo en su hombro

Mientras que Ryuji preparaba el desayuno en la mansión tanto Pan seguida por Kin estaban trotando alrededor de la aldea, luego de ver por quinta vez lo mismo Kamine se cambió de lugar y fue al hombro de Kin que estaba descansando

– permiso – dijo al momento de subir al hombro de la sirvienta de Son – si tengo que adivinar… tu eres como yo ¿verdad?  
– lo era… podría tener donde vivir pero nunca lo sentí como un hogar…  
– mmm – Kamine observo como Pan daba otra vuelta, sin llevarla a ella y sin Kin tras ella avanzaba más rápido – ¿alguna vez ha mostrado interés por algún chico?  
– no puedo revelar información sobre mi lady – respondió tranquila Kin  
– aburrido… – justo en ese momento Pan pasaba de nuevo – ¡Pan-san!  
– mande – se detuvo, cuando lo hizo Kin se acercó y le entrego una toalla y una botella de agua que llevaba consigo – gracias Kin-san – sonrió amable  
– te sueles juntar con chicos… ¿verdad? – pensaba abarcar ese tema paso a paso  
– claro que si – respondió mientras se sentaba para descansar – en ocasiones entreno junto a Lee pero las enfermeras del hospital no le dejan salir, igual voy con Chouji a ver si hay papitas con nuevos sabores o si hay algo nuevo de comer en la aldea, sin contar a Sasuke o Naruto los que últimamente me suelen retar para probar suerte y vencerme… y han estado cerca – sonríe feliz por su hermano – aunque en estos últimos encuentros les ha ayudado Sakura y vaya que saben trabajar juntos… sin olvidar a Ryuji… – bajo la mirada  
– Pan-sama no importa que haya hecho seguro Ryuji-sama le perdonara – hablo Kin adivinando el pensamiento de su señora  
– no lo sé… es que hoy solo salió del cuarto sin decir nada… no pensé que se molestara tanto por abrazarlo – susurro preocupada mientras se abrazaba las rodillas  
– ¡Ya te dije que no fue por eso! – alzo la voz la única chica miniatura – se molestó porque te empezaste a desvestir sin más  
– no es que quiera concordar con Kamine-san pero es cierto… Ryuji-sama puede ser un poco distraído e idiota, pero hizo eso para respetar su privacidad… no puede desvestirse ante la presencia de un chico Pan-sama  
– ¿solo son Ryuji-kun eres así de cercana? – pregunto curiosa la chica más pálida  
– si… él fue quien nos ayudó desde antes de llegar a la aldea – sonrió feliz mientras recordaba cómo se conocieron – nos ha entrenado e incluso nos ayudó en nuestros entrenamientos para convertirnos en Kunoichis… sin contar que es fuerte… aun luego de fusionarme con mi hermana no le pudimos ganar – sus ojos destellaron al recordar eso  
– y si tengo que adivinar en ese momento te empezó a gustar – sonrió picara Kamine  
– ¿ah? – eso confundió a Pan  
– "es cierto..." – pensó para si Kin al recordar como su Ama buscaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con aquel chico – "pero Natsumi-sama..." – ahora era la criada quien se empezaba a preocupar por el posible futuro de su señora  
– ya sabes… cuando un chico te invita a una cita – continuo socavando el tema  
– bueno antes de venir aquí algunos chicos me invitaban a comer – le costó hacer memoria ya que había sido mucho tiempo atrás – pero luego del cuarto plato de comida que pedía me solían dejar con la cuenta – recordó molesta Pan – exceptuando Ryuji… no importa cuánto más quiera repetir no me dice nada… incluso en una ocasión que pensé que me dejaría atrás… el me dio su cereal… Bra me explico que no cualquiera te alimenta y se preocupa por ti [1] – cuando recordó eso sonrió feliz de que aquel chico se preocupara por ella – incluso luego de presentarnos nos dio a Bra y a mi sus últimas raciones de sopa… y a pesar que luego le ataque nunca me regaño por eso… [2]  
– por eso te importa tanto que este "molesto" contigo Pan-sama – Kin entendió que el afecto que tiene Son hacia Ryuji fue creciendo de a poco desde que se conocieron  
– si… suena que te gusta – confirmo Kamine, mientras que Pan de nuevo la miro confusa, Kin le clavo la mirada – eso significa que quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él – fue lo único que respondió, conviviría con ellos por un tiempo indefinido… desconocía cuanto tiempo podría mantener ese "Jutsu"  
– ah… si eso significa… si... me gusta – solo atino a sonreír Pan

_ mansión Uzumaki _  
– brr – se estremeció Ryuji mientras servía un desayuno  
– ¿sucede algo Ryuji-san? – pregunto un pelirrojo mientras disfrutaba su desayuno  
– no estoy seguro… ¿Y tus hermanos?  
– Temari-nesan dijo algo de que un tal Shikamaru quería hablar con ella, y Kankuro… en cama… comió demasiado anoche… así que si, mi hermana se está arreglando y mi hermano enfermo – sonrió divertido, no conocía esa faceta de sus hermanos… al poder relajarse en presencia de este los llevo a actuar con más familiaridad – ¿puedo comer otro por favor?  
– sin problemas – taradeo mientras sirvió una segunda ración de aquella comida al pelirrojo – eres la primera persona que prueba esto… ¿qué tal?  
– simplemente deliciosos… – es lo único que dijo antes de empezar a comer su segundo plato de wafles  
– yo también quiero… – la arena de Gaara se empezó a apilar a un costado de este – no sé qué madres están comiendo pero se ve bastante bien… – la arena se terminó de apilar y tomo la forma de Shun de nuevo – y huele bastante bien – una gota de saliva se dibujó en su boca, a diferencia de antes no mostraba tanta piel… el kimono que llevaba encima lo tenía bien puesto y su torso no sobresalía tanto  
– y aquí esta – sonrió Ryuji mientras le servía una doble ración a Shun, de inmediato corto un trozo y lo probo – ¡CHA! – grito alegre – esto esta exquisito… no sé cómo logras contenerte hijo – no tardo en devorar su plato de desayudo – ¡más! – exigió  
– se dice por favor – respondió divertido Ryuji  
– mph… de acuerdo… por favor quiero más – solo termino de decirlo y le sirvieron otra doble porción – ¡Gracias! – a diferencia de antes se atiborro el plato  
– madre… no se olvide de sus modales… – comento Gaara mientras colocaba sus cubiertos con cuidado sobre el plato – gracias por el desayuno  
– cha… no seas quisquilloso… no todos los días comes algo así – sin mucho reparo lamió la miel que aún estaba en el plato  
– madre…  
– de acuerdo… – farfullo molesta Shun, Gaara sonrió agradecido, ella solo sonrió de lado  
– me alegra que ahora se lleven bien – dijo Ryuji al ver como convivían actualmente Gaara y el Shukaku…

Mientras el equipo que estaba cerca de Kirigakure también iniciaba su día (al igual que en el capítulo anterior se mencionara a Ryuji como tal a pesar de ser un clon)  
– Natsumi… despierta – el chico acomodo un poco el cabello de la pelirroja que había dormido sobre este usándolo tanto como almohada como sabana – Natsumi… – giro a ver a su alrededor, bajo su cabeza y le beso la frente – despierta dormilona  
– buenos días – respondió luego de unos momento Natsumi  
– ¿dormiste bien?  
– claro que si – se estiro un poco mientras respondía  
– con respecto a lo que dijiste ayer… no hay por qué agradecer – sonrió amable Ryuji  
– eh… – cuando recordó lo de ayer se sonrojo – iré a despertar al resto – se levantó rápidamente

No tardaron en reanudar su camino, de nuevo había un silencio entre la Uzumaki y Ryuji pero a diferencia de antes este no era por incomodidad.  
– te dije que no hicieras alguna marranada ayer – comento divertida Bra junto a Natsumi, Anko iba adelante y Ryuji varios metros atrás en la retaguardia  
– ¡No hice nada! – alzo la voz molesta la pelirroja  
– mira le estás haciendo competencia a Hinata cuando Naruto le invita a Ramen… parecen bombillos… – no distaba mucho de la realidad, Natsumi desde temprano había estado sonrojada mientras que su cuñada Hinata ya no se desmayaba como antes, solo se sonrojaba con el rubio a su alrededor – incluso tienen la misma sonrisa de felicidad – agrego Bra – ¿al fin le dijiste?  
– no… pero creo si siente algo por mi – le era imposible borrar su sonrisa de felicidad – bese su mejilla y no me dijo nada… solo me abrazo  
– tal para cual… – comento Bra – "par de idiotas… tanto les cuesta admitirlo"

No tardaron en llegar a un campo donde una lluvia estaba cayendo  
– estamos cerca – Anko señalo a la distancia Amegakure – la mayoría del tiempo permanece lloviendo – explico, antes de estar cerca de la aldea cada chica se colocó una capa para cubrirse del agua  
– mmm – Ryuji miro las nubes  
– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Bra  
– hay algo extraño en la lluvia – a diferencia de las chicas no llevaba una capa y no parecía molestarle aquella lluvia  
– avanzaremos con cuidado – ordeno Bra, sabía que Ryuji era idiota pero confiaba en sus instintos

No paso mucho para que llegaran a la aldea, les dejaron entrar pero sin una cita para ver a su líder no podían hacer nada… pero la fortuna sonrió a Ryuji… encontró a los dos supervivientes del equipo Genin del examen y lograron acceder a que les recibiera el ángel de Amegakure…  
– quita esa sonrisa de tu cara – amenazo Anko a Ryuji – solo tuviste suerte de que aún no hayan muerto ese par de Genin  
– no quiero – continuo sonriendo, se encontraban en una sala de espera  
– De una forma que desconozco el propio universo parece favorecerte – comento intrigada Bra  
– se llama Karma – respondió Ryuji – si haces el bien tarde o temprano serás recompensado  
– ¿y si he hecho cosas malas? – pregunto Natsumi  
– mph bueno… si no fueran muchas o has hecho varias cosas buenas para redimirte podría ser tardío pero igual la fortuna te sonreiría en el futuro

– ya pueden pasar – una voz fémina les invito a entrar al salón conjunto, no tardaron en entrar en este – esta reunión durara solo quince minutos, así que sean concisos – sin presentación alguna una mujer con cabello azul y un kimono del mismo color hablo, llevaba una flor de papel en su cabeza  
– entendido – Respondió Bra, miro a sus compañeras estas asintieron mientras que Ryuji solo trago grueso… ya le había advertido que si le interrumpía encontraría la manera de torturarlo – Fui enviada como emisaria por el consejo de Konohagakure para reafirmar el pacto de paz entre nuestras aldeas.  
– hmp… Konohagakure no se preocuparía por algo así – Konan miro a la pequeña – y menos enviara a alguien para mantener un tratado obsoleto – aquel tono arrogante molesto a Natsumi y Anko pero prometieron guardar silencio, solo Bra hablaría  
– puede que en el pasado e incluso varios escenarios Konohagakure no hubiera hecho nada… pero actualmente hay varios cambios en la aldea, y habrán más a futuro… pero si de verdad quiero que me escuches primero hare algo que probablemente reciba una reprimenda de los fósiles del consejo – Bra hizo una reverencia, como representante de la aldea eso si era significativo – no puedo traer a la vida a las personas que cayeron en batallas absurdas por mis antecesores – empezó a explicar Brief – tampoco puedo reparar lazos que se rompieron… pero si puedo pedir una disculpa en nombre de Konohagakure por las pérdidas que causaron…  
– … – Konan observo ese gesto… sabía que él observaba desde un lugar seguro, ambos sabían que ese acto no tenía antecedentes – prosigue – hablo Konan, aun si fuera una treta bien elaborada no caería fácilmente en esta  
– entendido – se levantó Bra – Ryuji – este puso una de las maletas que llevaba sobre una mesa – para empezar acepten esto para pagar los daños que sufrió Amegakure en el pasado – Anko abrió la maleta y observo dinero suficiente para construir un castillo – además… Konohagakure es la interesada en este tratado, como tal mientras siga siendo representante de la misma y miembro del consejo me asegurare de que su aldea sea considerada como una aliada...  
– creo entender… crees que si pagas con esto evitaran que nos aliemos con otras aldeas como lo hizo Otogakure y les ataquemos… ¿cierto?  
– si… ese es el plan de algunos del consejo… – sonrió ladina Bra – pero yo tengo algo más en mente  
– a ver jovencita… habla si no me convences daremos por terminado con esto y podrán retirarse pero no les aseguraremos nada para el futuro  
– eso creí – de su maletín Bra saco un par de pergaminos – su aldea está perfectamente ubicada en el continente… – extendió el pergamino y libero lo de su interior, parecían ser varios hojas – le entrego no solo la idea, también les ayudare con los fondos iniciales para construir algo para comunicar el resto de aldeas – de nuevo señalo a Ryuji, coloco un segundo maletín sobre la mesa – no estoy enterada al 100% de su situación actual pero me doy una idea… siempre carecían de poder militar y las constantes lluvias impide que florezcan en agricultura… pero si logran un medio de transporte al resto de aldeas podrían tener control sobre los precios de envió de productos entre las mismas, o incluso pedir un porcentaje de los mismos como paga, así no se preocuparían por falta de alimentos, y la seguridad se auto sostuviera ya que cada aldea al custodiar sus bienes se vieran forzados a proteger también a Amegakure donde los suelen transportar rápidamente entre una aldea a otra  
– la idea suena bien… pero no has considerado que el cómo transportar todo… además ¿eso no afectaría a las caravanas de mercaderes?  
– responderé primero lo de las caravanas, obviamente siempre se necesita mano de obra para cargar y descargar los productos e incluso se necesitan de los mismos mercaderes evalúen el estado de la mercancía al entrar y salir de las aldeas, estarían más seguros dentro de un edificio donde solo harían sus labores que viajar de aldea en aldea a merced de ladrones y mercenarios – mientras explicaba había ordenado los planos que invoco – con respecto a lo otro… le presento… el tren – imbuyó todas las hojas con los planos con Chakra y en esta se dibujó en escala el cómo se construiría una extraña máquina – se moverá con unos rieles especiales, similar cómo funcionan las armas de Chakra, los materiales de los mismos se conseguirán de las aldeas aledañas y se construiría una estación de paso en estas en forma de paga, si alguna de las cinco grandes aldeas ajenas a sus alianzas desearían participar se les cobraría tanto el transporte como la mano de obra para la elaboración de los rieles  
– … – Konan examino los planos de aquello, parecía bastante plausible… pero nunca escucho de una tecnología similar… algo que se mueve en una línea establecida… ¿a qué velocidad iría? Tendría que ser rápida si era redituable… más importante aún… – ¿qué porcentaje de ganancias manejaríamos? – no podía ocultar que estaba interesada, a diferencia de su compañero ella se preocupaba más por la aldea  
– 20/80 pero con una condición…  
– ¿20 nosotros 80 Konoha? – pregunto molesta Konan  
– no… 20 yo… 80 Amegakure – respondió seria la chica  
– … – Konan logro ocultar su sorpresa… si ella reclamaba el 20% de ganancias significaba que ella diseño esa máquina, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – ¿dejaras a tu aldea fuera de esto?  
– hmp… por más que me agraden de algo tengo que subsistir – sonrió maliciosa – además la aldea ya es lo suficientemente estable como para tener más ganancias que seguro malversarían tarde o temprano…  
– ¿cuál es la condición? – le había simpatizado la pequeña peli azul  
– simplemente dibujare este logo en todo lo relacionado al tren – le mostró un logo de CC  
– solo si me dices que significa  
– Capsule Corp… – respondió con nostalgia – una pregunta… esta aldea suele trabajar con bastantes fabricas ¿verdad?  
– eso se intenta, pero la mano de obra es costosa y son pocos los dispuestos a hacerla – cuando dijo eso creyó ver un destello en los ojos de la niña  
– puedo construir maquinaria y minimizar sus costes para aumentar sus ganancias… a cambio necesito una de sus fábricas para elaborar esto – de uno de sus bolsillo saco una barrita Ozaru – a diferencia del tren con este si quiero el 75% de ganancias  
– ¿quién comería una galleta si tienes pastillas de soldado? – su tono fue de indignación  
– pruebe – le entrego la galleta  
– hmp – abrió el paquete y lo probo… abrió los ojos y un recuerdo junto a Yahiko regreso a su mente… solo atino a sonreír – ¿Qué clase de droga tiene esto?  
– Ryuji… – ella no pensaba decirlo  
– la mejor droga de todas – sonrió soñoliento el chico, ya tenían más de dos horas hablando y no se habían percatado – amor… – ambas peli azul le vieron con un tic en el ojo – no en serio… necesitas tiempo y dedicación para preparar algo como eso… el equilibrio entre sabores y la consistencias no se debe de perder en ningún momento y en ningún bocado… – explico mientras hacía siluetas con las manos  
– … – Konan prefirió no decir nada, no sabia si considerar un genio o un idiota a ese sujeto  
– cof – Bra fingió un tosido – regresando a lo de la fábrica…  
– mph… hay una abandonada, solo desocupo el resto del día y se las muestro… imagino que luego regresarías para revisar las fabricas actuales – observo como la niña sonrió confiada  
– nunca salgo sin mis herramientas… solo necesito un lugar para que mis acompañantes descansen y en menos de una semana terminare su revolución industrial – la pequeña peli azul sonaba bastante confiadas de sus habilidades – y entre fabrica y fabrica podríamos discutir con mas detalle sobre lo del tren  
– para ser sincera… eres la segunda persona de esa aldea que realmente quiere ayudarnos… – Konan pareció recordar algo, luego hizo un sello de mano y un clon de papel se formo – mi clon les llevara a un lugar donde puedan instalarse de manera provisional, luego iré de manera personal para llevar a la fábrica. Ahora si me harían el favor de retirarse…  
– gracias por recibirnos – hizo de nuevo otra reverencia, señalo a sus acompañantes que también hicieran una antes de retirarse – dejare los planos a su disposición para que los revise, con su permiso nos retiramos.

No paso mucho para que aquel grupo de Konoha saliera con el clon de papel, luego de un tiempo que considero prudente un sujeto con cabello naranja apareció  
– pueda que parezcan tener buenas intenciones – hablo serio – pero no hay que dejarles sin supervisión… en especial ese sujeto… a pesar de que estuvo bajo mi lluvia… nunca lo vi.  
– puede que sea un clon – respondió tras analizar aquello Konan – lo que me hace preguntar… ¿tan fuerte será el original que confía en un Bushin para proteger a esa niña?  
– me gustaría enviar a uno de mis caminos para averiguarlo pero… aun es pronto para mostrarnos a las cinco aldeas… además… por lo que vi de verdad te interesa eso que propuso – miro serio a la peli azul, aunque la experta en origami lo intentara negar el haber prolongado la charla demostraba lo contrario – has lo que creas conveniente – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer  
– gracias Nagato – susurro Konan aliviada, ella sabia que aun en el fondo se encontraba aquel chico con el que convivio en el pasado junto a Yahiko

Luego de una larga caminata el clon de Konan llevo a los ninjas de Konoha a una posada para que se registraran y pasaran en esta la semana  
– pensé que esto solo duraría un par de días – comento molesta Natsumi  
– un par de días una semana… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – respondió divertida Bra mientras revisaba sus pergaminos – además a diferencia de nosotras tu si tienes con quien pasar el tiempo – hablo justo antes de que le preguntara algo Natsumi – a propósito compartirán cuarto como siempre – sonrió con cierta malicia para molestar a su hermana – solo recuerda no hacer ninguna marranada  
– a veces olvido con quien trato – susurro un poco exasperada y sonrojada la pelirroja mientras se retiraba a su cuarto  
– No pierdes oportunidad para molestarla – Anko se había recostado en la cama mientras jugaba con unas Senbo  
– y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que uno de los dos hable…

Con Jiraiya y sus discípulos las cosas no cambiaron mucho, mientras Naruto entrenaba su Rasengan Sasuke entreno con su Sharingan, a pesar de que Jiraiya no poseía alguno tenia cierto conocimiento sobre este y ayudaría al joven Uchiha a desarrollar su Doujutsu, su titulo de sabio no era en vano… aquello sorprendió a Sasuke, pero a pesar de poder usar su Sharingan el Sabio le recomendó no solo confiar en este, con su experiencia en batalla sabia que sin importar la situación lo mejor era tener Jutsus bajo sus mangas.  
– ¡Sigue sin funcionar! – grito molesto Naruto al ver que la pelota vacía no explotaba  
– Dobe no hagas tanto ruido… – Sasuke intentaba concentrar su Chakra en sus ojos  
– lo siento pero esto es… tan frustrante… aun si aumento mi Chakra para hacerla explotar quedo exhausto luego de eso… y eso seria fatal en un combate – miro con seriedad su mano entumecida  
– veamos… – Sasuke se acercó a Naruto – este es tu problema… estas concentrando Chakra en toda la palma… enfócalo en un solo punto, imagina un punto imaginario en el centro del balón – tomo uno y empezó a usar su Raiton en este – al igual que mi Chidori tienes que enfocar tu Chakra en un solo punto e ir alimentándolo – de a poco su Chidori empezó a crecer hasta que se formó la cuchilla relámpago  
– veamos… imagino ese punto y envió mi Chakra al mismo… – tomo un balón y empezó a practicar – ¿… y luego?  
– como una gota de agua que crea ondas de agua al caer intenta que tu Chakra siempre "caiga" en el mismo lugar, de a poco aumenta la fuerza – el hacia lo mismo, la cuchilla de a poco aumentaba su tamaño – "demonios… casi alcanzo el tamaño de una katana pero mis reservas de Chakra no son como las de Naruto…" – pensó frustrado un momento hasta que una explosión lo regreso en si  
– ¡Genial! – Naruto lo había logrado – no burbujeo como el de ero-sennin pero exploto, no se cortó… ¡Exploto! – sonrió de manera Zorruna a Sasuke – Ero-sennin debería de aprender a explicar como tu Sasuke… la verdad no le había entendido muy bien – de nuevo tomo esa pose e intento hacerla sin el globo – quiero ver como voy… – empezó a crear aquel Jutsu  
– No creo que sea buena idea… – Sasuke ya sospechaba como terminaría eso  
– vamos… hay que poner a prueba lo practicado – concentro su Chakra en su mano, pero de a poco estaba creciendo más de lo esperado  
– concéntrate Naruto – le indico Sasuke – como Iruka-sensei nos enseñó, no dejes que esa cosa crezca mas que tu mano…  
– ¡¿Cómo hago eso?! – grito preocupado el rubio, en ocasiones ni el sabia como medir su Chakra  
– mph… veamos… ¿cocinas? – el solía preparar sus alimentos, por eso aprendió el control de Chakra a regularlo como una llama, el rubio negó – imagina que tu Chakra sale de un grifo de agua… de a poco ve cerrando ese grifo – le indico el Uchiha  
– entendido… – de inmediato el rubio hizo lo que su amigo le explico, aquella esfera se fue encogiendo hasta que se disipo… observo su mano, se había lastimado por su imprudencia – creo que eso será todo por hoy jeje – sonrió nervioso  
– creo que antes de aprender algún otro Jutsu debería de aprender la forma de aumentar mis reservas de Chakra… – más que comentarlo Sasuke parecía decírselo a si mismo para no olvidarlo  
– Que recuerde Ryuji-aniki menciono algo de meditación para lograrlo… – con su mano sana se froto la barbilla – creo que Sakura aprendió bien eso… al igual que Ino y Karin, no estoy seguro por que mi prima quería aumentar sus reservas de Chakra si ya son altas  
– son ninjas medico – le recordó Uchiha – si un medico se queda sin Chakra puede ser fatal para su equipo  
– ahora entiendo – sin querer golpeo su palma lastimada con su otro puño – auch…

– ¿te lastimaste entrenando? – en ese momento llego Jiraiya – a ver sus progresos  
– hmp… – hablo Sasuke, con Naruto hablaba libremente al tener total confianza en su mejor amigo… algo que aun no tenia con el anciano, cerro sus ojos y los abrió  
– excelente, ya despertaste el tercer tomoe – sonrió satisfecho Jiraiya – y si mis sospechas están en lo correcto consumes más Chakra con el Sharingan – el peli negro asintió – eso se soluciona con el tiempo y con entrenamiento – sonrió amable el Sannin – ¿y tu Naruto?  
– ya puedo hacer esto – su palma recién se había recuperado cuando de nuevo aquella esfera se formaba lentamente en su palma, como le señalo Sasuke controlo el flujo de Chakra y logro que mantuviera el tamaño de su palma  
– ¡Vaya te luciste! – le felicito Jiraiya – no deshagas eso, golpea ese árbol  
– ¡Entendido! – cuando el rubio lo hizo una espiral se dibujo en el tronco de manera profunda – ¡Genial! ¡Ya lo aprendí!  
– no, aun no… te falta un paso – interrumpió los festejos el Sabio, luego creo un Rasengan – este es el verdadero poder del Rasengan – empujo su técnica en el mismo árbol y en lugar de dibujar la espiral se hundía fácilmente en el tronco  
– ¡super! – el rubio grito por ambos  
– ahora solo tienes que aprender a mantener la forma y darle más poder, y para eso usaremos esto – saco un globo de una bolsa de compras, luego lo inflo – deberás de crear la esfera dentro del globo y hacer que gire lo mas rápido posible sin hacer explotar el globo  
– suena complicado… – susurro el rubio – pero no me rendiré  
– Y Sasuke… mira esto – saco un kunai de su estuche – mismo principio diferente uso – rodeo aquella cuchilla con su Chakra – por el momento aprenderás a fluir tu Chakra en un kunai para aumentar su filo  
– mph… y luego lo aplicaría a mi Chidori mejorándolo considerablemente – sonrió satisfecho, sabia que había hecho una buena elección acompañar al rubio  
– si comprendes rápido muchacho – lo felicito el peli blanco – ahora para festejar sus progresos traje paletas – saco una de la bolsa que llevaba – si gustan pueden compartir esta – era una paleta doble  
– gracias pero no… prefiero el helado – admitió Sasuke  
– entonces ten – le paso un vaso de helado, luego partió aquella paleta y le dio la mitad a Naruto – no me dirás que tampoco te gusta ¿verdad?  
– no es eso… – la acepto – gracias Sensei… – sonrió feliz el rubio  
– lo bueno de sus entrenamientos y del helado que lo podemos comer en el camino, estos tres días aquí fueron bastante fructíferos, pero a quien buscamos me entere que esta en una aldea cercana, así que a empezar a caminar – señalo el rumbo mientras que los niños le seguían

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Capitulo 12

2,0] capitulo 2

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles :v

 **Nota final**

Por un momento casi no publico hoy jeje… disculpen el retraso, pero se me complico escribir esta semana. ¿Pero que tal? Esto esta tomando rumbo de telenovela… la verdad ni yo esperaba lo de Pan… Kamine esta agitando las aguas… ¿Qué pasara cuando regrese Natsumi y Ryuji obtenga los recuerdos de ese clon? Y hablando de ese par, de a poco su relación esta mejorando… seguro pasara algo antes del time skip… y quien lo hubiera dicho… Bra saco a la mujer de negocios de ella… y vaya que logro convencer a Konan, al fin dentro de poco no solo las aldeas se empezaran a conectar, las Barritas Ozaru han dado un primer paso a la conquista del mundo Shinobi… pero en serio… ¿Qué les hecha? Seguro esa era de algun sabor experimental… ¿Sera que ese recuerdo sea suficiente para hacer recapacitar a Konan?, ¿este fue causado por la barrita o cierta Kami-sama tuvo algo que ver? La verdad Konan fue un gran personaje, pero como todos sabemos muere… ¿podremos cambiar su destino? Qué tal si Orochimaru logro entrenar a Sasuke era obvio que otro Sannin lo podría hacer, a pesar de las pocas explicaciones de Ero-senin para nuestra suerte Sasuke es un prodigio jeje… y era obvio que la escena de la paleta estaría en algún momento, ese momento fue importante para Naruto tanto en el canon como aquí (no por nada lo llama por primera vez Sensei). Sé que el capitulo fue corto, pero quiero abarcar todo lo referente a la Sannin en el siguiente, así que ahí esta ya el titulo "Sannin". Acelere un poco las cosas, pero en el anime pasan como dos meses fuera de la aldea… si hago eso aquí se me muere Hiruzen… digo… ya pasaron tres días desde que se fueron… al igual que el equipo de Amegakure al parecer solo estarán una semana fuera. Es mas que seguro que Bra ya termino lo de las fábricas, solo estará discutiendo sobre lo de su tren… eso Bra… no importa si no le das ni un Ryu a Konoha, hiciste algo que nadie en la aldea tuvo el valor de hacer: ampliar las alianzas. Aunque sin Danzo fue sencillo… esa cara de momia era como un grano… molestando a morir en los momentos menos indicados…

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:** Hola =D, para ser sincero pensé que estarías en exámenes o algo asi. Y si es su versión de los clones, salvo que como nunca lo habia hecho no sabe la duración de la técnica… en esta ocasión atacaron los wafles xD y el primero en probarlos fue Gaara… espero que cierta pelinegra no se enoje… aunque lo dudo. Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes por la review, igual no puedo agradecer lo suficiente por leer cada que publico. Gracias!

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	37. Sannin

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Búsqueda**

Sannin

Hokage

Aquel mismo día llegaron a la siguiente aldea el Ermitaño y sus estudiantes  
– deberíamos buscar donde quedarnos – sugirió Sasuke  
– Antes de eso busquemos donde cenar – el estómago de Naruto le secundo, en la tarde logro su objetivo, solo le faltaba aumentar más la fuerza del Rasengan pero al fin logro estabilizarlo – entrare al primer local donde vendan comida – sin pensarlo mucho se dispuso a entrar al primero que señalo  
– Dobe eso es una cantina… idiota – le regaño Sasuke  
– ¿Ah? – respondió Naruto, observo el rotulo – si te molesta yo pago – le mostró su ranita, llena gracias a una lotería que gano y que su mejor amigo solo saco un tercer premio  
– hmp – "comento" Sasuke mientras empujaba a Naruto para que entrara de una vez y dejara de molestar con su suerte  
– "pensé que haría un berrinche" – pensó el Sannin mientras entraba tras los chicos – en este tipo de lugares en ocasiones se puede encontrar información – explico Jiraiya  
– ah… yo solo entre porque tengo hambre jaja… – rio divertido el rubio  
– hmp – sonrió Sasuke – "ya lo sospechaba" – giro a ver a su amigo – ¿no te molesta este tipo de lugares?  
– la verdad no… Anko-Sensei suele beber en algunas ocasiones luego de la cena junto a Ryuji-Aniki – explico – aunque solo lo hace cuando tiene un mal día, además yo prefiero la mescla de jugos que prepara Ryuji junto a las botanas para acompañar sus bebidas – empezó a contar Naruto – me escondo tras el sillón junto a Pan para arrebatarles las meriendas – sonrió divertido  
– vaya… no sabía que le gustaran las bebidas fuertes – comento Jiraiya  
– la verdad no, con la misma copa pasa toda la noche… se toma tres botellas de jugo y nos pasa otra escondidas de Anko, mis otras hermanas tienen sus pasatiempos así que esos momentos los comparto solo con Pan, mientras cenamos les cuento más – sonrió Naruto mientras buscaba una mesa vacía

Mientras los chicos buscaban con la vista una mesa disponible el peli blanco observo una cara familiar, ambos fijaron la mirada unos segundos  
– ¡Tsunade! – grito sin más el sabio  
– ¡¿Jiraiya?! – una rubia se levantó de su asiento – ¿por qué estás aquí?  
– vaya al fin te encontré – comento alegre el peli blanco – "Naruto tiene una suerte…" – no pensaba decirle pero empezaba a considerar el viajar con él una temporada  
– ¿Tsunade? – susurro el rubio… miro el busto de ella unos segundos – "una mujer mayor… claro..."  
– Ero-Sennin – hablo suave el Azabache interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio – ¿esa es la médico que buscamos o su interés amoroso?  
– hehe – rio por lo bajo Naruto al escuchar el comentario de su amigo, lo miro e igual sonreía un poco incomodo

Luego de que los chicos se acomodaron frente a las mujeres el hombre tomo aquello para sentarse un poco más cerca de Tsunade en el lado que usaba la barra como soporte  
– "el menú si es malo" – pensó Naruto cuando le sirvieron unos pescados pequeños asados, al no haber muchas opciones Sasuke pidió lo mismo – "al menos ya casi regresamos"  
– "¿Por qué esa pelinegra mira extraño a Jiraiya?" – Sasuke no quería perder detalle de esa reunión por lo que prestaba bastante atención a lo que le rodeaba – "¿por qué ese cerdo está comiendo sobre la mesa?"  
– Es como una reunión… – susurro la rubio con un vaso vacío en mano – todas las caras de antaño vuelven al mismo tiempo – el hombre mayor le sirvió un poco más de Sake  
– hablas de Orochimaru – hablo Jiraiya luego de beber un sorbo de su trago, la acompañante de la rubia se alarmo – ¿qué ocurrió?  
– no paso mucho – respondió Tsunade mientras miraba a Shizune – nos saludamos, solo eso – saco una baraja de su blusa, mientras barajeaba Jiraiya le paso una porción que dejo a Naruto para que la hiciera a un lado, pero no lo hizo el rubio la empezó a comer – entonces, ¿para qué me has estado buscando?  
– iré directo al grano – comento Jiraiya mientras hacia el corte final de las cartas – Tsunade, por su sabiduría la aldea ha llegado a la decisión de nombrarte el quinto Hokage – coloco de nuevo la baraja en la mesa

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes, incluso el pequeño cerdo dejo de comer un momento y Naruto se atraganto con el bocado que tenía en la boca  
– cálmate Dobe – le golpeo la espalda Sasuke para que pasara el bocado – "así que esa era la verdadera misión"  
– … – el rubio observo unos momentos molesto a Jiraiya que se puso a jugar con la otra Sannin  
– Ya te enteraste lo del ataque ¿no? – ignoro lo de recién Jiraiya y prosiguió  
– Fue obra de Orochimaru, ¿cierto? – miro su mano de cartas Tsunade al responder – Ya lo sabía… de hecho el mismo me lo conto…

– Denme un segundo… – dijo Naruto molesto mientras que Sasuke mantuvo la calma, se habían puesto un poco tensas las cosas – ¿Está diciendo que él fue quien dejo grave al anciano? – aquello lo desconocían las mujeres, por lo mencionado con este dio a entender que lo había matado – ¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru?  
– Él es uno de los Sannin, al igual que Tsunade. Esa es la verdad  
– ¿Pero por qué? – el rubio no entendía – todos los Sannin son de Konoha ¿cierto?¿Por qué lo hizo?  
– ¿Quién es el mocoso que te acompaña? – pregunto un poco fastidiada Tsunade  
– el bocón… Naruto Uzumaki – respondió Jiraiya – y el que mantiene la calma Sasuke Uchiha – cuando Tsunade escucho aquello se sorprendió un momento  
– ¡Aun no termino! – alzo la voz Naruto mientras golpeo la mesa – Hay partes de todo esto que aun no entiendo – empezó a hacer ademanes con los brazos – si ese hombre es quien ataco al viejo… ¿Que están haciendo al respecto? – giro a ver a su maestro – es un Sannin uno de los suyos ¿Por qué no lo han atrapado? – Naruto estaba colérico  
– cálmate Naruto – Sasuke intento calmar a su amigo  
– ¿Y qué tanto dice de que ella será el quinto Hokage? – señalo irrespetuoso a la mujer mientras seguía gritando a Jiraiya  
– Naruto, siéntate de una vez – Jiraiya estaba serio  
– por supuesto que no – respondió rebelde Naruto  
– siéntate – lo halo Sasuke de un tirón

Ambos adultos vieron sus cartas durante unos momentos  
– lo voy a repetir – continuo Jiraiya – Konoha ha tomado su decisión, te han elegido a ti como el quinto Hokage. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu decisión? – espero unos momentos para esperar que respondiera, luego añadió – ¿lo aceptaras Tsunade? – hizo otra pausa un poco más larga – ¿qué dices? – Naruto solo se mostraba frustrado al no entender lo que pasaba, y no podía preguntarle a Sasuke ya que él era el único que se mostraba sereno en esa situación  
– "Sasuke siempre tan calmado" – pensó molesto Naruto  
– "Si el consejo quiere un Sannin de Kage seguro le ofrecieron el puesto a Ero-Sennin… vamos anciana acepte… no quiero ver como caerá Konoha si este pervertido llega a Hokage" – Sasuke estaba preocupado pero podía ocultar a la perfección sus pensamientos  
– imposible – respondió inflexible Tsunade – declino – aquello sorprendió a los jóvenes  
– "maldición… Naruto gritando en T menos 5 segundos" – Sasuke conocía bien a su mejor amigo  
– ¿sabes? Es gracioso – Jiraiya sabia mantener la calma en situaciones difíciles – me trae recuerdos… recuerdo que me dijiste esas palabras la primera vez que te invite a salir  
– ¡Ah! – empezó alzando un poco la voz el rubio – ¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando? ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? Usted dijo que la llevaríamos a la aldea para curar al viejo y a Kakashi-Sensei. Y ahora sale con que la quiere convertir en Hokage… y luego ella viene y lo rechaza… – inhalo unos segundos – ¡AH! – grito más fuerte frustrado  
– tranquilo, ella sabe que no puede rehusarse – intento calmar al niño el peliblanco – nadie más puede hacerlo, no hubo nadie que contribuyera más en nuestra victoria en la guerra pasada… además de ser una gran Kunoichi es una excelente ninja médico, también es la nieta del gran primer Hokage, así que en herencia y en habilidades ella es la clara y única opción para ser el quinto Hokage. Y una vez que acepte su destino, lo que hará es volver a la aldea con nosotros y entonces sanara a nuestros amigos… ¿Lo ves? Todo ha sido cuidadosamente pensado por los más altos consejeros de la aldea, sin ofender eso es algo que un Genin menor de edad no puede entender.  
– hm, estas equivocado Jiraiya – hablo arrogante la rubia – tu aprendiz no es como el ultimo, es un bobo con una gran boca y mala facha  
– ¿A si? – respondió molesto el rubio  
– siendo sinceros, seria difícil para cualquiera alcanzar esos niveles – Jiraiya intervino – el cuarto Hokage mostró todas las señas de ser el mejor ninja en generaciones. Lleno de talento y habilidad natural, brillante, popular y sobre todo casi tan guapo como su maestro  
– "Está hablando de mi padre...¿verdad?" – pensó Naruto un poco más calmo  
– "habla del padre de Naruto" – Sasuke recordó que igual como este le conto sobre Itachi a su mejor amigo este le conto sobre sus padres y que también era un secreto, miro de reojo a Naruto un segundo – "creo que se llevaría una leve decepción… pero igual estaría orgullos de este cabeza hueca" – recordó las veces en que Naruto mostraba de lo que era capaz por sus amigos  
– Si, claro… pero nada de eso lo salvo de morir joven – aquel tono de voz que usaba Tsunade molestaba al rubio – desperdiciando su vida, todo por el bien de la aldea. El dinero es una cosa y la vida es otra, arriesgar tu vida contra todo… es una mala apuesta – aquello en esta ocasión no solo enfureció a Naruto, incluso Sasuke frunció el ceño – mi abuelo su antecesor, ambos eran capaces de morir por defender la aldea, bueno, ambos están muertos y la aldea no es más segura de lo que fue antes.  
– me parece que cambiaste Tsunade – Jiraiya por fuera se mostraba serio pero por dentro igual estaba molesto – no sé qué te paso para que hayas cambiado así, para poder decir todo eso…  
– hm… recuerda que no soy tan joven como me veo, los años me han dado una lección. Igual que a Sarutobi-Sensei, el debió de entender mejor ¿Que esperaba? ¿Ser un héroe a su edad? – dijo aquello con cierta malicia que molesto a los chicos – hm… Jugar a ser Hokage, yo no juego juegos de tontos.

– ¡Estoy harto! – Naruto se levantó y salto sobre la mesa no logro golpearla solo porque Jiraiya lo detuvo, en cambio la mirada de Sasuke hablaba muy bien por este… estaba realmente molesto con esa mujer – ¡Suelte! Acabare con ella…  
– suficiente, la gente nos mira – Jiraiya no solo lo dijo por el rubio, también así mismo  
– ¡Bájeme! Déjeme enseñarle – aun miro como la rubia sonrió burlona – no voy a dejar que se quede aquí para burlarse del viejo. – se paró en la mesa Naruto – No señor, no me importa que sea mujer o una anciana – choco su puño con su palma – voy a borrar esa cínica sonrisa de su rostro

Por un momento hubo un silencio en el cual la mujer pareció molesta por lo que dijo  
– ¿cómo que anciana? ¿Me estas retando? – mientras dijo eso puso un pie sobre la meja para mirar de frente al niño – Tienes agalla de papel, resolvámoslo afuera niño  
Aquello altero a los mayores, Sasuke igual quería golpearla, pero dejara que Naruto se encargue de eso, solo pagaron la cuenta y sin mediar palabra salieron a fuera de la cantina

– Uno de los legendarios Sannin acabando con un Genin entrometido – se burló la rubia a cierta distancia del mismo – debería avergonzarme  
– ¡¿A quién le dijo entrometido!? – grito Naruto, en ese momento Tsunade le mostró su dedo índice de la mano derecha  
– no hagan escenitas – comento Jiraiya a un costado, Sasuke estaba a su lado viendo serio el encuentro  
– ¿Ves esto? Un dedo es todo lo que necesito para vencerte – se mostró arrogante Tsunade, su acompañante le quiso detener – Bueno… ¿Que estas esperando niño? – volvió a sonreír cínica  
– hmp – Sasuke estaba atento –"ese fue un error" – ya se estaba planteando que haría Naruto  
– ¡Nunca jamás me subestimes! – tomo por un momento su pose de lucha antes de saltar sobre la mujer, mientras avanzaba hizo un sello con una mano, de inmediato dos clones salieron a sus costados  
– ¿hizo clones con sellos de una mano? – a Shizune le sorprendió eso  
– ¿de qué sirve si sé cuál es el original? – Tsunade golpeo en la frente al niño que tenía enfrente, de inmediato se convirtió en humo – ¿Qué? – rápidamente dio un paso atrás y golpeo al segundo, de nuevo erro – maldición – el chico se acercaba por su flanco descubierto, se percató que había entrenado algún Taijutsu, por su estado de embriaguez se le dificulto esquivar el puñetazo del rubio pero lo logro – la tercera es la vencida – logro golpear al original, esperaba que saliera despedido hacia atrás pero este empujo con fuerza su cabeza y logro que su puño rozara el estómago de la mujer – no lo harás – rápidamente cerro el puño y lo golpeo con más fuerza esperando no matarlo  
– auch – se quejó Naruto al retroceder por la fuerza del golpe, por un momento sonrió retador – usaste el puño  
– "¿qué clase de entrenamiento ha tenido este niño?" – miro seria la mujer al niño  
– "suerte para mí que mis hermanas pegan más fuerte" – pensó aliviado el rubio  
– **"es divertido verte entrenar con ellas"** – sonrió Kurama luego de decir eso  
– "¿me podrías dar un consejo Kurama?" – hizo una reverencia Naruto, sabía que ahí tenía el tiempo suficiente para elaborar un plan  
– "a veces se me olvida que eres un idiota… has estado usando clones para todo ¿cierto? Entonces mientras que tu sostienes tu Rasengan y lo estabilizas que uno de tus clones aumente la fuerza del mismo" – respondió resuelto el zorro  
– "no lo había pensado… ¡Gracias Kurama!" – hizo otra reverencia y se fue

– Oye niño… – Tsunade hablo a Naruto – contéstame algo mientras tienes consciencia. Dime, ¿Porque eres tan sensible con respecto al Hokage?  
– Es porque para mí es una meta. Escuche algún día seré Hokage, recuerde esto… ¡el ser Hokage es mi sueño! – rápidamente hizo un clon de sombras normal – acabemos esto de una vez – el original empezó a crear el Rasengan mientras que el clon le ayudo a crearlo, en ese momento Jiraiya se sorprendió, se acercó a la mujer ya con la técnica completa  
– ¿Qué? Oye… – antes de que Naruto le golpeara con la técnica golpeo con fuerza el suelo frente a ella para desestabilizar a su oponente, lo cual funciono ya que se tropezó y el Rasengan impacto en el suelo la fuerza de la técnica proco que retrocediera Naruto y cayera de espaldas en la grieta. Miro seria primero al niño y luego al daño causado por el Rasengan, este era poco como si hubiera sido el primero que hubiera logrado  
– ¡me trabe! Ayúdenme – se acercó al rubio tanto Shizune como Sasuke, ambos le ayudaron a salir  
– "hay cosas que nunca cambian" – sonrió Jiraiya al ver la escena por un momento rememoro algo de su pasado – "al menos Naruto está un poco acostumbrado a oponentes con fuerza similar"  
– hmp al parecer ya te falta poco para dominarla – el azabache felicito a su compañero  
– ¿Naruto te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada Shizune al rubio  
– ¡Jiraiya! – Tsunade parecía molesta – ¿Fuiste tu quien le enseño a este niño el Rasengan?  
– claro que lo hice, no solo soy su maestro también su padrino. ¿que con eso?  
– tú y el cuarto Hokage eran los únicos que podían usar ese Jutsu, y por lo que se ve aun no puede manejarlo, ¿además que es eso de padrino viejo tonto?  
– "si supieras" – sonrió nervioso el Sannin  
– Darle al pobrecito falsas esperanzas, llenando sus cabezas de ideas tontas. Haciéndolo pensar que en verdad podrá ser Hokage algún día.  
– ¡Vera quien es el pobrecito! – la energía del mencionado se había repuesto luego de esa escaza cena – Deme tiempo, solo espere… mañana mismo terminare de manejar el Rasengan – cuando dijo aquello las chicas se asombraron, Sasuke sabía que era capaz en especial luego de que igual a este le faltaba poco para dominar lo que le enseño Jiraiya  
– Cuida lo que dices – de nuevo una sonrisa cínica – tal vez te tome la palabra  
– lo dije y jamás me arrepiento de mis palabras. Ese es mi Nindo, mi camino ninja – cuando dijo eso mostró una mirada determinada

– bueno entonces no te importaría hacer una apuesta – lo reto la rubia, Naruto solo levanto una ceja – te daré una semana, si controlas ese Jutsu para entonces yo admitiré mi error y diré que merecer convertirte en Hokage. Incluso te entregare mi collar – señalo este  
– Lady Tsunade, ¡No! – aquello alarmo a Shizune – usted realmente no quiere eso  
– puedes quedártelo no soy mucho de joyería – de nuevo estaba despreocupado Naruto, ya había sacado su enojo  
– eres un bobo, ese collar perteneció al mismísimo primer Hokage. Solo hay dos como ese en el mundo, por eso esa cosita vale tres minas de oro y las montañas sobre ellas  
– ¿Qué? – asombro a los niños – "me gustaría regalárselo a Hinata, pero creo que no iría con ella" – sonrió Naruto – Lo convertiré en mi amuleto – después pensó – "luego le pido consejos a mis hermanas para comprarle algo a Hinata… no he encontrado nada que le podría gustar de recuerdo en este viaje. Aunque hoy llegue a esta aldea, mañana daré una vuelta luego del entrenamiento" – y aquello era cierto, Ryuji le aconsejo que si encontraba algo interesante que lo comprara para la Hyuga ya que últimamente se miraban de forma más ocasional  
– Muy bien, como sea. Si no lo controlas en una semana perderás y admitirás que tenía razón. Y me llevare el dinero del sapito – le mostró un sapito naranja  
– ese sapito… puede quedárselo – sonrió divertido Naruto cuando ese se esfumo en una nube de humo – ya Ero-Sennin me quito a Gama-chan una vez… hoy lo tengo mejor guardado – sonrió de forma zorruna  
– "Naruto haciendo de las suyas" – oculto Sasuke bajo su clásico monosílabo Hmp  
– ¿Tsunade que está haciendo? – más la pelinegra se mostraba preocupada a que perdiera Tsunade la cual solo bufo molesta cuando desapareció el sapito – ¿cómo puede apostar ese valioso collar?  
– no tiene oportunidad de ganar – parecía confiada la rubia – vámonos Shizune – sin más se retiró.

Luego de aquello el par de chicos fueron directo a un hotel a descansar, se tenían que levantar temprano para continuar su entrenamiento  
– ¿Estás seguro que lograra controlar el Rasengan en una semana? – pregunto Sasuke  
– no una semana… – Naruto se estaba lavando los dientes – mañana lo tendré listo – sonrió seguro  
– ¿Que harás el resto de la semana entonces? – el azabache conocía a su amigo y si lo había dicho es que lo haría  
– buscar un regalo para Hinata en el pueblo anterior encontré algunas mascaras en el festival para mis hermanas – sonrió feliz – deberías de comprarle algo a Sakura  
– hmp  
– vamos llévale algo, ella se pondrá alegre con cualquier cosa… si no me crees dale una papa de broma y luego le das el regalo de verdad – el espíritu bromista de Naruto seguía presente

Justo iba a responder Sasuke cuando tocaron la puerta  
– Abre tu Sasuke, la última vez que abrí apareció tu hermano… – este le respondió con una mirada – bien yo abro… – sin otra opción se acercó a la puerta y abrió  
– Sé que es muy tarde – Shizune fue quien se presentó – lo siento pero debo hablar contigo  
– y yo que estaba listo para dormir para empezar mi entrenamiento temprano  
– Es sobre eso, antes de que te metas en todo eso hay algo que debes saber sobre su collar y también sobre Lady Tsunade  
– ah… no podría interesarme menos esa urraca chiflada  
– ¡No digas eso! No es la clase de persona que crees que es, no tienes derecho no sabes nada sobre ella – el comentario de Naruto molesto a Shizune  
– hmp, tampoco ella sabe quiénes somos… y menos que sabrá de nosotros – Sasuke quien había guardado silencio hablo – pero por como actuó podemos especular un poco como es  
– disculpen – se calmó la chica – no fue mi intención… y es cierto, no sabemos nada de ustedes, así que les diré… ella no siempre fue así, solía ser amable y entregada a Konoha, pero… ha cambiado – los chicos no dijeron nada esperaron a que la mujer le contara lo que tenía que decir – Fue a partir de aquel día. Ese día perdió todo lo que tenía, sus sueños, esperanzas, todo. No le quedo nada después de eso, excepto por el collar y todos sus recuerdos. Por favor entiéndela… ese collar es más valioso que su vida misma, no es una simple pieza de joyería para apostar en un tonto juego.  
– recuerda ella fue quien lo aposto  
– Te arrepentirás – el rostro de Shizune mostró seriedad – si crees que es algo que podrás usar como un trofeo, no es un collar común y corriente, no aceptara que nadie más lo porte. Solo con Lady Tsunade se encuentra seguro, cuando alguien más lo usa… muere… – (una narración sobre Nawaki y Dan más tarde) – ¿Ahora lo ves Naruto? Ese fue aquel día… la cambio, se ha atormentado desde entonces – Naruto camino a la salida – ¿A dónde vas?  
– A fuera, tengo que entrenar – sin más salió  
– hmp… – por un momento Sasuke iba a decir algo pero se lo guardo, solo para seguir al rubio – deberían de unirse al club… – comento sarcástico dejando a la chica en el departamento

En la Atalaya de Kami  
– Oni-chan – susurro Satsuki, hace mucho Itachi había regresado junto a Kamine, se encontraba vigilando a su mellizo – has madurado – sonrió alegre por Sasuke, observo como junto a Naruto se encontraban entrenando hasta que decidió descansar… no tenía la energía de su mejor amigo – solo espero que haga lo correcto con lo que se avecina…  
– será una prueba para su hermano – Dende puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña – si luego de esos acontecimientos toma las decisiones correctas no habrá problema el entregarle esto – mostró un vial pequeño con agua ultra sagrada  
– sé que hará lo correcto – confiaba en su familia – quien me preocupa es Tsunade…  
– solo nos queda esperar lo mejor de ella...

Dos de los Sannin se reunieron para beber mientras que el faltante se encontraba maquinando sus planes a futuro sin compartirlo a sus colegas, el único que le estaba acompañando en ese momento era Kabuto, pero este llevaba una máscara Anbu y una capucha. Aquella semana paso volando, por más que intentaba Naruto no lograba hacer el Rasengan sin el uso de clones, necesitaría mucho más tiempo para eso, pero al fin había logrado estabilizar aquel Jutsu en poco tiempo. Sasuke compro una katana en la aldea para empezar a poner en práctica lo que le enseño el Sannin, domino lo de imbuir su Chakra en el kunai y el siguiente paso lógico para el Uchiha era hacer lo mismo en una espada. En la noche del ultimo día tuvieron un encuentro amistoso, pero al final del mismo ambos quedaron inconscientes en su campo de batalla improvisado, un pequeño choque entre el Chidori y el Rasengan había sido el culpable de aquello. Para la fortuna de los Genin, Shizune había ido a ver si el rubio logro lo acordado cuando los encontró y llevo a su cuarto en el hotel donde les atendió, salvo por el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke y el derecho de Naruto ambos se encontraban bien. La azabache pidió la opinión de su tutora, Sasuke solo necesitaba reposo mientras que Naruto se encontraba más agotado por el exceso de Chakra usado, según la Sannin este último no se despertaría hasta pasado mañana. Luego de una pequeña discusión donde Tsunade dejo noqueada a la azabache se retiró.

– Hey... ¿hola? – Naruto intentaba despertar a la chica – ¿Estas bien?  
– Naruto – Shizune recién despertaba, se levantó de golpe – ¿Que día es? ¿Qué hora?  
– ¿y eso pasa cuando te juntas con Tsunade? – pregunto sarcástico Sasuke – deberían de dejar de beber de una vez  
– es lunes, y es de mañana – él hace poco se había despertado igual  
– pensé que estarías más tiempo dormido  
– Un buen descanso y se recargan mis energía, además hoy tengo una cita con Tsunade… le borrare esa sonrisa que tanto me molesta  
– ¿Ya dominas el Jutsu?  
– desde el primer día – Naruto sonrió triunfante – salvo que sigo necesitando un clon pero son minidades  
– nimiedades – le corrigió Sasuke  
– si eso – sonrió nervioso Naruto  
– Quédense aquí – se levantó Shizune y pretendía salir por una ventana cuando un Kunai corto su camino – ¿pero qué es lo que?  
– ¿Que sucede? – Naruto se acercó curioso a la ventana – ¡Ero-Sennin! – este se veía mal  
– me tendió una trampa – respondió con dificultad el Sannin mientras se sentaba en el techo – Maldita sea… me traiciono, debió ponerle algo a mi bebida mientras no veía, no puedo concentrar Chakra, mi cuerpo esta débil, no puedo ni lanzar bien un Kunai – Shizune solo miro aquel que le lanzo  
– ¡Ero-Sennin usted se busca esas cosas! – grito molesto Naruto – ¿Que paso con sus tres prohibiciones?  
– Cállate – respondió frustrado el Sannin  
– estamos incluso mejor Teme y yo solo siguiendo las normas que se impusieron en el nido – hizo referencia a la mansión, sus hermanas le amenazaron si hablaba de más con la reconstrucción del clan. Shizune observo a ambos, incluso Sasuke se encontraba mejor de lo que esperaba  
– calla de una vez – a Jiraiya eso le molestaba, dudaba de ese método de vida pero entre más tiempo pasaba con su ahijado y su familia o incluso los conocidos de estos observaba los resultados de los mismos – hizo un elixir con algún tipo de hierba, debí de haberlo sospechado… – desvió el tema – solo Tsunade podría hacer una droga indetectable para un ninja, pero aun así como pudo sorprenderme de ese modo… debo de estar perdiendo mi toque  
– solo dejo de entrenar – farfullo aun molesto Naruto  
– el Dobe tiene razón – secundo Sasuke – pero no tenemos tiempo que perder… – saco un jarrón con agua y un vaso para que bebiera algo su Sensei  
– ¿se encuentra mejor? – Shizune le había servido la bebida  
– mejor que antes seguro, si tengo que decir algún número sería un 30%… bien Shizune… es hora que nos digas que trato está haciendo tu señora y Orochimaru – al mencionar ese nombre la chica bajo la cabeza  
– No pensé que ella llegara hasta este punto, es por eso que no dije ni una sola palabra antes, pero ahora… no hay tiempo que perder tiene que venir conmigo rápido, le explicare en el camino – se preparó para avanzar  
– vámonos – ordeno Jiraiya, sus estudiantes asintieron.

En el camino Shizune les explico todo, mientras que Jiraiya y Sasuke mantenían la seriedad Naruto salta de rama en rama cabeza abajo para que no se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y empezara a pelear enceguecido por la furia de nuevo, no tardaron en llegar donde seria la reunión.

– Gua… – Naruto vio el desastre ocasionado – ¿Que paso aquí?  
– Bueno pues, yo diría que alguien puso a Tsunade de mal humor – respondió Jiraiya – pero que feo carácter  
– Me recuerda cuando mi hermana se enoja… – Natsumi en ocasiones era un poco irascible pero no por ello dejaba de ser una buena hermana – se acercó un poco más – ¿pero a donde se metió la señora?  
– ¿acaso no las puedes rastrear? – pregunto Sasuke  
– a diferencia de mi hermana que tiene buen rango e incluso mi prima que es mucho mayor… yo aun no desarrollo bien eso – sonrió nervioso mientras se tropezó con algo en el suelo, el cerdo que acompañaba a Shizune en todo momento se acercó al abrigo y lo olfateo  
– Tonton, ¿hacia dónde fueron? – solo escucho a una de sus dueñas y el cerdito empezó a correr.

En la distancia los rastros de un combate eran evidentes, la mayoría causados por la Sannin. El Anbu del Sonido esquivaba lo mejor que podía los puñetazos de la rubia.  
– ¿Te quedaste sin aliento? – se burló el Sannin de las serpientes de su compañera – bueno aquí nadie ha rejuvenecido ¿Verdad? – su Anbu igual mostraba signos de cansancio – llego la hora final – sin mediar palabra este saco una píldora, levanto solo lo necesario su máscara para consumirla, el Anbu tomo una posición que reconoció la rubia, reanudaron su combate.

Parecían estar parejos, en un momento la técnica del Anbu logro golpear a la Sannin al tiempo que esta le golpeo igual en la nuca, se habían inmovilizado temporalmente cada uno. La velocidad de ambos se mermo un poco pero para sorpresa mutua se seguían moviendo luego de aplicar sus Taijutsu, lo que desconocían los Sannin era que Kabuto había estado entrenando una rutina de ejercicios que le entrego cierta peli azul, por eso su nivel era más cercano al de la Sannin, por eso se demoró menos en regresar a la normalidad y se acercó a su oponente con Kunai en mano mientras esta se intentaba sanar… justo en ese momento una bomba de humo les obligo a separarse. De entre aquel humo apareció el grupo de Jiraiya con este liderando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, viejo amigo? – el tono de burla de Orochimaru era evidente – y al parecer me traes un obsequio – miro con interés al niño Uchiha  
– Mucho tiempo de hecho – sonrió con confianza – mas no puedo decir que te veas mejo, viejo amigo… él está aquí porque quiere, no porque yo lo haya traído – el Sannin de las serpientes solo respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa  
– ¿Por qué siempre nos topamos con un Anbu? – se quejó el rubio al ver al enmascarado con el símbolo del sonido  
– porque a diferencia de nosotros ellos no dudan en matar – respondió Sasuke, cuando el Sannin más pálido escucho eso se molesto

– ¡Fuera de aquí! – Tsunade aparto bruscamente a quienes llegaron para proseguir su combate – no se entrometan me encargare yo sola – empezó de nuevo una arremetida, no tardo en arrinconarlo pero su oponente recordó algo importante sobre ella, cuando estuvo a punto de dar un golpe contundente el Anbu se cortó cubriéndola con su sangre. Aquello paralizo a Tsunade  
– ¡Nunca deberías de subestimar a un enemigo! – respondió con la voz cambiada Kabuto para que no le reconocieran – y con esto me encargo de uno de ustedes – golpeo con fuerza a Tsunade, Shizune se atrapo a su maestra para amortiguar el impacto  
– Lady Tsunade…  
– No sé qué hacen ustedes dos aquí – el Anbu señalo a los Genin – pero solo son un par de mocosos en medio de problemas de adultos. Si se entrometen… morirán…  
– ¿Así? – Naruto corrió directo al Anbu – ¡Ya verás!  
– ¡Naruto! – grito Sasuke, el rubio paro en seco y retrocedió… conocía el tono de voz de Sasuke, ya tenía un plan  
– ¿Acaso eres el perro de Sasuke? – se burló el Anbu  
– hmp – fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras que Naruto solo le miraba molesto – un Anbu que sabrá del trabajo en equipo – respondió desafiante, su contrincante no se dejó llevar en cambio decidió sacar una pastilla  
– píldora de plasma – Shizune reconoció el medicamento, cuando lo hizo el Anbu comió la píldora  
– Por supuesto, trata de reemplazar la sangre que ha perdido – explico Jiraiya  
– Es un ninja medico al igual que yo – confirmo Shizune  
– no puedes permitir perder mucha sangre ¿verdad? – Orochimaru le hablo a su Anbu  
– Lord Orochimaru, es hora de quitar los vendajes de su brazo – su señor lo hizo, Naruto solo clavo su mirada en quien recién se quitó los vendajes  
– Ahora si podemos encarar nuestros asuntos – hablo serio Jiraiya – niña  
– ¿sí?  
– dejare que te encargues de ese cuatro ojos – le ordeno el Sannin de los sapos a Shizune – yo me encargo de mi amigo Orochimaru – ambos Sannin se miraron de forma retadora – solo una cosa, necesito que Tsunade haga algo con mi cuerpo antes de que comencemos  
– Tal vez tarde un poco para que el efecto de la droga se desvanezca, me apena no poderlo ayudar maestro Jiraiya – respondió Shizune adivinando que pediría el Sannin  
– ¿Qué? – aquello dejo en shock al Sannin – ¡No bromees! – suspiro – en fin que le vamos a hacer… tendré que enfrentarme a él como estoy. Tsunade usa tu Jutsu de recuperación y descansa  
– ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué hacemos? – a Naruto no le gustaba estar quieto mucho tiempo  
– No hagan nada, cuiden de Tsunade junto con el puerquito ¿Si?  
– oink  
– hmp  
– Dattebayo![1] – respondieron los tres molestos con sus clásicos monosílabos  
– vaya no creí que entenderían la situación – se burló divertido su maestro – comprendieron que esto es algo personal… – miro de nuevo retador a su antiguo compañero – solo yo podría vencerlo… además ese Anbu tiene el mismo nivel que Kakashi, si tuvieran que pelear ambos estarían igualados.  
– mismo nivel que Kakashi ¿eh? – Sasuke afilo su mirada al Anbu mientras se acercó a Naruto – si estuviera Sakura haríamos cualquier de los planes que tenemos contra este… pero creo que puedo planear algo para inmovilizarlo de ser necesario – le susurro a su compañero  
– ¡a eso me refería! – Naruto comprendió que serían la última defensa para la Sannin que seguía en Shock

Hubo un leve silencio mientras que cada quien analizaba a sus oponentes  
– Ahora… ¿Por qué no comenzamos con esto? – de inmediato de que Jiraiya dijo eso alisto sus sellos – ¡Jutsu de invocación! – tanto el cómo su oponente invocaron a sus despectivos contratados  
– ¿Qué pasa? – saludo un pequeño sapo rojo – ¿estas entrenando Naruto? – estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio le invocara junto a su hermano para sus entrenamientos  
– ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto impactado Jiraiya – ¿Que paso con tu padre? – era notorio que seguía bajo el efecto de la droga que le dio Tsunade  
– Ay, Jiraiya… ¿Sigues haciéndote el tonto? – la malicia en la voz de Orochimaru era única – siempre fuiste un ridículo y por lo visto, nunca dejaste de serlo. Parece que Tsunade logro enredarte – su invocación era centenas de veces más grande que Gamakichi – eres tan patético como el día que nos conocimos – se burlaba de su compañero de nuevo  
– Ya vera – susurro Naruto para luego preparar su invocación – ¡Jutsu de invocación! – sus oponentes miraron expectantes lo que sucedería, de la nube de humo que apareció un sapo amarillo surgió – ¿Que paso? ¿Que hice mal?  
– Hola a todos – el pequeño sapo saludo a los presentes – hola amigo ¿Como estas? – saludo a Naruto  
– Hola Gamatatsu – lo saludo su hermano – ¿Y papa?  
– Hermano – saludo feliz el sapo amarillo a este – ¿de nuevo nos llevaran a comer? – al igual que a su hermano Naruto lo invocaba a este cuando su hermano mayor estaba ocupado  
– no creo que nos hayan invocado para eso – el sapo rojo se percató de la situación – por el momento mejor tomemos una distancia segura…  
– Empecemos – Orochimaru ya no estaba para juegos, ordeno a su serpiente atacar – Yo me encargo de Jiraiya, encárgate del resto como creas conveniente – cuando la serpiente concreto su ataque todos se separaron

Entre la nube de polvo Jiraiya logro detener a la serpiente en un pantano, el Anbu logro separar a Shizune junto con Tsunade mientras que Sasuke y Naruto esquivaron una cabeza del reptil. Kabuto logro en corto tiempo derrotar a la aprendiz de la Sannin, se acercaba a la misma para seguir con el plan de secuestrarla, cuando alzo su mano para sujetarla esta la aparto de una bofetada.  
– que tragedia… pensar que alguna vez te admiraba por tus habilidades medicas – comento sincero Kabuto aun con su voz camuflada  
– ¡Retrocede! – Tsunade entro en pánico por la sangre que ambos tenían encima – ¡Aléjate de mí! – Algunas manchas de sangre en aquella mascara blanca le aterraban  
– … – el Anbu no dijo nada, si fuera por este le hubiera dejado tranquila, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo ser leal a Orochimaru solo por órdenes de cierta peli azul

El combate proseguía entre Orochimaru y Jiraiya, Shizune aún se encontraba fuera de combate por lo que quedo en el par de Genin el ayudar a Tsunade. Justo antes de que el Anbu pusiera una mano sobre la Sannin una Fuma Shuriken se interpuso en su camino  
– Eres hábil con esa arma Uchiha, pero si fallas no sirve de nada… – esquivo con facilidad la Shuriken gigante el Anbu, en ese momento esta exploto mostrando a un Naruto que tiro con fuerza de un hilo  
– ¡Chidori! – En ese momento Sasuke atravesó un costado del Anbu con su técnica, este no contó con la velocidad adicional que gano al estar atado con aquel hilo metálico  
– maldición… – intento empezar a tratar la herida el Anbu, pero se le dificultaba un poco el movimiento… comprendió que ese Jutsu no solo era la cuchilla llevaba una sobrecarga de Raiton lo suficientemente fuerte para paralizarlo de forma temporal  
– Naruto acaba con esto… – le ordeno Sasuke, aun no se recuperaba por completo del día anterior  
– Enseguida – de inmediato hizo un clon de sombras, este se posiciono a un costado – ¡esto es todo! – gracias a la práctica no demoro en crear su Jutsu – ¡Rasengan!  
– Es imposible – aquello sorprendió a Tsunade, sabía que estaba cerca pero incluso el cuarto se taro años en perfeccionar el Jutsu. La técnica de Naruto golpeo al Anbu directo en el estómago, pero antes de salir volando este coloco una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio, de inmediato la bajo unos centímetros antes de usar su Jutsu y salir despedido hacia atrás  
– Algún día yo seré Hokage… No lo olvides… – sin más el rubio cayo de espaldas  
– ¡Naruto! – grito preocupada la rubia  
– no moriré por algo así – susurro el rubio, la mujer se acercó de inmediato a revisar las heridas del chico – No olvide la apuesta… le dije que ganaría – sujeto un momento el pendiente antes de quedar inconsciente  
– ¡Naruto! – se acercó Sasuke preocupado  
– estará bien – confirmo Tsunade – "solo lo noqueo, si hubiera hecho el corte en el momento del impacto lo podría haber matado" – repaso el momento en que paso – el ser Hokage… es tu sueño Naruto… ¿Cierto? – le puso su collar mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos

En ese momento que bajaron la guardia Orochimaru se acercó con intención de matar a Naruto, pero antes de llegar no solo se puso frente a este Tsunade, con dificultad Sasuke desvió la espada rota que salía de la boca del Sannin  
– No dejare que les hagas algo… – Sasuke miro con odio a Orochimaru… sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no era su Sharingan normal, tenían una forma de átomo [2]. Habían cambiado en el momento que creyó ver morir a su mejor amigo  
– increíble… – Orochimaru se sentía extasiado, sabía que ni Itachi había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan a tan temprana edad  
– "tengo que encontrar la forma de acabar rápido con esto" – fue el pensamiento de Sasuke  
– ¿Por qué? – Tsunade miro desconcertada al azabache  
– hmp… es obvio… mi deber como ninja de Konoha es proteger al Hokage… y en este momento debo de proteger a la actual y a su sucesor – sonrió arrogante Sasuke, eso era algo que no cambiaría fácilmente. El semblante de Orochimaru se alteró de manera considerable mientras que Tsunade dejo de temblar…  
– ¿Que paso con el odio Uchiha? – pregunto alarmado el Sannin de las serpientes  
– hmp… no tengo por qué responder a un desertor, pero solo te diré… no soy como tu… yo si tengo un lugar en Konoha  
– ¡Sasuke! – grito el Sannin encolerizado antes de recibir una fuerte patada de Tsunade – ¿En qué momento dejaste de temblar? – pregunto varios metras atrás en el suelo  
– Creo que la edad me está afectando – la rubia se colocó frente al Uchiha mientras veía a su compañero Sannin – acabo de recordar que soy la elegida, soy la quinta Hokage de Konohagakure – lo miro de forma retadora, se encontraba bien por lo que no necesitaba usar su sello pero igual le miro retadora.  
– Hagas lo que hagas no habrá diferencia – se levantó de nuevo – puede que superes tus temores internos, pero ¿qué hay del resto de ti? No pensaras derrotarme en tus patéticas condiciones – amenazo Orochimaru  
– incluso un Genin bloqueo tu ataque – respondió divertida Tsunade – solo significa o que estas demasiado débil o la nueva generación nos superara  
– hmp  
– así que averigüémoslo – la Sannin se vio obligada a herirse un pulgar para lo siguiente que haría, en ese momento se distanciaron los Sannin, el Anbu del Sonido apenas fue capaz de asistir a su líder para lo que venía  
– ¡Jutsu de Invocación! – gritaron los tres al unisonó

Tres criaturas gigantes aparecieron en el campo de batalla, una enorme serpiente, una babosa y un sapo. Cada una tenía sobre sus cabezas a sus respectivos invocadores, exceptuando a la babosa que también sobre esta se encontraba Naruto, Shizune se encontraba en un lugar seguro y Sasuke confió su amigo a la Sannin.  
– ¡Hola Papi! – saludo feliz el pequeño sapo verde a su padre, su hermano se percató como les vio la serpiente  
– Nos está mirando, cuidado – se alarmo Gamakichi – Gamatatsu tenemos que alejarnos más  
– ¿qué, que? Quiero verlos pelear de cerca – siguió a su hermano, Tonton les seguía de cerca  
– ¡Cállate y muévete!

– Manda y Orochimaru, Katsuyu y Tsunade. Los viejos rostros de reúnen de nuevo – empezó a hablar Gamabunta – ¿Trajiste un pañuelo Jiraiya? Creo que voy a llorar.  
– Viejo tonto, no te invoque después de tanto tiempo solo para escuchar tus estupideces. Esta rivalidad ha durado mucho es hora de terminarla. Hoy voy a sacar a Orochimaru de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas.

– Katsuyu, cuida al niño. Llévalo con Shizune rápido.  
– Si mi lady, ahora – al mencionar aquello una babosa apareció bajo del rubio la cual llevo a Naruto junto a sus amigo

– Bien estoy lista – la pelinegra recién se recuperaba y se disponía a ayudar a Tsunade  
– Vamos – Sasuke se encontraba mejor por lo que igual se disponía a ayudar todo lo posible de nuevo  
– Shizune – una babosa cayo con Naruto en su espalda cerca de ellos – por favor cuida del niño, la batalla venidera promete ser encarnizada. Ustedes y este clon de mí misma debemos llevar al niño a un lugar seguro y ver que nada le pase – Shizune levanto al rubio con cuidado para cargarlo en su espalda, Sasuke se acercó para ayudarla – Ese es el deseo de su señora

– Bien, Orochimaru ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – la enorme serpiente pregunto – sabes que no me gusta ser invocado. Tal vez debería tragarte y acabar con esto  
– No, por favor no hable así Manda-sama – respondió el Anbu en lugar de su líder – será recompensado por las molestias  
– ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando asqueroso gusano? ¿Qué podrían tener que podría ser de mi interés? – cierto olor empezó a llegar a la nariz de la serpiente, esta sonrió maliciosamente – reconozco el olor de ese veneno… ¡Orochimaru! – grito enfurecida la serpiente mientras se agitaba de forma violenta para que este cayera – ¡como pudiste perder ante un invocador de ella! – logro quitarse de encima a quien le invoco – ¡hasta que no me traigas la sangre del invocador de Lerna ni pienses invocar alguna de las serpientes sino quieres morir! – el instinto asesino que libero justo antes de desaparecer dio a entender que tenía asuntos pendientes con esa tal Lerna

– maldición – fue lo único que farfullo el Sannin antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Tsunade, aprovecho la confusión y le pidió a su invocación un poco de Chakra para continuar su combate, lo cual no lo parecía ya que la Sannin demostró el poder de su fuerza descomunal.

– " **Naruto"** – en la mente del rubio Kurama le llamaba – **"Naruto"** – repitió – **"¡Idiota!"** – grito ya molesto  
– "¿ah? ¿Qué pasa?" – respondió con cierto malestar el rubio  
– **"deben de aprovechar esta oportunidad, ese sujeto me da muy mala espina"**  
– "lo sé… fue quien ataco al abuelo… y eso no puede quedar así..." – cerro el puño molesto  
– **"te daré el Chakra suficiente para que te levantes, aun no estas acostumbrado a mi poder… Tendrás solo una oportunidad no la desperdicies"** – el rubio le miro serio mientras era cubierto por el Chakra de Kurama

Aquella aura empezó a cubrir el cuerpo físico del rubio, Shizune le vio preocupada mientras que Sasuke le miro serio  
– ¡Sasuke! – fue lo primero que grito al recuperar la consciencia – Tú ganas lo llamaremos así… – al escuchar aquello el Uchiha sonrió victorioso  
– ¿Piensan seguir luchando? – Shizune estaba molesta – ¡Tienen que recuperarse! Dejen esto a los Sannin  
– no puedo permitirlo – se levantó con alguna dificultad el rubio – él me dijo que teníamos que detenerlo… – la chica le miro confundida mientras que Sasuke se ponía a su lado – ¿Cual será el plan ttebayo?  
– el tuyo… – sonrió el Uchiha  
– hehe… excelente – aquello significaba que no había – Shizune-nesan solo impida que el Anbu interfiera por favor – esta entendió que no los podría detener por lo que accedió a regañadientes y que muy probablemente su señora le regañara luego de la batalla

Con bastante cuidado los Genin se acercaron a donde Tsunade usaba como saco de box a Orochimaru, justo luego de que este recibiera un golpe cargado de Chakra ambos chicos prepararon sus manos diestras con sus Jutsus  
– ¡Abuela a un lado! – grito Naruto justo antes de aparecer tras ella con Sasuke a su costado, la mencionada les obedeció molesta, no porque se levantara el rubio… si no por como la llamo  
– ¡Chido-Rengan! [3] – gritaron al unisonó el equipo Genin, aquella técnica obviamente era la mescla de ambos Jutsus de los chicos, pero la diferencia fue que Naruto no uso su clon para aumentar el poder del Rasengan, él lo haría por lo que un fuerte remolino le ayudaba a una cuchilla eléctrica a cortar con mucha más facilidad el costado de Orochimaru

– ¡¿En qué momento?! – aquello asombro al Sannin de los sapos, sabía que eran buenos trabajando juntos, pero a ese nivel ya le parecía hasta ridículo  
– ¿Mejoro el Rasengan? – La rubia se encontraba aún más asombrada que su compañero, en ese tiempo no solo había aprendido aquel Jutsu, incluso crearon uno de colaboración  
– Este niño… supero a su padre – sonrió con cierto orgullo Gamabunta, este conoció a Minato  
– ¡Lord Orochimaru! – grito el Anbu fingiendo a la perfección preocupación

Luego de que aquella técnica empujara unos metros al Sannin y luego de que una nube de polvo bajara el cuerpo del antiguo invocador de serpientes se encontraba realmente dañado, le hacía falta la mitad del torso derecho. Ambos Genin cayeron al suelo satisfechos de aquello, igual que la noche pasada se encontraban inmóviles y con sus manos diestras entumecidas y lastimadas  
– nos falta practicarlo – se quejó Naruto con cierto tono de humor  
– calla Usuratonkachi, si Sakura inmovilizara a nuestro rival con algún Jutsu de tierra seria muerte segura – observo como su mejor amigo sonrió cómplice – solo calla – no admitiría que ya tenía hasta un plan con su compañera faltante.

– Al fin, se acabó – comento Jiraiya luego de salir de la sorpresa, su invocación solo atino a asentir  
– Lord Orochimaru – se acercó el Anbu al cuerpo de este, Tsunade seguía asombrada por lo que no decía nada  
– malditos… – susurro Orochimaru… – ¡todos los presentes son unos malditos! Ya no te necesito Tsunade… destruiré la aldea de la hoja… no lo duden… pero nos encontremos muy pronto, cuando vuelva a caminar entre ustedes… – se le dificultaba hablar – hasta entonces desgraciados… – lentamente su cuerpo se fue hundiendo en la tierra – cuando regrese de nuevo a la vida… les mostrare que es ser verdaderamente inmortal – fue su última amenaza luego de escapar, su Anbu solo miro a los Genin una milésima de segundo antes de desaparecer.

No paso mucho para que Shizune tratara las heridas que tuvieron los combatientes, incluido un chichón a los Genin y el de ella por dejarles luchar al final. Las manos diestras de Naruto y Sasuke habían sido vendadas [4], esperaban algún sermón.  
– Tsunade, jamás reconocerás una mala apuesta ¿verdad? – sonrió divertido Jiraiya al ver cómo le quedaba el colgante de ella a Naruto, esta pareció rememorar lo de una semana atrás junto a su pasado, de la nada se acercó al rubio, con el coscorrón que les dio se habían quitado sus bandas ninja, este se preparaba para otro cuando sin más la Hokage le dio un beso en la frente.  
– Algún día serás un buen hombre y un gran Hokage – por primera vez sonrió amable a los presentes  
– hehe… – se sonrojo un poco el rubio – ni lo dude  
– hmp…  
– ¡AH! – reacciono el rubio – ¡no le digas a Hinata! – le pidió a su amigo, el resto rio divertido la reacción tardía del chico  
– Bien… le diré a cierta pelirroja – bromeo Sasuke  
– ¡NO! – grito más asustado – mejor le digo a Hinata  
– Regresemos a la aldea, haya hablaremos mejor sobre lo ocurrido – sugirió Jiraiya  
– entendido – respondieron todos – ¿Antes de salir podemos ir a comer? – pregunto el rubio  
– Naruto...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0]La verdad se que casi no lo escribo pero de Naruto es clasico, tengo que usarlo mas

2,0]Recuerden entreno con Kakashi tanto el chidori como el Sharingan, creo que no lo especifique en su momento pero con este fue que atrapo a Pan en el Genjutsu. Asi que me disculpo por ese fe errata, cuando haga una revision al fic pienso corregir varios errores que hubieron en el mismo. No se cambiaria nada solo sere un poco más claro con lo que quise decir en su momento.  
2,1]Ahora que lo pienso son varios errores… por el lado amable la idea principal se conservo hehe.

3,0]Chido-Rengan, me gusto el nombre y era algo que ya se veia venir. He leido mesclas mas locas y sin sentido, pero en escencia esta es sencilla… imaginen un taladro que es alimentado por un rayo. Con el movimiento giratorio aumenta el corte emitido por la cuchilla a la vez que gira de forma bestial.  
3,1]¿Pensaban que solo pondria en el futuro el Big ban Kame Hame ha? A cuenta gotas he ido dando pistas de los jutsus combinados menos el mas evidente (Sakura e Ino con su elemento madera)

4,0]Que se vayan acostumbrando si esto termina igual que en el manga.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles :v

 **Nota final**

Y con esto oficialmente termina el arco de la busqueda, en el siguiente llegaran a Konoha ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren con el Hokage substituto? ¿Habra llegado ya el equipo 11 de su mision? ¿Gaara seguira en la aldea?

La verdad tome un poco de esto y de aquello para este capitulo, tambien me sigo documentando un poco más sobre como escribir fanfics, este Naruto sigue casi igual caso contrario Sasuke… aun me cuestiono por que lo dejaron vivir solo en un poblado fantasma… hay Hiruzen… con razon termino medio loco. Creo que mi version del Uchiha aun tiene la escencia del original, creo… todos sabemos que este no haria una broma… a menos que sea para molestar a cierto rubio…

Sé que en esta parte se trata de hacer lucir a Tsunade, pero considerando de lo que es capaz su sello… fue mal usado según mi opinion claro. Pero igual le dio sus pataditas a la serpiente rastrera… y ahora que la menciono… el ingrato sobrevivio… falto poco para terminar con este… ¿Como reaccionaran sus aliados al ver el estado en que regresa? ¿Que madres paso entre Lerna y Manda? Y ese ingrato de Kabuto… si sabe actuar… cosa que no es de sorprenderse considerando lo anterior. Y casi te lo vuelven a matar Bra… algo me dice que cuando se entere golpeara a Naruto… Aunque como no los maltrado como en el canon puede que no pase mucho.

A mi me gusto como resulto todo, un pequeño cambio por aquí otro por alla, un Kurama consciente de las amenazas para su Jinchuriki y como cereza en el pastel un jutsu de colaboracion nuevo… ¿alguien lo esperaba? Seguro que si, no por nada se fueron a entrenar juntos. ¿se imaginan si fueran a entrenar por los casi tres años que pasan al equipo 7? uf… combinaciones a diestra y siniestra… pero sabemos que eso no paso en el canon y el futuro es incierto… tanto asi que ni Kami-sama sabe que eleccion tomara su hermano para lo que viene.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Me imagine eso… barritas Ozaru en los altares para Kami-sama y la angel de Amegakure, luego diran

"NPC1: ¿como encontraremos a la angel de Amegakure?  
NPC2: Facil con esto – saca una barrita Ozaru – acepta nuestra humilde ofrenda – alza la barra mientras que unas nubes se despejan y de estas una mujer con cabello azul y alas de papel desciende"  
¿Que tal queda? XD

Barrita Ozaru VS Capsula del Soldado… aun no llegamos a eso, pero sera muy interesante. En escencia si la barrita Ozaru provoca la misma llenura que una senzu, y las capsulas de soldado aumenta la energia a costa de futura fatiga… la pregunta es… ¿Que pasara cuando Chouji use su modo mariposa? ¿podria estar recuperando energia comiendo barritas Ozaru? Estaria roto… mas si las juntas con sus pildoras de colores… bueno… lo que pasara que pase…

Gracias por comentar y por los animos =D

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje…


	38. Rescate

Mis más sinceras disculpas, no estoy seguro que paso. Espero que esta vez se vea correctamente.

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Rescate**

Explicaciones

Cita

Cuando finalizo el combate de los Sannin un extraño cuervo había encontrado su objetivo, y lo siguió todo el camino de regreso a la aldea. El camino de vuelta fue más corto que el de la búsqueda, al día siguiente habían regresado a Konoha casi en sincronía con el equipo 11, este se había retrasado por culpa de Bra quien obligo a sus guarda espaldas a empezar las obras de la estación en Amegakure, luego de varias explicaciones y de cómo levantar los rieles a un equipo de ingenieros de la aldea decidieron regresar, las instrucciones estaban dadas y las bases tanto para su fábrica y el tren ya estaban fundadas; la primera daría frutos en menos de un año mientras que el tren era un poco incierto, la primera ruta comercial seria con Konoha la estación del mismo se encontraría en el poblado más cercano para evitar la aglomeración de edificios en la villa, siguieron la ruta que las futuras vías seguirían para asegurarse que estuvieran despejadas estaban un poco distantes del camino principal pero la vista era bastante grata… incluso Bra pensó en eso para los futuros turistas… en el camino la pequeña Brief se estaba cuestionando como ayudar a las aldeas aliadas actuales y fomentar más esa alianza, aun cuando regresaron la peli azul no soltaba su libreta mientras sus acompañantes le miraban curiosos como parecía perdida en sus pensamientos aun en presencia del Hokage substituto…

– Creo que Bra está bastante enfocada en lo que está escribiendo – comento Ryuji, había disipado el clon para ahorrarles el reporte de misión, cuando lo hizo los recuerdos que compartió este con Natsumi llegaron al chico quien no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo al ver a Natsumi…  
– al parecer recordaste algo… – comento burlona Bra mientras levantaba un segundo su mirada de su fiel libreta  
– ¡No paso nada! – dijeron al unisonó  
– no me interesan sus marranadas es más ni si quiera te mencione hermana – la mencionada se sonrojo, Bra cerro su libreta – ¿Paso algo en la aldea en nuestra ausencia?  
– veamos – desvió la mirada Ryuji mientras hojeaba su portapapeles – actualmente se encuentra en la aldea un representante de Sunagakure, trajeron un cuerpo que fue reconocido como Danzo Homura – al escuchar aquello el equipo 11 se alteró – también la Mizukage llego ayer y no se ira hasta escuchar explicaciones, si… le acompañan Chojuro y Sui junto a Haku – respondió adivinando lo que preguntaría Anko, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – dentro de poco habrá una junta del…

– ¡Aniki! – entro gritando cierto rubio en el despacho del Hokage – ¡misión cumplida! – estaba tan eufórico que no se percató de la presencia de sus familiares – y como siempre fui clave para el éxito de la… – no pudo continuar ya que lo golpearon  
– ¡¿Que te he dicho de ser paciente?! – Le regaño Natsumi luego de golpearle  
– lo siento – susurro adolorido el rubio tirado en el suelo  
– ay Naruto… – un peli blanco entraba tras este – hola Natsumi-san – saludo a la pelirroja – Anko-san, Bra-san; hoy están preciosas – les quiso elogiar  
– si no se calla le diré a Natsumi que le patee de nuevo Ero-Sennin – respondió sin interés la peli azul  
– Con su permiso – Shizune entro con Tonton en sus brazos, a su lado venia Sasuke estoico, en su otro costado la rubia parecía tener la sensación de haber visto aquel chico  
– ¡Tú! – se lanzó al peli azul y lo levanto del cuello – ¿Dónde está mi dinero?  
– Tsunade-sama tranquilícese – como era habitual la pelinegra intentaba calmar a su maestra  
– eh… ya se invirtió en un proyecto a futuro hehe – respondió nervioso  
– ¿La conoces? – cierta aura rojiza cubrió a la pelirroja quien miro amenazante al peli azul, el cuerpo de la rubia le pareció exagerado pensó que era una dama de compañía de Jiraiya – ¡Ven para acá! – la rubia ni se percató en qué momento se lo arrebato y se preparaba propinarle un fuerte gancho  
– más a la derecha… a la derecha… – fue lo último que dijo el peli azul para luego salir volando por el golpe de la pequeña  
– ahora… – el cabello pelirrojo se movía como si tuviera vida propia – tienes 5 segundos para explicar esto Ero-Sennin si no quiere acompañar a Ryuji  
– "¿Quién rayos es esta niña?" – pensó sorprendida Tsunade  
– es casi tan fuerte que Tsunade… – comento Shizune temblorosa  
– ¡ella es la futura Hokage! – respondió rápidamente el sabio de los sapos que de inmediato se ocultó tras su compañera Sannin  
– ¿Que me miras niña? – la rubia miro retadora a la pelirroja  
– si no me dice de que dinero hablas, Ryuji pasara a ser el quinto Hokage mientras le cavo su tumba – le amenazo la pelirroja  
– hermana tranquilízate – se levantó Naruto y la intento frenar  
– al parecer el ser escandaloso viene de familia – comento Tsunade antes de reír – perdí un juego contra ese tipo… y sigo pensando que me gano usando alguna trampa  
– seguramente hizo algún comentario que no debía – al igual Sasuke, Bra guardaba la calma  
– y lo hizo – en ese momento apareció de nuevo el peli azul completamente empapado – ¿lo recuerdas no? – una ligera capa de vapor le empezaba a cubrir  
– tenía una mano segura… la única que le ganaba la probabilidad de tenerla era mínima – empezó a narrar Tsunade – la misma de que haya vida en las estrellas  
– eso… explica como gano, ya que mientras estábamos en Amegakure no me gano ni una mano – comento divertida Anko – y eso que tampoco soy tan buena en esos juegos  
– no me lo recuerdes… – la ropa del chico ya se encontraba casi seca de nuevo  
– ya sabes, cien dangos hechos por ti – sonrió victoriosa Anko  
– mañana a más tardar, al parecer la misión fue todo un éxito – prosiguió ignorando lo de recién Ryuji, sabía que Natsumi no se disculparía e igual no le molestaba mucho eso – gracias por su trabajo – sonrió amable Ryuji – ahora pueden ir a descansar – miro un reloj sobre su escritorio – una reunión empezara con el consejo con respecto a los últimos hechos… Jiraiya, Tsunade si no es molestia acompáñenme  
– entiendo por qué Tsunade… ¿pero por qué yo? – el Sannin estaba un poco disconforme  
– el cuerpo de Danzo Shimura fue encontrado momificado en el desierto que rodea Sunagakure – explico sin más  
– Lord Hokage, no debería de decir esas cosas sin más – le regaño su asistente, se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo.  
– no hay problema, los presentes son de mi total confianza – sonrió  
– ¿por qué confía en mí y en Shizune? – pregunto recelosa la rubia  
– es Lady Tsunade, la hija del primero Hokage pero más allá que eso es la mejor doctora del país de fuego… como tal si uno no confía en su doctor para salvar su vida tampoco esperes milagros – explico Bra mientras guardaba su libreta, a pesar del cansancio sabia para que era esa reunión por lo que ya tenía que prepararse para lo que venía  
– alguien hizo su tarea – sonrió Tsunade  
– bien, les acompaño – bufo molesto el peli blanco, quería ir a hacer una de sus investigaciones pero ya no pudo

_Mientras en el Castillo Uzumaki_  
– ¡increíble! no pensé que tuvieras ese talento hermano – Kankuro observaba como su hermano convirtió un bloque de arena endurecida en una estatua  
– quieres guardar silencio – un mapache de arena al lado del pelirrojo le miro molesto. Kankuro cubrió su boca con ambas manos  
– discúlpelo Shun-sama – susurro Temari – "quien hubiera pensado que el gran espíritu de la arena cuidara a Gaara" – observo como lo que parecía ser un Shukaku Chibi acompañando a Gaara  
– Listo – declaro Gaara mientras se secaba el sudor  
– Es espectacular – Karin observaba la estatua de un Naruto y de un Gaara dándose la mano de forma fraternal  
– creo que capto el mensaje… ¿tu primer amigo no? – el Genin de los insectos acompañaba a su pelirroja, Gaara solo sonrió amable  
– no sabía que con esto te divirtieras Gaara – la rubia se acercó a su hermanito – eres bastante talentoso  
– ¿Ellos lo dicen no? "Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar." – cito Gaara – como casi siempre estaba solo hacia mis amigos de arena… pero ahora los tengo a ustedes, así que ahora no sé si seguir con esto  
– Gaara… no niegues tu talento a tu aldea – le alentó Temari – ya sea como Kazekage o como escultor nosotros siempre te apoyaremos  
– muy cierto – se acercó Kankuro – ¿ahora me puedes quitar mis pesas de arena?  
– no arruines el momento – le regaño Temari, al igual que su hermano llevaba unas pesas del mismo material  
– no sé preocupen… cuando se acostumbren a ese peso lo duplicare… ¡CHA! – grito divertido el mapache de tamaño normal

Tanto Karin como Shino no dijeron nada  
– ¿dónde está Pan? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad Shino  
– recuerda que nos turnamos para "vigilar" a nuestros invitados, mientras Kin prepara el almuerzo Pan le está ayudando a escapar de nuevo a Lee para entrenar un rato  
– hmp… ¿eso no es malo para el chico?  
– lo seria pero lo cura antes y después de terminar de entrenar, incluso le dije que lo sanara entre sesiones para no forzar demasiado a Lee – Shino solo sonrió por la inteligencia de la chica – vamos adentro, aun no me terminas de contar como te fue en tu última misión – tomo la mano de Shino mientras entraban

_ Sala de reuniones del consejo_  
– No es habitual tener invitados en este lugar – comento molesto uno de los concejales  
– son nuestros aliados – defendió una niña peli azul tanto al representante de Sunagakure como a la Mizukage – igual se trataran temas que les conciernen durante la misma  
– Vaya que esto si ha cambiado – Jiraiya estaba sorprendido no solo porque Bra logro un puesto en ese lugar, de alguna forma logro sentar a todos alrededor de una mesa para dialogar de forma más efectiva  
– Jiraiya… ¿De verdad ese par de niñas son parte del consejo? – Tsunade señalo a las pequeñas, entre estas estaba Ryuji con un cartapacio  
– Si tiene algo que decir abuela Tsunade no tema en preguntarlo – Natsumi miro a la rubia  
– ¡¿Como que abuela?! – alzo molesta la voz  
– según los registros eres nieta de Mito Uzumaki, como tal eres mi tía abuela – sonrió la pelirroja  
– pero no me llames así  
– tiene a lo mucho tres veces mi edad… y considerando que tengo 12 y como tía no me cuido como era debido, será mi abuela  
– a bueno – con aquello se calmó un poco la rubia, no tenía idea de que tenía parentesco con ella y por ende con Naruto… entonces lo recordó – "por eso me dijo abuela…" – suspiro – ¿podría saber por qué forman parte del consejo?  
– soy la matriarca del Clan Uzumaki – respondió orgullosa Natsumi  
– soy la conciencia de ustedes – contesto sarcástica Bra – los miembros del consejo querían soluciones y yo se las doy, a cambio me hicieron miembro del consejo. Además tengo que informar que el tratado de paz con Amegakure fue un éxito, aun no es posible una alianza pero eso es algo que en el futuro se puede formar.  
– y de nuevo el clan Uzumaki hace de las suyas – comento una pelirroja mayor sentada a la derecha de Natsumi – primero fomentaron la alianza con mi aldea y están buscando otra… dos alianzas en menos de que… ¿un año?  
– eso no se veía desde… mi abuelo – rememoro Tsunade  
– no es que no me gusten las reuniones… pero podemos centrar el tema – uno de los ancianos hablo  
– durante el ataque de Orochimaru nuestros aliados llegaron en un extraño artefacto… ahora que esta la futura Hokage, ¿nos podría explicar que era eso señorita Bra? – le pregunto Homura a la niña  
– era un prototipo, actualmente desmantelado y entregado a la líder de Amegakure como símbolo de confianza. El motor se quemó debido al tiempo de uso, pero quienes lo probaron no pueden negar la efectividad de lo que en el futuro conectara a nuestras aldeas aliadas  
– esa cosa era veloz – confirmo Mei – salimos al salir el sol y llegamos un poco antes de iniciar el ataque, solo tuvimos que esperar que comenzara para confirmar las sospechas de Bra  
– espera… ¿un viaje de casi una semana en aproximadamente 6 horas? – Jiraiya estaba sorprendido  
– por lo mismo se quemó el motor, funciono a máxima capacidad. Mi idea es conectar las aldeas para promover el turismo, la mayoría de fondos irían directo a Amegakure y un pequeño porcentaje a mi persona no solo por ser la autora intelectual, también con los años iré mejorando esa tecnología  
– ¿Qué? – aquello aterro a Koharu y Homura – le brindaste algo así a Amegakure sin pensar primero en tu propia aldea – se mostraron molestos  
– veamos… si gustan me voy a esa aldea y ustedes se quedan con el Tren como lo llamo  
– ¡No! – gritaron el par de ancianos, entendieron el punto…  
– prosigo, habrán estaciones en diversas aldeas claves, la de Konoha tenía pensado en una aldea cercana para fomentar el turismo, no es que Konoha no tenga su encanto pero el principal atractivo de nuestro país son sus bosques por lo mismo propongo escoger una aldea aledaña como estación del trenes y conectar con esta con un tranvía… caso que no encontremos una aldea que cumpla los requerimientos podemos levantar una, y en lugar de deforestar para habitarla pienso que si reunimos buenos arquitectos podríamos armarla entre los árboles – aquello parecía una atractiva idea  
– la idea suena bien, en especial la segunda propuesta… el problema es la falta de Shinobis por el momento, aunque no lo parezca se mermaron un poco nuestras fuerzas en el ataque – Shikaku estuvo atento mientras hablaba la pequeña – además… ¿cómo se le ocurren esas cosas Bra-sama? – pregunto inquieto el hombre  
– … – exhalo – por mi lado materno herede no solo mi inteligencia, también mi belleza – sonrió confiada – ella me decía algo que se aplica no importa donde vaya "la necesidad es la madre de la invención" no es que no me guste ir a visitar otras aldeas pero… no pienso caminar durante más de 3 días de nuevo  
– hehe – rio Ryuji, la creía capaz de eso – según revise el historial de misiones – hojeo sus papeles – un carpintero llamado Tazuna te podría ayudar con eso  
– ¡a eso me refiero! – aquello alegro a Bra – se imaginan un aldea entre arboles construidas con madera… no solo despertaría la curiosidad, hasta la podríamos llamar la aldea de la madera… y antes de que me saquen de que la madera se quema solo es así por la falta de humedad en la misma, algo que encontrare la solución pero a futuro…  
– suena bien y todo pero… ¿quiénes irían a vivir ahí? – pregunto Tsunade  
– Lady Tsunade ha estado fuera de la aldea mucho tiempo, las cosas en la aldea no son tan bonitas como se ven… ¿sabe cuántos huérfanos hay? ¿sabe cuántos niños vagan en las calles sin nadie quien les cuide? Puede que tengamos poca tasa de desempleo, pero igual hay… no todos queremos ser ninjas – bajo la mirada unos segundos – yo le prometí a mi equipo solo llegar a Jounin junto a ellas y luego dejaría las misiones… mi sueño no está empuñando un Kunai o luchando contra alguien más, mi sueño es tener un lugar donde vivir tranquila y saber que todo está bien… se podría decir que es mi Nindo. – la pequeña peli azul no esperaba que Mei se acercara a abrazarla de manera maternal  
– tu madre estaría orgullosa – soltó el abrazo para mirarla a sus ojos – en ocasiones nosotros los adultos perdemos nuestro camino, pero veo que no solo tú, también tu equipo y espero que tu generación abrace fuertemente su Nindo  
– Gracias Mei-sama – Bra logro contener un par de lágrimas – si quieren encerrarme por compartir mis conocimientos adelante… no me opondré, solo recuerden por lo que lucharon los Hokage anteriores y el por qué el tercero sigue en coma… – ninguno de los adultos dijo nada, Ryuji solo palmo la cabeza de Bra mostrando su apoyo hacia Brief, normalmente eso le molestaría pero lo dejo pasar – es más tengo propuestas tanto para Kirigakure como para Sunagakure – los representantes de ambas aldeas le miraron interesados – para empezar Kirigakure, al ser una aldea costera podrían aprovechar sus playas… sus aldeanos puede que estén acostumbrados a ellas, pero si hubiera visto a Pan cuando llegamos a su abandonada playa… le brillaron los ojos… ella vivió en las montañas y nunca vio nada más grande que un rio… considere contratar carpinteros y mano de obra de la aldea de las olas para construir un hotel al menos… cuando esté terminada su estación de trenes le aseguro que recibirá visitas de incontables personas…  
– pero estamos en una isla… ¿o pretendes que el tren flote?  
– en su momento resolveré eso, pero empiece esas construcciones  
– quiero ver eso – susurro ansiosa Natsumi, pensaba ir en algún futuro a la playa junto a Ryuji para ver el atardecer  
– ¿También me dirás que construya un hotel? – pregunto con cierta burla Baki, el había sido seleccionado para ser el representante de Sunagakure  
– ¿Uno? Ha – respondió sarcástica Bra – hasta les harán falta para lo que planeo… no he tenido el placer de ir a su aldea, pero Gaara y sus hermanos me contaron la situación… – al decir aquello frunció la mirada el Jounin de Sunagakure – se percató del pequeño festival que paso en Konoha durante el examen… ¿Que le diría si eso pareciera insignificante con lo que le estoy por ofrecer?  
– que sueñas despierta… nuestra situación es complicada… somos una aldea rodeada de la nada y como tal no podemos sacar provecho a esa nada  
– se equivoca y a lo grande… me gustaría dar detalles pero no puedo… – sonrió confiada Bra – pueden aprovechar esa nada y no se han dado cuenta… todos aquí recuerdan como quedo el estadio cuando finalizaron los exámenes Chunin… irreconocible… así que le propongo esto… un coliseo…  
– ¿espera piensas poner a pelear a niños ahí? – pregunto preocupada Tsunade  
– claro que no… adultos… quien no quisiera ver un combate entre la bestia verde de Konoha y el ninja que ha copiado mil Jutsus… o entre un espadachín de Kirigakure contra Shiryudo… incluso entre Kages…  
– espera… ¿eso no sería mostrar sus Shinobis con más experiencia al mundo? – pregunto Jiraiya  
– si… y ¿según usted no hay espías de diversas aldeas en todos lados?  
– y le entregarías la información en bandeja de plata – replico molesto  
– si… igual una muestra de lo que es capaz UN solo ninja de mi aldea… a lo mucho un pequeño grupo.  
– estaríamos mostrando nuestros colmillos sin temor a represalia – aquello emociono a Tsume Inuzuka, solía ignorar la gran mayoría de temas y faltar a las reuniones… pero por designios de Kami-sama llego en esta ocasión – ¡Yo me apunto!  
– creo que mandaría a Chojuro a participar, necesita aun un poco más de confianza ese mocoso – confirmo Mei  
– ve… se está armando de a poco – sonrió victoriosa Bra – y cobraría no más de 10,000 Ryos por participante, pero al ganador… ¿qué dice si se recompensa con un millón de Ryos?  
– oye… eso rompería una de las prohibiciones – se enojó Jiraiya  
– y eso lo dice quien rompe las tres – comento Bra antes de proseguir – sería un incentivo para los participantes, y en un periodo de cada tres años… tiempo suficiente para subsistir con eso… claro habría un segundo premio por medio millón de Ryos, y el tercero y cuarto por 250,000.  
– serian dos millones de Ryos en premios… – comento preocupado Baki – ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? – Ninguna aldea quería cubrir ese gasto  
– ira por parte del clan Uzumaki – respondió resuelta Bra, su hermana asintió – a cambio solo pediré el 20% de ganancias netas en cada torneo  
– esa es una mala apuesta niña – comento Tsunade  
– es demasiado arriesgado – hablo Baki  
– así son los negocios… se lo explico numéricamente, considerando que el primero torneo se lleva en tres años, con 16 participantes ya serian 160 mil Ryos, mínimo unas 20,000 entradas a mil Ryos cada una son 20 millones… restando mi 20% les quedarían 16 millones… – a excepción de Shikaku quienes tenían una calculadora a mano sacaron los mismos resultados  
– espera… aun si le resto los dos millones…  
– no se los restes, ya van en mis cuatro millones y aun si no funciona les perdonaría esa deuda y si consiguen un buen arquitecto podrían maximizar las ganancias al aprovechar el espacio  
– creo que empezare a entrenar – susurro Jiraiya – un millón es muy tentador… digo participare para fomentar la competencia – se excusó el Sannin  
– no te excuses, con un millón podría pagar unas deudas que tengo y apostar sin preocupaciones con lo que me quede – cuando Tsunade dijo eso algo no le cuadro a la peli azul  
– por el momento nuestras tres aldeas irían con ventaja – explico Bra – pueden empezar a entrenar desde ya, el anuncio oficial se haría cuando se termine de construir el coliseo  
– espero que Gaara este de humor para ayudarnos con eso… nos ahorraríamos mucha mano de obra  
– espera… ¿que gana Konoha con todo eso? – pregunto Homura – digo, les diste el tren a Amegakure, hoteles a Kirigakure y un coliseo a Sunagakure.  
– mi presencia – comento orgullosa Bra – aquí nacieron esas ideas, además te falto que las barritas Ozaru se distribuirán según como avance el tren, y esas casi solo son ganancias totales a mi familia. Ustedes siempre pensaron en sus ninjas como principal fuente de ingresos, no vieron más allá… algo que pienso cambiar en el futuro, no pienso proponer nada relacionado a los árboles para evitar la deforestación… además con Tsunade como Hokage y si le ayudan aún más con su papeleo podrían comercializar la salud… no es que sea malo hacer cosas por caridad, pero igual ¿Tsunade-sama nunca pensó en vender sus servicios? Incluso tengo amigas que sueñan con ser ninjas médicos – recordó a su prima, Sakura e Ino – así como ellas hay muchas personas en el continente que la veneran como la mejor doctora… Megumi-sensei en Kirigakure le admira, le enseño la palma mística a mi hermana y sé que a pesar de que ella no la practica mucho tiene talento. Podría ayudar a financiar su…  
– ¡Konohagakure le dará su hospital! – grito rápido Homura, Koharu lo iba a hacer pero se atorzono  
– mire su primer par de clientes – sonrió picara Bra  
– Juraría que el ser Hokage consumiría todo mi tiempo – admitió preocupada Tsunade  
– que va… me reunía con Sarutobi-sama para leer este libro casi todos los días – Ryuji mostró su copia del Icha Icha – aunque prefiero este – le mostró una copia que consiguió del primer libro de Jiraiya  
– ahora que veo eso… lamento recordar lo de la muerte de Danzo pero… necesitamos a alguien que de verdad entrene a los Anbu…  
– cierto… ese sujeto tenía una base de villano en una cueva – secundo Ryuji  
– ¿Qué? – aquel dato lo desconocía el consejo  
– necesitaríamos a alguien que tuviera gran experiencia en muchas áreas, y grandes habilidades… – prosiguió la joven pelirroja  
– oye… oye… – Jiraiya ya veía por donde iba eso, empezaba a planear como huir  
– si… tendría que tener un nivel parecido a la de Lady Hokage – continuo Bra, Jiraiya empezó a hacer su sello de invisibilidad  
– ¿Se imaginan eso? Sería como un segundo Hokage… tendría su club de fans apoyándole siempre… – comento Natsumi, el padrino de su hermano se detuvo – seria latoso huir de tantas fanáticas luego de un tiempo… olvídalo hermana no suena muy bien esa idea  
– ¡Yo lo hago! – grito el peli blanco con cierto rubor en su cara  
– "Idiota" – pensó Tsunade mientras reía divertida – "seguro Sarutobi-Sensei se molestara cuando se entere… cierto" – recordó Tsunade a que llego – según recuerdo tenían enfermos que querían que revisara, ¿me pueden llevar con ellos?  
– según mi itinerario… ya terminamos los puntos de esta reunión, incluso el pendiente de Bra – Ryuji tacho aquello de su lista – lo de la ceremonia y el traspaso del manto se efectuaran cuando Sarutobi se recupere… a menos que Bra quiera añadir algo  
– Y lo hare, perdón si les robo un poco más de tiempo pero he estado pensando otra cosa… no existen embajadas de nuestras aldeas… somos una alianza pero no tenemos un representante de la misma en nuestras aldeas aliadas… así que propongo eso, enviar algún representante ya sea Jounin o civil a nuestros aliados para que vivan allá de forma indefinida… puede que no les guste a quien nombre como nuestra embajadora en Kirigakure pero mi propuesta es Anko, y para Sunagakure a Ebisu  
– pero este último es el Sensei de Konohamaru – se escuchó una queja  
– lo sé, pero luego de que Sarutobi-sama se recupere necesitara algo que hacer… y sería bueno que estrechara lazos con su nieto – cuando hizo mención a esto ya nadie se opuso, sería un buen retiro para Hiruzen.  
– bien… con eso queda todo zanjado, antes de decirlo por última vez… – Ryuji hizo una reverencia – gracias a todos por su trabajo, ahora pueden retirarse – dijo sonriente como siempre.  
– "no sé por qué hace eso… pero se siente bien" – pensó Mei – "creo que imitare eso en el consejo de Kirigakure"  
– "¿este es un consejo de Konohagakure? Pensé que sería un caos en especial que me agredirían… pero parecieron olvidarlo, incluso han protegido a mis estudiantes… cuando me regrese tengo que hablar con la Hokage y con ese sujeto" – Baki igual estaba sorprendido

_ fuera de la torre Hokage_  
– ni sentí el tiempo – se estiro Mei, afuera le esperaba Chojuro y a su lado se encontraba una peli morada, se habían separado cuando le vieron  
– Anko-Sensei… – Natsumi iba acompañando a Mei – gracias por todo – le abrazo – seguro que luego le dirán, pero… será embajadora de Konohagakure  
– ¿Espera? ¿Me mandaran a otra aldea sin consultarme antes? – se había enojado y pensaba encarar al Hokage de inmediato  
– si… a partir de ahora formara parte no solo de Kirigakure, también del consejo de la misma – sonrió amable Mei  
– eso significa… – Anko sonrió de la alegría para luego besar a su novio – gracias Mei-sama – giro de nuevo a su nueva jefa, se acercó a la pequeña – creo que me tocara despedirme de ustedes  
– mañana a primera hora salimos, así que ve y disfruta este último día con tu equipo – Chojuro se acercó a una Anko con unas lágrimas en sus ojos  
– gracias – le dio un tierno beso en los labios Anko antes de irse con Natsumi  
– espero que no bajes tus entrenamientos por esto Chojuro – la Mizukage miro a su guarda espaldas  
– claro que no… tengo que ser aún más fuerte no solo para protegerla mi lady, también para proteger a la mujer que amo – aquella determinación fue del agrado de su líder.

_ En el hospital_  
– esa niña te pidió dinero para ir a comprar té y solo se lo diste – comento Tsunade, tras ella iba Shizune  
– si… seguro quiere minorizar gastos hehe – rio nervioso Ryuji, recién habían ido a revisar a Kakashi. Le había recetado unas vitaminas y lo mando de vuelta a la acción, el desvergonzado se encontraba bien… había aprovechado todo ese tiempo para leer tranquilo su Icha Icha sin interrupciones, solo estaba debilitado.  
– la consientes demasiado  
– no lo creo, además siempre está trabajando en alguna cosa… así como Pan no deja de entrenar ella no puede pasar mucho sin algo entre manos  
– mph – ya veo, entraron al cuarto de Lee, justo en ese momento regresaba por la ventana – ¿Qué crees que haces?  
– ¡LEE! – Gai apareció detrás de la Hokage – vine cuando me entere… ¡Discúlpelo por favor!  
– no Gai-Sensei – le se acercó a su maestro – fue mi culpa por salir sin decirle a nadie ¡Perdón! – al igual hizo una reverencia  
– Pan… – hablo Ryuji, por la ventana apareció la cabeza de Pan mientras sacaba la lengua apenada  
– no los regañen – a diferencia de los chicos solo entro a la habitación e hizo la reverencia – fue mi culpa por ayudarle a escapar  
– pero yo fui quien salió – Lee se levantó  
– pero yo te ayudaba – igual se levantó la chica  
– es divertido verlos pelear – sobre la cabeza de Pan estaba aquella ninja que parecía una muñeca  
– ya dejen de pelear… si quien culpables cúlpenme a mí por nunca cambiar de cuarto a Lee a pesar de que ya sabía que escapaba – sonrió nervioso Ryuji – Pan eres mala para ocultar secretos  
– ¿Seguro que está mal? – Tsunade miro de reojo al chico – yo lo veo bastante bien  
– no me puedo parar correctamente – explico Lee  
– vamos a sacarte una radiografía, esta de tu expediente ya está desactualizada  
– Hai – el pequeño Gai siguió a la rubia

Mientras Gai hacia sentadillas esperando los resultados Ryuji y Pan se sentaron al borde de la cama, Shizune siguió a su maestra en todo momento  
– Vaya que te has distraído estos días sin misiones – comento Ryuji a Son  
– si – sonrió feliz la niña – sé que mi misión era vigilar a Gaara y sus hermanos… pero estoy segura que no son malos – miro al adulto seria  
– lo sé, por eso los deje a tu cuidado. Sabía que les dejarías a sus anchas – Son sonrió feliz de haber hecho lo correcto mientras se recostaba sobre el chico  
– oye tú en este momento se supone que la abrazas – Kamine interrumpió  
– hmp… – saco un dulce de uno de sus bolsillos, los había repuesto antes de que empezara la reunión del consejo – toma mejor – le dio el caramelo y la bajo de la cabeza de pan para frotar el cabello de la chica – lo curaste después del entrenamiento ¿verdad?  
– ¡Si! Me ha servido también para practicar mi palma mística – comento alegre – creo que ya me acostumbre a cargarla con Ki… solo espero que no perjudique a Lee – se preocupaba por su compañero de entrenamientos  
– oye… – pensaba decir algo Kamine cuanto Ryuji empujo el dulce que comía de bocados pequeños con el cual se atorzonó unos momentos  
– Pan se preocupa por sus amigos, no saques las cosas de contexto… como con lo del susto de hace días…  
– pero si me gusta estar contigo – comento Pan al recordar eso también – eres como mi abuelito, bueno tal vez un poco mejor ya que si me entrenas hehe

En ese momento entra Lee con los ojos llorosos para abrazar a su Sensei, la Sannin entro tras este con una mirada seria a Pan  
– ¿estará bien? – pregunto afligida al ver como lloraba su amigo  
– Gai en un par de días estaré como nuevo – dijo Lee llorando de emoción  
– eso es bueno muy bueno – Gai se preocupaba por Lee como por un hijo – ¡Gracias Tsunade-sama! – ambos hicieron una reverencia estando de rodillas  
– yo solo acomodare los huesos y la medula… niña… Bra dijo que tenías talento y no estaba equivocada… ¿Con que fue que lo estuviste curando?  
– pues con mi Suiton palma mística – hizo sus sellos de manos y de los guantes salió un poco de agua la cual no solo les rodeo su Chakra también su Ki – aunque no solo uso mi Chakra, también mi Ki por lo que me suelo cansar un poco – explico mientras disipaba el Jutsu y dejaba el agua regresaba a los guantes  
– ¿Ki? – pregunto curiosa Tsunade  
– si mi fuerza vital, suelo cenar muy bien después de eso jeje… a propósito… – giro a ver a Ryuji – ¿Hoy puedes hacer hamburguesas? ¿Y papitas?  
– claro, creo que te las mereces – el chico pensaba premiar a Pan  
– ¡Si anvorgesa! – grito de alegría la muñeca que mostró una cara felina mientras subía el hombro de Pan cual gato  
– tendría que ver como aplicas tu palma mística… ¿no te interesa convertirte en una ninja medico? – le ofreció la rubia  
– no es justo – farfullo Shizune, ella le tuvo que rogar varios días para que accediera a enseñarle  
– no lo sé… me han explicado eso un par de veces, mi familia normalmente se lanzaba a la batalla sin pensarlo mucho, Bra se queda en la retaguardia con su armas de rango y dando órdenes, Natsumi se puede decir que es rango medio al manejar bien los ninjutsus y según lo que me comento Karin los ninjas médicos se suelen quedar igual en retaguardia…  
– eso es obvio – afirmo Tsunade – como la ninja medico de un equipo tienes que ser el último en morir – aquello le llamo la atención a la joven – y como tu equipo depende de ti no puedes entrar en combate  
– ¡eso no es justo! – Pan se molestó – si mi compañero esta herido y si tengo que auxiliarlo lo hare – frunció su ceño – una vez casi muero por eso y lo volvería a hacer  
– tranquila – Ryuji froto el cabello de la chica – los médicos son importantes pero no creo que sea correcto que se queden de brazos cruzados si son capaces de vencer al enemigo – expuso su punto de vista – además aquí donde ve Pan cubre a la perfección el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a distancia y de soporte  
– ¡Eso es cierto! – Intervino Lee se había quedado callado junto a su maestro – me ha mostrado algunas de sus técnicas para aprender a evadir, su Mizudeppo a corta distancia es la más complicada  
– espera… ¿le mostraste tu técnica? – Ryuji pensaba en el Kame Hame Ha  
– no esa aun no, solo mis Jutsus Suiton y esferas de Ki, pero más allá de eso nada – Son hizo una leve reverencia – lo siento pero no me veo capaz de ver como lastiman a mis amigos sin hacer nada, prefiero estar en frente y evitar que se lastimen desde un inicio.  
– es una lástima…  
– ¡¿En serio?! – aquello molesto a Shizune – ¿sabes lo que tuve que pasar para que lady Tsunade me entrenara?  
– no hagas una escena – la Rubia no quería que causaran un drama en el hospital  
– no lo entiende… – Shizune empezaba a chillar de frustración – ser su aprendiz es importante para mí… – miro con recelo a Pan, recordó lo que hizo su maestra con Naruto – vamos afuera…  
– haz lo que quieras – dijo Tsunade para luego dar un largo suspiro – solo asegúrate de no hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas – salió de la habitación, tenía que ir a revisar a Kage… en el camino choco con un niño que había escuchado que había llegado – Konohamaru imagino – el niño asintió solo tomo la mano de la chica y le arrastro hasta el cuarto de su abuelo

Lee quiso seguir observando lo que sucedería pero tenía que prepararse para la operación, por lo que se quedó en Gai en su habitación. Sobre el techo del Hospital Ryuji terminaba de recoger las sabanas antes de que empezaran a pelear las chicas [1].  
– ¿Segura de esto? – pregunto Pan, pero justo a Ryuji pareció que se iba salir volando una sábana cuando Shizune empezó un combate de Taijutsu  
– ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! – empezó a repetir Kamine a una distancia segura  
– Kamine… ¿Que te dije? – Ryuji se había puesto a su lado, había empezado a doblar las sabanas  
– que no incite cosas malas… – farfullo molesta la muñeca, en recompensa Ryuji le dio otro caramelo – ¡Gracias! – ya no incentivo aquello, solo observaría como terminaría

Para Pan aquel combate de Taijutsu no era nada, bloqueo la mayoría de golpes de la chica mayor sin problema alguno  
– "maldición es buena en cuerpo a cuerpo como mencionaron" – rápidamente dio un brinco atrás mientras le disparo varias Senbos – ¡bloquea esto! – hizo aquello mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento  
– uno, dos, tres… – Pan con agilidad atrapo todas las Senbo – diez Senbos – sonrió – y creo que tienen veneno – las dejo caer cuando se percató de aquel liquido  
– a ver qué tal con esto – Shizune concentro Chakra para crear un par de clones – de nuevo – en esta ocasión una lluvia de Senbos fueron hacia Pan  
– "no puedo dejar que pase una aguja…" – se puso seria mientras hizo un par de sellos – ¡Suiton muro de agua! – aquel muro fue tan sólido que las Senbo no entraron en el agua rebotaron, antes de que reaccionara su oponente se acercó rápidamente y golpeo a cada clon con suficiente fuerza para desaparecerlo  
– "niebla venenosa" – Shizune logro contrarrestar a tiempo  
– ¿Qué es eso? – la chica no se movía  
– ¡Pan esquívalo! – le grito la miniatura de su amiga, cuando lo hizo esta le sonrió confiada – no seas idiota… – se notaba la preocupación de Kamine, Ryuji sonrió al ver eso  
– creo que entiendo lo que quiere demostrar – susurro el chico

– ¡HA! – antes de que le rodeara la nube morada Pan elevo su Ki, el viento que produjo envió de vuelta la nube a quien le exhalo  
– no… ¡maldición! – se asustó Shizune cuando su propio Jutsu le cubrió – "tengo que salir de aquí" – intento salir por un lado pero una bala de agua detuvo se avance – "al otro lado" – de nuevo bloquearon su escape – "tendré que usar el antídoto" – saco un jeringa se disponía a inyectarse cuando algo la detuvo, Pan había sacado su pañoleta que guardaba en su dogi de entrenamiento y se cubrió la boca con esta – "maldición… estuvo jugando conmigo" – cerro los ojos de frustración mientras dejo caer el antídoto, de la nada aquel viento volvió a aparecer terminando de dispersar el gas  
– lo siento… pero mis hermanas me dijeron que no podría mostrar empatía en un combate – le entrego el antídoto, lo había atrapado a tiempo – estoy segura que Natsumi hubiera destrozado esa cosa al momento que la sacaste, y Bra no hubiera permitido que avanzara tanto el combate – se sentó despreocupada a un lado de la chica, esta recuperaba el aliento – sabes, a mí también me gustaba estar con mi abuelito… el me enseño casi todo lo que se de artes marciales, pero me dejo atrás cuando apareció Ub – bajo la mirada un momento – sé que no te quieres sentir desplazada o reemplazada… no sé cuál sería el caso… por un momento pensé que él haría algo similar – señalo a Ryuji que aún no terminaba de doblar las sabanas, Kamine caminaba hacia donde estaba ella – de a poco aparecían más y más personas… pero nos enseñó a todas por igual, incluso me confió entrenar a algunas de mis amigas… ya ayudaba con los ejercicios matutinos pero eso fue distinto, no es fácil enseñar a alguien más… entendí que mi abuelito no se le daba eso de entrenar a alguien… Bra me dijo que nosotras podríamos aprender por mimitismo…  
– mimetismo – recién llegaba la mini Kamine – Pan-chan no me saques esos sustos, pensé que el veneno te rodearía… y cuando salí de esa sorpresa luego de que lanzaras dos balas de agua saltaste al veneno – reclamaba molesta  
– pero estoy bien – sonrió despreocupada Pan  
– Lo siento… – susurro Shizune – pero es que hasta ella admitió que tienes talento en el ninjutsu medico…  
– para ser sincera… tal vez ya tengo casi tres años practicando eso – sonrió nerviosa – es más te aseguro que si aprendieras a usar el Ki podrías igualarme en poco tiempo… si quieres yo podría enseñarte – ahora su sonrisa se mostraba amable  
– "que estaba pensando… mis celos iniciaron una absurda pelea… pero en lugar de negarse siguió adelante" – pensó Shizune – de verdad muchas gracias… ¿pero por qué me ayudas?¿por qué aceptaste el combate? Podías simplemente dejarme noqueada y evitarlo o negarte…  
– lo hizo por ella – Ryuji recién terminaba de doblar aquellas sabanas, señalo a la puerta – recién se fue, pero ahí estaba Tsunade… ¿o un clon de ella? Uno nunca sabe – levanto los hombros con duda – quería demostrar su punto… si permitía que un solo ataque le atravesara no sería valido su pensamiento de evitar el daño.  
– entiendo… hablare con Tsunade… por favor Pan-san entrene con Tsunade-sama, estoy segura que sería una gran doctora – ahora fue ella quien le pedía a la pequeña estudiar medicina  
– es que eso de aprender un montón de cosas técnicas no es lo mío… – confeso Pan – por eso fue que aprendí a mejorar mi palma mística con Ki…  
– espera… – Kamine interrumpió – ¿solo por eso te negaste?  
– si… – confeso apenada Pan – en un libro leí que eran doscientos no sé cuántos huesos… sin contar el resto de cosas no me veo capaz de aprender todo eso  
– hehe – rio nerviosa Shizune, de verdad aquello no era la vocación de la pequeña – aun así podrías mejorar tus primeros auxilios de forma notable si Tsunade-sama te enseña donde administrar tu Chakra mejor forma  
– ¡Sí! Eso si suena más sencillo – respondió alegre Son – solo espero que también les enseñe a mis amigas – sonrió a recordar a Sakura, Ino y Karin – espero no se enojen por esto.  
– no te preocupes, Tsunade-sama les exigirá tanto que no tendrán tiempo para enojarse  
– me alegro que esto se haya aclarado. Es hora de regresar a casa, tengo que preparar un Obento con 100 dangos para Anko y seguro tu equipo te está buscando Pan. Ve a buscarlas seguro tendrán tiempo de chicas, Kamine tu vendrás conmigo  
– no quiero – le miro retadora la muñeca, en todo ese tiempo acompañaba a Pan a todos lados  
– bueno… buscare a otra catadora de dangos…  
– digo si quiero – el rostro de la miniatura se ilumino

Se separaron, mientras que Shizune recibió una leve reprimenda esta le conto que logro acceder que Pan estudiara un poco con ella, y que al parecer también había un grupo de chicas que estaban aprendiendo medicina por su cuenta. Cuando Tsunade escucho eso recordó lo que discutieron en la junta, si tenía buenos estudiantes podría mejorar la salud de los aldeanos y si alguien ajeno a la aldea quería sus tratamientos pues se le cobraría.

– Kamine, me podrías responder algo de forma sincera – Ryuji caminaba tranquilo a su hogar, sus servicios como Hokage temporal habían terminado  
– mientras no me preguntes donde me cabe todo adelante – sonrió picara la muñeca  
– por que buscas que Pan tenga… mal entendidos…  
– es divertido  
– no lo creo… es la primera persona que sabe que tienes bajo su sombrero ¿no?  
– … – aquello alerto a la chica  
– no te preocupes, no tengo problemas con eso… solo me preocupa que intentes separar a Pan de sus amigos  
– no son dignos de estar con ella – respondió recelosa  
– espera… ¿qué? – eso lo confundió – me suena a otra cosa…  
– pues eso… – se sonrojo – la quiero solo para mi…  
– mmm… ¿y eso implica lastimarla? – dependiendo de aquella respuesta actuaria el chico  
– eh… pues… no quiero… pero ¿y si queda con alguien más?  
– ¿estás hablando de la chica que me ve como un abuelo? La misma que pensaste que su afecto hacia mí era por algo más… creo que simplemente cubro un hueco que alguien más dejo en ella, y eso no está mal. Me gusta verla sonreír… pero creo que eso es algo que en todo abuelo o padre es normal. Y si de verdad te importa deberías de velar por su felicidad…  
– entiendo… ¿así fue como enamoraste a Natsumi? – el chico detuvo su avance  
– ¿Que yo que? – no le daba crédito a lo que escucho  
– ups… ¿era secreto?[2] – la picardía de Kamine superaba a la de Bra, la chica observo como Ryuji sonreía como un idiota – ¿de verdad no te habías dado cuenta?  
– diablos… y si meto la pata… si digo algo que no tenga que decir en su presencia… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me bañe?  
– oye – se levantó y le dio una patadas en la cabeza – ¡me estabas ayudando con mi problema!  
– cierto – se auto abofeteo – eso será en otro momento, pero ya vi que te preocupas por ella… y eso es muy bueno – sabía que la Majin no había ido por un tan mal camino – Pan aún es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, es más ni les presta atención… tendría que tener un profundo afecto a alguien pero eso no se da de la noche a la mañana… – sintió una mirada molesta – ya declaro varias veces que me mira como su abuelito… por mí ni te preocupes. A Bra ha dicho que siempre le vio como una hermana y Natsumi ha convivido tanto con ella que le mira de la misma forma, Naruto últimamente lleva a comer a Hinata… algo me dice que Kami-sama a juntado sus caminos… y quien sabe que deidad junto el vuestro…  
– entiendo… si sabes que soy… ¿cuánto tiempo durara esto? – se señaló a si misma  
– pues… diría hasta que te reencuentres con tu cuerpo principal… pero no te aseguro que este piense lo mismo que tu… separarte por cortos lapsos de tiempo no es problema, estos vienen cuando pasa demasiado tiempo…  
– si es así… no quiero regresar… – de a poco esa miniatura aumentaba su tamaño, no quería olvidar esos sentimientos y la experiencia de vivir con una persona que le importa.

_Cerca de Ichiraku Ramen_  
– no quiero que se vaya – Pan abrazaba a Anko mientras sollozaba  
– no te pongas así… – aquello rompía el corazón de la Kunoichi, no pensó que Pan se habría encariñado tanto con ella – te prometo venir siempre que pueda, también en escribirte…  
– no es lo mismo… – no soltaba el abrazo  
– Pan, tranquila… no es que no la vuelvas a ver – le explico Bra  
– cierto, que vaya a otra aldea no es malo. Significa que tiene una misión muy importante – declaro la pelirroja  
– más le vale no olvidarse de nosotras Sensei – Pan le miro con los ojos llorosos a su maestra  
– como si pudiera hacerlo – el resto de su equipo se unió al abrazo – llegaron en un momento de mi vida bastante complicado… y me ayudaron a salir adelante, perdón si lo digo pero son como la familia que nunca tuve… incluido el idiota de Ryuji… lo cuidan.  
– cuidare a mi abuelito… digo Ryuji… – asintió Pan  
– intentare no molestarme tanto con él – declaro Bra  
– lo cuidare por ambas…  
– solo dile lo que sientes por él… estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – comento Anko, al igual que Bra sabía que ambos se sentían atraídos – y recuerda le gusta dormir en el regazo, así que si vez que se encuentra mal ya sabes que hacer  
– lo hare – Natsumi encontraría el valor para decirle lo más pronto posible

Luego de un par de tazones de Ramen continuaron a su hogar donde le esperaban Sui y Haku, la reunión entre los de Kirigakure y Sunagakure fue dentro de lo que cabe normal. Como siempre pasaba que Sui-chan les visitaba hacían una pijamada, salvo que en esta ocasión la tuvieron que hacer en la sala al ser varias chicas, mandaron a los chicos a sus cuartos y los encerraron. Con excepción de Ryuji que lo tenían de esclavo en la cocina, preparaba diversas meriendas y postres para las chicas, en un momento enviaron clones para invitar al resto de sus amigas que aceptaron gustosas de pasar tiempo en la mansión Uzumaki, incluso Hinata y Hanabi habían llegado, su padre les escolto personalmente a la mansión Uzumaki había hecho las paces con sus hijas y les dejaría crecer a su ritmo siempre y cuando no descuidaran sus entrenamientos, algo que agradeció. Por un momento Anko parecía ser la única mujer mayor hasta que Pan llevo a Yugao y Shizune… esa niña tenía la capacidad de hacer amistad con cualquiera [3]. Luego de que el chico les preparara un festín se fue a su cuarto, tenía una extraña sensación, pero no sabía a qué se debía.

Los días siguientes fueron agitados para los aldeanos de Konoha, algunas construcciones les faltaban poco para finalizar, pero hicieron una leve pausa para la ceremonia de traspaso de Hokage, aquel mismo día se determinó que el siguiente regresarían después de casi un mes los Genin de Sunagakure a su hogar, un equipo de Jounin serían los encargados de escoltarlos. Luego de varias misiones para los Genin determinaron que merecían un descanso. Luego de una leve reunión entre Tsunade y su predecesor tres Genin fueron ascendidos a Chunin más una carta de recomendación para Gaara y Temari, el primer ascendido fue Shikamaru que pensó que eso sería problemático. El segundo fue Bra, quien sonrió pensando que era obvio su ascenso. El tercero fue Sasuke… a pesar de que perdió el encuentro supo cómo tener el control de la batalla hasta que su oponente libero todo su Chakra, se tomaron en consideración a Sakura y Natsumi, pero ambas solían perder los estribos con cierta facilidad por lo que fueron descartadas. Los actuales Chunin festejaron con sus respectivos equipos ese día, lo que no esperaban fue que cerca del anochecer cierto azabache acompañara a su compañera a un paseo.

– no entiendo por qué ascendieron a Sasuke si yo gane… – Pan no entendía ese detalle  
– tomaron en cuenta que este parecía tener un plan preparado para cualquier rival. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que domina dos Jutsus de diferentes elementos – le explico Ryuji que estaba presentable, no vestía ropa formal, pero si un conjunto nuevo de Chunin  
– y a ti porque te ascendieron… – Bra le miro inquisitiva  
– al parecer tomaron en consideración que logre abrir una apertura en aquella barrera, además de que mis clones estuvieron de un lado a otro ayudando con las evacuaciones y manteniendo la calma.  
– A todo esto… ¿Dónde vas tan arreglado? – Natsumi le fulminaba con la mirada  
– la verdad no sé – le sonrió divertido – esto… ¿Dónde quisieras ir Natsumi? – le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo  
– a ningún lado – respondió indiferente – "te seguiré y golpeare tanto a ti como a tu cita"  
– cof… hermana… creo que eso fue una invitación – le aclaro la peli azul  
– ¿Puedo ir? – pregunto Pan  
– Pan-chan me prometiste ir a buscar ropa para mí – Kamine cual mancha de chocolate no se despegaba de Pan – está ya no me queda – había crecido alrededor de 10cm desde que llego  
– se me había olvidado, bueno en otra será – sonrió Pan – iré a buscar tela para que Kin-san te haga un kimono, seguro te quedara mejor – salió sonriente de la sala la chica – después regreso hermanas – se despidió de ellas y del chico  
– ¿Natsumi? – el chico miro como la pelirroja estaba ida – ¿hola?, bueno si no quieres ir a ningún lado puedo preparar algo para la cena…  
– ¡Solo vámonos! – apenada la chica lo tomo de la mano y salió de la mansión sin despedirse ni nada – "esto no está pasando… no está pasando… pero… si está pasando…"  
El chico fue arrastrado hacia afuera mientras se despedía de Bra  
– bueno, Ryuji le invito… ¿pero quién se confesara? – susurro Bra  
– apuesto que será mi prima – Karin salió tras el sofá  
– a que será Ryuji-sama – Kin fue quien salió ahora  
– a veces pienso que soy la única normal en este lugar… – susurro Bra – ¿Qué hacían ahí atrás?  
– cuidar a Pan-sama como siempre  
– buscando mis lentes… se me cayeron más temprano que Shino… solo se me cayeron… – no termino lo que pensaba decir, antes de que llegara el equipo 11 estaba recostada junto a Shino en el sofá y ambos se quitaron las gafas para mirarse mutuamente… pero de pronto Shino le beso y por la sorpresa las gafas de ambos cayeron. Este saco un par de repuesto y quedaron de verse al día siguiente  
– ¡llegue! – gritaba Naruto a los cuatro vientos como siempre  
– permiso… – la suave voz de Hinata le acompañaba  
– traje a Hinata acompañarnos a cenar, espero no sea problema  
– disculpen por venir sin avisar – se disculpó  
– no hay problema – Bra respondió feliz por Naruto, observo que Naruto le había dado un collar blanco como le sugirió a Hinata – recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida, además disculpa a Naruto por que suele emocionarse de más y seguro te arrastro por media Konoha y no encontró otro lugar que no era Ichiraku para llevarte a comer – la sonrisa nerviosa de Naruto delato que eso había sucedido

Ryuji paseo un rato con la pelirroja quien se había afianzado en su brazo todo el camino, a pesar de que no lo parecía tomo su ascenso Chunin como pretexto para celebrar con ella. Paso recogiendo de la Apex Store un par de frutas que le parecieron raras a Natsumi, pero parecían ser alguna especie de algodón comestible, luego de un rato fueron al parque donde se sentaron un rato  
– ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – pregunto el chico  
– si… Danzo me obligo a atacarte… – rememoro la pelirroja – pero luego de eso… recuerdo que me sonreíste cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en la atalaya  
– cierto… te deje para que Dende-sama te quitara ese crucigrama que tenías por todo el cuerpo  
– ni me recuerdes… y si parecía un crucigrama – rio divertida  
Por unos momentos estuvieron recordando algunas cosas que vivieron juntos

_ Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura_  
– gracias Sasuke-kun – sonreía nerviosa Sakura mientras sostenía un papa que Sasuke le dio sin más – "¿Sera alguna tradición Uchiha? ¿Tendrá algún significado?"  
– hmp… sabía que era una mala idea – le quito la papa y saco una pulsera de su bolsillo – ten… gracias por… bueno… todo  
– Sasuke-kun – dijo emocionada Sakura, pero respeto el espacio de su compañero. Sonrió realmente feliz cuando este le dio aquella pulsera con el símbolo Uchiha dibujado en esta, parecía ser de plata y el dibujo de rubí – ¿qué significaba la papa?  
– que golpees a Naruto…  
– espera… una broma de Naruto… – en lugar de molestarse sonrió alegre – me alegro que se lleven mejor, no te preocupes lo golpeare de parte de ambos. Ya es un poco tarde, seguro mis padres se estarán preguntando donde estoy…  
– Sakura… – Sasuke corto su camino, sus miradas se cruzaron… la chica estaba nerviosa, estaba segura que su compañero le pediría algo. Pero lo único que recibió fue un extraño toque en su frente – vamos, yo te traje, yo te dejare… – a diferencia de antes empezaron a caminar más juntos, pero no paso mucho para que el azabache se percatara de algo – maldición... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Hablen! – ordeno amenazante Sasuke, de entre la oscuridad surgieron cinco sombras.[4]

– Soy Kidomaru, Puerta del Este, de los cuatro del sonido. – un extraño chico con cuatro brazos fue el primero en presentarse  
– Soy Sakkon de la Puerta del Oeste – un chico con un extraño bulto en su nuca hablo  
– Jirobo, Puerta del Sur – respondió un tipo un poco fornido  
– Tayuya de la Puerta del Norte – la única chica hablo, era pelirroja como Natsumi y Karin  
– Soy Kimimaru… el líder de los cuatro del sonido – la sonrisa del peliblanco perturbo un poco a Sakura – Sasuke Uchiha… venimos por ti.  
– Sasuke sus bandas – susurro Sakura – son de la aldea del Sonido  
– hmp – el azabache frunció el ceño – "si fueran tres a lo mucho cuatro podríamos encargarnos de esta basura… maldición… si vienen a por mí significa que no les importaran los daños colaterales…" – giro a ver a su compañera – Sakura – le vio unos segundos – lo siento – uso su Sharingan para dejarla en una ilusión, antes de que cayera al suelo la abrazo. Por un momento sonrió feliz por la chica, si hubiera sido más débil seguro con un simple golpe la hubiera dejado noqueada, mientras la recostaba en una banca aprovecho ese momento para hacer algo con lo cual lo hubiera dejado sordo… le dio un beso en los labios – vámonos – hablo secamente con los invasores  
– ¿no deberíamos matarla? – sugirió uno de estos  
– estará bajo un Genjutsu durante tres días… – Mintió el Uchiha – aquí cuando diga lo que paso ya estaremos lejos  
– no tenemos tiempo para esto… – ordeno Kimimaro molesto – el estado de Lord Orochimaru es delicado… pero no por venir por las buenas te tendremos consideración – bajo un extraño barril de su espalda – entra – ordeno  
– si me entero que le hacen algo a Sakura… sufrirán algo peor que la muerte – activo por un segundo su Mangekyo, aquello amedrento a la pelirroja y al sujeto con el extraño bulto que se acercaban a la peli rosa. Sellaron al Uchiha dentro de aquel contenedor y así como entraron a la aldea salieron camino al norte, salvo que ahora un ave oscura como la noche le seguía desde mucha distancia...

Lastimosamente aquel no fue el único grupo que entro a escondidas a esa aldea… un segundo grupo compuesto por cuatro uniformados con extraños cascos le seguían de cerca, no se entrometerían con los primeros. La misión de estos era mucho más complicada.  
– sabes en todo este tiempo no me di cuenta de algo – Ryuji había roto un leve silencio que tuvieron luego de rememorar varias cosas – y aun después de recordar todo eso no sé en que preciso momento, bueno… no sé si es correcto pero… me enamore… Natsumi… me gustas – al fin lo había confesado  
– de verdad… – aquello conmociono a la chica, algunas lágrimas de emoción empezaron a emerger sus ojos, de la misma emoción abrazo al chico – por un momento pensé que veías igual que a Pan… como una niña  
– y fue así… pero en algún momento eso cambio… – se vieron mutuamente por unos segundos, despacio sus labios se acercaron hasta que se besaron, ese momento duro solo unos segundos pero para ambos parecio eterno, cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y sonreían felices.  
– Ryuji yo… – en ese momento sintio un piquete en el cuello – ¿Que? – antes de que cayera el chico le atrapo, estaba perdiendo la consciencia  
– Patrulla Galactica… – se escucho mientras apuntaban tanto a Ryuji como a ella con unas extrañas armas, todos llevaban un extraño traje purpura con una armadura blanca, en el pecho un extraño simbolo con un punto en este – Ryuji… – la pelirroja a penas escuchaba – por ordenes de... estas arrestado… los cargos… – ya no escuchaba nada, de a poco perdía también la vista… observo como el chico se acerco a ella y a pesar que le acomodo en la banca no sintio la calidez que solia emitir, se acerco para darle un ultimo beso en la frente… cuando separo sus labios leyo en estos "sur"… sin más quedo dormida.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0]De verdad creyeron que no iba a ver pelea sobre el hospital? Hay cosas que son inevitables…  
2,0]No creo que haya sido secreto en algún momento, es solo que a ambos siempre les surgía algo mientras estaban juntos.  
3,0]Como el bueno del Goku… me gusto las partes de dragón Ball donde Goku niño hace amistad con un chico zorro. (no menciono a Octavio y a Suno que son los más recordados)  
4,0]¿Que villano no ama el sistema de seguridad de Konoha? Y aun en shippuden se van a meter como a su propia casa…

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles… en el siguiente.

 **Nota final**

Y cuando al fin pasa llega la policia galactica… changos… ¿Ryuji que hiciste? A parte de besar a Natsumi…

Este capitulo ha sido uno de los más largos, a pesar de que lo intente resumir no fui capaz… con este inicia el ultimo arco de la primera temporada… la verdad no tengo mucho que decir… si lo deje en ese punto fue por que tenia que… en el siguiente vendran los combates… ¿seran capaces de rescatarlos? ¿Orochimaru tendra el cuerpo de Sasuke? ¿Por que no hizo nada Satsuki/Kami?

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

No fue en la Torre Hokage pero siempre hubo en el hospital, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Respecto al cara de serpiente… para que Kimimaro haya ido en persona junto a los 4 del sonido… es que el ingrato esta con un pie en la tumba… o Kabuto tendra algo que ver?  
Gracias por comentar =D se acerca el final de temporada y un ultimo plot twist...

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios pero me gustaria leer su opinion, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaria saber en que podria mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	39. Preparaciones

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Rescate**

Preparaciones

Cargos

– Capitana la firma de energía es la misma, el chico es el objetivo – uno de los uniformados informo a quien parecía la líder  
– Si… es él… – la voz de una mujer confirmo – ¿Que cree que hace ese idiota? – observo como hablaba tranquilo con una pelirroja – hmp, a pesar que lleva esa piel falsa no es muy diferente de como es. Rodeen al objetivo, a mi señal Yani le disparara un tranquilizante a la chica  
– entendido – confirmaron sin duda el escuadrón, su trabajo no era dudar. Era obedecer a su líder y llevar al prófugo antes los Kaio-shin, se separaron y con sumo cuidado rodearon a la pareja  
– "Solo tendremos una oportunidad, este planeta no tiene ni estación espacial… si fallamos tendremos que pedir refuerzos y aislar el planeta… no es que Ryuji sea peligroso pero es el protocolo… recuerda por qué haces esto… último trabajo y me retiro de esto" – cuando observo que se besaron se percató que ambos bajaron la guardia – ahora – ordeno mientras oprimía un botón en el comunicador derecho

– Ryuji yo… – en ese momento sintió un piquete en el cuello – ¿Qué? – antes de que cayera el chico le atrapo, estaba perdiendo la consciencia  
– Patrulla Galáctica – salió a la luz la capitana, cuando el chico reconoció la voz se paralizo les habían rodeado y apuntaban tanto a Ryuji como a Natsumi con unos fusiles de dardos, todos llevaban su uniforme de la patrulla característico junto a unos cascos con sus transmisores – Ryuji lo siento pero si intentas algo o si elevas tu Ki para contactar a tus aliados ella lo paga – sabía que podían vaciar un cargador en el chico antes de que le hiciera efecto, pero una sobredosis en su amiga podría ser fatal – por órdenes de los mismo Kaioshin, estas arrestado. Los cargos son: Ayudar a viajeros del tiempo y ocultar información sobre los Otsutsuki  
– puedo despedirme… – era evidente que aquello afectaba al peli azul  
– adelante – aquello era contra el protocolo pero haría una excepción a quien consideraba un hermano, sus compañeros le apuntaron en todo momento cuando se empezó a mover  
– gracias – se acercó a la pelirroja y con cuidado la acomodo para que no caiga y se golpeara, le dio un delicado beso en la frente – sur – dijo de forma inaudible mientras se separaba – tengo un trato – miro a la líder  
– habla  
– confesare todos mis crímenes si dejan libres a los viajeros… – ofreció el chico  
– Serio. Los criminales no son de confianza – una voz robótica surgió de uno de los patrulleros – Pregunta. por qué dirías la verdad  
– porque es un idiota y lo más probable es que estos no sean una amenaza actualmente – la capitana conocía bien al preso, pareció pensarlo unos momentos – de acuerdo, pero tendrás que venir con nosotros sin importar que… – miro a la pelirroja – Espósenlo – continuaba siguiendo el protocolo – lamento lo de tú novia… en especial por lo de… ya sabes… Hikari…  
– no te preocupes – Ryuji extendió sus brazos mientras dos patrulleros le pusieron un par de esposas que le cubrían e inmovilizaban las manos – igual me alegro que tu fuera quien vinieras… Bulma-Onesama.

Aquel grupo salió con total sigilo de esa aldea, sin dejar rastro atrás, ni una huella… uno de los patrulleros parecía emitir un aura curativa para las plantas que doblaban ligeramente, a Ryuji le colocaron unas botas que no dejaba marca alguna al igual que las suyas, en todo momento un patrullero vigilaba una dirección principal del peli azul.

– ¿Que tan larga será la caminata? – pregunto el reo mientras era escoltado  
– para evitar la mirada de curiosos mucha… ya sabes cómo fue mi padre con eso de pasar desapercibidos en este tipo de planetas… ¿por qué preguntas?  
– para ponernos al día – sonrió con cierto pesar el chico, su futuro era incierto  
– raro verte así, igual sabes que apelare por ti ¿no?  
– lo sé pero… – se detuvo un segundo para ver atrás – las extrañare  
– hmp segunda vez que te importa tanto un planeta… además… ¿"las"?  
– aparte de Natsumi – empezó a caminar de nuevo antes de que le golpearan – estoy dejando atrás a varias personas importantes para mi… pero dime… ¿cómo te fue con Ans?  
– no me recuerdes a ese sujeto – respondió fastidiada – protocolo esto protocolo aquello… prefirió seguir su carrera que seguir saliendo conmigo… – aunque no se notó por los cascos quienes escucharon no creyeron que el prisionero que escoltaban conociera al actual líder de la patrulla galáctica, sabían que podría dar problemas y por ello se pensó primero en aislar todo el sector para que el Hakai-shin interviniera pero su capitán les convenció de que podría capturarlo y llevarlo con los Kaioshin, incluso se barajeo que el General Ans fuera quien llevara esa misión de captura, al final Bulma le arrebato esta – pero no me desvíes el tema… ¿a quienes dejas? – la curiosidad de ella era autentica, sabía que Ryuji era un poco huraño pero no pensó que había cambiado desde su último encuentro  
– por dónde empezar – sonrió con felicidad – bueno igual admitiré lo de las viajeras así que… el día que las encontré fue impactante – rio divertido – literalmente chocaron su nave con el motor principal de la mía…

Mientras que el chico le narraba lo vivido en ese planeta pasaron un par de horas.  
– **"Natsumi… ¡Natsumi!"** – aquella voz era apenas audible para la chica – **"¡Mocosa!"**  
– "no me llames así…" – logro susurrar  
– **"eso es lo de menos"** – respondió Kurumin luego de suspirar de alivio – **"tienes que levantarte"**  
– "Ryuji..." – aun en su espacio mental se sentía pesada – "dame el manto" – miro seria a su amiga, esta le miro igual  
– **"eso no es un juego, podría tener repercusiones en el futuro[1]"** – le intento advertir preocupada  
– "no importa… ¿lo dijiste no?" – sonrió confiada – "luchare por estar con él sin importar que"  
– **"No permitiré que hagas alguna locura"** – su mirada fue más severa – **"ya perdí a tu madre no pienso permitir que se repita la historia"** – sin querer revelo que tenía afecto a la madre de la chiquilla  
– "por favor… no permitas que me lo arrebaten…" – como puse se arrodillo – "ya me quitaron todo una vez… igual no quiero que se repita eso" – algunas lágrimas salieron  
– **"hmp"** – miro a su portadora, a diferencia de otros Jinchuriki no le forzaba a entregar su Chakra por eso se preocupaba por el futuro de ella – **"si es solo un momento no debería de haber algún problema, pero antes de hacer esto déjame explicarte el por qué. A diferencia de lo que piensas el exceso de Chakra alteraría tu cuerpo, aun solo el manto es peligroso a tu edad; mi Chakra es Naranja, se torna rojo debido a la sangre con la que imprime al salir en exceso de tu cuerpo…"  
** – "Naruto…" – en lugar de preocuparse por sí misma recordó a su hermano, le conto de las veces que emanaba ese Chakra de su cuerpo – "luego hablare con él… de acuerdo. Lo primero que hare será ir a la mansión para que ayuden" – en respuesta aquel Chakra de Kurama le empezó a envolver, por un momento fue naranja, pero por lo explicado por su amiga este no tardo en volverse rojo, reflejándolo también en el exterior.

El cuerpo de la niña inerte en la banca fue cubierto de forma repentina por el manto rojizo de Kurama, rápidamente surgieron un par de colas de este; pero al primer movimiento de la chica aquello se disipo.  
– tengo que ir rápido a la mansión – susurro, sentía su cuerpo entumecido aún. Intento hacer un Shunshin, pero no funciono – maldición… Kurumin tenía razón… – se volvió a centrar en acumular aún más Chakra para el Jutsu – "Naruto no se ha percatado porque siempre usa Chakra de más" – fue el último pensamiento de la chica al desaparecer del lugar.

_ Castillo Uzumaki_  
Pan se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperando a que regresara su almohada favorita y su hermana, cuando sintió que el Chakra del interior de Natsumi se elevó de forma abrupta se despertó  
– ¿Hermana? – susurro adormecida, no tardo en aparecer la mencionada frente a ella – ¡Hermana! – le atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo – ¿Que paso? y ¿Ryuji? Cuando no sentí sus Ki me preocupe pero Bra dijo que seguro habían ido a hacer no sé qué en no me acuerdo donde  
– gracias – como pudo se sentó en el sofá – llama a Bra y a Karin – le había dicho a su hermana pero Kin fue en su lugar  
– vaya… – Kamine se había despertado por el grito de Son – al parecer es más violento de lo que parece – sonrió picara  
– no es momento para bromas – le interrumpió la pelirroja  
– ¡Natsumi-nesama! – se alertó Karin al ver el estado de su prima – déjame revisarte  
– ¿Que paso? – Bra igual había llegado  
– gracias – Kin le había servido un vaso de agua a Natsumi mientras le sanaban – verán… – recordó lo que había pasado antes del piquete – bueno… luego de que nos besáramos – al decir eso las chicas se alegraron por ella, no interrumpieron para que prosiguiera – sentí un piquete en el cuello, de la nada un grupo de extraños con uniformes blanco y purpuras con un logo parecido a una ene con un punto encima aparecieron… estaba perdiendo la conciencia, no escuche ni la mitad de lo que decían… parecía ser la voz de una mujer. Dijo ser de la Patrulla Galáctica y que arrestaba a Ryuji – cerro los puños de la frustración – no escuche los cargos, pero estoy segura que es inocente – miro con ojos llorosos a Bra, la frustración y el dolor la llevaron a ese punto – ¿verdad?

Por un momento hubo un leve silencio

– Patrulla Galáctica… – Susurro Bra, en ese momento recordó cuando se conocieron [2] – vinieron por nosotras… y ese idiota – ahora ella era la frustrada  
– ¿Bra que pasa? – Pan no recordaba aquello, a pesar de que estuvo presente y le golpeo por lo que hizo no lo recordaba  
– Karin, Kin y Kamine – miro a las chicas – lo que estoy a punto de decirles no quiero que se lo digan a nadie… no habíamos tocado este tema porque no lo veía necesario. Pero verán… Pan y yo no somos de este planeta, es más ni de este tiempo… recuerda Pan, él lo dijo hace mucho… Tendría que entregarnos, pero no lo hizo… y al final la Patrulla Galáctica vino por nosotras y en lugar de entregarnos… Ryuji nos sigue encubriendo…  
– eso explicaría por qué no se opuso – Natsumi miro con recelo a sus hermanas  
– no lo creo… es fuerte, pero quien inmovilizaron fue a ti… y si un disparo te dejo en ese estado un segundo hubiera sido fatal. Quien hubiera dicho que serias su punto débil – sonrió con picardía un segundo – tenemos que encontrarlos… seguro podría llegar a algún acuerdo – las chicas que no sabían la verdad aun lo estaban asimilando  
– entonces… por nuestra culpa… – Pan empezó a sollozar, Kamine se colocó en su hombro intentando mostrar su apoyo  
– Pan-Chan… no es tu culpa – limpio una de sus lágrimas – por un momento pensé que solo era palabras ese tipo pero… son su familia… y se está sacrificando para darles un futuro. Así que… ¡Vamos! – Pan le miro con duda – quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte así y también creo que le debo una disculpa por dudar de Ryuji.  
– no creo que estés al tamaño de esta situación – Bra le miro con seriedad  
– lo estaré, denme cinco minutos en la cocina y déjenme un cambio de ropa – respondió decidida mientras saltaba al nivel del suelo – Bra solo asintió y la miniatura fue corriendo a la cocina  
– Pan-sama, Bra-sama, Natsumi-sama – hablo con respeto la maid – será un placer ayudarles con esto, no es nada comparado por todo lo que han hecho por mi – bajo la mirada un momento – seguro hace mucho hubiera muerto si Pan-sama no me hubiera salvado, me demostraron que es mejor vivir con quienes aprecias que buscar un poder sin sentido… aun si es a costa de mi vida les ayudare a traer de vuelta a Ryuji-sama  
– solo ignora lo último – le abrazo agradecida Pan – ni él ni yo queremos que una buena amiga muera, ahora estoy segura… si hizo esto por nosotras lo haría por cualquiera de este lugar – se había recuperado un poco  
– la verdad… – Karin se mostraba indecisa – esa es una explicación superficial, pero aun así les ayudare. Lo hare porque son mi familia y para eso está la familia – sonrió amable mientras se acomodaba las gafas  
– no te preocupes, seguro regresamos antes de que Shino se dé cuenta – comento Bra – bien tienen cinco minutos para alistarse – al decir eso todas fueron por sus cosas – hermana intenta recordar cualquier otra cosa, necesitaremos una pista para seguirlos, no solo han ocultado su Ki, también Ryuji lo ha hecho ya sea por sus órdenes o porque no quiere que lo alcancemos – fue su última indicación antes de ir también por sus cosas  
– recuerdo que antes de irse se regresó… – Natsumi intentaba hacer memoria – espera… no estaba acostada… me acomodo… pero antes de eso – se tocó la frente – sur… – susurro

Al pasar los cinco minutos las chicas estaban reunidas  
– bien, no tenemos más tiempo que perder – empezó a explicar Bra – si salen del planeta todo acaba  
– recordé algo, no estoy segura si lo dijo o solos movió los labios, pero hizo mención al Sur  
– al sur solo hay bosques… si, es muy probable – analizo aquello la peli azul  
– ¿No deberíamos pasar con la Hokage para explicarle la situación? – sugirió Kamine – no creo que fuera bueno meternos en problemas – la chica al parecer había consumido una gran cantidad de alimentos hasta tener una altura similar a la de Pan, ocultaba su cabello y orejas en una bandana  
– eso lo resolveremos al regresar – respondió tajante Bra – seria mucho explicar por qué de la nada tenemos otro miembro en nuestro clan – sonrió al ver el cambio en la antigua miniatura – ahora... ¡vamos!

Antes del amanecer el equipo de Kunoichis salió de la aldea, no le avisaron a nadie, pero Karin tenía algunos de los insectos de su novio para enviarse mensajes a escondidas,[3] solo los usaría de ser realmente necesarios. Los primero rayos de sol despertaron a una peli rosa en otra banca  
– ¡Sasuke! – fue lo primero que susurro la peli rosa – no tengo tiempo para esto… – se secó un par de lágrimas que amenazaron salir – tengo que decirle a Lady Tsunade – fue a toda velocidad a la oficina de la mencionada, sin previo aviso entro  
– ¡Acaso no saben tocar! – alzo la voz la rubia molesta mientras escondía una botella de Sake  
– Lady Tsunade… lamento informar que… Sasuke se entregó al enemigo…  
– ¡¿Qué?!  
– Unos extraños nos rodearon de improvisto en la noche, dijeron ser los cuatro del sonido y un tal Kimimaro.  
– maldición… – se mordió el pulgar frustrada – ve y trae a Bra Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara – le ordeno a la presente, le obedeció de inmediato – Kakashi y Gai están escoltando a los Genin de Suna a su hogar, Asuma y Kurenai han ido al Templo del Fuego y el original Ino-Chika-Chou se mantienen como refuerzos en la aldea… tendré que dejarle esto a la nueva generación.

Sakura se tardó un poco en regresar, no había encontrado a Bra pero Naruto le acompaño en su lugar.  
– Lamento la demora Lady Tsunade pero no se encontraba ningún miembro del equipo 11 en la mansión Uzumaki  
– ¡cierto ttebayo! – asintió enérgico Naruto, llevaba un dogi naranja se estaba preparando para entrenar cuando llego Sakura  
– tan temprano y haciendo escandalo – respondió Shikamaru perezoso  
– no tenemos tiempo para buscarles… Nara, arma un equipo de Genin que consideres capaces para la misión… la cual es rescatar a Sasuke, sospecho que Orochimaru es la mente maestra tras esto – cuando Naruto escucho eso frunció su ceño  
– no podemos permitir que ese maldito se salga con la suya – dijo molesto el rubio  
– ustedes dos vayan y prepárense, en media hora nos encontraremos en la entrada – le indico Shikamaru  
– Entendido – dijeron los miembros del equipo 7  
– "vaya… pensé que reprocharía Naruto… espero encontrar a Chouji" – se marchó pensativo el Chunin, dejaron sola a la Kage de nuevo sin mucho que hacer por lo que saco de nuevo su botellita de Sake  
– es un poco aburrido cuando termino el papeleo – miro unos momentos su copa – Shizune empezó a entrenar en las mañanas y Yugao igual, Jiraiya está examinando de forma personal a todos los Anbu de raíz… lo que me preocupa es Bra… ¿Que habrá pasado para que no se encuentre en la mansión? – de nuevo miro unos segundos su bebida – todos están entrenando – la dejo a un lado – no puedo permitir que me superen y se les suba eso a la cabeza – se levantó y salió de la oficina.

Los primero en llegar fueron Naruto, Sakura e Ino, esta última se auto invito ya que había quedado con su amiga el salir ese día a desayunar. Mientras ellas charlaban y Naruto revisaba de nuevo su equipo ninja para estar seguro que no le hacía falta nada  
– veamos, Shuriken, kunais, papel bomba… Bra me dio estos otros… sé que los pinto… – saco unos papeles que parecían bomba de diferentes colores unos rojos, verdes, amarillos, azules y unos café… Sakura observo esos últimos  
– ¿Bra-san los completo? – se acercó a su compañero señalando los pergaminos  
– sí, pero aún no sé cómo usarlos bien hehe – sonrió nervioso – igual mi hermana me obligo a guardar al menos unos pocos siempre entre mis cosas  
– ¿Que son esas cosas? – pregunto Shikamaru que llegaba con un pequeño escuadrón  
– papeles explosivos de naturaleza – explico Sakura  
– Espera… ¿Bra no venció con esas cosas a Ryuji? – pregunto con sorpresa Kiba  
– no, fueron tablillas… y solo ellas los usa, su sellado es más complejos que los papeles – explico Sakura de nuevo  
– Esa chica sabe usar bien sus recursos – la seriedad de Neji se hizo presente.  
– ¡espero que mis llamas de la juventud sirvan de algo! – grito Lee entusiasmado por regresar a la acción  
– ¡Lee! – Naruto dejo sus cosas por un momento para saludar a su amigo – ¿Ya te recuperaste?  
– justo ayer me dieron de alta – imito la pose de chico bueno de su maestro – estoy listo para la acción  
– excelente – Naruto dejo de lado un momento la seriedad de la misión para sonreír alegre por su amigo  
– bien, presten atención… somos demasiados para ir todos – explico Shikamaru – por lo que nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Chouji y yo iremos primero; luego de unos treinta minutos Sakura, Ino y Lee saldrán a apoyarnos – Naruto solo atino a asentir, por las malas había aprendido a ser paciente y esperar indicaciones  
– ¿Qué? – Lee no entendía el plan  
– yo le explicare Shikamaru ya vayan – Ino despidió al primer escuadrón, su compañero asintió complacido de que le entendiera el porqué de ese plan.  
– cuando nos alcancen ya habré terminado con todo – sonrió confiado Naruto – Sakura ten – le dio los sellos que le dio su hermana – estoy seguro que les darás mejor uso que yo, ¡oigan no me dejen! – siguió a sus compañero que se habían adelantado  
– Hay Naruto nunca cambias – sonrió Sakura – solo espero que nuestros entrenamientos no sean en vano  
– claro que no lo será – afirmo su amiga – inclusive cada vez nosotras dos estamos cerca de vencer a Pan – sonrió triunfante Ino  
– ¿Qué? – al escuchar eso Lee se sorprendió – ¿Como?  
– algo que llamamos el domo del bosque – sonrió cómplice Sakura – que Naruto rete junto a Sasuke constantemente al equipo 11 sirve de algo  
– yo normalmente ayudo en la tienda de mis padres pero en mis descansos entreno con Sakura  
– creo que entiendo… – asintió Lee – Ino está acostumbrada al trabajo en equipo y con Sakura hacen un gran dúo  
– exacto – confirmo Ino – sin contar que la siguiente semana empezaremos a trabajar con Tsunade para mejorar nuestro Jutsu médico  
– por eso seremos los refuerzos – continuo Sakura – si los encontramos en combate les ayudaremos con un ataque sorpresa, y si alguno de ellos está herido mientras nosotras lo sanamos con tu velocidad tienes que llegar hasta al frente y ayudar a quien se encuentre combatiendo  
– ahora entiendo – admitió Lee – ahora tenemos que esperar para alcanzarlos – se arrodillo para meditar y dejar pasar el tiempo, Ino saco un reloj de arena que por alguna razón Temari le regalo a cada miembro de su equipo pero ella sospechaba que solo quería una excusa para regalarle algo al perezoso de su compañero, era obvio ya que el de Shikamaru era más detallado. Luego de que la arena empezara a caer las chicas imitaron a Lee y también meditaron para prepararse para lo que venía.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0]A ver Kishi… ¿que te costo una linea asi? No... ahora me sales que Naruto tiene una misteriosa enfermedad de la nada que casualmente tambien la sufrio Hagoromo…  
1,1]Si no tiene sentido la susodicha enfermedad no la incluire. E incluso si la tiene es muy tarde para eso… un par de años tarde (no recuerdo cuando termino el manga hehe)…

2,0]Capitulo 2

3,0]Los insectos de Shino siempre han sido muy versatiles, pero como no tiene ojos magicos o un pokemon dentro Kishi lo deja de lado…

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles… en el siguiente.

 **Nota final**

Lamento la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo, fue una semana complicada para mi. Sin entrar mucho en detalle vacaciones casi no tuve… sumado a una gripe… Tambien estoy preparando una pequeña sorpresa, no sé como será recibida pero en su momento será revelada.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Gracias por avisarme lo del capitulo anterior, lo subi desde otra pc creo que se corrompio el archivo o se desconfiguro, la verdad no sé. Lo bueno que quedo claro que era el dia de secuestros hehe.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios pero me gustaria leer su opinion, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaria saber en que podria mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	40. Rescate-Emboscada

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Rescate**

Emboscada

Tiempo

Mientras que el escuadrón enviado a detener a los captores del Uchiha un Genin de esa generación estaba frente a la mansión Uzumaki, esperaba a alguien.  
– Esto es extraño, suelen regresar por esta hora cuando salen a entrenar – Shino conocía la rutina de su novia, pensaba llevarle a desayunar ya que en la tarde se ausentaría debido a una misión junto a su padre. En ese momento algunos de sus insectos regresaban del interior del castillo, los observo unos momentos – no hay nadie… esto es raro, no suelen dejar este lugar solo – empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba

– Shino… Shino – el mencionado se detuvo la segunda vez que escucho su nombre  
– ¿Que pasa Hinata? – miro a la mencionada, le acompañaba su hermana – hola Hanabi – sonrió amable a la Hyuga más joven  
– pensé que irías a la mansión Uzumaki, ¿No estaba Karin? – prosiguió Hinata su hermana menor solo le saludo  
– no es eso, no había nadie en la mansión – Shino se llevaba bien con su compañera ya que a diferencia de Kiba ella le solía escuchar  
– Eso es sumamente raro – se mostró preocupada – ¿deberíamos de hacer algo?  
– no tenemos que sacar conclusiones sin fundamentos – la calma del chico era ejemplar  
– ¡Buenos días! – se acercó Tenten agitada al grupo de Genin  
– Buenos días – saludo en esta ocasión Hanabi  
– Hay problemas – empezó a hablar aun agitada la recién llegada – al parecer se infiltraron en la noche y secuestraron a Sasuke – al escuchar eso se sorprendieron – no solo eso, exceptuando a Naruto no han encontrado a ningún miembro del clan Uzumaki… – Shino se puso serio  
– si Karin les acompaña les puedo encontrar – saco uno de sus insectos de rastreo  
– les ayudare, Lee junto a Sakura e Ino salieron no hace mucho como apoyo para el escuadrón que va tras Sasuke – se ofreció Tenten  
– ¿Natsumi-nesan no se molestara que se entrometan? – cuestiono la más joven  
– que se molesten – hablo Hinata – no pienso dejarle solas cuando lo necesitan  
– decidido, no perdamos más tiempo – su insecto le señalo al sur  
– Hanabi…  
– no te preocupes, iré a la mansión Uzumaki… pero me cuentas todo lo que pase – la joven comprendía que aún le faltaba experiencia para ese tipo de misiones  
– está bien – luego de despedirse mientras que la Hyuga menor iba tranquila a la mansión Uzumaki que ya estaba cerca la mayor junto con Tenten y su compañero de equipo iban a toda velocidad al sur.

En dirección al sur  
– ¡Capitán! – quien cubría la retaguardia de los patrulleros se percató que les seguían  
– ve y retrásalos lo más que puedas – le ordeno – esto se complicó un poco, solo recuerden no usar fuerza fatal  
– ¡entendido! – confirmaron antes del primero se separara  
– ¿son fuertes? – Ryuji se mostró curioso  
– Somos fuerzas elite – se escuchó un leve silbido cuando termino de hablar con una voz fémina uno de sus guardas  
– Pregunta. El preso habrá informado a sus aliados – cuestiono otro con una voz casi mecánica  
– no lo creo… – no habían bajado el ritmo – esa ciudad estaba enfocado a la milicia a pesar de que tiene mal sistema de seguridad – explico su líder mientras alza su mano para que se detuvieran, por un momento inhalo profundamente – si este idiota entreno a nuestros seguidores no será una batalla sencilla, usaremos la extracción forzada de la nave para ustedes – el equipo asintió  
– ¿eso no funcionaba cuando la nave estaba en riesgo? – pregunto el único sin casco  
– has estado mucho tiempo fuera, ahora si algún tripulante recibe cierta cantidad de daño es transportado en una capsula de recuperación dentro de la nave, [1] – le explico – Yani y B2 – señalo a sus compañeros – se harán cargo de este punto de control – Ryuji vamos – su líder siguió avanzando junto al prisionero

– Duda. Acaso nuestra capitana dejara ir al prisionero – pregunto el chico que parecía tener la voz metálica  
– no, es su último trabajo – grazno – puede que tu seas nuevo en la elite de la patrulla, pero su récord es excelente, y no solo eso es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a Dryce. Pensé que tomaría el lugar de su padre, pero no se dio – cada cierto tiempo esa voz fémina que parecía cantar las palabras graznaba – no se dará el lujo de que su última misión fuera una fallida  
– sorpresa. Nuestros oponentes han llegado – antes de que aparecieran guardo su rifle y alzo sus puños  
– no te alejes mucho – al igual que su compañero guardo su rifle, pero saco un pequeño libro de uno de sus bolsillos – Heavy Protector – un aura cubrió a su compañero  
– confiado. Por eso Bulma-sama nos dejó juntos – había comprendido por que le sugirió a ambos trabajar como equipo desde antes de la misión.

Al ser solo ellos dos su avance era mucho mayor  
– vaya que les importas a estas personas – comento con cierta alegría la chica cuando se percató que sus dos ultimo colegas empezaron una batalla  
– al fin encontré un lugar donde regresar – sonrió el chico  
– es una lástima que… – no pudo proseguir, había recibido un golpe de una extraña pelirroja que le rodeaba un Ki rojo – ¡Avanza! – le ordeno mientras empezaba a luchar contra esa chica  
– ¡NO! – una voz doble se escuchó, Ryuji no dudo en seguir avanzando… no quería que aquello se agravara, tenía que presentarse ante los Kaioshin sin importar que… – ¡Ryuji! – aquella voz volvió a gritar – ¿Que le has hecho? – estaba enfadada, aquel chico le vio con tristeza antes de seguir su camino  
– no importa que hagas… él se ira – le miro seria la patrullera galáctica  
– no dejare que esto sea en vano… ¡Triple Kaioken! – grito antes de lanzarse al ataque

Hace una hora…  
– Ya estamos cerca – confirmo Karin a su escuadrón – puede que oculten su Ki pero igual emiten una débil señal de Chakra  
– excelente – sonrió confiada Bra – ¿Ryuji se intenta resistir?  
– no… es como si fuera a voluntad con ellos – aquello confundió a la pelirroja con lentes  
– maldición… esto es malo… debemos apresurarnos – al decir eso todas aceleraron el paso. De la nada un enorme muro de raíces y tierra les detuvo  
– ¿Doton? – exclamo confusa Natsumi quien iba enfrente  
– ¡Patrulla Galáctica! – el primer miembro de aquel equipo se presentó – habitantes de este planeta, esta es una misión oficial, si deciden intervenir me veré en la necesidad de detenerlas – aquel sujeto se le dificultaba decir las R  
– ¡Devuélvanmelo! – Exigió Natsumi, su hermana puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja para calmarla  
– ¿se puede saber bajo que cargos se lo llevan? – cuestiono Brief  
– este ya acepto los mismos, no puedo revelarlos…  
– no quiero que se lo lleven – ahora fue Pan quien se dejó llevar e intento golpear al extraño sujeto  
– ¡Avancen! – ordeno Bra, no tenían tiempo que perder  
– Hai – avanzaron varias de ellas  
– ¡No puedo dejar que – no termino la frase, Pan había empezado a luchar contra ese sujeto pero este se lograba defender – eres buena niña… pero no tan buena – se quitó sus guantes revelando un par de manos verde que hundió en la tierra – ¡Mother Earth! – cuando dijo aquello el muro cayó sobre las chicas que aún no pasaban dejando un largo barranco  
– ¡Ustedes Avancen! – les grito Karin quien fue la única que hacía falta al igual que Pan, quienes fueron solo asintieron – te ayudare prima – tras un par de agiles saltos llego a la par de esta  
– esto no será sencillo  
– nunca lo ha sido…

_En un Hospital de Konoha_  
– Buenos días Lady Hokage – un anciano saludo amable a la líder actual le acompañaba su nieto que hizo una reverencia a regaña dientes  
– No tienes por qué decirme Sensei – se excusó la rubia mientras examinaba algunos cuadros médicos – me alegro verlo mejor  
– hoy en la tarde espero reunirme contigo para explicarte la situación de Shiryudo  
– le das mucha importancia a ese ninja… es de tu confianza por lo mismo aun no me he reunido con este y e evitado asignarle misiones hasta hablar con usted Sensei  
– él… es un caso especial… – solo exhalo, le habían prohibido fumar una temporada  
– tanto así que le asignaste misiones delicadas… – miro seria a su antiguo maestro  
– y hasta el momento no ha fallado ninguna.  
– confías demasiado en este… no vine para esto…  
– si lo que buscas es el historial médico de algún miembro de ese lugar no encontraras nada... aún falta para el chequeo anual que se exige.  
– ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca han sido heridos?  
– claro que sí, pero creo que ya vistes las cualidades medicas de Pan-chan… luego de la misión de Kirigakure regreso con buenas habilidades de primeros auxilios – sonrió feliz por la pequeña – ella suele pasar sonriendo todo el tiempo, lo único que me preocupa de ella… – bajo la mirada  
– a pesar de que es mayor que yo a veces se comporta muy infantil – declaro Konohamaru – a pesar de que ya es una Genin se emociona por jugar a los ninjas con mi equipo – sonrió – mejor Naruto le convence de que entrenemos un poco juntos… tiene una resistencia endemoniada… una vez con Naruto-nisan le dijimos que compraríamos un tazón de ramen por cada vuelta que diera a la aldea… mi bolsillo aún se reciente de eso… – sonrió nervioso  
– con que ahí a ido tu mesada – le miro serio Hiruzen – te ayudare a pagarlo si dices cuantas fueron…  
– la tuvimos que detener a las 160 vueltas… aun le debemos cuarenta tazones…  
– ¿Como es que come tanto? – aquel dato le pareció curioso a la Sannin  
– mph… que recuerde su rutina empieza a las 6 de la mañana, Naruto-nisan se levanta a las 7… – Konohamaru hacia memoria – desayunan, entrenan hasta medio día, almuerzan ya en la tarde o hacen misiones rango D o nos busca a nosotros o a sus conocidos… con nosotros juega un rato hasta la hora de la cena y luego va a su casa, ya la he visto entrenar junto a Lee o el equipo de Hinata… incluso con el serio de Sasuke… una vez la vi hablando con Neji… ese tipo me da miedo… pero ella le hablaba como si nada.  
– ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? – Tsunade clavo su mirada en el niño  
– como dije, en ocasiones me entrena junto a Naruto-nisan – respondió sonriendo – si quiero ser el séptimo Hokage tengo que entrenar desde ya  
– ¿Séptimo? ¿No sería el sexto?  
– Naruto-nisan será el sexto – declaro seguro Konohamaru, con aquello ambos adultos solo sonrieron  
– solo recuerda que aún falta para eso niño, pero creo que entendí el mensaje… Hablare con Pan, a pesar de que tiene la misma edad de Natsumi y Bra al parecer aún no han hablado con ella como se debe. Eso si aparece… al parecer no han encontrado a ningún miembro de castillo Uzumaki.  
– son leales a Konoha – declaro el anciano – seguro es alguna minucia interna  
– ¡Lady Tsunade! – Shizune le había estado buscando – al parecer los Genin Shino, Hinata y Tenten han salido de la aldea sin autorización alguna  
– ¿Qué? – Tsunade se preocupó – ¿Que rumbo llevaban?  
– según algunos vigilantes iban directo al sur, misma dirección que reportaron un derrumbe.  
– ¿Esto le parece una minucia Sensei?  
– seguro Bra Uzumaki nos responderá todo cuando regrese – confeso preocupado Sarutobi…

La persecución de Sasuke parecía que había finalizado cuando el escuadrón de rescate fue atrapado en un domo de tierra, para la fortuna de estos Naruto conocía el Jutsu gracias a que Sakura lo aprendió de un rollo Doton escrito por Sarutobi, luego de derrumbarlo Chouji se ofreció a detener a aquel extraño sujeto… había hablado mal de su líder, de su mejor amigo.

_ Batalla de Pan y Karin_  
– Maldición – Pan esquivaba con cierta dificultad varias raíces y picos de roca que salieron del suelo  
– Este planeta es como un juguete para mí – declaro su oponente – ya atrapé a tu amiga, solo me faltas tu para que vaya a ayudar a mi equipo – Karin a pesar de sus esfuerzos fue atrapada por una raíz y rápidamente varias de estas le inmovilizaron  
– ¡Karin te sacare de ahí! – Pan no había sido atrapada ya que se mantenía en vuelo de forma constante, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la pelirroja las plantas buscaban atraparle – tendré que vencerte si quiero salvarla ¿no?  
– si puedes – se escuchó confiado el patrullero, en aquel momento una explosión surgió donde se encontraba Karin – ¿Qué?

– lamento la tardanza – de entre el humo Shino apareció ayudando a Karin a salir de lo que había quedado de las raíces  
– ¡Shino! – le abrazo la pelirroja, ignoro a los acompañantes de este – ¿Por qué es que… – Shino le cubrió los labios con un dedo  
– ¿Te lo dije no? siempre que necesites mi ayuda puedes contar conmigo y no preguntare – Karin le miro agradecida  
– oye, no te olvides de nosotras – se quejó Tenten, mientras Hinata solo sonreía  
– Yo me hare cargo de él – Shino clavo su mirada al extraño – vayan  
– entendido – Pan bajo, sujeto con una mano a Tenten y con otra a Hinata. No podía perder mucho tiempo ahí – Karin tu…  
– yo me quedare como soporte – hizo un par de sellos, un par de cadenas aparecieron en su espalda – no se repetirá  
– Bien – alzo de nuevo Pan, unas lianas buscaron detenerla, pero las cadenas de Karin con varios insectos sobre estas funcionaron cual sierra cortando las lianas – ¡Genial! – fue lo último que escucharon de Pan quienes se quedaron a pelear

Más adelante encontraron a Kin, Kamine y a Bra rodeadas por un extraño circulo  
– ¡Pan no te acerques! – le grito rápidamente la peli azul, había sido justo a tiempo un extraño rayo paso frente a su hermana  
– ¿Que fue eso? – descendió rápidamente la pelinegra  
– ¡Ten cuidado! – grito de nuevo Bra – al parecer la que carga el libro es una especia de hechicera  
– ¿hechicera? – repitieron escépticas las recién llegadas cuando un círculo se dibujó sobre ellas  
– ¡Fire ball! – cuando aquella voz dijo aquello el circulo se tornó rojo y varias bolas de fuego caerían sobre las recién llegadas  
– ¡Suiton! – Pan hizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad – ¡Bubble! – una burbuja de agua les cubrió a tiempo  
– ¡Excelente Pan! – le felicito Bra, Tenten no espero señal alguna y lanzo varios Kunai hacia su agresora, quienes les eludió saltando a un costado pero Hinata se había adelantado con una gran velocidad y se preparaba para golpearla  
– Switch – cuando susurro aquella palabra esta cambio de lugar con su compañero  
– Raiton: Juken – el poderoso ataque eléctrico logro dañar el uniforme del patrullero  
– serio. La electricidad no funciona con B2 – bajo el uniforme se revelo una placa metálica, de inmediato le golpeo un hombro a Hinata con una ligera carga eléctrica – caso contrario los seres por completo orgánicos  
– podrías dejar de presumir que eres un Glitch – su compañera bloqueaba con dificultad un par de golpes de Natsumi – vaya que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces – se enfocó de nuevo en su oponente  
– solo no se metan en nuestro camino – respondió Seria Natsumi, sentía como el Chakra de Ryuji se distanciaba de forma acelerada – "tiene que tener un límite esa habilidad suya"  
– Tenemos que ayudar a Pan – dijo alarmada Kamine, a diferencia de un inicio su tamaño se había reducido – no funcionó muy bien lo de atragantarme…  
– Calma Kamine-san, Bra-sama seguro a estado pensando en algo desde que caímos en esta absurda trampa – Kin confiaba ciegamente en las líderes del clan  
– tendrán que romperlo… – susurro – esto no solo funciona con esos extraños símbolos, ella ejecuta alguna especie de comando verbal y ese libro le sirve como catalizador – cerro los ojos e inhalo profundamente, quienes le conocían sabía que significaba… y aquellos patrulleros les pareció curioso que hacía algo similar a su capitana – ¡Operación Sun Sun! – grito Bra, las presentes sabía que significaba  
– Raiton: Juken 16 palmas – luego de asentir Hinata empezó su arremetida contra la máquina  
– ¡Hai! – Tenten saco de su kimono varias Senbos y apunto al oponente de Natsumi, mientras le arrojaba las agujas se acercaba a la misma para aumentar la precisión

Pan y Natsumi retrocedieron un poco hasta estar una a la par de la otra, mientras que Pan estaba tranquila Natsumi estaba nerviosa, sería la primera vez que harían esa técnica en un combate real  
– Tranquilízate, saldrá bien – le susurro Pan mientras estiraba sus brazos a un costado, su hermana solo asintió  
– Fu… – empezaron a decir ambas mientras hacías sus movimientos correspondientes – sion. – estaban haciendo la danza a la perfección – ¡HA! – lo habían conseguido, las largas sesiones de entrenamiento de Natsumi habían dado frutos

– Tan brillante como el sol, con el doble de su fuerza. Tan genial que tienes que decir mi nombre dos veces... llego ¡Sun Sun! – el exceso de confianza de aquella fusión se podía palpar, por alguna razón siempre que resultaba bien la técnica hacia su presentación junto a una pose – en este momento te libero hermana – se acercó a la extraña barrera circular con una esfera de Ki en su mano – Rasen-Hame – choco su técnica contra el muro – ¡HA! – un tornado con un haz de luz en el centro surgió en su mano rompiendo aquella barrera  
– esto es broma… – el asombro hizo que la patrullera se distrajera algo que aprovecho Tenten y corto su casco en dos con un kunai

– ¡Sun Sun adelántate! – le ordeno Bra – nosotras nos encargamos de esto  
– ¡Kaioken! – grito antes de salir como bala hacia donde estaba Ryuji  
– Duda. Crees que la capitana se enoje por dejarla pasar  
– no lo creo… – mientras hablaba su casco caía – cuando vea su fuerza lo entenderá – cuando termino de hablar las chicas le vieron extrañada, la cabeza de la patrullera era la de un ave con plumaje rojizo y un pico pequeño y anaranjado con la punta brillante, su atacante se detuvo de forma abrupta al ver la apariencia real de la patrullera – no te descuides – guardo su libro en un bolsillo del cinturón para de inmediato estirar sus brazos los cuales se ampliaron hasta parecer alas y rápidamente tacleo a la chica que le atacaba  
– Decepción. Y ahí se acaba lo furtivo – su compañero se levantó el casco para luego dejarlo caer, donde tendrían que ir ojos tenía una larga hendidura oscura con un par de puntos rojos que parecía examinar todo a su alrededor. Combinaba con su piel color cromo que destellaba con su obvia ausencia de cabello, intento golpear a su oponente  
– ¡Kaiten! – respondió por inercia Hinata, su entrenamiento no había sido en vano – Bra-nesama…  
– luego les explico todo – respondió – Kin ayuda a Tenten a contener a la chica, Kamine – cuando giro a verla ya tenía la mitad de su tamaño – aprovecha tu estado y ayuda a Hinata  
– ¡entendido! – respondieron ambas mientras Bra aprovecho la apertura para seguir a Sun Sun

Un par de kilómetros más adelante…  
– ¡Triple Kaioken! – grito la fusión mientras Ryuji se alejaba  
– ¿Kaioken? – esquivaba con cierta gracia la líder de los patrulleros – con razón pasaste a mi tropa  
– ¡Cállate! – quien usaba aquella técnica parecía enfadada mientras aumentaba la cantidad de golpes  
– has perdido el control… – la patrullera susurro luego de desviar ambos puños de su atacante – aun debes aprender a centrarte – golpeo con el dorso de su mano derecha la boca del estómago de la pelirroja  
– bwua – aquel golpe había sido bastante certero provocando que vomitara un poco de sangre, obligo a retroceder a Sun Sun y deshacer su técnica – espera a que te atrape  
– por tu apariencia eres humana – hablo tranquilamente antes de que de nuevo su oponente arremetiera contra ella, al igual que antes le estaba evadiendo – así que si presiono aquí… – cuando hundió su dedo en cierto punto del hombro de su atacante su brazo dejo de moverse  
– ¡¿Que me hiciste?! – grito desesperada mientras se distancio de nuevo, su brazo no reaccionaba  
– puntos de presión… créeme no he hecho vivisecciones en vano… – respondió sin darle mucha importancia  
– no dejare que… – apretó su puño sano – "¡Kurumin!" – grito para sus adentros, el sello de ella prevalecía aun en la fusión – "Por favor préstame tu fuerza" – ella no respondió, en cambio accedió con facilidad al ver algunos recuerdos de Pan y cómo funcionaba el Kaioken… la resistencia de los Saiyan asombro a la misma Kurumin. Un manto de Chakra naranja cubrió a Sun Sun que recupero la movilidad de su brazo y de nuevo empezó a atacar  
– interesante… – Bulma se vio forzada a elevar su Ki para bloquear los golpes, desviarlos ya no sería suficiente – ese Ki proviene de tu vientre – se acercó con cuidado un momento al vientre descubierto de la pelirroja y miro por menos de un segundo aquel sellado antes de separarse de nuevo – me permitirías aprender sobre tu cuerpo – sonrió con cierta emoción, pero debido al casco no era perceptible  
– ¿qué? – aquello la desubico – ¡No! – se cubrió el vientre apenada  
– hmp… me gustaría ofrecerte dejar al prisionero si me dejas examinarte pero creo que no es opción…  
– ¡Solo regrésamelo! – de nuevo se enfureció – no sabes que significa para nosotras…  
– ¿Tan importante es para ti? – esquivo el ultimo puñetazo y se acercó a la joven – ¿Harías lo mismo por él?  
– Ni lo dudo – aprovecho la distancia y rápidamente hizo un par de sellos – ¡Hari Jizo! – su cabello rodeo a su oponente y lanzo infinidad de agujas de pelo hacia esta – bien… ahora solo lo tengo que… – de nuevo fue golpeada en el hombro  
– oye… eso fue peligroso… – de la muñeca de la mano contraria Bulma había proyectado un escudo a tiempo, alzo la vista – está a punto de llegar  
– No dejare que… – necesitaba algo con suficiente fuerza para entretener a su oponente – ¡Fenris! [2] – mientras gritaba con su brazo sano en el suelo aquel lobo apareció  
– Hola Pan-chan – saludo, miro lo que estaba sucediendo  
– tiempo sin verte Fenris – saludo la patrullera a la invocación – pero no pensé que sería en estas circunstancias  
– Solo la podre entretener unos minutos – declaro el lobo mientras no perdía de vista a Bulma – vayan  
– gracias… – se sujetó el brazo recién empezaba a recuperar movilidad gracias al manto de Kurumin, luego corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia Ryuji  
– ¿Como quieres hacer esto? – le hablo el lobo a la mujer  
– a esa velocidad… le alcanzara en un par de minutos, les daré ese par de minutos y otros cinco – hablo Bulma – en parte fue mi culpa, deje que el idiota se despidiera pero no que su novia se despidiera igual. Tu invocador me conto lo que ha estado haciendo este tiempo – sonrió con astucia – al parecer a esta entretenido estarlo observando ¿verdad?  
– si – intento mostrarse serio el lobo, pero su cola que se movía de lado a lado delataba su felicidad

_ persecución de Sasuke_  
– ¡Chouji! – una rubia levantaba con cuidado la cabeza de su compañero  
– ¿Ino? – respondió débilmente, se encontraba recostado en un árbol – ¿Shikamaru está bien?  
– no es momento para eso… – saco unas barritas de su estuche ninja – vamos come rápido – le ayudo a morder la primera  
– sabe feo… – se quejó el Akimichi  
– claro que no idiota… estas no son de BBQ de las que estas acostumbrado… son integrales – respondió aliviada al ver como su compañero empezaba a masticar  
– me siento un poco mejor – sonrió Chouji – tengo que ir a ayudar a Shikamaru y a los demás… me están esperando – antes de que siquiera intentara levantarse Ino le detuvo  
– tranquilo, Sakura se adelantó junto a Lee. Por esta ocasión solo dedícate a comer – le abrió otro paquete para que comiera – esas pastillas son peligrosas y lo sabes  
– no tenía opción… insulto a Shikamaru – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras recuperaba energía, sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas por su compañera

Mas adelante  
– ¡Neji! – un grito de preocupación se escuchaba en ese parte del bosque – ¡Usa tu llama de la juventud para seguí viviendo!  
– ¡Ya cállate! – Sakura dejo de sanarlo unos momentos para darle un coscorrón al del traje verde – estará bien… – se notaba cansada – he usado casi por completo mi Chakra pero logre estabilizarlo… a pesar de que aumente mis reservas no son suficientes…  
– Dile a Tsunade-sama – le dijo Lee – no por nada es conocida como la mejor doctora, digo ella fue quien me recoloco las vértebras y corrigió la postura de los huesos de mi pierna… seguro tiene algún truco para no quedarse sin Chakra en medio de una operación  
– tienes razón… pero será cuando regresemos… ahora adelántate – miro a diversas direcciones – por ahí está Kiba pero Kankuro ha llegado a darle una mano – señalo – por allá Shikamaru junto a Temari… creo que ese par se lleva algo – igual señalo – por allá por el momento está luchando Naruto pero se acerca el Ki de Gaara…  
– Gaara… – susurro Lee, su compañera le miro preocupada, él había sido el causante de que le retiraran de las misiones – ¡Llegare antes que Gaara! – grito solo para ir corriendo hacia donde Naruto  
– creo que me preocupe en vano – sonrió al ver lo maduro que era Lee en ocasiones  
– ¿Tenten? – susurro Neji, había escuchado a Lee y pensó que ella era quien le estaba ayudando  
– No, Sakura… no te esfuerces Neji… por poco no la cuentas… no te preocupes, le diré que eso fue lo primero que dijiste luego de regresar de la muerte – sonrió divertida Sakura, Neji solo se sonrojo por un momento

_Con Naruto y Kimimaro_  
– ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! – le señalo amenazante Naruto – regrésame a Sasuke  
– no lo creo… – de la nada apareció Hiruko – nunca harás nada bien Kimimaro – se burló de este mientras le paso el barril – ¿Un regalo? No debiste, sabias que quería un Sharingan…  
– Mas te vale entregárselo a Lord Orochimaru… – respondió estoico Kimimaro  
– si Orochimaru – exhalo fastidiado el recién llegado – juega con los niños yo entregare tu paquete – no se había percatado que el sellado de este se había mermado, Sasuke había estado luchando todo el tiempo, pero esos pergaminos en el barril le impedían escapar  
– no lo permitiré – Naruto intento detenerlo pero el maestro de huesos le detuvo – maldición – farfullo  
– Yo soy tu oponente – intento cortarle con una espada de hueso pero ese ataque había sido en vano, el rubio le esquivo  
– ¡Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu! – un centenar de Narutos apareció rodeando a miembro del clan Kaguya – ¡A él! – se abalanzaron contra su único oponente, el numero fue mermando pero al ser más resistentes algunos cuantos lograban golpear a su objetivo luego de ser golpeados  
– tendré que ponerme serio… – mientras Kimimaro hablaba el tono de su piel cambio y le creció una cola, aquello sorprendió al batallón de clones que fueron embestidos y deshechos por Kimimaro  
– tendré que usar el Rasengan – el Naruto original había logrado eludir el daño al hacer una sustitución con un clon que mantuvo alejado  
– ¡Entrada Dinámica! – El grito de Lee advirtió a Kimimaro que logro bloquearlo al último segundo – en lugar de desanimarse descendió rápidamente – ¡Huracán de la hoja! – dio aquella patada con giro la cual al estar sano logro desestabilizar a su oponente, no perdió ni un segundo mientras se elevaba en el aire pateando con bastante fuerza a Kimimaro [3]

– Eso me trae recuerdos – una voz calma se escuchó a la par de Naruto  
– ¡Gaara! – grito alegre el rubio – pensé que te habías marchado  
– estaba a medio camino cuando Madre tuvo un mal presentimiento – explico sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amigo – ve a salvarlo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ese individuo  
– gracias – alzo su puño, Gaara concreto el saludo para que el rubio saliera corriendo  
– ¡No permitiré! – Kimimaro se había librado por un momento de las patadas  
– no lo harás – Gaara lanzo un as de arena el cual cuando toco el cuerpo de Kimimaro tomaron forma de grilletes – Lee… no te contengas – Gaara puso su manos sobre el suelo frente a él, donde caería aquel individuo varios picos de arena emergieron  
– ¡Entendido! – le propino un par de patadas más antes de proseguir con su técnica, al estar ya inmovilizado prosiguió con lo siguiente – ¡Loto Primario! – Sujeto con fuerza a su contrincante y giro lo más rápido que pudo mientras descendía y lo dejaba caer en la trampa de Gaara, con dificultad se colocó a un costado de su aliado – ¿eso habrá sido suficiente? – de la nada un muro de arena con marcas azules se levantó frente a los Genin, había parado fácilmente unos extraños huesos que habían ido a su dirección  
– **"no bajen la guardia"** – Shukaku le advirtió a Gaara, había bloqueado aquellas falanges  
– al parecer no lo fue…

Mientras en el Sur  
– ese tipo verde se quitó el casco y su fuerza se multiplico… – se quejaba Karin sobre una roca, a su lado estaba Shino y le rodeaban los insectos a modo de protección  
– si logramos separarlo del suelo podríamos vencerlo – Shino había estado atento a los movimientos de su oponente  
– vamos salgan de ese capullo – ordeno a varias raíces atacar pero de inmediato Karin les freno con sus cadenas mientras que los insectos de Shino as debilitaban royéndolas para que las cadenas las destrozaran – "sin mis hiedras venenosas esto será complicado" – en esta ocasión en lugar de levantar raíces se alzó un extraño árbol – Yo Oukido te ordeno atacar – el árbol empezó a moverse buscando atacar con movimientos lentos al par de Ninjas  
– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito alarmada Karin mientras se separaba de Shino, para eludir el ataque  
– al fin te tengo – se acercó el patrullero de nuevo a la chica, pensaba inmovilizarla de nuevo mientras su árbol entretenía a Shino  
– ¡Entrada Dinámica! – un hombre con un mono verde detuvo en seco al Floran, este había recibido bastante daño  
– maldición – con dificultad retrocedió  
– ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Karin le atrapo con sus cadenas – ¡Gai-sensei golpéelo!  
– no lo tienes que pedir dos veces – dijo mientras hacia una de sus poses para luego saltar de nuevo a patear a ese extraño oponente, con esta última patada lo había partido en dos como un tronco – creo que me pase…  
– no pensé… que los refuerzos… tendrían refuerzos… – sonrió – "aún tengo que mejorar" – de su cinturón una luz le cubrió y salió volando rumbo al sur

Aquella luz paso sobre sus compañeros de equipo que lograban mantener a raya a los Genin que iban tras su prisionero, no les faltaba mucho para que su cinturón se activara, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente tampoco. Kamine de nuevo había regresado a un tamaño reducido, contrario a causarle problemas le servía para golpear de forma improvista tanto a aquel robot como a esa hechicera. Hinata lograba desviar las descargas eléctricas que este emanaba, Bra les había emparejado bien antes de partir, Tenten y Kin peleaban bien a distancia contra aquella ave, sus armas eran más rápidas que sus palabras por lo que no les faltaba mucho para derrotarles.

_Mientras más al sur_  
– ¡Ryuji detente! – al fin tenía al peli azul en su rango de visión, este o no le había escuchado o le había ignorado – ¡Que te detengas! – cómo pudo dio un salto largo y lo derribo, rodaron por algunos metros – ¿Por qué estas escapando? – le miro molesta – ¿Estas huyendo de mí?  
– no es por eso – por unos momentos quedo en el suelo boca abajo – es… que…  
– ¡¿Que qué?! – estaba enojada su cabello danzante era prueba, se levantó y se acercó al chico – no sabes lo que has causado – le alzo en el aire, en aquel momento un haz de luz pasa sobre ellos y cae no muy lejos delante de estos  
– vencieron al primero… queda poco tiempo – se intentó zafar, pero lo tenía bien sujeto la pelirroja  
– si te tengo que llevar por las malas lo hare – lo alzo otro poco antes de azotarlo contra el suelo  
– arg – lo había azotado con suficiente fuerza para crear un cráter  
– defiéndete – se preparaba para hacer sellos  
– no… – de nuevo se levantó pero en lugar de contra atacar busco ir a la nave pero la pelirroja le corto el paso – déjame pasar…  
– ¡No! – era consciente que llevaba la mitad del tiempo para que la fusión terminara – te llevare de vuelta aun si es en contra de tu voluntad – salto de nuevo al ataque  
– no lo entiendes – con aquellas esposas solo podía bloquear y esquivar los golpes, sonreía en medio de la arremetida – has mejorado  
– ¡No digas nada!

En el momento que Fenris se había retirado una peli azul había llegado con la patrullera  
– ¿Tu eres la líder? – cuestiono con falta de aire Bra  
– eso no importa – respondió calma – no importa lo que hagan Ryuji vendrá conmigo  
– y si en lugar de este se entrega la viajera del tiempo – ofreció la peli azul – "lo siento hermanas, si para que se quede ese idiota tengo que pagar por ese fallo… lo hare"  
– primero la pelirroja y ahora tú… si ese hubiera sido el único cargo y si no hubiera declarado que son dos viajera aceptara tu trato.  
– maldición… ese idiota hablo de más – Ryuji había frustrado su plan – ¿No se puede hacer nada para que lo dejen tranquilo?  
– hmp… por esa pregunta eres consciente que si aun si nos derrotaran y lograran contenerlo enviaran a más por él… – observo con seriedad a la joven – "de verdad encontraste tu lugar" – sonrió alegre por el chico, aun ella aun no había encontrado eso – no pueden impedir esto, pero si me dices que tanto son del futuro podría servir para ayudarlo  
– ¿futuro? – negó fervientemente – somos del pasado… de un pasado tan distante que aun existieron las esferas del dragón… y por la corrupción de estas intentamos viajar al pasado pero la maquina se dañó y terminamos esta época… destruyo la maquina cuando se enteró.  
– ¿Que? – si hubiera sido visible se hubiera visto un tic en uno de sus ojos azules – ese idiota… – puso la palma de su mano derecha en la frente – viajar del pasado al futuro no hay delito… es el transcurso natural, su error se paga al no poder regresar…  
– ¿De verdad? – aquello alivio a la peli azul  
– sí, pero aun así el mantener en secreto lo de los Otsutsuki y lo del árbol que broto en este planeta le perjudicara… pero creo que le podré ayudar con eso, aunque se ausentaría un tiempo, no te puedo especificar cuanto pero que lo volverán a ver es seguro. – en aquel momento un haz de luz paso sobre sus cabezas – Ahora ve y calma a tus aliados, vencieron a Oukido… les felicito por eso él no se molestara lo vera como que aún necesita mejorar pero el otro par…  
– con lo primero… su nave Shiva está dañada… y no puede regresar a la misma… seguro al idiota se le olvido… – cuando Bra dijo aquello la patrullera hizo un gesto similar al de su madre cuando le molestaban, se froto con la mano derecha justo en el centro de la frente  
– gracias por el dato… – sentía como se aproximaba una jaqueca gracias a su "hermano" – espero verte de nuevo novata – se despidió antes de que saliera a toda velocidad rumbo a su nave  
– tengo que regresar rápido con el resto – la peli azul regreso rápidamente sobre sus pasos – "por alguna razón me fue muy familiar hablar con ella"

_Valle del fin_  
Antes de que cruzara el lugar Sasuke logro salir de su cautiverio  
– podrías hacerme el favor de venir conmigo por las buenas – Hiruko hablo calmo  
– tendrás que matarme si quieres que te acompañe – afilo su mirada al albino  
– ¡Sasuke! – el grito de Naruto les había alcanzado, justo después este entraba en escena – al fin te alcance – su compañero sonrió iba a decir algo pero no lo dejo Naruto – Sakura quedo de apoyo, no te preocupes que es muy probable que se haya reunido con el resto  
– saben… no me pienso contener con ustedes niños – les miro serio el adulto mientras que su cuerpo se tornaba oscuro – ambos vendrán conmigo – al momento que estiro su mano un cuervo sobrevoló el lugar [4], cuando lo vio Hiruko se detuvo – Itachi… viejo amigo… – cuando lo menciono el mencionado aparecía caminando tranquilo tras este – ¿me ayudaras por los viejos tiempos?  
– Itachi – Sasuke le miraba serio, Naruto decidió callar… presenciaría de nuevo un conflicto familiar  
– ¡! – de la nada Hiruko desapareció de ese lugar y reapareció sobre la cascada, donde se encontraba había quedado una llama negra – Una cosa es pelear con niños… otra con alguien con un rango similar a un Kage… sabes… no me complicare… mátense entre ustedes – luego de decir aquello volvió a desaparecer  
– Sasuke – la mirada seria de Itachi se posó sobre el mencionado  
– Itachi – su mirada ya no era de odio como en el pasado, era diferente – ¿Por qué?  
– si lo quieres saber ven conmigo…  
– ¡¿Qué?! – Naruto se exalto – ¡Sasuke no lo escuches!  
– cállate Dobe… – su compañero analizaba su situación  
– lo entiendes… ¿verdad? – Itachi no pensaba decir lo que había sucedido a su hermano menor  
– ¿Sasuke de que habla? – Naruto no bajaba su guardia  
– del por qué paso esto… desde el bosque de la muerte Orochimaru me marco… con qué objetivo no estoy seguro, a diferencia de la ocasión pasada que atacaron Konoha yo fui de nuevo el objetivo… lo más probable que siga atacando Konoha hasta que Orochimaru obtenga lo que busca…  
– espera… – la respuesta llego al rubio – ¡No te dejare Teme!  
– ya no eres tan tonto como antes Dobe… pero tengo que hacerlo…  
– ¡¿Confiaras así sin más en Itachi! – grito colérico Naruto  
– ¿No lo hiciste tú cuando encontraste a tu hermana? – pregunto sereno el azabache menor  
– Tsk – no supo que responder el rubio – piensa en Sakura…  
– por eso lo hago… – sabía que en esta ocasión tuvo suerte, pero no le duraría para siempre esta – necesito más fuerza para protegerla… y si para conseguirlo tengo que soportar a mi estúpido hermano mayor… – el Uchiha menor empezó a caminar rumbo a su hermano mayor  
– Sasuke ¿Seguro de esto? – Naruto era un poco recio a lo que planeaba su amigo  
– Itachi-ni alguien se acerca – Kamine la compañera de este se acercó  
– Lo estoy… y si no regreso… culpa a mi hermano – respondió con cierto tono bromista Sasuke – solo prométeme algo… que cuidaras de Sakura  
– ella no se tomara bien esto – susurro para luego reír nervioso – e igual aunque le diga no me creerán que te deje ir sin más…  
– de eso me encargo yo – Itachi se acercó amenazante a Uzumaki cuando Sasuke le detiene  
– aun si es una farsa no de dejare que lo lastimes, lo siento Naruto – mientras decía lo último creaba un Chidori, para luego atravesarle un hombro  
– Sasuke… – Naruto estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, no esperaba que actuara de inmediato su amigo  
– Vámonos – la seriedad de Sasuke sorprendió a la chica recién llegada – "solo me encargo de Orochimaru y regresare" – se empezaron a alejar del lugar – Itachi… – este no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que le prestaba atención – me ayudaron y logre encontrar los registros de defunción de nuestro padres, pero… ¿dónde está nuestra hermana?  
– Nisan… – susurro Kamine mientras miraba a quien consideraba un hermano mayor  
– ¿solo por ella me perdonaste? – pregunto sereno el Uchiha menor  
– y por qué más seria… sabes que nuestro padre nunca fue muy bueno que se diga…  
– con respecto a eso…

Cuando llegaron a un lugar que el Uchiha mayor consideraba seguro le mostró con un Genjutsu lo ocurrido aquella noche, lo que planeaba su padre, como murió su madre por intentar separarlos y el cómo se desvaneció su hermana melliza frente a ellos. En ese tiempo Kakashi junto a Sakura llegaron con Naruto y le brindaron primeros auxilios antes de regresar a Konoha, la herida preocupo al peli plata ya que solo aquella técnica que le enseño a su estudiante podía dejar esas marcas.

_Cerca de la nave de los patrulleros_  
– ese idiota… – la líder de escuadra miraba como luchaban su prisionero con la pelirroja, en vez de separarlos primero lanzo al chico al suelo y luego provoco que se tropezara la pelirroja cayendo sobre este y besándolo, por un momento pareció disfrutarlo para luego levantarse molesta mientras se limpiaba la boca  
– ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! – gritaron ambos  
– no me compliques las cosas – farfullo Ryuji  
– eso fue extraño… una parte de mi le gusto pero a otra le pareció puaj… – estaba contrariada la pelirroja  
– para empezar… Ryuji, lo más probable es que puedas regresar… no me habías dicho que las viajeras son del pasado, ya con el resto se me ocurrió algo. Y tú – señalo a la fusión – sé que una de ustedes es la novia de este idiota, no te aseguro cuanto tiempo estará afuera pero te aseguro que regresara  
– en serio – una lagrima de felicidad salió de sus ojos  
– pero aun así… – el chico se había levantado – si no regreso en diez años creo que lo mejor sería… – no termino de hablar cuando le golpeo Sun Sun en el estómago  
– ¡De eso nada! – le reprocho – Más te vale regresar antes de que cumpla 16 – le amenazo

En ese momento tanto aquella ave como el robot regresaban  
– ¡Capitana! – se reportaron ambos  
– arrastren al idiota a la nave… – su personal obedeció y arrastraron al prisionero a la misma – no le gustan las despedidas aclaro – justo eso preguntaría la pelirroja, el por qué huía de ella el chico, eso le pareció extraño – Espero volver a vernos, y un consejo antes de irme… eres fuerte lo admito pero te dejas llevar por tu enojo, o lo aprendes a enfocar o aprendes a tranquilizarte en una batalla – una extraña nave se posó sobre ella – adiós – se despidió mientras alzaba vuelo y entraba a su nave que de inmediato se elevó al espacio.  
– Ryuji… más te vale regresar – dijo al viento Sun Sun

Mientras que Kakashi había ido como apoyo Jounin con los Genin del norte Gai fue con los que fueron al Sur, originalmente había regresado a Konoha, pero Tsunade le envió directo al sur para averiguar qué sucedía. Mientras que el escuadrón de Naruto se encontraba en recuperación y de que este anunciara de que Sasuke no regresaría por un tiempo, le preocupo a Sakura, pero este le prometió de que si no regresaba el mismo iría a buscarlo. Los Genin que fueron al sur y que no pertenecían al clan Uzumaki en un primer momento se encontraron en problemas, pero Bra le explicaría todo a Lady Tsunade siempre y cuando Hiruzen estuviera presente, necesitaba informarles lo sucedido con Ryuji… a pesar de las protestas de Brief ni Son ni Natsumi le dejarían sola a su hermana mientras la Hokage le interrogara.

– A ver… agradezco que estés a favor de esto, pero no por eso seré blanda con ustedes – Tsunade miraba severa a la peli azul, Hiruzen se encontraba a su izquierda y a su derecha como siempre le acompañaba Shizune  
– Lo entiendo, por lo mismo le pido que comprenda que lo que está por escuchar es información delicada. Hiruzen-sama conoce de la misma e imagino que le diría junto a Ryuji lo que estoy a punto de revelar.  
– ¿Acaso tienen un Kekkei Genkai? – pregunto curiosa Tsunade  
– se podría decir que si… los Saiyan suelen ser guerreros, por lo que nuestras aptitudes físicas mejoran considerablemente luego de batallas complicadas.  
– ¿Saiyan? – alzo una ceja la rubia – su verdadero apellido  
– más que apellido nuestra raza… vera, ni Pan ni yo pertenecemos a este planeta – hubo un largo silencio – tampoco lo fue Ryuji… él se entregó para impedir que se llevaran a alguna de nosotras.  
– Espera… me estás diciendo… no confirmando que hay vida fuera del planeta… – aquello sorprendió a la Hokage  
– somos la prueba viviente de esto – respondió calma Bra – pero regresando a lo importante, intentamos impedir que Ryuji se marchara, pero fallamos…  
– Exceptuando a este todo el mundo regreso de una pieza, podríamos tratar el asunto como una misión extra oficial – Tsunade giro a ver a su predecesor este asintió – así se podrían evitar alguna represión a los involucrados. Al parecer no estaba tan equivocada al no depender tanto de este, por tiempo indefinido prescindiéremos de este.  
– tres años… – Susurro Natsumi, a pesar de eso le escucharon  
– ¿segura? – cuestiono Tsunade  
– más le vale – respondió segura la pelirroja  
– demos por terminado esto – la Hokage miraba el estado de ánimo decaído de ese equipo – mañana quiero que vengas temprano Pan – la mencionada se alarmo – no es nada malo, al parecer nadie ha tenido el coraje de decirte ciertas cosas… pero eso es algo por lo que pasamos todas las chicas  
– entendido – respondió con cierto desánimo la azabache  
– pueden retirarse – el equipo 11 salió del despacho del Hokage – Con que eso era de lo que quería hablar Sensei – cuestiono al anciano este solo asintió – teniendo eso en consideración tiene más sentido la fuerza de Pan y la inteligencia de Bra, con esas ideas revolucionarias…  
– Pan-chan estaba triste – susurro Shizune – suele estar más alegre  
– esa pequeña siempre ha visto a Ryuji como a un padre, hasta donde tengo conocimiento sus verdaderos familiares murieron y este les ha ayudado desde entonces – explico el antiguo Kage  
– Tsunade-sama…  
– no te preocupes, mañana le podrás consolar luego de que charlemos. ¿Como se encuentran Neji y Chouji? – pregunto por estos al ser los más lastimados  
– el primero gracias a la intervención de Sakura se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro, pasará un tiempo en el Hospital, pero estará bien. Chouji… por alguna razón las barritas lograron contrarrestar el efecto de sus píldoras, las integrales tienen un compuesto que no logramos identificar. Las heridas de Kiba y Akamaru fueron tratadas por Ino, ambos están bien. Las de Naruto… más que físicas parece pensativo… Sakura Haruno le sano su herida, pero cayo inconsciente debido a que se quedó sin Chakra, en este momento se encuentra en reposo con Ino haciéndole compañía.  
– Con su permiso Sensei iré al hospital – se levantó la rubia de su escritorio, este no dijo nada. Todo estaba en orden por lo que solo sonrió con cierto pesar de no poder hacer mucho

En el Hospital Jiraiya saco al rubio de este y charlaron unos momentos, pensaba enviarlo un tiempo al Monte Myoboku. Lo hablaría con su familia antes de proceder, el Sannin asintió y siguió con su labor con el entrenamiento de los Anbu.  
– Lamento lo de Sasuke – una rubia hablaba con su amiga recostada en una cama de hospital  
– Es fuerte, solo me preocupa que se haya ido sin más… en especial luego de anoche – miro a la ventana, para su sorpresa un cuervo parecía observarla  
– él siempre ha sido… distante…  
– no es cierto, era serio pero luego aprendí que le gustan las cosas calmadas… algo que es difícil cuando Naruto está cerca – rieron divertidas por ese comentario – últimamente hasta ha sido más amable, me sorprendió cuando me pidió ayuda para algo personal… le ayude con gusto y si pudiera decirte lo haría, lo sabes – sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga  
– lo sé… ¿recuerdas al extraño chico de la semana pasada?  
– el que dijiste que era tan pálido como una hoja  
– si, al parecer estaba entrenando para Anbu pero Lord Jiraiya lo saco del programa…  
– eso explicaría por qué hemos visto a más personas de nuestra edad… ¿Él te lo dijo?  
– si… me dio este dibujo – le muestras un dibujo de la Floristería de su familia – charlamos un poco, al fin me dijo su nombre… Sai.  
– ¿Sai? Y pensar que pensabas que era un pervertido que te acosaba – comento al ver los detalles del dibujo  
– al final solo buscaba que dibujar… por cómo es no creo que se atreva… ¿debería de invitarlo a comer?  
– ¿me estas pidiendo un consejo? – sonrió picara Sakura – claro que sí, digo lo peor que te puede decir es que no.  
– no… lo peor que podía decir ya lo dijo… y le rompí la nariz – recordó molesta cuando le dijo que se apartara de las flores que las opacaba – luego pensé con más cuidado lo que dijo y me disculpe… hehe… tendré que enseñarle como ser más social.  
– que esperabas, los chicos son extraños…  
– Permiso – en ese momento entro la Hokage  
– ¡Lady Hokage! – ambas se sorprendieron  
– Ya tengo sus respuestas de la solicitud que me hicieron un tiempo atrás – les miro serias – hoy demostraron cualidades que todo ninja medico debe de tener, a partir de mañana les entrenare, por las mañanas estudiaran con Shizune y por las tardes les enseñare personalmente. Si tienen algún problema con eso hablen ahora.  
– ¿Y Karin Uzumaki? – preguntaron a dúo  
– Shizune…  
– la mencionada junto a Pan curaron a todos los que fueron a la misión extra oficial – respondió la misma – no presentaron heridas graves ni nada a pesar de que tuvieron combates complicados.  
– La llevan con ustedes cuando vayan con Shizune – giro a ver a su asistente – luego de que les des material de estudio iras por Pan al despacho y tendrán el tiempo de caridad que pediste  
– gracias Lady Tsunade – agradeció la azabache  
– ¡gracias por aceptarnos como estudiantes! – Sakura ya se sentía lo suficientemente mejor para levantarse y hacer una reverencia a la Hokage  
– En sus manos estarán la vida de los ninja de Konoha, nunca lo olviden – sonrió satisfecha la rubia – ¿Queda algún pendiente Shizune?  
– veamos – hojeo el porta papeles que llevaba – aparte del que escribió de ir por algo para beber ninguno lady Tsunade – al escuchar aquello Tsunade sonrió  
– bueno entonces vamos por algo de beber – aquel día había sido difícil no por el papeleo, más por las situaciones que se dieron – cuando sean mayores nos acompañaran – le sonrió a sus futuras estudiantes mientras se retiraba  
– después de lo de hoy también necesito relajarme – hablo Sakura  
– lo sé… ¿vamos a las termales? – su amiga solo sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas para salir

_ En algún escondite de Orochimaru_  
– Hola Kabuto – Hiruko saludaba sin mucho interés – recuperaron los cuerpos de los del sonido  
– Todos… excepto el de Tayuya… a los ninja que envié por este nunca regresaron, o fueron unos inútiles o alguien estaba interesado en esa chica.  
– Que curioso… no hace mucho hubo una masacre en Kusagakure… y adivina que se llevaron.  
– Eso no está en mi lista de deberes – respondió serio el de lentes  
– el cadáver de una pelirroja… pero lo curioso fue que dejaron evidencia de que fuimos nosotros.  
– eso es… extraño… ¿Akatsuki tendrá algo que ver?  
– a ellos no les interesan esas cosas… lo sabes. ¿Lord Orochimaru está mejor?  
– sí, débil pero mejor – Kabuto sabia la condición de su líder – sería un blanco fácil en estos momentos al no estar acostumbrado por completo a ese cuerpo…  
– ¿Me estas sugiriendo que lo ataque? – miro amenazante al peli blanco  
– en este momento tiene el Sharingan… se los arrebato a Danzo…  
– ¿El Sharingan?  
– cierto… no lo sabias… – no pudo terminar la frase, un Kunai le había atravesado – estas… traicionando a Lord Orochimaru… – su atacante hundió más el Kunai en su pecho, Kabuto trago una píldora que ocultaba entre su dientes, de a poco su pulso se detenía – Lord Orochimaru… – fue lo último que susurro antes de perder la conciencia  
– Que Lord ni que mierda… todos sus planes han fallado… ya perdió demasiados recursos – se alejó tranquilo de ese lugar – no te preocupes, dentro de poco te reunirás con este en el infierno…

En el castillo Uzumaki las cosas estaban tranquilas, Gaara y sus hermanos de nuevo se habían ido escoltados en esta ocasión no solo por Kakashi y Gai, también por Yugao. La cena había sido calmada, y a pesar de que eran Tacos que tanto le gustaban a Pan no repitió porción como estaba acostumbrada, aquello ya era grave… lo sabía Bra y Natsumi. Kin, Karin y Kamine estaban también preocupadas. Naruto les explico rápidamente su situación, sus hermanas entendieron. Quería hacerse más fuerte para poder traer a Sasuke de ser necesario, le explicaron lo de Ryuji, por un momento Naruto guardo silencio  
– Aniki… regresara… estoy seguro que regresara – les miro como sabiendo que regresaría – este es su hogar ¿verdad? Como tal tarde o temprano regresara. Me esforzare aún más, cuando regrese ver cuanto mejore – sonrió como él sabía, con aquello animo el ambiente.

Luego de la cena las chicas se relajaban en sus termales privadas, exceptuando a Karin que fue a cama temprano, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era dormir, pero como cumplía con sus deberes nadie le molestaba y estaba agradecida con su familia por eso.  
– Pan-sama… ¿Esta bien? – se acercó preocupada Kin a ella, normalmente le obligaría a jugar pero su ama estaba deprimida  
– sigo siendo débil… no pude hacer nada… – empezó a sollozar quería sacar ese dolor de su pecho – deje que se llevaran a Ryuji, a pesar de que estuve fusionada con mi hermana… ¿por qué dejaste que se fuera?  
– porque sé que regresara… – respondió con seguridad Natsumi – va a regresar  
– como es que lo sabes… – Pan estaba molesta  
– solo lo sé… algo en mi corazón dice que regresara – confirmo Natsumi – sabes que no miento, o no lo sentiste cuando al fin lo deje ir…  
– luego de ese beso… – se froto los labios con su muñeca, parecía limpiarse la sensación – eso fue raro… pero si, sentí esa calidez… – puso ambas manos sobre su corazón – ¿eso es lo que sientes por él? – Natsumi asintió con una sonrisa – aunque también sentí algo por aquí – lentamente bajo una de sus manos  
– ¡AH! – no hagas eso – le arrojo agua la pelirroja  
– Marrana – comento Bra, justo lo mismo iba a decir Kamine pero se le adelantaron por lo que solo atino a reír de forma escandalosa  
– eso de la fusión es una arma de doble filo – susurro apenada Natsumi  
– al parecer – Kamine flotaba sobre el agua, de nuevo no tenía una altura mayor de 20 cm  
– pero si dices que regresara – Pan dejo de hacer cosas rara para ver las estrellas – te creeré – en esos momentos se escucharon unas campanas del timbre  
– Iré a despacharlos – Kin se levantó y se puso una bata para ir a la entrada principal  
– es de mala educación molestar a esta hora – Bra intentaba relajarse, también había estado intranquila por lo ocurrido en el lapso del día

_Entrada_  
– No se aceptan visitas luego de que se oculta el sol – intento disuadir al invitado improvisto  
– necesito hablar con Brief-san… para ser más precisos con Bra Brief. – Aquella voz le era desconocida a Kin, el sistema de cámaras aún se estaba instalando en los alrededores de la mansión por lo que se vio obligada a abrir y poco y ver quien era  
– Tú… – miro con sorpresa a uno de los patrulleros – ¿Qué haces aquí? – saco varias Senbos de su bata de baño  
– mira, intente entrar, pero esa extraña cúpula de energía no me deja – respondió tranquila – el idiota de mi hermano, o como lo conocen, Ryuji me pidió un favor y manda un mensaje. Así que si me haces el favor de invitarme a pasar te estaría agradecida  
– hmp – Kin le miro de arriba abajo, por su Ki no parecía mala persona pero no se tenía que confiar – si intentas cualquier cosa… – le volvió a amenazar  
– sí que eres protectora… no te preocupes, no hare nada, si gustas átame – solo alzo sus manos y Kin le amarro con una cadenas que tenía guardadas en esa zona – vaya está bien refinado… ¿Ryuji las hizo no?  
– Ryuji-sama las forjo, antes de llevarte con mi ama… ¿eres chica o chico?  
– chica, por eso no te preocupes – observo que quien buscaba se encontraba de un lugar donde emanaba bastante vapor

– Kin-san se esta tardando – Pan ya podia relajarse, solo tenia que tener paciencia para que Ryuji regresara  
– si quieres la voy a buscar – se ofrecio Kamine  
– Bra-sama – en ese momento regresaba Kin con su custodio – ella le busca  
– ¡Tú! – gritaron las presentes  
– ¿Le sucedió algo a Ryuji? – pregunto preocupada Natsumi  
– no solo les envia saludos, y confirma que hara hasta lo imposible para regresar en el tiempo que le dijiste. ¿me pueden soltar? – Bra asintio con aquello Kin le libero  
– ¿Que pretendes al venir? – cuestiono Bra  
– la verdad… – presiono un boton de su casco mientras lo levantaba – pasar un tiempo con mi familia – cuando levanto su casco una chica con una piel clara en la cara, cabello rubio largo y ojos negros que a primera vista parecian normales – me llamo Bulma...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] En Starbound es cuando mueres que apareces de nuevo en la nave, pero de ahi salio esa idea.

2,0] Capitulo 23, en este se explica por que pudo invocar a Fenris

3,0] Amo ese taijutsu… no importa si rompe las reglas de la gravedad.

4,0] Desde hace rato este ha estado dando vueltas por aca…  
4,1] Y ahora empezaron a acosar a Sakura… al parecer la cuidan si que se de cuenta…

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Describi de forma superficial a los patrulleros debido a que solo aparecerian en este capitulo, caso contraria la rubia que al fin hizo su debug…

Bulma Teirimentenpibosshi  
Hija de Tights Brief hermana mayor de Bulma y Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi. Cabello rubio largo al mismo estilo de Bulma al final de Dragon Ball, sus rasgos fisicos son identicos a la misma, exceptuando sus ojos que son negros por completo pero al verlos de cerca la iris y pupila del mismo se fragmentan al ser realmente compuestos. Exceptuando sus manos y pies que les cubre una piel celeste heredada de su padre el resto del cuerpo parece de una chica normal.

Su relacion con su padre es buena a pesar de que raramente se reunen, su madre murio hace mucho tiempo pero siempre fueron cercanas.

Su forma de ser normalmente es tranquila, pero al ser sincera y directa se suele meter en problemas. Bastante comprensible y analitica, heredo la curiosidad de los Brief por lo que se suele emocionar cuando encuentra algun especimen que presente anomalias fisicas. A diferencia de Ryuji no posee resistencia al alcohol y a pesar de esto es una bebedora casual. Su comida favorita es cualquiera que tenga base lactea, al comer en exceso cualquier otro tipo de alimento sufre de dolores estomacales, con las porciones correctas no tiene problemas. A diferencia de su padre que es fanatico a la fotografia o su madre que fue escritora le gusta vivir las experiencias, eso fue lo que la motivo a convertirse en exploradora y luego patrullera. Durante la academia de patrulleros arrastro a Ryuji con ella y en esta conocio a Ans, salieron un tiempo y fueron pareja; actualmente estan separados. Conoce la fisiologia de Ryuji y solo ella a parte de los Kaioshin conocen el nucleo del mismo, ella fue quien se los revelo y fue su responsabilidad un tiempo.

 **Nota final**

Se fueron… y por eleccion propia. Mientras que Sasuke al final no se fue con cara de serpiente si no con su hermano y Kamine, Ryuji… bueno… el siguiente es el final del arco. ¿Donde estara? ¿Acaso Bulma solo lo fue a tirar cual paquete y regreso? ¿o fue victima de un Hakai? Aunque el Hakaishin del universo uno se mira tranquilo.

Y ahora que lo pienso… cuando termine esta parte tomare un descanso por un tiempo. Necesito recargar baterias, aunque podria escribir capitulos con relatos cortos de lo que pase en ese tiempo como exprese con anterioridad y es lo más probable que haga, he estado dando vueltas en algunos fic random y algunos no pasan las mil palabras por capitulos y otros fueron entre tres a cuatro parrafos… y yo acomplejandome por que pense que un Fic tenia que tener más palabras qwp

En el siguiente capitulo se revelara en lo que he estado trabajando, estoy consciente de los hechos que han pasado o no han pasado entre los universos, pero no se preocupen… todo tendra un por que en el futuro.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Aqui no hubo necesidad de eso… aun… digo mira Sasuke igual se fue, igual Ryuji… pero a cambio llego Bulma… ¿le substituira un tiempo? Con lo del capitulo bueno ya revise en otra pc y en otros navegadores y ya se ve bien, por lo menos la version de escritorio. Gracias de nuevo por el aviso, y gracias por el apoyo y los animos.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios pero me gustaria leer su opinion, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaria saber en que podria mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	41. Bienvenido

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Rescate**

Bienvenido

Hasta luego

– Bulma… la hermana de Ryuji… – Susurro Natsumi, sus hermanas estaban en silencio por el asombro al ver su parecido con la madre de Bra, era idéntica salvo por el color de cabello  
– Madre… – Bra fue la más afectada, en todo ese tiempo era quien se mostraba más madura, pero era ver como una fotografía de su madre en su juventud – lo siento… es que…  
– no te preocupes, mi madre me decía que soy muy parecida a su hermana menor – Bulma presiono un botón de su brazalete, aquel traje a la medida regreso a este mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, se quitó el brazalete y lo dejo junto al casco en la orilla. Sus manos y pies tenían cierto color celeste, ya el resto de su piel parecía normal – con su permiso – entro al agua y se acercó a Bra – si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera venido – abrazo con afecto a su prima, este le correspondió el abrazo  
– Ese idiota – susurro entre lágrimas Bra  
– si… a ese idiota se le olvido el comunicador de su nave y antes de que lo entregara me informo de nuestro parentesco – separaron el abrazo y se acomodaron una junto a la otra  
– disculpe Bulma-sama – interrumpió Natsumi – ¿Ryuji estará bien?  
– lo más probable es que si – le miro con detalle – ¿tú eres su novia no? – cuando la pelirroja escucho eso se sonrojo – me dio una leve descripción de ustedes antes de contarme varias de sus aventuras, Bra la sábelo todo, Pan la entusiasta, Kin la Maid protectora, Kamine la tragona, Karin la soñolienta, Naruto el Hiperactivo… – algunas cuando escucharon su sobre nombre se molestaron – y Natsumi… no dijo nada solo sonrió. Menciono a mas pero creo que incluso mencione a algunos que no están presentes.  
– Kin-san… ¿Que es entusiasta? – pregunto con duda Son  
– que se emociona con facilidad por las cosas – respondió  
– ah… es cierto – sonrió  
– no es que no me guste tu presciencia Bulma-nesan pero… ¿Por qué vino? – cuestiono Bra  
– Verán, el atrapar a Ryuji fue mi último trabajo como patrullera… solo me trajeron de vuelta el ultimo equipo con quien trabaje y me dejaron aquí varada, además le prometí a mi hermano el cuidarlas hasta que regresara.  
– entiendo – sonrió con alegría Bra, su prima estaría un tiempo con ellas  
– ¡Bulma-nesan!¡Bulma-nesan! – repitió Pan – ¿me podría entrenar?  
– ¿ah? ¿por qué?  
– es que es fuerte, nos venció con facilidad – a Son le brillaban sus ojos  
– no lo soy… – respondió sincera – Ryuji es más fuerte que yo el detalle que yo sé dónde golpear… ahora que recuerdo – un destello apareció en sus ojos – ¿Quién de ustedes dos tenía esa marca en el estómago?  
– ya veo… entonces solo tengo que aprender a enfocarme como nos dijo… esa marca es de mi hermana Natsumi  
– ¿me dejarías cortarte para examinarte?  
– ¡¿Que?! – la pelirroja tomo distancia – ¡No!  
– vamos solo será un corte de 10 cm… quiero ver cómo funciona ese Ki… – se acercaba Bulma con un bisturí de Ki en su índice derecho  
– Bulma-ne – hablo tranquila Bra – es cuestión de sellos, no de condición física  
– ya veo – la rubia mayor regresaba a su lugar – Ryuji comprende más esas cosas de magia mejor que yo… pero no es de sorprenderse…  
– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto a la distancia Natsumi  
– él no lo sabe pero… es una amalgama genética… [1]

Frontera del país de fuego con el país del campo de arroz  
– tengo que llegar… – un peli blanco se cubría una herida que recién se había cerrado mientras avanzaba a Konoha. Después de unos momentos llego al valle del fin  
– que tiene este lugar – la voz de Hiruko alerto a Kabuto – ya elimine a tu maestro, a esa maldita serpiente.  
– lo sé – se acomodó sus lentes – solo hago la jugada que más me beneficia – ocultaba el hecho de que era un espía de Konoha  
– el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado… por eso vas a Konoha… sabes que no te puedo dejar con vida – le miraba serio – si existe alguien que podría traer de vuelta a Orochimaru eres tú  
– Con qué objetivo haría eso – no apartaba su mirada de Hiruko, él era alguien de mucho cuidado – aun si lo hiciera este no me recompensara, seguramente me eliminaría por permitir su asesinato.  
– eres uno de los mejores hombres de Otogakure, únete a mí y le mostraremos al mundo como una aldea tiene que ser  
– lo considerara si no me hubieras atacado previamente  
– tenía que hacerlo… no podía permitir que te interpusieras en mi purga de Orochimaru  
– "tengo que encontrar la forma de escapar" – pensaba Kabuto – puedes hacer con esa aldea lo que gustes, Orochimaru devasto todo en ese país  
– y ese fue su error – Hiruko se mostraba estoico – gobernar como tirano no es la solución… para mi fortuna este fue quien asesino al Feudal, no sería problema manipular al siguiente en ese puesto  
– ¿qué? – aquello lo confundió – ¿cuáles son tus planes? – en aquel momento un extraño enmascarado con un remolino en su máscara aparecía – ¿Quién?  
– Piensa bien lo siguiente que hará Lord Hiruko – hablo el recién llegado  
– no tienes por qué repetirme eso Ashina… – el ambiente era tenso – como veras mis intereses tienen un patrocinador… alguien que desprecia a Konoha tanto como yo…  
– mierda… – susurro Kabuto, Hiruko había estrado trabajando desde las sombras para traicionar a Orochimaru desde tiempo atrás – "me enfoque demasiado en el Sannin"  
– creo que es hora de enviarles un mensaje a la Hokage, Ashina fírmalo para que te reconozcan  
– No lo permitiré… – Kabuto había sido inmovilizado por unas cadenas – "¿Cadenas de diamantina? Solo un Uzumaki puede..."  
– Fuinjutsu: doce horas de vida – escribió unos sellos alrededor del cuello de Kabuto – no existe Uzumaki vivo que te salve – alzo las cadenas y lo arrojo desde la cima de la cascada – ¿seguro de esto Hiruko?  
– Si, Konohagakure tiene que pagar por sus pecados del pasado… lo que le hizo a tu pueblo y a sus Shinobis que dejo morir… – una mirada de nostalgia y rencor perseguían el cuerpo de Kabuto mientras caía [2]

_Flashback Kabuto_  
– es curioso ver a alguien de tu edad razonar de esa forma – elogiaba Kabuto a una peli azul  
– ¿por qué te sorprendes de eso? – le miraba molesta – ¿qué es lo raro? ¿Que sea inteligente o que sea una chica fuerte?  
– ambas… normalmente las mujeres no se involucran en el mundo Shinobi – recordó a quien le acogió en su infancia – y si lo hacen es a escondidas  
– puto machista – dijo sin pensar, lo molesto el comentario  
– disculpa, pero es cierto… más esa seguridad con la que actúas… – bajo la mirada – dices todo de forma tan convincente…  
– ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara sentada a esperar a que un chico me rescatara? Tengo algo aquí – señalo su cabeza – y se llama cerebro – dijo sarcástica – que mal doctor eres – ese último comentario lo dijo con ironía  
– nunca dije que fuera ninja médico – le miro serio  
– no es difícil de adivinar, equipo ligero, no te tiembla el pulso y me apuntaste directo a la vena cuando me amenazaste… – se froto el cuello – tu problema es que dudas quién eres…  
– soy Kabuto… – repitió de nuevo  
– te escuchas… creo que no, ni tú crees eso… – le miro comprensiva – ¿quién te puso ese nombre?

_ de vuelta al presente_  
– ¡Soy Kabuto! – emergió del rio gritando – eso… estuvo cerca – miraba como tomaba distancia de donde se encontraba, se froto su cuello – al menos me tengo que despedir de Bra… – continuo su camino a Konohagakure [3]

Ya había amanecido en Konoha y parecía un día normal, Pan y Natsumi aun compartían habitación con Kamine, esta última parecía un chicle que se le había pegado a Son desde tiempo atrás, pero no le decían nada ya que la mantenía entretenida las veces que le dejaban sola.  
– Buenos días – saludo Kin mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno – hoy toca cereal – les sirvió de inmediato a Natsumi, Pan y Kamine  
– Buenos días, gracias – se sentó Natsumi – ¿y el resto?  
– Karin salió con Sakura e Ino, Naruto dijo que tenía un pendiente con Jiraiya y Bra-san… fue con la Hokage. Pan-sama le recuerdo que tiene que ir con la Hokage  
– en seguida – le paso su plato vacío para que lo cambiara por otro lleno – solo termino mi desayuno  
– no te vayas sin mi – la miniatura llevaba la mitad de un plato de su mismo tamaño  
– Es raro ver a una Majin de tu estatura – analizaba Bulma desde un extremo de la barra  
– se dice buenos días – comento la pelirroja  
– buenos días… ¿qué paso con tu cuerpo principal? – cuestiono de nuevo la rubia  
– yo pensé que iría con Bra-nesan para presentarla a la Hokage – cuestiono de nuevo la Uzumaki, Kamine parecía ignorarla pero estaba enfocada en su desayuno  
– me quede dormida, y me verían raro si no me acompaña alguno de ustedes…  
– ¡Termine! – alzo la voz pan mientras exhalaba satisfecha – estuvo rico Kin-san, muchas gracias – sonrió amable – bueno Bulma-nesama vamos a la torre Hokage  
– yo también – justo terminaba su tazón Kamine – no me dejes – como estaba acostumbrada se puso en la pañoleta de su mejor amiga – ¡vamos!  
– inclusive comiste más que yo… a penas me comí medio tazón… y solo porque tenía leche – admitió la rubia – "¿acaso los estómagos Saiyan son diferentes? De la Majin no me sorprende pero de Pan..." – pensó – ¿me dejarías estudiarte Pan?  
– eh… – eso puso nerviosa a la azabache – ¿me va a doler?  
– no moleste a Pan por favor Bulma-san – interfirió su hermana por esta – cuando sea mayor pregúntele mientras yo como líder del clan se lo niego  
– tsk – chasqueo la lengua la mayor – ¿puedo cortar a alguien de esta casa?  
– tal vez a Ryuji cuando regrese… aunque… – recordó a su padrino y sus malos hábitos… – ¿no duelen sus cortes?  
– hablas con una experta, podría hasta separar tus brazos y ni te percataras – dijo aquello con orgullo  
– ¡¿Qué?! – aquello asombro a las presentes  
– ¿podemos irnos? – les recordó – así podre pasar por un hospital o por una morgue… lo que encuentre primero… quiero ver cómo funciona eso del Chakra – parecía ansiosa por aprender más sobre este

En el camino hacia la torre la mayoría miraban curiosos a la rubia, llevaba un kimono con sus sandalias ninja, pero lo que llamaba la atención de esta no era su cabello, eran sus manos celestes y tobillos del mismo color, cuando llegaron al despacho del Hokage esperaron unos momentos  
– Pasen – les dejo entrar Shizune  
– Buenos días lady Hokage – saludaron de inmediato las chicas – buenos días hermana – saludo Son a Bra cuando le vio, esta se encontraba sollozando – ¿Que paso? – la pequeña peli azul estaba siendo abrazada por Kabuto  
– en menos de tres horas moriré – hablo Kabuto, le había prometido a Bra no ocultarle nada a ella ni a su familia – un sujeto que se hacía llamas Ashina Uzumaki me coloco esta maldición – señalo su cuello  
– El único Ashina Uzumaki del que tenemos registro es de uno que fue líder del clan Uzumaki y líder de su aldea hace mucho tiempo… – explico seria la Hokage  
– el sello es demasiado complejo… aun si me aplico por la ubicación del mismo me llevaría medio día examinarlo e intentar borrarlo… perdón Kabuto… te he fallado… – abrazaba más fuerte al peli blanco  
– hermana – se acercó Pan a ella para consolarla  
– ¿Y tú eres? – la Hokage miraba molesta a la rubia que examinaba a Kabuto  
– Bulma… Uzumaki podemos decir… soy la prima de Bra – su mirada no se despegaba del sellado  
– ¿Otro extraterrestre? – alzo una ceja Tsunade mientras le detallaba  
– ¿algún problema con ello? – cuestiono Bulma – la mayoría de personas que me tope camino hacia aquí tienen rasgos de algunas razas que conozco… no son humanos puros tampoco  
– ¿Qué? – aquello desconcertó a Shizune y Tsunade  
– luego de ver a un chico con ojos color perla puedo decir que tiene ascendencia Otsutsuki… este planeta es como una ensalada… – dijo con cierta emoción – quisiera abrirlos a todos… – sus familiares sabían a que se refería – creo poder ayudarles con eso – señalo al cuello del chico – pero a cambio… deja que estudie al resto de tu clan hermanita – dijo sonriendo la rubia a la peli azul  
– olvídalo – dijo protector Kabuto mientras se colocaba entre ambas – también me he visto en la necesidad de usar sujetos de pruebas y se bien por lo que sufren, no te permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Bra  
– y menos a Pan-chan – Kamine se había parado sobre la cabeza de la mencionada y miraba con enojo a la rubia  
– cálmense… – respondió Bulma – no hubiera pertenecido a la patrulla si usara métodos dolorosos o invasivos… toda medicina ha necesitado un estudio previo, les aseguro que ni se percataran de mis procesos – hizo un par de movimientos agiles con sus manos  
– no creo nada de lo que… – en ese momento el antebrazo de Kabuto cayó al suelo sin derramar una sola gota de sangre – ¡mi mano! – los médicos del lugar miraron aquello asombrados, de los dedos de la rubia sobresalían algunos artilugios médicos hechos con "Chakra"  
– a esto me refiero – levanto el codo amputado de Kabuto, de nuevo con un ágil movimiento lo volvió a conectar  
– espera… cuando peleamos… – Pan había entendido  
– si… las pude haber dejado como muñeca rota en el camino… pero las habilidades medicas no deben ser usadas así – al escuchar aquello las chicas se estremecieron  
– ¿Como planearías proceder? – cuestiono intrigada la Hokage  
– para que me comprendan todos… pelar su cuello como si fuera papa – se acercó más al cuello de Kabuto que se le puso la piel de gallina – debería de ser pronto por que el Ki de esta marca ha empezado a invadir a este sujeto  
– de acuerdo procede… luego hablaremos de lo que quieres estudiar… Estarás bien Kabuto  
– creo que me perdí de muchas cosas en mi ausencia declaro  
– luego de esta misión de infiltración descansa lo necesario, mi predecesor me explico los detalles. Shizune ve y prepara una sala de operaciones en el hospital, Sensei vaya por Jiraiya… luego de que tu amigo se recupere Bra habrá una junta de emergencia con este presente. Ya pueden retirarse todos a excepción de Pan – al decir esto le obedecieron  
– yo me quedo – se acomodó como gato Kamine sobre la pañoleta de Son  
– con ese tamaño eres más como una mascota de esta niña que otro individuo – comento burlona Tsunade  
– … – pensaba responderle haciendo resaltar su Jutsu de transformación, pero solo suspiro – solo me gusta estar con ella – le saco la lengua  
– de acuerdo – sonrió comprendiendo a la miniatura la Hokage, esa niña tenía ese Don con las personas – veras Pan, cuando una chica llega a cierta edad…

_Lugar desconocido_  
Un par de azabaches acompañados de una mujer había estado caminando toda la mañana hasta llegar a una ciudad abandonada  
– saben… sin Kisame-nisan esto es aburrido – hablo la mujer un poco fastidiada de que ninguno de los dos se hablara – ¿se piensan decir algo hoy o no? – no recibió respuesta alguna  
– llegamos – hablo Sasuke, su hermano mayo observo el lugar – vine hace un par de meses para que me dieran su armadura más resistente… no funciono – cuando su hermano lo escucho alzo la ceja interesado – Pan-san golpea fuerte… demasiado fuerte para ser una Genin  
– Oh… peleaste con Pan-chan – dijo emocionada Kamine – ella es muy fuerte, no me gusta admitirlo pero tuvimos una pelea bastante igualada  
– ¿En serio? – el Uchiha menor mostró interés al escuchar eso

Un par de gatos les habían estado observando unos momentos ocultos desde las sombras.  
– Nya… ahora quien es – una joven apareció en el pasillo – ¡Nya! Abuela regreso Sasuke y esta vez traje a Itachi y su novia – regreso por donde había llegado  
– ¡No soy su novia! – grita rápidamente Kamine – soy su compañera de equipo  
– ¿Sasuke que pretendes? – al fin había hablado Itachi, no había comprendido por que su hermano le pidió ir a ese lugar  
– me ayudaras a escoltarlos hasta Konoha – le miro serio – no es bueno estar siempre solo  
– ¿Naruto? – atino a decir el Uchiha mayor, en esta ocasión el menor sonrió  
– hoy si tenemos todo empacado – llego una anciana acompañada de muchos gatos – ¿hoy no te acompaña ese tipo extraño por lo que veo – hizo referencia que la vez anterior había llegado con Kakashi  
– solo espero conocer chicos de mi edad – la joven era la más entusiasta con la idea de mudarse – no es que no me guste estar con los gatos pero… Nya… [4] – sus felinos le miraron – eh… ¿te funciono la armadura que te fabricamos? – cambio rápido el tema  
– se puede decir que si – respondió Sasuke – pero cuando lleguen a Konoha pregúntale a los miembros del clan Uzumaki si te pueden ayudar a mejorar  
– entendido, Nya. Aún tengo que perfeccionar mis habilidades de sastrería

_Konoha luego de una operación y una charla_

– es injusto… – hizo un puchero Pan – a nosotras nos pasan esas cosas y a los chicos ninguna…  
– ¿lo dices porque tendrías que dejar de entrenar si decides tener hijos? – su mini amiga pregunto, esperaban en el recibidor que regresara Shizune  
– no… no es eso… que los chicos sean… bi...bio.. biogicamente más actos para el combate  
– biológicamente… – le corrigió su amiga con una gota de sudor en la cabeza  
– y a todo eso… ¿Que significa? – pregunto curiosa  
– que sus cuerpos se desarrollan para labores físicas, pero no veo por qué tienes que preocuparte Pan-chan, eres la Genin más fuerte de esta generación – querría cambiar el humo de su amiga – incluso eres más fuerte que algunos Jounin que conoces  
– hehe – rio divertida – ¡es cierto! – alzo los brazos – luego de ver que quiere shizune-nesan iré a entrenar  
– Hola – recién llegaba la mencionada – perdón por el retraso pero quería ver como trabajaba Bulma-sama  
– no hay problema – sonrió con su alegría habitual  
– "que raro ayer se veía hasta deprimida y hoy está feliz como siempre" – pensó Shizune – al parecer no era necesario  
– Pan, creo que estaba preocupada por ti… es que ayer si estuviste bastante mal – le susurro Kamine a pan desde su hombro  
– ah… – no se había percatado de ese detalle la joven, solo se acercó a Shizune y le abrazo – gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor. Sé que Ryuji regresara – soltó el abrazo y sonrió – solo me costó comprenderlo, hehe. Si quieres me sigues explicando eso de las diferentes formas de aplicar el ninjutsu médico, solo recuerda que no sea muy complicado que puede que se me olvide  
– entendido – sonrió amable Shizune – vamos, hoy algunas de tus amigas también empezaron a estudiar ninjutsu médico  
– ¡Si! – alzo la voz emocionada – sé que Sakura e Ino son buenas en lo que se proponen – sabía que ellas eran las que pensaron como opción ser ninjas médico – ¿También Karin-nesan?  
– también  
– ella dudaba si ser medico ninja o sensor… pero antes Ryuji le sugirió con ambas, y estoy de acuerdo con él, es como si me dieran a escoger si solo lanzara Ki o si solo golpeara con los puños…

_con los mellizos Uzumaki_  
– ¿De verdad no te había dicho nada Kurama con respecto al manto? – pregunto preocupada la chica a su hermano  
– no… igual las veces que lo use fue en momentos de vida o muerte… aunque lo niegue sé que le preocupaba – sonrió cómplice Naruto  
– así son – devolvió la sonrisa, pero no tardo en borrarla – lo que te diré puede que te moleste, pero… no uses tu Chakra en un año  
– ¡¿Qué?!  
– estuve charlando con Kurumin… si dejas descansar tu cuerpo puede que no sufras los efectos colaterales en el futuro o ¿no te has percatado que últimamente necesitas más Chakra para tus Jutsus?  
– la verdad… si – admitió preocupado – pero como tengo tanto Chakra pensé que era normal, igual no me puedo quedar sin entrenar – lo miro determinado – Sasuke fue a entrenar y ser más fuerte, Ryuji seguramente cuando regrese será más fuerte, incluso tú que de por si eres más fuerte me rebasaras – se sentía frustrado que los demás avanzaran y el tuviera que descansar  
– solo será un año, y para que veas yo también descansare ese año así no tendremos ventaja sobre el otro – sonrió amable  
– pero aun así…  
– Recuerda los exámenes, Bra venció a Ryuji a pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas… este año estudiaremos, ¿Te parece bien?  
– ¿exactamente que estudiaremos? – pregunto curioso  
– Yo tengo que estudiar un montón de cosas sobre los clanes, en especial del nuestro. Lo más conveniente sería que repasaras en este año toda la teoría de la academia Genin…  
– ¡¿Qué?!  
– a ver, ¿cuáles son las reglas de Konohagakure?[5]  
– ah… – Naruto empezó a sudar nervioso – no pasarse con el alcohol, no malgastar el dinero y no abusar de las mujeres? – observo como su hermana solo le sonreía – bien lo admito copie en el examen teórico… igual los importantes eran los prácticos  
– ay hermano… – dio un largo suspiro – no te preocupes, Pan estudiara contigo igual necesita repasar algunas cosas nuestra hermana – sonrió comprensiva – pero por si acaso le diré a Bra que haga algún artilugio que detecte si usas Chakra… – su sonrisa había cambiado por una amenazante

_Planeta sagrado_

Ryuji se encontraba frente a Anat la Kaioshin de su universo, este era el líder de un grupo de Kaioshin que se habían repartido cada dirección del universo y vigilaban de forma constante para mantener todo en orden. El Hakaishin y su Maestro también se encontraban presentes, se encontraban expectantes de lo que podría suceder.  
– Ryuji, Novakid de la galaxia del norte. Se te acusa no solo de ocultar viajeros del tiempo, también de ocultar información sobre los Otsutsuki y del brote de un árbol del poder. Antes de escuchar tus motivos y nuestro veredicto como te declara – la voz del supremo Kaioshin reflejaba su autoridad  
– Culpable – admitió Ryuji, aquello mostraba su sinceridad  
– ¿tienes conocimiento que tu reclusorio hablo con nosotros antes de que le ordenara marcharse? – el afable ángel hablo  
– ¿Que ella hizo qué? – reacciono extrañado – no me dijo nada… solo le pedí de favor que cuidara de las chicas por cualquier cosa  
– entonces no te opondrías a ser destruido – prosiguió Anat  
– Claro que no… la primera fue mi elección de no entregarlas de inmediato, ya lo del árbol y lo del niño Otsutsuki aun pensaba en hacerlo o no… el fantasma de Kaguya y Homura por tecnicismo no aplicaban…  
– ¿Y tú nave Shiva? – cuestiono Anat – se nos informó que estaba dañada  
– Si lo está, y en lugar de tratar de repararla pues a pesar de que conseguí los materiales preferí forjar una espada y unas placas que me solicito Bra – sonrió al recordar que cuando ella le pidió todo los minerales incluían estos – así que en lugar de reparar mi nave pues digamos que preferí ayudar a las viajeras.  
– ¿Alguna de ellas tiene el conocimiento para crear una máquina de tiempo?  
– No lo creo… Bra es lista, pero no permití que examinara su nave ya que la destruí al enterarme de eso.  
– ¿Quién es la otra viajera del tiempo? – dedujo que la mencionada Bra era una de las viajeras  
– Son Pan – volvió a sonreír – una amante a la comida y a las artes marciales, pero ama algo más que esas dos cosas juntas… su familia. Lo sospechaba pero cuando vi que estaba dispuesta a morir por protegerlas en una ocasión me lo confirmo… aún recuerdo eso… me dolió… las personas de ese lugar son peculiares, esa mujer técnicamente escupía lava.  
– admites que ayudaste a las viajeras, pero no has declarado que son del pasado – le miro serio Anat  
– espera… ¿eso importa?  
– piensa en el tiempo como un rio – empezó a explicar – ir contra la corriente es lo prohibido, pero si te sumerges y sales a flote rio abajo no hay problema, la corriente sobre ti fluyo de forma destinada.  
– creo que entiendo…  
– Tu nave continua dañada – mostró una extraña esfera con su magia – inclusive en modo de ahorro energético, no tenías forma de comunicar lo ocurrido…  
– bueno sé que había podido tratar de comunicarme con la Kaioshin del norte pero solo es para cuestiones de real emergencia – al fin se dio el lujo de sonreír quien hacía de Juez al escucharlo  
– Bulma la ex patrullera, quien ves como a una hermana nos planteó algo interesante… depende de ti aceptarlo.  
– adelante – confiaba en ella con su vida – si ello lo propuso es que sé que lo puedo cumplir  
– originalmente ella ofreció que ese planeta llamado Tierra pasara a ser de Tú propiedad y te hagas responsable de los problemas que origine, pero… no hace mucho surgió una hechicera [6] en la galaxia sur y se ha auto proclamado como conquistadora de la misma, hay un conflicto de poderes entre la OIC del este, la cede de los patrulleros en el oeste y la hechicera y sus seguidores en el Sur…  
– no entiendo…  
– La primera parte de tu castigo es sencillo, has fama suficiente en la galaxia del norte y proclámala como tu territorio  
– ¡¿Qué?! – aquello exalto a Ryuji – a penas me puedo hacer cargo de mi nave y de mí mismo… además todos los líderes de facción pueden viajar entre planetas sin la necesidad de nave… y me gusta mi nave.  
– por eso no hay problema Nym la Novakid más longeva te enseñara como viajar de esa forma, con respecto a la segunda parte de tu castigo… – Anat hizo una reverencia señalando al Ángel  
– Tomare un fragmento de tu alma – sonrió como si nada el Ángel  
– eh… ¿qué? – en esta ocasión sonaba extrañado – tengo un alma… entonces tengo un núcleo – lágrimas de felicidad aparecían en sus ojos, el ángel solo miro curioso que no se opusiera  
– no hay problema entonces – el peli azul negó, el ángel invoco su báculo y señalo a Ryuji que de su boca surgía una pequeña nube – puede que baje un poco tu nivel de poder pero regresara a la normalidad, ahora si nos disculpan Xeno-sama me espera – empezó a caminar con su aprendiz caminando a su lado, todos hicieron una reverencia hasta que entraron en su cubo y desaparecieron.  
– ¿Podría saber qué forma tiene mi núcleo? – pregunto entusiasmado el chico  
– normalmente no tendrías que pedir nada a cambio, pero has demostrado tu rectitud. Solo recuerda puedes tomar todo el tiempo que quieras siempre y cuando te encargues de la galaxia norte – señalo a su derecha – por ese lado te esperara Nym y respondiendo tu pregunta… – dudaba un poco en decirle, pero su universo no trabajaba ocultando cosas por lo que decidió decirlo sin más – tu núcleo... es una esfera con una estrella en su interior. [7]

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Cell ¿dónde?  
1,1] De verdad no se les hizo raro que a pesar de ser una llamita pasara bajo el agua sin problemas en Kirigakure? ¿O el ir de la tierra a la luna?  
1,2] No fumo nada raro… es más ni fumo… culpare a las mesclas de soda que bebo.

2,0] Haber que paso aquí? El de la máscara al fin se presenta, pero en lugar de estar con Akatsuki esta con Hiruko… ¿Sera quien dice ser?

3,0] Dije que los usaría…

4,0] Sé que la usaron más para relleno que otra cosa pero… la hare mitad gato nya…

5,0] Solo se mencionaron en el arco de el pais de las olas y de ahi no las vuelven a mencionar, y se supone que son cien...

6,0] Otra que desde hace rato ando mencionando, a veces como bruja y otra como hechicera.

7,0] Waaaaa… ¿qué paso aqui?

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles

 **Nota final**

Llegamos al final y no se revelo lo de la bruja/hechicera… ¿material de segunda temporada creada desde un inicio? Lo admito mi mente se lució. Sin contar que con este capitulo al fin le damos fin a la primera parte de Naruto, ¿Qué se vendrá en la siguientes? ¿Orochimaru fue asi de fácil eliminado? ¿Qué planea Ashina? ¿Sera el verdadero o un tobi 2? ¿Alguien se esperaba lo de la esfera? Con respecto a esto último no fueron muchas pistas, pero de algún lado tenía que venir la fuerza de Ryuji, más cuando se revelo lo de Ryu-Ichi. No se preocupen regresare antes de lo que creen.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Lo cambiaron para el arco de transición ¿sera que aprendera algo nuevo para su regreso? Oficialmente ahora el es el responsable de la tierra, ¿le dira a los ninjas que técnicamente el es su amo y señor?... lo más probable sea que no, pero seguro les dará sus tate quieto para que viva tranquila su familia. Es cierto Kamine fue la única que gano doble, ahora que Sasuke les acompaña Itachi hará sus desayunos legendarios… y Bulma ya empezo con sus cosas raras… bueno tenia que salir algun científico loco de los Brief… por el lado amable no creo que Tsunade quiera hacer preguntas si lo que pedirá Bulma es autorización de abrirla y revisarla por dentro, y ese beso 50/50… salió mejor de lo que pensaba. Gracias por todos los animos en estos 41 capitulos, espero verte en la siguiente temporada.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios, pero me gustaría leer su opinión, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaría saber en qué podría mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	42. Time Skip - Sorpresa!

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Time Skip**

¡Sorpresa!

Misiones B

El tiempo no perdona a nadie, han pasado un par de meses desde la partida de Ryuji. Todavía tuvieron noticias de Sasuke al llegar un par de invitadas de forma repentina, una de las cuales hace poco tuvo coraje de entrar en los territorios Uzumaki

– ¡Buenos días! – saludo desde fuera del castillo una chica de cabello marrón había presionado un botón que decía timbre  
– Buenos días – se escuchó, había una bocina sobre el botón cubierto con una cuadricula del mismo color del soporte – ¿a qué se debe su visita señorita? – era la voz de Kin, le había observado con una cámara que estaba oculta, no parecía ser una amenaza  
– ¿puedo hablar con Bra Uzumaki? – respondió nerviosa, miraba con cierta curiosidad la rejilla  
– ¿Con que motivos? – no pudo proseguir por que la mencionada estaba cerca – por favor Bra-sama deje que continúe – se cortó la habían substituido  
– ¿te conozco? – ahora Bra era quien hablaba  
– perdón… me puede llamar Tamaki, no he tenido el placer de conocerla… es que vera Sasuke-san me aconsejo venir con usted Bra-sama – dijo lo último con cierto nerviosismo, desconocía la edad de su interlocutora – quiero mejorar mis habilidades de costura y de fabricación de armaduras…  
– interesante – no le dejo terminar, aquello le llamo la atención – pasa, solo ignora a la Maid en el camino  
– gracias – no había entrado a pesar de que estaba la puerta abierta, mientras cruzaba la puerta delantera observo como una sirvienta pelinegra le miraba de pies a cabeza – buenos días – saludo nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento que le juzgaba a pesar de tener una sonrisa amable  
– buenos días – respondió igual – te acompañare con Bra-sama

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la oficina  
– espera aquí, ya vendrá Bra-sama – Kin se escuchaba más jovial, aun necesitaba mejorar la lectura de Ki  
– disculpa el retraso – no paso mucho para que una peli azul entrara, llevaba una bata blanca, en la parte trasera de la misma tenía una CC con el remolino Uzumaki en el centro – me presento Bra Uzumaki, ninja de rango Chunin a tu servicio – sonrió amable  
– ¿ah? – aquello la desoriento, decidió no ser descortés – lo siento, me llamo Tamaki. – hizo una reverencia – no hace mucho llegue a la aldea con mi abuela  
– si lo recuerdo – asintió – "fuiste un tema a debatir en una de tantas reuniones del consejo" – pensó – ¿tu fuiste quien hizo la armadura de Sasuke para el examen Chunin?  
– sí, me confeso que le sirvió solo un poco… – dijo con cierto desánimo  
– interesante… ¿traes alguna muestra de tus trabajos?  
– ¡si! – pensó que le ayudaría, saco de un bolso que llevaba una armadura ligera Uchiha – la reforcé lo mejor que pude – le mostró, por unos minutos Bra analizo aquella armadura  
– si es buena, podría parar cortes y kunais de buena calidad, incluso golpes fuertes pero… no sería suficiente para frenar los golpes de Pan – miro a su invitada – ¿qué quieres exactamente?  
– ya veo… – bajo la mirada  
– entiendo, te puedo ayudar a mejorar – como siempre adivino la intención de Tamaki – pero no será gratis, a cambio te pediré algo  
– ¿planea hacer una? – pregunto recelosa  
– no pero quiero que me hagas una, cuando era más pequeña vi una tantas veces… – rememoro a su padre y su armadura de combate, solo empezó a usar otro tipo de ropa cuando le recrimino que parecía foto siempre con lo mismo [1] – te puedo ayudar con los patrones, las formas geométricas tiene mucho que ver en la estructuras  
– bueno… me han enseñado a hacer suministros ninja y armaduras solo a los Uchiha… – no sabía que hacer  
– solo llegaron tú y tu abuela a la aldea… y lamento ser realista pero ella no vivirá por siempre y los únicos Uchihas con vida son Sasuke y su hermano, con dos armaduras que les vendas cada que rompan una… no subsistirás lo suficiente antes de que tengas que aprender algo más para sobrevivir.  
– no tienes que ser tan pesada – susurro molesta, era consciente de la salud de su abuela y los escasos Uchihas actuales… no solo habían destruido ese clan, tiempo atrás devastaron su aldea natal para asegurarse de no dejar ningún Uchiha con vida, solo sobrevivió ya que sus padres le ocultaron con unos gatos y estos le protegieron  
– como dije, lo lamento – recalco – pero también te tengo una propuesta… – Tamaki alzo la vista – te presentare a una Kunoichi que también está en ese negocio, salvo que en lugar de armaduras vende armas…  
– creo que entiendo… yo me encargaría del equipo defensivo y ella del ofensivo… tiene sentido – sonrió animada – uno no vive lo suficiente para aprender todo  
– "lo más probable es que Ryuji tuviera conocimientos de estas cosas… es el ser viviente más viejo que conozco" – sonrió melancólica, no lo admitiría pero extrañaba sus idioteces – ¿entonces?  
– de acuerdo – acepto sin pensarlo mucho, lo que le había dicho era cierto – necesitaría un modelo de la armadura que quieres, también tomarte medidas – miro el cuerpo de la peli azul – me hago una idea pero con medidas sería más preciso, bueno eso sería todo – se notaba satisfecha – gracias por recibirme, ahora le diré a mi abuela lo que charlamos  
– bien – Bra le abrió la puerta a su invitada que se retiraba siendo custodiada por Kin – hasta el momento no ve revisado esto… – de su sostén saco una capsula que siempre guardaba ahí, dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba al patio trasero, en este no había nadie. Natsumi estaba haciendo una misión de patrullaje y Pan junto a Naruto se encontraban en la academia para un repaso en general. Oprimió el botón de la capsula y la arrojo, esta se convirtió en una nave espacial esférica, Kin llego al escuchar la explosión y lo miro asombrada – llegas a tiempo – le miro Bra – si lo sé, siempre lleve esto conmigo… no me fue fácil usarla… era de mi padre – la peli negra asintió, eso preguntaría – haz varios clones y me ayudas a desmantelarla para llevarla al laboratorio – dijo mientras hacia una pose de dedos para hacer también clones, no pensaba revelar que volaba esa nave, si no seguro Natsumi iría a buscar a Ryuji

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la aldea  
– tienes buenas cualidades medicas chico – una rubia con un diamante en la frente felicitaba a un joven con lentes  
– gracias – respondió sincero, ambos habían salido de una operación la Hokage quería poner a prueba las habilidades medicas de Kabuto – que quiere que diga, usted motivo a una generación de Genin a volverse médicos – alabo a la Sannin  
– si te escucha Bra te regañara – respondió divertida  
– eso no me preocupa mucho – solo sonrió – si sobreviví al infierno de Orochimaru fue gracias a esa chica… – confeso  
– por lo que he visto ambos están saliendo ¿verdad? – recordó el haberlos visto juntos en algunas ocasiones  
– no puedo confirmar ni negar nada – respondió estoico, la adulta solo suspiro un poco molesta, sin la peli azul presente Kabuto no especificaba demasiado  
– solo recuerda, hace poco cumplió 13 años – le recordó mientras lo miraba seria  
– lo sé, lo sé… ahora que lo dice… cuatro miembros del clan Uzumaki cumplieron años y nadie hizo nada.  
– eso es muy cierto – recordó una de sus responsabilidades como Tía – no podemos entrar todos en su castillo… pero si podemos hacerlo en la academia…  
– espere, ¿eso no sería mal versión de recursos? – pregunto Kabuto  
– sh… de que sirve ser Hokage y no aprovechar… además seguro Iruka querrá ayudarnos – recordó que el Jounin estaba en la lista para futuros directores del lugar  
– pero no entiendo por qué la academia – aquello confundió a Kabuto  
– conociendo a Bra sospechara de cualquier otro lugar, caso contrario si hacemos que Naruto y Pan se queden un rato más tendrá que averiguar por qué y esos dos con lo despistados que son…  
– se podría hacer incluso en el mismo salón y no sospecharían nada – confirmo el chico  
– cierto – se habían terminado de limpiar y vestir sus ropas de civil – Kabuto, tendrás una misión rango D, ve y reúne a los amigos del clan Uzumaki  
– entendido – obedeció a su líder de inmediato, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Igual ya conocía a la mayoría por sus encuentros casuales ese par de meses

Mientras que Kabuto reunió a los diversos Genin que se encontraban entrenando con sus respectivos equipos Tsunade fue con Shizune que hacía de maestra de Sakura, Ino y Karin.

– ¿no tendriamos que llevar algun regalo o algo? – pregunto la rubia menor  
– no es necesario – respondio Sakura – si recuerdas Naruto siempre habia estado solo y nadie la ha festejado antes… asi que la fiesta en si seria su regalo  
– cierto… por el lado amable mi primo se hizo de amigos como ustedes – sonrio Amable Karin  
– tambien eres nuestra amiga – hablo de nuevo la peli rosa  
– esto sera un cumpleaños masivo – comento Ino para luego reir un poco  
– como ya se enteraron se suspendera la clase para celebrar a los Uzumaki – Shizune habia estado conversando con la Hokage mientras sus estudiantes hablaban – iremos a la academia a decorar ¿entendido?  
– si – respondieron al unisono las chicas

En la academia Iruka fue notificado de lo que planeaba la Hokage, asi que le apoyo con la idea. Conocia la amistad de Konohamaru con el rubio por lo que le conto el plan, al Sarutobi más joven se ofrecio a entretener el tiempo suficiente a sus amigos. Las clases habian terminado y Hiruzen habia llegado a ver como iba el progreso de su nieto cuando Iruka le comento lo que planeaba la Hokage, el anciano solo sonrio por el gesto que decidio quedarse.

– A ver Konohamaru – Naruto se encontraba practicando lanzamiento de Shuriken – para un buen lanzamiento debes de sostenerlo asi – le mostró como para luego lanzarlo, no habia atinado al centro pero si a la diana  
– Oh – Pan se encontraba con ellos, tanto por apoyo como por curiosidad – a ver yo – tomo una Shuriken y la lanzo con fuerzas, al igual que Naruto no dio justo en el centro pero su Shuriken atraveso la diana – es mas complicado de lo que parece – miro con leve molestia como fallo  
– según el abuelo es cuestion de practica – hablo el mas joven, Udon y Moegi tambien practicaban con otros blancos – gracias por quedarse con nosotros a practicar – sonrio complice al ver como los amigos de Naruto entraban a la academia con varias cosas  
– la verdad prefiero hacer esto que la tarea – comento el rubio para luego reir  
– cierto – fue la unica respuesta de la saiyan mientras se enfocaba y lanzaba otra shuriken, de nuevo no le habia dado al centro – ya casi…

sin que se percataran habia pasado una hora, aquello le parecio raro a Bra, por un momento penso dejarlo pasar… pero decidio ir a ver que pasaba al final, no habia salido del castillo desde hace un par de dias y ya necesitaba un paseo. En el camino a la academia se encontro a Natsumi quien al estar todo calmado dieron por terminado su mision de patrullaje finalizado antes de tiempo.

– ¿Que estaran haciendo ese par? – pregunto al aire la pelirroja  
– conociendo a Pan… algo relacionado a entrenamientos… o por Naruto recibiendo otra reprimenda por distraer a la clase – respondio con cierto humor Bra  
– mientras no se metan en problemas…

Mientras estaban fuera Tsunade llego a la mansion y hablo con Kin quien hacia guarda del lugar, parecia no querrer acceder pero cuando Kamine intervino diciendo que serian las unicas de no felicitar a Pan, sin contar que ambas eran consideradas parte de la familia. Sin más protesta fueron lo mas veloz y sigiloso posible a la academia. Ya todos estaban reunidos en un salon de clase, incluida la Hokage con una camara… habia logrado incluso que Kakashi llegara, le amenazo que le daria mas trabajo a Jiraiya para atrasar el siguiente volumen del Icha Icha, para el sabio que no queria asistir por que serian mas un monton de niños que otra cosa Tsunade accedio a salir con el a beber, solo dijo aquello saco hasta regalos de Kami sabe donde.

– ¿que se supone que hacen? – pregunto la peli azul al ver como seguian practicando el arrojar shuriken  
– Le estaba enseñando a Konohamaru – cuando el rubio giro a ver este no estaba – ¿donde esta?  
– dijo que se le habia olvidado algo en el salon – respondio Pan, de nuevo fallaba… su blanco solo era ya el centro y seguia sin darle – ¡ah! – grito frustrada  
– pf – aquello le parecio gracioso a Natsumi – dejenlo por hoy  
– si, ¿no recuerdan que les dije que mientras estudiaran tenian que regresar directo a la casa? – fingio molestia Bra, pero tenia que hacerlo para que recapacitaran sus hermanos  
– lo sentimos – dijeron al unisono

– Justo a quienes queria ver – Iruka se acerco al grupo de chicos – necesito hablar con Bra y Natsumi con referente a sus hermanos – les miro serios  
– ahora que hicieron – Natsumi miro con molestia a ambos  
– hmp – Bra igual observo a ambos – no creo que hayas regresado a pintar propiedad privada… ¿verdad Naruto? Y Pan no te comiste todo lo del cafetin de nuevo… ¿verdad? – ambos solo rieron nerviosos  
– Hablemos con mas tranquilidad adentro – le invito a entrar Iruka, los jovenes le seguian mientras el guardaba la calma. Estaban pasando frente a las aulas cuando Iruka se detuvo – permitanme un momento se me olvido algo – de pronto abrieron la puerta del aula

– ¡Sorpresa! – aquel grito habia sido sincronizado – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – para felicitarlos se le unio Iruka  
– ¿que? – la cara de desconcierto de los Uzumaki era unica, y habia sido guardada para lo posteridad por Tsunade

– no tenian por que hacer esto… – la primera en reaccionar fue Bra  
– ¡claro que si! – gritaron sus amigas  
– puede que seas bastante madura para tu edad pero aun eres una niña – hablo Bulma, habia ayudado en lo que podia. Aun no conocia a la mayoria de presentes pero no por ello no le festejaria a su prima – asi que solo disfruta el momento – sonrio amable

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Pan! – repitieron a duo Kin y Kamine, Son solo sonreia feliz  
– incluso se me habia olvidado mi cumpleaños – abrazo por un momento a Kin, luego a Kamine que luego se puso sobre su hombro – han pasado muchas cosas este año, de verdad gracias a todos! – fue repartiendo abrazos a los presentes

Solo Naruto y Natsumi seguian como en una especie de trance, era obvio que en algun momento de la vida festejaron los cumpleaños de Pan y Bra, pero los mellizos Uzumaki nunca tuvieron esa alegria, no sabian como reaccionar. Los presentes dejaron que Hinata se acercara al rubio, ella los representarian.  
– Naruto-kun – sonrio amable la Hyuga, entre los invitados tambien estaba su hermana y su primo apoyandoles – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – aquella amabilidad de la chica hizo que Naruto sacara unas lagrimas – ¿Naruto-kun estas bien?  
– si lo estoy – se seco las lagrimas – ¡gracias! De verdad gracias – sonrio aun con algunas lagrimas, Hinata con cuidado se le acerco cuando fue empujada por una peli azul  
– solo abrazalo – le sonrio picara – ese sera un buen regalo verdad Naruto, el mencionado no dijo nada, solo abrazo a la chica que tenia enfrente  
– Bra-sama – se acerco Kabuto a la peli azul – feliz cumpleaños – sonrio, ella solo asintio… por lo que le abrazo por unos momentos

– Feliz cumpleaños prima! – le felicito Karin – no es mucho pero espero que te guste la fiesta, todos ayudamos un poco  
– lo sé, de verdad gracias – sonrio melancolica un momento – no tenian por que hacer todo esto, sabes… nunca habia celebrado mi cumpleaños.  
– no seas aguafiestas – comento Bra mientras se acercaba, Kabuto habia ido por un par de bebidas – solo golpea con fuerza al idiota por no haber estado aquí  
– solo lo hare si no me compensa – rio divertida la pelirroja  
– ¡rico! – Pan ya se encontraba comiendo pastel – Kin te luciste – aquello tenia un sabor bastante unico  
– no tiene por que Pan-sama, la verdad… – giro a ver a Natsumi – Ryuji fue quien me dejo la receta hace mucho, tenia planeado hacer esto en su cumpleaños asi que se puede considerar un regalo tanto de él como mio  
– de verdad esta rico – Kamine estaba llena de turron – aprendiste bien cocina de este  
– a ver – lo probo Bulma – de verdad esta bueno… bastante curiosa la mescla de frutas pero igual bastante buena… aun asi solo falta algo a este lugar… ¡la musica!

Aquella fiesta duro hasta entrada la noche, todos los novatos estaban ahi festejando junto al clan Uzumaki. Aquel dia nunca lo olvidarian.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Hizo que se afeitara, eso fue mas sencillo.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles

 **Nota final**

Joi! Traje un capitulo corto para festejar mi regreso, de a poco retomare el ritmo de palabras hehe, mientras a seguir festejando!

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Summer_Dead_18:**

Joi

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Joi

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios, pero me gustaría leer su opinión, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaría saber en qué podría mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	43. Time Skip - El tiempo Vuela

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Time Skip**

El tiempo vuela

Nubes Rojas

Un año ha transcurrido desde la partida del Uchiha  
_Ubicación desconocida_  
– … – un peli naranja miraba con autoridad a un pequeño grupo de ninjas con capas negras – nunca autorice eso – señalo como Itachi tenía como pupilo a su hermano y Kisame a una joven chica – dividieron su equipo y actúan por su cuenta  
– Nagato… ambos sub equipos han traído un Biju… – le interrumpió Konan  
– ¡Silencio! – agravo su voz – ¿Qué es lo que planean?  
– hmp – fue la única respuesta de Itachi mientras le observaba  
– no seas aburrido – respondió rebelde Kisame, el peli naranja le afilo la mirada – solo pasaba por ese lugar cuando escuche algo de un monstruo – empezó a explicar – solo eran un montón de lacayos de Orochimaru y ella era el afamado monstruo. Le enseñare a ser un monstruo – sonrió mostrando sus colmillos – todos conocerán a Isabiri la monstruo – rio de forma escandalosa  
– … – Nagato solo lo dejo pasar, una chica salida de la nada no era un verdadero problema. Caso contrario el hermano Itachi, no se encontraba presente al parecer Kamine le estaba escoltando en otro lugar  
– No he dicho nada sobre nosotros ni sobre nuestros objetivos – respondió sereno el Uchiha – en todo caso, solo lo tenía en la mira por Orochimaru. – cuando Nagato escucho ese nombre frunció el ceño, era un traidor después de todo – ahora que los espías de Sasori confirmaron su muerte por la traición de Hiruko, lo dejare donde lo encontré.  
– ¿seguro que no sabe nada? – pregunto con desconfianza el líder del grupo  
– nada relacionado a Akatsuki. Aunque para ello le confesé lo de la masacre – miro con molestia Itachi, aquel tema era una especie de tabú para este.  
– Retírense – hablo finalizando la plática, de inmediato ambos miembros se retiraron – Zetsu…  
– Ah sido entretenido ver al par de pescados – hablo Setzu negro mientras salía de la tierra – y muy monótono el espiar a los Uchiha – continuo el blanco – por momentos Kamine simulaba hablar por estos y solo hablaba de dulces…  
– Asegúrate de que Itachi no diga nada cuando se despida de Sasuke, si habla de más ya sabes que hacer – lo miro serio  
– Entendido Pain-sama – dijeron ambos  
– diles que Kamine regresara, Konan se hará cargo de ella a partir de ahora – la mencionada no dijo nada – Itachi, Kisame e Isabiri harán equipo – luego de escuchar eso Zetsu desapareció – si vas a decir algo solo dilo – por el momento se encontraban solo los miembros fundadores de Akatsuki.  
– Estaré ocupada, hace poco se completaron las primeras vías con la aldea oculta de la madera… será la estación de trenes de Konoha. La Hokage me invito a la inauguración de esa aldea, piensan que yo soy la líder de Amegakure – miro seria a Pain, pareció darle igual mientras se retiraba – has cambiado demasiado Nagato… – susurro con una tristeza notable… al fin una de las grandes aldeas reconocía a su hogar como igual…

Mientras Kamine "cuidaba" a Sasuke llego el Uchiha mayor  
– ya era hora – dijo un poco cansino la chica – tu hermanito sigue siento tan comunicativo – aquella última palabra era completamente irónica, el Uchiha menor solo le miro unos segundos  
– Gracias por cuidarlo Kamine, Sasuke… llego la hora – lo miro serio  
– ¿Así sin más? – hablo el menor del grupo – sabrás tú – no le daba mucha importancia  
– … – Itachi a diferencia de antes no tuvo la necesidad de inclinarse, hizo aquella seña en la frente de su hermano menor, este solo le respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando se separaron – vámonos Kamine – giro para empezar a caminar  
– ¿ah? ¿Qué paso? – la chica no entendía que tipo de despedida era esa – adiós Sasuke – se despidió con cierta alegría por haberlo conocido para luego seguir a Itachi – ¿compraremos algún dulce para el camino?

Sasuke por unos momentos vio la dirección donde se fue su hermano con aquella extraña chica, luego alzo la vista al cielo, no estaba muy lejos de la aldea  
– Me pregunto cuanto habrán progresado este año – dijo para si pensativo mientras caminaba tranquilo a la dirección de Konoha

Mientras en la aldea de la Madera  
– ¿no estas emocionada por esto? – le pregunto una rubia con coletas y el sombrero de Kage a una chica de pelo azul  
– lo estoy – su expresión no lo mostraba, se mantenía calma – solo espero que todo salga bien.  
– por un momento pensé que estabas molesta de que enviara a Natsumi a la Aldea de la estrella a averiguar que paso con esta junto al equipo de Neji y a Pan de escolta con Hinata, Chouji, mini-Kamine y Kin al país de las verduras – recordó aquellas misiones  
– no – esperaban el tren que llegaría con la Mizukage, mientras charlaban entre si – lo que me sorprendió fue que dejara a Pan encargada de esa misión.  
– Necesita más experiencia como líder, y considere esa misión sencilla. Me hubiera gustado enviarla solo a los Genin, pero Kin la suele cuidar demasiado, sin contar a Kamine…  
– ¿Ya le dijo Natsumi no? Puede disponer del clan Uzumaki sin importar que – le recordó – exceptuando a Karin que quiere enfocarse en el ninjutsu medico al resto del clan le beneficiaria mandarlos a misión de vez en cuando.  
– ¿Qué tal a tu prima Bulma? – al mencionar aquello la pequeña la miro seria – no es un médico, pero sus procedimientos son bastante… únicos.  
– ella es caso a parte – suspiro un poco fastidiada – se esta tomando con calma todo por que parece que esta de vacaciones – comento, si decía que estaba retirada de patrullera le hiciera más preguntas.

A la distancia se empezaba a ver una nube blanca, resultado del sistema de enfriamiento del tren.  
– se aproxima el tren de Amegakure – un Shinobi castaño con una mascara que solo le cubría los costados de la cara informo a la Hokage  
– gracias por decirnos Yamato – sonrió, vio como la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa al verlo – te alegra que funcione bien?  
– no es eso… creo que alguien subió sin pagar boleto… pero no importa – había detectado el Ki de Sasuke en el tren  
– ¿será un problemático? – pregunto seria Tsunade mientras veía que aquella maquina bajaba la velocidad para parar en la estación  
– No, solo se llevara una leve decepción cuando llegue – sonrió divertida mientras el tren al fin se detenía, la primera en bajar había sido una mujer con un abrigo característico de los Kage – Bienvenidos – saludo al junto a la rubia  
– Agradezco el gesto Tsunade-dono, pero ¿no fue demasiado enviarme esto? – señalo las ropas  
– Claro que no Konan-san – sonrió amable Tsunade – luego de debatirlo con el Kazekage y la Mizukage nos pareció lo más sensato, el Tsuchikage y el Raikage fueron informados… el anciano lo acepto molesto y al Raikage le dio igual.  
– ¿no le preocupa si esas aldeas toman represalias? – pregunto astuta Konan  
– No se preocupe por eso Konan-sama – respondió tranquila Bra, hay una fuerte alianza entre Konohagakure, Sunagakure y Kirigakure. La balanza de poder inclina a nuestro favor – había aprendido mucho en ese tiempo de como funcionaba el mundo ninja – por eso atacar o invadir alguna de nuestras aldeas significaría una guerra contra tres y si acepta la alianza contra cuatro. Por más fuertes que sean los ninjas de Kirigakure caerán, y eso es algo de lo que es consciente el Raikage actual.  
– No hablemos de esto por el momento – intervino Tsunade – hoy es un gran día – sonrió, su escolta conformado por Bra, Yugao y Shizune igual sonrieron – luego de muchos conflictos y de reflexionarlo… en nombre de la facción de la Voluntad Shinobi le pido disculpas por todo lo pasado – hizo una reverencia  
– No sé que responder… – Konan estaba contrariada, los mensajeros que llegaron de Konoha para ayudar con el viaje le llevaron el manto de Kage junto a los pergaminos de alianza.  
– no esta forzada a aceptar la alianza, igual ninguna de nuestras aldeas atacaran a Amegakure – confirmo Tsunade  
– Tsunade-sama, Konan-sama. Si me disculpan tengo que encargarme de algo – hizo una reverencia Bra antes de retirarse dejando a ambas lideres con sus escoltas hablando, del lado de la Mizukage solo había otra mujer un poco mas alta que esta y con un sombrero de paja cubriéndole el rostro, parecía estar comiendo dangos.

– hmp – Sasuke bajaba del final del tren  
– Hola Sasuke-san – lo saludo Bra, este le sonrió ya había notado su presencia el entrenamiento con Itachi en ese tiempo fue bastante fructífero. – no es de sorprenderse tu progreso – sonrió confiada – pero lamento decirte que hace una semana Naruto al fin salió a entrenar… – al decir aquello al fin se sorprendió el Uchiha – Natsumi le forzó a tomar un año sabático de ser ninja, cuando regrese sabrás los detalles… ya no te retraso más, el tranvía hacia Konoha saldrá dentro de poco, imagino que iras a ver a tu compañera de equipo – solo recibió una sonrisa de respuesta mientras entraba en el pequeño poblado – igual fue un placer encontrarte – Bra era de las pocas personas que entendían a los Uchiha con su particular forma de comunicarse.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0]

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles

 **Nota final**

Pense que podria hacer capitulos cortos de lo que paso en esos tres años… pero no pude… perdon… tambien pense escribir un capitulo "resumen" de lo sucedido, pero quedaba muy dispar... ¿por que?… resulto que eran mas como relatos cortos… muy cortos para mi gusto… Asi que al final escribi este pequeño capitulo. Por si no me di a explicar bien… ¡en el siguiente capitulo regresa Naruto! (y puede que Ryuji hehe quien sabe…). Lo sé altere el orden natural de las cosas con lo sucedido, pero considerando que el Sasuke canon solo lo movia la venganza en esa época… prefiero que sea asi, por lo menos en mi cabeza funciona.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Summer_Dead_18:**

Joi! Si regrese, en definitiva regrese lamento la demora pero uno que otro inconveniente se me presentaron esta semana. Tamaki es la chica gato que Kishimoto suele meter en algunos rellenos, en Boruto es la novia de Kiba. Con respecto a la diferencia de edad entre Bra y Kabuto… no creo que sea mucha, Kabuto es a lo mucho entre tres a cuatro años mayor. La verdad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo,

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios, pero me gustaría leer su opinión, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaría saber en qué podría mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	44. Rescate - De regreso a Casa

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Rescate**

De regreso a casa

Sayuri

Luego de por fin dos largos años y medio había llegado el día en el que el equipo 7 y el clan Uzumaki recuperara un miembro perdido.

– Luego de todo este tiempo al fin regresamos – comento con alegría un rubio mientras entraba a la aldea junto al Sannin que le acompaño los últimos meses para verificar su nivel  
– Dilo por ti, disfrute de estas pequeñas vacaciones fuera de la aldea – confeso su acompañante  
– Ero-Sennin no sea así – bufo molesto  
– mocoso a diferencia de ti no tengo a nadie que me espere… – los Anbu que este mismo había entrenado le avisaron a la Hokage de su llegada y esta se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea esperándolos, aquello hizo sonreír al Sannin  
– ¿decía? – comento divertido Naruto, era raro ver sonreír así a su padrino

– Ya era hora de que regresaran – Tsunade sonrió con felicidad al ver de regreso a Naruto y Jiraiya – espero que seas más fuerte ahora Naruto  
– ¡De veras que lo soy! – sonrió confiado el chico – ahora si me disculpa abuela iré por un ramen, quiero quitarme el sabor de los insectos de mi paladar – explico mientras se alejaba despidiéndose de los adultos  
– hay cosas que nunca cambian – comento divertida la asistente de la Hokage, esta solo sonrió al ver como el rubio iba al puesto de ramen… se llevaría una sorpresa al llegar  
– Pensé que vendrían en el tranvía – comento la rubia al ver como entraba uno por una entrada más pequeña adjunta a la principal a uno  
– fue invocación inversa… te sorprenderá el avance de ese niño… – sonrió el Sannin – por su culpa me regañaron los sabios sapo…  
– ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunto curiosa  
– está más cerca de dominar el modo ermitaño de lo que estoy yo… – confeso apenado – ¿podemos ir por unas copas para darte el reporte de la misión? – pregunto con cierto rubor el Sannin, su compañera miro a Shizune que reviso la lista de pendientes de la Hokage asintió en aprobación  
– Bien vamos, pero solo será un par de tragos… ¿entendido? – le miro seria Tsunade  
– con eso me sobra y basta – sonrió satisfecho mientras empezaban a caminar.

Naruto no tardo en ir a donde se encontraba su puesto de comida favorito, a diferencia de cuando se fue ahora un pequeño restaurante con una segunda planta adicional  
– ¿Ichiraku? – aquello lo sorprendió – ¿¡Que le hicieron a Ichiraku!? – grito a todo pulmón  
– ¿Naruto? – Ayame salía del local tras este – que alegría verte, vamos pasa – el rubio miro confundido lo que ocurría mientras entraba a ese local – solo porque se remodelo no significa que cambiamos la receta – sonrió amable – hemos tenido la fortuna de que nuestra clientela haya aumentado – cuando entraron el local era mucho más amplio, a pesar de que antes esa hora era mala para ellos habían varios clientes comiendo ramen  
– ¡Naruto-kun! – aquella voz fue familiar para el mencionado – regresaste – la sonrisa en cierta Hyuga era de felicidad, estaba comiendo ramen con su familia. Incluso su padre estaba en la mesa junto a Neji, ambos chicos vieron serios al Uzumaki por robar la atención de Hinata  
– ¡Hinata! – alzo la voz también feliz de verla – me alegro que no hayas cambiado mucho…

– ¡Naruto! – una voz alegre también llamo la atención del rubio, era Pan [1], salvo que ella compartía una mesa con el equipo de Konohamaru – ¡ya era hora!  
– Naruto-nisan! – hablo Konohamaru – espero que hayas entrenado como se debe – lo miro desafiante – Pan-Sensei nos ha entrenado este último año  
– ¿espera? ¿Sensei? – miraba con asombro a su hermana  
– sí, Sarutobi-sensei dejo de ser nuestro líder de equipo y nos dejó a cargo de Pan-sensei a pesar de que solo es un chunin – explico Moegi  
– Nos ha hecho trabajar muy duro – comento aun con cansancio Udon el miembro faltante – justo regresábamos de un entrenamiento  
– ¡¿Qué?! – grito asombrado Naruto

– siempre tan ruidoso Usuratonkachi – una voz seria proveniente de la barra se escuchó, la única razón por la que había estado llegando a Ichiraku todo ese tiempo al fin había aparecido  
– ¡Teme! – grito primero molesto pero luego sonrió – incluso tu regresaste antes… – se contenía de la emoción – o es que te rendiste de tu entrenamiento – comento para fastidiarlo  
– no seas ridículo – respondió, aquello asombro a Naruto esperaba su clásico "hmp" – solo digamos que tuve un buen Sensei – le sonrió desafiante  
– si claro… – cada que Naruto miraba a algún lado había un conocido en el lugar

– ¡¿Que les dije?! – entro sonriendo una pelirroja al ahora restaurante – vendría primero aquí que incluso en su casa – comento divertida, vestía idéntico a su madre a esa edad – ¿No dirás nada hermano?  
– ¡Natsumi! – fue a abrazar a su melliza – no puedo creer como cambio todo en este año y medio  
– hmp… si supieras – respondió Sasuke, comía un plato de ramen con tofu.  
– ¿Teme a que te refieres? – pregunto con cierto temor Naruto  
– exceptuando a los miembros del equipo 7 todos son o Chunin o Jounin – respondió Bra [2], recién entraba tras su hermana  
– ¡¿Qué?! – se exalto el rubio  
– Mejor alístate hermano – continuo Natsumi – llegaste a tiempo en una semana será el primer torneo de Suna  
– no me lo recuerdes – farfullo molesta Pan mientras regresaba a comer – solo Jounin participaran  
– entonces Teme – miro a su amigo pensando que ya era Jounin  
– sigo siendo Genin – respondió tranquilo – de los presentes solo hay tres participantes, Neji Hyuga – el mencionado solo lo miro – Bra Uzumaki y…  
– Yo Naruto-Kun – sonrió amable Hinata, aquello sorprendió al rubio que lo dejo sin palabras por unos momentos  
– Todos apoyaremos al clan Hyuga – la peli azul hablo – no soy muy entusiasta a participar  
– entiendo… ¿pero por que Hinata participara? – cuestiono curioso Naruto, le habían servido un plato de su ramen favorito en la barra – gracias Teuchi – le sonrió amable  
– ¡yo sé! ¡yo sé! – Kamine saltaba de la mesa, no había crecido más en todo ese tiempo – según sé si pasa de la primera ronda le pediría a Naruto… – no pudo continuar, Moegi le cubrió con un tazón vacío  
– ¿pedirme? ¿el que? – cuestiono ingenuo el rubio  
– hay cosas que nunca cambian – Sasuke dejo su plato vacío mientras se levantaba – termina de comer, es seguro que se reunirá el equipo 7 en la oficina del Kage – no continúo hablando, solo alzo la mano como señal de despedida y salió.  
– ese Teme es quien no cambia – respondió al ver como actuó  
– de no decir casi nada a decir unas líneas de forma ocasional es un gran cambio – sonrió divertida Natsumi, Naruto ya no dijo nada miro a todos con una sonrisa, se tomaría su tiempo para ponerse al día con cada uno pero por el momento aun era hora del ramen.

Un haz de luz azul se acercó a una nave en la órbita del sistema solar del planeta tierra, como si la conociera entro al hangar  
– ¡Regrese! – de la luz se revelaba un Novakid azul – si ha pasado mucho… ¿Shiva? – mientras preguntaba una joven de piel verde, ojos claros y con lo que parecía ser un capullo de rosa en su cabeza en lugar de cabello. Le abrazaba por la cintura – ya puedes soltarme Sayuri – le sonrió amable  
– papa – respondió alegre, empezó a admirar el lugar  
– Master – se presentó el holograma – es un placer verlo de nuevo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
– primero… sal del modo de ahorro de energía – solo Suno sabría cuando tiempo paso desde la vez que la nave funcionaba de forma completa – luego prepárate para anclar en la luna de la tierra – prosiguió – la usaras de ancla para mantenerte en órbita y para terminar Ans me dio un regalo, ¿Sayuri? – la chica de en medio de unas de sus hojas saco un disco duro – actualización nueva – dijo alegre, además me dio clases rápidas de aterrizajes incognitos – el esconder la nave tras la luna evitaba que fuera vista desde la tierra  
– Master, recuerde que los motores no funcionan – respondió mientras recibía el disco duro de la floran  
– de eso yo me encargo – de nuevo su cuerpo brillo y salió de la nave a empujarla  
– fijando curso… destino la tierra – no tardó mucho en llegar la nave y acatar las órdenes del capitán – Master, al parecer hay una señal saliente del planeta – le informo cuando regreso  
– ya me imagino de quien… – recordó a Bra, era la única que podría hacer algo así. Se sentó sobre una caja del área de carga – esto será complicado…  
– papa, comida – le pidió amable la joven  
– y que recuerdo no tengo suministros… no quiero que me golpeen tan solo llegar… – se lamentaba para sus adentros, luego suspiro – antes de irme… – tomo algo con que escribir y dibujo un círculo junto a unos símbolos en una parte despejada de la área de carga – Shiva si es posible refuerza esas runas, así podre aparecer aquí sin problemas – la I.A. de la nave asintió – bueno Sayuri… espero te guste el ramen – de nuevo se tornó azul, de inmediato se aferró la floran a este como si ya estuviera acostumbrada – al rato regreso Shiva, mientras instala lo del disco. Nos vemos – se despidió con rumbo a la tierra.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] ¿Ya vieron como es Pan Xeno? Me ha gustado su diseño así que técnicamente estaría vestida como ella.

2,0] Con respecto a Bra, más sencillo… recuerdan el traje que uso Bulma en la saga de Freezer? ese mismo.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

En el siguiente, si no será spoiler.

 **Nota final**

Disculpen la demora, pero ya hay capitulo nuevo. Ya llego Naruto, en el siguiente puede que llegue Ryuji… siempre y cuando no aparezca algun contra tiempo.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Summer_Dead_18:**

Joi! Ya sabras que yo no suelo mencionar algo sin usarlo luego… si hice mención a esos países pequeños sera por lo que se viene asi que tenlo presente, igual con lo de Tamaki… el pobre Kishimoto la dejo igual de olvidada que Lunch de dragón ball (al menos Toriyama admitió que se le olvido), al punto que solo apareció en contados capítulos y solo regreso como interés amoroso del viejo de Kiba. Si no fuera por que le estoy dando sentido al Sasuke-Sakura, Bra se hubiera quedado con el Uchiha jeje… aunque… no… no me gustan los enredos amorosos… son un dolor de cabeza y no quiero escribir una telenovela, uno que otro mal entendido no estaría mal pero repetir eso mas de dos a lo mucho tres veces… no… es mas ya se empezara el primero con Sayuri… por eso no he detallado nada aun… antes de la boda… ¿habrá un funeral? Solo busca en la wikia de Naruto a Tamaki, igual no aparece mucho en toda la serie… algo que he aprovechado y pues formar mas fácilmente parejas, realmente no se necesitan crear muchos OC para escribir un fic de Naruto, solo basta el principal y tienes un gran listado de personajes olvidados de los rellenos y películas de Naruto, entre esos Hiruko… gracias por la espera y espero disfrutes la lectura.

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Hola! No te preocupes, la historia seguirá aquí solo tomate tu tiempo. El capitulo de cumpleaños pues estaba repasando Boruto y llegue al capitulo donde a nuestro idiota favorito mete la pata con el pastel… ¿sera que habrá repercusiones en la línea temporal al ver que si importan los cumpleaños? Si me preguntas a mi si, lastimosamente solo en un película le festejaron el cumpleaños y de ribete solo fue Iruka… en ocasiones asi hasta pienso que fue cruel Kishimoto… con respecto a Konan, e ido trabajando con ella si te has percatado… desde el rescate de los Genin de Amegakure en el examen Chunin, las propuestas de Bra y la disculpa publica de Tsunade… Quierase o no eso era algo por lo que lucharon originalmente el equipo original de Amegakure, un lugar seguro para vivir y ser reconocidos… algo que Pain a perdido de vista gracias a "Madara". Y hablando de envidiosos… solo espera más adelante por lo que se viene… no sera bonito… ni sencillo… nada lo es en el mundo Shinobi. Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario, espero vernos pronto.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar a más tardar cada dos semanas, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	45. Rescate - De regreso a Casa II

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
––Cambio de lugar o locación––

 **Rescate**

De regreso a casa

Sayuri

Aquel haz de luz azul en lugar de ir de forma directa a la aldea en la que se había quedado a vivir paso como estaba acostumbrado a la atalaya de Kami-sama

— Joi! — saludo a todo pulmón  
— Yoi! — repitió la pequeña que le acompañaba

— Al parecer no has cambiado — se hizo presente el Namekiano — aunque creo que me estoy equivocando — se percató del Ki del chico al acercarse  
— No es para tanto — respondió sonriendo  
— al fin regresas — se acercó la actual Kami, no había cambiado nada físicamente en ese tiempo salvo que ahora mostraba más serenidad por lo que se percató también del Ki divino del chico — me doy una idea de por qué estas ocultando tu Ki — el chico sonrió nervioso  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? — pregunto con cierto temor, al estar viajando de planeta en planeta había perdido la noción del tiempo — aún me faltan los planetas de este sector, pero necesitaba venir de visita  
— Aun tienes siete meses para su cumpleaños dieciséis — confirmo la Uchiha, al escuchar aquello Ryuji sonrió feliz  
— ¿papa? — la pequeña floran miro al adulto que la acompañaba, era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreír así  
— ¿Cómo te llamo? — le cuestiono Satsuki intrigada  
— Veamos pequeña — el Namekiano se arrodillo para mirarla de cerca — no se altere Kami-sama... ¿te la ofrecieron como tributo verdad? — examinaba el bulbo rojo de la cabeza de la floran, era como una rosa que aún no habría sus pétalos — tiene en buen estado sus pétalos, y su piel no parece seca... la has cuidado muy bien — le felicito, sabía que los floran eran una raza fuerte pero consumían bastante agua en su infancia por lo que eran pocos los que llegaban a su etapa adulta — no te preocupes mucho por esta área, es la más reciente y los planetas aún son jóvenes para tener vida... aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando vine a este planeta, era el único de esta área  
— entonces podre darme un respiro antes de ir a revisar el estado de los planetas, será mucho más sencillo  
— papa... — repitió molesta haciendo un puchero  
— tranquila Sayuri, de inmediato iremos a nuestro hogar — explico  
— espera, antes de que vayas... — le detuvo Kami-sama — Akatsuki está planeando un ataque a gran escala, no me preocupan dos de sus tres objetivos... solo el tercero...  
— porque algo me dice que uno tiene que ver con Konoha... — la pelinegra asintió — no estoy segura pero el objetivo es la prisión de Konoha, mientras pasa eso intentaran el secuestro del Kazekage mientras que al mismo tiempo secuestran a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.  
— ¿Qué? — aquello desconcertó al recién llegado  
— Si no fuera por Usagi desconociéramos lo de la prisión y el ataque a la Kunoichi de Choumei — confeso Dende, no sabía si confiar en la miembro más reciente de los emisarios de Kami-sama  
— se quiere redimir de todo lo ocurrido — explico Kami  
— ¿de quién hablamos? — Ryuji había hecho su Jutsu de transformación para tomar de nuevo su última apariencia humana  
— Kaguya [1] — respondió Uchiha — acepto al final el Chakra de tu clon, uso un cuerpo de un Setzu para recrear el suyo y tener un cuerpo físico... por lo que se puede decir que regreso de nuevo a la vida pero ahora con el nombre de Usagi, está en Amegakure y trabaja como la asistente de Konan, la Kage de la lluvia.  
— eso suena genial... ¿cuál es el plan? — pregunto ansioso, entre más rápido terminara aquello más pronto se reuniría con cierta pelirroja  
— nadie sabe que has regresado, así que tendrán el factor sorpresa de su lado y podrás luchar contra el duo inmortal que será enviado a atrapar a Choumei, el Equipo de Itachi servirá de distracción en Suna para que Deidara y Sasori de encarguen del Kazekage Gaara, Zetsu liberaría a los prisioneros de las aldeas de la facción de Konoha para provocar caos en las aldeas afectadas, lo que no considera que en Sunagakure gracias a Konoha el nivel de sus ninja aumento y en Kirigakure enviare al equipo de Rin como apoyo, es una isla y los daños podrían ser peores. En Konoha... el clan de tu novia se hará cargo. — explico Kami-sama  
— entiendo, ¿Cuándo será el ataque?  
— dentro de una semana en el atardecer luego de que el torneo termine, cuando todos los participantes aún se estén recuperando  
— espera, espera… e-s-pera… me dices que tengo que esperar una semana aun para ver a Natsumi — aquello lo alarmo un poco  
— ¿de verdad la extrañaste no? — lo miro seria Kami  
— no solo a ella — confeso el chico — fue poco tiempo, pero eso basto para que los considerara familia  
— bien, pero procura que no se enteren nadie afuera de Konoha — dijo con tono de preocupación Satsuki — unos meses atrás intentaron infiltrarse en Sungakure, y si no fuera por un Jutsu de Shun lo hubieran logrado — al escuchar aquello Ryuji sonrió — ¿qué quieres que diga? Shukaku no solo ha hecho mejor de padre de lo que yo hubiera esperado, al parecer es uno de los consejeros del Kazekage  
— me alegro de que no haya perdido el tiempo Shun — explico — pensé que iría de bar en bar a la primera oportunidad  
— y lo hizo... pero luego de que Gaara hablara con ella se calmó un poco y luego de ese traspié mejoro otro poco su relación, no solo Shun se lleva mejor con Gaara, también con sus hermanos y algunos aldeanos han visto que no es un monstruo... solo una amante del licor que le gustan las fiestas de fin de semana.  
— Que recuerde Shun siempre fue más comunicativa que Kurumin — dijo pensativo Ryuji  
— papa... — tiro uno de los brazos del hombre estaba impaciente  
— calma... disculpara Kami-sama pero me retiro — hizo una reverencia algo que imito la joven Floran para luego desaparecer en un Shusin  
— ¿crees que debí decirle todo lo que ha pasado? — cuestiono a su asistente  
— no creo que le de mucha importancia a lo que está pasando  
— espero tengas razón… Inoichi no ha tomado muy bien la decisión de su propia hija… — dijo con preocupación por la joven

Un destello apareció dentro del castillo Uzumaki, en el jardín trasero para ser más precisos  
— oh… — miro con admiración el lugar la joven — ¿casa?  
— si — sonrió — casa — miro adentro — ¡Joi! — grito para que escucharan los que estuvieran dentro, luego de unos momentos no escucho respuesta alguna — ¿qué raro? Se solía mantener siempre alguien aquí — se mostró confuso — bueno les preparare una sorpresa — sonrió divertido — ¿vamos Sayuri?  
— aquí bien — había enterrado sus pies en la tierra — muy cómoda — dijo mientras se hundía en la tierra dejando al aire solo el capullo de la flor en su cabeza  
— aun no me acostumbro que hagas eso — confeso — bueno más tarde reviso que estés bien, antes de irme a preparar un festín… — fue al cobertizo donde guardaban cosas de jardinería y saco una regadera que la uso sobre la floran  
— gracias papa… — se escuchaba soñolienta se estaba quedando dormida  
— no hay por qué — dejo aquello a un lado — ¡ahora a cocinar! — grito emocionado mientras entraba al lugar, sin que se percatara había activado una alarma silenciosa.

En el campo de entrenamiento 7 se habían reunido la mitad de miembros de la mansión, no por algún entrenamiento. Bra, Natsumi, Kamine y Pan estaban por presenciar la evaluación del recién reunido equipo 7  
— ¿pasa algo hermana? — pregunto Natsumi a Bra que revisaba su brazalete  
— no nada… ¿de casualidad no te has percatado de nada? — rápidamente apago el pequeño monitor en su brazalete, en este se vio como entraba Ryuji con rumbo a la cocina  
— No… — cerro los ojos por un momento — todos se encuentran bien… ahora si quieres saber cómo esta toda la aldea pues tendrías que buscar a Karin… su rango sigue siendo mayor que el mío — contesto resuelta, eso no le molestaba, caso contrario estaba orgullosa de eso ya que gracias a su habilidad fue considerada una ninja de gran valor para la aldea — ya llego Tsunade — dijo con emoción  
— entiendo… — miro de nuevo su brazalete — "Que truco has aprendido ahora Ryuji… si no fuera por el sistema de seguridad no me hubiera dado cuenta" — pensó por un momento para luego prestar atención a lo que diría la Kage

— Equipo 7, para verificar que aun trabajan como equipo repetirán su examen de Genin — empezó a hablar la rubia mayor  
— hmp — Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia a aquello  
— ¡¿Qué?! — grito molesto Naruto — ¡es injusto! No me dirá que tendremos que repetir todos los exámenes para los rango…  
— ¡no le des ideas! — lo regaño molesta Sakura, pero había sido demasiado tarde  
— Sabes… eso no es tan mala idea — sonrió divertida Tsunade, el rubio menor recibió la mirada molesta de su equipo — pero no es el caso… — al continuar se centraron de nuevo en ella — luego de mucho meditarlo les tengo un reto — sonrió con malicia  
— ¿de qué se trata? — hablo serio Sasuke, su compañera cubrió la boca del rubio para que no interrumpiera  
— es fácil, para mostrar que trabajan bien en equipo pensaba hacerlos luchar con Kakashi y Gai… — los presentes callaron

— Naruto con su modo Sennin podría dar pelea… y si Tsunade propone eso significa que entreno a esa niña durante todo este tiempo — susurro serio para si el sabio de los sapos — Sasuke según sé entreno con Itachi… y hasta el momento no ha mostrado sus habilidades… y seguro ellos dos tampoco pelearan con todo.

— Ahora si quieren ascender a Chunin es sencillo… — continuo — Pan haría equipo con Gai y Kakashi, y tendrían que pasar el examen igual  
— eso es injusto — se quejó el rubio cuando se zafo del agarre de Sakura — y luego dirá que para Jounin tenemos que vencer al equipo 11 — dijo molesto, al escuchar aquello frunció el ceño la rubia…

— la fama de los Sannin ha disminuido estos últimos años… — comento Shizune desde donde estaba — no creo que sea buena idea molestarla con eso

— saben… últimamente su equipo ha ganado cierta fama — miro a donde se encontraban las miembros del mencionado equipo, luego giro a ver dónde estaba Jiraiya…

— no… no me digas que lo hiciste… — un ligero tono de temor se escuchó en el peliblanco

— en una semana luego del torneo habrá un combate de exhibición en Suna — dijo para que escucharan los presente — a petición de cierta chica que me ha estado hostigando con participar pues… los miembros con vida de los Sannin lucharan contra el equipo 11.

Por un momento hubo un silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos con excepción de Bra ya que Tsunade había hablado con antelación sobre eso con ella

— ¿nosotras que ganamos con eso? — le pregunto Natsumi a Bra  
— ¡un emocionante enfrentamiento! — grito alegre Son mientras golpeaba el aire  
— el título de Sannin — respondió seria Bra, sus hermanas y Shizune que estaba cerca le escucharon  
— ¿se puede renunciar a ese título? — pregunto curiosa Pan  
— ¿qué? ¿No somos muy jóvenes para ser Sannin? — cuestiono Natsumi  
— desde la deserción y "muerte" de Orochimaru solo han sido dos… y como el propio nombre indica deben ser tres… — empezó a explicar Bra — recuerda que Chojuro organizo un evento en Suna en búsqueda de nuevos espadachines para Kirigakure  
— me alegra que Anko-Sensei sea uno de los nuevos — sonrió al decir eso Pan — al igual Zui-chan junto a Haku. ¿me pregunto si ya completaron el grupo?  
— … — Natsumi la vio unos momentos — no se nota que vas volando a visitarla de vez en cuando  
— es aún más rápido que el tren — sonrió nerviosa, no ocultaba el hecho de que iba de visita a Kirigakure a ver a su Sensei y a su amiga — además Tsunade me ha dado dos días al mes para visitar a mis amigos — se excusó  
— tienes demasiados amigos — dijo recelosa Kamine, había guardado silencio siempre le parecían interesantes las pláticas de ellas tres  
— es que a diferencia de ti Kamine-chan que siempre estás conmigo a ellos solo les veo ese par de días — explico sonriendo, al escuchar aquello se ocultó de nuevo la miniatura, se había sonrojado al punto que cambio de color — vamos no te enojes — se percató que se ocultó en su ropa como cuando se enojaba y evitaba decir algo hiriente  
— no creo que este enojada — explico Natsumi — creo que terminaron de hablar el equipo 7 — señalo a los mismos

— no tenemos prisa por ascender — hablo Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura asintieron — solo nos enfrentaremos a Kakashi y a Gai  
— ya veo — sonrió satisfecha Tsunade, Sasuke era el líder de ese equipo no sabía cómo había hecho ceder a Naruto, pero sospechaba que este confiaba ciegamente en su mejor amigo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja — ya pasaron el examen  
— ¿Qué? — la voz unánime de Sakura y Naruto no se hizo esperar, Sasuke solo alzo una ceja  
— el trabajo en equipo no solo se basa en combinaciones de técnicas y sincronizarse en combate — explico Jiraiya al acercarse — según fui informado Sasuke ha entrenado tanto con Naruto como con Sakura — el Uchiha se mostró estoico — los lazos que tiene con su equipo y que ambos acepten a este como líder demuestra que tienen lo que pocos equipo Shinobis les hace falta: Comunicación — al escuchar aquello Naruto y Sakura festejaron, no tendrían que luchar para algo tan ridículo como demostrar que aún pueden ser equipo solo por que estuvieron separados algún tiempo.

— me siento un poco estafada — comento Pan — quería ver una pelea  
— has peleado contra todos los equipos Genin, Chunin y Jounin de la aldea… ¿no te aburres de pelear?  
— Mmm… no — respondió con una sonrisa, la pelirroja solo suspiro  
— vamos mejor, seguro mi hermano querrá festejar en Ichiraku — mientras decía aquello Naruto alzaba los brazos al equipo 11 invitándolos ir a festejar  
— mejor regresemos a casa — hablo tranquila Bra  
— ¿segura? Pensé que Kin luego de su misión pasaría un rato con ya sabes quién — dijo Natsumi  
— igual almorzamos en Ichiraku y recuerda lo que decía Ryuji  
— ¡comida balanceada! — interrumpió alegra Pan  
— de acuerdo — la pelirroja le hizo señas a su hermano de que vayan — solo porque nosotras queramos seguir con eso tampoco le negare a mi hermano que festeje — explico  
— comeré cereal de cena — dijo resuelta Pan  
— ¡yo también quiero! — volvió a salir Kamine de su escondite  
— regresemos a casa entonces — Bra comenzó a caminar tranquila a su hogar seguida de sus hermanas

En el castillo recién llegaba cierta pelinegra acompañada de una rubia…  
— ¿de verdad Karin golpeo a Sai? — dijo conteniendo una risa Ino  
— solo lo hubieras visto — sonrió cómplice — de verdad ese sujeto aun le cuesta socializar  
— bueno… hay cosas que cuesta aceptar… — dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza, en ese momento Kin le toma de la mano  
— pero no necesariamente eso es malo — sonrió comprensiva — igual no pensé que serias capaz de diferenciarme con ese Henge de Sai… solo quería que fueran más cercanos.  
— no es que tus Jutsus sean malos… es lo que Sai es mucho más... inexpresivos — caminaron un poco más juntas hasta que se acercaron al bulbo rojo en el centro del jardín — ¿qué clase de flor es esta? — se arrodillo para verlo más de cerca  
— no estoy segura… cuando salí no estaba aquí — se puso a un lado de la rubia esta inclino un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Kin  
— Sayuri la cena esta casi lista — salió de pronto Ryuji de la casa — ¿Kin? ¿Ino? — miro a ambas chicas  
— ¿Ryuji? — dijeron al unisonó mientras se separaron y se ponían de pie  
— el mismo — dijo sonriendo — me alegro por ti Kin — con aquello se sonrojaron ambas — digo que te dejen ir libremente por la aldea… — antes de que le miraran con enojo prosiguió — lo que no me esperaba era que Ino al fin se aceptara — volvió a sonreír  
— ¿cómo que al fin? — reclamo molesta  
— solo decía — sonrió nervioso  
— Tengo que ir y decirle a las chicas que regresaste — dijo emocionada por como reaccionarían el resto, en especial la líder del clan  
— y si mejor me ayudas a terminar la cena? — ofreció amable  
— ¿acaso la quieres sorprender? — sonrió con malicia Ino  
— la verdad si… — observo que estaba cerca de la floran — tengan cuidado donde se paran por favor — se acercó a regar de nuevo  
— ¿es una flor espacial? — pregunto curiosa Kin, miro como Ryuji solo sonrió nervioso  
— papa aun quiero dormir — se empezó a levantar perezosa la chica verde — … — cuando de percato de las chicas fue de inmediato tras Ryuji — papa ¿quiénes son?  
— tranquila Sayuri no son malas personas — froto la cabeza de la Floran  
— … Natsumi-sama no creo que tome bien lo de su hija Ryuji-sama — lo miro molesta  
— eh… eso lo explicare en su momento — sonrió nervioso, Ino lo miro curioso… a pesar de que se ausento más de dos años aquel chico era exactamente igual — podrías entretenerla un rato Ino por favor — pidió amable, la joven floran la miro más calmada  
— ¿acaso parezco niñera? — mostró su vestimenta y su banda ninja — soy una Chunin  
— lo sé, pero no te sorprendiste mucho al ver a Sayuri… así que o te hiciste muy cercana a Bra o estas saliendo con alguien del clan — sonrió divertido mientras miraba a Kin  
— … — lo miro sería un momento, no le estaba cuestionando su relación ni criticándola… parecía bromear con esta como si no le importara que estuviera saliendo con Kin — de acuerdo… — suspiro para luego acercarse a la joven de verde — me llamo Ino, y tu pequeña?  
— Sayuri — sonrió un poco tímida  
— ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar un rato?  
— este… está bien — se acercó a la rubia — ¿puedo ver este lugar? — señalo el resto del jardín, no estaba muy interesada en entrar, pero si por los arreglos ornamentales del patio  
— claro — sonrió, Kin le había contado la verdad sobre Ryuji y Bulma, no sin antes consultarlo con la matriarca del clan y sabía que Ino era una buena persona por lo que eran de las privilegiadas de saber la verdad del lado alienígena del clan.  
— gracias Ryuji-sama — dijo Kin mientras acompañaba al chico a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena  
— ¿por qué? — estaba confundido — acabo de regresar, aún no he hecho nada… es más gracias a ti por cuidar de las chicas en mi ausencia — sonrió, la pelinegra sonrió igual.

Luego de una corta visita a la oficina de la Hokage el equipo 11 al fin había llegado a su hogar

— ¡regresamos! — grito Pan al entrar en el salón principal — hola Bulma-onesan, Kabuto — sonrió a los presentes que leían unos informes y compartían información.  
— Hola sobrinas — correspondió el saludo para luego seguir hablando con Kabuto — ya te dije si quitas esas encimas solo provocarías una muerte innecesaria  
— hola chicas — dijo rápidamente el peli blanco para seguir en el debate — pero si se sobrecargan con Chakra mal forman el resto del cuerpo — explico  
— no llegaran a ningún lado solo con la teoría — dijo Bra despreocupada mientras se sentaba en un sofá para descansa había sido un largo día para ella — el consejo al fin aprobó su propuesta de laboratorio… — cuando ambos entusiastas de experimentos escucharon sonrieron — pero ya saben…  
— nada de experimentos inhumanos… lo sé — respondió Bulma — recuerda que eso yo lo propuse  
— se nos retrasaría demasiado pero no importa si nos dejan experimentar sin represalia — confirmo Kabuto  
— solo recuerda lo que prometiste Kabuto — le recordó Bra  
— ayudare en el hospital de Tsunade lo sé… imagino que ya sabes lo que está pasando verdad? — sonrió con cierta malicia mientras le daba una cámara  
— claro que lo sé… son pocas las cosas que no sé qué pasan aquí — sonrió divertida mientras preparaba la cámara para grabar la reacción de alguien  
— ¿pasa algo Pan no has dicho nada? — pregunto la pelirroja a su hermana, era raro que se estuviera quieta tanto tiempo  
— es que el olor que viene de la cocina me recuerda a algo… pero… no sé qué será… — sabía que estaban preparando… una sopa… pero no cualquier sopa… una que probo hace cinco años incluso antes de llegar a su nuevo hogar — no puede ser — sonrió de pura felicidad mientras fue corriendo a la cocina  
— se sigue emocionando por algo tan simple como lo es la cena — comento sin darle aun mucha importancia Natsumi  
— si supieras... — susurro divertida Bra  
— ¿dijiste algo?  
— que hoy querrás postre — sonrió picara  
— no lo creo…

En la cocina

— yo también te extrañe Pan… ya suéltame — le estaba abrazando con fuerza — has entrenado estos dos años — dijo luego de que Son aflojara el abrazo  
— por supuesto que si… seguro tu también — unas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos — a Bra se le ocurrió un sistema un poco extraño para entrenar pero igual es divertido — le empezó a contar — y Natsumi me ayuda con mis Jutsus  
— al fin regresaste — le miro un poco molesta la miniatura — deberías de ir a ver a tu pelirroja  
— … también te extrañe — sonrió divertido — te traje algo que sé que te gustara — a diferencia del disco duro que era un poco grande saco lo que parecía un pequeño dije de su brazalete — me encontré con alguien en mi viaje y le conté de que tenía una pequeña amiga — dijo burlón haciendo mención de ella — y me dijo que era seguro que tu estado actual es por falta de magia, no la canalizas bien… así que lo tendrías que usar un tiempo hasta que tu cuerpo asimile bien el mana por su propia cuenta — Kamine miraba el dije y luego al chico en silencio  
— Kamine-chan como se dice — alzo a su amiga para que tomara aquel regalo  
— que le traes regalo a la chica incorrecta… — fingió molestia — pero igual… gracias. — cuando sujeto aquel amuleto sintió como algo empezó a fluir en su cuerpo — tendría que haber estado lista… — con su nuevo amuleto en ambas manos salto de las manos de Pan y fue al cuarto de lavado a buscar algo de ropa, de a poco iba creciendo en el camino  
— Kamine-chan ¡espera! — fue tras la Majin  
— le trajo algo a Natsumi-sama ¿verdad? — comento Kin mientras terminaba de servir  
— eh… no… solo traía un disco duro, ese medallón y me acompaña Sayuri desde hace un año — explique — y eso sin contar que… — en ese momento entraban el resto de chicas junto a Kabuto  
— solo espero que a Naruto no se le haga noche en Ichiraku — comento preocupada por su hermano Natsumi al entrar al comedor, de inmediato Bra la empezó a grabar  
— Bienvenidas — sonrió Ryuji de oreja a oreja al ver a las chicas, mientras que Natsumi le miraba de forma fija, aun dudaba si era real  
— hola Ryuji — saludo Bulma sin darle mucha importancia — pensé que te tomaría un poco más de tiempo regresar  
— la verdad… aun me faltan unos planetas de este sector hehe — rio nervioso  
— bueno, tampoco es tanto — conversaba tranquila con el peli azul — esta zona es un poco vacía — mientras más continuaban hablando la pelirroja más se molestaba  
— lo mismo me dijo Dende-sama  
— ¡Cuando me pensaban decir! — grito molesta con todos Natsumi — ¡Y tú porque no fuiste a buscar?! — le reclamo a Ryuji mientras le señalaba  
— pensé que saltarías sobre el… — respondió Bra mientras guardaba la cámara — debiste sospecharlo cuando dije que teníamos que cenar aquí, sabes a la perfección que por mí no hay problema que coman dos veces continuas en Ichiraku — se mantenía calmada, Natsumi no podía enojarse con ella porque tenía razón… y eso la molestaba más.  
— yo pues… meh… — respondió Bulma igual de tranquila — han pasado veces que pasan varios siglos antes de vernos de nuevo  
— regrese… bueno… ¡regresamos! — Pan entraba con una Kamine de su misma altura — eso que le diste la hizo crecer… y eso que varias veces comió hasta vaciar la despensa solo para tener esa estatura unos veinte minutos  
— y por lo mismo no tengo ropa de mi talla… — vestía uno de los dogi de Son — a ver cuánto tiempo dura  
— ya te dije, te ayudara a centrar el mana… es cosa de magia no de Ki o energía física — repitió Ryuji  
— ¿quién te dio esa cosa? — pregunto desconfiada Bulma  
— que yo sepa un emisario de la Hechicera…  
— no me cambien el tema — seguía molesta Natsumi — ¿tu sabias Pan?  
— la verdad no… solo hasta que olí la cena y no reconocí la sazón… hablando de cena…  
— Aquí tiene Pan-sama, Kamine-sama — Kin le sirvió sopa a ambas chicas  
— gracias, ¡provecho! — de inmediato se puso a comer, ella era feliz con que Ryuji regresara — es la misma sopa que nos diste cuando nos conocimos — dijo luego de terminar el primer plato  
— espera… yo creo que también cenare ya — se sentó Bra en la barra  
— te acompaño — Kabuto se sentó a su lado — al parecer las cenas a partir de hoy serán más animadas — a pesar de que el chico se mantenía un poco distante le agradaba el ambiente del clan Uzumaki  
— te prometí regresar ¿no? — sonrió Ryuji mientras miraba a Natsumi — perdón por haberme ido así y te prometo que no se repetirá  
— idiota… — farfullo con mucha menos molestia — no sabes cuánto te extrañe…

— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! — en ese momento entro la joven Floran con una horquilla de flores — mira lo que Ino me enseño — se acercó al peli azul y se la enseño

— este… — Ryuji palideció — juro que no es lo que parece  
— ¡Idiota! — un manto de Chakra naranja la cubrió para luego golpearlo y mandándolo a volar por un muro, luego miro a la chica verde  
— … — Sayuri saco algo de sus hojas y observo a la pelirroja unos segundos  
— ¡¿Que me ves?! — dijo molesta, Bulma iba a decir algo pero…  
— Mamá es fuerte — le entrego a ella la horquilla — este ser premio  
— ¡¿QUE?! — aquello la impacto dejándola totalmente ida  
— a ver pequeña que tienes ahí — le pidió amable Bulma  
— una foto de familia — le mostró una foto del equipo 11 completo — ella ser tía Pan y ella tía Bra y la más alta tía Anko — explico mientras señalaba a las chicas, ahí esta papa y mamá — señalo al peli azul y a la pelirroja  
— ¿desde cuándo tenemos sobrina? — dijo sin entender Pan  
— Creo que Ryuji la adopto — explico Kamine  
— no es eso… — hablo Ino había presenciado lo ocurrido desde la puerta  
— vaya… te dijo ¿no? — Ino asintió — verán… para los Floran siempre ha sido matar o morir, y cuando encuentran algo que no pueden matar le ofrecen un sacrificio para permitirles vivir… dicho sacrificio no suelen cuidarlo mucho y mueren jóvenes… me alegra que esta pequeña este sana — sonrió mientras intento sobarle la cabeza  
— no… solo papa y mamá pueden — se cubrió el botón de flor, entonces Bulma froto una parte verde de la frente  
— a veces ni a hablar les enseñan… su civilización es bastante tribal — termino de explicar — me pregunto cómo le fue en el resto de su viaje — probo su porción de sopa — supongo que pronto regresara — siguió comiendo su cena

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] ¿creyeron que me había olvidado de ella? Pues no regreso en forma de tazo, digo asistente.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Sayuri (¿Uzumaki?)  
Una joven Floran de un actual planeta desconocido, de piel verde y con un traje ajustado creado de hojas. El capullo de su cabeza es de un color rojo y aun es un bulbo, sus ojos parecen mas iris y son de color ónix, suelen destellar con ciertos reflejos de luz.

De carácter amable y aun un poco tímida por haber sido criada como moneda de cambio, desconoce a sus padres biológicos, pero eso era común en el grupo que pertenecía. Fue la ultima sobreviviente cuando fue entregada a Ryuji como ofrenda, por un momento dudo que hacer con ella, pero al final decidido llevarla consigo.

 **Nota final**

Tuve problemas por todos lados por lo que me retraso en la publicación del capítulo, pido disculpas por el retraso. Bueno al menos Ryuji regreso a su hogar, no hubo combates en el capítulo de hoy a pesar de que en el canon si hubo pero eso solo eran para demostrar el progreso de los personajes, algo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos. Tanto en el ataque de los Akatsuki como en Sannin VS Equipo 11… ¿eso fue spoiler? Mmm… no lo creo. Lo sé revele lo que vendria más adelante al decir lo que pasaria… pero… ¿lo dije todo? A veces las cosas no salen como se planean… y puede que el unico que cumpla su mision a pesar de posibles problemas sea Ryuji… pero eso lo averiguaremos según como avance este arco y en la entrada del siguiente.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Summer_Dead_18:**

Joi! Perdon por el pequeño retraso, pero regrese! Salvo que a mi no me han mandado a volar o si (?

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, hoy fue un poco mas historias de la vida que Shonen o Shoujo, pero que sacara una que otra risa puede que lo haga. Luego de ver un resumen del ship de InoSai me quede como ¿What? Solo por un resheno quedaron juntos… pues no en mi guardia. La verdad ni yo me esperaba la pareja final (KinIno) pero me gusto. A Sai lo dejare por ahi mientras, tampoco es su culpa ser un Sasuke hecho en china. ¿sera que esto tendra algun efecto en otra pareja que estas shipeando? Spoiler: (si)

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Lo sé me retrase un poco pero regrese, igual que Ryuji… salvo que no termine en Kami sabra donde. Puede que me haya desviado un poco de las peleas pero pronto habran, con el torneo de Suna a la vuelta de la esquina pasaran muchas cosas.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar a más tardar cada dos semanas, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	46. Torneo - Poniéndose al día

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Torneo**

Poniéndose al día

Shiva

El chico recién llegado había aparecido de nuevo en aquella cocina  
— Natsumi ahora eres más fuerte — sonrió — no solo me dolió también rompiste tu marca — comento con cierta diversión mientras se frotaba donde le golpearon — ¿Natsumi?  
— papa algo le pasa a Mamá — tomo la foto que le había prestado a Bulma para acercarse a la pelirroja — ¿está bien? — pregunto un poco preocupada  
— Sayuri ven — le llamo Bulma, la pequeña obedeció — se dice Papá, repite Papá  
— ¿Papa? — repitió, ya estaba acostumbrada a decir así  
— déjala — Ryuji froto la cabeza de la pequeña — con el tiempo aprenderá a hablar de la forma correcta  
— hablando de tiempo… ¿qué has hecho estos meses atrás? — pregunto Bra mientras cenaba  
— pues ir de planeta en planeta en la galaxia del norte — respondió mientras miraba a Natsumi y pensaba como hacerla regresar en si…

— "soy muy joven para ser madre" — pensó para sus adentros la pelirroja  
— **"yo te dije eso con tus lecturas nocturnas, pero no me hacías caso"** — se quejó Kurumin  
— "no es lo mismo!" — refunfuño molesta  
— **"calma y tómalo como practica para cuando tengan hijos"** — sonrió picara — **"mejor regresa en sí que ya paso casi un minuto y no has reaccionado"  
** — "rayos..."

— ¡Ryuji explica! — alzo la voz Natsumi cuando al fin regreso  
— ¡Mamá! — respondió feliz la floran mientras la iba a abrazar — Papa dijo que serias mi nueva mamá y el mi nuevo Papa — la miro con felicidad  
— … — no sabía lo que había pasado la joven y tampoco escucho lo que habían comentado de la Floran, solo observo como le miraba la chica verde — bien… — sonrió con cierta felicidad para luego corresponder el abrazo  
— me iré a dormir de nuevo — se escuchó soñolienta, ya había anochecido — buenas noches, Papa, Mamá… Tías — miro al resto con una sonrisa  
— la llevare a un dormitorio — se ofreció Kin mientras se limpiaba las manos ya que había ayudado a preparar la cena  
— llévala al patio — expreso Bulma — la tierra de este planeta es bastante buena por lo que le ayudara a crecer  
— Es cierto — recordó Ino — cuando llegamos estaba enterrada en el patio, yo la llevare — se ofreció en llevar a la chica — no sé de extraterrestres pero sé de botánica — sonrió amable a la floran con cara soñolienta esta igual sonrió mientras se retiraban  
— ¿No ves nada diferente?— Natsumi miro expectante al recién llegado  
— mmm… ¿están más altas? — respondió con otra pregunta el chico  
— ¡Si! — grito alegre Pan, en ese tiempo no había crecido mucho a diferencia de antes que casi eran de la misma altura actualmente era la más baja por un centímetro. [1]  
— Hay cosas que nunca cambian — sonrió Bra  
— ¿Siempre ha sido así? — le pregunto Kabuto a su lado, la peli azul solo asintió

— sigues siendo el mismo idiota — Natsumi miro con leve molestia al chico  
— pero soy tu idiota — respondió divertido — la verdad mientras todos estén bien por mí no hay problemas — sonrió como estaba acostumbrado  
— … — la pelirroja se tranquilizó — ¿cómo conociste a Sayuri? — pregunto curiosa  
— como decirlo sin que suene mal…  
— una tribu Floran se lo ofreció como sacrificio — dijo resuelta Bulma — no hay forma de decirlo sin que se escuche mal — al escuchar aquello Bra se puso pensativa  
— creo que entiendo… ¿hace cuánto fue? — continuo preguntando Natsumi, Pan y Kamine estaban concentradas en su cena, Kin no quería interrumpir y cuando regreso Ino se sentó a su lado. Kabuto era otro oyente curioso, sabía que su novia y la mitad del clan no eran del planeta por lo que, aunque no lo mostrara estaba curioso de lo que pasaba.  
— veamos… no ha pasado ni un año de eso estoy seguro… ¿diez meses? Días más días menos…  
— ¿qué paso cuando te fuiste? — interrumpió Pan, quería escuchar toda la historia no solo por fragmentos  
— cierto… seguro luego no nos querrás contar — continuo Bra — así que empieza a hablar

— Bien, tranquilas… veamos… después de mi juicio me entreno una Novakid para poder viajar sin necesidad de alguna nave — le empezaron a ver serias Natsumi y Bra — créanme fue un poco aburrido mi juicio — intento calmarlas — si lo tengo que resumir pues sería que ahora soy responsable de los problemas que cause este planeta…  
— espera… — Bra capto rápido la idea — ¿estás diciendo que ahora el planeta te pertenece? — aquel dato sorprendió a los presentes  
— eh… si… — respondió sin darle importancia  
— ¿puedes ser dueño de un planeta? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Pan y Kamine  
— de hecho es la especialidad de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio — respondió Bulma — "terraforman" planetas según los gustos de sus clientes o si será para uso de ellos, depende que decida Dryce  
— "terraforman" o ¿destruyen la vida local? — dijo Bra molesta, recordó las pocas veces que mencionaron a Freezer en su familia  
— un poco de ambas… pero como Dryce destruye planetas que perdieron su fauna y flora por razones desconocidas… es un mal necesario — admitió molesta Bulma [2]  
— ¿Qué? — aquello desconcertó a la peli azul  
— veras… el dios de la destrucción es el encargado normalmente de destruir planetas que no muestran valor o amenacen al universo en sí, al destruir estos planetas aumenta el Nivel Mortal del universo — explico Bulma — la Patrulla Galáctica solo se encarga de que no se propasen o invadan planetas con buen índice de vida…  
— ¡Son como la policía espacial! — hablo Pan, había logrado entender algo de lo que hablaban  
— en palabras simples si — sonrió Bulma — también se hacen cargo de criminales o fugitivos que podrían causar problemas a pequeños planetas — siguió explicando, tenía conocimiento de que Ryuji seria el representante de la galaxia del norte pero no creyó conveniente decirlo — pero respondiendo a que si es dueño de un planeta, si se puede… incluso de un sistema solar pero para ello es más complicado… — recordó a la facción de la hechicera que así empezó, desconocía la situación actual pero ya se había hecho fama en la galaxia del sur, luego hablaría con Ryuji sobre esta — prosigue por favor Ryuji — le cedió la palabra al chico

— bien, Nym-Sensei me enseñó a moverme entre planetas… algo que al inicio me fue un poco cansino pero con los meses visitaba un sistema solar semanal — narro como si no fuera nada, pero aquello sorprendió a Pan y a Bra, ambas sabían que podía llevarse varios días un viaje de esos — me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para minar un poco pero quería regresar pronto, por lo que en los planetas que no tenía mucha vida hacia pausas y los que no eran actos para la vida bueno… boom… — dijo nervioso — me aseguraba bien de que no hubiera nada con vida antes por supuesto… incluso encontré un planeta que su sol explotaría dentro de unos años por lo que les ayude a encontrar uno con la gravedad y el ambiente adecuado. Luego iré a ver cómo les va — dijo pensativo — me encontré con viajeros y pues solo les acompañe un poco antes de seguir con mi misión…  
— ¿cuál era tu misión? — pregunto Natsumi, quería saber por qué no había tomado una ruta directa a su hogar  
— pues al parecer cada galaxia tiene un representante tanto en el área como en poder… Ans líder de los patrulleros Galácticos, Dryce comandante de la O.I.C. y la Hechicera de la Galaxia del sur… dijeron algo de evitar conflicto por la galaxia del norte y ahí entre yo… en los planetas donde tenían bastantes avances pues luego de hablar con algunos representantes elegían a su guerrero más fuerte o juntaban un ejército y los enfrentaba… un par de veces me metieron en problemas pero igual les gane — confeso emocionado — vi armas que nunca pensé… y poderes bastante extraños… tengo pendientes una lista de revanchas que llevare a cabo en unos años pero eso será en su momento… por lo mismo surgieron algunos que querían ser mis aliados pero…  
— no eres muy organizado — sonrió Bulma — ¿de cuántos aliados hablamos? — pregunto pensando en ayudarle con una facción  
— no muchos, treinta o cuarenta… técnicamente están en espera de órdenes, algunos de ellos son como Pan…  
— buscando adversarios para medir su fuerza — intervino Kamine  
— y yo me puedo apuntar? — pregunto Son emocionada de conocer a esos aliados  
— tranquila, organizar todo eso nos llevaría años… — dijo pensativa Bulma — ¿está habitado el planeta más lejano de este sistema? — pregunto, sabía que era un planeta un poco frio pero era acto para la vida  
— mmm… técnicamente no… es más que todo fauna y flora salvaje sin contar que la gravedad es casi el doble  
— mira sé que querías hacer el laboratorio en un lugar donde no lo encontraran pero eso es... ¿un poco extremo no? — Bra entendió por qué preguntaba por lo del planeta  
— eso no es extremo… son medidas necesarias… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si alguien aquí aplica ingeniería inversa en tus maquinas?  
— claro que si, por eso exceptuando al escuadrón sigma todo es más sencillo de lo que parece, incluido el tren, así si logran imitarlo nuestros ninjutsus y técnicas lo superaran con facilidad.

— Disculpen la interrupción — por primera vez hablo Kabuto — pero estoy de acuerdo con Bulma-sama — Bra lo miro enojada — no te molestes, te explico… cuando fui con los escuadrones Anbu a recuperar los experimentos en las guaridas de Orochimaru… ya no había nada… entre estas se encontraba su investigación de empalme genético y creación de los sellos malditos… incluso los cuerpos de experimentos fallidos… — miro a Bulma unos segundos — recuerdas cuando Lady Tsunade te pidió ayuda con ese extraño "ninja" con el que peleo Pan — la mencionada solo inclino la cabeza, no recordaba aquello  
— Claro, fue ejecutado… pero pensé que esa información solo la manejaría la Hokage y los Anbu…  
— ¿A qué se refieren? — pregunto intrigada Bra  
— Sé que la especialidad de Bra es la tecnología, por eso no lo había detallado pero… necesitamos tu punto de vista — confeso Kabuto, el no solía ocultarle nada a ella ya antes le había dicho de ese caso de forma superficial pero no revelo detalles — han encontrado la forma de hacer mutar a cierto grupo de "personas"… la verdad no sé qué serán… tienen código genético humano pero a la vez parece el de una planta  
— tampoco es el de un floran — confirmo Bulma — es más pareciera que antes fueran humanos y esta fue la base de la mutación…  
— no solo eso, han usado una variante del sello maldito para hacerlos mucho más fuertes. Las partes que aún no habían sido cubiertas por el sello eran un poco frágiles, pero las negras tenían una gran resistencia y estaba sobrecargadas de Chakra  
— Cell… — susurro Bra, a pesar de los años aun recordaba de las cosas que hablaba con su madre — entiendo… si sus investigaciones cayeran en esas mismas manos… si sería un gran problema.

— … — Son les había perdido la pista de que hablaban, se cubrió la boca y bostezo aquella charla le había provocado sueño — me iré a dormir — dijo mientras se levantaba, Kin había levantado su plato y lo había lavado — vamos a dormir Kamine-san  
— ¿segura? — la chica Majin tenía una estatura similar a Pan, había regresado a una relativa normalidad  
— hemos compartido habitación desde hace tres años, no veo por qué tendría que ser diferente — respondió la pelinegra mientras se levantaba — me iré a cepillar los dientes no te demores mucho  
— En seguida — aquello la tranquilizo solo unos momentos antes de ver la mirada severa de Bra y Natsumi — no hace nada…es más… ¿dónde dormirá Ryuji ahora que regreso? — pregunto con una sonrisa antes de marcharse  
— pues en mi cuarto ¿no? — hablo el chico — es más ahora que dicen eso me iré a acostar y dormiré un largo rato — su voz estaba relajada  
— … — mientras escuchaba aquello la pelirroja bebió un largo sorbo de té mientras miraba a otro lado, se había apropiado del cuarto del chico en el tiempo que estuvo ausente  
— ¿tu nave sigue al borde del sistema? — pregunto Bulma, mientras Bra sonrió de forma picara a su hermana que seguía bebiendo té  
— no, ya no — respondió rápidamente — ahora esta tras la luna, ahora si me disculpan iré a dormir… con su permiso me retiro — se levantó y salió con rumbo a su antigua habitación

— ¿no tengo que decirte que no haga marranadas verdad? — hablo divertida Bra cuando se retiró el chico  
— y me van a decir que ustedes no han hecho nada — miro molesta a Bra y a su novio  
— una vez intente abrazarla sin su consentimiento y me disloco el brazo — narro con una sonrisa Kabuto, Bra solo sonrió al recordar aquello  
— Ryuji no te hará nada — intervino Bulma — es un idiota no un pervertido — comento sonriendo  
— el detalle es que Natsumi es quien quiere hacerle cosas — continuo bromeando Bra  
— bueno cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiere ¿no? — dijo resuelta Bulma, parecía que quería hacer algo — Bra… ¿me acompañarías?, iremos por algo a la nave de Ryuji  
— ¿la podemos aterrizar? — pregunto emocionada  
— no deberíamos…  
— el planeta es de Ryuji, ya no tendría que haber problema si estaciona la nave — argumento  
— hmp… — miro orgullosa a su prima — eres buena encontrando tecnicismos, si no abarcara tanto espacio la aterrizara, pero llamara demasiado la atención — explico — pero podríamos bajar un par de naves mineras con cosas si gustas  
— bueno es algo — no se molestó tanto, había esperado por mucho tiempo estudiar la nave de Ryuji  
— Bueno, Bra-sama me retiro igual a mi habitación — aprovecho la pausa para hablar, tanto Bulma como Kabuto tenían una habitación en aquel castillo  
— descansa Kabuto — dijo sin darle mucha importancia aparente pero el chico sabía que no era así, por lo que se retiró con una sonrisa  
— Con su permiso, Natsumi-sama, Bra-sama nos retiramos a mi habitación — hablo rápidamente Kin mientras se retiraba con Ino  
— a ellas porque no les dices nada — se quejó molesta la pelirroja  
— ya las moleste lo suficiente — respondió de nuevo con una picara sonrisa — mejor ve a dormir ya, no sea que ahora duerma menos…  
— no digas eso — se levantó apresurada de su silla — ¡buenas noches! — subió corriendo al cuarto que compartiría con Ryuji

— ¿nos vamos? — le recordó Bulma a Bra  
— dame un segundo — fue a su laboratorio rápidamente y tomo un maletín, luego regreso — lista — salieron al patio y empezaron a volar con rumbo a la luna — ¿algún consejo al salir de la atmosfera?  
— Sostén la respiración… rodearemos rápidamente la luna, ya estemos a rango de la nave esta tiene su propia atmosfera y está a una distancia prudente debido a las reparaciones que nunca hijo Ryuji…

Mientras que las chicas iban con rumbo a Shiva una pelirroja tenía un conflicto interno de como entrar al dormitorio  
— voy a pasar — dijo antes de entrar, al hacerlo vio al chico que acomodaba una almohada  
— por un momento pensé que no vendrías — sonrió el peli azul  
— no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente — comento divertida mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama  
— como si quisiera eso… — se recostó a un lado de la cama, se había fijado que era un poco más alta y pensó que usaría un poco más de espacio — se siente extraño no dormir al aire libre…  
— ¿por qué dices eso? — se acostó a un lado del chico, estaba un poco nerviosa  
— dormía a la intemperie para que Sayuri aprovechara los primeros rayos de sol y el roció matinal… es más me quede unos días en un planeta con bastante agua para que se recuperara  
— ¿recuperarse? — se acercó más al chico mientras hablaba — ¿de qué?  
— del estado anémico en la que me la dieron como tributo… por un momento pensé en negarme pero al ver sus ojos por alguna razón recordé cuando nos conocimos — se percató de lo cerca que estaba la chica por lo que con cuidado dejo caer la cabeza de ese lado — no sabes cómo extrañe esto… buenas noches… — sin más se quedó dormido  
— … — por un momento lo miro, basto que se apoyara un poco en él para que se relajara y se quedara dormido — descansa — le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dormir igual

Al tener la ruta ya definida el par de chicas llegaron sin contratiempos a Shiva  
— siempre me gusto la nave de Ryuji — confeso Bulma  
— Yo lo que quiero es estudiarla y luego intentar replicarla — Bra se encontraba tan emocionada que aunque lo hubiera intentado no hubiera podido dormir  
— ¡Bienvenidas! — frente a ella se presentaba el holograma de Shiva — señorita Bulma, administradora Bra — hizo una reverencia  
— espera… ¿Ryuji te dejo como administrador? — aquello sorprendió a la rubia  
— si… aún recuerdo lo que me pediste — alzo el maletín — estudie el material que me entregaste y con ayuda de Bulma-nesan al fin lo complete  
— espera… ¿por eso me preguntaste lo del bio combustible? — respondió con una sonrisa la peli azul — bueno, conociéndote no es de sorprenderse… Shiva nos llevaremos una capsula de regeneración  
— esa decisión no depende de mí, más bien de la administradora… — la chica más joven asintió — hay algunas sin usar, son libres de llevarse lo que deseen — hizo una reverencia de nuevo  
— pues te llevare como mi asistente — comento mientras se dirigía al núcleo de la nave — iré a guardar tu "conciencia" aquí — levanto de nuevo el maletín, aquel había sido un proyecto en el cual había trabajado casi por completo dos años, en paralelo había llevado a la guarda de la mansión, el escuadrón sigma había usado las placas de fragmento de núcleo en estos y una nueva aleación con el cuerpo que sería de Shiva [3]  
— bueno yo iré a guardar la capsula de regeneración, aunque solo necesito el módulo de tele portación… — se puso pensativa unos momentos — mejor me lo llevo todo, quien sabe y lo usaremos en el futuro… — fue a la enfermería de la nave  
— iniciando transferencia… — dijo el holograma mientras se desvanecía, en lo que pasaba aquello Bra aprovecho y empezó a llenar uno de las naves que usaba Ryuji como carro de minería con cosas que le llamaban la atención.

Sin que alguien lo sospechara en Otogakure un par de personas se habían reunido  
— ¿qué has averiguado Ashina? — le pregunto Hiruko a un hombre con mascara con remolino negro y cabello rojo  
— Akatsuki planea un ataque masivo en menos de una semana — su tono era totalmente inexpresivo  
— ellos quieren usar las aldeas para su beneficio — el peliblanco parecía bastante pensativo — podríamos aprovechar este momento y que al fin tengas en tus filas los últimos Uzumaki que hacen falta… — al escuchar aquello ambos sonrieron  
— Con ellos en nuestras líneas al fin podría declarar la guerra que tanto has anhelado…  
— Aun no… aun debemos de asegurarnos que Kumogakure este de nuestro lado, cuando Akatsuki intente algo contra Killer B les ayudaremos… luego de esto podremos empezar a usar el odio que cultivaron los antiguos Hokage contra su aldea para iniciar la guerra  
— Sin los clanes más fuertes que alguna vez estuvieron de su lado en esta ocasión arderán hasta las raíces…

Cuando escucho eso Hiruko una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aquella aldea que se enorgullecía de su poderío militar y que nunca le acepto por ser débil caería por sus manos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Siempre me pregunte por que Toei la dejo bajita, como si no hubiera crecido nada despues del GT.

2,0] Esperen… le acabo de dar sentido a una organización de conquista de planeta?

3,0] Y Bra empezo a crear sus androides. Gero estaria tan orgulloso… espera Khe?

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Por el momento nada

 **Nota final**

Esto esta cayendo como un castillo de naipes… muchas cosas malas se avecinan y de varios lados… ¿que habran planeado exactamente Hiruko y Ashido? Konoha repetidamente metio la pata varias veces en el pasado… al punto que incluso cada villano de la serie tiene una conexión directa o indirectamente con esta. Pero los otsuzuki… el clan Hyuga es descendiente de estos y estan en Konoha… cada villano peligroso esta relacionado con la aldea y punto.

Si puede que todo se avecina de forma apresurada, pero todo shippuden pasa en 6 meses… hagan cuentas, Naruto se va de la aldea cuando cumple 13 y regresa dos años y medio luego, luego de que vencen a la Kaguya se revela que cumplio 16 años Naruto… y si… tambien habra un arco de guerra… y por lo que ven solo el bando de konoha y de Otogakure estan claros…

En parte por eso me he retrasado, ya tengo un borrador de las batallas no solo venideras, tambien de la guerra… y seran complicadas para todos… si fuera por cuestiones de poder todos sabemos que incluso Pan y Bra podrian destruir el planeta, pero esto no es dragon ball donde todos al final reviven… si… vendran muertes en ambos bandos… decisiones dificiles y… ¿una despedida? (¿spoiler?)

Si todo va según mi agenda regresaran los capítulos semanales.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Summer_Dead_18:**

Uf… ni te cuento lo que se viene adelante con eso de que quien ve solito lo hace familia… no por nada hizo varios aliados, y tiene pendiente regresar a visitarlos. Todo esta fríamente calculado para capítulos futuros, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Hola! No te preocupes por el tiempo de la review, puede que el capitulo de esta ocasión sea demasiado habladuría pero en los siguientes se empieza a compensar. Me disculpo de nuevo por la demora, por el lado amable ya tengo ordenado los hechos que planeo para los siguientes capítulos. Y aunque sea muy tarde Feliz navidad y año nuevo, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	47. Torneo - Desayuno

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– _"si esta así"_ – son pensamientos  
– **_"Así"_** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Torneo**

Desayuno

Como era de costumbre las primeras en despertarse habían sido las azabaches, Naruto había llegado un poco noche ya que había pasado un tiempo con su equipo y luego con Hinata.

— Vamos Kamine-chan — Pan ya se había despertado y se cambiaba para ir a entrenar, como siempre usaba su Dogi naranja  
— ya voy… — respondió perezosa la Majin, como tal no solía dormir demasiado y paso el resto de la noche perdida en sus pensamientos — ¿me prestaras uno de tus dogis?  
— ya sabes que con gusto — sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello bajo una cinta de pelo con el símbolo Uzumaki  
— luego del desayuno iré a comprar algo que vestir no puedo usar siempre tu ropa… — se empezó a vestir rápidamente  
— ¿no me acompañaras con las misiones del equipo Konohamaru?  
— ¿? — aquello confundió a la Majin mientras se cubría su extraña cabellera con una antigua pañoleta de Pan — pensé que ahora que soy "normal" pasarías menos tiempo conmigo — confeso, en eso había estado pensando una parte de la noche, otra simplemente observo dormir a Son  
— ¿y porque haría eso? — se mostró confundida — siempre hemos estado juntas, mejor vamos a correr — se emocionó — podemos entrenar juntas a partir de ahora mismo, ¡así que vamos! — tiro de uno de los brazos de Kamine para ir a hacer su entrenamientos matutinos  
— Pan… — sonrió con felicidad al ver que para ella no habían cambiado las cosas.

Kin ya estaba lista y como era costumbre estaba barriendo el patio delantero de la mansión mientras miraba como se despedía Son antes de irse a entrenar como era rutinario, salvo que ahora le acompañaba una chica con tez pálida que le seguía muy de cerca.  
— Buenos días, se me olvida que te levantas temprano… — apareció luego de unos momentos Ino también en el patio mientras intentaba no bostezar, solo recibió una sonrisa de respuesta  
— espero que te haya gustado el té de hoy — desde que Ino se quedaba con ella cada que se levantaba le dejaba una taza de té en una mesa de noche caliente, el olor del mismo despertaba a la rubia cuando ya estaba tibio y lo bebía  
— sabes que el de limón es uno de mis favoritos — aquellas bebidas le reconfortaban un poco el hecho de que no podía regresar a su hogar por un tiempo indefinido, pero la compañía de Kin y su clan eran suficiente para olvidar el día en que su padre le grito enfadado — iré a regar a… Sayuri — el nombre le parecía un poco extraño pero igual le gustaba  
— espera — Kin le detuvo, no era mucho de mostrar gestos afectivos pero le froto la mejilla a la rubia de forma cariñosa ya que a esa hora solo Pan se despertaba y no les decía nada a pesar de verlas juntas desde hace tiempo — gracias por ayudarme en el jardín  
— es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme quedarme aquí…

— Si van a hacer esas cosas regresen a su cuarto — comento Bra de pronto, recién regresaba de su exploración espacial  
— ¡No estamos haciendo nada! — grito molesta Ino — ¿que son esas cosas? — señalo las extrañas máquinas de las que bajaban Brief y su familiar más cercana  
— Materiales para nuevos proyectos — respondió la rubia más alta — sin contar a Shiva… Ven te presentare a algunas personas — le hablo a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules  
— Mucho gusto — hizo una reverencia, llevaba un vestido rojo con una blusa negra debajo — Me llamo Shiva y a partir de ahora al parecer ser un miembro más del clan Uzumaki — bordado en la orilla del vestido estaban los remolinos característicos del clan  
— ¿no les gusta ver habitaciones vacías en su mansión verdad? — bromeo Ino  
— Bienvenida — la recibió Kin — el desayuno dentro de poco se servirá si tiene alguna preferencia puede decirme sin pena  
— … — la joven miro a Bra con duda  
— procesaras los alimentos y obtendrás una pequeña cantidad de energía de estos, ya tengo preparada un poco de una bebida especial para ti así que no te preocupes.  
— copiaste a Ryuji y sus barritas no? — sonrió Bulma, la peli azul solo asintió — bueno llevemos el resto de cosas al laboratorio — dijo animada  
— bien, luego iré a dormir un rato… — cubrió su boca de un bostezo Bra  
— les ayudare — Kin fue tras de ellas para sacar cosas  
— yo iré a ver que tal paso la noche Sayuri — Ino tomo rumbo al jardín

_Cuarto de Ryuji y Natsumi_  
Ryuji había perdido el Henge en algún punto de la noche al caer profundamente dormido, para su incertidumbre mientras despertaba se percató que tenía a Natsumi entre sus brazos.

— _"¿en qué momento?"_ — se mostró confundido, pero no soltaba a la pelirroja — ¿no iras a entrenar dormilona? — le susurro al oído para no despertarla de forma brusca  
— mmm… — se despertaba de forma perezosa pero no se movía… — ¿tengo que entrenar?  
— bueno, no sé tú pero yo…  
— si te mueves te golpeo — estaba bastante a gusto la chica donde se encontraba — seguro entre Karin y Kin prepararan el desayuno y si no le ayuda Karin lo hará Bulma — continuo hablando resuelta  
— bien… solo dime como terminamos así… — le abrazo un poco más, si a ella no le molestaba a él menos  
— no estoy segura… solo no te quejes — sabía que el chico no le haría nada por lo que estaba tranquila y cómoda, pero justo en ese momento uno de los peores enemigos de la humanidad hizo acto de presencia y le dio un escalofrió — maldición — susurro por lo bajo, tenía que ir al baño — ya regreso, no te atrevas a salir de la cama aun — le amenazo mientras se levantaba y salía rápidamente  
— bueno… salir de la cama y que me golpee o quedarme en la cama y seguir descansado… — suspiro, busco el Ki de Pan y ya se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la aldea, le acompañaba como siempre la Majin y el resto del clan parecía encontrarse en la mansión — hay cosas que no cambian, que recuerde Ino no me ha visto así… ni Naruto… ¿qué les habrán dicho cuando me fui? — se preguntó así mismo curioso  
— Bueno, de Bulma se inventaron que había sido exiliada por su malformación y hace poco se enteró de su sobrina vivía en esta aldea — regreso Natsumi y le respondió al ver al chico azul por completo — de Kamine ya medio mundo la conocía… pero en su versión chibi y pensaban que era una mascota de Pan — luego de decir eso sonrió nerviosa  
— puede que no sea el Shinobi más listo pero… podría usar un Henge y ser miniatura cuando le plazca  
— podría funcionar — comento Natsumi mientras regresaba a la cama, se acomodó unos momentos… — no es lo mismo… — a pesar de que no se había movido el chico ya había perdido la comodidad — ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?  
— ¿puedo decir que no? — al ver la expresión de la chica entendió que no era opción — de acuerdo, solo déjame salir para que te cambies a gusto — se levantó y saco un cambio de ropa mientras salía del cuarto rápidamente para tomar una ducha antes, mientras Natsumi solo sonrió al verlo salir.

— ¡Sé me hace tarde! — grito un rubio mientras salía corriendo de su cuarto, vio a un peli azul por lo que se detuvo de forma abrupta — ¿Ryuji-Aniki?  
— ¡Joi! — lo saludo — tiempo sin verte Naruto  
— ¡Aniki! — grito alegre — ¡regresaste! Espera… ¿tu medirás las habilidades del equipo 7?  
— este es nuestro hogar ¿no? Donde más iría, y no, la Hokage no sabe que he regresado — pensó que Tsunade seguía en el cargo  
— entonces, si no me dirán nuestra habilidades de combate… serán de supervivencia — logro deducir, luego sonrió de forma zorruna — que bueno que repase lo de la academia — lo miro tranquilo  
— ¿no ibas tarde a algún lado? — le recordó  
— ¡cierto! — se alteró de nuevo y empezó a correr  
— ¡no te olvides de desayunar algo! — sabía que lo había escuchado ya que le mostró el pulgar mientras corría a la planta baja — está más alto [1] — sonrió mientras entraba a baño para darse una ducha antes de cambiarse.

Naruto no tardó en llegar a la cocina bebió su desayuno de un sorbo y se despidió, Kin junto a Bulma habían preparado unos smoothies debido a que eran de las pocas cosas que la extraterrestre podía terminar su ración. Karin se encontraba con una taza de café, el día anterior había llegado cerca de media noche que hicieron su cambio de guardia, desde que con su habilidad podía saber quién entraba o salía de la aldea le daban casualmente una misión rango A de vigilancia nocturna.  
— Kin, recuerda que tenemos que reunirnos con el capitán Yamato luego del almuerzo — le recordó la pelirroja de lentes a la chef  
— lo tengo en mente — respondió mientras servía tres smoothies extra  
— Creo que ahora ya iré a descansar un poco — hablo la rubia, al igual que su prima no habían dormido nada la noche anterior  
— Kin hiciste smoothies de más — intento corregirla, justo en ese momento entro una joven verde junto a una pequeña rubia  
— Buenos días — saludaron ambas mientras se sentaban en la barra  
— Buen día, este es el tuyo Sayuri — Bulma le paso un smoothie de color rojo — bueno hoy si me retiro — luego de aquello salió de la cocina con rumbo al patio para descansar bajo la sombra del cerezo que hicieron brotar hace mucho Sakura e Ino.  
— … — la rubia observo unos segundos la bebida de Sayuri — hay altos niveles de proteína en esa bebida  
— aquí está la tuya… ¿Shiva-chan? — le sirvió Kin una bebida de color azul claro — use de base un extraño líquido que trajo Bulma-sama, espero tenga buen sabor  
— muchas gracias — observo también su bebida, no pudo determinar que era aquello azul por lo que decidió probar — provecho  
— … — por un momento Karin miro extrañada a las chicas, de la chica verde observo un aura serena. De la rubia se tuvo que concentrar bastante, por un momento pensó que no tenía un aura pero se percató que si tenía una… bastante clara casi imperceptible como si recién hubiera nacido… entonces se percató que no tenía signos vitales normales — Tsukumogami [2]… — susurro, no parecía asustada solo algo sorprendida por lo que se levantó y se sentó al lado de las recién llegada — me llamo Karin Uzumaki, ¿y ustedes?  
— Sayuri — respondió haciendo una pausa de su desayuno, le había gustado  
— Shiva Uzumaki — eso se le dijo que respondiera cada que preguntaran por su nombre — Karin-sama, Bra-sama me dijo que socializara con los integrantes del clan por lo que no me dijo cuántos eran ni sus nombres…  
— creo que entiendo por qué lo hizo — se sentó a desayunar Kin — a mí me puso a prueba hace algunos años también — rememoro mientras sonreía como llego a la mansión  
— ¡Regresamos! — Pan entraba junto a Kamine — ese fue un buen ejercicio matutino  
— di lo por ti… — se sentó fatigada en un asiento la Majin — tienes mucha mayor resistencia de lo que pensé  
— Buenos días — también fue entrando Ryuji  
— ¡Papa Buenos días! — Sayuri saludo alegre a quien consideraba un padre — desayuno rico — enseño su vaso medio vacío  
— ¿Ryuji? — Karin se sorprendió, no lo había visto y tampoco se había percatado de este… al igual que con Shiva se tuvo que enfocar para ver su aura, el podía ocultarla de alguna forma por lo que era diferente de la niña — me alegro de que haya regresado, y al parecer como siempre ayudando a alguien más — señalo a ambas niñas  
— este… yo solo traje a Sayuri… pero entre más mejor no? — sonrió al ver a la pequeña rubia  
— ¡Master! — alzo la voz la rubia — buenos días  
— ¿Shiva? — había reconocido la voz, aquello lo sorprendió de manera visible — ¿cómo?… — pensó unos momentos sin tener una idea clara de cómo Shiva hubiera adquirido un cuerpo físico — ¿Bra verdad? — dijo luego de unos segundos, solo asintió Shiva mientras disfrutaba su bebida  
— papa, ¿y mamá? — pregunto la floran

— cada vez este lugar se llena más y más… — se quejó Kamine por lo bajo  
— tu porción — Pan le dio un vaso de smoothie — eso es lo mejor, ahora somos una gran familia — dijo alegre mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kamine  
— ahora necesitaran otra mesa — atino a decir burlona mientras sonreía, si a Pan no le molestaba menos a ella  
— es cierto — miro el comedor, en todo aquel tiempo seguían con aquella misma mesa para seis personas y cuatro bancas en la barra — pero no importa — sonrió igual

— Buenos días — al fin se presentaba la matriarca del clan — ¿es mi imaginación o este lugar está lleno?  
— ¡Mamá! — se levantó para saludarla — desayuno rico! — levanto su vaso ya casi vacío — prueba  
— a ver… — probo aquello por el momento solo sonrió — si… rico… termina tu desayuno… — se acercó al peli azul — ¿por qué sabia a carne? — le reclamo un poco molesta  
— Bulma-sama dijo que hasta nuevo aviso le sirviera solo comida preparada con carne — respondió Kin  
— ¿ah? — no entendió aquella respuesta  
— Los Floran al ser básicamente plantas la primera etapa de su vida se alimentan con el agua y los nutrientes de la tierra, para acelerar su crecimiento pueden alimentarse con proteína de origen animal — explico la rubia menor  
— lo que ella dijo — dijo Ryuji, Natsumi le vio molesta  
— ¿y ella quién es?  
— Mucho gusto, me llamo Shiva Uzumaki — interrumpió la posible amenaza a su Master — soy la Inteligencia Artificial de la Nave de Ryuji, lo he acompañado durante mucho tiempo — todas escucharon aquello  
— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto curiosa Karin  
— no soy más que un objeto que ha pertenecido a Ryuji desde hace unos milenios — explico  
— Shiva, no digas eso — le regaño el peli azul — es cierto que aún no reparan el motor principal pero sabes que nunca te he considerado como un algo y menos ahora, siempre te he considerado como una compañera — sonrió solo para recibir un golpe con el filo de una mano de parte de Natsumi — ¿porque fue eso?  
— por dejarla sola todo este tiempo — ahora ella lo regaño a él  
— no hay problema, normalmente la mayoría de planetas no desarrollan la tecnología suficiente para crear naves espaciales y si llegaba a caer en manos erróneas seguro me hubieran usado para uso bélico — explico esperando que eso calmara a la pelirroja pero solo le estiraron las mejillas — duele… — aquello le sorprendió, ese cuerpo era bastante sensitivo  
— no defiendas a este idiota… — dijo antes de soltarla — aquí hay un dicho "el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas acciones" — durante sus estudios como matriarca de Clan aprendió varias cosas de los libros que le heredaron — sé que Ryuji es bueno pero al igual que Pan en ocasiones es crédulo… a propósito aun no me presento, me llamo Natsumi Uzumaki la matriarca del Clan Uzumaki — dejo su molestia a un lado mientras sonreía amable — a propósito… Sayuri — está la miro atenta — si alguien pregunta cómo te llamas quiero que digas "Sayuri Uzumaki" ¿entendido?  
— Sayuri Usumagi — intento decirlo bien pero no pudo, espero que le "castigaran" como a Shiva pero solo recibió una palmada en la cabeza de la pelirroja mayor  
— ya lo dirás bien — sonrió amable, la floran se mostró aliviada que no le hicieran nada, luego giro donde Ryuji y a este le estiro las mejillas de castigo — ¡¿en todo este tiempo no le has enseñado nada?! — de nuevo parecía molesta

— eso es amor apache jeje — comento divertida Kamine  
— no la veía tan animada desde hace mucho — Pan estaba alegre por su hermana, ya se había terminado sus desayunos — bueno a cambiarse de nuevo para ir a entrenar a mi equipo  
— … no quiero ir con esta altura… — se quejó Kamine, conociendo a la Hokage le obligaría a unirse a otro equipo o alguna misión random individual  
— eso dolió… — se froto las mejillas Ryuji, la pelirroja le soltó para desayunar junto a sus hijas — y si haces un Henge? A mí me funcionan bien, solo has el intento  
— ¡Es verdad! — hablo Pan mientras se levantaba  
— eh… era tan obvio… — hizo una pose de manos, al presenciar el entrenamiento del equipo de Konohamaru aprendió muchas cosas — ¡Henge! — su Jutsu fue perfecto, de nuevo tenía su antiguo tamaño original de 6 pulgadas — creo que soy más pequeña… bueno no importa! — voló hasta la banda ninja de Pan que usaba en su cabeza como diadema — ya extrañaba esto — se acomodó ocultándose  
— pero no paso ni un día — eso extraño a Pan — bueno no importa me retiro, tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento del equipo de Konohamaru en unos meses serán los exámenes Chunin… ¡deberías hacerlo Kamine! — intento animarla  
— nah… — respondió perezosa aun escondida — recuerda que ni soy Genin  
— cierto… ¡bueno me voy! — se despidió del resto antes de salir

— no cambiaron algunas cosas desde que me fui — sonrió al decir eso Ryuji  
— solo se ausento un poco más de dos años Ryuji-sama — respondió Kin mientras servía el desayuno del chico  
— yo sentí que fue más tiempo, me alegré al regresar y solo ver que solo crecieron un poco — empezó a beber su bebida luego de hablar — ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?  
— gracias a Karin el Equipo Yamato somos más de soporte, así que saldré a ayudar un rato a Ino con la floristería — explico Kin mientras terminaba de limpiar  
— Karin se suele levantar mas tarde — continuo Natsumi al terminar su desayuno — nosotros iremos donde Tsunade-sama a presentar formalmente a las nuevas integrantes del clan e informar de tu regreso, luego… — pareció pensar algo unos momentos — ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos luego?  
— me parece bien — admitió el peli azul pensando en algún paseo — ¿Dónde iremos?  
— a la Arena de Combate — dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa al tiempo que aquello sorprendió a Ryuji

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Recordemos, Naruto se quedó pequeño por su dieta a base de Ramen. Y como dato curioso la dieta si influye en el crecimiento así que coman sus frutas y verduras.

2,0] Los Tsukumogami ("Espíritu artefacto", "Herramienta fantasma", etc.) son un tipo de objetos vivientes propios de la mitología y el folclore japonés. Según la creencia popular, cuando transcurren 100 años, todo objeto recibe un alma, y en parte su comportamiento dependerá de cómo haya sido tratado por sus propietarios humanos, y de cuál haya sido su función o sus funciones en tanto tal o cual objeto.  
Como ya se dijo, el Tsukumogami tiene un comportamiento que en parte varía según la función que tuvo. Así, un cuchillo tenderá a ser agresivo, mientras que una tetera podría tener gran amabilidad, al menos si antes de cobrar vida fue tratada bien por los humanos.  
Y es que los Tsukumogami constituyen un recordatorio de la virtud de la gratitud, ya que devienen en espíritus hostiles cuando, pese a servir a las personas, fueron dejados de lado o tratados como basura. (copy-paste de internet)

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Por el momento nada

 **Nota final**

Tuve algunos problemas para publicar, pero ¡al fin lo hice! Solo espero no se me compliquen mucho las cosas esta semana para publicar la siguiente.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	48. Torneo - Charla con la Hokage

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– " _si esta así"_ – son pensamientos  
– _**"Así"**_ – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Torneo**

Charla con la Hokage

— ¿Qué? — logro decir Ryuji luego de unos momentos  
— te dije que entrenaríamos ¿no? — sonrió un poco picara, las más pequeñas vieron quien dominaba en esa relación  
— bueno… si eso quieres — no insistió el chico en cambiar los planes — _"lo siento Kami-sama hehe"_ — se dijo a sí mismo para que escuchara Satsuki — _"pero déjemelo a mi le aseguro que todo saldrá bien"_ — no escucho respuesta de Kami pero sabía que le escuchaba

Camino a la mansión Hokage al igual que años atrás de nuevo los miembros del clan Uzumaki robaban las miradas, mientras que una joven rubia se mostraba calma mientras caminaban su "hermana" miraba todo su entorno con curiosidad, Sayuri parecía una niña pelirroja normal y eso debido a un collar que le dio Natsumi junto a un sellado que al portador lo cubría con un Jutsu de transformación.  
— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Sayuri señalo curiosa las armas Shinobi de una estantería — y ¿eso? — señalo otro local que vendían pergaminos — y ¡¿eso otro?! — señalo una heladería  
— Armas, pergaminos, helados… — respondía paciente la rubia según señalaba su hermana  
— Al parecer se llevan bien — comento el chico al ver como sonreía Shiva mientras respondía las curiosas preguntas de Sayuri  
— Sayuri es muy curiosa… — sonrió al ver como observaba todo lo que no conocía  
— recuerda que en parte es porque aún es una niña, y como tal es curiosa

Mientras avanzaban a la mansión Hokage los Shinobis que salían y entraban vieron con agrado como había regresado aquel ninja que gano el nombre de Shiryudo, quienes le conocían hacían un ademan de saludo el cual era correspondido antes de seguir su rumbo. Debido a que se conocía que Tsunade era un familiar lejano de Natsumi no se les dificulto entrar e ir directo a la oficina de la misma, en el camino en la recepción Shiva consiguió unos dulces que compartió con Sayuri, a ambas le gustaron e intentaron compartir con sus padres, pero estos dejaron que se los comieran.

— Con su permiso entrare — anuncio su llegada Natsumi antes de abrir la puerta — Buenos días Lady Hokage — sonrió mientras saludaba  
— Adelante pasen, hoy estas de muy buen humor — respondió la rubia mayor mientras terminaba de revisar una lista de misiones, no se había percatado con quien había llegado la líder del clan Uzumaki — recuerda que en menos de una semana será el combate de exhibición en Sunagakure y aunque no lo parezca he estado entrenando — gracias a Shizune y a sus estudiantes tomaba descansos en el Hospital de Konoha para ir a entrenar — además…  
— ¡Tsunade! — Jiraiya entro por la ventana de la oficina — según me informan… — vio a las chicas de los rumores de recién junto a Ryuji estos le saludaron — al parecer llegaron antes que yo  
— ¿qué te informaron?… — no pudo continuar, observo como una pequeña pelirroja acompañaba a Ryuji mientras observaban curiosos los retratos de los antiguos Hokages, desvió la vista a Natsumi… eran demasiado parecidas — ¡Ryuji! — grito enojada  
— ¡yo no fui! — respondió mientras se ponía a un costado de Shiva que estaba frente al escritorio  
— no creí que ustedes dos… — enseguida se frunció el ceño de Tsunade  
— ¿nosotros que? — la pelirroja mayor parecía serena pero por dentro se aguantaba la risa al ver como reaccionaban los Sannin  
— ¿cómo que qué? — hablo molesto Jiraiya  
— Mamá… ¿por qué el señor... esta enojado? — se esforzó en hablar bien, aun así se escuchó inocente Sayuri mientras tomaba una de las manos de Natsumi, Kin le había vestido con un kimono muy parecido al suyo y con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda  
— Niña… ¿cuántos años tienes? — pregunto con evidente tono de molestia la rubia mayor, la cuestionada empezó a contar con los dedos  
— ¡dos! — respondió sonriendo feliz  
— vez si le enseñe algo — dijo triunfante Ryuji  
— No sé qué técnica usaste para que creciera pero es muy evidente que es su hija… — miro la Senju severa a Ryuji  
— no puedo imaginar a la pequeña Natsumi de tres años atrás siendo concubina de este tipo — Los sentimientos de Jiraiya eran bastante mesclados, tristeza, enojo, incluso envidia…  
— ¿Concu-qué? — dijeron al unisonó padre e hija, Natsumi no pudo soportar más el teatro que había montado y se empezó a carcajear  
— concubina; Mujer que convive y mantiene relaciones con un hombre sin haberse casado con él — aprovecho el momento y explico tranquila Shiva, había guardado silencio para no interrumpir la charla  
— gracias Shiva — respondió Ryuji mientras miraba como Natsumi se había divertido con esa broma  
— Papa, a Mamá le pasa algo… — se escuchó preocupada al ver como reía por lo alto su madre  
— Deberían ver sus caras — logro decir entre risas — es obvio que no permitiría que me haga nada — ya se había calmado al ver como los gestos de enojo y sorpresa de los Sannin cambio por uno estoico  
— Aunque como pareja ambos comparten la misma habitación — explico cómo era costumbre Shiva  
— ¡No tenías que decirles eso! — admitió un poco apenada Natsumi  
— pero si es cierto — confirmo Ryuji — si supieras cuanto me hizo falta dormir así…  
— si mencionas otra cosa te golpeo… — a pesar de que sonrió Natsumi al decirle eso al chico este tembló al ver como su cabello empezaba a levantarse  
— cof… bueno… vengo a reportar que ya regrese… — hablo nervioso Ryuji mientras se dirigía a la Hokage  
— Jiraiya… — hablo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos mientras miraba al chico — nos harías el favor de colocar un sello de silencio en la habitación  
— En seguida — hizo una posición de manos, luego de salir de la sorpresa de la travesura de su ahijada sonrió al ver un atisbo de quien fue su madre en ella — listo

Por unos momentos hubo silencio, Tsunade miraba seria al recién llegado. Conocía parte de su historia tanto por lo que le logro sacar al clan Uzumaki como a su predecesor Hiruzen. Cuestiono en privado a cada Shinobi en su cargo que había socializado con este que pensaba y su punto de vista sobre aquel sujeto aparecido de la nada. Recibió todo tipo de respuestas, desde una media sonrisa de Hiashi, que parecía un buen tipo de ninjas como Asuma y Kurenai, que su espíritu de la juventud es inigualable, o que es un idiota… pero buen amigo de Kakashi. Cierta actual profesora de la academia dijo que era alguien que se preocupa por los demás, y puede que demasiado ya que le apoyo en un momento difícil para la misma.

— Ryuji… — dijo a secas Tsunade — para empezar, ¿podrías mostrar tu verdadera forma? — este hizo una pose de manos para disipar su Jutsu y mostrar su forma original, tenía forma humanoide, pero de tez azul, no parecía tener nariz y por un momento se vio una muesca de su boca al dar un bostezo. Donde irían sus ojos llevaba un antifaz blanco, Tsunade no pidió que se lo quitara ya que suponía que no había que mostrar y eso sería un poco incomodo — ¿acaso la pequeña también está bajo un Henge?  
— Lo está — respondió Natsumi — Ven Sayuri — la chica le obedeció y le quito el collar que le había puesto, luego de unos momentos la ilusión se fue desvaneciendo hasta regresar a su color verde con los ojos por completo negros y el capullo de flor rojo en su cabeza  
— ¡soy de nuevo verde! — grito asombrada la niña — ¿puedo ser azul? — pregunto curiosa  
— en su momento te enseñare mi versión del Jutsu de transformación — respondió con una sonrisa Ryuji — y podrás ser del color que gustes  
— nada de eso — regaño a ambos — fuera de la casa tomaras la apariencia de antes — antes de que alguno de los dos se quejara prosiguió — ya en casa quiero que sean quienes son  
— … me parece bien — asintió Ryuji  
— está bien… — dijo aun sin entender lo dicho Sayuri  
— En la casa te explico a detalle — confirmo Shiva — más que otro ser orgánico fuera del planeta soy la representación física de la inteligencia artificial de la nave Ryuji — ambos Sannin miraron curiosos a la pequeña rubia, se había expresado mucho mejor que cualquier conocido suyo a esa misma "edad" — este cuerpo al igual que yo es artificial y… — no prosiguió porque Natsumi al igual que antes le estiro los cachetes — duele… — se quejó  
— sabes muchas cosas pero no has vivido — le dijo comprensiva Natsumi, había logrado entender a que se refería — se un poco más flexible y no te sobre esfuerces  
— Master… — se quejó con este la pequeña con ojos llorosos  
— quiere decir que ahora somos familia — respondió este, Natsumi asintió — así que llámame papa como Sayuri… — ahora a él le tiraron los cachetes  
— ¡que les enseñes a hablar bien! — le regaño molesta la pelirroja

— cof — simulo toser la Hokage para que la miraran de nuevo — entonces las únicas "normales" dentro del clan Uzumaki son los primeros Uzumaki y los residentes que se han mudado en su mansión  
— Se podría decir — respondió la matriarca del clan  
— entiendo, cada clan tiene sus secretos por lo que no indagare mucho sobre ustedes — sonrió amable la Hokage, en ese lapso de tiempo conoció tanto a sus sobrinos como a Karin en sus clases que sabía que eran leales a sus amigos — Ryuji serás re ingresado como Jounin de Konoha  
— ¿Jounin? ¿Así como así? — pregunto asombrado el Novakid  
— Si, corrí el rumor que tuviste un entrenamiento secreto con los Anbus — explico Jiraiya — también necesitaremos por lo menos tu presencia en el campo… hay fuertes rumores de que Iwagakure y Kumogakure buscan provocar algún conflicto entre la alianza actual y dividirnos, y eso sin contar Akatsuki y los últimos movimientos de Otogakure — comento con seriedad  
— en otras circunstancias ni me molestara en ir y evitar conflictos innecesarios… pero… necesito mantener un perfil bajo por lo menos esta semana — explico el peli azul — no puedo detallar el por qué pero es necesario.  
— mm… — al escuchar eso Tsunade se molestó un poco — como líder de la aldea podría exigirte que participes — le intento amenazar  
— solo sería esta semana, hasta que termine el torneo — no podía ceder  
— ¿no me dirás que planeas participar? — cuestiono Jiraiya  
— claro que no, el problema es otro…  
— entonces el informe de Itachi es cierto — prosiguió el Sannin de los sapos — logre contactar con este y nos "pusimos al día" él es un infiltrado de Konoha junto a Kisame y están seguros que muy pronto habría un ataque sorpresa a las aldeas. Le dije que iría personalmente a Amegakure para investigar por mi cuenta y me advirtió que era demasiado peligroso… además ese mismo día tuve una extraña fortuna e incluso conseguí una cita… no salió como esperaba pero entiendes…  
— seguro fue una señal divina — respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa ya que seguramente así había sido  
— curiosamente la única que puede entrar y salir de Amegakure sin problema alguno es Bra… — les informo Tsunade — por alguna razón la Kage de Ame solo a ella recibe cuando se trata de negociaciones.  
— a pesar de que esa aldea ya empieza a prosperar sigue siendo un poco hermética — comento Natsumi — si recuerdo bien mi hermana hizo buenas migas con Konan-sama  
— al punto que la Kage manda su guarda personal por ella cuando se reúnen — confirmo Tsunade — y tu hermana cuando le pregunto solo responde con…  
— Negocios — dijeron al unisonó las mujeres, sonrieron por un segundo.  
— también yo le he preguntado — hablo Natsumi — no creo que sea nada malo, ella seria de las más afectadas en el peor de los casos y nos traicionan  
— sus planes son los más complicados… pero eficientes — hizo memoria Ryuji — "me pregunto si Kami-sama tendrá en consideración eso" — se cuestionó mentalmente

Mientras hablaban Shiva escuchaba atenta para no perder detalles mientras que Sayuri al no recibir sol estaba adormitándose.  
— me gustaría seguir hablando pero Sayuri se está quedando dormida, como ven es más planta que humana — explico Ryuji mientras la levantaba para que durmiera un momento en sus brazos — necesita luz solar para mantenerse activa  
— de acuerdo — comprendió Tsunade — solo procura ayudarnos en caso de cualquier ataque por favor — vio como le sonrió al chico — ¿qué sucede?  
— es la primera vez que me pide algo como Hokage, así que no se preocupe si intentan algo contra la aldea. No importa quien sea le detendré  
— me alegra escuchar eso — ya había escuchado por parte de su predecesor que Shiryudo no aceptaba misiones de asesinato así que no le sorprendió esa respuesta  
— ¿No quieres ir por un par de tragos esta noche? — le pregunto Jiraiya luego de desaparecer la barrera  
— este… — el peli azul miro a la pelirroja antes de responder  
— solo no llegues muy noche  
— si — respondió al final — ¿Square Kunai no?  
— exacto — sonrió el Sannin, ese era su lugar favorito  
— Naruto sigue entrenando con Hinata, ¿podría usar sus termales mientras este par bebe querida sobrina?  
— claro que puedes — respondió la pelirroja mientras le acomodaba de nuevo el pendiente a Sayuri — conociendo a mi padrino seguro sigue con sus "investigaciones"  
— que aceptara entrenar Anbus no significa que las dejaría de lado  
— pero eso no significa que tu examen involucre recolectar información para tus "investigaciones" — reprocho molesta Tsunade, ya había golpeado un par de Anbus por ese motivo  
— Un Anbu debe ser discreto y no se debe alterar en ninguna situación… en especial frente a lindas señoritas — respondió Jiraiya como si esta fuera la respuesta final de su examen Anbu  
— bueno considerando que los bandidos suelen distraerse mucho por ese tipo de cosas… tiene que haber algo de verdad — lo apoyo Ryuji, en sus viajes aquello era un factor muy común — bueno otro día discutimos sobre eso  
— si, en este momento llevare a Ryuji a la arena para un par de combates de exhibición  
— solo no se propasen… recuerden que no todos los Jounin están a su nivel — les pidió la Hokage, por insistencia de Pan habían habilitado la Arena para combates de exhibición  
— muchas gracias por recibirnos — hizo una reverencia Natsumi antes de retirarse, Shiva la imito, Ryuji solo inclino la cabeza ya que cargaba en brazos a Sayuri. Luego de aquello se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage.

— De verdad parecen una familia — hablo luego de unos momentos Jiraiya, Tsunade no decía nada solo continuaba con su poco papeleo — ¿qué te molesta? — la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo molestaba a su amiga de toda la vida  
— ¿en serio planeabas ir sin más a Amegakure? — le reclamo molesta — ¿esa era la misión peligrosa que mencionaste?  
— sabes que para mantener esta relativa paz que tenemos hay que tomar algunos riesgos por las nuevas generaciones — explico — además te dije que apostaras a que moría si la hacía, ya que sabemos que siempre…  
— solo gane ese día… — confeso preocupada por Jiraiya, aquello aterro al mismo y agradeció no hacer la misión — a pesar de eso… sabes que te quiero como un amigo… como a un hermano — dejo de hacer lo que hacía — pero…  
— sé que aun piensas en Dan — sonrió en respuesta el Sannin — y no sería agradable de mi parte en insistir cuando hace mucho lo dejaste claro, así que no te preocupes  
— gracias por entender — se mostró aliviada — cuéntame... ¿quién fue la afortunada que acepto salir contigo? — pregunto curiosa, no veía mucho a su compañero debido a que pasaba entrenando a los Jounin que buscaban ser Anbus  
— Pues para ser sincero vino la última vez con la guarda de Konan…  
— ¿aquella mujer pálida? —recordó haberla visto, era la asistente de la Kage de la lluvia y había llegado con unos documentos confidenciales — si recuerdo bien era un poco… reservada.  
— Puede que lo sea… pero cuando huía… — se corrigió rápidamente — digo me ejercitaba, me sonrió… así que le invite a algo de tomar y acepto… en su siguiente visita le hare una visita guiada a Usagi-chan [1] — dijo aquel nombre con cierto afecto  
— con que te quite lo pervertido será suficiente — bromeo Tsunade

En la arena donde hacían los exámenes Chunin estaba el equipo 7 apoyando a cierta Hyuga la cual ya llevaba una pequeña racha de victorias  
— ¡Así se hace! — una joven pelinegra acompañaba al equipo 7 — ¡Llevas 8 victorias! — estaba alegre por ella — ¡A por la siguiente hermana!  
— ¿debería de ir a pelear con ella? — le pregunto cierto rubio a su equipo  
— hmp… — un pelinegro parecía analizar la situación — espera un par de combates más, aunque no lo aparente tiene resistencia y buenas reservas de Chakra  
— tu solo quieres estar con ella — le molesto una peli-rosa con una sonrisa pícara  
— eh… ¡miren quien es el siguiente! — no les había contado a sus compañero que Ryuji había regresado  
— no cambies el tema — continuo molestando Sakura  
— Sakura… — fue lo único que dijo Sasuke al ver al peli-azul entrar en la arena  
— ¡Ryuji! — grito sorprendida, su líder de equipo parecía estar serio más solo dio una medio sonrisa al ver que había regresado — ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?! — reclamo molesta al rubio mientras lo sacudía un poco, este solo sonrió divertido al ver como reaccionaba su equipo  
— Al fin tendrá un buen rival la novia de Naruto — comento Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro, el mencionado se sonrojo — ¿sabes que todos te molestaran hasta que te declares no? — sonrió divertido, incluso el participaba en el bullying amistoso hacia su alumno. El a diferencia había ocultado muy bien su relación con Rin, ambos usaban un Henge y paseaban en la pequeña aldea de la madera cerca de Konoha.

— hola chicos — se acercó con ambas pequeñas Natsumi al equipo 7  
— hola hermana! — saludo alegre Naruto — esta será una buena oportunidad de ver a Aniki en acción — miro emocionado el combate — ¡Vamos Hinata! — igual le echaría porras a la Hyuga

— esa niña pelirroja es idéntica a Natsumi — comento Sakura al resto del equipo, en ese momento Naruto estaba enfocado en el combate  
— hmp… — fue lo único que argumento Sasuke  
— ¡exacto! Los tiempos no concuerdan — prosiguió la peli-rosa, en ese tiempo había aprendido a entender los gestos del Uchiha, todos sabían que estaban juntos a pesar que ellos no lo habían anunciado. El Uchiha alzo una ceja — ¿algún Jutsu de crecimiento? — Sasuke solo cerro los ojos — cierto… tendría más sentido un Henge… y si es así… ¿quién es ella realmente?  
— podrían seguir deduciendo o ver como hablan con Hanabi… — Kakashi les señalo como se acercaron ambas a donde estaba la Hyuga menor apoyando a su hermana

— ¡Papa! — grito la pelirroja — ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! — alzo ambos brazos para que su padre le mirara  
— ¿qué? — la pelinegra en su lado la miro unos momentos y luego a la pelirroja mayor que estaba detrás — ¿cómo?  
— adopción — explico la rubia mientras sonreía — un placer me llamo Shiva Uzumaki y ella es Sayuri Uzumaki  
— … entiendo… — aquellas chicas parecían de su edad — ¿ya hicieron el examen Genin?  
— ¿Genin? — pregunto curiosa Sayuri  
— no creo que ayudáramos en combate… — aún no estaba enterada por completo sobre aquello Shiva, pero con unos días de lectura podría conocer todo lo necesario del mundo Shinobi  
— les pregunto por que cuando intente unirme a uno ya estaban completo… y ya que veo que solo son dos…

Mientras en la arena de combate  
— ¿Ryuji-kun? — se sorprendió la Jounin, no hace mucho había sido la única en su equipo en ascender  
— ¡Joi! — la saludo con su alegría de costumbre — no hace mucho regrese… se me hace raro que estés luchando de esta forma  
— La verdad… — por menos de un segundo desvió la mirada donde estaba Naruto — dije que luego de hacerme Jounin le diría algo a Naruto-kun pero no tuve el valor… así que si paso al menos la primera ronda del torneo le diré — se escuchó determinada  
— Entiendo — respondió mientras asentía el chico, conocía a Naruto y era seguro que él sentía algo por ella — aun si no pasas deberías de decirle, seguro te llevaras una sorpresa — no dejaba de sonreír — ¿Qué tal si vemos como has progresado estos años? — tomo una posición de combate, Sayuri al verlo sabía que lucharía pero no lo daría todo, en todo ese tiempo había visto incontables veces a su padre luchar.  
— Sera un placer — tomo una pose similar a la de la escuela tortuga, salvo que mostraba sus palmas — le mostrare mis avances Ryuji-Sensei…

— Papa perderá — cuando salieron aquellas palabras de sus labios los presentes se cuestionaron por que las dijo, así que mostraron más interés en el combate que se daría.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Anon: espera no que Usagi era…  
Autor: shh… Jiraiya no sabe quien es…  
1,1]Sé que la saga de la guerra fue un desmadre total, pero a lo unico que reacciono Kaguya fue al jutsu sexi que salvo al mundo ninja… asi que deduzco que era una pervertida… y que mejor pareja para ella que el Sabio pervertido.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Por el momento nada

 **Nota final**

¿Actualice dos domingos seguidos? Pues que raro… pero ya había mencionado que quería retomar mi ritmo del año pasado, capitulo semanal.

¿Qué lo deje en el mejor momento? Pues asi era y creo que seguire hehe… al fin en el siguiente capitulo habrá un combate.

¿Sayuri sabra combatir? ¿Cómo Hanabi logro convencer a su padre de que entrara en la academia? ¿habra un nuevo equipo genin en formación? Las respuestas a estas interrogantes serán dadas en la siguiente semana.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

—

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	49. Torneo - Determinación Hyuga

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– _"si esta así"_ – son pensamientos  
– **_"Así"_** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Torneo**

Determinación Hyuga

— Papa perderá — cuando salieron aquellas palabras de sus labios los presentes se cuestionaron por que las dijo, así que mostraron más interés en el combate que se daría.

Antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, con la caída de unas hojas Hinata aprovecho y se acercó a toda velocidad a su contrincante a diferencia de lo que esperaban los espectadores que empezara a usar su Raiton Juken la pelinegra lanzo una patada con una gran descarga eléctrica en esta, Ryuji se mostraba tranquilo y solo hasta el último momento bloqueo aquella patada con uno de sus antebrazos  
— maldición — el peli-azul logro dar un salta hacia atrás antes de que Hinata girara y le brindara otra patada, con dificultad podía articular el brazo golpeado — al parecer resolviste el problema del rango — a pesar de estar en desventaja le felicito  
— sí, con ayuda de Naruto y Pan he desarrollado mi propio Juken  
— espera si Naruto te ayudo… — tomo un poco más de distancia mientras alzaba su brazo bueno, aun le faltaba un poco al otro para que lo pudiera usar  
— exacto — no termino de hablar cuando Hinata hizo algunos sellos de mano — ¡Raiton Bushin no Jutsu! — tres clones de Hinata aparecieron junto a la "original" si Naruto le ayudo a desarrollar un Jutsu de clonado también implicaba el mezclarse con estos para evitar ser el primero en ser golpeado — espero que siga siendo tan resistente como siempre Ryuji-Sensei — dijo una Hinata mientras el resto sonreía  
— vamos — hizo el ademan de continuar la lucha — sabes que nunca ha sido sencillo vencerme — dijo desafiante al tiempo que el pequeño batallón fue tras este

— Oh — la joven pelirroja miro como el contrincante de su padre había hecho réplicas de sí misma — ¡eso fue genial! — intento hacer los sellos pero se enredó con el tercero — eh… ¿luego que seguía?  
— son varios sellos en total — dijo orgullosa de su hermana Hanabi — y no solo son útiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo — recordó como su hermana venció a su padre con un clon y un par de Jutsus nuevos para el clan, podría ser la actual líder el clan pero declaro que aún tenía mucho que aprender, su muestra de fuerza basto para darle fin a la división de la familia, habían tomado un paso en la dirección correcta; el siguiente seria acabar con la "pureza" de sangre del clan — seguro ganara con su Jutsu secreto  
— fueron doce sellos y fueron estos… — Shiva los imito y los hizo despacio para que su hermana pudiera copiarlos  
— ¿los vistes todos? — aquello sorprendió a la Hyuga que les acompañaba — definitivo tenemos que ser un equipo — al igual que su padre era un poco testaruda y seguramente lo lograría con ayuda de su familia

— creo que mi título de ninja que copia peligra… — susurro Kakashi al ver como la rubia vio sin problemas los sellos y los replicaba  
— yo pensé que era el ninja que copio mil Jutsus — le recordó Sakura  
— en su momento los copie — especifico, pensaba dejar claro eso de una vez — que los haya copiado no significa que me los haya aprendido, aun así algunos me sirvieron de base para mi estilo  
— ¿el de la máscara bajo la máscara? — pregunto Sasuke mientras alzaba la ceja, aquello era uno de sus buenos recuerdos con su equipo y no lo olvidaría, en especial por que usaron toda la semana para ver que ocultaba bajo esta  
— exacto — respondió Hatake mientras sonreía  
— eso me recuerda la vez que fui con Pan a la aldea de la madera — un rubio se sumó a la charla — soy un clon el original sigue echando porras — sonrió de manera zorruna para explicar y la mantuvo unos momentos — gracias a Pan vi algo muy interesante…  
— ¿de verdad? — pregunto curiosa Sakura  
— si… era una pareja un poco melosa y verán que…. — no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kakashi le dio un coscorrón que los desvaneció  
— ¡Sensei! — grito frustrada Sakura  
— _"se me olvido que tengo de alumno al ninja que puede estar en varios lugares a la vez"_ — pensó fastidiado Kakashi, había cierta en verdad en aquellas palabras. El Naruto verdadero solía pasar con su equipo o Hinata y mandaba clones con sus hermanas que eran más comprensivas con la ausencia del mismo.  
— hmp… — Sasuke miro sospechoso a su maestro — Naruto… — el mencionado solo hizo una seña de mano y un clon de este se acercó a su equipo de nuevo  
— regrese — se mostró sonriente como siempre — bueno en otra ocasión les cuento, no quiero que me esfumen de nuevo…  
— has mejorado mucho con tus clones Naruto — le felicito Sakura  
— y gracias a Ero-Sennin estoy por llevarlos al siguiente nivel — confeso con confianza a su equipo — cuando lo domine les muestro, aún tengo algunos problemas con la mezcla de Jutsus — comento un poco frustrado  
— deberíamos regresar a entrenar — hablo serio Sasuke — haz un clon cargado y envíalo con nosotros, por lo menos discutiremos con este la sincronía de ese Jutsu  
— ¡enseguida! — el clon hizo un sello y se desvaneció  
— nosotros nos adelantaremos — dijo Sakura mientras seguía a Sasuke que solo empezó a caminar

Natsumi al igual que su hermano estaba enfocado en la batalla de la arena, le dio curiosidad el por qué había dicho aquello Sayuri.  
— es cierto que Ryuji no tiene muchas técnicas ofensivas, pero tampoco es nada sencillo inmovilizarlo… — susurro un poco preocupada por el chico, le había parecido extraño que esperara hasta el último momento para bloquear el ataque de Hinata

— _"creo que escogí un mal oponente para seguir practicando eso"_ — pensó Ryuji mientras fue arrinconado por el batallón de Hyuga, como podía bloqueaba algunos golpes y esquivaba las patadas, solo por momentos su propio cuerpo parecía evadir un golpe aleatorio  
— creo que es hora de terminar el combate Sensei — mientras una Hinata decía eso rodearon al chico — espero luego me dice cuanto mejore… ¡Byakugan! — tanto la original como el resto de clones habían activado su Doujutsu, su escaso número era debido al mismo todos los duplicados necesitaban una buena cantidad de Chakra para poder activar su ojo blanco — ¡Raiton!, ¡Juken!, ¡360º!, ¡64 palmas! — cada Hinata había dicho una parte del nombre de esa combinación  
— ¡! — por un momento Ryuji alzo ambos brazos y parecía que haría alguna técnica defensiva pero se detuvo — despeja la mente... — susurro, en un inicio parecía esquivar bien los golpes pero no paso mucho para que la cantidad de estos lo superaran y le golpearan la mitad de los mismos — eso… dolió… — dijo antes de caer al suelo de espaldas

— ¡Ganaste! — grito alegre Naruto festejando la victoria de la pelinegra  
— Papa… — susurro Sayuri  
— ¡Así se hace hermana! — al igual que Naruto, Hanabi vitoreaba  
— ¡Ryuji! — grito preocupada Natsumi mientras saltaba a la arena para ayudarlo

— … vaya eso no lo vi venir… — susurro Ryuji recostado  
— ¿Esta bien Ryuji-Sensei? — pregunto Hinata también un poco preocupada  
— lo estare… — se sento con cierta dificultad, aun tenia entumecido la mayor parte de su cuerpo — has mejorado mucho — empezó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento con los brazos  
— Te confiaste demasiado Ryuji — regaño Natsumi al chico mientras se acercaba un poco molesta  
— No digas eso — se sacudió antes de levantarse, se recuperó más rápido que antes — mi resistencia aumento solo un poco comparada con antes, realmente Hinata ha progresado mucho este tiempo — miro a la pelinegra, esta sonrió feliz — seguro todos han estado entrenando ¿no?  
— claro que si idiota, al parecer tu no entrenaste mucho que se diga  
— Si lo hice, pero paso algo que bueno me debilito más de lo que creí… — se excusó al detener su estiramiento — bueno no importa, me gusto saludarte Hinata — dijo mientras sonreía antes de que Natsumi le dio un coscorrón al ver como recibió aquel Jutsu de su contrincante  
— idiota — le volvió a regañar, le había preocupado, su cuñada con una versión de un clon había incapacitado a su padre un par de días  
— Ryuji-Sensei al parecer mejoro también un poco su regeneración ¿verdad? — pregunto la pelinegra mientras se esfumaban sus clones y miraba el sistema de Chakra del chico — si recuerdo bien antes tenías que descansar más tiempo para abrir tus puntos Tenketsu  
— solo es cuestión de enfocar el aura — respondió luego de exhalar con cansancio por ponerlo en practica

— ¿podrían salir de la arena por favor? — había entrado en la Arena otro Jounin de cabello negro e igual ojos perlados  
— ¡Neji-nisan! — se sorprendió Hinata  
— Hinata-sama — respondió con respeto el Hyuga, seguía siendo un poco reservado pero era más sociable con las personas de su confianza — Natsumi-sama, Ryuji-kun — trataba con respeto a los miembros de ese clan desde que cierta peli-azul fue capaz de borrar el sello de su frente, el sello del pájaro paso a ser de uso para los Hyuga que traicionaran al clan — si nos disculpan Hinata-sama debe de entrenar para el torneo que se aproxima — su relación con Hinata era mucho mejor que en el pasado, incluso se empezó a llevar con Naruto al descubrir los sentimientos de esta por el rubio

— ¡Tendrás tu revancha Hinata-chan! — continuo con sus porras Naruto desde las gradas — ¡Demuestra cuanto has mejorado! — la animo — ¡Neji tampoco te dejes! ¡Iré contra quien gane! — siguió gritando con cierta alegría

— hmp… — Neji solo giro a ver al rubio — ya lo escucharon…  
— Vámonos Ryuji — Natsumi salto alto y con disimulo uso la técnica de vuelo para llegar a donde estaban  
— entendido, suerte chicos — hizo un sello de manos y desapareció en con un Shunshin y apareciendo a un lado de Natsumi en las gradas  
— Bien Hinata-sama, recuerde porque ira al torneo — tomo pose de combate Neji con cierta seriedad — sin importar de los resultados del mismo luchare contra Naruto para estar seguro que siga siendo digno de ti — había dicho esto último bajo solo para que la Hyuga escuchara  
— jeje — sonrió con cierta alegría Hinata — no sabía que te preocupara tanto, hermano… — Hinata no era tonta, desde que le perdono y en especial desde que Bra le borro el sello Neji le protegía tanto a ella como a Hanabi como debió ser desde un inicio, como un hermano mayor — ¿empezamos? — luego de tomar pose se lanzó de nuevo al combate

— Les hace falta un réferi… — comento Ryuji mientras miraba como empezó de forma abrupta el combate — Kage Bushin no Jutsu! — hizo un clon, este llevaba un atuendo negro y blanco, llevaba un cinturón con bolsillos  
— ¡Hare de réferi! — grito el clon — pero antes a revisar todas las reglas de la arena — se retiró camino a la oficina del lugar  
— listo — sonrió satisfecho el peli-azul  
— Genial! Papa también puede! — se sorprendió de forma grata Sayuri, en el tiempo que estuvo con este no lo había visto usar aquel Jutsu — ¿yo también puedo aprender?  
— ¿de verdad le enseñaste algo? — le vio molesta de nuevo la pelirroja  
— tranquila, solo lo básico y un poco de números — explico — tampoco le quería enseñar algo que ella no quisiera aprender  
— Si gustan puede asistir conmigo a clases privadas para ponernos al día antes de entrar a la academia — intervino Hanabi  
— ¿Academia? — pregunto dudosa la pelirroja más joven  
— Es un lugar donde se aprenden diversas cosas — respondió Shiva para que entendiera su hermana  
— … — Natsumi miro con cuidado a la joven Hyuga — ¿quieres hacer equipo con ellas verdad? — Ryuji parecía pensarlo en silencio — bueno, considerando que por culpa de Hiashi entraras tarde a la academia y no conocerás a nadie cuando vayas a la misma… entiendo pero eso no depende de mí… — miro a sus hijas, no estaba segura de que hacer  
— Mamá, papá… quiero ir — les pidió con ojos de cachorrito a sus padres  
— bien irán — aquello le enterneció a Natsumi — ¿Shiva podrías cuidar a tu hermana por favor?  
— Entendido — asintió la rubia, vio como Hanabi sonreía había tenido éxito en su propósito, observo como Sayuri pudo convencer a sus padres  
— ¡Momento! — alzo la voz Ryuji, las chicas le vieron con una expresión seria — Sayuri aún es muy pequeña para que… — la pelirroja mayor le dio un coscorrón, vio que era un poco sobreprotector — hagamos un trato — dijo aun con el puño sobre su cabeza — si son capaces de pasar del amanecer al anochecer juntas le pediré personalmente a la Hokage que sean equipo cuando salgan de la academia  
— Bien — respondió seria Hanabi, no veía aquello complicado — ¿cuánto tiempo? — cuestiono, no se pensaba rendir el tener un equipo como su hermana y primo  
— al menos un mes — continuo explicando — y tienen que hacer una pijamada una vez en cada hogar — parecía que estaba planeando más una cita de juegos para sus hijas que alguna prueba  
— … — por un momento lo pensó Hanabi, tendría que pedirle ayuda a su hermana para que su padre aceptara que se quedaran a dormir en la mansión Hyuga — de acuerdo — logro decir determinada, no podía flaquear  
— además… — el chico no pudo continuar por un segundo coscorrón que le propinaron con más fuerza  
— no te preocupes — sonrió amable Natsumi — solo está preocupado por Sayuri-chan y Shiva-chan, puede que se les dificulte socializar solamente  
— entiendo — Hanabi comprendía bien algunas cosas a pesar de su corta edad — si gustan les puedo mostrar el resto de la aldea — intento imitar a Sayuri y sonrió amable  
— gracias pero… — la pelirroja intento que no las separaran ese día pero Ryuji le interrumpió  
— ¡vayan! — grito conmovido Ryuji  
— ¡Nesan! ¡Nisan! ¡Al rato los veo! — grito Hanabi a los combatientes — ¡vamos chicas les mostrare la aldea! — rápidamente tomo de la muñeca a cada una y salieron del lugar  
— su nivel de ternura subió varios puntos con esa sonrisa — mostró un rostro de satisfacción de ver a la joven Hanabi sonreír  
— Ryuji… — La voz de Natsumi era de una evidente molestia, varios mechones de su cabello se estaban moviendo por su furia, quería seguir con su paseo familiar cuando este mando a su par de hijas con la Hyuga más joven del lugar.  
— eh… ¿va a doler? — solo termino su pregunta y recibió un puñetazo que lo lanzo fuera de la Arena y de la aldea — ¡No me arrepiento! — grito mientras se volvía un punto a la distancia

— La fuerza de Natsumi-nesan es de temer… — Hinata miro como se vio un punto destellante de Ryuji a la distancia  
— Siempre había sido así ¿no? — Neji estaba derrotado viendo las nubes acostado sobre la arena  
— La ganadora es Hinata Hyuga! — llego el clon a tiempo con un libro de reglas en mano — ¿continuaras combatiendo? — le pregunto a la ganadora  
— Me gustaría pero me preocupa Hanabi-chan…  
— iría yo pero descansare un rato, además Tenten me espera en Ichiraku — confeso Neji  
— pues hasta donde sé está paseando en la aldea con las hijas de Ryuji — les conto el Naruto original mientras se acercaba, ya había enviado un clon con su equipo  
— espera… ¿qué? — aquello sorprendió a ambos Hyuga  
— No sé todos los detalles — explico Naruto — ¿qué tal si paseamos un rato Hinata? — le pregunto un poco nervioso, últimamente se ponía así cuando le pedía salir y se deprimía un poco cuando no podía  
— claro Naruto-kun — igual respondió nerviosa, sabía que mientras estuviera su hermana dentro de la aldea estuviera a salvo, en especial si se quedaba cerca de algún Uzumaki

Natsumi miro con cierto recelo como su hermano se retiraba con Hinata  
— Ryuji idiota… — susurro  
— pero soy tu idiota — respondió el mencionado, sin que esta se diera cuenta había aparecido a su lado — ¿qué tal si también damos un paseo? — estiro su brazo para con su invitación, la pelirroja solo lo tomo e igual ambos se fueron caminando juntos.

Hanabi llevo a sus nuevas amigas a su hogar a almorzar y le conto a su padre lo planteado por el padre de ellas… acepto luego de pensarlo unos momentos sin importarle los requerimientos del futuro equipo. Su hija se retiró para mostrarles el resto de la aldea, Hiashi sabía que si su hija formaba parte de ese equipo también crecería igual de fuerte que su hermana por unos momentos se sintió viejo y se puso a pensar en su antiguo amor.

Aquella tarde fue tranquila y cada quien parecía disfrutarla a su manera, inclusive en la noche que Jiraiya salió de nuevo por unos tragos junto a Ryuji pasaron tranquilos y sin que se percataran aquella semana paso volando.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0]

2,0]

3,0]

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Por el momento nada

 **Nota final**

Me retrase un poco pero aquí esta, gracias por seguir al tanto de esta historia.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Summer_Dead_18:**

Joi! Gracias por comentar! Considerando que hay gatos que hablan, perros ninja y un sinfín de invocaciones raras (sin contar los animales de los reshenos como los avestruces raros y los perezosos) no creo que sea la mascota más rara que hayan visto hehe. Tsunade, Sakura y Natsumi? Uf… y ni sabes lo que pasara al final de la guerra… creo que ese será un motivo de lo que hará Ryuji en el futuro xD recordaras estas palabras. Con respecto a la raza de Sayuri pues si, por lo menos yo los tome más como plantas carnívoras como Starbound que la planta topo que esta en Akatsuki. Es una planta joven por eso aun necesita del sol, más adelante eso le afectara menos pero aun falta para eso, mientras es la pequeña de Ryuji hehe. Para finalizar creo que te gustara el siguiente capitulo ya que al fin empezara el torneo y por lo tanto sucederá en tu aldea favorita… Sunagakure… Gaara volverá a escena =D  
=/ tengo una duda… gustas que te responda de forma individual cada mensaje y en el fic una respuesta general o sigo respondiendo asi?

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Hola! Gracias por el view =D Intente explicar varias cosas ya que de por si vienen mas incognitas con esta nueva temporada, y creeme que se vendrán buenos misterios… incluso un mini arco que espero me salga bien pero dejara con duda a los Uzumaki del clan original. Y si de alguna forma Pan influencio tambien en Konoha, luego de lo que viene habran mas capítulos de este capitulo. Oficialmente en el siguiente empezara el torneo! En este se veran como se relacionan las grandes aldeas y la inclusión de Amegakure a estas… espero te gusta lo que viene, no te preocupes por la tardanza de la view solo puedo volver a decirte gracias por la misma y por seguir mi fic =D

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	50. Torneo - Reencuentro

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– " _si esta así"_ – son pensamientos  
– _**"Así"**_ – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Torneo**

Reencuentro

Sobre aquel desierto los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, la noticia de que Naruto Uzumaki había regresado a Konoha llego al Kazekage al mismo día que llego, este les pidió cortésmente que nadie le mencionara que él era Kazekage de Sunagakure, el propio Gaara quería darle la sorpresa a su amigo y compañero Jinchuriki [1]. Como era costumbre el líder de la aldea desde muy temprano ejercía su cargo en la misma.

— ¡Hijo! — una castaña entraba sin previo aviso a la oficina del Kazekage — ¡Llego el día! — grito emocionada  
— lo sé madre… — el pelirrojo se mostró calmado a diferencia de la castaña  
— la aldea está a tope y mis mapaches de arena apenas dan abasto — se sentó en un sofá que estaba con algunos granos de arena, ese era su asiento y todos en la mansión Kazekage lo sabían  
— eso en parte es preocupante y satisfactorio — sonrió el pelirrojo, solo en esa semana habían recibido más turistas que años atrás — ¿aun tienes Chakra para tener un par de mapaches extras en la frontera Madre?  
— ¡Cha! ¡Con quien crees que hablas! — hizo un par de sellos de mano y un pequeño grupo de mapaches de arena salió de su cuerpo, de inmediato estos salieron por la ventana  
— muchas gracias, ahora hay que llamar al equipo de Matsuri y Shira para que den soporte dentro del coliseo — se levantó y de un mapa que colgaba en un muro quito un par de pines de color rojo que representaba a un equipo Chunin y en el mismo lugar coloco unos azules que era señal de un grupo de mapaches del Shukaku, en varios puntos claves del mapa estaban estos pines y en los más complicados junto a un pin amarillo que era de los Jounin  
— últimamente estas más cauteloso… — de una pequeña calabaza dio un sorbo antes de seguir hablando — deberías de relajarte un poco sabes que de seguro acaban de partir de Konoha el petulante de mi hermano y sus amigos bulliciosos  
— … — lo miro serio unos segundos  
— vamos… si te preocupan pues sabes que cada uno de ellos se pueden defender muy bien, además recuerda que dijeron en la reunión de los Kage de la facción del mes pasado… "Pedir ayuda no es símbolo de debilidad, es lo contrario de confianza" — no por nada era la principal consejera del Kage  
— cierto… si recuerdo vendrá Bra-san, pediré su consejo para mejorar los puestos de vigía — sonrió más tranquilo, a diferencia de la castaña tomo un sorbo de té que tenía sobre su escritorio  
— ahora mi pregunta es… ¿cuándo me darás nietos? — soltó sin más Shun  
— Madre… es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo Sake… — seguía tranquilo y solo observo como su acompañante se terminó de beber lo que tenía en la pequeña calabaza que llevaba  
— solo me estoy poniendo al día… esta me la tenía que beber ayer pero por estar revisando los puntos ciegos bajo la arena no me la pude acabar — explico tranquila mientras sacaba otra calabaza igual pero con el día actual, cada una tenía marcado un día de la semana, dio un pequeño sorbo y la guardo — ¡bwua! — exhalo una pequeña nube de vapor — no hay nada mejor que un buen trago matutino, pero no me cambies el tema jovencito… — observo seria al Kazekage — ya te dije que a diferencia de las demas Matsuri desde antes sentía algo por ti  
— lo sé… — bajo la mirada preocupado por lo mismo Gaara, al igual que sus contrapartes en las aldeas de la alianza su papeleo era poco al estar bien distribuido con sus funcionarios — pero en este momento tengo que enfocarme en ser Kage…  
— ¡Mentiras! — le miro unos segundos, pensó decir algo que seguro varios ninjas sensores se dieron cuenta en la reunión de los Kage de su facción pero ninguno dijo nada — le diré a tus amigos que te opones a tener novia… a menos que tengas otro gustos… — comento divertida, la inexpresión de Gaara le señalo que no era así

— ¡Lord Kazekage! — un Anbu de Suna entro por una ventana, una muy ligera capa de arena estaba en esta, Gaara como Shukaku usaban eso como medida de seguridad en ciertas partes de la aldea donde solo ellos tenían derecho de entrada — acaban de llegar los líderes de Kumogakure y Iwagakure  
— Se sabía que estos vendrían — respondió calmo el líder de la aldea  
— mmm… al parecer vinieron con alguien más… ¿quién es? — uno de sus mapaches observó a un peliblanco con los mencionados por el recién entrado  
— Según escuche por el propio Raikage… es el Kage de la aldea del sonido…

Cuando Gaara escucho eso se puso tenso unos momentos al igual que Shun, recién había pasado un año desde que Kumogakure le ayudo a Otokagure a conquistar los países entre sus naciones para expandir sus territorios y estar conectados, su invasión había sido directa y no tuvieron oposición por ser países pequeños, en esa batalla no intervino Konoha pero reforzo sus fronteras con el país de la aguas termales para evitar una invasión repentina de ambos bandos y ayudar a los aldeanos de ese país con buena tasa de turismo, algo que no sucedió ya que este cedió sin pelear una parte de su territorio por el bienestar de sus aldeanos. También se evitó un conflicto cuando Kusa quedo desprotegido por la devastación de su aldea, algo que aprovecho Ame y tomo para si los territorios de ese ya extinto país, Iwa pensaba intervenir, pero Konoha amenazo que igual intervendría si atacaban a su aldea aliada. Taki pudo predecir los movimientos de la facción de "Piedra de Rayo" [2] y pidió ayuda a Ame y Konoha y evitaron conflicto cediendo la parte norte de su territorio, para ese entonces cierta Brief ya empezaba a relacionarse con los Señores Feudales y logro convencerles de dar una pequeña fracción de tierra de Konoha y parte de los restos de Kusa a Taki. Pero aquello no fue solo gracias a la peli azul… su hermana en sus misiones por el lado este del continente se había hecho amiga de los Daimyo de la mayoría de los países con nombre de comida [3] sin contar al país de los osos y de las aves, incluso de uno del sur el señor feudal del País de los fideos. Pan sin proponérselo amplio los tratados de no agresión entre países pequeños y el apoyo de la alianza de la "Voluntad Shinobi", las jóvenes Saiyan desconocían el impacto que habían causado en el mundo ninja, habían dividido el mundo en dos… la mayoría de los países y aldeas del sur que conformaban la "Voluntad Shinobi" y los del norte que tomaron el nombre de "Piedra de Rayo" nombre dado por los dos países más grandes.

— Esto es un poco inesperado… — susurro Gaara luego de un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba y observaba el movimiento de su aldea, a la distancia se miraban como habían construido algunos hoteles que parecían grandes dunas y un centro turístico que seguía en construcción, se pensaba colocar bajo una duna de cristal con una ligera capa de pintura para evitar las quemaduras solares "el Oasis de Suna" un lugar bastante refrescante y futuramente atraería muchos turistas, algunas partes del mismo ya estaba abierto como publicidad pero aún faltaba que se completara — pero valdrá la pena para mantener esta paz — sonrió satisfecho por lo logrado en ese par de años  
— No te olvides de la riqueza — Shun se puso a su lado — y de que en dirección contraria está el coliseo que ayude a construir… y de mandar a pedir más sake a Takigakure… ni idea de cómo lo hacen pero es delicioso…  
— A de ser por su preparación… — pareció pensarlo el pelirrojo  
— Seguro tuvo algo que ver Bulma, ella si sabe de bebidas — se relamió un poco al recordar como compartía tragos con ella  
— Luego me cuentas como la conociste, ahora si me disculpas madre iré a recibirlos — complemento su vestimenta con el gorro de Kage y salió de su oficina  
— yo tomare una siesta antes de que vengan — aunque no lo admitía estaba un poco impaciente de que llegaran sus amigos de Konoha

Luego de que Gaara recibiera a los Kage de la Piedra de Rayo estos fueron un poco cortantes y se retiraron con sus concursantes, el Kazekage se mostro indiferente al ver como a la distancia se observaban las nubes blancas que dejaba el tren avanzo tranquilo a la estación para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos.

— ¡Al fin! — grito un rubio mientras bajaba del tren que recién estacionaba en la estación de Suna  
— hehe… — sonrió con afecto una pelinegra cerca de este  
— Se nota que no ha cambiado nada — una peliblanca con su escolta bajaba por otra puerta, este solo sonrió  
— No sé por qué dices eso Zui-chan — una chica con una bandana anaranjada con el símbolo de Konoha hablo con familiaridad con la Kunoichi de Kiri, no pudieron proseguir ya que un silbato indico que se alejaran de la puerta

— ¡Bienvenidos a Sunagakure! — uno de los asistentes del lugar les recibió — el Kazekage les espere por aquí — señalo amable al grupo de Kiri y Konoha un salón a un costado

— ¿Tengo que ir? — pregunto impaciente Naruto — prefiero ir a ver como esta Gaara  
— hermano… — una pelirroja dijo en tono de reprimenda  
— y ahí esta la Natsumi que conozco — comento divertida la Hokage  
— Aun sigo molesta pero no puedo hacer más — respondió frustrada  
— no pensé que fuera firme con eso de no salir de Konoha ese idiota — argumento ahora una peli azul  
— Ni que lo digas — una rubia que les acompañaba le secundo — o planea algo a alguien le dijo que esperara… bueno no importa… ¿Dónde esta Shun? — pregunto mientras entraba en el salón — traje una nueva mescla de Sake y quiero su opinión… — miro al Kage de la aldea  
— está en la mansión Kage — respondió con una sonrisa — seguro luego se encontraran Bulma-sama  
— no me digas así… me haces sentir vieja… solo llámame Bulma, Lord Kazekage  
— Buenos días — una rubia con coletas junto a una pelirroja mayor entraron también al salón y saludaron  
— Buen día — una peli azul que se mostraba estoica entro luego de ellas, a diferencia de las otras aldea Amegakure no llevaba algún participante, solo había llegado a observar y socializar con sus homónimos  
— ¡nosotras iremos al coliseo a prepararnos! — alzo la voz Bra mientras empezaba a caminar  
— yo también voy — se quería zafar el rubio  
— no iras a ningún lado — hablo severa Sakura — Lord Kazekage quiere hablar con nosotros — hasta ella conocía su identidad  
— solo ve Naruto-kun — le pidió amable la Hyuga, Neji le acompañaba y parecía mas su escolta que otro participante  
— bien… pero solo por que Hinata-chan me lo pidió… — sonrió de forma zorruna — la verdad no me interesa conocer a un anciano… — no pudo continuar hablando al entrar al salón y ver a su amigo pelirrojo con el atuendo de Kazekage — ¡¿Gaara?! — su grito se escucho a varios metros del lugar

— hehe — rio Zui mientras caminaba con sus amigas y Haku — se nota que son familia  
— cierto, me recordó cuando Pan grito de emoción cuando se entero que Anko seria madre — recordó Natsumi  
— hmp — sonrió Bra mientras caminaba tranquila, Bulma rápidamente le alcanzo y les rebaso mientras iba a la mansión del Kazekage — Pan… les digo yo o les dices tu…  
— ¡que sea Pan! — una miniatura hizo aparición sobre la cabeza de Son  
— … — miro a su alrededor y rastreo que no hubiera nadie con malas intenciones cerca antes de hablar — les diré pero cuando les digan también se sorprenden por favor — susurro — la primera vez pensé que me equivocaba pero hoy si es más detectable… Zui-chan… tendrás un hermanito o hermanita…  
— ¡¿QUÉ? — aquel grito se escucho en toda la zona, y este lo corearon principalmente Natsumi, Zui y Haku. Neji se había quedado esperando a Hinata que acompañaba a Naruto

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Por eso nadie había hecho mención del mismo en capítulos anteriores, sabían que el propio Gaara le quería dar la sorpresa a su amigo cuando le visitara en Sunagakure

2,0] Cosa que si existe hehe.

3,0] Bueno si el buen Goku pensaba que casarse era algo de comer… Pan penso que en esos paises habian arboles de sus nombres (Pais de la miel, de lo dulce, de los Vegetales… tenian hambre cuando decidieron el nombre de sus paises xD)

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Por el momento nada

 **Nota final**

Wow… sin darme cuenta he hecho más lore de lo que pensaba… el mundo Shinobi es un poco complicado, pero intentare resumirlo lo más que pueda… Si tienen alguna duda pregunten sin miedo, puede que me haya saltado alguna explicación o no me haya dado a entender.

Yap… si no fuera porque Anko será mamá hubiera llegado al torneo, ¿no lo vieron venir? Recuerden que por estos tiempos también cierta pareja en Konoha hicieron sus cosas y tuvieron una hija. Igual el "nieto" de Yagura que salió en Boruto… las cuentas no me ajustaron así que bueno… la primera generación de sucesores se esta formando. Y no, Rin y Kakashi aun no tendrán hijos… para empezar aun no se revela que Rin sigue con vida y para terminar técnicamente tiene una edad similar a la de la generación de Naruto por lo que será para luego, pero si… ¿vieron un Genin peli plateado de la clase de Burrito? Ni idea quienes serán sus padres en el canon pero aquí ya les saben quienes serán.

Wow… llegamos al capitulo 50? Mientras revisaba la ortografía me di cuenta de eso… muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, de verdad gracias por todas las View y Comentarios, y si… me seguiré emocionando cada 10 capítulos que publique.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Hola! Creeme estoy un poco impaciente de escribir por que la aldea de la madera es el lugar de las parejitas, pero eso vendrá luego del torneo y de lo que viene… por que si necesitaran un respiro. Y la verdad me tentaste con lo del pinocho… puede que luego se conozcan (Spoiler?) pero quien sabe, puede que por el momento no aparezcan los miembros restantes del clan Uzumaki pero luego aparecerán (guiño guiño) cuando se les necesite, por el momento es hora de que otros clanes demuestren su valor.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	51. Torneo - Apertura

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– " _si esta así"_ – son pensamientos  
– _**"Así"**_ – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

 **Torneo**

Apertura del 1º Torneo Shinobi

— ¡¿QUÉ? — aquel grito se escuchó en toda la zona, y este lo corearon principalmente Natsumi, Zui y Haku. Neji se había quedado esperando a Hinata que acompañaba a Naruto

Aquellos gritos fueron el centro de atención de sus lugares de origen por unos momentos.

— ¡Baja la voz! — Sakura le dio un coscorrón a su compañero de equipo — estamos en presencia de varios Kage  
— ¿por qué no me dijeron? — farfullo molesto el rubio aun con el nudillo en su coronilla, observo como su amigo sonrió luego de ver su reacción — creo que entiendo… — puso una cara inexpresiva unos momentos antes de reír por lo alto — lo admito me sorprendiste, pero no me quedare atrás… ya verás — se miró determinado — en su momento me convertiré en Hokage — sonrió seguro de que lo lograría  
— Al parecer solo lo motivaste más — sonrió satisfecha la actual Hokage  
— no sabía que estabas buscando quien te sucediera Tsunade-san — comento con cierta diversión Mei  
— hmp — Konan solo mostró una media sonrisa por lo presenciado, aun no podía pensar en eso su aldea se estaba levantando y de a poco ganando estabilidad, miro como Gaara les estaba viendo con una sonrisa aliviada — ¿paso algo antes de que llegáramos? — pregunto perspicaz  
— Al parecer junto con el Raikage y el Tsuchikage vino el Otokage… — explico con serenidad  
— eso si no lo esperaba… — comento indiferente Mei, parecía darle igual  
— ya había escuchado sobre este — hablo Konan — tomo el liderazgo luego de la supuesta muerte de Orochimaru, también a pedido algunas audiencias conmigo para la construcción de vías ferroviales en su territorio — explico — no parece un mal tipo, se preocupa por su aldea a diferencia del líder anterior — bajo la mirada — aprovechare que estamos presentes… pero antes, Tsunade-dono le podría pedir a sus Genin que se adelanten al coliseo por favor — miro seria a los chicos  
— no hay problema Amekage-sama, nos retiramos — hizo una reverencia Sakura mientras se retiraba arrastrando a Naruto, Sasuke al igual que Neji se encontraba esperando a su equipo fuera de la habitación  
— nos vemos luego Gaara — se despidió el rubio mientras era arrastrado  
— Todo tuyo — Sakura levanto al rubio y se lo entrego a cierta pelinegra que lo recibió igual — Sasuke-Kun vamos a buscar buenos asientos en el coliseo — se acercó a este y ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilos rumbo al estadio  
— Naruto-kun vamos — le dijo sonriente Hinata mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y le sacudía con una sonrisa, aquello sonrojo al rubio  
— Hinata-chan… — susurro el chico apenado, nadie antes hacia esos detalles con el por lo que se puso nervioso  
— uf — bufo burlón Neji — quien diría que Hinata te deja quiero — comento con una sonrisa burlona  
— Neji — farfullo molesto mientras se recomponía  
— Chicos, tenemos que apresurarnos recuerden que participare — Hinata les interrumpió antes de que empezaran a discutir  
— ¡es cierto! — se recompuso rápidamente Naruto — no te quedes atrás Neji, ¡vamos corriendo Hinata-chan! — justo luego de decir aquello ambos ninjas empezaron a trotar  
— hmp, no entiendo la prisa — a diferencia de sus compañeros el había llegado sin su equipo — "me pregunto que estará haciendo Tenten" — pensó mientras caminaba tranquilo al coliseo, estaba tranquilo ya que Naruto no dejaría que nada le pasara a la Hyuga.

_oficina de la estación de trenes_  
— disculpa, ¿Usagi-chan no los acompaña? — susurro un peli blanco que era la escolta de la Hokage  
— Ella esta Amegakure — respondió con una sonrisa la escolta de Konan, una chica de tez pálida bastante alta con una bandana con el símbolo de su aldea, luego le hizo un ademan de guardar silencio para que hablaran sin interrupciones los lideres

— ¿Qué nos quería decir Konan-dono? — pregunto el único pelirrojo del lugar  
— la identidad del actual líder de la aldea del sonido — todos miraron serios a la peli azul — se identifica como Hiruko… — tanto la líder de Konoha como su guarda fruncieron los ceños al unisonó  
— la información resulto ser cierta — comento Jiraiya al grupo  
— según el informe que le pedí a Natsumi hace tiempo ya que Pan no es muy detallista que se diga… Fue uno de los atacantes durante la revuelta de hace tres años  
— ¿hubo víctimas de su parte? — pregunto preocupada Mei  
— Jiraiya por favor — la Hokage le pidió a su guarda y mejor amigo que hablara  
— Por alguna razón en lugar de atacar la aldea combatió de forma directa contra dos miembros del equipo 11, en su momento fue intrigante que este se retiro de inmediato cuando Orochimaru cayo derrotado. Pero luego de la información de uno de nuestros mejores espías de que Hiruko elimino a Orochimaru esa aldea llevo un rumbo totalmente diferente, no cortaron lazos comerciales con nosotros pero son bastante ariscos con nuestras alianzas…  
— así que disculpara si ha recibido algún mal trato de esa aldea por nuestra culpa Konan-dono — se disculpo Tsunade  
— no tiene por que Tsunade-sama… su Jounin Bra ha hecho tanto por mi aldea que no es algún inconveniente… — prefirió ser sincera la líder de Amegakure que darle falsos cumplidos — pero no por ello le resta importancia la ayuda de Konoha a Amegakure  
— entonces por lo que entiendo puede que Hiruko este planeando algo — argumento audaz Gaara, el resto de lideres asintieron — escuchaste eso Madre… — le dijo a un chibi mapache de arena que estaba oculto bajo su sombrero  
— no te preocupes — respondió el mapache — enviare más Tanukis de arena a vigilarlo…  
— Bien compañeros… es hora de ir al coliseo — se levanto Gaara de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la salida — no ganamos nada por preocuparnos en este momento, los números siguen a nuestro favor — sonrio al ver reunidos a tres aldeas que en el pasado lucharon como enemigas

_En el coliseo_  
— lograste averiguar algo sobre el sistema de trenes en tu visita a Amegakure — hablo serio un hombre alto moreno a uno de mucho menor estatura de cabello blanco  
— nada… su sistema de seguridad es bastante… único — respondio sin mostrar nada  
— maldición — farfullo molesto un anciano — ¿seguro que fuiste minucioso analizando ese sistema?  
— lo fui… — seguía calmo el líder de Oto — parecía una simple puerta con una delgada luz verde que analizaba a quien pasara, solo con verla con esto — señalo un ojo que venia vendado — determine que escaneaba de alguna forma al usuario que pasaba por esta… ni un simple ratón era capaz de pasar… — había usado algunos bajo un Genjutsu pero estos fueron parados en seco — tienen una tecnología muy superior a la esperada… y la única pista que tengo es el logo CC… rastreando ese nombre proviene de Konoha pero quienes son los dueños de esta compañía es incierto…  
— Hay clanes con miembros bastante inteligentes de esa aldea — frunció el ceño el Raikage — exceptuando a los clanes de tipo Asalto compuestos de los Akimichi, el pequeño y renovado clan Uzumaki y los sujetos de trajes verdes — aquel hombre subestimaba al clan Uzumaki porque la mayoría de sus miembros mostraban mas fuerza que inteligencia  
— no debería de subestimar nunca a un enemigo A-sama — aquello si molesto al joven de tez pálida, pero solo observo como sonreía arrogante en forma de respuesta su colega  
— en eso tengo que concordar con el Raikage… quienes solo usan los puños no suelen ser muy inteligentes — ahora el sonrió de forma desafiante, no pudo responder el Kage mas joven ya que se percato de que se aproximaban los líderes de la facción opuesta al palco para ellos  
— … — afilo la mirada cuando uso el Doujutsu [1] oculto bajo su venda y se percató del Chakra de cierto grupo ninjas que estaban en el palco de participantes… les conocía muy bien por lo que dedujo que participarían de una forma u otra — ¿Quiénes participaran de sus aldeas? — pregunto astuto mientras se acomodaban los recién llegados  
— mi nieta Kurotsuchi — por un momento sonrió el Tsuchikage  
— hmp… mi hermano menor… — respondió serio A  
— ¿Y de sus aldeas? — sonrió de forma falsa el Otokage a los recién llegados  
— Amegakure no tiene representantes — respondió estoica Konan  
— de Sunagakure y por insistencia mi hermano Kankuro, también el representante de Konoha Ebisu.  
— Pensé en algunos miembros de los nuevos espadachines pero estos decidieron quedarse en la aldea para protegerla, exceptuando a mi esposo que me acompaña — miro coqueta a Yagura que era su escolta, aun desconocía su embarazo — en el siguiente torneo mostraremos algunos miembros  
— De Konoha… — suspiro Tsunade — solo permití que participara Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga, pero al haber pocos miembros participantes llegamos a un acuerdo con el Kazekage — sonrió al verlo, este asintió, el resto espero expectante a que continuara — debido a que los Sannin perdimos a un miembro años atrás hoy abra un combate para traspasar nuestro titulo a la siguiente generación…  
— Un título inútil desde la segunda guerra Shinobi — comento burlón A  
— ¿verdad? — sonrió Tsunade, no se dejaría provocar tan fácilmente — por eso mostraremos todo nuestro poder desde el inicio contra el equipo que nos sucederá  
— ganaran por ventaja numérica — argumento Onoki  
— Y por lo mismo el líder de los espadachines ayudara al dúo de Sannin — interrumpió Mei, su escolta solo asintió. Aquello produjo un leve silencio, no fue evidente, pero era obvio que aun era considerado alguien de temer el antiguo Kage de Kirigakure — se los dijiste a los sucesores de los Sannin, ¿verdad? — lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una sonrisa divertida de la rubia con coletas

_En la casilla de apuestas_  
— ¡todo a Hinata Hyuga! — una pelinegra acompañada de un cerdito y de un hombre castaño  
— pf… — dijo burlon un hombre — ¿acaso no sabes que Killer B es un Jinchuriki? — le habia apostado por este  
— y no olviden a la nieta de Tsuchikage — otro intervino — puede que Konoha tenga tres participantes pero exceptuando a Neji Hyuga el resto no parece fuerte — había visto la amabilidad de la pelinegra al ir al coliseo, por aquel gesto las apuestas eran elevadas y arriesgadas a su favor.  
— deberían dejar de pelear y estar atentos… ya anunciaron los combates — intervino Temari, estaba patrullando el área y observo como los ninja de Konoha recién habían apostado por la Hyuga  
— ¡vamos! — los hombres fueron a sus asientos para presenciar los combates  
— gracias Temari-san — hizo una reverencia Shizune — ¿vino a apostar a favor de su hermano?  
— claro que no — le mostro un boleto con el nombre de Hinata — Shikamaru me aseguro que Hinata ganaría así que por eso lo hago  
— ¿Se podría saber que apostaron? — pregunto curiosa, sabia que Shikamaru no era alguien de apuestas.  
— nada… — respondió con un leve rubor mientras se retiraba — no hay que perderse los combates  
— amor joven… — sonrió Shizune mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Yamato para regresar a sus asientos

_Mientras tanto en Konoha_  
— No tengas miedo de ser brusco — una Kunoichi de cabello purpura le señalo a un Jounin de cabellos azules  
— ¿segura? — se escucho indeciso de lo que estaba por hacer  
— no por nada fui un Anbu…  
— bueno… tu lo pediste… — justo luego de decir aquello prosiguió con lo que hacia  
— claro que… ah~ — no pudo proseguir hablando se escuchó un chasquido — se sintió bien…  
— vaya que estas tensa — de nuevo hizo presión en la espalda descubierta de la Kunoichi  
— ser maestra en la academia es más complicado de lo que creía — estaba totalmente relajada disfrutando del masaje que le brindaba el chico  
— ¿pero es igual de satisfactorio no? — sonrio  
— hmp… — no respondió pues era cierto — ¿aprendiste a dar masajes en estos años? — estaba disfrutando de aquello  
— nah… Bulma-nesan me enseño desde hace mucho — admitió  
— imagino que le has estado dando estos masajes a Natsumi ¿verdad? — recordó ver un poco mas sonriente a la misma  
— la verdad… solo Bulma-nesan, Natsumi y tú  
— comprendo a Bulma-sama y Natsumi-san, tu hermana y tu novia ¿no? — aquel chico confiaba bastante en ella, pero no entendía el por qué — pero ¿yo?  
— eres mi mejor amiga — respondió sincero  
— espera… — detuvo al chico y se levantó, por su atuendo Shinobi que llevaba solo la espalda tenia descubierta — pasando tu tiempo con Gai, Kakashi incluso con Jiraiya y Hiruzen-sama… ¿yo soy tu mejor amiga?  
— si… — no parecía entender la idea  
— después de tanto tiempo sigo sin entenderte… — parecía frustrada, al igual que muchos de sus conocidos se alegro cuando se entero de su regreso  
— hay cosas que no hay que entender, si soy amable contigo es por que tan bien mereces que pasen cosas buenas — sonrió, por sus charlas tanto con el antiguo Kage como con el líder de Anbus actuales aprendió como se solían manejar por ese mundo, incluso junto con Jiraiya se planteaban buscar a todos los Anbus Raíz que seguían fieles a la mentalidad de Danzo  
— sabes… tu y esas chicas son demasiado crédulos… — bajo la mirada — me gustaría decir eso en serio pero no es así… son demasiado buenos para este mundo ninja…  
— no te preocupes — reconoció el tono de voz en las ultimas palabras — Pan aun es joven y puede que si dude un poco si estallara alguna guerra… — al estar sobre algunos arboles de un parque cercano vieron como algunos niños se distraían con los juegos, mientras que la Kunoichi estaba sentada en una rama él estaba levitando unos segundos antes de sentarse igual — pasaron muchas cosas en estos tres años, algunas de la cuales no puedo decir aquí… pero con gusto te las contaría.  
— claro… me dirás algo que ni tu hermana ni tu novia saben… — comento divertida, en ocasiones sus puntos de vista eran diferentes pero eran buenos amigos  
— claro, y te lo diré si dejas de atormentar a Iruka… — le miro divertido, en sus paseos con Hiruzen ambos observaron como aquel Chunin observaba a Yugao, el anciano reconoció la misma mirada de idiota enamorado que tenía Ryuji años atrás  
— Sabes que no lo hago adrede… aun no me considero lista para empezar otra relación…  
— entonces solo dile eso, si le importas seguro lo entenderá  
— mejor dime… ¿Qué es lo que te carcome que no le puedes decir ni a tu hermana ni novia? — mostro curiosidad, por unos momento miro como sonreía el chico  
— Hikari sigue con vida…

En la aldea de la arena ya estaba todo preparado, el coliseo estaba a capacidad máxima, ver a Jounins de alto rango sin contenerse y para la diversión del publico había sido bien recibido. En especial cuando dos de los participantes provenían de un clan prestigioso de Konohagakure y también participaba el hermano del Raikage… aquello molesto abiertamente tanto a este como al Tsuchikage por no pensar en aquello primero.

— ¡Buenos días publico! — una Jounin con turbante anuncio con ayuda de un micrófono a los espectadores del evento que estaba por comenzar — Me presentare, me llamo Maki y seré la réferi de los combates que están por presenciar — por unos segundos señalo en la altura como un extraño cubo parecía flotar con pantallas en cuatro de sus caras mostrándole el publico en ese momento a la referi más de cerca, en la parte superior tenia cierta iluminación y en la inferior lo que parecía ser unos discos que mantenían a flote el extraño aparato — antes de empezar anunciare las reglas, la primera… el combate finalizara solo cuando el adversario este por completo incapacitado o este se rinda. Segundo si uno de los combatientes cae y no se levanta luego de diez segundos que se mostraran en pantalla perderá [2]. Tercera, no se permiten golpes en las partes privadas ni el uso de Kinjutsus. Pueden hacer uso de cualquier arma Shinobi, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. — hizo una pausa para que los espectadores asimilaran lo dicho — ahora para empezar el primer Torneo Shinobi les presentare a los primeros participantes… El viene de la tierra de los rayos, una aldea que se enorgullece de la fuerza de sus Ninja… es el Jounin que puede usar incluso ocho espadas a la vez… ¡Killer Bee!

— No me ire por las ramas, ¡asi que ire directo a las armas! — rapeo un poco mientras se presentaba mientras tomaba nota de su mas reciente rima, el publico vitoreo un poco luego de aquella entrada, parte de su emoción se mermo por la rima, pero seguían entusiastas y expectantes de lo que se venia

— Luchara contra un Jounin que creció en Konoha pero completo su entrenamiento en Sunagakure, ¡el Sensei de elite Ebisu!

— ¡Les mostrare como se dan las clases al resto de profesores Genin! — comento con confianza mientras se posicionaba frente a su rival

— Espero que ambos participantes esten listos… — Maki miro a ambos por una fracción de segundo — ¡Comiencen! — luego de decir aquello salto sobre lo que parecía una alfombra y alzo vuelo, el Shukaku le habia mostrado un par de trucos a varios Jounin que veía que tenían potencial

— Espero que seas mejor ninja que cantante — se burló el Jounin de Konoha  
— eres un poco paciente, para ser un compañero de lentes — hizo algunas poses de mano mientras señalaba sus gafas — "no esa no va" — pensó mientras mantenía la pose, ese momento lo aprovecho su contrincante y se acerco de forma veloz a este — ¡terminemos con esta farsa para que te vayas a tu casa! — no se contuvo y desde un inicio fue hacia este para darle un fuerte golpe al estilo lariat, algo que con un Jutsu de sustitución fue esquivado  
— la mayoría de Jounin se les olvidan los Jutsus más básicos — presumió el antiguo Sensei de Konoha a las espaldas de B señalándolo con una kunai con la estaba dispuesto a cortarlo  
— estas fuera de tu liga… — de la espalda de B un par de tentáculos surgieron rápidamente que se llevaron de largo a su contrincante haciendo que este chocara con un muro a la distancia — ¡mejor regresa a tu silla! — justo luego de decir aquello anoto ambas frases en su libreta

Los espectadores vitorearon la victoria rápida del Jounin de Kumogakure, este les complació alzando ambos brazos y estaba dispuesto a cantar un poco cuando vio la expresión seria de su hermano y se contuvo… este lo había inscrito solo para llevarse el premio y sumarlo a las arcas de su aldea, algo que también estaba haciendo el Tsuchikage, habían entrenado con sus representantes desde el momento que se enteraron del torneo un año atrás.

— ¡Killer B avanza a la siguiente ronda! — alzo la voz la réferi — el siguiente combate será entre… el mejor marionetista de Sunakagure, Kankuro! — este entro al coliseo caminando tranquilo, no parecía llevar nada más que un bulto enrollado en su espalda. — contra un Jounin perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de Konoha… ¡Neji Hyuga! — al igual que su oponente entro sin mediar palabras, pero no parecía molesto o irritado… parecía distraído

— "me pregunto que estará haciendo Tenten" — miro el ojiperla al cielo  
— Lo que faltaba… eres tan callado como aquel ninja con el que me enfrente hace mucho — comento un poco fastidiado el titiritero  
— … si no eres capaz de decir algo importante con pocas palabras no vale la pena hablar — miro desafiante a su rival mientras tomaba su postura de enfrentamiento  
— Tsk, no pienso perder de nuevo con tanta facilidad — bajo el bulto de su espalda

— al parecer ya están listos… ¡Comiencen! — les dio punto de partida la arbitro

— Entonces tuviste un mal oponente… ¡Byakugan!  
— y eso lo dice quien necesita acercarse para golpearme… — de inmediato saco su principal marioneta y empezó a atacar a distancia

— al parecer tu cuñado tendrá un combate difícil… — comento Bra a Naruto al ver como este esquivaba con cierta sutileza la arremetida de la marioneta — y si puedo decirlo Hinata… es leve, pero se nota que le has estado enseñado a tu hermano  
— Puede que conmigo se contenga un poco… pero es fuerte — sonrió amable la Hyuga  
— ¡Vamos Neji! — el rubio apoyaba a su cuñado — ¡no puedes perder!

— hmp — sonrio confiado el Hyuga — no quería mostrarlo aun pero… — hizo un giro rápido y luego un par de giros para alejarse de la marioneta — Futon: ocho trigramas, ¡16 palmas! — por un momento se vio como golpeaba el aire, era poco perceptible pero habia mandado una ola de golpes a su contrincante  
— que carajos… — cuando Kankuro se percató de aquel Ninjutsu invisible gracias al daño de su marioneta igual saco su as bajo la manga, hizo rápidamente un par de sellos de mano — Jutsu clones de arena, ¡marionetas de arena! — un par de marionetas se formaron frente a este frenando el ataque y protegiéndolo — oye… eso fue peligroso…  
— hmp — sonrió confiado Neji  
— porque siempre me enfrento contra los arrogantes de Konoha… — suspiro fastidiado — terminemos con esto…¡Jutsu clones de sombra: festival de marionetas! — por un momento cayo al suelo inerte su marioneta principal y diez hilos se conectaron con sus dedos para poder manipulas su escuadrón de marionetas — ¡a él! — empezó de nuevo una arremetida contra Neji  
— ¿crees que por que una no funciono una decena si lo hará? — empezó a bloquear y esquivar con habilidad todos los ataques de las marionetas

— Neji-nisan… — susurro preocupada Hinata, sabia que el exceso de confianza de Neji le jugaba en su contra  
— tranquila Hinata-chan — intento calmarla Naruto — veras que no perderá, y si pierda lo regañas

— ¡Kaiten! — con aquel Jutsu se había desecho de las marionetas, eran mas resistentes de lo que pensaba, pero justo cuando se detuvo…  
— ¡cortina de veneno! — de la marioneta del suelo salió una gran nube de veneno que cubrió la mitad del campo de batalla — no por que deje descansando una marioneta no significa que la descuides — esta se levanto y logro acercarse lo suficiente a Neji para derribarlo al suelo poniéndose encima de un atorzonado Neji, justo en ese momento empezó la cuenta…

— ¡Neji! — se escucho en el coliseo el grito de preocupación de Hinata

— "maldición… en que estaba pensando…" — pensó molesto consigo mismo Hyuga — me… rindo… — logro decir lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara la réferi

— ¡El ganador es Kankuro! — señalo al mencionado Maki

— Diste un buen combate — se acerco el hermano de Gaara a su derrotado contrincante — aquí está el antídoto — le dio un frasco — solo por ser el torneo estoy cargando estas cosas, en un campo de batalla seria muy idiota llevar el antídoto de tu propio veneno — en ese momento un equipo de médicos entro rápidamente y retiro al concursante envenenado no sin antes llevar el antídoto, Kankuro miro a donde estaban los chicos e hizo un ademan de disculpas mientras se retiraba a su palco

— al menos es cortes — comento Natsumi, ninguno de ahí se podía enojar con el castaño ya que habia sido mucho más respetuoso de lo que recordaban  
— Seguro Temari lo corrigio a puros coscorrones como nosotros a Naruto — sonrio picara Bra

— ¿te pasa algo Kamine-chan? — le pregunto preocupada a su compañera Pan  
— No, no es nada… es solo algo que me pidió que hiciera Bra… — susurro seguía pensativa con la charla que tuvo con esta días atrás, ella a diferencia de la pelinegra ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos — sin importar que siempre estaremos la una para otra… ¿verdad? — le dijo preocupada a Son  
— sabes que siempre será así — sonrió amable a la miniatura que había bajado a su hombro, aquel gesto tranquilizo a la majin

— "si todo sale como pienso no seremos nosotras las sorprendidas" — pensó Bra mientras medio sonrió de lado

— El ultimo combate de la primera ronda será entre la Kunoichi con la dureza de Iwagakure contra la princesa del clan Hyuga… ¡Kurotsuchi vs Hinata Hyuga!

— Bien, llego mi turno — empezó a caminar tranquila la llamada de Konoha al coliseo  
— espera Hinata-chan… — le detuvo el rubio unos segundos — espero que de verdad ganes — sonrió como solo el sabia — pero sin importar el resultado solo quiero que sepas que… — se puso nervioso, era raro en él pero el ver como Ryuji y Natsumi disfrutaron esa semana estando juntos le causo un poco de celos — te quiero… — susurro, pero para su mala o buena fortuna aquella magia que la Kami-sama aplico a ellos también funcionaba en sentido contrario y ella le escucho  
— Naruto yo…

— ¡Hinata Hyuga por favor preséntese! — la voz de la réferi les interrumpió, la llamada sonrió con tanta felicidad y con cierto rubor que pensaba terminar aquel combate tan rápido para responderle a Naruto, no podía caer desmayada mientras caminaba… tenia que ser fuerte no solo para ganarle a su contendiente, también para decirle al rubio lo que siempre guardo en su corazón

— vaya… te animaste a dar el primer paso — Natsumi palmo la espalda de su hermano — solo espero que no haya sido en mal momento  
— No lo fue — hablo Bra — Naruto grítale y dile que la sacaras a una cita luego de el torneo  
— ¡Si! — incluso Pan estaba emocionada por lo ocurrido — llévala al bosque de sakuras que hicieron Ino y Sakura en la aldea de la madera, ahí van muchas parejas de picnic — estaba feliz por su hermano — y como siempre hay pétalos de rosa es muy popular  
— ¿tu como sabes de eso? — pregunto Bra  
— siempre vamos por las galletas de sakura que venden — respondió en esta ocasión Kamine — son rosas y tienen formas de pétalo  
— si, son muy ricas — degusto de forma imaginaria una de esas galletas  
— por que no me sorprende… — hablo por lo bajo Bra

— Tanta tardanza por seguir hablando con tu "novio" — la pelinegra intento burlarse de Hinata quien seguía con rubor mientras pensaba que pasaría luego  
— ¿no-novio? — tartamudeo un poco Hinata, hacia mucho que no hacia eso  
— "ahora" — la Kunoichi aprovecharía la distracción que ocasiono y pateo con fuerza el suelo — Doton: ¡Rocas volantes! — varias piedras se levantaron y fueron volando a gran velocidad a Hinata quien las recibió sin poder defenderse cayendo al suelo y provocando que la cuenta regresiva empezara

—¡Hinata! — el grito de preocupación de sus amigos se escuchó por lo alto

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Datos**

1,0] Ahora la pregunta es… cual será? Si recuerdan Orochimaru obtuvo algunos al asesinar a Danzo, pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué no uso algunos de uso personal? Y lo sabrán… en su momento…

2,0] Recuerdo que en el anime de dragón ball incluso hasta el arbitro se le olvidaba empezar a contar por lo irreal que parecían los combates, algo que un simple contado nos ayudara en esta ocasión.

 **Biografías de la semana:**

Por el momento nada

 **Nota final**

Como mencione con anterioridad, no me veo en la necesidad de crear mas OC al haber tantos secundarios en el universo de Naruto, y sin contar los personajes del relleno, no me he olvidado de ellos, tendrán su momento en el futuro. Y si Ebisu le hizo como el clásico Yamcha para hacernos la idea de que hasta qué punto alguien estándar podría luchar contra el resto de Jounin participantes.

Y empezó lo chido… se están revelando varias cosas mientras se mantienen el misterio de otras. Quien diría que en este universo Naruto fuera quien diera el primer paso… solo esperemos que eso no le cueste a Hinata, puede que si haya sido un mal momento después de todo.

Y este Ryuji… ¿Por qué no le ha dicho sobre Hikari a Natsumi? Es más todos los consideran que son novios pero ninguno de los dos aun ha dado ese paso… par de pillos… espera… más importante… ¿Cómo rashos Hikari sigue con vida?

Procurare subir la actualización lo mas pronto posible (con esto de la cuarentena) solo se cuidan por favor, lávense las manos cada que puedan y eviten tocarse la cara.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Viruz Pirata:**

Pedrada tronada xD me hiciste reír feo con eso. Y como viste si… los envidiosos intentaron hacer de las suyas, pero no contaban que la mujer mas inteligente del universo uno ya tenia todo fríamente calculado… siempre pensé que Bulma era la mujer mas lista del sexto universo, y lo demuestra en varias ocasiones. Pero cuando la historia lo requiere es descuidada… como en el super al inicio, tenia bien custodiadas las esferas del dragón pero en la película de Broly o se descuidó o le valió nabos que estuvieran por ahí no más en su taller. ¿Bra será asi?... ¡no! A menos que desconozca del tema será la digna sucesora de la mujer mas inteligente como se lo dijo alguna vez su madre.

 **Agradecimiento final  
** ¡Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


End file.
